The Troubles of Two Japanese American Teenagers
by Raikun-sama
Summary: Kami-sama Zarth is getting tired of sending humans into the Death Note world, all have failed. But when he sends of pair of two seemingly average teenage girls, he realizes this could be more interesting! NOT YAOI, PEOPLE! Written because I was bored.
1. Start

**A.N.: Yes, this is my first fanfic. NO, THERE IS NO YAOI, PEOPLE!! This is just what might happen if two certain girls get pushed into the Death Note world with the mission to make L live. Yeah, I kinda like L, he's funny. **

**Written for the same reason Ryuk dropped the Notebook into the human world. **

**I WAS BORED.**

**Disclaimer: ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?!! I AM JUST A JAPANESE-AMERICAN TEENAGER WHO WAS BORED, SHEESH!**

**Warning: Um... just profanity in this chapter, really. Enjoy!**

Kiyo didn't hate Death Note. On the contrary, she enjoyed reading it (Kiyo preferred the manga over the animation).

She enjoyed the plot, she enjoyed the suspense, she enjoyed the ending (When Light was dying, Kiyo's thoughts were _Finally, someone killed him! _Her friend, Yomi, had said _Haha, loser, that's what you get for killing L!_

Yes, they were not fans of Light.

Yomi enjoyed Death Note; however, she did not enjoy L dying. Yomi liked L, not as in _he's so hot_ kind of like, but just as a plain character.

Yes, both girls liked Death Note, but never, ever would either imagine, or prefer, to be straight in the plot of the story itself.

Unfortunately, Zarth didn't care what they wanted.

* * *

_April 30th, 2009_

"Oh god." Kiyo flung herself on the wide, stuffy, hotel bed and did not get up.

Yomi laughed wearily, bags starting to form underneath her eyes. "Don't you just love transportation?"

Burrowing her face into a pillow, Kiyo groaned. "It's almost not worth it."

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I said almost."

Yomi collapsed onto the bed next to her friend. "Of course."

Both were extremely tired. When they had first started on the trip, the girls had been bursting with energy, eager to see Japan for the first time. But after getting into several planes for eight hour long flights, numerous delays, and taking a four hour bus ride to their hotel, their energy had dimmed somewhat.

"Why must America be so far away from Japan?!!" Yomi had moaned by the time they had gotten on the third plane after three hours of waiting since they had been dropped off bythe second plane.

"I can't understand how Sensei manages this trip every two years!!" Kiyo sighed, stretching her exhausted frame out on the mattress.

"I don't know, Kiyo, she seemed pretty worn out by the last plane ride." Yomi took a glance outside their window.

"Really," she huffed irritably, "You wouldn't know it was nighttime with all those lights."

Kiyo yawned. "That's Tokyo for you. Can you close the curtain?"

The teenager got up reluctantly and drew the thick material around the view. Plopping back happily onto the bed again, Yomi suddenly grinned.

"What?" Kiyo asked lazily.

"Remember Death Note?"

"Yes, we are in the Kanto region of Tokyo, the initial setting of Death Note." Kiyo grumbled. "Now go to sleep!"

Yomi snuggled down under the comforter. "Yes, yes."

* * *

Sunlight had sneaked in the room from the sides of the curtain. Groaning, Yomi pushed herself up, her hair tousled. Opening her eyes, she glanced at her reflection in the rectangular mirror hanging on the side of the wall - and screamed!!!

"WHAT THE HELL??!!!!!"

Yomi frantically pulled at her face and hair, clamming her eyes shut in the vain hope that this was just a dream. It had been her reflection she had seen in the mirror. But something was different...

Yomi's eyes shot open as a thought struck her. _What about Kiyo?_ She glanced at the other side of the bed, but Kiyo had pulled the comforter over her head and was only distinguishable as a lump.

"Kiyo, _Kiyo_!!!!" Yomi shrieked, practically tearing the comforter off of her friend.

Kiyo lifted her head up irritably. "Wha-" Her jaw dropped open.

Both girls were silenced into shock. Their appearances hadn't changed, they were still ....human looking, and neither was hurt, but....

Kiyo and Yomi stared at each other before screaming "YOU'VE TURNED INTO A FREAKING ANIME PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shit," Kiyo swore, her hands moving across her face and body, "what the hell is this?!!"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THIS IS HAS TO BE A DREAM!!!!!!" Yomi's voice began to grow hysterical.

"Okay, okay," Kiyo said hastily, restraining herself from doing the same thing, "We have to just calm down. I'm going to take your computer," the sixteen year old grabbed Yomi's laptop, "I'll turn it on-,"

"How the hell is turning on a computer going to help us??!!!" Yomi's voice, if anything, had gotten even more hysterical.

"How the frick should I know?!!" Kiyo replied, her voice starting to crack as well. "Just don't freak out, or-" She froze.

Kiyo had simply opened the laptop and had pressed the power button. But as the screen lit up, typing began to appear across the screen in capital slanted, black letters.

"NEVER MIND!!!! FREAK OUT!!!!!!" Both girls clutched at each other in horror as more writing appeared.

_I AM SURE BOTH OF YOU HAVING REALIZED YOU ARE NOW IN A COPY OF YOUR WORLD. _

"A copy?" Kiyo gasped. Yomi just clutched her friend closer.

_I HAVE PLACED BOTH OF YOU IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE; YOU ARE NOW IN THE STORY OF DEATH NOTE._

"HUH???!!!" Yomi gaped at the screen. Kiyo grabbed her head. "This is not happening, this is not happening-"

_I AM AFRAID DENIAL WILL NOT HELP EITHER OF YOU. IF YOU HOPE TO RETURN TO YOUR ORIGINAL WORLD, YOU MUST TO A FAVOR FOR ME._

"A favor?!!" Kiyo's voice was getting higher. "What do you expect us to do, stop L from dying?!!"

_PRECISELY._

"Oh, of course!!" Kiyo shrieked, starting to lose it, "Everyone wants old Lawli to live!!!"

_THERE ARE CERTAIN RULES OF COURSE. _

"Like what?!" Yomi snapped. "Who the hell are you anyway?!!

_YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS ZARTH. THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE IS, OF COURSE, TO NEVER LET ANYONE IN THIS WORLD KNOW THE TRUTH. THE FACT THAT ALL OF THIS WAS CREATED BY TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA. NO ONE MUST KNOW. EVER._

"Then how are we going to explain who we are?"

_THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. _

Kiyo hissed. "Asshole."

_ANOTHER RULE. IF I GIVE YOU AN ORDER, OBEY ME. IF YOU DOUBT MY AUTHORITY, THEN THINK THIS. IF I HAVE MANAGED TO TRANSPORT BOTH OF YOU INTO ANOTHER FICTIONAL WORLD IN A MATTER OF HOURS, THEN KILLING YOU, OR ONE OF YOU, WILL BE MUCH, MUCH EASIER._

Both girls stiffened in fear.

_THAT IS ALL. DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO TO MAKE L LAWLIET LIVE._

Yomi snorted. "You must be a big fan of him."

_YOU MUST ADMIT THAT L IS ONE OF THE MOST UNIQUE CHARACTERS CREATED. IT WAS A SHAME THAT HE DIED._

"Yeah, but if you really wanted him to live, why did you send us?!! We're not geniuses like Light or L; we're just two average teenage Japanese-American girls that are most likely incapable of outsmarting Light!!!"

_TRUE, BUT IT IS ONLY A STORY._

Yomi growled. "I hate this guy."

_YOU ASSUME IMMEDIATELY THAT I AM MALE. WHY?_

"Because most assholes tend to be guys."

_YOU REALIZE I COULD KILL YOU IN A SECOND IF I WANTED TO._

"Yes, but then you'd have to go through all the trouble of finding another pair of girls and transporting them and explaining everything, and do you really want to do all of that?"

_YOU DEGRADE YOURSELF TOO OFTEN, NAKAGAWA KIYO. I FIND YOUR INTELLIGENCE SIMILAR TO YAGAMI LIGHT'S._

"Oh, is that so??!!!! Maybe I should get placed into life and death situations more often, then maybe my SAT score would go up!!!!" Kiyo screamed in response, her voice several octaves higher than usual.

_YOU TWO ARE BOTH VERY AMUSING. DON'T WORRY. I WON'T KILL YOU._

"Gee, thanks."

_I WILL GO NOW._

Kiyo blinked. "Wait!!" she suddenly begged, earning herself a surprised look from Yomi.

_YES?_

"Is... is the computer the only way you can communicate with us? Or are there other ways?"

_HEHE. OF COURSE IT ISN'T. THIS IS JUST ONE WAY I CAN TALK TO YOU. REMEMBER THAT THIS WORLD IS FICTIONAL, SO I CAN CONTROL IT IN ANYWAY I LIKE. IS THERE ANYMORE QUESTIONS?_

"Y-yes." It was Yomi who stuttered this time. If we're in the story of Death Note, what part of the story are we in, and how far away are we from L and Light?

_YOU TWO ARE MUCH SMARTER THAN THE OTHERS._

At this, Kiyo and Yomi glanced at each other in horror. _Others?! _

_L HAS ALREADY REVEALED HIMSELF TO LIGHT. LIGHT IS SHAKING IN DISBELIEF EVEN AS WE SPEAK. _

"I wouldn't call this speaking," Yomi muttered.

_TRUE. AND AS FOR THEIR LOCATION, YOU ARE BOTH CLOSE. I BELIEVE A MAP WILL BE SUFFICIENT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO FIND THEM._

"Is that really all?" Kiyo whispered. "Do we just have to make sure L still lives on November 7th?"

_INTERESTING, I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT._

The girls gawked at the screen. "HUH?!!"

_MY APOLOGIES. HMMM.... PERHAPS YOU SHOULD MAKE SURE L LIVES THROUGH THE END OF THE YEAR, TO THE LAST DAY OF DECEMBER._

"And then we'll be able to go back to the real world?!"

_YES. I MAY BE CRUEL FOR STICKING YOU IN HERE, BUT I WILL STICK BY MY WORD. I WILL TRANSPORT YOU BACK TO YOUR WORLD._

Kiyo's mouth formed into a grim line. "Fine." She moved to close the laptop.

_WAIT._

Yomi hissed in frustration. "What now?!"

_IT MAY BE AGAINST MY NATURE TO DO THIS, BUT YOU TWO HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF SUCCEEDING THAN THE OTHERS DID. I WOULD LIKE TO INCREASE THAT CHANCE._

"By doing what?" Kiyo asked warily.

_LOOK AT YOMI AND THINK A THOUGHT._

Kiyo and Yomi exchanged confused looks.

_JUST DO IT._

Sighing, Kiyo glanced at her friend and thought the first thing that came to her mind. _This guy sucks._

Yomi gasped, her hand shooting to her mouth. "Kiyo, I....I could hear you!!!"

"What?!!!"

_YOU SEE NOW? YOU CAN BOTH COMMUNICATE TELEPATHICALLY. I AM CERTAIN THAT WILL BE USEFUL WHEN IN THE COMPANY OF CERTAIN CHARACTERS._

Kiyo brought her hand to her face. "Thanks, but we still hate you."

"Roger that." Yomi agreed.

_I AM GLAD I CHOSE YOU TWO. GOODBYE._

Kiyo closed the laptop, resisting the strong urge to slam it down and hurl the damn thing across the room.

Yomi gazed at her friend helplessly. "Now what?"

Kiyo took a deep breath. "Now we find L."

**Yup, that's it! Reviews are unecessary, but appreciated.**


	2. Spotted

**A. N.: The only reason I've updated so fast is because it's winter break now and I don't have any writer's block yet. I've gotta hand it to Ryuk. The Shinigami world sucks. Oh, and also, I don't really like Takada, so the Kiyomi thing isn't from her. It's actually my friend's middle name. And yes, it can be a boy or a girl name.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say, er, type, this again?! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, HAPPY?**

**Warning: Hey preteens, this is rated T for a reason. Then again, when I was a preteen, I just ignored those kinds of comments... maybe I shouldn't bother...**

**

* * *

**

Yomi typed furiously away at the computer, leaving Kiyo feeling pretty helpless. Honestly, Yomi was an absolute whiz when it came to computers.

Kiyo had no desire to understand all the complicated thingy magiky stuff.

"Here it is!" Yomi exclaimed happily. "Zarth was right, Toudou University (1) is only a walk away. Let me write this down..."

_Don't talk about Zarth out loud. _Kiyo said, ahem, _thought_ to her friend.

_Sorry, _Yomi replied.

_It's alright. And if we're going to communicate like this, we have to do it without looking at each other, or it's gonna look suspicious._

_Wow, Kiyo, you really thought this out!_

_Well, since I fail at computers, I been trying to brainstorm on what we should do. _Kiyo sighed audibly. "But I'm no L or Light, we both need to be careful."

_Don't say that, you really are smart. Anyway, what do you think we should do?_

Kiyo frowned and wrapped her arms around a pillow. _Yomi..._

"What?" Yomi asked out loud.

_I think... _Kiyo buried her head in the pillow. _I think... I'll have to disguise myself as a boy._

_"HUH?!!" _Yomi stared at Kiyo, confused. "Why?"

_Look at our situation, Yomi. We're in the middle of Japan, not America._

_So?!!_

_ I've done a lot of research on these cities, and I'm not saying Japan has a sexist issue or something, I think it might be the same in some areas of America, but people here would give us less trouble if one of us were a boy. _

Kiyo let out a humorless chuckle. _You're really pretty, Yomi, but I don't want to be your boyfriend, no offense. I can say I'm your cousin, and we actually are, in a way._

Yomi nodded. Their parents were actually cousins, so it made the girls ...distant cousins? Relation terms had never been either's strong point.

_But Kiyo..._

Kiyo glanced up. _Hmm?_

_I thought we were going to find L. L isn't really sexist, so why-_

_Yomi, we're not going to find and live with L that fast. What would we say to him? Hi, we're two Japanese Americans, and a freaky guy named Zarth told us we have to save you, so please trust us? Uh huh, a good plan._

_I think I'm beginning to understand what Zarth said...._

_What?_

_I mean, you know, when he said we have a better chance of surviving than the others?_

_Yeah, what about it?_

_Well, it's just that we're not taking this as some random fanfic where everything goes perfectly, we're treating this seriously, you know what I mean?_

_Wow, I can't believe anyone before us didn't do that. No wonder I seemed smart to Zarth._

_What do you think Zarth is anyway?_

_He seems like a Ryuk-kind of character, I don't think we need to know, as long as we can just get back home where Zarth won't bother us again._

_Guess you're right._

_Back to the boy thing...._

_Oh yeah. Kiyo, let me be the boy._

Kiyo gazed at her friend incredulously. _What?!! Why?!!_

_Because I can act like a boy better than you, I have short hair, I have more boy's clothes, and because it's sounds fun!_

_I thought we were just talking about seriousness here..._

_Just joking. But you know I'm the better actor here. I can deepen my voice more naturally._

_Yes, yes, no need to remind me. I just thought you wouldn't want to do it._

Thus the disguise of Yomi as a boy was decided. As for Yomi's chest, the girls discovered a makeshift breastband was effective, though uncomfortable.

Even with Yomi's hair short, she still had the appearance of a girl, and that gave them a bit of trouble.

In the end, Kiyo just tied up a piece of hair and Yomi managed to look somewhat like a boy. Her appearance still had feminine traits, the slender body, the smooth skin, but if anything, her deepened voice would convince people.

Since Kiyomi, that was Yomi's full name, could also be a boy's name, that detail remained unchanged.

"So now that my disguise is complete, what should we do?" Yomi asked playfully, deepening her voice, sounding like an ordinary Japanese male teenager.

_Just as I said in the beginning, we find L._

_I thought you said we have to take our time in approaching him._

_Maybe we shouldn't approach him. How about we have him approach us?_

_And why would L... _Yomi's eyes widened. _Oh, I get it! We know something L doesn't want anyone to know, his real name!_

Kiyo nodded. _Not to mention Watari's, Near's, Matt's, and Mello's._

_Wait, those three aren't in the story yet, are they? _

_No, but they're still L's heirs, and L wouldn't want them to die._

_Oh, I see. _

Kiyo frowned. _It could be dangerous, though. L will want to know how we got those names, and he will want to make sure we're not Kira or are accomplices of Kira. Remember what he did to Light and Misa?_

_Yeah, but that's all we can do, is there?_

_Come on, let's go outside ad find them. You have the directions, right?_

"Yeah. Let's find L."

* * *

"Yagami-kun, thanks for today." L stated in his usual monotone as Watari's car pulled up.

"No, thank you." Raito responded with courtesy.

"I'll be seeing you around on campus, then." L walked toward the limousine, ignoring the awed whispers and stares from the other students.

"Yes... nice meeting you."

L nodded in response, starting to slide into the car.

And that was when he saw them.

Two teenagers standing a distance off caught the detective's eye, a boy and a girl. Both looked around sixteen, wearing casual clothes.

They were too young to be students, but that wasn't what caused L's interest.

What caused it was the alarmed look in the girl's eyes as she saw L. Backing away, the girl urgently whispered something into the boy's ear.

Now that L looked carefully, the boy was slenderly built with an almost girlish figure, part of his hair tied up. The boy's eyes widened as he heard the girl's words, and without a glance at L, the boy abruptly turned away, the girl following.

Hiding his curiosity behind his usual face of monotone, L slid into the car. Those children had not seemed ordinary, L was sure of that.

What he wasn't sure of was the feeling that it had something to do with the Kira case.

* * *

"This is it, Kiyo." Yomi pointed toward the huge building. _I wonder if L and Light are already gone, _Yomi said silently.

_Then we know where they'll be next time, _Kiyo responded, noticing a large crowd in the parking lot. _Hey, I think they're still here, isn't that Watari's car?_

Cautiously edging forward, the girls (to a stranger, it would be a boy and a girl) spotted a group of students surrounding a sleek black car.

_Well, there's L, _Kiyo said, resisting the urge to point at the black-haired man.

_And there's Light, _Yomi replied, squinting at the teen. _I wonder if I can see Ryuk since we're not a part of Death Note..._

Kiyo was about to say that Ryuk would probably not be visible since they hadn't touched Light's Death Note, but a glance at L stopped her.

L was staring at them.

_Uh-oh._

_Yomi! _Kiyo yanked on her friend's arm. "Panda man has spotted us!" She whispered.

_PANDA MAN??? _Yomi thought back incredulously. _Of all the names in the world, why Panda man?!! _

Kiyo cursed herself furiously for using such a stupid name. _I don't know, it just popped into my mind!! Now let's just leave!!_

The two quickly turned around, their pulse accelerating.

_Kiyo, why didn't you just use your telepathic thingy instead of whispering?!! That's going to make L suspicious of us!!_

_That's just the point, _Kiyo replied steadily, _we want to attract his attention. Once we've gained it, L will try and track us down, and then we can reveal what we know about his name. Then we'll have to be kept with L, and where we can meddle with things right on the spot!!_

_You sound like L and Light, Kiyo._

_If we're gonna fool them, we have to think like them._

_I guess. _Yomi and Kiyo went back to their room, their manager not noticing that one of them turned into a boy overnight. Zarth probably had something to do with it.

_So anyway, can I stop pretending to be a boy when we meet L?_

_Yeah. _

_Kiyo, I've just thought of something._

Kiyo stretched her arms. _What?_

_What are we going to say when L asks us how we got his name?_

Kiyo sighed. _I'm not sure, but I have an idea._

_What kind of idea?_ Yomi did not like the way Kiyo had said, er, thought, _I'm not sure_.

_L is the greatest detective, so the best thing for us to do is tell the thing closest to the truth._

_Which is?_

_That's the problem, _Kiyo said sadly, _We're going to need a little help from Zarth on this._

_Zarth, _Yomi asked hopefully, _will you kindly lend us your services?_

**

* * *

Will Zarth help them or not? Remember I made him like a Ryuk kind of character, and remember Ryuk wrote Light's name down in the end. Also remember that one occasion when Ryuk found all the camera's in Light's room.**


	3. Confession

**A.N.: And here's the third one. Oh, yeah, and if you guys hadn't noticed already, I really suck at naming chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Can't I say it for just one time? NO OWN DEATH NOTE.**

**Warning: Just look at the warning on the previous chapter, okay?**

"Tennis, Ryuuga?" Raito's eyebrows raised in innocent surprise.

"Would Yagami-kun prefer not to?" L kept his gaze fixed upon his cake.

Raito chuckled good-naturally. "Of course not. Tomorrow, then, after class?"

"That would be good."

"Alright, then. I'll look forward to tomorrow."

A few hours later, L ate another mouthful of cake and sighed inaudibly. Well, at least that one was over. He was fifty-five percent sure that the teen would be considering how L would use the tennis match to see if Raito was indeed Kira.

But another thought haunting the detective's mind were the two children. L brought up the image of them in his mind for the hundredth time. Both of them had seemed Japanese, dark hair and eyes, with thin and delicate looking frames.

L knew people always gave him strange looks, he was a strange person after all, but the way the girl looked at him... L raised his thumb to his mouth. It was as if the girl had known who he was, who he really was. Did that mean someone could have discovered his identity from another source?

L was certain the task force would not betray him intentionally, and as for unintentionally, not even Matsuda would be that stupid.

No, there was no way his identity could have leaked out to these children. But if it did...

L sighed again, audibly this time. The children were starting to occupy his brain too often, perhaps he should ask Watari....

"Watari?"

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Can you bring me the videos of the student ceremony at Toudou University?"

* * *

_NO._

"What do you mean, no?!" Yomi squawked indignantly. "You haven't even heard it!"

_MY ANSWER WOULD USUALLY DEPEND ON YOUR DEFINITION OF HELP AND HOW MUCH HELP, BUT I HAVE A FEELING THIS IS A SITUATION WHERE I SAY NO._

"Oh come on, Zarth," Kiyo wheedled, "Part of you is kinda of curious on what we could tell L."

_YOU REMEMBER THE RULES, CORRECT?_

"Of course, like I said before, if we can't tell L the truth, we have to tell him the closest thing to the truth."

_WHICH IS?_

"Hah, so you _are_ curious!"

_YOU ALREADY KNOW ME TOO WELL. SO, WHAT IS YOUR PLAN?_

"Well, we know L's face and name, not to mention the same for Watari and his heirs."

_HOW WILL YOU USE THAT INFORMATION?_

"Just let me finish! Anyway, L will immediately want to know how we obtained that information, right? And that's where you come in."

_HOW SO?_

"We can say someone by the code name Zarth had blackmailed us."

Yomi grinned. "It's ingenious, Zarth. We can say you emailed us a file containing all of that information, and threatened us to go to Japan and find L or we and our families will die."

"And," Kiyo added, "L can't trace you from those emails because you don't actually exist in this world."

_TRUE. SO YOU WISH ME TO SEND ANONYMOUS EMAILS TO BOTH OF YOU WITH TOP SECRET INFORMATION?_

"And two tickets to Japan, with the hotel we're staying at." Yomi corrected.

_HMMM... SEEMS SIMPLE ENOUGH. YOU TWO DID THINK ALL OF THIS OUT ON YOUR OWN, I'M JUST A TOOL IN THIS PLAN, CORRECT?_

"And best of all, it's kind of true," Kiyo growled.

_YES... ALRIGHT, SHOULD I DO THIS RIGHT AWAY? _

"That would be nice. Oh, and remember to send them the day before we went on our flight, or L will get suspicious!"

"And send another email saying to not doubt your authority!"

_I CAN'T SAY THE SAME REASON AS LAST TIME._

"Just pretend you killed one of our pets or something!"

_VERY WELL._

"And... don't actually kill one of our pets, okay?"

_THIS IS NOT HELPING, THIS IS BEING ORDERED TO DO SOMETHING._

"Which is why you can do it, correct? The rules you set didn't say anything of you not being able to help."

_YOU BOTH REALIZE YOU COULD BE PUT IN CUSTODY FOR KNOWING L'S REAL NAME._

"You got any better ideas?"

_NO. JUST THOUGHT I'D MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THAT._

"Okay, Zarth, can you get going now?"

_IT IS ALREADY DONE._

"Really? That was fast. Okay, then bye now." Yomi shut the computer's lid. She turned to Kiyo, a worried look on her face. _What if L tortures us?_

Kiyo sighed sadly. _We don't have any choice, Yomi. We're now forced to play along with this game._

Yomi examined her hand, the flesh no longer realistic looking, it was just a cartoon hand. Yomi gulped. _Kiyo, no matter what happens, please don't leave me, _the girl begged.

Kiyo smiled, willing herself not to just burst out in tears right there. _I was about to say the exact same thing. No matter what happens, we still have each other, okay?_

Yomi smiled as well, taking down her tied up hair and becoming a girl again. _That sounds so corny._

_Shut up._

_Kiyo, I'm scared. Zarth may think we have potential, but we're not geniuses like L and Light, it's true. How can we keep up with their game?_

Kiyo's face was resolute. _We've seen them Yomi. We've seen the way they think, we've seen what's already happened, we know what will happen next. If anything, that's what'll get us out of here._

_

* * *

_

"I presume these two children are a matter of interest, Ryuuzaki?"

"Perhaps. They looked at me in a way an ordinary teenager would not, Watari."

The elderly-looking man sighed. "And I suppose they've been worrying your mind since then. Would you like me to investigate them, then?"

L played with a lump of sugar, sifting it through his spoon before dumping it in his coffee. "Yes."

"Very well then."

_

* * *

_

"Ryuuzaki, they are not from this area."

L frowned. That was unusual. Most school children their age would be too busy with their studies to visit in the middle of a school year.

"Then check all the recent records of underage minors being transported into the Kanto area."

"I already did."

L looked up in surprise. "What?"

Watari's brow was furrowed in confusion. "There has been no records of a teenager boy and girl of that description arriving in Japan, but they certainly do not live here."

L's thumb was already at his mouth. This only gave him more reason to investigate them. There was something definitely wrong with those children.

"Surely the police or task force could track them down?

The detective simply sipped more of his coffee. "Watari, there is a sixty percent chance that the two are aware of my identity as L. I would like to go after them personally myself."

Watari's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Ryuuzaki, are you sure that is wise?"

"The fact that no records of them exist... something is up with those children, and with Kira on the loose, I consider it extremely vital that they be kept under my control."

"You have already revealed yourself to Yagami Raito, and he will find out the truth if he is to work with you."

"True, but there is also a chance that the children could know more than just that. With the Kira case now, I do not wish to risk that chance."

Watari sighed heavily. "Alright then, but you're not going alone. I want to have backup trailing you."

"Does that include you, Watari? How are you going to explain this to the task force?"

"We have found a potential threat that could reveal ourselves to Kira. When will you go after them, L?"

Inwardly wincing at the use of his name, L lifted his coffee cup again. "Right now."

* * *

"You're only telling us this _now_?!!" Kiyo asked incredulously.

_I APOLOGIZE, IT SLIPPED MY MIND. BUT YES, IT IS TRUE. SINCE YOU WERE ALREADY IN JAPAN WHEN I TRANSPORTED BOTH OF YOU, THERE WILL BE NO RECORD OF YOUR TRANSPORTATION. WILL THIS AFFECT YOUR PLANS?_

Kiyo groaned. "No, but you could have told us that sooner. We can just say it was your meddling somehow."

Yomi sighed. "Kiyo, can we talk a walk?"

"Huh? Wh.... oh, okay. Where?"

"Anywhere."

Yomi shifted the computer bag across her shoulder, ignoring the uncomfortable pressure from the breast band. With any luck, she wouldn't have to use it anymore.

Looking up at the bright lights of the now darkening city, Yomi felt a pain in her chest that didn't have anything to do with the breast band. How long ago it seemed that she and Kiyo had fallen happily asleep in the hotel room, still in the realistic world.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" (1)

Yomi sighed. "Iie, daijoubu janai da." (2)

"Wakarimashita, daijoubu janai da mo mata...." (3)

Kiyo sat on a bench and sighed. Yomi followed her, opening her computer bag and turning the laptop on.

"I want to research something, Zarth, so no, I do not want any words popping up on the screen," Yomi muttered quietly.

_What are you going to research?"_

_How far we are from L, _Yomi said in return.

_How can you still get internet connection from here?_

_I'd explain it to you, but in the end, you'd probably just get confused._

_Probably._

Kiyo suddenly got up from the bench. Yomi started in alarm. "Where are you going?!" She demanded, a hit of panic in her voice.

"Relax," Kiyo snorted, "I just have to pee. If I get molested, I'll scream, okay?" _Mentally scream, _she added.

Yomi relaxed. "Sorry, I'm just getting jumpy here. We're actually really close to police headquarters."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kiyo walked away.

Not entirely reassured, Yomi typed away at the computer. Kiyo was the only thing that kept her from going insane and killing herself right now, if they got separated... Yomi tried not to think about it and wished that Kiyo would hurry up.

"Excuse me." A soft, low baritone voice out of nowhere nearly caused the girl to scream. Lifting her head up from the laptop, it took every ounce of Yomi's self control not to freak out and slam her laptop into the voice's owner's head.

Standing right in front of her was L.

* * *

L couldn't believe his luck. Initially, he had set out to the nearest hotels in an attempt to find information. A walk of a few block from the police headquarters, however, proved that quite unnecessary.

Sitting on a bench, hurriedly typing away on a laptop, was one of the two that had haunted L's mind for the past two days.

It was the boy, his part of his hair still tied up at the side of his head, his eyes fixed on the screen.

_He's cute_, L thought mildly, examining the delicate figure, the smooth skin and hair. Wait, did L just think cute? The detective slapped himself mentally. These two were really making an impact on him.

Deciding to get straight to the point, L made his way to the bench. The boy still did not look up. He seemed to be strained about something, he was biting his lip.

L chuckled softly. This was going to be fun. Leaning down, the raven-haired man softly whispered to the boy, "Excuse me."

The boy's head shot up, his eyes wide and startled. Seeing L, his face was suddenly filled with horror, just like the girl.

L smiled in satisfaction. One down, one to go.

"I was wondering if the seat next to you is occupied."

Yomi was inwardly furious. L was just playing with her. Fine, then, this means war. Scooting over, Yomi smiled shyly. "You can sit down if you want to." _Kiyo, we have a slight problem here. Panda man has found us._

_Shit, _was the reply.

L sat down, immediately assuming his weird way of sitting, his thumb going to his mouth.

_A normal person would be surprised by this, _Yomi thought to herself, allowing a brief flash of surprise to show in her eyes before turning away to her computer. _Good god, Kiyo was right, I'm starting to sound like Light when he thinks._

L leaned over Yomi's shoulder, his thumb still in his mouth. "Looking up information on Shinigami?" The man inquired softly.

"Yes," Yomi replied politely, "I've always been into mythology."

"Interesting." L fixed Yomi with his blank eye stare. The boy seemed to be born with an appearance like Mello's, he could be easily mistaken for a girl if it were not for the voice.

Meanwhile, Yomi was sweating. They had not prepared for this, she had no idea what to do.

_Yomi, hang in there! _Kiyo's voice cried desperately. _If anything, we've got to act like normal kids, so when I come, just play along, okay?!_

_What exactly are you- _Yomi's thought was caught short as Kiyo suddenly burst out.

"Yomi," the girl cried, sounding part frustrated and part relieved, "Why did you just go off like that?!! You could have told me you were going to leave!!"

Yomi immediately caught on and put a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry, Kiyo, I.... forgot."

"Yes, I'm sure you forgot, just like you almost forgot our tickets," Sighing exasperatedly, Kiyo stomped up to Yomi and grabbed her wrist. "I'm terribly sorry, sir," Kiyo added to L, "My cousin has absolutely no sense of responsibility!!"

L certainly did _not_ feel relieved when he learned the girl was the boy's cousin, not his girlfriend. (...DENIAL)

But had she just said tickets? There had been no records of them arriving in Japan, not by plane, boat, train...

"Are the two of you tourists?" L asked in his monotone before both could escape.

Yomi swore inwardly to Kiyo. _ Damn, I thought we could get away._

_Wait, Yomi, this could be our chance!_

Kiyo pretended to give Yomi an uneasy look. "Er... yes, we came here to visit our relatives. Their house is crowded now, though, so we're staying at a hotel."

_Visiting relatives?!! _Yomi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Kiyo, that's gotta be the oldest one in the book!_

Apparently, L thought so too, for he raised an eyebrow. "Have I seen you two before? You don't know where Toudou University is, do you?"

_I knew he was going to ask that. _The girls looked at each other in panic. Should they tell the _partially _true story here and now, or should they not...

L stared at both of them, his hands now perched on his knees. _Really, _Yomi thought, _the only thing different about seeing L up close is that he can look directly at you. Kiyo, what do you want to do?_

Kiyo sighed. _It's now or never, Yomi._

_I'd pick never._

Ignoring Yomi's comment, Kiyo walked over to the detective.

L's head tilted in confusion, what was the girl going to do?

Meanwhile, Watari prepared a sniper gun if they were going to try anything shady.

Her heart thumping, Kiyo whispered into L's ear. "L Lawliet, the three greatest detectives in the world, please..... help us."

**And how will L react when he discovers these girls know his real name? To be continued....**

**1. Are you okay?**

**2. No, I am not okay.**

**3. I understand, I'm not okay either.**

**Oh, yeah, sorry for the little conversation in Japanese, I probably won't do it often. Anyway, I'm not sure how accurate that response is, anyway. See ya!**


	4. IT'S THE TRUTH, IDIOT!

L's eyebrows raised slightly as he read the rest of Zarth's messages. Or at least, they appeared to raise slightly, Kiyo couldn't really tell because of his hair.

Munching on a panda cookie, the detective read on, the uncomfortable silence in the room broken by an occasional crackle from the cookie.

_Do you think he'll believe it? _Yomi asked anxiously in Kiyo's mind.

_I really don't know, _Kiyo replied just as anxiously, _this is L we're talking about here. _She glanced at the raven-haired man, his eyes still focused on his laptop.

_You know, _Yomi joked feebly, _about a hundred million fangirls would kill to be in our position right now, and right now, we'd kill to get out of it._

_Ironic, isn't it?_

L's head finally raised to look at the two. Both girls stiffened.

"So that was it?" The detective inquired monotonously.

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah, we both freaked when we saw Koban (1) dead, and even more scared when he said Yoshi (2) would be next. So we did as he said. We printed out the tickets. We drove to the airport. We got to the hotel. Then we saw you."

Yomi nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "We weren't sure if you'd believe our story, so we didn't approach you right away. Zarth had warned us this information would be particularly dangerous because of Kira, and we were afraid of how you would react."

"I see." Bringing his thumb to his mouth, L reexamined Zarth's email.

Despite the fact they could already talk to each other using their minds, the girls glanced at each other again. What was L going to do?

"You two are very smart for teenagers."

"Are you accusing us of making all of this up?!!" Yomi asked incredulously, real indignation creeping into her voice. "Do you have any idea how _scary_ it was when we realized Zarth could actually kill?!! Our _family _was going to be next if we didn't come here!! It was no happy trip!!!"

With difficulty, Kiyo restrained from doing the same thing. "Please," she begged desperately, "you have to believe us. I understand it must sound shady, but ...we have no idea how Zarth managed to get that information or _why _he sent us here."

L was stuck. From their reactions, he was ninety percent certain they were telling the truth, after all these children were not Yagami Raito. This Zarth person seemed real, there was no way of tracing the locations of the emails, and Zarth had mentioned that no record of their transportation would exist, he wanted their entry into Japan to be secret. But that wasn't the reason L was stuck.

What _was_ the reason was that if the whole thing _was _true, then L was in deep trouble. Somehow, a mysterious person going by the name of Zarth had discovered not only his real identity, but also Watari's, Near's, Matt's, Mello's... This person had enough information to slaughter them all if they were Kira.

And also, why did this Zarth person want these two children to help him? None of this made sense.

L looked at the two children before him, their faces pale and full of fear. _No, _the detective thought inwardly, _they were just innocent children who probably didn't deserve to be caught up in this._

But L had to find Zarth. This person was too dangerous to be kept alive.

Just as L thought this, however, a harsh beep from the laptop interrupted his thinking.

Kiyo and Yomi went pale with horror. "Oh god, please don't let it be Zarth..." Kiyo whispered, terrified.

L opened the email.

_HELLO L, I SEE THEY HAVE ALREADY FOUND YOU._

L blinked. There was no way Zarth could have known.... the children didn't have any bugging devices...

"Oh yeah," Yomi added, her voice going up an octave, "Did we mention that Zarth seems to know what you're doing and saying all the time?"

"..... I believe Yomi-kun (3) forgot to mention that detail."

Yomi frowned. She had forgotten, L still thought she was a boy.

_I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE THREE GREATEST DETECTIVES IN THE WORLD, CAN'T YOU TELL?_

L frowned in confusion. "Tell what?"

The girls swallowed. Oh yeah.... they had been so worried about L dragging them down blindfolded to a dungeon and torturing them that they had forgotten to tell L that Yomi was a girl in disguise...

_HMMM, EVEN I WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL IF I HADN'T KNOWN IT FROM THE START... ALRIGHT THEN, FORGET IT. ANYWAY, I'M SURE YOU'RE MORE INTERESTED IN WHO I AM AND HOW I MANAGED TO OBTAIN YOUR IDENTITY._

L's eyes widened. "This is not making any sense," the detective muttered furiously, "how can he tell what we're saying and thinking before we even do ?!"

_Because he's typing away presently, _both girls thought in unison.

"Watari, " L ordered, "I want you to trace this email right now!"

_I'M AFRAID THAT WON'T WORK, L, BUT YOU CAN TELL WHAMMY TO TRY IT ANYWAY. BACK TO THE SUBJECT, YOU ARE ACTUALLY RIGHT IN ONE THEORY, THESE CHILDREN DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, THEY'RE INNOCENT._

"Why would he say that," Yomi asked frustratingly, "I thought he hated us!"

"If they're innocent," L stated calmly, "then why did you drag them into this?"

_I WAS BORED. THEY MAY BE ORDINARY CHILDREN, BUT THEY SEEM TO HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF SURVIVING THAN OTHERS._

"Asshole!!" (Guess who said that)

_DON'T WORRY, I WON'T LEAK OUT YOUR SECRET, IT WOULD BE BORING IF ANY OF YOU DIED. AND AS FOR KIRA, HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW OF MY EXISTENCE, AND IT WOULD BE PITIFUL IF HE ATTEMPTED TO CONTROL ME._

L chewed on his thumb. "Are you suggesting it would be fruitless to try and find you?"

_I'M GLAD YOU UNDERSTOOD. PERSONALLY, I THINK IT WOULD BE AN UNNECESSARY AND STUPID WASTE OF TIME, BUT IF YOU WANT TO, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM._

_Damn you Zarth, _Yomi thought angrily, _I thought you wanted L to live!_

"Ryuzaki?" Watari questioned politely.

L bit down harder on his thumb. "I believe..."

The girls held their breath.

"I believe the best course of action would be to let Zarth be. It doesn't make me feel safer that he's out there, but something makes me believe him."

"And what about us?" Yomi questioned, wishing she didn't sound like a four-year old child.

Kiyo nodded in agreement. "We know you can't just let us out of here when we know your real name and everything."

L swiveled around to face them. Kiyo almost felt sorry for Light to have to be pinned under that stare so often. Almost.

"I believe Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan ( _Chan? _Kiyo thought scornfully ) are both innocent, however, Kiyo-chan is correct, I cannot allow either of them to leave."

_Great_, Kiyo thought sarcastically to Yomi, _now L's beginning to do his third person way of talking._

"So then..."

"I will request Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan remain in this building at all times, unless accompanied by myself, Watari, or the task force."

Yomi sighed inwardly. _We expected that._

"Watari may show Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan to their rooms now."

Yomi winced at the male honorific. "Um, L..."

Kiyo cottoned on quickly, and sighed. Now comes the awkward part.

"Before Yomi-kun says what he would like to say, may I state an opinion?"

The girls exchanged glances. "Um, sure...."

"I am thankful Yomi-kun is a boy."

"......"

"......"

"WHAT?!!!!!??!!!" Both screeched. Just when they were about to...

"I do not mean to offend the gender of women, but two girls would have been more easily lured in a trap. Therefore, I am grateful one of you is a boy. Now what was Yomi-kun going to say?"

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Yomi turned away. "Never mind...." The girl stomped irritably toward Watari. Kiyo gave an apologetic look toward L before following, secretly wishing to scream in the detective's face as well. L wasn't supposed to be stupid at all, let alone _that _stupid....

* * *

After both teenagers had disappeared with Watari, L set down his cup and contemplated an development that was almost disturbing as the fact a dangerous person knew his name.

Feelings were extremely dangerous in his line of work, especially if it was a boy...

Frustrated, L put a hand to his face. Yomi must be at least nine years younger than him, and the fact that L was... L, it was endangering him and the boy if L developed feelings for him....

Did that make L.... gay? Perhaps that made sense, he had not felt an ounce of heartbreak when that gorgeous female model was murdered during the Los Angeles murder case, but he had also not felt the same when he first saw Yagami Raito, who he supposed was good-looking as well, though not as good-looking as Yomi with his soft skin and slender frame, and WHERE THE HELL HAD _THAT_ COME FROM?!!!!!!

L put his head in his hands. Oh dear, this was bad. Very bad.

* * *

"I understand the two of you are cousins and childhood friends," Watari said politely. "Would you mind sharing a room?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Kiyo felt weary from the day's events.

"Yeah, Kiyo and I slept over loads of times when we were kids," Yomi added truthfully, stifling a yawn.

"Very well. Here is your room." The old man opened the door for them.

"Th-thank you very much," Kiyo said, stifling a yawn of her own.

Watari bowed and shut the door.

Kiyo and Yomi would have described their very plain room with two beds, but at this point both were just too tired.

Yomi flopped down wearily. "Oh god, I haven't been this tired since...." her voice faltered, "since...."

"Don't, Yomi."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Night."

_You want to go to sleep that badly?_

_Of course not, but if we just lay here without saying goodnight and just communicated silently, it's gonna look suspicious._

_Oh... _Yomi cursed her stupidity. _Right._

_Anyway, are you really going to keep the boy thing up?_

Yomi sighed regretfully. _I should have just explained it to him instead of just stomping out, but honestly, that was stupid!!_

_So what are you going to do, explain to him in the morning?_

_Nah, if we fooled him now, let's see how long we can keep that up. Oh god, Kiyo, I was so scared, I thought we would be blindfolded and tortured!!_

_Yeah, me too. But now, I kinda wished we had been._

Yomi nearly shot out of the bed at that one. _Are you crazy?!!!  
_  
_No, but what I mean is... well.... _Kiyo struggled to put it in words.

_What?!_

_It's just that.... we're really in Death Note, Yomi. It's all real, and we could die if Light thinks we're in his way._

_Wouldn't L make an effort to protect our identities?" _

_I guess... maybe I'm just scared._

_Ha, don't worry, I'm scared too._

_Now who's the corny one?_

_That was not corny, Kiyo!!_

**L is freaking out right now because he actually likes Yomi, which made him act extremely stupid. Does this make him gay, or does this make him straight because Yomi's actually a girl? **

**1. Yomi's still alive cat that Zarth pretended to kill**

**2. Kiyo's older sister who is currently attending college in the real world.**

**3. In case you didn't know, the honorific kun is usually used for younger males. Oh yeah, and in case you didn't get it, Zarth was talking about L not knowing Yomi was a girl.**

**Next chapter, our heroines meet the Task Force and Yagami Raito himself. Will anyone notice Yomi's disguise, including Ryuk? And now that they have L's trust, just how will Kiyo and Yomi save him? Later everyone.**


	5. Light is scary!

**A.N.: Okay, here's chapter five, where Kiyo and Yomi accidentally run into L and Light twice. Enjoy!**

Kiyo kicked fruitlessly at her friend. "Yomi, wake the frick up!!"

Yomi just turned over and mumbled something about black butterflies pooping rainbow mushrooms.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. Okay, she didn't have to really know about that....

Not wishing to hear any more of Yomi's dreams, Kiyo grabbed Yomi's head and yelled, mentally and out loud, "WAKE UP!!!!!"

Yomi's eyes opened blearily. "Huh?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. Either Yomi got up early by herself, or she remained dead to the world. Really, it could turn into a problem if they were now keeping up the disguise of Yomi as a boy.

_Tie up that piece of hair before L or Watari comes in, _Kiyo told the still half awake Yomi before getting up from her bed.

Yomi had just tied it up when the girls heard a soft knock on the door. Kiyo opened it, expecting to see Watari.

"Hello- L?! I mean, sorry, Ryuzaki?"

"I trust Kiyo-chan and Yomi-kun slept well?" The black-haired man stood slouched in the doorway.

"Um yeah, fine..." Kiyo could practically feel anxiety coming from the now fully awake Yomi. L had seemed off it the night before, but now...

"Would Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan care to meet the Task Force?"

"Um, sure..." Kiyo's heart accelerated as she thought of Souchiro, Matsuda, Mogi, and Aiwaza. Wow, they were beginning to meet more characters....

_Ten minutes later..._

"I would also like to introduce my two charges, Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan. They contain certain information Kira would desire, and I am keeping them here for their own safety." The task force looked up at L's monotone.

Yomi's eyes traveled over each one; Yagami Souchiro, who was probably under the stress of his son being a Kira suspect, Matsuda, Yomi thought almost with affection, who knew he was going to shoot Light six years from now, Aiwaza, who would later on be forced to choose between the Kira investigation and his family, Mogi, who would have to unwillingly be Misa's manager, and Ukita; Yomi felt a surge of guilt, knowing the man was going to die soon.

She suddenly snapped back to reality and realized they were all staring at her. "A-ah-"

Kiyo hastily bowed. "It- it's very nice to meet you, everyone."

"Y-yes," Yomi agreed, remembering to keep her hands at her sides as she bowed. (1)

"W-we understand that the Kira case is a serious matter," Yomi quickly added, her head still bowed.

"And we will not get in anyone's way," Kiyo finished.

"Wow, so where are you two from?" Matsuda asked eagerly, a friendly smile on his face.

"Matsuda!" Aiwaza promptly rapped his head.

"Ow, what was that for Aiwaza?!!"

"They're more mature then you are!!"

Kiyo had to hide a grin. Yup, that was definitely Matsuda. The guy may be an idiot sometimes, but you have to love him.

"Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan are both from America, so Japanese is their second language." L continued, Matsuda rubbing his head balefully.

Yomi had to hide a glare at the insomniac. Was L trying to say that they were stupid?

_Don't, Yomi, _Kiyo didn't even need to look to sense her friend's indignation, _He's just trying to make it easier for us._

_Yeah, sorry._

"Whoa, really?" Matsuda's face shone again, the man forgetting the ache on his head. "You guys are good! I mean, you both sound _and_ look like real Japanese kids and- OW, Aiwaza, what did I do now?!!"

The other officer shook his head. "This is why I've come this close," he held his index finger and thumb together, "to firing you!!"

Matsuda held his hands over his head as if to shield it from further harm, his eyes assuming a look of a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

_This is going to be fun, _Yomi thought dryly to her friend. _Matsuda was one of the only ones to actually bring humor to the story...._

_Yeah, _Kiyo thought back, _especially when he had to pretend to be drunk._

Ignoring the two officers, Souchiro looked the two over with weary, friendly eyes. "I'm sure neither of you will cause us any trouble, are you brother and sister?"

"Cousins." They replied in unison, smiling nervously in return.

"Ryuzaki, are they going to go to the high school here?" Matsuda inquired innocently, his hands still over his sore head.

L plopped yet another sugar cube in his tea.

Kiyo and Yomi restrained themselves from glancing at each other. School in Japan was supposed to be really hard...

L turned around to look at them, his eyes still dark and heavy. "I would rather Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan to stay here."

"Understood." The girls echoed him, feeling relieved.

"Ryuzaki, what will we be doing today?" Aiwaza questioned.

"The usual. Mogi-san and Ukita-san will go down to the police station, and the rest will be here investigating the numbers Kira has killed. I will be going to the university to play tennis with Yagami-san's son."

Kiyo saw something twitch in Souchiro's face at the mention of his son, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

L turned around to the girls. "Would Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan like to watch the tennis match?"

Both started in surprise. "But Ryuzaki," Kiyo protested, "I thought you were against us leaving this building!"

"Yes," L said calmly, "But if you allow me to put tracking devices on the two of you, and remain under Watari's surveillance, I am willing to allow it."

Yomi blinked. _Did L just say the word allow twice? _She looked at Kiyo. "Um..."

Kiyo shrugged. "Sure, whatever." She was too tired to think otherwise.

L turned back to his tea and sugar. "Very well, I will ask Watari to arrange it.

The girls looked at each other. Yomi shrugged. _It'll be just like watching the beginning of episode 10, how bad can it be?_

_

* * *

I completely take that back, _Yomi said mentally, her jaw dropping open. _HOLY SHIT._

_Holy shit is right, _Kiyo agreed, no longer able to keep up with the movement of the ball. _I guess it seems slower in the manga since they're were doing all of that complicated thinking. I still can't believe they can do all that and do this right now..._

_Well, it is fiction._

_Yeah, guess you're right_. Kiyo watched Light score. _Sheesh, _she added, _it's only been five minutes and look at all of these people._

Death Note had stuck to its story, sure enough, the bleachers were crowded to the brim.

Eventually, Light, of course, won, and he and L shook hands. Only Kiyo and Yomi knew what they were really thinking.

As L and Light set off together, Kiyo turned uncertainly toward Yomi. "What do we do now?"

Yomi shrugged. "I guess we just go back to our place. After all, we have the wristbands, so L will know where we are." she held up her left wrist. On it was a simple-looking wristband similar to the one on Kiyo's wrist.

Prior to the tennis match, L had made them put on the tracking devices, requesting they remain on them at all times.

Kiyo sighed. "Okay then, let's go."

Pushing their way through the thick crowd that still had to disperse, the girls made it to the sidewalk.

"Which way?" Kiyo panted. That had been one hell of a crowd back there. Seriously, the two students had been pretty good, but it was tennis!!

"That way." Yomi wearily raised a finger in a random direction.

Walking along a wide path framed with cherry blossom trees, Kiyo suddenly frowned. _Yomi, _she said slowly, _why does this all seem familiar?_

Yomi blinked, recognizing the scene. _Uh-oh..._

"I'm thirsty, and I have a favor to ask of you. Shall we get a drink after this?" Walking down the path toward them were none other than Yagami Light and L.

_Shit!!! _Panicking, both girls ran to the side_. No!!! We might mess L up and Light will be scary!!_

_Where the hell did that come from, Yomi??!!!_

_I don't know, let's just get out of here!!!_

Raito frowned. He could have sworn he just saw a pair of teenagers dive into several bushes. Oh well, that wasn't important right now.

"Well, " L replied in his monotone, "I lost the game, so ask away." The insomniac paused. "But before that, I'd like to tell you something."

Raito turned. "What is it?"

"I suspect Yagami-kun of being Kira." L inwardly frowned. Had Yomi and Kiyo just spotted them and ran away? "As long as you know that, feel free to ask ma anything you want."

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Yomi were fleeing the scene, hurrying away from the two geniuses as far as they possibly could.

"Look, just go into the next building!!" Kiyo cried exasperatedly, pushing open the door of the first building they saw.

"Kiyo, why does this look familiar as well?!!" Yomi shrieked hysterically.

By pure bad luck, they had accidentally gone into the cafe that Light and L would soon be going into.

Kiyo swore angrily. "Why must this happen?!" She turned to leave, and-

Ended up facing a confused Light and L. Uh-oh.

Yomi and Kiyo unanimously decided to run, and were just about to bolt when L suddenly said, "Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan, please meet Yagami Raito."

Raito looked curiously at them. "Yagami-kun, these are my two charges, Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan."

Raito found himself looking at a nervous-looking boy and girl around the same age and height, both small and slender. Weird, he was sure they were the same teenagers he glimpsed earlier.

"How do you do?" The college student asked, smiling. They seemed like ordinary Japanese teenagers, maybe a year or two younger than him.

"N-nice to meet you!" The boy called Yomi quickly bowed, the girl following suit.

"Um, Ryu-Ryuuga," the girl called Kiyo mumbled, "We're going now so, um, bye. Nice meeting you, Yagami-kun!!"

The two hurried out of the cafe, leaving an even more confused Raito and L.

Raito refrained himself from raising his eyebrows. That was kind of... strange. _Hmm...they seem like everyday children, but if they were, how do they know Ryuuga..._ the slouched man followed the children with his eyes, _and how come they seemed afraid of me rather than shy? _The fact that they didn't immediately fall under his charm slightly disturbed Raito, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had L to deal with right now.

L watched the two disappear. _Interesting... most would be charmed by Yagami Raito's smile but they weren't... they could be more useful than I thought, and Yomi-kun looks so cute when he's scared and NO NOT AGAIN, DAMMIT!!!_

By some miracle, none of this showed on L's face.

"Shall we go in, Yagami-kun?" L asked nonchalantly, as if their encounter had never happened.

"Yes, Ryuuga," Raito said cheerfully.

* * *

_What the hell did L think he was doing, introducing us to Light like that?!! _Kiyo thought angrily to Yomi as the two sat in their room.

_Well, you have to admit, Light is hotter in real life than the anime and manga, _was Yomi's response.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. _Oh, of course._ She stretched her hands and said out loud, "Oh god, I hope we didn't mess up L back there. Yagami-kun's a suspect, isn't he?"

_You really think L would put cameras in our room? That's going to be a problem when I change...._

_No, _Kiyo replied, _But we have to practice speaking out loud or L's going to wonder why we hardly ever talk to each other._

_Fine, then. _"Yeah, don't you think Yagami-san must be under a lot of pressure? His own son being suspected as Kira...."

"I feel so sorry for him now... do you really think his son could be Kira?"

Yomi grinned evilly. "I don't know, Yagami-kun does seem a little too perfect..."

"Don't say that, imagine if Yagami-san could hear you..."

_So how **are **we going to save L? _Yomi asked Kiyo telepathically this time.

_Well, I was thinking, Rem killed L to save Misa, right? Because Misa was going to get in trouble if L found out she was the second Kira._

_Right..._

_Well, what if we made Misa not enter the story at all? Then she wouldn't get mixed up with Light, and then Rem won't be forced to kill L._

_Are you saying we have to kill Misa before she meets Light? That's very dangerous meddling with the story, Kiyo, we might not be able to predict what will happen next, and you said it yourself that that's our biggest advantage here._

_Yomi, we can't actually kill her!! I mean, what if Rem finds out and then kills us for revenge?! And how would we kill her, break into Light's room and steal part of the Death Note?_

_Okay, okay, no killing her then. Then how are we going to stop her before she meets Light, then?_

_Hmm... I'm not sure...._

Groaning, Yomi slumped down. _Great, just great. _

The two just sat there for a couple minutes. Suddenly, Yomi's eyes shot open.

_Kiyo, I've got it!!_

_Huh?!_ Kiyo restrained herself from shouting out loud. _What?!_

_Misa finds out who Light is and where he lives on the internet, right? What if we make that information inaccessible?_

Kiyo frowned. _And just how are we going to do that?_

Yomi grinned. _As the world's greatest detective, I'm sure L has the right to make certain information private from the public...._

Kiyo's jaw dropped open. _Are you saying we have to hack into **L's **computer?!!!_

**Now this will be interesting!! Hacking into L's computer is probably an almost impossible task!! Will Kiyo and Yomi be able to accomplish it?**

**1. In Japan, women bow with their hands together in front of them, and men bow with their hands at their sides. No offense, but I personally think it's sexist, along with boku and watashi. Only males can use boku.... Does anyone notice in the subbed episodes that Light always uses boku and L always uses watashi? Sorry, I'm just rambling here...**

**If you don't get what I'm talking about with boku and watashi, I would tell you, but I'm getting too lazy, you can probably just look it up in Google if you really want to know that bad.**


	6. Yaoi is NOT an option!

**A. N.: And now for chapter six, where Kiyo and Yome carry out their plan to steal L's computer. Will they succeed or not? L has many ways of noticing if someone touched his computer, but will he be a little.... distracted today?**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one last time, I was too lazy. Anyway, me no own Death Note.**

**Warning: Um....Yaoi in L's point of view, but Yomi is actually a girl in disguise so it really isn't yaoi....**

**_You cannot be serious, _Kiyo screamed hysterically in Yomi's mind, _How the hell will we able to do that?!!!_**

Yomi sighed deeply. _Either that or we make Light fall in love with L so he won't kill him._

_This is **not **a yaoi fanfic, Yomi!!! I refuse to do that!!!_

_Why? You don't like yaoi? You know two billion fangirls would kill you if they heard you._

_Well, they **can't **hear me, so I don't care!! We are **not **doing that, besides, I don't think Light's really capable of love, Yomi. This is the real story of Death Note, not Fanfiction. _

**(A.N.: I do not mean any disrespect to yaoi fans or writers, okay? Kiyo and Yomi just can't create yaoi to save their lives. And they actually are trying to save their lives.)**

_Okay, fine, no yaoi. So now will you agree to hack L's computer?_

_....It would be a good plan if it were doable.... how are we going to figure out his password? And what if we get caught?_

_Well, then I reveal that I'm really a girl._

_...... And just how the hell would that help our situation?!_

_I really don't know._

_Baka edo!! _Idiot.

_Urusai, ne. _Shut up.

_Speaking of your true gender, Yomi, I'm surprised we've managed to fool L for so long. Are we ever going to tell him?_

_How about on the day Zarth transports us back?_

_You're cruel._

_Yes. Yes, I am. Anyway, what time do you want to do it?_

_Wait, isn't tonight the night Misa sends in those videos and Ukita dies?_

_Perfect!! Then we can sneak away while L is distracted!_

_Yomi, L's probably going to keep a closer eye on us, if anything._

_Damn. Then when are we going to do it?_

_We have plenty of time to do it, I mean, doesn't Misa send in a lot of messages before Light and Matsuda go to Aoyama and Shibuya? We can probably do it in that time frame, I guess._

Yomi nodded. _Kiyo, I've just thought of something._

_What?_

_When we ran into L and Light..._

_What about it? That was a hell of a lot of bad luck and coincidence._

_Well, in the manga, didn't L and Light have that talk at the tennis court instead of that path thingy?_

_So you're saying the Death Note we're in is based on the anime, not the manga?_

_I think so.... that sucks for you, doesn't it? You hardly watched the anime._

_Crap, that sucks. But back to hacking L's computer.... do you have any idea of what his password could be?_

_It probably has something to do with sweets....maybe its- _Yomi's thought was abruptly cut off by a loud beep from the laptop.

_Not Zarth again!_

Warily lifting the laptop's lid, Yomi was greeted by the now familiar capital typing.

_HACKING INTO L'S COMPUTER? YOU ARE GETTING A LITTLE NAUGHTY NOW, AREN'T YOU?_

Kiyo scoffed. "You're being really reckless. What if L put cameras in this room?"

_IF HE DID, I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS. I MIGHT BE BENDING MY RESOLVE A LITLE, BUT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SO ENTERTAINING..._

"What, you're going to give us another present? How nice of you." Kiyo's voiced was laced with sarcasm.

"_Kiyo_!" Yomi whispered urgently.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little pissed at the guy who threw us into this whole mess!"

_HAH. I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO. ANYWAY, I'LL GIVE YOU A PEEK._

"A peek?"

_DON'T YOU WANT TO FIND OUT L'S PASSWORD?_

"Um, _yeah, _that's kind of what we were just talking about and THE HELL?!"

The two girls suddenly found themselves in another room with L inside of it.

"ZARTH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!!!"

Quite surprisingly, L ignored Yomi's scream, instead, he turned on his laptop.

Kiyo blinked several times. "Wait a minute, isn't he supposed to be in the cafe discussing things with Light?"

Yomi scowled. "I bet it's like when Harry Potter goes into the Pensive, we're in a memory that happened prior to the present."

"Great, I bet Zarth wanted us to find L's password." Kiyo stomped toward the unaware detective and looked over his shoulder. Yomi followed.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder." The sixteen-year old commented before concentrating on L's fingers as they moved deftly across the keyboard.

"E....S, S, um, I'm losing track, he's tying too fast, um, B, W, A, R, T, S...." was all Kiyo could figure out.

"He typed E twice, then H, and I'm sure he typed C and Y..."

L began typing again. Kiyo's eyes widened. "Holy crap, there's a password for everything!"

"I'm sure the one for internet was definitely 'cake' backwards, um, mail is sugar cubes?!"

"Dammit L, why do you have to be such a fast typer?!"

"Y, N, D, A, C, candy?!! What a stupid password!!"

"Does every password have something to do with sweets?!! This is getting ridiculous!!"

This continued for sometime until the girls blinked and found themselves in their own room again.

"Uh, thanks, Zarth, I didn't think you would help..." Kiyo said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Yomi agreed. "Anyway, how many passwords did you figure out?"

Kiyo paused. "I think the one to get into his computer is strawberry chessecake backwards."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and I think we already know the password for internet, mail, etc..."

"We need to write this down so we won't forget it."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "And just how will L react when he discovers a paper in our room containing all of his top secret passwords?"

"You're acting like we would just leave it lying around."

"It'll be too risky to write it down careless or not, remember we're dealing with L. If he discovers us, we'll be breaking Zarth's number one rule."

Yomi's eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah, we'd have to explain to him how we got it... okay fine, let's just remember it. With this information, we can do it anytime now."

Kiyo sighed deeply. "Just not tonight, okay? L's going to be more protective of us when Ukita dies..."

Yomi's eyes widened. "Wait, Kiyo!! If Ukita's death is going to make L more cautious, then this is our only chance! We have to do it _now_!!"

* * *

_Meanwhile...._

The sound of two cell phones ringing jerked the geniuses out of the tense silence.

"Please excuse me." L reached for his phone.

"Me as well." Raito reached for his own.

"Ryuzaki, something terrible has happened!!"

"Raito! Your father is..."

"Yagami-kun!" L exclaimed.

"Father," Raito cried, horrified, "A heart attack?!!"

* * *

Yomi's cell phone suddenly rang, startling the two girls.

It was actually a cell phone L had given to her in case of emergency. **(I forgot to add that...-_-)**

Nervously flipping it open, Yomi held the phone to her ear. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yagami-san has had a heart attack."

Yomi immediately faked shock and concern. "What?!!! It...it couldn't be Kira, could it? Is he still..."

Playing along, Kiyo asked urgently, "Yomi, what happened?"

"That remains to be seen. I want Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan to stay in their room while this is happening."

"Yes, Ryuzaki, of course. Does Yagami-kun know?"

"Yes, unfortunately, we both received the call at the same time. Please be good while I will be at his hospital."

"I hope Yagami-san will be alright," Yomi responded, ignoring the parent like comment.

"Yes." With that, L hung up.

Kiyo looked at Yomi expectantly. "So?"

"Yagami-san's got the heart attack, now's our chance!!"

"I thought L just said to be good," Kiyo teased.

"Exactly why we should do it!!" Yomi declared, an an extremely evil look in her eyes.

* * *

Trying to ignore the acceleration of his heart when he heard Yomi's voice, L then turned to Souchiro, who was lying in a hospital bed.

"Father," Light urgently demanded, "Are you sure it's just from stress?"

Souchiro smiled wearily. "I'm sure. When I first went down, I thought it might be Kira, but..."

L suddenly felt a shiver of foreboding. Why did he suddenly have a feeling Yomi had to do with it?

* * *

"This is way too easy," Kiyo whispered, her heart accelerating. "L wouldn't let it be this easy, would he?"

"Let's just do it." Yomi replied, starting to type the password.

"Oh yeah, I think you double space between the cheese cake and the strawberry."

"....."

"Gee, thanks for telling me now!!"

"Sorry, I forgot about it."

Yomi rolled her eyes, finishing the rest of the password. "Hey, it worked!!" She suddenly squealed.

"What?"

"Omg, we just got into the computer of the greatest detective in the world!!! Doesn't that make you feel sugar high?!!!"

"....uh...no. Yomi, are you sure what you know what you're doing?"

Yomi cackled evilly. This was technology, which was her world. "Of course I do!! Muahahahahha!!"

"....you're scaring me." It was Kiyo's turn to roll her eyes. "Anyway, why didn't you tie up that piece of hair? If L sees you, he'll know you're a girl."

Yomi shrugged. "If we're going to be caught, he might as well know. And hey, at least I still have the breast band."

"I guess...."

"Okay, looking up all articles relating to Yagami Raito..." Yomi muttered to herself softly.

"Put restricted access to the public, yes, yes, yes....Done!!"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "That fast?!!"

"Oh wait, no, I better restrict information on all of his family as well...damn."

Kiyo put her hands in her face. "This is so not going to work."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

"Okay, I'm gonna leave and keep watch for L. I'll alert you when he comes."

"Gotcha." Yomi's fingers flew faster across the screen.

Kiyo sighed and went out into the hall.

Only to find L coming in.

_CRAAAAP!!!! YOMI, HURRY, HE'S HERE!!!!!_

_SHIT, KIYO, STALL AS BEST AS YOU CAN!!!_

Swearing inwardly, Kiyo hurried to the detective. "Ryuzaki!! Is Yagami-san alright?!!"

L nodded. "It appears the heart attack was just from stress... in any event, he is alright for the moment."

Kiyo put a hand to her heart. "Thank goodness."

L stared at her. "Where is Yomi-kun?"

"Yomi? He's using the bathroom...I think.... let me get him..." Kiyo ran from L before the detective could say anything else.

_Yomi! You have to tie up your hair, quick or else you won't look like a boy!!_

_I can't!!_ was the frantic reply, _I thought we were going to get busted so I didn't bring anything to tie it up with!!_

_What?!! Now who's the pessimist?!! Are you even done?_

_I just deleted the history, I'm coming!!_

"Yomi!!" Kiyo yelled, "Where are you? Ryuzaki is here, Yagami-san is alright!!"

"I'm coming!!" Was the muffled reply.

Yomi quickly dashed into the room, the little ponytail sticking out of the side of her head once more. "Oh, I'm so glad he's okay!! Did Kira fail to kill him, then?" Yomi quickly blushed, remembering what could have happened if the detective had decided to come just one minute earlier...

It took L all of his self control not to drool at the cute sight of Yomi blushing before him, the boy's hand coming up to his mouth. "Apparently, Yagami-san's heart attack was caused by stress, not Kira."

"Phew, " Yomi replied, "that's a relief. Yagami-san seemed like such a nice man when we met him, I feel so sorry for him."

L stared at the boy with his baggy eyes. "Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan are very thoughtful."

Yomi looked at him curiously.

L walked past the boy (who was actually a girl), somehow managing to contain his blush.

Luckily for the girls, L had been so distracted by Yomi that he didn't notice someone else had used his computer while he was away.

**L almost drooled, haha. Just how long will Yomi manage to hide her real gender? And how will the girls deal with Ukita's death and Light coming to work with the Task force? Troubles may lay ahead for Kiyo.... Later everyone!**


	7. L likes being touched?

**A. N.: Most of this chapter is episode 11 with minor changes with Kiyo and Yomi. Oh yeah, and thanks for review! I appreciate it. =)**

**Disclaimer: What do ya know, I actually don't own Death Note!! (Please note sarcasm..."**

**Warning: Not much in this chapter... basically the same...**

"Ryuk..."

"Hmm?"

Raito lifted his head to the sky and smiled. "I've never thought of my finding of this notebook unfortunate." He lowered his head, still smiling. "I'm so glad to have this power..."

"I don't care whether the notebook makes you unhappy or happy, Raito." was Ryuk's response. "Though," the shinigami grinned wickedly, "I've heard most humans haunted by shinigami become depressed."

Raito turned around to face Ryuk. "Is that so?" The teen smirked. "Well, then Ryuk, I'll guess you get to see..." Raito started walking. "...a pattern out of the ordinary."

"I'm glad for that." With a swooshing sound, the shinigami followed him.

Raito frowned. There was still something on his mind. That girl, Kiyo...

"Something bothering you, Raito?"

Raito locked the door of his room as usual. "... those two children Ryuuga introduced to me..."

Ryuk cackled. "You mean the girl, Kiyo? She didn't seem to like you that much, Raito, I was surprised. Guess she doesn't like pretty boys..."

Raito lay down on his bed and chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yomi didn't really seem to like you either..."

"Well, he is a boy..."

Ryuk gave him a surprised look. "What, Ryuk?"

"Nothing..." Ryuk was confused. It had been pretty obvious that the boy was actually a girl, wasn't Raito a genius? Maybe only shinigami could really tell... _Oh well, _thought Ryuk, _I'll just let him figure that out on his own..._

Deciding to ignore Ryuk's strange behavior, Raito's thoughts drifted back to Kiyo.

"It's too bad Kiyo doesn't like you," Ryuk commented, his hand closing on an apple. "You could use her to get information from L, couldn't you?"

Raito's eyes gleamed. "She might not like me now, but who says she won't like me later?"

Ryuk perked up from his munching. Was Raito actually going to try and charm the girl? This would be fun.... **(...Poor Kiyo...)**

* * *

A few miles away, L was having a discussion about Misora Naomi with Matsuda, Aiwaza, and Ukita.

"She's probably dead since she's been gone for so long..." Aiwaza offered. "Are you sure it would be Kira?"

"Misora Naomi would not be the one to wallow in suffering," Was L's reply. "I am sure she would have wanted revenge for her finance's death instead of committing suicide."

"Ryuzaki?" Watari appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it, Watari?"

"Something appears to be going on in Sakura television."

* * *

Not knowing what Raito was plotting, Kiyo and Yomi were in bed.

_Are you sure this was a good idea, not making Misa come into the story? _Yomi was still anxious. _She's gonna affect a lot of things, you know..._

_Yeah, but if this manages to change the story, there's also a chance L's fate can be changed. If L lives, we can get out of this mess._

_Guess you're right. So, what are we going to do if L finds out what we did? He's not going to be happy..._

_I was thinking about that, and we can say Zarth threatened us to do it. You wouldn't mind that, would you, Zarth?_

Thin air cannot laugh, but Yomi swore it did as soon as Kiyo finished that thought.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ukita swore. "I'll go to the station in person and make them stop!!" Without waiting for a reply, the officer ran outside to his car.

L didn't take his eyes off the television screen. "Watari, please send for Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan."

"Understood."

The two children were soon assured into the room. "Ryuzaki," Yomi asked blearily, the small tuff of his hair still tied up, "What's wrong?" His eyes darted to the television and widened. "Kira?!"

Kiyo looked around. "Where's Ukita-san?"

"Ukita-san went to the station himself to stop them from airing Kira's message." L answered, willingly himself not to look at Yomi. "I want you two by me in case anything happens."

_Told you L would keep a closer eye on us, _Kiyo thought to Yomi.

"I hope nothing happens to him," Yomi said quietly.

Ukita's car skidded to Sakura televison station. Getting out, Ukita hurried toward the building. He found the doors locked.

"Police!" he yelled at the security guard inside. "Let me in!!"

The security guard just shook his head.

"Idiots!!"Ukita got out his gun. "Let me in-" His sentence was never finished.

Gasping at the sudden pain of his heart, Ukita's gun fell to the ground, his fingers fumbling to press the button on his belt.

But before they could reach it, Ukita's heart gave out, and he slumped down, dead.

"Why aren't they answering?!" Matsuda yelled in frustration. "Is is really K-"

The young officer's eyes darted to one of the television standing in front of L.

"Aiwaza-san!!" The officer turned.

On the surveillance camera, Ukita 's body lay collapsed in front of the building. "Ukita-san!!"

Even though she knew this was going to happen, Kiyo couldn't help her hands flying to her mouth in horror.

Yomi was going to do the same thing, but she remembered she was supposed to be a boy. "Oh my god..." was all she could say.

"K-kuso!! Was it Kira?!!" Aiwaza demanded furiously to no one in particular. Aiwaza started to run out of the building.

"Aiwaza-san, where do you think you're going?" L said quietly.

Aiwaza stopped. "To Ukita, of course!!"

"You can't. Please compose yourself."

"Are you telling me to shut up and just watch TV?!!"

_Wow, it's really true, _Yomi thought to Kiyo, _you can't see L's eyes when he's like this. They hid them with his hair._

"If this is Kira's work, then you will be killed as well if you go."

"If Kira doesn't have a name, they shouldn't be able to kill!! So why has this happened?!!" Aiwaza's face was twisted with grief and anger.

"Were the fake IDs of no use?" Matsuda suggested timidly. "Maybe Kira already knew our names?"

L's eyes were still hidden. "It's a possibility. But if Kira did know that, surely it would be a lot easier for them to kill us first."

The only reason why Yomi and Kiyo could translate from what L was saying was because they had already watched/read Death Note.

"According to my theory," L continued. "Kira needs a name and a face to kill. However, after watching this, there's a chance Kira can kill with just a face. Right now, Kira has to be inside of the station... or watching from outside."

_I wonder if he already is thinking it's not Light, _Kiyo thought to Yomi. _I kinda figured it out from the beginning, I mean, sending those videos like that and killing Ukita didn't really seem like Light's style, you know what I mean?_

"If you think that Kira's around the area, there's even a more reason to go!!" Aiwaza erupted frustratingly.

"There's always the possibility they set up surveillance cameras." was L's response. "If you brazenly go out there, you'll be killed."

Aiwaza stormed over to the detective and grabbed his shoulder. "You!!" he yelled, "I thought you were willing to risk your life to catch Kira!!"

"There's a difference between risking your life and throwing it away!!" Kiyo could hear L's voice starting to crack.

"WHAT?!!" Aiwaza started to shout, but suddenly stopped.

L was shaking. "Please..." he whispered, "Now that Ukita-san has been killed, if you were to lose your life too..."

Aiwaza let go in shock. Yomi tentatively put a hand on L's shoulder. "Ryuzaki..." she murmured, her eyes downcast.

L stiffened at the contact of the boy's warm, soft hand. He had a sudden urge to grab it and trail his lips over the skin... (L was no longer fighting the perverted thoughts).

Yomi was surprised. _L seems so cold..._ she told Kiyo. Before it got awkward, she let her hand trail off.

Inwardly, L blew a small sigh of relief. The touch of Yomi's skin had been driving him mad.... if he had let go later...

"Thank you Yomi-kun." L murmured softly, trusting his voice not to betray his thoughts.

The rather awkward atmosphere was broke by the sound of a patrol van skidding toward Sakura television station.

Without pausing, it smashed into the locked doors, scattering glass and debris everywhere.

_There goes Yagami-san, _Kiyo remarked. _I have to admit that was impressive._

"Well, that's one way of breaking in without revealing your face," L mused over Aiwaza's and Matsuda's shocked expressions.

"B-but who is it?"

_By now, I think Yagami-san's got his pistol out at the director, _Kiyo said thoughtfully. _Too bad we can't see that..._

"Aiwaza-san, you know the cell phone number of Deputy Chief Kitamura, right?" L asked abruptly.

"Uh, yes..."

L held Aiwaza's phone to his ear and waited a while. "This is L. I'd like to ask a favor of you."

Since Kiyo and Yomi were actually in the story of Death Note, they could not see the shocked look on Kitamura's face.

"Upon seeing this broadcast, people connected with the police will act, driven by their own sense of justice." L continued. "I'd like you to control this directly from the top or this could turn into a disaster."

As if on cue, the two police officers that arrived at the scene collapsed. "Oh my god," Kiyo cried, getting carried away, "Kira killed them without even knowing their names!! Is this really Kira we're dealing with here?!!"

"Only Kira has the power to kill like that!!" Yomi shot back hastily. _Hey, remember who you are!_

_Sorry, I just don't want L to get suspicious...._

L gave Kiyo a curious glance. He had not expected the girl to deduce that so quickly...she could be smarter than she seemed...

Watari's cell phone suddenly rang. The man opened it. "Ryuzaki, it's Chief Yagami."

"What?" Yomi asked.

"Call him back and hand me the phone!" L said urgently.

_L really is awesome at times like this... _Yomi remarked to Kiyo.

"It's me. Yagami-san, so it was you who was in the patrol van."

"What?!!" Yomi yelled again. "But Yagami-san had a heart attack!!!"

"Are you alright?" L inquired into the phone.

Kiyo just covered her mouth with her hands again.

L waited again. "Please wait a minute." With lighting speed, the detective switched the other cell phone to his ear. "Deputy Kitamura, Chief Yagami was the one who charged into the station. How are your preparations proceeding?"

_Wow, it's so different in Death Note when you can only be at one scene at one time..._

L swiftly switched the cell phones again. "Yagami-san, please leave openly throught the front entrance in five minutes."

_It's so awesome when he does that..._Yomi mused to Kiyo.

Knowing what awaited Souchiro outside the station, the girls listened as Tanakabara Kouki bravely gave his name as he supported the actions of the police.

_I wonder what Light's doing while all of this is going on..._

A sound behind them caused all to turn.

Souchiro, supported by Watari, made his way toward them, clutching a paper bag.

"Chief Yagami!!"

"Yagami-san!! Are you alright??!!"

"I'm fine..." the chief replied wearily. "Ryuzaki, I apologize for acting on impulse."

"Please don't." L responded, coming forward.

Yomi and Kiyo stopped themselves from glancing at each other as L took the bag from Souchiro and handed it to Aiwaza.

"Ryuzaki..." Yomi started to say.

The insomniac turned. "Yes?"

"Never mind, I'm sorry."

L sat down and tried not to think about the soft touch of Yomi's hand.

**This chapter just sucks. I didn't really want to do all the episode 11 stuff, but it didn't seem right to just leave it out. Anyway, Light will be coming to work with the Task force next chapter. I am just going to skip all the rest of episode 11. Oh yeah, and does anyone think L should find out that Yomi's a girl, and if yes, how and when? I'm open to suggestions.**


	8. EGGS!

**A.N.: This chapter may seem a little..... strange.....anyway, please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: For the seventh time, I do not own Death Note. Neither do I own Anzuman Daioh or Youtube. Come on, guys, that's stupid.**

**Warning: As I said before, there is a reason why this is rated T.... but even I didn't listen to those kind of things, so maybe I shouldn't talk....**

**"Yagami-kun is going to come today?"**

L nodded. "Yes. Since he is a suspect of Kira, I would like both of you to stay in the kitchen out of his sight."

Kiyo and Yomi nodded. "Understood." The girls left the room.

"Kiyo?"

"What?" Kiyo looked at Yomi in surprise, usually they talked with their minds, it must be some kind of act if Yomi was going to talk out loud.

"Yagami-san is such a good man... how can his son be Kira?" Aha, so it was an act!

"I really don't know, Yomi." Kiyo said truthfully.

_Yomi, how long do you think you can keep the boy disguise up?_

_I don't know...it's too late to tell L already._

_He is L, though, I'm pretty sure he's going to find it out sooner or later..._

_Make it later then._

_Fine._

"So..." Yomi looked around the long, narrow room. "What do we do in here, bake Ryuzaki a cake?"

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea..." A soft voice behind them made the two jump.

"W-Watari-san..."

"Unless, of course, you would prefer not to." Watari suggested, smiling kindly.

"N-no, we'll bake Ryuzaki a cake!!" Yomi said hastily. "Right, Kiyo?"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You're the one who's better at cooking." _That was a really random decision, Yomi._

_Oh shut up, let's just do something before I go crazy here._

Thus Yomi's random decision to make a cake for L.

* * *

"I'd like you, Raito-kun, to play the real Kira."

Ryuk cackled wickedly at that. Raito's eyes widened. "M-me?"

"Yes, with your talent, it shouldn't be a problem." L stated.

_You bastard_, Raito thought furiously, _was that the real reason you wanted me to come here in the first place? And why haven't I seen Yomi and Kiyo? Is L hiding them from me?_ Part of him had been looking forward to seeing the girl again...._because I can then get information out of her!! _Raito thought hastily.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kiyo sighed as she stirred the mixture. Cooking had never been one of her favorite things.

Yomi grinned. _Hey, maybe we should sing the "Cooking is so fun" song from Anzuman Daioh..._

_DON'T. EVEN. START IT. _Yomi _knew _Kiyo hated that song. Seriously, that song was for kindergartners!!

"Here," Kiyo handed the bowl to Yomi. "I think it's done."

"Okay," Yomi said, still grinning, "let's put it in the oven then!"

_Half an hour later..._

Watari appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Watari-san! We're done with the cake. I hope we didn't make too much of a mess."

"Not at all, Saikami-kun, Nakagawa-san. I trust everything has gone well?"

"Yes, the cake's right here. I'm sure it won't be up to par with your cooking, though." Kiyo had a foreboding feeling they had forgotten something, but what was it?

"It looks fine. How did you two know where the eggs were?"

_Uh-oh... The two looked at each other in horror. Kiyo suddenly knew what they had forgotten. _

Watari raised an eyebrow. "I presume you forgot to add eggs?"

"So that's what was missing..." Yomi wondered out loud.

The old man chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll tell Ryuzaki it was all my idea."

Kiyo's eyes widened. "What?!! But, but Watari-san, you can't give that to Ryuzaki if it doesn't have eggs in it!!"

Yomi frowned. "How can the thing rise if it doesn't have eggs in it?"

"....."

"Oh god," Kiyo moaned, "I can't believe we forgot the eggs!! I feel so stupid!!"

"You are really stupid." Yomi said bluntly.

"Yomi!! You were the one who was doing all the cooking!!"

"Yes, but I have a right to be stupid. You don't."

"What the hell does that mean?!!"

Resisting the urge to shake his head, Watari pushed the cake onto his tray and wheeled it out of the kitchen, leaving the two arguing teenagers behind.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, are you sure it is a good idea to let Raito-kun help with the investigation if he's a suspect?"

L sighed. "I have already answered that question, Matsuda." He helped himself to a slice of the cake Watari had brought in.

"And why are you hiding Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan from him? Raito-kun's not going to just pounce on them or something!!"

Not wanting to keep dealing with the officer's thickheadedness, L took a bite out of the cake.

In another room, watching the scene in camera, Watari, Kiyo, and Yomi tensed in anticipation.

"Are you sure Ryuzaki will be alright?" Kiyo hissed urgently.

Watari nodded. "If anything, it should give him a good shock, which sometimes helps his thinking process."

_The mind of L is a strange place indeed..._ Yomi thought to Kiyo.

L, who had no idea the three were watching, suddenly stiffened, his hand freezing.

Matsuda looked bewildered. "Ryuzaki, what's the matter?"

Very slowly, L swallowed the cake in his mouth and put his fork down. There was something missing in that cake.... something _very _important...

There was a knock on the door. "Ryuzaki, it's me, Raito. Can I come in?"

"Of course, Raito-kun!" Matsuda said cheerfully, crossing the room to open the door. L would have reprimanded the innocent officer, but the taste of the cake was haunting his mind.

Raito entered the room, holding several sheets of paper. "Ryuzaki, I finished 'Kira's' message."

"Thank you Raito-kun..." L said absentmindedly. _I know what's missing in it, it's just on the tip of my tongue... _"Would Matsuda-san mind leaving?"

"Oh, of course not, Ryuzaki." The young officer walked out looking hurt.

"Here it is." The teenager handed L the paper, and the detective had no choice but to reluctantly shove the cake issue from his mind.

_I would ask Raito-kun to try and taste it, but Raito does not like sweets, which wants me to raise his Kira percentage by 10%, however..._

L forced his concentration on the papers.

"Can L actually know what's missing by just tasting it?!" Yomi asked incredulously.

Watari looked at the detective thoughtfully. "Hmm.... I wouldn't put it past Ryuzaki..."

L held the paper in that strange way of his while Raito sat down.

"Well, what do you think, Ryuzaki?" Raito offered. "I think I almost did become Kira at one point."

"It's very good." L remarked. He meant it. "But if you....eggs?!" The insomniac's eyes widened.

Raito raised an eyebrow. "What was that, Ryuzaki?"

"...eggs?" L asked again, earning himself another strange look from Raito.

"But if I what?!"

"Eggs..." L murmured, now immersed in his own world. "Why would eggs be forgotten...."

Raito was getting a little weirded out now. Something told him it wasn't another test by L to see if he was Kira...L really was strange, randomly saying eggs like that.

"Er....Ryuzaki, what is it about eggs?"

L snapped back to reality. "I am very sorry, Raito-kun. Please forget the last ten seconds."

"Okay," Raito said slowly. _I can do that._

"As I was saying to Raito-kun, it's very good. But if you don't take out the part where it says 'I don't care if you kill L...'" L stared at Raito. "I'll die!"

Raito laughed politely. "Well, I suppose that would be what Kira would want. It's just a joke. You can change it to anything you want."

Kiyo face-palmed. "He could have chose a better time to ponder that..."

"Yes," Yomi agreed, "But that's what makes L _L._"

Watari just chuckled again.

* * *

Two days later, they received that message from Misa about Shinigami, and L had his little freak out that Shinigami could actually exist.

Yomi was suddenly reminded of a video on YouTube where a person had added different sound to the scene that made L sound like a chipmunk and had to go to the bathroom pretending she had to throw up to hide her laughter. **(A.N.: I'm serious, there's actually a video on YouTube like that....XD)**

Kiyo face-palmed again.

* * *

"Kiyo-chan..." The sixteen year old turned, surprised.

"Ryuzaki?"

L looked at her intently. "I would like to discuss something."

"Huh?" Should she alert Yomi in case L...

"That day the second Kira sent those videos to Sakura Television," L said expressionlessly, "It seemed Kiyo-chan was also able to-"

"Oh, no, Ryuzaki." Kiyo swiftly cut him off before he could say anything else. "I'm not a really smart person... I just got freaked out when I saw Ukita-san and those people die, I don't think I would have been able to figure out that that had been a different Kira."

L brought his thumb to his mouth. _She doesn't seem to be lying on purpose... but there is more to Kiyo-chan than she herself thinks..._

"I understand. It would be normal for anyone." L said blankly, turning away.

Kiyo watched him go, worry starting to grow in her stomach. If L thought she was smart, what would happen if she had to talk with Light....

* * *

Yomi started sketching again. This time, it wasn't a manga or anime character, it was a girl with short shoulder-length black hair, wearing baggy boy's clothes on her thin body...

"Yomi-kun is a very good drawer." A voice behind her remarked.

Imagine if you are alone in the dark and you suddenly hear a soft, creepy voice behind you. That was how Yomi felt, so who can blame her for jumping away and screaming?

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Yomi was so scared she almost forgot to deepen her voice, which was bad, because her voice was the one thing that convinced strangers she was a boy.

"RYUZAKI!!!!" Yomi panted frantically, "please don't DO that!!!!"

L looked down at her curiously. "Did I startle Yomi-kun?"

"You scared the CRAP out of me!!" Yomi yelled hysterically. "How long have you been in here?!!!!"

L tilted his head from his perch on Yomi's bed. "I am not really sure. Does Yomi-kun know his voice sounded like a girl when he yelled?"

_SHIT. _"Yeah, Ryuzaki," Yomi's voice was beginning to get even more hysterical, "sometimes my voice gets higher when I get SCARED!!!"

_Yomi? What happened?!! _Kiyo's urgent voice jerked Yomi out of her thoughts.

_It's okay, L Lawliet decided to just freak me out!!!!_

_Um, okay.... I better come anyway, or L will think something's wrong..._

The door suddenly opened. "I thought I heard you yell, Yomi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yomi snapped bad-temperedly. "Nothing at all."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Fine, then." She shut the door.

Yomi then glared daggers at L. "Why are you in my room?!"

"Well, " L responded, "Since Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan have to stay with me until the Kira case is over, I thought it would be better if I got acquainted with them more." He felt his stomach flip. _Yomi-kun looks even cuter when he's angry..._

"And why aren't you in Kiyo's room then? And there are ways to acquaint yourself with people besides sneaking into their rooms and freaking them out!!"

"Kiyo-chan is a girl, Yomi-kun."

_Crap. I should have just told him I was a girl from the start..._

"And as for your second statement, I am rarely seen by people, so I am not aware of the best ways to acquaint myself with them."

Yomi hissed in annoyance. "Fine." She resumed her sketching of Kiyo.

L just sat on the bed and watched the boy draw, trying to ignore the tightness of his stomach as he watched the boy's hand move deftly across the page.

In the end, they just sat in the room, Yomi drawing and L watching, until it was time for Yomi to sleep.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced warily at L. "Um, Ryuzaki, I need to go to sleep now."

"I see."

Yomi sighed and fetched more comfortable clothes to wear to bed. "Ryuzaki, I need to change."

L blinked, his heart racing at the thought of Yomi exposing his flesh....

Yomi sighed again.

5

4

3

2

1

"......"

"SO DO YOU MIND??!!!!!!!!" Without warning, Yomi's foot slammed into L's face, knocking the detective out of the room. Before the dazed L could react, Yomi slammed the door shut with an equal force.

L swore the building rattled.

"R-Ryuzaki..."

L turned toward Kiyo, still stupefied. Yomi-kun was a boy, surely it wasn't too much for him to...

Kiyo hastily helped him up and bowed. "P-please forgive him. My cousin can have a bad temper sometimes." Without waiting for the detective to respond, she hurriedly dashed to her room.

_Whoa, that was a close call, Yomi... you didn't have to be that rude, I mean, what if L suspects you of being a girl now?_

_What was I supposed to do, just let him see the breastband and my boobs??!!!!_

_Of course not!! But you could have just went into the bathroom and changed instead of kicking him out of the room.... that was pretty epic, though. You should have seen L's face!!_

While this conversation was going on, L still stood in the hallway, a certain thought haunting him. Could Yomi-kun.... be gay?

**L is really stupid, he hasn't even considered _another_ possibility! And as for the eggs incident, it was inspired by a real event. Two of my friends baked a cake and forgot the eggs. It still turned out okay and tasted pretty good, though. **

**Oh yeah, and I think I'm going to encounter a little writer's block soon... anyone care to offer an opinion on if/how L should find out that Yomi's actually a girl?**


	9. Light and L are naught boys!

**A.N.: And now for chapter 9, where L becomes a pervert and Ryuk nearly chokes on laughter and where a soccer ball saves Kiyo's life.**

**This was inspired by a friend from English class, I think her name on here is Sergeant Pixie or something like that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I own Kiyo and Yomi and L's perverted behavior!**

**Warning: Um... perverted yaoi thoughts and lust...**

**

* * *

  
**

At first, L decided it was just wishful thinking that Yomi-kun could be gay because L was...well....you know.

But the more the detective thought about it, the more it made sense. Yomi's sensitivity of changing, his long hours in the shower, his high voice, his smooth skin and hair...surely no boy would go to that lengths to get looks like that. At least, no straight boy. **(A.N.: Yomi's looks are actually natural, and L is too obsessed with Yomi to notice that...)**

"Perhaps..." L whispered softly, "you really are gay, Yomi-kun..."

Meanwhile, Raito lay in his bed, for once his mind not on L or the second Kira. Kiyo... what was her connection to L, and why had she not seemed like an ordinary girl?

"I'll get her..." He murmured to no one in particular, Ryuk glancing up. "I'll have you, Kiyo..."

It was a very fortunate thing that neither girl heard neither genius. Fortunate for the geniuses, of course, but Kiyo would have thrown up if she heard Light's.... comment....

* * *

"Yomi-kun, Kiyo-chan." The girls looked up.

L took a deep breath. "I... would like to introduce you to Raito-kun again."

"Huh?!"

L sighed. "I have decided that if Raito-kun is to work with us, he will have to meet you as well. Don't worry, I won't tell him the reason why you are here, and neither of you will be left alone with him. Does that seem reasonable?"

_As long as I don't have to talk to the asshole..._ Kiyo muttered to Yomi.

"Of course." Both replied.

"Very well."

* * *

Raito smiled at the two, a smile that would probably send any normal girl to her knees. "Hello again."

However, Kiyo and Yomi were **far **from normal...

"Yagami-kun." Both acknowledged formally.

Raito frowned. His charm was clearly not working on Kiyo...if he could just get her alone...

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Would Kiyo-chan mind carrying these over to the police station?" L offered, not taking his eyes off of his computer screen.

"What are 'these', Ryuzaki?"

L pointed to a large cardboard box. "These are more videos and data of the second Kira. I want them to be in a place where they do not fall into the hands of the media or public."

Yomi frowned. Shouldn't L ask the boy to do the work instead of the girl? Not that Yomi was actually a boy...

Kiyo shrugged. "Sure." She bent to pick up the cardboard box.

"Why did Kiyo-chan pause?"

Kiyo scowled. "It's nothing, Ryuzaki."

"Would Kiyo-chan please tell me what's on her mind?"

Her scowl deepened. "It's just..." Kiyo's face grew serious, her scowl vanished. "You've been really hovering over us since Ukita-san died, not that I blame you, of course. We know information that can be deadly in the hands of Kira, and for our safety as well as yours, you've been hiding us. But now, you're just going to let me walk out onto the street? It doesn't seem like you,L."

Yomi resisted the urge to face-palm herself. _Do you have to talk in that smart way of yours?!_

_Sorry._

L finally turned to face the girl. "Kiyo-chan is more intelligent than she thinks."

"What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? I can't even remember to put eggs in a cake."

Trying not to remember that particular incident, L swiveled back to his computer. "I thought you would need a break from being inside for so long. I felt... bad."

Both girls were surprised. L rarely apologized for things.

"I assure Kiyo-chan that she would be safe." L waited nervously for the girl's reaction.

Kiyo paused, then smiled wearily. "Thanks, Ryuzaki, that's very thoughtful of you. I'll go outside." Kiyo picked up the box and headed out of the building.

L gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Now he could just be alone with Yomi-kun...

"And why aren't I allowed outside as well?" Yomi asked indignantly.

"Kiyo-chan is a girl." L said, as if it explained it all.

Yomi snorted. "Didn't you say that you were glad that I was a boy?"

"...."

* * *

Kiyo walked at a brisk pace, enjoying the cool breeze blowing in her face. L was right, she had been inside for too long.

Shifting the box so its contents wouldn't spill out on the sidewalk, Kiyo smiled. Right now, it was easy to forget everything about Zarth and just walk in silence and solitude, the noises of occasional cars and people breaking the...

"Kiyo-san?" She froze. Oh hell no. Not when she was just thinking about how enjoyable it was... Kiyo slowly turned around.

Her heart sank horribly. Facing Kiyo was none other than Kira, a.k.a. Yagami Raito. _....Shit....._

"Yagami-kun." she acknowledged again, bowing slightly.

Raito smiled. Perfect. Now they were alone, and he could sap as much information from her as he pleased.

"Kiyo-san!!" he said cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"

Kiyo simply held the box higher up. "I'm taking this to the police station for Ryuzaki."

"Really?" Raito asked in his charming, soft voice. "I just went there. Tell you what, I'll escort you."

_NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY MASS MURDERER!!!_

"That isn't necessary of Yagami-kun." Kiyo said politely.

"Of course it is. I can't just let a girl like yourself walk the streets alone." Raito chuckled.

Kiyo suddenly had a strong urge to vomit. So much for peaceful silence and solitude.

_Yomi, Kira just decided to escort me. Isn't that so nice of him?!!_

_Wh-what?!! L can't just have you walk with a Kira suspect!! Does he even know?_

_Probably. Don't worry, I won't die. I just wanted you to know why I might be throwing up in disgust later on._

_You really hate him, don't you?_

_Yes. Yes, I do._

Kiyo suppressed a sigh. It was going to be a long walk.

"So, how old are you, Kiyo-san?" Raito asked cordially.

_OOOOMGGGG!! Trying to figure out my identity, are we?! The chance Yagami-kun is Kira has risen by 350%!!!_

She heard Yomi snort. _Stupid!!_

"I'm sixteen years old." Kiyo monotoned.

Raito blinked in surprise. "Sixteen?" He really was surprised. Judging from her size, Kiyo looked thirteen or fourteen. She really was petite and slender, Kiyo, and her skin looked so- HOLY SHIT, NO!!! SINCE WHEN DID HE HONESTLY HAVE THOSE KIND OF THOUGHTS???!!!

Kiyo didn't know why Raito was so silent, but that was fine with her. If he was quiet, she could pretend that he wasn't there...

"I'm sorry, you're so short, you look like fourteen!" Raito smiled serenely.

_OH NO HE DIDN'T!! _Did Raito just pull the short card on her?!!!! Kiyo's hand gripped the box, as if wanting to hurl the contents at a particular obnoxious, brown-haired seventeen year old...

"Many people make the same mistake, Yagami-kun."

Raito laughed again. "Call me Raito, Kiyo-san. Yagami-kun sounds too formal." Usually, a girl would blush and murmur something incomprehensible when he did this.

Kiyo, however, just looked at Raito and raised her eyebrow, her face almost expressionless. "I am sorry, _Raito_-kun. Please do not take offense at my formal habits."

Raito was flabbergasted. _Why doesn't she like me?!!_

Kiyo, meanwhile, was furious. _Is that jerk trying to charm me or something?!! The nerve of him!! Yomi, I should have been the boy, then you would have to deal with this!!_

_Haha, that sucks for you!!_

_You're evil!!_

_Yes. Yes, I am._

Kiyo sighed. Why did the damn police station have to be so far away?!!

"I heard you and your cousin were raised in America. Your Japanese is very good."

"Raito-kun is too kind," Kiyo said tonelessly. "I do not believe I will ever completely master the Japanese language."

_Who the hell is this girl?!_ Raito was starting to get frustrated. _She's not an ordinary girl, that's for sure. No wonder she's with L...._

Ryuk laughed behind them. "Ha! She really doesn't like you, Raito!!"

_Ryuk is probably laughing right now..._Kiyo thought angrily. An evil idea sprang up in her head.

Kiyo's eyes widened, and she abruptly stopped.

Raito halted. "What's wrong?"

Kiyo looked behind them. "Did you," she pretended to sound scared, "just hear laughter right now?"

Raito almost had a heart attack then and there. _No one can hear Ryuk unless they've touched the Death Note, and Kiyo couldn't have!!!_

Ryuk himself looked surprised. "That's strange. She hasn't touched the Death Note, so there's no way she can hear me..."

Recovering himself, Raito smiled. "Well, we are walking by an elementary school. You probably heard the laughter from there."

"Mmm...." Doing her best to sound unconvinced, Kiyo started walking again at a slightly faster pace. _HA!! I bet that freaked you out, Yagami Raito!!!_

Ryuk decided to remain quiet for the rest of their walk.

* * *

L studied the computer screen throughly, willing his eyes not to drift to the boy sitting in the corner.

Yomi felt anxious despite herself. Light may be just a character created from ink and a voice, but that wouldn't stop him from killing them in this world. Knowing Light, he might try and flirt with Kiyo, and knowing Kiyo....

Yomi sighed. She wished Kiyo would just hurry up and come back. The girl suddenly froze. Wait, why did that sound familiar.... **(Chpt. 3, Confession)**

"Yomi-kun?" L's low voice jerked her from her thoughts.

"Ryuzaki?"

L kept his eyes glued to the screen. "Would Yomi-kun mind if I asked him a certain question?"

_Uh-oh...._ Kiyo had told Yomi it would be coming since the kicking-L-out-of-room incident, but Yomi's muscles still tensed.

"Sure, Ryuzaki."

L tried to calm the erratic pounding of his heart. "Is..."

Yomi raised an eyebrow.

"Is Yomi-kun gay?" There. He said it.

Yomi sighed. "Ryuzaki."

L turned to face the boy, his heart still pounding.

"I'm...not gay. I'm sure you thought I was, though, with my appearance and, er, the _incident _last night, sorry about that, but... I have crushes on the other sex."

Hey, that's actually **not** a lie!!

L sighed. "I perfectly understand, Yomi-kun. I am sorry if I offended you." In a way, L was kind of relieved. Maybe _that _would put a stop to his stupid hormones wanting to- **(A.N.: I'm not gonna finish that sentence....-_-)**

"Not at all, Ryuzaki. I get that question all the time." Yomi grinned at the detective in an attempt to show that there was no hard feelings.

Okay, that **was **a lie...

L practically sank to the floor at Yomi's smile. Oh dear, apparently his hormones did not take that as rejection...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_If I ever get to the freaking police station, I'm gonna sue it for being so far away!!_ Kiyo was near her cracking point. Light was annoying the hell out of her, and she was still only _halfway _to her destination.

"So, how many boys have you gone out with?"

_This is not conversation, this is harassment!! _"Raito-kun, you seem to have an interest in my love life. May I ask why?" Kiyo barely resisted spitting the last word out with venom.

Raito smiled, but to Ryuk, it seemed more like a smirk, and to Kiyo, it _was_ a grin of pure **evil! ** "I always have an interest in things that are cute."

_Trying to flatter me now, huh? Aren't we the nice, pretty boy!!_

"I do not think human beings classify as a thing, Raito-kun."

"Of course not." Raito's "grin of pure **evil**" did not disappear. "Please forgive me."

Raito knew he should feel infuriated and frustrated, but part of him liked talking to Kiyo, part of him liked the _different _responses she had. _I always like a challenge, _Raito quickly told himself, _that's why._

"Well, how many boys have you gone out with? It seems like you're avoiding the question."

"Three." Kiyo said promptly without a hint of embarrassment. (Actually not a lie!)

"Three?" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to know their names, ages, nationality, and how I met them as well?" Kiyo couldn't help some sarcasm leaking into her voice.

Raito laughed again. "I'm sorry, was I too prying?"

_OF COURSE YOU WERE YOU FREAK AND YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT, DON'T YOU?!! _was what Kiyo wanted to say, scratch that, _scream, _but instead she settled for "Of course Raito-kun wasn't."

Raito was about to say something else, but suddenly a soccer ball came flying in their direction.

Kiyo swore it was heaven, if not Zarth, that caused the following events.

It hit Raito. It hit him in a very sensitive spot that caused Kira himself to crumple a little.

Yes. The ball hit Raito in his crotch. **(Just try imagining that next time you watch Death Note. A big soccer ball comes flying out of nowhere and hits Light in the balls... XD)**

"Augh!" Raito swore and picked up the ball. Damn, that hurt!!

Kiyo looked at the soccer ball with a respectful gaze. _My life just got saved by a soccer ball. Who knew?_

The sixteen-year old couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Raito grimaced and handed the ball back to the kids who were trying not to double up in laughter as well.

"Hahahaha!!!" Kiyo put the box of the tapes down. "Oi, are you okay?!" She asked between fits of laughter.

Normally, Kiyo would have said _haha, loser, _and just leave him there, but maybe even Kira had had enough today.

Raito sighed and was about to respond, but then he caught sight of Kiyo's face and felt like he got it in the **** again.

Who knew that happiness could make a cute person's face...so much cuter? Wait, had he just called Kiyo cute?!

Kiyo's laughter subsided a little. "Raito-kun? " She asked, her face still smiling in mirth.

Raito tried not to gawk. The way she was smiling at him... it was a good thing his face didn't heat up easily.

"I'm fine..." he muttered, the memory of the pain returning to him, "though I think my pride was hurt worst than my inappropriate area."

Kiyo snorted in laughter. "Are your wounds so bad that you can't walk anymore?"

"Perhaps..." Raito sighed.

Kiyo grinned. "Come on." She held out her hand.

Raito's stomach **(I bet some people would want me to say pants....) **tightened as he took Kiyo's hand. He tried not to gasp. Her hand felt so smooth and soft...

Fortunately for Raito, the sight of a certain shinigami rolling on the ground with silent laughter brought him back to his senses, and he allowed Kiyo to pull himself up to his feet and let go of her hand.

Still a little off, Raito looked at Kiyo in surprise. "Your skin felt so cold..." It was true. Her hand felt like ice in his grasp, not that Raito didn't enjoy it and HE DID NOT JUST THINK THAT LAST SENTENCE!!

Kiyo frowned. Raito almost reminded her of her mother, saying her skin was cold when Kiyo didn't even _feel _cold....her mother. Kiyo froze in shock. How long had it been since..

Fortunately for _Kiyo, _Raito was too occupied fighting his thoughts to notice something was wrong, and fortunately for them, L, and the rest of the Task Force, no one had bothered to glance at the contents of the box that was lying almost forgotten on the ground.

Pulling herself painfully away from her thoughts, Kiyo sighed and picked up the cardboard box, balancing it between her arms. "Raito-kun?"

Blinking, Raito shook himself mentally. "Sorry." The two started walking again in silence.

"Um..." Raito said stupidly, "Maybe I should get hit in the balls more often to get that other side of you out again."

Kiyo turned to look at him, and in that look, Kiyo realized that in a way, all those fanfics about Raito and Kira being two different personalities were right.

It had been Kira who had joined her on her walk, but it was Raito who she pulled up. Remembering Light without his memories, Kiyo wanted to say _yes, you should. _But what came out of her mouth was "That would be very sad, Raito-kun. The other side of me is only sparked by pity, and that won't happen often!"

Raito fought the urge to grab Kiyo in lust as she gave him that teasing look. How ironic. Of all the girls in Japan, the one that he actually...

"I am sorry, Raito-kun. But I owe L a debt, and I cannot afford to get friendly with you if he is against it."

Raito blinked again. She owed L a debt? He itched to ask about it, but that would make Kiyo only suspicious. He nodded his head in understanding. "I understand, Kiyo-san. I apologize for making you so uncomfortable."

_But of course, you will **not **offer to leave me, which is what I actually want you to do, and you know it, dammit!!_

"It's alright, Raito-kun." Kiyo suddenly had an urge to dance in joy. They were already at the police station.

"I don't suppose you'll allow me to walk you home?"

_YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!!!! _"Raito-kun, you live in the opposite direction. There is no need."

Raito smiled that disguised grin of pure evil. "But it's even more vital I walk you home, Kiyo-san. It's getting late, and as a proper human being, I cannot allow a sixteen year old girl to walk alone in the dark."

Kiyo wanted to bang her head into a wall until she blacked out. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Raito-kun has a crush on me!!" She hissed back in irritation, though she was fervently hoping it wasn't true.

Raito just grinned again. Kiyo may be like an angel when she was smiling, but damn, she looked cute when she was angry too. "Now that you don't have that box in your arms, let me-" He hooked Kiyo's arm through his. "-_escort _you."

Kiyo cringed in disgust and tried to wriggle her way out. Unfortunately, Raito kept a good grip on her arm.

Kiyo sighed resignedly and swore she was going to strangle Light before Zarth transported them back to the real world.

* * *

_L asked if you were gay, huh? _

Yomi smiled. _And since it is considered a sin to lie, I told him the truth, which was, of course, no. _

Kiyo just groaned. _I'm never going near Light again without a seven-pound baseball bat._

Yomi nodded sympathetically. _I am evil, but even I feel sorry for you._

_Seeing Light get hit in the balls with a soccer ball was almost worth it. Almost._

_Of course._

_

* * *

_

Raito sat down on his bed, trying to calm the rush of excitement inside of him.

Ryuk, still chuckling from the soccer ball incident, drifted down on Raito's chair. "Now will you stop ignoring your hormones, Raito? It was kind of obvious you were hot for her from the start. Real pity now that she doesn't like you."

Paying no attention to the shinigami's comment, Raito just grinned evilly, no longer having to disguise it. "So, Kiyo, you're the first girl to grab my attention and you don't want it, do you? Well, then..." He smiled even wider. "you'll just have to learn Kira doesn't take no for an answer. Your refusal just makes me more determined to have you, Kiyo, because I love a challenge..." ..._especially a cute one._

If Kiyo heard this and had a seven-pound bat available for use, Raito would not be... well... alive.

If Kiyo heard this and didn't have a seven-pound bat available, she would have retorted _BRING IT ON, POOP-FACE!!_

At this moment, L wouldn't have really cared if he heard this because he was too busy drooling about what would have happened if Yomi did not kick him out of the room.

Yes, L was very perverted. And he didn't even know that Yomi was actually a girl.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is really long. Oh well. **

**Oh yes, and thank you Crazymusician22 for inspiring the idea. I now have an idea of how L's going to find out, but does anyone want to suggest _when _he figures it out? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, the how part was actually the fun one.**


	10. Misa throws bad tantrum!

**A.N.: And now it's time for chapter ten, where the actions Kiyo and Yomi took in chapter six finally take effect.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DEATH NOTE. WHAT A SURPRISE.**

**Warning: Nah, not much in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Yomi watched as L dialed Matsuda's cell phone and sighed as L warned the police officer to keep a close eye on Light's actions.

L noticed. "Is something wrong, Yomi-kun?"

Yomi got up and shook her head. "Nothing, L." The girl left the room, not noticing how L's eyes hungered over her body.

_This is insane! _Kiyo complained as Yomi sat down on her bed. _Do we really have to do this?_

"Kiyo..."

Knowing she would have no alternative, Kiyo sighed. "What happened, Yomi?"

"Ryuzaki..."

Kiyo looked up. "What about him?" Faking concern, Kiyo frowned. "He didn't-"

"No, nothing like that. It's just..." Yomi sighed again.

"What?"

"Ryuzaki...asked me if I was gay..." Yomi muttered to her knees.

Kiyo's eyes widened, and the girl pretended to be sympathetic. "Yomi, I'm sorry..."

Yomi smiled bitterly. "Don't be, Kiyo. You're one of the few who actually believed me... I just... thought Ryuzaki would be different, that he would understand..."

"Yomi..." Kiyo put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

L heard all of this with wide eyes. Fortunately for the girls, it was not the first time they had to act like this, so L did not get suspicious.

However, this only increased his desire for Yomi.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Raito took his place in the room, satisfied to see Kiyo standing next to Yomi.

"Kira sent another message to Sakura television?!"

"Yes." L pressed the play button on the remote.

"I have found Kira." Misa's, only Kiyo and Yomi actually knew it was Misa's, distorted voice rang across the room. "I would like to thank everyone at the police station."

Raito was bombarded with shock. _There was no way he could have seen who Ryuk was following with the crowd in Aoyoma, so how?!!_

Kiyo sighed. B_et that was a shock for you, Yagami Raito._

While this was taking place, a certain distressed blonde model was pounding frantically at a computer. "Misa will smash the computer if it doesn't tell who Yagami Tsuki is!! (1) Why?! It's not fair!!!" **(Chapter 6: Yaoi is NOT an option)**

Rem frowned. It certainly was strange that after all Misa's careful work, there was no information on the boy who was Kira.

"Misa will throw a tantrum if she doesn't find out anything!!!"

Rem sighed. Why did she love this girl anyway? **(A.N.: I'd like to ask that question myself, because in my opinion, Misa's a complete airhead who doesn't care about anything except a crazy mass murderer who's not even that good-looking!! Okay, maybe Raito is supposed to be "hot" since he's the main character of the series, but he didn't look too hot when Matsuda shot him!!)**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo resisted the urge to look at Yomi nervously. This was it. This was going to be the one thing that'll change almost everything from now on. They were about to lose one of their biggest advantages in this "game."

_How different do you think things will be? _Yomi asked Kiyo anxiously.

_Misa plays a big role in here, even though she was just used. Anything can happen from now. Either way, as long as L lives at least two months after the day he's supposed to die, we can get out of here, and that's all that matters at this point._

Yomi just nodded mentally and steadied herself.

* * *

"Hey, you guys won't believe what I just found out!!" Matsuda cried excitedly moments before they were about to broadcast another message to the second Kira.

"I'm sure it can wait until _after _we broadcast the message!" Aiwaza muttered through gritted teeth.

"Do you guys know who the model Misa-Misa is?!" The cop had decided to ignore Aiwaza's comment.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "No, Matsuda-san, but what does it have to do with this?"

"She died after having a major tantrum!!"

Yomi and Kiyo looked at each other incredulously. _WTF?!!_

"Um... that's a kinda sad way to die..." Yomi remarked quietly.

Matsuda bobbed his head up and down in agreement. "Yeah, she was throwing a fit, and then the floor gave away beneath her feet because she was jumping too much and screaming, and she fell down and hit her head."

"..."

"...okay..."

_We really had to know that...._

L stirred his cup and took a careful sip from it.

"Ryuzaki, this doesn't really have anything to do with the Kira case, so I'm just going to broadcast the damn message!!" Aiwaza declared, throwing a death glare at Matsuda. "Tantrum throwing models dying... at least the world's a bit cleaner now."

L stared thoughtfully at his cup of tea/coffee/drink of death and added another handful of sugar cubes in it.

Yomi tried not to roll her eyes. She knew L consumed a lot of sugar, but being by the man at all times had caused the girl to declare that if the world ever ran out of sugar, a certain insomniac detective would be at fault.

"Actually, Aiwaza-san, that will no longer be necessary."

Aiwaza's eyebrows shot up. "What?!"

"Amane-san, also known as Misa-Misa, was the prime suspect for the second Kira." L sipped his now sugary tea/coffee/drink of death. "In fact, she was the second Kira. A number of evidence was found in her room that was more than enough to convict her."

The Task Force and the girls stared open-mouthedly at the raven. "Are you telling me you already knew who the second Kira was?!!" Aiwaza roared, a vein starting to pop out of his temple.

"...in a way, yes."

Yomi face-palmed herself. _Damn, L already knew that before episode 14?! _

_Apparently, yes. _Kiyo said irritably. _Of course L would know and not tell anyone!!_

"And WHY did you not-" Aiwaza stopped himself. "No. Forget it. Just forget the whole fricking thing. My head is too tired and sore from all of your complicated genius explanations, and I'm not in the mood for more long, messed up talking of another language only you and Raito-kun could probably understand. You found the second Kira, however, she's dead, just go send out some guys to retrieve all the evidence- wait, you already did, didn't you? It appears that I, for the record, have no more business here for the rest of tonight, so I am going home!!!"

_Aiwaza's pissed, not that I blamed him..._

"Yes, now that Amane-san is dead, you are all free to go." Without another word, L swiftly exited the room, leaving a very confused and rather annoyed Task force and a very worried Kiyo and Yomi.

_He's going to find out what we did._

_How were we to know his passwords? _Yomi responded innocently.

* * *

"I promise you, L," Watari replied patiently, "I did not restrict any information on Yagami Raito without informing you."

L paced frantically around the room. "Then who did?! I know I didn't do it, and you are the only one here who can figure out the passwords, Watari!! There's no other logical explanation!!"

Watari sighed, his patience starting to wither. "L, logical things have not been occurring. Take this Zarth person for example. I don't know what I believe in, but there was no way he could have predicted our actions or thinking so easily, L. And how would he know our names?"

L bit his thumb harder than he intended to, drawing a bead of blood at the tip. He knew Misa had been looking up information on Yagami-Raito, her computer had not been destroyed. He had later found out that such information was no longer available to the public, therefore the cause of Misa's anger and temper tantrum. With that, Yagami Raito had to be Kira. There was no other explanation.

There were few people who could have possibly done that, and the ones who weren't L had no reason to do so. But he hadn't done it!! Someone, or something, had taken his computer, found out his passwords, and had done it instead, and if it wasn't Watari...

L was not a happy man. Not at all.

* * *

Rem was furious. Of all things, Misa had to die by one of her stupid temper tantrums!!

Deep down, the shinigami knew it was Misa's own fault, but she needed someone to take out her anger on.

Rem began to write a name.

* * *

_Rem's going to be a problem, _Kiyo thought to Yomi. _Because of her stupid maternal feeling for Misa, L died, and right now, she might blame us and kill us or L or the task force._

_But there's no way Rem could have known..._

_She's a shinigami. I'm not putting it past her._

_BEEP. _

_NO, Zarth, we do not need your rambling on how amusing we are!!_

_I HAVE TO ADMIT THE OTHER DAY WAS AMUSING, YOMI'S AND KIYO'S, BUT I HAVEN'T COME FOR THAT._

_You call this coming?!_

_REM IS DEAD._

_What?! How?!_

_I DON'T FEEL LIKE TELLING YOU._

_Jerk. But why are you telling us?_

_IT WOULD HAVE MADE YOU UNNECESSARILY WORRIED IF I HADN'T TOLD YOU._

_I thought you said you weren't supposed to help._

_YES. BUT I MAKE ALL THE RULES._

_So you want us to succeed?_

_YES._

_Okay, that makes things easier. So, how did Rem die?_

_I FEEL TOO MUCH LIKE A JERK TO TELL YOU._

_Is that really true?_

_?_

_Yeah, Kiyo, what do you mean?_

_Sounds to me that Zarth doesn't know, that's why he's not telling us._

_...DON'T TRY THAT ONE ON ME._

_Aha!! So you really don't know!!_

_Kiyo, don't push Zarth, we have no idea what he might be capable of-_

_Zarth doesn't know, Zarth doesn't know!!_

_I MUST SAY YOMI WAS SMARTER THAN YOU, BUT YOU'RE TOO AMUSING TO KILL. FINE, I'LL TELL YOU SINCE YOU'LL KEEP BUGGING ME._

_Oh, Zarth, you shouldn't have._

_REM GOT MAD AND WROTE A NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE. TECHNICALLY, IT'S NOT AGAINST THE RULES, BUT THE SHINIGAMI KING GOT IRRITATED THAT REM WOULD CAUSE SUCH A FUSS OVER THAT IDIOT GIRL AND KILLED HER AS A PUNISHMENT._

_Can't say I really blame him, even though that's kind of harsh._

_Well, Misa's head may be empty, but she was deadly. Hey, that's rhymes! Empty but deadly!_

_Yomi..._ Kiyo rolled her eyes. _Oh yeah, and were you really responsible for the soccer ball incident, Zarth?_

_I MUST ADMIT THAT WAS VERY AMUSING, BUT THAT WAS JUST PURE LUCK. GOOD LUCK IN YOUR CASE, I SUPPOSE._

_I just really hate Light, and he was annoying the hell out of me!!_

_YES, THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE. _

_With Misa out of the way, things are going to be a lot different now._

_TRUE. L MAY LIVE, OR HE MAY DIE EVEN EARLIER._

_I'm going with the former._

_YES, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO WITH THE FORMER._

_I kind of like L, though, he's pretty cool. But seriously, I've seen cuter anime guys, so no, I don't have a crush on him or anything!_

_Same here, Yomi. By the way, whose name did Rem write down?_

_SOMEONE SHE BELIEVED TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MISA'S DEATH._

_Light's?!!_

_NO. THE MAN WHO DESIGNED MISA'S HOUSE._

_That's stupid!! _

_KIYO SOUNDS SO DISAPPOINTED._

_It would make more sense to write down Light's name!! Then the whole Kira problem could just end, no threat to L anymore! And if Ryuk would be disappointed that his fun was cut off so quickly, it would be Rem's fault!!_

_You're really heartless, Kiyo._

_He doesn't actually EXIST, Yomi!_

_THAT DOES MAKE SENSE, BUT THAT WOULD BE TOO BORING AND PERFECT._

_You bastard. Are you saying you would have stopped Rem from killing Light if she attempted to?_

_YES. YOU TWO NEED TO SAVE L ON YOUR OWN. _

_Yet you continue to give us help..._

_REM'S "HELP" WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO BIG, THAT'S ALL._

_Oh well, Misa and Rem are dead, and that was the main threat for L. Now all we have to do is to make sure L stays alive until then._

_You're not making it sound easy, Kiyo._

_That's because there's a chance it could NOT be easy! If that's all you have to say, Zarth, then bye!_

Kiyo closed the laptop, and there was another beeping sound in response.

The girl suddenly giggled.

_What's so funny now?_

_I just don't like Misa, that's all. I'm glad we don't have to meet her._

_Yeah, I guess you're right. Haha, she dies of a tantrum!!_

Both laughed out loud.

* * *

**If people were expecting more L/Yomi and Light/Kiyo interactions, I apologize. I just don't like Misa, seriously!! She's just so stupid and willing to do anything for Light!! At least Matsuda knows what's right and wrong, and he's not a ditzy blonde.**

**I am sorry if anyone blonde is reading this, that's all crap, Misa would still set off my nerves if she were brown or black-haired.**

**I also don't like grown up girls such as Misa throwing stupid tantrums, so that's why I made her die. Haha. Yes, I can be very evil and heartless.**

**Next chapter will come soon/not soon!!**


	11. Light did IT

**A.N.: And it's December 26, the day after Christmas! I was really surprised by all of my presents, but I am happy now!! ^.^ Anyway, this chapter kinda sucks, but just read it anyway...and thanks for the reviews!! It also makes me happy that people are reading this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Misa would have died and L would have lived and Raito would piss his pants. So, no, I don't.**

**Warning: Not much this chapter....

* * *

**

_Kiyo..._

_What?_

_I was just wondering...Now that Misa's out of the picture, what's going to happen next?_

_Well, Raito's in trouble, I expect, since Misa's computer wasn't destroyed, and the history will show L that she had been trying to look up information on him. I wonder if she thought Raito's first name was Tsuki... anyway, since Misa had told L she had seen Kira in Aoyama, it would make sense that she would be looking for information of the Kira she had seen._

_Don't you think it's kinda ironic that her computer wasn't destroyed?_

_Yeah, I thought Misa would have thrown it out of the window if she was having a tantrum. I guess she fell through the floor before she could do it._

_Haha, I bet that story will come in handy when threatening kids not to tantrum. _

_I still can't believe that Rem wrote down the house designer's name. That was the stupidest revenge I've ever heard of..._

_You're still going on about that? Let it go, Kiyo, you can kill Raito by your own hands later._

_.... Yomi, I can't even get an A in PE. How the hell would I be able to kill Raito? Even though, it would be very nice... _Kiyo gave a small sigh of longing.

_Bet you could with a seven-pound bat._

_Anyone can kill with a seven-pound bat._

_Oh come on, Kiyo... I don't like Raito either, but you have to admit he's really cute!_

_Blecch, don't even go there! He didn't look too cute when he died!_

_He was dying, Kiyo, not many people look too flattering when they die._

_My point exactly._

_I don't understand you._

_You rarely understand me. But back to Raito..._

_What about him?_

_I wonder if this could cause him to turn himself in and lose his memories..._

_You mean that could still happen for a different reason? Alright, I like the innocent Raito!!_

_Yeah, he wasn't too bad when he didn't have his memories. But then, he got them back and turned into a crazy evil guy again._

_Kiyo! _The girl's eyes widened at the sudden alarm in her friend's voice.

_What?!_

_It's two in the morning!!_

_......great......_

_I'm gonna go to sleep now._

_You do that then. And Yomi...._

_Hm?_

_Be careful around L._

_

* * *

_

"If Amane Misa was the second Kira and is now dead, then what happened to the other Shinigami?" Raito mused out loud.

Ryuk took a bite out of yet another apple and swallowed. "You mean Rem? The old man killed her."

Raito turned to the death god. "You mean the Shinigami king?"

"Yeah. Turn out Rem was really upset about that girl dying and killed the designer of her house since the floor gave way..."

The teen frowned. "You usually don't tell me much, Ryuk. Why now?"

Ryuk grinned wickedly. "Well, consider it as a reward."

"For what?"

"Hehe, for providing me with such entertainment the other day."

Raito held back a blush. "With the soccer ball and Kiyo? How disappointing, I was expecting an easier way than that. I don't suppose the reward will stretch enough for you to tell me exactly how Shinigami can die?"

Ryuk finished his apple thoughtfully. "I suppose you can't do much harm with that fact. Shinigami die when they kill to make a person live. We have been created to stop life, not increase it, so that is forbidden. The Misa girl was already dead, so Rem didn't actually break that rule. But the old man can kill Shinigami if they behave so."

"I see. Well, that was a pity, they both could have been useful to me." But more importantly..." If the second Kira truly did know my real name, then they would have researched on it, trying to find information about me. If that's so, then L can find that in the history of his computer."

"Oh, that would really suck for you, Raito!! Then he'll definitely know you're Kira!" Ryuk laughed.

Raito smiled. "Exactly why this is goodbye, Ryuk."

"Eh?"

* * *

"What?!!" Kiyo and Yomi gaped at the detective. "Why?!!"

L stared at his cup of tea/coffee/drink of death. "After seeing Kiyo-san with Raito-kun, it has lead me to the suspicion that if Raito-kun is Kira, he will try and manipulate both of Kiyo-san and Yomi-kun as well, if not just Kiyo-san. For your own safety as well as mine, Watari's and my heirs', I would like to put you under camera surveillance in case Kira tries anything."

Yomi gawked at him in disgust. "Please don't tell me you're going to be watching the bathrooms as well!! You're supposed to be the greatest detective in the world, _not _a pervert!!!"

_Don't protest too much, Yomi, or he's going to know something's up._

L put his thumb in his mouth and looked surprised. "I'm... a pervert?"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. _Didn't he do that in the story when Misa called him a pervert?_

_Looks like the same things will happen because of different reasons, _Yomi thought back.

L turned away. "Very well. I trust Yomi-kun and Kiyo-san enough that I will not place a camera in your bathroom."

Yomi gave the detective an I-still-haven't-forgotten-what-you-tried-to-do look. Kiyo rolled her eyes. "That's makes sense, I suppose. Alright, I'm fine with it as long as no one sees me using the bathroom."

Yomi nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

_You're going to have to be more careful from now on, Yomi._

_Yeah, yeah, no need to remind me. _

L's cell phone rang, abruptly ending the brief silence. L held it up. "It's Raito-kun." he observed.

Souchiro perked up.

L answered it. "Yes?" A pause. "Yes, understood. I'm in room 2801 at the K."

The police chief rose anxiously. "My son's coming here?"

"Yes."

Yomi blinked in surprise. _Hey, we were right. Light is actually going to do it, just like in the anime and manga._

_We can't be sure Light's actually going to do that..._Kiyo thought warily.

Matsuda soon opened the door to reveal the said teen, his head bowed as if in shame.

_Never mind, he's going to do it._

_You know, the way we keep saying "it"-_

_Don't go there, please._

Yomi stifled her laughter, which would have sounded very strange and out of place in the currently tense atmosphere.

Raito lifted his head. "Ryuzaki, it's as I said on the phone." He closed his eyes. "I... might be Kira."

Souchiro's jaw literally dropped.

_Hehe, he did "it!"_

_Sheesh, Yomi, and people say I have a sick mind._

"Raito!!" His father grabbed him and shook him roughly. "Don't be stupid!! What are you saying?!!"

"Father," Raito said sadly, his eyes still closed, "If Ryuzaki is L, then it's not an exaggeration to say that he's the greatest detective in the world. The person who the FBI investigator Raye Penber was investigating from the time he came to Japan until he died.."

_It looks so weird without all of those flashbacks... _Yomi mused.

"...the person who was in Aoyama on the 22nd of May..." Raito continued.

Now that Misa was dead, the girls wondered what he would say next.

"...and the person who Amane Misa was trying to find before she died..."

_...was you, sucker!! _(Guess who thought that....)

"...and the person who tried to acquaint themselves with Kiyo-san, Ryuzaki's ward..."

Yomi and Kiyo blinked in surprise. They hadn't expected that line.

"If I were in L's shoes, I'd deduce that I was Kira." Raito finished, to the growing alarm of his horrified father.

"R-Raito!! How does wanting to know who Kiyo-san is makes you Kira??!!" His father demanded.

All eyes turned to Kiyo.

Kiyo did not like being stared at. Not at all. Oh dear. "W-well..." she began hesitantly, anything to get them to stop staring at her, "the fact is that our," she gestured to herself and Yomi, "presence here is extremely unusual. We are ordinary teenagers from America that seem unlikely to have anything to do with the Kira case, yet here we are with the protection of the greatest detective in the world. If I was Kira, I would be very curious of why Ryuzaki would want to protect us and what we have to do with the Kira case. And trying to get us comfortable with him would be the best first step of a plan to get information out of us."

This unfortunately, only made everyone, including L and even Raito, to gawk more at the poor girl.

"O-of course," Kiyo hastily continued, seeing the look on Souchiro's and Matsuda's faces, "there's the possibility that Raito-kun was just being friendly and polite as an ordinary human being. That alone does not make him Kira."

_Crap. I really shouldn't have said anything._

_I think that was the most intelligent thought I've ever heard. _Yomi quickly grabbed Kiyo's shoulder in a brotherly manner. "Oi, oi, don't get involved with this, Kiyo. You're just making it worst for Yagami-san and Raito-kun." _Not to mention for us as well.._

"He is right." Kiyo agreed, bowing. "I'm very sorry, everyone. I should not have spoken. Perhaps you should all forget the last minute."

L gave her a calculating glance and turned back to his cup of (tea?). _This girl... she thinks on a level of Raito-kun's and mine, yet she is unaware of it herself... is that why Zarth sent her to me? But why would he send Yomi-kun as well? _

Raito closed his eyes again. "No, Kiyo-san, you're right. It would make sense for Kira to try to know the two of you better..." He faked (Only L and the girls suspected/knew it was fake) a broken tone of agony. "I don't even understand myself anymore. Even though I'm not conscious of it, I could be killing people while I sleep or something!!"

Still immersed with his tea/coffee/drink of death, L calmly responded, "No, you haven't."

Raito's face took on a look of surprise and confusion. The girls, and anyone who watched episode 8 of Death Note, knew that was fake as well. "What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"To be honest, there was a period of five days where we set up surveillance cameras in your room." L stated in a monotone without turning around.

"Cameras?!" The teen asked in a startled tone. **(A.N.: And of course, people, we know everything Raito does here is fake, so no more need to keep saying it)**

"You slept normally at night." L looked up from his tea and stared at the blank screen in front of him. "Having seen that criminals die while you had no way of accessing such information, I concluded not that you were innocent; merely that if you were Kira, you would not give yourself away on camera."

" 'If you were Kira, you wouldn't give yourself away.' " Raito quoted bitterly. "To be honest, I have thought of some criminals being better off dead."

Kiyo couldn't help feeling sorry for Raito's dad, who looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Raito-kun," Matsuda protested fiercely, "I'm the same!!"

_Have you ever noticed Matsuda uses boku as well?_

_Kiyo, is this really relevant?_

_No, it's just a random observation._

"I've also wished some criminals were dead, but that doesn't mean we'd really go and kill them, right?"

Yomi couldn't help feeling sorry for the innocent officer.

"Besides," Matsuda continued, "criminals that you had no knowledge of continued to die. The surveillance cameras proved this!"

_Poor Matsuda, he really is a good man..._

Aiwaza paused. "N-no..." the man said quietly. "At that time, we didn't have enough power, and only watched his movements inside of the house. It's not like we watched him 24/7 over those five days." The man looked up at Raito, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "He may have had a way of killing people when he was out of the house."

Yomi could practically see L's hair go dark blue as the detective sank into his thoughts. _Too bad we can't the thing where L's reflection in the cup speaks, that was so cool!!_

_He already knows... L can already tell it's an act, and what Light's gonna do next..._

"Somehow, I don't like the way this conversation is heading...but..." L lifted his head. "Fine."

"We'll restrain Raito-kun and imprison him long term." Souchiro's mouth dropped open again in horror.

"If we going to do this, we may as well start now," the insomniac continued. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere where I can't see him."

Raito nodded in consent, his eyes seeming sad. "Understood."

Aiwaza roughly grabbed Raito's arm and practically yanked the boy out of the building. "Aiwaza-san, you're hurting me." Raito said quietly.

Kiyo sighed. _Now it's going to be 50 days...do you know how long that is?_

_Um, almost two months?_

Before Raito completely left the room, his head suddenly swiveled around to Kiyo.

Yes, just Kiyo.

Kiyo looked at him with a mixture of disgust and pity.

Raito smiled. _Don't worry...I'll still have you..._

_

* * *

_

**Aah, poor Kiyo!! Like Misa, Raito's feelings will also remain...that sucks for her!! I'm getting a little stuck now. Anyone want anything to happen next? **

**And, how many people _are _reading this story? Just curious, I just wrote this because I was bored, so I wasn't expecting anyone to actually read it...**


	12. Sugar high Matsuda and blushing Light

**A.N.: And it's chapter twelve already!! Man, that went fast!! **

**Oh, and CrazyMusician22, your idea was great, and I was about to do it, but then I realized I couldn't because the whole Yotsuba thing happened because of stupid Misa and Rem so it's going to be too hard to put the whole thing in. Dang it, I wanted to use that idea! Thanks for the review anyway.**

**And thank you one in a crowd for the review also. I promise I will do the fight in episode 18 but it will be a little... different with Kiyo and Yomi there. Heehee. **

**And thank you Azura Soul Reaper and jacques0 and if I forgot your name I'm terribly sorry but I need to finish this thing before my parents get on my case for staying up late and everyone else who reviewed. Your praise keeps me going! ^.^ **

**Oh, and there will be more incidents similar to the soccer ball one in later chapters... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's been seven days since Raito-kun's been imprisoned and not a single criminal had died..." Matsuda said sadly, looking at the teen crouched on the bed. "At this rate, he has to be Kira..." The young officer then looked at Raito's father, who seemed to be in even worst shape than his son.

"Kiyo-chan?" L said abruptly.

"Hm?" Kiyo asked nervously.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure." Yomi tensed. L probably hadn't forgotten what happened a week ago...

"Why does Kiyo-chan think Kira should not succeed?"

Everyone looked at the detective in surprise. Kiyo blinked.

"Why I think Kira shouldn't succeed, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. I would like to know your opinion on the matter."

Kiyo glanced and Yomi and shrugged. "For a number of reasons. Kira doesn't seem like a very... controlled person to me. He claims that he is justice by killing criminals, but he also killed that L. Lind Taylor, who was, in Kira's view, an innocent person. Not to mention Raye Penber and the other FBI agents..." Kiyo trailed off.

"Kiyo-chan is suggesting that she dislikes Kira because he killed innocent people?"

The girl frowned. "I suppose... I mean, what kind of justice does that? Kira says he is a god that will rule the world, but according to you, Ryuzaki, Kira must be an ordinary human who acquired these powers to kill."

L jerked his head to stare at Kiyo. "Who informed Kiyo-chan of that? I do not remember telling my thoughts to her."

"Matsuda-san told me." Kiyo lied without blinking.

The said person flinched. "Aah... I did? Oh... my mistake..."

Yomi resisted the urge to slam her head onto the table. _The dimwit! He didn't even do it!!_

L scowled, but said, "Would Kiyo-san care to continue?"

Kiyo tried not to scowl herself. _Why do I have a feeling there's a reason behind this?!_

"I also don't like the idea of Kira ruling the world. I mean, this guy isn't real justice, and if he has total control of the world... it'll change everything."

"Kiyo-chan needs to be more specific."

Kiyo felt a stab of annoyance. "What I mean is that Kira will want everyone to obey him, and with the kind of personality he has, he could get carried away...For example," she hastily added before L could open his mouth, "Because Kira can kill anyone he wishes to, then he might start to forbid things other than crime, things he just doesn't like."

"Kiyo-chan is saying Kira could become selfish and irrational with such power?"

"Yeah, that's it. Then people wouldn't be thinking of what they want, they always be thinking of what Kira wants, because Kira could kill them or their families in a second and that... just doesn't seem like a happy world at all."

Much to Kiyo's dismay, a shocked silence followed. _ Why is everyone looking so surprised? That explanation was so stupid!!_

_To them, it sounds really smart, Kiyo._

_Crap._

"Okay, I've been reading too much science fiction." Kiyo said in the exact same tone.

Yomi sighed. This was bad. What if L, thinking that Kiyo was really smart, ordered her to interrogate Light or something.... this was not good-

"Raito-kun, it's only been one week and already you look haggard." L remarked.

Kiyo and Yomi stiffened. _This sounds a lot like the part when..._

"Yes, it's hard to think clearly in my condition," Raito stated, his hands around his knees.

Only Kiyo and Yomi knew who and what was also in the cell.

"But this useless pride... I'll just have to... _discard _it."

_I can almost picture Ryuk saying "okay" and disappearing into the wall..._

_Yay!! Now innocent Light!!_

_You're so immature, Yomi._

The girls watched as Raito's eyes suddenly widened. "Ryuzaki!" The boy exclaimed, "Let me out of here! I know I was the one who suggested I was Kira and be imprisoned long term, but now there's no point!! I know I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki!! Let me out of here!!"

_Raito looks so much cuter when he doesn't have his memories._

_I guess his eyes look better without that narrowing thing. Anyway, I kinda feel sorry for L right now..._

_Aah, yes, poor L! At least this might take his mind off of you being genius smart and SHIT!!_

_What's the matter, Yomi? _

_It'll have to wait until later, Kiyo._

_Huh?!!_

_

* * *

_

"And you want me to talk to him because?" Kiyo asked dubiously.

L's thumb was aching slightly, he had reopened the scab of the bite mark with all of his chewing. "Because Raito-kun needs to talk to someone who doesn't keep claiming him as Kira, and I need some time to think about this confusing situation!!"

"Um, okay." Kiyo left the room, passing Yomi on her way out. It bothered Kiyo that Yomi couldn't tell her what was wrong.

Yomi sighed inaudibly. _Sorry, Kiyo, but I just can't think it with everyone around..._

_I understand. _

"Er..." Yomi looked nervously at the detective. "I'll go with Kiyo if that's okay with you, Ryuzaki."

_YES, YOU DO THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE REALLY CUTE AND I'VE TURNED GAY FOR YOU AND IT'S GETTING HARD NOT TO DROOL BY JUST LOOKING AT YOU AND THE LAST THING I NEED RIGHT NOW IS TO HAVE A DISTRACTION_ "Actually, I would prefer for Yomi-kun to stay." Dammit.

Yomi was surprised, and not happy. The last thing they needed was for L to find out that Yomi was actually a girl. "Okay, then." She sat in a chair.

L sighed and dropped his gaze away from the boy. He needed to think about what just happened now, not about a slim Japanese boy with part of his hair tied up- dammit.

* * *

"Hey, Raito-kun, it's me."

Raito jerked up as a familiar voice penetrated the silence of the cell. "K-Kiyo-san?"

Kiyo sighed from the monitor. "Yep. Ryuzaki is in one of his thinking moods, and for some complicated genius reason my mind can't comprehend, he wants me to talk to you. He also turned off the voice distortion."

Raito suppressed a sigh. _She probably thinks I'm Kira as well..._

"And relax, Raito-kun, I'm not going to try and make you confess you're Kira, okay?"

Raito stared stupidly at the camera for a few seconds.

"Um, Raito-kun? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Hm... remember that time I was taking that data to the police station?" _And wanted to kill you as well... _Kiyo added silently.

Raito cursed inwardly as a blush made its way into his cheeks. "Must we talk about it?"

"Sorry, Raito-kun, but that's the only thing I can think of that doesn't involve Kira."

The teen's eyes widened. _Sh-she would go that far not to bother me? _His heart pumped faster.

_I hope he doesn't get some sick idea I'm devoted to his well-being or something, _Kiyo thought. _I'm just doing this out of pity._

"It's just that, I noticed something."

"Wh-what?" Thank god his voice didn't sound higher.

"Ryuzaki actually did zoom in on your eyes when you told him to, and I noticed.... they're different."

Trying to quell the feeling of relief and disappointment in him, Raito took a breath. "Different?"

"Yeah, they were just like the time when that soccer ball hit you in the...er.... sensitive spot."

Matsuda and Aiwaza gawked. "What?!!"

Raito's blush deepened. "What do you mean, Kiyo-san?"

"Well, when I helped you up, your eyes looked like they changed. They were wider...bigger... as if you had been narrowing them all of this time and you suddenly opened them." Okay, that sounded really stupid. Damn Ryuzaki for putting her in this situation.

"Raito-kun... " Kiyo paused. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but..." The officers looked at her curiously.

"When I saw you telling Ryuzaki to zoom in on your eyes... and even now when I see you in the monitor...I....don't think you're Kira, Raito-kun."

If possible, Raito's blush grew even more pronounced.

Kiyo frowned. _That's weird... I mean, I can understand why he would blush at the soccer ball incident, but the way he's blushing now, you'd think he has a crush on me or something..._

"I apologize, Raito-kun."

"N-no...don't apologize...but...why?"

"Ryuzaki said Kira would be a very good actor, always poise and polite. But right now, you just blushed when you remembered the soccer ball kicking you in the groin-" Raito wished he was anemic, then he wouldn't be able to blush easily "-and Kira strikes me as the person who would laugh politely and pretend to be sheepish."

"Wow, Kiyo-chan, you sounded just like Ryuzaki then!" Matsuda said, astonished. "And what's this about Raito-kun getting hit in the balls with a-"

Aiwaza smacked him before he could go any farther.

Kiyo cursed. "I've been around Ryuzaki too much. Raito-kun, is there anything you would like to talk about? As you see, I fail at conversation when I am forced to make it."

"Well, Kiyo-san..." Raito began hesitantly, "there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

Raito cursed. He was being so stupid. "It is alright with you if I call you Kiyo-chan from now on?"

Kiyo blinked. That had been an irrelevant question, not what she had been expecting. "Um... sure, I mean, Ryuzaki and a lot of people already call me that since I'm young and I'm a girl. Anything else?"

Raito thought hard. "Er..."

Kiyo noticed her hands were beginning to get numb. She blew on them.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I was just blowing on my hands. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you cold, Kiyo-chan?" Kiyo's brow furrowed at the look of sincere concern on Raito's face.

"I'm fine, Raito-kun. My hands are always cold, remember?" Kiyo frowned as Raito blushed again. "What? Did that remind you of the soccer ball incident again?"

"In a way, yes." How he longed to warm those soft hands up NO HE CAN'T THINK THAT!!!

"That really damaged your pride didn't it?"

"Well, it got you to pity me, so I guess it was worth it."

"You sound like one of those chessy actors in those High School Musical shows."

"Eh?! I-I'm not acting, Kiyo-chan!"

A soft laugh could be heard. "I wasn't saying you were, I was just saying you sounded chessy, Raito-kun."

"Oh..." Damn blood, especially when it rose to his cheeks. Good thing Kiyo hadn't said anything about it...

"Raito-kun, why do you keep blushing?"

...yet. Shit. "It's just that... this is the first time I've actually enjoyed having conversation with a girl before..."

"Raito-kun, you don't have a crush on Kiyo-chan, do you?" Matsuda asked excitedly in the mike, earning himself a warning glare from Aiwaza.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. Oh come on. Raito only liked girls or anything in Fanfiction. There was no way he liked her. **(A.N.: And guess what this is...)**

Raito felt like swearing when more blood came to his cheeks. Why of all times was he blushing so much, dammit?!!! He hardly ever blushed.

"No offense, Matsuda-san, but you kind of made things awkward now."

"Oh, sorry."

"Raito-kun, want to forget what just happened?"

"Er... yeah. Um, Kiyo-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Th-thanks. For talking to me, I mean. I almost forgot Kira and everything while we are talking." And stuttering, too!!

Kiyo sighed. She hated it when people thanked her or gave extravagant praise. "It's not such a big deal, Raito-kun. I'm glad I was able to make you feel better."

"I was just noticing..." Raito began quietly. "You seem so much more...friendlier than when you first met me..."

"Maybe because I believe you're not Kira now, Raito-kun. Being stuck in this cell made me feel sorry for you."

Raito groaned. "Are you telling me you're going to be like this only when you feel sorry for me?"

"Is my conversation that enjoyable?"

"Yes." Damn blushing!!!

"Do you get embarrassed this easily, Raito-kun?" Kiyo frowned. Raito was acting like he liked her, and Kiyo didn't like it.

"Raito-kun? Oh no," Matsuda cheerfully answered. "I've never seen him blush so many times. He really does like you, Kiyo-chan and OW!!" Matsuda rubbed his stinging head.

Aiwaza lowered his hand and glared at the officer threateningly.

"Did you hear that, Raito-kun?"

Raito looked up in confusion. "Hear what?"

"... never mind."

"No, tell me!" Raito said urgently. "What's wrong?"

"It's not something big, just forget it!" Kiyo also hated it when people did this.

Raito suddenly grinned mischievously. "Tell me, Kiyo-chan!"

Kiyo rolled her eyes, even though Raito couldn't see it. "You're not going to give up until I tell you, will you?"

"Yes." Oh, he could just see Kiyo's cute face SCRATCH OUT WORD CUTE.

"If you don't want blood rising to your cheeks again, then forget it."

Unfortunately, this only spurred on Raito's curiosity. "Kiyo, please tell me..." The teen almost whined.

".... it was just something stupid said by Matsuda-san."

"Oh..." Remembering Matsuda's last comment, Raito lowered his head.

Kiyo sighed in relief. However, Matsuda was in a hyper mood today, having consumed almost enough sugar as L in a desperate attempt to keep himself awake, and Aiwaza's smacks and hits were not having a painful effect on him.

The sugar was also getting to his mind because unlike L, Matsuda gets sugar high often.

This is why the officer grabbed the mike and said, "When Kiyo-chan asked if you get embarrassed often, I told her the truth. You hardly ever blush, so you do like her, right?"

Raito's hands twitched, as if yearning to strangle the throat of a certain naive man named Matsuda Touta.

Kiyo sighed. "I warned you. Matsuda-san, have you been eating sugar lately?"

Aiwaza's mouth dropped open before the man face-palmed himself. "Oh no, that explains it."

Kiyo groaned. "Matsuda-san, you're acting like my friend when he has too much sugar."

Aiwaza grabbed Matsuda's arm. "Come, Matsuda, we're leaving."

"HUH?!! But I thought we were supposed to watch Kiyo-chan!"

"There's a camera in the room, so our presence here isn't really necessary. " Aiwaza explained in the tone of talking to a three-year old. "Now let's go and get you a drink... I'm sorry, Kiyo-san." he added hastily.

"You can just call me Kiyo, Aiwaza-san. It's okay. I've seen worst cases of sugar highs, believe me." It was true. Sighing, Kiyo turned her attention to the screen again.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes you wish you could just kill Matsuda-san, huh? It appears he's gotten sugar high and Aiwaza escorted him out of the room."

"Oh... um... about what Matsuda-san said..."

"Raito-kun, you look like you're straining to fart or something."

"I- what?!!" Raito blushed brightly.

"Hahahahaha. I'm just joking. Don't worry, I understand."

"Understand? Y-you mean..." Raito could no longer look at the camera.

"People say weird things when they're sugar high. I mean..." Kiyo stopped. _He doesn't actually like me, right?_

Raito laughed sheepishly, feeling the same feeling of relief and disappointment again. "Thanks. I heard you talking about a friend who had a sugar high. What was that all about?"

"Well, obviously, I can't tell you his name..." Kiyo teased lightly, "So I'll call him Charlie."

"Okay, so what happened with Charlie and his sugar high?"

"Well, whenever he eats sugar, he goes a little... crazy. Once he tried to bite someone's feet."

Raito raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you must have an interesting high school life!"

"Yes, Yomi and I are befriended with many strange people."

"Hah, I wish I was at your school."

Kiyo pictured Raito at her school. Um, not very good because most of their friends also watched Death Note... besides, it would be much funner if L came to their school... wait, funner isn't actually a word, is it? Yoshi would immediately correct her irritably if she were here. Yoshi... how long had it been since Kiyo had seen her last?

"So, you've been together with Yomi for a long time, huh?"

"Ugh, you make it sound like we're a couple or something. Yomi's like my brother, even though he's my cousin. Picturing that way is just plain gross."

_Yes, I know and I'm so glad because that means I have a chance WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!! _"Sorry for my poor choice of words. It's good to have someone like that, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Kiyo-chan?

_I remember... _Kiyo thought sadly. _It was when she had to leave for college again after winter break. I didn't even hug her goodbye properly. I just patted her back and wished she would let go soon. And now I'm stuck in an Anime world and may never see her again..._

"What is it, Raito-kun?"

"Wait, is something wrong? Your voice just sounded so sad all of a sudden..."

Dammit, she needed to control her emotions better in front of Raito. L knew the truth... or part of it... so he would understand, but Raito couldn't know why they were here.

"I'm fine, Raito-kun, just thinking about your dad. He looks really devastated."

Raito's stomach plunged when he thought of his father. "....I know... if only if I had been certain I wasn't Kira then, maybe he wouldn't have gone into confinement either..."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault. Yagami-san is a very devoted father, I'm so glad... you have him..." Kiyo paused as the memory of her own father struck her.

"Kiyo-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me..." Kiyo frowned, shrugging off memories and guilt. Now that she looked at him, the police chief wasn't really depressed at all. There was a weary smile on his face, and he seemed to be sitting up straighter.

"Actually, your father looks happy now... that's weird..."

Raito frowned as well. "Really? Not that I don't want him to be happy, but I thought you said he was looking depressed..."

"I did..." Kiyo's voice trailed off. Raito was pretty sure she wasn't lying, she sounded as confused as he was.

"Oh well, whatever's keeping him happy, I hope it happens often. What were you going to say, Raito-kun?"

"Oh..." Suddenly Raito looked exactly as he did when he was asking to change the honorific. "Kiyo-chan... will you talk to me again?"

Kiyo didn't like Raito that much, but he was innocent for now, and she had to admit making people feel better made her feel good. "I can't say I can, Raito-kun, because Ryuzaki is in charge and I don't know if he'll let me. But if I can, I will."

Raito smiled happily. "Thanks. Thanks, Kiyo-chan."

"You know, Raito-kun, you can be a little annoying, with all of your formalness and politeness and perfection..." Kiyo said abruptly.

Raito's heart did _not_ sink. (DENIAL....)

"But you're not a bad guy (when you don't have your memories), you know that?"

To his ultimate horror, Raito felt his cheeks burn again.

Kiyo smiled. "I have to go to bed now, Raito-kun. I'll talk to you again as soon as I can, okay?"

Raito blushed harder. "Okay... thank you."

"You're welcome." Kiyo turned off the mike and was about to leave the room when Soichiro finally spoke.

"Kiyo-san, I can't thank you enough."

Kiyo's jaw dropped. She quickly pressed the mike that allowed her to talk to him. "Y-Yagami-san!! You were listening the whole time?!! That's why you were smiling?!!"

The police chief smiled at the camera. "Kiyo-san, I deeply appreciate it. You made Raito forget his situation for a moment. I am very grateful."

"Wow, and I thought I was a failer at conversations... I'm glad I was able to make you and Raito-kun feel better, Yagami-san. I'm sure Raito will be proved innocent soon, and you can both come back."

"Raito really likes you, Kiyo-san. I've never heard him talk that way to anyone before."

"Are you sure about that, Yagami-san?"

"Yes. You're probably the first girl my son has had a crush on."

"...."

"...."

"Um.... I'm glad you and Raito-kun feel happier, Yagami-san. Thank you!!" Kiyo quickly turned off the mike and dashed out of the room, trying to ignore the feeling of complete and utter dread in her chest.

Soichiro had been wrong about his son being Kira, he had actually never found the truth out, so of course he was mistaken, right? Why did that thought sound like a vain hope? _Yomi, I may have an even bigger problem right now...._

_

* * *

_

And just what were Yomi and L doing while all of this was happening?

Find out in the next chapter of The Troubles of Two Japanese American Teenagers!!

**Yeah, sorry for not including the L and Yomi stuff, but this chapter is too long, almost 4,000 words ****_over _4,000 words my bad. **

**I made Matsuda a little stupider and Raito more prone to blushing, sorry about that also.**

**Oh, and CrazyMusician22, yes, you did inspire this, so thank you again!!**


	13. Hyper L is weirder

**A/N: This is not an actual continuation of the story, this is just what was happening between L and Yomi during that time. Heehee.**

**I also forgot to explain something. You probably noticed I used both Raito and Light. The reason for this is because Raito is how Japanese people pronounce his name, and we English-speaking people pronounce it Light. Since Kiyo and Yomi can both speak English and Japanese, they say Raito when they're talking in Japanese, and Light when they're talking in English. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do it... but I don't own Death Note, no matter how good this seems... it's probably crappy anyway...**

**Warning: As I said before, this is rated T for a reason. The reason this time is that there's some... inappropriate situations..^_^'....**

**

* * *

  
**

Yomi looked anxiously at the sugar addict deep in thought, nibbling his thumb.

_Crap, I would do anything to be in Kiyo's place, talking to good Light is so much better than sitting here with an angry L. _Yomi glanced at him again. _I better not talk to him.... he'll be even more pissed if I interrupt his thoughts..._

L was still biting his thumb. With alarm, Yomi realized there was blood dripping out of it. "Ryuzaki, your thumb's bleeding!" The girl blurted out before she could stop herself.

L brought his thumb out of his mouth to look at the wound. He sniffed the red liquid, sucked it slightly, and then went to nibbling his _other _thumb.

Yomi sighed in exasperation. L could be so stupid sometimes.

"Yomi-kun?"

"What is it?" Yomi asked warily. The dripping thumb had reminded her of something else...

"What does Yomi-kun think about the present situation?"

Yomi groaned. "You're asking the wrong cousin, Ryuzaki, it's Kiyo who has the smartness!"

_But it's you who makes me have the urge to pounce on you and... _**(I'm not finishing that sentence either...-_-)**

"I would still like to hear Yomi-kun's opinion on the matter."

Yomi shrugged. "I don't really know if Yagami-kun's innocent or not. To tell you the truth, I would have said guilty before when he requested to be restrained. But now..." she shrugged again. "He seemed really innocent. But I'm no genius, so you shouldn't take my opinion into account."

"Yomi-kun should not undermine himself so." L started pacing.

"Um, Ryuzaki, are you sure you don't want to put a bandaid on that thumb?" Yomi asked uneasily. A flap of skin had come off of it was dangling by a thread. The sight was making her slightly squeamish.

Trying to calm the irrational elated feeling in his stomach that the boy _cared, _L brought his thumb to his eyes. "That really does look bad, doesn't it?" Without calling Watari for a bandaid, he continued his pacing around the room.

Yomi sighed again. Blood was starting to drip out of the finger again, and L's behavior was slightly freaking her out. "Ryuzaki, if you're not going to get a bandaid, then I will." Yomi started to walk out of the room.

"A bandaid will not be necessary right now, Yomi-kun."

"Um, yes, a bandaid is necessary right now because your thumb looks like it could get infected, Ryuzaki."

"It can wait." L protested stubbornly.

Yomi scowled. "Fine, then."

L went back to pacing and nibbling the thumb that was not bleeding.

"Er... Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

Yomi inwardly hissed with frustration. If only Kiyo were here... "I did notice something... about Raito-kun..."

L stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Well..." Yomi scratched the back of her neck. "Kiyo probably noticed it and would explain it better, but that change in Raito-kun..."

L raised an eyebrow at him, even though the boy couldn't really see it. "Yomi-kun?"

"Didn't you notice that his eyes... changed when you zoomed in on them?"

The detective gritted his teeth in frustration. Of course, that was the whole freaking problem!! "Yes, I did."

"Did you also notice that they only seemed to change... after that last sentence?"

L's eye widened. "What?"

"After he said 'this useless pride...I'll just have to discard it...', his eyes immediately changed after that. Maybe discarding meant discarding his power and memories of being Kira... I don't know, I've just been watching too much Anime shows my whole life."

L stared at Yomi, his mouth dropping open. That...actually made sense... the perfect move, in fact...Raito himself would be innocent, having no knowledge of being Kira, therefore he would think he knew he wasn't Kira...

"Erm...Ryuzaki, you really shouldn't listen to me... I'm not a sma-THE HELL?!!" Suddenly, Yomi felt her face being forced into a starched white T-shirt.

"Yomi-kun, thank you!!" L practically sang. "Thank you!!!!" He almost danced around the room, hugging the boy to his chest. Yomi did really feel nice and soft and warm....

"Mmf!! Uuzaki, et o!! (Oof, Ryuzaki, let go!!!") Yomi flailed her arms desperately. Unfortunately, Death Note didn't exaggerate, L was pretty strong, much stronger than her.

L buried his face into Yomi's hair. "What does Yomi-kun want?!!! I'll get Yomi-kun anything he wants!!!"

Last chapter, Matsuda had a sugar high. L doesn't have sugar highs when he eats a lot of sugar. However, his combined obsession with Yomi and his excitement of finding out something caused him to act a little... sugar high...

"Um, I want you to let go of me, so can you!!!" Yomi shouted indignantly. She was getting really nervous now. What if L hugged her more and felt the breast band...

"Why not, Yomi-kun?!! Doesn't Yomi-kun like hugs??!!! Everyone likes hugs!!!"

"Oh shit, you've gotten sugar high!!! Let _go _of me now, you sugar panda freak!!!"

"Sugar panda freak!!! It's sounds so cute coming from Yomi-kun's mouth!!!"

"This is harassment!!! Kiyo, I'm sorry for laughing at you being annoyed by Raito-kun!!! SAVE ME!!!!" Yomi's fists pounded fruitlessly at the detective's chest.

L wasn't sure what brought him to his senses. Maybe it was the fact that he was hugging Yomi to his chest and spinning around the room. Oh dear. And the pressure of Yomi's head on his stomach was making him want to...**(I'll leave that to your imagination...-_-)**

The insomniac's face turned bright red as he set Yomi down, mumbling awkwardly. Oh no. He couldn't even remember the time he last blushed and yet here he was now...

Thankful to be free of L's embrace, Yomi quickly scooted away, not noticing at first the blush on L's face. However, like all fanfictions make people do, Yomi looked up and was startled to see the sudden color change of L's skin.

"Ryuzaki, are you blushing?"

"Ah...I apologize deeply for the...er...my behavior. I...believe Yomi-kun is right, I had gotten 'sugar high' as they call it." L looked down at his feet, unwilling to meet her gaze. What the hell had come over him, hugging him like that...

_That's weird, I've never seen him blush in the anime, not even when Misa kissed him..._ Yomi had to admit it was rather odd to see L with a red face in contrast to his pale skin. "Um, it's cool, just don't do it again..."

"Yes, yes, of course." L's blush deepened briefly before gradually fading. "Um..."

The silence between them grew awkward, L not speaking because he felt a certain tightness in his pants and Yomi not speaking because she had been so close to being found out.

L opened his mouth to talk about something... and saw that piece of hair sticking out of Yomi's head. "Yomi-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Why does Yomi-kun have a piece of hair tied up?"

Yomi relaxed, they had already prepared if L had asked her that. "Because then I'll look too much like a girl if I let it down."

"Why doesn't Yomi-kun just cut his hair?"

She shrugged and slid her hands in her pockets. "I'm too lazy for that."

"I see...may I see Yomi-kun when he takes it off?" The thought of Yomi as a girl made him sound even _more _adorable...

"Uh, no."

"Why not?" L pouted, resisting the urge to whine.

"Because then I actually will look a girl, and you will tease me!"

"I promised Yomi-kun I won't." L's fingers itched to caress the smooth, short hair...

Yomi turned her head stubbornly away. "Just drop it, Ryuzaki."

Pouting again, L sat in the corner of the room and sulked.

Yomi had to laugh at that sight. "Ryuzaki, you look so stupid when you're pouting!!"

L pouted more. "Yomi-kun is so mean!!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who became sugar high." L stopped. He did kind of have a point there...

"Come on, Ryuzaki! Get up!"

"Yomi-kun's insults have rendered me incapable of movement. I am deeply hurt."

Yomi rolled her eyes. L sounded like the L people made in Fanfiction. "You're so immature." Leaning down, Yomi offered a hand.

L's breath quickened at the thought of coming into contact with that soft skin again...

"Ryuzaki....why are you staring at my hand like that?" Yomi was starting to get uneasy again.

L blinked. "Yomi-kun seems to have extremely soft skin for a boy."

"You suck." Yomi made as if to withdraw her hand.

L hastily grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Oh god, the touch of the skin was starting to drive him mad again...

"Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing," L mumbled, quickly letting go of the boy's hand.

Yomi smiled. "You're so cute looking when you pout, L. Almost like a little kid." Almost at once she cursed herself, that was something a girl and not a boy should say.

L's mouth did **not** drop open neither did his face change color. (DENIAL AGAIN...)

"Ryuzaki, your face looks so weird when you're blushing..."

Shit. L pouted again. "Yomi-kun is trying to embarrass me."

"No, I'm not embarrassing you, you just don't like to admit you blush easily," Yomi teased. L wanted to **(This is rated T not M people)**

"Come on, Ryuzaki, let's go see what Kiyo's doing if you're done thinking." Yomi picked up L's hand again and led him out of the room. L was so shocked he stood up straight, which was a very bad thing since L was very tall when he stood up, which is why he banged the top of his head very painfully on the top of the doorway.

Stumbling from the unexpected pain, L crashed into Yomi, who weighed quite less than the detective and was knocked down as well.

"OWW, WHAT THE HELL, RYUZAKI?!!!"

"I apologize deeply to Yomi-kun."

"Then will you mind getting _up _from me?!!"

"Er, I am on top of Yomi-kun?" L froze as he realized his position. "I apologize again, I did not realize that..."

"Yeah, but now you do, so get off!!!" Yomi was not comfortable in this situation, at this rate, L could easily tell if she was a girl.

"Yes, I am sorry, I'm getting off." Blushing again, L hastily tried to scramble off the boy (who was actually a girl). However, since the author is very evil, L was so flustered he accidentally moved his hands up Yomi's chest to push himself off of the boy.

Unfortunately, his hands came in contact with a private area for women...an area where most women appreciate not being touched... yes, he accidentally touched Yomi's boobs that were currently tied down by the breast band.

L was very distracted, and didn't notice since he thought Yomi was a boy.

Yomi, however, noticed and instinctively did the first thing that came to her mind.

Without warning, a shocked and bewildered L was kicked forcefully into the wall.

Yomi sprang up, her face threatening to smolder in indignation. _PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _"I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki, I...just panicked..."

Painfully picking himself up, L tried to smile at the boy. "Of course, I understand, Yomi-kun."

Yomi's eye twitched. _I want to strangle someone. _

L couldn't help a blush coming to his cheeks again. He...had been on top of Yomi... his hormones ignored the fact that the said person had promptly kicked him off with the force of a powerful girl who was being molested or something...

"Now that that's... over..." Yomi said in halting, controlled tones that just managed to conceal her rage, "may we please go back to Kiyo and everyone?"

"Y-yes... of course..."

Yomi blew a sigh of relief. So he hadn't actually noticed...thank god. This boy thing is getting hard to keep up as it is...

It took all of L's common sense not to scream _HE TOUCHED ME!!!! _but the urge soon faded after several minutes.

"Of course, Yomi-kun." L shuffled his feet nervously. This wasn't good, now he wanted Yomi more than he ever had...

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to make Kiyo talk to Raito-kun often?" Yomi asked warily.

L blinked again. "Well, if Kiyo-chan doesn't wish it, then of course not... but what Kiyo-chan is doing is positively changing Raito-kun and Yagami-san."

Yomi growled. "Are you going to guilt trick her into doing that?!"

"Of course not!!" L said so quickly that Yomi's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "I mean, you two are innocent and shouldn't really be involved in this mess in the first place... and it would be wrong to make your situation worse..."

"You know something, Ryuzaki?"

L looked at her hesitantly.

"You're the most absolute weirdest, most irrational person I had ever met, and that's pretty weird when you think about the other guys at my high school."

"....oh."

Yomi smiled. "I really like you, Ryuzaki! So please....don't die or something like that." She actually meant it.

L's mouth dropped open again. Quickly fighting the blood trying to rise to his cheeks, all the detective could do was stammer. "Ah...um...um...um..."

Yomi rolled her eyes again. "Sorry, I've just made you feel awkward, haven't I?"

"Er..."

Yomi just shook her head and walked out of the room. "Let's just go find Kiyo, Ryuzaki."

Still stammering, the detective stupidly followed her out of the room.

Still a little pissed at L touching her boobs, even if it was on accident, Yomi huffed a little. She looked at her watch and swore inwardly, it was already time to go to bed.

"Kiyo?" She called, about to enter the room.

_Yomi, _the sound of her friend's voice made her stop. _I may have an even bigger problem right now._

Yomi tensed in alarm. _What happened? _she asked urgently, but that was when Kiyo ran straight into her, a look of absolute horror on her face.

* * *

**So next chapter, we'll be continuing the story. I might or might not have it in by tomorrow.**

**I'm sorry if people were hoping for more or something different... if you were, tell me so I know what I can do next time...**

**Later everyone!! ^.^**


	14. Geniuses? Or Cowards?

**A/N: Um...not much to say... this chapter is kind of like chapter 12 and 13 in a shorter version...but more exciting things happen!!**

**And thanks nagashi no kuro for the review!**

**Disclaimer: No own Death Note. If I did, Light would have died much sooner.**

**Warning: Mentions of yaoi, but it's not really yaoi since Yomi's a girl....um...discussion about menstruating..._....yeah...

* * *

**

Yomi slowly took off the breast band, sighing in relief. She hastily stripped off the rest of her clothes before getting into the shower.

The teenager stood underneath the shower head, closing her eyes against the water pouring down on her.

_It was so easy now... just to forget...everything..._

Yomi lifted her face up, her hair free and loose.

_The water...washes away everything...._

Yomi was starting to get tired. Tired of being a boy, tired of being called "kun", tired of bowing with her hands apart, tired of...everything...

As soon as she sensed Yomi's tiredness, Kiyo had demanded Yomi to stop and tell L the truth.

_But L touched my boobs and asked if I was gay..._Yomi thought silently. _There's no way I can tell him now..._

Yomi hastily washed herself and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself and tied up her hair. She picked up her clothes and pulled them on. She was a boy again..

* * *

_I still can't believe it...shit..._

_Kiyo, what's the big deal? Light may be evil, but right now, he's not, and he's cute!! Why are you so devastated?_

Kiyo gritted her teeth under the covers. _Because he is a FREAKING ANIME CHARACTER that doesn't even exist!!!_

_I'm not saying you have to like him or anything, Kiyo, but just don't freak out, okay? At least you didn't have your boobs touched by a guy who thinks you're a guy._

_You've got a point there. Man, that must have sucked!! You couldn't really get mad at him because he thought you were a guy, Yomi..._

_Yeah, so be grateful. _

_Okay, okay, I've got the point. But still, it's going to be more awkward around Light...I have to make sure I don't mislead him or anything...and now that you've mentioned it, what are you going to do about your monthly, Yomi?_

_I don't really know...I mean, I still have a lot of time yet..._

_L's going to wonder why you keep clutching your stomach when you get cramps and why you're acting cranky..._

_Which happens to you as well when you get yours!_

_But I'm not the one who's supposed to be a boy!! You're going to have to pretend you have stomach cramps or something...hopefully, you won't bleed heavy this time..._

_Yeah...anyway, are you going to talk to Light again if L asks you to?_

_...I don't know...I could say it makes me uncomfortable..._

_Kiyo, you know you need to do it and even I know it. One, L already knows you don't like not helping people if you can, and it'll be strange if you refuse since all you have to do is talk. Two, you'll feel too guilty._

_But it's Light for heaven's sake!_

_Just suck it up and do it, Kiyo. It's just talking!! Light may not even like you that way!!_

_Are you serious?!!_

_Many, many fangirls would think you're crazy when you sound hopeful at that. Fine, I'm serious as a best friend. Light doesn't really like you that way, you've just been so good to him when you helped, and he's just really grateful to you._

_Oh my god, thank you so much, Yomi!!!!_

_Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm the best. Now go to sleep!!_

_

* * *

_

_One week later..._

"Chief," Matsuda shouted joyfully into the mike, "Kira was just resting. More criminals have been killed again!!"

Soichiro's mouth dropped open. "WHAT??!!!"

"Isn't this great, Chief?"

"Yes..." the man replied in shaking tones of relief. "I can't say I'm glad that more criminals have died, but this means Raito is-"

Yomi and Kiyo looked at each other uneasily. Now that Misa was gone, would Higuchi still be the third Kira? Kiyo had just shrugged and said it was too late to change things now. It was true.

"Now for Raito-kun!!" Matsuda said joyfully, and reached for the button. His hand was suddenly slapped away.

"Matsuda!!" L cried harshly. "I mean," he said in his usual monotone, "Matsuda-san, please stop."

"Matsuda?" The officer asked timidly, holding his slapped hand.

L pressed the button. "Raito-kun, it's been over two weeks since a criminal died by Kira. Confess already."

Aiwaza and Matsuda looked at each other in shock. Kiyo and Yomi did their best to look the same. "Ryuzaki, wh-"

"Kiyo-chan, would you mind talking to Raito-kun again?"

Kiyo gawked. "What? Why now, all of a sudden?"

"Does Kiyo-chan not wish to?"

Kiyo sighed and glanced at the two being restrained.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm not Kira." Raito pleaded desperately.

Kiyo sighed again. "Alright."

Yomi gave her a glance the rest, even L, took as brotherly concern. Only Kiyo knew what it really meant...

Kiyo picked up the microphone hesitantly. "Raito-kun? It's me again."

Raito's head shot up so fast the teen got colored dots in his vision. "Kiyo-chan?"

"Ryuuzaki wanted me to talk to you again, just like last time."

"Kiyo-chan, is Ryuuzaki forcing you to do this?" Raito asked with concern. "If that's true, I wouldn't want you to..."

"Don't worry, Raito-kun. I'm doing this of my own free will. (Even thought that will is very reluctant) You deserve a break from being called Kira every now and then."

"..."

"..."

"um...why are you blushing again?"

Damn. "N-nothing, Kiyo-chan. Is there anything going on?"

"Um, let me get the newspaper..." Kiyo reached for the said object and mouthed to L _ I won't tell him._ L nodded his approval.

Ignoring the huge article in front with a twinge of guilt, Kiyo flipped through the pages reluctantly.

"Um... let's see..." A small article below caught her eye. "A guy named Mazayakihi Nihoshu died in a car crash, he was a pizza delivery guy..." talk about major boring here, "another guy who was a math teacher named Hibukuyo Shiniki fell down the stairs and hit his head, he died of brain damage, and I'm sorry, I'm boring you, Raito-kun, let's do something else."

"Y-you weren't boring me, Kiyo-chan, but if you want to talk about something else, that's okay."

"Perhaps if we left the room, Raito-kun would be more willing to talk." L suggested.

"Ryuzaki, this conversation is going to be heard by you anyway, so what's the difference...never mind." Yomi sighed resignedly and walked out of the room.

Matsuda looked pleadingly at Aiwaza. "But this conversation is going to be so fun!!" Aiwaza rolled his eyes and walked out as well, pulling a protesting Matsdua with him. "Leave them alone, Matsuda!"

"Actually, perhaps Matsuda-san and Aiwaza-san should stay as well."

Matsuda looked as if he had been given a million dollars. Aiwaza groaned. "Fine."

Kiyo sighed. "Ryuzaki, are you going to use this piece of paper?" She held up a scrap of paper.

"It is a little too small for use, Kiyo-chan. You can do what you like with it."

"Did you manage to hear all of that, Raito-kun?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Too bad Ryuzaki wants Matsuda-san to stay here, huh?"

"R-Raito-kun...I'm right here...."

"Well, at least he's not on a sugar high right now..."

Raito squirmed slightly when he remembered exactly what Matsuda had said during his sugar high.

"Yeah, you're right. Um, what are you doing with the piece of paper."

"Folding it." Kiyo replied dryly, tearing off edges of the paper to make it into a more square shape.

Raito perked up curiously. "Are you making origami?"

"Yeah, I usually do it when I'm bored or surrounded by idiots."

Raito laughed. "I bet it's the latter."

"Raito-kun!" Kiyo cried in mock horror. "How rude of you to call Aiwaza-san an idiot!"

"Er, Kiyo-chan, what about me?"

Raito laughed again. "Yes, please forgive me, Kiyo-chan."

Kiyo meticulously folded up one leg of the tiny crane. "Raito-kun, what do you like to do?"

The teen looked up in surprise. "What I like to do? I don't really know..."

"Really? What about tennis? Yomi and I had to watch your match with Ryuzaki. You were pretty amazing, Raito-kun."

Raito cursed as heat rose to his cheeks. "I've never thought of tennis as a hobby... more like something to occupy my mind..."

"You're really good at it. I couldn't even keep my eyes on the balls."

Raito awkwardly clutched his knees tighter. "Th-thanks..."

Kiyo sighed. Why did Raito have to blush like that? It was starting to make her uncomfortable again. "Raito-kun, is something wrong?"

"N-no...anyway, Kiyo-chan, what's your hobby?"

Kiyo paused. "Reading." She tossed her finished crane aside.

"Reading?"

"Yes, that's what I like to do. Just read and draw."

The teen smiled at her. "You didn't say drawing before."

"It must have slipped my mind." Kiyo didn't like to admit that fact.

"Are you good?"

"No."

"You must be, then."

"Raito-kun, that makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes, it does. You don't like to be complimented, so I bet you're a good drawer as well, since you tried to avoid discussion about it."

"How do you know I don't like to be complimented? Wait, don't answer that. But Raito-kun, are you sure you don't enjoy anything? You must enjoy doing something." Besides writing down names in the Death Note.

"No, Kiyo-chan, there really isn't anything."

"How do you deal with life, then? Isn't there anything you like doing?" Geez, if Raito's life was that boring, Kiyo couldn't really blame him for picking up the Death Note.

Raito responded without thinking. "Talking with you." Matsuda squealed like an insane Twilight fangirl. Aiwaza rapped his head.

"....um..."

Raito blushed furioulsy. _Stupid stupid stupid!!!!_

"Raito-kun, that was definitely chessy."

"Sorry, I was kind of...out of it."

"...okay...er....how about we talk about...is there anything...else besides that?" Kiyo asked exasperatedly.

"...Perhaps discussing things with Ryuuzaki. It's interesting to talk to someone with suck intellect, even though he thinks I'm Kira."

"Yeah," Kiyo said, relieved to get away from what just happened, "Ryuuzaki's definitely weird, but he's pretty cool."

Raito felt a small stab of worry. Did she like L more than him? The teen bit his lip.

"...."

"Raito-kun, please tell me you are _not _feeling jealous of Ryuuzaki..." Raito blushed deeper.

"Wh- of course not, Kiyo-chan...I'm just feeling upset that he thinks I'm Kira..."

"Thank you for being my hero and shutting Matsuda-san up."

"Haha, you're welcome. So, Kiyo-chan, what do you like to draw?"

"Sometimes I sketch scenes or animals. Usually I have to have a photograph or something, I'm not someone who can just draw."

"Once I tried drawing, just to occupy my mind. I failed ultimately."

"Your brains make up for it, believe me. I heard you're really good at English too, Raito-kun."

"Not as good as you are with Japanese."

"Raito-kun, you're exaggerating and you know it!"

"No, I'm not. Seriously, where did you learn all of your Japanese from?"

"Yomi and I weren't one of those Japanese kids who were brought up with Japanese and English, only our grandparents had that. We had one trick that led to our excellence at the Japanese language."

"What was it?"

"I would like to say Yomi and I both had a natural knack for it, but that wasn't the case. The real reason we're so good at it is because..." Kiyo paused. "We watched a lot of subbed anime shows." Including this one.

Raito snorted. "That was the real reason?!!"

Matsuda's and Aiwaza's mouths dropped open.

"Yup, reason number one. Kanji was really hard, though... I learned most of my Japanese swear words from Charlie. He's also a Japanese American and he swears a lot in Japanese, since it doesn't sound so bad in English. I didn't really want to know all of them..."

Raito chuckled. "Nope, not what you exactly want to hear..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yomi-kun learned most of his Japanese from Anime shows? Interesting."

"I told you it would sound stupid," Yomi muttered resentfully, grabbing a cup and wiping it dry.

"How many shows does Yomi-kun watch?"

"A lot..."

"Not a very specific number, Yomi-kun. I suppose you learned Japanese swear words from the same source as well?" L handed a dish to the boy.

"Yeah... Kiyo learned most of hers from this guy named Charlie...the same guy she was telling Raito-kun about last night." Yomi ran the towel over the plate's surface. "Knowing Kiyo, she probably didn't want to hear most of them..."

"This Charlie seems very interesting. Would Yomi-kun care to tell me more about him?"

"About Charlie? Sure... I don't know that much about him, though, it's Kiyo who was really close to him."

"Kiyo-chan had a relationship with this boy?"

"Ugh, oh god no, he was just in all of her classes. Maybe at one point they were friends, but most of the time they were archenemies, trying to kill each other. Charlie's favorite hobby was to annoy Kiyo."

"Most boys do that to a girl they desire."

"Yeah, but neither felt that way. I remember Kiyo telling me once that there were two sides of him, so sometimes he was okay, and sometimes he was 'evil'. I think he was one of those guys who could be really smart if he actually tried, but Charlie never liked being 'smart' he said it made him too similar to Kiyo."

"Are you sure he didn't have any feelings toward her?"

"Better not tell Kiyo that, she got sick of people who kept asking her that in 7th grade. Since they had all their classes together, people thought they were going out or something. Both of them wanted to strangle someone when they heard the rumor."

"I see."

"Anyway, Ryuuzaki, why are we washing dishes?"

"Because washing dishes is a very productive task to pass the time, Yomi-kun."

"Okay, not that I don't like doing it or anything, just wondering."

"...."

"....Yomi-kun, do you have a relationship with your cousin?"

_Crash._

"....."

"What...did you just say?"

"I'd take that as no." L hastily bent down to sweep up the mess. "I am very sorry, Yomi-kun."

Yomi stared the detective for five seconds. L froze under the boy's gaze. Then, Yomi turned and slammed his head against the wall.

"Dammit!!"

Throughly alarmed, L grabbed Yomi's arms. "Yomi-kun, please do not injure yourself. I'd rather you inflict pain on me."

"Ryuuzaki, am I that weird?!!" Yomi asked frustratingly. "First you ask me that I'm gay, then you accuse me of incest, what makes you think these things?!! What's wrong with me?!!!"

L stomach flopped guiltily.

Yomi tore her arms from the detective and started sweeping up the glass. "Never mind, forget it." Her outburst hadn't been of L's inquiries. It was just... _can't he tell that I'm actually a girl?? _Yomi thought desperately. _Am I really that good of an actor, or is he not that bright when it comes to these things?!! _It was then when Yomi realized why she didn't want to tell L the truth. She just wanted him to find out himself.

"You're so stupid, L..." Yomi moaned.

She was so occupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice one of the glasses edges had sliced her fingers.

L was shocked. And he was also starting to feel more guilty than he ever had in his life. He had been so obsessed with Yomi that he failed to think of the boy himself. He had never felt more stupid before.

"Yomi-kun..." L muttered softly. "I know... I am really stupid..."

Yomi froze. Crap, had she said that out loud? "No, you're not, Ryuuzaki. I am really weird. Sorry about my little outburst."

"No, Yomi-kun is right..." L knelt down next to the neat pile of glass shards Yomi had made. "Yomi-kun is bleeding..." he murmured softly, taking up Yomi's hand and examining the wounded finger.

Yomi would have scoffed about L practically destroying the tip of his thumb earlier, but she was feeling too guilty of what she had said.

L gazed at Yomi's index finger, blood oozing out of the cut.

"Ryuuzaki," Yomi said gently, "My finger's fine, it's just a cut."

L ignored her. The insomniac stared intently at the finger, trapped in his own long hands...and did the first thing that came to his mind. He lightly sucked the blood off the fingertip, savoring its metallic taste in his mouth.

Yomi's mouth dropped open. _What the hell?!! _

L gently pulled the fingertip out of his mouth and looked at Yomi's shocked face. There were two choices he was faced with. He could (A) confess his true feelings or (B) act innocent about not knowing what sucking a finger could mean.

And L, the three greatest detectives in the world, chose....

B. He was such a coward.

L cocked his head. "Isn't that what people do when there's a cut on someone's finger?"

Yomi gaped. "Um...no...Ryuuzaki..." she could white lie or be blunt. Blunt seemed better. "When a guy sucks another guy's finger...it considered...well, you know..."

L acted supremely. A horrified expression soon occupied his face. "Oh...Y-Yomi-kun...I'm terribly sorry..." he scrambled up, acting extremely embarrassed. "I...I did not mean to...oh no..."

Convinced L made an honest mistake, Yomi wiped her finger off the kitchen cloth. "I know you didn't. Don't worry." _Wow, I can't believe L's this ignorant...I guess all those fanfics were wrong..._

L blew a sigh of relief. He fell for it.

* * *

Another meanwhile...

Gradually, the other conversation taking place managed to steer clear of how Raito felt about Kiyo. Both were very happy about this.

"What?!" Raito asked incredulously, starting to laugh.

"I'm serious. I'm eight years old, sitting in a tide pool at the beach, I suddenly see a moral eel right next to my arm, and while I'm freaking out and getting away from the pool as far as possible, my mom throws _crackers _at it. "

Raito laughed. "I've never really been to the beach before."

"Really, Raito-kun?"

"Yeah, I've mostly devoted to my grades."

"Then you call grades your hobby?"

"I suppose so..."

"Raito-kun, do you like apples?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, that was a little random. Do you?"

"To be honest, not that much..."

"I guess apples are okay. What about bananas?"

"Bananas...do you like bananas, Kiyo-chan?"

"Doesn't it sound so weird that we're randomly talking about fruit here? Yes, bananas are awesome."

Matsuda started fiddling with the equipment.

"What are you doing?!!" Aiwaza demanded.

"I'm bored... nothing exciting has happened..."

"You idiot, stop that before you break something!!"

"Aiwaza-san's right, Matsuda-san, please be careful..."

"Kiyo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Matsuda-san's starting to mess with the equipment. Raito-kun, make him stop!"

"Matsuda-san, if you mess something up you will be fired and possibly be charged millions of dollars."

"Okay, okay, fine- oops."

"What the hell did you do?!!" The other three demanded.

"Um... I don't really know..."

"You IDIOT!!!!" Aiwaza smacked his head.

Suddenly, something popped out behind the camera in Raito's cell.

"Dammit, Matsuda, what the hell did you do-oh...oh..." Raito's cheeks turned bright red.

"What just happened?!"

"Um...a screen just came out of the camera...I...can see you, Kiyo-chan..." Kiyo blinked. "Um, okay. I guess it could be a lot worst."

Matsuda giggled excitedly at the expression on Raito's face, who was trying his best not to drool at sight above him. Her voice had kept his cheeks flushed...and now seeing her face...

Raito blushed deeper.

"It's just like chatting with web cams, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Raito gulped as his stomach started to tie itself in knots. "Er...Kiyo-chan..." he was going to go mad with that...that face staring at him...

"Yeah?"

"If I ever get released... and if the Kira case is over...would... would you like...." Curse his mumbling!! "...to...go...somewhere...as friends, I mean, not a date or anything..." Raito looked at his knees, throughly horrified with himself.

All Kiyo could think was _when the Kira case is over, you'll be dead._

_

* * *

_

**So will Kiyo actually say that to Raito? Find out tomorrow!!**

**L is such a wimp, not being able to tell Yomi he's gay for her when Yomi's actually a girl.**

**And sorry about the shower part, I just felt like adding it in. It's 10pm right now, folks!!**


	15. Flashback for Kiyo!

**A/N: Heehee, and now the plot will start to thicken!! There's a new Kira killing with the Death Note, but it isn't Higuchi. Just who is it? And how long will L be able to control his urges for Yomi?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

**

Raito fidgeted nervously.

Kiyo opened her mouth. "When the Kira case is over..." _You, L, and your father will be dead..._"...you want to hang out?"

The teen nodded, trying to hide the red on his cheeks. "Y-yeah."

"Um, sure, that's cool." Wanting to do something besides looking at the extremely embarrassed boy on the screen in front of her, Kiyo reached for the newspaper again.

"Kiyo-chan?'

"I'm just checking..." Kiyo blinked again. Oh shit, she forgot. If Raito saw the title... she quickly grabbed just a small section that did not include the Kira article. Which just happened to be a very small section.

"Why are you just reading that page, Kiyo-chan?"

"Because most of the paper is about these stupid girls who stabbed themselves with drugs to make themselves have heart attacks, apparently. Really, how stupid can you get?"

"That was a good-" Aiwaza clamped a hand on Matsuda's mouth and jerked his head warningly at Raito.

"But Raito-kun deserves a right to know!" The young officer hissed quietly.

Aiwaza stopped. Matsuda did have a point...

Kiyo, noticing this, hastily asked "Raito-kun, do you want us to turn off the screen in your room? You look uncomfortable..."

Raito's blush had managed to subside, however, it returned in full measure as soon as Kiyo said the last sentence. "Yes, you better, Ryuuzaki will probably deem it as unsafe..."

Aiwaza and Matsuda looked at each other, then looked at Raito.

Kiyo looked at them, and realized she had no choice.

_Shit._ "Aah!!" Gasping suddenly, Kiyo grabbed her chest and reddened.

"Kiyo-chan, what's wrong?" Raito asked urgently. "Are you alright?"

Kiyo pretended to blush again. "N-no...it's nothing..."

Matsuda hesitantly made his way to the screen. "Raito-kun-"

"Matsuda-san, I'm sure it can wait!" Raito said firmly. "Kiyo-chan, what happened?"

_Yomi, I need you to get L over here now! _"It's- it's nothing, Raito-kun, I'm sure Matsuda-san has something much more important to say-"

"Yes!" Matsuda agreed.

"No!" Raito...disagreed. "What's wrong?!! Are you hurt?!"

"Raito-kun, you're being ridiculous!! It's nothing!! Just listen to what Matsuda-san has to say!!"

_Kiyo, how am I going to get L here without telling him how we can...talk?_

_Just tell him you're going to check on me or something!! _Kiyo undid a button on her shirt, it was getting way too tight. **(NO, _Kiyo _did not have anything perverted in mind...but for some people...-_-)**

Raito almost choked when Kiyo undid that button, revealing her collarbone. "K-Kiyo-chan..." He did_not_ have anything perverted running in his mind, he did not- oh shit.

Matsuda completely forgot what he was going to say. "OH MY GOD KIYO-CHAN RAITO-KUN'S GOING TO GET A NOSEBLEED!!"

"_What_?!!!!"

Aiwaza face-palmed. "I do _not _know this guy, I have no idea who he is..."

Kiyo was very confused. _All I did was undo a button on my shirt!! It isn't that revealing!! And now Matsuda is acting like I...I took it off or something..._

"Yes, I am sure what Kiyo-chan did was innocent, but it seems not all people in this room...or who can see this room..." L looked at Raito, who's face now resembled the color of the strawberry on the detective's cake, "...seem to have clean thoughts."

"Ryuuzaki!!" Yomi cried.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki!!" Kiyo cried gratefully, "I'm so glad you're here!! We accidentally made a screen come out of Raito-kun's room. Do you know how to put it away?"

"Kiyo-chan was very kind not to point out Matsuda-san," Matsuda coughed embarrassedly, "But it is very obvious whose fault it is." The insomniac crouched by the equipment, fiddling with some complicated things the author is too lazy to explain.

Yomi sighed. _L sucked my finger._

_...._

_...._

_Huh?_

_L sucked my finger when I got a cut._

_...._

_...._

_Okay, so I have Light and Matsuda acting like total perverts right now, and the first thing I hear from you is that L sucked your finger..._

_Yes, that's correct. But don't worry, I don't think he's gay. He didn't even know what it meant... you know how bad his social skills are..._

_Yeah, but L could be a good actor..._

_Are you saying he's gay?_

_Argh, just drop it. I can't believe he doesn't know anything about that, and he's like what, 26 now? So...naive. _

_Wait, so you think he was acting, or you don't think he was acting?_

_I think he...wasn't acting, since you told me Light doesn't have a crush on me._

_Thank you for returning the favor._

_I didn't really have a choice, because then you'd look at Light's face._

_What are you talking about? _Yomi glanced at the Kira suspect.

_Kiyo?_

_What?_

_He looks like one of those horny-_

_SHUT UP!!!!!_

_What did you do?_

_I just undid a button of my shirt since it was getting too tight!!_

Yomi glanced at Kiyo. _Hm...I don't know why Light's making a big deal about that..._

_Me neither!!_

"As Raito-kun is displaying horny teenager behavior, I suggest we draw this conversation to an end."

"...Ryuuzaki, must you be so...blunt?"

"Yes. Is there anything Kiyo-chan would wish to say?"

"Um...not really. Bye, Raito-kun." Kiyo hurriedly left the room, not noticing she was still holding the newspaper.

Yomi glanced at Raito and shook her head before following her friend.

* * *

Kiyo flipped through the section, throughly bored. There was nothing interesting in this section, except a traffic cop named Jikumigayo Nomi got killed. Apparently, he was killed in the same accident as the pizza delivery guy got into..

_Huh, that's the third death I've read..._ Kiyo thought mildly. _Those two and the math teacher..._

_Hang on, wait. _Kiyo gripped the paper closer, sweat starting to form on her hands. _Oh god, no....He wouldn't....oh shit..._

"Yomi," Kiyo said in a disguised tone, faking boredom, "A pizza delivery guy, a traffic cop, and a math teacher died..."

Yomi raised an eyebrow at her. "Hope the math teacher was a sucky one, the world needs better math teachers..."

Kiyo groaned in frustration, her heart thumping.

_Idiot, don't you get it?_

_Um...no...what are you getting so worked up about, Kiyo?_

_A pizza delivery person, a math teacher, and a traffic cop!! Doesn't that seem familiar to you?!_

_...No..._

_Dammit Yomi, can't you remember?_

_Well excuse me for not having an awesome memory._

_It was only four years ago, Yomi. Four years._

_That just makes it sound like a long time, Kiyo..._

Resisting the urge to throw something at her friend and scream, Kiyo replayed a memory in her head.

_"What do you hate most in the world, besides me?"_

_"...the three things I hate besides you?"_

_"Baka, I didn't even say three things."_

_"Hey, you sounded like an actual Japanese person right then. Why do you want to know?"_

_"I'm bored."_

_"A math teacher, a pizza delivery person, and a traffic cop."_

_"..."_

_"what?"_

_"The three things I hate besides you. A math teacher, a pizza delivery person, and a traffic cop."_

_"...that's pretty random. Does the math teacher thing have anything to do with our math teacher right now?"_

_"No shit, Nakagawa, even you hate him, and that's pretty strong coming from a goody like you..."_

_"There's a difference between being polite and being a suck up!" _

_"And you're the latter."_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"So what are three things you hate? Besides me, of course."_

_"Does it have to be objects? Computers, glasses, and being forced to make conversation."_

_"You never struck me as the antisocial type when I first met you."_

_"You never struck me as the crazy evil genius type when I first met you."_

_"Ah, thanks."_

_"You're such an idiot..."_

_

* * *

_

_Zarth, you wouldn't...please..._

_

* * *

_

L sighed, observing the teen on the screen. This was going to be hard. The team was probably going to accuse L of not wanting to admit Raito isn't Kira, therefore admitting he was wrong.

_But..._L sighed again. Yomi had a point. That sudden change of behavior in Raito was not natural...

Speaking of Yomi...L hung his head in shame. As much as he wanted to stall it, the detective was going to have to tell him the truth sooner or later. He was certain Watari already knew...Watari knew him all too well...but L was an adult now, and this was his own problem to solve.

L pictured the look of disgust on Yomi's face if he found out that L, a dirty, unattractive insomniac who was almost ten years older than him wanted...

L shuddered. It was going to come soon.

* * *

_One day ago..._

Ryuk devoured the apple happily, his red eyes darting to the person sitting on the desk.

"You know," the shinigami sat up, "You kind of remind me of the first Kira... you're a genius, around his age, and one of the first humans not to be afraid of me besides him."

The man grinned, his pen flashing across the page. "After I got rid of all those criminals, then I can use the Death Note in any way I want, right?"

"Then again," Ryuk mused, "He usually keeps emotion hidden, always cool and reserved. I think you're much more interesting."

"Thanks, Ryuk, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I didn't? Sorry, yeah sure, you can use it anyway you want."

"Ryuk..."

"Hm?"

"Did the first Kira want to kill a girl named Kiyoko Nakagawa?"

Ryuk perked up. "Is she your girlfriend or something? That really sucks for you, Kira's got his sights set on her."

The figure chortled. "Far from it, Ryuk, far from it. Anyway, Kira likes her?"

"I probably shouldn't have told you that..." Ryuk pondered guiltily. "But who are you going to kill now, if you're not going to kill criminals?"

The second Kira just grinned again, hiding the true stress he felt. She had to remember...she had to...

* * *

_Two days later..._

"Kiyo-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Raito pleaded.

"Raito-kun, you worry too much. I'm just tired, that's all." Kiyo didn't sound like she was lying, in fact, dark rings almost similar to L's lay underneath her eyes. Not that it didn't make her look unattractive...gah, what was he thinking?!!

Surprisingly, L had allowed Raito to see Kiyo on the screen from his cell, as long as Matsuda and Aiwaza were on longer in the room.

Kiyo yawned. "Raito-kun, what are three things you don't like, besides criminals and Kira?" Hate would seem too strong of a word.

Raito's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's just that, before we talked about what we liked, and I'm running about things to talk about."

"Oh...I don't really know. What do you not like?"

Kiyo paused. "Having people stare at me."

"...oh..."

"Raito-kun, you know you're not staring at me, right? I meant, like gawking."

"...oh..."

"So what about you, Raito-kun?"

"Um..." The first thing that popped in his head was not talking to Kiyo. Fortunately, Raito had a clear head and managed not to say that out loud. "Being accused of something I'm innocent of?" He jerked his head at his surroundings.

"Your situation?"

"Yeah..."

Kiyo sighed. "I thought it would be something like that. What's your favorite number, Raito-kun?"

_"A favorite number?"_

_"Yeah, I mean, if you had to pick a number, what would you pick?"_

_"That's kind of boring."_

_"Oh shut up, Nakagawa, just answer."_

_"...five."_

_"Why five?"_

_"Because that's the one period where I don't have to sit next to you."_

_"Guess that makes sense. Maybe I'll use that number for codes..."_

_"Isn't it dangerous to tell that to the person who wants to kill you?"_

_"Yes, yes it is. I'll have to kill you now, sorry Nakagawa."_

_"Go right ahead. But you're paying for my funeral..."_

_"Damn, funerals are expensive. Wouldn't it suck if we got the same classes next year?"_

_"Don't say it, you'll jinx it!!"_

"Kiyo-chan?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Um...nine."

"Nine's your favorite number?"

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"Five. Why nine?"

"Why five?"

"Oi, oi, Raito-kun, don't go throwing the question back. You answer first."

"Because..." Raito paused. "I don't know. I just like the number nine." he admitted.

"That's cool. I always like the number five because that's the period where I didn't have to sit next to this annoying person in 7th grade."

"That's the reason?!!"

"Hey, he was really annoying."

"I'm sure..."

"You're so lucky, Raito-kun, I bet no one bothered you in middle school, not when you played tennis like that."

"I guess you're right..." But if she was, why was he suddenly wishing he was with a certain Japanese-American during that time?

"Have you ever heard of Naruto?"

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's a manga by this guy named Kishimoto Masashi. I think there's also an anime series too..." Kiyo paused. According to the manga, this time was around 2003, no Naruto shippuden yet...

"Um, not really..." _Because you've been too busy with the Death Note, haven't you...Does Naruto manga even exist in this world? _Kiyo thought worriedly, wondering if she had just blown their cover.

"Sorry, forget about Naruto, that was way too random."

"N-no, tell me about it."

"Well, it's about another world, where ninjas are these powerful fighting guys, and the world is divided into five major villages of ninja, or shinobi. One of the villages is called Konohagakure."

"Leaf village?"

"Yeah, and the leader of it is called the Hokage."

"Fire shadow?"

"Yup, and this kid named Uzumaki Naruto..."

_"Don't you just hate Sakura?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You know, how crazy she and Ino are for Sasuke, it's just so stupid..."_

_"Yeah, if anyone ever did that to me, then I'd just use Fireball jutsu or something...or maybe chidori..."_

_"But then they'd have time to run away if it's chidori..."_

_"You got a point... you know, talking about Naruto is what keeps us from trying to kill each other, have you noticed that?"_

_"Well, since I don't really feel like 'scraping' right now, let's just keep talking about it...."_

_

* * *

_

**Oooh, we're on to some conflict from past thing now!! Just who is the new second Kira? What has Zarth done? Why does that guy hate pizza delivery guys, math teachers, and traffic cops? Why does talking about Naruto keeps these kids from killing each other? And has Raito turned perverted as L? How long can Yomi keep the boy disguise up?**

**Guess who the current Kira is!!! You'll never know!!**

**Oh, and I would appreciate any advice to what will happen next between L and Yomi. Heehee...**


	16. Enter Rokya!

**A/N: Yes, I know this sounds almost like a drabble when Kiyo remembers stuff...sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Oh just screw it. I don't own Death Note.**

**Warning: I have repeatedly said this again, but I didn't really listen to this kind of stuff myself when I was younger, my mind is forever scarred because of it. Treasure your youth while you can.**

**

* * *

**

_One day ago.._

_Kiyo, what's wrong?! _Yomi asked desperately. _What's happened?_

Kiyo put her face in her hands. _I...I don't even now if it's true..._

_What do you mean?_

_A math teacher, a pizza delivery guy, and a traffic cop...those were the three things..._

_The three things? What are you talking about?_

_Yomi, Zarth's sent him. _

_Who?!!_

_Zarth's sent another person into the Death Note world._

_What?!! Why?!!!_

_Yomi, he's sent Rokya._

_

* * *

_

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yomi-kun?"

"Wouldn't you hate it if someone lived to annoy you?"

"...I would not be very fond of it. Why does Yomi-kun wish to know?"

"But...you wouldn't actually kill them, would you?"

"That depends on how annoying Yomi-kun is talking about."

"I mean, like playful annoying. Nothing serious, not really bullying."

"Why is Yomi-kun asking these questions?"

"That's how Charlie was. To Kiyo, I mean."

"Is that so?"

"I've wondered a lot... if she would actually kill him..."

L turned around. "Yomi-kun is overreacting." Trusting himself not to explode, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kiyo-chan is no Kira."

Yomi looked up gratefully. "Thanks, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

_You mean Charlie?!!! Are you saying Charlie's here too?!_

_Think about it, Yomi. Zarth might have gotten a little too bored and decided things were going too well for us. What if he sent another...to make it harder? More interesting for him._

_Wait, Kiyo, this isn't good. You're talking about Charlie, who can be a genius if he tried, who hated you to the end of Earth, who-_

_Mazayakihi Nihoshu, Hibukuyo Shiniki, Jikumigayo Nomi... even with the kanji... the fifth characters..._

_Huh?!_

_Five was the only period I didn't have to sit next to him, so I told him it was my favorite number..._

_What are you talking about?!!! Aren't you freaking out?!!!_

_He said something...about using it for codes once..._

_Are you saying..._

_Hiyoko. _

_Hiyoko?!!_

_That's the fifth symbol of each name put together. Hiyoko._

_I don't get it._

_I know you don't._

_

* * *

_

"Raito-kun, who was the person that annoyed you the most?"

"Um..." Annoying? Raito said the first person who came to his mind. "My English teacher...always asking me to translate meaningless stuff and praising me in front of the class..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...who was the person that annoyed you the most, Kiyo-chan?"

"Remember that guy who had the sugar high?"

"Yeah.. .Charlie... he irritated you the most?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

_"Why do you keep calling me Yoko, it's so confusing!!!_

_"Why do you keep calling me Rokya?"_

_"That was Richard's fault for calling you that!! And it's your last name!! Just keep calling me Nakagawa."_

_"Hmm...No."_

_"What do you mean, 'no'?!!"_

_"Because it annoys you."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Yes, we've both made that clear. You should have called yourself Yoko instead of Kiyo, I think it sounds better."_

_"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"_

_"Yes." _

_

* * *

_

_If you put it in romanji, _Kiyo explained carefully, _and put the space in the right place, it says Hi Yoko._

_Hi Yoko? As in hi like, hello? Wasn't Yoko the name he used to call you?_

_Yeah..._

_Does this mean Charlie will have to stay here if we succeed?_

_I wouldn't put it past Zarth to do that...huh, Zarth? Got anything to say?_

The computer remained silent.

_Are you sure this isn't...coincidence or something, Kiyo?_

_Even though Rokya and I hated each other, we were both smart. He knew I wouldn't forget what he said about the things he hated, and the five code thing as well. They're too insignificant for me to forget._

_That doesn't make any sense, Kiyo._

_I know it doesn't. But Rokya's here, Yomi. He's here with us..._

_And he's the enemy?_

_You know I hated him, but I wouldn't actually...kill him...I'm human, too... I'm not sure if I can say the same for Rokya._

_Kiyo, can we actually...do this?_

_We have to just wait and see. I'm not sure of anything because a particular being named ZARTH is keeping quiet! But I'm positive Rokya's the second Kira whose currently killing people._

_L's going to find out._

_Let's do our best to keep it from him._

* * *

_"Don't you just wish..."_

_"What, Rokya?"_

_"I don't know...that something interesting could happen? Other than this?"_

_"Rokya, are you bored with school life?_

_"Well, you do make it a little tolerable, adding entertainment in it..."_

_"Gee, thanks, Rokya."_

_"Hey, that's a compliment!!"_

_

* * *

_

_"Haha, you're going to be stuck with Richard and Kevin guys for three days."_

_"Is that your way of saying 'Have a good trip', Rokya? Thanks."_

_"Yoko, have you ever watched Death Note?"_

_"Are you avoiding the question, Rokya? Shame on you."_

_"I'm serious, you should watch Death Note, it's an awesome show."_

_"Aha, you **are **avoiding the question, Rokya!"_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"Then answer!"_

_"Congratulations. You've mastered a particular language called the Rokya Charlie language."_

_"Oh, I'm honored. Putting your last name first, huh?"_

_"Well, you never call me Charlie..."_

_"Did you want me to call you Charlie?"_

_"Um...yeah, it's kind of weird being called by your last name."_

_"Why didn't you just tell me?"_

_"Do you know how weird that would sound in front of Kevin and Danny?"_

_"Well, that's your loss, then, Rokya. I've called you that for too long already. Think of it an a personal nickname."_

_"...Great..."_

_"Besides, almost everyone else in band calls you that! Kevin, Dennis, Richard, Jack..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, Yoko. Yoko. You know if you say it fast, it sounds like-"_

_"I do not want to know, even if it isn't sick minded, which it often is."_

_

* * *

_

Kiyo hugged her knees closer to her, trying to get rid of the cold that seemed to penetrate every nook of her body.

_Rokya...You know, I've never liked you in that way...we both know that..._

Kiyo huddled closer. _But Rokya... even though you annoyed the hell out of me more than anyone else, you also made life more interesting for me...I think I considered you as a friend...Rokya...and this just sounds way too corny to say out loud..._

"Kiyo?" Yomi knelt down beside her friend. _I'm sorry...Rokya was almost like...a brother to you, wasn't he?_

"You're cold." Yomi stated, wrapping an arm around her in a brotherly manner.

_He was one annoying asshole of a brother... one that could blow the whole world up with his mind... now everything's starting to remind me of him... of things we talked about..._

_I don't think you have it in you to do this to him, Kiyo...you are human, after all._

_We actually did fight, one time...really, physically fight...he almost twisted my arm, and I bit him, twice. _

_How can you remember him so perfectly? And didn't you bite Kevin once as well?_

_Perfectly? There's plenty of gaps. Maybe because he left so many scars on my mind... and as for Kevin, I hate him as well... Yomi, he's a jerk and the most annoying, most craziest asshole I've ever, and probably will ever, meet._

_But that doesn't mean he deserves to die._

Kiyo shifted, her frame slightly warmer. _No. It doesn't. Rokya...where is he right now...how many names has he written? Is he enjoying this? Does he just think the way Zarth thinks, this is just a game?_

Kiyo opened her eyes, and was startled to see L looking at them, his thumb at his mouth. "Ryuuzaki?"

"...Kiyo-chan still looks cold." The man stated almost uncomfortably, slouching uneasily.

Yomi smiled. "You can come sit by us, if that's what you want, Ryuuzaki."

Moving in small, hesitant steps, L sat down on the other side of Kiyo and put his arm around her, because if he put his arm around Yomi, he would go mad with lust and lose control, and something told L that would ruin the moment.

Besides, he had a new purpose in mind, a new tactic.

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki." Kiyo murmured softly, her head disappearing into her knees once more. L sat in his usual crouch.

Yomi suddenly laughed. Reaching over, she mussed the insomniac's hair as she would a five-year old's. L stiffened in surprise. "You're a really good guy, Ryuuzaki. Don't leave us."

L swallowed, trying to calm the racing of his heart. "Yes...I won't..."

* * *

Raito watched, horrified as L put an arm around Kiyo. _His _Kiyo. Wait, no, Kiyo wasn't his!! What the hell was he saying?!!

Jealously erupted into the pit of the teen's stomach. _Raito _wanted to hug that girl to him until her body was warm as his...and then-

_Gah, no perverted thoughts right now!!!_

Raito groaned. "I'm screwed..."

* * *

"Why'd you kill those three people, Charuii (1) ?"

"It's a secret, Ryuk." Brushing his hair out of his eyes, the boy looked at the shinigami and grinned. "I plan on fighting an old enemy of mine."

"You're a really strange person, Charuii. Even Kira got a shock when he saw me. But you... if I didn't know better, I'd say you knew I was coming."

A slight smirk appeared on his face. "Ryuk, call me Rokya."

"What's the matter, you're going all formal on me?"

"No, you could say it was almost my nickname...a few years back. Besides, I hate the way people pronounce my first name in Japanese."

"Rokya...I think it suits you better."

"Thanks, Ryuk."

_Yoko. Nakagawa. How long has it been?_

_

* * *

_

_Four years? _Kiyo thought mildly. _Four years since I last saw you, Rokya. How much have you changed? How did you react when you found out, Rokya? Were you almost happy it happened? Rokya, where are you now? What did Zarth tell you?_

* * *

**Kiyo doesn't really want to kill Rokya, but will he feel the same about her? How much has Rokya changed since their last meeting? Will Raito get jealous over L? Who the hell cares?!**

**1. The way Charlie's name is pronounced, spelt in romanji. Not sure how accurate it is...**

**Okay, this chapter is crap.**


	17. This is NOT a Soap Opera!

**A/N: -_-.... this sounds way too much like a soap opera thing. Oh yeah, and to the person who told me to delete the author notes in the middle of the story, I would delete them, except Fanfiction doesn't let you change anything once you've put it on there. **

**And if there is some complicated way to do that, I'm probably too lazy to do it, sorry. XP**

**

* * *

  
**

_So, what are you going to do, Kiyo?_

_Hm? About Rokya, you mean? I'm not sure. _

_I know you hate him, but you still can't bring yourself to do this, I mean, this is someone you knew for a long time-_

_I'm afraid Light's starting to notice I've been distracted lately...if it comes to that, I'll spill it, but on the story that Zarth must have forced Rokya to do it..._

_There's going to be no proof about that, Kiyo... _

_...I know..._

_

* * *

_

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Raito-kun?"

"Can...I ask you something?"

L's fork paused. "What is it?"

"Kiyo-chan...is she alright?"

Setting his fork down, the insomniac crouched and peered intensely at the screen. "Why does Raito-kun wish to know?"

"It's just that...Kiyo-chan seems a little distracted when she's talking to me...Ryuuzaki, if Kiyo-chan doesn't wish to talk to me, please don't-"

"Kiyo-chan talks to Raito-kun of her free will."

"B-but..." Raito swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to calm the painful throbbing of his heart. "If she doesn't want to talk to me...I don't want her to..."

"I thought Raito-kun enjoyed talking with Kiyo-chan..."

"I do..." _She's what has been keeping me from going insane these few weeks..._"But..."

L frowned. Despite the change Raito had gone through that week, he could still not be sure that the teen was just acting again. _Kira...does not strike me as the person who is capable of love...lust and desire, maybe...but love...no...if Raito-kun truly does care for Kiyo-chan...then could he really be capable of being Kira?_

_And what about me? _asked a small, very unwanted thought. _Do I love Yomi-kun as well? Would I sacrifice my own pleasures for him? Would I love him enough to let him go..._

L sighed. The answer, unfortunately, to all of those questions, was yes.

He did not have anything against Kiyo, but he could not bring himself to think about her the same way he thought about Yomi-kun...

But for the sake of the Kira case, if he had to pretend that Kiyo was in love with him...

L sighed again. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Picking up the red fruit, Rokya tossed it to a space on his bed.

Catching it with eager hands, Ryuk soon devoured it quickly. Helping himself to another apple, the shinigami was soon engrossed in his eating.

"Apples in the Shinigami Realm must really suck, Ryuk, if you like our apples so much." The boy remarked, turning the pages of his Death Note.

"Yes...mf...mff!!" Was the reply.

Rokya frowned when he came to the page where the name _Lind L. Taylor _was written in huge letters.

_Personally, I thought that was so stupid of Light, wasting all of that space with that one name...it wasn't even L to begin with..._

Ever so casually, Rokya gently tore off a tiny strip of paper, only a centimeter long and a millimeter in width. Making sure not to lose the small paper, the teenager hid the notebook in the usual spot.

Rokya stretched his shoulders, yawning, keeping the paper firmly clamped between his thumb and index finger. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Rokya?"

"For a walk."

"At this time of the day? Are you going to write any names in the Death Note piece, then, like Kira?"

Rokya shook his head, tugging his jacket off his bed and wrapping it around himself.

"You're going to go out just in that? What if it rains, Rokya? Hmm...it feels good to call you that...starts with the same letter as R- uh oh."

Rokya turned around and smirked. "Don't worry, I already know who Yagami Raito really is."

The shinigami opened his mouth, then closed it. "I'm not going to ask how. Anyway, what about the rain?"

"If it rains, then I get wet."

* * *

"Raito-kun, are you sure?"

"Ryuuzaki, " Raito whispered wearily, "I am not Kira. I won't confess to something I'm not guilty of."

"Not a single criminal has died since we put you into this cell, Raito-kun. You have to be Kira, there's no other explanation."

"Ryuuzaki, I'm not-"

"Kiyo-chan, please come over here."

"What?"

"I would like you to talk to Raito-kun again."

"No, Ryuuzaki!!" Raito cried, panicked. "I don't want Kiyo-chan to do this if-"

"Raito-kun," Kiyo whispered almost as wearily into the mike, "Please do not worry. I have no problem talking to you."

"But..."

"Raito-kun," Kiyo continued, feeling very pissed, "It is not my place to say my opinion like this, but have you ever considered this might just be all a test for you by Ryuuzaki? Even though criminals haven't been dying, that doesn't mean you have to be Kira..."

L let out a breath that had been held, he had been afraid Kiyo was about to say that criminals were still dying..

"If you don't want me to talk to you, that's fine, Raito-kun." Kiyo kept going on. "You can just ask me not to, I think I'll be able to handle it."

"N-no, Kiyo-chan, it's not how you think..."

"Then stop telling me that story every time you hear my voice on this mike!!" Kiyo snapped. She was starting to lose it.

"Oh my god, don't Kiyo-chan!!" Matsuda begged tearfully. Aiwaza yanked the officer's ear. "This is the Kira case, not a soap opera!!!"

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Raito-kun..." Kiyo replied, exhausted. "I'll stop talking to you."

"Kiyo-chan, you don't understand!!" Raito said desperately. "I...I...I don't want you to go!!"

"Oh my god, go Raito-kun!!" Matsuda cheered, getting himself an even harder yank from Aiwaza. "You idiot, just shut up!!"

At this point, all of the other individuals listening had to agree with the afro-haired man.

Kiyo sighed. "Ryuuzaki, I'm going for a walk," she said pointedly, not looking at Raito. "I have the tracking device," she held up her hand, "so it'll be okay with you, right?"

L, already pissed from the show Matsuda was making, nodded his head.

Yomi tried to grab Kiyo's wrist, but Kiyo was already out the door and on the street.

Raito lowered his head. "I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that..."

Yomi crossed her arms and sighed. Here it goes. "It's not your fault, Yagami-kun." She said bluntly, startling Matsuda.

"Y-Yomi-kun?"

"Something's wrong with Kiyo..." Yomi stated, feigning worry. "She's hiding something."

L looked at her in surprise. "Something she would hide even from Yomi-kun?"

Yomi brushed past him. "Ryuuzaki...I'm going after her."

_Kiyo, wherever you're going, don't go far..._Yomi bit her lip when she didn't get a reply. _Uh oh. _She started running.

"Yomi-kun, be careful!!" Matsuda called after her. "The forecast says it's going to rain!!"

* * *

_"I hate the mile run for P.E."_

Kiyo ran, her arms and legs flailing wildly like sticks.

_"Oi, Nakagawa, you're so slow!!"_

Kiyo ran faster, not caring where she was going, her shoes pounding the pavement.

_"Hey, you actually made it!"_

Her breath already starting to come in gasps, Kiyo went on, passing children and men and shops.

_"Wow, who knew taking off your shoes made such a difference?"_

Kiyo was panting by now, but showed no signs of stopping, her jacket flapping.

_"Your cousin is so much better at running than you are, Yoko."_

The wind blew Kiyo's hair away from her eyes, and her legs were aching, but Kiyo only accelerated.

_"Yoko, you got an A in P.E.?!! Oh no, we better start preparing for our funerals."_

Kiyo was just another girl in the street, just another child running.

_"Did you just lap a person, Yoko?"_

Kiyo was just a machine, a mechanical girl whose body just kept running. Running until it turned off.

_"Oh, I forgot, you're too out of breath to respond, aren't you?"_

Kiyo didn't know where she was, where she was going, or how long she had been running. She didn't care.

_"A little winded, huh, Yoko? What was your time?"_

Right now, the world was just the pants coming from her mouth and the pain coming from her legs.

_"Still out of breath? You're really weak, aren't y-OW THAT WASN'T NICE!!!!!"_

Light drops of rain started to fall. Every muscle in Kiyo's body was screaming with pain, begging her to stop.

_Rokya..._

It started to rain harder. Kiyo kept running, her heart threatening to explode.

_Rokya...I'm tired of playing this game with Zarth..._

Finally, Kiyo slipped on the now damp ground, her exhausted body wobbling. She collapsed on the spot, gulping huge breaths of air. Her legs burned fiercely, and her heart thumped so fast and loud she could practically see its motion in her chest.

Kiyo just lay there, panting heavily, getting soaked by the steady yet calming rain.

_Rokya...I feel so tired...I just want to go home now, with Yomi, and we can just forget all of this never happened...and I'm never watching Death Note or going to the Kanto region of Tokyo again..._

She knew she was worn out and had exceeded her body's limit, so the soft laughter she heard must have just been her imagination.

_Rokya...I just want to go home...don't write any more names in the Death Note..._

Coughing, Kiyo pushed herself up, nearly collapsing again as she felt the pain of her legs.

_Ugh...you were right, Rokya...I am really weak...so pathetic..._

Kiyo was just a dripping, panting pile on the road. Crap.

_Rokya...I'm not meant for this game..._

The soft laughter she heard had to be the wind.

_...really?_

No. _No_. _NO. _

_Surprised you, didn't I?_

That voice...

_Yoko. Nakagawa. How long has it been?_

She hadn't heard that voice for four years. That same voice that had haunted her sleep for the past three days with its easy going, familiar tone...

_You're giving up already? Come on, Yoko, this is your strength, remember?_

No...he can't be here...

_Come on, Yoko, answer me._

No...stop...

_Yoko...look up, you idiot._

Kiyo kept her head down, still breathing heavily. No...why?

_Yoko?_

Kiyo looked up.

Dark eyes stared back at her underneath a mop of black, sodden hair. An equally soaked jacket covered his thin, lanky frame, the hood still hanging down despite the downpour. His long legs were pulled in a crouch, the ends of his jeans almost hiding his huge, beat-up looking sneakers.

His mouth twitched, as if to smirk, and soon, he did, starting to grin widely at the girl beneath him.

_Hi...Yoko..._

Kiyo looked at him and thought to him to first thought that came to her mind. _Rokya, you stupid, nutty asshole._

_That's not a nice thing to say to an old classmate you haven't seen for four years, Nakagawa._

"Hey, Nakagawa," Rokya said cheerfully, rain dripping into his eyes. "How long has it been?"

* * *

**Oooooh, cliffhanger!! Will Rokya show pity to his former classmate, or has he changed into a Yagami Raito? I'd appreciate advice on what to do next, because I got nothing.**

**Dang, I gotta go. See you everyone!!**


	18. Funerals are too expensive

**A/N: And it's 10:40 right now!! Shoot, I have to get up early tomorrow. Thanks CrazyMusician22. ^.^ It's only because I'm on vacation. **

**And thanks twinbuster2. A review each chapter!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Ugh..." Rokya yanked his earphones out and glanced at the people nearby. "Now is there anyone..."_

_Not wanting to know what the hell he was doing, Kiyo decided to just ignore him and finish reading her book._

_Rokya sighed. "Okay, listen, I'm sorry for what Kevin did. He can be an asshole sometimes."_

_Kiyo turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "He's an asshole all the time, Rokya. You don't have to apologize for him or something...why did you? I've been called worst by you."_

_Rokya swore. "Just don't tell him what I just did."_

_"You're so weird, Rokya." _

_"You should talk."_

_"But Rokya apologizing for me? What have you done with the true Charlie Rokya?"_

_"Shut up!!!"_

_"That was a very fatal mistake, Rokya, you have a soft side indeed!"_

_"Well you know what..."_

_

* * *

_

Kiyo stared at Rokya, still lying collapsed on the ground.

Rokya smiled again.

Finally, she found her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Rokya replied, a glint of cunning in his eyes. "The last place I expected to see you again was lying on a road in the soaking rain in the middle of freaking Tokyo." _In the middle of the freaking anime world Death Note. _He silently added.

"R..Richard..." Kiyo finally said, and Rokya raised an eyebrow, the slightest gesture of confusion.

"It's...been four years since I last saw you..." _Please Rokya, don't call me Yoko._

_You told L everything?!!_

_No, I didn't, but in case he finds out..._

_He's got you wired, hasn't he? Does he have a camera too?_

Kiyo sighed. "Richard...what _are _you doing here?"

_Out of all them, why'd you call me Richard?_

_Because Richard starts with the same sound. Now shut up and answer the question out loud._

Rokya smiled innocently. "Didn't I tell you? I've got a ton of relatives here, so my parents got bored with me and sent me here to live with them. Your Japanese is better now..."

"I watched too many subbed anime shows." Kiyo replied in English.

Rokya scratched his head. "Well, we can't just sit around here in the rain. And talk in Japanese," he added in said language. "Or people will stare at us. What are you doing here?"

Kiyo sighed. "I'm here on a trip with my cousin, Yomi, remember him? And I can't get up, Richard." It was true. That running had taken its toll.

Rokya sighed. "Come on." He held out his hand.

Kiyo took it with some trepidation. Turns out she was right.

In Rokya's palm laid a tiny scrap of paper. As soon as Kiyo touched it, a shock ran through her soaked body.

_Rokya...why?_

_We don't have that much time. _

_This is not some spy movie, Rokya._

Rokya pulled Kiyo up, but as soon as she tried to put her weight on her legs, she crumpled down instantly.

Rokya chuckled wearily. "You know, if you ran like that in P.E. last year you would have gotten an A..."

"Shut up."

"You haven't changed at all." Rokya suddenly swung Kiyo on his back.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?!!"

"Well, since you can't- WHOA!!!" As if thrown off balance from an unexpected weight, Rokya (and Kiyo) crashed into the wall, the wristband on Kiyo's wrist being destroyed in the process.

"Oh god..sorry about that, are you okay?"

"Fine...don't worry." _You're not that weak, Rokya, we both know that. What the hell are you planning to do?_

Rokya smirked, his wet hair falling in his eyes. _You decided not to tell L about me. Are you sure that was the wisest decision, Yoko?_

Kiyo snarled, her nail digging into his back. _You're an asshole, Rokya, but that doesn't mean you deserve to die!!_

_Who said I was going to? _Rokya shifted Kiyo's body and started walking without the slightest bit of trouble. _You really haven't changed at all, Yoko._

_What did Zarth say to you?_

Rokya kept walking. _Pretty much the opposite of what you were ordered to you. I have to make sure that L dies by the end of the year._

_That asshole...did he choose you especially since you knew us? Rokya..._

_You're so naive, Yoko._

_What, you're going to kill me?_

_That's way too much trouble. You know how expensive funerals are these days. _

_Haha not laughing. _

_Kiyo, I never thought I was going to say this, but...no._

_No, what? Rokya, I don't get what you're saying..._

_Yoko...we don't belong in this world. But I don't really belong in that world either._

Kiyo blinked in shock. _Rokya?_

_You've...got a chance in the real world, Yoko. You and Yomi. You...you deserve it...more than I do._

Kiyo grabbed the boy's head, forcing him to look at her. _Rokya, what are you saying?!!_

_Don't try to be a stupid hero and help me, Nakagawa!!! _Rokya glared angrily back at her. _You and Yomi have a chance!! I don't already. _

_Don't...don't say that!!! _

Rokya jerked his head from her grasp.

_But...what about Zarth?!! He's not going to be happy that you've decided to go against his wishes, Rokya..._

_Zarth can't even hear what we're saying right now. Listen, I'm going to act like I'm going against you, but I'll pretend I'm going to kill L on the last day of the year he's supposed to die._

_How are you going to do that?!_

_How the hell am I supposed to know?!! _Rokya responded almost happily.

_Rokya..._Kiyo choked back a sob. _You...would get trapped in this anime world, away from your family...your friends..._

_Just as shallow as this world, I don't see the difference. _

_But...I mean, I know you're probably not doing this just for me and Yomi...do you want it that much?_

Rokya paused again. _Yes. Yes I do. _

_How...do I know that I can trust you? _Rokya stopped.

Rokya didn't say anything for a long time.

_You don't. _He finally said, turning his head to look at Kiyo. _You don't, Nakagawa._

_Hell right. _"Richard, is that you?!!"

A suddenly sharp voice caused both of the teens to look up.

Yomi stood in front of them, her arms crossed, her head cocked to the side, analyzing Rokya warily.

"Yomi...you still have that little ponytail..." The seventeen-year old had to bite his lip not to burst out laughing. "And you still look like a girl. How many guys have asked you out now?" _What the hell have you guys been doing?!_

_Don't ask. It's a long story. _"And you are still a complete asshole, Richard. Kiyo, are you alright?"

Kiyo nodded. "I think I can walk now." She slowly slid off of Rokya's back, wobbling slightly.

Rokya squeezed her hand comfortingly. _Don't worry, idiot. I'll save the day and take you guys back home._

_Don't count on it, asshole._

Still glaring at Rokya, Yomi grabbed Kiyo's hand and lend her away from the boy. "We're all soaking wet. Later, asshole." Yomi walked bristly away, not turning back.

Kiyo turned. "Richard...have you seen Rokya lately?"

Rokya hid his smirk. "No," He asked in a feigned curious tone. "Why do you ask? Did you actually have a crush on him?"

"No," was the reply, "but he wished I did!"

"Oooh." Ryuk commented. "She got you good."

Rokya snorted. "I'll see you guys around." _Very soon, Yoko..._

He felt the now soaked and useless shred of paper. _I did warn you not to trust me...you won't forget it, will you? Neither will Yomi..._

* * *

_We can't trust him!! _Yomi said harshly.

_No, we can't..._

_What do we do now?_

_If Rokya could kill L, he would have already done it long ago. He knows his real name. And I'm not sure if he wrote down our names too..._

_He could still be humoring us. And don't run off like that again, Kiyo, you scared the shit out of me._

_Sorry._

_Of all times, you choose now to run really fast..._ Yomi grumbled.

* * *

While all of this was happening, L and Raito were both horrified and pissed.

Raito's reasons:

1. Kiyo had been hurt and it was his fault,

2. Kiyo had been running and needed help and he couldn't help her, since he was stuck in this stupid prison.

3. If he could have helped her, it would have been the perfect opportunity to...well, you know...

4. He didn't, another boy did.

5. Kiyo seemed to know this boy well, over four years.

6. The boy got to touch her hand...twice!!

7. The boy got to carry her piggyback.

8....mostly the same stuff about Raito being jealous.

L's reasons:

1. Somehow, this boy managed to disable Kiyo's tracker and camera.

2. It looked suspiciously like an accident.

3. The greeting Richard gave to Yomi...(the last sentence)...

4. The boy apparently was not Charlie Rokya.

5....what that boy said!! (same reason as number 3 repeated in different ways)

6. Kiyo didn't say what she was hiding.

7. ....what he said!! (still number 3....)

* * *

_I wonder how L and Light are acting about this..._

_Dunno._

_

* * *

_

Yomi and Kiyo came in.

Still engrossed wit his sugar cubes, L stated dryly, "Yomi-kun and Kiyo-chan are both soaking wet."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Ryuuzaki." Pretending to still be pissed about Rokya's comment, Yomi stomped off to their room, leaving a soaking Kiyo in her wake.

Kiyo hesitated. "Ryuuzaki...I'm sorry."

"Kiyo-chan's actions are perfectly understandable after all the stress Kiyo-chan has been through."

"Thank you...but I have no excuse. Raito-kun...I must have offended him...I'm-"

"Raito-kun is fine." Okay, that was a big lie.

"Um...okay."

"Kiyo-chan has been hiding something."

"Yes." Kiyo didn't deny it.

"Even from Yomi-kun?"

"He knows now."

"I see."

"I...just didn't want it to be true." To Kiyo's ultimate horror, tears started sliding down her cheeks.

L squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't like people breaking up into tears in front of him...

"I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki!!" Kiyo furiously wiped at her tears. "I've been too selfish and stupid to the rest of the investigation!!"

"Kiyo-chan?" L asked nervously.

Kiyo sighed. "Ryuuzaki."

"Yes?"

"I..." Kiyo took a deep breath. "I know who the second Kira is."

* * *

**And Kiyo confesses!! What will happen now? How will Raito deal with his furious jealously? Whose side is Rokya truly on? What if he's not on any side but his own? What does he truly want to do? **

**Anyway, what do you guys want to happen next? Should I just skip to the part where Raito gets handcuffed to L?**


	19. Nosebleed! L's a PERVERT!

**A/N: It's almost 2010!!!! OMG!!! Did anyone pound mochi?!!! I didn't get to pound it, that was the guys' job, so I just formed it into balls after it was pounded.**

**It was fun!!! If you are a mainlander who doesn't know what I'm talking about, look it up!!! Mochi pounding!!**

**Yes, I live in Hawaii!!! Sorry for not telling you that earlier. My family's the Japanese family who just buys mochi on New Years, so this was my first time seeing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

**Warning: Ehehehehe..**

**

* * *

  
**

For a few seconds, L and the task force stared at Kiyo in complete and utter shock.

Kiyo held her breath and counted.

3

2

1

0

"...."

The room exploded.

"Who is it?!!"

"How the hell did you manage to find that out?!!"

"Kiyo-chan, what do you mean, the second Kira?!! There can only be one Kira, right?!!"

"Does this mean Raito-kun is innocent?!"

"Was it that boy-"

"SHUT UP!!!" L roared, feeling too pissed to deal with all of their babbling questions.

Aiwaza and Matsuda stared in shock.

"Ry-Ryuuzaki?"

"Now," L continued in a calmer voice, "would Kiyo-chan care to explain herself?"

Kiyo sighed. It had been so much easier to explain it to Yomi.

Oh well. Kiyo took another breath. "One of the worst school years in my life was the seventh grade. It was because I was stuck in all of my classes with the most annoying person in the world, his name was Charlie Rokya..."

* * *

Rokya looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining a long time ago, the air was now humid and heavy.

"Rokya," Ryuk cackled, "Just where did you come from?"

Rokya smiled. If only the shinigami knew where he really came from. "It's a long story, Ryuk. Knowing you, you'd probably just get bored with it, so just let it go and watch your entertainment."

Ryuk laughed again. "You're a strange person. Are you sure there's not two of you inside that body of yours?"

Rokya grinned wider. _Oh Ryuk, you don't know half of it...or maybe any of it would be more accurate..._

_

* * *

_

"And how..." Aiwaza growled warily, "Do we know Kiyo didn't make all of this up?"

Matsuda stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious? After you find all this out, you're trying to call it all a coincidence?!"

"No, Matsuda-san," Kiyo corrected patiently, "Aiwaza is suggesting that I am the real Kira and have planned this all out. Or, he could be suggesting that I am working with Rokya as Kira." Geez, she was starting to sound like Light here. "I know how it seems...I can't blame you for thinking that."

L stirred his tea. "That is a very likely possibility, if it was possible."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"I've observed Kiyo-chan and Yomi-kun myself ever since Raito-kun has been imprisoned." He pulled his spoon out of his cup and set it down. "It is impossible for either to have done so."

Aiwaza opened his mouth then closed it.

"Ryuuzaki," Kiyo asked hesitantly, "What will happen to the second Kira when they've been caught?"

L lifted his cup. Everyone has to grow up sometime.

"They will be given the death penalty, Kiyo-chan. Even if Raito-kun is the original Kira, they are still responsible for murder."

Even though she knew this world was mere fiction, Kiyo couldn't keep her face from paling. "B-but, Ryuuzaki, I'm sure Rokya wouldn't do this of his own will!!" She argued desperately. "I'm sure it's Zarth!! He's forced Rokya to become the second Kira just as he forced us to come to you!!"

"That is also very likely. However, with Zarth's nature, I don't think we'll be able to prove that."

Kiyo's stomach plummeted. "But...there must be some other way!! Rokya is just another high school student...he was in America when we came here!!"

L delicately sipped his tea. _This isn't an act. She's truly concerned for him. _

"Ryuuzaki, Rokya was a pain in the butt, but he wouldn't..." Kiyo swallowed. "He would never..." Even as she said the words, she could feel their meaningless. Rokya...is a very unpredictable person...

Kiyo clutched her arm, her hair falling to hide her eyes. "I was afraid this would happen.. I didn't want to tell you...because Rokya...will die..." She let out a forced laugh. "I'm so weird. The guy who I hated the most in the world gives me a chance to uncover him and I didn't want to..."

Feeling another wave of shame, Kiyo fought the tears that came to her cheeks. "I'm so...sorry...Ryuuzaki...the boy I met...Richard...he was really close to Rokya too...seeing him there just reminded me...of everything..."

Aiwaza put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I accused you, Kiyo. It's perfectly normal for humans beings to feel this way..."

Kiyo gave up on wiping up the tears. They slid down her cheeks, plopping down on the carpet. "No, Aiwaza-san," Kiyo said quietly. "You were right to accuse me. I've kept valued information from the Kira case to myself for...selfish reasons...people have been dying and I...and I..." Her voice cracked.

_She sounds a lot like Raito-kun..._L mused, still glued to the screen of the camera. _But it's different. It's real._

Matsuda put his arm on her other shoulder. "Kiyo-chan..."

Kiyo wanted to roll into a small ball and just **die**. The one thing that was worst of having a breakdown was having it in front of the characters of Death Note. Suddenly, everything was pushing in on her.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"There is no reason to be sorry, Kiyo-chan. This is not your fault."

"Ryuuzaki..." Kiyo whispered again. "Th-thank you..." She hated how pathetic she sounded. "I...I..."

She was cut off by the sound of Yomi bursting in.

"Yomi-kun..." L turned around.

Without saying a word, Yomi strode across the room and hugged her cousin, ignoring the two officer's hands on her shoulders.

Kiyo hugged her back, wanting to just disappear. "Yomi..."

Yomi tightened her arms and embraced Kiyo with all the anger and sadness she had herself.

"Yomi..." Kiyo tightened her arms as well.

L watched them, filled with hunger and fascination. True affection between family members...friends...something he rarely experienced, or saw for that matter...

Kiyo felt so cold, from the rain and from something entirely different.

Yomi willed tears not to show in her eyes. _Stupid Zarth...and stupid L..._

The other three just stood there, unsure of what to do.

In the end, no one moved.

* * *

Raito struggled to control the burning feeling in his stomach.

_Kiyo...he really was a monster..._

The teen swore. Ever since he saw Kiyo with that boy, Raito had been consumed by jealously.

And that had freaked him out. Raito was not jealous often.

Sure he got a little envious every now and then, but this was way different. He had never gotten this envious before. And it was over a girl. A _girl. _Raito didn't even care about girls. Okay, maybe he used to not care about girls.

Or, to be more accurate, a girl, since Kiyo was only one girl, and-ARGH!! Since when did he have such stupid thoughts?!!

Raito groaned. He was really screwed.

* * *

It seemed to take forever, but finally, Kiyo and Yomi were able to watch Soichiro's face gradually grow from haggard to horrified.

_This is going to be a long time...after those fifty days, we still have to wait another three freaking days until..._

* * *

"We're both murderers, see you in hell." The police chief cocked his pistol, the safety catch long off.

"Father!!" Raito squeezed his eyes shut, the pistol at his forehead, tears leaking out of his eyes.

_BOOM!!_

A flock of ravens nearby scattered at the loud noise, cawing loudly.

Smoke blew out of the pistol.

Raito collapsed against the car seat. "A...blank?"

His father also collapsed, leaning on the wheel.

"F-Father?"

"Thank god..."

His heart still racing, Raito pushed himself back up. "'Thank god?! What do you mean by that, Father?"

Soichiro managed to grasp the wheel. "Raito...please forgive me. The only reason I did this was because I was certain you were not Kira."

He looked up to the mirror. "Ryuuzaki, did you see all of that?"

"Yes. It was a very realistic performance."

Kiyo put a hand to her heart. _Shit, that was even scarier on the tape...you'd think it'd be the opposite..._

"Though I can't tell if Raito-kun realized this was an act at some point," L continued, "As promised, I'll release Raito-kun from his confinement."

_Could anyone actually honestly tell that that was an act? _Yomi pondered.

"Raito-kun will assist us in catching the current Kira. However, since the probability of him being Kira is not zero, he will be watched by me 24/7. Does Raito-kun agree?"

Raito nodded, a new determined look in his eyes. "Ryuuzaki...together, we'll catch Kira!!"

* * *

_Sheesh, they didn't show what they looked like after that incident, _Yomi frowned. _They both look like hell._

"Raito-kun," Kiyo asked timidly, "Yagami-san. Are you both alright-mmf!!!"

Raito couldn't contain himself. After all those weeks of wanting Kiyo...she was finally here, in his sight!! He hugged her closer to his chest.

"Er...Raito-kun?" Raito smelled like smoke. Kiyo resisted the urge to try and squiggle away.

Raito blinked. "Sorry." He quickly let go of the teenager and stepped away. "I..just wanted to thank you, Kiyo-chan."

Kiyo scratched her head. "It's fine..."

"As soon as Raito-kun and Yagami-san have taken a shower, I would like to discuss some important matters." L stated.

Matsuda squealed excitedly. "Raito-kun and Kiyo-chan are finally-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Aiwaza smacked Matsuda's head before he made the situation awkward.

* * *

"Is this what you meant by 24/7, Ryuuzaki?" Raito held up his handcuffed hand.

"I am not doing this because I want to." The insomniac replied.

Matsuda brought up the topic Misa was supposed to address. "Isn't this going to be awkward because you're both guys? Ryuuzaki, are y-"

"I am **not **doing this because I want to."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Raito-kun and I..."

Yomi wasn't listening to what L was saying, not because she already heard him in the anime. No, an entirely different reason.

She swore out loud when she felt her stomach cramp painfully, already knowing what was going to happen.

_SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh my god, Yomi, no!!!_

_SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"...Yomi-kun?"

Yomi swore out loud again. _Of course L would notice!!!!!! _ "I...have to go to the bathroom!!!"

She ran.

Kiyo quickly hurried after her, dread filling her stomach. _I told you this was going to happen!_

L blinked twice, then ran after them, dragging along a confused Raito in the process.

"Yomi-kun, what's wrong?"

Yomi reached the bathroom in time, slamming the door shut and locking it. "Yomi-kun, wait!!!"

Kiyo tried to go first, but L was much faster, grabbing the door knob.

_Yomi, he's going to open it!!!_

"Ryuuzaki, I'm fine!!" Yomi screeched, almost forgetting to deepen her voice.

"Yomi-kun is not fine, he sounds like a PMSing girl."

This time, Kiyo swore out loud, which she rarely did, earning herself a stare from L, Raito, and the very confused Task Force.

Yomi unbuttoned her pants and swore when she saw red.

_YOMI HE'S PICKING THE LOCK!!!!_

Yomi panicked, quickly zipping up her jeans.

"Ryuuzaki, listen you don't understand!!" Kiyo began, but by then L was already yanking the door open.

Yomi jerked her head from the floor, full clothed. "Ryuuzaki-"

L grabbed her shirt and pulled her up. "Yomi-kun is not well. Why did he suddenly go to the bathroom?"

Yomi lost it. "You are so STUPID, L!!!!! She tried to pull herself out of his grasp.

And that's when the shirt ripped.

Yomi could only gape in horror as the weakened material gave, making a loud ripping sound.

L was puzzled at the look of sheer alarm on the boy's face.

And that's when he looked down.

_....I see...._

L slowly stood up. He walked away. He closed the door.

Yomi just sat there in shock.

Kiyo glanced at L's face. _He's found out, hasn't he? You should really see his face._

L stared at the Task Force and Raito for a few seconds.

Then, he turned around to the wall and smacked his head in it.

"Ryuuzaki!!!"

"Aah...agh....agh...."

"HUH?!!"

"What the hell happened?"

Yomi was not a "great accomplisher." She sometimes skipped assignments, slept late on a school day, etc. But Yomi accomplished something that not many could in a lifetime.

Which was make the three greatest detectives in the world feel very, very, very, very stupid.

Kiyo hastily went into the bathroom.

Yomi was still in the same position on the floor, her shirt torn. She looked like a robot.

Kiyo shook her shoulder gently. "Yomi, take it off."

Yomi did. Then she went out of the bathroom, Kiyo following.

* * *

Yomi stepped out.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, except for L's, which already was open.

"Y-Yomi-kun?" Matsuda gawked. "Y-you look exactly like Yomi-kun, you could be his sister..."

Aiwaza, still staring at Yomi, kicked Matsuda. "You idiot. That is Yomi!!!"

Yomi stood in front of the task force, her breast band off, her hair down.

Slowly, she bowed, her hands together. "....I...I'm sorry..."

L finally turned his head at her, still gabbling nonsense. "B-but...but...Yomi....Kiyo....why?"

Kiyo came by Yomi and bowed as well. "Please understand. It would be too hard to live in Japan as two girls. With Yomi disguised as a boy, no one gave us trouble..."

"B-but.." Matsuda stuttered, "Why didn't you tell L that?"

L's eyelid started to twitch. "I...said..."

"We...were going to..." Yomi said awkwardly, her voice now normal, "...but right then, L said..."

"I...was glad Yomi-kun was a boy..." L finished, seeming fascinated by the carpet, his eye now twitching.

"Ryuuzaki..." Yomi finally said. "I'm...so sorry."

As soon as L met Yomi's eyes, he remembered something. A certain sight.

The sight that had made him feel the most stupidest he ever felt in his life.

"Ryuuzaki?"

A warm liquid starting to drip out of L's nose. L caught it in his palm and looked at it.

Matsuda gawked again. "Wow!! Ryuuzaki's nose is bleeding, just like people do in Naruto when they see-"

"Matsuda, shut up." Aiwaza hastily said, finally regaining use of his mouth.

Yomi and Kiyo's mouth dropped open. _OMG!!! PERVERT!!!!!_

The blood started to stream.

"Ryuuzaki!!!!!" Kiyo cried.

Raito gawked.

Yomi's eye twitched.

L looked at the blood on his palm. "Oh...dear..."

"Well," Matsuda said slowly, "This makes it more interesting."

* * *

**Don't say it. I know this chapter sucks. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! It's still not firework time in Hawaii, but it's getting close!!**

**What kind of adventures does everyone want L, Raito, Kiyo and Yomi to have?!! I have no clue what to do next!!!**


	20. Kiyo's scarred for life!

**Ehehehehehe....did I forget to mention that Rokya was based on a real person who is also on Fanfiction...oh dear...Charlie, if you're reading this, please note BASED. Kiyo is not supposed to be me, OKAY?!! We both know we would not hesitate to kill each other, I hope you understand that. And yes, I know the three things you hate most in the world is not pizza delivery guys, traffic cops, and math teachers, but I bet your little brother is one of them.**

**ANYWAY, Happy New Year, everyone!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I do own Light's perverted reactions.**

**Warning: PLEASE NOTE THIS IS RATED T FOR CHILDREN AGES 13 AND UP.**

**

* * *

  
**

It turns out that L's nosebleed was a rather bad one, much to Yomi's mortification.

It took several hours for the blood to stop flowing.

It took Watari several days to clean out the stains in the carpet.

It took L several years to recover from his shock. However, L did not have enough time to recover from his shock, poor L.

It took L several milliseconds to discover that he actually wasn't gay, and now he wanted Yomi even more now when she was a girl.

It took L several nanoseconds to discover that he was a pervert.

It took Raito two seconds and 555 milliseconds to realize that he would have done the exact same thing if he and Kiyo were in the same situation.

It took Raito several nanoseconds to realize he was a pervert as well.

It took Kiyo several minutes to stop laughing hours after the "incident."

It took Yomi one tenth of a millisecond to have a sudden urge to kill a certain insomniac detective.

It took Matsuda five seconds to squeal that fangirl squeal Fanfiction knows only too well.

Yomi would never recover from this incident. A twenty six-year old hunched back man with freaky panda eyes saw her bra.

.....

No, she would never recover.

* * *

Yomi and Kiyo returned to their room, Kiyo carrying a pile of their clothes.

"I have to admit it, I am kind of relieved that L found out," Yomi said grudgingly. "It's like I was walking on eggshells this whole time, and now I'm not. But still, did he have to find out that way?"

"No, that was one of the worst possible ways he could have found out." Kiyo said consolingly. "But _I _have to admit that the expressions on L's face were priceless. Especially the one when he found out you _were _a PMSing girl."

Yomi snarled at that memory. "Don't push it, Kiyo...you're due soon too, aren't you?"

Kiyo sighed. "I got mine again two days after...what happened." She shifted the pile of clothes in her arms. "Come on, let's just go to our room."

Both girls had to admit that the rooms at HQ were pretty good, better than any hotel they stayed at.

"By the way, Kiyo," Yomi sat on their bed. "what are you going to do about Rai-"

"Yomi-_chan, _it is impolite to talk of people when they are in the same room as you."

What would your reaction be if you suddenly heard a weird, creepy voice behind you?

The reaction was pretty much similar to the reaction in chapter nine, except this time, Kiyo screamed as well and threw the pile of clothes at L.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

A jacket among other articles of clothing landed on L's head, covering him like a towel on a bird cage.

Raito, now handcuffed to L, coughed awkwardly and tried to gather the rest of the scattered clothing.

Yomi was not happy.

Not happy at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?!!" She screamed. "And this time, you know we're both girls, so why are you in our room?!!!"

L turned his head in her direction, not taking the jacket off of him. "Raito-kun and I just wanted to say hello to Yomi-_chan _and Kiyo-chan." He replied, his voice muffled from the coverer.

Raito sighed. "I'm here because I'm handcuffed to him and I don't really have a choice." He quickly refolded a shirt neatly.

Kiyo just stared at the two, then put her hand to her forehead, her eyes closed. "Oh my god...you guys are _so _stupid..."

"That is not very nice, Kiyo-chan."

Raito sighed again, trying to get the last pieces of clothing. Unfortunately for him, the next thing he picked up just happened to be.... underwear.

_"...."_

_"...."_

_"...."_

_"...." Uh-oh... _

_The teen choked and turned red._

L shook his head like a dog, the jacket coming off of him in the process.

The girls were speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Uh...I think that's Kiyo's..."

"Yomi, you're going to hell..."

Raito froze in his position, mortified, his face the color of L's noseblood. "Uh..uh...uh..." was pretty much all he could say.

Very calmly, Kiyo took the undergarment from him, also taking the rest of the clothes, including the jacket that previously occupied L's head.

Raito's face, which now resembled a strawberry soaked in...cherry juice for several hours, just stared at her wordlessly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

L yanked his ear. "Raito-kun, touching a girl's underwear is a very bad thing to do."

Raito blushed even deeper, which was impressive because most people can't contain that much blood in their face, and was about to crawl in a corner and peacefully die until he got a good look at L.

"...."

Kiyo and Yomi turned to see what Raito was gawking at.

"...."

"......"

"Neither is having a girl's bra on your head, Ryuuzaki."

"....."

What you have just read was one of the few things that can shut up L completely.

The girls' mouths dropped open again.

"...."

"...I think that's Yomi's..."

"...You're going to hell with me.."

Very _slowly, _Yomi took her bra off of L's head.

Raito's face may be first place for the biggest blush, but L's face was definitely the best for the fastest. In less than a second, the insomniac supported a red enough face to rival Raito's.

Kiyo and Yomi looked at them.

The room temperature was controlled, but strangely, it seemed to go down by twenty degrees.

"....you have five seconds to get out or be burned alive."

"....."

_One second and 999 milliseconds later..._

Kiyo climbed into bed, being careful to avoid a certain spot where a certain male teenager sat.

"....this is going to be a long year...."

* * *

L was furious. Of all articles of clothing that...that thing had to land on him...his face went red at the memory of it all.

He glanced at Raito, who was probably thinking the same thing about Yomi's underwear...

L scowled. From the look he received from Raito, he would not get an answer about Kiyo without being asked the same of Yomi.

Raito sat on the bed and glared at L. "Ryuuzaki, can we just please forget the whole thing happened?"

L sighed reluctantly. "Yes..."

Regretting the number of comments he could have made if only that bra hadn't fallen on him, L faced the Kira suspect.

"And no one in the Task Force will learn of it."

"Especially Matsuda." Raito added with a shudder.

After seeing the man's reaction to the detective's nosebleed, L had no choice but to fervently agree.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"And you two are here instead of working on the Kira case because?" Yomi asked, her eyebrows raised.

L helped himself to the strawberry shortcake that lay on the table. "Because after Kiyo-chan confessed she knew who the second Kira was, there is a possibility that your lives will be in danger." He replied in a very...depressed tone. "By the way, are you going to eat your cake?"

Kiyo bristled. _I am not going to be a Misa when this fight starts!! _"Yes, but by the expression on your face, I better give it to you anyway." The teenager handed L the plate.

"Thank you." Saved the trouble of having to get up himself, L picked up his fork, his face heavy and blank.

"You just wanted an excuse to be here," Yomi snorted.

At the base of headquarters, Matsuda squealed again. "Oh my god, this is like a double date or something!!"

Kiyo turned to glare at the camera. "I bet Matsuda-san is acting like a yaoi fan girl again."

Matsuda winced. Did she have to use that comparison?

Raito sighed. "Besides all of that, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you, Ryuuzaki. Despite moving here in headquarters with all of this equipment, you seem to have no motivation."

L took another bite out of his cake. "Motivation?"

The detective's face sagged. "I don't have any. To be honest, I've been pretty depressed."

"Depressed?"

_Omg here it comes...in exact wording as well..._Kiyo thought sarcastically to Yomi.

Yomi sighed. They were both still pissed about the...recent incident. And it didn't help that both of them were suffering rather badly from unusually painful cramps. It was like Yomi's own body was rubbing it in her face...

"Yes." L shoved his fork in his mouth. "Because I've always thought of Raito-kun as Kira," he mumbled through a mouthful of cake. The detective swallowed. "The possibility that this theory is wrong has come as quite a shock."

Raito's face hardened.

Kiyo hissed as she felt another cramp.

"Well, I still have my suspicions," L held up his handcuffed hand. "Hence the reason for these."

The detective slumped down, an almost crestfallen expression on his face. "However, Kira can control the actions of people." He looked sadly at Raito. "In other words, Kira could have been manipulating you in such a way that I would suspect you."

"Raito-kun was controlled by Kira," L pondered. "If you think of it this way, it does seem to make sense."

Raito frowned. "Even if that is true, though, I was still Kira."

"Yes." L's eyes went back to Raito's face. "There's no doubt about it."

Kiyo winced from a different reason this time as she thought of Rokya.

"According to my theory, Raito-kun was still Kira when I imprisoned him." L continued. "And at that time, criminals stopped dying."

Yomi pictured the flashbacks.

"But two weeks later, criminals started dying again. This leads us to the new theory." L paused. "Kira's power can be passed to one person."

Raito crossed his arms. "Interesting theory. However, if that's true, catching Kira will be no small feat."

"Yes," L agreed, "That's why I'm stumped."

"Even if we catch the ones doing it, their power will pass on to someone else, no memory of it remains. No matter how many people we catch, it'll be pointless."

Raito sighed. "But none of this has been proven. Try and rouse some motivation."

"Motivation?" L asked again. "I don't have much. No, it'd be best we if don't try too hard."

He put a finger in his mouth. "If we chase them too desperately, we'll just be putting our lives at risk." He took his finger out of his mouth. "Don't you agree?"

Raito stared at the detective for a second. Then the teen closed his eyes and stood up.

_Brace yourself. _Yomi thought warily. _I still can't believe L didn't see it coming._

_Mmm..._was all Kiyo thought back in response.

"Ryuuzaki." Raito said quietly.

_Get ready, we have to act surprised..._

"Huh?" L asked stupidly.

And that's when Raito punched him.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Yomi yelled. They didn't even need to act surprised. Right in the action, right next to the action, it was much more...realistic.

L's face was shocked as he went flying to the other end of the room, Raito being pulled along with him, half of the room's furniture being knocked down in the process.

_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M BEING A MISA AND STEPPING ON CAKE. _Kiyo thought angrily. _Really, that one moment ruined the whole freaking thing._

"Ryuuzaki!! Raito-kun!!" Yomi cried desperately. _Shit. I knew what was going to happen, but it was so much scarier..._

L looked up. "That hurt."

Raito growled. "Don't fuck with me. You have no motivation just because your theory of me being Kira was wrong?!"

L wiped his mouth. "Perhaps I phrased that badly. I meant making the first move is against us, so-"

"How are we going to catch them if we don't even chase them?!!" Raito asked incredulously. "Just how many innocent people do you think have been involved in this?"

Kiyo and Yomi, who were previously frozen in shock, jerked back to life.

_Kiyo, we're no Misa, so it's going to look funny if we don't do anything!! _Yomi thought as she rushed toward the two geniuses. Kiyo nodded and followed her. "Ry-Ryuuzaki, are you alright?!!"

They both ignored the girls.

Raito pulled L up aggressively. "Besides that, weren't you the one who imprisoned me?!!"

L paused. "...I know. However, no matter what reason you had, my motto is always-" he suddenly ducked down and expertly kicked Raito in the face.

Kiyo and Yomi gasped again. "Agh!!" "Raito-kun!!"

"-an eye for an eye." L finished, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Raito flew backward, and because of the handcuffs, L ended up being pulled with him. "Agh!!" With a cry of shock, both men landed in a pile at the other end of the room.

"Oi, you two!!" Yomi ran to them. "Stop it!!"

Kiyo suddenly grabbed her friend's arm. "Yomi, stop."

Yomi looked at her in a mixture of incredulity and hysteria. "What do you mean, 'stop?!!!!' They're going to freaking kill each other!!"

Kiyo didn't loosen her grip. "Yomi, maybe it's best to leave them."

"And just WHY do you think that?!!"

"Because," Kiyo avoided Yomi's eyes, "Maybe this is their way of expressing...their frustration."

"Frustration?!"

"Can't you see? Raito-kun is frustrated about being accused of Kira, and Ryuuzaki is frustrated about not being able to solve the case." Kiyo let go of her cousin's arm. "They need something to take out their anger on."

Yomi paused, biting her lip. She looked over to L, who was painfully pushing himself up.

Yomi hissed. "Fine."

_Don't worry, Matsuda is going to stop them anyway..._

Soichiro sighed. "She's right, Matsuda. Leave them."

L suppressed a groan. "It's not that my theory was wrong. It's that Yagami Raito was Kira, and Amane Misa was the second Kira, wasn't enough to solve the case. That's why I'm depressed. Is it wrong for a human to feel this way?"

Raito pushed himself up. "I'd say it's wrong." He glared defiantly at L. "The way you're talking, it sounds like you won't be satisfied until I am Kira."

L crouched his body like an animal preparing to spring on its prey. "I'm not truly satisfied until Raito-kun is Kira?"

He frowned. "You could be right. I've just realized..."

Kiyo and Yomi held their breath.

"I _wanted_ Raito-kun to be Kira."

Kiyo put her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in fear. "Ryuuzaki.." Yomi whispered, easily faking a shocked voice.

The two girls watched in horrified fascination as Raito's fist flew at L's face again.

L's body shook in agony, but the man held his ground. "Remember, an eye for an eye," the insomniac said again. "I'm fairly strong, you know."

Turning around with enviable agility, L swiftly kicked Raito in the mouth. "I KNOW!!!!!" The teen roared.

Watching the two fight, Yomi suddenly turned to Kiyo. _Kiyo, I've just realized something._

_What?_

_Since there's no Misa who was voted to the top eighteen model list, then how will Matsuda call and stop them?_

_....._

_...._

_....SHIT...._

In the anime show, L and Raito were about to punch each other when the phone rang, ultimately stopping their fight and ending the punch that would never come.

However, since Matsuda decided not to stop them after Kiyo's little explanation, nothing stopped the two fists from colliding with the two faces.

"Ryuuzaki!! Raito-kun!!"

It was a bad hit for both sides. Blood flew out of L's and Raito's mouths. As the chain kept them from flying apart, they ended up in a heap on top of the other, red trickling down their chins.

"Oh my god!!!" Yomi shrieked, truly horrified now.

"On the other hand," Kiyo continued, her hands almost covering her mouth, "maybe it's unwise to let them kill each other. That and I'm starting to freak out."

The two sprinted to the geniuses, both bloody and bruised. "Oi, you two, that's enough!!"

Unfortunately, L and Raito didn't think so.

Scrambling up, Raito quickly punched L's stomach, causing the man to wheeze and cough, but also to send out another kick, knocking Raito down again.

"R-Raito-kun," L coughed violently, "h-having violent...urges...has raised...his Kira...percentage..." L lashed out again, slamming Raito's head in the ground.

"FUCK YOU!!!" Raito swore loudly. "I'm not Kira, you idiot!!! Stop blaming me and find the real person who is!!!!" He punched the man again.

"Hey, stop it!!" Kiyo grabbed Raito and started pulling him away. "There are better things to do than to beat each other up!!"

"I..do not...care!!" Raito yelled, starting to lose it. He yanked himself out of her grip, but overestimated her strength, which was not much. Stumbling, Raito fell on the sixteen year old, tangling her with the chain in the process.

Raito suddenly found himself pinning Kiyo to the floor.

"..."

"..."

_...fuck._

Meanwhile, L was struggling to get up, Yomi was sitting on him.

"Y-Yomi-chan should n-not weigh so much!!!"

Yomi concentrated in using all of her weight to keep L down. "Ryuuzaki, just be good and stop fighting, damn it!! We don't need the two brightest people on the Kira investigation in the hospital!!" She gritted her teeth.

"At this rate, I will be in the hospital." L grunted, trying to shift Yomi's weight. "And I've just found out that I'm a straight guy."

"...."

"....and how the fuck does that have anything to do with this, Ryuuzaki?"

"...I don't really know." Taking advantage of the girl's stunned body, L sprang up, knocking Yomi down. He charged for Raito.

Yomi quickly leapt on his back, pulling the detective to the other side of the room. "It would be nice," She growled at the camera, "if some people provided assistance!!"

Soichiro, Mogi, Aiwaza, Matsuda, and Watari all looked at each other.

"...I think I know the unanimous answer to that."

"...yeah...let's just leave them and see what happens. You have to admit that this is very entertaining. And Matsuda, if I hear one squeak from you..."

"Sorry."

The five turned back to the screen.

_Back to Raito and Kiyo..._

Kiyo stared up at Raito with wide, mortified eyes.

Raito was horrified as well, but for a different reason. His body was starting to...you know...

Kiyo's mouth dropped open as she felt Raito's pants brush her jeans. To her positive alarm, horrification, and disgust, she felt something. Something hard.

_....I am now scarred for life._

"U-uh..." Raito's face steadily became redder.

Kiyo just did the first thing that came to her mind.

Shoving herself up, Kiyo kicked out at Raito with all the force her skinny body could muster.

And her foot just happened to zero in on an extremely sensitive spot.

In chapter nine, Raito got hit by a soccer ball in his crotch. It had hurt a lot.

However, that pain was rather small compared to what he felt right now, as Kiyo kicked him in the balls.

Raito swore he felt it crack as he flew backwards.

.....OW......

However, the chain had somehow tangled itself around Kiyo's neck, and as Raito was thrown backwards, it tightened. Kiyo choked in surprise. "SHIT!!!!!"

Raito's eyes, already wide in pain, stretched further when he saw what happened. Wincing as he picked himself up, the teen hastily grabbed Kiyo and tried to help her unwind the chain from her neck.

If anything could get worst, L, who was currently unaware of Kiyo's predicament, was trying to reach Raito, determined to get revenge for the last punch, Yomi still trying to stop him.

"NO L!!!" Kiyo managed to scream, desperately trying to get out of the chain as it tightened again. Raito swore and kept moving his wrist to stop the chain from completely strangling the girl.

"L, STOP FUCKING MOVING YOU BASTARD!!!!!"

Yomi's mouth dropped as she saw Kiyo. "HOLY SHIT, L STOP!!!!" Without a moment's hesitation, she slid down and kicked L as hard as she could in the balls, throwing him in the opposite direction.

L's eyes bulged in surprise and pain.

Kiyo gasped as the chain finally came free of her neck. She bent down and coughed violently, Raito anxiously scooting her away from the chain less she get tangled again.

"T-that.." she finally stuttered, "sh-should teach b-both of you, you, bastards, n-not to fight..." She bent down and coughed again.

Yomi ran to her, panting wildly. "Are you okay?!!"

Kiyo coughed again. "I do not feel 'okay' but I am not in danger of being strangled anymore, so I guess you can call that _okay_!" She spat out the last word.

"Anyway, how'd you get Ryuuzaki to stop?"

Yomi's eyes widened. "...uh-oh..."

"I...am never fighting Raito-kun again if it means I must face this pain..." came the strangled reply.

Yomi quickly helped L up. "I'm sorry...but Kiyo was choking and you weren't stopping, so-"

"Yomi-chan had every right to..." L said slowly, looking like he was going to puke. "I promise you it will not happen again..."

Raito's face went red as the pain in his crotch returned. "Aah..."

The Task Force gawked at the screen for several minutes.

Finally, Matsuda spoke. "Well, that was entertaining."

* * *

**Yes, I know. It's really perverted. You guys can flame me up all you want. **

**But still, does anyone want something besides that to happen, because NOW I'm out of ideas.**


	21. Kitchen Visit or Elevator Disaster?

**A/N: And its still January 1st in Hawaii!! Happy New Year again!! Unfortunately for me, school will start soon and I won't have enough time to do this fanfic at my current pace. -_- Ugh. **

**Anyway, thanks Azura Soul Reaper and CrazyMusician22. To be honest, I thought people might be angry with all the pervertedness last chapter, so thank you for your support!! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I even own some of the things I forced to happen in this chapter, let alone Death Note...**

**Warning: If you are a preteen, then I have one thing to say to you. I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO...**

**

* * *

**

Yomi handed L an ice pack. "Here."

"Thanks." L immediately put the ice pack on his crotch.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ryuuzaki, must you put it there?"

"An ice pack is usually put where the pain is, Yomi-_chan_. And, I believe that pain was Yomi-chan's fault, therefore she cannot complain."

"Oh yes I can. It was your own fault for running around and choking Kiyo with the chain. That was the only thing that stopped you from freaking _strangling _my best friend!! And besides, why do you keep emphasizing the chan?! You don't have to make that big of a deal of changing the honorific..."

L pouted, resembling the five year old kids Kiyo's mother taught every year. "Yomi-chan could have just told me."

"That was the fastest way, and you probably wouldn't have listened to me!!"

"..." L's pout just deepened.

Yomi snorted.

Matsuda's mouth kept twitching, as if to burst out in laughter if he had not received frequent death glares from L, Raito, Yomi and Kiyo.

Kiyo sighed and tossed Raito his ice pack.

Raito also yearned to put it in the same spot as L had, but thought it would not be worth the trouble. Instead, he just groaned and put it on his face.

Kiyo sat next to him and examined his face carefully. "Man, Raito-kun, you're really busted up. I probably should get you another ice pack..."

Raito smiled painfully. "...you kick really good, Kiyo-chan."

Kiyo grimaced. "Do you have to rub it in?"

"N-no, I didn't mean that, um..." Raito's face reddened at memory of the exact reason why Kiyo had kicked him off. "It was my fault, I mean, I should have not just...stood there like that, and then you got tangled up in the chain because of me, and, and-"

"Raito-kun, you are babbling." Kiyo smiled wearily, handing him another ice pack. "Just do us a favor and shut up. I shouldn't have kicked you in the balls. I'm sorry."

"Er..." Raito just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

Kiyo shook her head and put the ice pack on a particularly nasty bruise. Really, L and Raito were hurt way more than they had looked in the anime...or was it that their fight had been a little...different with Kiyo and Yomi?

Raito blushed again and quickly reached with his other hand for the ice pack. Much to the delight of Matsuda, Kiyo had still not removed her hand, so the teen ended up covering her hand with his.

Raito's blush deepened. _Her hand...was so smooth and soft...just like the last time....why did he always ended up getting hit in the balls before he got to touch Kiyo's hand? _

Kiyo, completely unfazed by the contact, started to wiggle her hand out. "Sorry." Much to Raito's horror, his hand, completely acting of its own accord, tightened itself around Kiyo's hand.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow at Raito.

"Y-Your hand's still cold..."

"...that's because it's on an ice pack, Raito-kun."

"....oh...." IDIOT. Kiyo got her hand back.

Cursing his stupidity, Raito looked around to change the subject. "Um...Aiwaza-san, Mogi-san...what are you two watching?"

Both officers whirled around guiltily, revealing the screen.

Four mouths dropped open.

They saw....Kiyo kicking Raito in the balls again. Raito winced, reminded of the pain.

"What the fuck?!!"

Matsuda flounced away excitedly to join them. "Ooh, you got that on tape?"

Yomi gawked, her eye beginning to twitch. "Mogi-san...is that popcorn you're eating?!"

Kiyo slammed her head in the wall angrily. "Fuck this all!!"

"...Kiyo-chan has been using profanity a lot lately."

"Maybe because of the things that have happened lately?!!"

"...is Kiyo-chan in the same situation as Yomi-chan?"

"...are you asking me, Ryuuzaki, if I'm on the rag?!!"

Everyone except Yomi winced at the last statement.

"...."

Kiyo groaned. "Please excuse my behavior. Yes, my body is going through a monthly routine and my stomach hurts like hell from all of the cramps."

"..."

"...oh..."

Raito blushed furiously.

"Why is Raito-kun blushing?"

"Wh-what?!! I'm not, I mean, I am, I mean...I'm just embarrassed by this whole situation, that's all!!" Raito's voice sounded a _little _higher than usual.

"I apologize." L was still holding the ice-pack to his crotch.

Yomi huffed irritably. "Ryuuzaki, doesn't your face hurt as well?"

"...not that much..."

"Liar." Yomi snatched another ice pack and threw it at L, hitting the detective in the face.

"...ow..."

"This whole situation is awkward. May we please just ERASE that freaking tape and forget about it?"

"....I'm in favor of that."

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

"Kiyo, are you sure you're okay?"

"...no...." Ever since Yomi's true gender had been revealed, the girls talked less in mind mode.

"...was it that bad, having Raito-kun on top of you? I mean, at least he didn't touch your boobs, like L accidentally did with me...

"...I can't say it out loud."

_Then say it like this._

_I still can't. It's like saying it out loud._

"Kiyo, just spit it out so we can just go on with our lives."

"...Raito-kun..."

"What?"

"Raito-kun..." Kiyo just shook her head and motioned Yomi to come closer. Yomi did.

"Light..." she whispered in english, "got..an...an...e...erection...I...felt...it...and....freaked...out..."

Yomi's jaw dropped open for the millionth time that day. "You poor creature..." she patted Kiyo's back comfortingly.

Kiyo broke down and hugged her. "Wah!!" She cried in english again. "I don't want to lose my virginity!!! Don't let Light rape me!!!"

"He'll die by my hand before that happens!!" Yomi declared in english.

"Oh my god, thank you Yomi!!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

_Since the second Kira is Charlie instead of Higuchi, Yotsuba's not going to draw suspicion. So what will happen two months from now?_

_...I really don't know, Yomi..._

L drummed his fingertips on the counter, glancing at the two girls, his eyes lingering on Yomi.

"...I think I'll give everyone a day off today." The man suddenly announced, earning himself stares from the Task Force.

_This really does sound like a fanfic..._

"B-but Ryuuzaki, why?"

L sighed. "With the little progress we are making on Rokya-kun..."

Kiyo's mouth dropped open, her face paled.

"...I suppose taking one day off could possibly refreshen all of our minds. Of course," he added, looking at Soichiro, "Raito-kun will not be able to leave the headquarters, as he is chained to me. I hope you understand."

Soichiro sighed. "Yes, of course, Ryuuzaki."

"Tell mom and Sayu I said hi, Dad."

"Yes. I will..."

About half an hour later, L, Raito, Yomi, and Kiyo were the only ones left in the building.

"...Ryuuzaki..."

"Yes?"

"What will you do...when you catch Rokya?"

L swallowed. He had already answered that question. "He will be given the death penalty as well, Kiyo-chan. There will be no proof that Zarth forced him into this."

Kiyo looked down, willing herself not to tremble. "I understand."

Raito glanced at her helplessly, his heart strings pulled when he heard how broken Kiyo's voice has sounded.

"Kiyo-chan..." Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and placed it lightly on her shoulder.

Kiyo turned her head to look at him, and Raito braced himself for anger, hate, or irritation in her gaze.

Instead, she smiled at him again.

Raito's heart flipped.

"Thank you, Raito-kun."

Raito felt his face heat up again. "Er..."

He nervously shuffled his feet. "You're...welcome...um..."

L brought his thumb to his lips, looking at Raito avidly.

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kiyo." She pulled her friend toward the elevator.

L followed them, leaving Raito no choice but to follow as well. "Where are Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan going?

"To the kitchen." Yomi jabbed at the elevator button. The doors opened with that ping sound they always have.

L and Raito got in with the girls, leaving little free space in the elevator.

Kiyo hissed in frustration as she was unintentionally crammed against the wall by Raito. "Ryuuzaki, why are the elevators so small?!"

"Well, we are understaffed, so..." L suddenly stiffened when he brushed Yomi's hip.

Yomi sighed. "But still, usually four people shouldn't be crushed in an elevator. This is stupid, how many floors until the kitchen?"

"...26..."

Kiyo gaped. "What?"

Raito was not happy either, he didn't think his hormones could wait 26 floors while he was right next to Kiyo.

L was not happy as well, he was regretting his decision to go in the elevator with them, but his body sure wasn't when he was pressed against Yomi. How did they even end up in this situation?

"I hope no one's claustrophobic here.." Kiyo remarked dryly.

Yomi sighed loudly. "That's it, I'm taking the stairs." She reached for the buttons, being the only one who could reach the buttons.

L practically lost it when her body rubbed against his. The insomniac squirmed violently, trying to get as far away from Yomi as possible before he cracked.

Raito almost moaned as L's movement smashed him further into Kiyo, who was not happy about her current position. "Ryuuzaki, stop moving!" Kiyo cried desperately, not forgetting what she felt when Raito fell on her. She shuddered at the memory.

L accidentally hit Yomi, the girl hitting the opposite wall as the result. Unfortunately, it was the wall with all the buttons.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm going to kill you!!" Yomi snarled.

"Please do not tell me that this thing is going to stop at every floor!" Raito groaned. That would make the trip even more longer...he was already cracking, he wouldn't be able to last long...

"This is fine, we can just get out of the floor as soon as the door open." Kiyo said quickly. "Yomi, Ryuuzaki, you're closer to the door, so get ready."

L would have face-palmed if he had any room to do so. "This is starting to sound like a life and death mission instead of the simple task of getting out of an ele- OH MY GOD, RUN!!" The detective shouted as the doors slid open.

Raito sighed. "That was a quick change of thought."

Yomi squeezed her way out first, since she was smaller. L fell out, practically running into the floor, desperate to escape his predicament with Yomi.

Raito quickly stepped away from Kiyo, giving a sigh of relief at the new space. He started to go out of the door-

And that's when the doors slid shut.

Kiyo and Raito looked at each other, then looked at the chain on Raito's hand.

On the other side, Yomi and L were doing the exact same thing.

"Agh!!" L yelled as his handcuffed hand was yanked downwards.

"Shit!!" Raito swore as his chain hand was yanked upwards.

Kiyo and Yomi freaked out.

"Oh my god, you're fricking kidding me!!"

L hastily pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked his own hand.

The elevator's doors slid open to let the rest of the chain fall through, then closed shut.

Raito and Kiyo gawked.

"...does that thing have a mind of its own?"

Kiyo sighed. "Let's just get out on the next floor."

Raito swallowed and just focused all of his attention on the blinking light that signaled they were at the 24th floor.

And then, the light stopped.

Kiyo wanted to smack her head against the wall until she blacked out. No way in hell did that stuck elevator situation just happened to her!!!!

Raito's mouth dropped open again.

Yomi and L dashed down the stairs, Yomi in the lead.

_Kiyo, don't freak out, we're almost there-_

_Yomi...I think we're stuck._

_HUH?!!!_

Yomi freaked when she saw the doors still closed. "Why hasn't it opened?!! Don't tell me Kiyo's stuck in there with Raito-kun!!"

L sighed. "Yomi-chan, Kiyo-chan and Raito-kun might have just decided to take the elevator to the kitchen-"

"No way would Kiyo let herself be alone in there with Raito!!" Yomi shrieked. "She would have gotten out as soon as she could!!"

L frowned. That was true...

Yomi ran to the door and pounded on it. "Kiyo!!! Are you stuck?!!!"

"Yomi-chan, this building was made sound proof, Kiyo-chan and Raito-kun will not be able to hear you."

"...shit..."

Kiyo groaned. "Of all things to happen..."

Raito sighed. Only too true...he was starting to crack again...

Yomi was freaking out. "Shit!! My best friend is stuck in the elevator with a freaking Kira suspect!!"

L grabbed her flailing arms. "Yomi-chan, don't worry. I have a way of communicating with them." L quickly pressed a button on Yomi's wristband, trying to ignore the kick of adrenaline the contact of her flesh produced.

L sighed again. "Can Kiyo-chan and Raito-kun hear me?"

Kiyo and Raito froze when they heard L's voice coming out of the identical wristband on Kiyo.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Good, this works. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah...but I'm getting a little freaked out by this elevator..."

"Ryuuzaki...is there any way of getting us out of here?"

"Raito-kun," Suddenly, Yomi's voice could be heard as well, "if you do anything to Kiyo-"

L quickly cut her off. "As to Raito-kun's question, I believe you are still on the other side of this floor. Try and cram the doors open. Yomi-chan and I will do the same on the other side."

The two looked at each other.

"Ryuuzaki, how many things did you install in this?"

"Would Kiyo-chan please just try and open the doors?"

Kiyo shrugged. "Guess it's worth a try." She and Raito tugged the doors apart as hard as they could, gritting their teeth in exertion.

Yomi and L did the same, trying to force the doors open.

Unfortunately, their efforts were fruitless, which was saying something when you think of how strong Raito and L are.

Kiyo slammed her head into the wall. "This is ridiculous!! If I didn't know better, I'd say this was some stupid prank from Matsuda-san. I mean, look at it, we're trapped together while L and Yomi are kind of together too. Doesn't that scream chessy double date?"

Raito fought the blood that rushed to his cheeks, pondering Kiyo's words. That did make sense, but... "How would Matsuda-san have the brains to do this?"

Kiyo shrugged again. "He may not be alone. Remember how Mogi-san and Aiwaza-san were watching that tape?"

Raito growled at the memory. "If that's true, I'm-"

* * *

"-going to sue them, kill them, and then kill them again!!" Yomi swore as she threw her weight against the wall.

"....Yomi-chan, please step back." L was starting to get pissed. This whole thing was stupid already. "Raito-kun, which side of the elevator are you and Kiyo-chan standing?"

"The left."

"I see. Please stay on that side then."

"What side are you and Yomi-san on?"

"We're on the left, but it would be your right."

"I see."

"....please don't tell me you two are going to break down the doors."

_BAM. _

Kiyo and Yomi winced at the twin cracking sounds.

L looked at them. "Hi."

"Hi."

"..."

"...I am not taking responsibility for this."

One of the elevator doors was kicked down into the elevator, and the other was kicked down into the floor.

"You know, you didn't have to break both doors..."

L walked over and reattached the chain. "I'll call Watari to make repairs. However, after the past events, I must admit part of me is reluctant to ride in that elevator again..."

"Reluctant? I'm never going near that thing as long as I live." Without another word, Kiyo took to the stairs, the other three nodding in agreement and following.

Watching all of this on screen, Matsuda, Aiwaza, and Mogi all sighed, disappointed. Matsuda looked sadly at the control. "Doing that was so fun..."

Kiyo tapped Yomi on the shoulder. "What did you want to do in the kitchen anyway?"

* * *

**And what does Yomi want to do in the kitchen? Raikun-sama knows!! Who the hell knows besides me?!!**

**It's almost 11:00!! ^.^ **

**That was random. Anyway, what kind of adventure do people want our four heroes to have in the kitchen? I'm open to suggestions.**

**Oh, and if you are an author of a story where L gives the Task Force a day off or a broken elevator scene, I am very sorry!!! *bows with hands folded in front of her* I did not mean to copy any lines, and if I did...I didn't mean to. *bows again at right angle position***


	22. Never Underestimate COOKIES!

**A/N: Sigh...it's almost school time for me, no!!! -_- Anyway, I probably won't be here often as I am, so I apologize!! Anyway, I know I said I started this because I was bored, but now I'm starting to really enjoy writing this!! Thank you for all of your support!! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Death Note. Why do you think I'm on Fanfiction for?**

**Warning: PLEASE NOTE _T_ RATING, NOT K, _T.

* * *

_**

"Cookies?"

"Cookies."

Kiyo sighed. "And why did you want to make cookies?"

"Because I felt like it, now just be quiet!!"

The sixteen year old looked at Yomi for a minute, then just shook her head.

Because L and Raito had..._disabled _the elevator for, ahem, purely safety reasons, the trip down to the kitchen was a long one.

Kiyo groaned. "And we'll have to go back up after we're finished making cookies or whatever..."

"I thought Kiyo-chan said she was never going to take the elevator again." L pointed out.

"I did, I'm just saying I'm not going to enjoy the trip back up."

"But it is better than the-"

"That goes without saying, Ryuuzaki. Why are you following us anyway?"

The detective shrugged. "Since we have the day off, I wanted to see what you two are doing. And it's cookies," he added, as if that made all the difference.

"You do realize that Raito-kun will have to go wherever you go?"

"Yes, I think I realized that when I chained Raito-kun to me."

"What I mean is that, well, don't you feel some consideration for his own well being?"

Raito hastily stopped his mouth from dropping open _again. Does Kiyo...actually care for my..._

"Of course I do. I make sure Raito-kun is nourished."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Not what I was trying to get at, but whatever."

Raito's heart sank.

Yomi started getting things out, flour, eggs, etc. She waved Kiyo off when she tried to help her.

"It's okay, Kiyo. I know you hate cooking, so just relax."

"But-"

"No!! Too bad!!"

Kiyo shrugged and made her way to the window, grabbing her backpack that just happened to be in the kitchen for some strange mysterious reason.

She pretended to roll her eyes again, but she was smiling.

L, however, hovered over Yomi with eager eyes. "Can I eat the cookies?"

Yomi snorted. "Maybe some of them." She deftly stirred the mixture, turning it into that soft, yellow bowl of wonderus that is cookie dough.

L's eyes widened, and he edged closer. "Would Yomi-chan care to let me..."

_Smack!_

"No." was the answer.

L nursed his "wounded" hand, looking up at Yomi with pleading eyes. "Please Yomi-chan?"

Yomi snorted again. "No. Wait until it is actual cookies."

L's finger made its way to the bowl again. Not wanting to contaminate the spatula any further, Yomi used her own hand to close over his and guide it away from the bowl.

The detective froze as he felt the warm, soft skin of Yomi's hand come down on his own. Oh god, her hand seemed even softer than before...

"Yomi-chan will allow me to taste the cookie dough?"

"For the third time, NO Ryuuzaki."

L pouted. "Why?" His voice didn't change, but for some reason, it was not unlike a whiney five-year old's.

"For several reasons. 1. Something tells me that once I give in, you're going to either ask for more and more, or you're just going to eat all of it. I want to eat some of these cookies too, you know. 2. I don't want to have your saliva in the cookies!! It's gross!! 3. You're acting like a baby, so just shut up."

L's pout deepened. "I will only taste it once. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Kiyo shook her head again in exasperation and opened her backpack.

Raito, who was doing his best not to face-palm at L's behavior, perked up when he saw Kiyo take out a pencil and a piece of paper. He padded over to her, the chain thankfully being long enough to enable him to.

Kiyo, not noticing Raito, began to sketch the buildings outside. _Really, we're 26 floors down and we're still pretty high up...just how many floor does this thing have?_

Raito's eyes widened as he saw an identical sight to the one outside from on Kiyo's sketchpad. "Wow..."

Kiyo jerked up from her drawing and sighed. Oh well, it was going to happen sooner or later...

"Kiyo-chan...that's amazing!!" Raito exclaimed excitedly, leaning in closer to Kiyo's sketch.

"Um...yeah..." Kiyo was starting to get uneasy. "Well...it's easy to draw buildings...I mean, it's all straight lines..."

Raito looked up at her and smiled, forgetting about all the awkardness from the past two weeks. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still..."

Kiyo looked at him and sighed. "Raito-kun, please sit down and do not move."

Raito's face turned puzzled. "Eh? Why?"

Kiyo shifted her body so she was facing him. "Just do it."

Raito did as he was told.

Kiyo tore off the paper and began starting a new sketch, her eyes flicking to Raito every once and a while.

"...Kiyo-chan...are you sketching me?"

"Mmm..." To be honest, Kiyo would rather sketch L, he was much more interesting to draw, but if she drew Raito, then he couldn't look at her drawing since he was the one posing for it, and Kiyo was fine with that. She started to sketch his bangs as soon as she was done with his face. This was the hard part. Raito's hair was so confusing to draw.

Raito fidgeted awkwardly. "Kiyo-chan..."

"Raito-kun, please don't move."

"Oh...yes...sorry..."

_Meanwhile..._

"Will Yomi-chan allow me to taste the batter now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No! Shut up already!!"

"If I shut up, will Yomi-chan allow me to taste the batter?"

"NO!!!"

"Then I will not shut up."

"RYUUZAKI...." Yomi was reaching her breaking point.

"Yomi-chan will allow me to-"

"NO!!!"

"Now will Yomi-chan-"

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki. Why are you making such a big deal, it's only cookies for god's sake!!"

L stared at her, shocked. "Yomi-chan does not understand!! Cookies are the WORLD!!!!"

"No, they are not the world you sugar addict!!! You're starting to scare me, not even Loaf made this big of a deal out of food..."

L tilted his head. "Loaf?"

Raito raised an eyebrow.

Kiyo sighed. "It's a nickname Yomi made up by accident for one of the boys at our school."

Raito glanced at her curiously. "How?"

"Well, according to Yomi, he was annoying her while she was thinking of bread, so what came out of her mouth was 'Shut up, Loaf.'"

"..."

"...huh?"

"I know, it's weird. Anyway, Raito-kun, here's your picture." Kiyo threw the sheet of paper at the teen, who caught it, surprised. He hadn't expected her to draw that fast...

"I told you, I'm a sucky drawer," Kiyo warned Raito as he glanced at the sketch.

"...K-Kiyo-chan..." Raito's eyes widened again as he saw...himself. "Th-this is really good..." Damn his stuttering!! "Er..."

Completely oblivious to Raito's discomfort, Kiyo smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Raito-kun."

Raito was starting to freak. She was so close...just like the elevator...he gasped when his body stiffened at the memory.

"Raito-kun?"

"I-it's nothing." Failing to stop the red appearing in his face, Raito turned away. "Um...thanks..."

Kiyo grinned. "It's horrible. Don't lie."

"N-no!! It's not!!" Raito cried truthfully. "I-I mean, you...um...I..."

Fortunately for both of them, the sound of Yomi hitting L with an iron frying pan broke up the atmosphere.

"Yomi-san?"

"Uh-oh..."

"Yomi-chan is so MEAN!!!!" Wow, L really did sound like a five year old.

"Well too bad for you!!! What kind of idiot tries to reach the cookies while they're still in the oven?!!"

"The kind that are geniuses."

"L, it's just half of a freaking hour. Can't the greatest detective wait until then?"

"Hmm..." L put a thumb to his mouth. "No."

"Too bad, you don't have a choice!!" Yomi snapped.

Kiyo shook her head and stayed where she was. "I am not getting involved with this."

Raito hesitantly sat next to her. "Y-yes..."

L's hand started to worm its way to the oven again.

_BANG!_

"That hurt!!" L pouted, an accusing look in his eyes.

"Well, you were going to get burned!!! It was for your own safety!!" Yomi held the frying pan up, preparing herself.

Kiyo groaned. "Poor Ryuuzaki..."

Raito looked at the frying pan and nodded, wincing.

While all of this was going on, Matsuda sighed wistfully. "If only Yomi-chan hadn't hit Ryuuzaki with the frying pan..."

This went on for a while, L trying to get the cookies and getting repeatedly smacked by the frying pan.

"Ryuuzaki, just stop it!! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing this on purpose!!"

"Well, Yomi-chan does look rather c- I mean, Yomi-chan is rather amusing when she is angry," L hastily corrected himself.

"_That's _the reason why you're willing to get hit by a frying pan?!"

"And the cookies of course. Cookies..." For a second, L zoned out, his mouth almost drooling.

"That is disgusting, Ryuuzaki."

"Then will Yomi-chan let me-"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Kiyo rubbed her ears. "Ugh, if I go deaf before I turn 21, I'm blaming it on you two."

Very _casually, _Raito rested his arm on the ledge _behind _Kiyo's shoulders, not on them, of course.

Unfortunately, it caused his pants to tighten again.

However, Kiyo didn't notice Raito trying to control himself because she was too busy watching L get berated by Yomi.

"Er...Kiyo-chan..." Raito completely regretted having put his arm there, and his body was not letting him move it.

Kiyo turned. "Raito-kun?"

"Um..." the teen fidgeted. "Thanks...for the drawing...again..."

"...okay..." Something about Raito's expression unsettled the teenager.

"Ah...." Raito couldn't help it. In a second, he had pecked Kiyo on the cheek, his face bright red. He quickly drew backward.

Kiyo was about to edge slowly away when she suddenly felt hot lips on her cheek.

He.

Did.

Not.

Just.

Do.

That.

"..."

"..."

"...s-sorry..."

"And Raito-kun did that because?"

"Um...that's kind of my way of thanking people."

"I see. So whenever someone gives you a gift, you peck them on the cheek..." Kiyo rubbed the said part of her face, resisting the urge to scrub it.

"Y-yeah..." Raito blushed deeply. "I'm sorry...Kiyo-chan..." Something told him he was later going to regret his explanation...

Kiyo took a deep breath. He was going to pay for that later...he was going to pay!!

It was then when the timer sounded. "Okay, here comes the dangerous part." Yomi muttered, pulling on a mitten.

L dashed eagerly to the stove, jerking Raito forward in the process. "Ryuuzaki!!" "Crap..." Yomi swore. "You leave me no choice, Ryuuzaki!!!"

Lifting the frying pan in one hand, the girl expertly brought it down on L's head, whisking the cookies out of the oven at the same time. "...OW..."

Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, L gazed rapturously at the cookies, completely unfazed by the pain. "Cookies..."

At the same time, Kiyo face-palmed. L was starting to sound a lot like Rokya when he sang that Emo song in 7th grade...

Itching to take a washcloth and scrub Raito's kiss off her cheek, the girl sighed. If Matsuda was watching this, he'd probably be hyperventilating...

The said officer was actually squealing and dancing at Raito's peck, causing Aiwaza to smack the young man's head with a frying pan of his own.

_Oh dear, _Yomi thought sadly as she put the cookies down, _L will also be trying to get them while they're still cooling..._

_

* * *

_

Rigorously scrubbing her cheek, Kiyo finally stepped out of the bathroom, vowing revenge. _I'm going to kill Raito if it's the last thing I do..._

As soon as she plopped down on her bed, however, there was a knock on the door.

Pulling on a jacket, Kiyo opened it hesitantly, slightly afraid to who it would be.

_Eugh, you're kidding me!!!!!! _The doorway revealed the last person the teenager wanted to see. Raito, of course. "Um...Kiyo-chan..."

Kiyo sighed. "Raito-kun, what is it?"

It was so hard for Raito not to look at her and want to...well...you know...The teen lifted a box. "Er...here...this is your stuff, right?"

Yawning, Kiyo looked lazily at the object in Raito's arm. She froze. _Wait...isn't this the stuff I left behind at L's hotel..._

Opting for a response, Raito shyly put the box down.

"Um...how did you find that?"

L suddenly appeared over Raito's shoulder. "I got bored before we moved to headquarters...so...I decided to go into Kiyo and Yomi's room."

Kiyo raised an eyebrow at him. "Um...okay..."

Raito rolled his eyes. "Since I didn't have a choice but to go with him, I looked in the closet and found this."

"...why were you looking in the closet?"

"...I was wondering if you guys forgot anything..." Big. Fat. Lie.

Kiyo frowned. "Thanks...but it's been weeks since we moved here. Why did you wait?"

Raito blushed and looked away. "Well, I forgot...and I kind of wanted to give you guys some space after...after..."

"..."

"..."

"...oh. Thanks anyway, Raito-kun." Kiyo picked up the box, starting as she saw its contents.

"Is something wrong, Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyo's mouth twitched slightly. "No...thanks, Raito-kun." Reaching up, as she was way shorter than Raito, Kiyo gently mussed his hair.

Raito's jaw dropped, his eyes bulging in surprise. "K-Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyo smiled. "That's my way of thanking people."

"B-but it was just a box of stuff..."

"Yeah, but it turns out my Ipod was in there. I didn't even remember bringing it with me...thank you, Raito-kun."

"Um...I better go now." Raito hastily ran away from Kiyo, dragging an intrigued L with him.

"Why is Kiyo-chan's Ipod so important to her?" The detective managed to yell before he was yanked away.

Kiyo just smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Raito slammed his head into the desk. "YOU WHAT?!!!!!"

L shrugged. "Raito-kun may be infuriated, but I liked it."

Raito breathed deeply, resisting to strangle L _and _Matsuda. "They messed up with the elevator and you're letting them off the hook?!! Did you really enjoy being pressed up against Yomi _that _much?!"

L squirmed uncomfortably, Raito having hit his soft spot.

Mogi coughed awkwardly. Both geniuses swiveled their heads toward him. "Mogi-san?"

"Well," the usually quiet man said, "Matsuda was responsible for the elevator being stuck, but we didn't do anything to the elevator's space."

L frowned. "But you must have had something to do with it!! Last time, there was seven of us and we all fit comfortably."

Aiwaza's brow furrowed. "That wasn't part of Matsuda's plan."

Matsuda nodded in agreement.

L and Raito glanced at each other, smiling in a very unstable kind of way...

"...unanimous agreement to stay away from that elevator?"

"Yes..."

* * *

**And who was responsible for the elevator incident?! Zarth, of course!! However, Kiyo has refused to communicate with him because of what he did to Rokya, so he couldn't claim credit for it.**

**I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to put that part in, so I'm just explaining it to you here. **

**Now, who is a very observant person and noticed something about the lines after Raito kissed Kiyo's cheek?**


	23. L punishes Yomi!

**A/N: Shoot, this chapter took a long time to write. Anyway, CrazyMusician22, look carefully at the lines after Raito stammers "Y-Yeah...sorry Kiyo-chan." There will be..er...17 lines after that. Look carefully at the first letters of each line...hehe...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Misa would be dead before she even entered the story. I think that answers the question.**

**Warning: Er...remember this is rated T, please...um, biting?

* * *

**

L pulled his feet up as he pouted again.

Yomi snorted. "That's not going to get you any pity, Ryuuzaki."

"Yomi-chan didn't even let me eat the cookies after they were done..."

"Hey, that's a lie and you know it!! I let you eat five cookies, Ryuuzaki. FIVE."

"That is not much."

"Yes it is, and at the pace of your consuming, you were going to eat all of them, you glutton!!"

"I would not eat all of them." L protested stubbornly, sounding twenty years younger than he really was.

"Of course you wouldn't. You would leave one, two, or three or any single digit number less than five!!"

L pouted even more. "Yomi-chan is so cruel..."

"You're such a five-year old."

"I am not."

"Of course you are, with your pouting and sulking and greediness!!"

Doing his best to block all of this out, Raito looked at Kiyo and blushed at the memory of his lips touching her skin. It was really soft and smooth, if not cold, and unfortunately for Raito, his body was determined to have that experience again, if not more...

Kiyo touched the smooth, cold surface of the ipod. How long ago had it been since she had nonchalantly thrown it into her backpack in the real world? Years, it seemed.

Hesitantly, the girl pressed the earphones to her ears and clicked on the center button, making the ipod's screen light up. After a couple more clicks and some scrolling, Kiyo reached it.

Another click and fifteen seconds, she was listening to her sister's voice again.

Kiyo closed her eyes, feeling herself shrink into her own world of Yoshi's voice.

_Waking up too late, _

_In tiny fits of rage, _

_when the music stops my fingers shake,_

_Holding paper planes, _

_In the modern name, _

_If you made them fl-_

"Kiyo-cha, what are you listening to?"

*...moment of piece and quietness shattered by Raito's voice.*

"..."

"..."

Well, it wasn't his fault... Kiyo took out one of her earphones. "Raito-kun, come here."

The teen tried, but was suddenly restricted by the chain on his wrist, as L, on the other end of the chain, was currently running around in an attempt to dodge a frying pan wielded by an extremely irritated Yomi.

Kiyo laughed and came to him instead, putting the other earphone in Raito's ear. Raito suppressed a shiver as he felt her breath on his neck.

"Here, Raito-kun. Listen." The girl turned the volume loud enough so they wouldn't be able to hear the havoc L was causing.

Raito perked up. The song was in english, and he couldn't really make any sense of the words, despite knowing their meaning. It was soft and calming, yet it wasn't anything sleep inducing.

It was starting to have a calming effect on Raito, though...he felt himself sinking in a world where there was only Kiyo and the female singer's raspy, low, yet youthful voice...

_Holding paper planes, _

_In the modern name, _

_If you made them fly my heart would-_

L paused in his escape plan as Raito caught his eye. "Wait a second please, Yomi-chan!!" The detective said eagerly.

Yomi paused as well. Kiyo letting Raito listen to her ipod? Well, he did find it...

"DOES KIYO-CHAN KNOW THAT RAITO-KUN _LOOOOOVEEES _HER VERY MUCH?!!!" L yelled as loud as he could.

The two remained where they were, not being able to hear the insomniac.

Yomi smacked his head with the frying pan.

"OW!! Why did Yomi-chan do that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"What is that song?" Raito asked as soon as it finished, completely oblivious to what L had just said.

Kiyo smiled. "My sister made it up. She was the person singing it."

"Y-you...have a sister?"

Kiyo tapped Raito's forehead. "Shame, shame, Raito-kun! If L heard you, he'd raise your Kira percentage!"

Raito almost went mad with lust when he saw her teasing face again...oh god...he was going to lose it...

"I'm just joking. Yeah, my sister was really into music. She was a genius when it came to that."

"Oh..."

Kiyo smiled. "The ipod's the only way I can hear her voice now. So that's why..." she mussed Raito's hair again. "Thanks for saving it!!"

Raito almost trembled when her hand brushed his hair again. Oh god..oh no...he was starting to lose it...

Still smiling, Kiyo put her ipod down, where it probably wouldn't be crushed.

"Sorry about that, Raito-kun."

Still a little dazed, all Raito could say was "Eh?"

"Don't worry, you don't have to know." Kiyo walked over to Yomi, who raised an eyebrow.

Kiyo borrowed the frying pan from her friend, and without warning suddenly took after L with lighting speed.

L's mind barely had enough time to register it all. One second, he was standing on the floor, keeping out of Yomi's range, the next, he was lying on the floor, his butt aching painfully.

Yomi sighed as Kiyo handed her back the pan. "You just wasted a perfectly good weapon. Now it's contaminated with Ryuuzaki's butt germs!!"

Kiyo shrugged. "Next time, Ryuuzaki, remember that even though Raito can't hear, I CAN."

L gulped.

Raito stared at them, throughly confused. "What did Ryuuzaki say, Kiyo-chan?"

"Nothing." Kiyo left the room.

"It can't be nothing if you hit his ass with a frying pan," Raito protested, following her and dragging along a dazed L in the process. "Kiyo-chan..."

"You don't need to know."

Yomi put the frying pan down and followed them. "Ryuuzaki, I still can't believe you're here instead of working on the Kira case..."

"Kiyo-chan, tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"That's not a very complete answer."

"It's not supposed to be. Now shut up."

L's eyes widened. "Now that I have been reminded of the Kira case, I have something I would like to discuss with Kiyo-chan."

"Hm?" Kiyo started to turn to the insomniac, only to be spun around by Raito. "Kiyo-chan, tell me what Ryuuzaki said!!"

Immature as it was, Kiyo stuck her tongue at him. "No."

L looked at her gratefully. Raito frowned. "Kiyo-chan, please tell me."

Opposing the teen with her eyes, Kiyo glared stubbornly. "Never." She turned to L again. "What do you want to talk about, Ryuuzaki?"

Vaguely twirling with his hair as Near would, L looked up at Kiyo. "I have wanted to question an entirely impossible theory?"

"Entirely impossible?"

"Kiyo-chan, what did Ryuuzaki say?!"

"If it's impossible, then why question it?"

"Yoko was the nickname Rokya called Kiyo-chan, was it not?"

"Of course. Why does it have anything to do with this?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with this. I'm just being random."

"Have you been sugar high again, Ryuuzaki?"

"At the time right now, no."

"Tell me what Ryuuzaki said, dammit!!!"

"Enough!!!" Yomi yelled, feeling pissed. "If I tell you, will you just shut up, Raito-kun?"

Raito nodded.

"Aah...must Yomi-chan-"

"I know you're going to want to break something after hearing this, so I'm going to be quick. L yelled at you saying you loved Kiyo!"

There was an extremely tense and uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, is that so?"

Just looking atteen's face made L wince. _Uh-oh..._

_997 milliseconds (or .997 seconds later)..._

"Yomi-chan will be punished for this!!!" L shouted as loud as he could, running for his life.

"RYUUZAKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

"The chance of Raito-kun being Kira has increased by 70%!!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, RYUUZAKI!!!!"

Matsuda gulped when he saw Raito's face. Maybe it wouldn't be worth it if he had to face that as a consequence...

* * *

_One week later..._

Yomi was washing her hands in the bathroom when L made his move.

Two long arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. "What the hell, Ryuuzaki?!!"

"I did tell Yomi-chan she would be punished..." L almost purred into her ear. "Now it is time."

"...you sound like a rapist."

L pressed her body into his, almost giving in to his desires. "I am offended Yomi-chan would think so." The detective pouted.

"Well, you are ten years older than me."

"But Yomi-chan did say I act immature."

"Yes, but that doesn't make you any younger physically." Yomi squirmed desperately. "Let go!!"

L pressed his chin down on her head. "Does Yomi-chan not like hugs?"

"This isn't a hug!! This is sexual harassment!!"

L chuckled. "I thought Yomi-chan would be stronger than this. Since she is not putting up a struggle, I assume she likes this position."

"Oh, bite me!!" Yomi snapped.

L froze.

It was only when the words escaped Yomi's mouth did she realize the person she was talking to would take it literally. In her current situation, L could get at her neck very easily...

"HOLY SHIT, L!!" Yomi shrieked, doing all she could to get away from said person. "I did not just say that!! I did NOT!!"

Unfortunately, L _was _very strong, and Yomi could not get out.

L grinned evilly. "But Yomi-chan just did."

To Yomi's complete surprise and somewhat relief, L gently nipped not her neck, but her hand. But still...

"YOU BASTARD."

L smiled, resisting the urge to nuzzle Yomi's neck. "Yomi-chan did order me to bite her."

"That's not what I meant and you KNEW that!! Fine, I've been punished and I am sorry!! Can you please let go of me now?!"

"Yomi-chan's punishment is not done."

"What, you're going to rape me?!! And why don't you have Raito-kun chained to you?"

"Raito-kun is with Watari. That is enough. Why did Yomi-chan come so quickly to that assumption? Is she afraid?" L asked teasingly.

"Of you raping me? Not really, I mean you practically HAVE when you accidentally touched my boobs and saw my bra and found out I was on the rag-"

"Y-Yomi-chan does not need to continue!!" L quickly cut in, his face going pink. "I would never rape Yomi-chan no matter how irritating she is!! Yomi-chan should know that!!"

"Gee, thanks Ryuuzaki. If you're not going to rape me, then what are you going to do?"

L sighed softly. "I'm just going to hold you like this." He tightened his grip.

"...that's all?"

"Yes."

"um...okaaay...how is this punishing me?"

"I assumed Yomi-chan would be uncomfortable with this position. Does she enjoy it?"

"Of course I don't!! But do you?"

L shifted her body gently. "...sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I lied."

"WHAT?!!"

L grinned evilly once more. "That was not your punishment." Without warning, the detective suddenly leapt back and threw something at Yomi. "Think fast!!"

Yomi freaked when she saw a seven-pound bowling ball coming toward her. "HOLY SHIT!!!"

Water exploded everywhere, shattering Yomi and L.

"What the FUCK?!!"

"..."

"Ryuuzaki, please don't tell me that my punishment was having a water ballon disguised as a bowling ball thrown at me."

"What is wrong? Didn't Yomi-chan watch a prank similar to this?"

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Strange that so many people have been threatening me lately and -AUGH!!! WHAT DOES YOMI-CHAN THINK SHE IS DOING?!!"

Yomi rolled her eyes. "This shirt is wet, and I need to change." She turned away from L and took the rest of her shirt off, sliding a new one on. "Since you already SAW it, you wouldn't mind, would you RYUUZAKI?!"

L's mouth dropped open again, and all he could do was gape wordlessly, his mouth shaking.

Until the blood began to drip out again.

Yomi stared as more of the liquid gushed out of L's nose. "...you ARE a pervert..."

* * *

**The "Bite me" thing was also inspired by my friend in english class. She wrote a hilarious Twilight Fanfic about it, but I'm not sure if she managed to put it on.**

**Oh yeah, and those lines really are from a song my sister created that, yes, is also on my ipod. **

**From now on, it's going to just be crazy and awkward adventures from now on, so if you want anything to happen between L and Yomi or Kiyo and Raito, now's the time to suggest it before I have to go back to school!! **

**And I was wondering. Which couple do you guys like more? L/Yomi or Kiyo/Raito?**


	24. Light Hates His Last Name!

**A/N: And I'm back!! To CrazyMusician22: It would have been totally awesome if that thing had been on accident, but unfortunately, it wasn't. -_- However, first two letters, K and the I, weren't by accident, and that kind of inspired me to do the rest of it. ^.^**

**And Tainted Silver Rose, are you reading this? Sorry about using your name, I just really liked it...^.^**

**Okay, now onto the story!!**

**

* * *

**

_Four years ago..._

_"So, you watched Death Note?"_

_"Read it actually. I guess it's okay..."_

_"Did you notice something about Light's last name?"_

_"Huh? Um...no..."_

_"Try say it backward."_

_"...why?"_

_"Just try say it backward out loud."_

_"From your tone, Rokya, it's something sick minded, isn't it?"_

_"Just do it, Yoko!!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...only you, Rokya, would point something like that out. Does that mean you're a gay too?"_

_"W-what?!! Of course not you idiot!! I just wanting to see if you would get it."_

_"Hahahahahahaha...very funny..."_

_"You don't have to be that sarcastic, you know..."_

* * *

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Last week, I remember you saying that there was something you wanted to discuss with me. What was it?"

"Oh yes..." L put a finger to his mouth. "That matter was forgotten during Raito-kun's attempt to kill me..."

Raito winced at the memory. "Ryuuzaki..."

"So, what is it?"

"It's about Rokya-kun."

Kiyo groaned slightly, putting her head in her hands. "I was afraid it was going to be something like that."

"I had a new theory about him."

"And why did you call that theory entirely impossible?"

L helped himself to more of the cake. "The theory is...that Rokya-kun could have been Kira from the start."

Three mouths dropped open.

"Ryuuzaki, why didn't you discuss this with the Task Force?!!"

"How can you forget something like that?!! Why didn't you tell Kiyo sooner?!!"

"That's completely impossible, Ryuuzaki!!"

L closed his eyes and groaned, his head starting to ache from all of the noise. "I know that, Kiyo-chan."

"Then why even mention it?!"

"Because...if Rokya-kun is just another Kira, he's doing a very good job of hiding it. If it weren't for Raito-kun, I'd be almost fooled that this was still the same person."

"But Ryuuzaki!!" Kiyo stood up, her eyes panicked. "Matsuda-san told me that Kira had to be here in the Kanto area while you were doing that broadcast!! Rokya was in America at that time!! There was no way he could have been in Japan and killed Lind L. Taylor!!"

L opened his eyes a crack. "I know that, Kiyo-chan, so therefore, it has to be impossible. But Rokya-kun's skill is on a level of mine or _beyond_. Since you were very close to him, I must ask you. Do you think he is truly capable of such a feat?"

Kiyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think..."

Yomi looked at her sympathetically.

"I think he is. Rokya always hid his talent, Ryuuzaki, but there were times it slipped out. I am certain he would be able to achieve it."

L opened his eyes fully. "...Thank you, Kiyo-chan." With that, he started to take more cake from the dish.

To everyone's surprise, however, he handed the piece to Raito.

"Ryuuzaki?!"

"Raito-kun likes this cake, doesn't he?"

"Uh...yeah...but usually you don't do things like that..."

"Take it."

"Um...okay...thanks..." Raito accepted the piece, throughly confused. It was extremely bizarre of L to do such things, especially with sweets...was the detective up to something?

"Raito-kun?" Kiyo suddenly asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Ryuuzaki gave you the cake. Aren't you going to give him a peck on the cheek?"

"Y-yeah...WAIT, WHAT?!!!"

Kiyo could barely disguise her evil grin. "Didn't you say the other week that you kissed people's cheeks when they give you a gift? Isn't that why you pecked mine?"

Raito mentally cursed. Damn...how long had she been waiting for an opportunity like this?! "Of course not!! I mean, Ryuuzaki's a guy!!"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "...so if I was a boy, you wouldn't have kissed me?"

"Er...yes..."

Matsuda peeked in curiously. "Raito-kun? He doesn't kiss people- I-I-I-I-I- I'm going away!!!" The officer sped from the room as soon as Raito gave him his most furious death glare.

L suddenly spoke up. "Does that mean Raito-kun is gay?"

"HUH?!!!!! OF COURSE I'M NOT GAY!!!! HOW DOES THAT MEAN I'M GAY??!!"

"Usually people are more comfortable not kissing the sex they are attracted to..."

"WHAT KIND OF TWISTED PSYCHOLOGY IS THAT?!! I'M **NOT **GAY, RYUUZAKI!!" Honestly, and in front of Kiyo, too!!

Yomi held in a giggle. _You think so? Then look at your last name carefully!!_

"Then kiss my cheek, Raito-kun." L pouted childishly. "Does Raito-kun not want to kiss me?"

"To be honest, yes. I don't really love you, Ryuuzaki."

"I'm terribly wounded. Wait, does that mean Raito-kun loves Kiyo-chan, since he didn't mind kissing her cheek?!" L asked eagerly, almost sounding like Matsuda.

Raito's eye twitched. "No, it means that Kiyo-chan is a much better person than you!!!"

Yomi couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

Both geniuses stared at her, bewildered. "What is amusing Yomi-chan so?"

Yomi giggled. "It's just that...Yagami...spelled backwards...I..."

Raito quickly brought up the romanji spelling of his last name in his mind. Spelled backwards...that was...oh hell no.

"AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS??!!" Raito roared furiously.

"Don't look at me, it was Ryuuzaki who pointed that out!!" Yomi lied, lifting a finger at the insomniac.

L blinked.

Raito glared.

"Yomi-chan is lying, Raito-kun, I swear I never-"

"OH I'M SURE THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED." Kiyo swore lighting came out of Raito's eyes as he glowered at the innocent detective.

"Listen, Raito-kun, I believe you owe me a kiss!!" L declared, pointing to his cheek. "If you do not, the percentage of you being gay will rise by seventy eight percent, and the percentage of you being Kira will rise by-"

"Fine, fine!!" Gnashing his teeth furiously, Raito grabbed L's face and reluctantly pressed his lips to the insomniac's cheek. He quickly backed away. "There, are you happy now?!!"

L sighed. To be honest, he would rather have Yomi kiss his cheek...speaking of Yomi...uh-oh...L's face reddened slightly at what had happened the other day.

Yomi, noticing this, scowled deeply.

_Well, Yomi, you did do it yourself so you kinda can't blame L..._

_Oh shut up._

"The chance of Raito-kun having a crush on Kiyo-chan has risen to eighty nine percent..."

_2 milliseconds (or .002 seconds later)..._

"Ryuuzaki, that was your own fault, so don't try to punish me again!!"

"I HATE you, Ryuuzaki!! Get the hell back here!!!"

"I do not think that would be the wisest thing to do, as it seems Raito-kun has violent intent as of right now. The chance of him being Kira has risen by t-"

"SHUT UP RYUUZAKI!! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORST!!!"

"Yomi-chan _cares _about my well being?!! Oh my god, my heart has stopped!!"

"IDIOT!! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR 'WELL-BEING'!!!! WITH RAITO TEARING UP THE HOUSE LIKE A TORNADO, THERE'S NO PEACE AND QUIET SO JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND **SHUT UP**!!!!"

Kiyo, a little mortified by the large percentage L had announced, just face-palmed again.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Raito, still steamy from the recent events, lay fuming on the couch, Kiyo watching him warily.

L suddenly got up. "Ryuuzaki?!"

"I have to use the bathroom. If Raito-kun kills either of you, it'll be caught on tape, so it'll be alright."

"..."

"Gee, thanks..."

Yomi's eyes darted between Kiyo and Raito.

"Well, since it's already late, I'm going to bed. You coming, Kiyo?"

Kiyo grinned. "I better stay here in case Raito-kun tries to kill Ryuuzaki."

Raito rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Kiyo-chan."

Yomi smiled and walked out.

"..."

"...um...Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

Kiyo sighed. "I'm...sorry about what just happened. It wouldn't have started if I hadn't brought that up. It was my fault."

Raito's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!! N-no..."

Kiyo sighed again. "It was my fault, Raito-kun, so I'm sorry for all the trouble and ruckus I caused." That being said, her purpose here was done. Kiyo started to get up.

"Oh, and Raito-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

"I know I shouldn't say this, and I know I'm being extremely rude...but are you gay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo felt the temperature drop by several degrees. SHIT. She knew it might have been like this, but she couldn't contain her curiosity. Well, they say curiosity killed the cat... "Sorry." Kiyo quickly turned around, getting ready to run.

"You think I'm gay?"

Suddenly, Kiyo was forced against the wall, Raito's breath hot against her...neck? Oh hell no!!! Panicking, Kiyo tried to push him away, but Raito was much stronger than her.

"...does that answer your question?"

_Sheesh, this is like one of those drama romance movies or something... _Kiyo thought as she desperately tried to get out. "R-Raito-kun!! N-no!!!"

Raito paused, his mouth hovering over that skin he _needed _so much, the skin he craved for so long. It was right there, it was so easy to just give in and...

Raito saw the look in Kiyo's eyes and stopped. _Kiyo... _Oh god. He really was a monster.

Kiyo flinched as she felt Raito move against her, every cell in her body stiff with alarm. Oh shit, she was not just going to get raped by a DN character...

Her eyes widened as she felt his arms pull her into...a hug...a soft, innocent hug. "R-Raito-kun?"

"I'm sorry." Raito buried his face into her hair, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry."

"Raito-kun..." Kiyo awkwardly returned the hug. "No...you had every right to do that...I'm sorry..."

Raito hugged her closer to him. "No, that's not true...I took out my anger on you, Kiyo-chan...you..."

Kiyo tried not to flinch uneasily. "You had every right to." She repeated hastily. "And that was a very creative answer, Raito-kun!"

Her feeble joke faded.

"..."

"..."

"Raito-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"Why is Ryuuzaki still in the bathroom?"

"...bad stomach or something?"

"...I guess...um...can you..."

Raito hastily let go of her. "Of course. I'm sorry."

Kiyo nodded and was about to walk away when she saw Raito's face.

..._crap_...Knowing her conscience would not let her go if she didn't do this, Kiyo groaned and grabbed Raito's face.

"K-Kiyo-chan?!!"

Hoping this would be the last time she would ever, _ever _have to do this, Kiyo quickly planted a kiss on Raito's cheek. "That's...my way of saying sorry."

Raito's face turned red almost faster than what was humanely impossible.

Kiyo left before it got awkward, leaving a very red-faced Raito stammering stupidly after her.

* * *

L got out of the bathroom, a huge grin on his face.

"...you had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"Well, your last name did help quite a bit."

Still blushing furiously, Raito put his head in his hands, resisting the urge to touch the spot where Kiyo had kissed him tenderly.

"...I hate my last name."

* * *

**Ahahahahaha. Sorry, I couldn't resist adding the "I'm a gay" thing to the mix!! Sorry if you guys wanted more Yomi/L, I'll do it next chapter if you want me to. Thanks for reading, everyone!!**


	25. Matsuda's an Idiot!

**A/N: Aah...school's almost here, NO...anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, if it does, you can flame me all you want. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No, Raikun-sama does not own Death Note.**

**Warning: Hm...not much this chapter...

* * *

**

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Matsuda-san?"

"Er..." the officer sent a nervous glance at Kiyo. "Kiyo-chan...will she be alright if, I mean, when we catch Rokya-kun?"

L sipped from his tea. "Matsuda-san, Kiyo-chan will certainly not be alright if we manage to catch Rokya-kun. You saw how she felt when she found out he was Kira."

Raito's fingers paused ever so slightly before resuming his typing.

"Oh..." Feeling rather stupid, Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It is also unintelligent to talk of people when they can hear you, Matsuda-san."

"Oh...wait, what?! Kiyo-chan, you can hear us?!"

Kiyo took off her earphones, smiling wearily at Matsuda. "Thank you, Matsuda-san. It was thoughtful to be considerate of me during this investigation. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Completely forgetting what L has said, Matsuda shuffled his feet bashfully. "Er...it was nothing, Kiyo-chan...I mean, we're all worried about you..."

Raito held back a snarl along with a sudden urge to strangle the man.

L had to work very hard to keep a straight face, which is saying something when you think of how easily he maintains his monotone.

An bubble suddenly popped up on Raito's screen, saying he had a new email. Raito cautiously clicked on it. It could always be L just playing a prank and HE WAS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE.

_Is Raito-kun jealous of Matsuda-san?_

Raito's fingers twitched before typing a quick reply.

_Of course not, Ryuuzaki. Why are you doing this instead of work?!_

L's mouth twitched.

_Because Raito-kun is a very valuable part of this investigation team, and I cannot have him distracted by envious feelings._

Kiyo raised her eyebrow at the suddenly furious tappings Raito's fingers created.

_I am NOT jealous of Matsuda-san just because Kiyo smiled at him and thanked him._

L, with difficulty, repressed a snort.

_That just proves Raito-kun IS jealous._

"Raito-kun, are you alright? You seem a little...angry..." Matsuda began tentatively.

_Ryuuzaki, just stop this and go back to work!!_

_Haha, Raito-kun is jealous of Matsuda-san!! XD_

Raito took a deep breath. _ I do not want to kill anyone, I do not want to ki-_

"Raito-kun, Matsuda-san's right. Your face looks flushed. Did something happen?"

"K-Kiyo-chan?! Of course not!!" To Raito's ultimate horror, the spot where Kiyo had kissed him started to tingle again. _I just want to kill a certain insomniac right now-_

"...Kiyo-chan is also right. Does Raito-kun have a fever?" L asked in a slightly mocking tone that only Raito could pick up.

"Ryuuzaki, stop harassing Raito-kun!!" Yomi called bad-temperdly from the couch. "And don't try to deny it, because we can see you two exchanging emails right on your screens!!"

Raito choked. _Did that mean Kiyo saw too?!!_

L pouted. "I was not harassing Raito-kun."

"Yeah, and your nose doesn't bleed." Yomi shot back, causing L to wince.

"That was Yomi-chan's fault!!"

"No it wasn't, you pervert!! Anyway, stop harassing Raito-kun or I'll never make cookies again, let alone allow you to eat them!!"

Raito did not get any more emails for the rest of the day.

* * *

"May I discuss another matter with Kiyo-chan?"

"It's about Rokya again, isn't it?"

"It concerns him in some way." L poured another handful of sugar cubes in his tea. "It is about the boy who helped you up in the rain, Richard was his name, wasn't it?"

Kiyo nodded warily. "Yes. Are you suggesting Richard could be helping Rokya or something?"

L nodded. "It is not an impossible theory. That boy was able to disable your tracking device and camera...I was sure he was Rokya-kun. That action...was almost too perfect of a coincidence..."

Kiyo groaned. _That's because he is Rokya. _"I was afraid of that too. Richard was pretty smart too, though I doubt he's on Rokya's level. I wouldn't put it past Rokya to have a pawn or something. But if that's true, then was meeting me in the rain merely chance, or did he want to meet me? Before, I would have said that there's no way of Richard doing something like that...but now I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything right now." Okay, talk about a line from a crappy tragedy movie...

Matsuda looked at her sadly. "Kiyo-chan..."

"But Richard didn't do anything to me, apart from destroying Ryuuzaki's tracking device."

L nodded again. Even with the tracking device disabled, he still had Yomi to find out what exactly had went on between the two. It was...nothing.

Kiyo was deep in thought as well. _Knowing Rokya, he was probably aware that L could still find out what was going on...did that mean he wanted to attract L's attention on purpose?!_

Yomi mentally sighed. _Don't ask me..._

Kiyo bit her lip. As soon as they found Rokya, she would have to admit that she lied...oh dear...

Raito was also thinking. "Maybe we should target this Richard in case he contains some information...it would be worth it if he really is connected to Rokya-kun...Ryuuzaki, why didn't you suggest this sooner?"

L shrugged. "I wanted to ask Kiyo-chan about it, but I didn't want to disturb her any further after what she had found out about Rokya-kun..." The truth was that L had been a little...distracted after finding out Yomi was a girl...

* * *

_Three days later..._

"You managed to find information on Richard?" Yomi asked, surprised. "That's weird...you can't find anything about Charlie..."

"Does this mean Richard's not involved with this, if Zarth allowed us to do this?" Kiyo questioned out loud. The truth was that Richard's picture showed up as a picture of Rokya, not the actual person who was Richard...

"Or does that mean he is, since no information on him would immediately make him suspicious?" Raito frowned.

L bit his thumb, deep in thought. "Either way, I would like to find this Richard and make sure he is not connected to Kira in any way..."

* * *

Rokya stood casually, hands in his pockets, a breeze blowing through his hair.

Ryuk cackled. "Rokya, what are you going to do now?"

The boy shrugged. "I doubt that Kiyo will reveal me. She knows I can kill not only her, but her family and Yomi as well. However, L's going to be suspicious. He knows what I did to Kiyo's wristband wasn't a coincidence. That one act made L suspect me."

"Why did you do it, then, Rokya?"

The seventeen year old smirked. "That's exactly why I did it, Ryuk."

The shinigami blinked, confused. "I don't get it."

"I know."

"So Rokya, what are you going to do now?"

Rokya shrugged again. "It depends on the stupidity of one of the investigators..."

* * *

"Raito-kun?"

Raito lifted his head up. "Kiyo-chan?"

"Um...I know this is probably going to annoy you, but..." Kiyo sighed, not really wanting to know the answer. "Were you jealous of Matsuda-san a couple days ago?"

Raito gritted his teeth. "I...yeah, I guess I was."

Anything L was about to say was silenced by a threatening look from Yomi, who actually wanted some peace and quiet for more than five minutes.

"Uh....why?"

"Because...you seem more willing to forgive him than me..."

"What?!"

Raito looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I...I don't really know...just forget about it, okay?"

Kiyo nodded uneasily. "Sure..."

Matsuda burst in. "Hello, everyone!! What did I miss?" He asked eagerly.

"..."

*extremely awkward silence*

"...s-so what have you found out about Richard?" Kiyo said hastily.

L answered. "We are making steady progress on him...however, from now on, we need to be extremely careful not to let Richard-kun know what we're doing..."

"Yeah..." Kiyo agreed, glad to have something to talk about. "Richard knew something was up when he saw Yomi disguised as a boy...I'm not sure what he'll try to do..."

L nodded. "Yes."

Mogi suddenly appeared, carrying a heavy-looking box.

"Mogi-san?"

"This is all the tapes surveying Richard-kun coming into Japan," the quiet man explained.

"Whoa, that was fast, Mogi-san." Yomi commented.

"That's Mogi-san for you." Soichiro said, appearing as well.

L accepted the box. "There was always something amazing about Mogi-san from the beginning." the insomniac replied.

Yomi frowned. _This is like when Matsuda tries to "help" more, isn't it?_

Kiyo frowned as well. _Yeah, but isn't it a little too early for that yet? I mean, that didn't happen until after the police abandoned the Kira investigation..._

L started to play the tapes.

_So when Zarth transported Charlie, he ended up in America instead of Japan?_

_He must have...otherwise these tapes couldn't exist, you remember what Zarth said.._

"Ry-Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda stood up, guilt and frustration building up in him. "Is there anything else I can do? Besides looking after Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan?!"

L's eyes swiveled toward him. "You want to make yourself useful?"

Matsuda nodded, suppressing a gulp.

"Then, can you get me another cup of coffee?"

"Eh?!!"

Yomi sighed. "Ryuuzaki, was the pause there really necessary?"

"...I do not understand what Yomi-chan is talking about..."

Kiyo bit her lip. "Ryuuzaki...haven't you considered another possibility?"

Even Yomi turned to her in surprise. "Kiyo-chan?"

"Haven't you ever considered...that you were correct?"

"Kiyo-chan?"

Only L remained where he was, his hand clasped over his cup of coffee.

"Is Kiyo-chan suggesting...that because Rokya-kun could kill not only herself, but also her family and Yomi-chan...she lied, saying the boy in the rain was another classmate named Richard?"

_Kiyo, what the hell do you think you're doing?!! _Yomi gulped. "Kiyo...you..."

Kiyo gulped. "Please understand, Ryuuzaki. As soon as I saw him, I could tell...that he wasn't going to allow me to tell you...and now that I have..."

The Task Forces' mouths dropped open.

"Kiyo-chan doesn't need to be alarmed." L said soothingly. "I had my suspicions from the start. Rokya-kun could probably tell that..."

Yomi swore. "Shit. Does that mean we had to lie all this time for nothing? That Charlie was just playing with us?"

"It seems that way." Raito commented, his eyes on the screen. "I don't know about the rest of us, but I think Rokya-kun knew we would suspect him, and wanted it to happen."

"But why would he want that?" Aiwaza demanded, confused.

"Maybe he wants us to chase him...while he lures us into a trap..."

"HUH?!!"

"Either way, we're after Rokya-kun, not Richard now. He seems to be going under that identity, though."

_No Aiber and Wedy, huh?_

"Ryuuzaki, can we really catch him?"

L paused the screen in front of him, watching Rokya's calm, easy-looking face.

"I will if it's the last thing I do."

_But if we catch Charlie, would Raito have some way of getting his memories back?_

_Probably...that's the whole point of why he lost them in the first place..._

_

* * *

_

_One day later..._

_I still can't get that foreboding feeling Matsuda's going to do something incredibly stupid like he did in the anime..._Kiyo thought to Yomi.

_Well whatever it is, I hope it's not something bigger than what he caused with Yotsuba..._

"Kiyo-chan?" Kiyo turned.

Raito peered at her curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

Kiyo gritted her teeth uneasily. "Uh..."

Raito's heart sped up.

"...Matsuda-san."

"..."

"...you're thinking about...Matsuda-san?"

"Well, just about what's happened to him..." Kiyo said hastily. "I mean, he seemed pretty upset the other day of not being able to do anything...I just hope he won't do anything stupid, you heard what Ryuuzaki said...and Raito-kun, why are you looking so...relieved?"

"Um..." _Because I was afraid that you liked him more than me, which would be so wrong and disturbing..._"I was afraid it was about Rokya-kun or something like that."

Kiyo rolled her eyes, smiling. "Don't keep worrying about me."

L stared at the girl for several seconds, then suddenly hopped off his chair. "Ryuuzaki?"

The detective was suddenly perched on the couch next to Kiyo a little too close for comfort, Raito trying to pull him back with the chain.

"Ry-Ryuuzaki?" _Why does this suddenly seem familiar with the scene where L asks Misa if she'll help...I hate Misa._

"Kiyo-chan," L stated, his eyes boring holes into her, "You knew Rokya-kun for a long time, correct?"

_I am NOT going to be a Misa here!! _"That's correct."

"He seemed to annoy you greatly, however, you did not hate him, did you?" L continued, seeming oblivious to Raito attempting to yank the detective back with all of his might.

Kiyo sighed. "Of course not, Ryuuzaki. Disliked, yes, but not true hate. However," Kiyo continued before L could butt in, "I do hate Zarth, and against his will or not, Rokya is doing this on Zarth's orders..."

"...so yes, Ryuuzaki, I would go against Rokya in order for the Kira investigation if that's what you're asking."

Raito's mouth dropped open, as did Yomi's. "WHAT?!!"

L tilted his head. "Kiyo-chan is very intelligent, despite what she thinks. She also seems to understand Rokya-kun well...I believe she would be an asset to this investigation."

"But Ryuuzaki!!" Yomi cried furiously, "I thought you said you wouldn't endanger us!!"

"I am not going to place Kiyo-chan in a situation of life or death if that was what Yomi-chan was suggesting. I understand that Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan do not deserve to be involved with this."

Kiyo shook her head. "No, Ryuuzaki. If it means catching Kira, then I will gladly help in anyway I can." _Because it means we can go home, Yomi. _ Kiyo thought before Yomi could open her mouth.

"No, Kiyo-chan!!" Raito protested. "I can't let you put yourself in danger like this!!"

_Oh, how nice, Raito-kun is trying to protect me... _ "Raito-kun, I will try my best not to be a liability to this investigation. I cannot go against Ryuuzaki's wishes."

Raito moaned in exasperation. "Kiyo-chan, I don't want you to join because I think you'd be a liability. I don't want you to join because I'm _worried _about you."

_Gee, thanks Raito, but I'm not a Misa. _"I appreciate your concern, Raito-kun, but it's alright. I will do anything I can, Ryuuzaki."

"Thank you." L said, finally getting off the couch.

Raito moaned again. He _was _really concerned about Kiyo...if she got hurt...

"Ryuuzaki." Suddenly, a large gothic W appeared on the screen.

"What's wrong, Watari?"

"We've received a distress signal from Matsuda-san's belt."

All four mouths dropped open. "THAT IDIOT!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?!!!"

* * *

**So if there's no Yotsuba, what did Matsuda do? What will happen next?**

**I really did like the part where he pretended to get drunk, it was so funny!! XD Because it's Rokya and not Yotsuba, things will be a little...different...hehe!!**


	26. Rescue Mission or Abandonment?

**A/N: This chapter may also suck, I know...sigh...**

**Disclaimer: Desu Nooto ga shoyuu suru janai desu.

* * *

**

Matsuda knew he shouldn't have gone out on his own without telling anyone, but he too was tired and pissed. _After all, it wasn't like anyone would miss me_, the man thought bitterly, storming outside of the building.

The officer didn't know where he was going to go, as he lived at the headquarters, so Matsuda just sat down on a bench and willed himself to cool down.

Whether he liked it or not, Matsuda was just a dead weight, nothing amazing like L or Raito.

But the only thing being worst than a dead weight was being actually endangering the investigation. Doing nothing was better than just making it worst, so at least he wasn't at that stage yet.

Matsuda nodded to himself. He was being selfish. It didn't matter that he wasn't amazing, what mattered was that he did what he was told to do without giving everyone trouble. There was no need to try and be a stupid hero.

Yes, he should just be satisfied with helping the investigation in any way he could, even if it was small. With this in mind, the man stood up, intending to go back to headquarters.

And that was when he bumped into someone.

"Oof!!"

"Whoa!! Sorry about that..."

"N-no, it was my fault.." Matsuda began, but then he caught sight of the other man's face.

The officer practically choked in shock. Kira couldn't just be walking around on the street with the greatest detective in the world after him...but there was no mistake of it, it was the same boy who had helped Kiyo up in the rain.

Starting to sweat, Matsuda managed to press the button on his belt without looking suspicious. "E-er..."

Rokya looked up, smiling. "My bad. Looks like I'm bumping into people all over today."

Matsuda blinked. How could someone so easy going be Kira?

"And your head. It'll probably be aching badly when you wake up..."

"Huh?" The man asked, bewildered.

"When you wake up." Rokya repeated, still smiling.

"Wha-" To his alarm, Matsuda suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, and all he could see was blackness...

It was ironic that as soon as Matsuda resolved to not mess up the investigation, he did.

* * *

Raito cursed. "The last thing we need is for Matsuda to mess things up!!"

L resisted the strong urge to smack his head against something. "Where from, Watari?"

"Well, apparently just outside this building..."

The two geniuses and the two girls exchanged panicked glances. "What?!!" The four rushed down the stairs, L in the lead (Despite the elevator being repaired, they still gave the thing a wide berth after what had happened).

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident or something, like he hadn't meant to press his button?!" Yomi asked as she almost tripped in her running.

"I didn't want any false alarms when I started working on this case!!" L yelled in reply. "I made sure the signal wouldn't be triggered unless the person wanted it to!!"

Kiyo's face paled. "Then the only reason Matsuda-san could have pressed it would be because Rokya was in the area!!"

"Precisely why we are running!!" Raito added.

L threw open the door and rushed out of the building, Raito following closely, and Yomi bringing up the rear.

"Matsuda-san!!"

The street was completely devoid of the officer.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me Rokya kidnapped him..." Kiyo begged, desperately scanning for any signs of the man.

L walked over to the very same bench Matsuda had previously occupied, assuming his strange position and biting his thumb. "Matsuda-san isn't that stupid. He wouldn't have released the signal if Rokya-kun wasn't here...I can only assume-"

The detective paused when he realized the other three were staring at him with their mouths open.

"What is it?"

"Ryuuzaki, you're so stupid!!"

"Hm?"

"Did you honestly think that, or did Matsuda-san's belt that's lying _right _next to you give you a hint?!!"

L blinked and looked at the rest of the seat.

"..."

"...oh..."

Raito carefully picked it up. "Why did Rokya-kun leave it here? Since it's a fairly obvious place, did he want us to find it?"

Kiyo groaned. "Knowing Rokya, yes. There's probably a secret message on it as well..."

L gingerly took the belt, letting it dangle by two fingers. "I see..."

"...a paper!!" L took it out with the expression of an ecstatic two year old. Yomi rolled her eyes.

Kiyo sighed. "It's probably going to say something like, 'If you hadn't found this, you're more stupid than I thought' or something like that..."

L started to read it out loud. "To L: I know you're reading this, and if you're not, then dude, how the hell can you be smart enough to be a detective?"

Kiyo stared open mouthed at the paper for several seconds, then face-palmed.

L continued. "And if you don't know who I am, that's just sad. Anyway, yeah, I took Matsuda...but will anyone honestly miss him?"

Kiyo groaned. "Rokya..."

"In case you do, he's still alive, but he _might _be dead if he doesn't shut up. Yoko, I'm going to have you as my language interpreter. He's under the third Kira. I _know _you'll be able to get that, and maybe even your cousin, too." L tilted his head.

"L and probably Raito too, since you guys are handcuffed together, I _know _you won't be able to get it. And if the slight chance that Yoko can't get it comes true, then, haha, that sucks for you guys." All of this was said in L's bored monotone, but Kiyo could practically hear Rokya's voice.

"Oh, and Raito do you actually _like _Yoko? Because if you do, then you have no idea what the hell you're getting into- RAITO-KUN I SWEAR THAT'S WHAT IT ACTUALLY SAYS!!!"

L threw the paper at Raito before the teen could kill the detective.

Raito grabbed it and snarled when he saw the words there. "Dammit..."

No longer in grave danger, L then looked expectantly at Kiyo. "Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyo brought her hand to her face in thought. "That idiot...saying he knows I can get it and then saying there's a slight chance I can't get it..."

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Third Kira?"

_Third Kira...was Higuchi...so he's...under the Yotsuba building? But how do I tell that to L without revealing our big secret? Is that why he said there was a slight chance I couldn't get it? That bastard..._

"Kiyo-chan?"

"I...I don't know...there isn't a third Kira..." Kiyo bit her lip, her mind working furiously. "Maybe he just means a third killer? I..." Her eyes suddenly widened.

_"Don't you notice how the complete meaning of a word can be changed by adding something in front of it or at the end of it?"_

_"Um, yeah, Rokya, it's called suffixes and prefixes..."_

_"Maybe I can use that as a code too...like use murderer when the words really murder or things like that...and then switch it back when I'm using the other word..."_

_"That's kind of stupid, Rokya."_

_"Oh shut up, Yoko. And yes, I would kill you, but funerals are too expensive nowadays..."_

"Has Kiyo-chan realized something?"

_Rokya, you sly dog...Hibukuyo Shiniki wasn't it?_

"He doesn't mean the third Kira. He means the third kill."

"Third kill?"

"Hibukuyo Shiniki...the math teacher that Rokya killed in order to get my attention."

Yomi raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean Matsuda-san's under his dead body?!!"

"Of course not. But if you switched back to killer, like the killer of Hibukuyo, it would be Rokya...but...someone else had been accused of his murder because of an argument the two had had recently..."

Raito's eyes widened slightly. "You mean his cousin, Hatori of Yotsuba company?!"

Kiyo cursed. _How could I have missed that...oh yeah. I was getting really freaked out by Rokya here that I didn't notice Hatori's name.._

L frowned. "How did Raito-kun know that?"

"Er..." Raito blushed. "When Matsuda-san accidentally activated that camera...I saw the article..."

"...oh..."

"But is Matsuda-san under the Yotsuba building or Hatori's house?" Yomi questioned.

"I believe it is the former." A soft voice behind them caused the four to jerk around, except for L, of course.

"Watari-san!!"

"Hatori's house would be impossible, as he lives by the seaside."

"...okay..."

_How the hell can Charlie plan all of this out?!!_

_He was an evil mastermind..._

"So what is under the Yotsuba company building?"

"Perhaps it is better if we continue this conversation inside." L cut in abruptly. People hadn't started to stare at them yet, but you never know...

* * *

"Matsuda got WHAT?!!!" Aiwaza roared.

"Unfortunately, yes. He has gotten kidnapped by Rokya-kun and is currently being held under the Yotsuba building."

"That IDIOT!!"

"Perhaps, but Aiwaza-san should listen to rest of the story."

Kiyo sighed.

"Under the Yotsuba building is an old construction sight."

"Construction sight?!" _Wow, is that really true, Kiyo?_

_I guess, but how did Rokya find that out?_

"Are you saying we have to go down there in order to rescue Matsuda-san?!"

"Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan should not be worrying, for they are not going to go."

"WHAT?!!"

"Usually, most people would be happy with that..." L muttered wearily.

"Ryuuzaki, I can't just stay here while you and Raito-kun risk your lives!! I know Rokya better and I can be an asset. Please, take me!!"

"Yeah, you're going to need Kiyo!! The clue Charlie gave you proved that!! And I know I'm a girl, and I'm weak, but I can target weak spots and hit them with incredible accuracy, you of all people should know that!!"

"..."

"...Yomi-chan does not need to remind me..."

"Ryuuzaki, please-"

"If you're not going to take me, I'll sit on you and-"

"Ryuuzaki, just take them before I go crazy and lose my mind!!!" Aiwaza bellowed, snapping from all the noise.

Raito gazed at him in horror. "What do you think you're saying?!! We can't let you two go in such danger!!"

L sighed. "If I say no, you two are just going to find someway of coming with me anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then."

"Ryuuzaki!!"

"I will take measures to protect them at all costs, Raito-kun, so shut up as well!! It's bad enough that we have Matsuda kidnapped, so just go along with it!!"

Everyone stared in shock at L's unexpected outburst. L looked shocked himself.

"....Ryuuzaki..."

"I am never leaving Matsuda-san unsupervised again...it would be so easier to just leave him and-"

"Ryuuzaki!!"

L sighed. "Yes, yes..."

Raito crossed his arms stubbornly. "I can't just let Kiyo-chan-"

"Raito-kun, why are you so concerned about me?!!" Kiyo snapped irritably. "Is it that bad being around me?!!"

Raito could barely contain his rage. "Don't you get it?!! I don't want you or Yomi-san to get killed!!!"

"It is interesting that Raito-kun seems to care more for Kiyo-chan than Yomi-chan..."

"RYUUZAKI..."

"Can't we please just _go _already?" Mogi asked pleadingly.

* * *

**Er...yeah...I'm not sure how to continue this part...suggestions, anyone?**


	27. THE GOOSE CHASE IS ON!

**A/N: This may be the second to last chapter in a while, people...anyway, here it is!! And yeah, Tsori-likagen, I never realized how much Misa really affected everything until I deleted her...dang, I wanted that scene with L stealing her phone!!**

**Anyway this was inspired by an idea CrazyMusician22 had, so thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: If Raikun owned Death Note, would L have died? No. I think that answers the question.**

**Warning: Um...Rokya may seem a little off...

* * *

**

The first thing Matsuda felt was the dizziness. It was worst than any dizziness he had ever felt, including that time when he was forced to go on a boat and was hacking up his breakfast after five minutes on board.

"Oooh..." Opening his eyes, the officer blearily put a hand to his head, not thinking he could make it up. It was only then when he remembered everything. Rokya, Kira, blacking out!!!

Matsuda hastily sat up, only to regret it deeply when his head threatened to explode from the violent waves of dizziness.

"...and they call you a cop? No offense, but that was pretty stupid..." Matsuda resisted the urge to whirl around at the sound of Rokya's voice, instead turning his head around gradually.

The seventeen year old was sitting beside him, looking extremely bored.

"Y-you...you're Rokya-kun!! Kiyo-chan's classmate!!" Matsuda barely managed to get the words out before his head erupted in dizziness again.

"And you're Matsuda Touta, currently working with L for the Kira investigation. Don't move around too quickly, or you're going to pass out again. Here." Rokya handed the man a glass of water.

Matsuda eyed it warily, but the feeling in his head was too overwhelming. He gulped down the water, gasping as some of the dizziness was relieved.

"You're welcome." Rokya sighed and lay back down, his arms behind his head.

"A-are you going to interrogate me?!" Matsuda cursed how weak his voice sounded.

Rokya turned sideways to him, the bored look never leaving his face. "Of course not. Since I'm Kira himself, I already know what's going on. L's probably noticed how perfectly I've imitated the first Kira, correct?"

Matsuda's jaw dropped open. "S-so there really are two Kiras?! You and the first one?!"

Rokya sighed. "I'm not going to tell you if the first one's Raito or not, if that's what you're trying to get at. Besides, even if I did tell you the truth, you wouldn't have any evidence either way, only my word, which is not much when I'm just a lazy Japanese-American teenager."

Matsuda's jaw dropped further. "You're nothing like the Kira Ryuuzaki describes...so how can you imitate him so perfectly?"

Rokya shrugged. "Because I wanted to. Anyway, how did Yoko react when she found out I was the second Kira?"

Matsuda's shocked expression turned to fury. "Are you truly doing this because you're forced to, or because you want to?!"

The teen just shrugged again. "Either way, I'll still be convicted guilty, so who cares?"

"Because Kiyo-chan doesn't want you to die, even if you were a big pain in the butt to her!!!" Matsuda erupted furiously, remembering Kiyo's tears.

"Aww, I'm touched. But even if I'm doing this against my own will, Yoko will still choose L over me. After all, she has Yomi and herself to worry about."

"The way you're acting, it sounds like you are doing this because you want to!!"

Rokya leaned back. "True. But aren't you going to ask why I kidnapped you or anything?"

Matsuda's jaw dropped again, but the man closed it. "No," Matsuda said almost defiantly, "because from your attitude, I don't think I'll get a proper answer."

"Hmm...you've got a point there..." Rokya admitted. "I kidnapped you mainly because I was getting bored of copying Kira. And for the question of whether I'll torture or kill you, it depends on how annoying you become."

Matsuda gulped. "But how did you manage to drug me? Needles?!"

Rokya nodded. "It was almost too easy, seeing as it was you."

The officer gritted his teeth. "Thanks..."

"Aren't you going to ask where you are?"

Matsuda sighed. "I would, but would you give me answer?"

"Yes, because it's getting boring when we're just sitting here."

"Fine, where are we?"

"Underground."

"HUH?!!!"

"We're at an old construction sight that is now buried under the Yotsuba company building." Rokya explained in the same bored tone. "Right now, at least, we're not in any danger of being buried alive."

Matsuda choked. "Right now?!!!"

"Nah, I just said that to scare you."

"WHAT?!!"

"Hey, calm down, you're acting like Yoko when she's PMSing-"

"_WHAT_?!!!"

"Okay, maybe that was a poor choice of comparison, as I don't really know when she's PMSing or not, and fuck, this conversation is sounding so wrong, dammit!!"

"Oh, really?!! And just WHY did you decide to drug me and hide me under a building?"

"Because I was bored. Seriously, do you have any idea how boring it is to keep copying Kira?"

"Then don't copy Kira!!"

"That's what I just did, dumbass."

"What do y-oh, never mind. But why didn't you put any restraints on me or anything?"

Rokya raised an eyebrow at him, looking much like the lazy, cocky teenager he was. "You think you can overpower me? Remember that your body's not quite at its best after being drugged."

Matsuda cursed. "Damn. Are you using me as bait to lure L and the others here?!"

"Well, I made sure they would be coming here, because honestly, why would I want to be stuck underground with you?"

"Because it's better than pretending to be Kira?"

"Rokya," Ryuk complained loudly, "Why do we have to be here? There's no apples and I don't like being underground."

Rokya completely ignored him. "No, sorry, but your company isn't that flattering. L's would be much more interesting, and Yoko's would be a lot more entertaining, but you were the only one I could get without causing a fuss."

"You really like promoting self esteem in others, don't you?" Matsuda asked bitterly. "If I'm so worthless, then why would they try to come and save me?!"

"I really don't know, to be honest."

* * *

"Why should we try to come and save that idiot?!!" Aiwaza muttered furiously. "As soon as I see him again, I'll kill him!"

"Aiwaza-san, that would destroy the purpose of us coming here in the first place." L pointed out.

"Rokya, you just had to do that, didn't you?!" Kiyo ranted quietly to herself. "You could have just been good and killed more criminals but no, you got too bored so of course you had to kidnap Matsuda-san!!"

Raito put a hand on her shoulder. "Kiyo-chan, you shouldn't be here."

"Stop going on about that, Raito-kun!! I need to give Rokya a good kick in the butt!!"

L, having tried similar methods to dissuade Yomi, just shook his head in defeat. "It would be wise of Raito-kun to give up. Besides, we are almost there." The detective pointed outside of their car to the familiar lofty building of Yotsuba headquarters.

Yomi gulped. "How are we going to go under that thing?!"

L chewed on his thumb. "There's a small opening at the back of the building. Apparently no one has bothered to close it over the years." His cell phone suddenly rang.

L picked it up. "Yes?"

"Ryuuzaki, can't the police just-"

"Watari, from Kiyo-chan's description of him, Rokya-kun will obviously want all of us to come here. If I don't do what he wants, he could kill not only Matsuda-san, but Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan as well."

Raito gawked at the detective. "Is that the reason why you let them come?!"

"...part of the reason, yes." L got out of the car, Raito and the task force hastily following.

Yomi hesitantly at the small opening. "Matsuda-san is somewhere under this?"

Kiyo looked determinedly at it. "And somewhere, Rokya as well..."

Aiwaza huffed irritably. "As soon as I've found him, I'm going to strangle that idiot..."

Soichiro sighed. "Well, I'll go first, then." Without waiting for a response, the chief warily got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the opening.

Not saying a single word, Mogi shuffled forth and then went in. With another mutter of "I'm going to kill Matsuda..." Aiwaza got in as well.

Yomi shrugged. "Oh well, I'll go in then." She gave the hole a cautious glance. It was a pretty big hole now that she looked at it, how could have the builders just leave it like that? _Unless Rokya enlarged it... _Bracing herself, the teenager got down on her knees and padded into the hole, hearing Kiyo coming behind her.

She didn't really know what to expect, perhaps just to see darkness and quietness and nothing else.

Whatever the girls had expected, it was certainly not seeing a very alive looking Matsuda sitting with no restraints whatsoever by a very bored-looking Rokya.

Their mouths dropped open. "What the hell, Rokya?!" The Task Force was in a similar state of shock, their mouths moving wordlessly.

Raito came in, only to find his way blocked by a shocked Kiyo. "Kiyo-chan?" Raito hesitated. Unfortunately, L got impatient and shoved Raito, causing him to fall over Kiyo in a very inappropriate manner. "Aah!!" Raito's face turned red.

Kiyo, however, simply shoved Raito off of her and continued to stare at Rokya.

Raito's mouth dropped open as well once he saw the situation.

L just raised an eyebrow.

Rokya looked lazily at them. "What? I was bored."

Matsuda looked shocked as well. "You had me _right _by the entrance?!!"

Rokya sighed as if it were obvious. "Yeah..."

Aiwaza finally gained back the use of his voice. "You IDIOT, Matsuda!!!" The man ran over and started choking the poor officer in rage.

Kiyo stared at the seventeen year old for a few seconds, then face-palmed. "I was wrong, Rokya. You're even more stupider than before. Still using the 'I was bored' excuse?!"

Rokya shrugged again. "Oh come on, Yoko. It is boring. Do you guys realize how long you took to come here?!"

Kiyo resisted the urge to slam her head into something. "Rokya, do you realize how _stupid_ this whole thing is?!"

L started to chew his thumb again. "You know, we could arrest you right now very easily..."

Rokya smiled. "Yeah, you got me there, L."

Kiyo tensed. "Watch out, Ryuuzaki. That's his dangerous smile. Either he's going to do something very dangerous or something very stupid."

"You know, it wasn't very nice to kill innocent math teachers, pizza delivery guys, and traffic cops just because you don't like them." L sounded almost like a stern toddler scolding a baby.

"Yes, it wasn't. But I've never been the nice type."

Raito gritted his teeth. "Ryuuzaki, we've got to corner him now!! He isn't even denying that's he's Kira!!"

"Oh, hi there, Raito!" Rokya beamed at him. "Still innocent yet, huh? I can't believe you actually have a crush on Yoko, do you have any idea of what you're getting into?"

Raito held back a snarl. Why must everyone- wait a minute. "What makes you think I like Kiyo-chan when this is the first time you've met me?!!"

Rokya grinned. "A little birdie told me."

"Oi, oi, Rokya, I am not a little bird!!" Ryuk protested indignantly.

Kiyo held back a gasp at Ryuk's voice. She had to ignore him, she had to pretend he wasn't there...

"Oh yeah, and do you know that in romanji, your last name spelled backwards is-"

"Rokya, SHUT UP!!!"

"Sorry, Yoko, couldn't resist." Rokya grinned evilly again. "Anyway, are you guys going to just sit there, or are you actually going to try and grab me?"

L paused. "Hmm...I think the latter. Will you go quietly, Rokya-kun?!"

The evil grin was back. "Of course, L." Suddenly, in a speed that was NOT humanly possible, Rokya suddenly appeared right by the detective.

"HUH??!!!!" Was what came out most mouths.

"Holy shit, Rokya, what have you been eating?!" Kiyo asked warily. "On another note, don't answer that."

"I'll go quietly, L." The teenager repeated. "If you can catch me!!" In another second, he was gone, dragging Kiyo with him.

"AHAHAHAHAHA YOU BASTARDS ARE PRETTY SLOW, AREN'T YOU?!!"

"ROKYA THAT WAS SO COPYING A SPY MOVIE!!! HOW ABSOLUTELY CORNY OF YOU!!!"

Raito swore and started after them. "Dammit!!"

Yomi was already ahead of him. "Charlie, what the hell do you think you're doing?!!! Let Kiyo go!!!"

L sighed as he was dragged along as well. "I knew something like this was going to happen..."

The Task Force stared after them, Aiwaza pausing in his strangling of Matsuda.

"...damn young people...and that includes you too, Matsuda!! We should go after them, shouldn't we?"

"...yeah..."

Watari suddenly appeared with them. "Perhaps it would be wiser to try and cut all entrances of escape off before pursuing Rokya."

"Good idea..."

* * *

**So now Rokya has kidnapped Kiyo, who can now see and hear Ryuk!! What will happen when Yomi, L, and Raito try to save her and stop Rokya? **

**Find out next time!!**


	28. Roller Coaster of Vomit and Death?

**A/N: Alright, this may be the last chapter of this story for a loooooooong time because for me, it's school tomorrow, and from all of my time on the computer, my mom's probably not going to let me near it even if I won't have any homework, which I will inevitably have anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo gaped as Rokya moved with a speed that was certainly NOT possible for humans, tunnels flashing by them in an instant.

"What the hell happened to you, Rokya?"

Rokya grinned. "I ate a lot of sugar before this. Also, remember I'm almost eighteen now, so I'm MUCH stronger!!!"

"...of course..." Kiyo sighed. "Do you mind letting me go now?"

"Um, no, because that's the reason why Yomi and Raito and L are chasing after me..."

"Exactly why you should let me go!!!"

"Well, because you seem to want me to, I won't."

"Oh, of course!!" Kiyo huffed irritably from the teenager's back.

* * *

Yomi swore. "Shit, he's not human anymore!!"

Raito glared at L angrily. "You said that Kiyo-chan wouldn't get into any danger and NOW look at what's happened!!!"

L chewed his thumb. "I doubt that Rokya-kun would actually do her any harm...however it is best that we get Kiyo-chan back."

"Then think of a way to get her back!! You're the freaking genius here, aren't you?!!!! Ryuuzaki!!!" Yomi was getting extremely frustrated and irritated. Rokya had kidnapped her best friend and the three greatest detectives in the world was just sitting there!!!

L turned on a flashlight that appeared to come out of nowhere. "Hmm...." The beam suddenly illuminated an extremely old looking cart and tracks.

L's eyes lit up. "I have an idea!"

Raito groaned. "You have GOT to be kidding me..."

* * *

"Rokya, I'm serious!! You're starting to sca-" Just as soon as the words escaped Kiyo's mouth, Rokya suddenly stopped and put her down. "Rokya?!!"

Rokya sighed. "It's fun irritating you, but I need to move faster."

"HUH?!!" In another blur of speed, the boy was gone.

Kiyo stood up and groaned. She was getting so confused. They should have just left Matsuda down there, really, and-

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" Kiyo turned around only to be greeted by the sight of a very fast cart coming toward her on what appeared to be tracks.

"Oh, there's Kiyo-chan." L remarked, somehow managing to pause the cart. Raito face-palmed. This was getting way too stupid...

"Kiyo!! Are you okay?!!" Yomi clambered out of the machine hastily and ran to her friend.

"Um...I'm fine...but why are you guys driving a cart?" Kiyo asked uneasily.

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Just some stupid idea Ryuuzaki had...and OI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" L grabbed the teenager by her jacket and placed her back in the cart.

"We still need to catch Rokya-kun." L explained. "Kiyo-chan should get in as well." Raito offered Kiyo a hand up, which she really didn't have any choice but to accept.

Raito tried to ignore the fact of how soft her hand felt in his...

"Ryuuzaki, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Were these carts made for transporting supplies like wood and stuff like that?" Kiyo asked warily as she settled down into the now somewhat crowded cart.

L nodded. "Yes...why does Kiyo-chan sound so frightened?"

"Well...when these carts were designed, the people didn't really take into consideration of the safety of the supplies, did they?"

The other three froze when they realized the meaning of Kiyo's words.

"..."

"..."

"...oh yeah..."

Yomi groaned. "Ryuuzaki, if we die I'll kill you."

"That seems to put a lot of pressure on me, doesn't it?"

"Just shut up and drive!!" Raito hissed irritably.

L shrugged and pulled a lever. The cart jerked up and started along the track much more wildly than before, making most of its occupants sick with hairpin turns and almost toppling over once in a while when it hit a particularly bad bump in the ground.

"AGH!!" Kiyo cried as Raito was thrown against her for the third time. "This is worst than the elevator thing!!!"

Yomi grabbed an edge for support. "Ryuuzaki, can't you control it or something?!!!"

L, seeming unfazed by the tossing and turning of the cart, simply replied, "This cart was not designed to transport humans."

"OH, NOW YOU TELL US THIS?????!!!!!" Yomi's hysterical scream echoed off the walls, giving Kiyo and Raito (and probably L too) headaches.

Raito quickly lifted up Kiyo and switched positions with her so the girl wouldn't keep getting bumped by him.

Yomi lost her grip on the cart's edge and careened into L when the cart made another dizzying turn. "Oof!!" L reddened at their position. "Er...Yomi-chan..." The girl just pushed herself off his lap, only to be thrown in it again as the cart speed over another bump.

"Ryuuzaki, make it stop!!!!" Kiyo pleaded desperately, clinging on the edge of the cart.

Raito was starting to get sick from the cart ride. Wait, cart ride?!! Scratch that, roller coaster of death and vomit cart ride was a much better description....

"If Raito-kun vomits at the right time when we turn, it probably won't land on any of us...."

"SHUT UP RYUUZAKI!!!!"

Yomi fell into L again as the cart almost toppled over during a turn. "Ryuuzaki, BRAKE DAMMIT!!!!!"

"Yomi-chan is not enjoying this?" L certainly was, even though the insomniac wouldn't dare admit it even to himself.

"THIS IS NOT A VERY PLEASANT EXPERIENCE!!! BRAKE AND GIVE US ALL A CHANCE TO THROW UP BEFORE IT ENDS UP ALL OVER YOU!!!!"

L did not enjoy getting vomit on him, so he reluctantly pulled another lever, which was difficult to do considering the three bodies repeatedly slamming into him.

_Screech..._

Kiyo swore the cart must have gone another thirty yards before it abruptly stopped, practically pitching the four out onto the ground.

"If you need to throw up, do it now." L said bluntly.

Yomi moaned. "Oh god, you never really appreciate what supplies have to go through...how could any of it reach the destination with all of that tossing and turning?!!"

"Well, this is a very old place..."

In the end, the only one who really had to throw up was Raito, who did it quickly over the side of the cart. Kiyo coughed, but didn't bring anything up.

"Why hasn't Kiyo-chan thrown up as well?"

Kiyo lay back on the cart in an effort to calm her still spinning head. "I would, but I haven't eaten anything lately."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh dear, I forgot, my body needs food to survive, doesn't it?" Kiyo asked sarcastically. "I'm in no danger of dying from hunger if that's what are you think. And no, I'm not anorexic, I just kind of forgot about food after everything!!"

L frowned. "That...is understandable..." Suddenly, the detective leaned over the side of the cart and hurled out his stomach's contents as well.

"Ryuuzaki?!!"

Raito, who had previously been trying to die after he had thrown up, stopped and stared at L in a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"I just realized I had to throw up." L explained as if discussing the weather, which the detective found very boring, to be honest, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You...didn't know you had to throw up?"

L shrugged. "I didn't know what to feel until I actually threw up. That was my first time doing it, and I must admit that that wasn't the best sensation I've felt..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay..."

L shrugged again and reached for the lever. The other three braced themselves.

However, the sound of another cart approaching stopped L's hand.

"Who-"

Four mouths dropped open again. The second cart came into view, revealing-

"MATSUDA??!!!!!"

"Oh..." The officer pulled his head out and smiled sheepishly, his face a little green. "Hello there.."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" The four, including L, demanded hysterically.

Matsuda winced. "Er...well...Watari suggested that I should come and try to help you..."

"Watari what?" L didn't resist this time. He smacked his head against the cart's side.

"Am I...unwanted here?"

Raito sighed. "No offense Matsuda-san, but you would have been much safer outside..."

"...oh..."

Kiyo couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the guy.

"Sorry, I'll just go back!!" Matsuda apologized, hastily pulling a lever. Unfortunately, he pulled the wrong lever, instead of reversing, he crashed into their cart, sending both of them flying.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!"

"What the hell, Matsuda?!!"

"I'm so sorry!!!!"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!!"

"WAH!!!!!"

"RAITO-KUN YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY-"

"THAT WAS MATSUDA'S FAULT!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!" Raito yelled furiously, his face bright red.

"Matsuda, brake the damn thing before we crash into something!!!"

"I'm trying!!!! It won't work!!!!!!!" Matsuda wailed frantically.

"Ryuuzaki, you brake!!!"

"It is somewhat difficult to do that when Matsuda-san's cart keeps pushing us!!!"

"At this speed, shouldn't we have passed Rokya-kun by now?!" Raito bellowed over the noise.

"I don't know, maybe-" The carts suddenly sped past an all too familiar figure perched on a rock.

"PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME WE JUST FUCKING PASSED HIM!!!!!!!"

"Raito-kun, I think we just did..."

Right then, Matsuda somehow managed to reverse his cart. Unfortunately, their cart had somehow become stuck to his, so as he reversed, so did they.

"SHIT!!! NOW WE'RE GOING TO PASS HIM AGAIN!!!!"

The pair of carts suddenly blurred past the same figure.

"Wow, you were right." A deadly familiar voice remarked from Matsuda's cart, causing all heads to turn.

"Rokya, what the hell are you doing here?!!"

"Joining the fun, isn't it obvious?"

"This is NOT fun, Charlie!! This is HELL!!!!"

Matsuda freaked when he saw Rokya sitting next to him, and honestly who could really blame him when the seventeen year old had drugged the police officer a few hours ago?

Anyway, when Matsuda freaked, he accidentally switched the cart from reverse to forward, causing them all to rocket off in said direction.

"MATSUDA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Matsuda cringed at how enraged Raito sounded.

"Wow," Rokya commented again. "I feel sorry for you guys." He said, referring to Kiyo and Yomi.

Kiyo rolled her eyes irritably as she got slammed into Raito again. "Yes, but you won't help us, will you?!!!"

"Depends on what you mean by help..." Rokya suddenly pushed Matsuda aside and started fiddling with the controls. Five seconds later, Matsuda's cart was speeding backward, Rokya and the others going in the opposite direction.

"Well, Matsuda-san was making things a lot worst..." L pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need your guys' help soon." Rokya suddenly said.

"WHAT?!!"

Rokya shrugged again. "Sorry, but Zarth's mad that I'm not really going to hurt anyone."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE?!!! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE PEOPLE YOU KILLED AS KIRA?!!" Raito roared angrily.

Rokya winced. "Cool down, sheesh. I meant that I'm not going to hurt anyone who is currently in this cart at the moment."

"HUH?!!"

Rokya sighed. "As much as I hate to be a good guy, I kinda owe a debt to Yoko."

"HUH?!!!!"

"You know, most people would be kind of glad at that...anyway, I owe Yoko one, so I won't hurt her. And since hurting either of you or Yomi will hurt Yoko as well..." Rokya shrugged. "I can't."

"...really?"

"Wait a minute, Rokya, you said Zarth's mad. WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?!!"

Rokya sighed. "He's going to make the whole place collapse in about fifteen minutes. We have that much to get out of here."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"

"I knew you were going to act like that..."

"You're telling us all of this NOW?!!!!"

"Yes."

"Fuck." L suddenly swore, causing everyone, even Rokya, to stare at him.

"Um..." Rokya scratched his mop of hair. "Does that mean we can form temporary alliance in order to remain alive, and then we can kill each other after we get out?"

"Yeah, yeah sure..."

"I'm not sure how many people realized this," L spoke abruptly, "but thanks to Matsuda, the reverse gear is broken, and we're already too far down to run up by foot. We're going to have to find another way out of here."

"..."

"...of course!!" Yomi swore angrily.

* * *

_Two minutes later..._

"There's a thin layer between the surface and here about somewhere, if we find it and manage to break it, we'll be okay." Rokya explained as he was thrown about in the cart's motion.

"And if we don't find it?" Yomi asked warily.

"Yomi-chan, I think we already know the answer to that." L replied stiffly.

Yomi groaned. "That's our only option?!!"

"Yes."

"Damn. We really should have just left Matsuda to die."

* * *

**Will they be able to make it in time?! Or will our adventure end there? If you really think I'd do that, you are very very WRONG.**

**If I don't manage to get the next chapter out be tonight, it'll probably be _at least _two weeks or more before you see me again. ^_^**

**Anyway, thanks you very much for your support by reading this!!!**


	29. JUST SHUT UP!

**A/N: Yes, I managed to get it in!!! And now I'll have school. -_- **

**Anyway, if you've just read this story or if you were waiting for this chapter to come out, all I can say is thank you very much for reading and I hope it at least approaches, if not meets, your expectations!!!**

**

* * *

**

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?!" Kiyo managed to yell before she was slammed against the cart's side.

"Well," Rokya yelled back, "There's a lot of ways to try and find the thin layer, but I think it would be much more simpler to just push something up against the ceiling until it gives, don't you think?"

"That seems like the easiest option," L admitted, handing the seventeen year old a flashlight. "Here."

"L, where did you keep that thing the whole time?!" Yomi asked incredulously.

"I had it in the pocket of my jeans."

"...no wonder it was so painful when I kept colliding with you-ARGH!!!" Yomi was thrown against the detective again.

Rokya somehow managed to stand up and keep his footing, pressing the flashlight as hard as he could against the ceiling.

Raito sighed. "How is Zarth going to make the place collapse?"

Kiyo shrugged. "I don't know, but knowing Zarth, it's going to happen if we don't get out of here fast. How much time do we have left, Rokya?"

"Eleven minutes- OW!!!" Rokya swore as he got hit from a particularly large bump in the ceiling. "It's not over here, that's for sure!! Keeping going, L or Ryuuzaki or whatever you want to be called by!!"

"Ryuuzaki will be fine."

"Okay, and-OW!! SHIT!!!" Rokya rubbed his head again. "Oi, Raito, do you think you could do this instead?"

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Since when did we get on first name terms, Rokya-kun?"

"Well, I've been called Rokya for-WHOA- a whole year so it doesn't really matter to me!! Anyway, want to step in, because doing this is kind of annoying with the-HOLY CR-"

"I think not, since I'm taller than you and would only get hit more often!!" Raito snapped back.

"Oh come on, why so gloomy everyone? You have to admit-OW- that this is sort of f-WHOA!!!"

"Yeah, Rokya, really fun." Kiyo said sarcastically as the teenager got hit again.

"Oh shut up, Yoko, I'd like to see you do this!!"

"Unfortunately, I can't because I'm too SHORT apparently!!!!"

"Well, that is true!! HAHA, MIDGET!!!"

"At least I'm not the one keeps getting his forehead smacked by the ceiling!!!"

"True, it has its advantages and dis-CRAP!!!!"

L sighed. "Apparently, we are not near that layer as Rokya-kun keeps getting his forehead smacked."

"Er, Ryuuzaki, could y-"

"NO."

"Damn. And Yomi's too short like Yoko..."

"You deserve it for being Kira!!!" Kiyo screamed at him. "And all of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten 'bored!!!' So don't complain!!"

"Hey, it's also Matsuda's-SHIT- fault and your fault as well for- WHOA - coming here!!!"

Raito scowled. "As soon as we're getting out of here, I'm going to arrest you!!!"

"Oh yeah, now that I've remembered, Raito, do you really like Yok-ARGH!!!!!"

Raito was very grateful to the bumpy ceiling.

"Stop referring to me as if we're friends, Kira!!" The eighteen year old snarled.

"Oi, oi, don't call me that!! I'm just imitating him, it's not like I'm actually him-AAAGGH!!"

"Nevertheless," L intervened, "You have murdered and are now guilty of that."

"Oh give me a break, it's not like I had a choice-DAMN YOU CEILING- Ryuuzaki!!"

"Fuck," Kiyo suddenly said out of nowhere.

All heads turned to her. "Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyo sighed. "There's a fifty percent chance I'm going to die in here with a crazy physcopath, and it's not Ryuuzaki or Raito-kun or Yomi!!"

Rokya grinned hopefully. "Well, you didn't mention yourse-OWWW!!!"

"I meant **you,** Rokya!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, I know that!!!"

"It must have been hell with you two stuck in the same classroom," Raito remarked.

"Oh it was." Yomi assured him. "It was."

Rokya, still standing up despite the wild path of the cart, sighed. "This is sad. I probably going to die here with Yoko and Raito. Raito, honestly."

The said person scowled. "Well excuse me for existing!!"

"Yes, you are excused and-WAIT RYUUZAKI BRAKE!!!!"

The cart once again screeched to that abrupt halt, causing Rokya to topple down into a heap consisting of L, Raito, Yomi, and Kiyo.

"Ow."

Yomi sprang up. "You found the layer?!"

"Yeah, I noticed that my head wasn't getting hit every few seconds. I think this is it." Balancing himself again, Rokya cautiously poked the ceiling again. Dust sprinkled down on their heads.

"Whew, and good thing we found it, too. We have only seven minutes." Rokya poked the ceiling a third time. "Um, one good punch should do it, but I should do it off of the cart so the rubble won't fall on us...and I'm not tall enough..." He looked hopefully at Raito and L.

The former sighed and stood up, hoisting Rokya on his shoulders. "Thanks, dude."

Raito just gritted his teeth and nodded. The seventeen year old was pretty heavy, despite his skinniness.

Rokya drew back his fist and collided it with the top.

_BOOM._

"Whoa, Charlie."

Rubble littered the two, but the ceiling gave way, and bright light filtered into the tunnel.

"Oh my god, sweet, beautiful light!!!" Yomi rejoiced.

Rokya jumped off of Raito. "Okay, now that's done. I better come out last, shouldn't I, since I'm apparently the one who caused all of this."

"Yes." Kiyo said firmly.

"Sheesh, and Matsuda told me you didn't want me to die..."

L grabbed Yomi first, practically throwing her into the opening. "Holy shit, Ryuuzaki!!"

A few seconds later, the groan of "I'm okay." greeted them.

"Kiyo's next." Raito growled, and L nodded, starting to hoist the girl up. Yomi poked her head out and grabbed Kiyo's arm from above.

It was then when Rokya smirked. "Did you know that when some people get sugar high, they can move really, _really _fast?"

Kiyo looked at him in horror. "WHA-"

Without warning, the boy suddenly kicked L out to Yomi and snatched Kiyo, throwing her in the cart.

"NO!!" Yomi screamed.

Raito managed to grab the cart and hop in as well before Rokya suddenly started it.

The chain between the two men stretched. L looked at Kiyo, looked at Raito, and took a deep breath.

"ROKYA!!!"

"RYUUZAKI!!!" L was starting to be pulled along as well.

"_RYUUZAKI!!!!_" The detective took another breath, and before Yomi could scream again, he fished out a key and unlocked his hand.

"KIYO!!!!!" The cart disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Raito grabbed Rokya, trying to gain control, but the teenager expertly wound the chain around the suspect's neck and choked him.

"ROKYA!!" Kiyo grabbed her former classmate's arm. "STOP IT!!!"

Raito blacked out from the lack of oxygen. Rokya released him.

"R-Rokya..."

"I thought you hated him. Grown feelings for him, haven't you?"

Kiyo snorted. "Honestly, Rokya. L's going to get suspicious if I just let Light die like this."

"Like I said before, Yoko, talk in Japanese."

"No. English is the language when I can talk freely about the truth."

"Fine." Rokya hissed irritably in English. "Now that we're alone, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?! It couldn't wait until after we're no longer in danger for our lives?"

"No, Yoko." Rokya said, his tone now serious. "It couldn't."

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU, L?!!!!" Yomi threw herself at the man with all of her might, her fists fruitlessly hitting his chest. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!"

"Yomi-chan does not under-"

"NO!!! I DON'T CARE!! MY BEST FRIEND'S GOING TO DIE AND YOU JUST LET HER GO?!!!"

"YOMI-CHAN-"

"AND RAITO-KUN AS WELL!!! ARE YOU JUST LIKE CHARLIE, L LAWLIET?!!! ARE WE JUST TOOLS TO YOU?!!!"

Not even wincing at the use of his true name, L sighed. "Yomi-chan, I would never-"

"THEN GET THEM BACK!!!!"

"Yomi-chan, please wait a min-"

"WE DON'T HAVE A MINUTE. WHO KNOWS HOW FAR AWAY THEY ARE BY NOW-"

"Yomi-chan!" L's patience was wearing thin. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD JUST LET KIYO-CHAN AND RAITO-KUN DIE?!!" His speech also became loud enough for all capital letters.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES I DO!!! YEAH, HELL YEAH I DO, L-"

_CRACK. That was just too much for L. _

"..._JUST SHUT UP_!!!!!!" L roared, grabbing the furious face in front of him. The equally enraged insomniac suddenly pressed his lips to hers, demanding silence.

"..."

"..."

They stayed like that for fifteen seconds. L finally pulled away.

Yomi just stared at him. Whether she was shocked, horrified, disgusted, or all, L couldn't really tell.

"Yomi-chan is wrong. I would never just let them die like that." L pulled something out of his jeans. "I planted a controlling device in that cart, so I'm going to reverse it now. And the reason I didn't just do that in the beginning was because I suspected Rokya-kun would do something like that."

L fiddled with a switch, his eyes not meeting Yomi's. "And, Yomi-chan, that was the most effective way to get you to shut up. I apologize for that." _Even though that was probably the best moment of my life..._

"...was that your first kiss?"

"..." L blushed. "...yes."

"...I see..." Yomi put two fingers to her lips. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

L's heart almost stopped.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me?!!" Kiyo yelled.

Rokya sighed. "First of all, I'm staying here."

"Rokya?!!"

"I meant it last time. Either way, I'm not coming back to the real world, Yoko, even if Zarth lets me."

"But...Rokya..."

The teenager sighed. "Yoko, look at me. I'm not meant for the real world..."

"But you still have a life in the real world, Rokya!!!"

"No, I don't!!" He snapped back at her. "Things have changed in the past four years, Yoko. I was almost happy to be here."

"But L will try to kill you for your crimes!!" Kiyo protested desperately.

Rokya grinned at her. "Then I die."

"That's not funny, Rokya."

"You know, Yoko, I am kinda grateful to you."

"Huh?"

"You stopped some of the boringness of my life. Maybe that's why I liked to irritate you so much." The cart suddenly jerked in the opposite direction. "Whoa, looks like L's going to win after all."

"Rokya!!"

He turned back to her, smiling. "It's already too late for me, Yoko. I'm not human anymore."

Kiyo's face paled. "What do you mean?!" They were almost back at the hole.

"What I said. I'm not human anymore." Rokya smiled, but this time it was almost a sad smile. "Later."

"WHAT?!!"

"Later, Yoko." Suddenly, Rokya was back to his grinning self again, and by the time a frantic Yomi stuck her head inside the tunnel, he was gone.

_One minute and twenty seven seconds later..._

By the time Raito regained consciousness, the Yotsuba building collapsed. Apparently, it was the result of an earthquake that only affected that one area.

Kiyo turned around to see a boy casually walking away, a shinigami hovering over him.

_Rokya..._

_

* * *

_

Yomi frowned. "You still haven't answered my question, Ryuuzaki."

L helped himself to another cookie. "Does this mean Yomi-chan wants me to like her?"

"Of course not!!! I just want to know the truth, Ryuuzaki!!!"

L slowly chewed the cookie, reveling in its sugaryness. Not as good as Yomi's lips, though... "What do you think?" L asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!!!"

L hid his grin. "I think we should go to England."

"WHAT?!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'll give everyone in the Task Force a vacation. Unfortunately, I have business to do in England, and Raito-kun, being a suspect of Kira, has to go with me. So will Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan."

Soichiro nodded slowly. "I understand, but why so sudden, Ryuuzaki?"

"Rokya-kun's actions has made me want to secure some matters. I'm not sure when we'll return..."

"That's bull, Ryuuzaki!!! You're just avoiding the question!!"

"I have no idea what Yomi-chan is suggesting."

"LIAR!!!"

Raito sighed. "It's going to be one long trip to England...anyway, Kiyo-chan, can I ask you something?"

Kiyo looked over to him. "What is it?"

Raito's cheeks grew red. "It's just that...after what happened with Rokya...I was kind of expecting you to ask me...if....I mean, the same question Yomi's asking Ryuuzaki!!!" Raito's face was completely red by now, including his ears, and he seemed fascinated by the carpet.

Kiyo grinned. "Do you want me to?"

"Huh? Y-yes, wait, WAIT!!! N-no, I was just wondering..."

Kiyo smiled and patted Raito's hand. "I can see it'll make you uncomfortable, Raito-kun, so I won't ask."

Raito's mouth dropped open, and he stared at her stupidly.

Matsuda beamed, but quickly stopped as soon as Raito turned his head to look at him.

Meanwhile...

"RYUUZAKI!!! TELL ME!!!"

"...no."

"THEN FEEL THE WRATH OF THE FRYING PAN!!!"

"ARGH, NOT THE FRYING PAN!!!!!!"

_Crash. Bang. Crash._

"STOP IT, YOMI-CHAN!!!"

"THEN TELL ME!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE!!!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kiyo laughed and suddenly hugged Raito, causing the teen to choke and blush. "But anyway, Raito-kun, thanks for saving me! It's going to be a fun trip to England, huh?"

Raito smiled shyly and hugged her back. "Yeah...it is..."

"YOMI-CHAN IS DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO KNOW!!!!!"

"TELL ME!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!"

* * *

**So what kind of adventures will they have in England? Will they meet the younger Mello, Matt and Near? Will L be forced to tell the truth?**

**You probably won't get the answers in at least a month from now. If you're lucky.**

**Arigatougozaimashita!!!**

**Kansha shite imasu!!!**


	30. Rokya's an Evil Bastard!

**A/N: Whoa, 63 reviews now?!! And Zarth knows how many alerted/favorites?!! You guys are AWESOME!!! I actually had some time to do this since my history teacher decided to be merciful and not start the long torturous project until next week!! So I apologize if you thought it was going to come out later. I thought it would too.**

**Anyway, thanks CrazyMusician22 and Chioni and Hazel and I'm not sure who else but oh well sorry for the reviews!!**

**

* * *

**

_Last time...._

After suddenly confessing his true motive to Kiyo, Rokya jumps off into the tunnels with two minutes to go before they collapse. But for some mysterious reason, he manages to escape! What exactly did Rokya mean by saying he was no longer human? What happened to him as he was trapped in the Death Note world? You will find the answers...in mostly likely two months.

* * *

Rokya looked up to the sky, ignoring the occasional cackles from Ryuk.

"Oh, Rokya, Rokya. You are truly so much more fun."

The teenager sighed. "Hmph. I thought you would be lot more pissed than happy, Ryuk. Getting sent away usually isn't the treatment Shinigami are used to, let alone be happy about."

"Why did you do that, anyway? Wait, you're probably not going to answer that, are you?"

"No. No, I'm not. And I'm not answering the how, either." Putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Rokya started walking.

"Having powers as strong as the old man's.." Ryuk laughed again. "Kira will want to use you, Rokya."

The seventeen year old snorted. "I'd like to seem him try..."

* * *

_So...Charlie's not human anymore? What does that mean? Did Zarth do something to him?_

_I don't know..._Kiyo shifted in her bed, feigning sleep as she continued her conversation with Yomi. _ But I can tell you one thing. Ryuk wasn't with us when we went through the tunnels on that stupid cart. I didn't see him until Yotsuba collapsed._

_Are you sure it was Charlie you saw? According to L, it would have been impossible to get out of there in time without using that hole we made..._

_Impossible for a human, maybe. But back to Ryuk..._

_Kiyo, are you sure he couldn't have just been hiding and keeping quiet?_

_Yomi, it's Ryuk. Do you really think he would actually miss out on such "fun?"_

_Maybe Rokya bribed him to do it..._

_If it was that easy, Yomi, then Light wouldn't have died at the end of the series. No, I think something was keeping him out..._

_Like what?_

_Rokya, for instance. Maybe that's what he meant when he said he wasn't human._

_I'm surprised you're not so shocked, Kiyo._

Kiyo couldn't shrug, so she just replied with a _Well, I guess I've never really thought of Rokya as human. _

_Huh?_

_He is a rather "unique person", or was for that matter. If the Rokya back then was actually human, then I'm not sure if I want to face the Rokya right now._

_If he can actually stop a death god, then I think I'm with you on that._

_Anyway, what do you think L's going to do in England?_

_...choose his successor, maybe?_

_I don't think so...I mean, maybe L's going there to inform them about the Kira case, and make sure they could take it on anytime now that L himself could die anytime right now._

_He can't, right?_

_Rokya knows L's real name..._

_But he said he wasn't going to kill L!!_

_It's something called lying, Yomi, and Rokya's done it quite a bit. I'm almost sure that he won't kill L, but we can't trust him!_

_Yeah...I guess you're right..._

_Are you still going to keep bugging L about whether he likes you or not?_

_....after all that's happened, I'm not sure if I want to know...if it's true, then he's actually ENJOYED all those perverted moments!!!!!! I'm going to kill him!!!_

_...and you wonder why he doesn't tell you..._

_What, you think he likes me?!!_

_Well, you did assure me that Light doesn't like me, so I didn't say..._

_HUH?!!!_

_Yomi, _Kiyo gulped inaudibly. _Haven't you noticed that every time your back is turned, he...well, he kind of...checks you out...._

_...._

_...._

_...._

_NOT EXACTLY, SINCE MY BACK IS TURNED AND I DON'T SEE L DOING THAT!!!!! HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN AT THAT?!!!_

_Um...from the time...you had the boy disguise..._

_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM._

_If you actually do, then we can't go home!!_

_Fine, I'll TORTURE him._

_Oh dear, I really shouldn't have told you that..._

_No, you shouldn't have._

_

* * *

_

"Whoa, that was kind of fast..." Yomi remarked as L steered them ahead. "Usually, security takes so long..."

"Being the greatest detective in the world has its assets." L said dryly. "Would Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan care to use the restroom before we go?"

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah, we might as well. How long is the flight going to be again?"

"...a long time..."

"Longer than going from America to Japan?!"

"Maybe an hour or two shorter...."

"Oh, that makes all the difference." _There's no way my bladder can last that long.... _Yomi hastily followed Kiyo into the bathrooms.

However, as the girls got back out, they came face to face with a problem. Almost literally.

A group of five or so teenagers blocked their way. _Uh-oh..._

"Hey, cuties, how's it going?" One of them remarked cockily.

_Definitely late teens and early twenty...not smart enough for college..._Kiyo looked at them in barely disguised disgust. "I think that one would have been cool in High School Musical." Kiyo hinted in a cold, monotone voice. She felt Yomi tense beside her.

Another of them laughed. "Been to America, have you? She definitely got you by that one, Koban." The circle of the boys only took a step forward to the girls.

Though she showed no signs of it, Yomi was starting to sweat. There was no one there to notice anything out of the ordinary, they were alone...

Yomi shifted her backpack, looking at them threateningly. "Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to move out of the way?"

They grinned. "Playing hard to get, aren't we?"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow cooly. "Not so bright, are we?"

They just grinned more. "Just the way we like them."

_They may be dumb, but they're strong, Kiyo...I'm scared..._

_I AM NOT GOING TO GET RAPED BY A BUNCH OF STUPID, UGLY JAPANESE GUYS WHO DON'T EVEN EXIST IN THE REAL WORLD!!!!! _Kiyo defiantly took a step forward. "Much as I am enjoying our conversation, I believe we have to go. Do you _mind_?!" Kiyo spat the last word out, her eyes not leaving their faces.

"Yes." The second one that had spoke before said again, a horrible look in his eyes.

Kiyo and Yomi were just starting to panic when...

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my _girlfriend_?" The two voices were icy, soft, and deadly calm. The crowd of boys shot up like sheep.

L and Raito stood right behind them, looks of absolute fury on their faces.

_Wow, I've never seen L so mad before...it's weird..._Kiyo remarked.

Yomi, however, was distracted at the moment. _Girlfriend?!!!!! HE WILL PAY!!!! PAY!!!!!_

The boys scattered like the stupid, pathetic excuses for human beings they were. "N-nothing!!! S-sorry!!!!"

L still looked after them with murderous eyes. _No one, NO ONE, can look at MYYomi like that except for me..._

Raito grabbed Kiyo's shoulders. "Kiyo-chan, are you alright?! Did they-"

Kiyo brushed his arms off. "I'm fine, Raito-kun."

At the same time, L turned to Yomi. "I believe Yomi-chan owes me a th-"

"I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" In a speed _almost _humanely impossible, Yomi drew the dreaded frying pan from her bag and unleashed her fury on the poor, but not exactly innocent, detective.

Kiyo gawked. "She actually _took _ that with her?!"

Raito just blushed, remembering that he had also said the same thing. "Uh..."

Kiyo turned to him and suddenly realized what Raito had said. She scowled. "I also do not appreciate you referring to me as your girlfriend, Raito-kun."

Raito blushed deeper and braced himself.

To his surprise, however, Kiyo just smiled and patted him on the head. _Really, _Raito thought angrily, _being treated as a dog should not turn me on..._

"However, you two just saved us. Thanks, I was really scared."

Forgetting his embarrassment for a moment, Raito stared at the girl. "You were scared? You certainly didn't look it..."

Kiyo blinked. "Really? I thought I was a horrible actor...but then, they were really stupid, and I was kind of disgusted by that..."

Raito laughed. "Me too."

"OWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

An extremely loud cry of pain throughly interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, I forgot, Yomi's was going to kill Ryuuzaki..."

"...I feel sorry for him." The two watched L frantically run around trying to dodge Yomi's frying pan. It was a wonder how Raito wasn't being pulled along with him...but then, L had allowed a larger chain for the airport, so...

"IS THIS HOW YOMI-CHAN TREATS A PERSON WHO JUST SAVED HER FROM BEING RAPED??!!!!!!"

"NO, THAT'S HOW I TREAT A PERSON WHO NONCHALANTLY REFERS ME AS HIS GIRLFRIEND BUT REFUSES TO SAY THAT HE LIKES ME EVEN WHEN HE'S CHECKING ME OUT WHILE MY BACK IS TURNED!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE A **PERVERT**!!!!!!!!!!"

"I DID NOT-"

"I DON'T CARE, I'M STILL MAD!!! YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN LITTLE SISTER, FRIEND, COUSIN, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO CHOSE GIRLFRIEND, DIDN'T YOU?!!!!"

Raito sighed. This is why he was grateful that he had fallen in love with Kiyo, not Yomi. Wait...did he just admit he was in love with her? Raito's cheeks flushed again.

Kiyo, momentarily forgetting Raito as Yomi continued her assault of L, turned back to him, mystified as the teen looked embarrassed again. "Raito-kun? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"I AM HAVING THAT FRYING PAN CONFISCATED!!!!!!!!"

"I'LL JUST BUY ANOTHER ONE OR USE SOMETHING ELSE!!!!!!!"

"I AM SORRY THAT I REFERRED TO YOMI-CHAN AS MY GIRLFRIEND AND WILL NEVER DO SO AGAIN!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!"

"How come security isn't running over here?" Kiyo asked curiously.

Raito shrugged. "Ryuuzaki probably has something to do with it..."

"_ATTENTION ALL SECURITY. PLEASE IGNORE THE DISTURBANCE ON THE FOURTH FLOOR. IT WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF IMMEDIATELY._"

Raito glanced warily at Yomi, who was currently hitting a certain insomniac with a very ordinary yet incredibly deadly frying pan. "I don't think 'immediately' is the word..."

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"We're going in a private jet?"

L nodded, still wincing from the earlier events. "Yes." He still could not believe Watari had not made any effort to stop Yomi, in fact, seemed rather amused by it. _I'll kill him later...._

"Raito-kun, are you alright?"

Raito flinched inwardly. Not even L had spared him a second glance, so how could Kiyo have..."Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Raito asked in an incredibly convincing voice.

Kiyo shrugged. "I don't know..."

_So much for L going on a regular plane..._

Yomi had to admit the jet was kind of cool, even though she was still mad at L. It looked like that jet the president always rode in or something similar to that...

L sat down, almost at once picking up a plate of strawberry cheesecake that just happened to be there. Yomi rolled her eyes and sat down across from him.

Raito inwardly gulped and sat down next to the detective. Kiyo put her bag down and sat on with Yomi. After a few minutes, the jet took off and they were soon sailing through clouds.

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence descended on the four.

"...does that mean a gay baby is born since we've had an awkward silence?" Yomi suddenly asked in english. Unfortunately, Raito understood every word of it and scowled deeply when reminded of the...er....last name thing....

"..."

"..."

"That is just a saying Yomi-chan. If it were actually true then-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

_Five minutes later..._

"I'm bored." L abruptly said.

Yomi snorted. "No, really?"

L took out his laptop.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

"...things..." Was all the three got as a reply.

"...okay..."

Not being able to take it anymore, Kiyo took out her ipod and started listening to it, the sound of her older sister's voice causing a sharp stab of guilt.

Yomi took out a piece of paper and began randomly sketching the man in front of her. _This is just like the flight in Japan except a thousand times worst..._

_Yeah..._

Raito coughed awkwardly and tried to amuse himself by looking at the window.

_45 minutes later..._

"Only an hour?!!" Yomi shrieked incredulously.

"Actually," L corrected, "fifty five minutes. We only have seven hours to go."

"Oh, that's just GREAT, Ryuuzaki. GREAT."

_15 minutes later..._

"I hate airplanes."

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" Raito asked wearily.

"Up by two point five percent, Raito-kun."

The teen moaned in frustration. "I'm NOT Kira, Ryuuzaki. I am just getting fed up with the awkward silence and want to make conversation."

L shrugged and turned the laptop towards Raito. The younger man's mouth dropped.

"You're working on cases?!!"

"Yes. By now I have caught two thieves and eight murderers." L made it sound like a video game or something.

"WELL ISN'T THAT NICE?" Yomi asked sarcastically.

"At least I am doing something productive, Yomi-chan!" L said defensively.

"That is what you do, isn't it?!!"

"Yes."

Kiyo paused her ipod. "Raito-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

L and Yomi turned to the nervous Kira suspect. "Why would you think that, Kiyo-chan?"

L leaned in closer to Raito. "I believe Kiyo-chan is correct...do you have a fear of h-"

"I AM FINE." Raito said in an extremely dangerous tone.

L looked at his cake, and decided he would rather eat it than have it thrown out of the airplane's window, so the detective kept silent.

_75 minutes later..._

"This is stupid!" Yomi growled through gritted teeth. "Isn't there something else we could do besides sitting here in silence?!"

L shrugged. "We could play cards." The detective suddenly pulled a deck out of nowhere.

"Why do you have cards on you?!" Yomi asked, her eyebrows raised.

L looked at the cards and back to the girls. "...I don't really know..."

"...okay..."

L handed the deck to Yomi, who hesitantly started to shuffle it. "Does anyone here know how to play the game Kings?"

_10 minutes and twelve rounds of Kings later..._

"Remind me why you're my partner again?" Yomi asked bitterly as she examined the cards on the table before pulling out one of her own.

"Because it would be extremely unfair if we teamed up against Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan, and Raito-kun wanted to be with Kiyo-chan."

Raito sputtered indignantly. "Me?! You were the one who wanted to be with Yomi-san!!"

"I did not say I wanted to be with Yomi-chan, I merely teamed up with her because it was obvious that Raito-kun wanted to be with K-"

Not liking the look on Raito's face, Kiyo hurriedly nudged the teen's foot before he could use it to kick L in the face.

* * *

Rokya put down his pen, grinning cheerfully. The shinigami's eyes widened as they fell on the page.

"Wow, you really are evil, aren't you?"

Rokya chuckled. "Ha. You have no idea how big of a mistake Raito made by letting the Death Note drop in my hands..."

* * *

"We're exactly tied, so this will be the match point, okay?" Yomi asked wearily. With L and Raito, rounds ended suspiciously fast, and Yomi had long ago guessed there was some ingenious cheating involved.

L tilted his head. "But what will we do after this game is over?"

"How should I know?"

Before L could answer, the plane suddenly swerved dangerously.

"WHOA!!!" Both men were jolted out of their seats and into...Kiyo and Yomi.

"WHOA??!!!!!!"

"Raito-kun?!!"

"S-sorry, Kiyo-chan-"

"RYUUZAKI-"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"

Raito quickly pushed himself off of Kiyo, L hurriedly doing the same with Yomi. At that exact moment, however, the plane suddenly tipped to the side, sending the four sliding into a pile.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

L quickly grabbed his computer and pressed a button. "Captain? Has something occurred with the plane?" There was no answer. "Captain?"

Kiyo and Yomi looked at each other anxiously. Raito stood up shakily, the detective following.

The plane, however, tipped again.

"AAHH!!!!!" The four slid downward in the cabin.

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?!!"

"It appears that the pilot and the co-pilot have collapsed." L said calmly.

"COLLAPSED?!!"

"There couldn't have been something wrong with the communication?" Raito asked under Kiyo, whose body was sprawled on the teen.

"No, I made sure that wouldn't happen..." L looked at the front of the plane. "We have to get to the pilots."

The plane did another tip, the four colliding with the door L was just looking at. "OW."

"Quick," Raito shouted, "Get up!!" L quickly opened the door and pushed Yomi inside, following after her. Raito grabbed Kiyo's hand and helped her up, pulling her into the next room and shutting the door behind them.

L managed to open the next door before the plane did another dive. "SHIT!!!!" The four hurriedly dashed forward.

After a couple minutes of many sliding and painful collisions, they finally managed to reach the front of the plane.

Raito flung the door open- only to see the two pilots slumped in their seats.

"Are they dead?!!!" Yomi shrieked, starting to freak out.

L walked over and felt their pulses. "...I'm afraid so."

"Rokya!!" Kiyo gasped.

Raito turned to her. "Kiyo-chan, there's no way-" he suddenly stopped when he saw the auto pilot button. The other three looked at it. It was completely destroyed.

"So much for using autopilot..."

L looked at the front of the plane. "...it seems Kiyo-chan was correct..."

"HUH?!!" Engraved on the glass were 16 words and one face.

_Yes, I admit it, it was me. I know, I'm EVIL!!! _

_Too bad for you, suckers!!! XP_

"ROKYA YOU **BASTARD**!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Ahahahahaha. Rokya killed the two pilots and made one of them inscribe that message in the glass before dying, and the other disable the autopilot button. Hey, he's evil!! And that's something the real life Rokya would actually do!! Oh dear, he's going to kill me once he's read this...if he manages to read it...**

**Unfortunately, I have no idea what to do next...any ideas? It's okay, I'll try to think of something...**

**And for those of you who don't get the beginning, Rokya managed to send Ryuk away so he wouldn't know about his own world being just a fictional story.**


	31. Rokya pukes and Raito confesses

**A/N: This chapter sucks...anyway, thank you !! I'll use your idea later on...hehe. And thank you Ray-nee-chan as well!! ^.^

* * *

**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" Kiyo screamed furiously.

L knelt down, looking over at the rest of the equipment. "If Rokya-kun truly is responsible for this, then he let us off lightly. He only disabled the autopilot when he could have destroyed more vital parts of the plane that would most likely result in our death."

"I DON'T CARE!!!!" was the response. "I'M STILL GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!"

Yomi freaked. "NOW what do we do?!!"

L shrugged. "Now that the pilots are dead, I better take over." Yomi watched, her mouth open, as the detective pulled the body out of the seat and put on the headset.

"You can fly a plane?!!!!" Oh yeah, they had forgotten L could fly a helicopter from the Yotsuba incident, but still....

"Yes." L took ahold of the steering wheel. "It is quite simple."

Yomi face-palmed. "And I can't even parallel park a car..."

"That is simple as well, Yomi-chan."

"SHUT UP."

Raito frowned. "But how did Rokya-kun manage to know the names of the pilots who were flying this jet?"

"He told me he wasn't human anymore...I guess that's what he meant." Kiyo spat angrily. "He's just playing a prank on us."

L sighed from the front of the plane. "Rokya-kun's existence defies all logic."

"No, really?" Yomi asked sarcastically.

Raito crossed his arms. "Rokya-kun seems just like an ordinary, annoying classmate, except people end up dying with his 'pranks.' How can he kill so easily without any form of hesitation or remorse?"

_Because it's not real..._Kiyo thought sadly. _Those two people who just died weren't real. This whole world isn't real. Not L or Light..._

"Kiyo-chan, is something the matter?"

Kiyo blinked, returning to reality. "Of course not, Raito-kun."

L started fiddling with his headset. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?!"

"Calling Watari. Driving a plane is also boring."

"..."

"..."

"...fine. You do that."

"Hello, Watari? Yes, everything is going fine. Could you send another pilot to us at this moment?" L paused. "Well, it appears that Rokya-kun has killed the former one and destroyed autopilot in the process." Another pause. "Yes...thank you." L stopped talking.

"..."

"...okay, nice conversation there, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

An hour later, another pilot arrived in a fast, small plane to take over.

"That must have been disappointing to Charlie. We didn't have any trouble at all." Yomi pondered as they made their way back to the cabin.

Kiyo growled. "That wasn't the point, Yomi."

Yomi turned around, confused. "Huh?"

"Rokya didn't want us to have an incredible fight for our lives or something like that. I mean, he knew that Ryuuzaki was perfectly capable of driving a plane by himself, so that wasn't his purpose."

"So what was his purpose, then?"

"He's succeeded in it."

"And it was?"

Kiyo sat down bad-temperdly. "His purpose was to piss me off!!!!"

"I must say that Kiyo-chan's assumption does make sense..."

"Gee, thanks Ryuuzaki."

"You're welcome."

"I hate Rokya."

"Yeah, we kind of already know that." Yomi stretched her arms lazily.

L suddenly spoke up. "I have good new and bad news."

"Huh?"

"We managed to kill four hours of flying in this plane now."

"...great. And the bad news?"

"We still have four more hours to go."

Kiyo and Yomi moaned in frustration. "So what do you suggest we do now?"

L walked to the side of their cabin and started to collect the scattered pile of cards lying on the side. "Well, we never did do the last game of Kings..."

_One round of Kings later..._

"Another one." L insisted, sounding very much like a pouty five year old. Yomi groaned. "Ryuuzaki..."

Raito smirked. "It was obvious that Yomi had the four Jacks. Are you a sore loser, L?"

"I am not a sore loser, Raito-kun, I just do not like losing. I am sure no one else here likes losing either, am I correct?" L's tone was emotionless, but the others could hear a bit of childish stubbornness creeping in.

Raito rolled his eyes. "Fine..."

_One round of Kings later..._

Raito frowned. "Another one." "Raito-kun..." Kiyo moaned.

L smirked. "Does that mean Raito-kun is also a sore loser?"

"You just admitted you were a sore loser, Ryuuzaki. And the answer is no, I just can't stand that look on your face."

Yomi sighed. "This is going to be a loooooong game...."

* * *

In the end, it went back and forth until the flight ended, leaving a very frustrated Raito and L and a very exhausted and pissed Kiyo and Yomi.

"Let's play again to determine the true winner since we tied-"

"NO." Was the reply of the two girls.

"It was just a suggestion..."

* * *

"I am never playing anything with those two again. NEVER." Yomi added for emphasis as she flung herself on one of the beds.

Kiyo got in the second one warily. "Yes..."

..._Is something wrong, Kiyo?_

_Doesn't this seem familiar? _

_Wh-...oh, I get it. Deja vu, isn't it? Well, don't worry. I mean, we're already cartoon, so..._

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. Just go to sleep._

_Okay..._

Little did the two know the horrors they were about to face in the morning...

* * *

Rokya swore as he felt himself slipping away, becoming more weak. "Shit..."

"Keke. It seems that you're suffering from your power, Rokya."

The teenager ignored the shinigami and focused all of his power into shoving the other soul out of him. "Damn..."

"Regretting that you wanted this power, huh?"

Rokya hacked violently, turning to pin Ryuk with a glare so ferocious the shinigami almost fell over. _Whoa, Rokya's even more scarier then Raito when he's angry..._And from how Raito had reacted to L revealing himself, that was saying something.

"I (cough) didn't (cough) ask...for...this....damn power!!!!!" Rokya cursed again. "I didn't want it, Ryuk!! I hated it the moment I got it!!"

"...what?"

Rokya turned away from him, coughing more heavily. The seventeen year old gritted his teeth.

"YOU...ARE...NOT...PART...OF ...MY...DAMN....BODY... GET...THE....HELL...OUT....**NOW**!!!!!!!!!!!" Practically yelling out the last word, Rokya pushed his mind back with all the force he could.

"Blmp!!!!!" The result, Rokya rushing to the bathroom with his hands over his mouth.

Ryuk turned an almost greenish color. "Yuck...."

Rokya heaved out his stomach's content into the toilet, gasping from what just happened. That was way too scary...if he hadn't been careful, that...that thing would have taken him over....

Still clutching the sides of the toilet bowl, Rokya knelt his head down, staring at the bathroom tiles, panting slightly.

Finally forcing himself to rise after a few minutes, Rokya looked down and saw he had thrown up not only food, but blood. "Great..." The teenager muttered under his breath. "The last thing I need is to get TB...."

The red suddenly swirled. Rokya blinked. Wait, that was not natural...

Words started to form.

He sighed. "Zarth, of course."

_YOU HANDLED IT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED. _

Rokya raised an eyebrow. "What, you actually thought I would let a freaking anime character take me over?" The blood rearranged itself again.

_WHETHER HE IS REAL OR NOT, BEYOND BIRTHDAY IS PARTICULARLY STRONG...BUT NEVER MIND, HE IS NO LONGER IN YOU._

"...are you saying I barfed him up or something?" Rokya spat, slightly disgusted.

_IN A WAY, YES._

"Just great. Anyway, does that mean I no longer have..." The teenager gestured to his face.

_NO. THAT WILL BE PERMANENT, EVEN IF B IS NO LONGER PART OF YOU._

"Even in the real world?" Ryuk would be too nauseated to come in here or listen.

_PERHAPS..._

"Asshole. If that's all you have to say, then I'm flushing." The words just drifted apart, so Rokya flushed the toilet. "Talking to my vomit in a toilet...I'm becoming more and more insane as this thing goes on..."

* * *

Raito lay down nervously. "Ryuuzaki..."

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you going to do here? And don't try to raise my Kira percentage." the teen added with a scowl. "Human beings tend to ask the purpose of why they're suddenly being carted off to another country."

L paused. "It has something to do with Rokya-kun..."

"In other words, Kira."

"He isn't actually Kira, just another person using Kira's method of killing." L insisted, turning back to his computer.

"He could have been lying!!"

"Rokya-kun did not seem to be lying, Raito-kun."

"And just how do you know that for sure?! He's a genius!!"

"Yes, but there is no way Rokya-kun could have been Kira from the start!! I thought Raito-kun knew that." L said harshly.

"I did, what I'm saying is that original or not, he's still a killer, Ryuuzaki!! He killed two innocent people just to annoy Kiyo-chan. Doesn't that seem a little _insane_ to you?!"

L hesitated. "...perhaps." What he didn't want to admit was that it had reminded him of a certain individual, someone who Kira had killed long ago...

"Perhaps?!!"

"Raito-kun is giving me a headache."

"Oh, excuse me."

"You are excused."

"RYUUZAKI..."

"Raito-kun is also starting to remind me of when Yomi had her-"

"SHUT UP."

L winced at the loud noise. "Did Raito-kun have to be so loud?"

"Did you have to mention that comparison?!!"

L thought for a bit. "...probably not."

"..."

L sighed wearily. "I am sorry, Raito-kun."

"HUH?!!"

"I said I was sorry. Does Raito-kun forgive me?"

"Er...yeah...but...you never say you're sorry!!"

L rubbed his eyes. "I am tired. Does Raito-kun have a problem with that?"

Still stunned from the detective's apology, Raito closed his mouth. "Of course not."

"Good."

"....Ryuuzaki? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Raito-kun." The detective closed his laptop and stretched out his legs.

Blinking from the sudden darkness, Raito struggled to adjust his eyes. "Ryuuzaki..."

"Raito-kun?"

"Um...." Raito struggled to control the blush that came to his cheeks. "I..."

"Raito-kun is embarrassed. Is he going to admit his love for Kiyo-chan?"

"Yeah....WAIT, WHAT?!!!!"

"Nothing."

Raito gritted his teeth. "I would kill you if I wasn't so tired."

"But you're not, so please forget what I said and go on."

"W-well..." Raito sighed. "I...kind of...li-like...Kiyo-chan..."

"..."

"I see."

Raito wished he could die right there. "So..."

"Yes?"

Raito really wanted to kill himself for being so stupid. "So...do I have permission?"

"I am honored that Raito-kun thinks I'm Kiyo-chan but-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!!"

L rubbed his aching eardrums. "If Raito-kun is asking if it is fine to like her, it's fine." His tone grew sharp. "I will not, however, tolerate any harassment Kiyo-chan suffers-"

"Of course not, it's you who does that kind of stuff!!"

"..."

"...up by two point eight percent."

"Dammit...just go to sleep, Ryuuzaki!!!"

"So Raito-kun does love Kiyo-chan enough to wound his own pride before me? Interesting..."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"Raito-kun loves Kiyo-chan, Raito-kun loves Kiyo-chan!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

L contemplated if this was worth getting hearing aids. But at the look on Raito's face, the detective had to admit it was. "Perhaps I should make things easier and ask Kiyo-chan out for Raito-kun..." He nearly cracked up at the look of horror on Raito's face.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE..."

L grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**And right now you're wondering where the hell that came from. I don't really know myself... Is it just me, or do the honorifics mess up L's taunt? Oh well, if I did that he would be acting too much out of character. Sorry. XP**

**And I don't know where Rokya and the toilet bowl thing came from as well...Tainted Silver Rose, please don't tell any of this to Loaf-kun...**


	32. And now it's time for the three demons!

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I managed to write this...either way, it's really junk, so please bear with me. Thank you. ^.^

* * *

**

Kiyo groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. Never had she felt so _tired_...

"Yomi?" The sight of her friend's head covered by the sheets answered her question. Kiyo sighed. It was obviously one of Yomi's late mornings.

Knowing better than to try to wake Yomi up, the teenager grabbed her drawing pad and looked outside of their window. Kiyo had to admit that wherever they were in England, they did have a fabulous view. Kiyo began to draw. Immersed with her sketching, the sixteen year old did not notice the faint clicking noise from the door.

Then without warning, the door swung open and all hell broke loose.

"GOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!" The voice spectacularly destroyed the tranquil silence Kiyo had descended into.

The said girl practically jumped five feet in the air. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

She suddenly was pulled up by her shirt.

"FINALLY!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT TOOK TO BREAK INTO THIS FUCKING DOOR??!!!!!"

Kiyo cringed from the loud voice. "Um, who the hell are y-" She stopped when she saw her attacker's face.

_Whoa, I knew a lot of people made Mello, Matt and Near meet L and Light when they were younger in Fanfiction, but I never thought we would actually meet them..._

A fifteen year old Mello stared at her with such an intensity that it bordered on insanity. He wore leather even then...

"Er..."

"Why are you here?! Who are you?!! What connection do you have to L?!! Who is L?!! Tell me, tell me!!!!!!!!" The blond demanded eagerly.

"Uh...do you mind letting go of my shirt, please?" Mello's eyebrows rose.

"You can speak English?" He asked in a slightly calmer voice, still not relinquishing his hold.

Kiyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course I can, it's my first language. Anyway, can you..." She gestured to her shirt.

Mello paused. "...no, you still haven't answered my questions!!"

Another voice spoke up. "You're really freaking her out, you know. Maybe you should..." Kiyo blinked. Standing in the doorway was none other than a younger Matt, his eyes glued to the handheld game he was playing.

The blond ignored him, instead focusing all of his attention on Kiyo. "So, who are you anyway? Answer that and then I'll let go."

"I'm a Japanese-American teenager who always seems to get into trouble no matter what the situation..." Kiyo muttered under her breath.

Mello scowled. "No, I mean, like your name!!"

Kiyo glared defiantly at him. "I don't think that's my authority to."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Well, for one thing, I have no idea who _you_ are. You're just a kid who practically scared the crap out of me, bursting in and demanding information. You could be anyone..."

Mello's scowl deepened. "So you're not going to give us any information?"

Kiyo shrugged. "Again, only unless L gives me permission to."

"If that is the case, then L would not you to give your identity...which means you must be of some importance to him or the Kira case..." A quiet voice caused Mello's head to whip around.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. Wow, Near didn't look anything different as six years younger...perhaps shorter, but that was all...

"Therefore, I would advise you not to harm her, if you don't want L mad at you..."

Mello looked furious. "I already knew that, asshole!!"

"I'm sure you did."

Kiyo wanted to face-palm herself. This is why she hated acting. "Oh," the teenager said in a tone of faked surprise, "I see."

This time, Matt actually looked up from his game. Kiyo noticed he had goggles even then. "See what?"

"Are you three...L's heirs or something?"

Mello's grip tightened on her shirt. "How did you know that?!!" The boy demanded.

"By saying that, you completely eliminated the possibility of that being untrue for this girl..." Near mused, taking out a toy robot. Mello glared at him.

Kiyo sighed again. "Well, it's kind of obvious that you three must be geniuses...I'm only guessing for the redhead." She added hastily. "And I would be surprised if L didn't prepare for the possibility of him dying while still working on the Kira case, or just being L."

Near continued to play with his robot.

"Also," Kiyo continued in a slightly nervous voice, "L wouldn't put us in a place where we could be found and killed unless the ones here...cannot be Kira or associated with Kira...I can't think of any other way of how he would let you stay here."

Near finally tore his eyes from the robot and gazed at Kiyo curiously.

Kiyo glanced at Yomi. How she managed to sleep through all of that was beyond Kiyo...

Mello frowned. "Why did L bring you two? Are you like his...prostitutes or something?"

"WHAT?!!"

"That would be a definite no." Matt remarked from his game.

Kiyo wrestled herself out of Mello's grasp. "I honestly have no idea of where L is right now, so I'm useless in that category."

Mello simply grabbed her shirt again. "Who are you, really?"

Near turned his gaze back to the robot. "She has already told you she wasn't going to answer that..."

"Shut up, I wasn't asking you!!!" Mello spat in the albino's direction. "Why'd you come along anyway?!!"

"Because I had nothing better to do." was the reply.

The blond snorted.

Kiyo hesitantly wriggled herself out of his grasp again. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I won't be of much help to y-"

_Beep._

Kiyo froze. _The laptop...it couldn't be..._

Without waiting for permission, Mello grabbed the computer and opened it. The boy almost dropped it in surprise. Kiyo hurriedly snatched it away from him.

_That was real fear I saw in her face..._Near looked at Kiyo thoughtfully. _What is she hiding?_

To her utmost relief, it was L, not Zarth, who was talking. Or at least the letter L was on the screen.

"L?"

For the third time, Near's head shot up. Matt, however, was still immersed in his game.

"I trust you slept well?" L had used the same voice distortion from before. Mello opened his mouth wordlessly.

"Why aren't you using your regular voice, L?" Kiyo asked in Japanese.

Near frowned. _It seems like she's used to talking to him...who is this girl?_

"I rarely use my regular voice, you of all people should know that."

"Yeah, yeah...anyway, do you know where Ryuuzaki is?" She could almost see the small smirk on L's face.

"He's with me, right now. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Nah, it's okay."

_How the hell can she talk to L like that..._Mello thought, dumbstruck.

"I suppose by now, my successors have barged into your room. I hope they did not cause you any trouble?" L was talking like a regular person again.

"Of course not."

"Is your cousin awake?"

"No, and I don't think she will be anytime soon...do you wish for us not to tell our names to your successors, L?"

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to talk to me again before I give you permission...right now, however, I would like you to proceed to room E-7."

"...which is where, _L_?"

_She must call him by an alias most of the time..._

"I trust my successors could assist you. By the way, do you know who is who?" Kiyo could sense the hidden meaning of L's message. "Yes."

"Identify them, please."

Kiyo groaned. "The boy with the blond hair is Mello, right?" Mello looked like he had been slapped in the face. "The redhead's Matt, and the last one is Near, correct?" Matt looked up from his game again, and Near raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, will you please go to room E-7? I'll have you meet Ryuuzaki there."

"Okay, then. Thanks, L." Kiyo closed the laptop, turning her gaze to the rather curious looking orphans. "Um...well, I don't know where that room is, I suppose you three do?"

Near turned back to his robot. "Impressive."

"What?"

"You managed to recognize Mello's true gender. Not many people can."

"You bastard!!!!" Mello looked like he was about to strangle the white haired boy. Kiyo sighed for the third time. "I'm sure many people know that Mello's a boy. Anyway, can you three take me there or what?"

Near stood up, holding his robot. "I'll take you there." The boy said quietly, holding out his hand.

"Um, okay then, thanks." Kiyo hesitantly lifted her hand.

"Oh hell no!!" Mello snapped, swatting the thirteen year old's hand away. "_I'll_ take you there!!"

"As you were practically threatening her before, Mello, I doubt she will go with you-"

"Oh shut up, you albino freak!!"

"Er.." Kiyo hated this kind of situation. Matt was still playing his game, apparently not caring what happened.

Mello grabbed her hand. "Come on!!" The boy practically pulled her out of the room. "Wait!" Kiyo cried, digging in her feet in the carpet.

"What?!"

"Just give me a second." Kiyo tore off a sheet of paper from her drawing pad and lay it down on the table, quickly writing a short note to Yomi where she had gone.

"You're left-handed." Near observed.

"_Now _can we go?!" Kiyo nodded.

"Sorry." The blond grabbed her hand again. Kiyo frowned. Geez, she could walk by herself.

Mello unfortunately, thought differently, and his grip tightened as he lead Kiyo up flights of stairs, the girl stumbling every now and then.

"So, what am I going to call you then, if you can't tell me your name?"

Unnerved by how easily they had left Near and Matt behind, Kiyo turned to Mello. "You can call me Kiyo."

"Kiyo?" Mello said it in a tone of having to eat something disgusting.

"Yeah."

"That's a pretty common name."

"Oh, really?" Kiyo asked sarcastically.

Ignoring Kiyo's last comment, Mello continued to run. "So who's this Ryuuzaki you and L were talking about?"

"Do you honestly think I'd answer that?" Kiyo began to pant, how many floors did they have to go?

"Not really." Mello suddenly skidded to a halt. "We're here. Jeez, you're kind of weak, aren't you?" He asked, eyeing Kiyo's thin body. "What are you, fourteen or something?"

Kiyo glared at him, clutching a stitch in her side. "Let's just say I'm about one year older than you."

"Really? You sure don't look it-HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!!!!!!" Standing by the door was none other than Matt and Near, the former still engrossed with his game.

"It is something called an elevator." Near responded. Mello glared.

"Why yo-"

"Why are you guys just standing there?" Kiyo swiftly cut off Mello.

Matt shrugged. "The door's locked. Usually you'd require Roger to open it, but maybe you can if L told you to come."

Remembering she was stuck in the anime of Death Note, Kiyo hastily asked, "Who's Roger? Your...caretaker?"

Near played with his robot. "Something like that. But right now, please put your finger on the space right there." The boy gestured to a small white square on the side of the door.

Kiyo warily approached it. It looked simple enough. The girl placed a tentative finger on the square. A humming sound started. After a few seconds, they heard a click.

Mello grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. Kiyo's mouth dropped.

Sitting on a table was none other than L and Raito, the former with a computer on his lap.

"Ah, Kiyo-chan, so nice of you to come here."

Kiyo covered her forehead. "Ryuuzaki, what are you and Raito-kun doing here?!"

"Kiyo-chan, are you alright?" Raito asked with concern, starting to stand up. "Did they-"

"I'm fine, Raito-kun."

Mello scowled. Whoever this Raito person was, the blond did not like him...

"Ryuuzaki, why did you want me to come here?" Kiyo asked frustratingly.

Mello's eyes darted to the other man. So he was Ryuuzaki? The blond's scowl deepened. He had eyes like Near's...

L shrugged. "I want you to tell me something."

"What?" The detective beckoned for her to come, Raito and the orphans looking on curiously, even though Near pretended he wasn't.

It couldn't be...

Kiyo groaned resignedly and went to the detective, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Near, Nate River. Matt, Mail Jeevas. Mello, Mihael Keehl. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes." L set his laptop down. "Can you tell them?"

"WHAT?!"

"I meant, Kiyo-chan, about me. Obviously they had no idea who I really am, you knew that, correct?"

"You want me to tell them you're L?!"

"Yes."

"WHY?"

While all of this was going on, Mello tried to edge closer to the three. Kiyo turned to L. "You're insane." She turned to the three orphans. "Have any of you known that Ryuuzaki is an alias L uses in Japan?"

* * *

**Yeah, I have no idea where this story is going. Anyway, it might be a long time until the next chapter comes out depending on how much homework I have...see you everyone!!**


	33. THIS MEANS WAR!

**A/N: Wow, this story is getting pretty long!!! 33 chapters!!! Anyway, thank you Misery's Prescription and Chioni and Ray-nee-chan!! Now that the three angels *cough* demons *cough* have entered the story, many exciting things will happen!!!**

**Oh, and if you don't know the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl, you probably won't get this...sorry....**

**Disclaimer: Rokya: Raikun? That's a _boy's_ name, you know. Oh, never mind, you _are _a guy-AND HEY THAT HURT!!!!! OKAY, FINE, FINE, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!! This female dog does not own Death Note, and neither does she own me!! That sounded so wrong...STOP IT, STOP IT, I'M SHUTTING UP!!!!!**

**Note: This is actually what the real life Rokya would say. As you know, his last name isn't really Rokya, but anyway....**

**

* * *

**

"So why did Ryuuzaki reveal his identity to his heirs?"

Kiyo shrugged. "Well, we're going to spend some time with those three, and Ryuuzaki's going to be with us."

"But he could have just said he was Ryuuzaki, a person working for L."

"Well, this is L's heirs we're talking about. Ryuuzaki thinks they would have found out eventually..."

It had been five hours since L, or rather, Kiyo, had revealed the truth to the three demons, er, heirs. By this time, Yomi had woken up and was now acquainted with them.

Yomi opened their door. _This is getting way too crazy..._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, first we meet L and Light, and then we meet Mello, Matt, and Near..._

_Doesn't that just scream crappy fanfiction, you mean? Yeah, you're kind of right..._

Kiyo and Yomi went into their room...and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!!!!!!"

L winced. "Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan did not scream like that when Mello-kun and Matt-kun came into their room..."

Raito hissed in annoyance. "Ryuuzaki..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH ADULTS!!!!!! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!!!!"

Raito pointed to L. "I did not participate in this willingly..."

Kiyo groaned. "I'm sure you didn't, Raito-kun..."

Yomi practically had fire in her eyes. "RYUUZAKI, GET OUT OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE FRYING PAN!!!!!!"

L got out.

Yomi was very pissed at him and was still pissed at him for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Kiyo felt a soft tug on her sleeve. "Kiyo-san."

"Huh?" She turned around to see Near behind her.

The albino held out a sketch pad...wait a minute, that was _Kiyo's_ sketch pad, why was it with Near?!

"Um...Near-kun?"

"I took it." He explained softly. Kiyo gritted her teeth. _Just great..._

"You can just ask me next time." Kiyo said politely, taking the sketch book from Near.

Near nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, I made you upset."

Kiyo shook her head. "No, you didn't." The only reason why she didn't want people looking at her drawings because sometimes they would find something "sick-minded" and piss Kiyo off.

Near picked up his robot and glanced at her curiously. "You draw good."

Kiyo smiled. "Thanks."

Raito scowled. _Why is she smiling at him?! Isn't she upset? _Behind him, L held back a giggle. Raito was jealous again, this time of a thirteen year old child.

"Um, Raito-kun, are you okay?"

Raito gave a very forced smile. "I'm fine."

"...okay..."

There was suddenly a loud crash.

"Mello's fault." Matt said without looking up from his gameboy.

L nibbled another cookie. "Many things appear to be Mello's fault..."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Ryuuzaki, please come here NOW!!!!"

L got up reluctantly. "Is it really necessary?"

"YES!!!!!"

L slouched out of the room, Raito following him since Raito really didn't have any choice. Yomi gave Kiyo a look that said _We better come too._

Kiyo sighed and nodded.

"Is something the matter, Roger-san?" The spectacled man turned around, looking very disheveled.

"Yes, Mello is now throwing a bad tantrum for no reason."

"And why is that?"

Roger mopped his face with a handkerchief. "I have absolutely no idea."

All five winced as another earsplitting yell of cursing burst forth, an object sailing forward and almost colliding with Roger's head, who, luckily, managed to duck in time.

"Having a tantrum for no reason? Are you sure this kid is...stable?" Yomi asked dubiously.

"..."

"...not really, come to think about it..."

Kiyo glanced the object Mello had thrown. It was...a robot?

"Is that Near-kun's?"

Roger gazed at it, frustration filling his features. "It most probably is. L, please do something or I will most likely go mad."

The insomniac shrugged. "This cannot be the first tantrum Mello has had, correct?"

"Of course not, but-"

L cut the man off swiftly. "Then I do not see why you can't survive this one without my assistance." L turned around, dragging Raito in his wake.

"You're just going to leave him?!!" Roger yelled after them incredulously.

"Just tell him if he keeps it up, I'll never talk to him again as long as he and I live. It's worked before, hasn't it?"

"L...."

Kiyo picked up the robot gingerly. "Should I return this to Near-kun?"

Roger hardly glanced at her, his attention fixed on the second bout of screaming that had started again. "I really don't understand that child!! He'll be an absolute nightmare when he grows up!!!"

_Yep, you got that right..._Kiyo thought silently.

"Er..." Yomi shifted her weight uncomfortably. "We'll just go then, Roger-san."

"Eh?" The man jerked his head around as if seeing them for the first time. "Oh...yes, of course. I apologize for this."

"It's not a problem..." Yomi and Kiyo hastily followed the two geniuses.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"Near-kun, this is yours, right?" Kiyo offered the robot to Near.

Near glanced at it lazily, his eyes flicking almost at once back to his toys. "Yes. I presume you found it in Mello's room?"

"Yeah...anyway, here it is." Kiyo put the robot down next to the white haired boy.

"Thank you." Near murmured softly.

"You're welcome." Kiyo sat down next to him. "Does Mello-kun steal your toys often, Near-kun?"

"Yes."

"Er...why?"

"That's kind of a no brainer." Matt said from his gameboy. "He's always pissed that Near beats him in the exams no matter how hard he tries."

"That's the reason?!" Kiyo asked, pretending to look shocked. "Doesn't Roger-san do anything about it?"

Near shrugged. "It happens so often that Roger treats it as a usual thing. Besides, I just buy another toy if he steals one."

"Oh..." Kiyo was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Doesn't it get annoying after a while, though?"

"I suppose so."

Yomi sighed. "How often does Mello-kun throw tantrums for no reason?"

Matt shrugged. "Depends on tantrums in general or tantrums concerning Near and chocolate, because that's basically all of what Mello's tantrums are about."

Yomi rolled her eyes. "It must be hell trying to live with someone so...short-tempered."

Matt snorted in amusement. "Short-tempered isn't exactly describing Mello..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder if Roger-san's sorted him out already..."

"Probably not." Matt paused his gameboy. "Do you play video games?"

"Oh yeah." Let's just say Yomi is also good at video games as she is at computers.

Matt stood up and stretched. "You wanna play something?"

"Sure, what are we playing?"

Matt switched the TV on and started taking out several Wii remotes. "How about Super Smash Brother Brawl?"

Kiyo perked up. "This should be interesting."

Near glanced at her. "Is Yomi-san also good at video games?"

"Probably not as good as Matt-kun." Yomi said modestly, grabbing a Wii remote and Nun chuck.

Matt grabbed his controls and chose Link as his character. Yomi chose Marth.

"Look out world..." Kiyo muttered warily.

L frowned. He did not want his Yomi to keep talking with Matt...

Another player space popped up on the screen. "L?"

Yomi glared daggers at him. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

"I am playing too." L said stubbornly.

Yomi hissed. "Fine! Choose someone, then!"

L thought for a while, and then chose Ike.

"Ike, huh? He used to be the guy you played, remember Yomi?" Kiyo asked tentatively in an attempt to loosen the high tension between her friend and L.

"Yes, but then he got too _slow_ for me!!" Yomi replied, not taking her furious eyes off L.

Raito sighed in resignation and sat down next to Kiyo. "How good is Yomi-san, exactly?"

Kiyo looked at the two in interest. "Depends on what you mean by good..."

"Hey, it's all the hot guys in Super Smash Bros..." Matt commented.

"_What_?!!!"

"...never mind..."

Matt chose the castle from Zelda scene, and the fight began.

"3...2...1..GO!!!"

Marth immediately leapt down and started going after Ike. "Why is Yomi-chan going after me?"

"Because I hate you. Now DIE!!!"

"I've never seen Ryuuzaki play video games..." Raito commented. "He might not be that good..."

"Raito-kun, it's Ryuuzaki. Of course he's going to be good."

A fan had fallen onto the stage, and Yomi had seized it and was beating up Ike rather badly.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!!!_

"Why does this look so much like the time with the frying pan?"

Near looked curious but did not ask.

L finally managed to escape from the fan and jumped up, trying to kill Marth with his sword. Of course he liked Yomi, but this meant WAR!!

Marth dodged Ike's attack and started beating him with the fan again.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!!!_

"Stop that, Yomi-chan!!"

"NEVER!!"

L escaped again by falling off the edge and landing on the lower point of the castle. "This calls for revenge, Yomi-ch-Oooh!!! A gun!!!"

"Dammit!!!"

Ike seized the gun and started mercilessly raining fire on Marth.

"Damn you, Ryuuzaki!!" Marth's damage points went up enough to match Ike's.

While all of this was going on, Matt had long since decided to stay out of their fight and beat whoever won.

Ike grabbed the Poke ball first. "MINE!!" It turned out to be...

....a Wabbafet. "Wabba!!"

"Damn..."

"Haha, that sucks for you, Ryuuzaki!!!" Marth snatched another Poke ball and threw it.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"THAT'S MESSED UP!!!" Latios proceeded to move and successfully killed Ike. Link was smart enough to avoid them.

"This calls for war, Yomi-chan!!!" Ike came back on the stage and started fighting with Marth again.

"I thought they were already at war..."

"Apparently it's official now."

"How many lives do you guys have?" Kiyo asked curiously.

Matt, getting extremely bored, turned to her. "Ninety nine. Well, ninety eight now for L."

Kiyo face-palmed. "That's going to take forever!!!"

"Don't be silly, Kiyo!!" Yomi said, hitting Ike with Marth's sword. "Remember we tried it, and it only took a few hours..."

Raito stared at the two of them. "This is not going to end well..."

Near twirled a piece of his hair. "But you must admit that this is pretty entertaining."

Kiyo and Raito looked at each other. Where had they heard that before?

Yomi directed Marth to the assistance trophy and pressed the a button before L could intervene. Marth got...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!!"

A large cute golden retriever puppy had suddenly appeared on the screen and blocked the whole view completely. To Yomi, that thing was EVIL!!!!

"Yes!!! Now I can kill Yomi-chan!!!" Being a genius allowed L to memorize all positions of the players.

"DAMMIT!!!!!!" By the time the puppy had disappeared, Marth had died as well.

"YOU SUCK RYUUZAKI!!!!!"

"That was revenge, Yomi-chan!!"

"I'm going to kill you!!!"

"Does Yomi-chan mean me or the character Ik-ooh!! The shiny ball!!!!" Ike started attacking the smash ball.

"Shit!!" Marth quickly ran over and started attacking it as well.

"It's fascinating how much playing video games can change one's personality." Near remarked.

Raito took one look at L and had to agree.

"IT'S MINE!!!!!"

"NO, IT ISN'T!! IT'S ABOUT TO BREAK SOON!!!"

"IT'S MINE!!!!!"

"SHUT UP, RYUUZAKI!!!!"

In the end, it was Ike who managed to get the Smash ball, and he soon killed Marth using his "Great Aither" thingy.

"DAMN YOU RYUUZAKI!!!!"

"HAHA, I AM WINNING!!!!"

"YOU WON'T WIN THIS ROUND!!!!!!"

Next, it was Marth who got the Smash ball, and by some miracle managed to kill Ike using his final smash. No one really knew what it was called, and no one really cared.

"HAH, WHOSE LOSING NOW?!!!!"

"THAT JUST MADE US EVEN, YOMI-CHAN!!!"

"And that was just two of their lives." Matt said incredulously. "Wow, I really shouldn't have suggested this."

* * *

_Half and hour and eighteen lives later..._

"They still have _eighty_ lives. Eighty!!!!!"

Raito put his head in his hands. "This is insane."

"HAHA, YOMI-CHAN MISSED!!!!" Ike danced gleefully as Marth lowered his sword.

"OH SHUT UP!!!!!"

Link suddenly jumped off the stage and died.

"Matt-kun?! What was that for?!" Kiyo asked, startled.

"This is getting really boring. I don't want to get involved with this...fight, so I'll just keeping dying until I run out of lives."

"...oh...."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes and ninety eight Link lives, seven Ike lives, and six Marth lives later..._

"Player 1, DEFEATED!!!!" Matt put his Wii controls down and started playing with his gameboy again.

Kiyo shook her head. "You had to put the lives on ninety nine..."

Raito groaned. "At least you'll be able to go away from them." The eighteen year old held up his handcuffed wrist.

"YOUR DAMAGE POINTS IS FREAKING FOUR HUNDRED ALREADY!!! JUST DIE, RYUUZAKI!!!!!" Yomi and L took no notice of Matt.

"I will not die until-"

_Boom. _(Ike died)

"You were saying?"

"Never mind."

Kiyo got up. "I'm getting hungry. Do you want anything, Raito-kun?"

"...I'm fine..." Raito replied hastily, watching Ike's damage points shoot up as Marth pushed the character into Torchick's fire.

Near stood up as well. "I can show you the kitchens." He held out his hand. "We don't have to go past Mello's room to get there."

"Fair enough." Kiyo took Near's hand and allowed the small boy to lead her away. Raito scowled.

Fortunately for him, L was too preoccupied in trying to beat up Marth with a light saber to notice.

* * *

_Half and hour and twenty lives later..._

"They're not even halfway done!!" Kiyo growled, munching on a cookie and offering another to Raito. The teen took one. "Thanks..."

"GREAT....AITHER!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Boom._

"HAHA, YOMI-CHAN DIED!!!!!"

"HAHA NOT LAUGHING RYUUZAKI!!!!!"

* * *

_Ten minutes later and not much of a difference in the lives..._

"Can't we just turn off the power or something?!" Raito begged. "They're starting to drive me crazy."

Matt perked up. "I have an idea."

Near regarded him warily. "In other words, he's just going to make things worst..."

"Hey, do you two like each other or something?" Matt yelled at L and Yomi.

"...."

The game was suddenly paused. Both players turned to stare at the redhead.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Er..." Matt caught the incredulous look on Yomi's face and the unnatural looking blush on L's cheeks. "Never mind..."

* * *

_Five minutes with nothing eventful happening except Ike eating spicy curry later..._

"So..." Kiyo looked uneasily at the two before them. "When did you start playing video games, Matt-kun?"

"..." Matt shrugged.

"Um...okay..."

"TAKE THAT RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!!!"

"...."

"Wow. I really, really shouldn't have started this."

"Yes." Near spoke up. "You shouldn't have. They're worst than Mello."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"I suppose that's saying something, huh?" Raito asked, getting bored of L and Yomi's fight.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I wouldn't like to see Mello on here...."

"Well, he's not as good with video games as L and Yomi so..."

* * *

_Another eighteen minutes and only five lives later..._

"Yes!!! Kill him, Lucario!!!!" Yomi egged the pokemon on eagerly as Ike was caught in its beam.

Ike's damage points soared.

L swore. "Damn!!!"

"Er...Kiyo-chan?"

"Hm?"

Raito focused his eyes on Ike running away from Marth. "...wanna go out?"

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Poor Kiyo. So who do you guys want to win? L or Yomi? Ike or Marth? **

**Note: Many real situations were based on this. My friend is AWESOME at Super Smash Brothers. She used to play Ike all of the time, but she recently switched to Marth because Marth is faster than Ike, in her opinion. **

**Most of what happened so far in L and Yomi's game has happened to us when we play Super Smash Brothers Brawl. **

**Raito asking Kiyo out was based on a situation with the same friend who's good at super smash bros and who's middle name is Kiyomi. This guy who she liked as a friend asked her out in Japanese, she didn't want to like him that way. XD Me and another friend had to convey the message to him. Kinda awkward, but he was cool about it.**

**Yes, I know this chapter sucks. You guys can flame me all you want!! ^^**

**Oh, and I might not be able to update this soon because I'm also working on a Harry Potter fanfiction about Sirius from his point of view. The books rock, the movies just SUCK. That's all I have to say about my opinion about Harry Potter. Wow, this is going on for way too long. Sorry.**


	34. Spicy Curry time!

**A/N: I forgot to say it last time, but in case you noticed, I'd like to explain the disclaimer. As you can see, I was getting bored with it so I decided to put my classmates up to saying it with the most realistic responses. I'll make them short, because I know a lot of people get annoyed by long disclaimers. I do, myself. **

**Oh, and thank you Neko-Rachy-chan!! I'm so happy to know that my story produced such anticipation!! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Richard: *raises eyebrow* Raikun-sama? What kind of name is Raikun-sama and WHY IS MY NAME RICHARD??!!! *points to author with pissed expression on face* She doesn't own Death Note. Now can I change my name now?!

* * *

**

"Wh-what?!" Kiyo asked, flabbergasted.

"I..." Raito blushed deeply.

Fortunately for Kiyo, however, a loud voice broke off their conversation, if you could call it conversation.

"And ladies and gentlemen, this is it, the final showdown between L, applause, aaaaaaand Yooooomi, cheer!! Both down to their last lives, what will happ-"

"Matt."

"What?!"

Near put his robot down. "Shut up."

"Oh give me a break, I'm just trying to add entertainment here!"

"You're not exactly helping."

"I'M GOING TO GET IT, I'M GOING TO GET I-"

"NO YOMI-CHAN IS NOT GOING TO GET IT!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Marth threw a Poke ball at Ike, which caused the character to stagger.

"YES, YES!!!!!!!"

"NO, NO!!!!!!!!"

"Snorlax!!!"

"I pulled out a Snorlax?!!!"

"HAH, IT MISSED ME!!!!!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ANYWAY!!!!!"

"..."

Kiyo moaned. "Wh....why did you choose now of all times to ask me that question?!!" _I wouldn't mind if you hadn't asked me that at all, to be honest..._

Raito blushed deeper. "I...well...um..."

"...Raito-kun..." Kiyo hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "...I..." Oh god, this was going to be so awkward...

Raito suddenly put an arm around her. Kiyo willed herself not to flinch.

"Um...it's not a date if you don't want it to be...I mean, we can all go as a group, Ryuuzaki, Yomi-san, and maybe even the kids..."

"Wow, it's like we're not even here." Matt said loudly. Raito ignored him.

"...Raito-kun..." Kiyo looked for a way out of this. "Um...does Ryuuzaki know?"

Raito looked down nervously. "Not really..."

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!" A loud scream from Yomi distracted both of them. Kiyo managed to slide away from Raito without being noticed.

"I'm going to get it!!!" Yomi yelled as Marth dived for the hammer. L suddenly pounced on the girl in an attempt to stop her.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT'S CHEATING RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!"

"Yes, it is." L tried to reach the hammer before Yomi could recover. Yomi twisted around in his arms, trying to escape.

L choked and blushed as Yomi's body brushed against his, momentarily distracted. "Y-Yomi-chan?!!!"

Yomi took this as an opportunity to take the hammer. The music started.

"Oh no..." Kiyo shook her head. "Ryuuzaki's done for..."

Marth started after Ike.

L decided to attack the enemy directly from the source for the second time, in other words, trying to stop Yomi from moving Marth properly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!" Yomi struggled against L's grip.

L just tightened his grip, pinning her down, trying to get Ike to escape.

The other four stared at them.

"..."

"That looks so wrong..." Matt commented.

Kiyo groaned. "If Yomi ever finds out, she's going to kill Ryuuzaki."

Raito covered his eyes, shaking his head. "..." Unfortunately for Kiyo, Raito was imagining doing the same thing to her and his body was not against the idea...

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi screamed, still going after Ike.

"SHIT!!!!" L yelled suddenly, causing the four to stare at him.

Marth managed to catch up with Ike, and with one swing of the hammer, knocked the character completely off the stage.

"OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAME!"

L pouted like a five year old. Raito rolled his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki..." Yomi had only noticed their...odd position. "Do you mind getting off of me?!!"

L blushed and quickly hurried to get off of the girl.

Unfortunately, that was when Mello and Roger came in.

"What the hell is going o-....huh?!"

L and Yomi froze in shock. Raito and Kiyo face-palmed. Matt closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. Near just continued to play with his robots.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...this is** not** what you think this is..."

Thus ended Yomi's victory over L.

* * *

After half an hour of convincing Roger (and Mello) that nothing dirty had happened, the six, well seven, now that Mello was with them, sat down in front of the television again.

"So...." Yomi began awkwardly, but L cut her off.

"Let's play again."

"HUH?!!!!!!!!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!"

"Ryuuzaki, you're being highly immature, not to mention a bad role model..."

Matt raised an eyebrow at Raito. "Do you really think a role model is going to change our evil ways?"

"..."

"...probably not."

"Okay, fine, but not ninety nine lives this time!!!!"

"Kiyo's right, Ryuuzaki. That thing was way too long."

"Why not?" L asked innocently.

Raito, Kiyo, and even Near all fixed him with a death glare. L withered under Kiyo's and Near's. Raito's had no effect whatsoever.

"Alright...eighty?"

More death glares, and even Matt and Yomi both shot him a look of annoyance.

"Fine...seventy?"

Mello was starting to get pissed since he had no clue what had happened.

"Er...sixty?"

Raito growled. "Ten."

"Fifty five."

"Fifteen!"

"Forty nine."

"Fifteen, Ryuuzaki!!!!"

"Forty eight?"

"RYUUZAKI...."

"Average is thirty five, let's go with that." Kiyo cut in hastily before Raito went on another rampage.

L pouted. "Fine."

Mello sat next to Kiyo and pulled a lock of her hair. "Hey, what's going on here?" Raito scowled at him. Mello scowled back.

Oblivious to these scowls, thinking that Mello and Raito scowled at everyone, Kiyo explained. "Yomi and Ryuuzaki were a little....upset with each other before the game began. Kept killing each other with a lot of yelling and screaming, even on Ryuuzaki's part. Annoying as hell, especially the fact that they had ninety nine lives. It went on for hours. I thought I was going to go insane."

Mello crunched on another chocolate bar. "That's why? What did they do to piss each other off?"

"...it's a long story." Mello frowned, he did not like that explanation.

"With your patience, Mello," Near intervened quietly, "You would likely get bored and smack Kiyo-san on the head."

Mello glared at him. Near just raised an eyebrow in response.

Matt had decided to ignore whatever argument spewed from Mello and turn his attention to Yomi and L.

"Yomi-chan, why are we not going to fight yet?"

"I just want to set a few...conditions." Yomi said vaguely.

"Conditions?" L did not like the sound of that. "What kind of conditions?"

Yomi grinned her evil grin. Kiyo, having seen that grin many, many times, face-palmed. "You wouldn't."

All males in the room stared at her curiously. "Kiyo-chan?" L asked anxiously. "What is Yomi-chan going to do?"

Yomi clicked on the same castle scene, cackling evilly. "I would."

"Oh god." Kiyo covered her eyes with one hand. "I am not taking any part of this."

"What do you mean, Kiyo-chan?" Raito asked curiously.

Ike and Marth appeared on the screen again...except this time they were...different.

"..."

"..."

"What the **fuck**?!!" Mello demanded.

"Would Yomi-chan care to explain why we are much smaller in size and shooting fireballs out of our mouths?"

"..."

Kiyo moaned. "Mini size and the spicy curry..."

"Spicy curry?!!"

"Oh, that one?" Matt asked. "I like playing with the Minis...their voices are funny."

Miniature Ike swung at miniature Marth with his sword. "Aither!!" The figure squeaked, yes, squeaked, fireballs cascading out of his mouth.

Raito and Mello stared at the screen open-mouthedly. "...That's messed up."

"You _like_ hearing those fucked up voices?!!!!" Mello shouted to Matt.

Matt shrugged. "Yeah...I've never played with them on spicy curry, though..."

"..." Mello stared at L and Yomi. "Now I can see why you guys didn't want them playing with ninety nine lives..."

"Yeah, the last one could have been worst." Kiyo admitted. "Though it might have ended faster with the spicy curry..."

"Why?"

"Well, your damage percentage ends up being higher due to the fireballs, right?"

Raito glanced at the screen. The damage percentage for both players had already risen to a hundred percent.

"...great..." A tiny Marth blasted Ike off the stage. Marth squeaked his shout for the final smash and Ike squeaked his shout as he died.

"..."

"...that is so wrong...."

* * *

"Well, that was fun." L said cheerfully, helping himself to some strawberry cheesecake. This time, the game had ended in his victory.

Yomi rolled her eyes. "You're so immature, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes. Yes, I am." L took a bite out of the cheesecake, chewing happily.

Raito sighed. A gloating L was almost as bad as the pouting one, but at least it put the detective in a good mood.

"..Ryuuzaki..."

L looked up. "Yes?"

"I was wondering...." Raito swallowed. "if we could all go out somewhere tomorrow, like...like the mall or something...or..." He trailed off lamely.

L gave him a look that said _I know you just want to get Kiyo alone. _"I think that's a wonderful idea, Raito-kun." L said cheerfully.

Raito glared and gave L a look that said _As if you're not wanting to do the same thing with Yomi._

Kiyo held back a groan. _I'm not going anywhere with Light alone..._

Yomi sighed. _Same here with L._

Mello perked up. "Let's go now, then!!"

L frowned. "Mello-kun, it is already late. We will go tomorrow morning."

Matt looked up hopefully. "Can we visit the game store?"

"And the chocolate store?!!"

"A visit to the toy store would be n-"

"_Tomorrow._" L said in a threatening voice, and the three orphans fell silent.

Raito sighed. "I suppose the chain stays on."

"Yes, it will. There is still a fair percentage that Raito-kun is Kira."

Raito growled. "I would say, as I have a hundred times, that I'm _not_ Kira, but you would just raise my percentage, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would. Up by three point nine percent."

"What?!! That's abusing your position, Ryuuzaki!!!"

"Why not just round it off to four percent?"

"That tenth of a percent could make all the difference, Mello-"

"I wasn't asking you!!!!!"

"Mello-kun, that is very rude. If you are going to insult Near, you must do it stealthily in an indiscreet and calm way-"

"Ryuuzaki!!!!"

"Well, Yomi-chan, he is training to be me."

"You're a terrible role model!!!!"

"Yomi-chan points out the obvious."

"You guys are acting like a married couple or someth-aah I didn't say anything!!!!!!" Matt quickly ducked his goggled head.

"Up by another one point seven percent, Raito-kun."

"_WHAT_?!!! WHY?!!!!!"

"For smiling."

"How the hell does that make me Kira?!!!!"

"Because."

"Great answer." Raito said sarcastically.

"Yes, I know."

Kiyo and Yomi looked at each other despairingly. A day out with these five was going to end in disaster. There were no other possibilities.

* * *

**So, does anyone want something in particular to happen while they're out visiting all the places M, M and N want to go? **

**Oh, and I bet I keep confusing all of you when I warn the next chapter might come late. Sorry. ^_^ Anyway, updates will probably occur once a week on every weekend. The frequency of them will probably depend on how much writer's block I have and whether or not there's a school furlough.**

**If you're not from Hawaii and don't understand what I'm talking about, furloughs at school means we won't have any school on certain days, in our case, Fridays, due to budget cuts. There's a lot of negatives, we have so much more homework and classwork to do since we don't have as much time in school, teachers are losing _a lot_ of money, and unfortunately, my mom's a teacher, so yeah, it sucks. -_-**

**But on the positive side, NO SCHOOL!!!! It all balances out. XP**


	35. The Start of Complete and Utter Havoc!

**A/N: I owe much of this chapter to Hallows07, who gave me great advice on what should happen. Thank you. ^^**

**Oh, and thank you Ray-nee-chan and sublina!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Loaf-kun: Death Note? What was that again? Oh, wait a minute, wasn't it that show where Kenji and Tsuna got that sick idea of making someone die by-OWWWWWWW!!!! LET GO OF MY EAR, WOMAN!!!!! Okay, okay, fine, I won't say anything perverted!!! ...what do I have to say again? Oh yeah...I remember...stop rolling your eyes at me, Raikun!!! You don't own Death Note!!**

**Raikun: Loaf-kun, Kenji-senpai, and Tsuna-baka. I've gotten so many mind scars from them...*shivers***

**Warning: This chapter may seem a little...crackish....ehehehe.....**

**

* * *

**

"So... we're in the middle of the United Kingdom along with the three greatest detectives in the worlds chained to another genius suspected of being Kira, and L's three heirs. Great. Just great."

"Yomi-chan does not have to sound so upset...and we are not exactly in the middle of the United Kingdom, we are-"

"Ryuuzaki, just shut up." You couldn't really blame Yomi, who wouldn't be upset if a certain blond pounced in their room at seven in the morning? To Yomi's, and many other teenagers', standards, that was really early.

After Mello had burst in uninvited for the second time, he had even woken up Yomi with his excited shouts.

Roger had then dropped them off at a crowd of shops and left.

Mello bounced up and down happily like a little two year old. Matt was just playing his gameboy and somehow still managed to navigate his way through the crowd. Near was apparently in a good mood, or he would have pointed out Mello's behavior, which would cause an immediate ruckus. Or maybe he just wanted to get his toys without Mello throwing a tantrum...

"Raito-kun, you don't have to escort me." Kiyo said casually as she tried, note _tried, _to get her arm out of Raito's grasp.

"Eh?" Raito looked down at her curiously. "What?"

Kiyo resisted the urge to grit her teeth. "Raito-kun, I'm becoming the number one on many girls' execution lists if you don't let go!!"

It was true, every admiring look at Raito that was shot by any girl was always accompanied by a death glare for Kiyo. This did not really bother Kiyo, but she was desperate to escape Raito. He made it seem like they were a couple or something, which they certainly were _not_....

Raito blushed, but did not let go. Yomi bit back a snicker. Kiyo sent her a death glare of her own.

Near tugged on Kiyo's other arm.

"Near-kun?"

The boy looked up at her with huge, dark eyes that were not unlike L's. "Will you come with me?"

Kiyo tilted her head. "Where?" Raito scowled.

"To a store." Near said vaguely.

"Um..."

"Oh hell no!!!!" Mello quickly butted the albino away and grabbed Kiyo's hand. "Kiyo's coming with me!!!!"

Raito's scowl deepened.

Kiyo gave a sigh of frustration. _I'm being treated like a toy..._

Matt looked up from his gameboy and rolled his eyes, or at least he appeared to roll his eyes, you couldn't really tell because of the goggles.

Raito was glaring at Mello and Near. Mello was glaring at Near and Raito. Near was just looking innocently at Kiyo. Kiyo wanted to kill them all except for Near, since he was kind of innocent in this scenario.

L took out his cell phone. "How long does everyone want to stay here?"

"As long as it takes to get to Game stop." (guess who)

"Maybe just a few hours?" Yomi suggested.

"Same as Yomi-san."

Kiyo glared at Raito's arm. "I honestly don't care."

*shrug* (Near)

"Five days!!"

"Okay, _not_ five days, Mello-kun."

L stared at them for a few seconds.

"..."

"Make that seven hours, then, Roger-san."

Kiyo tried to ignore Raito's arm and looked around. She couldn't help but be a little excited at seeing London, even if it was in the Death Note world, it was London!!

_You have to admit this is kind of awesome, Kiyo._

_Would be perfect if Raito wasn't acting like I'm his girlfriend or something..._

The streets were crowded with people who were occasionally giving the group strange looks because of L and Raito's chain, along with the strange appearance of L, Near, and Mello. Matt's goggles didn't receive _too_ many strange looks... Raito was just given admiring looks by girls, and Kiyo and Yomi were just Japanese-American tourists.

To be honest, several guys looked at them twice, but stopped at the looks given to them by L and Raito.

Despite the large crowd, however, the streets were really...clean. There was no other way to describe it. It wasn't like the average American street, with gum and wrappers and god knows what on the ground.

_Wow, we Americans really do suck..._

Kiyo stood aside by a wall in order to avoid the swarm of upcoming people. "Anyway, where did you want to go, Near-kun?"

Near was about to speak, but Mello beat him to it. "Kiyo's not going with you, she's going with me!!"

"Honestly..." Raito muttered under his breath.

Kiyo whipped her head around to scowl at him. _I'm the one who has the right to say that, not you!!!!_

"Tell you what," Kiyo said, managing to slide out of Raito's grip, "I'll take both of you to wherever you guys want, and Raito-kun, Ryuuzaki, Yomi, and Matt-kun can stay here."

"Actually, Kiyo, Matt-kun and I can go with you." Yomi hastily grabbed Matt's arm and veered them to the group.

"I'll come too." Raito and L said in unison.

"Oh no, Raito-kun." Kiyo said warmly. "I can tell you're getting kind of annoyed at me and the dem-, I mean, the kids, so I'll just go with them to give you a bit of peace, ne?" She smiled at him happily. Raito melted.

L pouted. "I think we should all go as a group to avoid-"

"Ryuuzaki," Yomi intervened, "you already have tracking devices on us, I don't see how we could be more cautious. After all, we want you and Raito-kun to have fun, right?"

L's pout deepened.

_He's not going to bend, Yomi..._

_Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me!!!! _Holding back a grimace, Yomi quickly drew close to L and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki!!" The five took their chance and fled the scene.

L's mouth dropped open as his cheeks flushed. He slowly raised a trembling hand to his cheek. Raito was too busy thinking of Kiyo's smile to notice L's drooling, and L was too busy thinking of Yomi's kiss to notice _Raito's_ drooling.

Wow, those two were really perverted. And what was worst was that hardly anyone was sparing them a glance as of now because a giant bearded man followed by a scrawny looking black haired boy with glasses had suddenly appeared on the street.

* * *

Kiyo and Yomi examined the map in front of them, Near holding Kiyo's hand in a younger brother kind of way.

"Okay, so we know where _you_ want to go, Mello..." Now that they were talking in english again, Kiyo saw no reason why she should add the honorifics.

"And where you want to go, Matt..." Yomi added, spotting the video game store.

"Near," Kiyo asked, bending down to look at the boy kindly, "What store do you want to go to?"

Near didn't blink. "It is not far from Mello's store, so I'll go there when we get there."

"Um...okay..." Kiyo refrained from lifting an eyebrow. _Why won't he just tell us?_

_Beats me..._"Okay, well, Matt, your stores the closest, so we'll go there first."

"Cool." Matt didn't look up from his gameboy.

"Uh...do you have enough money?"

"Of course we do!!" Mello interjected. "We're L's top three heirs, so we're loaded."

"...fine..." _Guess we should have known that..._

Matt did not give a squeal of excitement as he walked into the game store, instead he just kept playing his game boy.

"Er...Matt, are you going to buy anything?"

"Yeah..."

Mello gave a hiss of impatience. "Can't we three just..." The blond made a motion to go out of the store.

Kiyo sighed. "Mello, Ryuuzaki would not like that, and you can trust him to keep up every detail of where we're going." _And I wouldn't put it past Rokya to come here as well...._

"Can I help you?" A man asked with a thick accent.

Matt nodded. "Yeah...I'll have that one..." Still not taking his eyes off his game, Matt pointed a finger. "And that one...and that one..."

Yomi sighed. This was going to be long...

* * *

Kiyo was actually incorrect about L knowing about their whereabouts. To be specific, the man could, of course, know if he wanted to, but right now, that was the least of his, and Raito's, concerns.

Their main concern right now was convincing quite a large group of British yaoi fan girls that they were not gay.

It was Raito who had first spotted the group after coming out of his trance about Kiyo. And right now, Raito was not a happy man. Not a happy man at all.

"Then why do you have the chain?!!!" One of them squeaked excitedly.

L looked at her as if she was particularly stupid. "Because," L explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "chains are awesome."

"Oh...." The whole crowd echoed. "But are you sure you're not gay?" Another asked hopefully.

Raito gritted his teeth angrily. "Yes. Very sure, in fact."

"So you like girls?"

"Yes." Raito said hastily before L could say something that could lead to big misunderstanding. "I actually like a girl right now, in fact, but she's shopping with her cousin and...his nephews." He jerked his head toward L.

"Aaah, that's so cute!!!" They all shrieked. Raito wanted to slam his head into a wall. _I thought they would go away if I told them I wasn't a homosexual..._

"And who do _you_ like?!!!" The girls asked L eagerly.

"His crush's cousin." L said before he could think of anything else.

The girls all screamed. "Oh my god, that's like the perfect double couple!!!"

"Um, yeah..." Raito said, starting to drag L, who seemed almost amused by their behavior, away. "Now we need to find them, so bye."

"But what are you going to do when you see them?!!!"

"Confess our love to them." L replied tonelessly. Raito face-palmed himself.

"OH MY GOD, WE'LL COME WITH YOU SO WE CAN SEE THAT!!!!!!!" The girls started after the two of them.

"RYUUZAKI...." Raito sounded on the verge of snapping.

"It is not my fault that we happened to run into a group of girls desperate for drama, Raito-kun..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Matt, are you sure you can carry that all by yourself?"

"'Course." Matt bought a _lot_ of video games at the store, but he managed to put them into only two separate bags and didn't seem unfazed by the weight.

Despite the curious looks shot their way, Yomi had to admit it was kind of fun shopping in London. Near was just silent and took to holding Kiyo's hand, Matt was cool with anything, and Mello was in a good mood now that they were going to his store.

"So what's the store called again, Mello?"

"Thorntons." Mello said eagerly. "They have _so_ much chocolate there."

"I'm sure they do..." Kiyo muttered under her breath.

Mello frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah," Yomi spoke up, "there's an ice cream place near here. Once Mello has his chocolate and Near had his toys, do you guys want to go there?"

"Sure." Matt said, now playing a new game on his gameboy.

"..." Near nodded silently.

"As long as I get my chocolate."

"Alright, alright, no need to get all concerned..."

Near looked like he wanted to make another comment about Mello, but a look at Kiyo's face discouraged him.

* * *

_Ten minutes and the purchase of ninety chocolate things later..._

"Really, Mello, how often do you go to buy chocolate?"

Mello shrugged, which was difficult considering that the boy was loaded with bags and chewing a chocolate bar at the same time.

"Near, where's your store?" Kiyo asked.

Near looked up. "I already went to it."

"What? When?!"

"When all of you were bored waiting for Mello to buy all of his chocolate."

"You just went out and came back?" Yomi asked incredulously. _Wow, how could we have missed that?!_

Near nodded, pulling a plastic bag out of nowhere.

"...okay..."

"That's Near for you, get used to it." Matt said from his gameboy.

"Do you want me to carry that for you, Near?" Kiyo offered.

"Oi," Mello demanded indignantly, "How come no one offered to carry any chocolate for me?!!"

The others decided to ignore him.

"No, I am fine." Near stated in a voice that sounded more hollow than L's. "But thank you anyway."

"Okay, so how about ice cream, then?" Yomi suggested cheerfully.

"Sure!" Mello said, chomping off another piece of chocolate.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "After all that chocolate, you _still_ want ice cream?!"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Back to L and Raito..._

"This is insane, Ryuuzaki!!" Raito whispered to L in a fierce undertone. "We have to shake them off if we want to find Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan."

"Mmm..." L studied the map with a lazy eye. "How about ice cream, then?"

"Were you even listening to me?!!!"

"Of course I was, which was why I suggested the ice cream shop. Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan will be too busy with Mello at his chocolate store. There's no way they'll run into us..."

* * *

"I'll have vanilla." Near said softly. The girl at the counter nodded and scooped up the said flavor. Matt was already licking his mint chocolate chip, and Yomi was digging into her cookies and cream.

"Chocolate." Mello said.

"Oh, sorry sir, we ran out of it." The innocent girl said politely.

"WHAT?!!!!!"

Kiyo, anticipating a very ugly scene, stamped down on his foot with all the force she could muster. "Please excuse my cousin." She explained to the startled girl at counter, "he's a little...." Kiyo made a motion with her finger to indicate craziness.

Mello glared at her. "I am not-"

"He'll have chocolate chip instead, then." Kiyo said cheerfully, totally ignoring Mello. "And I'll have..." She looked over the wide range of flavors. "Hm..."

"You did not just deny me ch-"

"I think I'll have vanilla, like Near." Kiyo said loudly, patting Near's head affectionately.

"O-okay..." The girl handed her two ice creams. "

Kiyo smiled. "Thanks." She forced the ice cream in Mello's hand.

"Don't make a scene or else.." Kiyo growled threateningly as they sat down.

Mello scowled. "I _want _chocolate!!"

Matt paused his game and looked at them. "This should be fun..." he muttered to Yomi.

"Well, too bad, they don't have it!!" Kiyo snapped. "Just sprinkle all of your chocolate onto the ice cream!!"

Mello backed down a little, but the blond was still glaring. "Fine. I'll settle for that..."

Kiyo breathed a sigh of relief.

"...if you make out with pretty boy Yagami."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED DEAL IS THAT?!!!" Kiyo shrieked furiously.

Mello blushed a little, but held his ground. "Take it or leave it."

"No." Kiyo said stubbornly. "um...holding his hand, at least!!"

Mello glowered. "I want you to make out with him."

"You're a pervert!!"

"Well," Near commented quietly, "now we know for sure that Mello's not a girl."

Mello just flipped him off without taking his eyes off Kiyo. "It can't be that bad. Look out how good looking he is-"

"I am not some eager fangirl!!" Kiyo hissed. "Peck on the lips, then."

"I want tongue."

"Why do you want me to do this anyway?!!!!!!!"

"Because it's obvious that it's the last thing you want to do."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course!!!"

"Are you going to do it or not?!!"

"What if I asked you to make out with Near?!!!! How would you feel about that, huh?!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, she's freaking out." Yomi muttered.

Mello snarled. "Oh come on!!!!"

A group of girls (not the same ones with L and Raito) and taken interest in their conversation.

"Don't do it!!!" One of them told Kiyo. "The kind of sick bastard that would want that doesn't deserve to get his way!!!"

"Oh shut up!!!" Mello roared at them.

"You're _disgusting_!!!!" Another spat back. "That's sexual harassment!!!"

"How the hell is that sexual harassment!!!"

"Mello, you can't tell me who I want to make out with!!!!!" Kiyo screamed at him.

Unfortunately that was when Raito and L, along with the yaoi fan girls who were also fans of any kind of romance, chose to make their appearance.

Raito's eyes widened as he heard the last sentence. "WHAT?!!!" He ran to Kiyo, pulling L along with him.

"Kiyo-chan, what has Mello-kun been doing?!!"

"...Oh...Raito-kun...ehehe, when did you get here?"

The girls who had been yelling at Mello suddenly stopped and stared at Raito.

"Is that him?! Oh my god, why don't you want to make out with-"

_BAM._

"Honestly, Mello!!!" Kiyo said exasperatingly, "can't you go five minutes without slamming into innocent bystanders?!"

"I never did!!!!" Mello yelled incredulously. "You p-" Kiyo swiftly yanked his ear. "That's enough from you, mister!"

Near, Yomi, and Matt had been slowly edging away toward L, Near holding Yomi's hand.

The girls who had been following L and Raito all squealed. "Oh my god, is that your child?!!" They asked L and Yomi ecstatically, pointing to Near.

"_WHAT_?!!!!!" Both yelled in a combination of surprise and horror. Even Near raised an eyebrow, giving them a strange look.

"Kiyo-chan, Mello-kun didn't-" Raito asked urgently.

"Of course not, Raito-kun, haha, just forget I said that last sentence." Kiyo was in deep crap.

"No, I won't!! If Mello-kun is harassing y-" Kiyo put a hand on his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Raito-kun, it's fine!!"

"He is NOT our child!!!!" Yomi yelled at the fangirls. "I'm not even his girlfriend!!!"

"Ooh!!!" They all looked at L to "confess his love."

All he said was, "Why was Kiyo-chan yelling like so?"

"...um...long story..."

All of the fangirls sighed in deep disappointment.

Yomi looked at them. "Ryuuzaki, why are they here?"

"...long story."

"..."

"...I see."

"Can't you see it?!!" One of the fangirls asked Yomi desperately.

"...uh...what are you talking about?"

"I absolutely have no idea." L remarked.

"But..." They pointed to L. "...he likes y-"

_BAM._

"Matt-kun, that was highly rude and clumsy of you to keep bumping into people like that."

Yomi raised an eyebrow at L. "That's because you kicked him, Ryuuzaki."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now, Raito-kun, let's just go over to Yomi and Ryuuzaki..." Kiyo practically dragged Raito away, Mello reluctantly following.

Yomi gave L a suspicious look. "What were you going to say again?" She asked the girls.

"Oh!!" They all perked up excitedly.

L wanted to slam his head against a wall again.

Mello caught Kiyo's eye, pointed to her, and then pointed to Raito.

Kiyo fumed.

Mello grinned evilly. "Hey, Raito!"

Raito turned to look at Mello.

"Do you really want to know why Kiyo was so horrified with me?"

Raito frowned and nodded.

Kiyo face-palmed. _I have no choice..._

"Ryuuzaki, tell me!!!!" Yomi demanded.

L sighed. "The more Yomi-chan says that, the more unwilling I become to tell her..."

"WHAT?!!!"

Kiyo grabbed Raito's face and...

She quickly kissed both cheeks, causing his face to turn apple red in a matter of seconds.

"Aaaww..." said Mello and fangirls alike. Yes, Mello was disappointed.

"Raito-kun," Kiyo said convincingly, "Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad, okay?"

"Y-yeah...okay..." Raito looked like he was on cloud nine, in other words, he had completely forgotten what had just happened.

"That was disappointing." Matt remarked.

"..." Near was unfazed.

Yomi and L were too distracted to notice.

"Tell me, Ryuuzaki!!!!!"

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Ryuuzaki, what were they going say?!!"

"Nothing, nothing!!!" L snapped back.

"Uh, no offense, Yomi, but it's kind of obvious what they were going to say..."

"Matt, I don't think it's wise for us to get involved in this."

"Guess you're right..."

It had been ten minutes since the group's...reunion, and now they were currently riding in a car.

"Oh, and Kiyo..." Near suddenly muttered.

"Hm?"

"I forgot...I got you something." Near reached inside his bag.

"Huh?" _How could Near forget something?_

_Well, Kiyo, if you think about the past events, can you really blame him?_

_I guess not._

He handed Kiyo...another sketchbook?

"Oh, thanks Near!!" Kiyo smiled and mussed his hair affectionately. "How did you know I needed another one?"

Near looked down and murmured something inaudible.

Raito had finally snapped out of his reverie about Kiyo and tried not to scowl in jealously.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Yomi, are you sure you actually want to _know_ what they said?" Kiyo asked. "I mean, they _were _fangirls..."

"...okay, on second thought, don't repeat what they were going to say."

"I can do that." L said, giving Kiyo a grateful look.

_Well, that could have been worst..._

_Yeah, at least some parts of it weren't complete mayhem..._

"So are we going back, now?" Home didn't seem the right word in Yomi's opinion.

Mello gave her an aghast look. "Of course not!! It's only twelve!!"

The girls looked at L, who nodded.

Raito just sighed resignedly.

Kiyo and Yomi looked at each other, similar looks of dread reflected on their faces.

"Then...where are we going?" Yomi asked hesitantly, not really certain if she wanted the answer.

Matt answered the question. "To the London Eye."

"...the ferris wheel thingy?"

"Yes, Kiyo-chan, the ferris wheel 'thingy.'"

"And why are we going there?!"

Mello answered. "Because I want to."

Yomi and Kiyo exchanged glances again. Going with them on one of the most biggest ferris wheels in the world? This would definitely not end well....

* * *

**So, how many of you think you would be one of those fangirls wanting to egg L on for Yomi? **

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone thinking that Kiyo would actually make out with Raito. ^_^ I don't think the story's ready for that yet...**

**Does anyone want anything to happen on the London Eye? Because you know Mello or L is probably going to mess something up...**


	36. Now Just Complete and Utter Havoc!

**A/N: Whoa, so many reviews!! 85 now? Thanks ESF and Misery's Prescription and Chioni!! And thank you again, Hallows07!! I owe these last two chapters to you! ^^ **

**And did only Hallows07 realize the very small inexpertly done crossover? Aww man. -_- Haha, just kidding!!! ^.^ It's enough that people are actually reading this story!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kiyomi: Seriously, did you _have_ to make Yomi's behavior in Chpt. 33 so much to mine? And why am I after Rokya, Richard, and Loaf?!! Anyway, neither of us own Death Note!! **

**Note: This is actually the first friend I have to do the disclaimer. ^^

* * *

**

"Ryuuzaki, this is insane."

"Strange, I remember Raito-kun saying the same thing an hour or two ago-"

Yomi put her head in her hands. "Ryuuzaki, we're going to _die_!!!!!"

"Well, if you push yourself out of the compartment while it's up in the air then, yes, you will die, or suffer a serious injury that will probably result in permanen-"

"That's **not** funny, Ryuuzaki!!!!"

"I never said it was."

Getting irritated by this, Kiyo yelled "Oh just shut up."

It had been half an hour since L had announced that they were going to the London Eye, and Yomi was not liking the idea. Not at all. Especially since the seven were going to be in the last compartment, which would, of course, stop at the very top.

"Can they actually fit seven people in one compartment?" Kiyo asked dubiously.

Raito turned to her. "Of course. I think the limit is fifteen people." Raito was not exactly fond of the idea as well, but if he complained about it, L would probably use it as an excuse to raise his Kira percentage.

Mello grinned. "It'll be freaking awesome..."

"No offense, Mello, but I'm not really looking forward to riding in the same compartment as you..."

"Who would?" Matt asked.

"..."

"...I really don't know."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. The prospect of the whole thing didn't sound bad to her, except that Mello was going to be with her in there, and if you consider that it's Mello, it makes it big difference.

"Hey, we're almost there." Matt said from his gameboy.

The other six, well, five since Near wasn't paying attention to anyone, glanced out of the windows.

"Matt..."

"Hm?"

"How can you tell that it's there when you haven't looked up from your gameboy once?"

Matt tapped his head. "Super psychic powers. Don't question it."

"..."

"...okay...." Kiyo turned her attention to the ferris wheel. _Holy crap, it really is big..._

_Which makes the process of going on it even more daunting..._Yomi muttered grimly.

_You got a point there. Especially with Mello..._

A few minutes later, they were standing in line, which was very, _very_ long. Raito hurriedly put his arm around Kiyo.

"Uh...Raito-kun, what are you doing?"

Raito clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this otherwise people..." He gestured to the chain linking him and L together. "...might get the wrong idea..."

Kiyo rolled her eyes again. "Great..."

L was about to make another comment, but one look from Raito threatening to tell Yomi "something" effectively silenced the detective.

Girls waiting in line turned to smile and Raito and give Kiyo death glares. Totally unfazed by their death glares, Kiyo casually rolled her eyes, wishing she could give them the finger. _I am not doing this of my own free will..._

Near came out of nowhere and grabbed Kiyo's other hand. "Near?"

"I do not wish to be left behind." He murmured softly.

Kiyo nodded understandingly. Teenager or not, Near was _small_, and the crowd was big.

"Oh my god, is that your _child_?!!" One of the girls screeched at Kiyo and Raito.

"_WHAT_?!!!!!!!!!!" All three yelled in consternation, and on Kiyo's and Near's part, horror.

L raised an eyebrow. "Talk about deja vu..." Yomi face-palmed.

Kiyo gawked at them. "Do I _look_ like a thirty year old to you or something?!!!!!"

The girls wilted. "Uh...no..."

Raito scowled. "He is NOT our child!!!"

The girls brightened. "But you three look so cute together..."

Kiyo was on the verge of puking. _Cute?!!!!!! Excuse me??!!!! CUTE??!!!!!!!_

Near gave him the most fiercest death glare he could. "I'm _thirteen_ years old..." That was the _second_ time he had been accused as a teenager's child today, and that was two too many times.

You could almost see the girls wither away. "Oh...excuse us..."

Mello and L held back snickers, but both withered as Kiyo and Near turned their ultimate death glares on them.

Kiyo shrugged Raito's arm off. "It seems people are all getting wrong ideas from any angle, Raito-kun."

"Agreed." L said hastily, "We should give Kiyo-chan a break in order to avoid further misunderstanding and humiliation. To make sure people will not get that particular incorrect idea..." he put an arm around Yomi. "...I will do this!"

Yomi glared at him. "When we get to the top, I am _so_ pushing you off!!!!"

"That's comforting to know."

Near blew an inaudible sigh of relief. At least now he couldn't be mistaken for anyone's child...

"Oh, are you two dating?" Another girl behind them asked Yomi and L excitedly.

"Yes." L said, at the very exact time Yomi said "NO."

They looked at each other, glowering. "Of course we're not dating!!" Yomi said just as L said "Of course we're dating."

"Um..." The poor girl raised an eyebrow. "So...you're already married or something?!"

Yomi opened her mouth in horror, while Kiyo tried not to crack up along with Mello, Raito, and even Matt. Near couldn't help it and cracked a smile.

This time, L managed to speak first, since Yomi was just opening her mouth wordlessly in complete and utter mortification.

"Well, Yomi has just agreed that she loves me, but is wanting to take it slow so we-" Yomi casually stepped, er, stomped, on L's foot _very_ gently, er, forcefully, "-OW!!!!!"

By this time, Mello and Raito were both cracking up in silent giggles, Matt had bent his head very low over his gameboy in order to hide his smirk, Kiyo had face-palmed but was smiling at the same time, and Near bit his lip, trying to control his amusement.

"Actually," Yomi said very cheerfully and loudly to the girl, "Ryuuzaki really wants to get in my pants," It was L's turn to open his mouth in horror while the other five, including Near, struggled to keep straight faces, "But he's _very_ busy with work and didn't have his chance until today. He's really eager, aren't you, Ryuuzaki?"

Yomi smiled innocently. L gave her his ultimate death glare, which only made her smile wider.

"Um...okay..." The innocent girl that had nothing to do with this slowly shrank away.

Mello and Matt, being the young teenagers they were, finally broke down in uncontrolled laughter, clutching each other for support.

Kiyo just shook her head at the triumphant Yomi, biting her lip to hide her smile. Raito, still chuckling, put his arm around Kiyo's shoulder.

Kiyo's smile disappeared. "Raito-kun?"

Raito smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Kiyo-chan, but I don't think L would want to continue his 'act' with Yomi-chan after that..." The said detective was giving the cracking up Matt and Mello a very strong death glare which made the two laugh harder.

Kiyo nodded, the amusement of Yomi's comeback overwhelming her disapproval of Raito. _I suppose it's worth it... _Kiyo looked down at Near, who was still holding her hand. "Near?"

Near looked at her face for several seconds and suddenly burst into a wide smile, not showing any of his teeth, but a smile nevertheless. Kiyo blinked, startled. Like L, Near had hardly smiled, and it was astonishing to see him look so...happy...

Near hesitated, thinking something was wrong. Kiyo hastily smiled as well. "That was funny, wasn't it?"

Near nodded, smiling again once more.

Meanwhile, Matt and Mello were still roaring with laughter. By this time, L had given up and was now sulking.

Mello grabbed Matt's arm to keep himself from collapsing in mirth, chuckling wildly, and Matt was bending slightly down due to Mello's weight and his own laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, SHE GOT YOU GOOD, RYUUZAKI!!!!!" L sulked more.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Raito looked at them in a mixture of amusement and wariness. "Wow, how many times do they crack up like this?"

"Not often." Near answered.

Unfortunately, they were about to come to the misunderstanding that would cause the most havoc.

Mello and Matt were still grabbing each other, laughing, when another girl behind them asked a question.

"Are you two a couple or something?"

Mello and Matt stopped laughing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"These misunderstandings are getting more and more entertaining..." Near commented.

"..."

Mello and Matt gawked at the girl. "Um...I'm a _guy_..." Mello said, a dangerous look coming on his face.

Unfortunately, the girl did not take the hint and said the answer that was probably, in the other sixs' opinion, the worst to say.

"Really? Then you're gay?"

Near took out a hand and began putting down fingers, silently counting.

5

4

3

2

1

0

"..."

_3 seconds later..._

"AAAAAHH!!!!!!!"

"What the fuck?!!"

An enormous amount of water had suddenly poured down onto the crowd standing behind the seven, drenching everyone, especially the girl who had that...misunderstanding...

"MELLO-KUN...."

"How should I know how that happened?!!" Mello demanded indignantly, remarkably dry after what just happened.

Kiyo bent down to Near, who was dripping wet. "Near, are you alright-"

Near sniffed at his sleeve. "It's not water."

"Huh?!!"

"It's alcohol." And no, he did not mean the alcohol you drink...

"..."

"..."

"..."

The others, not including Mello, watched in horror as a man lit a cigarette, still dripping in the alcohol. L shrugged and turned around. "Well, it's not my problem..."

"RYUUZAKI..." Raito began.

"Oh, what do you know, our ride's here!!" Mello said cheerfully as one of the glass boxes descended.

"Let's just go..." L nodded and pulled the rest into the compartment.

"And that is why you don't smoke!!! Ever!!!" Yomi declared as screams could be heard behind them.

Matt raised an eyebrow, his eyes confused behind his goggles. "And why were you only looking at me when you said that?"

Raito rolled his eyes, not removing his arm from Kiyo's shoulder. "You'd think Ryuuzaki has a higher chance of being Kira with that behavior right there..."

They started to move up. "Raito-kun, I was not displaying murderous intentions, merely urgency to get away from a big scene."

"Yeah right..."

Kiyo shook her head. "Mello, I can't believe you just did that..." From their lofty view, the seven could now see several huge fire trucks rushing to the scene.

"For the last time, it wasn't me!!" Mello cried.

L frowned. "Mello-kun, who else would have done that, especially since Near had gotten soaked in alcohol as well?"

"Fire's not my style!!" _Oh really? _thought Kiyo. "If it was me, I would have dropped manure on them or something..."

Kiyo shot up. "Wait a minute, Mello, you didn't do it?!!"

"For the third freaking time, I didn't!!!!"

Raito snorted in disbelief as the compartment moved higher. Yomi squirmed when she looked down. They were pretty high up, and it wasn't even the top yet...

Yet another disaster started.

L's eyes lit up as he noticed Yomi. "Could Yomi-chan be afraid of heights?"

A foot, or shoe, rather, slammed into his face, knocking the detective to the other side of the compartment. "Shut up!!!!"

"WHOA!" Matt yelled as the compartment rocked from the sudden action. "Watch it!!!"

"Aaah!!" Kiyo quickly put her hands on the glass to avoid a collision with it. Being in a rocking compartment 200 feet up in the air was not a very happy sensation.

Near tightened his grip on Kiyo's hand as they both slid to the other side. "Wah!!!!!"

"Urgh!!!!!!" Raito and Matt crashed into them, causing the compartment to rock wilder.

"Shit, Ryuuzaki, do something!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So Yomi-chan is sc-OW!!!!!!!!" L flew to the other side of the compartment.

In a bus far, far below, a teenager nudged the boy in front of her. "Hey, Anthony, look at that compartment swinging like that."

The young thirteen year old shuddered. "I'd hate to be one of those poor people in there...to tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad the band didn't have enough money for us to go on there...An international trip to London is enough."

"Doesn't this remind you of Harry Potter? Being in London and everything?" Em teased lightly.

"Of course it doesn't, nothing can match the awesomeness of Harry Potter." Anthony snorted as an Asian boy with a mark on his cheek suddenly pointed.

"Is it me or is that guy on fire over there?"

Em shook her head. "Johnny, you're seeing things..." The bus pulled them away from the huge ferris wheel.

_Meanwhile..._

"Yomi, stop doing that!!! It isn't helping!!!!"

"Raito-kun, please GET OFF ME!!!!!!!"

"I'm trying, I'M TRYING!!!!! Mello, stop moving around!!!!!!!"

"I can't help it, this piece of shit keeps slamming my face in the glass!!!"

"Language!!!!"

"Who are you, my MOTHER?!!!!!!"

This went on for sometime as they ascended, and slowly, the compartment gained its balance, though it did give an occasional rock. Even Near relaxed in relief. "Kiyo-san?"

"Near?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" L, Mello, Matt, and Raito looked up curiously.

"If Mello wasn't responsible for the alcohol incident, who do you think was?"

Kiyo gritted her teeth. "If he didn't, I can only think of one person..."

"Who?"

"An old classmate of mine..."

Near decided not to continue the conversation, though Matt and Mello did look very curious.

Shaking Rokya off her mind, Kiyo looked down at the spectacular view before them. If you blocked out the whole scenario below and forgot the disaster that just happened, it was pretty amazing.

"No wonder all the compartments are made of glass...it's beautiful..." Yomi said, awed. It didn't look like she was the first one to be stunned either, the glass was smudged with hundreds of fingerprints and tiny scratches.

Raito nodded in agreement, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around Kiyo's shoulder. Even Matt put away his gameboy to look.

"Wow..."

"Fucking wow is right..." Mello said, pulling a chocolate bar out of nowhere.

"Watch your language." L reprimanded, not tearing his eyes off of the ground.

The moment of appreciation, however, was disrupted by a loud thumping. Much to the panic and dismay of everyone, even Mello, the compartment began to swing wildly for the second time.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!"

"DAMMIT!!!!!!!"

"AAARGGGHHH!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"

"WHAT CAUSED IT THIS TIME?!!!" L roared over the noise.

Kiyo tried to avoid herself and Near being squashed by Raito. "I think something landed on the compartment!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IT THEN?!!!!" Mello demanded, being to feel sick.

"A bird?!!" Yomi offered before L slammed into her.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD A BIRD CAUSE THIS?!!!!!!!!"

"A very big bird?" Matt suggested as his face was smashed against the window by Mello. It was a mystery how he could talk like that.

"AND WHY WOULD A GIANT BIRD LAND HERE?!!!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!!!!!!!!!"

The compartment suddenly screeched to a halt, still swinging violently.

Yomi started to freak out. "HOLY SHIT, WE'RE AT THE TOP!!!!!!!!" The sight below made all seven dizzy, even L.

Kiyo stopped. Wait a minute... "Mello, are you sure you didn't pour alcohol on everyone?!!!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I FUCKING DIDN'T!!!! WHY OF ALL TIMES ARE YOU ASKING ME NOW?!!!"

"BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON WHO COULD!!!!!!" Kiyo yelled back hysterically. She wrenched herself up.

However, she didn't need to look far.

"Hey." The only person who could have accomplished such a feat leaned over the side, grinning wildly at them.

"ROOOOOOOKYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" All winced from Kiyo's shriek, even Rokya, who was outside of the compartment.

"Geez, Yoko, you don't have to be so loud!" Rokya hissed.

"JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"Haha." Kiyo spat, not sounding amused at all.

Rokya shrugged. "In other words, the person Yoko here really hates."

"Why are you calling her Yoko?" Near asked.

Rokya opened his mouth but suddenly stopped. Kiyo saw his eyes widen at something below. "Rokya?"

The boy frowned, then turned his attention back to the seven. "I'd stay longer, but I have to check something out."

"HUH?!!!!"

"Later." He was suddenly gone.

"..."

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Matt asked.

Kiyo shook her head. "I really, really don't know."

L suddenly pointed. "I don't mean to be abrupt, but we have another problem."

The other six all turned. "WHAT NOW?!!!!" L, however, did not need to answer. All mouths dropped open except for Near, L, and Matt.

Rokya had left. But not without leaving a good sized hole in the side of their compartment.

"DAMN YOU ROKYA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Come on, Em, let me listen." The boy struggled to grab her earphones.

Em yanked away from him. "No, Johnny!!"

"Oh give me a break," the boy snarled as Anthony cracked up in laughter, "that song these nutheads-" he gestured to the rest of their fellow band members, "-are driving me insane!!!"

"Ninety two bottles of beer on the wall, ninety two bottles of beer!! Take one down, get yourself drunk-" The bus driver shot them a disapproving look. "Ninety one bottles of beer on the wall!!! Ninety on-"

Johnny hissed like a cat. "EM..."

"Okay, fine, you can listen." The Asian girl relented, taking out one of her earphones and handing it to the boy.

"Thank you!! Oh, and turn up the volume!!"

"I know, I know-what the hell?"

Johnny and Anthony looked at her curiously. "What's wrong, Em?"

The girl shook her head. "I swear I just saw an older version of Johnny run past us."

"WHAT?!"

"That ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall is doing stuff to your head." Johnny turned the ipod's volume up, managing to successfully drown out the ninety nine bottles of beer song.

* * *

Rokya raised an eyebrow. Okay, definitely weird. Ryuk frowned. "Rokya, wasn't that a younger you with a younger looking Kiyo? Do you guys have younger siblings or something?"

Rokya shook his head. "My little brother doesn't look anything like me, and all Kiyo has is an older sister. Definitely weird..."

* * *

**Ehehe. I couldn't resist adding in myself and my favorite band friend, Anthony, and Johnny, basically a younger Rokya, to the mix!! I really shouldn't have done that though, sorry. ^_^ **

**But did anyone enjoy this? **


	37. More Complete and Utter Havoc!

**A/N: Ooh, this chapter may be a little scary for people who don't like heights!! My fingers got sweaty from just typing this!! ^^**

**I know this is going to sound random, but EternalSnowFox gave me this idea when they commented on the big hole in their compartment, so yes, thank you very much!!"**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jack: Um...why do I have to do this? Okay...you don't own Death Note. Why are you just using Asian people for this disclaimer?

* * *

**

"Holy shit, there's a FREAKING HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yomi-chan must calm down, there is no need to panic unless we are sliding out of the hole..." The compartment suddenly tilted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...never mind, panic."

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!" Kiyo screamed as she slid right by the hole.

Unfortunately, the wheel had not stopped and they were still over 400 feet in the air. And there was a huge hole their compartment. Honestly, can you blame anyone for freaking out at that?

"KIYO!!!!!!!!" Yomi hastily grabbed Kiyo's wrist. However, it only made the situation worst, as now Yomi slid by the whole by Kiyo.

"Whoa, whoa, how the hell did this happen?!!!!" Matt demanded.

"ARGH!!!!!! KIYO-CHAN!!!!!!! YOMI-SAN!!!!!" Raito grabbed Yomi's ankle just as Kiyo fell out of the whole.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

Once, Kiyo had been to the water park, and there was a ride called the cliffhanger, where the person would basically end up falling off a "cliff" in a waterfall.

Just before Kiyo had fallen, she was thinking about how this ride wasn't that bad, and maybe she would be able to ride it again. And that was when she fell.

It was hard to describe how Kiyo felt as she fell, now that she was no longer experiencing it, but as soon as she fell, she didn't hold back. Kiyo _screamed_.

You were supposed to keep your arms folded across your chest, but in a blind panic, Kiyo had reached out to the sides of the tube in a stupid attempt to stop herself from falling.

And then she had fallen, practically soaked, adrenaline pumping through her, the fear of the ride already forgotten now that it was over.

But now, as Yomi's grip was the only thing keeping Kiyo from falling 400 feet, only one thought managed to process in Kiyo's mind.

_If I let go, I'm going to die._

Yomi tightened her grip, using her other hand to clutch Kiyo's hand. _OH MY GOD KIYO OH MY GOD DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GOING TO LET GO, I'M **NOT** GOING TO LET GO-_

_Yomi._

_WHAT?!!!!!!!!_

_If you have me, then who has you?_

_...._

_...._

_...oh dear, I hadn't thought about that._

_Oh dear is right._

Raito tightened his grip on Yomi's ankle, his voice starting to become hysterical as Yomi started to slide out as well. "Okay, okay, I've got you, Yomi-san, just don't let go of Kiyo-chan, it'll be alright!!!!!!"

L couldn't help screaming "YOMI!!!!!" as the said girl fell out, Kiyo dropping further.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!! _AAAAAHHHH_!!!!!" Kiyo was starting to lose it. "YOMI, RAITO-KUN, RYUUZAKI!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!!!"

_Well, it could be worst-_

_DON'T SAY THAT!!!!! Now that Light's got you, who's got Light!!!!_

_...oh dear, we hadn't thought about that either ha-HOLY SHIT!!!!! _The last sentence was screamed by Yomi as she looked down. "OH MY FREAKING GOD RYUUZAKI _DO_ SOMETHING!!!!!!!"

"Yomi-chan must calm down!!" L yelled hastily. He turned to his successors. "We need to try to put more weight on the other side!! Quick, before Raito-kun goes out t-"

But it was already too late. Raito had been steadily sliding out, no matter what he did to try and prevent it.

"AAAAAHH!!!!!" The teen screamed as he fell out as well, this time grabbing Yomi's ankle with both hands.

"RAITO-KUN PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOMEONE HOLDING YOU!!!!!!!!" Kiyo tried to grab Yomi's hand with her other hand, but it was surprisingly painful and hard to do so.

"IT'S ALRIGHT RAITO-KUN IS CHAINED TO ME!!!!!" L yelled as the chain between them was suddenly stretched.

"THEN WITH ALL DUE RESPECT RYUUZAKI, WHO EXACTLY IS HOLDING _YOU_?!!!!!!!!" Yomi demanded as she dug her nails into Kiyo's wrist in an effort to keep holding on.

L froze. "I hadn't though about that..."

"..."

"...says the three greatest detectives in the world.." Kiyo muttered, trying not to lose it as she fell down further.

"SAY WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Raito screamed as the compartment tipped more and he completely slid out. "RYUUZAKI, CALL WATARI OR SOMEONE WITH A HELICOPTER NOW!!!!!!!!!"

L quickly took out his cell phone, grabbing Matt's shirt with his hand cuffed hand as he did so.

"Whoa, L, watch it!!" Matt hissed as L's hand bumped his gameboy.

Mello looked at the redhead on the verge of completely freaking out. "YOU'RE PLAYING YOUR GAMEBOY WHILE THIS IS ALL GOING ON?!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!" Kiyo screamed from below.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

"WE'RE ABOUT TO FALL FOUR HUNDRED FUCKING FEET AND YOU'RE PLAYING A GAME?!!!!!"

"...yeah..."

"WHY?!!!"

"Because this is boring."

"OH, THIS IS BORING, HUH?!!!!!"

L yelped as the chain dragged him closer to the opening. "Watari? Yes, sorry to disturb you...well, it appears Rokya-kun decided to pay us a visit while we were riding the London Eye SOMEONE GRAB MATT-KUN BEFORE HE FALLS OUT!!!!!!!!!!"

Near quickly obliged, grabbing Matt by his jacket hood, Mello seizing the back of the albino's shirt in the process.

"HOW COME NO ONE HAS NOTICED US?!!!" Yomi roared.

"Well," Mello yelled back, "Apparently no one cares that two asian teenagers and two men attached by chain are about to fall by four hundred feet!!!"

"That's crap!!!!"

"NO, REALLY?!!!"

"And I believe that sums up the situation." L finished. "Can you please come with a helicopter? Yes...thank you." L hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, doing all of it one handed while he was slowly going out of the hole himself.

Mello hissed as he was jerked forward. "This is stupid!!!!" The blond pulled a huge knife out of nowhere and plunged it into the thick wall of the glass compartment.

"...I'm not going to ask where Mello-kun got that."

"JUST HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR WATARI TO GET TO US?!!!!"

"...maybe a few minutes."

"IF WE DIE, I'LL KILL YOU RYUUZAKI!!!!!!" Yomi swore.

Raito gritted his teeth, wishing dearly he could say the same thing if it weren't for the huge pain in his handcuffed wrist.

"What if we live?" L asked hopefully, not sounding unfazed by the fact that he was dangling four hundred feet in the air with only a knife to keep him from falling.

"THEN I'LL STILL KILL YOU!!!!!!" was the response.

"ISN'T THIS THING GOING TO COME DOWN SOON?!!!" Kiyo screeched as she looked down.

"Actually, they always pause it for a few minutes since people usually want to take pictures..."

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT, RYUUZAKI!!!!! THAT'S JUST GREAT!!!!!!"

"I REALLY DON'T FEEL LIKE TAKING PICTURES RIGHT NOW, TO BE HONEST!!!" Mello yelled as his grip around Near's shirt and the knife tightened.

"Urk..." Raito clenched his teeth. Sure he was strong, but this was taking its toll on him. Give it a good two minutes and he would have a dislocated arm.

The compartment tilted further. Mello's jaw dropped open as he saw the glass around the knife starting to crack.

"...You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mello, please don't tell me the knife is coming out."

"..."

"....of course it's not."

"..."

"...then what just happened?" Kiyo asked warily, knowing she and the others didn't really want to know the answer.

"..."

"..."

"...the glass is."

"WHAT?!!!!"

"HUH?!!!!!!"

The glass cracked further.

"This is crazy, this is crazy.." _I'm about to die from falling off the London Eye in a world that didn't even exist. Just how stupid is that?!!!!!_

Mello tightened his grip on Near. "Guys, this thing is going to come off..."

"...that's not the only thing..." Near commented as Matt's jacket began to slide off of him.

L winced. "This is very uncomfortable..."

"RYUUZAKI..."

"I might have to let go soon..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!" Yomi shrieked.

"Augh, don't even think about it!!!" Kiyo moaned.

"Has anyone besides me realized how utterly stupid this is?" Matt questioned. "We're this huge chain of people that are all going to die because the stupid glass isn't strong enough..."

Yomi hissed in frustration. It was getting hard to hold on to Kiyo's hands, they were becoming slippery with sweat...

Not noticing Yomi's discomfort, Kiyo looked above and saw one of the last things she wished to see.

"Oh god, no..."

Raito looked at her. "What is it, Kiyo-chan?!"

The chain between Raito and L was starting to break.

"..."

"..."

"...uh oh..."

"You're kidding me. You're freaking kidding me."

"Hey, that was **my** line!!!!!"

"You care about lines at a time like this?!!!!" _Where the fuck was Watari?!!!!_

"Mello, is it just me, or is my shirt tearing?" A slight ripping sound told the seven it was not just Near.

Mello swore. "Shit..." He tried to get a better grip on Near, but almost lost his hold on the knife, which was steadily coming out of the glass.

And then nine things happened at once.

1. The knife fell out of the glass.

2. Mello lost his hold on the knife.

3. Near's shirt ripped at the part where Mello was holding it.

4. Matt completely slipped out of his jacket that Near was holding.

5. L's hand lost its grip on Matt's shirt.

6. The chain connecting L and Raito broke.

7. Yomi's foot slid out of Raito's grasp.

8. Kiyo's hand slipped out of Yomi's.

9. As soon as all of this happened, Watari appeared in a helicopter out of nowhere and rescued all of them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo gasped as she felt the solid floor beneath her. "Oh god...oh god..."

Yomi grabbed her hand and hugged her best friend desperately. "W-Watari-san....if you didn't come sooner..."

Raito suddenly hugged Kiyo from behind, pulling her out of Yomi's embrace. "Thank god you're okay, Kiyo-chan." Kiyo was too limp from fear and relief to protest.

Yomi would have protested, but L grabbed her and held her close to him. "R-Ryuuzaki?!!!!!" Unlike Kiyo, Yomi still had some energy left.

L buried his head in her hair. "Yomi-chan..."

Yomi panted, giving in and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why are you so relieved? I thought you would be so disappointed, considering how annoying I am..."

L smiled. "Yomi-chan is the most irritating person on Earth in my opinion."

Yomi grinned weakly. "I take that as a compliment."

"You should." L suddenly pushed her up and gently kissed her cheeks tenderly. "I...enjoy Yomi-chan's irriatingness..."

On other circumstances, Yomi would have kicked L in the balls, but after almost dying by falling four hundred feet in the air, who could blame her?

"Thanks..." She snuggled closer to L and fell asleep.

Mello gazed out of the helicopter's window sadly. "Dang, that was a good knife..."

If she had the strength, Kiyo would have told him "The knife is all you care about?!!" But she was too tired. And Raito decided to use that to his advantage.

Near handed Matt his jacket. "Thanks, dude." Matt immediately started playing his gameboy again. As for Near, he just examined the tear on the back of his white shirt, now smeared from Mello's grasp, shrugged, and went to staring out of the window.

"Kiyo-chan..." Raito whispered.

"Hm?" Kiyo buried her face in his shirt. Raito really wasn't that bad, and all Kiyo really wanted to do was rest.

Raito gently pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. Kiyo's eyes widened, but by that time, Raito had pulled away.

"...Raito-kun..." Kiyo stared at them, but fatigue overwhelmed her, and she fell back into a sleep like Yomi, Raito holding her gently.

A rather peeved Watari snorted as he flew away from the London Eye. "I suppose you're all fine, then...has any of you realized how late it is?"

The only ones who heard him were Matt, Mello, and Near, and they didn't care anyway. Near was looking L and Yomi curiously, and Mello was devouring the sight of Kiyo and Raito eagerly. Matt was playing with his gameboy and was immersed in his own little world.

Raito stroked Kiyo's hair, much of it having fallen out of its loose ponytail due to the past events. "Kiyo...I love you..."

* * *

"So it was a _knife_ that landed on the bus?!!" Em asked incredulously.

Anthony nodded eagerly. "And it was imbedded in a big piece of glass."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Cool."

Em rolled her eyes. "Of course you, Johnny, would say cool at something like that."

"Yes, only me. Hehe."

Ignoring Johnny's last comment, Em stared out of the window. "This day kept getting weirder and weirder..." She still couldn't get that sight of the older looking Johnny out of her mind.

"Em?"

The young Japanese American teenager yawned widely. "Huh?"

Johnny handed her a black case. "You forgot your clarinet."

"Oh, I did? Thanks..."

* * *

**Oh come on, did you really think I'd end it there at the cheesy part? -_- **

** Anyway, it was kind of fun typing the Em and Johnny stuff!! I kept typing Kiyo and Rokya by accident!! ^.^ Anthony was actually my friend, but of course that's not his real name, which I'm not going to put on here!!! ^^**


	38. The havoc is finally over or is it?

**A/N: Um...hehe...this chapter may seem a little...off...perhaps I should have rated it M...Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed!! Please flame me afterward on how this chapter totally sucked!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: **

**Anthony: Uh...why would we even be on Fanfiction if we actually owned these series? This author does not own Death Note, thank you.**

**Warning: Ehehehehehe...if you're a preteen, please, I beg of you, don't read on...

* * *

**

Surprisingly, Kiyo and Yomi both woke up at the same exact time.

As last night's scene flashed through their minds, both thought the same thought at the same time.

_I'm gonna **kill** him._

And we all know from the last chapter who "him" is for Kiyo and Yomi, so let's just move on.

_Breakfast..._

"That's so weird. No one noticed us dangling from the compartment? No one at all?!"

Mello shrugged, biting into a chocolate bar. "I guess they were all distracted by your friend Rokya. I mean, he set a guy on fire."

Kiyo hissed at the memory. "He is not my friend, he never was. Rokya's a sick evil bastard that I need to give a good pounding to."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "He called you Yoko instead of Kiyo. Do you guys go, like way back or something?"

"Not in a very good way..." Yomi muttered stirring her cereal gloomily. "Most of the time, they were trying to kill each other."

"...interesting..." Mello finished his chocolate bar.

"Augh..." Kiyo pushed her bowl away. "I can't eat...I didn't sleep long enough." The boy in front of her smirked.

"Pretty boy's kiss kept you awake all night?"

Kiyo's droopy eyes shot open. "Thanks, Mello." She got off of her chair.

Matt frowned. "Why are you thanking him?"

Kiyo started to the doorway. "He just reminded me of something I needed to do."

"...which is?" Mello asked. During this whole conversation, Near was just sitting with a bowl of cereal and playing with his robots, wearing an almost identical white shirt to the one that ripped yesterday.

Kiyo slowly turned around.

"...Kill Yagami Raito." With her baggy eyes and dead tone, she sounded like a very dangerous girl version of L.

Mello held back a gulp. _I almost feel sorry for that guy..._

Matt went back to his gameboy. "You can't really blame her, Mels, I mean, he did kind of take advantage of her..."

Near was completely unfazed by this information and was still playing with his robots.

Yomi yawned. "You're actually going to try and find him? I'm just waiting for Ryuuzaki to show his face."

Mello turned around. "You mean, you're going to kill L too?"

Yomi grinned, looking _extremely_ dangerous in Mello's and Matt's opinions. "Kill him?" She asked in an innocent tone that seemed very out of place, "Of course I'm not going to kill him."

Matt shuddered. "In other words, you're going to torture him to the brink of death?"

"...maybe..."

"Yomi, this is exactly why Ryuuzaki hasn't come down yet." Kiyo pointed out. "Or that's at least part of the reason..."

"Mmm..."

Near finally spoke. "Kiyo-san?"

"What is it?"

"Rokya-kun...he's a very unique kind of person, isn't he?"

Kiyo laughed bitterly. "I'm not sure unique is the correct way to put it..."

"Why do you think he left us yesterday?"

Even Yomi perked up in curiosity, that reason had been driven out of their minds due to... an unfortunate circumstance..._that was Rokya's fault!!_ Kiyo thought angrily. _If he didn't leave that hole, Light wouldn't have been able to...bleech..._

"I'm not exactly sure, but something must have caught his attention." Kiyo explained. "Rokya would have never just left us if it wasn't something big..."

"What do you think it could have been?" Matt asked inquisitively.

Kiyo stretched. "It must have been something definitely weird, considering it caused Rokya to change his plans..."

_It couldn't have been Zarth?!!_

Kiyo paused. _No...that wasn't alarm in his face...it was more like...surprise?_

"He was looking down when he saw it, whatever it was..." Kiyo mused. "He was just looking down lazily, but something caught his eye..."

"So it was something underneath us?" Mello wondered. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Dimwit, we were four hundred feet off the ground. A lot of things were under us."

"But," Kiyo interjected, "it had to be somewhere in Rokya's line of vision."

"There was a lot of traffic beneath us..." Near said quietly. "Maybe a certain vehicle attracted his attention..."

"Or a certain person inside of the vehicle.." Yomi pointed out. "I wouldn't put it past Ch-Rokya, I mean."

Kiyo leaned against the doorway. _Maybe Zarth created something? _

_I thought you said it wasn't Zarth..._

_I meant it wasn't something bad Zarth did, or Rokya would be a little afraid...it was complete surprise and confusion on Rokya's face, though, so Zarth must have something to do with it..._

Kiyo groaned. "Damn. Why am I even doing this?"

All four, even Near, looked at her. "Huh?"

Kiyo put a hand to her forehead. "At this rate, Raito-kun and Ryuuzaki had figured all of this out by last night and have already found several theories."

"..."

"..."

"...guess you're right..."

"That kind of thinking is not healthy for Kiyo-chan."

"Ryuuzaki!!" They all turned around. The said man stood there with Raito at his side.

"...hi..."

"Ryuuzaki, Raito-kun!" Kiyo said happily. "A-are the two of you alright?"Matt managed to successfully stomp on Mello's foot before the blond could give her a strange look.

"...I'm fine." L said, looking anything but fine.

"Raito-kun, is that bandages on your hand?" Kiyo asked anxiously.

The teen shrugged. "It's nothing..."

"That doesn't look like nothing, Raito-kun." Kiyo went over to get a closer look. "Raito-kun, it must have hurt a lot.."

"Just what the hell is she going to do?" Mello whispered to Matt.

"Dunno," Matt whispered back, "but what she's doing right now is scaring me..."

"Hey, Ryuuzaki..." Yomi waved a hand in greeting. L came warily. "Yes? Yomi-chan?"

"I need to ask a favor of you."

L looked ready to bolt right then and there. "Stay still so Yomi-chan can beat me with that evil frying pan?"

Yomi laughed innocently. "Don't be silly, Ryuuzaki." L repressed a shudder. "Then...what is it?"

"Can you help me make cookies?"

Mello, Matt, and even Near looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

"Huh?" L asked stupidly. Yomi smiled at him. "Do you want to help me make cookies or not?"

"Um...sure..." L shifted his feet nervously.

"Come here, then." Taking the detective by the hand, Yomi led him away.

Matt and Mello looked at each other. _So what is she going to do to him? _

Raito sighed as he was dragged along. Kiyo followed him, turning back to look at the three orphans. "Don't you three want to come to?"

Matt and Mello exchanged uneasily looks. "Um...we're fine, thanks..."

They watched the four disappear into the kitchen.

"...now what will they do to them?"

"I don't know, and to be honest, I don't want to know..."

Near finally spoke again. "It will probably be something very humiliating and entertaining, knowing those two girls."

Matt and Mello exchanged looks again.

Near rolled his eyes. "Now that I've just said that, you two are going to try and video tape them, aren't you?"

"Hehe...."

* * *

Yomi gave L a box of cookie batter. "Hold this."

_Is it a box of...wild red ants or something?! _L thought wildly as he reached for it. _Or maybe it'll stun me...or maybe..._

It was a pity in Raito's opinion that L couldn't see how stupid he looked, treating a box of cookie batter as if it was a bomb...it was only until Kiyo sat down next to the eighteen year old that Raito remembered.

_...shit...He was in deep, if not deeper, trouble as much as L was...Raito blushed when he remembered what he did the other night._

"Raito-kun? Why are you blushing?"Kiyo tilted her head, looking at him quizzically.

"Er...nothing..." He focused his attention on L, who was watching Yomi stir the batter.

The said girl turned around to the insomniac, a confused expression on her face. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Hm?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything...but why haven't you tried to sneak away any cookie dough?" L's mouth dropped. _What is she playing at?!! _

"After yesterday's events, I thought it would be wise not to bother Yomi-chan anymore..."

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes..." L gritted his teeth, wishing she would just hit him already.

"Okay." She went back to stirring.

It was then when it hit L. She was going to act completely normal, doing ordinary things while he was on his guard...and then when he wasn't...L repressed another shudder. But this hadn't been the first time he was faced with such a situation. _Believe me, Yomi-chan...I will not lose..._

_Meanwhile..._

"Seriously, Raito-kun, why are you so embarrassed?"

"Nothing.." Raito clenched his fist. Did she really...

Kiyo frowned. "Raito-kun...can I ask you something?"

"Wh-what..." Raito cursed. Of course he would stutter...

"Did something happen last night?"

The poor suspect's head jerked up in confusion. "D-don't you remember?!" Dammit, what was he doing?!!! Making her remember...what he did..._ARGH!!!!!!!_

Kiyo's brow furrowed in polite puzzlement. "I remember you hugging me, and then I was feeling so tired from shock and fear and everything, and then I think I blacked out. What happened after I did?"

Raito blushed a furious red. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!_

Watching all of this, Mello tensed excitedly. "Kiyo really is evil...making him say it out loud..."

"Shhh..." Matt turned the other camera to L and Yomi.

L had long since crack and completely let his guard down, expecting the thing to happen anytime now. Anything would be better than this....this tension!!!!! Sure, he had been in other situations like this, but not with Yomi...his stomach twisted uncomfortably...

"Yomi-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Yomi-chan...upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" Yomi set the timer. L hadn't really helped with the cookies at all, to be honest.

L rolled his eyes. "While you were obviously exhausted beyond your limit, I took that as an opportunity to kiss your cheeks. I expected Yomi-chan to be furious, and she probably is furious right now. Why is she holding back?"

"To tell you the truth, Ryuuzaki, I was really pissed about it." Yomi leaned against the counter. "But hey, I've experienced worst...must I remind you?"

L blushed. "No..."

Yomi smirked at the embarrassed sight of the detective. "Ryuuzaki...we've been through a lot of 'awkward situations', haven't we?"

"Yes, but-"

"So one more doesn't even make much a difference at this point." Yomi cut in.

"I suppose so..."

"Then just leave it."

"...alright..."

"Raito-kun, what is it?" Kiyo asked warily.

"Um..." Raito inwardly swore as his face grew steadily redder. "I..."

"Yes?"

"I..." He swallowed. "I..."

Mello tensed in anticipation.

"I...I kind of held you closer...and then..."

"Wow, you really are a pervert..." A monotone behind Mello caused the said boy to jump. "What the fuck?!!!!!!! Near?!!!"

"Yes."

"Why the hell are you here?!!!!"

"Because I have nothing better to do. If I were you, I'd be quieter and watch the screen, because Yagami-kun looks like he's about to say something..."

Raito swallowed. "I...just held you closer, and you kind of snuggled against me, and...yeah..."

"...'and yeah?'"

"..."

"..."

"Well..."

"Well what? I still don't see how that's something to get so embarrassed about, Raito-kun." Kiyo raised her eyebrows. "The last time you looked like this was when you picked up a certain undergarment that neither us don't want to be reminded about."

This, however, only made Raito choke more in embarrassment. The teen started to curl into a small ball as if wanting to just disappear, which, of course, he probably did.

"Um..."

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You have ten."

Raito's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Ten?!!!"

Even Near looked confused. "Ten?"

"Ten."

"Ten what?!!!"

"10."

"HUH?!!"

"Raito-kun, what happened last night?"

Mello frowned. "What the hell does Kiyo mean?"

Near picked up his robot. "A countdown?"

"A countdown?!!!"

9

8

7

6

"Er..."

"Raito-kun, please tell me what happened last night."

5

4

3

"erm...."

2

1

0

"Raito-kun?"

"Nothing. I just get really uneasy when I hold girls in my arms, that's all."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Wrong answer, Light._

Kiyo suddenly flipped the hood of her jacket over her head.

"K-Kiyo-chan?"

"You're so stupid, Raito-kun." Kiyo said cheerfully.

"H-huh?!!!"

"I know I'm stupid compared to you and Ryuuzaki, but did you honestly think that I'd forget what you did last night?"

"WHAT?!!!!!" Raito's face grew strawberry red in a matter of milliseconds.

"Apparently, that's a yes.." Kiyo muttered, drawing her hood down under her eyes. She quickly darted behind Raito.

"K-K-K-K-KIYO-CHAN...."

"It seems that I've rendered you speechless, _Light_." Kiyo gently wrapped her arms around Raito's waist.

"AAAAAAHH!!!!!!" Raito blushed harder and trembled as he felt something. In. His. Pants.

"Well then, Raito-kun," Kiyo switched back to the honorific, "I'll use that to my advantage, just like you did last night." With her hood firmly covering her eyes, Kiyo yanked Raito's pants down in one swift movement.

"Wha-" Raito yelled stupidly. Kiyo darted away.

At that moment, Yomi and L decided to turn around.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Matt and Mello's mouths dropped open.

"..."

"..."

"..." Near just gave the screen a lazy glance before going back to his robots. "Well, that one's probably going to be popular on youtube..."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo was about to run out of the kitchen, but then caught sight of Yomi's face.

"Yomi, wha-" Kiyo was not stupid enough to turn around, but Yomi looked like she was going to puke.

"..."

L calmly closed his eyes and turned away. "Well, on the positive side, I can now say I have been faced with worst..."

At that exact moment, the oven's timer rang.

Kiyo had covered her eyes because she hadn't wanted to see Raito's underwear. But by doing so, she protected herself from something much, much worst.

You see, Raito, being the extremely intelligent person he was, didn't have any underwear on.

"..."

"You know, I think I'm gonna leave now..." Kiyo left the kitchen.

And that concludes Kiyo's revenge on Raito.

"Isn't Yomi-chan going to leave as well?"

Avoiding the...sight in front of her, Yomi pulled out the cookies. "I would, but my job is not done yet."

"Huh?"

Yomi picked up a cookie. Before L could react she suddenly hit the detective in the balls with it. There was a cracking sound.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!! DID L JUST GET HIT IN THE BALLS WITH A _COOKIE_?!!!!!!" Mello yelled in a mixture of horror and consternation.

"Apparently, it was a very tough cookie." Near commented.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Yomi said bluntly as L keeled over wordlessly. She pointed a finger at Raito without looking at him. "You. Do us all a favor including those three kids watching all of this and pull your pants up. Now my job is done." Yomi left the room after Kiyo.

"..."

Raito slowly pulled his pants up.

L just lay there. "Wow," the man commented from the floor, "they really did get us."

* * *

Mello resisted the strong urge to puke. "Well, there was our answer..."

Matt shrugged. "I've seen worst."

"You've seen worst?!!!" Mello demanded. "Just where, exactly?!!!"

"On porn sites."

"..."

"...the fuck?!!!"

"I can't believe you actually fell for that." Matt said, quoting Yomi. "Of course I'm lying, you dimwit!! Shit, I'm scarred for life now!!!"

"Very interesting, considering that you are also a male..." Near observed.

"Yeah, but hopefully I'll never seen myself do _that_..."

"..."

"..."

"Time to shut up now, I think."

"...yeah..."

* * *

**I felt grossed out when I read this, and I'm the one who _wrote_ it. Aaahh...see you next time, everyone!!**


	39. What Mello Wants To Happen!

**A/N: And now that evil thing called homework has finally reared its ugly head, and I probably won't have enough time to do this with all of this stuff going on.**

**OMG almost a hundred reviews!! ^^ I apologize. You guys waited so long only to get this horrible chapter...**

**This chapter is mainly for people who wanted Kiyo to make out with Raito. Mello decides to write some stuff. Kiyo and Yomi are REALLY out of character in his writing. And Mello is a horrible writer and a pervert.**

**Personally, I really hated this chapter. I hope you will too. Wait, that didn't sound right...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Danny: Um...how can we own Death Note? None of us here own it, and that includes this crazy person... **

**WARNING: THIS IS PROBABLY THE CLOSEST M-RATED CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN.**

**

* * *

**

"Mello, what are you doing?" Matt asked warily.

Mello let out an evil cackle that only deepened Matt's suspicions.

"Mello?"

"I'm getting bored, nothing is happening between them."

Matt sighed. He very well knew what "them" meant. Mello, apparently, was a pervert in Matt's opinion, and wanted something to happen between Kiyo Nakagawa and Yagami Raito. To be honest, Matt thought it was obvious that Raito was head over heels with Kiyo and Kiyo wanted to stay as far away from Raito as possible.

"So...what _are_ you doing, then?"

Mello let out another evil cackle that Matt found highly disturbing. And since Matt seemed pretty much used to Mello's...habits, something Matt found disturbing was not something the world wanted to see.

"Writing."

"..."

"Which obviously means Mello has put his perverted imagination into words."

"Near?! Since when were you here?!!"

"...a long time."

"..."

'...I see..."

But not even Near's presence could affect Mello's joyful, if not perverted, mood. "Hehehehehehe...."

Matt smacked his forehead with his gameboy. "I am so not reading that."

"Not _all_ of it is lemons!!" Mello said indignantly. He held out a sheaf of papers to Matt. "And it wasn't just Kiyo and Yagami. I made some L and Yomi stuff."

"...why?"

"Because it's so obvious that he wants her!!" Mello snapped.

"Um...okay...I'll read that first..." Surely it couldn't be that bad as Kiyo and Raito...

* * *

"Lawliet-sama?" L fought to control his breath as he heard her voice again. _Kiyo__mi..._

The girl smiled happily. "Here's lunch."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Kiyomi-chan." The servant set the tray down and stood up, bowing to L and starting to leave.

It was then when L noticed it. Just as the human bent up, she winced. It was a small movement, and a human would have missed it, but L was far from human..."Kiyomi-chan?"

Kiyomi paused. "Lawliet-sama?"

L scrutinized her closely, starting to chew his thumb. "Have you...injured yourself lately?"

Yomi shook her head, holding back a blush at the sight of her master with his thumb in his mouth. "Of course not, Lawliet-sama. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." L watched her go.

As soon as she was out of his earshot, Kiyomi let out a small hiss of pain. She held up her left wrist, gingerly peeling back the white sleeve of her kimono.

_It will hurt many days after..._Kiyomi shook the memory away. "It was worth it for Lawliet-sama..." The human whispered quietly, hurriedly drawing the sleeve back over the thick white bandage on her wrist.

_You're so foolish...do you really like him, or are you just trying to get money?_

_Isn't it obvious? I thought you would have done it weeks before, being a human and all..._

Kiyomi bit her lip, just the memory of the pain making her weak-legged. _But I didn't know...I'm so sorry, Lawliet-sama..._

_

* * *

_

As soon as Kiyomi was out of earshot, L took out his cell phone. "Watari?"

"L?"

"May I please see all recent video records of the shukketsu room?"

"What for, L?"

"For a certain reason." L heard the man sigh on the other end of the line.

"Very well. Please wait a minute."

After a few seconds, an image appeared on the screen. L's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You truly want to do this?"

Kiyomi's face looked white from fear, but she nodded her head determinedly. "I want to...for Lawliet-sama..."

_For me?! _L thought bewilderedly.

"It will be extremely painful." The woman warned her. "It will hurt many days after. I speak from experience." The woman held up a wrist, a thick layer of scar tissue looking like some sort of absurd bracelet on it.

The determined look in Kiyomi's eyes only strengthened. "Please..."

The woman shook her head. "Never, ever, thought I would see another of my kind actually begging to be cut...come here, child." Kiyomi did as she was told, trembling with fear but walking toward her all the same.

L's eyes widened. She wasn't going to...she didn't...

With a hand skillful from years of practice, the woman expertly cut a deep slash across Kiyomi's left wrist. The girl cried out in pain.

"Aah!!"

The sound nearly broke L's heart. _Kiyomi..._

Kiyomi continued to yell in agony as the woman collected the blood in a small bowl. She then hurried to the bleeding girl, grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around the cut more tenderly, L suspected, then she would have.

_Kiyomi..._L sat there in shocked silence for more than a minute. Then he whipped his head around, sensing a presence behind him.

"...Lawliet-sama..." Kiyomi looked down at her feet, but not quick enough to hide her shame. "I...I...Watari-sama wanted to give you this..." She held out a sealed note.

"Kiyomi..." L whispered softly, yet loud enough for the servant to hear. "...why?" His eyes darted to the "lunch tray" where a small bowl of thick, red liquid rested. How could he have missed that scent?

"I..." Kiyomi hastily held out the note again. "Please, Lawliet-sama, take it."

Trusting himself not to lose his head at the scent of Kiyomi's blood, L stood up and took the note from her.

His eyes widened again as he read Watari's message.

_L, she's a good girl. She doesn't deserve to be human._

The eleven words sent L's mind into a whirlwind. After all those years of telling him to never turn anyone into another okamibake, was Watari giving him permission to...

"Lawliet-sama?" Kiyomi looked at him, politely meaning that she was asking for permission to leave.

L paused. "...Kiyomi...please stay..."

"Er..."

"Why?" L asked again, no trace of anger or demand in his voice.

Kiyomi took a deep breath. "I...I heard you enjoyed human blood, Lawliet-sama!" Smiling a real smile again, Kiyomi took the bowl between her hands and offered it to her master. "So...I wanted to give you some."

L looked at her in complete shock. "Kiyomi-chan...that was..." He trailed off.

"Lawliet-sama...please, drink it." Kiyomi said shyly. "I...know it won't taste good, but-aah!" Kiyomi started as L's hands closed over hers, taking the bowl from her.

"...That was extremely thoughtful and unselfish of Kiyomi-chan..." L resisted the urge to breath the scent of it in. "Did...she really do it for me?"

Kiyo nodded eagerly, smiling. "Of course. I hope you enjoy it." She bowed again.

L bit his lip. This had caused Kiyomi so much pain...but... L's impulses won over, and he tipped the bowl and drank deeply. The wolf-ningen gave a start and his eyes widened for the third time.

"Lawliet-sama?"

Much to L's disappointment, the liquid eventually ran out, and his tongue darted over the bowl, determined not to miss a single drop. He let out an excited breath.

"La-Lawliet-sama?"

L looked at Kiyomi, unable to control some of the lust in his gaze. "I must inform Kiyomi-chan's blood was the best I ever tasted and probably will ever taste. But she must never cause herself so much pain again on my account."

Kiyomi's cheeks flushed at the look in L's gaze. She quickly bowed. "I am glad I was able to give my master some enjoyment."

"Kiyomi-chan..."

"Yes?" Kiyomi looked up.

"Let me see your wound." Flushing deeper at the almost predatory sound in L's voice, Kiyomi rolled up her sleeve and hesitantly extended it to the man.

L took it gingerly, as if such a thing could break at his touch. Peeling off the bandage slowly, L stifled a hiss of rage and pain that his Kiyomi had suffered so much.

Kiyomi winced as the wound was exposed to the cool air, but remained silent.

L leaned down. "I must repay Kiyomi-chan for her pain..."

"Lawliet-sama?" Kiyomi's voice was startled.

Not being able to hold back, L ran his tongue over the wound, moaning slightly at the taste of Kiyomi's flesh combined with her blood. Kiyo gasped, stiffening at the sensation of L's tongue.

L licked the wound again, and it sealed.

Kiyomi gasped again for a different reason. "Lawliet-sama...you..."

"It was to heal Kiyomi-chan's wound." L rebound the bandage. The wound still needed to heal a little more. "I apologize if Kiyomi-chan found it disturbing."

"No!" Kiyomi yelled before she could stop herself. "I-I mean...of course not, but Lawliet-sama...I'm a human...surely-aah!" Not wanting to hear the rest of her response, L took her hand and gently kissed it.

"La-La-Lawliet-sama!!" Kiyomi turned red, which in L's opinion, only made her look cuter. He gently caressed the girl's cheek. Drinking her blood had somehow cracked something in him. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Kiyomi stiffened at first, but then leaned slightly into his touch, her hand tentatively coming to hold his in place. "Lawliet-sama..."

She stiffened again as she realized what she was doing. "N-no...I...I'm so sorry!!" She quickly put her hand down, her eyes filled with shame.

L frowned. His hand danced gently down to Kiyomi's cheek, tilting her head up and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Kiyomi-chan must not worry so much."

"B-b-but what I did...was illegal!!!"

"But I wanted you to do it." L whispered in her ear, his breath hot.

"Aaah!!" Kiyomi's face turned redder, and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Look at me, Kiyomi-chan..." L murmured gently. "Don't be afraid..."

Kiyo's cheeks turned even redder as she shyly lifted her face, looking into the deep black eyes in front of her. "Lawliet-sam-"

She was cut off as L's lips mashed against hers. Kiyomi's eyes widened, as L knew they would, but to L's surprise and delight, she slowly relaxed and started to even respond softly, tentatively placing her hands on the back of the insomniac's head.

All of L's boundaries and restraints burst. Even though he had dreamed about it, hoped it, it was better than he could have ever imagined. The pleasure of it all... L wrapped his arms around the human and brought her body closer to his, kissing her more deeply as he started to push her down into the bed, his hands starting to tear back her kimono-

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mello..."

"Hm?"

"You had fun writing this, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Oh god." Matt grimaced as he read on further. "Mello, you have a messed up mind."

"Thank you."

"You better not let Yomi see this..."

"Yeah, I know. If you're too squeamish to read on, then here's Kiyo's and Yagami's." Another sheaf of papers were thrust at the redhead. Matt noticed, with some trepidation, that this pile seemed a lot bigger.

Matt sighed dejectedly. "And I'm not even going to ask about the blood and human part..."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Raito asked her kindly.

The human looked up at him with serious, intelligent brown eyes. "Why?" She asked tonelessly.

Raito frowned. "Because you're an innocent girl that obviously doesn't deserve it." The human looked at him almost incredulously.

"You have saved every human girl who has passed here?" Though her voice was the same, blank monotone, Raito could tell she wasn't convinced.

Raito held back a snarl. "I-"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." The human suddenly bowed. "You have just rescued me and I don't have the decency to thank you. I will willingly serve you, master."

Even though Raito could still see that she didn't seem to completely trust him, something in him growled satisfactorily when he heard himself addressed as master from her.

"It's alright." Raito said kindly, ignoring the wolf inside of him growl. "What is your name?"

"Kiyoko." The girl said, still bowed.

"Well, Kiyoko, welcome to your new home..."

* * *

"Kiyoko-chan..."

"Yagami-sama?" The girl dutifully paused in her cleaning and turned towards him, immediately bowing.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Kiyoko laughed politely. "Yagami-sama, it is no punishment for me staying in this house. But if you would like me to leave, I-"

"No," Raito said hastily, "I didn't mean that."

"Oh. Thank you for being so thoughtful to me." Kiyoko said truthfully, bowing again and starting to scrub the windows once more.

Raito held back a sigh. It had been three months since he had rescued that thin, starving human from the hands of the slavers. He did not regret his rather rash decision, Kiyoko had proved to be an excellent, obedient servant, and had gradually warmed up to him as well. So...what was the problem? Raito swore inwardly.

Kiyoko was...different than the other girls. She didn't blush every time Raito said her name, she didn't faint every time her hand accidentally brushed his, to be more precise, she didn't _try_ to make her hand "accidentally" brush his.

No, Kiyoko was far too mature and intelligent, rather impressive for a human. Raito had to admit she was a lucky find, an efficient cleaner who was loyal and kind to him. It was, Raito reflected, just what he had been wanting in a servant. Thus, we come to the same question. What _was_ the problem then, if it wasn't Kiyoko? It was...him. Stupid him.

It was _Raito_ who had to hold back a blush every time Kiyoko said his name, it wasn't even his first name, it was just that stupid "Yagami-sama", it was Raito who held back gasps every time his hand accidentally brushed against hers. Raito admitted to himself, in great shame, that he _wanted_ to "accidentally" brush her hand with his, but his pride would never let him do that.

In a nutshell, Raito, the most intelligent, handsome, courteous, etc etc etc etc etc man had a raging crush on a servant, a _human_ servant, that didn't even seem to respond to his...affections.

"Yagami-sama?"

_Dammit..._"Yes?"

Kiyoko smiled at him. "This room is finished."

"O-of course." Damn himself and his stupid stuttering voice and that only _Kiyoko_ managed to make him sound like that. Damn all of this...

"Are you alright, Yagami-sama?" Kiyoko cocked her head politely.

_Oh dammit I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this- _"I'm fine, Kiyoko-chan, don't worry." Raito said cheerfully.

"Then...I will go to the next room." Kiyoko said tentatively. Raito cursed himself for being so stupid. "Yes...yes, of course..."

Bowing again, Kiyoko started to go out of the room.

His brain all scrambled, Raito did the one thing that could only make his dilemma worst. "Kiyoko-chan, wait."

Kiyoko stopped. "Yagami-sama?"

_No No No NO NO NO STOP YOU IDIOT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING-_ "Would you mind accompanying me back to town? I have some business there, and I wouldn't want to leave you alone if something may happen."

"Er...of course, Yagami-sama."

Raito nodded. "Good. I'll leave in an hour, so get ready."

"Yes." Kiyoko bowed again and left, her thoughts swirling. It was very unusual of her master to make such rash decisions, Kiyoko could tell it was rash by the way Yagami-sama had stuttered and stopped her at the last moment. Was something wrong with him? Did- Kiyoko stopped and cursed inwardly. No, she shouldn't be having these thoughts. As a loyal human servant, she should just follow her master's orders.

* * *

"It's a very beautiful day, isn't it?" Raito asked in his usual smooth voice.

"Yes." Kiyoko looked up at the sky. "I must admit, this town looks so much more prettier when I'm no longer in danger for my life."

Raito smiled. "Of course, you hadn't been out since I met you. I should let you out more often..."

"I am content to stay in the house with you." Kiyoko said truthfully.

Raito's cheeks certainly did NOT turn red.

"Yagami-sama, are you alright? Your face looks flushed..."

Damn. "It is a little hot..."

"Yes, I suppose so." Kiyoko remained suspicious.

"Yagami-kun."

Raito looked up at the voice and smiled cordially, a smile Kiyoko knew to be fake. "Ryuuzaki..." Fortunately, Raito really did have business in town, business with his most hated rival, Ryuuzaki.

The man acknowledged him again with a nod, his eyes traveling to Kiyoko. The human was already bowing hastily. Raito gritted his teeth. Ryuuzaki would know Kiyoko was a human, no wolf-ningen would bow so low...

"Yagami-sama," Kiyoko said, her voice now a monotone "I'll get you something to eat."

"Of course." Raito replied, his eyes never leaving Ryuuzaki. Kiyoko bowed again to him and hurried away. Ryuuzaki followed her with his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

"So you really did take in a human..." Ryuuzaki mused.

"Surprisingly, she is one of the most efficient servants I ever had." Raito replied politely.

"I see..." Ryuuzaki started to chew on his thumb. "Will we get down to business, then, Yagami-kun?"

"Yes."

* * *

Raito suddenly swore out loud, making the whole staff, except Kiyoko, jump.

"Ya-Ya-Yagami-sama?!!"

"Kuso...how did he know?" Raito whispered furiously, raking his hair with his fingers.

Kiyoko walked up to him. "Yagami-sama?" Raito turned and glared at her so fiercely that the rest of the staff stiffened in fear.

"So that's what happened to all of the punching bags..." One of them whispered.

"What happened, Yagami-sama?" Kiyoko asked calmly. The staff gasped, it was completely out of a human's place to do that.

Raito cursed again. "Ryuuzaki...has found out my greatest weakness..."

The staff gasped again. Yagami Raito had a weakness?!

Kiyoko frowned. All Ryuuzaki had done was pass another law allowing okamibake to mate with humans if the okamibake desired it. Not that that was anything new...

Raito cursed and threw a punch at a mirror. "Ya-Yagami-sama!!" Now taken by surprise, Kiyoko instinctively grabbed his arm.

Raito laughed softly. It sounded like Kiyoko's touch had cracked something in him. Kiyoko hastily let go of him and bowed. "Yagami-sama..."

"Yes, I better not break any furniture." Raito said nastily.

Kiyoko whipped her head up, glaring at her master. "Yagami-sama is mistaken."

"How so?" Raito demanded.

"I did not stop Yagami-sama because he would break a mirror, I do not care about mirrors!!!" Kiyoko snapped with a rage almost equal to Raito's.

"Then why did you?!!"

"I stopped you, Yagami-sama because you would HURT yourself if you punched a mirror, and I do NOT want my master to get hurt!!!" Kiyoko practically yelled.

"And just why wouldn't you want me to get hurt?"

Kiyoko looked at him, wounded. "Yagami-sama, you know I did not trust you when I first met you, but you saved my life!! You saved me from a life of being beaten, killed, raped, or just raped!!!!!" Kiyoko's voice was now almost hysterical.

Raito laughed again, a sound the rest of the staff found highly disturbing. "I saved you from being raped? I SAVED you from being raped?!!"

"Yes, you did." Kiyoko said determinedly. "Yagami-sama...please..." The human's expression suddenly softened. She gently pulled Raito's hands so he was now facing her.

"Please...take out all of your anger on me." Kiyoko kissed her master's hands and bowed. The staff gasped in horror. "Kiyoko, no-"

Raito held up a hand, silencing them. "Kiyoko..." The girl did not dare look up. "You...were used that way, weren't you?" Kiyoko nodded, her face set determinedly.

"Beaten many times...but never raped..." Raito purred softly his hand starting to stroke his servant's hair.

Kiyoko's voice was still steady. "Yes, that is correct. But Yagami-sama, you cannot rape me no matter how hard you try."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Raito purred again, which is odd, since a wolf really doesn't purr. "You think I don't have it in me, do you, Kiyoko?"

The staff gasped for the fourth time. "Ya-Yagami-sama..." What has come over their master?!

Kiyoko paused. When she finally spoke, she was very quiet. "I believe raping a woman...is not something Yagami-sama will achieve with me." Raito's eyes narrowed.

Kiyoko continued, her voice even softer than before. "What makes intercourse rape...is when the female is unwilling to do so..."

The staff, who by now, had decided to stop their master if he was going to try and rape Kiyoko, were completely thrown off. Their mouth's dropped as Kiyoko's meaning sunk in. "Ki-Kiyoko-chan..."

Kiyoko looked up at Raito, who had saw the meaning of her message the moment she said it. "If that is what you desire, Yagami-sama, I would..." She kissed his hand again.

The staff coughed awkwardly and shuffled out of the room, locking it behind them.

Raito's hand came up, as if to touch Kiyoko's face, but it dropped back down. There was a very long and tense silence.

Kiyoko hastily rose."Of course, if Yagami-sama does not want to, then I will le-" Raito cut her off swiftly, grabbing her wrist and yanking her body to his.

"I want to." Was all he said. Raito cupped her chin and leaned into her, coming very close to her lips. Kiyoko fought to control her breath.

"But the question is...do you want to? Do you want to, or are you just doing this to pleasure me?" Raito's hot breath enveloped her face as he pulled the girl he desired closer to his body.

Kiyoko shut her eyes. "Yagami-sama, I am a human. It is not my place."

"But I want to know..." Raito said softly. They were very close now.

"I..." The space between them was barely a centimeter. "I...I am a human, Yagami-sama." Kiyoko whispered, her voice filled with pain. "I did not want to love anyone in such a way, fearing it would cause me too much pain. But..." Kiyoko opened her eyes, resting her forehead against his. "I...want to."

That was all the permission Raito needed. Without a second's hesitation, the master closed the space and ravished Kiyoko's mouth, his arms coming to wrap around her waist.

Kiyoko kissed back almost as fervently, her hands tangling in his auburn hair. Raito's hands tugged at her clothing, and Kiyoko obliged, starting to shed the things that prevented Raito from having his utmost pleasure...

* * *

"..."

"..."

Matt tried not to throw up. The sex in this one was worst than the other one. "M-Mello..."

"What is Matt-kun looking so disturbed about?" A very familiar voice behind him startled the two boys.

"Uh...L...hi..."

Raito frowned at the papers in Matt's hands. "What is that?"

"Uh....nothing...Mello...just wrote some stuff."

L curiously picked up the sheaf of papers lying next to Matt. "Mello wrote what?"

Mello and Matt froze. _Uh-oh..._ Raito took the opportunity to yank the papers from Matt's hands. "What have you two been doing...oh." The teen's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Uh...uh...uh..."

"..."

"..."

L put his thumb in his mouth. "Very interesting, Mello-kun, but I would not drink Yomi-chan's blood..." His voice trailed off as he read on. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

To Raito's and even L's horror, they felt something stir inside of them as they read on.

"..."

"..."

"....oh shit..." Both dived for the bathroom.

Matt's jaw dropped. "Are they going to have a...a....well, you know what I mean....from just reading the stuff?!!!!"

The sounds from the bathroom only proved him correct.

"Man, that's so disturbing." Matt shook his head and pulled out his gameboy.

"Maybe I should write more of-"

"NO."

"Okay, okay, fine, but-"

"They are going to kill you, Mello." Near pointed out.

Raito burst out, his face very red, lunging for Mello and the papers.

"Wait, Raito-kun, I haven't finished yet!!!!" L yelled frantically as he was pulled along.

"I DON'T GIBE A FREAKING DAMN!!!!!!!!" Raito roared as L tried to pull on his boxers along with his pants.

"..."

* * *

Kiyo raised her eyebrows. "Why is Raito-kun burning a bunch of papers and at the same time smacking Mello-kun?"

Yomi, still recovering from the mind scarring incident in the kitchen, shrugged. "Do you really want to know?"

Kiyo saw L being dragged along in his underwear. Yomi looked up at and saw the whole scene.

"..."

"..."

"...no, I really don't want to know." Kiyo quickly tried to close the window, but the sound of it caused Raito to look up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...er...Kiyo-chan..."

"...I'm not going to ask." Kiyo said before slamming the window shut.

Matt continued to play with his gameboy. "Wow, and that was just Raito...I wouldn't want to see how Kiyo and Yomi would act if they ever read that..."

Near nodded. "Mello would no longer be alive."

"I guess now is not the time to say we're planning on putting the video of the kitchen thing on youtube..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO _WHAT_??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raito and L both roared.

"Yeah, definitely not the time."

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

"We won't do it." Mello assured them hastily. Unfortunately, the boy grinned evilly. "But you have to do something for us first..."

Near rolled his eyes. "We're doomed."

L sighed resignedly. He would have allowed it if they covered Raito's face with something, but the part where he got hit with that _evil_ cookie was in there as well...

"What do you want to do?"

"Well...Halloween is only a few days away..." Mello pointed out.

* * *

"So we're going to a 'haunted' house tomorrow. _WHY?_" Yomi asked suspiciously.

L shifted nervously. "Well..."

"If he doesn't, then Mello will put a certain video on youtube that Ryuuzaki and Yagami-kun would not want to see." Near explained.

"..."

"..."

"...great...thanks, Ryuuzaki."

"It was Yomi-chan's and Kiyo-chan's fault. If they hadn't done that, then there would have been no video-"

"Oi, oi, it was your own fault, Ryuuzaki!!!! That was revenge for taking advantage of us like that the other day!!" Yomi cried furiously.

Kiyo face-palmed. "Here we go again..."

"Um..." Raito watched as the two continued to argue. "Kiyo-chan...about that day...I am sorry..."

Kiyo looked at him lazily. "You're forgiven."

"And so it is YOUR fault for going here in the first place-"

"No, it is YOMI-CHAN'S fault for not wanting to leave Matsuda-san behind-"

"It was YOUR fault that Matsuda got kidnapped in the first place!!!"

"No, it was-"

"JUST SHUT UP!!" Kiyo yelled, getting sick of their bickering. Raito's face flushed as he remembered Mello's writing again.

"Yeah, it's really going to be an enjoyable trip..." Matt muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Rokya's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, Zarth. Aren't you getting a little carried away?! I come back and now look what's happened..."

* * *

**And Zarth's gone and done it again!! How will Kiyo and Yomi cope? **

**I know you're all like, WTF, it's January, but my story really doesn't fit with the current time of the world. So yeah, they'll be going to a haunted house on L's birthday. Just what will happen? Many, many things!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**And hey, I wouldn't mind if some people told me how this thing sucked. In other words, yes, I want reviews, positive or negative!!! **


	40. It took five months and 40 seconds

**A/N: I owe most of this chapter to my friend from english class, Sergeant Pixie!!! She is a really awesome writer, and she's going to put up a cool story on Twilight sometime.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sergeant Pixie: Okay, here's some things Raikun and I own.**

**1. Ipods.**

**2. Cell phones.**

**3. Computers.**

**4. Pencils.**

**5. rubber bands.**

**Things we do not own.**

**1. Twilight.**

**2. Sonny with a Chance.**

**3. Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo shuddered as she felt the cold air, pulling her jacket on tighter. "And just why did you want to come to this place, Mello-kun?"

"Because L liked this place, didn't you, L?" Mello replied.

L frowned. "That was a long time ago."

"Well, the real reason is because Near doesn't like this place and I heard real stories of it being haunted." Mello ran ahead eagerly.

"Oi, don't go too far!!" Raito called after him.

"You'd think he was five, not fifteen..." Near murmured resentfully as he clutched Kiyo's hand.

Yomi growled. "This is all of your fault, Ryuuzaki..."

_Not again..._Kiyo thought irritably. Yomi and L had been blaming each other all yesterday, then all day today, and now it seemed they were going to argue all night.

"No, it is all of Yomi-chan's fault because-"

Much to the annoyance of Kiyo, Raito, and Near, two continued to argue and bicker. Matt just kept playing his gameboy and blocking them out like he did to the rest of the world.

Kiyo shook her head. "I give up. Just leave them."

Raito rolled his eyes in agreement. "Yes. So...what kind of place is this?"

"It's an area that belongs to Whammy House." Near explained. "It's very large, approximately an acre, and there's a lot of abandoned buildings in it. It was an ideal playground for many of the younger children."

"If YOU hadn't ripped my shirt, then you wouldn't have found out!!" Yomi shrieked behind them.

"It was Yomi-chan's fault in the first place that she was disguised as a boy-"

"I would have told you if YOU hadn't made that stupid comment-"

"How does Yomi disguising as a boy have anything to do with this?" Kiyo asked incredulously.

Raito shrugged. "Chain reaction of events, I guess. Anyway, what were you saying, Near-kun?"

Near's grip on Kiyo's hand became tighter. "It was an ideal playground for many of the younger children." Near repeated. "But people stopped going there twenty years ago when a boy claimed...it was haunted."

The sun had almost set, it was beginning to get very dark. "Haunted?"

"By a ghost." Near added as gravel crunched beneath their feet. "The little boy who had claimed it was haunted was one of the most promising geniuses of Whammy House, not the type to believe in such things. More children who went there said the same thing, there was a ghost of a little girl who kept appearing at night."

"Only on Halloween, then, huh?" Raito held back a snort. "Sounds a lot like one of those horror movies..."

Near shrugged. "It was twenty years ago. I don't know if it's the truth or not, but that's the story. A little girl is supposed to come on Halloween night."

_A little girl.. _"Who was the boy?" Kiyo asked. "The boy who first saw her, I mean."

"It was me." said a very pissed voice behind them, revealing an extremely disgruntled looking detective.

"Ryuuzaki?!"

"Yes."

Near raised his eyebrows slightly.

Matt looked up from his video game. "So?"

"So what?" L snapped irritably.

"So...was it a ghost or not?"

L shrugged. "I don't know." He frowned at the looks on all of their faces. "What?"

"Ryuuzaki, if you were a little boy twenty years ago, you must be in your late twenties by now." Yomi suddenly spoke up. "You're kind of old..."

"..."

"...Yomi-chan is very mean."

"Okay, fine, forget that, just tell us what you saw."

L sighed in annoyance. "Fine."

"Fine!!

"Good."

"Good!!"

"Fine!!!"

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Matt demanded incredulously.

"..."

"..."

"...Ryuuzaki, what did you see?" Kiyo said nervously, trying to change the subject.

L just shrugged again. "At first, I thought she was another orphan from Whammy's House. But..." L paused.

"...something seemed odd. She...didn't seem like a real girl...like that body was just a mask to what she really was...she kept talking about finding her doll and asking me to be her friend...I got frightened and tried to run. I remember looking back to see if she was following me. She wasn't."

By now, the sun had gone down completely. "And then what, Ryuuzaki?"

"I got tired, so I stopped to catch my breath. As soon as I stopped, I heard her voice again. It was the voice that really frightened me. It...was no voice a little girl should have."

Even Near was listening to every word, though he tried to pretend he wasn't.

"And...that's when I cracked and ran back to Whammy's screaming ghost at the top of my lungs." L finished lamely, very unnatural looking spots of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Aww, poor Ryuuzaki..." Yomi teased. "You must have been such a cute kid."

L glared at her, but then suddenly perked up. "Did Yomi-chan call me cute?"

"No, I called your younger self cute."

L grinned hopefully. "But by calling my younger self cute, you _are_ calling me cute as well, so-"

"You're definitely not cute now if that's what you're saying..." Yomi growled.

Kiyo sighed. "They can't last five minutes without getting into another argument..."

"Mmm..." Yomi looked up dubiously. "Do you think Mello is far enough that he wouldn't notice if we snuck back?"

"Why?" Mello asked. "Are you scared now?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying...oh...hi Mello."

"Since when were you here?" Raito demanded.

"....a long time..."

"..."

"...I see..."

"Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is." Mello said boldly. "It's just a little girl..."

"Then I don't see why you need us to protect you." L said bluntly.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Okay, first of all, I don't want protection. Roger wouldn't let me out if you guys didn't come out with me, and he knows I've always wanted to come here, so sneaking out wasn't an option. Second, it's obvious you guys _don't_ want to come here, and I like causing people misery."

"..."

"...you're going to hell."

"Yes, yes, I know that." Mello said impatiently. "Now come on, let's go deeper."

"I must admit I wouldn't have minded a Halloween night _inside_ playing video games with Yomi-chan." L said longingly. Yomi rolled her eyes.

"You're scared." Yomi accused.

"Yes, I am." L said truthfully. "Aren't you?"

"Okay...maybe a little bit. But Ryuuzaki, if you were that scared, how come you didn't put more effort into taking that video away from Mello?"

"Because then it would prove I was scared of coming back here."

"But didn't you just admit it now?!!!"

"Well, I admitted it because now that there's no other choice, I might as well."

"That's stupid..."

Raito, Kiyo, Near, and Matt walked ahead, leaving Yomi and L arguing behind them _again_. Near let go of Kiyo's hand and walked beside Matt.

Raito looked at Kiyo. "Kiyo-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you...kind of scared as well?"

Kiyo shrugged. "Maybe. But what concerns me more is that it's a perfect opportunity for Rokya to attack us again."

"...oh..."

"He's such an evil bastard."

"Yeah...he is..." They continued their walk in silence, L and Yomi still arguing behind them.

Kiyo resisted the urge to cling to Raito's arm as they kept walking on. Usually, Kiyo didn't believe in ghosts, but sometimes, you could never be too sure... She shuddered.

"Kiyo-chan?"

"Um, yeah?" _Shit...did he see me shudder?_

"I...I'm a little cold. Do you mind holding my arm?'

_Yes, but I'm getting a little freaked out now so..._"Of course not, Raito-kun." Kiyo slid her fingers in the crook of his arm. Kiyo tiptoed up to Raito's ear. "Thank you..." she whispered.

Raito tried not to gasp as he felt Kiyo's hot breath against his ear. "Er...yes..."

Kiyo felt a small hand envelope hers again. "Near-kun?"

"I'm cold too." Near stated.

Matt hovered very close to Near. "Yeah...so am I..."

Mello looked at them all curiously. "What are you talking about? It's not that cold-OW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NEAR?!!"

Near shrugged. "I was bored."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why aren't we saying anything?" L asked from behind.

"Well...there's nothing really to talk about..."

"...I see.."

"How long as it been since we left?" Yomi asked.

"Half an hour already."

"This area's really big..." Kiyo noted. "Wouldn't it suck if we got lost?"

"Yeah...it would...not like that it could ever happen!!" Raito said hastily.

"Ahaha...wouldn't it be so funny if we got lost ourselves?" L asked, his voice just a _bit_ higher than usual.

"Mmmm..." They all got quiet.

"...and if we didn't have any cell phone reception either..."

"...ahahaha...yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Oh hell no. _"Ryuuzaki, please do not tell me neither of those things just happened." Yomi said, alarmed.

"...the first one didn't happen, but the second one just did."

"...WHAT?!!"

"Has anyone noticed Mello hasn't said anything for a while?" Near asked out of the blue.

"..."

"..."

"He must have gone on too far ahead." Raito said, squinting as the moon came out. _That's strange...the moon's full..._

"Mello would have wanted to stay with us to see me or L freak out." Near pointed out.

"..."

"..."

"...great..."

A breeze blew, rustling the grass softly. In their situation, it sounded like soft whispers.

Kiyo's fingers dug into Raito's arm.

"I can't say I'll be of much use to Yomi-chan, but if she wants to hold on, that's fine with me."

"SHUT UP." Yomi hissed through clenched teeth.

"What about Mello-kun?" Kiyo asked worriedly.

"He's probably just trying to scare us." L said unconvincingly.

The wind blew again. The group came across a decayed old building.

"All right," L said quickly, "all of you stay here. Raito-kun and I will go and try to find Mello-kun."

"Ryuuzaki, isn't separating only going to make things worst?" Yomi asked anxiously.

"Does Yomi-chan not want me to leave?" L asked eagerly. Yomi rolled her eyes again. "Dream on..."

"AAHH!!!!" Matt perked up. "That's Mello!!"

The group, even Near, instinctively rushed toward the sound of the voice. Kiyo suddenly tripped. "Aah!!"

"Kiyo!!" Yomi and Raito immediately stopped. Near and Matt, not noticing that they stopped, kept running toward Mello's voice. L really didn't have a choice but to stop.

"Are you alright?"

Kiyo nodded, quickly getting to her feet, but tripping over once more. "Dang it!!" She cried, horrified as she started to slide down what felt like a hill. "AAAH!!!"

Raito grabbed her hand. "I got you!!"

L grabbed the chain in case Raito fell down as well.

Raito started to pull Kiyo up. And that was when the chain snapped. This time, Raito fell, the rest of the chain dangling behind him.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KIYO!!! RAITO-KUN!!!!"

Both ended up sliding down an extremely steep hill. "WHOA!!!!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Kiyo got up shakily. "That's the second time this week that chain broke."

"Yeah..." Raito frowned as he helped Kiyo up. "It's weird..."

Meanwhile, Yomi was about to go in after them. "I can't believe the chain broke again for the freaking second time!!!"

"That is odd..." L mused. "This isn't rusty stuff, you know..."

"Then why'd it break?" Yomi asked incredulously.

"I don't know..." L started to chew his thumb again.

Sweat started to form on Yomi's hands. "Are you saying there's no logical explanation for that?"

"The strain from last time would have certainly broken it, but...why did it break?" L asked himself, seeming to be in deep thought.

"I broke it."

"Yomi-chan," L said harshly, "now is not a good time to joke around-"

"L." Yomi's tone made L stop.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But..." L and Yomi looked at each other in horror. Very, very, slowly, both turned around.

A little girl stood behind them.

* * *

Matt was pissed and Near was angry. Mello had only yelled because apparently, he had tripped and fallen over.

"Thanks to you, we're now separated from L and lost!!!" Matt hissed angrily. "And my battery's run out, so if we don't return, I don't get to play anymore video games!!! Do you KNOW what that means?!!!! DO YOU?!!!!"

"Calm down, Matt." Near pointed in a direction. "We came from that direction."

Mello frowned. "Didn't you guys come from there?"

"Guys, if we don't get back, we'll get killed, or worst, I won't be able to play video games!!" Matt yelled. "Now is not the time to purposely disagree with each other!!!!"

"No, Matt, I'm being serious!!" Mello said indignantly. "You guys came from that direction."

Near narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, we didn't."

"Yes you did!!"

"No, we didn't."

Matt swore. "SHIT..."

* * *

Kiyo started back up the hill. "Come on, Raito-kun, we might as well-"

"Interesting. That chain just keeps breaking doesn't it?" The two stiffened at the all too familiar voice.

Kiyo looked behind them wildly. "Rokya!!!!"

* * *

Yomi grabbed L's hand, squeezing it tightly as she gazed, horrified, at the girl. L looked at the girl in wide, disbelieving eyes. It couldn't be...it couldn't be the same girl...

She looked about six or seven years old. Her hair was light brown and short, coming to frame her face in straight lines. She wore a faded looking blue dress that went down to her ankles. She smiled innocently at the two of them.

The detective shook in horror. _She...she hasn't changed..._

Yomi squeezed his hand tighter. The girl in front of them looked so innocent, like an ordinary young girl...but there was something not right, there was something eerie about her smile and aura...

"Hi. I'm Jenny." The girl's voice was exactly like her appearance, innocent and almost happy, yet creepy in some kind of way. "Do you want to be my friend?"

L pulled Yomi behind him, shifting slightly to block her from the girl's view.

The girl looked at him and smiled even creepier. "I remember you!" Her voice sent shivers down L's spine. "You were a little kid like me. You're a lot older now...Why'd you run? Didn't you want to get your birthday present?"

"Y-you...were born on Halloween?" Yomi whispered. L pulled her closer to him. "I do not believe that this is the right time to discuss it, Yomi-chan."

"Jenny" saw Yomi and smiled that eerie smile again. "Do you want to be my friend?"

Yomi clenched her jaw in horror. This girl...something was not right, not right at all...

"I promise it won't hurt." Jenny assured in that same innocent yet eerie voice, holding up two fingers. "Crisscross my heart."

"I can see why you ran..." Yomi muttered to L.

Jenny looked at them eagerly. "Do you want to play with me and be friends? You can help find my dolly." The girl gave a giggle that freaked Yomi and L out. "What's wrong? Don't you want to play?"

They just stared at her.

Jenny giggled again. "Do you like her?" She asked L, pointing to Yomi.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you like _like_ her?" Jenny asked again, smiling happily.

L's hand tightened over Yomi's reassuringly.

"So you do like her...will you come to rescue her if I steal her?"

* * *

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP PULLING MY EAR, WOMAN!!!!!"

"YOU DESERVE IT!!!!" Kiyo snarled, giving Rokya's ear an extra yank. "I ALMOST FELL FOUR HUNDRED FREAKING FEET BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! YOUR FREAKING FAULT ROKYA!!!!"

"Okay, okay, I admit leaving the hole was a really bad thing to do-" Another yank.

"OW!!! FINE, I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!!!" Kiyo yanked his ear again.

"OUCH!!!!! STOP IT!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" Kiyo let go of his ear. Rokya rubbed it tenderly. "It's probably doubled in size now..." he muttered grouchily.

Raito, who had been watching all of this, make a vow never, ever, to piss Kiyo off again in the future. You'd think he would have done that at the kitchen incident...

"Why are you here?" Kiyo demanded, still angry.

Rokya rubbed his ear and groaned. "Well...things have happened..."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kiyo asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Rokya shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Let's just put it this way. Zarth happened..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?" Kiyo said in the same voice.

Rokya looked at her nervously. "I...would tell you....but then you'd get really pissed and kill me, so I'll answer it later!"

"WHAT?!!"

"Hang on, _Kira_." Raito cut in. "What exactly have you been doing the past few days? Not a single criminal has died."

"I...will also answer that later." Rokya sat down, his hands searching in his pockets.

"Just what are you going to do, Rokya?!!" Kiyo demanded.

Rokya just pulled out two things.

Thing number one: A pencil.

Thing number two: A piece of paper torn from a certain notebook.

* * *

"NO, STOP IT!!" L cried desperately as Jenny drew a thick red line on Yomi's wrist. Yomi bit her lip, trying to keep in any cries of pain.

"LET. HER. GO!!!!!!" The detective threw himself again and again at the barrier, but it didn't budge.

"Aah..." Yomi shut her eyes. "s-s-stop..."

Jenny smiled. "Only if you promise to marry L and have lots of children with him."

"Wh-what?" Yomi looked at the girl, trying to ignore the fiery pain. "I...I like L."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I like him a lot."

"You do?"

Yomi nodded. Jenny looked over to the said man. "He seems to like you a lot."

"Yeah, he does."

Jenny turned to her. "I'll let you go then." The barrier suddenly disappeared.

"YOMI!!!!" L rushed toward her, grabbing her and picking her up bridal style.

Jenny smiled at the two of them. "I'll leave you alone for a while. But don't worry, I'll come back soon so we can all play again." She licked the finger soaked in Yomi's blood. "Bye bye."

She waved and then disappeared.

"..."

"..."

"...Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"You should have just let Mello put that stupid video on youtube."

* * *

"Rokya..." Kiyo said slowly, "What are you doing?"

Rokya looked at her almost pityingly. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Rokya turned to Raito. "I lied that day."

"What are you talking about, Rokya-kun?!" Raito asked, alarmed.

"When I said I wouldn't harm anyone that was in that cart...I lied." Rokya started to write.

"Rokya?!!!"

"Sorry, Yoko. I made no promise not to kill Light."

"What are you..." It slowly sank in. Kiyo's eyes widened in horror. "NO, ROKYA!!!" She ran toward her former classmate.

"Too late, Yoko." Rokya said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Kiyo-chan, what's wrong?" Raito said urgently.

"Rokya..." Kiyo looked at the paper, horrified.

On the shred of the Death Note paper was a last name and a first name.

_Yagami Raito._

40

39

"Rokya...why?"

38

"Kiyo-chan, what did he do?!!"

_No...Rokya, please...don't..._

37

36

"Rokya, NO!!!! WHY?!!!!"

"I had to." Rokya said, his face somber and truthfully serious.

35

34

"Kiyo-chan!!" Raito grabbed her wrist. "Kiyo-chan, what-"

Kiyo was no longer listening to Raito's words. She just looked at him. Raito.

Raito, that first day she actually saw him, five months ago, playing tennis with L.

33

32

Raito, getting kicked in the balls with a soccer ball.

31

30

Raito, now innocent, blushing every five minutes on camera.

29

28

Raito, hugging her and smelling like smoke.

27

26

Raito, accidentally picking up her underwear.

25

24

Raito, now chained to L, getting kicked in the balls by herself as he fell on her.

23

22

Raito, giving her back her ipod and Yoshi's voice.

21

20

Raito, kissing her cheek as he took her sketch of him.

19

18

Raito, pinning her to the wall as he told her he as not gay.

17

16

Raito, running after her in that tunnel as Rokya took her away.

15

14

Raito, throwing up in that stupid cart.

13

12

Raito, asking her out as they watched Yomi and L battle fiercely in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

11

10

Raito, putting his arm around her and making girls all around glare.

9

8

Raito, kissing her after they almost fell four hundred feet from one of the biggest ferris wheels in the world.

7

6

Raito, his pants down and wearing no underwear.

5

4

Raito, taking her arm when she got afraid.

3

2

Raito...right now, holding her arm and shouting words Kiyo couldn't hear.

1

* * *

**And he's DEAD!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry, evil author moment. Anyway, did you hate it? **


	41. No one wants to play with Jenny!

**HOLY SHUCKSTAKE MUSHROOMS!!!! I OPEN MY EMAIL AND I GET TEN EMAILS FROM FANFICTION SAYING I HAVE ALL OF THESE REVIEWS!!! I wasn't really expecting so many people to comment about Raito's death....maybe I should kill people more often...just kidding!! XP

* * *

**

Kiyo gazed at Raito's body.

"He...was a murderer."

"He was." Rokya said quietly.

"He...was a crazy asshole. He killed so many people...he killed Ray Penber and the other FBI agents...he killed Misora Naomi...he would have killed L if we hadn't gotten dragged into this."

"Correct."

"He did this all under the illusion and obsession that he was a god."

"Yes."

"They were right. They were right to kill him in the end."

"Perhaps they were."

"He didn't even exist. His personality, his habits, his actions...they were all created by Tsugumi-san. And his looks...they were created by Takeshi-san."

"Yes."

"He didn't exist. He was make-believe, just a cartoon character. So..."

Kiyo knelt down and took Raito's lifeless face between her hands.

"So...why?"

Rokya remained silent.

"So why...do I feel so sad?!!!" Tears coursed out of Kiyo's eyes, almost blinding her. "Raito...RAITO!!!!" Kiyo cried in agony, bending her head down so her forehead touched his. "Raito...why?!! He's just a cartoon!!! He's just a cartoon!!!"

"He may be a mere cartoon..." Rokya spoke up, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. "...but you practically lived with him the past three months. You've been through all sorts of adventures together. You didn't just watch him on TV, you talked with him and touched him and laughed with him. The feeling you are experiencing now...is what makes you human."

"I wish I never watched Death Note!! I wish I never knew!!!" Kiyo yelled wildly, her tears spattering Raito's face.

"It took you five months and forty seconds for you to realize it."

"Yes..."

"Yoko..."

"Rokya...Why did you kill him?" Kiyo asked Rokya almost calmly. "Why?"

Rokya sighed and took a deep breath. "I needed...someone to test it."

"You can't mean the Death Note!!!"

"No, of course it isn't the Death Note." Rokya checked his watch. "It's been three minutes since his heart stopped beating."

"Three minutes...he was still alive..."

"Just two more minutes."

"Two minutes?" Kiyo asked brokenly, her hair sticking to her face. "Two minutes until what?"

"Two minutes...until I can use it." Rokya took a deep breath. "Yoko..."

Kiyo's fingers dug into Raito's cheeks.

"Yoko...I can bring him back."

"...what...what are you saying, Rokya?"

Kiyo's eyes shot open as she realized the truth. "Are you saying...you've found a way to bring people back to life?! And...you needed to kill Light in order to test it?!!"

Rokya nodded, grinning. "Yep."

"No! That's bull, Rokya!!!" Despite herself, Kiyo felt a small glimmer of hope. "And just how did you find it?!"

Rokya grinned wider. "Well, if the Shinigami king is the one who created all the Death Notes, then who says he can't create something that does the very opposite thing?" He pulled out another piece of paper.

"No."

"Oh yeah. The 'Life Note.'"

"Rokya, that is fanfiction bullshit."

Rokya shrugged, still smiling. "It could be if it doesn't work..."

"Of course it's not going to work!!"

"Very good optimism, Yoko."

"No, I'm serious!!" Kiyo cried desperately. "You of all people should know!! The purpose of Shinigami is to cause death, to end life, not to prolong it!! That's the very reason why Jealous and Rem died!!"

Rokya held up a finger. "Ah, but that's the catch!! There are more complicated rules to the Life Note than the Death Note."

"Rules?!"

The teenager nodded. "The shinigami king told me that as soon as you write a name in it to revive a person, another person will die."

Kiyo's eyes widened further. "So...it's almost like the Death Note...except in a way, it's even more dangerous. You can't control who dies."

"Yeah..." Rokya checked his watch again. "you have exactly five minutes after the person dies to write down their name. If they're dead longer than that, it's beyond even shinigami to revive them."

A horrible thought struck Kiyo. "Rokya...what if the unknown person who dies is L or Yomi or us?!"

Rokya just grinned. "We can't die from the Death Notes, Yoko. We're not part of their world, so it doesn't affect us."

Kiyo looked at him in disbelief. "Are you sure?!!"

"Yeah. I wrote all of our names in the Death Note when Zarth told me, and we're still here!!"

"You wrote our names in the Death Note?!!!"

"Oh stop it, we're all still alive, aren't we?"

"And why did Zarth tell you and not us?"

A smirk appeared on the boy's face. "I think it's because I'm much more interesting than you!!"

"You're so stupid. And what if L dies?!"

"Then that means the Life Note works, so I'll bring him back using the Life Note." Rokya said as if it were obvious.

"Wait a minute..." As wonderful as it seemed, Kiyo had a hard time accepting this bizarre turn of events. "Rokya, _how_ did you get it?!"

Much to Kiyo's trepidation, Rokya squirmed uncomfortably. "....well..."

"You've done something stupid, haven't you?"

"Of course not!!" Rokya said indignantly.

"Then what kind of stupid deal did you make with the shinigami king?!!"

Rokya smirked. "Easy. Remember in that special ending of Death Note, after Light died?"

Kiyo blinked in realization. "There was someone who was killing with the Death Note three years after Light...it was the shinigami Midra..."

"And how did he get an extra Death Note?"

"Apples...thirteen of them...but that was just another Death Note, Rokya. Surely it takes more for something as complicated as the Life Note-"

Rokya snorted in impatience. "You'd be surprised what he'll do for forty apples. When you think of all the apples in the world..."

Kiyo stuttered in disbelief. "All of that...just for apples?!! Wait, Rokya, if you only have five minutes, then hurry up and write Light's name!!!"

"Oh yeah, I better do that..."

Kiyo face-palmed in despair. "ROKYA!!!"

The said seventeen year old hurriedly scrawled Raito's name. "There. You happy?"

"How long will it take?" Kiyo demanded, looking at Raito's face.

"If we don't write anything else, the king said it would take twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?!" Kiyo asked hysterically. "That long?!!"

"I know, it sucks!! When I told the king that, he just suggested I try and bring back a person without the notebook."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I thought it was impossible to bring someone back to life, even if it's just an anime character, so we should be grateful."

"Really? I'm not."

"Rokya, you're such an idiot."

"I know, I know." Rokya tapped his pencil impatiently. "I just don't like waiting. Do you have any idea how long it took for him to make the damn thing?"

"I'm sure it took him a very long time that made you very irritated. Hang on..." Kiyo narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Rokya, how did you and forty apples manage to get to the shinigami realm?"

Rokya shuffled uncomfortably. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that..."

"ROKYA, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kiyo demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Erm..."

"Please don't tell me you made a deal with Zarth."

"You have to understand, Yoko...I mean, even if you have shinigami eyes and the power to send shinigami away, it's still impossible for me t-"

"Hang on, you have shinigami eyes?!"

Glad for a change of topic, Rokya nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah...didn't I tell you guys that?"

"I think you forgot to tell us that particular detail." Kiyo said frostily.

"Oh...sorry."

"Yeah, sorry is right. Why'd you make the deal?!!"

"I didn't make the deal." Rokya said, checking his watch for the third time. "Still seventeen minutes."

"Wait, if you didn't make the deal, then how did you manage to get them?" Kiyo asked, feeling very confused.

Rokya seemed to be very interested in his watch. "Zarth...gave them to me..."

"Zarth what?!!"

Rokya gave a sigh. "Zarth...well...you know how he is..."

"What about Zarth?" Kiyo said anxiously, feeling that this conversation was not going to end well.

"He...said something about me being unique..."

"A very interesting way to say that you're just plain nuts..." Kiyo muttered under her breath.

Deciding to generously _ignore_ that comment, Rokya continued. "So...he gave them to me along with special powers that become even more powerful when I eat a lot of sugar."

"..."

"..."

"...wow, even I didn't really believe that, and I'm the one who said it..." Rokya mused.

Kiyo shook her head irritably. "You're nuts. Anyway, if you do have the eyes, then how much life does L have now?"

"I could lie and tell you he dies five days from now, but I'm a nice guy."

Kiyo rolled her eyes again. "Then what is it?!!"

Rokya just shrugged for the second time. "I...don't know."

"..."

"...YOU DON'T KNOW?!!!"

"Oi, oi, don't get all bitchy again. I meant I don't know the exact date. Turn out those numbers are really small. I didn't want to try and look too much at them in the tunnel or cart since L would get suspicious. But it's definitely not this year. More like in 2050 or something like that."

Kiyo's heart accelerated. "Are you absolutely sure?!"

"Yup."

Kiyo studied Rokya closely. "...you could be lying."

"Very true." Rokya said helpfully. "Now fourteen minutes."

"Great." Kiyo said sarcastically, but as she looked at Raito's face, her heart thudded hopefully. Just fourteen minutes...and Raito could be alive again...

"Rokya?" Another thought had struck her.

"Mm?"

"If you wanted a way to bring people back to life, why didn't you just get a Death Eraser? Or does that actually not exist?"

Rokya perked up. "Of course not!!" He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like an ordinary piece of white eraser. "I got this for just two apples from one of the shinigami!! Great bargain!! I already tested it too!!"

"You what?!!"

"I erased the name of a random guy I killed who wasn't a criminal. He came back to life, but I just killed him again. Haha."

"You are _nuts_. Anyway, if you had that, why did you try and get a Life Note? You could already bring people to life with that..."

Rokya looked at her as if she was stupid. "Yeah, but this only works if people died from the Death Note. If L dies from an honest accident or something, then we couldn't bring him back to life."

"...so...you are trying to make L live?"

It was Rokya's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Rokya..."

"Now what?"

"You've never answered my question from earlier..."

"Oh yeah...ehehe...that..."

"What the hell did you do?!!!"

"Um....well....I...kinda...."

"You made a deal with Zarth, didn't you?"

"...maybe..."

"ROKYA..."

"Okay, fine, I did. It was taking me to the shinigami realm in exchange for more entertainment."

"I don't like the sound of that, Rokya..."

"Well, I told him he could mess you four up like I did that time with the London Eye..."

"YOU _WHAT_?!!!!!"

"But he couldn't kill any of you!!!" Rokya protested. "And he didn't do that anyway."

"..."

"..."

"...so?"

"So what?"

"So what did Zarth do?!!!" Kiyo asked impatiently.

Rokya sighed. "You're going to kill me when you find out."

"You'd deserve it."

"I'd tell you right now, but then you'd get really mad at me. Please, Yoko, just wait to see if the Life Note works or not."

Kiyo sighed in resignation. "Fine."

"Ten more minutes."

_Just ten more minutes...Raito..._

The two sat in silence, Rokya continuing to check his watch and announce the time, Kiyo still holding Raito's head in her lap.

"Yoko?" Rokya said suddenly.

"What?"

"I've just realized something."

Kiyo didn't like his tone. "What have you realized?"

"Yomi and L are above this hill, right?"

"Yeah..."

"They saw you both fall down, right?"

"Yeah..."

"After seeing how Yomi tried to rescue you in the tunnel, how come she hasn't come down to rescue you?"

Kiyo's mouth fell open in horror. _Oh no..._"Yomi!!" Kiyo tried to run up the hill, but Rokya snatched her wrist.

"Let go, Rokya!!!"

"Yoko, listen to me." Rokya was dead serious, for once. "In this situation, there's only one possibility why they hadn't come down and that's because there's a ghost there."

"Are you saying ghosts are real?!!"

"In this world, they are. I have no idea if they're real in our world..."

"Then why are you stopping me?!! Rokya, they're in trouble!!!"

"Yoko," Rokya growled. "You don't understand. If that's really a ghost, then it can't see you!! You have to stay out of its sight!!"

"What about Yomi, then?!!"

"First you're all concerned about Light, now it's just Yomi, what if the Life Note doesn't work and he's really dead?"

"Then I can still save Yomi!!!" Kiyo snapped, thrusting herself out of Rokya's grip and running up the hill. "Yomi, Yomi!!"

Rokya hissed in frustration. He glanced at Raito's lifeless body, then at his former classmate running up the hill.

"..."

"...shit." With another look at Raito, the teenager hurried after Kiyo. "Yoko, Yoko, stop!!!!"

Kiyo tripped and scrambled up, ignoring Rokya's calls behind her. "Yomi!!"

"Yoko!!!" Kiyo reached the top of the hill, Rokya coming up after her.

"Yomi!! Ryuuzaki!!" The two were lying on the ground, gasping for air. Blood was leaking out of nasty looking gashes on their wrists.

Kiyo rushed to them. "Are you two all right?!!! Where's the gh-"

"Not here." L said shortly, still lying on the ground. "She left."

"Left?" Rokya asked, sticking out a hand to help the detective up. Surprisingly, L took it.

"So...there really is a ghost..." Kiyo whispered as she pulled a shaking Yomi up.

Yomi nodded. "A little girl...named Jenny. She's dangerous, Kiyo...we have to run now..."

"She cut you?!" Kiyo said, aghast.

Rokya jerked his head around anxiously. "What did she say, she'd be back?"

L sighed. "I suppose we're in yet another situation where we must temporarily join forces, Rokya-kun. Yes, she will be back and I'd rather not wait for her. Kiyo-chan, where is Raito-kun?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh no."

"Shit." Rokya swore. "Yomi, can you walk?"

"I think so..." _Kiyo, what happened to Light?_

_It's a long story....Rokya somehow managed to get something called a Life Note, so he killed Light with the Death Note and now he's testing the Life Note on Light...it takes a long time, though..._

_WHAT?!!_

_Yeah, I know...but first, let's just get out of here before this girl called Jenny comes back._

_I'm with you on that..._

"Come on, let's go!!" Rokya yelled.

Kiyo grabbed Yomi's wrist, the one that wasn't bleeding, of course, and slid down the hill. _Rokya, how much longer?_

_Only two more minutes, Yoko...you better get to him before then..._

"Aah, Raito-kun!!" Kiyo and Yomi landed at the bottom and started running.

_Please...please work..._

"Raito-kun!!" Kiyo ran toward Raito's body and grabbed his face.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" L demanded.

Kiyo gulped. She still hadn't forgotten that a person would die once Raito came back to life...if he would come back to life...

_A minute and a half, Yoko..._

Kiyo looked into Raito's closed eyes. _Please...please..._

"What happened?" L was starting to get pissed that no one seemed to be paying attention to him. "Rokya-kun, what did you do?!"

"I knocked Raito out." Rokya lied bluntly. "Except his heart isn't beating anymore."

"YOU KILLED HIM?!!!"

"No, he'll be fine...just give it a minute or so..."

"And just why did you do it?!"

"Because I wanted to. Now shut up."

_Kiyo, what if this doesn't work?! _Yomi thought frantically.

_Then we lose Light._ Kiyo clenched her hands around Raito's face.

40

39

38

_If this works, I'll never get angry at Raito again..._

37

36

_I wouldn't mind at all if he puts his arm around me...if he just lives, I'll be fine with anything..._

35

34

"Anyway, what about this girl Jenny?" Rokya asked hastily.

33

32

"She's some kind of ghost..." L said vaguely, his eyes not leaving Raito's face. "She appears in the form of a little girl, but that can't be her true form...there's something not right about her...she enjoys causing pain..."

31

30

"Yeah, I noticed." Rokya replied, eyeing the cut on L's wrist. "Is that what she calls playing?"

29

28

_So that's it, huh? _Kiyo had been filling Yomi in on everything that had happened.

27

26

_Then let's just hope L doesn't die as a consequence. I mean, I know Rokya would be able to bring him back, but it would save us a lot of trouble, especially with Jenny around..._

25

24

Kiyo watched Raito's face. _Yeah...what is Jenny like, anyway?_

23

22

_Really, really scary. Literally your nightmare. Straight out of a horror movie. You'd understand if you saw her, which, hopefully, you won't._

21

20

_I hope I don't. _

19

18

_I really, really hope she isn't here right now. Kiyo, I'm scared._

17

16

_Wow, and here I was thinking it was worst seeing Raito die..._

15

14

_You've grown attached to him, haven't you?_

13

12

_Unfortunately, yes._

11

10

_Well, I shouldn't talk, I guess. I'd be pretty sad if L died too._

9

8

_So you do like him then..._

7

6

_Shut up._

5

4

"Raito..." Kiyo whispered, bending so her forehead almost touched his. "Raito...please wake up..."

3

2

"Just one more second, and he'll wake up." Rokya said reassuringly. Kiyo closed her eyes. "Raito...please wake up..."

1

_Am I...dead?_

_Raito...._

_Did someone...just say my name? What happened? Rokya-kun was writing my name down on a piece of paper, and Kiyo was just looking at me and now...I'm just in a fog...what happened?_

_Raito...please wake up..._

_There's that voice again...was that...Kiyo? Kiyo...did you know? Did you know I loved you?_

_Raito...._

_Kiyo...I'm sorry...I need to sleep..._

_...please wake up..._

_You...want me to wake up? Does that mean...you would miss me, Kiyo?_

"RAITO, WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_I just felt...someone slap me...if I can feel...does that mean I'm not dead?_

"Feel his pulse, quick!!"

_Pulse...a pulse is something you can't have if you're dead...which means I can't have one..._

"I can feel Raito-kun's pulse, but it's terribly faint. Rokya-kun, this isn't really what you would think 'fine' would be...."

_Pulse...I have a pulse...which means I'm not dead...but I must be close to it, if it's faint..._

"RAITO-KUN, PLEASE LISTEN!! IF YOU GET UP, YOU CAN KISS AND GROPE AND EVEN FUCK ME ALL YOU WANT, JUST GET UP!!!!!!!" Okay, normally, Kiyo wouldn't have said the fuck part, but she was panicking.

L felt Raito's wrist again and froze. "Wait...it's getting stronger..."

Yomi's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me Raito-kun would wake up to _that_?!!"

L shrugged. "If Yomi-chan said that, I would."

_Smack!_

Rokya winced. "And I thought Yoko's hits were bad...you okay, Ryuuzaki?"

"..."

"...fine..."

Kiyo sighed. "I really shouldn't have said that..."

"..."

Raito's eyes suddenly snapped open. "...did you...really mean that, Kiyo-chan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No. I was just desperate to get you up. I cannot believe you actually woke up to that."

"...oh...I thought I was dead..."

"In a way, you were dead." Rokya pointed out helpfully.

Kiyo gave Raito an I-can't-believe-I-actually-cried-and-begged-you-to-come-back-glare.

Raito's face went hot as he squirmed uncomfortably. "Kiyo-chan...why is my head in your lap?"

"Because I thought you were dead." Kiyo said bluntly, standing up and offering a hand to Raito.

Rokya grinned. _It works, what do you know!! And L didn't even die!!_

Kiyo helped Raito up and then turned to Rokya. "Shut up, Rokya."

"What the hell...I didn't even say anything!!"

"I know, but you were. So shut up."

L rubbed his head, which was still aching after Yomi's smack. "Am I the only one who still remembers we have a very unstable _ghost_ after us?"

Yomi's face went from red to white. "Oh god...please don't tell me she's going to come back..."

"A ghost?" Raito asked, confused.

"A lot happened while you were dead." Kiyo snapped, still pissed. "The ghost of a little girl named Jenny came and tried to kill Yomi and Ryuuzaki."

"...oh..."

Rokya looked around again, biting his lip. Kiyo didn't like that, because not many things made Rokya so nervous, so if he was scared, it would be wise to be scared too.

"Okay, listen up." Rokya said in an in-charge-sort of way. "No matter how deadly ghosts are, they always have a limit. An obvious limit is the time, as soon as it gets light, Jenny or whoever her name is can't stay anymore. Unfortunately, its seven pm and we still have a long way to go before the sun comes around."

"That information was very unhelpful." L pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Rokya hissed, "but listen. That's not the only limit ghosts have. They have a boundary to where they can go. If we can get out of that boundary, then we're safe."

Yomi grabbed Kiyo's wrist, fear shooting up in her. _Jenny could appear any minute now..._

"Yes, but we're still in the boundary, Rokya-kun!!" L interrupted impatiently. "I believe the boundary is this area, and the only way out of it is right where we came, in other words, right where Jenny found us!!"

"Rokya..." Kiyo said slowly, "...how do you know all of this stuff about ghosts anyway?"

Rokya tapped his head. "It takes one to know one."

"...what?!!!"

"Forget I said that. Anyway, I guess the best strategy right now is stick together and just go back and hope we can make it."

"That's impossible, Jenny will find us that way!!!" Raito exclaimed. "We should try and go around the area and th-"

_Crack._

A sound behind them caused all five whirled around, expecting to see the dreaded little girl. They saw something different.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Near, we have to get out of here fast. Matt's starting to scare me."

"Starting?" Near muttered. "He scared me a long time ago."

"You're scared?" Mello asked eagerly. Near rolled his eyes and pointed to Matt.

"Mello, look at him and tell me you're not scared."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, I can't blame you." Mello said reluctantly. "Temporary alliance?"

"I think that would be wise."

* * *

Kiyo's and Yomi's mouths dropped open. Raito and L both raised a confused eyebrow. Rokya's jaw dropped as he face-palmed himself.

"...hi."

"...MARK???!!!!" Kiyo ran toward the rather sheepish boy standing there and quickly embraced him. "Mark, is that really you?!!"

The boy's mouth dropped as well. "K-Kiyo?!! What are you doing here?!!"

"Mark, what are _you_ doing here??!!!"

"I have no idea, Charlie wouldn't tell m-"

"Rokya, you didn't!!!" Kiyo hissed, aghast.

Rokya groaned. "I told you to stay put..."

Mark puffed indignantly. "How was I expected to stay in a room where a strange invisible thing was eating apples??!! That was so freaky!!!"

"YOU WHAT, ROKYA??!!!" Kiyo glared at Rokya, who cowered and seemed to shrink from her gaze.

"It was all of Zarth's fault, Yoko...I didn't really mean to..."

"I can understand Rokya, he's a nutty asshole, but Mark is an innocent boy!! Mark, Rokya didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Er...Charlie didn't hurt me, but he didn't tell me what was going on!!!"

Yomi ran to Kiyo. "Mark, I can't believe you're here too!! This is getting too freaky!!!"

L put his thumb into his mouth. "So Zarth has made another one of your friends come as well?"

Raito frowned. "You don't speak Japanese, do you?" He asked in perfect, non-accented english.

"Of course not!!" Mark cried. "I took Hawaiian in high school, not Japanese!! How am I expected to know the language??!!"

"Don't worry, Mark-kun." L said reassuringly. "You're in the United Kingdom, not Japan."

"The United Kingdom??!" Mark asked, throughly confused. "But I thought this was an anim-"

"Okay, time out!!!" Rokya yelled loudly, swinging a hammer out of nowhere and knocking L and Raito unconsious.

"Rokya, you bastard!!! How could you do that to Mark??!!"

"Can someone just please tell me what's going on here?!!" The poor boy demanded. "First, I'm in my room writing and next, I'm a cartoon, and I see Charlie who's a cartoon as well!!! All Charlie's told me is that we're in some anime world!!!"

"Rokya!!!"

"Hey, it was just when I got back from the shinigami realm. I wasn't expecting company!!" Rokya snapped indignantly.

"You're a freaking genius!!" Kiyo yelled. "Why didn't you just tell him??!!!"

"YOU TELL HIM THEN, IF HE'S YOUR FRIEND!!!!" Rokya yelled back.

"OKAY, YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!" Yomi screamed.

"Mark, remember that anime I told you about, the one called Death Note?" Kiyo asked anxiously.

Mark thought for a while. "Isn't that the anime...where you could kill a person by writing their name down in a special kind of notebook?"

"Yes, he gets it!!" Rokya cheered. Mark glared at him. "Hey, I wasn't born yesterday-"

Yomi pushed L's face up so Mark could see it. "Mark, do you recognize this person, L?"

"Um...not really..."

"Well, we have to make sure he doesn't die by the end of the year. In this world, it's Halloween right now, so we have two more months and then we can go back to the real world!!"

"How long have you been in this world?" Mark asked, scratching his head.

"About five months..."

Mark jumped. "That long?!!"

"Yeah..." Yomi and Kiyo looked at each other. They hadn't realized just how long they had been gone...

"Well...are they okay?" Mark said, pointing to L and Raito.

Rokya shrugged. "Probably. They're about to wake up soon."

"Where'd you get a hammer anyway, Rokya?" Kiyo inquired as she pulled Raito halfway up. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"Yes, it's one of my many mysteries!!" Rokya said, grinning.

It took ten minutes for them to explain to Mark all about Zarth, and everything that had happened now, including Jenny.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "She sounds creepy..."

"Believe me, she is." Yomi assured, holding up her cut wrist.

L and Raito groaned and started to wake up.

_Mark, can you hear me?_

_Yeah...I can...this is so weird, talking telepathically..._

_Well, don't look at me as we're talking this way, because then L and Raito will get suspicious. _

_Okay, got it._ Mark thought back determinedly.

"So...your name's Raito?" Mark asked tentatively as the eighteen year old came to.

"Y-yeah...what was that for, anyway, Rokya-kun?"

"I have to hit someone with a hammer once in a while, or I'll go crazy." was the response.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...great..."

"Anyway, welcome to our...group, Mark-kun." L said awkwardly.

"....okay..."

"Now since that's over, can we talk about how we're going to deal with Jenny, again?" Yomi asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah..." Rokya said stupidly. "Well, any ideas, anyone?"

"...I say we try and go back as fast as possible." L offered. "It might be harder for Jenny to attack us as a group..."

"You ran away." said a very deadly familiar voice that everyone would have preferred _not_ to hear.

_Uh-oh..._

Rokya grimaced, his face becoming strained. Mark's eyes widened as he took a step back. Raito grabbed Kiyo's arm, as if to shield her.

Jenny smiled a kind of smile that should have never appeared on a little girl's face. "But it's okay. I found you, and you got even more people to play with me." she said in her eerie yet innocent voice. Her grin grew wider. "Want to play hide and seek? I'll be it...."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**Will they ever get out alive?!! Who knows...**

**Anyway, am I forgiven now? Light's alive, so...yeah. And Mark's a real person too who I offered to put in the story. He's a really good writer, but he didn't want to make up a name for himself, so I had to instead. -_-**

**But Imagay Light's alive!! **


	42. TAKE HIM INSTEAD!

"I'll count to a hundred!" Jenny said cheerfully, turning around and closing her eyes.

"A h-hundred??!" Kiyo managed, her voice a few octaves higher. "You've gotta give us a break. I mean, we're not awesome at games like you are, Jenny."

"Yeah," Rokya agreed, cottoning on, "We need much longer than that. It's only fair, since we're bigger."

"I guess you're right..." Jenny mused, sucking her blood stained thumb. Kiyo had never seen anything creepier.

"I'll give you a thousand, then." Jenny compromised.

"Aah..." Mark shifted uneasily. "And don't do any 1, 2, skip a few things, okay? We know how bad cheating is, isn't it? Ahaha..."

"Yes, cheating is very bad." Jenny agreed, still sucking her bloody thumb. "Okay, then. I'll count every single one. I promise I will."

"Alright, now close your eyes..." Raito coaxed nervously.

"Mmm!!" The tiny girl turned around and closed her eyes once more. "Okay, here I go!! 1...2..."

They didn't wait for three. As soon as Jenny's eyes had closed, they all rushed as fast as they could in the right direction, Rokya in the lead.

"We've got to hurry!!" L whispered fiercely, the broken chain dangling at his wrist. "She doesn't need to run to find you!!"

"In other words, if she reaches a thousand, it's over for us!!" Rokya responded happily, looking like a stick figure running with his skinny limbs.

Mark stumbled as he tried to keep up. "How far away are we from the boundary?"

"Where _is_ the boundary anyway?!!" Yomi demanded, panicking.

"I think it is somewhere by the fence we went through earlier." L offered as they quickened their pace.

"The fence?!" Kiyo cried. She remembered going through that fence as Mello ran ahead eagerly...how long ago that seemed....

"Let's hurry, who knows how fast Jenny will count!!!" Raito yelled.

"W-wait," Mark pant indignantly, "You...haven't...answered my question!!!!!"

"Oh yes, we haven't. I believe we have about...a mile or so..." L observed.

The other five all stumbled, including Rokya. "WHAT?!!!!!!!"

"We'll never make it!!" Mark wailed despairingly, his arms flailing as he ran even faster. "And that little girl scares me!!!"

"Of course!!" Rokya yelled, "Ghosts of little girls are the most scariest things on earth!!!!"

Kiyo couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Oh my god, my lungs are gonna burst!!!" Yomi groaned.

"Would Yomi-chan like me to carry her-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Wh-why d-did you guys come to this place...if...*pant* Ryuuzaki *pant* saw *pant* Jenny *pant* before????!!!!" Mark demanded, losing breath with every foot he ran.

"Because *pant* Mello threatened to put a *pant* humiliating video of Ryuu- *pant* -zaki and Rai- *pant*-to-kun *pant* on youtube *pant* if they *pant* didn't come here!!!!" Kiyo responded, trying to ignore the fierce burning of her legs.

"Seriously?!" Rokya asked eagerly. "I want to see that video!!!"

L and Raito glared at him.

"...or maybe not..."

"Agh, this is torture!!!!" Yomi screamed. "How long have we been running??!!!"

"Seven minutes."

"And if Jenny *pant* counts at the pace she's counting, *long pant* we'll have about *pant* sixteen minutes!!!!" Kiyo finished, her face heavily flushed from exhaustion.

"This is worst than the mile run in P.E.!!!!" Mark managed to yell, sweat dripping down his face despite the cool night air.

"I suppose it would be, since in physical education, there is no freaky looking little girls after you." L said calmly, not even breaking a sweat as he ran.

"YOU SUCK, RYUUZAKI!!!!" Yomi roared furiously, or as furious as one can when one is out of breath.

_Eight long torturous minutes of running later..._

"Aw man...this is tiring!!!" Rokya whined, slightly out of breath. "Ryuuzaki, this can't be a mile, we would have been there already!!! I'm so tired!!"

"Ro-Rokya *pant* if *pant* y-you *pant* feel *pant* t-tired *pant* how *pant* do you think *pant* _I _*pant* f-feel?!!!!" Kiyo yelled, her face red. "B-besides *pant* you're not *pant* human *pant* right?!!"

"But I had sugar before!!" Rokya replied. "Sugar..."

"ROKYA!!!!"

"Shuckstaki mushrooms!!!!" Mark erupted. "WHY AREN'T WE THERE YET?!!!"

Rokya's statement had caused Raito to think a very disturbing thought. "Wait..." the eighteen year old said slowly, "....I think Rokya-kun's right. It's been ten minutes...even at our pace, we should have gotten there already..."

An extremely uneasy silence fell upon the group.

"...we're going in the right direction..." L said uncomfortably. "I made sure of it..."

"...shit."

"Oh no." Mark groaned.

"That's not good, is it?" Rokya asked uneasily.

"Ready or not, here I come!!" A creepy voice suddenly singsonged.

The group froze, fear coursing through their veins.

"Eep." Mark looked around in panic.

Kiyo grabbed Raito's arm without thinking. Raito clutched her back tightly.

Yomi did the same thing with L, but with more fear. She hadn't forgotten what had happened last time...

Jenny suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hi."

"AAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya screamed and jumped into Mark's arms. "AAH!!! CREEPY LITTLE GIRL!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA??????!!!"

"Creepy isn't a very nice thing to say to someone." Jenny said, still smiling.

"No, it isn't." Kiyo said, forcing a smile. "Rokya is just an idiot."

"Well, now that I've found you, I've won!!!" Jenny pointed out. A smear of blood was on her mouth from sucking her thumb.

"Charlie...can you please get off me..."

"Oh, sorry." Rokya jumped down.

"Yeah, you have!" Raito said, his voice a _lot_ higher than usual. "Will you give us another try?"

"Sure!!" Jenny said, delighted. "Let's play winner of a game of five, then. I'll still be it, so it's one for me!!" She giggled again.

"Um...yeah...Jenny, can I ask you something?" Kiyo said nervously.

"What is it?"

"This area seemed very large..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!!!" Jenny said eagerly. "You can't go back through that way if it's later than seven thirty pm."

"...what?!!!"

"That explained a lot of things..." L murmured dryly.

"Okay, I'll go and close my eyes now!!" Jenny announced. She turned around and closed her eyes. "1..."

They didn't wait for her to say two. They all rushed away in the opposite direction.

"Split up!!!" Rokya offered, grabbing Kiyo's arm and pulling her with him. Raito snarled and grabbed Kiyo's other arm.

"I must admit that sounds like the wisest decision!!" L yelled, pulling Yomi in another direction, Mark following them. Kiyo managed to get one more glance of Yomi's pale face before they disappeared.

"AAH!!!!" Kiyo cried as she felt her legs burn again.

Rokya hissed in exasperation. "Yoko..."

Raito hastily hoisted her onto his back. "Kiyo-chan, hang on!!!!"

"Oh crap." Kiyo just gave up and rested her head on Raito's shoulder. "Rokya?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure ghost don't have any other boundaries?!!"

"Well...let me think..."

"WHAT?!!"

Raito hissed in exasperation. "Rokya-kun, think of something!! We'll never make it in time!!! Jenny's already won this round, and I don't want to see what'll happen if Jenny wins!!!"

"I've gotta agree!!" Rokya hollered. "She freaks _me_ out, and usually _I'm_ the one freaking people out!!"

"Well, you're not a ghost, Rokya." Kiyo pointed out. "..or are you?"

"Of course I'm not!!" Rokya snapped back. "Now shut up and let me think. Where else can't ghosts go?"

"..."

The three, well, two, since Kiyo was on Raito's back, ran in silence.

"...I've got it!!!" Rokya suddenly exclaimed loudly, causing Raito to trip in surprise. "Ghosts can't go where they've died!!!"

"YOU'VE ONLY DECIDED TO SAY THAT NOW???!!!!!!" Raito roared furiously.

Rokya was about to retort when they ran smack into three solid shapes.

"OW!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

"Yomi, Mark, Ryuuzaki!!!"

"That really hurt..."

"We've found a way to escape Jenny!!!"

"WHAT??!!!"

"We've only got a minute or so left, there's no way we can reach it in time..."

"Ryuuzaki," Kiyo said loudly, "is there a place where a little girl died?"

"You mean, Jenny can't go where she's died?" Mark asked. "I thought it was the opposite..."

"Ryuuzaki!!"

L put a thumb in his mouth. "I believe...a small girl did die a long time ago...it was in an abandoned building...but I know where to find it..."

"You do??"

"Yes..." L's eyes glimmered in the darkness. "This is where I used to go when I was a small child."

"Wait, then how come you've only met Jenny once??"

"She only comes out on Halloween!!" L snapped. "But I think I can find it!!"

"Ready or not, here I come again!!!"

The girl appeared in front of them once more. "You know, if you lose this time, I'll win!!"

"Yeah, we don't need reminding..." Rokya muttered.

Jenny shrugged and turned around. "..."

They didn't wait for her to say one. Without further ado, L pointed in a direction and they charged toward it.

"Are you sure this is the right way??!!" Yomi asked desperately.

"Of course I am!!" L yelled in the lead. "I knew every inch of this place from memory...."

"Then hurry up, will you??!!" Rokya demanded.

"If we survive this, I suggest Mello or whoever his name is be confined in this area with Jenny every Halloween and see how he likes it!!!!" Mark yelled angrily.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea..."

It seemed to take hours, and every second, they expected to hear Jenny's voice say "Here I come again!!!"

But finally, they reached the house. "Is this is, Ryuuzaki??!!"

"Yes!! Get inside everyone!!!" They all rushed in. Mark fell over in exhaustion. "Oh my god...I'm still so scared..."

"Ready or not, here I come again!!" singsonged Jenny, and soon they saw her. But to their utmost relief, it seemed like she couldn't go farther than the front step.

"Aw man..." Jenny pouted. "You found my death place. I guess this means you guys win, since you can just stay there the other two rounds."

"Death place?"

"How did you die, Jenny?" Kiyo asked tentatively.

Jenny shrugged, still smiling in that creepy way. "The kids dared me to come here, so I did. And then I knocked on that door."

"Then what happened?" Rokya asked, looking much more relieved that they hadn't lost.

"Then they came from behind me."

"Whose they??" Raito asked, getting sweaty.

"More ghosts." Jenny said cheerfully. "They needed to kill someone so they didn't have to go on any longer."

"WHAT??!!!" All six, even Rokya, yelled.

"Yeah, so I've been here all alone since. But I'm only here on this day...are you sure you don't want to be my friend?" Jenny asked almost wistfully.

Kiyo almost felt sorry for her. But she looked at the cut on Yomi's wrist and remembered.

"Let's play another game!!" Jenny suggested, clapping her hands. "I'll let you go out the way you were trying to go before, and if you reach it before I count to a thousand, then you get to go home!!"

They all exchanged uneasy looks. _Oh no..._

"I'm ready!!" Jenny said cheerfully. "1..."

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled, and soon they were all running for their lives.

If the run to Jenny's death place had been hours, this run was days.

"WE CAN MAKE IT!!!!!!!" Rokya shouted after what seemed like five days later.

Yomi, highly strained, just screamed. "I'm going to kill Mello!!!!!!"

"I can see the fence!!!!!!!" Kiyo yelled.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!" was all Mark could say.

Jenny suddenly appeared in front of them, grinning. "995."

"Oh come on, give us a break!!!!" Rokya yelled angrily.

"996."

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!!!!" Kiyo screamed.

"997."

"YES WE CAN!!!!"

To Raito's consternation, three figures stood outside the fence, waving madly.

"998."

"Matt, Near, and Mello!!!!" They were almost there, they had to make it, they had to-

"999."

"Which one's Mello??!!!" Mark demanded, managing to reach the fence after Rokya.

"The blond one!!!!"

Kiyo and Yomi were still a good foot away when Jenny said it. "1000. You four didn't make it."

"TAKE HIM INSTEAD!!!!" Mark bellowed, seizing an astonished Mello and throwing the boy at Jenny.

The other four ran out of the fence, L quickly locking it.

"That was epic, Mark. Where'd you get the strength to do that?" Kiyo asked wearily.

Mark shrugged, panting heavily on the ground. "I really don't know..."

Matt stuck out a hand. "Oh well, now I can get my video games. Who're you?"

"Mark."

"Cool, I'm Matt. Need a hand up?"

"Yes..."

Near spoke up. "Are we just going to leave Mello?"

"Why?" L asked, his face exhausted. "You want to go get him?"

"No. Let's leave him."

"Okay."

Raito sputtered in indignation. And L accused _him_ of being Kira...

"Is Yomi-chan still up for some video games?"

"Sure...oh, and Ryuuzaki?"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday." Yomi suddenly wrapped her arms around L's neck and kissed him briefly.

"Huh?" L said stupidly, frozen in place. Near rolled his eyes and dragged L along.

"Can we go with you?" Rokya asked hopefully.

Raito sighed. "I guess you can, Rokya, since you did save all of our lives."

"Yay!! I love video games!!!"

"What about me?" Mark asked worriedly.

Kiyo put an arm around him, laughing. "If L's gonna allow Rokya, he's gonna allow you too, Mark. You're my best male friend, after all."

"Male friend?" Raito asked anxiously.

Kiyo rolled his eyes. "Before you get jealous, Raito, we're just like brother and sister. Anything else is just plain gross, right Mark?"

Mark nodded fervently. "You got that right."

* * *

And so, L finally did manage to recover from Yomi's kiss, and L, Yomi, and Rokya played video games, with Raito, Kiyo, Mark, and Near as onlookers. Matt just played his now recharged gameboy.

They were all too afraid to fall asleep, even though none of them admitted it, so they just stayed up all night playing and watching video games. For L, it was no problem, being an insomniac, and Rokya and Yomi were almost an insomniacs as well, and Near was just...Near, but the others weren't so lucky. At one point around two in the morning, Kiyo's head fell into Raito's lap, and Raito wasn't about to complain.

It was Rokya in the end, who won, since he had much more patience than Matt and waited for L and Yomi to kill each other.

When it was finally morning, they found Mello still very much alive, though he was wearing a white dress and had lipstick smeared all over his face.

"I think that's even worst than being killed." was all Rokya had to say on the matter.

"Er...Kiyo-chan?" Raito asked hesitantly.

"What?" Kiyo replied, stepping over a now knocked out Mark.

"When I was dead...did you really miss me?"

"Of course I did." Kiyo yawned. "I would have been very sad if you had remained dead, Raito-kun. Didn't you hear me? I said I would let you fuck me if you came back."

Raito blushed. "oh..."

Kiyo's eyes shot open. "Um, you're not going to, right?"

"O-of course not!!" Raito exclaimed indignantly, his face now very red.

Rokya snorted. "You would have been very sad?! Dude, Raito, you should have seen her, she was crying an-I'm shutting up." he said hastily as Kiyo glared at him.

Yomi groaned and fell asleep on the ground, the carpet not bothering her. L tripped on her as he walked in and landed on top of her.

"Ill, Ryuuzaki, get off of me!" Yomi said lazily, waking up. "I don't want to lose my virginity by accident!"

L turned furiously red before hurrying out of the room muttering about a cup of tea.

Rokya grinned before turning over and falling asleep as well. "I'm going to enjoy living with the four of you..."


	43. PAINTBALL WAR!

"Even though I think that was a very intelligent and rational action, Mark-san, I do not think that was a good idea..."

Mark looked up blearily. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Near placed his robot down. "Throwing Mello to Jenny."

"Oh....that..." Mark grinned sheepishly. "I usually wouldn't have done something like that, but I was really angry. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have to have run a whole _mile_ and be continuously freaked out through the whole night."

Near nodded. "I understand. I admired it."

"Yeah, than-wait...you...what?"

Near shrugged. "I thought that was pretty epic."

"HUH?" Mark gawked at the albino. "...you...don't like Mello, do you?"

"No. I don't." Near said tonelessly. "But I'm afraid that action will not come without consequences."

Kiyo, who had been listening to the conversation, yawned widely. "Of course it won't, Near. But Mello can't match Rokya, can he?"

Before Near could answer, Rokya, who had apparently been asleep the whole time, suddenly sprang up without warning.

"Aah!!!" Mark yelled in alarm.

"Of course I'll match him!!" Rokya declared cheerfully. "I'm still mad at Mello as well. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met Jenny, and Jenny is the most scariest, most freakiest thing I've ever met, and that's something when you think about Yoko-OW!!!!!"

Kiyo lowered her hand, her eyes no longer relaxed and drowsy. "Haha, very funny. But Near's right. I don't think Mello appreciated being forced into a dress..."

"Oh dear..." Mark said sadly.

"Don't worry, Mark, we'll protect you!!" Rokya yelled happily.

"..."

Kiyo and Near stared at him.

"Rokya...are you high?"

"I would say yes if I was a liar, but I'm not a liar as of right now, so no!!!"

"He's high..." Near muttered.

"Hey," Rokya began indignantly, "I just said-"

"I meant naturally high without the aid of drug abuse."

"Oh. Well, I take that as a compliment then!!"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "See, Mark. With this...thing on our side, there's no way Mello will be able to hurt you...."

"On the other hand, what if Rokya-kun messes up when Mello tries to get his revenge?" Near suggested.

"Oi, I can hear you!!!"

"You've got a point on that..."

"Yoko?"

"What?"

"Where's Yomi?"

Her eyes slightly puffy from lack of sleep, Kiyo pointed an irritable finger to the form of her sleeping cousin.

"Oh..."

The door to their room suddenly opened, and Matt walked in, his eyes trained on his gameboy.

Mark looked at the redhead curiously. "How do you manage to know where you're going with that thing?!"

Matt shrugged. "I've had lots of practice. Anyway, do you wanna know about how I go around, or do you wanna know what Mello's going to do now?"

"The latter, I think." Near responded.

Still not taking his eyes off of his game, Matt made his way to the edge of Kiyo's bed and sat down.

"..."

"..."

"...well?" Mark hissed anxiously. "What _is_ he going to do?!"

Matt actually paused his game and used one finger to push up his goggles. Kiyo and Mark had to admit it was an impressive effect.

"Matt?"

"Do you want the bad news, or the really bad news?"

"Both, but tell us the really bad news first." Kiyo said dryly.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, but it turns out that Mello isn't pissed at Mark."

Near raised an eyebrow. "If he isn't, then who is he angry at?"

"He's pissed at all of us, everyone who didn't have to stay back with Jenny."

The said boy's brow furrowed. "Hang on, so he _is_ mad at me?"

"Oh yeah, I guess he is." Even Rokya rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, I guess that's good news, in a way. Then we can fight him as one..." Kiyo mused.

"Do you have any idea what Mello's going to do?"

"No, I suppose you do?" Kiyo asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"I have an accurate idea." Matt pulled his goggles back over his eyes. "I think he's going to-"

Unfortunately, L and Raito decided to inconveniently burst in, L carrying a tray of tea that he had muttered about earlier. Kiyo noticed his cheeks were still faintly pink.

"Ryuuzaki...Raito-kun..." Raito frowned as Kiyo still added on the honorific in english.

"So, Matt, what were you saying?" Mark hastily inquired.

The redhead started to play his game again. "Well, he's going t-"

"What are you talking about?" Raito asked curiously.

Kiyo refrained from shooting him a dirty look.

"Matt says he has an idea of what kind of revenge Mello is going to have on us." Mark explained good-naturedly. "You were saying, Matt?"

Matt opened his mouth, but extremely unfortunate for all eight of them, Mello suddenly came in. At the same time, Yomi woke up.

_...damn..._

_

* * *

_

_Five minutes later..._

"...so...Mello..." Rokya began awkwardly at the table. "Erm..."

Kiyo mentally swore again. _Stupid Light and stupid Mello...if only we could talk telepathically with Matt, too..._

_Yeah, I know, this sucks..._Mark thought back. _I really don't like the sound of what Mello's planning..._

Mello glanced up, scowling. "What?"

Matt looked down at his bowl of cereal, starting to randomly tap his spoon against the glass.

Rokya, not liking awkward conversations, decided to be blunt. "What are you going to do?"

Mello raised an eyebrow innocently. "What are you talking about?"

At Yomi's glare, L reluctantly joined the conversation. "Mello-kun, we are aware that you are....upset...perhaps extremely upset...about last night's...events. We are also aware that you would _not_ let such a thing go..."

Yomi, who was sitting next to Matt, suddenly realized something. _Kiyo...Mark...Rokya...I think Matt's using morse code!!_

_HUH?!!! _Kiyo thought, panicking.

_Morse code??!! I don't know morse code!! _Mark replied franctically.

_Okay, _Rokya thought to all three of them, _I'm listening!! _Rokya managed to causally catch Matt's eye, and in that flash of eye contact the two geniuses understood what the other was trying to say.

_..short tap, long tap, long tap, short tap pause...short tap, long top pause again...short tap, short tap..._

Fortunately, Mello was too occupied by Near, who, noticing Matt and Rokya's situation, decided to occupy Mello.

"Did Jenny think you were a girl? Is that why she forced you into a dress?"

Near tilted his head as the bowl of cereal came flying his way. The albino continued. "Where did she get the dress, anyway? Did she just conjure it out of thin air, or did sh-"

This time, it was the chair that went flying, which Near also managed to avoid, which made Mello angrier.

Kiyo bit her lip anxiously. _You guys better hurry before the table or Matt's cereal is next..._

And of course L and Raito knew exactly what was going on being the awesome geniuses they were. _Hurry up, Rokya-kun..._

_...short tap, long tap again....short tap, long tap, short tap, short tap-_

The toaster went flying.

_Rokya, HURRY!!!! _Mark thought to his classmate, beginning to get freaked out.

_...I get it!! And L and Light and Near probably get it too....Mello's going t-_

"Er, Mello-kun, would you please answer the question I asked you before Near-kun...interrupted?" L asked tentatively.

Mello's scowl of rage slowly turned into a smile which the eight, even Near and especially Mark, were very creeped out by.

"You guys...only know me too well..."

"This is going to turn nasty..." Rokya said in a stage whisper.

"Which is why...I'M GOING TO ATTACK NOW!!!!!!!" Out of nowhere, Mello suddenly pulled out a paintball gun and began firing like crazy, which sorta makes sense in a way since Mello is crazy.

_PAINTBALL!! IT WAS FREAKING PAINTBALL!!!!"_

"OH SHIT!!!!" Yomi grabbed Kiyo and yanked her out of the way, and Mello was just aiming for the males, so they were safe.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!" Panicking, Mark ducked out of the lines of the deadly paintballs and grabbed Rokya as a shield, who instinctively grabbed L as a shield, who instinctively grabbed Raito as a shield, who instinctively yelled "FUCK!!!" and grabbed the table and used it as a shield.

And where was Near? Somehow, he ended up with Kiyo and Yomi. Sneaky little bastard.

And where was Matt? Somehow, he ended up with Kiyo and Yomi as well while still playing his gameboy. They're both sneaky little bastards.

"Near-kun, get out of there!!" L hissed. "You are endangering Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan and Matt-kun!!!"

"But I feel safe here." Near said calmly.

Rokya suddenly pulled out another paintball out of nowhere.

"..."

"...that was random."

"Yeah, it is. I don't even know how I got a paintball gun in the first place...anyway, I'll cover for you!!" Rokya poked the paintball gun out from the now heavily paint splattered table and started to fire almost as crazily as Mello.

While all of this was happening, Mark decided he really didn't want to be next to these three and ran to Kiyo's and Yomi's little corner without getting hit by a single paintball.

"..."

"..."

* * *

_Three minutes of continuos paintball gun firing later..._

"Okay," Rokya finally said, "this is getting too boring. I'm joining Mello's side."

"WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya nimbly leapt out from the table and started firing on Raito and L.

Kiyo face-palmed. "I _knew_ he was going to do something like that..."

"Yeah, he can't really resist the dark side..." Mark agreed.

Gritting his teeth furiously, Raito lifted the table with L and ran to Kiyo's and Yomi's little corner without a single paintball missing them. Fortunately, all the paintballs hit the table.

"OKAY, WHY IS EVERYONE COMING HERE??!!" Yomi demanded.

L shrugged. "Because it's safe here."

"...guys?" Kiyo said slowly.

"What?" Paintballs continued to rain the table.

"I've just realized something."

"What?"

"This corner is anything but safe anymore. Do you know why?"

"Because Near, Matt, Ryuuzaki, Raito, and I are all here now?" Mark asked helpfully.

"That's part of the reason. But the main part of the reason is that Rokya's on Mello's side now."

"Well, duh..." Matt muttered.

"Do you know the person he'll go for the most?" Kiyo continued. "The answer... is me. Do you all get what I'm saying now?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, I get it."

L suddenly pulled out his cellphone.

"Ryuuzaki??"

"Watari? Yes, I would like some cake, please."

"YOU'RE ORDERING CAKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS??!!!" Mark roared over the hammering of the paintballs, starting to lose it.

"Oh, and I would also like...seven paintball guns, please."

"WHAT?!!"

"How's Watari going to get them to you without being blasted??"

The ceiling above them suddenly burst and a small bag fell to their feet through the newly created hole.

"...oh."

Near sighed resignedly.

Matt simply grabbed one of them. "Don't you think it's odd that Mello accepted Rokya's alliance without complaint?"

"Well, he is an awesome ally..." Kiyo muttered sourly.

Mark grimaced as he was handed one of them. "Do I really have to do this?"

L shrugged. "Would you rather be the bait?"

"..."

"...never mind."

"Raito-kun..."

"What?" Raito asked, irritable at the whole situation.

_SPLAT._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!!" Raito demanded, enraged as purple paint dripped from his hair.

"He's kinda got a point, Ryuuzaki." Kiyo pointed out. "That was kinda random..."

L just shrugged again. "I just wanted an excuse to hit Raito-kun."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay..."

Matt cocked his gun. "Are we going to actually do something or not?"

"Oh yeah..."

Matt, Yomi, and of course, L, were masters at it and managed to match the positively deadly combination of Rokya and Mello.

Raito, Mark, and Kiyo, figured out that if you just ducked down and were quiet, no one would pay attention to you. Near somehow managed to sneak away.

Until Rokya suddenly appeared in front of them and blasted Kiyo.

"ROKYA!!!!!" Surprisingly, Kiyo managed to blast Rokya in a fierce retaliation, and then Mark, trying to help Kiyo, accidentally hit L by mistake, who immediately retaliated, and in a few minutes, alliances were forgotten and soon everyone was blasting everyone.

_Two and a half hours later...._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, that was mildly entertaining." Rokya announced cheerfully.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Kiyo stated, starting to collect everyone's paintball guns and throwing them out of the window into the garbage.

"...yeah..."

L, covered from head to toe in teal and yellow paint, courtesy of Yomi and Raito, nodded, looking like some messed up school mascot. "I'll call Watari. He can hire a cleaning crew."

Mark sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Fun without a consequence..."

"We should make Near do it!!" Mello suggested eagerly, looking much more happier. "After all, he didn't participate..."

"Okay, I admit that that was fun...but now I'm going to shower and hopefully all of this paint will wash up." Raito abruptly started up the stairs, starting to drag L with him.

The insomniac dug in his heels. "I believe Yomi-chan owes me something."

"Huh?"

L pointed to a spot on his cheek that was miraculously not covered in paint. Yomi rolled her eyes.

"Why should I kiss you?"

"...because Yomi-chan put paint on me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes, it does, because Yomi-chan cracked first and she lost."

"Lost?!! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Whoever cracks first loses and then the loser has t-"

"Save it for next time, Ryuuzaki." Raito said firmly, dragging L upstairs. _Then I can use it for Kiyo-chan..._

_

* * *

_

**I know, this chapter sucks, but it was miracle I got it in at all with all the homework I've done and all the homework I must do tomorrow...ugh. Anyway, thank you Sage Kelsey who inspired most of this chapter!! **

**Oh and all of the people who liked Jenny, would you like an encore of her again?**


	44. The Aboslutely EPIC Return of Jenny!

**A/N: I owe much of this chapter to Sergeant Pixie, who made up Jenny in the first place with her epic creepy little girl voice. She also made up most of Jenny's actions as well...So thank you Sergeant, if you're reading this!! ^^**

**And thank you Chioni!! I'm glad you've forgiven me!! ^_^**

**And thank you Hazel and Elliot as well!! I'm glad you two enjoy this story!! =)**

**And thank you Sage Kelsey!! I'm so glad you gave me the idea for the last chapter, so thanks again!!! ^.^**

**And thank you Lauren!! Yes, Jenny is EPIC!! Haha, Sergeant Pixie and I used that word too much in English class. **

**And thank you Misery's Prescription!! Jenny is TOTALLY EPIC!!! XD**

**And thank you Cayannamon!! I've never played paint ball either, but I think it would be a hell of a lot of fun if it involved my history class and my history and my science teacher!! XD**

**And thank you Naru-chan 92!! Personally, I thought these chapters were getting worst, so thank you for your support!!**

** Your reviews fill me with awesome goodness that gives me the power to update!!**

**(If I forgot your name, I'm sorry, but it's after eleven and I need to go to bed. XP

* * *

**

"So...what's this rule you've made up?" Mark asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence. Mark, honestly, did not want to know about the rule, but he was finding the silence awkward, and since he was a failure at conversations as well as Kiyo, that was the first thing that came to his mind.

L toweled his hair off, all traces of teal and yellow paint now gone. "Well, Mark-kun, I've decided to make up a rule that whenever a girl hits a boy, she has to kiss his cheek in forgiveness." The detective replied monotonously.

It had been one hour since the paintball war, and the boys were all washing the paint off themselves.

They heard a snort of disbelief behind them. Yomi, now paint free, leaned against the side of the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. "I suppose this rule only applies to you and me, Ryuuzaki?"

"..."

"Well, I hope it does." Kiyo muttered, coming into the room and paint free as well. "I am so NOT going to kiss Rokya even if you threatened me at gunpoint."

"Glad you feel the same way!" Rokya said cheerfully, paint still caking his hair and clothes.

Raito cursed as his stomach leapt in joy at hearing this. He also cursed as he felt his stomach squirm at the sight of Kiyo. Even with the red paint coating parts of her hair and cheeks, she could still turn him on...

"Rokya, aren't you going to get that paint off?" Kiyo asked lazily, sitting on a corner of Raito's bed. "You're gonna smell..."

The said boy shrugged. "I am, but Near's taking this century and the next to come out from the shower...."

"Near?" Yomi asked, confused. "But Near wasn't even involved in the...war..."

"No, he wasn't." Raito sighed. "But while you two were up taking a shower, Mello ran into Near's room, dragged him out, and then blasted him with a paintball gun."

"HE WHAT??"

"Okay...that sounds kinda overkill..."

"Yes. Roger punished him, but Mello insisted it was due to lack of participation. Watari said cleaning up the whole mess would have been a reasonable punishment for Near."

"So...Near did clean it up?"

"No." L said dully. "Not when he already got blasted by a paintball gun."

"Which means Mello is now really pissed." Matt finished, also devoid of paint.

_Hah...Light probably went in the shower first to wash his "perfect hair"...maybe he really is gay..._

_No, he isn't, Kiyo, because if he was, he wouldn't h-_

_NO NEED TO REMIND ME._

_But don't you like him back?_

_Hmm....NO. Anyway, don't you like **L** back?_

_Are you kidding me?? That's gross!! He's ten years older than me!!_

_That sure didn't stop you from giving him a birthday kiss..._

"Well, a pissed Mello can't be good..." Mark said resignedly, unaware of the furious telepathic argument his two female friends were having.

"I don't see what can be worst than a paintball war..." Raito muttered.

Rokya looked at him incredulously. "What the hell are you saying? Are you really a genius?? I can think of a _hundred_ things that are _way_ worst than a paintball war on the spot...for example, what if Mello-"

"WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS ROKYA." Kiyo interrupted harshly.

"Well, someone's been having nature's gift lately..."

_Five floors down..._

Watari raised his eyebrows. Was the mysterious object that had gone sailing out of the window Rokya-kun??! The elderly man shook his head, scolding himself mentally. Of course it wasn't. He was getting too old for this...

_Five floors up..._

Kiyo drew back her leg, scowling fiercely. "Ryuuzaki, that doesn't count since I kicked him. Kicking is not hitting."

Mark looked out of the window. "I think you killed him..."

"Really? Good, then my deed to make the world a better place to live in is done."

"I think," Yomi said loudly, "that that rule should be bended. The girl should not have to kiss the boy...or _man_....if he says something inappropriate or annoying or both."

"Well, everything I say annoys Yoko somehow, so I'm with Yomi on that..." a very strained voice said from below.

L shrugged. "Fine then."

"And," Yomi added hastily, "This rule is only into effect NOW."

"Okay."

Rokya somehow managed to climb his way back up to the window while Yomi was busy eliminating any loopholes.

"Owww...." The very disheveled seventeen year old finally reached the top of the window. Kiyo rolled her eyes and helped him back in.

"I thought you wanted to push me out of the window and kill me."

"I do, but after the paintball incident, I guess we should give Watari a break with messes."

"Oh, I see."

Unfortunately, Rokya's paint splattered jacket had been rumpled in his journey back up, and as the teenager straightened it, a piece of paper fluttered out onto the carpet. "Whoops..."

"I'll get it." Raito said kindly, reaching for the paper.

A frantic Rokya caught Kiyo's eyes, and in that one moment, Kiyo understood that that was no ordinary paper, that was a piece torn from the Death Note Raito had given up, and if Raito touched it...

_Shit!!!! _Kiyo dived for the paper, fear rushing through her body. "Raito-kun, it's okay, I'll get it...." If Raito got his memories back....

_CRAP THIS IS BAD THIS IS BAD THIS IS BAD!!!!! REALLY BAD!!!!! _Rokya thought, panicking.

_Oh my god, NO!!! _Yomi thought, realizing the situation. L looked at her quizzically, wondering why she wasn't trying to find anymore loopholes in the "rule" he had just made.

Mark grabbed his face with his hands in sheer panic. _ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT PAPER IS THE DEATH N-_

"Don't be silly, Kiyo-chan." Raito interrupted, chuckling. "It's just a piece of paper." He picked it up.

_DON'T PANIC, WE JUST HAVE TO GET IT AWAY FROM HIM AND HE'LL LOSE HIS MEMORIES. _Rokya said reassuringly but at the same time talking, or thinking, in a tone that called for capital letters. _THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN KILL ME AND GAIN BACK OWNERSHIP OF THE DEATH N-_

"Uh...why is everyone staring at me like that?" Raito asked awkwardly. He had simply picked up a piece of paper, he didn't get why Kiyo was staring at him in such a horrified way.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What just happened?_

_I think...that...was just an ordinary piece of paper. My bad._

_"My bad" is right. I'm going to KILL you later, Rokya. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?? AS SOON AS LIGHT, L, AND MATT ARE OUT OF THIS ROOM I WILL **KILL** YOU!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???!! DO YOU???!!!!_

_...yes..._Rokya thought back in a small voice.

"My bad, Raito-kun." Putting on a very _strained_ smile, Kiyo reached out and pretended to brush something out of Raito's hair.

"K-K-Kiyo-chan, wh-"

"You still have some of that purple paint in your hair...hang on..." There actually _was_ a bit of paint in Raito's hair. _What a lovely coincidence...._Kiyo thought dryly, rubbing the strand gently between her fingers.

Mark let out an inaudible groan. _I'm not stopping Kiyo from killing you, Charlie. I almost had a heart attack!!!_

_I am SO going to HELP Kiyo kill you, YOU BASTARD!!!!!! Do you have any idea what kind of panic that caused??!! DO YOU??!!!_

_I'm sorry..._was the meek, if not sheepish, response.

"There, Raito-kun."

"Th-thanks..." Raito looked down at his knees, trying not to blush. Kiyo pulled paint out of his hair herself instead of telling him he had it...did that mean...

Yomi was now in a very bad mood. She did not appreciate being scared out of her wits only to realize that there was no need to be. Did that sentence even make sense? Oh well, who cares...

"Why does Yomi-chan look so angry all of a sudden?" L asked curiously. Unfortunately for the innocent detective, Yomi needed something to vent her anger toward Rokya on.

_SMACK!!_

L winced, but grinned in triumph. "Yomi-cha-"

"I HIT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE ANNOYING TO ME, SO IT DOESN'T COUNT!!!!"

"Yes, it does." L said stubbornly. "It was not _meant_ to be annoyin-"

"You just want me to kiss you!!" Yomi yelled, furious at not being able to get that loophole straightened out because of Rokya.

"I am appalled that Yomi-chan would even suggest such a thing." L said without blinking, though Yomi could see a bit of pink enter his face.

Matt coughed obviously. Mark just shook his head. Rokya just looked at Kiyo and knew his life would end as soon as Raito, L, and Matt would leave the room.

"..."

"..."

**BEEP BEEP.**

"Huh?" Mark looked around in confusion.

"Oops..." Rokya grinned guiltily and took out his ringing cell phone. Kiyo rolled her eyes.

Rokya frowned when he looked at the caller ID. "Unknown number?"

L's eyes narrowed. "Put it the speaker on." The insomniac ordered.

Rokya did as he was told, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "like you wouldn't say anything else if my phone rang" before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hello." An eerie, innocent, all too deadly familiar voice that made everyone, even Matt and especially Rokya, freeze in shock and horror.

"Remember me? I'm Jenny."

Mark's mouth opened in horror. "H-h-h-h-how-"

"Aagh!!" Yomi grabbed L's arm instinctively while the said detective's eyes widened further in disbelief and fear.

_Hang up!!!_ Kiyo frantically mouthed and thought to Rokya, making wild gestures of with her hands.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The six heard a very creepy, innocent little giggle that no little girl, or no human being, rather, should make. The hairs on the back of Raito's neck rose. "I know you're thereeee..." Jenny singsonged into the phone. "I can see youuuuuuu.... "

Very creeped out, Rokya flung the phone away from him as far as he possibly could, it hit the now closed window and fell. Jenny's voice continued to come out of it.

"Why did you throw the phone away? That wasn't very nice..."

Kiyo seized Raito's hand without thinking, blind panic filling her. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

"Have you seen my dolly Darcy?" Jenny asked, her voice now an almost wistful tone that did not make her voice less scarier. "I can't find her..."

"Erm...no..." Matt said stupidly.

"I know you have her..." Jenny insisted. "Where's Darcy?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"....why isn't anyone talking? Don't you like to talk to me?"

"...ah..."

"I know!! I'll come over there so you can see me too!!" Suddenly, the tiny girl appeared in front of them, smiling in that innocent, twisted way of hers.

"Hello again."

"AAAAGGH!!!! CREEPY LITTLE GIRL AGAIN!!!!!" Rokya screamed, this time leaping into Raito's arms.

Jenny looked at him, pouting childishly. "You did that last time..."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Mello and Near. "So as I was saying, I am so going to kill you Near and what the fuck?!!!!"

"Oh it's you!!" Jenny cried cheerfully. "Hello again!!!"

Mello hid behind Near, completely forgetting about what he was saying. "Y-you!!"

Near's gaze shifted to Rokya who was not budging from Raito's lap, much to Raito's disgust, and then at the blond behind him.

"Interesting what kind of reactions she can provoke."

Jenny pouted again. "Why aren't you wearing that pretty dress I gave you? Didn't you like it?"

Mello just shook in horror. "A...aahh...."

Yomi tightened her grip on L's arm as she stared at the little girl. She then noticed something. "J-J-J-Jenny...your hair's changed color..."

Jenny grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yes!! I thought black would look much nicer, so I changed it!! Don't you like it?"

"Y-yeah..." Raito managed, pushing Rokya off of him. "It looks...really nice..." To be honest, it added even more to the eerie effect, making Jenny's pale skin stand out. This was not really a good thing...

"Thanks!! But really, have you seen my dolly Darcy?"

"This can't be good..." Matt muttered.

"I thought you could only come back on Halloween." Yomi said desperately. "And you couldn't leave that area..."

"Oh, I can't." Jenny said sadly. "But they allow me to go if I have to search for Darcy, my dolly!!" She added, brightening up.

Kiyo then noticed something that, if anything, deepened her unease. _Yomi...Mark...Rokya...her eyes..._

_Huh?_

_What are you talking about, Kiyo?_

_Creepy...girl...must...stay away from her _(Guess who thought that)

_Her eyes_...Kiyo repeated, her own widening in fear, sweat starting to form on her hands. _Her eyes...they've changed..._

_What are you talking about?? _Mark asked, panicking. _How can her eyes be important at a time like this??_

_They're...not completely blue anymore..._

_What are you talking ab-_Yomi stopped in horror as she looked deep into the ghost's eyes. Surrounding the huge irises of pale blue was a thin layer of deep blood red, which, to everyone's absolute panic, was steadily growing out inwards.

_That can't be good..._

"Where is my dolly Darcy?" Jenny repeated, no longer smiling. The red was growing faster.

"We..don't know." Matt said again.

"Where is she?" Jenny asked again, starting to sound cross.

"Really...we don't know." Yomi repeated almost pleadingly.

The red had now completely taken over Jenny's eyes. As the ghost spoke, her voice changed. It was no longer cute and innocent sounding. It was now deep and scary (not that her other voice wasn't scary..). "If you don't fucking return my dolly, **I will RIP you into **shreds." Jenny finished, her voice changing back just before she stopped talking.

"I-isn't fucking a little too bad a swear word for a little girl to use?" Rokya asked nervously.

Jenny looked at him, her eyes resembling pools of blood. "I want my dolly. I want Darcy."

"Of course you do."

The pools narrowed slightly. "I want her now."

Rokya gulped. _Really, I would have allowed myself to be killed by Yoko if I had to face this..._

_

* * *

_

**Aah, sorry for the cliffhanger...but does anyone want anything to happen?!**


	45. Locked in a Closet!

"Jenny," Kiyo reasoned in a tone that was clearly inexperienced with young kids, "Please calm down. I'm sure if we all try, we can find Darcy. Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

The little ghost turned to her, the light blue completely gone from her huge eyes. "You'll find her?"

"Y-yeah...sure...whatever..." Rokya said hastily.

Jenny held up a two fingers. "You promise you'll find her?"

Kiyo, who never even talked to younger children period, let a lone a little ghost, nodded and stretched out her right hand, the left being in Raito's grasp. "I pinky promise."

Jenny grinned, and with her blood red eyes, it was not a pleasant sight.

Mark shot Kiyo a look of warning, Rokya shook his head forcefully, and Yomi screamed mentally, and Raito wanted to grab Kiyo's other hand and snatch it out of Jenny's reach at the look in the ghost's eyes.

But it was already too late, Jenny's pale, slender finger wrapped around Kiyo's equally slender pinky.

"You promised." Jenny said, giggling slightly.

"Yes, I did." Kiyo said determinedly. "I'll get your doll back, Jenny. It must be terribly lonely without her."

"It is," Jenny agreed sadly. "It is. Will you find her now?"

"Yup."

"We'll all help you, Kiyo." Mark said in a voice that was much higher than his own.

"Y-y-yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um...what does Darcy look like?" Matt finally asked.

Jenny brightened. "She'll have on her red dress, because Darcy loves red so much!!" She let out another giggle that made them all shudder in horror.

"Okay...Jenny..." L said in a placating voice. "You...stay here...and we'll...just go find her."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We better go."

"Okay!" Jenny said. "Go find Darcy!" Her tone suddenly got deep again. "Or else..."

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all ran from the room, Rokya in the lead, and Mello following closely behind.

"NOT RUNNING _AGAIN_!!!!!!!" Mark yelled desperately. Matt shrugged from behind him. "You'd rather stay with Jenny?"

"Yoko, that was so STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya roared. "Do you have any idea what will happen if we DON'T find her stupid dolly???!!! DO YOU???!!!!"

Kiyo snorted defensively. "What was I supposed to do, just stand there as she rips us apart trying to find her _dolly_?!! If we don't find it, we'll all still die anyway."

"NO YOKO!!!!!" Her former classmate was practically frothing at the mouth in rage. "YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND THAT FUCKING DOLLY, YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE SEARCHING FOR IT IF YOU HAVE TO!!! IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU'LL SPEND ALL ETERNITY SEARCHING FOR IT!!!! AS A GHOST!!! A GHOST!!!!!"

"WHAT????!!!!" Yomi shrieked, horrified.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!" Raito asked in alarm.

"If that's so, then try to put your big brain to use and help me find it!!!" Kiyo screamed back.

L, whose skin somehow managed to get paler due to the past events, finally spoke up. "I believe Jenny was born around twenty five years ago. We'll have to go to the upper rooms if we have to find her doll."

"Okay, then!!! MAKE FOR THE STAIRS!!!" Rokya declared.

"AAAH!!! WHY CAN'T WE JUST USE THE _ELEVATOR_??!!!" Mark whined, his legs already starting to ache.

"JUST GO UP THE DAMN STAIRS!!!" Mello yelled through gritted teeth. Soon, the group reached the stairs, and they had to yell to be heard in the pounding of feet.

"Yes, elevators must not be trusted." L muttered under his breath. "And I believe Yomi-chan owes me a k-"

"HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING OF A FREAKING KISS AT A TIME LIKE THIS, RYUUZAKI????!!!!!!!!"

"Does that mean Yomi-chan is unwilling to do so?"

"NO, YOU BASTARD!!!!!! I'LL KISS YOU IF WE MANAGE TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE WITH JENNY, OKAY???!!!"

"...fine."

Raito gritted his teeth impatiently. "How much farther until upstairs, Ryuuzaki?"

"....do you really want to know?"

Mark groaned. "It's going to be a ridiculously large number, isn't it?"

"Well..."

"L," Mello said in a dangerous tone, "TELL US NOW."

"..." Near, who had remained silent for the whole time, finally spoke up. "If I'm not mistaken, we have 40 floors to go."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT. THE. **FUCK**?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya demanded.

Mark's jaw dropped. "HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!!! YOU'RE **KIDDING** ME!!!!!"

"Dude," Matt said, "Why don't you just say holy shit?"

"Okay, I knew this place was big, but I'm with Charlie and Mark!!!!!" Yomi cried. "There's no way we, we as in me, Kiyo, Mark, and maybe even Charlie since he doesn't have his sugar, can survive that!!!!"

L squirmed nervously. "Do we really have to take the elevator?" The detective asked pleadingly as they ran up another floor.

"39 more floors to go." Near said in a monotone.

"..."

"...okay, I do NOT care if it's 'cheating' I am taking the elevator!!!" Mark declared furiously, striding to the set of red doors.

"It would save us a lot of time..." Raito murmured reluctantly.

"Oh just get in!!!" Kiyo said, kicking the eighteen year old in the compartment before rushing in herself.

"Wow, usually Yomi only does that kinda stuff...."

"Is it the first floor??!!!" Kiyo demanded, her finger ready to push the button.

L nodded as Matt and Near squeezed into the now very squished elevator.

Kiyo jabbed it. The elevator began to move.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why is this situation so famili-"

"RYUUZAKI SHUT UP."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why do have a feeling that this elevator wasn't made for nine people?" Rokya questioned out loud. Kiyo rolled her eyes and elbowed him sharply in the ribs, because that was all she could pretty much do in their situation.

"Because it was not." Near answered, squeezed on Kiyo's other side.

Raito gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the fact that L and Matt were unintentionally pushing him into Kiyo's back. It was not working...

"How much longer??" Mark asked pleadingly, squished between Mello and Rokya.

Kiyo cursed when she saw that they still had twenty more floors to go. "Can't this stupid thing move faster??!!!"

"Apparently not." Matt replied, taking out his gameboy, and further smashing people around him into other people, including Yomi squashing against L and Raito against Kiyo.

Kiyo froze in horror as she felt Raito being pressed into her back, his breath hot on her neck. _ONLY TWENTY FLOORS ONLY TWENTY FLOORS PLEASE BE OVER SOON PLEASE BE OVER SOON-_

"Matt, can you please put that away??!!" Raito hissed. "You're making it worst."

"But I'm bored."

"Too bad." L said firmly as Yomi was pushed further into him. Really, he didn't know how long his hormones were going to wait if Yomi was pressed up against him like that...

* * *

_Ten floors and five extremely uncomfortable minutes later..._

"I hate elevators."

"You only hate them now?"

"No, I hated them for a long time, I'm just saying I hate them right now even more than I usually do."

"Okay..."

* * *

_Five floors and two and a half minutes later that were not any less uncomfortable than the last five..._

"...this is stupid, why is it taking so freaking long??" Mello raged.

"Almost there, almost there." Kiyo said through gritted teeth.

"This is almost as worst as running up the stairs." Poor Mark groaned.

"Very ironic since it was Mark-kun in the first place who wanted to go in the eleva-"

"I SAID ALMOST."

"Oh."

"Just two more floors..." Yomi begged.

"One more..."

"..."

"..."

"...if it stops, I'm going to shoot someone."

"Shoot the ceiling, then we could escape that way." Rokya suggested helpfully.

_Ding._

"RUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The nine burst from the very stretched compartment, gasping at free space at last. Well, maybe Near and Matt were unfazed, but still...

"I...am....never...doing that...again..." Mark said forcefully.

"Yes..."

Rokya stood up. "Anyway...this is the first floor? Interesting..."

The room they were in, Kiyo noticed, was remarkably dark, it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the absence of light.

"What...is this place, Ryuuzaki?" Yomi asked, standing up.

"I heard...it was once used as the orphan's quarters..." The insomniac said quietly. "A long time ago..."

"Okaaaaaaay...." Rokya pulled out a flash light. "I guess we better look for Jenny's Darcy, then."

"Where did you get that?" Kiyo asked incredulously, slightly freaked out.

"...from my butt."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, we _really_ didn't have to know that, Rokya."

"Yes, you didn't. But I like freaking out you people anyway. Come on, look around for a doll, people."

The group was made up of five hardcore geniuses (L, Raito, Matt, Near, Mello...), one brilliant, if not insane genius (we all know who _that_ is...) one determined girl who didn't even know she was a genius (Kiyo...), and two people who just desperately wanted to get out of there (Yomi and Mark...), so it wasn't much of a surprise that they were able to efficiently clear out the room in a few minutes.

"Okay, no dolly..." Rokya mused. "How big is this place, anyway?"

"As big as any other floor here." L responded.

Mark face-palmed. "In other words, very big."

Rokya swore. "We'll have to split up."

"No, I don't want to split up!!" Yomi cried frantically.

"We don't have any choice, Yomi-san..." Raito said, pacing the room. "One group will search all the rooms on the left, the other will search all the rooms on the right. We'll meet in the middle, understood?"

"Fine," Kiyo said impatiently, "but Rokya and Mello have to go on separate teams." The other six couldn't help but agree with her on that.

"I'll go with Yoko." Rokya said, grabbing the said girl's arm. "We can search the all the rooms on the left. Raito should come with us, too, and Mark as well..."

L coughed rudely and pointed to the chain connecting him and Raito. Rokya rolled his eyes and pulled out a chainsaw and neatly severe the chain.

"If Raito tries anything, I'll kill him." Rokya simply said before the detective could protest. "Come on, we gotta make a move on before Jenny loses patience."

L opened his mouth, but realized that Yomi was going to be in his group. "...fine."

"And you'll be needing one of these." Rokya said, tossing another flash light toward L. The detective held it with his thumb and index finger and chewed his other thumb. "I would not be willing to touch this if this has been near any inappropriate parts, Rokya-kun."

Rokya shrugged. "It might have been, it might have not been. Either way, you don't have any choice."

L had no choice but to agree.

Yomi looked anxiously at Kiyo. _Why do we always get separated??_

_I really don't know..._

"Come on, hurry!!!!"

L kicked the door down expertly. They all rushed in, hurriedly searching every corner.

"It's a doll, how hard can it be to find??!" Yomi asked desperately, tearing back musty sheets.

"Yomi-chan would be surprised by how hard it c-" L suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, L?" Matt asked without looking.

"...has Near-kun gone with Rokya-kun and Raito-kun?"

"...apparently so..."

* * *

"This one's next!!!" Raito yelled, Rokya immediately scrambling around.

Mark ripped back a curtain, revealing a shelf of dusty objects. Mark scanned them all carefully, but there was no doll...

"Okay, I don't think the doll can be in here!! Let's move on to the next one!!" Rokya declared, running to the next door and throwing it open. Mark hurriedly followed him, eager to be out of the creepy rooms.

Kiyo turned around, ready to follow, when she saw it. _What the...._

"Kiyo-san?" Near asked, cocking his head. "We need to follow Rokya-kun."

Kiyo put a tentative hand on it, running her fingers through the cracks.

"Kiyo-chan, what is it?! We need to g-"

"Wait, Raito-kun."

It was a door, to some closet or compartment, Kiyo realized with a jolt. She hurriedly put her fingers through the cracks, prying the moldy wood open.

"Huh?"

The door opened with a snap, releasing a cloud of foul dust.

Raito blinked. "Wh-what..."

Kiyo sighed. "Do you have a flash light, Raito-kun?" Part of her longed to go running after Rokya and the others, but what if Jenny's doll happened to be in this very spot?

Near tilted his head. "Interesting..."

Kiyo cautiously peered into the dim closet. To her surprise and dismay, it was large. "Please...we have to search this..." Kiyo hesitantly took a step in, kneeling down and feeling the floor with her fingers, tension gnawing at her. What if a rat or something scuttled out and bit her hand?

She heard Raito step cautiously in behind her. "What an odd place..." He accidentally bumped into Kiyo. "Whoa, Raito-kun, watch it!!"

And that was when the door banged shut.

Kiyo lost it. Usually, she wasn't claustrophobic, but in a creepy dark place, unable to see anything...and alone with Raito..."HOLY SHIT NO!!! RAITO-KUN, GET US **OUT**!!!!"

"I'm trying!!" Raito cried desperately, slamming his body weight into the door, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. "IT"-slam-"WON'T"-slam-"BUDGE!!!!!" Really hard slam.

Kiyo felt her stomach drop in despair. Not even Raito could put on this good of an act...

"DAMMIT!!!!" Raito tried to twist around to kick the door, but unfortunately, the closet was too small, and he ended up pressing against Kiyo.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Freaking out, Kiyo grabbed Raito's arm and buried her face into the back of his shoulder. "I'm scared I'm scared **I'm scared**!!!!!!"

"Alright, calm down, calm down," Raito said reassuringly, not sure if he was talking to Kiyo or himself. He pulled Kiyo out from behind him and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't take long for Rokya-kun and the others to realize that we're not with them, if they haven't realized it already. Once Rokya-kun sees the door, I'm sure he'll be able to put two and two together-"

"Raito-kun, Rokya is on a roll right now." Kiyo said pitifully. "He probably won't notice that we're not with him until he tries to talk to us. And Mark...I'm sure he would notice, but he might not get Rokya to stop..."

"Don't be silly." Raito said a little too quickly. "Mark-kun will be able to stop him. While we're waiting for them, we might as well try and look for the d-"

_Click._

It was just a small sound in the darkened closet, but the ominous ring of it was enough to push Kiyo off the edge. "AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!" Forgetting all about hating Raito, she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it. "I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this **I freaking hate this**!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, I do too." Raito said comfortingly, but it was somewhat of a lie. He did not exactly hate the feeling of Kiyo pressed up to him...

* * *

"Charlie, I think we have to go back!!" Mark yelled desperately. "Charlie!!!!!"

"What?!" Rokya asked irritably, his head sticking out from under the bed.

"When was the last time you saw Kiyo and Raito???!!"

Rokya shrugged impatiently. "I dunno, probably four rooms ago. Yoko probably fell behind. You know how bad she is..."

"Charlie," Mark argued fiercely, his face dripping with sweat, "Kiyo made a _promise_ to Jenny to find her doll. Do you really think she fall behind just because she was tired?? And Raito was on a roll when he was bursting in the first two rooms, he wouldn't have just stopped!!"

"..." Rokya stared at him for a few seconds.

"...oh shit.

* * *

"Um...Raito-kun?" Kiyo asked awkwardly in the few minutes of silence that followed.

"Mmm?"

"Uh...sorry about...my...breakdown earlier. Um...want to go look for Jenny's doll now?"

"Oh...yeah, that..." Raito slightly tightened his grip on Kiyo.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

"...that means you'll have to let go of me?"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"So...can you let go now, please?"

Something appeared to be affecting Raito's brain. "Do... you want me to let go?"

"Um...yeah..." Was it just Kiyo, or had the room temperature risen up by a few degrees? "If we stay like this...we won't be able to find Jenny's doll..."

Raito buried his face into Kiyo's soft black hair. "If we weren't looking for Jenny's doll...would you still want me to let go?"

Okay, the temperature had definitely risen up by a good five degrees Celsius.

"...um...Raito-kun..."

Raito felt around for Kiyo's hand. Grasping it gently, he kept another arm wrapped around her waist, lowering his head so he could see Kiyo's eyes.

"...R-Raito-kun..." Kiyo said uneasily, wishing she could squirm away, but the closet space didn't allow that.

Raito's eyes were filled with passion and something akin to lust. "...Kiyo-chan..." His hot breath puffed out over her face. Kiyo quickly closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"...you know how I feel..." Raito almost cooed, moving closer to touch his forehead to hers. Kiyo looked up, and to her absolute horror, she realized Raito was close. Way too close for comfort.

"R-R-R-Raito-kun...please..." Kiyo begged, mentally swearing at how weak her voice sounded.

"Not this time..." Raito whispered, his lips now millimeters away from hers. "I've waited for too long..."

_HELL NO!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!_

"..."

Raito brushed the distance between their faces when they heard the voice.

* * *

"Aah!!" Yomi hissed as she felt the sharp shards slice her finger.

"Yomi-chan?" L asked in alarm, grabbing for her hand. Yomi grinned weakly. "Ryuuzaki, it's just a scratch..."

But L was no longer hearing what Yomi was saying, becoming transfixed with the red droplets oozing out of Yomi's slender fingers. With careful precision, the detective lowered his head, starting to kiss the red scratches on Yomi's finger-

"Ryuuzaki, why are you staring at my hand like that?"

*imaginary scene broken*

"..."

"...that looks rather painful, Yomi-chan."

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like I said before, it's just a sc-HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING L??!!

"Doing the same thing I did with Yomi-chan's hand last time." L responded, slowly sucking up the rest of the blood. "I've done it before, haven't I?"

Yomi sighed. "I keep forgetting how naive you are. It's not something you do to someone, Ryuuza-"

"Naive??!! L??!" Mello asked incredulously. "Yomi, he's anything _but_ naive, he knows exactly what he's d-"

"I think we should complete the search, we're wasting too much time." L said loudly. But before the four could exit the room, the door burst open.

* * *

"Yagami-kun, why are you caressing my hand?" Near asked monotonously.

"..."

"..."

"...that...was your hand?" Raito said stupidly.

"I presume you thought it was Kiyo-san's."

_Shit..._

*highly tense atmosphere broken*

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo face-palmed herself. "Okay, let's just pretend none of that happened."

"Yeah..." Raito was very thankful they couldn't see him blush in the darkness.

Near spoke up again. "I have a lighter."

"...you have a what?!!" The albino pulled out a robot and twisted it a little. A flame popped out, illuminating Raito's very red face.

"....um...why the hell did you have that in the first place?"

Near shrugged. "Can you see with it?"

"Mmm..." Cautiously taking the robot from Near, Kiyo lit up the closet so they could see the rest of its contents. What they all saw made even Near's mouth drop open.

* * *

"Come on, it can't be f-" Rokya's voice was cut off as he stared at the rest of the people in the room he and Mark and just burst into.

"..."

"..."

"You're supposed to be checking YOUR side of the the floor!!!!" They all said at the same time.

"What, wait??!!"

L scratched his head, then started to chew his thumb. "That is rather confusing, Rokya-kun."

"I guess...this place must be smaller than we thought..." Rokya mused.

"Where is Kiyo and Raito-kun??! And Near!!!" Yomi demanded shakily.

"..."

"...oh yeah, about that..."

* * *

"YOU WHAT??????!!!!!!" Yomi demanded, shaking Rokya furiously.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, I-"

"Let's just go into the next room!!" Mark interrupted, looking on the verge of panicking. "They're probably stuck in there!!!!"

_Kiyo!!!! Where the frick are you???!!!_

_Y-Yomi??!! Is that you??!!_

_Kiyo!! _Yomi nearly collapsed in relief at the sound of her friend's voice. _You're okay!!_

_Yeah, I'm fine...but Yomi, you have to come now..._

_

* * *

_

"...that...couldn't be..." Raito said hollowly.

"I guess it's a good thing I noticed this door after all..." Kiyo said dryly, bending down to pick up the doll. There was no mistake of it, it had to be "Darcy", with the blood red rag covering it...

Kiyo froze in shock.

"What's wrong??!!" Raito asked urgently.

"The doll...doesn't have any head..."

"Well, it is Jenny's..." Near muttered quietly. "Perhaps you shouldn't pick it up. It could be dangerous."

Kiyo sighed. "How else are we going to get it to Jenny?" She then did the bravest thing she could do. Kiyo picked up the doll.

"AAAAHH!!!!" Kiyo cried as memories, memories that weren't hers, flooded her mind.

"Kiyo-chan!!!" Raito hastily took the doll from her.

"What th-" Raito dropped the doll in shock. "What...was that?"

Near did not particularly want to touch the doll, but at this point, he had no choice. He picked up the doll, only to drop it again in horror.

"Wh-what..."

As soon as the doll hit the ground, the door was forced open.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey. Looks like you found Darcy after all." Rokya remarked.

* * *

"So...what exactly does happened to Jenny, then?" Mark asked as they walked down the stairs.

Kiyo groaned and clutched her head. "You know...how she's kinda creepy?"

"Yeah..."

"You'd think..." Kiyo continued as they walked slowly, "that'd being a ghost changed her to that."

"Yeah..."

"Well, we were wrong." Kiyo said wearily. "She was always like...that. Even when she was alive."

"A-are you kidding me?"

"I think...Jenny was special when she was born. Like she had some kind of cryptic power."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't really know...anyway, a lot of kids teased her because of it. She was bullied often...they stole her doll and cut off its head."

"That's kinda sad..."

"She still freaks me out..." Rokya muttered. Kiyo smacked his head.

Just then, Jenny appeared before them, a huge grin on her face. "Darcy!!" Her eyes slowly went back to light blue.

The group sighed in relief, only to become wide eyed again as the doll jerked itself out of Kiyo's grasp and went into Jenny's arms.

"I'm so glad you're back, Darcy!!" Jenny said happily to the headless doll. "Now we can drink tea together!! That one..." she pointed a finger to Mello, "let me drink tea!! It was such a pretty shade of red!! The others didn't want to give me their tea.." she added, pouting slightly. "They're kinda mean..."

She skipped around to face all of them. "I hope we can all still be friends!! Thanks for finding Darcy!!!" Giving another eerie giggle, Jenny skipped away, slowly fading into the darkness.

"..."

"...if she comes back again, I swear I will kill myself." Rokya muttered.


	46. Just Say Yes, Yomichan

**A/N: Okay, I know I didn't put up any author's notes last chapter. The reason was I didn't have enough time, my parents wanted me to go to bed.**

**Anyway, I would like to give out a late but very grateful acknowledgement to Hallows07 for the suggestion of the closet idea and has now saved me three times from writers block ^^**

**And Chioni, I really didn't know what was up with Light as well, but let's just say his hormones got out of control.**

**And yes Sage Kelsey I did use your idea again. ^.^ Thank you!! And as for your question, I'm sure the thought to replenish his sugar need by Mello's chocolate certainly did cross Rokya's mind, but Mello could be very bitchy if it comes to his chocolate in the fanfic. Poor Rokya. XD**

**And yes, Misery's Prescription, Jenny and Darcy are so epic and awesome!! But all the credit goes to Sergeant Pixie.**

**And Eternal Snow Fox, they may have only two months until the end of the year, but who says Zarth can't make them to get L to live longer? *evil grin***

**And Kioku7, to be honest, I really didn't know if I should have done that memories thing, but...yeah...**

**And Hazel, I always update a lot when it's a weekend and there's no homework. =)**

**And Cayannamon, really, you liked this chapter? I personally hated it.**

**Oh, and CrazyMusician22, that would have been funny if Mello or Near had stolen Darcy...damn...**

**And why do I keep starting sentences with "And?" I have no clue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nor do I own any works by Gail Carson Levine.**

**

* * *

**

And just where were Watari and Roger while all of this was going on? Apparently, they had gone to buy some supplies. Watari had left a text message to L, but for some _mysterious_ reason, it didn't show up on L's phone until hours later.

The nine decided not to think about that and just stuffed themselves with food. "I'm serious," Rokya said through a mouthful of cinnamon roll, "if that girl tries to come back again..."

Kiyo chuckled as the seventeen year old did his best to replenish his much neglected sugar supply. "I think she really liked you, Rokya. Maybe you should have given her tea..."

Mark choked on his water in something between laughter and horror.

Rokya rolled his eyes. "May the lightening strike me if that comes true...what's so funny, Yoko?!"

Kiyo grinned. "Rokya, I haven't heard you say that in four years..."

"Maybe because I didn't have a reason to say it during those four years..." the boy muttered darkly.

It was Kiyo's turn to roll her eyes, but then she noticed something very out of place between two certain geniuses. "Ryuuzaki, you took off the chain?"

"...well," a highly pissed L explained, "it kept breaking so often I decided it was a waste of time..."

"...I see..."

"And besides," Near pointed out, "if Yagami-kun does try anything, we do have Rokya-kun..."

"Wow, I'm glad my presence is so much appreciated here..." Rokya said loudly.

"Okay, I'm full..." Yomi groaned, holding her stomach.

"Me, too..." Kiyo agreed.

"But Kiyo-chan, you hardly ate anything..." Raito said, but Kiyo cut him off. "Raito-kun, seeing five kids burn off the head of a doll kinda makes you lose your appetite..."

"Oh...yeah..."

"So, why did Jenny come to that house anyway?" Mark questioned. "Did the other kids say they'd fix her doll if she did?"

Kiyo sighed. "No...they said they would be nice to Jenny if she did. Jenny knew they were lying, of course..."

"Then why did she do it?" Yomi asked incredulously.

"I think...she wanted to be killed...to teach them a lesson or something like that...you know what I mean?"

"I suppose so..." Raito stretched his arms. "Jenny...is a really mysterious person...."

"And let's hope we'll never run into her again..." Rokya remarked, stabbing another bun viciously.

"I'm with you on that..." Mello agreed, stuffing another chocolate bar in his mouth.

Yomi blinked. "That reminds me. Mello, did Jenny really drink some of your blood?"

Mello spat his mouthful of chocolate out. Even Rokya leapt back in disgust and alarm.

"Yes, she did." Mello said through gritted teeth. "Now can we please forget about that now??!"

"S-sure..." Seeing that horrible looking blob that was once chocolate made everyone lose their appetite except for Rokya, who kept eating sugar for their next "emergency" as he put it.

Yomi sighed. "I never should have said that. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Matt had wanted to play more video games on Wii and offered that everyone should have a turn at Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Everyone, however, agreed that L and Yomi should NOT play against each other.

"I think I'll go back to our room and do some research on my computer." Yomi yawned after beating Matt.

"Research?" Raito called after her. "About what?"

"About Jenny." Yomi replied. "I'm curious about what kind of power she might have had."

"Yomi," Rokya said pleadingly as he expertly killed Mello's character, "The so called cryptic power Jenny had might have meant that she was just a little touched in the head, like me."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say..." Rokya muttered as Yomi left.

"I think it explained a _lot_ of things..." Raito muttered darkly.

Yomi turned her computer on, but as soon as she did, a message popped up in her email account. Slightly anxious, Yomi clicked on it.

_From: Ryuuzaki_

_Subject: I believe Yomi-chan owes me something_

_Date: November 2 2004, 10:49:47 AM_

_

* * *

_

_Just read the subject, Yomi-chan._

_

* * *

_

Yomi scowled before hastily typing a reply.

"Come on, Ryuuzaki, why are you just sitting there in a corner with your laptop?" Rokya encouraged.

L shrugged. "Without Yomi-chan, this game is rather dull...." He clicked on the new email that had been sent to his laptop.

_From: Kiyomi Saikami_

_Subject: -_-...._

_Date: November 2 2004, 10:51:08 AM_

_

* * *

_

_Pervert. Fine. XX_

_

* * *

_

L frowned slightly.

_From: Ryuuzaki_

_Subject: That does not count_

_Date: November 2 2004, 10:52:57 AM_

_

* * *

_

_Yomi-chan does not seem to understand. I meant a REAL kiss._

_

* * *

_

Yomi snorted.

_From: Kiyomi Saikami_

_Subject: Loopholes_

_Date: November 2 2004, 10:54:03 AM_

_

* * *

_

_Oh come on, Ryuuzaki, I gave you **two** of them. XP_

_

* * *

_

"Ryuuzaki, why do you look so...mad?" Raito asked tentatively.

_From: Ryuuzaki_

_Subject: Yomi-chan is MEAN!!_

_Date: November 2 2004, 10:54:45 AM_

_

* * *

_

_There is no loophole. Kissing on the **cheek**, Yomi-chan!!_

_

* * *

_

_From: Kiyomi Saikami_

_Subject: I hate you_

_Date: November 2 2004, 10:55:17 AM_

_

* * *

_

_*sigh* Fine, fine, where are you right now?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, where'd Ryuuzaki go?" Rokya asked curiously.

"Ryuuzaki?" Kiyo asked confused. "He was right..." Her gaze fell on the now empty spot. "...here..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um....strawberry cheesecake urge?" Matt suggested.

"..."

"...I guess..."

* * *

Yomi frowned. Knowing that perverted panda, he would have already responded.

She started to type again.

_Ryuuzaki? Where are y-_

"Here." A voice suddenly said behind her, causing the poor girl to freak out.

"What the HELL??!!"

L looked at her with eager eyes.

Yomi scooted away uneasily, now regretting the last email she sent. "How'd you get in here anyway?" Yomi hastily asked.

"...I walked." L explained.

"You...walked?"

"Yes."

"...okay..."

L chewed one end of his thumb, using his other hand to wrap itself around Yomi's waist and bring the girl closer, almost pulling her into his lap.

"Whoa, whoa, Ryuuzaki, STOP IT!!"

"Yomi-chan owes me a k-"

"You don't need to remind me." Yomi replied irritably, cupping the detective's cheek in her hand and kissing it briefly.

At that time, however, the door burst open. "L, where the fuck did you g-oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...um...Mello? This really _really _is not what you think it i-"

Mello smirked. "I'll leave you two alone now, then, huh?"

Yomi wanted to punch someone, either a certain blond or a certain insomniac.

The door slammed closed.

"..."

"..."

Yomi face-palmed. "Great. Just what I need. Anyway, Ryuuzaki, can I please GET OFF your lap right now??!"

L continued to nibble his tongue thoughtfully and tightened his hold around Yomi. "Does this position make you uncomfortable?"

"Um..._yeah_..." Yomi said loudly.

L grinned. "Then I will not let go."

"You perverted person!!! You're like, what, ten years older than me or something like that!!!!!"

"Hm..." L rested his head on Yomi's shoulder, his hand now coming to wrap itself around the girl, restraining her further. "If I was your age, would you still act the same?"

"What? Of course I would!! Be younger doesn't make you not a pervert, Ryuuzaki!!!!!"

"But Yomi-chan always points out our age difference when I-"

"You being a decade older than me just makes your pervertedness WORST!!!" Yomi yelled, her face being to get red as she struggled furiously.

"Hm..." L mused again, shifting his head so his face was _very_ close to Yomi's neck. L breathed in, relishing the sweet scent of Yomi's skin...

"Ryuuzaki, STOP IT!!! STOP IT NOW!!!!" Yomi demanded desperately as she felt L's hot breath against her neck. "I'm serious, this is sexual haras-"

"Is Yomi-chan...enjoying this?" L questioned, coming forward so his face was now buried into Yomi's neck as a result.

"W-WH-WHA-WHAT?????!!!!!! HOW IN THE NAME OF RYUK'S PANTS WOULD I BE ENJOYING THIS????!!!" Yomi roared, starting lose it.

L nuzzled her neck softly. "When most people struggle in this manner against something..." Remarkably, his tone was still monotone. "...it would mean that they secretly enjoy it, Yomi-_chan_."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Was Yomi's response.

"Sounds like someone in denial."

"That did NOT sound like someone in denial, Ryuuzaki, that sounded someone who is being sexually harassed by a freaky panda man ten years older than them!!!!!"

"Are you sure of that?" L whispered, making the hairs on the back of Yomi's neck stand up.

"Of course I'm sure!!!!" Yomi screamed, trying to desperately get out of his grip. But L _was_ strong...Yomi noticed, through gritted teeth, that he didn't even seem to have much trouble restraining her..._That bastard..._

L slowly moved up to Yomi's face and gently kissed her cheek. "Why is Yomi-chan blushing, then?"

"YOU BASTARD, LET GO OF ME!!!!!"

"My parents were married before I was born, for Yomi-chan's information."

"STOP IT!!! YOU _KNEW_ I DIDN'T MEAN THE LITERAL MEANING!!!!!!"

"Yes, I did, but I just said that to annoy Yomi-chan." L grinned.

"AAAH, LET GO, RYUUZAKI!!!!" Yomi struggled harder. "YOU ARE A PERVERT!!!!!!"

L thought for a second. "...yes. I am."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AND YOU WONDER _WHY_ I WANT TO GET ALL OUT OF THIS POSITION??!!!!!"

"Not really..." L said thoughtfully. "But I have been wondering about something for a long time now."

"Well, isn't that nice??!!" Yomi asked sarcastically.

"Why...did Yomi-chan keep disguising herself as a boy? As I recall, there was more than one situation you could have explained yourself..."

Yomi bit her lip. "I...I guess it was just a stupid reason. Pride, probably...and since you couldn't tell that I wasn't a boy, I wanted to see how long it would take for you to realize the truth..."

L frowned. "But wasn't it tiring to keep the disguise up, after months and months?"

The teenager's face grew serious. "It was. But, I didn't think I'd have to keep the disguise up for months and months, since you, being the greatest detective in the world...would probably catch me..."

L's arms tightened around her, his face now devoid of amusement.

"But...you never did. There were times when it was obvious, like me kicking you out of the room when I had to change, me kicking you off when you accidentally touched my boobs..." L turned a little red at that. "...but instead, you asked if I was gay. It was like...you never considered that I was a girl. I didn't understand. I didn't understand why you couldn't tell, and I'm not the best actor, Ryuuzaki. You probably had hundreds of cases including cross dressing and stuff like that with criminals way better than me..."

"Yes." L admitted.

"So...why didn't you ever figure it out? I started to get frustrated with you...I realized I wanted you to find out the truth..." Yomi's voice trailed off.

"Oh?"

"When you found out, it was purely by accident, and even I could tell that you were really surprised...you didn't even suspect it, Ryuuzaki, did you?"

L shook his head slowly.

"So..._I_ have a question I want to ask you." Yomi's voice grew a little firmer, a definite ring of determination in it. "Ryuuzaki, you are the greatest, no, the _three_ greatest detectives in the world. So...why couldn't you tell I was a girl, after living with me for four months??"

L sighed. "Can Yomi-chan answer this one question for me before I answer?"

Yomi frowned, slightly irritated. "What?"

"Why did you want me to find out?" L asked quietly, his breath fanning the back of Yomi's head.

Yomi froze. "I...really don't know..."

"Yomi-chan doesn't know?"

"I....it was probably just a whim, Ryuuzaki. Just a stupid, stubborn whim."

"I see..."

"Ryuuzaki, answer my question!" Yomi ordered impatiently.

"Ah, yes, that." L closed his eyes. "I suppose I would have been able to notice it, had I been under different circumstances..."

"Different circ-" Yomi broke off. "Oh...I see...the Kira case was taking up most your attention, wasn't it? I'm so stupid..." _Dammit...why do I feel so disappointed?_

L opened his eyes. "That...was part of the reason, I suppose. But something had been occupying my mind the moment I set eyes on Yomi-chan, who used to be Yomi-kun then."

"Hm?" Yomi tried to turn around to look at him, confused. "Wh...what are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?"

"...I was also trying to deal with a certain issue."

"Issue?"

"Yes..."

"What kind of issue?"

"Well...when I first met Yomi-chan, I discovered that there was a high possibility..." L took a deep breath. "...that I was gay."

There was a brief pause where L's words managed to sink in, and then there was a highly tense atmosphere. "Ryuu...zaki...."

L sighed and did one of the bravest things he had ever done in his life. He turned Yomi around in his life, so that the girl was facing him.

"Yomi-chan...said that she didn't know why she wanted me to find out that she was a girl..." The detective tentatively brushed a lock of hair out of Yomi's face. "But I have very stubborn hormones...which make me want to hope that Yomi-chan wanted me to find out because..."

The temperature rose by a few degrees.

"...she likes me." L blushed. "I want Yomi-chan to please tell me now that that wasn't the reason, so I can get rid of this urge once and for all."

"..."

Of course that wasn't the reason. Yomi liked the character L, but he was an anime person for god's sake!! He didn't even exist!!

"...it..." Yomi froze in horror. Okay, now this was ridiculous!! He doesn't even exist!!! Yomi didn't even like him that way!!! So..._WHY CANT I SAY IT DAMMIT???!!!!!_

"Yomi-chan..." L said kindly. "That wasn't the reason, right?"

_See? He's even making it easier for you. Just say yes. Just say YES!!! It's just a simple three letter word!!!! God dammit, you're acting like Ella in Ella Enchanted!!! SAY IT!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU MOUTH!!!!!_

"Yomi-chan?" L asked, now concerned.

"...I.." THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING, THIS WAS **NOT** HAPPENING!!!!! "I...I mean..."

_Just say yes, just say y-_

L put a hand on her shoulder, his features now ridden with concern and guilt. "Yomi-chan? What's wrong?!"

_Shit..._Yomi wanted to bash her head against a wall.

"Y..."

L, the first time she saw him that day, tilting his head innocently-

_WE ARE **NOT** HAVING ONE OF THOSE STUPID FLASH BACK THINGS-_

L, his eyes widening as he took a bite of the eggless cake-

_NO NO NO NO NO NO-_

L, his thumb bleeding as he bit it too hard-

_HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME??!!_

L, getting sugar high and whirling Yomi around the room.

_SHIT N-_

L, accidentally touching her boobs.

"Yomi-chan, what is-"

L, sucking the cut on her finger...

"Yomi-chan??"

L, a picture of absolute shock on his face as blood dripped into his palm.

"I..."

L, running around and choking Kiyo until Yomi kicked him in the balls.

"Yomi-chan??"

L, kicking down the elevator door.

"I..."

L, trying to taste cookies again and suffering the wrath of her frying pan.

"I..."

L, hugging her from behind and nipping her hand.

"Um..."

L, throwing up for the first time in his life in that stupid cart...

_Shit..._

L, kissing her in order to shut her up.

_Damn..._

L, playing Super Smash Brothers, trying to kill her.

"Y..."

L, shoving Matt into a group of British girls...

"Yomi-chan? You...just have to say yes or no..."

L, saying he liked being irritated by her as they almost fell four hundred feet...

"...y"

L, getting hit in the balls by a cookie...

"...ye..."

L, trying with all of his strength to stop Jenny from hurting Yomi any further...

"...ye..."

L, blasting her with paintballs as much as she was blasting him...

"...ye..."

L, sucking the cuts on her fingers once more...

"Yomi-chan?" L asked urgently.

L, right now, actually trying to accept that she didn't like him...

"...ye..NO!!"

"What?" L asked, throughly confused.

"I mean, no, I meant no!!" Yomi cried, horrified with herself. "I mean...wait a minute, NO!! I meant...yes...wait, that's not right!! Wah!!! I'm so confused!!!"

"Uh..." L was at a loss. "The question was...You didn't want me to find out your true gender because you like me, correct? That wasn't the reason..."

"Yes," Yomi said, relieved. "That was the reason."

"..."

"..."

"...HOLY SHIT, NO!!! I-I MEANT....ARGH!!!" Yomi turned her head away from the detective, her cheeks red. _He doesn't even exist HE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST-_

"I..." L slowly put a palm on her cheek. Yomi turned redder. "R-Ryuuzaki...can we just forget that this happ-"

"Yomi-chan..." L said softly, "do you...like me?"

"Um...I..."

L cupped her cheek and gently lowered his lips onto hers.

Yomi saw it was coming, she had had more than a chance to escape if she wanted to. It couldn't be more shock that held her there, like last time...

Yomi could have kicked him or punched him right then, but she didn't.

She didn't fight it.

L started to deepen the kiss and draw her closer.

Yomi groaned and wished she could just escape from her now very bewildered feelings.

* * *

**And just what was happening while Kiyo and Light were in the other room with Rokya, Mark, and L's three heirs? **

**I have no freaking clue!! ^^ Suggestions, please? (I'm serious, I really don't know)**

**Aw man, this chapter just SUCKS. Oh well. **

**And it's been years since I've read Ella Enchanted...*sigh*, they really messed up the movie. I was so disappointed when I saw it. And that was like, what, six years ago? XD**

**Later, everyone!! ^^**


	47. Rokya is VERY Stupid!

"Mmf, L..." Yomi finally came to her senses and pulled away.

"Aah..." L blushed even deeper, but still stared at Yomi determinedly.

"..."

"...you could have pulled away."

"I should have..." Yomi muttered, still sitting on his lap.

"...you saw it coming, so you weren't shocked..."

"I wish I could be..."

"...you could have punched and kicked me and pulled away sooner."

"I really should have done that..."

"...but..."

Yomi groaned again as her cheeks burned.

"...you didn't."

"And now you're making me really wish I did, Ryuuzaki."

"Really?" L said mildly. "I wouldn't have wanted that..." He shifted the girl in his lap to hold her more comfortably.

"L..." Yomi took a deep breath and stopped. _This isn't right, he's just an anime character, and you can't do this, because he doesn't even exist, and you'll have to leave soon anyway, so it's not like you could do it even if you wanted to...which...I might actually want WAIT STOP YOU'RE TALKING IN FIRST PERSON AGAIN REWIND THOSE FOUR WORDS-_

"...Yomi-chan appears to be caught in a conflicting situation..."

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki."

"Mmm..." L slowly went forward and started to lay gentle, tender kisses on Yomi's neck.

"Aah!! Ryuuzaki, stop!!" Squirming a little from this sudden display of affection, Yomi tried, note _tried_ to get off of his lap.

"..."

"..."

"...part of you enjoyed that."

"Okay, Ryuuzaki, listen," Yomi snapped, getting annoyed, "I...I don't really know if I like you or not, okay?"

"...but...you practically just said it a few minutes ago." L persisted, fixing her with deep black eyes.

Yomi groaned for the third time. _But I **can't** like him..._"Listen, Ryuuzaki, I...I need some time to think."

"About what?" L asked lazily, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

"About...wait, you know what I mean!!"

"You mean that you are unsure of whether or not to start a relationship with the world's greatest detective who, besides being ten years older than you, has had a practically non-existent social life."

"Part of the reason." Yomi said before she could stop herself. L opened his eyes. "What is the other part?"

Yomi sighed and tilted her head toward L's, almost submitting. "The other part..." She was going to have to lie again, wasn't she? "The other part...is that I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"L...I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you. Kira...can kill so easily...I know Rokya wouldn't kill you, but what if the original Kira somehow comes back and ...and...."

L cupped Yomi's cheek again. "If it means I can have you, Yomi-chan...I promise...I won't die."

"...you have to promise me, L...please..."

L kissed her cheeks tenderly. "I promise. If I have to drag myself out of the grave, I'll do it, Yomi. For you, for Kiyo, for Near, Mello, and Matt..."

Yomi let out a weak laugh. "That wouldn't be a very appealing sight, Ryuuzaki."

"Switching back to the alias already, Yomi-chan?"

"Switching back to the honorifics already, Ryuuzaki?"

* * *

"Soooooo..." Rokya said awkwardly. "Where did Ryuuzaki go?"

"No idea..." Kiyo shrugged. _I really hope he isn't harassing Yomi...but then again, it's obvious that she kinda likes him...I just hope she's realized that by now..._The smirk on Mello's face had been way too suspicious when he stepped back into the room after his "search" for the detective...

"Whoa, Kiyo, you're really horrible..." Mello commented as Kiyo lost her last life as a consequence of her musing.

"Yeah, I am." Kiyo admitted unashamedly, handing the controllers to Mark. "Which is why I don't really like to play video games."

Mark took them reluctantly.

"Um...Mello, what are you doing with that bug?" Kiyo asked with trepidation.

Mello shrugged. "I'm bored." He continued to make the insect or bug or whatever it was to dance in little circles, blocking off the paths it wanted to go, and nudging it where he wanted to go.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. _Okay, it's just a bug, but even I kinda feel sorry about it...I mean, it didn't do anything and now Mello just torturing it around...it probably just wants to go outside where it belongs...belongs..._

"Kiyo-chan, are you all right?"

_Hell no, Light. _Kiyo was watching Mello closer, horror now filling her. The bug was her, Yomi, Mark, and even Rokya...just being tossed around to where Zarth wanted them to go, too small to ever try and oppose...

_Oh god, he has to stop... _Mello continued to do it.

_Please stop...._ Zarth could squish them as easily as if Mello squished the bug. "Kiyo?" Mark asked tentatively.

"Oi, Yoko, snap out of it."

_No..._

"Yoko?! Oi, are you okay?" Rokya asked with concern now. Even Matt turned around from the screen.

Kiyo put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. "Mello, stop doing that to the bug."

"Why should I?" Mello responded cockily.

The tension in the atmosphere increased greatly.

"Because it's annoying me. Now just stop."

"Why is it annoying you?" Mello asked, still not stopping.

Kiyo just rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Mark bit his lip, trying not to glare at Mello.

Raito was already glaring at Mello.

"...is it because the bug....reminds you of yourself, Kiyo?"

"..."

The tension, if anything, grew.

Near's eyes narrowed slightly.

Rokya's head went back and forth between the two as if it was a tennis game.

Kiyo opened one eye, looking at Mello straight in the face. "Yeah, it does. Got a problem with that?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo groaned and shook her head. "I gotta get out of here. I'll leave all of you 'men' by yourselves." She made her way to the door. "...wait, never mind."

"Huh?"

"I meant four guys and two girls. Sorry about that, Mello, Rokya." Kiyo didn't slam the door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...did she just call me a girl?" Rokya asked out loud.

"..."

"...yes, she did."

* * *

Kiyo sighed and started walking the stairs.

And that's when she heard Raito behind her.

_FUCK. This is the last thing I need..._

"Raito-kun, I'm fine..."

"Kiyo-chan, I didn't me-"

_Okay, you know what, screw the stairs. _Kiyo started for the elevator.

"Kiyo..."

The lost of the honorific stirred something in Kiyo, but she wasn't exactly sure of what it was.

She got in the elevator. "For the last time, Raito-kun, I'm f-" the doors started to close. Raito easily stopped them with one hand.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Raito got in and pressed the hold button.

"..."

"..."

Raito opened his mouth.

"...if you say 'I'm sorry, I will puke', and then I will kill you very slowly and painfully, do you understand?"

"I wasn't going to say that." Raito said cooly.

"Good. Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say...that if you really saw what Mello was doing."

"Mello?" Kiyo let out a bitter laugh. "I knew what he was doing. Even I could tell that."

"...you could?"

"Of course." Kiyo sighed again. "If Matt didn't hack L's computer about the Kira case by now, then Rokya's a sane man. Mello knew exactly what he was doing. He did it on purpose."

"Nice way to put it..." Raito muttered.

"It was an act." Kiyo stated simply. "Mello did it on purpose...because he wanted to see if I would be affected."

Raito put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Kiyo sagged against the side of the elevator.

"It worked, Raito-kun."

"Hm?"

"Mello...got what he wanted."

"Kiyo-chan..." Raito murmured, wishing he could say something else.

"Raito-kun...don't trouble yourself." Kiyo brushed off his hand, but not without giving it a squeeze first.

Raito couldn't help it, he blushed.

"I'm afraid I might...take out my anger on you, Raito-kun." Kiyo put on a very forced smile. "And you're one of the last people to deserve that."

"...I...wouldn't mind if you took your anger out on me, Kiyo-chan." Raito said tentatively.

Kiyo snorted. "You're too nice to me for your own good, Raito-kun." She meant it.

"I...I better go, then." Raito said hastily. Kiyo shook her head. "No. I was going to go out, but I have this horrible feeling I'll come face to face to Rokya, Mello, and maybe even Matt and Near trying to listen to every word we're saying."

Raito chuckled at that. "Let's just move up a couple of floors then." He pressed the hold button once more and they started to move up.

"You see?" Mark whispered fiercely. "_Now_ will you leave them alone?!"

"Hmm...no." Rokya said annoyingly.

The two stood in silence for several minutes, Raito looking at the small blinking light, and Kiyo just leaning against the side with her eyes closed.

"..."

"..."

"...Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

The elevator slid open.

"Um...about last night..."

Raito felt his stomach lurch. Oh dear. This had been the conversation he had been inwardly dreading. "Er..."

Kiyo sighed as she walked out, Raito following her. "Just how long...had you been wanting to do that?"

"..."

"..."

"...or maybe Jenny was just getting to you, right?" Kiyo said quickly. "Ahaha...forget I ever said th-"

"Kiyo-chan?"

"...what?"

"Let's go in my room. I don't want this to be an easy conversation for Rokya-kun and the others to hear."

Partly wishing she could just scream and run away, Kiyo nodded.

Just out of sight, Rokya tensed excitedly. "Come on, you guys, we can't miss this!!"

Raito slowly closed the door. Kiyo felt like she was about to be raped or something. "Raito-kun?"

The said teenager was having difficulty with not blushing. "Um...um...this may be a bad time to say it, but I...I..."

Kiyo just groaned and walked over to him. "Raito?"

Blinking from the sudden loss of the honorific in his name, Raito stared at her stupidly. "What?"

"Please shut up before you an I both die of embarrassment from hearing the most ultimate corny thing of all time."

Raito blinked again. "Okay. I can do that." Without managing to say another word, he grabbed Kiyo's chin and kissed her.

And to his utmost surprise, Kiyo kissed back with vigor, tangling her hands in his hair, pulling Raito closer.

Slightly emboldened, Raito started to deepen the kiss, putting more force into it, when-

Kiyo pulled away.

"..."

"..."

"Shit..." Kiyo turned away from him and smacked her forehead. "Why do you do that?"

"Huh?" Raito said stupidly, not fully recovered from the kiss.

"Why...do you like me so much, Raito?!!" Kiyo demanded, still not facing him. "It's not like I'm some super model. And I really, really, don't have the same IQ as you. I'm just an ordinary girl, Raito. Why do you even-"

"Kiyo," Raito said a little impatiently, "that's exactly the reason. You are everything _but_ ordinary,can't you get it?"

"Well, I admit that everyone has a weird side to them, and at my high school, normal is weird, bu-"

"Kiyo," Raito growled again, "Listen to me. I've gone out with a lot of girls. And when I mean a lot of girls, I mean _a lot_ of girls. An-"

"And I suppose I should feel honored?" Kiyo snapped before she could stop herself.

"No." Raito hissed. "What I was trying to get at is that I've never ever been attracted to a single one of them in any kind of way. I've acknowledged them as pretty, cute, smart, but I've never felt any kind of attraction toward them."

"You sound like you're making a confession that you're gay or something." Kiyo muttered, still extremely pissed. "You went out with them because it was for your image?"

Raito nodded. "I had to pretend to be the perfect image of the police chief's son. That included bringing home girls every once in a while."

"Did you ever have sex with them?" Kiyo snapped.

"No, for your information. I tolerated them for as long as I could, then broke up with them. You wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to throw some of them off a plane seven hundred feet in the air into a pool of giant sharks and squid."

"Very creative, Raito-_kun_. And of course, none of this showed on your face, did it?"

"Kiyo, please let me get to the point."

"You're sure taking your time getting there..." Kiyo said under her breath.

Raito wanted to pull his hair in frustration. "I hate you!!" He suddenly grabbed Kiyo and kissed her again, more forcefully this time.

"MMMFF!!!" Kiyo responded almost as angrily as Raito.

"...that is why." Raito finally said, glowering. "Kiyo, you're not _like_ any of the girls I've ever met or went out with."

Kiyo glared. "So that's the only reason? Because I'm different?"

"Yes." Raito said firmly. "I...used to regard girls as silly, pathetic creatures who didn't have an ounce of sense."

"I can't see how I changed that image..."

"You...you..." Raito sighed. "But you....you're different, Kiyo! You're the only girl (well, beside Yomi-san, perhaps) who's actually..."

"Not always drooling at the sight of you?" Kiyo offered.

"Um...yeah...but it's not just that, Kiyo. You're the only girl who I ever...opened up to..."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Will you please just let me finish?!!"

"Fine, fine, I'm shutting up."

"What I was trying to say, is that..." Raito took a breath. "...you're the only one who's ever seen through my...my...mask. The only one who's seen something besides the polite, perfect Yagami Raito."

_That's because I've seen a lot of that side on TV..._ Kiyo thought nastily.

"I...you...you're actually smart, Kiyo!!"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow.

"I mean...I didn't mean book smarts, or even street smarts. You...have a lot of common sense....and I think...that type of girl...is my type." Raito finished lamely.

"..."

"...wow, if you think I have a lot of common sense, I wouldn't like to see the girls you usually go out with, Raito. So that's the reason, is it? Common sense?"

"No...that's probably just what attracted me in the first place. Your personality, I mean. I was kind of surprised when you wouldn't act like the other girls...but at the same time...it intrigued me..." Raito admitted, his face going red. "And then...when I was under surveillance...it also didn't help that you kinda cheered me up after Ryuuzaki, I know you weren't intending to," he added, "but...it kind of made me look forward to you, and you started occupying my mind a lot. "

_And that's when I started worrying..._

"And...please don't tell Rokya-kun this, but I actually got jealous when I saw him helping you up in the rain. And you seemed to know him from a long time ago...I realizes...I really liked you..."

_You better hope he's not next door listening to this..._

"Then...there were a lot of...uncomfortable accidents..." Raito said awkwardly. "And...I kind of also realized...I...wanted you..."

Kiyo face-palmed. "No need to remind me of those times."

"And...yeah."

"And yeah?"

"Yeah. It also didn't help that you are really cute..." Kiyo let out a disbelieving snort. "...and I just can't help liking you for what you are."

"Liking?"

"No."

"No?"

"I love you."

"Great, thanks."

Raito wrapped his arms around her waist and blew softly on her neck. Kiyo held back a shiver. "Is it love or lust that you are talking about, Raito-kun, because they are two completely different th-"

Raito kissed her for the third time, struggling to put all the unsaid things he couldn't say into the kiss.

And Kiyo felt them.

"Raito..." Kiyo said as they broke apart, "I..."

"I understand." Raito cut her off. "I'm a Kira suspect, after all, I-"

"Let me finish." Kiyo said irritably. "what I was going to say was that right now, I don't think you're Kira. I don't think you're Kira from the time I talked to you when you were under surveillance."

"...Kiyo..."

"Raito," Kiyo said softly, "If you somehow become Kira, promise me something."

"Kiyo, I am not Kira." Raito said determinedly. "I never was and I never will be. What do you want me to promise you?"

"Promise me you won't kill anyone." Kiyo said bluntly. She leaned in and gave Raito a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door and walking away.

Surprisingly, she didn't come face to Rokya or Mello. _Suspicious__...oh well._

Rokya wiped the sweat of his face. "Whew, that was a close one. Yech, I can't believe Raito actually was jealous of me. Just thinking of Yoko in that way...yuck."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go before we get caught."

"Yeah..."

Rokya went after him, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice he had left something behind in his haste to escape Kiyo. Something _very_ important...

Raito blinked. What was this strange looking notebook doing in the middle of the hallway?

_Probably Rokya-kun's.._Raito thought with a stab of annoyance.

He bent down to pick up it up.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Then next day..._

"Raito-kun? Oh, there you are." Kiyo hurried to the teen.

"Hmm?" Raito looked up. "Oh, Kiyo-chan..."

Kiyo's smile faded slightly as she looked at the Kira suspect.

"Ryuuzaki says we're going to go out again today." Kiyo said mildly.

"Again?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. And now Rokya's going to be there all the time, imagine what havoc will happen..."

Raito chuckled. "Well, at least we can say we've been through worst."

"Raito-kun, it's Rokya. There will always be something worst." Kiyo leaned in and pecked his cheek.

Raito's eyes widened a fraction before smiling.

Kiyo grinned back and ran downstairs.

_Rokya..._

_Huh? What?_

_I'm going to kill you._

_Er...what's with your tone, Yoko?_

_Yomi, Mark, are you listening?_

_What happened?!!_

_Rokya, check your pockets. If the Death Note isn't in there, your lifespan is going to end very soon, do you understand you stupid bastard???!!!!!_

_....please don't tell me..._

_Kiyo, what are you saying?_

_Rokya, check your pockets NOW!!!!!_

_Kiyo, what's going on??!!!!!!_

_Kira's back, I'm sure of it._

A stunned silence greeted her words.

_...say what??_

_YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!!!!!! _Mark thought frantically.

_I'm serious. I've seen Light when he was Kira, and when he wasn't Kira. He may be a good actor, but I could tell. He's got his memories back._

_..._

_WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! _Mark shrieked.

_Wait a minute, _Yoko intervened, _how could Light get his memories back when Charlie has the D-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Charlie?_

_...yes?_

_You lost it, didn't you?_

_..._

_...Yeah, I did._

Kiyo gritted her teeth in anguish. _Rokya, I'm going to fucking kill you!!!! God dammit, Rokya, I actually like him and you do that-_

_Wait, you like him??!!_

_Rokya, do something._

_Like what? He obviously can't write down my name so-_

_So what if Zarth decides that he wants you to die??_

_...you're all pissed at me, aren't you?_

_Get the Death Note and innocent Light back, and destroy the Death Note for good, and then we might let you live._

_Oh dear, I better do that._

Kiyo got down to the table, trying not to jump across and kill Rokya.

Not long after, Raito came and sat down as well.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...why is everyone so quiet?"

"Because we're all pissed at Charlie." Yomi muttered.

"Um...why?"

"Because he exists." Mark sighed.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Rokya finally spoke up. "Raito?"

"...yeah?"

Kiyo's fingers started worrying the fabric of her jeans.

"I think you're Kira!!" Rokya declared cheerfully.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_ROKYA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???!!!!_

"Just stating my opinion." Rokya added somewhat too late.

"...I see..."

"Raito, do you know that shinigami _really_ like apples?" Rokya said randomly.

"Huh?"

"I bet you do." Rokya replied before Raito could say anything else, talking at an extremely fast pace. "Is that why you keep so much apples in your house and never eat them? It probably is.I bet you can tell us all how ugly and stupid shinigami are, Raito. Come on, inform our happy panda Ryuuzaki here."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What, why is everyone staring at me?" Rokya asked happily. "I know I'm awesome, but I'm not that awesome, geez. Hey Raito, I bet you're Kira. I know you are. Know why? Because you're really SMART!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...is Rokya-kun feeling well?"

"Are you on crack or something, Rokya?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I'm on sugar!!"

"...which makes it even more dangerous in Rokya's case..."

"Seriously, everyone. Look at how smart Raito is. I bet he and Ryuuzaki are like the smartest people in the world. I can't blame Ryuuzaki for suspecting you. I mean, you're like the only one who's smart enough to do all of that in Japan, and Kira has to be in Japan. Do you know that in the age of Prohibition, people stored alcohol in their boots? That's why they're called bootleggers. I think it'd be more funny if they stored it in their butts, don't you?"

Mello mouthed very obviously _WTF????!!!!!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

_We are SO doomed. _Mark thought glumly.

"...you need help, Rokya."

"..."

"..."

"...of course I don't need help!! That's not entirely unrelated, because right now, Raito could be storing something in his watch or his shoe or his butt (like me) and he could use it to kill us all. Come on, Raito, let's search you if you're not Kira!!!"

With that, Rokya suddenly pulled out a lethal looking string instrument from his pants and leapt toward Raito.

"THE FUCK, ROKYA????!!!!!"

"He has officially gone insane now."

"Oh come on, Raito, if you're not Kira, then submit!!!" Rokya said happily, brandishing his weapon as he chased Raito across the room.

Kiyo and Yomi rolled their eyes. "I am not watching in this." They left the room, Mark following them and face-palming himself in the process while trying to hold back his laughter.

Matt shrugged and went back to his gameboy. Near did the same with his toys.

Mello chewed his chocolate and watched Rokya and Raito with a slightly interested eye.

"I think Rokya-kun has a point." L said, completely unfazed. "The chance of Raito-kun being Kira has risen by-"

"RYUUZAKI GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK WHO THE HELL WOULDN'T RUN AT THAT....THAT _THING_???!!!!"

"I wouldn't!!!"

"BUT YOU'RE ROKYA!!!! YOU DON'T COUNT!!!!"

"That's so mean..."

"Get the hell away from me!!!!!" Raito ran into a room with Rokya hot on his heels.

"Well, I guess it sucks for you that I decided to replenish my sugar supply the day before!! Now suffer the wrath of Rokya!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Unfortunately, Raito went right into the room Kiyo, Yomi and Mark were occupying.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And it's time to black out!!!" Rokya yelled cheerfully, swinging his hammer and knocking Raito unconscious.

"What the fuck, Rokya??!!"

Rokya shrugged. "We can then blame his memory loss on me hitting him with the hammer. It's not too hard to believe..."

"I guess..."

"I'm going to search him, then." Rokya said, starting to tug off Raito's jacket.

"Ugh, I am NOT watching this..."

And so, there ended a possible tragedy for the four of them. Lucky teenagers!!!

* * *

"Ooh...what the hell happened?"

"Raito-kun!!" Kiyo hugged him a little too harder than she intended to, but Raito's eyes were no longer narrowed red, they were innocent brown once more.

"K-Kiyo-chan? What happened to...the notebook?"

"Notebook? What are you talking about?"

Rokya checked the hammer. "Uh-oh...how hard did I hit him?"

"Obviously a little too hard..." L muttered.

"Um...what day is it?"

"...November 4, 200-"

"What?!! But that's...tomorrow!!"

"Yeah, I definitely overdid it...sorry Raito..."

Kiyo sighed. "Well, at least no one died...you really don't remember anything, Raito?"

Raito blushed furiously. "Um..."

"I MEANT AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE."

"...no..."

"Good. Consider yourself spared."

"Spared?! From what?"

"You really don't want to know."

* * *

**I owe much of this chapter to Hallows07, so thank you again!!!**

**Now, what crazy adventures will the nine of them have this time? And Rokya's in there now...I'm sure you guys can think of something!! ^^**


	48. The Start of Complete and Utter Chaos!

**A/N: Ugh, I thought I'd never get this chapter done!!! It might suck, I'm warning you. And I kept writing Mark's real name by accident instead of Mark...-_-. Anyway, thank you Sage Kelsey and Hazel for your lovely ideas!! I will use both of them!!!!**

**To Chioni: Who would have known? Rokya of all people...but I kind of wanted him to fix it because I'm too cowardly to end this story in tragedy...-_-**

**To Ray-Nee-Chan: I hope you're feeling better now. And don't worry, your review was not short. ^^**

**To Cayannamon: Thanks for the review. How many levels? **

**To kioku7: Yeah, I thought Rokya was so stupid, yet so funny. I made him too crackish to be the real Rokya...I hope he hasn't found out that I did this...But thanks!!**

**To Mizuki Yumeko= 2 lazy 2 sign in: Thank you very much!! ^.^ And the 2 lazy 2 sign in thing made me lol. I WILL keep it up!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! (Oh dear, I think I've gotten too crackish writing crackish stuff when I'm supposed to be sleeping...0_0)**

***Bows* Thanks you for all of your support!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Rokya, you have it? Are you absolutely sure?! _Kiyo whispered urgently.

_Yeah, I'm sure. You wouldn't believe where Light actually had it-_

_NO DETAILS PLEASE._

_...yeah..._

_Anyway, _Kiyo said firmly, _now that you have it, destroy it, Rokya._

_Aww...do I have to?_

_YES!!!!_ Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all said loudly.

_Fine, fine. Can I at least keep a few pages-_

_ROKYA-_

_Okay, maybe you can use the pages if you have to prove your guilt as Kira, _Yomi said impatiently, _but destroy the Death Note!! There's no way Light can get his memories if he only touches the piece of it._

_Really? _Mark asked, not having watched or read the story.

_Yeah, if you get touched by just a piece, you can see the shinigami, but you wouldn't get your memories back if you touched the Death Note itself._

_Are you sure about that?_

_Yeah, I mean, Misa got touched by the piece of the Death Note and she didn't-_

_Um, Yomi, that was Light's book, not the book she gave up-_

_But Rem-_

_Light made Ryuk give the original notebook to Rem, remember?_

_Oh yeah...wait, does that me-_

_Rokya, _Mark interrupted, getting throughly annoyed with the conversation, _just keep a page of the Death Note and destroy ALL of the rest, all meaning every single scrap of paper!!!! Then, HIDE the remaining page where Light will NOT come into contact with it!!_

_That sounds reasonable. _Kiyo agreed frostily, still angry at Rokya.

_Um...how should I destroy it? _Rokya asked tentatively.

Kiyo restrained herself from rolling her eyes. _Rokya, aren't you the disaster genius here?!! Burn it. Shred it. Eat it. Just make sure Light won't be able to touch it!!_

_I second that!! _Mark declared fervently.

_Really, I can eat it?_

_JUST DESTROY THE DAMN THING SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR DAMN LIVES, CHARLIE!!!!!!_

_Okay, then. I shall eat it and then I will take a crap and flush it down the toilet._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_THANKS ROKYA YOU REALLY HAD TO SAY THAT, DIDN'T YOU???!!!!! _

_Yes, I did._

_Great..._

_Um...hang on, shouldn't we check if Light wrote anything in it when he did have his memories? _Mark thought nervously.

Kiyo blinked. _You're right..._

_Nah, _Rokya thought confidently, _I don't think he would-_

_ROKYA-_

_Fine, fine. _Rokya flipped open the black covered book.

What they saw made all their mouths, even Rokya's, to drop in horror.

In Raito's familiar, neat handwriting, it said:

_On November 5 2004, L Lawliet decides to take Kira suspect Charlie Rokya and himself back to Japan. Both die in a plane crash. Nate River, Mihael Keehl, and Matt Jeevas travel to Japan two days later and die in another plane crash._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rokya."

"What?"

"ERASE IT!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The seventeen year old hurriedly took out the piece of white eraser and rubbed furiously on the writing. Despite the ink it was written in, the words disappeared easily, and soon the four were staring at a blank page.

"Oh god..." Yomi said slowly, still in shock from seeing L's name written on there.

"H-how did he manage to get those names?" Mark said shakily.

"Ah..." Rokya said sheepishly.

"...what did you do?"

"I...might have accidentally got bored and-"

"ROKYA!!"

"If L does die, we can always bring him back with the Life Note!!" Rokya said defensively. "We won't have to worry about him using the D-"

"ROKYA!!!"

"WHAT?!!"

"Quit being so careless!!!!!" Kiyo hissed furiously. "I don't care if we have the Life Note, tomorrow is the day L is supposed to die and I'm not taking any chances!!!!"

"Am I the only one who's realized we stopped speaking telepathically?" Mark wondered out loud.

"Well, now you're not..." Yomi muttered.

"This is taking too long!!" Kiyo said angrily. "Rokya, destroy it now and HIDE that remaining page!!! And when we're out today, I want you to take a good look at L's remaining lifespan. We can distract him while you look."

"Speaking of today, didn't you guys almost fall four hundred feet the last time you guys went out as a group?" Mark asked nervously.

"ROKYA'S FAULT."

"Hey, I said I was sorr-"

"Shut up. No one wants to hear you."

"Geez, fine..."

"This can only end in disaster." Yomi moaned, unwillingly dragging her feet across the floor.

"Well, of course it is, since I'm here-"

"IF YOU DO ANYTHING ROKYA-"

"Never mind." Rokya said hastily.

* * *

Mello looked up. "What took you guys so long?"

"Rokya's fault."

"Eh?" The teenager turned around indignantly.

"It is YOUR fault."

Mello looked at the very pissed looking Kiyo and Yomi, at the very angry looking Mark, and at the very sheepish/guilty looking Rokya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm not gonna ask."

"Good. Don't."

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"..."

"..."

"...so..."

"..."

"..."

"...um..."

"..."

"..."

"...why isn't anyone talking?"

"...because we're all pissed at you, Rokya." Kiyo snapped.

"..."

"..."

"Well," L spoke up tentatively, "a more accurate summary is Kiyo-chan, Yomi-chan, and Mark-kun being very...angry at Rokya-kun. Matt-kun and Near-kun are always...quiet, therefore that can be classified as normal. Mello-kun is too busy planning his evil scheme today. Raito-kun and I are too frightened to say anything in fear of setting off Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan. Does that answer Rokya-kun's question?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeah. Uh...where are we going?"

"...to the same place we went last time."

"Which was?"

"The street in London where the Leaky Cauldron is stationed." Kiyo answered bad-temperdly.

"What?!!"

"Just joking, Mark. Anyway, do you three want to go to the same places you went last time?"

"Yeah." Matt said, still fiddling with his gameboy.

"Mmm..." Mello said absent-mindly, his hand under his chin in thought.

"..." Near nodded.

"And let's move as a _group_," L said loudly, "so if a catastrophe occurs, at least we'll be together-"

"I think it would be wiser to split up away from you, Mello, and Rokya-kun if we're trying to avoid a catastrophe..." Near muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Near-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I think that-"

"Ryuuzaki, I think Near-kun has a point." Yomi began hesitantly.

"I don't care."

"What?!"

L shot her a death glare that only made Rokya cringe. "It seems we'll be stricken with disaster no matter what we do, so just bear it!!!"

"Geez, geez, fine..."

"Oh dear, this is messed up..." Rokya commented in the back.

"Rokya, what are you doing?!" Kiyo demanded incredulously.

"Um..." The seventeen year old looked up, wearing earphones and crouched almost like L in front of a computer in his lap.

"Er..."

"Looking up porn on the internet, probably..." Kiyo muttered darkly,

"Of course not!!!"

"Then what? Hang on, I take that back... never mind..."

"What's going on?" Mark asked curiously.

"Rokya's doing Zarth knows what on the internet..."

"Hey, you're making it sound like I'm looking up porn or yaoi or something!!" Rokya said indignantly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The fact was that Rokya on a sugar high would be exactly the kind of person(demon) who would say "Oooh!!! Porn??!! I wanna see!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OI!!!!!!! ORE WA HENTAI GA JANAI DA!!!!!!"

"Ahem!!" Mark said indignantly.

"I mean, I'M NOT A PERVERT!!!!!!!"

"Omae usotsuki da!!!!" Kiyo accused fiercely. "Er...I mean, LIAR!!!!!!"

"Oi, OI!!!!!! HENTAI GA _JANAI_ DA!!!!!

"Typical of Rokya-kun to use 'ore'..." L mused in Japanese.

"So desu..." Raito agreed. "...demo, Kiyo-chan, omae wa-"

"Oi, OI!!! KIYO WA TADASHII NA!!!!!" Mello interrupted excitedly over Rokya's shoulder.

"NAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIII??????!!!!!!!!"

"H-honto ka??!!!!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "....Rokya, omae wa honto hentai da, ne?

"Yada, YADA!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled desperately. "KORE WA PORUNO JANAI DA!!!!!!!!! HONTO!!!!!!" (Actually telling the truth)

"Rokya, omae-"

"Hmm?" Near turned to the computer as well. "...Kore wa otoko no shashin desu. Douseiai-sha desu, Rokya-kun?"

"NA-NA-NA-?????????????!!!!!!!! Y-YADA!!!!!!!!!! **YADA!!!!!!** SO-SORE WA KIMOCHI NO WARUI DA!!!!!!!"

Yomi face-palmed. "Mattaku, Charii, omae wa..."

"Stupid bilingual people..." Mark muttered under his breath, extremely frustrated.

"Oh, sorry about that Mark." Kiyo patted his shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, this conversation isn't something you'd really want to understand anyway..."

"OI, OI!!!!!! HOMO WA JANAI DA!!!!!!!!"

"Rokay-kun," L said curiously, his thumb in his mouth, "Hentai janai da ka douseiai-sha janai da?"

"Eh???? RYO-RYOUHO TOMO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Iie, sore wa tashikanii janai da, Rokya." Raito said, also raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the screen. "Sore wa poruno-"

"PORUNO JANAI DA!!!!!!!!!"

"Ja, kore wa nan desu ka?"

"A-ano..."

"Poruno ka?" L offered.

"Un...CHO-CHOTTO MATTE!!!!! YADA!!! YADA!!!!"

"Poruno desu." Near observed.

"PORUNO JANAI!!!!!!!!" Rokya argued heatedly.

"Sate, kuroseu dureeshin desu." Near replied.

"Ma..."

"Ne, Eru, kona otoko wa omae da." Matt pointed out.

"NAANIIII???????!!!!!!" L roared, his face getting uncharacteristically red.

Yomi sat down in her seat next to Kiyo and Mark. "I am not listening to this conversation either. Kiyo, give me your ipod."

"But I'm already sharing it with Mark." Kiyo pointed to the earphones.

Yomi rolled her eyes. "At least he can't know what they're saying..."

"Even so, I can still get an idea of what they're talking about..." Mark muttered resentfully.

"Ko-kona otoko wa watashi ga dewa arimasen desu!!!!!!" L declared furiously.

"Dou yatte?" Raito asked, smirking.

"Ka-kami!!!! Kami wa kuroi dewa arimasen desu!!!"

"So da?"

"..." L bit his thumb. "Hyoujyou."

"Sukashi, kona wa _omae_ da." Matt said smugly. "Rokya?"

"Nani?"

"Omae wa hentai to douseisai da."

"YADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And that was just the ride in the car..." Mark said wearily.

* * *

"By the way, Charlie, where did you learn your Japanese?" Mark asked as they started walking.

Rokya shrugged. "It was my first language when I was a kid."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, part of the reason why I'm a high school junior instead of a college freshman like I'm supposed to be."

"You failed two grades??"

"Nah..." Rokya stretched leisurely. "I was born late in the year, so my mom wanted to hold me back a grade. Then in kindergarten, they wanted me to stay behind to improve my english..."

"Which you probably didn't need to..." Mark snorted. "Your english voice is too natural..."

"Well, something told me I should try and fail kindergarten."

"What?!"

"It was more like an instinct. And hey, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you guys."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "I hate your instincts. But you never knew that, Mark?"

"What?"

"How Rokya was behind by two grades." Kiyo explained.

"How do _you_ know that?" Mello asked challengingly.

"...Rokya told me."

"Yeah, I did." Rokya confessed. "And she wasn't even asking, either."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...she got you there, Mello." Near said quietly.

"Shut up."

Kiyo winced as Raito's arm came around her shoulders again. "Raito-kun, there is no need."

"Huh?" Raito said stupidly.

"The way Ryuuzaki is looking at Yomi will discourage any passerby that you guys are...you know..."

"Gay?" Rokya said helpfully, while L choked in embarrassment and indignation. Yomi sent a death glare at Kiyo who was completely unfazed, having been the focus of that gaze many, many times.

"You're acting pretty cocky for someone who's just be-"

"FORGET ABOUT THE FREAKING CAR RIDE, OKAY?????!!!!!!!"

Kiyo sighed. "Fine. I'll save that for the right moments later on. And Raito-kun, would you ple-"

"Is it just me, or are those dark clouds up ahead?" Raito asked loudly.

Kiyo frowned, but stopped in surprise as she realized it was not just Raito. "It isn't. Those clouds look pretty heavy...the weather was so nice, what happened?"

Matt shrugged. "Mello's fault."

"How is it my fault???"

"Because it always is."

L chewed his thumb thoughtfully. "That was sudden. Perhaps it would be wise for us to seek shelter..."

"Look, it's Matt's store." Yomi pointed out, recognizing the name. "Let's go in before it starts to rain."

The clouds were starting to look so threatening that the other eight could only agree with her.

"Please don't tell me those clouds are getting bigger!!" Mark said, alarmed as they started off across the street.

"I'm afraid they are..." Raito said worriedly.

Just as they all crowded into the video game store, the clouds finally broke, and a huge torrent of rain suddenly gushed down.

"Holy crap!!!" Rokya exclaimed. "We just made it!!"

"Yeah..."

"Er...can I help you all?" A nervous girl asked from behind the counter.

"Yes." Matt stepped forward. "I want that one...and that one..."

"You know, I've just remembered something." Kiyo said out loud. "How come no one was staring at us?"

"...dunno."

As soon as those words escaped Rokya's mouth, the power went down, plunging them all into darkness.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...guys." Yomi said loudly. "I've just realized something. Those doors...open automatically..."

"And now that the electricity is apparently down," L continued, "We are stuck in this building until the power goes on, which, at the look of the rain outside, does not appear to be soon."

"WHAT??"

Matt shrugged. "Oh well. I'll have that one too." He added to the girl. "And that one...and that one..."

"WE DID NOT JUST GET STUCK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyo yelled, starting to freak out.

Near absently twirled a piece of his hair. "Well, at least it could be worst."

"_HOW_???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We could be stuck in here...with Jenny." Near deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you've got a point." Rokya agreed, shuddering. "And don't say her name."

"Who's Jenny?" A curious voice asked the group.

Rokya rolled his eyes. "It's a long story- !!!!!!!!" The seventeen year old jumped into L's arms this time.

L just stared at the owner of the voice, his mouth open. Raito tried not to do the same and failed horribly.

Mello gagged on the chocolate bar he was holding. Mark screamed like a girl and freaked out.

Yomi's eyes widened, Kiyo gulped.

Even Near and Matt raised a horrified eyebrow.

"..."

Standing in front of them...was none other than Jenny.

* * *

"...um...are you guys okay?"

Kiyo blinked. No. Not Jenny. "Uh, sure, sorry about that."

The girl smiled tentatively in return. Now that they looked closer, Kiyo and Yomi realized they were stupid to think it was really Jenny. True, she had the same short black hair, the huge pale blue eyes, and the milky white skin, but this girl was much older and normal-looking, a friendly, honest smile on her face that contrasted greatly with the ghost's.

_...a descendant?_

_Probably..._Yomi thought back.

_I-I don't believe it..._Mark thought shakily.

"Are you sure he's okay?" the girl asked, nodding towards Rokya. "He seems a little....you know..."

"Yeah," Kiyo said in a stage whisper. "He's not really supposed to come out in public, but..." She shrugged her shoulders.

Rokya would have been doubly indignant if he wasn't choked in horror.

"S-sorry about that..." The girl said back. "Anyway, it looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while. What are your names?"

"I'm Kiyo, and this is Mark."

"I'm Yomi."

"Nice to meet you." The girl smiled again. "My name's Jenna."

"Je-Je-Je-Jenna????????" Rokya blurted, his face now even more horrified.

Jenna laughed apologetically. "Yeah, I know. Horrible old fashioned name. My mom got it from her long dead sister who died when she was just a kid. Talk about corny, huh?"

Kiyo and Yomi looked at each other. _More like creepy than corny..._

It was going to be a long black out.

* * *

**Now, who is an awesome person and will offer an idea of how it will become a real black out (they can still see from the light outside) and how the fated nine will end up together alone?**

**I will find the answer....most likely tomorrow after I've had a goodnight's sleep.**

**Oh, and the Japanese conversation...I'm not exactly sure why I did that. If you are fluent in Japanese and noticed my horrible mistakes, please forgive me, I'm not the generation that was raised learning Japanese and English at the same time. That was my grandparent's generation.**

**If you are not fluent in Japanese (like me) or not familiar with the language at all, I apologize if it irked you. If you want to know the translation, just let me know, and I'll PM you or review reply you or just put it up in the next chapter. See ya.**


	49. Now Just Complete and Utter Chaos!

**A/N: Here's the translation for all people who wanted it. I was going to do the review reply thing, but I got lazy.**

**Translation:**

**"Hey, HEY!!!! I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!!!!" **

**"Typical of Rokya-kun to use ore..." L mused. (ore is an less formal way of saying "I" that guys use. Less formal than "watashi" or "boku." If you watched OHSHC subbed episode 1, you would know this.)**

**"Yes." Raito agreed. "But Kiyo-chan, why-" **

**"Hey, HEY!!! Kiyo was right!!!!!!" Mello interrupted excitedly over Rokya's shoulder. **

**"WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!" **

**"R-Really??!!" **

**Matt raised an eyebrow. "Rokya, you're a really big pervert, huh?" **

**"NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled desperately. "THIS IS NOT PORN!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!!" **

**"Rokya, you-" "Hmm?" Near turned to the computer as well. "This is a picture of a man. Rokya-kun, are you homosexual?" **

**"WH-WH-WH-WHAAATTT?????????!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!! TH-THAT'S DIGUSTING!!!!!!!!" **

**Yomi face-palmed. "Honestly, Charlie, you-" **

**"Stupid bilingual people..." **

**"Hey, HEY!!!! I AM NOT A HOMO!!!!!!!!" **

**"Rokya-kun," L asked curiously, "Are you not a pervert or are you not a homosexual?" **

**"Eh??!!! BO-BOTH!!!!!!" **

**"No, that's not true, Rokya-kun." Raito also said, raising an eyebrow at the screen. "That is porn-" **

**"IT IS NOT PORN!!!!!!" **

**"Then, what is it?" **

**"U-um..." **

**"Porn?" L offered. **

**"Yeah....WA-WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! NO!!! NOOOO!!!!!"**

** "It is porn." Near observed. **

**"IT IS NOT PORN!!!!!" **

**"Then it is cross-dressing." Near replied. **

**"Well..." **

**"Hey, L, that guy's you." Matt pointed out. **

**"WHAAAAT????!!" L roared, his face getting uncharacteristically red.**

** "Th-that guy is not me!!!!!!!" L declared furiously. **

**"How so?" Raito asked, smirking. **

**"Ha-hair!!! His hair is not black!!!!!!!!" **

**"And?" **

**"..." L bit his thumb. "Expression." **

**"Besides that, it is you." Matt said smugly. "Rokya?" **

**"What?" **

**"You're a pervert and a homosexual." **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**End of translation.**

**Warning: BEWARE!!!!! EXTREME CRACK!!!!!!!!! *guess who***

* * *

_Back to the story..._

"No, seriously, Ryuuzaki, think of way to get us OUT of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"...we could try and break down the door?" L suggested.

Raito rolled his eyes. "Breaking down the door? Is that all the greatest detective can come up with??" He demanded in a whisper so Jenna and the cashier couldn't hear them.

L just glared at him. "Does Raito-kun want to get out of here or not?"

"..."

"..."

"...I should not have said that. Come on, Raito-kun, it will be the same as the elevator incident..."

"DO NOT REMIND ME OF THAT."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...um...can I help?" Rokya asked cheerfully.

"NO."

"AW, YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Just kick down the stupid door before something happens and we'll be trapped in here!!!"

"Kiyo-chan is right." Raito said forcefully, grabbing L's shirt and dragging the detective toward the locked doors.

"..." Mark put a hand over his eyes. "Why do I have an awful feeling that something's gonna happen and we won't be able to get out of here?"

"..."

Raito rolled his eyes and started to lift up his leg in order to kick the door.

"We'll pay for it." L said to the cashier.

And that is when it happened.

_BLAM._

Somehow, the wind had blown a huge sign into the the front of the door, successfully preventing anyone from kicking down the door and also sending them into complete darkness.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what the fuck??!!!!!!"

"...that was stupid."

"Well, anyway, I'll have that one, and that one-"

"Matt, how the hell can you _see _what you're buying?????!!!!"

"...." *shrug*

"Matt, if you just shrugged, we can't see that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well," Rokya's voice said, "I have night vision so if anyone wants anything for me to se-"

"That's bull, Rokya."

"No, it isn't!! Yoko is currently rolling her eyes, Yomi is shaking her head, Mark's face-palming, um, Near is just...lax, I guess, Mello is just chewing his chocolate...and Raito and Ryuuzaki are looking pretty annoyed but I bet half of Zarth's butt that they're thinking of some perverted things now that we're in the dark..."

"....Rokya-kun could have just been predicting all of our reactions."

"Um, what about me?" Jenna asked.

"You...where are you? Oh, there you are. You're trying to look at me with a confused expression on your face."

"...well..." Near could be heard muttering, "Yagami-kun may be trying to do the same thing with Kiyo-chan that he tried to do when-"

_SMACK_.

"..."

"..."

"...if that was meant for me, Yagami-kun, you missed. It hit the cashier instead."

Raito could be heard swearing.

"..."

"..."

"...um...how bad was she hit?"

"I think Yagami-kun knocked her out."

"Shit..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well, that isn't good."

"Of course it isn't, Matt!!!!"

"Well, I meant my video games. I can't buy them when she's knocked out."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so, Rokya, how else can we break out from here?"

"...well..."

_BAM._

"Wha-"

The ten looked up to see a huge hole in front of them and a helicopter floating in front of them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...that was random."

"Is everyone all right?" The pilot asked urgently.

"Um, no," Raito said hastily, trying to adjust to the sudden light, "this person got knocked out...she fainted..."

Rokya snorted. Raito glared at him.

"...um...bring her up then..." Jenna and Kiyo, who happened to be the closest to the poor girl, managed to lift her up to the helicopter.

"Here," the man said, offering a hand to Jenna, "you come too."

"About us?" Rokya asked childishly.

"Not enough room." The man said apologetically.

"Well," Kiyo said, feeling pissed, "can you at least give us light to see?"

The man was about to speak, but suddenly blinked. "..."

"...no."

_DAMN YOU ZARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The helicopter flew away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well, that was weird..."

"Okay, you know what? I'm just going to try and climb up to the hole to see if-" Yomi never got that far. She suddenly slipped on what seemed like a pile of video games and fell backward.

"Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

"Oooooooff!!!!!!!! Yomi-chan!!!"

"From the sounds of it, Yomi-san has landed on Ryuuzaki."

"Yeah, Near, we noticed."

"Augh, sorry about that, Ryuuzaki..."

"It's all right..." L struggled to stand up as he tried to pull Yomi up with him as well. Unfortunately, they crashed into a display of video games as they stood up and also crashed down.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ryuuzaki, GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"

"I AM TRYING TO!!!!" L insisted, grasping around to support himself.

Raito blew out a sigh of relief. Good thing nothing like that had happened to him and Kiyo...oh dear, had he just jinxed that?

"Near, do you still have that robot?"

"...no."

"You're kidding me." Kiyo groaned.

"Well, what do you guys want to play now that we're stuck?" Rokya asked cheerfully.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...truth or dare?" Near suggested.

"..." _Shit. _Apparently Raito had jinxed that.

Mark, Yomi, and Kiyo groaned. This couldn't end well...

"...um, okay! Raito, truth or dare?"

Raito moaned and closed his eyes, not that it made any difference in the lighting. "...dare."

"...then I dare you to... " Rokya's eyes lit up. Raito heard rustling behind him and soon Rokya was whispering in the eighteen year old's ear.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...there is no way in hell that I'm doing that."

"...then you lose!!!!"

"Fine, I'll lose then." Raito snarled.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure something of it had involved her. "Mello, where are you?"

"Uh...somewhere in this room?"

"Well, hand me your chocolate."

Mello had also managed to memorize the current positions of everyone in this room when the helicopter had came, but there was no way he was going to hand over his chocolate.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't..." Kiyo said in a threatening tone.

"Yes?" Mello said challengingly.

"I swear I'll call Jenny back saying you want to give her more tea."

"..."

"..."

"...Mello, none of us here want that, so please just give her the freaking chocolate!!!" Rokya ordered, panicking.

Mello relented and tossed the majority of his chocolate supply to Kiyo.

_Shit, he does carry a lot..._ Kiyo mused before looking up. "Rokya."

"Hmm?"

"Where are you?"

"Two meters behind you."

"Well, come over here if you can see me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now come."

"Kiyo, what are you going to do?" Mark asked warily.

"Okay, Yoko, I'm right here."

Kiyo cautiously put a hand out in front of her and accidentally poked Rokya's eye.

"...ow."

Kiyo lightly brushed her fingers down Rokya's face, searching for his mouth. Rokya squirmed, wondering why it was making his stomach twist up. "Yoko, what are you doing???"

"Open up your mouth."

"Er...why?"

"Just do it if you ever want to see sugar again."

"..."

"...fine."

Rokya opened his mouth.

Kiyo then shoved all of Mello's chocolate into his mouth.

"Mmmmmffffff!!!!"

"SWALLOW NOW!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya swallowed in order to stop himself from choking.

"..."

"...did Kiyo-chan just force Rokya-kun to eat a lot of chocolate in order to gain another sugar rush?"

"Apparently so."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...why do I feel so...happy?" Rokya wondered.

"Oh shit, it's starting to kick in...stand back, everyone..."

"Stand back???!!!!!"

"...is this...how people feel when they get...high?"

"I take that back. RUN FOR COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOLY SHIT, HE'S GOTTEN SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well, we have light now." Mark pointed out feebly.

"Uh-huh."

"And we can get out of here..."

"Yeah."

"Watari? Yes...would you mind taking care of a few things for us?"

"A few things??" Yomi looked at the wreckage of what used to be the video game store. "You call this a few things???"

Matt shrugged. "It's nothing compared to what Mello did to Near's toy store once..."

"But Matt, Rokya's only gotten started..." Kiyo said wearily.

"Mello, why do you have so much chocolate???!!!!" Mark demanded.

"...because chocolate's awesome. Anyway, it's _had _now, not have."

"Don't be so angry, we'll get more chocolate at Thorntons."

"If Rokya doesn't destroy it first..."

"..." L looked at Rokya. "It seems that we have an even bigger problem now."

"..." Raito face-palmed.

"...we're doomed." Near stated in a matter of fact tone.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We are."

"Raito-kun, Ryuuzaki, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you expect me to do, Kiyo-chan???!! Anything I do just seem to make it worst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, I think we need to sedate him." Yomi said uneasily.

"Mommy, what is wrong with that boy over there?" A little girl asked her mother. "He's even weirder than those red-haired people and the big man before."

"Oh, don't worry. He's just one of those kids who rides the short bus." Kiyo explained kindly.

"Oh..." The girl's eyes went wide. "I see..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Raito sighed. "Maybe it'll wear off...I'm kind of reluctant to take this kind of action..."

L nodded. "It seems wrong to harm Rokya-kun just t-"

"OOH!!!!!" Rokya yelled. "EVERYONE, DO YOU SEE THOSE TWO GUYS WITH THE CHAIN OVER THERE??????!!!!!! IS THAT KINKY OR WHAT??? HAHA, MAYBE THEY'RE GONNA TRY AND USE IT ON THE TWO GIRLS RIGHT BY THEM!!!!!! NAUGHTY NAUGHTY BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, screw that. KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!"

Raito and L both kicked down on Rokya's back with much force as possible. Rokya doubled and fell back on the ground.

Harsh, perhaps? Who cares? That bastard deserved it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_POP._

_Oh hell no._

"OOWWWWWWWWWWW....that hurt, Eru-chan, Raito-chan."

_WTF??????????!!!!!!_

Rokya sat up, a slight trail of blood trickling out of his mouth, looking more insane than ever. L, reminded of a certain letter in the alphabet that was close to "A", tried not to blanch at the sight.

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'M BLEEDING!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA, COOL!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK I WANT TO TASTE MY BLOOD MORE, EVEN THOUGH IT TASTES SOUR. BUT NOT YOKO'S BLOOD. YOKO'S BLOOD TASTES _SWEET_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..." Kiyo face-palmed. "Idiot. We need to knock him out."

"OH COME ON YOKO LET ME TASTE YOUR BLOOD!!!!!!!!! IT TASTES SO GOOD!!!!!!!!! I THINK I'VE TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE!!!! AWESOME!!!!!!"

"You idiot, you haven't even tasted my blood!!!!!!!!!'

"No, but I can SMELL it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OK, SHUT UP, ROKYA!!!!!!!!!!" Raito roared, not liking the way the seventeen year old had been talking about _his_ Kiyo. Raito punched Rokya as hard as he could.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...OW. Raito, you shouldn't keep punching people, or else everyone's gonna think you're insane."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, we really need to knock him out."

"But how??" Mark questioned.

"Um...well, the only one who could knock out Rokya is....Rokya." Yomi said miserably.

"Actually," Near interrupted, "it is Rokya-kun's hammer that does the work."

"I don't know, Near," Matt offered, still playing his gameboy, "sometimes the damage a weapon does depends on the one who wields it."

"But I think we still need to get the hammer anyway." Kiyo said firmly. "Raito-kun's and Ryuuzaki's kicks and punches are just making him worst."

"Yeah..." They all froze. Hang on...wasn't Rokya's hammer in his...pants????

_Uh-oh..._

"Mark?" Kiyo said after several deep breaths. "Are you up for it?"

"Why me?????!!!!!!"

"Because Matt, Mello, and Near are either enjoying or ignoring this, and Yomi's faced a lot of damage already. Please Mark, help me?"

Mark sighed resignedly. "Fine. I'll hold him, and y-"

"MARK!!!!"

"Fine, you hold him and I'll...ugh, this is going to be so gross..."

"It is." Kiyo admitted. "Let's just focus on catching him first....which does not look very easy..."

"AHAHAHA!!!!" Rokya ran in circles around Raito and L. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll do it. Hang on."

"Really?"

"Well, the chocolate store could be destroyed if we let Rokya roam like this..."

"I BUY SAUSAGE!!!!!!" Rokya yelled randomly.

"He needs help..."

Mello then pounced on Rokya with awesome speed and dragged him over to Kiyo and Yomi.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!"

Mark gulped and bravely pinched Rokya's jeans, pulling them to reveal a considerable amount of space between the jeans and that part of Rokya that EVERYONE, even Zarth REALLY did not want to see.

"Mark, do it!!!"

"Aww shoot, this is so WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Mark tentatively put his hand at the edge of Rokya's jean. To everyone's surprise, an object flew into his hand. Except it wasn't the hammer. It was...

"PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT IS SORA'S KEYBLADE FROM KINGDOM OF HEARTS!!!!!!!"

L examined and shrugged. "Oh well. Let's see if it works." He took the "key blade" from Mark and hit Rokya with it.

"AHAHAHA!!!!!! ISN'T KINGDOM OF HEARTS JUST GREAT????!!!!!"

"It does not work." Near concluded.

"LOVE!!! LOVE!! LOVE! LOVE! L-L-L-LOVE SHIIIIIIINNNNNNEEE!!!! YE-YE-YEAH!! YEAH!!!!!" Rokya yelled happily.

"Ya know what, I don't care how gross this is!!!!! THIS HAS GOTTA STOP!!!!!!!!" Kiyo pushed Mark away and grabbed random objects that mysteriously appeared from Rokya's pants, such as Naruto manga books, the computer who's use had been badly abused an hour ago, a milkshake cup, and also (WTF??!!!) a large figure of the character Hatake Kakashi, but no sight of the hammer that become very familiar.

"Let me find it!!!" L ordered, pulling out even more weirder objects.

"What is this, Harry Potter???!!!" Mark demanded, still clutching Sora's key blade.

"Found it!!!" the detective declared triumphantly, holding up the hammer.

"KNOCK HIM OUT THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L hit Rokya with the hammer, and the teenager finally fell unconscious.

"Good riddance." Mark muttered.

Kiyo look at the pile of things that had appeared out of Rokya's pants. "How the hell can this all fit in Rokya's pants????!!!!"

"Because I have a very, very, skinny butt." Was the sudden answer.

"HOLY SHIT!!! WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP????"

"..." Rokya thought for a little while. "...just now."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, you know, let's just forget this. Rokya-kun, can you control yourself NOW??" Raito demanded.

"...I think so."

"Good. Now, let's just go to the chocolate store and then Near's store and then get the hell out of here!!!!"

"Whoa, someone sounds like they've been PMSing..."

**SMACK.**

"...you know it doesn't affect me in sugar high now, so I won't take it back."

"..."

"..."

"Um, Rokya, are you gonna put all of this stuff back?"

"Oh, that. I better, huh?"

"Why do you even have a keyblade?"

Rokya shrugged. "Because it's epic."

"Epic? And what about the Kakashi figure??"

"..." *shrug*

"...just great..."

"Hey, let's have a singing contest!!!" Rokya suggested cheerfully. "I know I can sing Love Shi-"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh come on, isn't singing fu-"

"Rokya, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why is everyone so mad at me?"

"Because you're so freaking annoying!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, so is Ryuuzaki..."

"At least I don't go on sugar rampages..." the detective muttered. "I spend all of that energy on thinking...and Rokya-kun should n-OOOH!!! CAKE!!!!!!"

"Aw, shit, this can't end well..." Raito groaned as Mello yelled indignantly "Hey, what about the chocolate store???????"

* * *

**And I am depending strongly on ideas you awesome people have for what happens next. **

**I have no idea why I made Rokya so stupid...I've been on youtube for too long...^^**

**AAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!! YOU PEOPLE BETTER COME UP WITH SOMETHING CUZ' I'M OUT OF IDEAS!!!!!!!!**

**AND IF SOMEONE JUST SAYS "THAT WAS GREAT!" I'M GONNA MURDER SOMEONE. I SWEAR I WILL.**

**SO NO PRESSURE. ^.^ (JUST KIDDING GUYS)**


	50. More Complete and Utter Chaos!

**A/N: Ok, gotta make this fast!! **

**YOU PEOPLE ARE EVIL!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU SAID "THAT WAS GREAT"?????**

**Nah, just kidding. Thanks for the reviews, everyone, I really appreciated it. **

**And Hallows07, I'm gonna use your idea for a HP and DN crossover story!!!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and I also don't own Another 20 Ways to Kill Mikami Teru by Monkey and Cookee, which, by the way, is a hilarious fanfic, despite the yaoi!!**

**

* * *

**

"RYUUZAKI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???????"

"..."

"Getting cake?" L asked hopefully.

"You're insane!!!!! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS????"

"...Watari?"

"Shit..."

Unfortunately, L decided to go on a cake hunt and ended up breaking a cake store in order to get the scrumptious, delicious, etc... sweet and... many other things. Yomi was not happy with him.

Neither was the other seven people of their group. Mello huffed impatiently. "L, we _need_ to go to chocolate store NOW!!!!!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, Charlie ate all of Mello's chocolate..." Mark muttered wearily.

Matt looked up, actual alarm in his eyes. "You guys, we better get Mello some chocolate. I really don't want to see him in a hissy fit."

"I DO _NOT_ THROW HISSY FI-"

"What about singing contes-"

"Rokya shut up."

"...that was mean..."

"I don't care."

"Okay, okay, let's just go to the chocolate store." Raito said hastily.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS GAY????????!!!!" A voice shrieked behind them.

"SHIT....more of those crazy yaoi fangirls..."

"Oh, great." Yomi said sarcastically as Kiyo face-palmed. Mark was torn between incredulity and alarm.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!!!!!!" Raito roared at them.

"Well," Rokya said while absentmindedly twirling Sora's Keyblade, "This dude's last name backwards _is_ I'm a gay..."

"REALLY?????"

"ROKYA-"

"No," Near said in a slightly irritated tone, "He is not gay because of all the perverted things he does to this girl right here-"

"NEAR-"

"Oh, so you're his girlfriend and this boy here is your child???"

"WHAT???????"

Near looked like he was going to kill someone. The fangirls shrank under his glare. "Then again...maybe not...what about you?" They asked Mello hopefully. "Are you gay?"

Mello sputtered indignantly. "WHAT???"

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know you were a girl..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Matt slammed his face on his gameboy in frustration.

Near, still angry about being mistaken for someone's child _again_, shrugged and said "They had it coming."

"..." Mark groaned. "Can't we just _not _cause a major disaster every five minutes?"

"Apparently, that is impossible, Mark-kun."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**BOOM.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so much for a peaceful day out..."

"Mark, it's Rokya, Mello, and Ryuuzaki. This _is_ peaceful for them."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I noticed."

"Watari?" L said for the third time so far. "We need to have eight girls taken to the hospital. No, nothing serious, just knocked unconscious...yes...no, it was Mello-kun, not Rokya-kun this time..."

"I AM PISSED. I NEED CHOCOLATE **NOW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sure you'll get some." Rokya said in a patient tone.

"We better get some if we don't want anymore buildings blown up..." Matt muttered.

"Come on, let's just go to the store before Mello cracks or Rokya does something and it gets destroyed."

"Why am I always being blamed???"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...never mind."

"...interesting." L hung up.

"What?!" Yomi snapped bad-temperdly.

The insomniac shrugged. "It appears Watari and Roger have been both betting on who will cause disaster each time. Watari is currently wining as he bet on Rokya-kun...but Roger has won one..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...that's great, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, it is."

"HELLO?????!!! I NEED CHOCOLATE!!!!!"

"Ah, yes, Mello-kun..."

"Okay, let's just go to the freakin' chocolate store!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have a little singing-"

"SHUT UP ROKYA."

"Fine..."

Not wanting to have the problem of a pissed Mello, the other eight, even Near, hurried to the chocolate store as fast as possible.

"Well, at least that problem is over..." A relieved Mark pointed out as Mello gorged himself on his favorite food in the entire universe.

"Yeah, but I have a horrible feeling that more is yet to come..." Kiyo said miserably. "All of that was only the morning...and speaking of which, how come the rain cleared up so fast?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...fine, let's just forget about that, shall we?"

"Yes."

"Yoko?"

"What?"

"Um...I know it was during a sugar high and everything...but...can I taste your blood?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...NO."

"Why not????"

"Because I don't really let people taste my blood, Rokya..."

"But..." Rokya stared at her neck longingly.

Kiyo, starting to get freaked out as any normal person would, quickly kicked her former classmate and sent him flying into a pile of boxes.

"Rokya-kun is apparently not completely over his sugar high..."

"...no, really?"

"Oi, you know you're going to have to pay for that, right??" The very frazzled store owner demanded.

"Of course, of course..." L said in an exasperated tone. "Watari?"

One of the boys in the store walked up to Kiyo. "Hey, you can kick good!"

"Only when I get freaked out..." Kiyo muttered, still uneasy from Rokya.

"So, where are you from?" The boy asked eagerly. Raito noticed, with trepidation, that more boys were coming.

"Er...America..."

"Really?" Raito was starting to crack.

"Um...yeah..."

"Hey, you want to go and get ice cream or something?"

L sighed and unlocked his handcuff. "I don't really care as long as they're not hitting on Yomi..."

"What was that, Ryuuzaki??"

"Nothing." L stretched as if he had just woken up and turned to Yomi. "Wanna go and get ice cream?"

"WHAT??"

"Does Yomi-chan want to or not?"

"Ryuuzaki, that was extremely random!!"

"Is Yomi-chan avoiding the question?"

"O-of course not!!!!" Yomi did not notice that L had been carefully steering her out of the store.

Matt and Near didn't really care where they went, so they went out of the store as well. Kiyo followed them in order to escape all the boys who were checking her out. Mark went with Kiyo because he didn't really want to be left alone with Rokya, Mello, and a very angry looking Raito, and come on people, who could blame him?

"...so...Yomi-chan wants to?"

"Um, sure, as long as Mello doesn't throw another fit about no chocolate ice cream..."

"I meant us as just Yomi-chan and myself."

"..."

"..."

"...I don't think we should be listening to this conversation..." Near observed.

"Yeah, but let's just listen anyway." Matt offered.

"..."

"...um...that's almost like a date, Ryuuzaki."

"It is."

"..er..."

Fortunately, a loud explosion behind them saved Yomi from answering.

**BOOM.**

"HOLY SHUCKSTAKI MUSHROOMS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL????"

Rokya was still sitting on the ground fiddling with his Keyblade and Mello was still eating chocolate. Raito was standing with a very pissed expression on his face.

"...ROKYA, WHY THE HELL DID Y-"

"It wasn't me!!" Rokya said indignantly.

"Oh." Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and even L fell silent.

"...MELLO, WHY THE HELL DID Y-"

"Eef asn't ee eher!!!!! (It wasn't me either!!)"

"...oh. Wait, that means..."

"Watari," L said into his cell phone, "I am sorry to inform you that neither of you win this round."

"...RAITO-KUN????"

"Whoa, Raito, are you sure you're okay?"

"Raito-kun, what was that for??" Kiyo demanded hysterically, holding up an arm in front of her face to avoid the still flying debris.

"...I...didn't like them..." Raito said quickly, not looking at Kiyo's eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I see..."

"..."

"..."

"..." L observed the destruction for several seconds. "...okay, I'm going to get ice cream them." He turned around and grabbed Yomi's arm, pulling her with him.

"What the he-...Ryuuzaki, I didn't even sa-"

"Yes, but I do not care, because I want to eat ice cream with Yomi-chan." L paused. "That, and it was obvious that Yomi-chan wanted to say yes..."

"I SO DID NOT, YOU-"

"They really love each other, don't they?" Matt said as L dragged Yomi away.

"Yeah, they do."

"Oh yeah, Near, didn't you want to go to your store?"

Near shrugged and held up a package that appeared out of nowhere. "I went while you were all distracted.

"...okay..."

"Well," Rokya said loudly, "we could always have that singing contest."

"Rokya, why don't you just give that up already??"

"But I wanna sing 'Love Shine'..."

Raito hissed in annoyance.

"....then again, maybe not..."

Matt finally looked up from his video game. "Who is that dude with the weird hair in glasses?"

Raito's expression turned from furious to horrified. "Oh no..." _It couldn't be..._

Kiyo raised a confused eyebrow. _That's sounds a lot like Mikami...but there's no way he could be here..._

_Or that Light could know him..._ Rokya added.

"OH MY GOD, RAITOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mark winced. "Okay, that is disturbing..."

"Ugh, he's worst than Misa..."

"If Yagami-kun calls him a pervert, he must really be a pervert..." Near muttered.

"SHIT JUST DIE YOU STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raito lost it again and grabbed Rokya's Keyblade and stabbed Mikami with it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, that's one way to kill Mikami Teru..." Rokya muttered under his breath. "Stab his body with a Keyblade...Raito, can I stab his body again with it?"

"Do what you want!!!" Raito said angrily.

"Um...Raito-kun, who...was that?" Kiyo asked in a would be casual voice.

Raito sighed. "That was Mikami Teru. He is, or was, a creepy gay pervert stalker that's been after me for a long time...I had no idea he'd be in London..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_...okay, that makes absolutely no sense._

Meanwhile, Rokya and Mello were too busy enjoying themselves with repeatedly stabbing Mikami's body.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A little boy asked them curiously.

Rokya shrugged. "Just playing with this dead body. You wanna join?"

"Sure!!" Many other children soon joined the little boy and ran eagerly toward Mikami's corpse.

"Can we do anything with it???"

"He looks like my kindergarten teacher, let's chop him in half!!!"

"No, let's blow him up!!!"

Mark winced again. "What is with little kids these days?"

"No, I have an idea!!!" Rokya interrupted excitedly, "Let's-"

"ROKYA DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THEM IDEAS-"

"But-"

"Ya know wat??? Fine, then!!! I'm getting out of here!!!"

"Yeah..." Mark agreed.

"Mmm..." Raito would much rather be with Kiyo then with Mikami's dead body.

Matt and Near looked at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you have to admit this is pretty entertaining."

"...yeah."

"Mark," Rokya yelled, "get back here!!!!! I need a sane person's opinion!!!"

"Oh no..." Mark groaned.

Kiyo face-palmed herself. "I do not know him, I do NOT know him..."

"Rokya-sama, do you think we should vote on what to do to him??"

"Well, let's hear everyone's ideas, then..."

"How about we do all these kind of stuff to him, and then completely blow him up at the end?"

"I _like_ that one, soldier!!"

"Wait, so what are we going to do to him, then?"

"Hmm...we could chop of his **** and feed it to the pigeons." A five year old suggested.

"Are you sure the pigeons will to take something that small?" Mello scoffed.

"...you've got a point there..."

Mark covered his eyes, pretty sure that he would get mind scars if he didn't do so.

"OKAY, LET'S GET STARTED!!!!" Rokya said cheerfully. "And kids?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell your mom and dad about this."

"Okay!!"

* * *

**So what do you guys want to happen to Mikami's body? I'm serious, I really don't know what to do.**

**And what do you guys want to happen with Yomi and L and/or Kiyo and Light?**


	51. The Complete and Utter Chaos Not Over!

**HOLY CRAP PEOPLE 199 REVIEWS NOW!!!!!!!!!!! WE'VE GONE SUCH A LONG WAY!!!!!!!**

**On another note, thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**Cayannamon, Azura Soul Reaper, Ray-nee-chan, , Hazel, Naru-chan, Chioni, Apathetical, Rachy-Neko-Chan, and MizukiYumeko, you guys are all awesome for giving me feedback and ideas!!!! ^^

* * *

**

"So...this is a date, Ryuuzaki?"

"...would Yomi-chan like it to be a date?"

"A-ah no, I just meant...I just...yeah..."

"..."

"...alright then." L said abruptly, breaking the highly awkward silence and pulling out several bills of money. "What flavor would Yomi-chan like?"

Yomi rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket. "Ryuuzaki, don't worry, I can p-"

L gave her patient look that said that there was no way in hell he would let her pay.

"..."

"...fine." Yomi sighed resignedly, taking her hand out and glancing at the flavors listed above. "Um...how about...cookies and cream?"

L handed over the bills to the cashier, who, fortunately, was not the same cashier from last time. "I will have..." His eyes roamed the list.

_...shit..._ Yomi tried not to face-palm. She had forgotten that L was probably going to buy the whole store with that pace of his. _Wait a minute, how could I have forgotten about that??? Shit, L's beginning to distract me too much..._

"...I'll have that flavor...and that flavor...and that one..."

"Ryuuzaki, do you remember what Matt does at the video game?" Yomi asked irritably.

"Yes, I do." L replied, still ordering. "He points to various games without looking away from his gameboy and says he wants them. His behavior is unlike mine because I look at the flavors."

"... oh yes, pointing makes all the difference, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, it does."

_Ten minutes and the purchase of ten different flavors of ice cream later..._

"...Ryuuzaki, can you really eat all of that?"

L flashed Yomi a rather scary kind of smile that was strangely _not_ unlike Rokya's.

"..."

"...I'm taking that as a yes, then?" Yomi asked wearily, digging into her own ice cream.

L just grinned wider and started eating his ice cream.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating ice cream.

"..."

"..."

"..okay, this is awkward."

L looked up from his ice cream innocently. "Really? I think it's rather peaceful."

Yomi snorted. "That's only because you're eating ice cream right now."

L shrugged and was about to go back to eating once more. And that's when he saw it. Is it just your imagination, or is there a lot of sentences like that in this story? Probably the latter.

"...Ryuuzaki?" Yomi asked uneasily. "...er...why are you looking at me like that?"

L blinked, the innocent act ruined by the wide, almost perverted like, smile that had spread over his face.

"...Ryuuzaki? Um, seriously, stop it, you're freaking me out..." Yomi's palms were starting to get sweaty.

"..." L slowly got up and started toward Yomi.

Yomi lost it. "AAAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!! Ryuuzaki, stop it!!!!!!" _Is there...ice cream on my face or something???????? Wait, if there is...then...HOLY SHIT NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Shit!!!" Yomi hastily tried to wipe her face. Unfortunately for her, L was not the three greatest detectives in the world for nothing, and had anticipated such a reaction.

L pounced on the poor girl and quickly licked down her cheek, savoring the taste of "Yomi-chan" and ice cream mixed together.

"EEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi screamed into his ear, trying to squirm out of his grasp. _(Note: Ecchi is another word for pervert.)_

"Hmm....that tasted good..." L said thoughtfully, bringing his thumb up to his mouth.

"Um, Ryuuzaki?"

L looked down to Yomi, who he was currently pinning down in a chair which, surprisingly, was not groaning on their combined weight. _...well, Yomi-chan is very nice and slender..._

"Yes?"

"Can you please GET OFF of me????"

L held back a grin, pretending to chew his thumb in a thoughtful manner. "I could, but I'd prefer not to. Besides," he added with a teasing smile, "I believe Yomi-chan is enjoying this, correct?"

"Wha-WHAT IN THE WORLD GAVE YOU THAT SICK IDEA????????? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ENJOYING THIS, KONA ECCHI!!!!!!!!!" Yomi yelled, her face now bright red. _Really, all I wanted was to eat ice cream..._

"...Yomi-chan is enjoying this?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"....I take that as a yes, then."

"Damn..." Yomi looked around frantically. Why was it that no one had noticed a panda-like insomniac pinning down a very angry Japanese American teenager??????

"...I believe that not many people in Britain understand what ecchi means, Yomi-chan."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr...." Yomi _glared_ at L. To her consternation, L blushed and squirmed a bit. "Yomi-chan, please do not do that. Yomi-chan is very cute when she is angry and it is beginning to arouse me."

Yomi snorted in frustration, the last thing L said not registering in her mind at once. "So you're doing this on purpose-WAIT WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAT DID YOU SAY?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????"

"..." L paused awkwardly.

"...I said 'Yomi-chan, please do not do that.'" L said hopefully.

"...AFTER THAT."

"...I said that 'Yomi-chan is very cute when she is angry'?"

"...AFTER THAT TOO."

"...I do not remember saying anything else afterward."

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!" Yomi managed to finally break free of the perverted detective and ran out of his reach. "CONTROL YOUR HORMONES, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!"

L blushed more. "But...this is the first time I've experienced them..."

"Ryuuzaki," Yomi said incredulously, "there's something called puberty that most experience!!!!!"

"...well, then I am the few who have not experienced it." L concluded, still nibbling on his thumb.

"...well, that's just great."

L shrugged again and went back to his seat like nothing had happened.

Yomi stood still for a few seconds before face-palming herself. "Why didn't you just use a damn napkin??"

"Because Yomi-chan tastes very good."

"..." Yomi gave L a disturbed look. "Ryuuzaki, do you know how wrong that sounds???"

"Yes, it does not sound wrong at all, because what I've said is very true."

Yomi stomped back to her seat bad-temperdly. "You know that's not what I meant!!"

"Yes, I did."

"I hate you." Yomi said as she stabbed her innocent ice cream venomously.

"I love Yomi-chan, too." L replied as he stuffed himself again.

"I wish you would die." Yomi stuffed a bunch of ice cream in her mouth viciously, but careful enough to make sure none of it was on her face.

"I am very glad Yomi-chan is alive as well."

"Shut up."

"I agree with Yomi-chan, I like our conversation too."

"You suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L couldn't help it. He chuckled quietly, reaching over to kiss Yomi's cheek. "I love you, Yomi-chan."

"Hmph." Yomi snorted again, but a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Silence fell again, but it was at least a peaceful silence devoid of tension, anger, or awkwardness.

"...Ryuuzaki?"

"Mmm?"

"...how come no one has been giving us weird looks?"

L nodded with his spoon still sticking out of his mouth. "Yes, I thought they would have turned around when Yomi-chan shouted 'control your hormones dammit.'"

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Do you have to repeat that in your monotone?"

"No, but I still do."

Yomi was about to retort when she saw it. "..."

"..." L felt the corners of his mouth and touched it. "...oh..."

Yomi slowly got up and cupped L's face in her hands.

"Yo-Yomi-chan???"

Yomi sighed and reached for a napkin, cleaning the detective's face roughly. "You seriously didn't expect me to actually lick it up, did you?"

"...well..."

"...you know what? Don't answer. Jeez, Ryuuzaki, you really are messy..." Yomi tossed the now ice cream splattered napkin in the trash can and sat back down, eventually eating the rest of her ice cream and then tossing that in the trash can.

"..." L's eyes roamed over Yomi's body in that exact same way he did to the ice cream flavors. _Even with all that ice cream, Yomi-chan was still so slender and..._

Fortunately for L, he was smart enough to look away when Yomi turned around.

"Eww, Ryuuzaki..." Yomi eyed the rest of his ice cream in disgust. "Just seeing all of that makes me feel full..."

L smiled, cocking his head hopefully. "Does Yomi-chan want to share it with me, then?"

"Haha fat chance."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"...why me?" Poor Mark moaned as Rokya jogged around eagerly.

"All right, everyone!!! What should we do first???"

"...how about we chop off his ****, feed it to the birds (if they'll actually take such a small thing) and then cross dress him so we can all laugh at what an idiot he is?" One of the children suggested, tilting his head innocently.

"Sounds good to me." Mello offered lazily. "Any objections?"

"You say 'was', not 'is'." A boy with rather untidy brown hair pointed out.

"True, true." Rokya acknowledged happily. "But is everyone okay with the idea?"

"Un!!!"

"Okay, then, let's go!!! Mark, get back here!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But we will blow him up into pieces at the end, right?" The boy who had originally offered the idea asked hopefully.

"Of course!!!" Rokya knelt down and patted him on the head cheerfully. "What's your name, kid?"

"Yoshi."

"Yoshi?" _Like Yoko's sister, huh?_

"Yup." Yoshi gave him a look filled with awe.

"..." Well, Rokya really didn't have a problem with that. "Yosh!! Now come my minions!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey," Mello said indignantly, "who said that they were _your _minions??"

Rokya thought for a minute. "...truce, both our minions, okay?"

Mello considered it for a few seconds, and nodded his head. "Fine."

"Yosh!! NOW COME, MINIONS!!!!!!" Rokya shot off eagerly, dragging Mikami's body behind him, Mello and the kids right behind.

"..."

Matt and Near, who had observed the whole thing in silence, looked at each other again. "...okay, let's not follow them. Seeing that guy's **** chopped off isn't really going to be fun."

"..." Near nodded.

"AHA!!!" A sudden yell behind them caused the two orphans to turn around.

"So you DON'T want to go!!!" Mello declared triumphantly, grabbing the back of their shirts. "Then, we will FORCE you to come with us!!!!!!"

"What the fuck?????" Matt's head jerked from Mello to Rokya, who had slung Mikami's corpse over his shoulders. "How the hell did you get here???!!! You guys were ju-"

Rokya winked, the effect somehow marred by the fact he was carrying a bloody body. "That is our little secret."

Near rolled his eyes. "You two are not human."

"It took you that long?"

"No, I was just merely stating it to add effect to our situation. Are you going to keep standing here or are you going to actually cut the **** off the corpse?"

"THE LATTER!!!!!!" Rokya yelled manically.

_Five extremely disturbing minutes later..._

"Oh god." Even Near turned around, disgusted when Rokya stripped the last of the clothes from Mikami's body.

"Okay, let's do this!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??????" Several extremely harassed parents demanded. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A BODY???????"

Rokya looked up innocently. "Really, it looks that real? Wow, they did a good job."

"Wh-wh....that's not...a real body?"

"Of course it isn't." The teenager said politely. "This is a fake corpse, I'm just dissecting it for a demonstration." Rokya explained, gesturing to the large group of little kids around him.

"...Oh..."

"See, Mommy, it's for me to become a doctor!!" Yoshi said innocently.

"Oh...okay then, that's fine..."

Rokya snickered. "We're gonna have ta knock em unconscious. Would you do the honors, Mello?"

Mello grinned evilly. "Sure."

Mark groaned. "How long will we have to take this?"

"By the looks of it, a long, long time."

* * *

_Boom._

Kiyo looked up in alarm. Raito sighed.

"How much do you bet that that was Mello-kun?"

* * *

_Half an hour of cross dressing Mikami's corpse later..._

"So, now what do we do?"

"Chop him in half!!!!" The little kids cheered.

"Okay..."

Rokya neatly severed the top half of Mikami's corpse with his chainsaw.

"...yuck..."

"...hey, that was fun." The seventeen year old dug into his pants and drew out a small bottle full of blue-colored liquid.

"What's that for?" Yoshi asked curiously.

Rokya carefully put a drop of the liquid onto the the two halves of Mikami. Instantly they resealed.

"Whoa, that's so cool!!!"

"Now I can do it again!!! And again!!!!!"

"Hey, let's all have a turn!!!!"

"Yeah!!!!!!!"

"Oh no..." Mark groaned.

_Several hours later..._

"Let's go up and drop him on random people!!!" Yoshi suggested as Rokya resealed Mikami's body for the hundredth time.

"Okay."

* * *

"EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I bet that was both Mello and Rokya, Raito-kun." Kiyo said wearily as they heard another ear splitting scream for the fifth time.

* * *

Rokya and Mello howled hysterically. "AHAHAHA SO FUNNY!!!!!"

"OOH!!!" Mello suddenly shouted. "Hello Kitty store!!!! I HAVE TO BLOW THAT UP!!!!!!!!"

Matt and Near watched him go. "Okaaaay..."

"Hey, Rokya," Yoshi asked innocently, "Your pants has a lot of stuff, doesn't it?"

The seventeen year old looked at him warily. "Um...I guess so..."

"GET HIM!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

"Oh god, that is disturbing." Matt gagged as the kids all pounced on Rokya trying to get his pants.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_Boom._

"Are you going to call Watari now?" Yomi asked as they heard yet another explosion.

"Nah, just screw it." L said irritably, finishing the last of his ice cream.

"Whoa, Ryuuzaki, bad language there..."

"Yomi-chan really should not talk."

* * *

"Okay, okay, you guys come on, do you know how wrong this looks???!!" Rokya pleaded as Yoshi tried to pull his pants down.

"But Rokya, we wanna see where you put all your stuff!!!!!!"

"You could have just asked!!!"

"But this is more fun!!!" Yoshi said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Rokya raised an eyebrow. _Whoa, he's almost as worst as me. I don't wanna be around when he gets my age..._

_

* * *

_

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS****: RAIKUN WILL BE TAKING A BREAK.**

**By break, I mean I won't be around next week. Sorry!!! T_T **

**But this thing is taking its toll, and I need to rest!!! ^^ I will be back in two weeks, I promise!!!**


	52. Chaos Still Not Over!

**A/N: AND I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!! Did anyone miss me??? **

**It seems so long since I last updated...I took the right time to take a break to tell the truth. As soon as I posted chpt. 51 I got sick...but I'm better noW!!! =)**

**Anyway, since I was out of it for a long time, this may suck, sorry. XD But hey, it took three freaking hours!!!!!!**

**And thank you everyone who reviewed!!!**

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed the L/Yomi fluffness!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh, and to .77, Kiyo and Yomi get to go home if L lasts the whole year, not just till November 5th. XD **

**And thank you Rachy-Neko-Chan for the last part of this chapter^^**

**And Cayannamon, I'm back, so don't make Jenny attack me!!^_^**

**And MizukiYumeko, I hope you've made a headway in Kingdom of Hearts 2!! XD**

**And yes, Azura Soul Reaper, L is a huge pervert!!! **

**And thanks for understanding, Sage Kelsey!!!!!**

**And I've really gotta go sleep now, sorry.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Why me? Seriously, WHY ME???????? I have nothing to do with the story of Death Note. I don't even WATCH it. So..._

"Ooh, let's skydive his body off of a cliff now!!!!!!!"

_So...HOW IN THE WORLD DID I MANAGE TO GET INTO THIS SITUATION?????????? _

Such were the thoughts of poor Mark as Rokya, Mello, and their evil minions continued to torment Mikami's now horribly disfigured corpse.

"..."

Fortunately for Rokya, he managed to get Yoshi and the others away from his pants by pulling out a lot of stuff and making them forget that they were trying to get his pants in the first place. Lucky bastard.

Anyway, the lucky bastard was now plotting the next "activity" he and the others would do.

"Naw, we already kind of did that when we dropped his body on random innocent people." Mello pointed out. (The said innocent people were now rocking in the street nursing their deep mind scars.)

"Hmm..." Rokya scratched his head thoughtfully. "How 'bout we bring him back to life, and then kill him?"

"..." He was greeted by a deep silence.

"...what?"

"...that's not supposed to be possible..."

"I LIVE to do the impossible."

"Um..." The group of little kids paused, then brightened. "Okay then!!! That sounds fun!!!!!!"

Mark moaned and put his face in his hands. _Charlie, how can you waste the Life Note like that?? _

_Relax, Mark, _Rokya replied carelessly. _It's just one little name. I used the tiniest space possible._

_Wait, you already did it??_

_Actually, no, to tell the truth. I'm still a virgin._

_..._

_..._

_I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, CHARLIE. THANKS, NOW MY MIND IS REALLY DISTURBED NOW._

_Glad to hear it!!_

"Okay, people, let's get started again!!!" Rokya yelled and checked his watch. "And he will currently be rising in...5...4...3...2.............1!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikami blinked, his thought groggy and confused. What had just happened? The last thing he saw was that keyblade thing from the Kingdom of Hearts game...and why was there a painful ache between his legs????

Mikami slowly looked up and saw that he was apparently alone.

"....what the hell happened?" The very confused man asked, starting to stand up but collapsed from the sudden pain in between his legs. "OWWW!!!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?????"

"We did." A very creepy voice giggled.

"Wh-what???" Mikami whirled around, only to see a golf cart driving toward him at full speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_PLLIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!_

"Charlie, that is _disgusting_." Mark said weakly, holding his hand over his eyes before he would receive permanent mind scars.

Rokya bowed. "Thank you, thank you." He and Mello then proceeded to get out of the now horribly blood stained golf cart.

"How'd you get a golf cart, anyway?" One of the kids asked curiously.

Mello shrugged casually. "Stole it."

"...oh..."

"So, what next?" Rokya observed, poking Mikami's now "re"dead corpse with a cautious finger.

"I don't know, I'm kinda getting tired of this..."

"Yeah, me too..."

"Time to blow him up?" Yoshi asked hopefully.

Rokya grinned. "Enough of him left to blow him up, what d'ya think?"

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered. Everyone, that is, except for Mark, Matt and Near, the former sighing unhappily, while the other two just keeping silent. Well, at least it would be over once they blew the body up...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Er...Raito-kun?"

"Mm?" Raito's eyes were unusually blank-looking.

"...wanna go back to try and find Yomi and Ryuuzaki?" Kiyo asked tentatively.

"...mmm..." Raito said dimly.

"Raito-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"...mmm..." Raito was actually in a perverted daydream involving himself and Kiyo. You didn't want to go further than that.

"...Raito-kun? You know, you sound _really_ stupid when you keep saying 'mmm'..."

"Yeah..."

Kiyo was starting to get freaked out. "Oi, Raito-kun??

"..."

"Hey, Raito-kun, wake up!!!!" Kiyo was not liking the expression on Raito's face. Not at all.

Raito was really out of it. The Kira suspect looked in Kiyo's direction and liked what he saw. "mmm..."

"Okay, Raito-kun, snap out of it, seriously!!!!!!! Say something!!!!" Kiyo was now starting to get annoyed. _He's gonna get another kick in the balls if he continues like this..._

Raito smiled pervertedly, his eyes glazed. "You're so cute..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Raito blinked. _...UH-OH..._

"..."

"..."

"...Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Have you accepted anything from Rokya lately?"

"Er...no...I..." Raito blushed. He was so stupid!!!

"..." Kiyo face-palmed, then turned around and started to drag Raito in a direction. "Come on, let's go find Ryuuzaki and Yomi."

"Er..."

"And let's just forget that that ever happened, _OKAY_?"

"Y-yeah..."

It was very awkward after that and neither of them spoke for a long time.

* * *

"Okay then. So the final decision is for us to drop Mikami's corpse fifty feet in the air from a helicopter, then for him to land on a pile of bombs, I mean, fireworks, which will immediately set off upon contact. Any questions?"

"Yes." Mark said wearily. "Is it bombs or fireworks that you're going to drop him on???"

"..." Rokya shrugged. "Both, I guess."

"...and just how much destruction will this cause?"

"Oh, don't worry!!" Rokya said cheerfully. "It'll only completely incinerate anything that's in a twenty five feet radius."

"..."

"..."

"...AREN'T WE IN THAT RANGE RIGHT NOW?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nice observation, Mark."

Matt shrugged. "Whatever." Near nodded, feeling very bored.

"Relax, Mark. We'll get out as soon as they drop Mikami's body-" Rokya stopped, looking up at the sky. "Oh, look, the helicopter's already there. We better get out..."

"WWAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Poor Mark snapped and ran until he was a good forty feet away from the precarious pile of dynamite/fireworks. Near and Matt started walking very _slowly_, Matt still playing his gameboy. Rokya whistled a happy tune, his hands in his pockets. Mello rolled his eyes at Mark and started walking as well.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kiyo and Raito managed to find L and Yomi after all, and the four were currently walking in a direction that would most likely lead them into the other five of their group. If it was just Mello and Rokya, they would have left, but there was Mark, and, L pointed out, he also needed to come home with at least _one_ successor, so...yeah.

There was a notably tense atmosphere between the two girls and the two perverts. After several minutes, L looked at Raito and whispered in a very small voice, "What did you do?"

Raito scowled. "What did _you_ do?"

"You first."

"No, you first."

The two geniuses had no idea that Kiyo and Yomi were having a telepathic conversation about what had happened to both of them.

_...Wow. I guess I was lucky, then..._

_You were, Kiyo. You were._

_L really is a pervert..._

_He is, he is._

_Yeah....that sucks... _Kiyo was about to say more when she spotted something in the sky. "Is that a helicopter?" She asked incredulously. The other three looked up.

"Apparently so." L put his thumb in his mouth thoughtfully. "I believe it is also Watari's."

"WHAT???"

"If it is, I doubt Watari's piloting it." Raito said, frowning. "Look at how it keeps swerving, they have no idea how to fly it. Is it Rokya-kun or Mello-kun?"

Kiyo frowned. "I wouldn't put it past Rokya to drive like that, but Rokya knows how to drive a helicopter."

"Yes," L agreed, still looking upwards. "Mello-kun knows how to as well...."

"I'm sure I'll probably sound like an idiot to you geniuses," Yomi stated, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she spoke, "but if it's not Rokya or Mello, then whos driving it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, just who was in the helicopter carrying Mikami's body? The little kids, of course!!!!!

"Wow, this is so fun!!!!!!!"

"We should try to do this again by ourselves!!!"

"Yeah!!!!!"

"Ooh, look!!!! Candy!!!!" One of them squealed eagerly. The helicopter practically burst into excitement.

"Candy?? Where????"

"I want, I want!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

"Holy shoots!!! There's so many!!!!!"

"Hey, let me have some!!"

"I want some too!!!!"

"Stop eating all of it, Yoshi!!!!!"

"I am not eating it all!!!"

"Well, stop eating most of it!!!!"

"But it's candy!!!!!!"

"Oh, hang on, aren't we supposed to drop the body now?"

"Oh yeah...we better do that, I wanna see him go boom!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, BOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, someone help me push him out...."

The five year olds shoved Mikami's body out of the helicopter.

"Bye-bye." Yoshi said, waving cheerfully.

The kids then watched his body fall onto the explosives, contently eating candy.

* * *

For some miraculous, stupid reason, Matt, Near, Mello, and Rokya managed to get out of the twenty five feet range at their casual pace.

Mark stayed away as far as he possibly could, plugging his fingers into his ears.

"ROKYA WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE????????????????????!!!!!!"

Mark winced. If he could still hear that with his fingers in his ears, how would the explosion sound like?

Rokya perked up happily. "Oh, Yoko!! You guys came just in time!!!"

"Just in time for what?????" Kiyo demanded, panicked.

"Just in time for the five year olds in the helicopter to push Mikami's body onto a large pile of explosives-" "Fireworks!!" Rokya said hastily. "-which will set off and incinerate anything in a twenty five feet radius." Near explained monotonously.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT???"

"A twenty five feet radius? That is rather small, Mel-" L quickly stopped at the look on Yomi's face.

"And just WHY did you decide to do this??????"

Rokya shrugged. "Because I wanted to. Oh, yeah, and Mello, did you say wanted this?" The seventeen year old offered the said blond the bottle of the Magic Sealer.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What is that?" Raito asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Rokya shrugged uneasily. "...sooooomethiiinnnggggg....."

"That was a very ugly looking 'something' Rokya-kun."

"What the heck are you talking about, Ryuuzaki???"

"Nothing."

"Oh, here it comes!!!" Rokya said escatically, pointed to the small figure of Mikami's body descending on the huge pile of explosives.

"Oh god, this is too stupid." Kiyo said weakly, covering her eyes with a hand.

"Perhaps it would be wise to cover our ears." L offered as Mikami's body got closer.

"Oh, no, really, Ryuuzaki??"

"Why are so many of our sentences starting with 'oh'?" Rokya asked randomly.

"Just shut up, Rokya, no one wants to hear you." Kiyo retorted, plugging her ears and bracing herself for the explosion that was about to come.

"...that's mean."

"No one cares." Near said.

"...that's really mean."

"It would be wise for Rokya-kun to be quiet." L said in his regular monotone.

"Fine!!"

After thirty extremely tense seconds, Mikami's body finally hit the explosives.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

To put it in a short way, it was like the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in miniature with just as much noise.

"HOLY SHIZNITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OWWWWW!!!! MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, that was impressive."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOKYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

"I know, I'm awesome."

"That...was extremely loud..."

"My eardrums are now officially ruined, thanks, Rokya."

"You're welcome. OOOH!!!!!! PRETTY FIREWORKS!!!!!!!"

"Crazy nutty asshole."

"Hey, I heard that!!!!!!!"

"Good."

Mark just gaped wordlessly, falling to his knees as his legs could no longer support him.

Near glanced at the completely bare ground in a neat, fifty feet wide circle, then shrugged and brushed ashes off from his shirt.

L sighed. "You are both going to be in so much trouble."

"I should think so!!!!!!!!" Raito said hysterically, severely shaken. "Do you have any idea how much damage you both caused?????????????!!!!!!!!"

"Not for the damage." the detective said carelessly. "Watari can take care of that. But Mello-kun and Rokya-kun let the children ride the helicopter!!!!!!!"

"You do have a point.." Raito began. "They could have been killed-"

"Yes, but that's just part of the reason!!!!" L snapped, beginning to lose patience.

"Then what's the other part?????" Yomi demanded, her voice starting to crack. Meanwhile, a very shaken Kiyo started to fall down, shocked into silence. Yomi was too busy yelling at L to notice.

L pointed irritably to the now landed helicopter, Yoshi and the other children running toward their parents. "They took all of my candy in there."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...THAT'S THE ONLY REASON??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Even Near winced slightly at Yomi's voice.

Raito spotted Kiyo and started toward her with the intention of carrying her bridal style, but fortunately for Kiyo, Rokya got to her first and lifted her up onto his back.

"That one really shocked you, didn't it?"

Kiyo glared at the back of Rokya's head, as if she could burn a hole if she stared long enough. "If I cannot hear anything tomorrow, or if all of my hair has turned white, I will kill you."

"What if your hair just turns gray?" Rokya asked hopefully.

"Either way, I'll kill you tomorrow."

"Alright then." Rokya said cheerfully.

Behind them, Raito had turned black and white with depression, just like anime shows such as OHSHC. "Dooshite...."

While all of this was happening, Yomi and L were still arguing.

"What kind of person actually values candy over little kids' lives???????"

"I do not value candy over the safety of young children, Yomi-chan. I am just upset that they ate all of my candy in the helicopter."

"Who cares about candy besides YOU???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..." L thought for a bit. "Rokya-kun, Mello-"

"THOSE TWO DON'T COUNT RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yomi-chan should not sound so upset. I would have been angrier if the children had died or had an accident-"

"IT'S NOT JUST THE CHILDREN EITHER!!!!!! YOU CARE MORE ABOUT CANDY THAN THAT EXPLOSION??????????????????" Yomi yelled furiously, pointing to the newly made gigantic circle.

"..." L hissed angrily.

"WHAT??"

"I thought Yomi-chan would learn what would happen when she got angry."

"What are you talking about???" Yomi asked, confused.

"Like I said before, Yomi-chan is very cute when she is angry and it is, as Rokya-kun would put it, 'turning me on'."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????????????????????????!!!!!!!!" Yomi took a five feet leap back from the insomniac. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L glared back at her. "It is Yomi-chan's fault for being far too cute for her own good. Now calm down or I will most likely go mad with lust and tackle you to the ground."

"ILL!!!!!!! YOU SICKO!!!!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" Enraged, Yomi kicked L in the stomach.

While all of this was going on, Mello had been looking at the sealer bottle in his hand and then at L and Yomi. A very evil plan was forming in his mind...

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

L groaned loudly. "Yomi-chan should stop now if she does not want to ge-WHAT IS MELLO-KUN DOING????????!!!!!!!!"

Melo giggled, managing to drip some liquid right onto L's crotch area.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??????" The detective demanded, starting to lose it.

Mello smiled. "But you'll enjoy it."

"HUH???????"

His successor grabbed Yomi's wrist. "LET GO OF M-" In an instant, Mello pressed Yomi's hand onto L's crotch.

"..."

"..."

It took several seconds for both of them to realize the situation.

"..."

"..."

Then Yomi flipped out. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L's face flushed as the detective choked. "A-ah-"

"OHMYFUCKINGGODSOMEONEHELPME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi desperately tried to pull her hand off, but it was stuck fast. "CHARLIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya turned around, an eyebrow raised, but surprisingly, even the seventeen year old was shocked by the situaion. Kiyo was way too shocked to get anymore shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK??????!!!!!!!!"

"A-ah...okay, you two, hang in there," Still shocked, Rokya switched Kiyo's weight to his left arm, and pulled out a chainsaw with the other. "This thing can separate you guys-"

"Y-you're g-going t-to c-cut Y-Yo-Yomi's ha-hand o-of-off!!!!!" L stuttered, his face getting increasingly red as pleasure shot through him.

"AAAAGGH!!!!!!!!!!! CUTMYHANDOFFIFYOUHAVETO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya rolled his eyes. "Just take off your pants!!!! Her hand's only glued to the pants, right?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but..."

"Ryuuzaki, listen, a bomb just went off several minutes ago, no one's gonna care if you're just in your boxers-"

"JUSTGETITOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L hastily got out of his pants, revealing mercifully not short boxers.

Yomi sighed in relief. The horrible sick torture was done!!!!! She would be scarred forever, but at least it STOPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, Yomi, now hold still." Rokya neatly severed the thin layer of glue between her hand and the jean fabric that the liquid had formed.

Yomi collapsed. "...."

"Oh well." Rokya put his chainsaw back in his pocket and shifted Kiyo's weight again. "That was very interesting, wasn't it?"

"Just shut up already." Kiyo muttered wearily. "Oh, and is Mark okay?"

"F-f-f-fine..." A weak voice answered.

Matt shrugged. "As long as I'm able to play my video games, I'm fine with anything that happens." The redhead said as he helped Mark up.

"Yes, we know that, Matt."

"Urgh...." Kiyo groaned and buried her head into the back of Rokya's hair. "I'm never doing that again...this was one freaky day..."

"Yes it was." Rokya agreed happily. "But we still didn't have that singing contest, Yoko. Yoko?"

"Mmm..." Kiyo wrapped her arms around Rokya's neck and started to doze off.

"You know that it's dangerous to fall asleep on my back, right?"

"Too tired...doesn't matter...." Kiyo yawned into Rokya's hair.

"Er...okay..." Rokya said, feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason unknown to him. "Yoko...are you that tired?"

"Yes...."

"That is understandable." Near commented as Matt continued to support an equally fatigued Mark. Behind them, Yomi and L were now both furiously yelling at Mello.

"Rokya?"

"Yoko?"

"I feel...like we've forgotten something..."

"Oh, I usually just ignore that feeling, and then it'll go away." Rokya said unhelpfully, trying to figure out why his stomach felt so queasy.

Sometimes geniuses, even geniuses like Rokya, become blind to even the simplest of things.

* * *

"...Hello? Where'd everyone go????" Raito asked incredulously, whipping his head from side to side frantically.

Had he...just been forgotten???

* * *

**OOOOOOHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do I sense some of the infamous love triangles here??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To tell the truth, I really suck at any kind of romance....so yeah... Anyway, if you ever want to find out what happens next between L/Yomi and Raito/Kiyo/ROKYA???????? you must REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just kidding. XD**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	53. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

"..." L shifted awkwardly from his perch in his seat.

"..."

"...Raito-kun?" All L received was an extremely pissed death glare from the teen.

"...er...." Raito's expression did not change.

"...I can understand why Raito-kun may be a little...upset..." Raito's eyes narrowed.

"...perhaps extremely pissed would be a more accurate description..."

"..." Raito's expression still did not change.

"But...in light of the recent events happening, Raito-kun must acknowledge th-"

"YOU. LEFT. ME. BEHIND."

"Yes, I did." L snapped, beginning to lose patience.

"Because you got 'distracted' from certain recent events, Ryuuzaki."

"...What would Raito-kun have done if he were in the same situation with Kiyo-chan?" L retorted. "It also did not help that he was just sitting in a corner moping like an 'emo' person. He was very easy to forget."

"Oh, is that the case????" Raito snarled, beginning to lose his cold expression.

"Yes, that is the 'case', Raito-kun. You were acting very depressed."

"..."

"...now that we have come to it, may I ask why Raito-kun was so depre-"

"NO."

"..." L slowly chewed his thumb. "...I think it is only fair, since Raito-kun knows what the 'recent event' happened to me...."

"I DON'T CARE." Raito said stubbornly.

L paused. "...Is Raito-kun still ma-"

"YES."

"..." L started to resume his thumb chewing. "Raito-kun seems to regard himself highly and does not like to be forgotten. Therefore, I am raising his Kira percentage by 25 percent-"

"WHAT??" Raito's eyebrows shot up. "COME ON, RYUUZAKI!!! ANYONE WOULD HAVE BEEN UPSET-"

"Not as upset as Raito-kun is now..." L retaliated.

"You're kidding me!!!!!"

"Then Raito-kun should tell me why he was depressed yesterday."

Raito gaped incredulously. "What kind of detective are you??? You're just abusing your power that way, Ryuuzaki!!"

"Yes, I am. Now tell me."

"Urgh..." Raito gritted his teeth. There was no way he would tell Ryuuzaki why. Even when he thought about it, he felt like an idiot.

"The chance that it is something trivial and irrational has risen by-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

L drew his thumb away from his mouth, grinning triumphantly. "So it _is_ something incredibly stupid...I see..."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"...sometimes Raito-kun's behavior makes me think that he really is gay..."

_Five milliseconds later..._

_CRASH!!!!_

Yomi looked up, a frown appearing on her face. "I hope that wasn't just Raito-kun and Ryuuzaki fighting just now..."

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L rolled his eyes and kicked Raito swiftly in the stomach. "Really, Raito-kun is such an idiot..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???????????????"

"You heard me. You're an idiot."

**BOOOOOOOOOM.**

"ROKYA!!!!!!"

"Yoko, I only make explosions in the afternoon. It's disturbing things that I make in the morn-"

"MELLO!!!!!!"

"Not me."

"RYUUZAKI!!!!!!"

"...Raito-kun started it."

"I DID NOT START IT!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, he did, by throwing the first punch."

"ONLY BECAUSE _YOU_ SAID I WAS GAY-"

"Only because Raito-kun was acting like a PMSing girl-"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!!! ANYONE WOULD HAVE ACTED LIKE A GIRL ON THE RAG, RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!!"

"...this conversation is very disturbing..." Mark commented. The other six, even Rokya, nodded in agreement. Above them, L and Raito's argument continued.

"I only wanted to know why Raito-kun was acting depressed, therefore, it is his fault, because he should not have gotten depressed in the first place. If he had not, he would not have-"

"NO, IT IS NOT MY FAULT!!!!! IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SO...HORNY!!!!!"

"...do they know that everyone in the house can hear their conversation?" Rokya wondered out loud.

"Probably not."

"Well, if Raito-kun had not decided to become Kira, this whole thing would not have happened, thus, it is his fault no matter how many times one would look at it." L concluded, sticking his thumb back into his mouth.

"I AM NOT KIRA, DAMMIT!!!!!!"

Rokya rubbed his forehead irritably. "Sheesh, those two need to stop, they're giving me a headache."

"Actually, Rokya-kun, it would be more accurate to say that Raito-kun needs to stop because he is the one making all the noise-"

"SHUT UP, RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!"

Rokya froze. "How the hell did he manage to hear me?"

"Because I have a camera watching the seven of you in my room, Rokya-kun."

"Oh, I see." Rokya paused again, scratching his head. "Hang on, how could I have missed that?"

"Well, the cameras are very difficult to see, Rokya-kun-"

"No, I mean, the scent. How could I have missed the scent before?" Rokya pondered, now scratching his chin. He noticed then that the other six in the room were all giving him weird looks.

"Oh come on, haven't you guys gotten used to it, already?"

"....You made it very difficult, Rokya..." Kiyo muttered through gritted teeth.

"I suppose I do. I'll take that as a compliment, then."

"Raito-kun needs anger management classes."

"NO I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!!!! YOU NEED A GOOD SPANKING ON THE ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"...okay, even I got disturbed by that sentence..." Rokya hissed quietly, his hand snaking to his forehead again.

"...I'm sorry, Raito-kun. It would never work between us..."

"I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY RYUUZAKI AND YOU KNOW IT-"

"Okay, seriously, guys!!!!" Rokya yelled at the camera, "My head REALLY hurts!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyo snorted. "Your head hurts? More like anyone's head who lives in a fifty mile radius hurts. Well, maybe except for Near and Matt."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Why them?"

"Well, they did have to put up with Mello for a long time..."

"WHAT-"

"Mello," Kiyo snapped, "that's a compliment, sheesh."

Kiyo turned back to Rokya. "But you actually have a headache, Rokya? That's not like you...You didn't get a headache when we had to hear things worst than this...you were just irritated..."

Rokya shrugged, disguising his unease with casualness. "I guess it's backlash from the sugar thing..."

"But that usually lasts five days at least..." Kiyo pointed out.

Meanwhile, Raito continued to yell at L, who responded by making provoking comments that made Raito yell even more.

Yomi rolled her eyes irritably. "Honestly, what do I see in that guy?"

"Hang on," Mello said excitedly, "you like him?"

"Don't be stupid."

"That's not really answering the question." Matt pointed out, still playing his gameboy.

"It's not supposed to." Yomi said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"...which means you like him."

"No, it does not."

"Yes, it does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Does not!!!"

"Does!!!"

"Will you all just shut the hell up????!!!!!!!!!" Rokya demanded, finally snapping. "And that goes for you, too, Ryuuzaki!!!! I mean it!!!! Don't underestimate my wrath!!!!!!!!!"

The now pissed seventeen year old walked out of the room, leaving six throughly confused people and two equally confused geniuses watching the scene on camera, Raito and even L now stunned with Rokya's unexpected actions.

Mello blinked. "...whoa. Rokya is scary when he's pissed."

"Not as scary when he's happy, though." Mark pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right..."

Kiyo raised a confused eyebrow, concern unwillingly stirring in her. "Rokya?"

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"What was with him?" Matt asked curiously as he continued to play his gameboy.

"..."

"...that was a little too late, Matt."

"No one cares."

"I care."

"You don't count."

"WHAT??"

Near twirled a lock of his hair pensively. "Am I the only one, or has someone else noticed how similar Mello's behavior sometimes is to Yagami-kun's?"

"WHAT??"

L ruffled his successor's white head affectionately. "That's my successor."

"WHAT???"

Matt rolled his eyes. "I can't blame Rokya for getting pissed at all of you..."

"But that was weird..." Kiyo mused. "It's only been once since I've seen Rokya snap like that... something must be bothering him."

"Like what?" Yomi asked, still carefully giving L a wide berth after yesterday's 'recent incident'.

Kiyo shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think, Ryuuzaki, Raito-kun?"

L looked up hopefully. "Perhaps it has something to do with Kira."

"Or it does not have something to do with Kira." Raito pointed out. "It could be something personal."

"..." L pouted childishly. "...the chance of Raito-kun being Kira has risen by-"

"Can't you just go for one day without raising my Kira percentage??" Raito asked exasperatedly.

"Can't Raito-kun just go for one day without doing anything that would raise his Kira percentage?" L shot back.

"I am not doing things that would raise my Kira percentage!!"

"Yes, you are. Take now, for example. You tried to direct the conversation away from Kira, which raises your Kira percentage to five percent, because that is something Kira would do."

"I was just pointing out other possibilities!!!!"

"There is a possibility you could have just been pointing out other possibilities." L acknowledged. "Which is why it is only five percent, not a hundred percent."

"Come on!!!"

"No, Raito-kun, I will not 'come on' as you put it. The Kira case is a serious matter. Up seven point three percent."

"WHAT??!!!"

"That was for thinking little of the Kira case."

"I _do_ know that the Kira case is a serious matter!!!"

"But you were not treating it like a serious matter, therefore-"

"Are you guys just going to argue, or are you actually going to find out what's going on with Charlie??" Mark demanded, driven to irritation as well. "Because, no offense, but you guys are really annoying everyone."

"..."

"...sorry." L said sheepishly.

"You should be." Yomi retorted.

Kiyo frowned. "What could have happened yesterday that made Rokya like this?"

Near shrugged. "There are many logical explanations if Rokya-kun were an ordinary human being, unfortunately, however, he is not."

"Yeah, Near, that _really_ helped us out." Mello said sarcastically.

Near glared at him coldly. "I was merely stating the facts."

L chewed on his thumb, deep in thought. "I think the best course of action we should take..."

Seven pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly.

"...is to have Kiyo-chan ask Rokya-kun what's bothering him."

Kiyo gave a start. "What?!!"

"That does make sense..." Near said monotonously.

"Yeah, you're probably the one who is closest to him, Kiyo." Yomi said gently.

"You do want to know what's making him act all bitchy, don't you?" Mello asked challengingly.

"Well, yes...but..."

"You'd be doing it for him just as a _friend_, right?" Raito asked nervously.

"...I guess...but I really don't think..."

"I think you should just get it over with." Matt offered.

"...I think..." Mark began hesitantly, "that it would be worth a try, Kiyo. I know you two aren't really close, but Ryuuzaki seems to think that it's best..."

"..." Kiyo was ultimately overruled. She sighed resignedly. "Fine. But don't blame me if it doesn't work out."

"Wouldn't dream of it..." L muttered as Kiyo walked out of the room.

* * *

Rokya was sitting almost in an L-like position, his knees drawn to his chest, his back slouched. All he needed was to stick his thumb in his mouth and he'd be a copycat L.

However, chewing his thumb does not help Rokya think. All Rokya was actually thinking was of the unsettled feeling in his stomach that he had felt earlier.

To his surprise, he had had a hard time trying to figure it out, and it did not help that the other members of the "gang" had started the extremely irritably conversations, which caused Rokya to get all pissed and run away.

"..." Rokya gave a deep sigh. It...had to be just his hormones. Yes, that was it. He never had a girlfriend before, or felt attracted to any girl before, and now his hormones were finally acting up and Yoko (Rokya thinks of Kiyo as Yoko in his thinking) just happened to be on him when it happened.

Yeah, it was nothing to worry about. Yawning, the seventeen year old stood up, stretched, then lazily fell back down. He should go back now, and tell the others that he had a bruise or some kind of damage on his butt from yesterday.

Kiyo was looking for Rokya reluctantly, not really wanting to ask her former classmate why he was so pissed. She opened the door and peered outside.

"Rokya?"

"Yo." Came the response, and Kiyo soon spotted Rokya's form sprawled on the grass. She approached him cautiously.

"You're back to your usual self." Kiyo commented as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that..." Rokya said casually. _Yoko...I forgot to tell you. I checked L's numbers the other day. He still has seventy more years until he dies._

_That's great. Thanks. _Kiyo thought back.

_Why so unenthusiastic?_

_Because..._ Kiyo took a breath and decided to get straight to the point. "Rokya, what's bothering you?"

There was a very tense silence that followed.

"..."

"..." Rokya opened his mouth to tell Kiyo a lie, but closed it. "...well..."

"You don't have to tell me if it's that upsetting." Kiyo added hastily.

Rokya bit his lip. "...no...it's not bad...it's just...funny..."

"What kind of funny?" Kiyo asked unnecessarily.

"Weird funny. Um...how should I put this?"

"Is it...disturbing?"

Rokya sighed. "Yeah..."

"Maybe I don't want to know about it?"

"Yeah, you don't want to know. I had a boner last night."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I really, REALLY, didn't need to know that, Rokya."

"Yeah, you didn't. Which is why I told you." Rokya teased slightly. Actually, it was only half of the truth...

"Of course." Kiyo retorted, inching away from him slightly.

"...can I try something?" Rokya asked hesitantly.

"No."

"I'll try it anyway." Rokya swiftly grabbed Kiyo's wrist.

"Whoa, Rokya!!!" Kiyo tried to break free, feeling very disturbed.

"...." Rokya let go.

"Sorry."

"I-it's okay..."

"..."

An awkward silence settled between them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BUTTER TOAST!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, ROKYA??"

"It's what I do when there's an awkward silence. It doesn't make it any better, though..."

"Yeah, it makes it even more awkward. Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

"...so...what was bothering you, Rokya?" Mello asked cautiously.

"Well..." Rokya began.

Kiyo cut him off swiftly. "You don't want to know."

Raito groaned. He should keep a closer watch on Kiyo from now on...

Kiyo looked around. "Hang on, where's Ryuuzaki?"

Yomi shrugged. "He got a phone call five minutes ago and walked out of the room. I really don't know what it's about, and I'm really not missing him."

The words had no sooner left her mouth when L burst back in, a serious look in his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki??"

"What happened??"

L grabbed his laptop and began furiously typing on it. "Do you all remember the building where Rokya-kun took Matsuda-san?"

"What?" Mark asked, confused. Rokya laughed sheepishly. "Ehehe...."

"Yotsuba? What about it?"

"People are dying of heart attacks again." L said shortly.

"Huh????"

"But...how????"

Raito blinked. "And their deaths have benefitted Yotsuba in some way?"

L nodded. "Precisely. We are all going back to Japan immediately."

Kiyo and Yomi exchanged horrified looks. _...Another Death Note???!!!!!_

"Wait, aren't we going too??" Mello demanded.

L frowned at him. "No. All three of you are staying _here_."

"Aw, come on!!!"

"Are we leaving now?" Yomi asked bewilderedly.

"Yes."

"Am I coming too?" Rokya asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Sweet!!"

"Yeah, he's back to himself alright..."

But then, Rokya saw something that did not bode well for them. Not at all.

As the teenager glanced at L's eyes, he saw that the numbers above L's head had changed.

The detective only had eight days.

* * *

**OOOOOHH!!!! Now what will happen??**

**Find out next week!! ^.^**


	54. Complications

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...why is everyone so quiet?"

"..."

"Rokya."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"But Yoko, all I asked was why everyone's so-"

"SHUT UP."

"...fine, then."

The ride back to Japan could not have been more different from the ride from Japan. A very tense and uneasy silence had settled over the six of them since the moment L had gotten the phone call.

L gave an inaudible sigh. To be truthful, the detective suspected that someone in the Yotsuba company gaining Kira's power was not part of Kira's original plan. He had just been studying the pattern of those who had died, and they were nothing like Rokya had been. It didn't even seem like they were even trying to copy the original Kira.

L had had to hold back a sound of scorn when he saw how blatant the some of the killings of criminals were, such as one falling off a building while setting himself on fire. It was obvious, to the detective, of course, that those were feeble attempts to conceal the death's of Yotsuba's rivals.

L's eyes slid slowly away from the computer screen and to Raito, who was currently reading all of the information L had just consumed on another laptop.

Raito read through all of the information with an unchanging expression, making it difficult to see what the teen was currently thinking.

"...So? What does Raito-kun think?"

Raito's gaze flickered to the insomniac before frowning. "What do I think? Well, it is obvious that this is not first Kira that we are dealing with. The first Kira would have never made such a show out of criminal's deaths, for one thing, and-"

"How do you know that the real Kira's not just acting like that and wants you to draw the said conclusion?" Rokya cut in abruptly. Both of the geniuses' heads swiveled to look at the seventeen year old, who was currently sketching something on a pad and wearing large headphones.

"On the other hand," Rokya added, not taking his eyes off of what he was drawing, "it is hard to believe that the first Kira would go down to that level. It probably is just another person who can use Kira's power, like that airhead, Misa."

L blinked. "Sometimes, I find myself disturbed at how smart Rokya-kun can be."

"Can't really blame you." Rokya replied cheerfully. "I mean, intelligence and my personality don't go together very well, do they?"

"No, they do not. But back to Yotsuba..."

"Oh yeah, that. One fact is that the person is either in Yotsuba or had some kind of connection to Yotsuba."

"Yes, they could also be a rival trying to frame Yotsuba and distract our attention..." Raito mused.

"Or they might not be a rival of Yotsuba." L interjected. "They could also be someone who had nothing to do with Yotsuba, but with the same purpose more or less. It would be a clever tatic, considering that they would have no connection to Yotsuba, which is our only lead. They would have to have a good knowledge of what would benefit Yotsuba, though..."

"Hang on, if this person is just someone who required Kira's power, then wouldn't that be impossible since they wouldn't be smart enough to do something like that?" Rokya pointed out.

"Perhaps." Raito agreed. "But then again, they could be just pretending, as you said earlier, Rokya-kun, to appear less intelligent than they really are-"

"Argh!!!!" Mark shouted at the three of them, who had been visibly twitching the whole time and had finally snapped. "Will you three give it a rest???!!!! You are all turning my mind into a confused pile of MUSH!!!!!!!"

"Actually, Mark-kun, that is an incorrect statement. Your mind cannot be turned into a pile of mush. It can be, however, get very confused an-"

"Ryuuzaki, I didn't mean it literally!!!" Mark said frustratingly.

"I know you did, I was ju-"

"Ryuuzaki, we don't have time for this!!" Raito said impatiently.

L swiveled his face toward the Kira suspect, acting very much like an owl. "Yes, of course. I apologize. Even with the other possibilities, we have no choice but to investigate the Yotsuba company. It is our only lead. Besides, to calculate such things would take someone of Raito-kun's or Rokya-kun's intellect, which is not something common in Japan."

"You do have a point..."

L frowned inwardly. When Mark had protested at the geniuses' conversation, he had expected Yomi to do the same. To his growing concern, Yomi had remained silent, tapping the arm of her seat thoughtlessly.

_This isn't like Yomi-chan...something is wrong... _Somewhere between the time L had declared they were going back to Japan and right now, a change had come over the teenager. Earlier that day, as they went through security, which took a considerably long time since Rokya also came, L had loudly referred to Yomi as his girlfriend. Yomi...

Did nothing. She didn't even twitch her eye. She didn't even get mad.

L snapped out of his thought process and opened his mouth to ask Yomi what was wrong. A few nanoseconds later, he abruptly closed it. What was happening to him? Using his skill not to determine a case, but out of genuine concern for someone... The only person that had mattered to L before was Watari, and Watari wasn't the sort of person who required any concern...

It almost frightened L. How much he had changed over the course of the Kira case...

L cursed himself softly. He had gotten to used to this...this atomsphere. Spending so much time with these people like an ordinary person...it had softened him.

Meanwhile, Kiyo was furiously thinking the same thing to Mark, Yomi, and Rokya.

_Shit...shit!!! I've gotten too much used to this kind of atomosphere...I should have known this would happen, it's just like the time when Rokya came, how on earth could I have been so stupid-_

_Kiyo, stop beating yourself up. _Yomi said wearily. _We were all comfortable. We were all oblivious. Maybe even L, too._

_She's right, Yoko. _Rokya added happily. _Stop being so pessimistic. If L does die, we can always bring him back with the Life Note-_

_HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM????!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_I'm just being optimistic. Anyway, if Yotsuba is using the Death Note again, I should be able to see who's using it, and then I can kill them. _

_What if Yotsuba's NOT using the Death Note??_

_Yoko, Yotsuba has to be using the Death Note._

_How do you know that??_

_I'm a genius, remember?_

Kiyo rolled her eyes.

Mark sighed in frustration. _But people get Death Notes from the Shinigami, right? What if another Shinigami gives a Death Note to another person?_

_Then the Shinigami King's gonna have a lot of apples._

_Rokya!!!_

_Fine, I'll kill all of the apple farmers with big explosions, so it would be hard to get apples!!! _Rokya snapped.

_No, I like apples!!!! _Mark protested.

_You'll be able to eat some when we go back to the real world. _Rokya replied.

_The real world..._Kiyo thought to herself. Every time she thought about it, she felt the same desperate yearning now accompanied with a sense of sadness. She had grown to like Raito and L, and even L's successors very much. But...Kiyo bit her lip. She still wanted to go back!! She missed her old home, and her family, and her school...but...but...

_Shit..._Kiyo groaned and massaged her temple with one hand. _I'll just worry about that when the time comes...if it comes, for that matter..._

The rest of the flight was uneventful and silent, which was remarkable if you think of the fact that Rokya was onboard.

In no time, it seemed, they were back in the headquarters building.

"Um...Ryuuzaki...why are those two boys with you?"

L shrugged and pointed to his butler. "Watari can explain everything..."

Watari rose an irritable eyebrow. "Oh, can I?"

L smiled faintly. "We both know you can do it."

Watari sighed and walked toward the taskforce.

L then turned to the other five. "Rokya-kun?"

"I didn't do it." Rokya said automatically. "...yet, at least."

L slouched patiently. "I would like Rokya-kun to at least try and act like a normal person and not to freak out Matsuda-san that much."

The seventeen year old shrugged. "Not too hard. That's something I've been doing for the majority of my life."

"That's hard to believe." Kiyo snapped.

"I said the majority."

L, deciding he would prefer not to hear Rokya and Kiyo argue again, walked over to Yomi.

"Yomi-chan?"

"Hmm?" Yomi blinked rapidly. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Can I talk to Yomi-chan for a minute?"

Yomi nodded, feeling some trepidation. L unlocked his handcuff (Yes, he managed to get another chain for Raito and himself), and chained it to a table leg. Half a day ago, Raito would have argued, but the recent events spurred a change in the younger man. He was perfect, controlled, Yagami Raito once more.

L gently took Yomi's wrist, holding it in that odd way of his, and led her out of the room.

"...what is it, Ryuuzaki?" Yomi finally asked as L slowly closed the door.

"..." L was silent for several seconds. Then... "Yomi-chan has been acting very troubled lately. Perhaps it is none of my business as a detective and I should ignore it, however, I cannot ignore it since it is Yomi-chan, and I want to know what is bothering her."

Yomi tilted her head away from L's gaze. "Ryuuzaki...L...do you remember... the promise you made?"

Pale, long fingers reached out and tilted Yomi's chin up. "Yomi-chan should not worry. I have no intention of dying right now. I will not break my promise."

"Ryuuzaki..." Yomi swallowed a lump in her throat. "Please...don't die..."

L's other arm reached out and snaked around Yomi's waist, pulling her closer.

"I'll say it again. I will drag myself out of the grave for Yomi-chan." L whispered before ravishing Yomi's lips.

* * *

"A con artist and a thief??" Soichiro asked, flabbergasted.

Raito smiled. "Of course. We'll need such people if we are to investigate Yotsuba like this."

Rokya suddenly spoke up. "Ryuuzaki...can you have Wedy put cameras in the Yotsuba building as soon as possible?"

"Huh?" All heads turned to him. "Why?"

Rokya sighed. "Remember how Misa found the first Kira in Aoyama? I can do the same. If there really is someone who has Kira's power in Yotsuba, I'll be able to know."

L looked at Rokya before turning back to his ice cream. "Very well."

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki!!! You're just going to trust Rokya-kun??" Matsuda demanded. "I-I mean, he is the second Kira-"

"True, but Rokya-kun and I have worked out an level of agreement."

"Agreement??"

"Yes."

Rokya had to hold back a snort. L really was good at bullshit...

"Well..." Soichiro began cautiously, "If you say its alright, fine then."

Rokya perked up. "Hey, how about I go in there as a spy? That way-"

"Too risky, Rokya-kun."

"..."

"...well, fine then..."

* * *

**Yes, I know this is super short, but homework is currently weighing me down now. Sorry!!**


	55. What Happens In The Bandroom!

"You're sure you wouldn't want me as a spy, Ryuuzaki?"

L began to add his usual amount of sugar to his coffee. "I do not believe my trust extends to that far, Rokya-kun."

Rokya grinned, a rather dangerous look in his eyes. "I guess I can't blame you..."

Mark sighed in irritation. Being a non-Japanese speaker, the teenager could not make head or tail of any of the conversations in the headquarters. Fortunately, Watari had given him a special device the size of an apple ipod that translated the Japanese sounds into English sentences on the small screen.

Despite this, Mark was still irritated by the fact that he couldn't speak anything without the rest of the taskforce blinking and asking him to say it again _very_ slowly.

_I suppose I've gotten spoiled by all of these bilingual people... _Mark thought grumpily.

Rokya turned toward him and laughed. "Doushita, Maaku? Omae ga nihongo hanashimasen deshita dakara omae wa yoshikonderu ka?"

Mark frowned and looked down at the translation device. _What's wrong, Mark? Are you depressed since you can't speak Japanese? _

"Talk to me in English, Charlie, seriously!! And the answer to that would be yes, I am a little irritated if that's what you're asking me..."

"Ah, poor Mark." Kiyo said in English, patting her former classmate's head sympathetically. "Of all places, you had to end up where you don't know a thing about the language and we can all speak it..."

Yomi, slightly cheered up after her "meeting" with L, smiled and stretched her arms. "You shouldn't be so rash, Charlie. Ryuuzaki's right. What if you get caught?"

It was 8:21 pm, or 20:21, since they were in Japan, and the rest of the taskforce had gone home for the night, leaving the bilingual five to speak English, much to the relief of Mark.

In the actual anime of Death Note, Aiwaza would have quitted and they would be down by one men. However, as Soichiro brought the news of the police giving up the Kira investigation, Rokya had said very loudly that "it was a good thing that Watari would provide them and their families withe enough money for a lifetime", thus destroying an opportunity for L to test Aiwaza. This made L less than happy with the seventeen year old, which only made the said seventeen year old happier.

Rokya made another wicked grin. "I never get caught."

Kiyo snorted. "I seriously doubt that..."

"Oh shut up, Yoko."

Raito and L were still working on their laptops, half ignoring the conversation behind them. Raito yawned and rubbed his eyes. Hey, you couldn't blame the dude, he hadn't slept at all last night because he got left behind in chapter 52 and was too busy being angry at L to sleep. And you have to give the genius some credit. Even Raikun couldn't stay up all night because Raikun was mad at someone.

Raito blinked and caught his reflection in the laptop's screen. He hastily flicked a few pieces of his hair back into place, since Raito is a hair obsessed freak.

Rokya gave a snort, shaking his own head of messy black bangs, thought not as nearly as messy or spikey as L's. "Really, Raito, if it weren't for your obsession with Kiyo, everyone would think that you were gay. I've seen girls less obsessed with hair." The seventeen year old dragged himself onto a sofa in the room.

Raito pretended to ignore that comment and continue on his work. L, however, paused and swiveled around, eyeing Rokya curiously. "And who is one of the girls that are supposedly less obsessed with hair than Raito-kun is?"

The Asian teenager shrugged. "I dunno. Yoko?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes and threw a crumpled up sheet of paper at Rokya, who could have deftly caught it, but was far too lazy too.

"Ow." Rokya said monotonously as the paper ball bounced off of him and onto the floor.

Mark sighed. "You sound like Richard and Jack..."

Rokya smiled lazily. "Well, not many people saw that certain side of Richard that made me attempt to bite his feet..."

A silence descended abruptly in the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Charlie," Yomi said slowly, "You know that sounded very, _very_ wrong, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm getting bored..."

L cocked his head curiously. "Where did this...incident occur?"

Mark spoke up. "In our middle school's band room."

"Band?" This made Raito look up from his computer to Kiyo. "You were in band? What did you play?"

"Yoko and Mark were clarinet players." Rokya said before Kiyo could open her mouth. "Of course, Yoko was first chair, and probably one of the best overall players in the class, Mark was second chair, and that's how they met and became friends."

Kiyo rolled her eyes again. "Rokya played trumpet, and for some very suspicious reason, he was horrible."

"Hey, that's mean!!" Rokya dropped onto the sofa and yawned widely. "Jackson told me that you quit when you started high school. Why did you? You were so good."

Kiyo shrugged. "In high school, things would get more serious. I enjoyed band, but not as a career or something I would major in."

Rokya raised an lazy eyebrow. "Fine, I'll accept that explanation. But you have to admit it, Raito is more like a girl than a boy."

Raito slowly took a deep breath, counted to five in seven different languages excluding Japanese, and managed to successfully block out Rokya from his mind.

Rokya, bored and in no mood to deal with Raito's "male PMSing", continued, making sure Raito had blocked him out. "But then, Raito is so perverted and obsessed when it comes to Yoko-" A second paper ball bounced off of Rokya's head with venomous force. "-ow. So then, Raito really is gay, except he's not a gay guy, he's a lesbian. I guess that makes sense-"

"YOU'RE REALLY BORED, AREN'T YOU?" Kiyo asked in a very dangerously calm voice. Mark sat up cautiously, as if preparing himself for an explosion. Yomi, who had been through and seen much worst, stayed where she was.

Rokya pointed a dropping finger toward Kiyo, then toward Raito. "Are you a girl or a boy you're a boy are you a girl or a boy you're a girl." The bored teenager said very fast in one breath in a very bored tone. "So we're all straight!"

"Stupid..." Kiyo muttered irritably. "Wait a minute, Rokya, you said we were _all_ straight. Does that mean you're actually not gay?"

"No, I am not homosexual, as more professional people say it."

"That's surprising." Kiyo said sarcastically. "Especially with how much pleasure you supposedly got from cutting off a guy's balls."

Mark groaned. "Can we please, _please_ not go there?!!!"

Rokya closed his eyes. "I didn't enjoy it because I was pervert, I enjoyed it because it was funny and he was an idiot who deserved it. Besides, you of all people should know that I'm not gay."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiyo demanded, real confusion rising in her. "I thought only your good side had a crush on that girl, and you told me two years ago that you finally managed to destroy that personality-"

L looked very curious, but something on Mark's and Yomi's faces told him that it would not be a wise thing to ask about it.

Rokya frowned. "Don't you remember that time when I got a nosebleed?"

"Oh yeah..." Mark muttered unwillingly. "That was in the bandroom too..."

Kiyo frowned as well. "You did? I feel sorry for the poor girl who caused it-"

"You did. That poor girl was _you_."

"...."

"..."

"...eh?"

"Remember? I accidentally touched your boob when I was trying to make you let go of my arm-"

"You were holding onto his arm?" L asked curiously.

"With my teeth." Kiyo explained. "I had to wash my teeth for hours afterwards."

"..."

"..."

"...and why were you biting him?"

"Because I had stolen her backpack, and she was trying to get it back, and Yoko had really lost her temper with me, and I was sugar high, we were both fighting tooth and nail-"

"So you touched her boob and got a nosebleed?" Raito asked cooly.

"Hey, I don't think you should talk, Raito."

Kiyo suddenly face-palmed. "Damn you Rokya!!!!!"

"Huh? Why're you so mad? That was four years ago..."

"I had been _blocking_ that memory from my mind for four years, you idiot, and you managed to unblock it!!! I hate you!!!!"

"No wonder I wasn't getting that beaten up afterwards..."

"And all of this happened in the bandroom?" L inquired.

"Oh yes." Rokya confirmed. "Many, many things happened in the bandroom."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, Yoko, don't say anything about how wrong that sounded. The same goes to the rest of you!!"

"That was your fault for saying it in the first place..." Yomi pointed out."

"I know, but just try to forget about what we just discussed."

Kiyo growled at him. "I can't believe you got a nosebleed at that time. Your hormones must have been really weird..."

"...well, it was pretty small, so it wasn't that big of a noseble-"

_SMACK!!!_

Rokya fell off the couch. A strange look passed over his face. Suddenly, he burst into a song that was extremely disturbing coming from him, singing in a very high, fast, robotic like voice. "Hey you!! Not you!! You wanna be my lover? Oh baby don't be glower!! Oh it feels so right!! Hey you, not you!! You wanna feel the fever?? It's grown with my desire!! Oh it feels so nice!!! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!!!!!!!!!!"

It would have been very hilarious for an onlooker to see the looks on the other five's faces. L's expression especially was completely priceless. His eyes had a very confused look, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Raito sat next to him with a similar expression on his face.

Yomi simple face-palmed. Mark groaned in a way that said "we all knew it was going to happen eventually..."

Kiyo did the only thing she could do.

_SMACK!!!_

"-ed, so, Yoko, consider it something that could have been worst." Rokya finished, pulling himself back on the sofa.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, that was really, really, really, REALLY stupid." Kiyo finally said. No one could really blame her, not even Rokya, who took it as a compliment.

L swiveled back to his computer. "That was a very interesting reaction, Rokya-kun. Now, I will go back to investigating and will do my best to forget about what just happened."

Raito, however, remained facing Rokya. "Rokya-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"If you let me borrow your chainsaw, I will not do anything about what you just did."

"Whatever." Rokya pulled the chainsaw from his pants and handed it to Raito.

L paused. "What is Raito-kun going to do-"

_CHING._ Raito neatly severed the handcuffs chain.

"..."

"..."

"...does Raito-kun have any idea how much chains I have already had to replace?"

"One more shouldn't make any difference." Raito replied, standing up from his seat and grabbing a confused and rather wary Kiyo's hand, dragging her with him.

"Raito-kun's Kira percentage has risen by seven percent."

"To hell with that."

"Make that nine percent for the profanity."

Raito ignored the detective, instead, dragged Kiyo down the hall and into a room. Rokya could not explain the sudden flash of anger and jealously that ran in him for a split second.

_Well..._ The seventeen year old mused idly, _I better get a move on. L has only seven days now. I should probably sneak out tomorrow and find out who Kira is. Maybe I could prove it to him some way..._

Yawning widely, Rokya flopped back down on the couch, deciding that he figure out that unfamiliar feeling tomorrow where he would have time to eat sugar and get ready. He couldn't afford to be lax. This was L, and he probably would not let Rokya out of the building willingly.

But on the other hand, had L ever tried keeping someone like _him_ in imprisonment?

* * *

"Um, Raito, what's wrong?" Kiyo asked nervously as Raito locked the door behind them.

Raito paused. "I just..." In two strides, he was across the room and holding Kiyo in his lap. "...wanted to hold you."

Kiyo, slightly embarrassed and unwillingly pleased at their situation, turned away from Raito's face and pressed her back firmly against his shirt. "You are so cliche sometimes, Raito-kun."

"Not just Raito?" The eighteen year old whispered in her ear teasingly.

"Stop it." Kiyo commanded, and tried to get out, but Raito was far too strong for her. "...Grrrrrrr..."

"Ahaha." Raito tightened his grip. "Sometimes, I can't blame Rokya-kun. You look too cute when you're angry, Kiyo-chan."

"Great." Kiyo said sarcastically.

Raito winked. "I know you're secretly enjoying this."

"You just wish I would have sex with you." Kiyo muttered bad-temperdly.

An evil look not unlike Rokya's appeared in Raito's eyes. "It's not that bad of an idea..."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Haha. Just joking, cutie."

"Cutie??" Raito started lightly kissing Kiyo's neck.

"That. Is. What. You. Are." Raito said between each kiss.

Kiyo tried to squirm away from the Kira suspect. "Stop it."

Surprisingly, Raito did as he was told, but still hugged her tightly.

"Kiyo-chan?"

"What?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Kiyo frowned. "What gave you that idea?"

"I'm not sure...perhaps I'm just tired." Raito replied, burying his face in her hair.

Kiyo snorted, pushing away a tiny seed of worry in her mind. "Then go and take a break, genius."

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little short too and I apologize. But I really do have a tight schedule and I am trying!! &_& Damn evil teachers and homework and the need to sleep!!!**

**Oh, and if anyone wanted to know the song Rokya was singing, watch "HS The Game of Love" on youtube by GoMarioParty. ^^**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will be going on a trip tomorrow, (early in the morning too. I'm gonna become an insomniac like L if I keep this up -_-) so I will be back next week. Have a nice spring break, everyone!! **


	56. Cock ka Doodle Doo Pandemonium

**A/N: And the scroll on your screen is going to be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery small, to make up for the last two chapter being short, I decided to write the longest chapter ever!!! **

**Well, most of it is basically episodes 22 and 23 with some_ minor_ changes. Hehe. But still, 18,935 words, not including the author's notes, of course. Took me three nights and two partial afternoons, but now, I feel very satisfied. Plus, it didn't help that my trip...well...let's just say it wasn't for relaxation purposes. But that's all in the past now. ^^**

**And you guys HAVE to read the ending if you enjoyed Mello gluing Yomi's hands to L's you know what's!! Hehe. Hehehe. Haha. Ahaha....

* * *

**

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!! How many times to I have to say it??!!!!!! I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!!!!!!" Mark yelled frustratingly.

"Eh?" Matsuda blinked several times. "Ah, tashikanii. Maaruku-kun wa nihongo ga hanashimasen....gomen, Maaruku-kun."

The poor sixteen year old moaned in frustration. "You Japanese-speaking people talk too fast!! I can't understand a word!!! Charlie, please, I'm BEGGING you, give me back my translator!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya spread his hands apart innocently. "I swear on my oath as an asshole, Mark, I never took it."

"If that word had been something other than 'asshole', I'd might have partially believed you." Mark said bad-temperdly.

"Ne, Aiwaza," Matsuda whispered curiously, "Asshole wa nani?"

Aiwaza just sighed and shook his head in response.

"Aiwaza?? Oi, Aiwaza!!!"

"..." The officer stubbornly remained unresponsive, despite Matsuda's increasingly loud whispers.

"Matsuda-san," Raito finally said, "Sore wa eigo no surangu desu."

"Surangu? Ah, soka...demo, nani-"

"Why is Matsuda saying english swear words?" Mark asked in consternation.

Rokya stroked his chin in a professional looking way. "Hmm...not bad, Raito. Saying that it's actually slang instead of a swear word....heh heh...ahaha...."

"Charlie!!!"

"Wat??"

"Stop being so LOUD." Mark scolded.

The highly immature teenager shrugged. "Hey, Ryuuzaki's not saying anything, are you, Ryuuzaki?"

"..."

"Ryuuzaki? What happened? Yomi denying you sex?"

It was very fortunate that Rokya said the last question in English. Even Aiwaza, the best English speaker in the taskforce after Raito and L, of course, couldn't catch it since he was busy sorting out a large pile of papers with Mogi. It also helped that Rokya said it in a very casual tone, but then, that crazy nut says everything in a casual tone or a sugar high tone.

Raito, of course, knew exactly what Rokya said with his awesome bilingual skills, however, he wasn't going to blurt that out to the whole taskforce.

L just shot a warning glare at Rokya.

Mark, not wanting the headquarters to become a battlefield, wisely grabbed Rokya's shoulder and very casually suggested that perhaps they should leave. After all, they could always talk to Kiyo and Yomi, who were in another room at the present time...

"Okay, sure!!" The seventeen year old said good-naturedly, striding up the set of stairs that would lead to the next floor.

Raito couldn't help but give an almost inaudible sigh of relief as Rokya left. He was worst than even L and Matsuda put together, in Raito's opinion.

* * *

"Got to take the stairs every time, huh?" Rokya remarked as they trudged up the winding stair path. "No trusting elevators?"

"Mm." Mark answered. He was still in a bad mood at the unexplainable and highly irritating disappearance of his translator. "I'm glad that we won't be going out here, like we did in London. It would be a total nightmare... All of those Japanese people at the airport expected me to know Japanese when I'm not even Asian!! Seriously, Charlie, do I look like an Asian to you??"

"Well, Mark, just because you're not Asian doesn't mean you don't speak Japanese. And you were in a crowd of Japanese speaking people." Rokya pointed out. "If we ever do have to go out, just say 'Nihongo ga hanashimasen.' to anyone who tries to speak to you in Japanese."

"Nihongo ga hanashimasen..." Mark repeated doubtfully. "What is that supposed to mean, anyway??"

" 'I don't speak Japanese.' " Rokya said helpfully. "If you think it's Japanese swear words, you can ask Yoko or Yomi to make sure. And technically, that statement doesn't make sense, because you are speaking Japanese when you say you don't speak Japanese in Japanese, which might make the unintelligent Japanese person confused...but then, most people brought up in Japan are smart...smarter than Americans, at least, but maybe if you said that to a Japanese kid in Japanese the kid would get confused-"

"Let's just hope we won't have to go out of this building in the first place." Mark said hastily, cutting off Rokya's tangent. "Maybe I can ask Kiyo or Yomi to help me find my translator..."

"What about _moi_?" Rokya demanded.

Mark gave him an appraising look. "Well, you probably hid it in the first place, or had something to do with its disappearance, intentionally or not. Besides, you'll cause too much chaos, and Ryuuzaki's already mad at you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Charlie, you saw the look he gave you."

"That's the look everyone gives me."

"Exactly."

"Huh? You mean everyone's mad at me? Why?"

Mark rolled his eyes. The two OCs had already reached the girls' room. "Kiyo? Yomi?" The sixteen year old began courteously. "Is it okay if we come i-"

_BOOM. _The door suddenly fell down, revealing a very surprised/shaken/furious Yomi and Kiyo, who were sitting nonchalantly on their beds.

"Charlie!!!!!" Mark said, aghast.

"ROKYA!!! WHAT THE HE-"

"Hey." Rokya said happily. "Can we come in?"

"..."

"..."

"YOU ARE ALREADY IN." Kiyo said dangerously.

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Great, Charlie. Now we have to either fix that, or move into another room. Must you always act like this? Hang on, don't answer that."

Kiyo was still livid. "Do you have ANY sense of privacy???!!!!" She yelled, marching up to her former classmate, enraged. "We could have been changing, we could have be-"

"Yoko changing?" Rokya tilted his head. _Hmm....not__ a bad sight...wait a minnit, where did that thought come from? Crap, I even misspelled minute..._

"Rokya, are you even listening to me????"

"Eh?" Rokya blinked.

Kiyo swatted him. "Get out. At least Mark has proper common sense and manners."

"I do have common sense and manners, Yoko." Rokya corrected. "I just don't use them."

"Same thing!!" Kiyo snapped irritably. "Do something useful, will you?"

Rokya shrugged. "Fine." _It's about the time when Matsuda did his stupid spy attempt at Yotsuba, right?_

_I guess so, give or take a few months. Why? What are you planning to do? _Kiyo asked warily.

_I wonder if I have a video camera somewhere in my pants..._ Rokya wondered aimlessly.

_CHARLIE!!!!_

_What, Yomi?_

_WE ALL HEARD THAT!!!_

_Well, ya know wat, I don't care. Rokya looked up. I'll be back by tonight._

_Rokya?? What are you going to do?_

"Geez, Yoko, you're so mean." Rokya said out loud. "Fine, fine, I'll leave."

_Wait, Charlie!!! _Yomi mentally warned._ Remember what L said about being cautious!!!! Please, don't do anything that will land us in deeper trouble!!!_

_Rokya, you know L will be suspicious if you just disappear like that...he has you monitored.._

If Rokya heard, he gave no sign of responding as he slipped out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"...well, that was annoying." Kiyo finally said. "But I guess we can't stop him."

"Yeah..." Mark agreed wearily.

Yomi stood up. "We might as well look for your translator, Mark. Where did you see it last?"

* * *

Rokya peeked out from the wall. _No way...those same guys from before, discussing secret meetings? How stupid... Guess I really am in Matsuda's position..._ The seventeen year old shrugged and got in another elevator. _Level nineteen again, huh?_

Unlike Matsuda, Rokya had his own way of doing things.

* * *

"Are you sure you really combed your room out, Mark? Knowing Rokya, it might end up being stuck in a corner."

Mark shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to double check..." _What do you guys think Rokya's doing?_

_Dunno. But Rokya's not stupid, no matter how immature he is. _Yomi pointed out. _L has only six days left...the way I see it, we don't have any choice but to just trust that he won't mess things up._

Kiyo shined a flashlight under Mark's bed. _True, but I don't like just blindly trusting him when we have no idea what's going on in his mind. _

_So what DO you think Rokya's doing, then?_

_My best bet would be that he's gone to try and "spy" on Yotsuba, like Matsuda did. _Kiyo turned the flashlight off and straightened up, confident that she had looked at every corner.

_Like Matsuda did?? But what if he gets caught?? He won't have a possible cover story like Matsuda did, plus, he's just a teenager. He'll stand out like blood in snow!!_

Mark sighed. "Sheesh, why couldn't Charlie just leave my translator alone??" _I don't know about that, Yomi. If there's anyone, or thing, that can make blood blend in with snow, it's Rokya._

Kiyo turned. "You could always ask Ryuuzaki for a new one. I'm sure he'll understand if he knows that Rokya took it." _Maybe, but you're also forgetting Ryuuzaki and Raito. Besides, this isn't about blood turning into snow, it's about trying to eavesdrop on a powerful company when you stand out even in a crowd of homos!!_

_Are you talking about L, or Rokya?_

_Um, ROKYA, since he's obviously the one "penetrating" into Yotsuba's headquarters. Man, L's gonna be pissed when he finds out..._

"Yeah, but I only had that translator for two days, Kiyo. Ryuuzaki has more urgent things to do than replace translators. Besides, you and Yomi can just translate for me if I can't find mine, right?"

"I guess..." _Well, Kiyo, who says L will find out in the first place? I mean, Rokya's as good as Wedy when it comes to breaking in and out, and L's not really in a mood to look for him, is he?_

_Yeah, but L still hasn't forgotten that Rokya was once the second Kira and can become extremely dangerous if he wants to. I doubt L will be okay with Rokya strolling out on the street... Besides, what if Rokya gets caught and we'll have to do a crazy rescue like the one that happened with Matsuda? Or worst, he totally screws up and Yotsuba realizes that L and the others are investigating them?_

_Rokya wouldn't be the type to let that happen..._Mark began hesitantly.

_I don't want to depend on him this much. _Kiyo responded. _We always have to be prepared for a worst situation scenario._

_You have a point, _Yomi admitted, _but if you were worried about Rokya that much, why didn't you stop him back then?_

_Don't you get it? We could become dependent on him, but there's no way he could become dependent on us. Yomi, have you forgotten the time when we were supposedly enemies? I can't CONTROL him in any way. He's a very dangerous person._

_Right...sorry..._

"I think this room doesn't have your translator, Mark. Unless there's some secret hidden compartments, it's not here. How about we search Rokya's room?"

"Charlie's room??" Yomi and Mark said incredulously.

"Come on, he's barged into all of our rooms without any kind of respect for privacy whatsoever. I think we have a right to invade his, even though we'll need a _lot_ of protective gear...not to mention...yuck..."

* * *

Rokya grinned silently as the door that led to Yotsuba's meetings came into view, the glass doors in front of it parting for him automatically. It was way too easy.

_Now let's see which one of you is Kira, hmm..._

_

* * *

_

"L, are you listening?" Wedy asked breezily. "What a disappointment. The security levels here are terrible. All they've got is a contact with some security firm...not even any measures to detect bugging devices!"

"H-how can they be so careless when they working with Kira??" Matsuda asked incredulously.

"Well, Matsuda-san, it's not completely clear whether they're working with Kira or not. It's only safe to assume they have some kind of connection." Raito explained patiently.

"Oh..."

L concentrated on the screens. "Good work, Wedy. Thank you. Apparently they're having some kind of meeting right now..."

"Meeting?? Ah, it must be about who to kill with Kira's power!!" Matsuda said excitedly.

"We'll be able find that out if Matsuda-san becomes quiet." L responded through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oh...sorry..."

The taskforce watched the eight members. "Looks like the meetings about to begin..."

L trailed off and suddenly tilted his head, as if puzzled by something. "Ryuuzaki?"

"..."

_BAM!! _ The detective abruptly slammed his forehead into the table on purpose.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki????!!!"

"Wha-what are you doing-"

"Are you alright???"

"You're acting just like the time you found out Yomi-san was a girl-"

Raito quickly looked up to where L had been staring at a moment ago. "..." His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"..." _BAM!! _Raito's head also met the countertop, producing a similar sound to the one L had caused. "SHIT!!!!!!"

"Ra-Raito-kun???!!!!"

"What's wrong?????!!"

"Oh come on, who's next, Watari?????!!!"

"..." L slowly lifted his head up, a faint bruise on his forehead. "I...am going to shoot myself...after shooting him..."

"Huh????!!" Matsuda gaped in consternation. "Ryuuzaki, what do you mean?? You can't die!!!"

But that was when the taskforce realized what was causing L and Raito to act that way.

"..."

"..."

No one slapped their heads against the table, but a lot of mouths dropped open.

"..."

"..."

"L? What's happened?" Wedy asked, slightly bemused.

"Wedy. Please check the cameras you just placed in Yotsuba."

"Huh? Why?"

"Also, Watari, please send down Kiyo-chan, Yomi-chan, and Mark-kun."

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier..._

Rokya smiled in satisfaction. There was seven lifespans he could see, and there was one he could not.

_Great, mission accomplished. Better tell Yoko while I can...and...ooh, is that a camera I see there?_

Rokya shrugged, thinking he could at least have a tiny bit of fun. After all, even Rem wasn't able to see him...

* * *

Kiyo groaned as she face-palmed. "Dammit...I knew something like this was going to happen. How are we going to get him away from there?!"

L gave a soft hiss. "Rokya-kun, you idiot..."

* * *

"Eh? Oh, that's Coil." Rokya said cheerfully. "Can't miss that one, can I?"

Hatori frowned. "Fine, answer. But don't mention that you're here, and hold the cellphone away from your ear so we can hear it."

"Well, he already knows that I'm here, so that would be pointless anyway." Rokya pointed out as he flipped open the cellphone. "Hey."

"You just had to go and do that didn't you?" Aiber's voice asked loudly.

"Of course." Rokya answered without missing a beat. "Whaddya expect? I'm a teenager, I get bored. Soooooo..."

"So, I am going to kill you...."

"Actually, you could have told Yotsuba that you were interested instead of just sending me here. Besides, it's hard for Yotsuba to believe that Eraldo Coil has a spy who's only seventeen..."

Back at headquarters, Aiber expertly covered the phone receiver and turned to look at L. "Well, L? What now?"

L, still inwardly fuming, shrugged. "Make a deal with them. Say if you get Rokya-kun back unharmed, you'll investigate L's identity for a reduced price. Rokya-kun is a valuable person in this case, and we cannot afford to lose him."

_Hang on, _Yomi asked Kiyo, _he'll be okay since we're immune to the power of the Death Note, right? He actually wrote down all of our names, and we didn't die..._

_Yeah, but I don't want to take that for granted. Besides, we're not supposed to know anything about Kira's method of killing, remember?_

"Okay. Drop him off at the end of Yotsuba building, tonight, at ten, and I'll send someone to pick him up. But if I don't get him back in that car alive, the price will be higher, got that?" Aiber hung up.

L gave a small nod of approval. "Good. But I still don't think Yotsuba plans to let Rokya live, even if it's costy. He'll need to die before he gets killed."

"EH???!!!!"

"Did you hear that, Rokya-kun?"

"Crystal clear." Was the reply. "Ryuuzaki, I guess I'm still a minor, so I can't pretend to be drunk and fall off the building, even though that would be very fun."

"You call that fun??" Aiwaza said incredulously.

"Of course. Especially the drunk part. Hehe. But since I can't do that, how about someone shoots me instead?"

"You'll need fake blood." L said sourly, pissed that Rokya had said his ideas before L himself could say them.

"Well, Yotsuba wasn't too keen in trying to investigate my underpants."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Told you the security is terrible." Wedy simply chuckled.

L sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that somehow, we'll all get dragged into this one way or another?"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that's his name, not an alias." Kida confirmed.

"Then we can kill him. If it's money Coil wants, it'll be money he gets." Higuchi declared.

"But Coil still won't be pleased."

"It can't be helped."

* * *

"Yup, they definitely think that I'm Tadamaku Richard, not Rokya Charlie." Rokya confirmed.

"Wait, so Richard might die instead??" Mark demanded.

"That is impossible, Mark-kun. Kira also needs a face, not just a name, to kill a victim." L corrected. "But as of right now, I'm terribly sorry, but could you also participate?"

"Huh???"

"Ryuuzaki, he's not even eighteen yet, surely-"

"Mark-kun and everyone else are all sixteen, correct? Excluding Rokya-kun, of course."

"Um...I was born late in the year, like Charlie, so I'm still fifteen...."

"That's okay. Mark-kun can still come."

"Oh, and Ryuuzaki?" Rokya spoke up. "You should also deploy a car to follow Higuchi. He's Kira as of now."

"WHAT????!!!!!"

Seeming unfazed, L popped another strawberry into his mouth. "I'm afraid I can't, Rokya-kun. Getting Rokya-kun out of there without causing a ruckus is what we'll do right now, Higuchi can wait. That is a very valuable fact, though. Thank you."

A look suddenly appeared in Rokya's eyes as he glanced at the camera, a look which L found horrifyingly familiar.

"Ryuuzaki, _I'm afraid_ you've forgotten that I still have Kira's power, even thought the first doesn't. I really would prefer that you would let a car follow Higuchi. I would also like you, Yomi, Mark, Yoko, and myself inside it. Oh yeah, and Raito too, since you have the chain."

L did not look the least bit alarmed. "Rokya-kun is mistaken if he thinks that I have forgotten he is the second Kira. If I had, the security guarding you would have been easier to break through."

Rokya grinned. "I had to admit, it was harder than I thought. But do you plan on following my...request?"

"Ryuuzaki!!!" Raito said warningly.

L sighed. "We still don't have any proof that he is the second Kira, besides, Rokya-kun would be very hard to imprison as of now. It is hard to trust Rokya-kun, now, especially since he brought up the fact that he still holds Kira's power."

Rokya shrugged. "Okay then, cool."

L shrugged. "I am against sending the minors and myself, but I suppose I cannot let you kill anyone, Rokya-kun."

"You're..you're just going to give in like that?????!!!!!!" The whole room demanded.

"Well, Ryuuzaki should know what's good for him..." Rokya pointed out.

Only Kiyo, Yomi and Mark caught the hidden meaning of his words. _This is to extend L's life. Play along._

"It is not much a demand." L agreed. "I will take measures to make sure none of you will come to harm. Besides, we have all been through worst in Europe."

_...Jenny..._ The six thought, mentally shuddering in unison.

Soichiro was not convinced. "Worst? Such as what? If you can't keep them safe on a trip, what makes us think you can-"

"Ryuuzaki knows what he's doing, Dad." Raito interrupted. "We're not kids."

Temporarily speechless, Soichiro gaped.

"Good. I'll meet you guys at the park, then."

"Wait, and what will the rest of us be doing?"

"Aiber, can cover his face and pretend to shoot Rokya-kun when the time comes. Wedy will call 119 and I want Yagami-san and Aiwaza-san to carry Rokya's body to the ambulance. Mogi-san can drive. After you've driven out of sight, meet up at headquarters, and Rokya-kun can come into a car where we will follow Higuchi, who Watari will be keeping an eye on from a helicopter. Any questions?"

"Yes." Yomi said. "Can you repeat all of that in a _slower_ tone, Ryuuzaki?"

* * *

_22:00 military time_

"Well, there he goes." Higuchi remarked dryly. "Pity we couldn't just kill him now and pay all of that money."

"Yes, but doing so would cause a wider gap of trust between Coil and Yotsuba. He'll be dead by tomorrow morning though, hopefully."

Rokya walked toward Aiber, whose face was hidden by a mask. "Ready?"

"Sure. Go for it."

Aiber fired the shot, Rokya immediately breaking the capsule of fake blood he was carrying and letting it spill all over his clothes.

_BAM!!_

"Wha-what the??!! They shot him???!!!" The Yotsuba group rushed downstairs.

Rokya fell face down and remained as still as possible.

"...h-he's dead..."

Still masked, Aiber spoke to them. "Coil will never believe that I killed him. You'll have to pay the real amount if you want him to investigate L's identity."

"Wha..." The eight could only stand speechless as Aiber got back into his car.

"Why did you kill him?"

"He messed up. We can't afford that around here." Aiber paused. "Oh, and I wouldn't stick around if I were you. A lot of people heard that shot." He advised as he drove off.

"OH MY GOD!!!" A horrified female voice shrieked. "MURDER!! MURDER!!" A rumble of a helicopter was soon heard.

The eight watched among bystanders as the body was carried to an ambulance.

"Well, at least he's out of the way..."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"What exactly is Rokya-kun planning on doing? Does he want to break into Higuchi's house?"

"Wedy's already done that, but I can redo it. I want to make a deal with Higuchi."

"Huh?"

A swift silence immediately followed by an uproar ensued.

"But Charlie, Higuchi just saw you die!!! What is he going to think when he sees you alive?!!"

"That's right, Rokya-kun!!! You'll spoil a lot of things in Ryuuzaki's plan!!!"

"Not a lot of things, everything!!!!!"

L frowned. "That is what Rokya-kun plans on doing? Why?"

"Because I want to. Now, are you going to drive at least halfway to Higuchi's house and drop me off, or are you gonna just stay here and talk?"

"We'll drive most of the way. We can't be detected. I also would like to see how Higuchi will react to Rokya-kun's reappearance."

"Oh yeah, Mark, by the way, did you find your translator?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Where?"

"On your bed."

"You went into my room??!!!!"

"Yeah. We had to use a lot of cleaning equipment."

"WE?!!!"

While this was going on, Kiyo, who had been silent for several moments, spoke up. "...Ryuuzaki..."

"Yes?"

"Let me go to Higuchi...instead of Rokya."

Rokya's and Mark's argument stopped abruptly. An even louder and more confused uproar followed.

"HELL NO!!! It's too dangerous!!!!!"

"Kiyo, you can't!!!!"

"What are you even going to say to him??

"For once, I agree with Raito, Yoko, you don't even know how Kira kills, how are you going to make a deal with him-"

"Rokya, don't you get it?" Kiyo interrupted loudly. "The reason why Ryuuzaki doesn't want Higuchi to see you tonight is because you could be useful later on."

L interjected. "Kiyo-chan is right. I do not think it would be wise for Higuchi to know that you are still alive. For one, he'll know that the stunt we pulled was fake, and you possibly could be part of L's investigation. You could accompany Kiyo-chan unnoticed and help her say things that could convince Higuchi that she has Kira's power as well."

"So you're going to threaten him??" Raito asked incredulously. "Why couldn't one of us g-"

"Well, since Yoko obviously wants to go, I'm not going to deny her the chance." Rokya said wickedly, grabbing Kiyo's wrist and dragging her out of the car.

"Wha-wha????"

"Rokya, get back in here!!!!!"

"CHARLIE!!!!!!"

"Oh I'll just walk, it'll be faster that way!!!" Rokya yelled over his shoulder, swinging a slightly scared Kiyo on his back and running.

"H-HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE ROKYA-"

"..."

"..."

"...I guess we better follow them."

"Hang on, guys, who's going to drive?"

"Yomi-chan has a license, correct?"

Yomi frowned. "Of course- WA-WA-WA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WA-WAIT A MINUTE YOU'RE NOT SUGGESTING YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE, ARE YOU?????!!!!"

L blinked. "Of course I am."

"WHAT???? WHY ME?????"

"Because Raito-kun and I cannot drive since the chain could prove to be dangerous, and Mark-kun is still fifteen."

"YOU DROVE A FREAKING _AIRPLANE_, RYUUZAKI!!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT DRIVE A CAR???"

"Like I said earlier, I am fully capable of driving a car, however, the chain could be dangerous in dr-"

"AND WHY WASN'T THE CHAIN DANGEROUS WHEN YOU DROVE THE AIRPLANE, THEN, HUH?????"

"The airplane is a different matter. Now, will Yomi-chan please drive?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Higuchi sat back, satisfied. "Now that I've written his name down, there's no way he could still be alive..."

"Rather too confident of yourself, huh?" Kiyo remarked beside him, her face shielded from the large hood over her head.

It took about several seconds for Higuchi to realize he had company. "Wha-what the hell???!!" The man backed into his desk in surprise, knocking it over. Papers flew everywhere.

"Don't act. I know that you're Kira." Kiyo responded.

"Who-who are you??? And...you have no proof that I'm Kira!!!!" An extremely shaken Higuchi yelled. "How'd you get in here anyway??"

Kiyo shrugged casually. "I walked. And I may have no proof that you're Kira to the police, but is it just me or is that a shinigami over there?" Kiyo asked, pointing to a supposedly blank spot. Little did Higuchi and his shinigami knew that Rokya was secretly whispering everything to Kiyo from a mike underneath her ear.

_Rokya, who is Higuchi's shinigami anyway?_

_It's Rem again. Why?_

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????? But Rem's dead!!!!! How is she still alive???_

_Apparently, Zarth brought her back to life. Just focus for now!!!_

Kiyo bit her lip. If Zarth could bring a shinigami back to life, what else could he do?

"Ha-hang on!!! Where's your own shinigami, then??" Higuchi demanded, groping for his notebook, oblivious to what was going on in Kiyo's mind.

"Oh crap, I forgot to record this." Rokya whispered in the mike, quickly taking out his cellphone.

_ROKYA!!!!!_

"He was too busy eating apples." Kiyo answered. "You know how shinigami love apples, don't you?"

Higuchi gritted his teeth. "I don't know who you are, but get out before I kill you!!!"

"And just how are you going to do that? You don't know my name, since you don't have the eyes like the second Kira did. And you can't really see my face properly, can you?" Kiyo pointed out.

"Then I'll kill you with my own two hands!!!" Higuchi shouted furiously.

"Well then, let's see if I'm faster." Kiyo responded, digging into her pocket. "Unlike you, I do know your name and your face is right in front of me. I assure you that I'm a fast writer."

Higuchi sagged helplessly. "What do you want with me???"

"I want to make a deal with you. If you truly are the Kira that's killing right now, then kill this list of criminals you'll find on your desk tomorrow at exactly two in the morning. If you don't, I'll see to it that you'll die." Kiyo responded.

_Wow, Higuchi really is stupid. He didn't even consider that fact that you might not have a piece of Death Note paper at all._

_I guess so._

"Uh...o-okay then...that will be easy..." Higuchi said nervously.

"Good." Kiyo turned and walked out of the room.

Higuchi stood there for two seconds, blinking. Then he saw the list on his desk.

**(A/N: And you're wondering what Rem thought during all of this? Well, Rem is a very stupid shinigami, she killed L for god sake, and I thought it would be accurate not to have Rem think since she is all saddened by Misa's death. XD)**

* * *

"You're back!!! Are you guys okay?? Higuchi didn't do anything, right??" Yomi asked desperately as Kiyo and Rokya approached the car.

Rokya froze when he saw Yomi at the wheel. "You were driving, Yomi?" He turned to the three seated at the car. "Whoa. Are _you_ guys okay??"

"Shut up, Rokya." Kiyo scolded.

"So?" Raito asked expectantly. "What happened?"

"That list of criminals Yoko gave him should die in exactly two in the morning." Rokya explained, opening the car door. "Check my phone if you don't believe me."

Just as Rokya said those words, a beep came from L's laptop, a large W coming on the screen.

"Wedy?"

"L, just thought I'd let you know, one of Higuchi's cars is coming."

"What?? It can't be Higuchi!!!"

However, it was Higuchi, who was driving around like a maniac trying to find the person who had just approached him in his own house.

"Get in the car, quick!!!!" Kiyo ended up being mashed into Raito's lap as he slammed the door shut. Funny, Raito didn't seem to mind, even though Mark certainly minded Rokya being smashed into him.

"It would be wise for Yomi-chan to park the car into the parking lot over there. Higuchi will probably speed past us at the rate he is going, and this is an ordinary car."

"O-okay."

"..."

"..."

"Yomi, don't just stand in the middle of the road like that, MOVE!!!!!!!!" Rokya roared impatiently.

"B-b-but....I'll have to parallel park..."

"Oh really, is this the time?????" Raito yelled incredulously. "Higuchi's getting closer!! Yomi-san, don't you have a license???"

"I _do_, b-but... I'm still scared of parallel parking..."

"Just have faith in your skills!!!" Kiyo said desperately.

"Yomi, you don't have a choice, parallel parking is hard, but it's no-YUUUUUUUUCK CHARLIE YOU JUST GOT FAKE BLOOD IN MY EYE!!!!!!!" Mark screamed.

L finally spoke up. "Yomi-chan has five seconds to parallel park this car or I will get up from this seat and strip off all of her clothes right now."

"Eh?" Yomi said.

A horrified silence fell on the others except for Rokya muttering "...you better park Yomi, I really don't want to see that sight."

"Five."

"...are you serious?"

"If I was not serious I would not be counting. Four."

"AAAAAAGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The car roughly reversed, but instead of parking in the said parking lot, it swiveled out on the street at full speed.

"..."

"Are. You. Serious?" Rokya finally said.

L stood there for several seconds, then shrugged, his hand started to reach over to Yomi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Er....Yomi-san," Raito began, "if you drive fast enough, there's some traffic we could lose ourselves in when Higuchi comes-...................."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...um, Ryuuzaki, I really, REALLY, don't think this is the time to be satisfying your sick pleasures right now."

"I am not satisfying a sick pleasure, Rokya-kun, I am merely-"

"OKAY, THIS IS NOT THE TIME, RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOMI, JUST DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYUUZAKI, YOU CAN LEAVE HER ALONE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, fine. If Yomi-chan will stop, I swear I will-"

_VRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM._

They took off in a very fast burst of speed. The car wildly swerved left and right, speeding through a large crowd of traffic, almost slamming into several buildings and many pedestrians.

And as for the passengers themselves...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! BRAKE YOMI, BRAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mark screamed, totally freaking out.

"STOP IT!!!!! I'M TRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILL, RYUUZAKI, GET OFF OF M-"

"That was not my intention!" L had to shout back. "I did not mean t-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROKYA!!!!"

"WHAT????????"

"DID YOU JUST BARF????"

"OF COURSE NOT, THAT WAS THE FAKE BLOOD!!!!!!!"

"FAKE BLOOD??? WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE FAKE BLOOD????? IT SHOULD BE DRIED BY NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, IT'S NOT, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, RAITO?????"

"YES I DO!!!! WE'RE IN A CAR THAT IS PRACTICALLY DEFYING THE LAWS OF GRAVITY AND HAS NEARLY ENDED NINE LIVES SO FAR AND FOR SOME REASON, YOU HAVE FAKE BLOOD ALL OVER YOURSELF!!!!!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT AN ORDINARY BYSTANDER WOULD ASSUME IN THIS SITUATION????!!!!!! DO YOU????????????????????????"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, HOW SHOULD _ANYONE_ IN THIS FREAKING CAR KNOW?????? WE'RE _NOT_ ORDINARY BYSTANDERS, SMARTY PANTS!!!!! WE'RE NOT EVEN BYSTANDERS!!!!!!!"

"I _KNOW_ THAT YOU PERVERTED-"

"It is very fortunate that most of the police are too busy celebrating a day off or we would be in a very unpleasant circumstance."

"VERY UNPLEASANT??? AREN'T WE ALREADY IN A 'VERY UNPLEASANT' SITUATION?????????????!!!!!!!!!!"

"There is no need for Mark-kun to shout, I can hear him fine right here in the car-OH GOD STOP YOMI-CHAN YOU'RE GOING TO-"

"OH, NOW LOOK WHO'S SHOUTING?????????!!!!!!!!!!"

"RYUUZAKI, REMIND ME TO NEVER, EVER ALLOW YOMI-SAN TO DRIVE WITH THE THREAT OF YOU MOLESTING HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I will remind Raito-kun if the time comes."

"YOMI!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO PAST YOUR DRIVING TEST LIKE THIS??? EVEN _I_ COULD DO A BETTER JOB, AND _I'M_ ROKYA!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP YOU GUYS ARE SO MEEEEEEEAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DON'T FAAGET TA _STOP_ AT DA LIGHT, YOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROKYA!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT NOW, YOKO??????? IT'S YOMI WHO'S DRIVING NOT ME!!!!!!!!"

"WHY WERE YOU TALKING IN PIGEON EARLIER???!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"So then....Higuchi has to be Kira!!!" Matsuda said excitedly.

"Apparently so. Especially with the high security guarding his house..." Wedy pointed out.

L frowned. _With all these killings...while I've kept Rokya-kun under close surveillance....there's no doubt that Higuchi has Kira's power._

It was the day after Rokya had "died", and they had actually made it back to headquarters without losing an excess amount of blood or Higuchi finding them. The car, however, was in no shape to be ever driven again.

"So now that we know Higuchi is Kira, all we have to do is capture him, right?" Matsuda asked happily. He was ignored.

"Yet, as things stand, we're still no closer to discerning how he kills...." Raito mused out loud.

"If you wanted to know, you could have just asked me!!" Rokya said in an offended tone.

"Perhaps, but I still can't trust you, Rokya-kun. Besides, even if you kill a criminal..." L paused to take a bite out of a cookie. "It's still killing. Before I catch Higuchi, I want to know how he kills...."

The insomniac flicked a cookie expertly across the table, causing it to hit the other two.

_...Hey, it's exactly like the time in episode 22..._

_Rokya, you were trying to make the same things happen up to episode 24?!_

_Yup. Except, this time, whatever happens, Light won't get his memories back in anyway, since I burned that notebook. I'll kill Higuchi myself with his own notebook. No one will notice if I take a tiny piece...._

_I don't know Rokya, L is pretty observant, being the greatest detective and all..._

Meanwhile, Wedy was having a heated argument with L on the phone, or rather, computer. "Do you have any idea of how hard it is to break into someone's house?! Besides, do you even know how much cars Higuchi owns??"

"Six." L replied through a full mouth.

Wedy gave a relenting sigh. "Okay, fine. You want me to do all of them, right?"

L swallowed his treat. "Yes, please." He replied before starting to lick his fingers.

_So what is L going to do now? You haven't postponed the killings like Misa did._

_He'll come up with the same thing. It is the same Death Note world, you know..._

L paused. "Raito-kun...I'm sorry to bring this up again, but let me ask you this directly."

"What is it?" Raito asked, but something in him knew what was coming.

L turned his head. "Do you remember killing them?"

Raito stiffened. "You still insist on saying that?! I am not Kira!!" He said heatedly. "How many times do I have to-"

"Please just answer the question." L interrupted. "Do you remember?"

Raito's frown deepened. "I don't remember."

L licked his finger again. "Raito-kun, I need you to consider these assumptions and analyze it earnestly. Your answer...could be the first step in capturing Kira."

Raito rose an eyebrow at the detective.

L began. "Yagami Raito was Kira. Then, Kira's powers were transferred to someone else. Now, Yagami Raito has absolutely no memory of being Kira. That will be the premise behind this analysis. Will you be able to think on this basis?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a go." The teen replied.

There was a slight pause. Then...

"Yagami Raito was Kira. Kira's powers were then transferred to someone else. Now, Yagami Raito has absolutely no memory of being Kira. Was this transfer done by Yagami Raito's own will? Or was there someone else behind Yagami Raito who bestowed Kira's power, and who transferred that power from Yagami Raito to another?" L's fist closed on the sweet.

A very tense silence settled over the room. Raito closed his eyes slowly, L watching his every move. Matsuda gulped awkwardly. No one else, not even Rokya, made a sound.

Finally, the silence was broken, but by a quiet Rokya instead of Raito. "It would have to been by Yagami Raito's own will. Unless, of course," he added with a small smirk, "shinigami actually do exist. But even if they did, it would have still been by Yagami Raito's own will."

L's eyes flickered to Rokya before going back to Raito. Raito nodded. "Rokya-kun is right."

"Yes..." L finally said, turning back around. "...if there was a human behind the scenes who could bestow and transfer that power...and they didn't want their methods to be discovered...it's a little suspicious that they hadn't transferred till right at the very last moment."

His palm opened, revealing the remains of the sweet. "And if we accept the existence of something that could look down on us from heaven...there would be no way to catch it. I would have either died a long time ago, or I'd be spending eternity being toyed with in the palm of their hand. There's no way something like that could exist." L concluded, gulping down the remains of the sweet from his hand.

_And THAT'S where he's wrong...._

_Well, Yomi, it would be kinda hard for L or anyone to accept something like that without any proof...._

Meanwhile, L was doing thinking of his own. _Even if Yagami Raito was Kira...only the current Kira, including Rokya-kun, can use that power. _L turned around again. "Yagami-kun. Thanks to that, I'm feeling 99% better."

Watari came in, carrying another plate of sweets. "We'll create a situation whereby Higuchi will not pass on the power to anyone else...and let him show us how he kills people." L explained as Watari set the sweets in front of him.

"What are you planning?" Raito inquired.

"I'm going to use Sakura TV to trap Higuchi." L replied.

"You mean, Dokkiri TV?" Matsuda asked.

"We'll utilize the "Kira Special" that Demegawa continues to broadcast." L continued. "We'll arrange a three-hour slot, and at the beginning of it...we'll announce that, 'We'll reveal Kira's identity by the end of this show!' "

Matsuda frowned. "Is he really going to believe that? After all, it's on Sakura TV, right? Besides," he went on as L's hand grabbed one of the sweets, "Higuchi might not even watch that program."

"All we have to do is contact Namikawa and ask him to call Higuchi and say, 'There's trouble brewing, turn on the TV.' " Raito explained. "If Higuchi sees someone who may know his secret, he'll believe it."

"I see!" Matsuda said happily. "You're planning to use Aiber. You're going to reveal that in reality, he was a spy!"

"No," L corrected, "You're totally wrong. I'm not planning to use Aiber. The person Higuchi sees on TV needs to be someone that he thinks he'll be able to kill, otherwise there's no point."

"To be blunt," he added, "it has to be someone whose name he thinks he could quickly and easily find if he tries."

_I wonder who that might be..._ Rokya thought sarcastically. _Has anyone realized how perfect this is going? They're even talking in the same words!!_

_Well, Rokya, this is the world of Death Note, just like you said._

Matsuda frowned. "Is there even such a person around?" The poor officer asked stupidly, Rokya sitting right next to him.

Yomi tried not to giggle as Mark hid his smile.

There were sounds of realization, but not at Matsuda, at Rokya. "It's got to be Rokya-kun." Raito pointed out.

"That's right!!" Rokya said cheerfully.

"Eh?"

"Rokya-kun, huh?" Soichiro said thoughtfully.

"Higuchi believes that you were trying to eavesdrop on their meeting...." Raito mused. "So if the supposedly dead agent, Tadamaku Richard, begins to threaten to expose everything, he'd believe it."

"That does make sense..." Kiyo muttered quietly.

"He's right." L stated as he held up the strange sweet in front of his left eye. "We'll get Sakura TV to prepare a screen and a microphone the way they usually do with witnesses. From the silhouette and from what's being said, Higuchi should be able to work out that it's 'Agent Tadamaku.' Furthermore," L continued, "we'll have the station "slip up" and momentarily reveal the face of the person behind the screen."

"Interesting..." Rokya remarked dryly.

"And he'll reveal the full identity of 'H,' " L continued, "better known as Kira."

"Placed in that situation, all Higuchi will be concerned about is how fast he'll be able to find out the agent's real name." Raito said, a hint of excitement in his voice. "We can predict Higuchi's actions."

"And then," L added, "we'll be able to find out exactly how he's been killing people."

"You could have just asked _me_." Rokya repeated loudly. He was ignored.

""If this plan has a flaw," L said monotonously, "it's that...if Higuchi is similar to the second Kira, and can kill someone solely by knowing their face..." L's pale fingers suddenly crushed the sweet, cream leaking out of it. "...then Rokya-kun will die."

Rokya frowned. "If he had the eyes, Kiyo would have been dead by now..."

"But given that Rokya-kun is still alive and Kiyo-chan was able to threaten him, I'd say it was unlikely."

"Hello? Am I being ignored here?!" Rokya demanded indignantly. No one bothered to answer him.

"Since Higuchi will probably continue to kill criminals, I'd say it would be safe to use this plan soon. Tonight, for instance."

"Tonight??!!"

"We can postpone it by three or two days, Rokya-kun. You can make your own decision on whether or not to go ahead during then."

Rokya smiled . "I don't need three days, Ryuuzaki. I'm not scared...but can I at least have a funny voice distortion?"

* * *

"This is L." Raito said bluntly into the phone as the others watched on. "Namikawa-san, right now, are you alone?"

"No.." came the reply on the other end.

"In that case, please act naturally like before." Raito ordered.

_He's in that meeting with Midou and Shimura?? _Yomi said to the others, confused. _But that wasn't until three days afterward, right?_

_Apparently so...oh well, looks like Zarth wants to help us after all..._

"There's no need for that." Namikawa replied. "Currently, I'm with some people who've realized the call I received from you during that meeting was odd."

"Who's on the phone, Namikawa?" Shimura asked anxiously.

"It's L." Namikawa replied casually.

Midou and Shimura's eyes widened. "L," Namikawa continued, "I've got both Midou and Shimura with me. It's unlikely that either of them is Kira and both are annoyed with Kira. Whatever happens, they're both happy to sit on the sidelines and watch this thing between L and Kira unfold, just like me."

Raito turned to L for approval. "That's fine." L replied.

"Tonight, we'll capture Kira, but we'll need your help." Raito said into the receiver.

"So, this is the end for Higuchi..." Namikawa stated, listening carefully for Raito, alias L, to respond.

Raito frowned. "You knew?"

Namikawa laughed. "I guess even L can be tricked. Thanks to your response, I'm now 100% sure that it's Higuchi."

Raito mentally swore. Rokya laughed loudly. "Looks like Perfect-kun got outsmarted!!"

"Not exactly, Rokya-kun. That was a mistake on Raito-kun's part."

Raito grimaced, then continued. "Tonight, we'll be using the 'Kira Special" shown on Sakura TV at 7pm to force Higuchi's hand. I need you to contact Higuchi a few minutes after the program's started and tell him to watch the TV. I promise that the remaining six of you won't be adversely affected. If the three who aren't with you, that is, Kida, Takahashi, and Ooi, attempt anything... I need you to stop them."

"Fine..." Namikawa replied cooly, hanging up. "Looks like it really is Higuchi." He explained to the other two, who had been earnestly watching. "He'll probably be caught tonight."

* * *

At 7:00 pm, stupid Higuchi was laughing noisily away at how he'll find the second Kira and have the eyes to control Yotsuba completely. He had all but forgotten about the earlier incident with Kiyo. Little did he know that Misa was actually _dead_, but Rem didn't bother to remind him.

Higuchi's cell phone suddenly rang. "Higuchi," Namikawa said, "This looks bad. Turn your TV to Sakura TV."

"Huh?" Higuchi picked up his remote.

"So, you're saying one of them is Kira, right?" A speaker asked from behind the screen.

"Yes, and I've got plenty of proof." Was the reply. Rokya tried hard not to laugh as the sound of his very high voice distortion.

"What the hell's this?" Higuchi asked, unconcerned. "It's bound to be fake. After all, this is Sakura TV we're talking about."

"At the beginning of the program," Namikawa replied, "he stated, ' I overheard a meeting between eight people.'"

Higuchi's eyes narrowed. _Someone who knows about the meetings?! Who?! Has someone betrayed us?!_

"And then one of them was killed, so now there's only seven. The victim was Mr. 'H'." Rokya explained, sounding like a chipmunk.

_H? _Higuchi thought, alarmed. _Hatori?! Knowing this much, he's either one of the other six... or Coil._

" Mr. 'H." was killed because he wanted out of those meetings." The figure behind the screen stated.

_No, _Higuchi thought, _none of thme would gain a thing from doing this. Yet, there shouldn't be anyone else who'd know about these meetings..._

Higuchi squinted hard at the the screen. Then he realized it. "Th-this guy!"

The screen suddenly crashed, revealing an alarmed Rokya. "Huh? Oh shit."

"I-it's him??!!" Higuchi asked incredulously.

People hurried over to cover up Rokya.

Higuchi was still gaping. "He used to be Coil's agent. I think his name was Tadamaku. Why the hell is he still alive?!"

"He gambled from pretending to be shot," Namikawa explained, "because he thought he was going to be killed, and actually broke open a packet of fake blood while his friend fired a blank, or so he said earlier."

_No, _Higuchi thought, _I wrote the name on his ID into the Death Note, just in case...Why is he still alive?? Perhaps he was an agent for a long time, and kept his code name when he became Coil's agent..or something....I don't get it!!_

"In addition, Namikawa added, "he says that he's been investigating Yotsuba and knows who Kira is. I'm in the process of contacting everyone now.

"Okay, I'll hang up." Higuchi replied, pressing the end button on his cell.

"About the accident right now, are you alright? Would you like to stop?"

"No," Rokya said in his high voice, "I knew that I'd be letting myself in for trouble from the beginning. Even if I die, I'll try my best till the end - in the name of justice!" _Seriously, if it weren't for L's orders, I would have just said I couldn't die anyway...._

"Nice, nice...so long as you ensure you don't make the announcement till the end of the program." The manager of Sakura TV said, Soichiro Yagami standing next to him.

Rokya shot him a glare.

_I've got no choice but to kill him! _Higuchi thought, panicking.

"It's taken me a while to come to this decision and make this announcement," Rokya continued in the squeaky voice, "but ever since I found out the truth, I've felt that as a human being, I must persevere." "_I must persevere!" oh please, give me a break..._

Yomi snorted. "He sounds like Honey-kun!!"

L turned. "Honey-kun?"

"You've never watched OHSHC? What's the matter with you?"

Meanwhile, at Higuchi's house, the situation was more dire. "This is bad..." Higuchi said out loud. "I could be exposed at any moment."

"That announcement isn't far off now. Stay tuned!" the interviewer said eagerly.

Higuchi hastily dialed a number on his phone. "Midou? It's me. Sakura TV's causing trouble. Your father's in the House of Councillors, right? Get him to put presure on the Ministery of Public Affairs and put a stop to this program."

"I'm watching it too, and it'd be impossible." Midou replied. "No one's going to believe this, besides, it'll just make it look suspicious. Anyway, there's no need to worry. his face was on TV, so we were able to identify him as Tadamaku Richard. Namikawa's contacted everyone to watch the TV." Midou continued. Since one of us seven is Kira, Tadamaku Richard will soon be dead."

_I see! _Higuchi thought wildly. _As Kira, I'm the only one who's realized that 'Tadamaku Richard' is a fake name! If I tell them that, they'll know I'm Kira...._

"Everyone! Soon Kira's identity will become clear! Stay tuned!"

Guess you're right, see ya." Higuchi replied, hanging up. "Damn it!!!" He began dialing again.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari reported, "Higuchi's calling Mogi-san who's outside Yoshida Productions."

"Yes, here it comes." L said. "Just as we planned..." The computer screen quickly switched to two cell phones.

"Hang on, why's he calling Mr. Mogi...er, Mogi-san?" Mark asked, confused.

"Aiber told Yotsuba that Mogi would be their 'go-between' agent a few days ago." L explained.

"huh..."

"Moji, the former agent, was he formerly part of a school or something?"

"Huh?" Mogi asked innocently, Aiber leaning against the wall.

"Tadamaku Richard, remember?!"

"Oh, him. I just replaced him, so I can't really tell you more." Mogi explained. "For such inquires you should try calling the office Coil gave you. As a Yotsuba member, you should have access...Oh! But everyone's all presently in Okinawa. Maybe you should try contact Coil's secretary?"

"This is going so precisely to plan, it's almost scary." Raito remarked from headquarters.

_Same here... _Kiyo thought to the others. _They're going so precise according to the manga and anime...I bet Zarth had a hand in this...._

"Let's not be scared, just sit back and enjoy this, Yagami-kun." L said.

"I'll relay the call between Higuchi and the secretary." Watari reported.

Soon they could hear Higuchi's stressed voice. "This is Higuchi of Yotsuba company. That guy who used to work for you, Tadamaku Richard, was that his real name?"

"Ah yes, he was using a stage name when he became seventeen, Higuchi-san." The secretart replied.

Kiyo face-palmed. "Higuchi is so stupid...he's not even questioning the fact why Coil would have a secretary that would confide such things to him...he's missing things..."

"It shows he's getting desperate." L replied.

"What's his real name?" Higuchi demanded urgently.

The secretary decided to torment him a little. "I think it's Yamada...no, wiat! It's Yamashita. As for his forename...I can't remember.:

Higuchi swore. "Don't fuck with me! You should at least know the names of the people you employ!" Sweat was forming on his face.

"Hey, there's no need for that kind of talk. If you go to the office it should be in the records."

"Well, go and tell me. "

"Gimme a break, we're on the first staff trip we've had in two years!! But if you insist, I'll give you the combination code to access the office. I don't mind of you go and check it out yourself." The records are kept in the bottom drawer of the far left handside desk as you enter. They're ordered alphabetcially. I think it should be Yamashita."

Higuchi gritted his teeth, looking very much like a demented monkey. _If they're planning on announcing it at the end of the program, I've still got two hours.._

_And this is the time where he's grabbing his gun and everything, and then driving out to find it, huh? _

_Apparently so. I just hope no one messes up...._

Higuchi's car soon sped out of the driveway, Wedy tailing him on her motorcycle. "I'm in pursuit." She reported.

Raito watched the blinking icons of the two vehicles on the screen. "Until now, everything's gone exactly as we predicted."

"Yes..." L agreed.

Higuchi soon started his insane laughter. _I'll win for sure!!!_

Meanwhile, the conversation on Sakura TV continued. "I ended up talking with the eight of them, including Kira." Rokya explained.

The speaker laughed. "That's fascinating."

"I can't say any more right now or those who were present at the time might figure out who Kira is."

"Of course." The speaker said smoothly. "Please take your time and reveal Kira's identity when you're ready."

"Please set the channels so Audio One is streaming from Higuchi's car and Auido Two from Sakura TV." L ordered.

"It's as we thought," Raito said as he typed, "Higuchi's making sure to watch the TV even from his car."

Higuchi was keeping one eye on the road and one on the screen.

"Going back to what you said earlier, have you actually met Kira in the flesh?"

"Yes, although at the time, I hadn't realized who Kira was."

"However, I think it's really brave of you to come onto the show, considering that Kira's seen your face. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," Rokya said in the high voice, "While I was investigating, I found out that Kira needs two things in order to kill. I know there are a lot of rumors around this topic, but I've figured it out. But in my case, Kira doesn't know one of the things."

"Rem?" Higuchi suddenly asked. "What do you think?"

"Hm? Think about what?" Rem replied.

Raito blinked. " 'Rem?' Who's that? He got into the car alone...I can't believe that there'd be someone else in there with him."

_Yup, it's a shinigami, and it's pretty ugly. _Kiyo thought to Yomi.

"He's not using a a cell phone either... maybe he's using a radio or something?"

L gulped his banana. "No, there's no radio in that car, only our bugging devices, cameras, and transmitters. I'm certain because Wedy planted those devices there."

_It's amazing L would actually eat something as healthy as a banana..._

_Maybe Watari forces him._

"Even if I go to the offices, there's a chance that there won't be any records.." Higuchi told the space beside him.

Raito blinked again. "Is he talking to himself?"

_Of course he's not, you idiot._

"Why are you asking me? How should I know?" Rem told Higuchi.

"If he's smart," Higuchi replied, "he'd have destroyed any evidence of his real name before going on TV. "

"Besides, isn't it a little careless of Coil to allow me to just waltz in and look for it myself?"

_Only NOw you realize that, you stupid monkey?? _Yomi thought disdainfully.

"Then again," Higuchi said, "as the only person who was there, I guess I'll be held accountable if anything is stolen."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mark asked doubtfully.

"It's okay." L said firmly. "He'll go."

"Even if the records are there, it could just be another false name! Then what?" Higuchi demanded. "I'm guessing in this kind of situation, it's highly likely that he'd have gone that far.

_I'm guessing it's Yagami Raito's plan for him to go there...._Rem thought stupidly.

"But he knows you're Kira, and if things continue as they are, he'll reveal your name." Rem pointed out.

As if to prove her point, the speaker on the TV spoke up "Only one hour until the big announcement!!"

"Those are facts." Rem continued. "All you can do now is to go and take a look. Regardless of whether the name on the record is fake or not, there's no way anyone would suspect you of killing with a notebook."

"Yeah, I get all that." Higuchi said grimly, "But to be on the safe side, it'd be best if I killed everyone that I've just talked to."

"Think carefully." Rem advised. "He's the only one you need to kill. If you start killing those you called earlier, your call records will make you look suspicious."

"That's true..." Higuchi admitted. "You're pretty smart, Rem. Then I'll just manipulate them to delete all their incoming call records before I kill them."

"However, the phone company's records will still remain." Rem insisted.

Raito stood up, alarmed. "There's no way he's talking to himself! Who is this 'Rem'? Who is he talking to?!"

_You've only figured that out NOW? So much for being a genius..._

"If he's really having a conversation with someone," L added, "it's with...a shinigami...perhaps?" He added, before taking a bite out of another banana.

"Eh?!"

"How about you return the ownership of the notebook to me?" Rem suggested.

"No," Higuchi said stubbornly, "all that means is that I'll end up with a pitiful end. He says that he's got proof. Plus, if they compare Yotsuba's growth against the deaths that have occurred, no one's going to doubt his story. Anybody he says is Kira will be labeled Kira for life." Even if they don't find any hard evidence...my life will be over. Forget about promotions, I probably won't even be allowed to stay at Yotsuba."

Meanwhile, the speaker on the TV was still talking to Rokya. "Of course, our staff on this show have structured the program with the assumption that Kira will be watching."

"Then," Rokya said, "I'd like to address Kira directly..." He turned his face toward the camera. "Kira! Do the world a favor and screw yourself since not even the monkeys want to!!"

Higuchi growled, his fingers clutching the steering wheel. "Why that little-"

"Er...there's no need for that kind of language..." the speaker said nervously.

L sighed. "As expected of Rokya-kun. It's a wonder how one can take him seriously."

"You take him seriously." Raito pointed out.

"Yes, exactly. Makes me wonder about myself."

Mark frowned. "Huh?"

Meanwhile, Higuchi was deep in thought. _He pretended to be a dumbass, but that night, he managed to fake his own death to stay alive....Whatever happens, I must kill him. _The man thought determinedly. The car swerved toward a building.

"Higuchi's arrived." Raito announced.

Higuchi inched his way forward, feeling like an intruder. He hastily typed the code given to him by the secretary. He quickly turned on the lights and walked in. _Left as you enter...the desk right at the far end..._ Higuchi thought to himself. _...in the very bottom drawer..._

Higuchi desperately raked through the files, Raito and L watching his every move. He finally saw the file marked Yamashita Taichirou.

L's eyes narrowed in anticipation. After all those months, ever since he saw Lind L. Taylor suddenly crumple on the screen....would he finally...

"So," L hissed in a voice that was quiet and deadly at the same time, "how are you going to kill him? Show me!"

Mogi stood, his nerves racing. "We're prepared to apprehend Higuchi the moment you give us the signal." The quiet man reported.

"Okay." L said in response.

Higuchi wrote Rokya's fake name into the Death Note with triumphant eyes. He then left the building.

Raito stood up, his heart surging in disappointment. "It's no use! All he's done is made a note of the name and now he's leaving!! He's not going to kill him here?""

_You idiot, that IS how he kills people...._Kiyo thought.

"Ryuuzaki, should I apprehend him?" Mogi inquired urgently.

"WE've yet to confirm how he kills." L stated. "He might do something once he gets back in his car. Bring up the inside of Higuchi's car on monitor one."

_He's not even considering the possibility that he just SAW how Kira kills?!!_

_Well, he might in the back of his mind, since he also considered that Kira could kill without touching a victim in the beginning, so...._

Raito frowned. "Higuchi seems surprisingly calm for someone who desperately wants Rokya-kun dead." He observed.

"True..." L agreed, "And if he needed the name, he could have taken the records with him instead of putting them back."

_Do you think L will be suspicious if we don't add any input?_

Unfortunately, it was that time that L decided to say "What does Kiyo-chan, Yomi-chan, and Mark-kun think?"

_Shit. _

"No idea." Mark shrugged. "I'm no genius."

"Neither am I." Yomi quickly agreed.

"Er...maybe because he's calm because he thinks he no longer needs to worry about Rokya?" Kiyo suggested feebly.

Raito sighed impatiently. "But all he did in the office was write the name down!!!"

"Um, yes, of course, Raito-kun."

Meanwhile, Higuchi was eagerly counting down the seconds. _36... 37... 38... 39... 40 seconds!!_

"Kira is a nutty asshole!!" Rokya announced. "I'll be glad to see him on his last legs!"

Higuchi swore. "SHIT!! He won't die!!!"

"What does he mean by that?!" Raito asked, confused. "'He won't die'?"

"He's already attempted to kill him?" L suggested. "Could writing down their name be how he kills?"

_Only NOW you consider that???_

_Yomi, remember, you're not watching it, you're actually in it, okay??_

_Right, sorry._

"What should we do?" Raito said urgently. "Wait and see what he does? I can only assume it means he can kill someone merely by knowing their name and willing them to die."

L frowned. _What's going on? I can't determine how he's killing people...if we apprehend him now and attempt to force a confession out, once again, he'll...._

Kiyo grimaced. "You forgot the face, Raito. He needs their face as well."

"There are 50 minutes before the Kira announcement!!!" The speaker reported.

"Damn!!" Higuchi made a wild grab for his phone. "There's no time left!!"

"He's calling someone."

"Most likely Mogi-san again."

Mogi quickly pressed the end button on his ringing cell phone.

In a fit of rage, Higuchi flung his cellphone out of the car window. _I know what he looks like..If I go to the office, there'll be security tapes of that time he snuck in...If I had the eyes of a shinigami...Half my life span, eh? _Higuchi pondered. _But if he does reveal my name, my life's as good as over , I may as well live a short but fulfilled life. _Higuchi concluded.

"Rem." He finally said. "It's time to do the deal."

Raito frowned. "Deal?! Who is this 'Rem' he keeps talking about?! Is Kira's power really something that's bestowed from above?"

_Of course it is, you stupid genius, and YOU were the first human to realize that!!_

"I wouldn't like to think so." L replied.

"In that case, who the hell is 'Rem'?" Raito demanded.

"A shinigami?" L suggested. "Either way, I think we should keep observing him. We could learn a lot. We may even discover how he kills."

Higuchi smiled stupidly, looking like an ape. _Now I really am invincible!!! Now I'll always have a trick up my sleeve. _With that, the car took off.

Mogi and the others hurriedly got into another car. "We're going after him!!"

Kiyo face-palmed again.

"Kiyo-chan! What's wrong?"

"Oh, er, nothing. Just a little wound up with all this tension..." Kiyo and the others could do nothing but watch helplessly as Higuchi, using his new power, killed the innocent traffic cop with a heart attack. Lifeless, he slumped over his still charging motorcycle. With no one to steer it, the motorcycle crashed into a large truck nearby.

Mogi and Aiber gawked in shock. "T-the bike's collided with a truck! It's a complete wreck!!"

"A wreack?" Raito asked incredulously while L looked on grimly. "An accidental death?!"

"This is bad..." L remarked. " _When Higuchi has his hand in his bag...did he manage to do something then? More importantly, how did he manage to find out the name of that traffic cop?_

"Hey, why does this suddenly seem familiar?" Yomi asked out loud.

"HUH?"

"I mean, people dying again...it's like that time with the second Kira..."

L glanced at her. _Just like the second Kira, could he have known by just looking at him? No. If he can now kill knowing only the face, he should be able to kill Rokya immediately, since he knows his face...What's going on? But..._

For Raito, it was already sinking in. "Rem...a deal..."

L quickly sprang into action. "Everyone!" The detective said loudly, his voice no longer a monotone. "I believe that it'll be too dangerous to allow Higuchi to act any further! We're going ahead with his capture. However," L continued. "Higuchi's now able to kill just by looking at someone's face, similar to the second Kirra. We'll be making the arrest under that assumption!"

Higuchi laughed, sounding and looking very much like a rabid monkey. "Hee hee hee hee!!!!!"

"Watari," L inquired, "Put me through to the Director of the Police Department."

"Yes."

Mark watched nervously as L warned the director not to let any police approach Higuchi's vehicle.

"Tou-san," Raito informed, "After these commercials, it's time for the seventh part of the plan."

"Understood." Soichiro answered. "Demegawa!!" The former police chief ordered. "We'll put our plan into motion during the next set of commercials. Replace Rokya-kun and the Presenter with mannequins, and we'll use the audio we prepared to complete the facade. Then leave the cameras to continue filming and evacuate everyone from the building."

Meanwhile, Rokya admired his mannequin. "Very nicely done, you even got my hair right! What company did Ryuuzaki use, I wan-"

"Rokya-kun!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..."

L spoke. "Well then, Raito-kun, shall we go too?"

"Yeah..." Raito answered.

Yomi quickly stood up, as if preparing for a fight. "We already had this discussion, we're coming with you!!!!"

L gave Yomi a very pissed glare. "This is a different matter, this is-"

"RYUUZAKI!!! I STILL HAVE THAT FRYING PAN!!!!!!!!"

"...fine."

* * *

"Is it just me, or is this helicopter a little crowded?" Mark asked in the tense silence.

L gritted his teeth. "That may be because this helicopter was intended to transport _only_ Raito-kun, myself, and Watari-"

"Oh suck it up, Ryuuzaki."

Raito frowned at the screen in front of them. "Doesn't seem like Higuchi's heading towards Sakura TV, he's going in the wrong direction."

"Considering his route, he's heading towards Yotsuba Headquarters." L remarked.

"With the intention of killing Rokya through the security tapes?" Mark asked.

"Wedy," L inquired, "Did you manage to destroy everything regarding Rokya-kun at Yotsuba Headquarters?"

"Yes." Wedy replied. "Is he heading for the Headquarters? How convenient. This gives Mr. Yagami and me time to get to the station before him and set up an ambush." She reported.

Higuchi was furious. Apparently, only now he realized that L and the others were five steps ahead of him. With no other choice, Higuchi headed for Sakura TV at an atrocious speed, determined to kill Rokya in the flesh.

"Tousan," Raito reported, "it seems that Higuchi is finally heading towards Sakura TV. He'll be there in less than 15 minutes. Are you okay?"

"I don't need my own son to worry about me." was the serious reply. "I'm fine, Raito."

Kiyo gave Yomi an uneasy glance. _Right now, Light's dad and the others must be getting ready to attack Higuchi...._

_Why do you sound so worry? Isn't things happening like they did in the anime what we want?_

_Yes, but we have to be ready. If we don't stop Raito from touching that notebook, things will continue to go on as the anime did-With L dying!!_

_But didn't Rokya burn that notebook?_

_Didn't Rem get killed by the shinigami king? If Zarth's involved, expect the unexpected._

_Very cliche, Yoko._

_Rokya? Where are you? _

_Right behind you._

_WHAT?!!!!_

The three hastily turned to see the said seventeen year old squished in the back. "Hey, what's up?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong?" L and Raito both turned back.

"..."

"...Rokya-kun, you had to come along too, didn't you?" Raito asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I did."

L shrugged. "Oh well. At this point, Rokya-kun doesn't even make a difference."

A sudden beeping occurred. "Ryuuzaki," Soichiro said urgently, "the ones who were escorting Rokya-kun reported that he suddenly disappeared-"

"Don't worry, he's right with us."

"What? How is that possibl-"

"Just concentrate on Higuchi's capture Yagami-san." L said calmly.

_Now Light's dad is going to get shot..._

_Oh yeah. Hehe. Heheheh. Haha. Ahahaha-_

_Rokya!!_

_What??!!_

_You're freaking me out. Stop it. What kind of person laughs when someone gets shot you know what shut up._

_That was a very confusing sentence, Yoko._

_I said SHUT UP._

_That's mean..._

While they were having this mental argument, Soichiro, Wedy, Aiber, and Mogi were closing in on Higuchi, all wearing masks.

"Chief!!!" Mogi exclaimed as Soichiro took the shot that was meant for Wedy, blood spurting out of his arm. Higuchi took his chance and ran at full speed.

"Aiber!!!" Wedy called, tossing the con man her gun.

Aiber swore and caught in, chasing after Higuchi. He fired, but missed.

"Higuchi's got a gun." Mogi reported while supporting Soichiro with Wedy. "The Chief's been shot. Higuchi's managed to escape."

"Well, that was an unfortunate turn of events." Rokya remarked in the helicopter. He was ignored.

"I'm fine..." Soichiro said brazenly. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki...if you hurry after him, you can still catch him.

"This isn't good." Raito said urgentlyy. "He's escaped from Sakura TV."

"There's no choice." L said, his features even more odd in the pale green light. "We've got to actively join this pursuit. Watari, are you ready."

"Eh?!!" Mark said.

"Sweet!!" Rokya cheered.

"Yes." Watari said in response to L's question.

L's handcuffed hand rose, carrying a gun in that odd way of his. "Raito-kun, please hold onto this, for your own protection." The detective said calmly while steering the helicopter. "Our opponent is Kira, after all."

"No, that's illegal in Japan." Raito pointed out.

"I'm sure Yagami-san said the exact same thing." L deadpanned.

Raito couldn't argue.

"Hey, what about me???" Rokya demanded.

"The rest of you are still minors and not expert as using a gun. I do not expect you to be in danger. Besides, Rokya-kun probably has several guns stowed in that pants of his."

"WHAT?? Aw, come on, Ryuuzaki, that's no fair..."

"Are they still chasing Higuchi???!!" Kiyo asked desperately.

L nodded before swiftly steering the helicopter into a sharp turn.

"YEAAGH!!!" Rokya and Yomi crashed into Kiyo's left side.

"Yomi!!! Rokya!!! Put on your seatbelt!!!!" Kiyo yelled while clenching her seat.

"There aren't any more seats!!!" Rokya explained as he and Yomi were haphazardly thrown around in the helicopter.

"That is Rokya-kun's and Yomi-chan's fault because it was planned that this helicopter should ONLY contain myself, Raito-kun, and Wa-"

"WE GET IT RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!!!!"

L made another sharp turn. Yomi was flung right by the door. To her shock and horror, it burst open. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"

"OHMYGODNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOMI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHIT!!!!! RYUUZAKI, GRAB HER!!!!!" Raito yelled as Yomi started to slip out.

L quickly snatched Yomi's shirt, accidentally ripping it in the process. "AAGH!!!!" Yomi ended up in his lap as Rokya hastily slammed the door shut.

"Which is why Yomi-chan should have never come in the first place-EH?!!" L's eyes widened to saucers as he realized Yomi's shirt was ripped.

Yomi, too shaken to realize what had happened, just clutched L's shirt. "OHMYGODOHMYGOD, THAT WAS SO CLOSE-..............huh?"

Before anyone could say anything, a great jet of blood squirted from L's left nostril.

"WHAT THE FRICK-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Deja vu, huh?" Kiyo muttered.

"Apparently so." Raito replied, his eye beginning to twitch. Just when things were starting to get serious....

"If I may speak," Watari suddenly said from the back, "if L is...occupied right now, who is driving the helicopter?"

"..."

"..."

"...oh shit."

Luckily, Raito had the sense to press the autopilot button before things could get messy. Yomi hastily clambered out of L's lap. Kiyo took off her jacket, giving it to Yomi so L wouldn't keep losing blood every time he glanced at her.

It was then when they saw a horde of police cars down below, all with tinted windows, blocking off the way for Higuchi to follow.

"What's this?" Watari asked curiously. "I thought I asked the police not to get involved."

"Apparently, they did." Rokya answered. "I blackmailed them."

"YOU WHAT???"

Higuchi hastily turned, heading for the other direction, desperate to escape. The helicopter landed on the other side of the road, with the other two cars, blocking all sides.

Having no choice, the Yotsuba member tried to dart under the helicopter. Watari, his face covered with a mask that allowed room for his eyes, expertly shot Higuchi's car tire with a sniper gun. "It ends here!!"

"Apparently so." Rokya repeated.

Mark huffed. "Can you stop saying 'apparently'?"

"Apparently not."

"_Apparently_ once you tell Rokya to stop saying something, he'll keep saying it." Kiyo growled. "Come on, guys, we don't have any time for this!!"

Higuchi's car was now pinned to the side of the road, surround by police cars. Defeated, the third Kira could do only one thing.

"Stop!!!" He yelled in a madman voice, grabbing his pistol and pointing it to his head. "No one come here!!!"

_PSSSH!!!!_

The pistol was immediately shot away by Watari's sniper gun. Higuchi gave a yell of pain, clutching his arm.

"Guess it's over..." Raito finally said in a quiet voice as they began to land.

_Oh no....it's far from over, my dear Raito..._

_You sound really, REALLY disturbing, Rokya. Please shut up._

_Fine._

"Yes..." L agreed to Raito's words. "...yes, it is."

_Rokya, what are you going to do? Stop Light from touching the notebook?_

_Of course. I'll also steal his watch while I'm at it._

_Well, just make sure you get his watch. Without it, Light can't do anything._

_Gotcha._

"Ryuuzaki," Soichiro said into his headset, "Please let me go."

"I'll go too, Chief!" Mogi declared, putting on his mask and stepping out of the car.

"Understood." L relented. "Remember you're dealing with Kira. Under no circumstances should you let him see your face, and exercise extreme caution while restraining him."

"I'm coming too, Chief." Aiwaza also declared, putting on a mask of his own.

"Watari, if Higuchi makes even one suspicious move..."

"I understand, I'll immobilize him without actually killing him." Watari responded.

_Get ready, Rokya..._Kiyo thought, her hands beginning to shake. This was it...if they failed now, then L...

_Hang on, _Mark interrupted. _Do we have a back up plan?_

_If worst comes to worst, I'll grab Light pretending to be freaked out by the shinigami._ Kiyo said determinedly. _L can't be suspicious of that. While I'm doing that, get his watch, Rokya, or do anything!!! You do so much strange stuff, L won't see it as suspicious._

_Okay...here it comes..._ Yomi gulped, starting to feel sweat on her hands.

"Higuchi," They heard Soichiro declare, "put both hands up and step out of the car!"

Slowly, they saw the figure of Higuchi creep out of the car, bringing his hands up. In a trice, the police had him handcuffed and blindfolded.

"Higuchi's been secured." Soichiro reported.

"Mogi-san," Raito ordered, "as planned, place the transceiver on him!"

"Yes!"

Kiyo and Yomi watched from a distance as Mogi placed the transceiver securely on Higuchi's head.

_Oh god...the tension's killing me...._

_Me too....I think I'm going to explode!!_

_From the way you two are acting, I think I'M going to get gray hair!!_

_Oh, stop being so pessimistic, the three of you. It'll be fine._

_Rokya, for the last time, SHUT UP._

_I second that, Charlie._

_I don't really care. Just watch!!!_

Meanwhile, L asked the question that had been haunting his mind for months. "Higuchi, how were you killing people? Answer me!!"

When Higuchi paused, L calmly poured coffee into a cup from a thermos, his eyes not leaving the scene. "If you don't, we'll make you confess using any means at our disposal."

"..." After a pause, Higuchi realized he had no choice. "It's...a notebook."

"A notebook?"

Higuchi nodded, even thought L couldn't hear it. "You probably won't believe me, but if you write the name of a person whose face you know in that notebook, that person will die."

L's eyes narrowed slightly. _A notebook... _"Yagami-san?"

"Yes..." Soichiro answered. "I found it in his bag. It's true that there are names are written here, but there's nothing unusual about this note-"

"Hang on," Rokya interrupted. "Don't look up and keep turning the pages. If that really is Kira's notebook, then Lind L. Taylor's name should be in the front pages."

"Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked, unsure of what to do.

L's eyes darted to Rokya before saying "Do as Rokya-ku says."

"A-ah!! His name is written in here!! In...rather large letters...Rokya-kun, why didn't you want me to look up?" Soichiro questioned, looking up as he did.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" With a cry of shock and horror, Soichiro dropped the notebook, his eyes not believing the terrible sight in front of him, his legs giving out.

"What's wrong, Yagami-san?" L asked calmly, not seeming alarmed at all with the man's strange behavior.

"BA-BAKEMONO!!!!!!" Soichiro stuttered, horrified at the sigh of Rem.

"Calm down, Yagami-san, you aren't carrying a gun at the moment." L reminded him.

Rokya was currently in a state of shock. _Wha-what??? But I burned that notebook...I watched it burn...and I threw away the ashes...no way..._

_Rokya, this is Zarth who controls everything here, remember?_

_Ye-yeah...but....this is bad. If Light touches it, all of his memories will be restored._

_Then just get rid of his watch like Kiyo said to earlier!!!!_

"Yes...Yes, that's right." Soichiro said, still shaken, his eyes not leaving the shinigami.

"Are you all right, chief?" Mogi asked, concerned.

"Mo-Mogi!! Can't you see that thing?!"

"Chief, you're very tired at the moment." Mogi said soothingly, picking up the discarded notebook Soichiro had dropped and looking at the direction where Soichiro was staring.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAH!!!!!" Mogi also fell down, shocked at the sight of Rem.

"Wha-what's happening, Mogi-san??" Raito asked urgently.

"A-ah...I-it looks like only those who've touched this notebook can see this...this...monster!!!!!"

L frowned, taking another sip from his tea. "Please bring that notebook to the helicopter."

Yomi, now wrought from tension, let out a groan and dug her fingers into her hair.

"Yomi-chan?" L turned to look at her, concerned.

"I-it's nothing, Ryuuzaki. I-I'm just getting a little scared, that's all."

"Ryuuzaki," Mogi said in a still slightly shaken voice, "here it is."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROKYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

L took the notebook with the tips of his two fingers. Slowly, he turned his face back to Higuchi's car.

There Rem stood among the confused police officers and the horrified Soichiro, not going away.

"Shi-shinigami desu ne..." L softly murmured in a shock tone. "Ho-hotoni...ita...." Here was a thing that defied all logic, that could not be captured or stopped in this world, that went against all of his thinking.... _Yagami Raito...Notebook..._

Yomi tentatively touched it and pretended to be shocked at the sight of Rem. "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyo quickly touched it as well. "WHAT THE FUCK-"

Mark bravely touched a corner. "AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALMOST AS WORST AS JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What are you talking about, nothing is worst as Jenny!!!!!" Rokya said indignantly.

"Ryuuzaki, give me the notebook!!!" Raito said urgently, reaching for it.

And that's when everything altered from what happened in the anime.

* * *

And now we must take a short break to discuss a certain subject.

We've seen what happens Yomi freaks out, this chapter, for instance.. We've seen what happens when Kiyo freaks out, like in chapter 20. Mark freaks out all the time, but we can't really blame him.

But have we ever seen what happens when Rokya freaks out? No. We've just seen what happens when Rokya gets sugar high or decides to act stupid. We've never actually read about Rokya freaking out, not even when he ended up in the world of Death Note. Not much freaks Rokya out.

However, seeing that notebook still there when he had burned it with his very hands was a shock for Rokya. Yes, he actually burned it, he didn't eat it. Ironically, Rokya was freaked out by that, even though he does and sees things that are much freakier but is not freaked out by it. That's just Rokya's nature.

So what does happen when Rokya freaks out? Does it make him useless, frozen with shock, like L? Or does the vice versa happen? It's a subject that's puzzled the mind of Rokya himself for many years. That last line was bullshit. Rokya has freaked out many times in his life, but when he became ten, less and less things freaked him out.

However, we weren't there when he was ten because Rokya is just based on a combination of the most perverted, hyper, stranger, crazy, and weird people in Raikun's life, and since there is a lot of weird people in the world, including Raikun, you have plenty of resources. At Raikun's school and with Raikun's friends, weird is _normal_. There's just varying degrees of weirdness and sickmindedness. And Rokya happens to be near the extreme, especially with his superior intelligence.

But back to the subject. What does happen when Rokya freaks out? You'll find it in a few seconds unless you totally skipped this really random topic.

* * *

It was one of those moments in life when everything stopped except one person. Raito's hand was just inches away from the notebooks cover, Yomi's face was frozen in a terrified scream, Kiyo had her hand covering her mouth, ready to strike if needed to, and Mark was rising from his seat, a determined look on his face.

Rokya casually made his way to where Raito and L were sitting. He _slowly_ plucked the notebook from L's grasp, the detective staring in shock at the shinigami. With that, Rokya proceeded to tear the notebook in half, leaving the first half in L's hand and tearing the smaller half into tiny pieces, and swallowing them all.

After allowing ample time for his stomach to digest the paper, he took Raito's watch, opened the secret compartment, and took out the tiny piece of the Death Note stowed in there. Instead of eating it, Rokya's fingers deftly tore it into tiny, unusable pieces that littered the floor of the helicopter. The seventeen year old meticulously picked each one up and threw it out of the helicopter window.

His mission done, Rokya balanced himself in the small space between L and Raito, and allowed time to continue again.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

It took several moments for L to realize that the notebook in his grasp seemed light. Too light.

It took Raito several seconds to realize that Rokya was sitting between L and himself.

It took Kiyo one second to examine the situation and realize that somehow, Rokya had managed to dispose of half of the Death Note in less than a millisecond.

It took her several more seconds to numbly convey that information to Yomi and Mark.

It took Mark five seconds for the information to sink in.

It took Yomi several seconds to ask Rokya _"__What about the watch?"_

_I got rid of that one too. It's amazing how slow everything seems when you're moving fast._

_....remind me never to let you get freaked out again, Rokya._

_Well, it's very rare for me to get freaked out at my age. It takes something that's not disturbing or extreme but something impossible and defied my thinking as well._

_Okay. Good for you._

"....why did Rokya-kun tear up half of the notebook?"

"Because I felt like it."

"...how was Rokya-kun able to accomplish that?"

"It's surprising what I can accomplish when I'm freaked out."

"...how did Rokya-kun dispose of it?"

"I ate it. And don't think of trying to make me throw it back up, because my body's already digested it."

"...I see. And why is Rokya-kun sitting between Raito-kun and myself?"

"Because we're buddies and I want to sit next to you."

"...I see. Can Rokya-kun see the shinigami outside?"

"Yes, I can. I touched the notebook when I ripped it, and I guess it was kind of mean of Yagami-san to call Rem a bakemono, looks are no way to judge, er, shinigami, but I have to admit that is one ugly sight."

"...I see. Is Rokya-kun thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm not sure if I am, because I can't really tell what you're thinking, Ryuuzaki. What are you thinking?"

"...I am thinking that Rokya-kun's first and fourth answers were complete, as they would put it, bullshit. If you want to know the percentages, it is 95%."

"Interesting. Well, as to your past question, I was not thinking that my first and fourth answers to you were complete bullshit and there was a 95% chance that they were complete bullshit. I was thinking how that dried blood from your nose really makes you look like a pervert."

_You know... _Yomi said wearily, _to an onlooker, this could be almost funny..._

_Yeah, but we aren't onlookers, are we?_

"...I will choose not to comment on that. Will Rokya-kun tell me the _real_ answers to questions one and four?

"I suppose there's no harm in doing that. I really thought you would say my answer to your fifth question was bullshit, but anyway, I freaked out when I saw that notebook. " Rokya explained in a cheerful voice. "You see, that same notebook was originally the first Kira's Death Note. When he gave it up, his shinigami took it to me. Eventually, I burned it except for a page. This is that page," he added, drawing a page from his jacket pocket.

"The reason why I asked Yagami-san to check for Lind L Taylor's name was because that was a thing that could only be on the first Kira's notebook. Having burned that notebook, I was quite shocked. When I freak out, L, I act very quickly without hesitation. The only reason why I left those pages was for you to know the rules of the Death Note."

"Wow, Rokya, you're actually telling the truth, huh?" Kiyo muttered sarcastically.

"The shinigami that's out there," Rokya continued, "is not the shinigami that first gave Kira this Death Note. The shinigami there, Rem, was the shinigami of the second Kira, Amane Misa. The first shinigami is also here on this scene."

"Wait." L said, "you mean that there is two shinigami that can be seen with this notebook?"

"Apparently, there were two copies of both Death Notes which belonged to different shinigami." Rokya explained.

"Who is the first shinigami?" Raito questioned, speaking for the first time.

"His name is Ryuk, and he is a male shinigami, while this shinigami is a female shinigami. Mind you, he is friendlier than this one. You can see him if you want." Rokya offered the paper to L, but _not_ to Raito.

Kiyo frowned. _Ryuk? But I don't see him anywhere..._

_Behind us, Yoko._

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki, what's going on in there? Is everything all right?!"

"Yes...but..."

Rokya snatched the Death Note again and picked a pen out of his pocket. "_This_ is how it's done, Ryuuzaki. Let me give you a demonstration, since I'm already known as the second Kira."

Before L or anyone else could stop him, Rokya had swiftly written the name Higuchi Kyosuke in ink, not blood.

"Ro-Rokya-kun!!"

"Now wait forty seconds." Rokya said calmly. "You thought Higuchi was making a note of my fake name earlier? He was just counting down the seconds for me to die. You can add more stuff, but you can see the rules for yourself if you really want to know."

Raito gaped. "You...you idiot!!!! Do you realize how important an information source like Higuchi is??? He's an eyewitness, he's-"

"It's Zarth's will, Raito. I have no part in this. Besides, Ryuk can tell you all you need to know."

"Ryuuzaki!!!"

L frowned. "If that Death Note really is real...then..."

"37...38...39..."

Higuchi suddenly collasped as the police lead him away.

"Wha-"

"Higuchi!!!"

"Father, don't let Higuchi die no-"

"It's-it's impossible, but I think he's..."

"Yup." Rokya said loudly. "He's dead." The teenager risked a glance at L's numbers, and to his relief, they were now climbing up at a fast rate. _...Thank goodness...it's okay guys. Unless Zarth extends the time we need to extend L's life to seventy years or more, we're safe._

_A-are you sure???!! _Yomi demanded.

_I'm sure._

"Ho-holy crap...that Death Note....actually....is real..." Kiyo acted shocked. "Ro-Rokya...this...is what you've been using...this whole time?!"

"AAAH!!! Killer paper!!!!!" Mark yelled.

"Give me that piece of paper." L ordered. Rokya passed it to him, advising "You might wanna turn the helicopter around."

However, there was no need, as Ryuk suddenly swooped in front of the helicopter. "Yo, Rokya!! Long time no see."

Right then, Rem turned up to the sky and said, "I've done my part, Zarth, Now let me rest." With those words, the shinigami dissolved into a pile of dust, much to the consternation of Soichiro and Mogi.

Raito took advantage of L's shock to snatch the notebook.

* * *

It was a real mess.

Raito did touch the notebook, however, Rokya knocked his hand away, and all the Kira suspect gained was the sight of a pile of dust and Ryuk. So no harm done.

The team got shocked all over again by the sight of a second, and more hideous, in their opinion, shinigami.

It took L and Watari seven full hours to clean up the "mess", it would have taken longer had not Ryuk been so cooperative, thinking he could get all the apples in the world with L's money.

It was _very_ exhausting, but soon the taskforce and teenagers and detective were all seated in headquarters, L questioning Ryuk in the exact same way he had questioned Rem. Well, not exactly, since there was only the real rules Aiwaza read out loud, the remains of the fake ones were in a place Raikun would very much like to not mention.

"So is it true that Shinigami love apples?" L inquired, making a stack out of the sweet containers.

"Well, shinigami don't really need food to survive," Rokya interrupted. He and Ryuk were both being questioned, Raito and the others onlooking.

"But that doesn't mean they _can't_ eat food, right, Ryuk?"

"Correct." Ryuk answered, sitting comfortably on the couch. "I can answer questions about my own species Rokya, thank you very much. As Rokya here said, human apples really are a delicacy to shinigami. However, if a shinigami eats too much of them, they get...addicted. If they don't have apples for a long time,...withdrawal symptoms occur."

Rokya sniggered. "It's really funny." Ryuk shot him a warning glare.

L glanced at Ryuk calmly. "If you refer to apples as 'human apples', then are there apples in the 'shinigami realm'?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I have one right here." Ryuk took out the disgusting looking apple. "Er, would you like to try it?" He asked, hastily remembering human manners.

"That is very courteous of you, Ryuk, but no thank you, I can only eat sweets." L explained without batting an eye.

"I highly about that..." Yomi muttered.

"Are there other notebooks in the human world?" The detective asked.

Ryuk shrugged. "Nah. The only way a Death Note would end up in this world is if a shinigami dropped it, like I did. Right now, that notebook and the page Rokya's got is all that's left."

"I see...so this is your only Death Note, Ryuk?"

"No, I tricked the shinigami king a long time ago and got two. I dropped the other one to get some entertainment. After all, you have no idea how boring the shinigami world can be after a few millennia!"

"I'm sure it is very dull. So how does one get the 'shinigami eyes'?"

"It's a Death Note deal that can be made between a shinigami and a human. You see, shinigami eyes aren't ordinary. We can see a human's name and remaining life span by just looking at their face." Ryuk explained. "With the eye deal, a human trades half of their remaining life span for shinigami eyes."

"...so that's what Higuchi meant by the deal..." Raito mused.

"Ryuk," L said loudly, "Who _is_ the first Kira? Answer and I'll bring you all the apples I can."

"..." Ryuk laughed. "Ahahahaha!!!! Oh, L, if I could be bought like that, the first Kira would have known your name and killed you in a heartbeat!!"

L sighed. "I thought so...what would you want?"

Ryuk shrugged. "More entertainment, I guess. But the apple offer isn't that bad either."

L frowned. "Then you'll get both if you answer this one question. Who is the first Kira?"

There was a very pregnant pause in which everyone was tense. Finally...

"If I did tell you, there'd be no proof. It'd be hard convincing the world by the word of a shinigami. And you can't really punish him, because in a way, he is innocent, as of right now."

"I understand that." L said in clipped tones. "I will not punish him."

"Fine. He's the guy you're chained to."

"Wha-what???!!!" Raito demanded. "But I'm NOT Kira, I-"

"You're not Kira, Raito, because you're not. But you were. You decided to give up the Death Note and kill L once your memories returned. But, it didn't work out. We have these teenagers here to thank for that."

"Wha-what??!!" Kiyo said innocently. "But it was Rokya wh-"

"Yeah, but-"

"You know what, people," Rokya announced loudly, "it's three in the morning and we're all dead tired, except for the shinigami and L, and the people who are are too proud to admit it. I think at least us _teenagers_ should go upstairs and have some sleep."

"Yes, of course." L said. "Watari?"

The elderly man soon walked in with a cart filled with apples.

"Oooh!!!! Thanks, L!!!" Ryuk hurried over and began to hastily gorge himself.

Raito massaged his head, not wanting to believe that he was once Kira...yet...it all made sense. All those gaping holes in his memory with Misora Naomi and Ray Penber...could it be times when he was using the Death Note?

"Raito-kun, perhaps you should rest too. In fact, everyone should take a brake."

"No, Ryuuzaki, I'm fine."

"We're fine as well." Soichiro looked at the taskforce. "I think I speak for all of us." The rest nodded.

"We're fine too-" Yomi started, but L held up a hand, silencing her. "Yomi-chan and the others _must_ rest."

"Oh, fine then...."

Kiyo and Mark were too tired to argue.

Soon, the four of them were a floor above L and the others.

"Oh yeah...that reminds me..." Kiyo yawned. "Now that this Yotsuba thing is finally over, I need to do something. Rokya?"

"Hm?"

Kiyo suddenly came and put her arms around Rokya's body. "Huh? Yoko, what are ya doing-"

_CRUNCH._

"WHAT THE HELL YOKO YOU JUST KICKED MY COCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_A floor down...._

"...how were we able to hear that? Isn't this building sound proof?"

"Apparently, Rokya-kun has been fiddling with some things..."

* * *

"WELL, GOOD, I'M GLAD I HURT YOUR STUPID COCK, ROKYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT??? HE'S INNOCENT, YOKO!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, Charlie, this is a body part, NOT a real living thing-" Yomi began.

"But it is." Rokya said, confused. He reached out into his pants and pulled out a very ruffled and very hyper rooster.

"WHAT THE HELL??????????????"

"HOW CAN THAT THING FIT IN YOUR PANTS???????????????"

"ROKYA, PUT YOUR COCK _BACK_ WHERE IT BELONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_A floor down..._

"I would pretend not to hear this conversation but apparently, it is very difficult." L remarked calmly while awkward coughing was heard from those who knew English.

Ryuk just laughed and ate another apple.

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOKKYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR COCK _AWAY _FROM ME!!!!!!!!" Kiyo screamed as the rooster began dancing around the room in a harassed kind of way.

"I CAN'T!!!!!!!!! IT'S TOO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled as the rooster kept slipping from his fingers.

"THAT IS A VERY GROSS LOOKING COCK, CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!" The rooster was indeed gross looking, perhaps from being in Rokya's secret compartment in his pants, or to be more precise, underwear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! CHARLIE, CUT IT'S HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!!"

"BUT IT'LL BE GROSS!!!!! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT SIGHT??????? BESIDES, IT'LL CAUSE ME PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled as he chased the rooster around the room. "HIS NAME IS BOB, AND I'VE GROWN FOND OF HIM!!!"

"HOW CAN YOU GROW FOND OF A COCK, ROKYA??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW CAN YOU _NAME_ A COCK, CHARLIE????????!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"I think everyone can go home. Raito-kun and I will take care of this." L said, still remaining calm.

"Er...okay...." The taskforce hurriedly left.

"Watari?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please show us what the camera's are seeing on the screen?"

"I hate to contradict you, Ryuuzaki, but from what we've heard, are you sure you want to see that?"

* * *

"YUCK, YOUR COCK'S MAKING A MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Feathers were flying everywhere as Rokya increased his attempts to catch his rooster.

"I CAN'T HELP IT, OKAY, SO GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!!!!!! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T KICKED ME IN THAT SPOT AND TURNED MY COCK LOOSE, YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CONTROL YOUR COCK???????!!!!!!!"

"HIS NAME IS _BOB_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT IT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This went on for several minutes until Yomi finally threw a chair and knocked the chicken unconscious.

"ROKYA, FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO CARRY ANYTHING THAT IS ALIVE IN YOUR PANTS!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY DID YOU KICK ME THERE ANYWAY???"

"THAT WAS FOR ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT A FEW DAYS AGO!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, ISN'T IT A LITTLE _LATE_???????!!!!!"

"I WAS TOO BUSY WORRYING ABOUT YOTSUBA, YOU DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The four were so angry and shaken that they had given no consideration at how their previous words might have sounded to one who was only listening.

Meanwhile, L raised an eyebrow while Raito repeatedly slammed his head on the desk.

"IT-"

_Slam!_

"WAS-"

_Slam!_

"JUST-"

_Slam!_

"A-"

_Slam!_

"CHICK-"

_Slam!_

"-EN."

_Slam!_

"A-"

_Slam!_

"STU-"

_Slam!_

"-PID-"

_Slam!_

"CHICK-"

_Slam!_

"-EN!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, interesting how badly things can be understood, isn't it, Raito-kun?"

* * *

**And my eyes feel dead from staring at the computer for so long. Sigh...**

**And since this chapter is 18,935 words, I might be taking another break, okay?**

**And I also apologize if you guys were a little bored with this super long chapter. ^^**


	57. It's Over?

The morning afterward, L and Raito made the four teenagers listen to their...conversation last night with only sound.

_Click._

_"WHAT THE HELL??????????????"_

_"HOW CAN THAT THING FIT IN YOUR PANTS???????????????"_

_"ROKYA, PUT YOUR COCK BACK WHERE IT BELONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"ROOOOOOOOKKYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR COCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!" _

_"I CAN'T!!!!!!!!! IT'S TOO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_"THAT IS A VERY GROSS LOOKING COCK, CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!" _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! CHARLIE, CUT IT'S HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"BUT IT'LL BE GROSS!!!!! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT SIGHT??????? BESIDES, IT'LL CAUSE ME PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! HIS NAME IS BOB, AND I'VE GROWN FOND OF HIM!!!"_

_"HOW CAN YOU GROW FOND OF A COCK, ROKYA??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"HOW CAN YOU NAME A COCK, CHARLIE????????!!!!!!!!!!!""YUCK, YOUR COCK'S MAKING A MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"I CAN'T HELP IT, OKAY, SO GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!!!!!! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T KICKED ME IN THAT SPOT AND TURNED MY COCK LOOSE, YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"HOW CAN YOU NOT CONTROL YOUR COCK???????!!!!!!!"_

_"HIS NAME IS BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT IT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Click. (End of Tape)_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, remind me to never use the word 'cock' ever again when referring to the chicken, _not_ the....er....body part."

"Is it just me, or are we always saying 'remind me'?"

"Remind _me_ to kick Rokya harder in the balls when I'm pissed at him because since the stupid chicken there probably protected him from any pain."

"What are you saying?" Yomi joked. "Even if the chicken was there, he would have still felt no pain."

Mark frowned, confused. "Why?"

"Because obviously, Rokya has no 'cock' in his pants." Kiyo muttered.

"Oh yeah. Hilarious." Rokya said sarcastically.

"All right, Ryuuzaki," Kiyo apologized, "We're sorry about our...misleading choice of words."

"Apologize to Raito-kun instead. He was the one banging his head into the desk eleven times after he realized who 'Bob' was." L paused. "By the way, how long has Rokya-kun owned this chicken?"

The seventeen year old shrugged, the now calm chicken perching on his head. "Sometime before we went to Europe."

"..."

"..."

"...hang on. You had Bob in your pants for the _whole_ time we were there???"

"As a matter of fact, I did. And I had him in my und-"

"Rokya-kun does not need to elaborate." L said hastily.

"So..." Raito began. "How are we going to explain this to my dad and the others?"

L looked at the former Kira suspect as if he was particularly stupid. "Just show them the video, of course."

"Um, Ryuuzaki?" Mark offered. "I really don't think they want to see Rokya pull that rooster-" "Bob!!!" Rokya insisted indignantly "-out of his pants."

"True, Mark-kun, but they have to know what really happened..."

"Great." Yomi interrupted. "But now that Higuchi is gone and Ryuk is with us because of Charlie, now what?"

"And speaking of Ryuk..." Kiyo scanned the room. "Where is he, anyway?"

"In the kitchen, trying all of the different types of apples Ryuuzaki had Watari bring." Raito answered reluctantly. The presence of the shinigami bothered Raito, not because of Ryuk's appearance (although, it wouldn't be a bad reason), but because it was a constant reminder that Raito had been Kira.

He...was Kira. Kira. Killer. With his own two hands, he had murdered Raye Penber and the other FBI agents...and Misora Naomi as well...even though Raito himself didn't remember, and L promised he wouldn't bestow any punishment, all of this...was his whole fault...

"Raito-kun?" Kiyo asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?! Oh...yes."

"Come on, Raito, you're not upset that you were Kira, are ya?" Rokya asked through a mouthful of apple. Kiyo smacked the back of his head.

"OW!! What the hell was that for, woman??"

"Those are for Ryuk, not you." The sixteen year old growled at her former classmate. "We don't want a supernatural being pissed at us just because you can't hold your appetite!!"

"Don't be so uptight!!!" Rokya whined. "L has plenty of apples, Ryuk won't notice one missing!!"

"I don't care! With your appetite, you're going to eat all of them in the room before someone stops you!!!"

"I will not!!!"

"Yes, you will!!!!" Kiyo looked up from her scolding to see Raito still looking depressed.

"Cheer up, Raito-kun. Stop looking so guilty. You're not Kira." The teenager said reassuringly. "It was the notebook that manipulated you. That Death Note is the whole cause of this thing, not you. And the Death Note is going to be locked up by Ryuuzaki, where no one will ever become Kira ever again. There's no need to worry anymore."

Still, Raito did not say anything. After hesitating for a few seconds, Kiyo walked up to him. "Raito-kun? Don't worry. It's all over now..."

Raito finally spoke. "There was a part of me."

"Wha?"

"There was a part of me," the eighteen year old repeated, "that wanted to touch that notebook. That wanted to know that I killed people, that I wielded such power once."

"Well," Kiyo said awkwardly, "that part obviously didn't win."

"You know that I was Kira...yet you can still talk like that. My father and I can't even be in the same room anymore."

"Oh dear. I'm very sorry about that."

Raito ignored her awkward apology. "Kiyo-chan...what do you really think?"

"M-me? About what, you being Kira?"

"Yes."

Kiyo sighed. "All I know is that the person that was Kira, and the person I'm talking to right now are two different people that only look alike. Kira wanted a perfect world, and to be god of a perfect world. But you said before that you accepted that nothing could be perfect."

"I did? When?"

"Um, sometime when we were in Europe?"

"Oh. I see." Raito said curtly.

"Listen, Raito..." Kiyo began uneasily.

"What?!"

"...just let it go!!!" She snapped desperately, all patience leaving her. "You have no intention of murdering anyone right now, and no one is going to use that thing again!! Just let it go!!! It's _over_!!!"

"B-but..." Raito stuttered in belief. "I...I was a mass murderer, Kiyo!!"

"But you're _not_ now, and you have no memory or intention of becoming one, _like_ I said earlier!!!!"

"But-"

"Raito...please....it _is_ over, like Ryuuzaki said..." Kiyo begged.

"No." He replied grimly. "No, it's not. Who says this will be the last time a shinigami gets bored?! We have no way of controlling them, we have no way to prevent one of them from giving another Death Note-"

"Raito." Kiyo interrupted.

"What?!!"

"I _know_ that we can't control the shinigami, but if a notebook lands, we both know that you won't pick it up, right? Isn't that the whole point of this conversation, that you're not Kira anymore???"

"Yes, but that's not the point!!!" Raito yelled, his face filled with exasperation.

"Not the point???" Kiyo yelled back with equal frustration. "I thought the whole reason you were all depressed was because you used to be Kira!!!!"

"That was the point!!!!!"

"But I just said that that was the point, Raito!!!! The point is that you used to be Kira but you're _not_ anymore!!!!"

"That _was _the point!!!!!" Raito repeated loudly.

"But you just said earlier that that _wasn't _the point!!!"

"...I did? Well...well"

"...you just made a mistake, didn't you?" Kiyo said happily.

Raito gave an extremely irritable sigh, placing his hands on his hips. "Well...you know what...you can just...just...just..."

"Yeah. _You_ just made a mistake."

"Well _you_ can just...you know what, just shut up." Raito said harshly, grabbing Kiyo's hands and pulling her toward his body.

"You were saying a lot of the same words earlier, you know that?" Kiyo muttered, slightly pissed that she couldn't do anything against Raito's strength. "So this is what Yagami Raito does when he's messed up?? He just says 'shut up' and hugs the person? Interesting...."

To her surprise, Raito was grinning.

"Um...why are you smiling like that?" Kiyo asked in trepidation. Raito pulled her closer so his body was right up against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and smirking into her face.

"You...called me Raito."

"Oh, did I? Well, I'll have you know, Raito-_kun_, that I become less formal when dealing with dense geniuses." Kiyo huffed.

"Mmm..." Raito just smirked wider. Kiyo started to panic.

"Hey...it was just a stupid honorific!!! What happened to you being all bitchy and everything??? Do you really swing moods that fast?? Raito-kun!!!! Stop looking at me like that!!!!! AGH!!!!!!" Kiyo pounded his chest as much as she could, to no avail, of course.

"You aren't comfortable with this position, Kiyo-_chan_?" Raito almost purred, sounding, to Kiyo's ears, very dangerous.

"Yes!!! I am not comfortable with this, so stop it, you secret pervert!!!"

Raito simply lowered his head to her ear and whispered quietly, "Would it be more comfortable if you were to lay do-"

"YAAAGH!!!!!!!" Kiyo managed to free one her arms and hastily smacked the top of Raito's head.

Raito let go of her, laughing despite the pain. Kiyo glared at him, which Raito found to be very cute.

"Raito-kun, perhaps you better rest before your mood undertakes a dramatic change again."

"My mood has not undertaken a dramatic change." Raito insisted. "You just made me feel better, that's all."

"Hmph!" Kiyo snorted. "But anyway, if you're worrying about more Death Notes coming to the human world, why don't you discuss it with Ryuuzaki? I'm sure he's thinking of the same thing too-"

"I did discuss it with him." Raito responded.

"Oh? Well, what did he say then?"

Raito shrugged. "From what I've heard, Ryuk seems to have a very rare personality among shinigami, and most shinigami don't have an extra Death Note to fool around with. However, Ryuuzaki's worried that Ryuk might influence more shinigami to do the same he did. He's going to try negotiate with Ryuk right now."

"Hmm..." Kiyo thought of Zarth. Could they really prevent more Death Notes from coming into the human world, especially with what happened to Rem and Ryuk's first Death Note?

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I am very sorry, Rokya-kun, but we cannot have a chicken running amok in this building." L tried to reason. "Surely you can-"

"He was only running crazy like that because Yoko kicked him!!!" Rokya argued. "If I let him go, he'll be killed!!"

Yomi rolled her eyes. "It's hard to think that he hasn't been killed spending a month in your underwear, Charlie!!!"

Mark groaned. "What remained of my pure mind in high school has been utterly destroyed during this trip."

"Glad to hear it, Mark."

"Charlie!!!"

"Why is everyone so _mad_ at me??" Rokya asked exasperatingly.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IRRITATING JERK!!!!!!"

"I feel so wounded..."

"Ryuuzaki," Yomi said loudly, "How about we send the chicken-" "he has a name, you know!!" "-to a no-kill farm where he can recover from the trauma of being with an insane, stupid, and perverted seventeen year old?"

Rokya frowned. "I _guess_ that's okay...hang on...did you just refer to me as-"

"I will do it right away." L interrupted as Watari gently picked Bob off Rokya's head.

Yomi shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe how much trouble that c-rooster, I mean, caused. So, where's Ryuk? In the kitchen?"

"Apparently so."

"RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!!!!" Rokya yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone except for L to wince and cover their ears.

"Sheesh, Rokya, you don't have to be so loud." The shinigami grumbled, emerging from the bottom of the floor and immediately reaching for an apple.

"What happened to the sound proof walls anyway?" Kiyo asked as she walked into the room, Raito following her.

L shrugged. "I blame it on Rokya-kun."

The said Japanese teenager laughed sheepishly. "Ehehe..."

L decided to ignore him and turned to Ryuk, stirring his tea/coffee/drink-of-death with his spoon. "Ryuk?"

"Mmf?" Ryuk asked through a mouthful of apple.

"When you dropped the Death Note, your purpose was entertainment and entertainment only, correct?" L inquired, sipping from his cup.

"More or less. There really is nothing in the shinigami realm."

"Have you been entertained with the previous actions caused by you dropping the notebook?"

"Of course. Especially when you found out that Yomi here was really a girl and had that huge nosebleed. I didn't know humans could do that." Ryuk cackled.

"..."

"..."

"Of course you didn't."

"If it was entertainment you wanted," Yomi said in a less than amused tone, "then you should have just watched Kiyo and Charlie in middle school. Of course, it depends on what kind of entertainment you would want t-"

"_Ahem_. Let's not think about those things in the past." Kiyo announced loudly.

"I second that." Rokya said cheerfully.

"Back to the topic of this conversation," L said, somehow making everyone fall quiet, "Ryuk, if things got boring for you, would you want to drop the Death Note again as a reason for more entertainment?"

"I guess. Maybe in a century or so." Ryuk said casually. "Why?"

"Well," Kiyo pointed out, "the fact that someone as unique as Raito-kun picked it up was rather lucky for you, Ryuk."

"Lucky? Whaddya mean?" The shinigami looked confused.

"With your age," Rokya added, "you should know that better than anyone. How many people would have died or destroyed the Death Note instead of using it like Raito did? How many people would have managed not to get caught, and manage to keep up in a dangerous game with the greatest detective in the world himself?"

"A lot?" Ryuk offered.

"What they're trying to say, Ryuk," Raito finally said, reluctant to talk to the dark creature, "is that this 'fun' that's happened is a very rare occurrence. Usually, it wouldn't happen at all."

Ryuk nodded. "That is true. Death Notes have made their way into the human world for centuries, but this is the only time where it's made a real significant impact. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"We're asking you this because we would not like anymore Death Notes to come into the human world until after the impact of this 'Kira' case fades." L said in a monotone while adding sugar to his tea/coffee/drink-of-death.

"And why shouldn't that happen?" Ryuk questioned eagerly.

L picked the Death Note up. "This object...is probably the most dangerous weapon to ever fall in human hands. If more of them appear while people are still raving about Kira, it could permanently damage our entire world...and put an end to your fun forever."

Ryuk frowned. "Fine, I'll make a deal with you. The shinigami will not drop anymore Death Notes until...hmm...five-"

"Ten!" L interrupted.

"Seven a half..." Ryuk reasoned, "...centuries."

"_WHAT_????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ryuk, you said you're only a Class C shinigami. How are you going to stop the other shinigami from dropping a Death Note?"

"Easy." Ryuk answered. "I just suggest that to the shinigami king, and it's done. He doesn't like meddling with the human world anyway, and seven and a half centuries is like...let's see....seven months to us."

"A century is like a month to a shinigami???????" Mark demanded.

"Well, they are immortal..."

"Fine." L agreed. "By then, it won't be our generation's problem."

"_Ryuuzaki_!!!!"

"But it _won't_. We'll all be dead by then."

"Yes, but still...don't talk like that."

"Of course," Ryuk added, "I'll have to go and report that to the old man, then."

"Huh?"

"I'll be back in a sec." Before anyone else could say anything, the shinigami disappeared into the wall.

* * *

"You're...going to destroy the Death Note?" Matsuda repeated bewilderedly.

It was two hours after Ryuk had reappeared and reported the shinigami king had agreed, and any shinigami that would attempt to drop a Death Note would turn into dust.

After the team realized the huge misunderstanding the other day, the detective announced that he was going to destroy the Death Note.

"...why?" Soichiro finally asked.

"Because we have only two options if we want this Kira case to end." L explained while taking a bite out of a cookie. "The first option is to lock the Death Note up in a place where no one can get their hands on it. The second is to destroy it. I feel that the second option would be more reassuring on the slim chance that someone will manage to get their hands on the Death Note."

"..."

"...I guess it would be easier....so how are you going to do it?" Aiwaza questioned.

Picking up the corner of the Death Note with his thin fingers, L raised his head and looked everyone in the eye. "I will burn it."

The team couldn't explain the sudden shiver that ran through all of them at those words.

"Are...you going to burn it right now?"

"Yes." L replied, taking the other page in his hands from Rokya's Death Note.

"And...what about the shinigami?" Mogi asked.

"I'll go back to the shinigami realm, as there's no sense in staying here if no one can see me." Ryuk answered. "I will miss those apples, though..." he continued in a rather wistful tone.

On what looked like a lab table in the middle of the room was a flame burning from what looked like a piece of machinery. "Er...will it be this dramatic, Ryuuzaki?"

"It is not dramatic, merely steps taken in order to ensure that not a shred of this notebook survives." L answered, slowly inserting the Death Note, including Rokya's page, into the fire.

There was a very tense five minutes where the pages of the supernatural notebook dissolved into ashes. Finally...the Death Notes were no more.

"...it's...really over?" Matusda squeaked into the stony silence.

"Yes." L said. "This concludes the Kira investigation. The source of Kira's power has been destroyed, and no more criminals will die from heart attacks." The insomniac paused. "Unless, of course, they are either very old or suffer from some disease." L added, ruining the effect. "You will all be able to return to your police positions. And Raito-kun..."

_CRASH!!!_

"...Rokya-kun, that was unnecessary. I could have just unlocked those handcuffs."

"I know. Hehe."

* * *

In the shadows, dark clothing rustled as skin stretched to reveal sharp white teeth.

"Ah, humans." The being chuckled in an almost affectionate tone. "It's _far_ from over..."

To be continued...

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter sucks, but it can't be helped. See ya later!!**


	58. The Return of the Paintball Gun!

**A/N: You know, I really hate the people who inspired Rokya sometimes. Especially when they try to push me off a really steep hill that just happens to be behind a school building. XD**

**I think I'm gonna take another break next week and not write until mid-April...you might possibly get another chapter tomorrow if there's lots of reviews!! XD just kidding.

* * *

**

"Oi, Yomi." Kiyo shook her friend gently. "Hey, wake up."

"Mmm?" Yomi opened one eye lazily, trying to shake off that weird dream she had. It had been a very strange dream. They had been back in London with the Whammy boys and suddenly Rokya had been running after Kiyo singing that weird song he sang a few days ago...come to think about it, _did_ Rokya actually have any feelings for Kiyo?

"Yomi?"

"Mhmm. I'm up." The Japanese American teenager sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. No reason for Kiyo to know about her dream. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." Kiyo replied, getting up from the bed, her task done.

"Am or pm?" Yomi questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"....Am. You should be able to tell that by the sun, Yomi."

"I guess...so what did I miss?"

Kiyo shrugged. "Well, turns out that Ryuuzaki received a very mysterious, untraceable email that told him not to send us back home until February 1st."

Yomi frowned. "February?"

Kiyo nodded. _That's what I thought too. Apparently, Zarth's decided to extend his deadline._

_Great._ Yomi groaned. _All of this time we've been concentrating to get him alive at the end of the year and now..._

_I know, I was pretty pissed too. But L hasn't forgotten we know all of their real names..._

The two sat in silence for several seconds.

"So, did Raito-kun go home with his dad?" Yomi asked tentatively.

Kiyo shook her head. "Ryuuzaki asked Raito-kun if he would like to stay with him and help with the cases, now that the Kira case is over. Since Raito's an adult now, his dad had no say in it."

"He said yes?"

"Yeah...but right now, he's telling a false explanation to his family before he leaves them. I'm sure he'll see them again." Kiyo added.

"What does his dad think of it?"

"I really don't know. I didn't see Raito break the news to him." Kiyo said darkly. "Oh, and by the way, Mark's gonna be happier now. We're going back to England tomorrow."

"Huh?" Yomi sat up curiously. "Why?"

"Because the Kira case is the reason why Ryuuzaki went to Japan in the first place. Now that the Kira case is over..."

"Oh. I get it. So Ryuk's gone now?"

"I guess so." _But Zarth sure isn't._

"Are we going to see Near and the others again?"

"I don't know. But Mark doesn't care as long as he can speak the language."

"Speaking of Mark," Yomi frowned, "Where is he? And Charlie, too?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes at the mention of Rokya's name. "I have no idea what Mark's doing. And Rokya hasn't done anything...at least yet. Maybe he was just waiting for you to wake up." She suggested.

It was Yomi's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm honored." She said sarcastically.

"You could stay in this room, that way, nothing might happen." Kiyo offered hopefully.

Yomi laughed. "Nah, what's the fun if nothing happens?"

"...dang it..."

"Where's everyone?"

"Downstairs." Kiyo answered.

The two walked downstairs, Yomi absorbed in her thoughts. _It's almost six months since we came here...six months...how things have changed since then..._

_Yeah, like finding out L is a pervert. _

_Shut up, Kiyo!! You can't really talk with Raito and Charlie!!_

_Charlie? But the nosebleed he got was before all of this-_

_GAH!! Just forget it!!!_

_Ok, I can do that._

_I'm sure you can._

"Yo, Yoko, Yomi." Rokya acknowledged as the two came down into the first floor. "Haha. I just said 'yo' three times."

"Oh yes, very funny, Rokya." Kiyo snapped sarcastically as Mark stared at the other wall, bored out of his mind.

L looked up from the computer he was typing at and smiled briefly at Yomi. "Did Yomi-chan sleep well?"

Slightly taken aback at the detective's easy going tone, Yomi nodded. "Yeah, thanks." _I guess the Kira case really took a load off of his shoulders..._

_Of course it would, Yomi._

_I'm glad that he's okay...I really am glad..._

_Hey, what are you guys talking about?_

_Rokya!! Go away!!!_

_Why?_

_Because we hate you!!! Or at least I do._

_Nah, Kiyo, I hate him too._

_You guys are so mean!!_

_Come to think of it, you say that a lot, don't you, Charlie?_

_Huh? What do you mean?_

_Just forget it._

"Um...Kiyo told me what's going on. What time are we all going back to England?" Yomi asked L awkwardly.

"Well, I did consider leaving Rokya-kun behind. It would save us a lot of explaining during security."

"_WHAT_??? That hurt my feelings, L!" Rokya pouted indignantly, or as indignant as a three year old child could be.

"No one cares, Rokya." Kiyo interrupted impatiently. "What time are we going, Ryuuzaki?"

L sighed. "Kiyo-chan and everyone else can just call me L, if they would like to. Now that Kira's gone, there's no need to hide my identity. As to Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan's question, we will leave for England in the evening."

"Evening?!"

"Even though the Kira case is over, there are still many things I need to take care of." The insomniac explained, helping himself to a chocolate sweet. "By burning the Death Note, we lost all evidence of the Kira case, but I think the world would be more safer without knowing about the real source of Kira's power."

"That does make sense..." Kiyo agreed, "It would probably cause too much chaos. It's too absurd for anyone to accept without seeing the proof...plus, there's the people with their religions and everything...and Ryuk might have gotten annoyed at all of the attention and disappear, making all of us look like fools..."

Mark sighed. "So complicated...how are you going to convince all the people at Interpol that the Kira case is over?"

L chewed another chocolate. "They have my word as L. Even though I am a very strange...source, they will not doubt my word, and the killings _will_ stop now that the shinigami king has forbidden any other shinigami to drop a Death Note."

Unease stirred in Yomi when she remembered that a shinigami did not have to drop a Death Note for it to get into a human's hands. "Ryuuzaki, if a shinigami goes away once you've given up the Death Note or died, how come Rem didn't leave when Amane Misa died?"

"I have already asked Ryuk that." L replied through a full mouth. "The Death Note Amane Misa had was not Rem's."

The four did their best to be confused. "Huh?" "Eh?"

"A shinigami killed a person who was trying to kill her, therefore lengthening her lifespan." The detective continued, plucking a third chocolate from the box with his long, pale fingers. "As a result, the shinigami died, and his Death Note was given to Amane. However, the other shinigami learned from this, and the shinigami king never allowed it again."

"O-oh...."

"But it is unlike Yomi-chan to ask me such things." L remarked. "Usually Kiyo-chan is the one to."

Yomi shrugged indifferently. "I dunno...I just can't believe it's over..."

Rokya suddenly stood up. "I'm bored, let's go, Yoko."

"Eh? No way I'm going _anywhere_ with you-" While Kiyo was saying this, Rokya grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out of the room. Helpless under the teenager's strength, Kiyo quickly grabbed Mark's shirt.

"Come on, Mark!! There's no way I'm going alone with Rokya-"

"Okay, okay, just let go..."

Yomi raised an eyebrow after the retreating trio. _Was Charlie really bored, or did he want me to be alone with... _She glanced at the detective's back in front of her and immediately felt very awkward.

As if sensing her gaze, L swiveled around in his seat to face her. "I am finished with everything." He stated dully. "Watari will just needs more time."

"Oh..." Yomi quickly averted her eyes. "Um...that's great..."

L was glad that Yomi could not see the sudden burning in his cheeks. Surely that wasn't the way to start a conversation with the girl you liked...

"Er...does Yomi-chan want to do anything?"

"Huh?" Yomi felt her face flush.

This was _torture_. "Well, I am finished with everything..." He repeated, his feet suddenly becoming fascinating. "If Yomi-chan would like to...go out....o-outside..." Great. He just stuttered.

"No...I'm fine, Ryuuzaki." Yomi assured, tentatively taking a step to the detective. L slowly got up from his seat.

"Yomi-chan can just call me L, if she wants to."

Yomi looked up shyly at the detective. "Do _you_ want me to?" She reached up with a hand to stroke his cheek.

L covered the said hand with his and rubbed small circles on the back of it. "I honestly do not care." He bent down, closing the distance between their faces.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"AGH!!!!" Mark yelled. "Charlie, I thought that c-er, ROOSTER, I mean, was supposed to be on some rural Japanese farm!!!!"

"His name is _BOB_." Rokya said impatiently as the rooster perched itself on his head once more. "And since we won't be in headquarters anymore, I can keep him, can't I?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "Why on earth would you want a chicken, Rokya?"

Rokya shrugged. "Why wouldn't you want a chicken?" He countered.

"What are you going to feed it?"

"I'll just buy something when we go to England."

"What are you going to do when it poops?" Mark asked snappishly.

"Well, I can tell when he's going to poop, which is right about...now!!" Rokya yanked open a window in their room, how the hell a window managed to be there in the first place, no one knew, and held the rooster out as it...well...you know....

"That is disgusting." Kiyo remarked as Mark turned away, shaking his head. "The next thing you know, L will get a case about chicken poop mysteriously dropping on people's heads...."

Rokya set his rooster (Not even Raikun-sama will call it by its name!! XD) back on his head.

"..."

"...so, did you come here because you were actually bored, or did you come here so your rooster-" "Bob!!" "-needed to take a crap, or did you want L and Yomi to have some 'alone'-" Kiyo made quotes with her fingers, "-time?"

"All three." Rokya declared happily. "I know!!! Maybe we can have a paintball war again!!!"

Kiyo and Mark shared equally alarmed looks. "_NO_, Rokya."

"Why not? It'll be fun. Besides, we're leaving tomorrow, aren't we?"

"In the evening." Kiyo pointed out. "Besides, can't you wait until we're in England? Watari is too busy to clean up another mess..."

"But in England, it might be worst since Mello and the others will be there..." Mark pointed out.

"Oh yeah...I guess you're right...but still..."

"Hey, Raito's back!!" Rokya exclaimed, sticking his head out of the window at a very dangerous angle.

"Rokya!!!" Kiyo scolded, resisting the urge to push him and shoved the seventeen year old back into the room. "Get back in before anyone sees you."

"You sound like my mother."

"You sound like a three month old baby." Kiyo retorted.

"Well, you sound-"

"Let's go down and meet Raito." Mark said hastily.

However, he spoke too late, as the door opened and revealed L, Yomi, and the said Japanese teenager.

"..."

"...why does Rokya-kun still have his rooster?"

"Because the Kira case is over." Rokya replied casually. "And his name's Bob, by the way." When no one seemed to have payed attention to this remark, he decided to say loudly, "Hey, L, can we have a paintball fight again?"

"...what?!!" Raito said incredulously.

To everyone's utmost surprise and horror, except Rokya's, of course, L actually smiled and said "Why not? We _are _leaving tomorrow...as long as we don't mess up _too_ much rooms..."

"Oh no..." Mark groaned.

"And if I manage to win, then Yomi-chan loses our bet." L added, his eyes glowing mischievously.

Kiyo frowned. "Bet?"

"Come on, Mark!!" Rokya said cheerfully, pulling paintball guns out of his pants. "It is sorta fun, you have to admit it!!"

Raito face-palmed. "And the taskforce is coming right now, damn..."

"The taskforce is coming?" Yomi asked curiously.

"Yeah. They wanted to have one last goodbye to Ryuuzaki..." As if on cue, the door opened again and revealed Aiwaza, Mogi, and Matsuda. No one decided to comment on the fact that Raito's father wasn't there.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki, we wanted to tell you-" Aiwaza began awkwardly, but L just tossed him a paintball gun, which the astonished afro haired man barely caught in time.

"Just say it with the gun, Aiwaza-san."

"Ooh!! Ooh!! I want one!!!" Matsuda said eagerly. Mogi graciously accepted his, trying his best not to grin.

Kiyo face-palmed. "I cannot believe this is happening..." Rokya pressed a paintball gun in her hand. "Come on, Kiyo, war is fun!!!!"

She glared at Rokya.

"Fine. If this is war, then I declare war against YOU, Rokya!!!!!!!!!" With those words, Kiyo blasted Rokya with paintballs and ran before he could retaliate.

Yomi grinned. "I second that!!! I also declare war against L!!!!!" She also got L before running away with Kiyo.

Aiwaza, still stuttering from the whole absurdity of the situation, finally sighed in resignedly and suddenly shot at Matsuda with terrifying force.

"AAGH!!!!!" Matsuda quickly retreated out of the room, Aiwaza chasing after him, a maniac grin on his face.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I WANTED TO DO THAT, MATUSDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya grinned, his hair dripping with red paint. "Well, I better go and get Yoko back for nailing me!!!" With that, he ran in the direction where Kiyo had gone, holding his gun high.

Raito sighed. "I really don't want to do thi-RYUUUUUUZAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, Raito-kun?" L asked innocently, his gun lowered.

"THAT CALLS FOR REVENGE!!!!!!!!" The detective took off with Raito fast on his heels.

Mark sighed. "I better go find Charlie before he ruins the whole building."

Soon, Mogi was left alone, wondering what he should do.

"..."

Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a _little_ fun....

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

The headquarters had now turned into a battlefield of 21 multicolored-paint-splattered floors.

Yomi, Kiyo, and Mark were clearly a team, though the only ones they would actually hit would be L, Rokya, and Raito since after getting his revenge on L, Raito teamed up with the detective, who decided to team up with Rokya. Not a pleasant combination at all.

Matsuda was "dead" after being knocked unconscious by so many paintballs. Aiwaza and Mogi were still in the game, but it was unclear which side they were on when Aiwaza aimed for L while Mogi shot at Mark.

Currently, Kiyo stood with her back against the wall, her gun at the ready. "How the hell can this thing hold so much paint?"

Mark, panting heavily from his retreat from L and Mogi, just shrugged. "Well, they did come from Charlie's pants...by the way, you know he's going to go after you again, right?" Mark pointed a finger at Kiyo's hair, which had purple paint dripping from the bottom and on her left cheek. "He's not going to be satisfied with that after the way you nailed him..."

"I know. And now he'll try and get you too, since you shot a paintball at his butt..."

Mark flushed indignantly at the memory. "I was aiming for Mogi!! It's not my fault the gun Charlie gave me happened to have brown paint!"

Kiyo chuckled. "Well, come on, we have to get back in there. We can't leave Yomi to the mercy of L." Yomi was held off by L as she ordered Kiyo and Mark to leave her behind. Unfortunately, they had had no choice but to obey.

Mark sighed. "Can't we just take the elevator?"

"Are you kidding? That would be the perfect trap for Rokya...we'd be cornered!!"

"Guess you're right..."

"Come on, let's go." Kiyo said urgently, backing out of the wall, holding the gun at the ready. "I'll advance while you watch the back, Mark."

"Um...okay..." Feeling slightly scared but exhilarated, Mark followed Kiyo, looking backward as he did.

After a tense fifteen minutes, they had covered the entire floor. Mark felt like an agent or something.

"Okay, no one's here..." Kiyo reported, not lowering her gun. _Yomi, where are you?!! Are you alright??_

_I'm fine...I managed to escape thanks to that shot of Mark's._

_Oh be quiet!!! _Mark snapped.

_I'm on floor 13. What floor are you on? _

_Stay there, we'll come and get you. _Kiyo replied as she and Mark hurried down the stairs, Mark trying to look back and not trip at the same time.

_Where are you??_

_Just stay where you are. I don't want Rokya to know in case he somehow taps into this conversation._

_

* * *

_

Rokya grinned triumphantly.

"Well?" Raito asked impatiently.

"Head to floor 13." The seventeen year old reported. "Yomi's there, so there's a chance Yoko and Mark are going to come there too. We should split up..."

* * *

"We finally made it!!" Mark whispered as they crept onto the floor.

"Be careful...Rokya and the others might be here as well...keep your gun out..." Kiyo warned.

Mark groaned. "This is so intense..."

The door behind them suddenly started inch open. Mark noticed too late. "Kiyo!!!"

"AAAGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!" Twin cries erupted across the room.

"Yo-Yomi!!!!"

"Kiyo!!!! Mark!!! Thank goodness, I found you two!!!!" Yomi hurried over, clutching her gun in paint covered hands.

"Quick, let's get out of here before Rokya and L come!!" Kiyo whispered urgently. "They probably heard that scream."

"Ye-yeah...."

They weren't halfway up the stairs before they heard footsteps behind him.

Mark gulped, panic in his eyes. "If that's L and Rokya, we'll have no chance on stairs!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAIT!!!!" They heard Aiwaza's voice. "Kiyo, Yomi, Mark-kun, is that you three?" Aiwaza and Mogi soon came into view.

Yomi eyed them warily, not lowering her gun. "Are you against us?"

Aiwaza rolled his eyes frustratingly. "We're not!! Mogi was aiming for Raito, not Mark!!! Couldn't you see that?!!"

"Uh, no." It had been pretty difficult to see anything in that battle.

"Well, that's what happened." Aiwaza said stubbornly. "If we're going to defeat Ryuuzaki and the others, we have to team up together!!"

The three looked at each other.

"We do need help." Mark pointed out. "Besides, aren't we supposed to be getting out of here?"

"Yeah, fine." A quick handshake was made, and the five hurried upstairs.

"Where do we go now??!!!" Yomi asked as they crouched in a wall, Mogi keeping a look out.

"Maybe we should let them come to us and start a fight there?" Mark suggested.

"No," Kiyo cut in. "I think we should all split up into two groups, or maybe just four and one person. That way, one can be the decoy while the other group gets away and finds some way to trap Rokya and the others. I can be the decoy since Rokya wants to kill me."

"Why are we thinking of this as a life and death situation?" Yomi pondered out loud.

"..."

"...well, this isn't a life and death situation, but..." Mark began sheepishly.

"It is now." A voice above them caused everyone to look up, panicked. Peering back at them was none other than Rokya, holding the deadly Keyblade in his hand with a truly disturbing smile on his face.

"..."

"SHIT." Kiyo looked around wildly. "L and Raito must already be approaching from the sides!! Which way do we go??!!"

"Down." Mogi offered, suddenly punching the floor.

"..."

"..."

"...okay."

Mark grabbed his hair in frustration. "Is there anyone that's at least _close _to normal in this building?!!!!!"

"Probably not. Now go!!!" Kiyo pushed Mark roughly and quickly shot at Rokya, paint flying everywhere, just as L and Raito appeared.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!!!" Kiyo yelled over the banging of paint as she crouched down. "GO WHILE YOU CAN!!!!!!!"

"NO WAY IN HELL, YOU'RE COMING WITH US!!!!!" Yomi screeched, grabbing her friend's arm jumping into the hole.

Kiyo was almost safe when she got struck hard on the back of her head, her vision almost blurring at the strong force. "Ah!!"

"Kiyo!!!" Yomi yelled, alarmed as green paint flew everywhere.

"I'm fine, it's only PAINT!!!!!" The two dropped down to the floor.

"FINALLY!!" Aiwaza exclaimed. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!"

They were almost at the bottom floor, where the cameras were, when Rokya suddenly appeared started shooting everyone like the madman he was, including L and Raito.

"ROKYA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, NOW THAT I'VE GOT MY REVENGE, YOKO, I REALLY DON'T CARE HOW THIS ENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya pulled his rooster out of nowhere and the thing started pooping as much as Rokya was firing the paintball gun.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WOULD GLADLY DO THAT IF YOMI-CHAN WOULD WANT ME T-"

"SHUT UP YOU SICK MINDED PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi shrieked.

"YO, MINA-SAN!!!!!!! SHINDE KUDASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You've been eating too much sugar again, haven't you?"

* * *

_Three hours later..._

For some miraculous reason, only Matsuda was a victim of Rokya's paintballs. The rest managed to survive. Aiwaza and Mogi washed up, said their last goodbyes to the six, and left, taking Matsuda with them.

Watari could not clean up the mess, he would be away until morning, and L did not want to hire a cleaning crew since it would leave odd questions. This was particularly unfortunate since there were only four rooms left undamaged in the entire building.

There was the problem of six people.

"..."

"...are you sure _all_ of the rooms are undamaged, not just the rooms with a bed?" Yomi asked hopefully.

L frowned. "If there were more rooms undamaged, I would have said so."

Raito sighed. "We really got carried away, didn't we? Surely there's some rooms that are not _too_ dirty, Ryuuzaki..."

"If Raito-kun wants to sleep in a room full of chicken droppings, that is fine by me."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, you guys, this isn't a big deal." Kiyo said desperately. "Yomi and I can just share a room since we're both girls and-"

"None of us have any intentions to rape you except Rokya, maybe." Mark pointed out. "I mean, the rooms _are _big...how bad can it be?"

With this in mind, the six decided to play the simple game of rock, paper, and scissors, the first two winners getting their own rooms, while the other four would have to share a room. "Let the third winner share with fourth, and the fifth share with six." Rokya offered.

Ironically, it was Kiyo and Rokya who won, Kiyo beating Mark, Raito, and Rokya, and Rokya being the second place.

Which left Raito, Mark, Yomi, and L having to share rooms. Raito was third, and Mark was fourth. What does that mean? It means absolute hell in Yomi's opinion.

"Okay, the room is big, the room is _big_..." Yomi kept repeating as to not go crazy.

L shrugged. "At least we won't have to share a bed."

When they picked their random room, turns out, it was a pretty small room.

And there was only 1 bed.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are they going to do now?**


	59. Just What is Zarth?

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is rather short again, and is rather sucky. I apologize. I was reading some of my chapters yesterday. A lot of my story is crack...oh well, I like it. ;)**

**By the way, I realized that this thing is 59 chapters. Oh my freaking god. How did this become so long? Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"..."

"..."

"...L?" The voice was frighteningly calm.

"Yes?"

"Please shoot me."

"Very well. Would Yomi-chan prefer for me to shoot her in the head, or in the heart?"

"Either way as long as I won't have to face this."

"Well, I am sorry, Yomi-chan, but I do not have a gun on me at the moment."

Yomi face-palmed. "Okay, no way in HELL am I sleeping in the same bed as you."

"I would take that as an insult, Yomi-chan, however, Yomi-chan could just go to another room if she is uncomfortable with our...situation..."

"Yes, I am extremely _uncomfortable_ with our 'situation' as you put it. I am leaving!!!" Just as Yomi turned, there was a muffled banging sound and suddenly the wall next to them caved in dangerously.

"..."

"..."

"...L, please do not tell me we are stuck in this freakin' room."

"..." The detective shrugged. "Then I will not say anything in our present situation. I could call someone to move it...once it is morning."

With one abrupt movement, the poor girl slammed her head in the wall(note, not the collapsed wall). "For Pete's sake!!! What on earth did I do to deserve this???????"

"..." L had a few ideas of his own, but thought it was best to remain silent.

Once Yomi had managed to quell the urge to scream violently and jump out of the building, she sighed and looked around the room, a blue bruise already forming standing out on her forehead.

"...Yomi-chan could have the bed to herself..." L offered in an almost timid way.

"And just where are you going to sleep, genius?" Yomi snapped back angrily.

"...well, I do not normally sleep so-"

"L," Yomi lost what little remained of her self-control, "can't you see that the room is practically the bed?!!! There's no way you can stay in the room and stay off the bed at the same time!!!!!!" This was very true, as the two were both sitting on the bed, Yomi fuming while L just sat in his usual calm manner.

"Yes, I can perfectly see that the bed takes up most of the room's space, however, I thought it would not be wise to point that out."

"Well, isn't that nice??" Yomi asked sarcastically.

"Yomi-chan can just fall asleep while I just sit at the edge of the bed-" The teenager, however, was not paying any attention to what L was saying and seemed to be doing some hard thinking of her own.

"Aha!!" Yomi suddenly declared furiously, springing to the other end of the bed. L cocked his head in mild surprise. "Yomi-chan?"

"Pillows!!!" The girl said in savage triumph, tossing one at L. "They can be the boundary!!!!"

"...boundary?" Yomi was already lining up the pillows between the two of them. "_That_," She explained loudly, pointing to the side L was on, "is where _you_ will be sleeping, and _this_ is where _I _am sleeping!!!!!!"

"...but I don't sleep."

"I don't care!!! As long as we stay away from each other, it'll be fine!!! And that way, there's no way you can touch me on accident because of the pillows!!!!!!!!" Yomi said in an almost crazed kind of way. "Is that clear???????????????????"

L just looked at her with wide and alarmed panda eyes, his thumb not quite touching his mouth. "...I promise that I will never touch Yomi-chan's side of the bed."

"Good, we have an understanding then. If so much as a finger touches the bed, I'll unleash Charlie's cock at you until you don't have a cock!!!!!" Yomi violently turned off the light switch, plunging the room both into darkness.

"..."

"..."

"Is Yomi-chan asleep?"

"Shut UP, L!!!!"

"...I assume that the answer is no?"

"Just be quiet!!!!" Yomi snapped irritably.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

* * *

"Niku-chan came to visit me? How nice." Dark blue eyes narrowed in disdain at the greeting.

"Since when have you ever called me 'niku-chan'?"

"...Since five...six millennia? I don't know...anyway, why are you here?"

"...you're being unfair."

A low chuckle could be heard. "Since when have I _not_ been unfair?"

"I meant, more unfair than usual. You shouldn't have extended it."

The figure cocked his head in surprise. "But it's only for a few months. I just want to have more entertainment."

Nikushimi snorted in disgust. "Knowing you, you will keep extending and extending it until gradually, all of their lives run out. As if dropping them into fictional worlds was enough damage to deal with, Zarth. Leave them all in there for a couple more years, and it'll all break down."

White hands traced a circle in the dust innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly what I mean. You can do the opposite if you want to, just don't leave it too long."

"What if I do?" The voice asked challengingly.

"Then I will kill you." Nikushimi replied calmly, his own black clothing blowing faintly, despite the still air. "We both know I am more than capable of doing it."

"You'll get in trouble." His twin said lazily, not looking the least bit alarmed.

"I doubt Akuma will be mad at me if he looks at the mess you'll be creating unless you stop soon."

"But one of them wants to stay."

"And I supposed you conveniently forgot to tell him what would happen to him if he _did_ stay?" The being asked through gritted teeth. "Be reasonable."

"It's just one human, not like it'll make any difference in the huge overpopulation of the human world. Besides, no one else has managed to survive so far..."

"That is exactly the point!!" Nikushimi hissed. "All the more reason to stop this before they all become too accustomed to this kind of life!! You may have gone noticed by Akuma, Zarth, but it hasn't escaped me."

"Nothing escapes you. You're only four minutes and thirty seconds older than me, yet you act like all of those old-fashioned farts. Can't you just-"

"No, I can not 'just' let you permanently damage four innocent young lives, Zarth!!"

"Just for four humans? Have you gone soft, _Nii-san_?" The title was said in a mocking tone. "And besides, I wouldn't necessarily call one of them 'innocent'-"

"Like I said before, if you continue this sort of manner, _some_ humans are going to notice that many Japanese teenagers have been disappearing!!" Nikushimi snapped, losing what little remained of his patience. "You need to stop, Zarth. However many of them there may be, humans are _not_ mere toys to use at your own pleasure!! You forget too often that they are the reason why we both exist!!"

His brother spread his arms out innocently. "Then stop me. Or was that threat earlier an empty one?"

Nikushimi spat and turned away. "It was certainly not."

A wicked grin appeared on the pale face. "But if you kill me, then there's no way of getting those four out, is there? Wouldn't that cause a lot of 'damage'?"

"Until February 1st, Zarth." Nikushimi said firmly. "Anymore, and I'll see to it that you'll get something worst than death."

"Like what?"

"Do I really have to be specific? You know I'm Skara's favorite."

"That's because you're a goody goody two shoes!!" Zarth mocked as his brother walked away. Yes, just walked. You never stomp when you're a supernatural being, especially when dealing with someone particularly irritating.

* * *

"Mmm..." Yomi stirred and groaned, burying herself deeper into the very comfortable pillow she managed to come across during the night.

_Hmm...it has a really nice smell...where did L get his pillows from?_

The pillow rose and fell gently, its breathing lulling Yomi back to sle-

...

...

...

...

HANG.

ON.

LIVING

THINGS

BREATH.

NON-LIVING

THINGS

DO

NOT.

PILLOWS

ARE

NON-LIVING

THINGS.

THE

THING

BENEATH

HER

CAN

NOT

BE

A

PILLOW.

"..." Yomi's eyes snapped open. She froze in shock.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The thing that was not a pillow shifted and said, "Ah, Yomi-chan is finally awake. Good. Has she realized that she has broken her own rule?"

To Yomi's extreme horror and embarrassment, she was sprawled over L's chest in her pajamas, the detective looking at her quite calmly.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-why didn't you wake me up????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi wailed miserably.

"If I did wake Yomi-chan up, then she might get the wrong idea and think that I was on her side of the bed instead of vice versa." The detective explained gently.

"...I...I..um...I...er...GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yomi-chan should be sorry. She has been torturing me for three and a half hours now."

"THREE AND A HALF HOURS??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes."

"Oh..." For several seconds, all Yomi could do was stay still and notice that her feet were the only parts of her that were still on her side of the bed.

"...I'll go." Yomi said meekly, pushing herself off of L's chest.

And that was when L snapped. Like lightning, the panda insomniac grabbed Yomi's legs and quickly pulled her to his side of the bed, trapping her in a space that was meant for only one person.

REPEAT, ONLY _ONE_ PERSON.

"YEEK!!!!!!" Yomi struggled to get free, but her actions just amused L as he pushed her down into the sheets. "I did promise Yomi-chan that I would never touch Yomi-chan's _side_ of the bed, not Yomi-chan herself..."

"***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi swore fiercely. _I DO NOT WANT TO NO LONGER BE A VIRGIN, I DO NOT WANT TO NO LONGER BE A VIRGIN-_

"Yomi-chan should relax. I would never have sexual intercourse with her against her will."

"...did I say that out loud?"

"No," L replied as he started to kiss Yomi's neck. "I could just see it on your face."

_...Oh, great-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! _The last thing was said out loud as L bit into Yomi's neck, not hard enough to draw blood yet still very painful.

"You gave me a HICKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi whispered furiously as L chuckled, kissing the skin where he had previously abused. "STOP IT!!!"

Much to Yomi's relief, L actually rolled off of her and just held her in his arms, burrowing his face into her hair. "thank god...can I _go_ now?!!"

"No." L replied smugly. "Yomi-chan has been torturing me for several hours and I will not let go."

"OH COME ON, L!!!! I WAS SLEEPING!!!!!!!!"

"Yomi-chan is lucky that she will not need any high collared shirts to hide-"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, I am a pervert. Yomi-chan has pointed it out on more than one occasion."

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yomi-chan has also made that clear on more than one occasion. I can already imagine Mello-kun's reaction to this..."

"WHICH IS WHY _NO ONE_, ESPECIALLY MELLO AND CHARLIE, WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS, RIGHT, L?"

Yomi's tone was so dangerous that L could only meekly agree.

* * *

Nikushimi was on the verge of face-palming, a very "ungod like" activity, while Zarth laughed uproariously.

"See, Niku-chan!! Where else could you get entertainment like this?"

"Do _not_ call me that." Nikushimi retorted in a very dangerous voice. "Or would you prefer for me to call you by your _real _name?"

Zarth's laughter abruptly stopped. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh yes, I would. I'm sure Kiyoko and Kiyomi would be very amused by it."

Zarth glared sullenly at his older brother. "..."

Nikushimi gave an exasperated sigh. "Can't you just get enough entertainment in the human world? Really, Zarth...is that the reason why you chose this fictional world in the first place? Because Ryuk is so much like you?"

The said being suddenly perked up happily. "I've got it!!!"

"Eh?" Nikushimi knew all too well how dangerous of a tone that was.

"I promise I'll never play with any humans ever again after this one, okay? I'll just watch them."

Nikushimi frowned. "Either you're going to do something even more foolish instead, or you're going to do something very stupid right now."

Zarth grinned. "It's the latter!!!" He said cheerfully. "If I'm never to see this fun again, I might as well experience it myself!!"

Nikushimi tensed in alarm as his twin's words sunk in. "You idiot!!! That'll only make things worst-"

"Every single thing I do makes it worst." Zarth replied, getting up and shaking the dust off of his black clothes.

"_What_??!! Zarth, you're crossed the line!!" His twin snapped. "Going into the human world is one thing, but going into a fictional world?!! Unheard of!! Never!!! Besides, there's no way you can legally go without me!!!"

"Then come with me if you're so scared of me messing things up." Bare feet walked soundlessly on the dusty floor. "Or are you too scared?"

Nikushimi, for the millionth time(literally), gritted his teeth at his sibling's absolute stupidity. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not. But shouldn't you be scared, knowing that you will die if they manage to find out the truth about you?"

Zarth shrugged. "Does that mean you'll come with me?"

* * *

**Oooh!!!! Cliffhanger!!! Just who and what is Zarth?!! Find out...next week!!! XD**


	60. Airport Mayhem

**A/N: And you thought it was going to be next week? Haha, fooled you. XP**

**Happy April Fool's Day!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Mmm...it's the same pillow again with the nice smell..._ Yomi thought, snuggling deeper, last night's events not full registering in her mind.

_..._

_..._

_...hang on..._ Yomi's eyes snapped open, only to find herself looking at the material of a white T-shirt.

"..."

"...good morning?" An almost sheepish voice asked from above.

"..."

"..."

"I hate you." Yomi said, feeling very pissed at L.

"Yes, I know." L responded, rubbing Yomi's back gently with his hands.

"Ewww!!!!" This time, Yomi managed to succeed in pushing herself off of L's back. "Stop it, you pervert!!" She hastily made her way to the other side of the bed, only to see the caved in wall from last night blocking the way. "Oh, great..."

"Yomi-chan should button her collar back up..." L muttered very quietly.

"Huh?" The bemused girl looked down and saw...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Someday, I am going to get you for this." Yomi hissed as she buttoned her collar over the-you-know-what.

"...Well, it did seem that Yomi-chan enjoyed it-"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" Yomi smacked the back of the detective's head, only to fall over as she lost her balance, colliding with L. "Aah!!!"

Behind them, the sound of a drill started and stopped as a huge hole suddenly fell from the wall. "Are you two all righ-"

The worker's voice slowly faded into an awkward silence as their eyes fell upon the scene of L supposedly pushing Yomi down. Onto a bed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

L got off of Yomi, taking a thick wallet from his jean's pocket. "A hundred thousand yen each for all of you to keep quiet?" L asked, only convincing them that...well, you know...

Yomi face-palmed. _Thank god they can't see the hickey..._

* * *

_Seven hours later..._

"Oh yeah," Kiyo asked as they approached security. "Yomi, were you and Ryuuzaki all right last night? Especially with the caved in wall and everything..."

"Well," Mark added, "it can't be too bad. I mean, you guys didn't have to share a bed or anything, right?"

"Of course." Yomi said breezily. "It was fine."

Only Kiyo noticed the sudden twitch of L's eye. Raito and Rokya were too busy arguing to notice.

"Ryuuzaki, I think it is _not_ wise for you to allow Rokya-kun through security..."

"Not wise?" Kiyo scoffed. "More like completely insane?"

"I agree with Raito-kun," L stated, absentmindedly watching a fly on the ceiling, "but with me being who I am, Rokya-kun shouldn't have _too_ much trouble..."

"See, you guys?" Rokya said happily. "Ryuuzaki agrees with me. There's no need to worry-"

"Charlie, shut up."

"...okay, seriously!! Do you guys all hate me or something??"

"_Yes_." Kiyo said loudly, taking off her bag. "Did it take you that long to catch on?"

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Because it's just in my nature. Now answer the question."

While they continued to bicker, the six finally approached the airport security.

"Rokya, if you mess up I will be SERIOUSLY pissed-"

"Stop assuming the worst all of the time, okay?"

"Charlie," Mark said wearily, "the worst _does_ happen all of the time."

"Oh come on, not _all_ the time. That's an exaggeration..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, fine, I take that back." Rokya muttered sullenly as he took off his shoes.

And _that's_ when all of the pandemonium started.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?????!!!!"

"OH, SHIT, BOB, GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya's chicken had suddenly emerged from his pants, flapping around and squawking loudly.

"ROOOOOOOKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyo yelled in outrage while Mark cried, "I TOLD YOU, CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yomi face-palmed. "Oh god **NO**!!!!!!"

Raito slammed his head into the nearest wall.

L just kept staring at the fly on the ceiling.

Meanwhile, everyone in the security area was gaping in shock as Rokya scrambled over desk while he chased Bob around, setting off dozens of metal detectors.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!!! BEEP!!!!!! BEEEP!!!!!!! BEEP!!!!!!!! BEEP!!!!!!!!! BEEEP!!!!!!!!!!_

"WHAT THE FUCK??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IS THAT A FREAKING CHICKEN??????!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A FREAKING CHICKEN DOING IN AN AIRPORT???!??!!!!!!!!"

"HOLY SHEEP!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I THOUGHT THE ELEPHANTS WERE CRAZY!!!!!!"

"ELEPHANTS??? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT CHICKEN-"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GOD, SOMEONE SHUT THAT FUCKING CHICKEN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BOB, GET BACK HEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IS THAT GUY WHO'S CHASING AFTER IT ACTUALLY CALLING THE CHICKEN _BOB_?????!!!!!!"

"THAT'S ONE STUPID GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHASING A FREAKING CHICKEN AROUND AN AIRPORT CALLING BOB!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HEARD THAT AND-BOB!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW, YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!!!! THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!! WE SHOULD RECORD THIS WITH OUR CELLPHONES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ryuuzaki!!!!" Raito said urgently. L, still watching the fly, which had remarkably remained unmoved during all of the chaos, just shrugged again. "As long as I'm not in it..."

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CRAZY CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY IS IT STILL RUNNING AROUND???????!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OI, DON'T TALK TO BOB LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU SHUT UP AND JUST GET YOUR STUPID CHICKEN TO SHUT UP BEFORE I USE THIS GUN TO SHOOT OFF ITS HEAD AND YOURS AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAH!!!!!!!!!!! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU STUPID UGLY ASS GEEZER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH STOP IT MARK, HE _IS_ A STUPID UGLY ASS GEEZER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOTHER AND YOKO!!!!!!!!"

_"WHAT_ WAS THAT, ROKYA????"

"NOTHING AT ALL, YOKO, NOTHING AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOB, COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE PUNK, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET YOUR CHICKEN TO SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WE SHOULD PUT THIS ON YOUTUBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD THAT IS A FUCKING GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What on earth is with people these days??" Mark whispered to Kiyo, who barely heard it with all of the shouting going on.

"THAT'S IT, FIVE SECONDS ARE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_BAM!!!!_

"HAHA, MISSED YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya screamed happily at the top of his lungs, lunging for his chicken, who was shedding feathers like crazy.

"AT THIS RATE, THAT CHICKEN'S GONNA BE FREAKING BALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACAN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, Yomi-chan?"

"DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What does Yomi-chan expect me to do?"

_BAM!!!!!!!_

"MISSED AGAIN, FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CHARLIE!!!! WILL YOU STOP WITH THE SWEAR WORDS ALREADY??? WE HAVE ENOUGH PROFANITY FROM THE ONLOOKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyo groaned. "THISISSOSTUPIDTHISISSOSTUPID-Raito-kun?!! What are you doing?? Stop banging your head like that!! You're going to get a fractured skull!!!!"

"GOOD-"

_SLAM!!_

"MAY-"

_SLAM!!_

"BE-"

_SLAM!!_

"-THAT-"

_SLAM!!_

"-WAY-"

_SLAM!!_

"-MY-"

_SLAM!!_

"-SUF-"

_SLAM!!_

"-FER-"

_SLAM!!_

"-ING-"

_SLAM!!_

"-MIGHT-"

_SLAM!!_

"-FI-"

_SLAM!!_

"-NAL-"

_SLAM!!_

"-LY-"

_SLAM!!_

"-END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

Meanwhile, shots continued to be fired and the chicken continued to run, and in a matter of minutes, the only wall left standing was the one Raito was banging his poor head against.

"Raito-kun, stop that!!!!!!!!!" Kiyo and Mark dragged the eighteen year old away from the wall. "Get away from that wall before Charlie or someone else blows it up!!!!!"

Yomi ran over to the two to help. Suddenly, a piece of debris flew and hit her in the chest. "AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Even L glanced away from the fly, alarmed.

"Oooh..." Yomi stood up, only to realize that the top buttons on her shirt had popped off.

"..."

"..."

"...is that...a hickey?"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT...."

"OH MAN, THIS IS GONNA BE SUCH A HIT ON YOUTUBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Note, this is an onlooker)

L turned back to his fly so Yomi and Kiyo couldn't see his nose starting to bleed.

"BOB, I'M SERIOUS, GET THE FRICK BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROKYA IF YOU DO NOT GET THAT CHICKEN BACK IN EXACTLY FIFTEEN SECONDS, I WILL **KILL** YOU!!!!!! THAT CHICKEN IS SO FUCKING IRRITATING AND THE AIRPORT HAS HAD ENOUGH DAMAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN TRYING TO DO THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME, YOKO?????????????????!!!"

"MAKING YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT?!!!!!!"

"I AM NOT A COMPLETE IDIOT-....WELL, MAYBE I LOOK LIKE ONE RIGHT NOW BUT...BUT...YOU KNOW, JUST SHUT UP."

"HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! MAN, YOU JUST GOT **OWNED**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RYUUZAKI, IS THAT **BLOOD** ON YOUR FACE??????!!!!" Yomi demanded out of view from the cameras.

L stiffened. "Well..." He choked as Yomi cupped his chin, honestly concerned. "You didn't get hit from something, did you?! Isn't it safe here?!!"

"YA KNOW WAT AS SOON AS I'VE GOT BOB I'M GONNA GO AFTER YOU GUYS AND **DESTROY **YOUR STUIPD CELL PHONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya roared furiously at the laughing onlookers who still had their cellphones out.

"DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON, ROKYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET SECURITY SHOOT IT???? ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THAT FREAKING CHICKEN OR SOMETHING????????"

"I AM **NOT **IN LOVE WITH A CHICKEN, YOKO!!!!!!!!!! AND HIS NAME IS BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MAN, YOU JUST GOT OWNED **AGAIN**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST LET ME CATCH BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THEN HURRY THE HELL UP, WILL YOU??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOKO???!!!! I'M GETTING REALLY PISSED AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, I'M ALREADY PISSED AT YOU!!!!!!!!! I'M EVEN MORE THAN PISSED THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO CUT YOU IN HALF AND BURN YOUR BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, I HAVE MORE REASON TO BE PISSED AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WILL **YOU **GUYS STOP SHOOTING AT ME???? IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!!!!"

"**YOU** HAVE MORE REASON?????!!!! **YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO'S CHASING AROUND A FUCKING CHICKEN IN A FREAKING AIRPORT AND CAUSING ALL OF THIS FUCKED UP MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT...UM....SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, GREAT COMEBACK, ROKYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHA, YOU GOT OWNED THREE TIMES NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HELL NO, THIS IS WAY TOO ENTERTAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROKYA, GET THAT FUCKING CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I AM TRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TRY HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I AM LOW ON SUGAR, SO GIVE ME A BREAK, YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAN, YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU STILL LOOK CUTE WHEN YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF..."

"WHAT WAS THAT ROKYA-KUN???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOTHING, RAITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOTHING AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as Rokya screamed these words, Rokya's chicken swooped down and ate the fly that had captivated L's attention for the last 15 minutes.

* * *

"Rokya-kun has _no_ idea how much I wanted to kill that rooster. In fact, I still do." L growled as they once more made their way through the airport.

"Ehehe..." Rokya, his hair and clothes still looking very wild, laughed sheepishly.

The group was a _little_ off schedule, little meaning two hours. Two freaking hours.

L was furious, not because of the immense amount of damage Rokya and his chicken had caused, but because Watari, who actually _was_ furious at all of the damage, denied L sweets for the next two days. TWO DAYS. WITHOUT SWEETS. L's perfect description of hell.

To be more accurate, L's perfect description of hell was anything that included "without sweets."

And since the rest of the group were, like Watari, furious and extremely irritated at the whole mess, they were also furious and extremely irritated at Rokya, and his chicken. Especially Kiyo. The four had just wanted a _normal_ trip. Apparently, that was utterly impossible with Rokya.

"This wasn't even the trip, it was just the security check." Mark moaned despairingly. "And can you imagine if Mello comes here too-"

"Don't even say it, Mark."

Luckily, Rokya's previous statement about Kiyo had been forgotten in the huge mess that followed. But Raito was still wary as he put his arm around Kiyo.

L glared at Rokya. "Rokya-kun _will_ pay for this."

"Eep."

Yomi tried not to gulp. "Er, Ryuuzaki, it's only two days. Surely-"

"What if Yomi-chan was denied the need to go to the bathroom for two days??" The detective snapped, chewing his thumb vigorously. "That is how I feel without sweets!!!!!! My investigating abilities will go down by 75 percent without them!!!!! SEVENTY FIVE PERCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hang on, does that mean your bladder really hurts when you don't eat sweets then?" Rokya asked, but was silencing by a glare from L.

"Ryuuzaki, calm down." Raito said soothingly. "We can get you something sweet at the airport restaurant, okay?"

This changed L's manner at once. "Really??" The detective asked eagerly, his eyes sparkling like a five-year old child's.

Mark frowned. "But we're already two hours...aw, leave it then, it won't make a difference..."

"Cool!!! I can replenish my sugar supply."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the reply of the other four.

"Aw, man...."

"Come on, let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!" L said eagerly, dashing in a direction.

"Ryuuzaki, that's the _wrong_ way!!!!!!!!!!!" The other five hurried after him. "Oi, Ryuuzaki!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_World News Today:_

_"In a Japanese Airport, a rooster somehow got loose during security had ran around the building, causing slight mayhem and many more videos to be put on Youtube. It's owner, who was chasing it crazily around the building for fifteen minutes, ignored security guards and yelled profanity."_

_"You can see the wild rooster on Youtube. Just type in rooster and airport."

* * *

_

"Are you satisfied?" Nikushimi asked coldly as Zarth howled in laughter, starting to hiccup. Nikushimi closed his eyes, disgusted. "You are a disgrace."

"To the race of supernatural beings?" Zarth asked, stifling several more hiccups.

"To everything. So, my dear brother, are you actually going to go or not?" Nikushimi snapped impatiently.

Zarth held up a lazy hand. "Not right now, Niku-chan. I wanna create a little adventure for them first. After they've solved it, then we can come."

"A little adventure?" Nikushimi repeated stiffly. "Haven't they already had enough 'little adventures'?"

His twin just laughed in response. "I've already picked it!!"

"You already picked what?" Nikushimi asked, undisguised dread in his voice.

"In Whammy's House, they have a pair of twins, boys, just like us!!!" Zarth said gleefully.

"Isn't that nice?" Nikushimi said sarcastically. "And I wouldn't call us boys right now, A-"

"Don't you dare say it!!" Zarth snarled, his manner changing at once.

Nikushimi raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do?"

Zarth grinned. "Hehe..."

* * *

**So what adventure is going to happen with our heroes and the Whammy Boys? Find out ten years from now. XD Just kidding.**


	61. The Start of Packy Wacky Cuckoo!

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be longer, but there just wasn't enough time...sigh. And 300 reviews????!!!! Holy crap!!!! I love you guys!!!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Mmph, mmph!!!!!"

"..."

"That is disgusting, Ryuuzaki."

The sight of L was indeed disgusting, his face and hair was littered with large crumbs from the cake Raito had bought him at the airport restaurant.

"But I have not gone without anything sweet for a long time, therefore, I must replenish my sugar supply in order to reboot my thinking process." The detective replied innocently through a mouthful of cake.

"A long time??" Mark demanded incredulously. "It's only been ten minutes since Watari told you you couldn't have sweets, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Mark-kun, that is a long time."

Raito rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ryuuzaki. You've had your cake, so let's just go already. We've been here long enough, thanks to Rokya-kun and his rooster."

"His name is BOB!!!!!"

Kiyo rolled her eyes irritably. "No one cares, Rokya. Raito-kun's right, Ryuuzaki. Can we please _go_ already??"

"...well..." L snuck a longing look at the other desserts in the restaurant.

Everyone except for Rokya groaned. "RYUUZAKI!! You already ate five cakes and had us buy seven more!!!!!"

"But...we are already two hours and fifteen minutes late...surely it would not make any difference t-"

"Ryuuzaki!!!" Yomi said in a warning tone. "I still have the frying pan-"

"Yomi-chan and the others should hurry up." Came the reply from the detective, who was already out of the restaurant and dragging his suitcase behind him.

"HUH????????????"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU...OH NEVER MIND!!"

* * *

The second flight to England seemed much less...eventful than the first flight since Rokya had decided not to kill anyone and L was too busy working on his laptop and munching on his cake.

They did not play Kings like they did the last flight to England since if Raito won, L would want to play again, and if L won, Raito would want to play again, and it would just go on forever and ever until a meteor would come and destroy the planet.

To pass the time, Rokya took out his own computer, which everyone else was careful not to touch, considering where it might have been.

Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark were all bored, so Rokya somehow found a bunch of Hayao Miyazaki movies and the four started watching them, starting with My Neighbor Totoro.

During Howl's Moving Castle, Rokya randomly yelled "RAPE!!!!" What was particularly disturbing was that it was at the part where Howl lost his bath towel to cover himself.

The five just stayed quiet and did not comment for the rest of the flight.

* * *

When they finally did get to England, it was five in the morning and everyone was very tired and pissed except for Rokya and L, who was just pissed because his cake supply ran out and Watari refused to get him more.

There were no signs of the Whammy boys, which caused Raito to say,"Thank goodness.", while Rokya said "Awww, man..."

Mark groaned as they made their way into the large, empty-like rooms. "It's so late that it's so early..."

"Very nice oxymoron, Mark-kun." Raito remarked as he opened a random door.

"An oxymoron is a sentence that contains two words that have opposite meanings." Rokya stated as he casually knocked down a door.

"..."

"Charlie, no one even asked what an oxymoron is." Yomi pointed out weakly.

"I know, I was just saying that for the people who didn't know." was the response.

"But Charlie, all of us _do_ know what an oxymoron is."

"Yes, I know that, but there are some people who don't know what an oxymoron is."

"Yes, but we are not those people, Rokya!!" Kiyo snapped, her patience long gone.

"Yes, but I was saying it for people who don't know who aren't here."

"..."

"..."

"...Rokya, please do the world a favor and jump in front of a moving vehicle." Kiyo finally said.

"Okay." Rokya said cheerfully, skillfully hoping out of a window.

A long silence followed.

"..."

"..."

"Is he actually going to do that?" Yomi asked finally.

"Who cares, I just wanna sleep." Kiyo said bad-temperedly, opening a door and storming into a random room, Yomi following her. "In fact, it would be awesome if he did. Goodnight people."

The teenager flung herself down on a bed that just happened to be there. "But then again, Rokya would probably survive..."

"Yes, I would."

"..."

"..."

Slowly, Kiyo lifted up her head and stared at the ceiling.

"..."

"..."

"What's up, Yoko."

"..."

Kiyo took a deep breath.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

"Charlie??? What the hell happened to you??"

"...you don't want to know."

_CRASH!!_

"AND _STAY _OUT YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"...you really are a pervert, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do. Now can I sleep here, Mark, or are you going to kick me out just like Yoko did?"

"Well, I can't really blame Kiyo for doing that..."

"MARK."

"Fine, fine."

"Thanks, I love you."

"..."

"...okay, I take that back."

"I'm still freaked out, Charlie. Why can't you just find another room? There's probably like a hundred here."

"But I don't wanna..."

"Argh, you know what, forget it!!!!"

"Sank you."

"Sank you???"

"It's how Japanese people pronounce 'Thank you', Mark."

"Oh. Well, sorry!!!"

"You are forgiven."

"Great. Now go to sleep!!!"

"But I'm not sleepy..."

"Then why are you even here??????"

"Because I'm bored..."

"Then go to sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But-"

"Charlie, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_A day later...(Yes, they were that tired)_

The peaceful drowsiness that drifted through the whole house was abruptly _destroyed_ as a sudden ear splitting shout echoed through the rooms.

"FINAAAALY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_CRASH!!!!!_

**BOOM!!!!!!**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHARLIE'S BUTT JUST HAPPENED?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi demanded as she slammed their door open.

"I FREAKING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyo groaned in despair. She'd know that voice anywhere. "Not Mello..."

Unfortunately for her, it was Mello, and also Matt and Near.

"YOU GUYS ARE TWO FREAKING DAYS LATE, DO YOU KNOW THAT???!!!!!!!!!!!" The blonde boy demanded in Rokya and Mark's room. "TWO FREAKIN' DAYS!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BORING IT IT WITHOUT ALL OF YOU????!!!! DO YOU??????"

"I would love to be bored..." Mark muttered grumpily as Mello paraded around complaining at the top of his lungs how annoying it was that they got delayed and left him behind.

Kiyo covered her ears. "Someone tell Mello to shut up...he's giving me a headache...oh, hello, Near."

The albino tilted his head, a robot clasped in his arms. "Hello. You are back."

"Yes we are..."

Matt suddenly appeared behind Near, playing his gameboy. He looked at Kiyo and Yomi and just said "The chicken thing was awesome." and then looked back to his gameboy.

"...nice to see you again too, Matt."

Meanwhile, Mark stomped wearily out of his room. "It was Charlie's fault that we're late, Mello, so just yell at him for a change."

"It was not my fault!!!!" The seventeen year old said indignantly. "It was Bob's!!!"

"Where is that chicken anyway, Rokya?" Kiyo asked from the hallway. "Still in your underwear?"

Rokya pointed to the foot of his bed, where his now ruffled rooster perched, frightened with all of the noise Mello had been making.

"Hang on," Yomi said, frowning. "You said we were two days late? I thought we were only one day late since we got back yesterday..."

"Huh?" Mello turned to her, confused. "You mean, you didn't just get back now?"

"If we just got back now, we would be sleeping so soundly that you wouldn't have woken us." Yomi replied, massaging her ear drums.

"But L said..."

"I wanted everyone to get a little rest before Mello would attack." was the monotonous response from the other end of the hallway.

Matt looked up from his gameboy. "Where's the Yagami person you were chained to?"

"I'm right here." Raito opened his door, his expression slightly irritated. "Mello-kun, do you really have to make that much noise?"

"He wouldn't have been so loud if it weren't for Rokya and his stupid chicken." Kiyo said bitterly.

"OI!!! His name is Bo-"

"Speaking of the chicken incident," Near interrupted, "was that on purpose or not, Rokya-kun?"

"..."

"It was not intentional." Rokya replied sullenly.

"I see."

"Dude, you really did look like a complete idiot." Matt commented while still playing his gameboy.

"Well, in everyone's opinion, I look like a complete idiot no matter what I do, so who cares?"

"Rokya, are you sulking?!" Kiyo asked incredulously.

"Of course not, what gave you that idea?" Rokya asked, his voice sounding very pissed.

"Yeah, he's sulking. Onto life now..."

"The chicken incident has gotten a total of 334,405,7120 views on youtube and is getting another 5,346 views every hour." Near reported.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you for informing us, Near-kun." L finally said. "Why hasn't Near-kun or Mello-kun asked any questions about the Kira case?"

"What about Matt?" Mark asked.

"Matt-kun is not entirely interested, if I am correct."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, that." Mello said dismissively. "Well, we hacked into your cameras so we saw what was happening the whole time, even in the helicopter."

"YOU DID WHAT?" L asked in a very dangerous tone.

"Oh yeah, and that time where you kept calling Rokya's chicken a cock instead of a rooster? Hilarious. Especially when Raito found out what you were actually talking about."

"..."

"You watched the whole Kira case and that was what you found most interesting?" L asked through almost gritted teeth.

"Well, the time when you got a nosebleed in the helicopter was pretty funny too..." Matt said in a sheepish tone.

"I see."

"About the chicken incident...where were you the whole time, L?" Mello questioned, not intimidated with the angry red aura the detective was currently emitting.

"I was watching a fly on the ceiling."

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

"Hey, L, how about we go out today again?" Mello asked hopefully, getting off Mark's bed.

L perked up. "That sounds like a very good idea, Mello-kun. I am in need of more cake, so I do not see why we shouldn't be able to."

"Ooh, ooh!!! I wanna come!!!!" Rokya yelled eagerly.

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Raito all exchanged dreaded glances. (The Havoc and the Chaos)

"Erm, L, couldn't you just borrow some of Mello's chocolate?" Yomi said hastily. L was Mello's obsession, surely-

"I'm almost out of chocolate."

"Are you serious???"

"Why else would I wanna go out today?"

"Damn...how can you run out?"

"L, how about just you, Mello, Rokya, Matt, and Near go, the rest of us can all stay here." Kiyo suggested while Raito, Yomi, and especially Mark nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Kiyo-chan is right, Ryuuzaki..."

"No use having us slow you down in your need for cake." Mark added hopefully.

Near paused. "If that's the case, Matt and I should stay here as well..."

"Yeah, uh-huh..." The goggled redhead said absentmindedly from his gameboy.

"Oh come on, where's your adventure spirit?" Rokya asked happily as he suddenly took off his shirt.

"CHARLIE!!!!!"

"YUCK, ROKYA!!!!!!!"

"What? I need to change, I haven't taken off this shirt in fifteen days. Or these pants either, come to think of it...I better change them too..."

"..."

"...that's really gross, Charlie."

"CHANGE IN ANOTHER ROOM!!!!!" Kiyo demanded, covering her eyes. "We really DO NOT want to see that, Rokya!!!!"

"Except for Mello, of course." Near said quietly, not quietly enough for the blond not to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE-"

"Perhaps it would be better if we just went out of the room." Yomi muttered wearily as Raito struggled to stop Mello from shooting Near with his gun.

Kiyo rolled her eyes and effortlessly kicked the half-naked Rokya into the room across them, tossing in a pile of clothes after him and then shutting the door.

"Did he really not change his clothes for fifteen days?" Mark wondered out loud in the awkward silence only broken by Mello swearing at Near.

"I really don't know. He might have been lying to just freak us out, but then again..."

The door behind them burst open, revealing Rokya clothed in a red and black T-shirt and almost knee-length brown shorts. "There, all no-no squares covered. You happy?"

"Not really." Kiyo muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because you still exist."

"Ow, that's harsh."

"It really doesn't affect you, so just shut up and go with L and Mello to get L's cake." Kiyo snapped irritably at Rokya.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come?" The seventeen year old asked innocently.

"_Yes_." Mark said loudly.

"We're sure." Yomi added.

"Okay, then." Rokya put his hand in his pockets and started walking, his rooster fluttering out and perching on the seventeen year old's head.

No one noticed the evil wink exchanged between him and L.

Mark blinked, then sighed in relief. "Thank god. Just a peaceful day here without any Charlie to mess things up-"

"Don't celebrate just yet, Mark-kun." Raito warned. "Anything can happen..."

"Stop it, Raito-kun, before you jinx anything!!!"

"Mello," Rokya called over his shoulder, "is there any chance of me borrowing your gun?"

"I think Raito already did jinx it." Near said calmly.

"Of course not!!! I need my gun to assassinate Near!!" Mello yelled back.

"I think blowing up into millions of pieces is a better term then assassinate..." Matt murmured as he continued to play his gameboy.

"Shut up, Matt!!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did!!!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!!!"

"You did!!"

"I didn't."

"Did!!"

"Didn't."

"Did!!"

"Didn't."

While this annoying argument was going on, Rokya shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well. If Mello isn't gonna let me borrow his, I'll just use my own."

"For what, Charlie??!!"

Rokya whipped out a dangerous looking gun from his pants. His rooster squawked in protest of the movement. "For...THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With one fatal shot, he somehow managed to blow up the entire building except for room they were all standing in.

"..."

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ROKYA."

"Oh dear, it looks like you'll have to come with us while L calls for someone to replace the building." Rokya said in an innocent tone, the devil smirk on his face anything but innocent.

"And you wonder why we all hate you."

Rokya scratched the back of his head, but still winked. "Ehehehe..."

* * *

"Yes!!! CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Within two seconds, L had already grabbed a cake and was devouring it.

"Look, Mello, they have chocolate, too." Kiyo said bad-temperdly. "You pay for all of Ryuuzaki's cake and we'll pay for half of your chocolate."

"What?? Only half??"

"Oh come on, we all know you have a lot of money."

"Fine, fine." The leather clad blond took out a wad of bills that seemed to have appeared from nowhere and walked over to the girl at the cashier. "If this doesn't cover all of the things that the anemic looking guy wants, then let me know."

Mello then turned and eyed all of the chocolate. "I'll have this, this, this, this, this-"

Kiyo groaned. "Okay, everyone, cough up. That includes you too, Rokya. In fact, you should probably pay more since this is your fault in the first pla-Rokya??"

The said boy had suddenly disappeared.

"Charlie??" Confused, Yomi turned around.

"Yes?" Rokya looked up from a tub of cotton candy ice cream.

"..." There was a few seconds of silence where the situation slowly registered in everyone's minds except Mello and L, who were too busy devouring their own sweets.

Rokya is eating ice cream.

Ice cream contains sugar.

Therefore, Rokya is eating sugar.

Rokya + too much sugar = Rokya on sugar high

Rokya on sugar high is also known as guaranteed disaster.

"....ROKYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Relax, relax, Yoko." Rokya replied through a mouthful of ice cream. "This is just to replenish my sugar supply, it's not enough to make me sugar high."

"..."

"..."

"...okay, fine. As long as you don't get sugar high, and you're paying for that and a fourth for Mello's chocolate."

"What??!!! Jeez, fine...."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Mello had finally collected all of his chocolate. L was still getting his cakes and all of his other sweets.

"Oh god." Kiyo groaned when she saw the price. "Two thousand dollars??!!

"Mello's paying for half of that." Mark reassured her. "And Rokya is paying another fourth of that."

"I know, but still..."

Rokya tossed a bunch of bills at the poor girl working at the cashier for his ice cream and his payment of Mello's chocolate. Mainly because of Matt and Near, the rest managed to pile five hundred. For some weird reason, all of their money had been replaced by the UK dollars last night.

Oh well, who cares.

"I'm so jealous of you..." The girl said to Mello. "Being able to eat all of that and stay so thin...you'll have no problem attracting the guys."

"..."

"..."

"MELLO," Kiyo said loudly, "IF SHE DIES, THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BUY THE CHOCOLATE."

"He's actually a guy." Near explained. "He's too into porn to be a girl."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE-"

"GUYS!!! IF THE STORE BLOWS UP, I CAN'T EAT ANYMORE ICE CREAM, SO GIVE IT A REST, OKAY??"

Mello actually stopped and just sulked with his arms crossed.

"Wow, who would have known Rokya would have stopped him..."

* * *

"And this is during a 60% off sale..." Mark groaned as they finally left the store, L having to call several limos to pick up all of the sweets.

"Yumph, I love ice cream!!" Rokya said happily as he dug in the container.

"How did you get all of that money anyway? Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Well, now that _my_ sugar supply has been replenished, and my thinking process restored to normal, I suppose we can go home now." L stated, digging his cell phone out of his pocket.

"...hey, this was actually not bad. Nothing exploded." Mark pointed out as they made their way down the sidewalk.

L suddenly stopped.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm afraid the repair crew is not done yet. We'll still have to stay here for a couple of hours."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You're _kidding_ me!!!!!"

"Well, Mark, at least you've learned the lesson of the day." Rokya said cheerfully.

"What, never to trust you with ice cream?!!" Mark grumbled.

"No, don't ever celebrate too early when it's me, Ryuuzaki, and Mello involved." Rokya corrected, tossing the now empty ice cream container into a nearby trash can.

"Rokya-kun did not have to include me."

"So now what do we do?" Yomi asked, exasperated.

"There's a tennis court right there." Matt suggested, pointing into a random direction without taking his eyes off of his gameboy.

"..." The other seven (Near didn't bother to look) turned to look in the direction, and then back at the game-obsessed boy. "How can you know that when you've never looked up from your gameboy?"

"..." *shrug*

"Well, should we have another rematch then, Raito-kun?" L offered as they made their way to the tennis court.

"No way!!" Mello protested. "What'll the rest of us do? Let's play baseball instead!!"

"Baseball???"

"Mello-kun, this is a tennis court, not a baseball field."

"We can just use a tennis racket and a tennis ball instead of a bat and a baseball!!"

"We don't have enough people."

"We can just have the pitcher and four people for the bases."

"We have an uneven amount of people."

"Then the pitcher can just pitch for both teams."

"That would be...Matt or Near."

Near pointed a finger to Matt.

"..."

"Okay, then that's decided." Kiyo said wearily. "What about the bases?"

"I know!!" Rokya suddenly produced a piece of chalk from his pants. "I'll draw circles where the bases will be!!!!!"

Kiyo and Yomi looked at each other.

_...how bad can it be?_

_I don't know...I have a bad feeling about this, Yomi._

"Fine, but Mello and Rokya are on separate teams." Mark said firmly. "The same goes for Ryuuzaki and Raito."

The bases were eventually set up, and the teams were Kiyo, Yomi, L, and Mello, versus Near, Raito, Rokya, and Mark.

For some odd reason, Rokya drew five bases instead of four. "We played something like this when we were freshmen. There was five bases instead of four."

"We played it too." Yomi added. "Our teacher called it 'Packy Wacky.'"

"Packy Wacky??"

"Yeah."

So Raito's team was offense while L's team was defense. Matt, as the pitcher, just threw the balls randomly and still went on playing his gameboy, like he did with everything.

For some reason, Yomi was first up to the...er...racket. Yomi was not happy at this, because she really hated sports.

"Wah!!!!" Mat threw a tennis ball at her. Yomi hit it and it flew...five centimeters.

"..."

"It's still fair ball!!" Kiyo yelled. "Go, Yomi!!!!!"

"AAGH!!!!!!" Yomi raced to first base.

Within seconds, Rokya had somehow grabbed the ball and threw it at Yomi.

"What is this, Twilight???" Mark asked grumpily from third base.

Unfortunately, the tennis ball somehow hit Raito in the balls instead of hitting Yomi.

"RO...KYA...KUN-" Okay, first a soccer ball, then Kiyo's foot, now a tennis ball. What was next, a frog?!!

"Whoops, my bad."

Yomi, seeing her chance, touched first base and raced to second.

Raito grabbed the ball, but was too pissed. The ball hit Rokya in the balls instead of Yomi, and this time there was no rooster to cushion it.

"OWWWWWWWW...." Rokya slowly sank down as L winced.

"I think this is too stupid to be Twilight, Mark." Kiyo replied as Mark face-palmed.

Rokya managed to recover the ball, but was too pissed. The ball narrowly missed Raito's crouch _again_.

"Charlie!!!! It's already even!!"

"No, it has to be odd!!!" Rokya yelled back as he ducked Raito's throw.

Yomi ended up getting a home run because of Rokya's throw. Really, what is up with people these days?

"A-and...th-that....la-ladies and gentlemen...wa-was j-just...the be...beginning..." Rokya managed to stutter out as he clutched his crouch.

"Now that is disgusting."

* * *

**Wouldn't that be hilarious if that actually happened in Twilight? See you next week.**


	62. Nom Nom Time And Rokya Meets His Match!

**A/N: I am sorry that this is a late one...my mind keeps wanting to write other things, but I'm determined to finish this before I start any new projects. Let's just see how long that lasts...-_-**

**On the other hand, I am glad everyone agrees that Twilight would be much better if...well...you know. Just to let you know, I really hate Twilight. No disrespect to any fans, if any are reading. XD**

**Warning: This is a long, freaky chappie. Very random and a lot of swear words and sick-mindedness.**

**

* * *

**

"Ch-Charlie, you really don't look good..." Mark started to say hesitantly.

"N-no, re-re-really, Ma-Mark?" Rokya hissed out sarcastically, still clutching his you-know-whats.

"Hey, I'm just saying it..." Mark said indignantly. "....and Charlie, can you please stop holding your....privates?"

Rokya glared at the poor boy. "B-but it fre-freaking hurts!!!"

"Get used to it." Raito hissed irritably under his breath.

"O-oi, Raito, j-just be-because Za-Zarth wants you t-to ke-keep getting h-hit in the ba-balls, d-doesn't me-mean everyone else ha-has to..."

The former Kira suspect frowned. "Did I really hit him that hard?"

"Apparently so." L murmured around the lollipop he was sucking.

"...Ryuuzaki?? Why are you sucking a lollipop?" Yomi demanded incredulously.

"Because the only interesting thing that has happened is Rokya-kun getting hit between his legs."

"..."

"...okay." Yomi turned from L to Kiyo and Mello, only to see...

"...Mello?"

"Wat?"

"Why are you videotaping this with your cellphone?"

"Because it is obviously going to be a hit on youtube."

"...okay."

While all of this had been going on, Rokya appeared to still be in a great deal of pain. "I...now...hate...tennis...balls..." The seventeen year old sank to the ground dramatically.

Getting bored and irritated with nothing happening, Mello walked over to Rokya and poked his head. "Come on, how hard can you get hit in the balls?"

"Mello wouldn't know, since he, apparently, does not have any." Near remarked quietly from the other end of the court. Despite this, of course, Mello still managed to hear him.

"....WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT-"

"That is enough." L said in an almost parental sort of tone. "And Mello, language."

The blond rolled his eyes, momentarily forgetting his anger at Near. "Seriously, L, a guy as horny as you should be acting less responsible, not more, and-OI ROKYA WHAT THE HELL??????????????!!!!!"

While Mello had been talking, the said maniac had suddenly jumped up and grabbed a bunch of chocolate bars out of Mello's pocket.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY CHOCOLATE???!!!!!"

L was too mortified with the last comment Mello had made to reprimand the blond.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Rokya greedily devoured the chocolate in seconds, then tossed the wrappers into a rubbish can, dancing insanely. "MY ENERGY HAS BEEN RESTORED!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyo gave him a half horrified and half furious look, while Yomi face-palmed. "Great, NOW he's sugar high..."

"OH MY GOD!!!!! RUN FOR COVER, EVERYONE!!!!!!" Mark screamed, losing it.

"NOM NOM!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HECK?????"

Even L quirked an eyebrow. "'Nom nom'? Perhaps it would be be wise option for Rokya-kun to be 'sedated' again..."

"Come on, LET'S START THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Raito sighed irritably. "Now I truly regret hitting Rokya-kun in the balls."

"And just WHY is that, Raito-kun???!!" Kiyo yelled as Rokya started to hop around the court.

"If I hadn't, Rokya-kun would not have had an excuse to become sugar high..."

"DOE! A DEER!!! A FEMALE DEER!!!!!" Rokya yelled at the top of his lungs while hoping energetically around Matt, who was, of course, still unfazed and playing video games. "RAY!! A"

"Okay, this is too stupid." Kiyo said angrily. "Mello, try and grab Rokya so we can get his hammer-"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mark suddenly screeched.

"Mark??? What is it?? Are you okay???"

"I was already freaked out by Rokya when I remembered you saying this was too stupid to be Twilight!!!!"

"AND????" Kiyo demanded while a confused Raito asked "What's Twilight?"

"ME!!! A NAME, I CALL MYSELF!!!"

"I SUDDENLY HAD A VERY WRONG VISION OF EDWARD GETTING HIT IN THE BALLS AND THEN HOPING AROUND SINGING WHAT CHARLIE'S SINGING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Mark yelled back.

"FA!!! A LONG LONG PLACE TO RUN!!!!!"

"SO???? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE TWILIGHT???!!"

"SO!!!!!!!! A NEEDLE PULLING THREAD!!!!! LA, A-"

"I DON'T BUT THAT WAS JUST SO WRONG!!!!!!"

"TEA, A DRINK OF JAM AND BREAD!!!!!!! WHICH BRINGS US BACK TO DOE!!!! A DEER, A-"

"ROKYA-KUN, PLEASE STOP DOING THAT NOW!!!!!!" Raito roared, very pissed and irritated at the teen's idiotic behavior.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RAITO YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! NOM NOM SOUNDS MUCH BETTER!!!!!!! NOM NOM!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, Mello, please get Charlie now before he blows the WHOLE DAMN PLACE UP!!!!!" Yomi yelled, her voice gradually turning hysterical.

"Hey, why isn't Yomi being scolded for swearing??"

"Just get Rokya, Mello!!!! I thought you were mad at him for stealing your chocolate-"

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT!!!! NO ONE STEALS MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!"

"But Rokya-kun did several minutes ago and is now saying nonsense words as a result." Near pointed out.

Mello just gave him the finger before lunging at Rokya.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!"

"You know," L said loudly in the middle of the chaos, "perhaps we should just ignore this and all go to the other side of the court, where Raito-kun and I can have another rematch of _normal_ tennis while the rest can just watch."

"Surprisingly, that sounds like a very okay idea to me." Yomi offered.

Kiyo, and Mark, who had _slowly _made his way to the other side of the court before, nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

"Damn it, Rokya, why do you have to keep everything in your pants???" An enraged Mello demanded, finding Rokya's now familiar rooster instead of the hammer that would instantly knock the teenager out.

"OH MY GOD!! MELLO'S ON TOP OF ME!!! DOES THAT MEAN HE WANTS TO RAPE ME???!!!!!!!!"

"WHA-WHAT THE FUCK???????" Mello screamed incredulously. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO RAPE YOU???????!!!!!!!"

"BECAUSE I'M VERY _SEXY_!!!!!"

"Ryuuzaki, I really think we should be going..." Raito said in a stage-whisper.

"Yeah...." Kiyo added, trying to block her ears from the two boys in front of her.

"YOU ARE TOTALLY DISGUSTING!!!!!!!! AND WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HAMMER????!!!!!!!!" The blond pulled out the keyblade from before, but since it would have no effect on Rokya in his sugar high state, Mello tossed it carelessly aside.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!! I'M GETTING MOLESTED!!!!!" Rokya laughed insanely. "OH, MELLO, I'M SO SORRY, BUT I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO THINK OF YOU ANY MORE THAN A FRIEND!!!!!"

Mello flipped him the finger and went back to searching for the hammer. "Just screw yourself, Rokya."

"NO, THAT'S YOUR JOB."

"..."

"..."

"...OKAY AS SOON AS YOUR STUPID SUGAR HIGH WEARS OFF, I'LL TEACH YOU TRUE MEANING!!!!!"

"TRUE MEANING?? OF LOVE????!!!!!"

"OF **PAIN**, YOU STUPID CRACKPOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAH!!!! I DON'T WANNA GET RAPED!!!!!!!!"

"YOU IDIOT, I DON'T WANNA RAPE YOU, I WANNA JUST KEEP KICKING YOU IN THE BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

While all of this was going on, everyone else except for Near and Matt remained in the court. Matt didn't really care what was happening by him, and Near was recording the scene with Mello's discarded cellphone.

L and Raito played as hard as they could in order to block out the yelling over the next wall. Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark just plugged their fingers in their ears.

Just as Raito was about to hit L's serve, Rokya's chicken suddenly came flying over the wall and landed right on the net. The tennis ball fell to the ground.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what the hell?"

"I win." L suddenly said out of nowhere.

Raito snapped out of his shocked trance. "Huh?" To his horror, he realized it had been the match point of the sixth game, which meant L had won four games.

The eighteen year old brought a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Ryuuzaki, that does not count."

"I think it does count, and Raito-kun is being a sore loser." L replied monotonously.

"I am not being a sore loser, I am just saying in light of the fact that Rokya-kun's chicken suddenly landed in the middle of the court-"

"I was also distracted at the fact that the boy I had been crushing over for months was actually a girl, but I didn't let _that_ get in my way of finding Kira's method to kill."

Raito gave the detective an incredulous stare before saying "That is a completely different scenario of distraction, Ryuuzaki, and you know it-"

While the two were arguing, Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark were trying in vain to block out the "conversation" of Mello and Rokya.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK BOB!!!!!! IT'S ONE THING TO MOLEST ME, BUT IT'S QUITE ANOTHER TO THROW BOB OVER THE WALL-"

"I AM NOT MOLESTING YOU, YOU PERVERT!!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO BE MOLESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH COME ON, MELLO!!!!" Rokya suddenly winked, causing the blond to feel VERY disturbed. "YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT, DEEP, DEEP, DOWN..." he continued in an extremely creepy voice.

Mello, who looked like he was going to puke in disgust, saw the hammer. "FINALLY!!!!!! THE HAMMER!!!!!!!" He hit Rokya on the head with the hammer, the resulting painful smacking sound very satisfying to the blond's ears.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_On the other side of the wall..._

"Mello has found the hammer, I see." L said calmly as the sound of Rokya being mercilessly hit reached their ears.

"MELLO-CHAN IS SO ABUSIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL???????? WHY AREN'T YOU KNOCKED OUT???"

"And from what Mello-kun is shouting, it did not work as planned." Raito commented.

"..."

Mello did the only thing he could. He hit Rokya with the hammer again.

_BOINK!!! _Only then did the teenager finally pass out, an abrupt silence following.

Mark sighed in relief. "Thank god there was no crowd of evil kids this time..."

"I know, that would have been an absolute nightmare..."

Right next to them, Rokya suddenly shot up and hit Mello in the balls. "NOM NOM RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And now he's conscious again." Kiyo remarked sarcastically. "Great."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Nom nom RAPE!!!!!!!!" Rokya shouted happily as he threw a bunch of pine needles at Near, who just pulled them out of his hair and brush them out of his clothes, completely unfazed.

"Can Rokya-kun please stop doing that, it is starting to sound very disturbing." L said in a monotone while typing away at a computer he seemed to have pulled out of his pants. Which, he really didn't...or so the author thought...right?

Anyway, Rokya had stopped saying...bad things to Mello, and was now instead pulling bunches of pine needles from the tree they were all sitting against and throwing them at random people.

His rooster was sitting at the very top of the tree, and for once, Rokya was leaving the poor thing alone.

However, he was not leaving the other eight alone, and all were starting to find it extremely irritating, even Near and Matt, especially since Rokya always yelled "NOM NOM RAPE!!!!!!!!" every time he threw pine needles.

"Can't you find something else to do, Rokya-kun?" Raito asked pleadingly.

"Hmm....no. NOM NOM RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!" Without warning, the genius and the detective beside him were pelted with pine needles.

"ROKYA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I JUST LOVE PISSING PEOPLE OFF!!!!!!!"

L shook his head to get rid of the pine needles as a dog shook its coat to get rid of water, much to the annoyance of Raito and Yomi, who were sitting right next to him.

"Hang on, Ryuuzaki, you still have one." Yomi muttered reluctantly as she pulled the pine needle out.

"That was very kind of Yomi-chan."

"Whatever...."

"Near, what are you doing with L's computer?" Kiyo asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Uploading what just happened to youtube." Near replied in a monotone.

"HUH??"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE-"

"MELLO!!!!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT ON YOUTUBE, YOU ALBINO FREA-"

"I already did."

"WHAT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You can't see either of your faces. Just your position and your voices."

"OH, GREAT!!!!!!!!"

"I doubt it'll get as many views as the chicken incident..." Matt muttered from his video games.

"..."

"....NOM NOM!!!!!!!!!" Rokya suddenly started poking Raito in the back with his finger.

"..." Even Mello stopped yelling at Near to stare at the sugar high teenager.

"...Mello-kun, you wouldn't know where Rokya-kun's hammer is, do you?" L finally asked.

Mello scowled. "It disappeared back into Rokya's pants."

"I see."

"Rokya-kun," Raito asked through gritted teeth, "will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what, Raito?" The seventeen year old asked happily, still prodding the brunette in the back.

"Stop doing that with your finger!!!!!"

Another abrupt silence fell as the sickmindedness of that remark settled in.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ehehehehehe."

"I. DID. NOT. MEAN. THAT."

"Of course you didn't." Rokya said teasingly.

"I am sure Raito-kun did not mean anything except for Rokya-kun to cease touching him with his finger-" L stopped as he realized that _his_ remark also sounded sick minded. Or maybe it didn't. Oh well.

"..."

"..."

"...can we please just stop with all of this sick minded ness??" Mark asked pleadingly.

"WHY NOT, MARK???!!!!!" Rokya yelled happily as he suddenly ran down a hill, his arm spread wildly. "SICK-MINDEDNESS IS FUN!!!!! EMBRACE THE SICK-MINDEDNESS!!!!!!"

Kiyo and Yomi looked at each other and weren't sure whether to burst out in incredulous laughter or to just give Rokya extremely disturbed looks.

"And that," Near informed a few shocked passerby, "is why you never inhale deeply when handling whiteout, glue, or paint."

* * *

Zarth laughed unashamedly as Nikushimi strongly repressed an urge to smack his idiot brother hard on the head.

"Having fun?" Nikushimi asked icily.

"Yes." Zarth replied happily, wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I thought you were going to make them have a 'little adventure' soon. When are you going to start?"

Zarth waved a hand carelessly. "Oh, give them another day or so."

"You are despicable."

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

"Ne, Niku..."

"_WHAT_?" His brother responded in a very dangerous sounding tone.

"It wouldn't be _too_ bad if I did just a _few_ things, right?"

"Yes, it would."

"Aw, come on!!!"

"NO."

"WHY NOT??"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT WHO SHOULD BE STRIPPED OF HIS STATUS AND THEN LOCKED UP IN A HUMAN ASYLUM."

"Really? Thanks."

"SHUT UP..."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT'S INSIDE THIS BUILDING???" Rokya asked in a sugar high voice, landing on the wall of a nearby building.

"Maybe if we just leave him, it'll be all right..." Mark suggested tentatively.

"There is a 97.8 percent that Rokya-kun would catch up with us if we did so." L said dully.

"97.8????!!"

"You saw how he chased us down last time..." Raito muttered sourly, still pissed at the recent events.

"Yeah, bu-Mello?? What are you doing?!!!" Kiyo jerked her head to see Mello sneakily carrying Rokya's chicken down from the tree, a leather clad hand clamping the beak shut.

"Shh!!!" The blond said urgently, landing on the ground lightly and then starting to run. "Let's see how Rokya likes a taste of his own medicine!!!!"

"Mello!!!! Wait a second, isn't it danger-"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHIT, SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD, BOB!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY YOU FUCKER???!!!!!"

"CHARLIE!!!! LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!"

"HE IS _NOT_ YOUR BABY, ROKYA-KUN!!!!!!" Raito shouted, feeling very freaked out. "THAT IS JUST A CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING, RAITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya suddenly grabbed a _lot_ of pine needles and started after Mello.

"MELLO'S GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, I'm getting out of here." Kiyo muttered as Rokya ran past her. Then...

"NOM NOM....YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya threw the pine needles at her.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA????"

"WELL, I WAS GOING TO HIT MELLO, BUT YOU WERE RIGHT THERE, UNSUSPECTING!!!!!! IT WAS TOO GOOD OF AN OPPORTUNITY OT MISS, YOKO!!!!!!!!"

"Ryuuzaki, I HATE you!!!!!!!!" Raito growled angrily.

"Why does Raito-kun hate me?"

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been stuck with Rokya-kun in the first place!!!!!!"

"And how does Raito-kun claim to prove that?"

"Because if you had just let Mello put that stupid video on youtube, we would not have had to run into Jenny, and therefore by saved by Rokya-kun!!!!!!!!"

"Did someone say my name?" A creepy voice asked behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The group whirled around, horror flooding through their veins, to find-

"ROKYA???????"

"Wow, I really scared you guys, didn't I?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT, YOU BASTARD???!!!!!!!!!" Kiyo was up in a flash. Storming over to the seventeen year old, she furiously twisted the teenager's ear.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU DESERVE IT, YOU, YOU-"

"Wait, how did you get there in the first place, Charlie?!!! Why aren't you with Mello?"

"BECAUSE I AM A _NINJA_!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I have an idea." L suddenly said, pulling a bunch of sweets from his pocket. "Rokya-kun, if you stay right here, I'll give you these."

"You would give up your sweets, Ryuuzaki??!" Yomi asked incredulously.

"This is just to prove how drastic this situation is." L muttered under his breath. "And I can always buy more..."

"MORE??? RYUUZAKI, WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE MONEY THANKS TO YOU AND MELLO...and speaking of which," Kiyo added in a calmer tone, "Where _is_ Mello?"

"Oh, I ate him." Rokya said cheerfully.

"YOU WHAT???!!!!"

"Just kidding, he's right here." Rokya suddenly pulled an unconscious Mello from his pants.

"ARGH!!!!!! THAT'S SO WRONG!!!!!!!!"

"...'I am not homosexual' Zarth's ass..." Kiyo said venomously, Rokya frowning.

"Hey, I'm not gay!!!!!!!!!"

"Rokya-kun's activities would certainly convince someone that he was...not entirely attracted to girls..." L started.

"First Raito, now Rokya..."

"Of course, I'd be a seme, then not a uke!!!!!!!" Rokya declared triumphantly.

"..."

"..."

"...so you are gay."

"No, I just said if I was ga-"

"Are you going to take L's candy or not, Charlie??!!!" Mark asked impatiently.

"Well...with no people to freak out, it kinda defeats part of the purpose of getting sugar high...."

"Very well." L stated, sounding bored. "I will then inject Rokya-kun with a substance that will make his body unable to tolerate sugar."

Mark scratched his head in puzzlement. "What, you're going to make him 'sugar-intolerant' like lactose intolerant?"

"No, Mark-kun." L corrected. "Lactose intolerant is when the body is lacking a certain enzyme called lactase, as a result, when the body consumes dairy products-"

"RYUUZAKI PLEASE DON'T GO THERE I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT LACTOSE INTOLERANT MEANS." Kiyo said loudly.

"In this case, if Rokya-kun is injected with this certain substance, any sugar that enters his mouth will immediately be vomited-"

"Hang on, why would you of all people have it, Ryuuzaki? With your fondness of sweets, anyone would think that you would be set on destroying it all."

A rare smile appeared on L's face, making him look almost as evil as Rokya. The group, excluding Matt and Near, who had done nothing but watch a certain video on youtube with headphones, took a step back.

"I am immune to it. However, if I am correct, Rokya-kun does not have a B-blood type, if I am correct..."

"Your blood type is B?!!" Raito asked incredulously. "I always thought your blood type would be something like AB..."

"And Raito-kun's blood type is A. However, Rokya-kun had an AB-blood type, if I am correct..."

"EEP!!! How did you know that??!!!"

"How does blood type have anything to do with this??!!!" Mark bellowed incredulously. "And why would Raito think that Ryuuzaki's blood type is AB?"

"Well, Mark, AB is a rare blood type, and Japan always thinks of them as hard to figure out since they're so rare." Kiyo explained.

"Hard to figure out?! What do you mean?"

"Um, some areas of Japan use your blood-type to figure your personality, it's like...being a Gemini or a Leo, you get what I mean?"

Mark's brow wrinkled in confusion. "But why would they use blood types? I mean, I don't even know what my own blood type is!!!"

"Mark, I have no idea, okay?" While Kiyo was saying this, Rokya had suddenly lunged at L's sweets, climbed to the top of the tree, and laughed madly.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine with me." L said as they went away from the pine tree, Near lazily dragging the knocked out Mello by his hair.

"Er, what will we do now, Ryuuzaki?"

"I want to play more tennis with Raito-kun. I want to beat him again."

"WHAT?!!"

"Is Raito-kun too cowardly?"

"I AM NOT TOO COWARDLY....I'M JUST...FINE, YOU'RE ON!!!!"

"Now one hundred and twenty eight percent sure."

"WHAT THE HECK, RYUUZAKI???!!! THE KIRA CASE IS ALREADY OVER, DAMMIT!!!!"

"Yes, but it is sometimes fun to annoy Raito-kun."

Yomi sighed. "Really, what do I see in that guy?"

"Why are you asking us? I have no clue, Yomi."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Rokya had finally calmed down from his sugar high rampage and was now lying down in the grass and watching clouds, for once, Bob perched peacefully in a branch right next to him.

That is, until _it_ happened. Without a single warning for our favorite OC.

_BAMM!!!!!_

"WH-WHOA!!!! WHAT THE HE-"

"EEEEHHH????!!!!!! ITAI NA, TSU-ARE??!!!!! NANDA??!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON TOP OF MY HEAD?!!!"

"WHY AM I SITTING ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD?!!!"

"HEY, THAT'S MY QUESTION!!!"

"NO, THAT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just what had happened? Well, apparently a boy had made a very painful landing on Rokya's head, and the boy was not as light as the chicken, who was now flapping and screeching in the tree, startled by all of the noise.

Rokya had had enough and shook his head, the boy flying off and then landing on his rear end. "Ow...."

"Hey, what the hell _were_ you doing on top of my head?"

"How the hell should I know?!!"

As soon as Rokya got a good look of the boy, he was kinda....well...shocked. Not really freaked out, though.

The boy was very odd-looking. He seemed to be entirely made up of bright orange and yellow, even his hair. He had blond hair not unlike Naruto's except it was more spikier, and was orange at the back. An similar orange headband was tied around his head, though part of it went over his yellow bangs. Despite his hair coloring, he looked and spoke Japanese.

He had on an regular sleeved, V-necked orange shirt with a yellow hood almost the same color as his hair. His pants...were yellow, what do you know, and he had orange boots sticking out of the ends of his pants.

The boy's eyes, surprisingly, were black, and had somewhat of a mischievous spark to them, though presently, they seemed puzzled and even curious. He seemed as skinny as Rokya was, which was very skinny.

What really intrigued Rokya was the boy's ears. They were long. And pointy.

Overall, his appearance gave an impression of something hyper, and energetic.

The strange boy (elf?!!!) tilted his head and crossed his arms, examining Rokya in the exact same way, seeming fascinated with Rokya's ears as much as Rokya was with his.

"...who are you?!" The boy finally asked, breaking the confused atmosphere.

"Rokya." Rokya said, scratching his head in puzzlement. "Who're you?"

The boy also scratched his head with the same confused expression. "Raikun. What....are you?"

Rokya frowned and crossed his arms. "Um, a _human_. What are you, an elf?!"

Raikun's face seemed to light up. "Oh!! Of course, your ears!! I guess I should have known that you're a human...and no, I'm not an elf. I'm a kun."

"...uh...what's a kun?"

Raikun's brow crinkled in puzzlement again. "You know what an elf is, but you don't know what a kun is?"

"You've heard of humans, but you can't recognize one yourself?"

Raikun snorted defensively. "Hey, I've never even seen a picture of a human, let alone talk to one. I can't believe we speak the same language... Have I drunk too much soda or something?"

"Have I eaten too much sugar or something?" Rokya mused out loud.

This caught Raikun's interest. "You go on sugar highs? I didn't know humans did that too..."

Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I do it all of the time."

"Seriously?!!" Raikun asked eagerly. "I only get to do it every eight months, at least."

"Eight months?!! I go on a sugar high every three weeks!!!"

"Three weeks??!!! Aw, man, you're so lucky!!! How many countries have you blown up?!"

"..."

"...countries?!!"

Raikun looked confused as well until something clicked into place. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're a human."

"Countries?!" Rokya repeated again. "No wonder you can only go on a sugar high eight months!!! But that must be awesome, destroying countries!!!"

A dreamy look came on the inhuman's face. "Oh god, it is, it is. You feel so...happy..."

"I know, that rush when you eat sugar or drink soda..."

"YEAH!!!" Raikun jumped up eagerly. "It's nice to have someone who finally understands!!!!"

"ME TOO!!!!" Rokya also jumped up and started hopping around in circles. "I'M SO GLAD!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU??!!!"

"THAT WAS A RANDOM QUESTION!!!" Raikun giggled. "I LOVE RANDOMNESS!!! I'M SIXTEEN!!!!!"

"I'M A HUNDRED AND TWELVE!!!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?? THAT'S AWESOME!!!!!!"

"JUST KIDDING, I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!!!!!!!"

"THAT'S EVEN AWESOMER!!!! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!!!! AW, MAN..."

The two continued their conversation at the top of their lungs, sounding very insane.

"HEEHEE, IT'S FUN THAT THERE'S NO ONE FREAKING OUT!!!!!!!"

"I KNOW, EVERY TIME I GET INTO THIS MOOD, MY BROTHERS ALWAYS GIVE ME STRANGE LOOKS!!!!!!"

"YOU HAVE BROTHERS??!!!!"

"FOSTER BROTHERS!!!!! ONE OF THEM'S REALLY MEAN!!!!! HE ALWAYS PULLS MY EAR WHEN I GET LIKE THIS!!!!!!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??? THAT'S AWFUL!!!!! IT SOUNDS LIKE MY FRIEND, YOKO!!!!!!!!!!"

"IS YOKO A GIRL??"

"YEAH!!!! WHY DO YOU ASK???"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER, TOO, BUT SHE'S REALLY SCARY!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD, I KNOW, THE YOUNGER GIRLS ALWAYS FREAK ME OUT!!!!!!!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND???!!!!!!"

"SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HEY, I'M GETTING REALLY SUGAR HIGH FROM JUST TALKING TO YOU!!!!!"

"ME TOO!!!!!! IT SOUNDS LIKE WE'RE ON CRACK!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT'S CRACK???!!!!"

"IT'S A DRUG!!!!!!"

"WHAT'S A DRUG???!!!!"

"IT'S SOMETHING KINDA LIKE SUGAR, BUT IT'S REALLY BAD FOR YOU!!!!!!"

"REALLY?!!!!! AWESOME!!!!!!!!"

"I KNOW, IT'S SO AWESOME!!!!!!!"

"IS THAT A CHICKEN RIGHT THERE??!!!!! OOH, I LOVE CHICKENS!!!!!"

"ME TOO!!!! HIS NAME'S BOB!!!!!!"

"NICE TO MEET YOU BOB!!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO AWESOME RAIKUN-ANIKI!!!!!"

"YOU'RE REALLY AWESOME TOO ROKYA-ANIKI!!!! WHY AM I SO AWESOME??!!!!"

"YOU CALLED BOB BY HIS NAME!!!!!!"

"OH, I SEE!!!!! HAHA!!!!!!!"

"DO YOU LIKE TO DRINK BLOOD????!!!!!!!!"

"DEPENDS ON WHO'S BLOOD IT IS!!!!!!! WHY????!!!!!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!! ANYWAY, HOW DO YOU DESTROY COUNTRIES??!!!!!"

"LIKE THIS!!!!!" Raikun suddenly stopped jumping and flicked a finger at the tree. A bolt of lighting promptly struck it and it dissolved into dust.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT???!!!!!!"

"YOU CAN CONTROL LIGHTING???"

"UH-HUH!!!!!!! SO WHAT ARE SOME THINGS YOU DO???!!!!!"

"OH, I JUST CHOP BALLS OFF ANNOYING DEAD GUYS, AND THEN DROP THEM INTO A PILE OF EXPLOSIVES AND FIREWORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOLY BISCUITS, THAT IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH I WAS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ME TOO, YOU COUL HAVE ADDED A LOT MORE DESTRUCTION!!!!!!! I HAD A LOT OF HELP THOUGH!!!!!!!"

"FROM WHO??!!!!!"

"LITTLE KIDS!!!!!!"

"AWESOME!!!!!"

"HELL YEAH!!!!!"

* * *

_BOOM._

Raito blinked. "Did a bolt of lighting just strike that tree we were just sitting there a moment ago???"

"..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"JENNY SOUNDS REALLY SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHE IS REALLY SCARY!!!!!!!!!! BAKUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT'S BAKUMAN????!!!!!!!"

"I HAVE NO FREAKIN' CLUE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE SO INSANE, ROKYA!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THANKS, YOU'RE REALLY INSANE TOO, RAIKUN!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! BAKA IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THANKS!!!! OOOH!!!!! CAN I TOUCH YOUR EARS, ROKYA??!!!"

"SURE!!!!!! CAN I TOUCH YOUR EARS, RAIKUN??!!!"

"SURE!!!!!! OH, ROKYA, MORE HUMANS!!!!!!"

Not being able to hear Raikun's voice, Kiyo ran closer. "Rokya, what the hell have you done to the tree???!!!"

"IT WAS MY NEW FRIEND WHO DID IT, RAIKUN!!!!!!!!!! HE'S REALLY AWESOME, CAN WE PLEASE KEEP HIM???!!!!!"

Raito and L exchanged looks. "...Has Rokya-kun ever watched the movie 'Fight Club'?"

"WHAT'S A MOVIE???!!!!" Raikun had suddenly appeared on Rokya's head, looking at all of the new arrivals with sugar high interest.

"..."

"..." L looked at the lollipop he had been sucking, then at Raikun, and then promptly threw the lollipop into Raito's hair.

"RYUUZAKI!!!!!!"

Kiyo and Yomi looked at Raikun, then at each other.

_...how about we just go back to the towns?_

_Sure. How about you, Mark._

_Fine._

The three, Matt, and Near somehow went away unnoticed.

"Rokya-kun, whoever your...friend is, I do not think it is wise to...keep him..."

"DON'T MIND RAITO!!!!!" Rokya yelled happily to Raikun. "HE'S JUST A PMSING GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PMSING?? SOUNDS LIKE TSUCHIKUN!!!!!!!!"

"WHO'S TSUCHIKUN??!!!!"

"THE GUY WHO ALWAYS PULLS MY EAR WHENEVER I'M LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, THAT GUY!!!!!"

Raito blinked. For some reason, he felt more freaked out by this "Raikun" than by Ryuk or Rem.

Raikun then looked at L. "OOH!!!!! HE HAS SKIN LIKE HYOUKUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT'S A HYOUKUN???!!!"

"HE'S MY FRIEND, HE HAS REALLY, REALLY, PALE SKIN TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"REALLY????? COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS GUY IS L!!!!!! HIS SKIN IS PALE BECAUSE HE HARDLY EVER GOES OUT IN THE SUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, HYOUKUN'S SKIN IS PALE BECAUSE HE HAS ANEMIA, I THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ANEMIA???? THAT MEANS HE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH, BUT HE HASN'T DIED YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!"

Raito stared at the two, then started to slam his head into another tree that just happened to be there.

"HEY, THAT'S WAT TSUCHIKUN ALWAYS DOES WHENEVER ME AND MIZUKUN ARE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raikun said excitedly.

"WHO'S MIZUKUN?????!!!"

"HE'S MY OTHER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S REALLY SICK-MINDED, BUT HE JUST DOESN'T GET SUGAR HIGHNESS LIKE YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AWESOME!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SICK-MINDED PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as Raikun said these words, a green-haired boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He also had pointy ears.

"WHAT DA FUCK?????!!"

"TSUCHIKUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raikun quickly glomped onto the poor boy. "YOU CAME HERE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuchikun roared angrily. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GOING INTO THE HUMAN WORLD!!!!!!!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!! BUT I MADE A FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!! HIS NAME IS ROKYA!!!!!!!!!!! CAN WE KEEP HIM???!!!!!!!"

"RAIKUN, WHO IS THIS GUY??????????????!!!!"

"HE'S TSUCHIKUN, THE GUY WHO ACTS LIKE RAITO OVER THERE!!!!!!!!!!"

"AWESOME!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT MIZUKUN????!!!!!!!!"

"OH, HE SHOULD COME HERE TOO!!!!!!!"

"He will certainly NOT be coming here!!!" Tsuchikun smacked Raikun on the head. "AND ONE OF YOU IS ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE NOT HAVING TWO OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SAME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raito yelled. "ROKYA-KUN, I WANT YOU TO TAKE THAT HAMMER OUT AND SMACK YOURSELF WITH IT!!!!!"

"OOH!!!!" Raikun looked at Rokya eagerly. "YOU HAVE A HAMMER???!!!!!"

"YEAH, WHY????????"

"I HAVE ONE TOO!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, REALLY?!!!!!"

And that was when Tsuchikun grabbed a hammer out of nowhere and smacked Raikun on the head. "Would you like me to knock him out too?" He offered, pointing to Rokya.

"Be my guest." Raito said evenly.

So Rokya got knocked out as well, and Tsuchikun started to drag Raikun away by the hood on his shirt. "My apologies for anything my idiotic brother might have inspired in your friend. I'm sorry about the tree."

Raito grabbed Rokya by the hood of _his_ shirt. "Our apologies for anything our idiotic ward might have inspired in your brother. Thanks for knocking him out."

Tsuchikun rolled his eyes. "I hate it when they get sugar high."

Raito sighed understandably. "Tell me about it."

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

_...okay, so Raikun wasn't a figment of your imagination. Doesn't it make you kinda...sad that you didn't get to say goodbye or something? Not that I'm upset that you two are separated._

Rokya shrugged. _Not really. Something tells me I'll see him again, as long as Zarth doesn't have an annoying brother like that Tsuchikun was, or Raito._

_I think you, Raikun, and Zarth are the ones who are annoying, Charlie._

_Maybe. But to us, that's a compliment._

Meanwhile, Raito was still black and white with depression since he had actually had a conversation with a guy with pointy ears. L had just assumed everything had happened from the lollipop. He had to be careful to avoid ear wax flavor again.

"Well, it's a good thing that the tree is gone." Matt pointed out while still playing his video game. "Rokya can't throw his pine needles anymore."

"Yeah..."

Rokya snorted. "I can always improvise."

"WITH WHAT?!!!"

"With...THIS!!!!!!!!!" Rokya suddenly tore a bunch of grass from the ground, the roots hanging from it, and threw it at L, who neatly dodged it. The grass ended up tumbling down the hill.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

Mark groaned. "Not again..."

"Can the grass be that easy to pull out?" Near asked in an almost curious tone. He pulled experimentally on a bunch of grass next to him.

The grass immediately came out, the roots dripping with soil.

"..."

"..."

"...GIVE THAT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!! NOM NOM!!!!!!!" Rokya suddenly grabbed it and threw it at Kiyo, who quickly ducked.

"ROKYA!!!!! STOP IT, YOU'RE BEING SO IMMATURE!!!!!!!!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I NOT BEEN IMMATURE, YOKO??????? NOM NOM RAPE!!!!"

"SINCE PRESCHOOL!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS WHEN YOUR BEHAVIOR WAS ACTUALLY ACCEPTABLE FOR YOUR AGE!!!!!!!!!"

Near just pulled on more grass and just stood there with the bunch hanging in his fingers. This time it was L who snatched it and threw it at Raito.

"ACK!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, RYUUZAKI??? IT WAS ROKYA-KUN WH-"

"I find Raito-kun's reaction more entertaining." L replied as Near ripped out another handful of grass.

"Okay, give that to us instead!!!" Kiyo yelled, tearing it from Near's hands.

"I want!!!" Yomi said eagerly.

"Oh, um, here!!!!!!" Kiyo separated some grass and handed it to Yomi. "Throw it at Rokya!!!!!!!"

"WHAT??!!!!" The said teenager asked loudly.

"AGGH!!!!!!!" They both hurled grass at Rokya.

Yomi's hit Rokya's ear, while the bunch Kiyo threw hit him in the mouth, soil and all!!!

"BLEACH!!!!!"

"EWWW!!!!! GUYS, IT'S WRONG TO THROW GRASS!!!!!!!!! DIDN'T ALL OF YOUR KINDERGARTEN TEACHERS TELL YOU THAT??!!!" Mark demanded as Raito threw grass at L. "An eye for an eye, Ryuuzaki!!!!!!!"

Mello giggled as he pulled up more grass of his own. "I SET MY KINDERGARTEN TEACHER ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?????!!!"

While all of this was going on, Matt was still playing his gameboy, oblivious to the world around him. Near kept pulling more and more grass out of the ground.

"SUFFER THE WRATH OF VENGANCE YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled as he grabbed the grass Near had pulled out and threw it at Kiyo and Yomi.

"AGH!!! NEAR, STOP PULLING GRASS OUT OF THE GROUND!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GIVING ROKYA AMMUNITION!!!!!!!!!!"

"EXACTLY WHY YOU SHOULD KEEP IT COMING, NEAR!!!!!!! DON'T LISTEN TO YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOM NOM NOM!!!!!"

Mello chose this time to hit Rokya with his grass.

"MELLO!!!!!!! SUFFER THE WRATH OF VEGETATION!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL???????!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rokya suddenly careened into Mello and they both tumbled down the hill.

"ROKYA??!!!!!!"

"I TRIPPED ON A ROCK!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU TRIPPED ON A ROCK???????!!!!!"

"YES, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT???!!!!"

Matt suddenly threw a rock at Rokya's head. It hit Mark instead.

"MATT!!!!!!"

"Sorry, I was aiming for Rokya."

"How can you hit me when you're aiming for Rokya??!!!! You're supposed to be good with aim!!!!"

*shrug*

Meanwhile, Raito and L were still throwing grass at each other. Yomi rolled her eyes at them. "Honestly, you two are geniuses with IQs well over 200, and all you can do is throw grass at each other?!!"

"...Apparently so. Raito-kun?"

"Huh?"

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ENEMY!!!!!" _Splat._

"..."

"...FUCK YOU RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!! AN EYE FOR AN EYE!!!!!!!!!"

"NO, AN EYE FOR AN EYE, AN ARM, AND A LEG!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT??????????????????????????"

While this was happening, Kiyo took a leaf out of Matt's book and actually managed to hit Rokya.

"OW!!! YOKO!!!!!!" Without warning, Rokya grabbed Kiyo's leg and dragged her down the hill.

"AAAH!!!!! LEGGO, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L finally stopped throwing grass at Raito and instead threw grass at Yomi.

"HEY!!!!!!"

Yomi threw a rock, which hit L's nose and actually gave him an innocent nosebleed for once.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Well, that was an extremely interesting day out." L commented. Everyone ended up having huge grass stains on their clothes, even Near, who had been nailed by Mello after L had gotten the real nosebleed from the rock Yomi had thrown.

"...interesting is a nice way to put it, Ryuuzaki."

"We should do this every day..." Mello said happily.

"Even you would get bored with it." Near pointed out.

"I guess so....every other day, then? And Near, was that an insult??!!"

"I am appalled that you would even suggest such a thing, Mello."

"WHAT?!!!!"

"Oh, don't worry about being bored." Rokya said airily. "Soon, something big will come up again, and maybe this time Mello, Matt, and Near can participate too."

"I'd prefer if Rokya-kun wouldn't say such things." L said firmly. "Hopefully, the next month and a half can be peaceful, for once."

The detective couldn't pick a more incorrect word to describe the events that were about to come.

* * *

**And just what will Zarth plan to do next? You'll never guess!!!**

**I would like you all to know that most of Rokya's behavior this chapter was inspired by my(I guess you could call them friends) classmates, Loaf-kun, who likes to say "NOM NOM RAPE!", Kenji-senpai, who kinda inspired all of Rokya's other creepy behavior, and Tsuna-baka for the...conversation between Rokya and Mello.**

**Tsuna-baka also said "SICK-MINDEDNESS IS FUN!!!!! EMBRACE YOUR SICK-MINDED NESS!!!" once while running to a random building.**

**As for the grass and pine needles...similar incidents actually happened at my school. I'm not kidding. My friend and I actually did throw grass at Loaf, and we hit him in the ear and mouth. **

**And yes, Loaf did pull us down the hill. He's really strong. Grrrrrr....**

**Oh, and one of our friends really was playing Pokemon on his DS and threw a rock at Tsuna-baka but hit our other friend instead. That friend was also randomly pulling bunches of grass from the hill we were sitting on, which both Loaf and I used as ammunition.**

**And one more thing!!! Raikun isn't really me, he's just a figurehead that I use to represent my name on Fanfiction. He is inspired by some of the same people that inspired Rokya, but he has more energy (Yes, it's possible) and is less sick minded. **

**If you wanna see him, just click my name and you'll see him on my picture thingy. **

**And I'm going on and on here. Bye. ^.^**


	63. Coffee Time!

**A/N: Hello, my awesome readers!! I know this isn't the stuff that made you crack up last chapter, but hey, it took me 4 hours, so please don't flame me. -_-**

**Wow, I actually have bags under my eyes. I really do need to get more sleep...anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, L..."

"Yes?" L stacked a few marshmallows into a rather wobbly tower, sitting in his usual crouch in front of his laptop, which was apparently off for once.

Mark frowned. "It's mid-November, right?"

"No, really?" Mello called out sarcastically. Mark glared at the blond. which is quite out of character for Mark, but then, he has really been tested by the past events...

"Mark-kun is correct."

"Oh." Mark frowned again in puzzlement. "Then how come it wasn't cold the other day?"

"Apparently, fall is late this year." L explained, reaching for another marshmallow, cramming it in his already filled mouth.

"OOH!!!! GLOBAL WARMING IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya yelled out of the blue, causing Raito, who was sitting in front of his desk, drinking coffee, to jump slightly.

"Hmm..." Kiyo put a hand to her chin in thought. _Yomi, it's only 2004 right now, global warming wasn't such a big issue then, right?_

_I dunno...but weren't there signs of it too in 2003?_

_Yeah, but not many people actually knew about it and everything, you know?_

"L!!" Rokya jumped over to the detective in an almost bunny like fashion. "Do you believe in GLOBAL WARMING?!!!"

Kiyo winced in annoyance. "Do you have to talk like that, Rokya?"

"YES!!!!! NOW, L, ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!"

L sighed. "I think there are different issues to deal with now..."

"Uh..sorry if I sound stupid to you," Yomi began hesitantly, "but if there really is global warming, then shouldn't saving the planet be the first things on our minds?"

"Yomi's kinda got a point. There can't be any video games or sweets if there isn't any world." Matt pointed out without looking up from his gameboy.

"How did we get to the subject of global warming in the first place?" Raito sighed, running a hand through his knot-free hair.

Rokya whirled around. "MARK'S FAULT!!!!" He yelled loudly, pointing at the poor teenager.

Mark sputtered indignantly. "My fault?! It was you who brought it up in the first place, Charlie!!"

"But that was because L said autumn was late!!!!"

"Just because L said autumn's late doesn't mean its global warming, Rokya." Kiyo snarled bad-temperdly, covering her eyes in frustration. "London's just one place in the world, you know..."

"BUT IT'S STILL GLOBAL WARMING AND IT'S STILL MARK'S FAULT!!!!" Rokya declared, a large grin on his face.

"..."

"...and just what makes that true, Rokya-kun?" L asked after taking a large gulp of all of his marshmallows.

"IT'S TRUE BECAUSE I SAID SO." Rokya finished cheerfully, hopping next to Raito and sneakily stealing the eighteen year old's cup of coffee. "COFFEE!!!"

"OI!!!"

"AGH!!!!" Mark grabbed his head in horror. "DON'T LET CHARLIE DRINK CAFFEINE!!!! HE'S STILL NOT RECOVERED FROM HIS SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!"

"MUAHAHAHA!!!! I LOVE _COFFEE_!!!!" The highly unpredictable seventeen year old danced around the room, managing to not spill a drop of Raito's coffee for some miraculous, ridiculous reason.

"...Rokya-kun has still not recovered from his sugar high..." L mused, swallowing his second mouthful of marshmallows. Selecting another of the white, sticky, sweets, the insomniac frowned. "...he really does take a long time to wear out of it..."

"Why thank you, captain obvious." Yomi remarked sarcastically.

"HAHA!!!!" Rokya suddenly splashed Mello with Raito's coffee, then drained what wasn't dripping from the now enraged blond's head.

"ROKYA YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"

"..." Mark and Raito froze in horrified silence.

"...well, at least Near's not here..." Matt said quietly in the loud ruckus that followed.

"And now Rokya-kun has consumed caffeine. That is not a good thing."

"Geez, L, I think we know that!!!" Yomi snapped irritably as Mello chased Rokya around Raito. "What's with you today?"

The detective turned to glare at her sullenly, a pout more suitable for a five year old forming on his face. "Yomi-chan has not..."

Rokya's yell cut off L's reluctant mutter. "OH!!! I'M GETTING RAPED AGAIN!!!!!!!"

"I AM NOT RAPING YOU!!! YOU JUST WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!" Mello had managed to pin Rokya down and was searching desperately for the hammer that would knock the now caffeine high teenager out.

"..." Matt spared them a lazy glance before going back to his video games.

"Actually, Mello-kun, if Rokya-kun wanted you to have sex with him, it would not technically be rape-" Yomi smacked L's head, halting any further words from the black-haired man.

"You would know..." Matt muttered from his video games, too soft for his predecessor to hear.

"Ow, why did Yomi-chan hit me? And what was that, Matt-kun?"

The redhead blinked through his goggles innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about, L."

Behind them, Rokya had managed to escape Mello's grip, and was now dancing around the room again, singing some strange spanish song at the top of his lungs.

"ROKYA!!!!"

"WHAT??!!!"

"WILL YOU JUST _STOP_ SINGING?!!!!"

"NO!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!"

"ARGH!!!!! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE, I WISH YOU WOULD _DIE_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN, YOKO!!!!!!!"

"LANGUAGE!!!!!"

"OH GIVE IT A REST, CHARLIE!!!!!"

"ME GIVE IT A REST??? WHAT ABOUT YOU????!!!!"

"How was all of this reduced to screaming to burst one's ear drums?!" Raito muttered wearily. "AND YOU OWE ME A CUP OF COFFEE, ROKYA-KUN!!"

Kiyo paused in her berating of Rokya. "I'll go and get you another cup of coffee, Raito-kun. It would be good to put some distance between myself and that...._thing_."

Meanwhile, L massaged his still aching head. "Yomi-chan owes me an explanation."

"Oh come on, L!!" Yomi rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, some people actually do NOT want to talk about sex!!!"

"I was not describing sex, I was just saying-"

"L. Please just shut up."

"Fine." L pointed to his cheek. "Yomi-chan then owes me a kiss."

"WHAT?!!" The poor girl jumped five feet back from the perverted detective. "WHY?!!!"

"Doesn't Yomi-chan recall the rule-"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE SAYING INAPPROPRIATE STUFF AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!"

"I was not saying inappropriate 'stuff', I was merely stating-"

"NO!!!!"

"But Yomi-chan-"

"_NO_!!!!"

L slumped, crestfallen. "Why not?"

"Be-because you don't deserve one!!!"

"But why?" The detective asked stubbornly, turning around in his chair and staring at Yomi with large, pleading eyes. "Was I a bad boyfriend?"

Much to her embarrassment, Yomi felt something in her soften at L's cute look. _STOP!!! HE IS NOT INNOCENT!!! AND WAIT... _"Who said you were my boyfriend??!!!!"

"I'm not your boyfriend?" Impossible as it had seemed, L's eyes became even larger and watery.

"STOP IT!!!" Yomi yelled, harassed. "You are!! Wait, I mean, no, you are!!! Wait, that's not right!! You aren't!!!! ARGH, DAMN YOU L!!!!!"

"So I am Yomi-chan's boyfriend?" L asked in such an eager tone that Yomi almost giggled. Hang on, she was supposed to be angry here...

"J-just stop it!!! I'm not going to kiss you on the cheek!!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Yomi felt herself faltering in the huge puppy eyes L had now acquired. "L, stop that!!!"

"Stop what?"

"TH-" Yomi pointed a dramatic finger at the evil puppy eyes. "THAT!!!"

L tilted his head innocently. "Am I making Yomi-chan feel bad?"

"Ye-yes!!!! So stop!!!!" L ignored her last sentence. "If this makes Yomi-chan feel bad..." The detective suddenly went straight up into Yomi's face, pinpointing her with huge black pleading eyes.

"YEEK!!!" Caught off guard, Yomi slipped and crashed down onto the floor. L also lost his balance and toppled right next to her. Unfortunately for Yomi, L's puppy eyes did not waver at all.

The teenager hastily turned around, trying to hide her blush. "That's it, I'm going downstairs to Kiyo. You can just stay in here with Charlie and Raito-ku-HUH?!!!"

To her surprise and alarm, the room was mysteriously devoid of everyone but Yomi and L.

"...what the hell?"

"Why won't Yomi-chan kiss me?" L asked pleadingly, crawling toward the said girl, who quickly leapt up and backed into a wall.

"L, I'm serious, stay away from me..."

"But I do not want to stay away from Yomi-chan..."

"Well, I don't care!!! Just...g-get away!!!!" L just came closer.

"ACK!!!" Yomi tried to shrink into the wall and hoped that she could somehow magically disappear. It didn't happen.

"Doesn't Yomi-chan like me?" Pale hands suddenly shot forward, trapping Yomi.

"Ah...w-well...wh-what kind of question is that?!!"

L fixed Yomi with his wide eyes. "It is a question asking if Yomi-chan has felt any attraction to me or n-"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! STOP IT!!!"

"Yomi-chan needs to answer the question..."

"Um, ah..." Yomi suddenly became very interested in a tiny crack above their heads.

When he got now answer, L simply leaned in and nuzzled Yomi's neck. "YEEK!!!! L!!!!!!"

"Yes?"

"STOP THAT!!!!!" Yomi yelled for the third time, squeezing her eyes shut, the crack forgotten.

"But Yomi-chan is enjoying it..." L crooned into her ear, his hand leaving its space by Yomi's head and starting to caress her cheek, which was rapidly reddening. "Doesn't Yomi-chan like me?" He repeated.

"I..." Yomi desperately reverted her gaze back to the crack. "...maybe I like you a little bit..."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, okay, OKAY!!!!!! I LIKE YOU!!! ARE YOU HAPPY??!!"

"Yes, I am very happy." L said cheerfully. "I like Yomi-chan very much, and I am glad that she has finally come out of denial."

"Denia-" Yomi started to repeat, then suddenly whipped her gaze away from the crack and back to L. "What the heck, L?!! I have NOT been in denial!!!!"

"Yes, Yomi-chan was. Anyway, is she going to kiss me?"

_Hello again, crack in the ceiling._ "NO!!"

"Why not?" L asked, pouting childishly.

"Because..." _Hang on, is it just me or is the crack getting bigger? _If Yomi was correct, the crack seemed to have grown a little.

"Yomi-chan?"

"Huh?" Yomi blinked, sinking back into her situation. "Oh!! I mean, well, you could have just asked me to kiss you!!!"

"But I did."

"You didn't have to use the stupid rule as an excuse!!!"

"Oh." L blinked, then stared at Yomi. "All right then. Yomi-chan, can you please kiss me on the cheek? It would make me feel a lot better..."

"Well..." Yomi's eyes darted to the crack again. _wait...that crack HAS gotten larger..._

"Yomi-chan?"

"L," Yomi said, still looking at the crack, "I think we should move..." As she said those words, the crack suddenly grew bigger.

"Yomi-chan should not try and change the subject-"

"L, I'm not kidding. The ceiling is cracking." The crack started to grow at an alarming rate.

The detective warily glanced up. "Huh?"

"L!!" The said man took one look at the crack, and then grabbed Yomi and jumped out of the way. "AGH!!!"

Right then, the ceiling broke.

CRASH.

"Whoa!!!!"

"What the-"

"OW!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

L, with Yomi in his arms, quirked an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

It was none other than Raito and Rokya, who had apparently been fighting on the floor above.

"..."

"...so that is where Raito-kun and Rokya-kun went."

"Yeah..." Rokya began almost sheepishly. "Mello and I thought you guys needed to have some 'alone' time, so we just grabbed Raito and Mark while you two were too busy s-OWW!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, RAITO-KUN?!!"

"That was for being an idiot!!!" Raito snapped in response.

"What, why?!!"

"Because you ARE an idiot!!!!!"

The door suddenly opened, revealing Kiyo, Mark, Mello, and Matt, Kiyo holding a cup of what smelled to be freshly made coffee.

"Oh. Did we interrupt something?" Matt said, actually looking up from his gameboy and seeing Yomi and L's...position.

"Er...no, nothing important." Yomi said hastily.

Mello sighed. "Jeez, Raito, why did you and Rokya have to fight so much? We almost considered taking the elevator."

"Taking the eleva-" Yomi stared at the two boys. "How many floors did you crash into?"

"..."

"...not that many..." Rokya muttered timidly, sounding sheepish again. Mello gave a very loud snort of disbelief. "Not many?!"

L pondered the decision of taking out his cellphone and calling Watari, but then decided against it and kept his arms wrapped around Yomi.

"What were you fighting about anyway?!!" Yomi demanded, too shocked to notice L's arms surrounding her.

"...nothing important..." Raito muttered quietly, sounding pissed. Mello gave another very loud snort, but it wasn't of disbelief. "You bet it was. Raito was pissed at Rokya just because Rokya stole Raito's second cup of coffee."

"WHAT?!!"

"Yeah, who knew how sensitive people could be about coffee..." Kiyo muttered. "Anyway, I made another one for you, Raito-kun, so please stop arguing with Rokya before you two bring down the whole building."

"I don't think the coffee was the reason..." Matt said quietly, sparing a glance at Kiyo.

"...? Then what was?" Kiyo asked naively.

"..."

"...I have no idea."

"Um, okay."

L did his best not to sound pissed. "Why did Rokya-kun steal Raito-kun's coffee?" It wasn't Raito he was irritated for, L really couldn't understand why he would care so much for that horrible, bitter, black drink of death...but they interrupted his-

"Because I wanted to." Without warning, Rokya suddenly lunged at Kiyo and snatched the cup of coffee away from her. "MINE!!!!!"

"ROKYA!!!"

"NOM NOM!!!!" The seventeen year old gulped down the cup of coffee as one might gulp down beer. "AH!!! HOT, HOT!!!!!!!"

Kiyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "I better make him another one." She started to head for the kitchen.

"I'll come with you!!" Yomi stood up and quickly followed Kiyo out of the room. L sighed in disappointment. There went his chance of getting a kiss...

"I'LL COME TOO!!!!! NOM NOM NOM!!!!!"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN, ROKYA!!!!!!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!!! NOM NOM NOM!!!!"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING NOM NOM NOM??!!"

"NO!!!! NOM NOM NOM!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyo stomped out of the room, Yomi following her. Rokya, who was just saying that to irritate Kiyo, turned back to Raito and L.

"..."

"...so what were you doing?" Mello asked eagerly.

"Nothing." L said automatically.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Positive you're positive?:

"Yes."

"Positive you're positive you're positive?"

"Mello-kun..." L said in a warning tone. Mello fell silent.

Raito sighed. "Rokya-kun, why do you have a sudden urge to drink coffee, of all things?"

"Oh come on, Raito, you say it as if it's a bad thing."

"It _is_ a bad thing. Coffee has caffeine, Rokya-kun."

"Well, it could be worst." Rokya pointed out cheerfully. "I could have had a sudden crave to inhale paint or smoke crack-"

"Rokya-kun!!!"

"-which would result in not only the possible ending of the world, but also Yoko getting really crazy and killing me after I've killed everyone on the planet except you guys..."

"WHAT?!!"

"Oh come on, I'm just saying it could be worst, okay?!!"

"WE GET IT."

"Oh, good." Rokya clapped his hands cheerfully. "Now onto business."

"Business?!!" Mello frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Rokya grinned. "During our global warming conversation-" "That YOU started..." Mark muttered resentfully "-ahem, L said we might have different issues to deal with. What did you mean?"

The detective frowned. "Nothing. I just meant that we shouldn't spend so much debate on global warming. Five years from now, there's going to be an unnecessary argument about-"

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" Rokya persisted.

"If it really was something else, then maybe you should wait for Kiyo and Yomi." Near suggested monotonously.

"Oh yeah, good point Near..."

"..."

"...hang on. NEAR?!!! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!!!"

"...since you were talking about having a sudden crave to inhale paint or smoke crack."

"Ouch." Matt commented. "That being the first thing you hear when you walk into a room...where were you anyway?"

"Watching porn."

"WHAT?!!!!!!"

"It was just a joke. I was actually checking how many views the video with Rokya and Mello got."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" Mello screamed louder, while Rokya asked eagerly, "How many views did it get?"

"Five thousand, seven hundred, and ninety four views as of two minutes ago."

"HUH????!!!"

"COOL!!!!!!!"

"ANYWAY," Raito said loudly, "Ryuuzaki, are you sure everything is all right?"

"...perhaps..."

"PERHAPS?!!" Mark demanded incredulously. "What kind of response is that?!!"

"A reluctant one, Mark-kun."

Before Mark could reply, the door opened and in came Kiyo with coffee.

"Mmm....coffee..." Rokya began. L put a wary hand out. "I think Rokya-kun has had enough caffeine already..."

"Aww, man..."

"Kiyo, why do you have two cups of coffee?" Mark asked curiously.

"Oh, well, one of them is for Raito-kun, and the other one's for Rokya so he won't go around drinking Raito's and I can finally stop making coffee." Kiyo explained.

"You...made coffee for me?" Rokya said in a shocked tone, his eyes growing wide. "Seriously?"

Kiyo snorted as she handed a cup of coffee to Raito. "It's just so that Raito-kun can drink his coffee in peace-URGH!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!"

"KYAAA!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST, YOKO!!!" Rokya grabbed his cup of coffee and started downing it in one gulp.

"Whatever..."

"Thanks, Kiyo-chan." Raito said sheepishly. "I'm sorry you had to make three cups of coffee..."

To his surprise, Kiyo's irritable expression disappeared and she laughed and tousled his hair. "It's not that big of a deal, Raito-kun. I was just annoyed that Rokya kept attacking you so much..." _Come to think of it, w__hy is he attacking Light so much?_

"O-oh..." Raito suddenly became very interested in his coffee cup as his cheeks flamed up. Kiyo tilted her head in puzzlement. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

Near shrugged. "I'm going to go."

"Huh??" Mello gave him an incredulous stare. "Why?!!"

"Because there is no point in getting any information right now."

"Why do you think that?!!"

Near turned to stare at Mello. "If you don't know, then there's no reason for me sharing information with someone on a lesser intellectual level than me."

"WHAT?!!!" Mello ran after him. "I AM NOT ON A LESSER INTELLECTUAL LEVEL THAN YOU, YOU LITTLE ARROGANT SHI-"

Matt followed them, still playing his video games.

Mark stared after them for a little while, and then decided to go to bed. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay..." Kiyo turned to Raito. "Hm? Raito-kun, you're already finished with your coffee? You want me to make you another one?"

"O-okay..."

Soon, L was the only one left in the room.

"..." Finally...he was alone. The detective quickly lifted up his laptop's screen, now able to focus on what he had been previously working on. What had Roger meant, saying one pair of twins were acting "strangely"? Wasn't everyone at Whammy's a little strange?

L began searching their backgrounds. Nothing suspicious. An almost ordinary background for a Whammy's student. Parents died in accident, they were found to be of high IQ and were transferred to Whammy's...nothing strange or out of the ordinary.

L began to gnaw his thumb, trying to figure out why Roger was so concerned.

"L?"

_Slam._ Yomi jumped at the sudden slam of the laptop. "Whoa, what was that?"

L blinked. "I am sorry...Yomi-chan startled me. Why are you here?" He noticed that Yomi's hands were behind here back, as if she was holding something from sight.

"...I made you coffee." Yomi held out a mug to the insomniac.

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then...

"Yomi-chan...made me coffee?" L said slowly, as if he had a hard time believing it.

"Oh, don't worry." Yomi said reassuringly. "I put a lot of sugar in it. I just had a hard time making it."

_I would still drink it if it didn't have sugar._ L almost said it, but stopped himself. "That...was very kind of Yomi-chan. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yomi set the mug in his hands, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night, L!"

L was very glad that Mello or Matsuda wasn't there to see his blush.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Ryuuzaki?" Only Watari had stuck to his old alias. "Yes, Watari?"

"An...incident has occurred." Something in Watari's tone made L look up in alarm. "What is it?"

"..." Watari lowered his gaze. "Watari!" L stood up in concern. "Watari, what happened?"

The old man finally lifted his head. "B's body is missing."

_B's body is missing. _Those four words alone shocked and chilled L's entire body.

"What?" The detective could only repeat stupidly.

"Beyond Birthday's body is gone." Watari repeated. "The grave appeared to be dug up, but there wasn't any evidence of foot prints or machinery used in that area."

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Rokya, who actually looked serious for once. "What did you say?" The teenager asked slowly, disbelief in his face.

"Rokya!!" Raito came in and grabbed the boy's arm. He was soon followed by Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, Mello, Matt, and Near.

L just stared at them all.

"What did you say?" Rokya said again.

"Beyond Birthday's body is gone."

The teenager blinked. "That's...impossible..."

L whirled around to face Watari. "Watari, are you absolutely sure there is no evidence?"

"I went there myself. The only patch of ground disturbed was B's grave." L straightened up at those words. "You went before telling me?"

"I didn't want to bring about a false alarm if it was only a couple of grave robbers..."

"Grave robbers?" L sighed. "They didn't hear anything?"

"Not a pin drop."

Kiyo and Yomi exchanged confused looks.

_"They"? Who is L talking about?_

_Your guess is good as mine, Yomi. But this whole thing reeks of Zarth. Rokya, what do you think?_

_...B's body...can't be missing..._

Kiyo frowned. _Why not? Why are you so shocked?_

_Because...I... _Rokya turned to face her.

_..._

_..._

_...Yoko._

_What?!_

_We have a problem. A very BIG problem._

_What now?! _Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all blinked in horror._ Don't tell me L's lifespan has-_

_No. He's fine. He's perfectly fine. _

_Huh? _Kiyo frowned for the second time. _Then what, Rokya?!!_

_L's lifespan has hardly changed at all...but..._

_...but..._

_BUT WHAT?!!_

_...but yours has._

_

* * *

_

**Yup. The infamous cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. MUAHAHAHAHA. Sorry, evil laugh done.**


	64. DON'T SLIP!

**A/N: Okay, this chapter isn't really satisfying as well...sorry. And thank you all who reviewed. Sorry to leave you on such a bad cliffy. XD

* * *

**

_Okay, Yoko, Yomi, you're both actually scaring me for once. Why aren't you two freaked out?!_

_I...don't really know..._

_Yeah...it's like we've spend so much time worrying about L's life that we didn't really consider our own... _Kiyo mused thoughtfully. _And after you told us about us not being able to die from the Death Note, I kinda stopped worrying so much..._

Rokya suppressed a groan of frustration. _You guys only have FIVE freaking days to live. FIVE DAYS. And that's all you can say?_

_And since we're can't be killed by the Death Note, _Kiyo continued as if she hadn't heard Rokya,_ I guess we can't be brought back to life by the Life Note..._

_Well, at least you and Mark are probably safe... _Yomi pointed out weakly. Mark, on hearing the news that Kiyo's and Yomi's lifespans had shortened considerably, had fainted dead away. L and the others assumed it was from hearing about B's corpse. Poor Mark.

_I might have only five days to live too, I mean, I can't see my own lifespan..._

_You can't?_

_Hey, they're shinigami eyes, remember?_

_Hang on, Charlie... _Yomi said slowly. _Why were you so shocked that B's body was gone?_

_...well..._

___Rokya, _Kiyo also joined in, _Yomi has a point. Are you sure you're not hiding anything from us? _

For a while, there was no response from Rokya.

_Rokya? What's wrong?_

The seventeen year old glanced at the camera. _I need to turn these cameras off._

Kiyo and Yomi exchanged uneasy glances. If Rokya wanted to turn the cameras off, how bad was it?

Rokya set to work, somehow disabling all sixteen cameras in the room. _Done._

_So fast?! What did you do?_

_I just made the footage look like we're just sitting here as we were two minutes ago._

_Um...are you sure L's not going to miss that?_

They heard Rokya snort. _I think L's a little too busy with "other things" to just keep watching us._

_...._

_so..._

_So what?_

_So, Rokya, what happened?_

Rokya rubbed his hands together nervously. "Well, you see..."

_You're actually talking out loud, Charlie?!_

_Okay, fine, fine, then. On...on Halloween, when I tested the Life Note on Light, Yoko, you remember me telling you about how Zarth gave me shinigami eyes and hyper powers because I was-_

_Completely nuts? _Yomi offered.

_Ahem, who is telling the story here? Anyway, I...kinda lied._

_..._

_...YOU LIED?!!!!!!!!_

_N-not exactly, _Rokya quickly backtracked at the sound of Kiyo's angry tone. _I-I mean, I just didn't tell you the full story..._

_Wh-what are you talking about, Charlie?_

_Zarth said I was unique-_

_Completely nuts. _Kiyo said, er, thought, in a stage whisper to Yomi.

_And he really did give me shinigami eyes and super powers...but...that was only because..._

_..._Kiyo stared at Rokya. Hang on...who else had had natural shinigami eyes?

_Kiyo? _Yomi's head swiveled between the two of her friends. _What's going on? I don't get it..._

_Zarth....Zarth....he...._ Rokya looked down at his sneakers, unsure how to continue.

_He what?_

_He..._

_He somehow fused you with B, Rokya? _Kiyo asked slowly, horrified. _Is that the only reason why you have shinigami eyes?_

_WHAT?!!! _

Rokya, still staring at his sneakers, nodded. _Something like that..._

_Wait a minute..._ Yomi was confused. _B was never in the story of Death Note, was he?_

_Of course not...remember how Misora Naomi helped L with a murder case before dying by Light's hand?_

_Yeah..._

_BB was that murder case. Beyond Birthday? Killed a lot of people in Los Angeles? Was finally caught by Misora Naomi after a failed suicide attempt, and then killed by Light with the Death Note...ring a bell?_

_Not exactly...but wait a minute, he's in you????_

_Not anymore, apparently._

_Huh? _

_He tried to take over my persona, so I ended up barfing him up in a toilet somehow._

_..._

_..._

_...what the fuck?_

_...Ehehe..._

_Ooookaaay..._ Kiyo said slowly, raising an eyebrow. _So you, er, "barfed" him up, but you still have your shinigami eyes?_

Rokya shrugged. _That's what Zarth said._

_Um...fine....but hang on, so only Beyond's...soul was fused into you?_

_I...guess you could call it that..._ The teenager scratched his head thoughtfully. _And it's not like he could speak either. I was always the dominant personality, and I finally forced him out._

_Literally, huh?_

_Stop it, Yoko. It wasn't a very pleasant experience, okay?!! And imagine if Zarth had communicated with you by forming words with the blood you just threw up in the toilet?_

_WHAT?!!!! _Yomi yelled again.

_We really had to know that, Rokya...and you threw up blood?!!_

_I'm FINE, Yoko, that was a couple months ago..._ Rokya grinned. _Thank you for your concern though...hehe..._

_WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT?!!! _Kiyo demanded, now very disturbed.

_Um...just forget that...Haha, Yoko cares for me.._

_Uh, no, I do not care for you, I just don't want you to die because if you do, then it'll be a lot harder to keep L alive._

_Aww, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????!!!!!_

_Um, just forget that too. Anyway, the reason why B's disappearance is impossible is because once a human soul is pushed into another human, the body it was in will remain where it is forever, no matter what happens._

_..._

_..._

_...Huh? Why is that?_

Rokya shrugged again. _I'm not really sure why...maybe because it's wrong for the soul to be in another living body besides its own, and the real body its supposed to be in gets all sad-_

_ROKYA!!! How can the body have feelings?? It's just an empty shell once the person is dead, right?!!_

_I know, I was just messing with ya. What I mean is that, it IS wrong for the soul to be in another body once they've passed on, and the soul itself wants to be reunited with its original body._

_Really?_

_Really. It kept wanting to go to England instead of Japan. So the body just stays where it is, even if the soul gets destroyed, like B's did when I threw him up in the toilet. So that is why I'm more than a little scared by this._

_Um...who told you all of this?_

_Zarth. Why?_

_Oh, I don't know. _Kiyo said sarcastically. _Maybe because there's just the tiniest little chance that he might have been LYING?!!!!_

_Oh yeah...guess you're right..._

Yomi rolled her eyes. _ Nice one, genius. But Beyond's soul is destroyed? Then that means there's no way he can come back to life, right?_

_Which means either someone's using his body as a hoax, or Zarth's been helping grave robbers..._

_Rokya, I highly doubt that Zarth's been helping grave robbers. Who would want B's corpse anyway?_

_Um...his shinigami eyes?_

_Which should all be rotted by now. Why would Zarth want to threaten us with B? Maybe he's forced another soul into him?_

_But you just said yourself that the corpse's rotted by now. _Yomi pointed out.

_But maybe Zarth can just fix that, just like he fixed us four coming into the Death Note world?_

_...you do have a point..._

_Back to B, what do you think L's going to do?_

Rokya shrugged again. _What else can he do? He'll have to send out a search team to try and locate B's remains, right?_

_Yes, but you heard what Watari said. There's absolutely no evidence for them to find._

_Oh yeah...so what do you think he is going to do?_

_Well, he doesn't know that B can't be brought back to life, the real B, anyway._

_But Yoko, I can't just tell him all of this._

_I KNOW that, Rokya. But if Zarth does just force another soul in B, L will notice that something's not right, won't we?_

_Of course he will, but it's not like B's suddenly going to come out of nowhere and say "Hi, L. Long time no see."_

_But what if he does? I bet Zarth would find that entertaining._

_If he does, we'll just see what he wants._

_Since it's Zarth we're dealing with here, I bet it's going to be L's life or he'll keep murdering people..._

_Which we really do not want to happen. Would L really do it?_

_I don't know...probably not, right?_

_But if it's Zarth, this new B might be granted the same powers as Rokya..._

_That would not be good. _

_No, really, Charlie? But since it's our lifespans that have decreased, I guess we're going to end up getting killed by B._

_How can you say that so casually?!!!!_

_Rokay, you are one to talk._

_Oh yeah...my bad. _

_Hmph. But suppose B does want L's life, and L goes out to meet him. Then what?_

_Then we all follow him. _

_Easier said than done. I bet Light, Matt, Near, and Mello, ugh, especially Mello, are gonna want to come too, Rokya. And if L does agree, he'll probably restrain all of us in the highest security he can afford. Since this is L, even you might have a problem..._

_Fine. I will spend most of my time eating as much sugar as I can._

_You're such an idiot...I just hope this won't end badly..._

_Aren't we thinking a little too far ahead. As far as we know, B might have just been taken by some insane genius madman..._

Rokya shook his head. _I highly doubt that. We should just keep planning for the worst case scenario, as Yoko said._

_Wow, you actually do have some common sense. Never though you had it in you, Rokya._

_I have my moments, Yoko. Oh, look, there's L, staring at the three of us with his thumb in his mouth. Wonder what he's thinking..._

_..._

_..._

_...wait a minute. L's staring at us._

_Yeah, he's right behind you two. Why, what's wrong?_

_You ignorant, stupid ba-How long as he been there??!!!!_

_He just appeared there now. I think...._

_YOU THINK?!!!! I am so going to kill you after this!!!! _Kiyo took a deep breath, and then stood up and turned around.

"L?!!!"

The insomniac took his thumb out of his mouth. "Why was Kiyo-chan, Yomi-chan, and Rokya-kun just sitting there and saying nothing? I expected them to be discussing...recent events."

"..."

"..."

_Ah...this is bad...shit._

"Um...we really didn't feel like talking." Yomi said hastily.

"I see."

_"We really didn't feel like talking"? That's the best you can come up with?_

"It just felt...too creepy to talk about." Kiyo added, Rokya vigorously nodding in agreement.

"Even for Rokya-kun?"

"Um...well, I actually wanted to talk about it, but one look from Yoko told me it might be wise not to..." Rokya laughed sheepishly.

"I see."

"Ah..." Yomi scratched the back of her neck and tried to find someway to break the very awkward silence that had settled between them.

"...I better go see how Mark's doing." Kiyo announced abruptly, exiting the room.

"...I better go with her." Rokya swiftly followed after his former classmate. "Yoko!! Wait up!!"

"..." And it was just Yomi and L left alone in the room. Again.

"...Um...L..." Yomi started hesitantly. "Rokya...hacked into your computer. We...know about the BB Los Angeles Case..."

"...I assumed so." L tilted his head. "Yomi-chan seems upset."

"Wha-well, of course I'm upset!! I mean...it's almost like the time with Yotsuba!! I'm scared for you, L!! It never ends."

The detective walked past Yomi and sat down on the spot where Rokya and previously occupied. "It will probably never end, Yomi-chan. If I had any sort of self-control, I would distance myself from Yomi-chan so she would not come to any harm. However, it seems that I am too weak and selfish for that."

"Too weak and selfish?" Yomi quickly turned around. "L, it's you I'm worried about, not me. No one except Kiyo, Charlie, Mark, Raito-kun, Watari, Roger, and the boys know that I even exist."

"...the effect was somewhat ruined by the long list, Yomi-chan."

"L!!"

"Yomi-chan should save that for when she is older."

"..."

"...GAH!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!" Yomi hurled at couch pillow at the detective as soon as she realized the hidden meaning. "YOU, YOU-"

L didn't laugh. L never laughs. But he was smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_How are we going to explain all of this to Mark when he gets up? _Kiyo pondered as they descended the stairs toward Mark's room, where the boy was currently sleeping.

_Um...how about you do that? _Rokya suggested hopefully, sidestepping a toy robot that bore an uncanny resemblance to the one Near had been carrying around the day before.

_Um, no way. You were the one who's "unique" so you do it._

_Aw, come on, Yoko, that's going to be a pain to explain all over again..._

_Too bad for you, haha._

_You are so mean!!!_

_You said that way too many times, Rokya. _Kiyo stopped and stretched her arms. "Jeez, how many stairs is it?"

"Still a lot to go." Rokya replied out loud. "Complaining already? You didn't even say a word when you walked up all of these steps, and that was way harder than walking down..."

"That's because..." Kiyo left the sentence unfinished.

"...yeah. Anyway, for now, just don't-WHOA!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!" Rokya suddenly lost his balance, and as there being no railing, instinctively grabbed Kiyo as a support.

"WAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two tumbled down the stairs so fast the only thing Rokya could get out was "OWWW!!!!!!!!!" and landed in a heap at the bottom.

"..."

"...As I repeat, 'ow'." Rokya said weakly.

"Oof." Kiyo rubbed a sore spot on her head. "I second that. What were you saying before?"

"Um...anyway, for now, just don't slip?"

Kiyo snorted. "How ironic." Then she realized their position.

"..."

"...Rokya?"

"Huh?"

"Could you...please get off of me?"

"EH?!!" To Rokya's horror, it would seem to an ordinary onlooker that he was pushing Kiyo down..._Uh-oh..._

"Oh. S-sorry." He hastily scrambled up, perhaps a little too hastily. It was a good thing Rokya could hold back blushes.

Kiyo got up, still holding her head. She noticed a door to the side of the staircase. "Isn't that Mark's room?"

"Yeah. Guess I better go in and start explaining once he wakes up again." Rokya headed for the door, glad for a change of subject, Kiyo right behind him.

Rokya opened the door. "HEY," he started in a loud voice, "IT'S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON MARK SO PLEASE WAKE UP OR ELSE YOU WILL BECOME AN INSOMNIAC LIKE L AND...Hi, Raito."

Raito, who had been lying in the bed across Rokya, his arms folded over his head, just nodded at the seventeen year old and resumed his staring of the ceiling.

"Oh, Raito-kun. What are you doing in here?"

At Kiyo's voice, Raito actually sat up. Rokya huffed in fake hurt. "Kiyo-chan. I...was just thinking."

"About what, Raito?" Rokya asked eagerly, his eyebrows raising in a way the former Kira suspect did _not_ like.

"I was thinking about which country's military might have the best chance of keeping you prisoner, Rokya-kun."

"Oh, I see. And who do you think has the best chance?"

"United States or Russia." Raito lay down again. "Anyway, you two came to see Mark-kun, right?"

"Yeah." Kiyo came in and sat down at the edge of the bed Raito was lying on. "How is he?"

Raito shrugged carelessly. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"He never sleep talked or anything?" Rokya inquired, sitting on the opposite edge of Raito's bed.

Raito frowned at him. "Not that I've heard of."

Kiyo suddenly sat up and tugged Raito's hand out from behind his head. "Raito-kun, don't just sit around in bed all day. Let's get some more coffee."

"And leave poor Mark-kun alone with Rokya-kun?" Raito asked, but he was smiling as he got up from the bed.

"Don't worry. Rokya only goes for younger children. He's harmless around people our age...except for Near-kun, maybe."

"HEY!!! I heard that!!!"

Kiyo laughed. "I know you did. That's the point." _This way, you can tell Mark everything once he wakes up without Raito getting suspicious._

Rokya did his best to sound enthusiastic. _Oh...yeah...good plan, Yoko. _

_Something wrong, Rokya?_

_I just don't wanna say the whole thing over again. It makes me tired. Ugh. _

Kiyo shook her head as she pulled Raito out of the room. Rokya watched, his heart regrettably sinking.

"Ow..my head...Charlie?!! What happened?!!"

Rokya sighed. This was going to be a long conversation...

* * *

"So, did you see L?" Raito asked quietly as Kiyo sat next to him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah..."

"How is he?"

"I don't know...Yomi's with him right now." Kiyo explained as she took another cup for herself. Hey, if she was going to die in five days, she might as well drink some coffee.

"Well, I guess he'll be all right, then." Raito chuckled as Kiyo sat down again.

"I hope so...Anyway, Raito-kun, what were you really thinking about before?"

Raito shrugged again, taking a sip of coffee. "I was thinking about what...what Watari said before, but somehow I ended up thinking about the image of you with all of those pine needles in your hair."

Kiyo, who had just took a long gulp, spluttered. "WHAT?!!"

Raito chuckled again as Kiyo glared at him. "What's wrong? You looked so cute like that."

"Cu-cute?!! Excuse me?!!"

"Ahaha."

"Stop it!!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop...laughing!!! It isn't funny!!!"

"But it is."

* * *

_That...must have been a very long conversation, Charlie. _

_It was. Anyway, so we need to alter events not to save L's lives, but our own._

_That doesn't sound as complicated as it really is..._

"Now that you're awake, Mark," Rokya said loudly, "Wanna go find Yoko and Raito?"

"Um, sure. And I'm not deaf, okay?!"

"I got ya..."

* * *

"We better go find L and Yomi." Kiyo finally said, standing up and setting her unfinished coffee aside. Raito nodded in agreement.

"Aw, man...that's all?!" A voice demanded from the shadows.

"EH??!!! MELLO?!!!!" Mello, Matt, and Near came lazily into view.

"WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!" Kiyo screamed at them.

"Actually, Mello was just spying on you. We just came along because we were bored." Matt corrected. "And Mello was spying on you because he's a pervert."

"SHUT UP MATT!!!" Mello turned to Kiyo and Raito. "But you're right. Maybe L and Yomi are-"

"EWWW!!! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!!!"

* * *

_Several floors up and one meeting later.._

"Wow, this is such a long way up...and such a longer way down..." Mark groaned as they finally reached the previous room. Mello bounded eagerly to the door and promptly kicked it open.

_CRASH._

"...Mello-kun?"

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS WERE JUST _SITTING _THERE TOO?!!" Mello shook his head in exasperation. "L, I am so disappointed in you."

The detective blinked at Mello. "Why doesn't Mello just look up porn on the internet?"

"No way. This is more fun."

"..."

"...okay."

"Well," Near commented, "now that we've all reached each other, we better get started in going back down. This is a high level."

"No, really?" Rokya said sarcastically.

Just as he said those words, a large beep sounded, and suddenly a voice burst out on intercom, a voice that was clearly disguised like L's and Misa's had been.

"Okay, people, this is getting way too boring. I would like everyone down at the first floor in exactly thirteen minutes if you don't want London to explode. Oh, and Watari and Roger are out on an errand, so I wouldn't count getting help from them."

_BEEP._

"..."

"..."

"...OF COURSE HE SAYS THAT RIGHT AFTER WE'VE GONE UP!!!!"

"We should hurry." L stated as Mello kicked down the door again.

"YOU THINK, L?!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Unfortunately, Mello, who was in the lead, somehow slipped on the first step, and everyone else crashed into him.

"WHOA!!!!!"

They ended up tumbling down the stairs. Poor Kiyo and Rokya.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OOF!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY ISN'T THERE A FREAKING RAILING????!!!!!"

"BECAUSE USUALLY GENIUSES ARE SMART ENOUGH NOT TO GO TUMBLING DOWN STAIRS!!!!!!!"

"ROKYA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!"

"HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT, MELLO??!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIPPED!!!!!!"

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW, BUT IT IS!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

_CRASH._

"I said it once, I said it twice, and I'll say it again. OWWWWW."

"Even though this incident has been very painful, we still have thirteen floors to go, and ten minutes in which to complete them."

"..."

"..."

"...RUN!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Somehow, they managed to get to the first floor without anymore slips or falls.

"AGH!!! Why'd he want us here?!!" Kiyo demanded as Rokya yelled "WE MADE IT!!!!!!"

"Oh, I don't know." said a voice behind them. "It's just fun to see you guys rush all over the place."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

"Zarth, this is getting out of hand." Nikushimi snapped. "I have half a mind to go over to Skara and-"

"But you won't, not now, Niku." Zarth winked at his twin brother, only infuriating him more. "You can't."

"Can't you just give them a rest?!"

"Not really...it's just so fun to watch them run all over the place."

"I see...well, I hope you're satisfied now."

"Not yet..."

* * *

**Okay, so maybe this is a just as bad cliffie. But I can't help it. I'm evil. HAHAHAHAHA. See you all next week.**


	65. An Even More Unfortunate Turn of Events

**A/N: I know most of you are kinda...well...upset with the last two cliff hangers...I apologize for that. And I also apologize for this chapter because I...might have gotten a little evil in the moment of writing it and well...hehe...you know...**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews and enjoy...this...chapter... Why do I have a feeling some of you are going to want to track me down and murder me after reading this?**

**

* * *

**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The nine, except Matt and Near, who just turned calmly, whirled around, frantically searching for the voice that had just spoken.

They did not need to search for long.

"..."

"_What_?" L said quietly, too quietly for anyone to hear.

"...huh?" Was all Mark managed to say, his mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Eh?" Raito's eyebrows almost disappeared in his hair, his eyes not believing the sight in front of him.

"...ah..." Kiyo and Yomi looked at each other, terrified.

"...interesting." Near commented.

"..." *Matt*

"...what the hell?" Mello said bluntly, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pants. Kiyo would have ranted at him for eating chocolate at a time like this if she had not been so shocked.

"...you look really ugly." Rokya remarked just as bluntly to the man before him. And who was before him?

...

...

...B.

"Hello, L. Long time no see."

"Well, that's where B's body got to, huh?" Rokya said cheerfully, seeming to be oblivious of the highly tensioned atmosphere around him. "Though I must say, I was expecting it to be a little more....rotten."

Kiyo resisted the strong urge to scream at the seventeen year old and smash his head with an iron bar.

An almost exact copy of L stood languidly before them, slouching horribly with a thumb raised to his mouth. The only difference, of course, was the pupils of this man's eyes, an unnatural blood red.

Beyond Birthday actually smiled and took his thumb out of his mouth. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Rokya-kun."

Yomi held back a shudder. _His voice even sounds like L's...if it weren't for his eyes..._

"...you're not B." L finally concluded in the shocked silence, his own thumb coming to his mouth.

B, or the thing that was possessing B's body, for a more accurate description, grinned and clapped his hands. "He figures it out! I wonder what gave me away." He added sarcastically.

L frowned. If B's corpse was actually being used as a mere vessel, then what was the thing speaking to them?

Rokya looked at B, then at the Whammy boys, then shrugged and suddenly hit them all with the hammer he magically pulled out of his pants, even Matt, who really didn't give a damn about anything.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?!!"

"So...you saw us all run around like headless chickens." Rokya pointed out happily, his tone clashing badly with the attitude of everyone beside him. "Are you happy?" He bent down and picked up the fallen Mello's chocolate bar and began eating it rapidly, paying no heed to the blond's bite marks.

"Yes," the thing answered, "but I would like to do something else."

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's not like we don't mind running around like headless chickens..."

_ROKYA._

_Yes?_

_Do you HAVE to use that comparison? And why did you knock the whammy boys out?!_

_What's wrong with it? Ehehe...And as for your second question, I knocked them out because I can._

Kiyo now had to resist the urge to take a leaf out of Raito's book and smack her head against the wall until she blacked out.

The thing that possessed B smirked, and in Yomi's opinion, it was a very un-L like. "I would like to..." his gaze roamed over to Raito, Mark, Yomi, and Kiyo, who were all frozen in shock, and then to the three Whammy boys.

"...kill you, L."

"..."

"...Huh?" Mark repeated again, his mouth still hanging open stupidly.

"WHAT?!!" Yomi and Kiyo cried at the same time.

"Why?" Raito asked, shocked.

Rokya, on the other hand, scratched the back of his head in mock puzzlement. "Hmm, why am I not surprised? Well, sorry, but you can't kill L. If he dies, then there's no one to have a nosebleed every time Yomi gets her shirt ripped."

"..."

_CHARLIE._

_Yes?_

_THAT SOUNDED SO SLUTTISH._

_Oh. Sorry, Yomi. _

The thing actually rolled its eyes. "Don't think I know that? Isn't it obvious that I'm just trying to kill him because you all don't want me to?"

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _This guy definitely sounds Zarth-ish...and Rokya-ish..._

_Excuse me, Yoko. "Rokya-ish"? Why not just call him plain nuts?_

_Because plain nuts would be too little a term compared to Rokya-ish, Rokya._

The thing sighed, and then hopped on a nearby desk, B's red eyes glowing insanely. "Okay then!!! L!! I want you to come all alone to a place I will tell you once all of these guys have been knocked out. And then, you can try to kill me, and if you can, then I'll let you live. And if I kill you, I kill you. If you don't come, then I'll simply just go after the others, starting with that girl. I am fully capable of it just as I am fully capable of entering this building without any trouble. Any questions?"

Rokya actually raised his hand eagerly, not unlike a little five year old in kindergarten. "Yes!! Are you Zarth?!!"

"..."

"..."

"What?" L and Raito in unison.

"Oh dear. I shouldn't have said that." With one fast motion, the teenager whipped his hammer out of his pants and laid the two all flat.

"..."

"...that was stupid, Charlie." Mark finally said.

"I know, I know. Thank you."

"I wasn't complimenting you!!!"

"I know."

"WHAT?!!"

An impatient sigh in front of them prevented any more argument. "Look," said the voice that followed the sigh, "do you want me to answer your question or not?"

"WE...DO **NOT** WANT YOU TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!" Rokya declared happily.

The thing appeared to raise an invisible eyebrow at them before shrugging and saying "Okay, then."

"No, NO." Kiyo said loudly, yanking Rokya away by his ear. "OWW!!!!" "He's just a little mentally challenged. Please answer the question and ignore him."

"That I can do." The being said happily. "Of course I'm not Zarth."

Kiyo and Yomi gaped at him. _WHAT?!!!_

"Just think about it." The thing pointed out, lifting a white clothed arm and poking Kiyo's forehead. "Zarth is one of the high gods, meaning a god that can manipulate and alternate anything, and I mean ANYTHING, at his will. Do you really think he would lower himself to possessing an already decayed human body, which not only needs to be refreshed, but also a body whose owner had tried and failed to do the most cowardly thing a person in his situation could do, which is to commit suicide? I always thought he could at least have known his own body's strength. Not only that, but possessing this body would also mean having to tolerate the habits this body had, which was basically just being a pathetic copy of another human being, and eating quite unnecessary and copious amounts of jam. Also, since this body died a heart attack and not something like a gun wound, internal bleeding, suffocating, etc, it is rather difficult to use your god powers in this form. So do you really think Zarth would hinder himself with all of that trouble?"

"..." Kiyo and Yomi just felt more confused than ever.

"No, I thought not." The thing said smugly, removing his (or its) finger from Kiyo's forehead as though the two girls had just completely agreed with him.

"...can you say that one more time, and very slowly?" Mark finally asked pleadingly.

The thing took a deep breath. "Zarth is one of the high gods, meaning a god that can manipulate and alternate anything, and I mean ANYTHING, at his will. Do you really think he would lower himself to possessing an already decayed human body, which not only needs to be refreshed, but also a body whose owner had tried and failed to do the most cowardly thi-"

"OKAY, OKAY, WE GET IT." Yomi said hastily, cutting the thing off in its speech. "You're not Zarth."

"...If possessing that body is so much trouble, then why are you possessing it?" Kiyo asked wearily, massaging her temple.

The thing shrugged. "I am not a high god like Zarth. I don't find it as troublesome as he does."

"So...why state all of the hardships, then?" Yomi asked before she could stop herself.

"Because those were the reasons that you both obviously had to hear in order to convince yourselves that I am not Zarth, who I really am not."

"Um...okay." Kiyo said dubiously. "I thought Zarth wouldn't be here just because he was kinda afraid of facing us."

"Afraid?" Yomi and the thing said at the same time.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he puts us in an imaginary world, tell us we have to keep a guy alive, and then keeps creating tortuous situations where we have to keep saving this guy and adds a very crazy, sick-minded person to the mix. I don't know about you, Yomi, but I'd be kinda ANGRY at him."

"Well, it's not like you can hurt Zarth anyway...and he actually likes being hurt." The thing pointed out.

Yomi frowned. "What is he, a masochist?"

"No...it's rather complicated to explain."

"What do you mean by 'it's complicated to explain'?"

"I mean, it's something I don't want to tell you."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo hissed in irritation. "Fine, then can you at least tell us who YOU are, if you're not Zarth?"

The response was just another shrug. "Just call me by this body's name, B or Beyond Birthday, I really do not care. It would be too confusing if I gave you my real name."

"It really would?" Rokya asked pleadingly from the back of the room, where he had escaped to to avoid his ear being pulled by Kiyo again.

"Of course it wouldn't." The thing, er, B, said as if the answer was obvious. "Give me one good reason why I, as a superior supernatural being, should give you three humans my real name. Any reasons? I didn't think so."

"..."

"...you really talk too fast."

"You really talk too slow. If humans talked faster, I'm sure a lot more things could have been accomplished. But, perhaps that's not in my place to say, since it's been so long since I've been inside a human body."

Before the four teenagers could say anything else, they heard a quiet groan behind them. L had risen sluggishly from his place on the carpet, his hand clutching the spot where Rokya had hit him with the hammer. Raito did not show any signs of life save for breathing.

"L?!!"

"Oh crap, I should have given him an extra wack..." Rokya muttered resentfully.

"HUH??"

"Well, this hammer just drains the body of energy, which makes them pass out." The seventeen year old explained cheerfully. "But L, like me, has a lot of sugar in his system, so it's difficult to knock us out for a long time."

A blank silence greeted his words.

"...hang on." Yomi finally said hastily. "That time on Halloween, when Mark came, you knocked both L and Raito out with the hammer, and they both woke up at about the same time..."

"Well," Rokya replied, "L did suffer a lot of shock and damage from his encounter with-"at this part, Rokya actually did shudder in contrast to his happy tone, "-Jenny. That made him on the same level as Raito."

"..." Another blank silence followed.

"Something tells me we are wasting time on this topic and should be instead focusing on what is happening right now." L interrupted dryly, his hand leaving his head and sneaking back into his jeans' pocket.

"..."

"No, really, L?" Yomi remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, really, Yomi-chan." L sighed and turned to face the unconscious bodies of Raito, Matt, Near, and Mello. "Though I do dislike Rokya's actions, I must say, he did make the job easier."

"Make...the job easier?" Kiyo said slowly. Dread filled her as she realized the detective's motives.

"What job?" Yomi asked,still oblivious to what was going on. "L, what do you mean?"

_Oh shit...he couldn't have..._

_Kiyo? What are you talking about? I don't get it!!_

_Me too, _Mark agreed._ Kiyo wha-_

_Glad you caught on, Yoko. _

_Charlie? What is going on-_

And then, it happened. It happened so fast that they barely managed to register it.

Ironically, Rokya was the first. The boy, who had been calmly standing by the desk B was perched on, suddenly keeled over without warning.

"Charlie?!!"

The seventeen year old abruptly vomited on the carpet, his head dizzying as his hair covered his eyes.

"CHARLIE!!!" Yomi shrieked in alarm as Kiyo hurried over to his side in concern. "What's wrong?!! Are you all right?!"

"Cr-crap...how long were you planning this, L?" Rokya hissed as a numbing sensation took over his body, ignoring the frantic cries of Mark and Yomi.

"Since Watari told me that B's body was missing." L said in a cold monotone as Mark began also began to fall, gasping in shock. "I prepared for this possibility that this would happen. Please excuse me."

"Augh..." Kiyo growled weakly as, much to Yomi's alarm ,her body sank down to the floor, her knees giving out. "You...spiked everything...damn you...L..." Her vision became dotted with bright spots as she struggled to remain conscious. Beside her, Mark had already passed out.

_Wh-why couldn't I have seen this coming? Gah...I-I'm such...an idiot...an idiot..._

"Kiyo?!! Kiyo?!!" Yomi shook her friend frantically by the shoulders as Kiyo's head lolled lifelessly to the side. "Kiyo?!! Answer me!! Kiyo!!!"

When she got no response, Yomi turned her gaze to the rest of her fallen friends, panic rushing though her as she realized why the same had not happened to her. _I...I didn't even eat or drink anything since yesterday...I was too worried about L-_

Before Yomi could get up, she felt strong, secure arms wrap around her waist, trapping her against the same body she had slept against and hugged.

"NO!! L, stop it!!"

"Please, don't fight it." L pleaded softly behind her, his warm breath hot against her face. "Yomi-chan and the others have been involved with far too many dangerous situations because of my carelessness. I...will be fine..."

"NO!!" Yomi cried again desperately, trying to flail in the detective's embrace. "You're lying!! L, please, please, don't just go!! You'll get killed-"

"And Yomi-chan and the others would also get killed if they came along." L answered softly, almost sadly, as he lifted one of his hands while still holding on to the squirming Yomi. "It's better this way..."

"N-no..." Yomi felt utterly helpless and weak. She had failed...they had failed... "You can't be killed, L!!!"

"I am sorry, Yomi." The sound of her name without an honorific halted Yomi for a second. L didn't hesitate.

When the inevitable blow came, it felt...almost gentle. But the feeling failed to prevent Yomi's eyes from glazing over and closing as she slumped, unconscious, into L's arms.

L did not say anything in the dismal silence that followed, his insides racking with self-loathing and disgust for what he had done.

B got off the desk and stood by L. "If they come, L, I will kill them as well. However, it doesn't look like that will happen. That was remarkably easy."

"It was." The detective replied quietly, stroking Yomi's hair with the same palm that struck the back of her head.

"Perhaps..." B continued, watching L intently, "...too easy? Especially the older boy. I expected him to put up more of a fight than this..." Rokya's hair blocked the teenager's face, but there was no question that he was already knocked out. "Or maybe even see through what you were planning...don't you think it's odd?"

L chose to ignore that last question. "Do you have the twins?"

"Yes. I'm surprised how quickly you managed to figure it out."

"If I die?"

"Then they go back to Whammy's, safe and unharmed."

"If I live?"

"They die, of course."

"I see. Where?"

B didn't seem to mind the general question. He knelt down and whispered it in L's ear. The detective nodded. "I'll be there in a few hours."

His former successor nodded and quietly stepped out of the room, not making a sound. L closed his eyes, knowing that there would be no trace of him left as soon as he left the building.

_Forgive me, Yomi-chan...I'm afraid I'll have to break our promise..._

After a few seconds of sitting there in silence, L sat up, Yomi still in his arms. He deposited the girl's body on a nearby couch, making sure her position would be comfortable.

When the insomniac's bare feet finally padded out of the room, his thoughts were in such turmoil that he did not spare a careful glance at Rokya as he left.

* * *

When the room was finally silent except for the soft sound of breathing, the hair covering Rokya's face seem to stir before shifting.

The movement, however, was not because the teenager was awake, but because of a soft breeze that had blown through the windows. It blew Rokya's bangs again, revealing the seventeen year old's face.

Rokya's face was not of pure shock, like Mark's, or of grim defeat, like Kiyo's. It was not even a neutral expression like Matt's.

As he had lost consciousness, Rokya...had been smirking.

* * *

**Yes, this is a terrible cliff hanger, and yes, I understand why some of you are really mad right now. But if you honestly think that L is going to get killed while our teenagers are helplessly imprisoned, then I have to say, you're a very big pessimist. **

**So, yeah...you might even get the next chapter tomorrow if I'm feeling up to it...so please don't murder me! WAH!!!!!!! *runs away***


	66. 60 years or 15 minutes?

**A/N: This is really short. That is because I typed half of this out, then the computer decides to do something stupid and deleted all of it. STUPID ******************** THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway...thank you for the reviews...Oh, and B is really OOC because...well...he's not really B.**

**

* * *

**

_November 21, 2004. 23:21 (military time)_

Rokya gave a quiet growl of anger as he lay down on his bed. B's body was gone...that was all it took for the seventeen year old to determine that it must be some sort of obstacle by Zarth to try and kill L. And if it was B's body that had gone missing...Zarth would probably demand L his life or he would threaten to use B's body to kill everyone else...and there would be no way L could defeat something like Zarth in B's body. But, of course L wouldn't care about that.

"Hmph." Rokya said out loud. "L's probably already preparing for that situation right now and spiking all of our food with sleeping pills or something like that... "

But how would they get out of that? L would surely notice if they all skipped their meals...unless they could think of a sneaky way to dispose their food without L aware of it...but L would probably prepare of that possibility as well and try other methods to make sure they wouldn't be able to interfere...

And then, of course, there was the question of Kiyo and Yomi's dramatic lifespan decrease. They actually only had two days, but Rokya really wasn't going to tell them that. He didn't know why...maybe just because...Kiyo and Yomi were a different matter than L?

_I mean, they can't get brought back to life with the Life Note...and Yoko...Gah, never mind. Maybe I should...leave them behind? It's obvious that if we go after L...No...Zarth would get angry if that happened...not to mention they would be really useful too..._

But first, they needed to find some way to thwart L's plans. Rokya closed his eyes and sighed.

_Oh well, it can't be helped. We have to find some way t-_

Before Rokya could even finish that thought, he was suddenly thrown off his bed and onto the floor. "WHAT THE HE-"

_SMACK!!!_

Rokya's eyes were frozen in shock as red dripped down from his face.

* * *

_November 23, 2004. 17:30 (military time)_

For the first time in many months, L was certain. He was certain that no matter what happened, they wouldn't escape, not even Rokya. The detective had made sure each had received enough doses of sleeping drugs to knock them out for four days _at least_. Despite this, L still had all of them restrained and watched on the most advanced security system.

If this wasn't enough, there were exactly 127 of the most professional guards in the world surrounding the building. And even if they did manage to escape...well, they would have no choice but to do it on foot. And they would be found in seconds.

Yes, L was certain. They would not be able to escape. And if even then they managed to defy of the possibility of zero, they would be too late.

The detective held back a sigh and descended the few steps onto the ground, resuming his slouching pose and digging in his jeans pocket for a lollipop. Not even on the brink of death would L give up his eating habits.

Watari was not fooled. He knew what L intended to do. And he accepted it without question. He understood.

Just how was L dealing with the possibility that this was his last day on Earth? Just what was he feeling? ...nothing. Nothing at all. It was like...any other day in the detective's life.

L began sucking on a lollipop, a strawberry flavored one, to be precise. His dark eyes roved left and right, calmly searching for the other presence.

"You really took your time coming here." said a voice behind him. "Really, L. Fifteen hours?"

L did not blink, nor did he turn around. "I...have made my decision." He said quietly, ignoring the man's earlier comments.

"Oh?" B hopped in front of L's face. "And?"

"And...I will die."

There was a long silence.

"...I see." B said almost resignedly. "What do you want in return?"

L took his lollipop out of his mouth. "I want you to answer every question I ask truthfully and as well as you can."

"All right then." B bowed mockingly to the detective, then turned and beckoned him with a finger. "This way."

* * *

L frowned as he walked into the unstable and dirty building, his lollipop long finished.

It was not the type of place an average person would want to die in, L mused as he slowly shuffled forward, his eyes taking in every detail of his surroundings.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." The former serial killer yelled back at him.

L only slackened his pace further. "This place...what has Zarth-san done to it?"

B pried the lid off a jar full of jam. "You'll see in a few moments. Oh, and mind you, that would be Zarth-sama, not Zarth-san, to you."

Ignoring the last comment, L looked at him and the jam curiously.

"...What?" B demanded indignantly when the detective blinked innocently. "Oh gimme a break. This body is so used to jam, I can't stop myself from eating it. I'd like to see you get put in a sweet-hater's body and see how you fare. "

In any other circumstances, L would have shuddered at the thought. This, however, became the last thing on his mind as B led him to the other side of the building.

"..." L's eyes became so wide it would have been almost comical if it weren't for the expression on his face.

"Th-this...is not possible..."

B shrugged. "For humans and your world, maybe. I thought Rokya-kun was living with you for almost a month now. Shouldn't you be used to this already?"

L's face hardened. "This...this is on an entirely different level!" The detective hissed. "Is _that_ how you plan to kill me?!"

"_That_" was enough soldiers, weapons, and machinery to occupy a military base.

B grinned wickedly, his eyes once more a glowing red. "Of course not, _Lawliet_-san..."

L suppressed a growl at the sound of his surname. "Then why have it there in the first place? To make the atmosphere more dramatic?" He could not help the bit of sarcasm enter his voice.

His killer-to-be rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? In case your girlfriend and the rest of those humans do manage to make it here, no matter how unlikely it is, then there's no way they'll make it past here. Zarth thought he was doing you a favor..."

There was no hint of mockery in the tone, but L felt it all the same. The detective gritted his teeth. "How thoughtful of Zarth-san."

"I'll be sure to tell him that once you're dead." B said cheerfully.

* * *

"So...now that we're all through that..." B yawned and threw away the empty jam jar. "What did you want to ask me?"

L nibbled on his thumb. "Where...is this place?"

"Good question." B replied.

"..."

"..." L looked at him expectantly.

"...okay, fine. This place is not in your world, L Lawliet. It is actually another dimension created by Zarth that starts from the moment you enter that building."

"Interesting that Zarth-san chose such a dilapidated building..." L pondered out loud.

B ignored him. "Of course, Zarth adjusted it so it would be just like walking on your world, not someone else's. Any other questions?"

L's eyes swept over the building until they rested on the two black bundles of clothing. "....Why twins?"

B shrugged again. "Zarth is rather partial to twins, and not just identical ones, you know."

"I see...and why them?"

Yet another shrug. "Zarth probably picked randomly. If there was some specific reason, I do not know it. Any other questions? Or are you finally done?"

L shook his head. "I have one more. After I die...will you try and do the same to any of them?"

B did not ask who "them" was. "L." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I cannot guarantee that nothing bad will happen to them. However, I can guarantee that if something does happen, it will have nothing to do with Zarth, me, or anyone. After you die, of course."

L did not say anything.

"Are you done now?" B asked briskly.

"No...please let me call Watari first." L dug out his cellphone and waited a few times. Then... "Watari, how has everything gone?"

"Well, despite the doses you gave all of them, there actually has been some struggles, mainly Rokya-kun and Yomi-san."

"I see..."

"Rokya-kun even went so far as to knock out a guard before we managed to stop him. Yomi-san..."

L closed his eyes.

"Yomi-san actually managed to break free of her bonds."

"I see....as expected of Rokya-kun and Yomi-san. What of the others?"

"I believe Raito-kun is probably the only one out of all of them to be fully knocked out. There were some struggles with Mark-kun, and Kiyo-san freed her mouth and bit the nearest guard."

"I see..."

"But they are all contained now, L."

"...good...thank you, Watari." L then shut his cellphone as he would on any occasion.

B stood patiently.

"Do B's shinigami eyes still work?"

"Yes."

"How much time do I have, then?" L asked dully, sliding his cell phone back into his pocket.

B gave him an uninterested look. "I'd say...60 or so years."

"..."

"...wh...WHAT?" L demanded. "What are you playing at?!"

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm not going to wait 60 years to kill you, L, though it would be very amusing. Until five minutes ago, your remaining lifespan was not 60 years. It was fifteen minutes. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"N-no..." L's eyes widened even further in disbelief. Watari had just said-

"Hm....looks like someone else's lifespan has changed to fifteen minutes..." B observed in a bored tone. "I wonder just who that person could be..." He continued in mock puzzlement.

To his horror, L began to hear noise outside. Gun shot noise. "No..."

"L!" B suddenly said sharply, gaining the detective's attention once more. "Which person would be the most desperate to save you right now?"

"...Yomi...no..." L whispered softly, swiftly turning back to the building's exit.

He hadn't gone two paces when he felt an arm expertly hook itself around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Let's see if she makes it in time..." B said wickedly as L choked.

H-his speed...it's not possible...

"You better get used to the impossible soon, L. Otherwise...you'll soon be dead."

* * *

_Back to where we were in the beginning...meaning BEFORE chapter 64 and AFTER chapter 63_

Rokya sat up, sputtering indignantly. "What the hell was that for?! Jumping on a guy and throwing fruit punch in his face..."

"Sorry, Rokya!!! But I couldn't help it!! I was so HAPPY!!!!!"

Rokya froze. "...Ra...Raikun?"

"HAI!!!" The yellow and orange haired boy pounced on Rokya again, trapping him in an airtight hug. "I'M SO HAPPY I GOT TO SEE ROKYA AGAIN!!!"

"..." Rokya stared at him for a while. Then... "I'M HAPPY TOO!!!!!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE AND HOW DID YOU GET A CUP OF FRUIT PUNCH?!!!"

"...I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE!!!" Raikun declared happily before throwing Rokya a towel and then dancing around the room. "AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I MANAGED TO GET THE RED JUICE EITHER!!!!!"

"...AWESOME!!!!!"

"YEAH..."

"..." Raikun abruptly stopped dancing and sat on Rokya's bed. "What's with that face?"

Rokya blinked. "What face?"

Raikun tilted his head and poked between Rokya's eyes, causing the teenager to go cross-eyed. "That face. Something's bothering you."

Rokya shrugged. "I have to fool one of the smartest men in my world and keep my friends alive at the same time." (Really, they only met each other once and they're already acting like best friends...)

Raikun scratched one of his pointed ears. "...If that's the case, maybe I can help..."

* * *

**Loaf: And if you want to see just how they escape without anyone noticing and if they manage to save L, you have to REVIEW-OWWW!!!!!! What was that for?!**

**Raikun: You just spoiled it!!! **

**Loaf: How the heck did I spoil it? **

**Raikun: The disturbance could have just been something else...and all Watari said might have been true...and B could have been lying...**

**Loaf: Oh come on!! Do you really think anyone would believe that?!!**

**Raikun: No, but I just wanted a reason to kick you.**

**Loaf: WHAT?!!**

**Raikun: You don't have to review, but it would make me feel very happy...XD**


	67. Spoons and Skittles

**Yes, this chapter is LATE. **

**I know that I said to Fuuko96 that it was going to be on Saturday, and I was going to type it up on Saturday, but then something unexpected came up and by the time I got back to the computer, it was already eleven, and I was like, you know what, screw it, I really need sleep since I've been going to bed at 12 for the past few weeks.**

**So yes, that is my excuse. Please forgive me for the sake of this kinda long chapter I have.

* * *

**

_November 23, 2004. 9:30(military time)_

Sometimes, when you wake up, you know at once what's happened and you immediately take action. Other times, you wake up slowly and you don't remember a thing until it all suddenly comes crashing down on you.

Unfortunately for Yomi, she remembered everything when she woke up. However, it didn't stop the whole crashing part.

L. B. Everyone fainting, even Rokya. The soft smack on the back of her head. L...leaving...L...

_Failure...weak...burden...helpless...stupid...idiot...fucking idiot..fucking failure...fucking burden..._

Yomi was so distraught with herself that it took her a few seconds to realize her situation.

She couldn't see. A thick blindfold securely concealed the top half of her face. Closing and opening her eyes didn't make any difference in her vision.

She couldn't move. It was like her arms and legs were part of a statue. What was she restrained with? Ropes? Cuffs? Was her body just numb? Yomi had no clue.

She couldn't think. There was a fierce pounding in her head. L must have drugged her....L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...L...

Yomi couldn't see, move or think at all.

But she could speak. She could scream.

"L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**_ L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Yomi screamed and screamed and screamed as loud as she could, that one letter that was now just her world. "L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L....L....L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed until she and her voice could no longer stand the pain in her head. "L..........................."

* * *

_November 23, 2004. 10:30(military time)_

"L..." Yomi groaned again. "L..." When had she passed out? How long had she lain there? An hour? Two hours? A day? Where was L? Was he fighting with B? Was he already dead?!!

_Oh please, oh please, oh please, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!_

"Rokya." Yomi froze at the sound of her friend's voice. "Rokya...you...son of a bitch....I...hate...you..."

A ripping sound echoed across the room.

"Yes, yes, you have all rights to." Rokya's voice sounded worried and distracted. "Yoko, come on, Yoko, drink this, drink this."

"I....don't want to...." Yomi's heart twisted when she heard how broken Kiyo sounded. "...give...it...to...Yomi...Yomi instead....take Yomi instead... she's suffering more...give it to Yomi...she's awake...you have t-"

"Drink, Yoko!!!" There was a sudden gagging sound, as if Rokya had forced something down Kiyo's throat.

"Yomi...YOMI!!!" Kiyo's voice was stronger now, whatever Rokya had given her had worn off any effects of the sleeping drug. "Yomi...where is she, WHERE IS SHE?!!"

"Yoko, calm down, she's right there-"

"YOMI!!!" She felt frantic fingers clumsily ripping the cloth on her face. "Oh, Yomi, Yomi, I'm so sorry!!!!!!"

She heard something rip loudly. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yomi heard it rip again. "Oh, Yomi, please forgive me...this is all my fault...I should have known..."

"Don't flatter yourself, Yoko. It's me who deserves all the credit. Come on, Mark, upsy daisy!!"

"Yomi, I heard you, I hear you screaming for him!!" Yomi realized that her arms and legs were free as cold air met her body. "Oh Yomi, I'm so sorry, I wanted to scream to, I wanted to, but they gagged me!!!! Yomi, it's my fault!! It's my whole fault!!! We'll get him back, we'll get him back!!!!!"

Something warm was pouring down her throat, and Yomi realized the pounding in her head had stopped.

Yomi blinked, her blindfold now off, and tried to find Kiyo's face to tell her that it was not her fault, it was never her fault. It was Yomi's fault for being too weak to stop L. But what came out of her mouth instead was, "Kiyo...Kiyo, I can't see!!! I can't SEE!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!" Yomi felt air whoosh across her face, Kiyo must be waving her hand back and forth in front of her eyes. "YOMI!!!!! YOMI, LOOK AT MY HAND!!! SEE MY HAND!!!! YOMI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, Kiyo, I've gone blind!!!!" Yomi wept stupidly. "I'm so fucking stupid. It's not your fault at all, please, it was my fault!!! I could've stopped him, I swear I could've stopped him!!!! But I was too weak and now I'm blind as karma!!!!!!!!"

"Do you realize how frigging STUPID you two ninnies are?!!" Rokya roared, all sense of patience gone. "You are NOT blind, Yomi!!! You just have too much tears in your eyes, you idiot. WIPE THEM. And Yoko, say that it's your fault again and I'll slap you. How dare you try and take all the credit for yourself, you greedy bitch!"

"WAH, ROKYA!!!!"

"OOF!!! Yo-Yoko?!! G-get off of me...he-hey..."

Yomi wiped her eyes and saw quite a scene. In front of her, Kiyo was sobbing bitterly and hugging a rather flustered looking Rokya in a death grip, Mark was standing to the side awkwardly, not sure what to do, and every inch of the floor not covered by them were chunks and bits of metal, wires, bolts, glass shards, and even...bodies?!!

"Wha...what the hell?" Yomi said weakly.

"Oh, Rooookyaaaa...." Kiyo buried her face in his T-shirt. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much..."

"You're saying you hate me and you're hugging and crying over me...please tell me somebody besides me notices something wrong in this situation!!"

"Uh...um..." Mark scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Er...can we please all stop crying here?"

Yomi shakily stood up, noticing the remains of what looked like restraining...tape? Who cared? That was the last thing on her mind. "L!!! B!!! He's going to get killed!! We have to save h-"

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!!!!" Rokya yelled loudly.

A long silence followed Rokya's outburst. The seventeen year old snorted and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yoko, Yomi, are you DONE with crying now?"

"...yes..." Yomi said in a very small voice. Kiyo just nodded wordlessly, her own hair covering her eyes.

"Good." Rokya crossed his arms in an in-charge-sort-of-way. "I'm sorry I yelled, but we can't afford to be dawdling here in hysterics. Raikun's got enough on his hands, as hard as it is to believe, and we have to get to L in at least 7 hours or else-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, start from the beginning, Rokya." Kiyo interrupted firmly, all trace of tears gone. "Why isn't this place teaming with security guards and cameras?"

"Well..." Rokya put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, resuming his usual expression. "To start from the beginning, it _was_ teaming with security guards and cameras. 27 of the most professional guards you can get and 64 cameras, to be exact."

"...'was'?" Mark said doubtfully.

"Remember Raikun?" Rokya asked, a cheerful grin appearing on his face. "Turns out, he's not human."

"Why am I not surprised..." Kiyo muttered.

"He's really, really, powerful at controlling energy, which basically means technology." Rokya continued happily. "So, right now, the cameras right now are showing what L wants to them to show; 27 guards watching the four of us knocked out from enough doses of sleeping pills to keep us snoring for four days."

"Four days?!!" Yomi demanded, aghast. "We've been asleep for _four _days?!!"

"Of course not, Yomi, calm down, sheesh. You guys have only been asleep for seven hours."

"Seven hours?!!" Yomi repeated, as if that amount was longer. "We've been asleep for _seven_ hours?!!"

Rokya sighed. "_Yes, _we've been asleep for seven hours because that is how much time it took for L to decide that we were secure enough for him to leave. He would have been right, of course, if it weren't for my little friend."

"..."

"That sounded very wrong."

"I know. Anyway, Raikun's taking care of the whole security system, which is a lot, considering this is L we're dealing with, and he also took care of the first 27 guards."

"The first?!!"

"How come we were able to wake up so quickly, considering how long we should have slept?" Kiyo asked, rubbing her forehead wearily.

Rokya scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...I...gave you all something to wake you up, remember?"

"...yes, but we were awake before that, Rokya. I could hear Yomi screaming for L an hour ago."

"...well...if...you had something in your system...before...you...got knocked out..."

"..."

"...you knew this was going to happen." Kiyo stated tiredly, her tone not even accusing.

"...yeah." Rokya admitted sheepishly.

"And just WHY didn't you bother to tell us?"

"Because didn't it occur to you that L might get the _tiniest_ bit suspicious if we all didn't put up a fight?"

"...fine." Kiyo relented. "But I wish you could have told at least Yomi, even thought it would have ruined everything."

"Sorry, Yomi."

"No, don't be...we can stop L, now that we're free, can't we?"

"Wait, hang on." Mark intervened, wringing his hands nervously. "Charlie, you said the _first_ 27 guards, not _all_ the guards. I know it would be stupid to think that L would only have 27 guards, so I need to ask this (even though something tells me I REALLY don't want to know). Just how many more guards do we need to take care of so we _can_ escape?"

"...ah...yes...about that tiny little detail..."

"Charlie?!"

"...you don't want to know."

"No, we don't." Yomi agreed. "Tell us anyway."

"...according to Raikun's estimates...a hundred or so?"

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT????!!!!!"

"And...Raikun can't help us because he's too busy fooling L's security system..."

"...WHAT????!!!!!"

"And...we have only two hours to get rid of all them, because it's going to take at least five hours to go to wherever L's going..."

"...WHAT????!!!!!"

"...but that's all..." Rokya said hopefully.

"Oh, wonderful." Kiyo remarked sarcastically in the rather dismal silence that followed.

"ROOOOOOOOOOKYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A bright orange and yellow heap landed on top of the said teenager. "I'M DONE!!!!!!!"

"Oof...ow..re-really, Raikun?"

"Yup!" The elf/thingy nodded happily, reminding Kiyo and Yomi of a monkey with the angle of his ears. "But I have to keep sending enough energy into that system to keep up the false images, not to mention the false voices of the guards to make whoever's watching us think that they're still conscious! You...can knock the rest of the guards out, right?" He implored, looking at the others. "I mean, I really don't know the strong humans my age are, but there is four of you...that means less than 30 guards each..."

"..." Kiyo and Yomi weren't sure of what flabbergasted them more, the appearance of Raikun, his personality, or what was coming out of his mouth.

"...Charlie, make him talk in english." Mark pleaded, not understanding a word Raikun had spoke.

"I can't, Raikun's not bilingual."

"Rokya, what did that other human boy just say?" Raikun asked curiously, still holding Rokya in a tight hug, which was the way he always greeted his new friend.

"Ano...nandemo nei, Raikun."

"Ii o!!" Raikun said happily. "Nani, ano ningen no namae ka?"

"Namae wa Maaku." Rokya explained while a confused Mark listened. "Nihongo ga wakarinai."

"Naruhodo!!! Maaku, naze wa nihongo ga wakrinai ka?"

"Huh?"

"Will you two stop talking in Japanese?" Kiyo said irritably in said language. "I thought Raikun here is supposed to be fooling L's security system."

"Oh yeah...Raikun?"

"HAI!!!!!!!!!" The pointy-eared boy vanished as fast as he appeared.

"..."

"...he's more hyper than Rokya on a daily basis..." Kiyo grumbled. "I never thought such a thing was possible."

"Neither did I, but you seem less happy about it, Yoko."

"With good reason, Charlie, with good reason." Yomi said faintly. "How long did it take for him to knock these 27 guards?"

"...well, I was the first one awake, and from the calculations of it..maybe...20...seconds?"

"...Maybe you can do that, Charlie, but we three are just ordinary human beings." Mark pointed out. "And unless you give us all gas masks and then unleash some chemical that will make everyone faint, I really don't see how we can take a hundred guards in only two hours."

"Actually, make that one hour and 58 minutes. And all the guards all have gas masks, too, Mark."

Yomi moaned in frustration. "L really didn't take any chances with this, did he?"

"Well, seeing how we all act, you can't really blame him..."

"Okay, Rokya, so where are all the guards in this one building?" Kiyo asked in a-sort-of-professional-sounding way. "How are they spaced out?"

"Um, first things first, I guess. Obviously, we're not in the same building we were in when we all blacked out." Rokya pulled out a roll of paper from his pants and spread it out on the floor, revealing what looked like a complicated diagram of a building shaped like a small skyscraper.

"That's the building we're in right now?" Kiyo bent over the paper curiously. The skyscraper seemed to be divided into eleven pieces vertically, and each piece was divided into ten pieces again. The topmost piece of the skyscraper remained whole, however. Numerous dots and lines covered all eleven spaces, particularly the undivided piece.

"Eleven floors and ten rooms each floor, except for the top floor, which, I'm guessing, is the floor we're on, and the dots and lines represent cameras and guards? Which means...ten guards on each of the remaining ten floors, with one in each room?"

"I wonder how you figured that out, Yoko?" Rokya asked sarcastically. "Yeah, so as you can see, we have no choice but to eliminate these guards one by one."

"One by one?!" Yomi demanded, confused. "But why? Won't the other guards come running if they hear us fighting another guard?"

"No, they won't, because that's exactly what L's told them not to do. By taking them on one by one, it'll be more delaying and tiring for us, or at least, me."

"...I can understand the delaying part, but why the tiring part?" Mark asked, his eyebrows raised in perplexity.

"Because it's easier for me to just spend out all of my energy in one burst and regain it during the pauses where we go down to the other floor. It'll be more troublesome to keep having to take on another, and another, and another without pause, even if the amount of guards I have to take down is less, you get it?"

"L really did build all of this out on your weak points, Rokya." Kiyo commented, her eyes anxiously scanning the building diagram back and forth. "He even made sure we'd have to take out all ten guards before coming to the next floor, do you see how there's only one staircase to each floor, and the next staircase is always on the opposite side? Rokya, there's no way even you and the rest of us can do all of this in less than two hours..."

"Why can't we just smash a hole in the bottom of the floor and go on to the next floor that way, instead of taking out all ten guards to use the staircase?" Yomi suggested.

"No, I don't think that's an option, Yomi." Kiyo answered, still studying the map closely. "The floors and the staircases here are unusually thick. Do you know why? It's because L had most of the camera wires planted between them. If we destroy any part of the floor or even the staircases, I guarantee we'll destroy some of them too. The same goes for the walls, too."

"But I thought Raikun was controlling all of the security system." Mark said in confusion. "It wouldn't set an alarm off or anything, would it?"

"No, Mark," Rokya explained hurriedly. "But Raikun can only use his power to change what's happening on the cameras, not to actually set up a whole different camera. If we destroy some of the camera wires, Raikun can't stop the screens from going black, and if that happens, whoever's watching is bound to get suspicious, if they're working for L."

"Augh, why does L have to be so smart?!!" Yomi cried in desperation.

"He may have been smart, but he wasn't smart enough to keep himself alive during the Kira case, remember that while we're getting out of here." Rokya said as he got on his hands and knees, his head bending down with Kiyo's. "If I'm correct, the staircase is right..." He lifted a lazy finger to the left. "...that way."

"..."

"...oh." Mark said.

"LET'S MOVE!!!" Rokya suddenly took off running. Kiyo hastily gathered up the map and began to haphazardly navigate her path among the debris of the floor, shouting after her former classmate, Yomi and Mark tailing her from behind.

"But Rokya!! Even if we manage to get out of here, we have no means of transportation except on foot!! How on earth will we-"

"Don't worry, I have a plan!!" Soon, stairs came into view and four pairs of feet thundered down on them.

"You do?" Yomi asked hopefully as she did her best run as fast as she could without falling flat on her face.

"Of course I do!! It's rather old-fashioned, but it's my favorite one by far!!"

"Old fashioned?!!" Kiyo would have froze in horror right then and there if she could have. "Rokya, please DO NOT tell me you're just going to-"

"MAKE IT UP AS I GO ALONG?!! HELL YEAH!!!"

"HECK NO!!!!"

"WHAT OTHER PLAN WERE YOU HOPING FOR, YOKO?!!"

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE SAFER?!!"

"THE WORD SAFE DOES NOT EXIST IN THE SUGAR HIGH PEOPLE'S DICTIONARY!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!"

"I DON'T CARE, LET'S JUST GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING AND SAVE L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS!!!!!! WE'RE REACHING THE END OF THE STAIRS..."

"YES, WE ARE!!! GOOD OBSERVATION, MARK!!!!!" Rokya yelled hopped into the next floor, skidding to a halt. Unfortunately, friction did not seem to work as fast on Kiyo, who, instead of also slowing down as she was trying to, crashed straight into Rokya's back.

"OWWWWW!!!!!"

"AGH!!! Ah, sorry, Rokya!!!" Kiyo hastily scrambled off of him and started to help him up. Unfortunately, friction also did not seem to work as fast on Yomi, who landed flat on the already bruised Rokya.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

"OOF!!! Oh, sorry, Charlie!!!" Yomi hastily scrambled off of him and started to help Kiyo lift the now very sore Rokya up. Unfortunately, friction really did seem to have something against Rokya, since Mark came and crashing into the poor teenager.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! OH COME ON!!!!! WHAT'S NEXT, A PANDA?!!!"

Suddenly, Rokya buckled as an actual panda (Not L, a real panda) came down onto him. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY UNDERWEAR STITCHES-"

"Rokya?!! Rokya?!!!!" Kiyo shook him furiously. "Hey, Rokya!!!"

"I think he's been knocked out and is now hallucinating..." Mark observed.

"Hey, where's the guard?" Yomi asked anxiously. Now that she looked around, it seemed like they were in a kitchen of some sort...

"Apparently, these rooms are really big. Rokya, Rokya!!! Hey, wake up!!"

"I think he's run out of air. Maybe he needs mouth to mouth-"

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE FRIGGING KIDDING ME." Kiyo growled as she pried open Rokya's mouth and reluctantly blew air without touching him.

"Kiyo, I think you would need t-"

"SHUT UP!!! I'D RATHER DIE THAN-huh? Oh, Rokya, you're awake!" Kiyo exclaimed, immensely relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Eh?" Rokya blinked. "What happened to the panda?"

"Panda?! Rokya, what are you talking about?"

"The panda that j-H-HUH???????????? YO-YO-YO-YO-YOKO?????!!!!! WH-WH-WH-" Rokya had just noticed how close Kiyo was to him.

"Thank god you're okay, now." Kiyo pulled Rokya up, not noticing how flustered he seemed.

"Er...right!! Now....where's the guard?"

"...we really don't know."

"...I see. Well, now you do."

"HUH????????????" Right in front of them stood an armed guard, the mask on his or her face making its appearance seem inhuman.

"AAAAAAAGGGGH!!!!!!!!! HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THAT?!!!"

"CRAP!!!!" Rokya grabbed Kiyo and yanked her out of the way. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!!!!! DOWN I SAY!!!!!"

_Charlie, the guard's radios aren't supposed to work, right?!!_

_Yeah, but that's not going to stop the guards themselves!!! Shit, I need to find a weapon!!! _ Rokya scrambled around the room, and pulled out a drawer.

"AHA!!!!!"

"A knife?!!"

"No, something much better!!!!" Rokya leapt out in front of the guard. "It is...A SPOON."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Charlie, you didn't take any drugs lately, have you?"

"A SPOON, ROKYA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A SPOON IS THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH?!!!!!!!! EVEN A FORK WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LEAST A FORK HAS PRONGS TO STAB WITH!!!!"

"Yes, Yoko, but this spoon is SPECIAL!!!!!! It is made out of METAL!!!!! All of the forks were made out of pla-OH MY FRIGGING GOD IS THAT A FUCKING TRANQUILIZER DART THIS FUCKER JUST SHOT AT ME?!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The other three yelled.

"ARGH!!! SPOON, DON'T FAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!" With one motion, Rokya jumped and whacked the top of the guard's head with the utensil.

To everyone's absolute consternation, the guard actually fell down, unconscious.

"..."

"..."

"...was that actually the spoon, or was that just Charlie?" Mark asked incredulously in the shocked atmosphere.

_Crack. _

The spoon suddenly split in half, the part Rokya wasn't holding falling to the floor with a tiny ping.

"...I think that was just Rokya, Mark."

"Well, that was entertaining." Rokya said happily, dropping the other half of the poor spoon and dashing out of the room. "Now onto the next challenge!!!!"

"And that was only two minutes!!" Kiyo groaned, running after him. "Rokya, wait up!!"

"Hang on, shouldn't we take this guy's gun, Charlie?!!"

"Oh yeah, I should have. Oh well!!! I'll just take the next guy's gun!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?!!" Yomi moaned despairingly. "We'll never find L this way!!!!!"

_0 guards and 5 nanoseconds later..._

"Are all of these rooms kitchens or what?!" Kiyo demanded as they scoured the cabinets and and drawers for something to use against the second guard, who kept firing tranquilizer darts at the four teenagers.

"Maybe it was originally L's secret baking factory or something!!" Yomi suggested as she ducked another shot. "Oh, Charlie, use this!!!" She threw a large tube-ware container at Rokya.

"Why, Yomi?? What's in it?!"

"I have no clue!!! But it's really heavy!!!"

"..."

"Works for me!!!" Rokya said as he conked the guard on the head with it. "Hey, it actually works!!! I think I'll keep this as my weapon from now on!!!"

"WHAT?!! But what about-"

"Come on guys, we don't have all day!!! In order to defeat the remaining ninety-eight guards in 116 minutes, we must take only one minute and 10 seconds to take care of each one, not counting the time needed to go down the stair and into the other rooms!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE MUST HURRY!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...well, at least Rokya's enjoying himself..."

_Eight guards and 9 minutes and 5 seconds later..._

"Quickly, we're done with the first floor!!!" Kiyo yelled as they jumped over the body of the tenth guard.

"WITH FIFTEEN SECONDS TO SPARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE SO GOING TO MAKE IT-Yoko, you go first down the stairs."

"...huh?"

"Just do it."

"Um...okay, then."

_0 guards and 3 seconds later..._

"What the-the guards on this floor are all coming at once!!" Yomi cried as ten guards bore down on them.

"EXCELLENT!!!!!!! I OWE YOU BIG TIME, RAIKUN!!!!!!!!!"

"I THOUGHT RAIKUN WAS TOO BUSY FOOLING THE SECURITY SYSTEM!!!!"

"APPARENTLY I UNDERESTIMATED HIM!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROKYA!!!!!"

"YOKO?"

"WILL YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND AND HELP ME AND YOMI KNOCK THESE GUYS OUT?!!!" Kiyo and Yomi had found some very dangerous yet ordinary frying pans and had already knocked out half of the guards.

"HMM....WELL, WE ARE TEN SECONDS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!!!! I THINK YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE IT!!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOUR ASS IS SO GOING TO BE SORE IN THE MORNING, ROKYA!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"...I MEANT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WHACK IT WITH MY FRYING PAN!!!! THE FRYING PAN, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, sure..."

"I feel so useless." Mark commented as he ran along.

_10 guards and five minutes later...(third floor)_

"Shit...I'm starting to get tired..." Kiyo moaned as they made their way down the staircase.

"WOW, YOU'RE REALLY WEAK, YOKO!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!! I DON'T HAVE AS MUCH AS STAMINA AS YOU DO, YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kiyo," Yomi said desperately, "We still have seven floors to go!!!!! HANG IN THERE!!!!!!!"

"THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS!!!!" Rokya announced, coming to a stop _after _Yomi and Mark.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! TWENTY FREAKING GUARDS??!!"

"WHICH MEANS THE FOURTH FLOOR IS EMPTY!!!!" Rokya pointed out optimistically.

"WHICH MEANS WE HAVE TO DEFEAT ALL OF THESE GUARDS WHILE AVOIDING TO GET HIT BY TRANQUILIZER DARTS YOU IDIOT!!!!!!"

"I THINK THIS CALLS FOR A SPECIAL METHOD!!!" Rokya pried off the lid of the heavy tube-ware. "WHAT _IS_ IN THIS THING? OOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT IS IT, CHARLIE?!!" Mark yelled as he used another frying pan from the last floor to knock the first guard unconscious.

"SKITTLES!!!!!!!" Rokya poured the skittles down on the floor. "TASTE THE FREAKIN' RAINBOW, BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SKITTLES?????!!!!!!!"

The remaining guards all skidded on the colorful candy and ended up accidentally shooting each other with their own guns.

"...that is a lot of skittles." Kiyo commented as she carefully picked her way through the mess.

"That was only half of the container." Rokya explained as he revealed the tube-ware's contents.

"Holy shit..."

"Yup. And it's all MINE!!!" Rokya emptied the rest of the skittles into his mouth and managed to swallow all of them in one gulp.

"..."

"...I repeat, 'holy shit'." Yomi said calmly, already pass the skittle mess and hurrying to the other end of the floor.

Rokya threw the container carelessly to the side, Mark barely ducking in time. Rokya, paying no heed, leapt for the guard's tranquilizer guns. "MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!!"

"What are you, a seagull-EEEK!!!!!" Kiyo slipped on the skittles before she could finish her sentence, instinctively grabbing Rokya's arm.

"YES, YOKO, I AM A SEAGULL!!!!!!" Now armed with four guns, Rokya followed Yomi, dragging Kiyo behind him. "MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_20 guards and 3 minutes and 59 seconds later..._

"That was really fast..." Mark commented, holding his frying pan over his shoulder as they ran down to the seventh floor. "We're

"Mainly just because Charlie has guns now?!!!" Yomi yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Really, Charlie, we would have been done already if you had just took their guns from the start."

"OUTTA THE WAY!!!!!" Rokya leapt in front of her and started firing like crazy. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SHOOTING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank goodness he's on our side..." Mark muttered.

"I don't know about that, Mark..."

"WE ARE NOW EIGHTEEN MINUTES AND TWENTY ONE SECONDS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"G-great...." Kiyo groaned. "I hope my legs can last that long."

"I'LL CARRY YOU, YOKO!!!!!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER MIND, NEVER MIND, NEVER MIND-"

"HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_30 guards and 6 minutes and 29 seconds later..._

"WE MADE IT!!!!" Kiyo gasped as they bounded across the last floor.

"AND WE ARE TWENTY THREE MINUTES AND THIRTY TWO SECONDS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!!!!!!!!!!" Rokya suddenly stopped.

"Charlie?!!"

"You guys better stand back, I need to unlock this door."

"HUH???!!!!"

"Er, the front door has to be unlocked by a key, and not a card, so Raikun can't control it. The lock can't be picked, either. And it's like the floors and the walls, so-"

"YOU'RE ONLY TELLING US THIS NOW??!!!!!"

"It kinda slipped my mind in all of the excitement. But don't worry, L doesn't know that Raikun swiped his key and made a copy of it. You see, Raikun doesn't have fingerprints."

"...okaaaay....so where's the key?"

"In my pants. Give me a minute." Rokya reached into his pants and (eewww!!!!) groped around until he finally pulled out an ordinary looking key, inserted it into the large door in front of them, and pushed.

The door opened to reveal-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...SHIT." Rokya said loudly.

"Oh dear." Kiyo said in a small voice.

* * *

**Raikun: And it's the dreaded cliffhanger again!! **

**Loaf: You have to review!!!**

**Raikun: No, you don't. But I will try to get the next chapter in by tomorrow, okay?**


	68. So Close!

**OKAY, I FEEL LIKE SMASHING THIS STUPID *************************************************THING!!!!!!!!!!! IT DELETED HALF OF THIS CHAPTER AND I HAD TO RETYPE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meaning, I had to retype a lot...oh god...I'm so tired and mad at the stupid computer now...**

**I know this is late, and you're all mad at me. WELL I'M SORRY.

* * *

**

_November 23, 2004. 11:40 (military time)_

"..."

"..."

"..." Rokya's mouth fell open with a loud bang-sort-of-effect.

"Rokya?!!"

"Ga-gah..." Rokya lifted a shaking finger at the figure that stood in front of him, his eyes covered by his bangs. "WH-WHAT..."

"Charlie?!! What's the matter?"

"WH-WHAT...WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THE EVIL PANDA DOING THERE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A panda stood in the doorway. It seemed totally unfazed by Rokya's yelling and continued to chew on a stick of bamboo leaves.

Rokya's eyes reappeared and they rolled up into his eye sockets as the seventeen year old fainted.

_Thump._

"...Rokya-kun?"

"S-sorry....Raito-kun...I think Rokya must have accidentally mistaken you for Ryuuzaki..."

Raito stood in the doorway, one hand still in his pocket while the other lay on the unconscious Rokya's shoulder, preventing Rokya from hitting his head on the floor.

Raito's eyes were filled in concern. "Has he exhausted himself?!"

Kiyo sighed. "Somehow, I don't think so...but Raito-kun, how did you get here?!"

"I'd like to know that myself," said a somewhat weary voice from below.

"Huh? Oh, Charlie, you're awake!!!" Yomi cried. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, I just feel like total crap. And Raito, if you think that I've exhausted myself, you are WAY too stupid to be called a genius. I have a tendency to hallucinate and see pandas. Mind you, the pandas that eat bamboo, not cake."

"What do you mean, saying you're fine and then saying you feel like total crap, huh?!" Kiyo demanded.

"Charlie, what kind of panda eats cake?"

Rokya crossed his arms and stood up irritably. "Yoko, they're the same thing. And Mark, RYUUZAKI is the panda that eats cake. Jeez, have all of you just turned into morons right now? None of you are thinking properly."

"..."

"..."

"...are you in a bad mood, Rokya-kun?" Raito asked tentatively.

"Of course not," Rokya said cheerfully, taking one of the tranquilizer guns he stole and smashing it in half (using his hands, mind you) with a loudcracking sound. "What-" crack_! _"-ever-" _crack! _"-gave-" _crack! _"-you-" _crack! _"-that-" _crack! _"-idea?"

"Um...the fact that you've broken a gun into eight pieces with your bare hands?"

"Er...putting Rokya's bad mood aside," Kiyo said hastily, turning to Raito, "Raito-kun, what _are_ you doing here?"

Raito flashed her a grin. "I was waiting for you guys."

The teenagers, albeit Rokya, who was sitting in an L-crouch, mumbling darkly under his breath, stared at the former Kira suspect. "WHAT?!!"

"B-but..." Kiyo stuttered, at a lost for words. "B-but...where _were_ you?!!"

Raito shrugged. "Well, Ryuuzaki didn't precisely forget me, but he was focusing more on taking measures to lock Rokya-kun up. He wasn't observing me as much as he had been before. That's why I was able to hack in his computer and find out every detail of his plans. So, I also made sure the drug he would give us would be weakened. And Rokya-kun, if you're going to scheme an escape plan with Raikun-san, I suggest you do it in quieter voices, or else any innocent passerby can hear everything by just walking past the door."

Rokya blinked stupidly. "Oh..."

"Wait, Raito-kun, you also knew this was going to happen?!" Kiyo demanded.

Raito sighed. "Of course. Who else do you think ordered all of the guards to attack you at once so Rokya-kun could take them out easily?"

"YOU did that? How?!!"

"I just ordered them to, pretending I was L. They've never heard L's real voice before, so it was convincing enough. And with Raikun-san controlling the cameras, it was easy to hack into their radios."

"I thought it was Raikun..." Rokya said sheepishly.

"I must admit," Raito added, "you did take longer than I expected, Rokya-kun. I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes."

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?!!" Yomi and Kiyo said loudly.

"I thought you'd be fast with a gun..."

"Um..." Rokya scratched his head. "I didn't use a gun at first...I just used a really heavy container filled with skittles..."

"...I see."

"Yeah."

"...your choice cost fifteen minutes, Rokya?" Kiyo said in a dangerously calm tone. "FIFTEEN MINUTES?????"

"And we've already wasted five minutes and forty five seconds here already, so let's just depend on pretty boy here to whip out some miracle transportation and track down L, shall we?"

"Rokya!!"

"What, Yoko?!"

Raito shrugged. "Well, Rokya-kun, unlike you, I prefer not to make strategies up as I go along unless absolutely necessary. Like I said before, L didn't bother to restrain me as much as he did with you four, so it was easy to break out and steal a helicopter."

"You what?!!"

"Oh, so that's what that helicopter was for...SWEET!!!!!" Rokya grinned and ran like a crazy person to the helicopter the rest had just noticed, then stopped halfway and went back (still running like a crazy person) to the building. "RAIKUN!!!!"

The half elf appeared out of nowhere (literally) and hugged Rokya. "HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, isn't Raikun supposed to b-"

"Oh, that's fine unless he leaves it for over ten minutes, right, Raikun?"

"YUP!!! ROKYA, I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW OR TSUCHIKUN'S GONNA KILL ME!!!"

"Oh, good, he's leaving. Thank goodness..." Mark breathed out, relieved.

"..."

"..."

"...WAIT. HE'S LEAVING??!!!" Yomi yelled, panicked.

"DON'T WORRY!!!! THE CAMERAS WON'T GO BACK TILL WHAT THEY'RE REALLY SHOWING IN FIVE AND A HALF HOURS!!!"

"...oh."

"OKAY, BYE ROKYA!!!!!!!!"

"BYE RAIKUN-OI, RAITO?!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING??!!!" Raito just snorted in response and continued his task of dragging Rokya to the helicopter by the leg.

"Well, at least that's over..." Yomi said weakly as Raito made his way to the pilot seat.

"Wait, Raito-kun, I thought you didn't know how to fly a helicopter!" Kiyo protested as Rokya, looking much more cheerful now, closed the door behind them.

"Well, Kiyo-chan," Raito said as he started the engines, "...it's mostly just playing with my intuition..."

"WHAT???!!!!!"

"Kiyo-chan," Raito said patiently, "I flew this thing for four hours in order to find you guys. I think I can handle the two-hour flight it will take us to get to Ryuuzaki's location-"

"Wait a minute, two hours, Raito-kun?!" Yomi interrupted. "Charlie, weren't you saying it would take at least five hours to get where L is going-"

Rokya sighed in mock annoyance. "Why doesn't anyone, ANYONE, consider the possibility that by following L, there is a 98.86% chance that we will have to end up crossing some border between this world and a fake dimension created by Zarth, which might take us three or more hours, considering that Zarth doesn't want us to follow him?"

"..."

"...come again?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Rokya, what do you mean, Zarth doesn't want us to follow him?" Kiyo asked, confused. "If he didn't, we wouldn't be leaving here right now, would we?"

"Of course not, Yoko, he doesn't REALLY want us to fail, but at the same time, he sure doesn't want this rescue mission to be a picnic for any of us."

"So when we cross this border," Raito mused out loud, "I'm guessing that we'll have a hard time flying across it."

Rokya nodded. "For L, it'll probably take maybe four hours or so, at the most. But for us...we'll probably end up....two hours behind, at the least."

"L could die by then!!!" Yomi cried, alarmed.

Rokya nodded. "Which is why I wanted two hours to be our limit."

"Hang on, shouldn't we be going faster than this?!" Mark squeaked.

"No, Mark-kun." Raito corrected. "If we go any faster than this rate, the engines are going to burn out...probably in the middle of the border."

Kiyo gulped. "...that...wouldn't be a pleasant situation..."

"No, that wouldn't." Rokya agreed. "Which is exactly why I really hate Zarth right now. Heck, if it weren't for that damn border, we would arrive a few hours before L himself would."

"Wow. I HATE that border now."

"Yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Wait, Raito-kun. How do you know we're going in the right direction?"

"Because L has a tracking device on him."

"YOU PLANTED A TRACKING DEVICE ON HIM??!!"

"Of course not, I've just managed to lock onto his signal."

"oh..."

Yomi laughed. "Imagine if we screwed up so bad that L would have to rescue us instead of the other way around..."

"Like that would ever happen!!" Kiyo said hastily.

"Hah, that would be pretty funny though..."

"Haha...yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...why isn't anyone talking?" Rokya asked cheerfully. "I thought we were all being optimistic."

"Rokya, shut up."

"What?!! Why?"

"JUST SHUT UP."

* * *

_39 minutes later... (12:24, military time)_

"Say...it's getting pretty quiet and awkward in here...how about a singing contest?" Rokya suggested.

"NO." was the reply of the other four.

"Aw, don't be like that. And don't worry, I'm not gonna sing 'Love Shine'..."

"NO SINGING, ROKYA-KUN." Raito replied through gritted teeth.

"Why not? You gotta loosen up, Raito, in fact, I think a singing contest would do y-"

"ROKYA-KUN," Raito said again through teeth now gritted from stress and concentration. "IF YOU WANT US TO RESCUE L WITHOUT THE HELICOPTER CRASHING EVEN _BEFORE_ WE EVEN REACH THE BORDER, I SUGGEST YOU REMAIN SILENT UNITL 13:45."

"13:45?! Why do I have to wait until then?!!"

"BECAUSE THAT IS WHEN WE REACH THE BORDER, STUPID."

"A little singing can't hurt your piloting, Raito. How about I sing...um..."

"ROKYA, SHUT UP BEFORE WE THROW YOU OUT OF THE HELICOPTER."

"That wouldn't be good. Why must you people be so savage and tense? I have an idea!! To loosen up the atmosphere, I shall sing-"

"SHUT UP CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's the spirit!! Now, as I was saying, I will sing-"

"CHARLIE, PLEASE, PLEASE, JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!!! ONE HOUR!!!! JUST _ONE_ HOUR!!!!!!"

"One hour is far too long, you'll all be statues from the way you're acting right now. Since somehow, I keep getting cut off before I say the name of the song I am about to sing, I will just-"

"ROKYA-KUN, I DO NOT CARE HOW MUCH OF AN ASSET YOU ARE TO US!!!! STOP MAKING ALL OF US, EVEN MARK-KUN, WANT TO CUT OFF EITHER YOUR HEAD OR YOUR TONGUE, EITHER ONE AS LONG AS YOU CAN'T TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa, you definitely need to go to some anger management classes, Raito. I will just go on to sing it without saying the title, so-"

"ROKYA!!! GIVE US A BREAK!!!!!!"

"Yoko, you...never mind!!" Rokya took a deep breath. "a-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, CHARLIE!!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!"

"But Yomi, I already did. A-"

"CHARLIE!!!"

"Will all of you stop screaming my name? It sounds like you're having sex with me or something."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Raito calmly pressed a little button called "Auto Pilot".

"..."

"...YOU SICK-MINDED BASTARD!!!!! YOU GO OUT OF THIS HELICOPTER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whaat??!! Aw, come on, Raito, I hate having to jump of helicopters..."

"YOU ARE GETTING OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR-"

"Oooooh!!!!! I'm getting sexually threatened again!!!!!!!!!! SO YOU LIED!!!! THE IMAGAY THING WAS TRUE!!!!!!!! TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!!! KIYO-CHAN, GIVE ME THAT GUN NEXT TO ROKYA-KUN!!!! I'LL SMASH HIM TO BITS AND _THEN _THROW HIM OUT OF THE HELICOPTER!!!!!"

"Raito-kun, we're all pissed at Rokya, and I'm not exactly against throwing him out of the helicopter either, but now is really NOT the time!!!!! We can get all of our revenge AFTER we're back in London with L, ALIVE, mind you, safely with us!!"

"OH MY GOD, YOKO, YOU ARE MY SAVIOR-"

_BAM._

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, ROKYA. I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR YOMI, NOT YOU!!!!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING THIS FOR L!!!!"

"SAME THING!!!!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???!!"

"Isn't it ironic?"

"NO, ROKYA!!!"

"You guys don't even know what I'm talking about!! I meant, you guys were all telling me to shut up, when it was you who was actually making all of the noise-"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Forty five minutes later... (12:59, military time)_

"Anima libera, ti senti candida, lassu nel cielo volerai, anima-"

"RO. KYA. KUN."

"...sorry..."

* * *

_Thirteen minutes later... (13:12, military time)_

"Mmhm hmhmmh, mm mmhm mmhmhm, mmmhm hm hmhmm m-"

"_RO_. _KYA_. _KUN_."

"...mmhm..." (sorry)

* * *

_Eighteen minutes later.. (13:30, military time)_

"What the- L's homing device signal just disappeared!!!" Raito cried in alarm, bending over the screen as he steered the helicopter.

"Mmm hmmhmhm hmhm mmmm mmmm. Mhm mmm mmm _mmhm_!!!!"

"Okay, fine, Rokya, just this once!!"

"Which means he's crossed the border." Rokya explained. "Just fly straight ahead!!"

"Good. Now just up."

"Hang on...according to Raito-kun's calculations, we're only fifteen minutes behind L..." Yomi said slowly.

Kiyo glared at Rokya. "Which means if _someone_ decided to use a gun instead of skittles, we would have been able to stop him..."

"Ehehe..."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later... (13:45, military time)_

"We...should be entering it soon..." Raito said quietly.

"Oh..."

"We better brace ourselves." Kiyo said nervously, hanging on to the edge of the seat in front of her.

"Charlie, when we enter the next dimension, will it feel different?"

"Of course. For one, there won't be any scenery below us."

"Tell us something we don't know, Rokya."

"It'll probably get rough, too..."

"Re-really?!"

"AGH!!!! The anticipation is killing me!!!"

"Any second now, you guys..." Rokya warned, crouching down and actually buckling himself in a spare seat.

If the atmosphere was tense before, it was now suffocating, practically choking the five.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

"..."

"...nothing happened."

Slowly, the tenseness was now replaced with confusion and alarm.

"Wh-where's the border??"

"Are we too late?! Or did we miss it?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Rokya said loudly, "It has to be here somewh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as the seventeen year old spoke, the helicopter suddenly spun violently, so fast no one, not even Rokya had time to react.

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAT??????!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

"KIYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY SSSSSHHHHHHHI-EEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKY-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Completely out of control, the helicopter was turned upside down, the movement so powerful that Rokya and Mark were actually ripped from their seats. The two crashed into everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DI-OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOKYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, AT LEAST WE KNOW THAT WE CROSSED THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????????"

"DER!!! I MEANT BORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT **SHIT**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SWEARING IS BAD RAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'RAI', YOU LITTLE-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TO!!! I MEANT RAITO!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!! ROKYA, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, YOKO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yomi got torn off as well.

"YOMI!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IT'S LIKE SOME CRAZY AIR CURRENT OR SOMETHING-"

"RAITO-KUN!!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!"

"HUH??"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOKOOOOOOOOOOOOO?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RAITO-KUN, LET GO THE SHIFT!!!!"

"WHAT??!! JUST STOP TRYING TO CONTROL THE HELICOPTER!!!!!!!"

"NOT MUCH DIFFERENCE!!!!!!"

"NOW, UNBUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HUH???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE!!!!!!!!"

_Click._

"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO....do...." Rokya stopped talking as he realized that he was no longer being tossed about like something in a tornado.

"...we stopped..." Mark clung to the floor shakily. "We stopped....thank goodness...I love the floor..."

"Mark, that's not the roof, that's the ceiling."

"...same thing, Charlie!!" The helicopter had ceased spinning, however, it was still upside down, yet somehow still gliding peacefully.

"Look!!!" Yomi clambered to the front of the helicopter eagerly. "L's signal's reappeared!!!"

"It's kind of hard to look at it from upside down...but according to this, we're going the right way." Raito said triumphantly, his arm secretly snaking around Kiyo. "By the way, Kiyo-chan, what made you think of that?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, when you were saying current, I was thinking of how hard it is to go against the current, so it was just a random idea. I didn't think it would work."

"WHAT?!!!!"

"But Kiyo-chan's right..." Raito murmured thoughtfully. "All the helicopter really did was spin around, but I've been trying to right it the whole time...if I just didn't do anything..."

"Would it have actually saved all of that yelling?" Yomi asked weakly.

"Probably." Rokya said, turning away from Kiyo and Raito.

* * *

_Three hours and thirty one minutes later... (17:31, military time)_

"Hey, we've almost reached L!!!"

"Re-really?!!!!"

"Where??!!!"

As if one cue, the white around the helicopter parted to reveal what looked like a strip of ordinary land.

"L's there?!!"

"Most likely."

"How are we going to land?!!"

But somehow, the upside helicopter managed to lower itself onto the strip of land.

"HURRY!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The five rushed out of the helicopter. "L!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THERE HE IS!!!!" Mark yelled, pointing at a tiny figure with black hair, clothed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But they were still too far away for L to hear them, and the detective followed B into the dirty and unstable building.

* * *

**I swear, one day, I am going to lose my patience and kill this f****** thing!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll stop getting cliff hangers once I get a weekend where I'll go to bed before three in the morning, which, hopefully, will be next weekend.**


	69. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**Ah, so much to do, so little time. I know you are all pissed and sick of getting cliffhanger after cliffhanger, and I apologize. But hopefully, I'll be able to wrap up this thing before this weekend is over, okay? ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_November 23, 2004. 17:33 (military time)_

"NOOOOOOOOO! L!" Yomi tore after the building where the detective had disappeared. "L! NOOOOO! STOP!"

"Shit, this is bad...we better hurry!" Rokya swore as he hurried after the distraught Yomi.

"This can't be!" Kiyo moaned desperately, running behind Yomi. "We were so close...he was right there!"

"No use moping about it, Kiyo-chan, we just have to try to reach him!" Raito replied, hurrying after her. "Oi, Mark-kun, get a move on!"

"I-I'm...tr-trying...."

Fortunately, it took the five of them a short time to reach the building, considering how far the distance was.

"L!" Out of breath, Yomi whacked down the door, strands of hair stuck to her forehead in sweat. "L! Where are you? L!"

"He's not in here, Yomi!" Kiyo looked around the dirty building. "Wh-what kind of place is this, anyway?"

"It looks like it's going to fall down any second..." Raito remarked, glancing at the ceiling warily.

"That's not the worst part, guys," Rokya interrupted, his eyes serious. The teenager pointed in front of them. "There's more than one way L could have gone!"

"What?" It was true, there were not one large hallway in front of them, but two, three, four...

"Five different hallways..." Kiyo muttered irritably. "Zarth did that on purpose! I bet there was only one when L went through."

"Well, we'll have no choice but to split up, guys..." Rokya said grimly.

"HUH?" Kiyo cried in alarm. "But there has to be some other way...it's too dangerous to split up!"

"If it's to save L, I don't care!" Yomi cried, running towards a random entrance.

"WAIT, YOMI!" Rokya grabbed the girl's shoulder. "If we do split up and find L within these hallways, we have to have some form of communication!" He reached into his pants and came out with five walkie talkies. "Here. This way, we'll know if someone encounters a dead end or if someone's found L."

"...good thinking, Rokya-kun..." Raito acknowledged.

"Guys, guys, I think it's a really bad decision to split up..." Kiyo begged. "What if these entrances have even more entrances in them?"

Yomi's stomach plummeted. "That can't be!" Yomi said desperately. "D-didn't you have the tracker on L, Raito-kun?"

Raito shook his head. "That signal only worked on long-range distances...L could be anywhere in this building..."

"Ah, no way..."

"Don't worry, we still have time to find L!" Rokya said encouragingly. "Now just choose an entrance and run!"

"Ch-Charlie?" Mark appeared in the building, huffing heavily. "Wh-what did I miss?"

"Oh, good, Mark, you're here. Choose that hallway and start looking for L there, okay?" Rokya called as he ran off, tossing Mark a walkie talkie.

"Oh, okay-WA-WA-WA-WA-WAIT, WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? CHARLIE, WAIT! CHARLIE! KIYO! RAITO! YOMI! ANYONE?"

Unfortunately for poor Mark, no one answered.

* * *

_20 minutes later...(17:53)_

Kiyo began to pant again as she jogged in the dirty hallway, the passage twisting and turning like a rabbit's hole.

"D-damn that L..." Kiyo muttered heavily. "C-can't that bastard...see how much Yomi's suffered for him? Crap...where is he? L!"

But nothing else seemed to be in the dark, gloomy halls. _Th-thank god there's only one way... _Kiyo thought. _Now I'll be able to find my way back easily if this is just a dead end..._

The thought of being lost in this unstable and mysterious place did frighten the girl, but Kiyo knew she had to help Yomi find L...because Yomi no longer thought of L as someone to keep alive just so they could get home. Yomi...really loved L...

_Which is going to be a big problem..._ Kiyo thought to herself. _If L dies, Yomi will be forever distraught and I'll be kind of sad too...If L lives, then he lives, but then...Yomi and I will have to leave...would Yomi...actually stay here to be with L? Wait, what am I talking about here? What about me and Light...shit...what will we do?_

Unfortunately, the sixteen year old was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to pick up on the sounds of running footsteps ahead.

_SMACK!_

"OWWWW!"

"OOOF! WHAT THE HECK-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Caught off guard, Kiyo acted on the first thing that came to mind.

Which just so happened to be to kick the person she collided with in the groin.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGH!"

"WAH! W-wait!" Kiyo scrambled up at the familiar voice. "Ro-Rokya?"

"Ge-geez, thanks a lot, Yoko...." was the pained reply.

"Oh...sorry about that..." Kiyo helped her former classmate up. "Did you go through a second tunnel or something?"

Rokya, still watery-eyed from the pain, shook his head. "Nah...I was just following my own entrance..."

Kiyo tilted her head in puzzlement. "Your own...Oh...hang on, that means these entrances are connected!"

Rokya sighed and wiped his bangs from his eyes. "Looks to me like Zarth decided to give us an easy one."

"Easy one?" Kiyo frowned. "What do you mean, Rokya?"

"What I mean is that of those five entrances, only one was the real one. The two tunnels we both went into are just connected...and the other two are probably connected too..."

Kiyo's eyes widened. "What? But....wait, hang on, if that's the case, then two of us should be also meeting each other right now! Rokya, the walkie talkie!"

"Hmm...." Much to the girl's disgust, Rokya began digging around in his pants, searching for his own walkie talkie.

Kiyo averted her eyes from the sight. "Ro-Rokya....must you store everything in your pants?"

"Why not?" Rokya asked nonchalantly. "It's a better hiding spot than a pocket since no one's eager to look there..."

"You're so gross...just put it in your pocket, for once..."

Rokya finally pulled out a small yellow and black walkie talkie out of his pants. "I probably should have just given one to Raito...he's the only one we can't reach with our telepathic talking and all that crap..."

"But wouldn't it look suspicious to Raito?"

"Yeah, but it would save a lot of trouble..."

"So Yomi and Raito could meet up, or Yomi and Mark could meet up, or Raito and Mark could meet up...." Kiyo mused. "I hope it's not Raito and Mark..."

Rokya paused. "Why not, Yoko?"

"Well, Yomi's really desperate to save L now...she'll not be thinking of her own safety at all..."

"Guess you're right..."

* * *

Mark scratched his head. "So...that means Kiyo and Yomi will meet up, or Kiyo and Charlie will meet up, or Yomi and Charlie will meet up, right, Raito?"

Raito nodded. "And the person that isn't there...will be the person that has actually gone the right way. I can only hope it isn't Yomi-san..."

The walkie talkie in his hand suddenly beeped. "Raito? You there?"

"Charlie!" Mark exclaimed.

"Yes, Rokya-kun." Raito informed into the walkie talkie, his eyes scanning the building's walls. "I can only assume that you've called because you've met up with someone?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yes..." There was a pause on both anxious sides.

"So...who did you meet up with?"

"...I'm with Mark-kun."

There was an even longer pause on the other end. "....oh crap. I'm with Yoko."

"..."

There was a long silence on both ends. Then...

* * *

Yomi ran wildly across the passage. "L!" She yelled fruitlessly. "L, where are you?"

_Damn you L..._ Yomi thought furiously as she increased her pace. _If we all live through this, I'm going to give you hell with my frying pan._

_

* * *

_

"SHIT!" All four voices yelled, even Mark. "IT'S _YOMI_ WHO'S GONE THE RIGHT WAY!"

* * *

_November 23, 2004. 17:59 (military time)_

"Oh dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Kiyo yelled, banging her hands on the floor in frustration. "Why Yomi, WHY? She'll get killed!"

Rokya grabbed her flailing wrists. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, Yoko."

"NO! YOMI IS-

"Come on, Yoko," Rokya said patiently, "don't panic and lose all of your common sense, that's the last thing we need here, and it really won't help Yomi, okay?"

"Ye-yeah..." Kiyo slowly lowered her wrists, feeling ashamed. "So-sorry..."

"Don't worry, I can't blame you." Rokya said reassuringly. "Now, I'm gonna try contact Yomi with the walkie talkie and get her to come back. If she doesn't answer, you can try talk to her telepathically. Then, we'll meet up with Raito and Mark. After that, we go in as a group after Yomi, okay?"

"Um...Rokya?" Kiyo said awkwardly.

"Hm? What?"

"Can you let go of my wrists?"

"..." Rokya realized he was still holding Kiyo's wrists tightly in his hands.

"..."

"...sorry." The seventeen year old pulled his hands away before reaching for his walkie talkie, turning away from Kiyo so she couldn't see his blush.

"Yomi? You there?" Rokya asked, expecting a response. "Yomi? YOMI!"

Kiyo groaned in despair. "No...."

"Yoko!" Rokya said sharply, turning back to her.

"Y-yes, I'll try..." _YOMI! _Kiyo thought as loud as she could. _YOMI! YOMI! Can you hear me? _

There was only painful silence.

"...all right..." Rokya said quietly, standing up. "Yoko, we really need to hurry and meet up with Raito and Mark, just like I said before. We'll have to run really fast and catch up to Yomi, okay? I bet Raito's thinking the same thing right now..."

Kiyo didn't move. "Yoko?" Rokya knelt down and tried to tug her up. "Come on, Yoko, we don't have all day..."

"Rokya..." Kiyo said in a tone that made Rokya stop.

"...wh-what's wrong?"

"I...I don't think we can do this."

"Sure we can. All we need to do is get up and catch up with Yomi, okay?"

"No..." Kiyo said in the same, quiet voice. "I mean keeping L alive until February. Even if we live through this, there's no way it'll be possible. We can't...we won't be able to keep this up, Rokya..."

Rokya bit his lip, knowing what Kiyo's words were true, but it still pained him all the same to see her like this."...Yoko..." he began.

And that's when the wall next to them suddenly collapsed, taking part of the ceiling with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiyo screamed as Rokya pushed her out of the way.

The seventeen year old gaped as dust puffed out from the fallen wall. If they had stayed where they were just a second longer, they would have been completely crushed..."WH-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

_BOOM._

Rokya's face paled.

"Rokya?"

"...CRAP." Rokya grabbed Kiyo's hand. "YOKO, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW-"

Right then, the ceiling above them completely collapsed.

Rokya did the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

_November 23, 2004. 17:59 (military time)_

"Come on, Mark-kun! We need to reach Yomi-san before something bad happens!" Raito raced down the hallway, Mark hurrying after.

"I-I know," Mark panted, out of breath, "It-it's j-just-"

_BOOM._

"WA-WAS THAT JUST A GUNSHOT?" Mark asked, panicked.

Raito would have said most likely, except he never had a chance to when the walls caved in.

* * *

_November 23, 2004. 18:15 (military time)_

"L!" B suddenly said sharply, gaining the detective's attention once more. "Which person would be the most desperate to save you right now?"

"...Yomi...no..." L whispered softly, swiftly turning back to the building's exit.

He hadn't gone two paces when he felt an arm expertly hook itself around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Let's see if she makes it in time..." B said wickedly as L choked.

_H-his speed...it's not possible..._

"You better get used to the impossible soon, L." B smirked, his red eyes glowing. "Otherwise...you'll soon be dead." He tightened his hold on the detective's neck.

"A-argh..." L grabbed the arm that was choking him, his nails tearing at the skin desperately. When B's grip didn't loosen, L instinctively slammed his body to the ground, giving B a particularly large lump on the head.

The insomniac heard a hiss of pain. "Oww..." B's hold weakened slightly. L didn't waste his chance. Still struggling for air, he managed to twist around and give the former serial killer a sharp kick in the shin.

L finally managed to break free and tumbled backward, gasping heavily. Meanwhile, B had gotten up and was now examining the wounds with disdain. "Stupid human vessel..." He turned up to look at the detective. "Oh yes, that's right."

Before L could even blink, he was flying across the room and blood was spilling out of his mouth. "Wh-wha-"

"Surprised?" B rolled his eyes as L hit the opposite wall. "Oh come on, I expected better of you. Just because I'm in a human body doesn't mean I no longer have my real speed as a minor god. It's the healing part that really sucks...you humans take far too long for your wounds to heal."

L slowly got up, rubbing the red liquid, which was already drying, off of the corner of his mouth. "I see..."

B laughed. "You're in no position to remain calm like this, L. Remember what I said before..."

L gritted his teeth. _If they come, L, I will kill them as well._

"If you die before they come..." B pointed to the entrance and gave L a maniacal grin. "I'll kill them all! Especially the girl!"

"NO!" L yelled, and aimed a kick at B's face. The detective didn't even know that B had caught his leg until B had smashed him into a wall.

"AAAH!" More blood came spurting out of L's mouth as he coughed. B grabbed the insomniac by the hair and forced L's face up to his. "I must admit, you are a very impressive human..."

L just lifted his leg and kneed B in the stomach. "Shit!" B swore as L scrambled up.

"Why?" L demanded, panting. "Why did Zarth-san send Yomi and Kiyo to me in the first place?"

B got up, the hair covering his eyes making him look like L's reflection. "If you wanted me to answer that..." He kicked L in the side before the insomniac even had time to dodge. "You should have asked that first, Lawliet-kun!"

L was aching all over, but he still pushed himself up hastily. "Lawliet-kun..." B crossed his arms. "The answer to that question is rather...complicated."

"C-complicated?" L hissed as he went into a defensive crouch, his hands on the ground like an animal preparing to spring. "What does that mean?"

"Tell you what, Lawliet-kun." B covered his eyes with a pale hand. "I'll do my best to explain it to a human like you...if you manage to live through this."

L raised an invisible eyebrow. "In other words, you don't plan to tell me, do you?"

His hand still covering his eyes, B smiled. "Yes. I don't. I also don't plan for the rest of your friends to live either."

L's eyes hardened. "I wouldn't expect less of a servant of Zarth-san."

B shrugged at L's stony tone. "I prefer to think of myself as...an old friend..." B suddenly grinned wider and lowered his hand. "I must say...the odds of any of you surviving, particularly Yomi, is very, very low..."

L sighed. "Of course. It always is...but I am forced to acknowledge that this situation is far more dire..."

B laughed again. "I'm glad you realize that, Lawliet-kun."

"Well, it really does not require a genius's IQ to figure such a thing out..."

B smirked, the only warning L got before he lunged.

* * *

_November 23, 2004. 17:58 (military time)_

While all of this was going on, there was one thing that L and even B, or perhaps, the minor god who was in B, to be more specific, missed.

A pale hand, covered in thick bandages, touched the dirty concrete. After a few seconds, it boldly pushed the first door open. "...I don't think he's even paying attention to us." A voice said quietly as the sounds of B leading L away faded. "Let's go, Nii-san."

Another hand, also bandaged, made its way to the door more dubiously. "...How do you know for sure?" asked another voice, so similar to the first, it seemed like just one person was arguing with himself. "He's far too strong to be a human...he could be watching us right now through a third eye!"

"You're such a pessimist, Nii-san." The first voice said almost sullenly. "If we don't leave now, we won't be leaving this place at all. Do you want _that_ to happen?"

"No," said the second voice with more than a trace of irritation, "but I don't want us to just rush out and get killed either." The other had just finished speaking when a loud booming sound filled both of their ears.

_BOOM!_

"....what did I tell you?"

* * *

_18:00 (military time)_

_BOOM._

The sound made Yomi stop in her tracks, causing her to stumble a bit. "AGH!" Yomi turned back in the direction of where she had came. "..." _Wh-what was that noise? _She thought urgently. _I hope none of them are hurt....Kiyo? Can you hear me? KIYO? KIYO? _

Yomi got no response, and it frightened her, for being able to talk to Kiyo was the one thing that reassured Yomi when they were separated. She fumbled for the walkie talkie, but she didn't get any response either.

"No...Kiyo..." Yomi said out loud, torn between keeping her course and running back. She stood still for several seconds.

"...I'm so sorry." Yomi whispered before continuing to run in the direction that would lead her to L.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is like the seventh cliffhanger you've gotten in like...a month, and I am very, very sorry! I'll do my best to type out the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday, and if it does have another cliffhanger, then it will be the last one, I promise you!**

**^ o ^ **


	70. Twins and Tanks

**A/N: Okay, I know almost everyone wants to kill me right now, and I understand why. But just hang in there, okay?**

**

* * *

**

It was too late for Mark, Raito, Kiyo, and even Rokya. No human could have every survived those cave-ins. And so, everyone died, including Yomi and L, and Zarth got soundly scolded by Nikushimi, and the author of this story could finally end it.

...

...

...

WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE, WHAT THE FUCK?

_Ahem._ It was NOT too late for ANY of them. Repeat, it was NOT too late.

* * *

_November 23, 2004. 18:05 (military time)_

"O-oww..." Kiyo winced and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was light? Oh yeah...because the ceiling broke, it let all the light from outside in. Hang on, was there even a sun in this dimension? "Rokya?"

The only answer was a groan. "Rokya!" Kiyo struggled to get up, pieces of what looked like plaster from the wall falling off of her back. "Wh-where are you?"

"Un...un..."

"_WHAT_?"

"Un...under..."

"Under? Under what?" Now seriously worried, Kiyo looked frantically underneath the large pieces of ceiling that had fallen all around them. "ROKYA!"

"Under...n-neath..."

"YEAH," Kiyo replied, starting to feel really panicked, "BUT WHERE UNDERNEATH?"

"Y...YOU...I...I'M...U-UN-UNDER...NEATH...Y-YOU...YOKO..."

"Eh?" Kiyo looked down to see the seventeen year old being crushed by her weight. "Oh..."

"Yo-Yoko...pl-please...g-get...o-off..."

"...sorry, Rokya." Kiyo hastily slid off of his back and tried to help him sit up. AGAIN.

"Wh-why must you always land on me..."

"Er, sorry about that, Rokya." Kiyo said hastily. "...but...how did I land on you in the first place?"

Rokya started massage his sore back. "Well, I'm sure that...wait..." Rokya paused in his rubbing, confused. "...hang on, how did that happen?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

"...CRAP." Rokya grabbed Kiyo's hand. "YOKO, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW-"

Right then, the ceiling above them completely collapsed.

Rokya did the first thing that came to his mind. He quickly pulled Kiyo to the ground, shielding her body so any debris would land on him instead of her...

* * *

_End of Flashback..._

"...so if I was on top of you, how could have that happened..." Rokya mused. "...that really doesn't make sense...and that's coming from me..."

Kiyo just shrugged, eager to get away from the subject lest Rokya find something sick-minded about it. "Don't we have bigger issues here? What just happened?"

Still rubbing his back, the seventeen year old glanced up at the ceiling...or what was left of it. "Looks like someone threw two sticks of dynamite. First, at the wall, and then at the ceiling..."

"WHAT? Shouldn't we be dead, then?" Kiyo demanded, alarmed.

"Well...we _should_ be dead, but apparently, we're not..." Rokya scratched the top of his head with his other hand, making his position look like a monkey's.

Kiyo pulled Rokya up. "Well, anyhow, let's go find Yomi before she finds B...or worse..."

And unfortunately, that's when the third stick of dynamite was thrown.

* * *

"O-oh...my g-god..." Mark felt his head with his hands, as if he couldn't believe that it was still there. "H-how...did we not get crushed?"

Raito surveyed the wreckage. "I have no idea, Mark-kun, but at least, we managed to get out..."

Mark stood up shakily next to the former Kira suspect. "D-do you think Charlie and Kiyo...got hit too?"

"Most likely." Raito replied quietly.

"WHAT? Then...then we have to find them!"

"Don't panic, Mark-kun, I'm sure Rokya-kun and Kiyo-chan survived-WHAT THE HELL?" Raito gawked at the sight in front of him.

Mark's eyes grew huge in their sockets. "!"

* * *

"! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Kiyo screamed as Rokya yanked her out the way.

_BOOM!_

"Oof!" The force of the explosion sent Rokya face first into the sixteen year old. "Oww..."

"WH-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Kiyo shrieked. "Did we land in a freaking military base or something?"

Rokya forced her body down in case any more came their way. "S-stop talking so loudly, Yoko! We just have to remain calm-WHAT THE FUCK?"

The reason for the seventeen year old's sudden profanity was that in front of them there was a huge...tank-like thingy?

Kiyo totally lost it. "WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN, ZARTH? WHY?"

"Hmm..." Rokya put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "...so _that's_ the thing that kept throwing dynamite at us and sending the whole place into pieces...interesting..."

"ROKYA!"

"What?"

"HOW CAN YOU REMAIN SO CALM? THAT 'INTERESTING' THING IS GONNA KILL US!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Yoko, tanks are extremely misunderstood machines-" The tank started toward the two of them.

"ROKYA! ROKYA!" Kiyo shook the poor boy back and forth. "DO SOMETHING!"

"-but I must admit," Rokya continued, seeming unfazed by Kiyo's actions, "that that tank has really pissed me off." Tearing free of Kiyo's hold, Rokya whipped out a gun(The same gun he used in Chapter 61. The reason he didn't use it in Chapter 67 was because this gun can actually kill people. ^^), and fired a shot at the tank.

"Rokya, what was that supposed to...do..." The tank actually stopped moving. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW'S MY CHANCE!" Rokya leapt up, opened the top entrance of the tank, and wriggled in while Kiyo just stared at everything, dumbfounded.

After a minute or so, the tank...fell apart. It LITERALLY just fell apart into four main pieces, revealing grinning Rokya and several unconscious uniformed men.

"..."

Not for the first time, Kiyo gawked at Rokya.

"..."

Rokya just winked. "...EHEHEHEHE."

"..." Kiyo stared at him, then turned around. "You know what? I'm just gonna pretend I did not hear that. Let's just go, now that _that's _been taken care of, and find Yomi, okay, Rokya?"

"I would say okay, Yoko, but we have a bit of a problem."

Kiyo froze. "_WHAT_?"

"Well..."

"WELL WHAT?"

"Um...if you hadn't noticed, Yoko, the way where we came is sealed off now because of that third dynamite..." Rokya pointed out almost sheepishly.

"..." To her horror, Kiyo realized Rokya was true. "...Dammit...now what?"

Rokya shrugged. "Well, we can just break the tunnel Yomi's in and stop her that way...but it also means we'll have to go across this area and possibly run into more tanks..."

"Oh, GREAT."

"I know, right?"

"Shut up, Rokya." Kiyo said absentmindedly, walking to one of the knocked-out uniformed men. "Well, if we have to go right into enemy territory, we might as well be disguised..."

* * *

"Th-these pants are too big for me, Raito!" Mark gasped as he struggled to tighten the belt.

Raito sighed, most of his usual patience gone. "Just deal with it, Mark-kun. We have to break in to Yomi-san's tunnel NOW."

"Ye-yeah, no need to remind me..." Mark hurried after the retreating Raito, away from the stripped soldiers that had just attacked them as well.

* * *

Kiyo and Rokya hadn't gone five feet when the second tank appeared.

"D-don't look alarmed." Rokya hissed at her. "We're supposed to act like fri-"

**BOOM!**

"Apparently, they're smarter than I hoped they would be...dammit..." Rokya muttered sullenly as Kiyo frantically dragged him behind a wall that, by some miracle, was still standing.

Kiyo's head whipped from left to right. "Wh-where's the entrance Yomi went through?"

"Um...I think it would look like the last part of the building that's still standing?" Rokya offered while he covered his ears from the persistent shots of the incoming tank.

**BOOM!**

"Rokya! Can't you just stop this one like you did to the last one?"

"Well-"

**BOOM!**

"-the last one wasn't firing every second, Yoko..."

**BOOM!**

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!"

**BOOM!**

"I'm afraid not, Yoko. Besides, I'm not really pissed at this tank."

"WHAT?"

**BOOM!**

"It's just that I was really pissed at the other tank."

"OH, AND JUST _WHY_ WERE YOU SO PISSED AT THE OTHER TANK?"

"The other tank-"

**BOOM!**

"-WILL YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE TO TALK HERE YOU FREAKING TANK? Anyway, as I was saying, the other tank interrupted me while I was about to say something."

"..."

**BOOM!**

"...Rokya..."

"Yes?"

**BOOM!**

"Didn't this tank just interrupt you right now?"

"Um, yeah, but I was about to say something important the last time."

**BOOM!**

"LIKE WHAT?"

"Er..."

"...are you actually blushing, Rokya?"

"..."

**BOOM!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**BOOM!**

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Of course I'm not blushing, Yoko, ehehe, don't be silly...it was nothing important, actually, haha..."

"Uh...okay..."

**BOOM!**

"Er...if it was nothing important, Rokya, then WHY aren't you pissed at this tank?"

"You know...that's a good question, Yoko..."

**BOOM!**

"OH JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID TANK! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF! WAIT, HANG ON, I'M GETTING PISSED AT THE TANK! I AM PISSED AT THE TANK! DID YOU HEAR THAT TANK? I'M PISSED AT YOU! I'M PISSED AT YOU! NOW YOU MUST SUFFER MY WRATH, YOU ANNOYING PANI-IN-THE ASS TANK! HAHAHA!" With that, Rokya jumped out from behind the wall, half-crazed, and ran at the tank, somehow avoiding every single shot it took at him.

"..." Kiyo shook her head and turned the other way. "I really don't know him..." Her eyes widened. "WAIT, HANG ON, ROKYA!"

Rokya, who had already disabled the tank's weapons, popped up his head from the front of the tank, grinning crazily. "What, Yoko?"

For once, Kiyo smiled back. "It's Raito-kun and Mark!"

"Huh?" Rokya's grin slowly faded. "Oh...Raito..." While he was standing there in silence, one of the soldiers came up and attempted to punch him from behind. Rokya turned around causing the gun on his shoulder to swing around as well and hit the soldier soundly on the head.

_GONG!_

Rokya turned around again at the sound, causing the gun to swing and also knock out another soldier in front of him.

_GONG!_

Now throughly confused, Rokya turned a third time only to hit the last soldier in the tank with his gun. Wow, those are some pathetic soldiers there. No wonder they deserve to die.

"Raito-kun! Mark!" Kiyo yelled, waving wildly. The two hurried over, Mark trying to keep his new pants from falling down and not tripping at the same time.

The two hurried over to Kiyo as Rokya jumped down from the tank.

"Raito-kun, Mark!" Kiyo gave both of them a quick hug. "Are you guys okay?"

"No." Mark said bluntly. "Are _you_ all right, Kiyo-chan?" Raito asked, concerned.

"Me and Rokya? Well, we're still alive.." While Kiyo was talking, Rokya made his way to the three of them.

"...hey." Rokya said casually.

"...hey." Raito responded."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So..." Rokya said in the sudden awkward silence. "...this place has a lot of guns."

"...yeah..."

"...and tanks, too..."

"...we noticed..."

"...how did this atmosphere get so awkward all of a sudden?" Mark asked loudly.

"How should we know, Mark?" Rokya snapped, giving the second tank a sharp kick.

"...Charlie, why have you been experiencing all of these sudden moving swings?"

"...no idea."

"Um..." Kiyo spoke up. "I hate to sound like an annoying pain in the butt, but while we're just standing here uncomfortably, Yomi could be running to her death or WORST! CAN'T WE GET A FREAKING MOVE ON?"

Rokya blinked. "Oh...yes...that..."

"What is with you, Rokya?" Kiyo demanded, perplexed. Rokya just shrugged in response and kept kicking the tank.

"Er...Rokya-kun..." Raito began hesitantly. "Perhaps you shouldn't kick that too hard, we can use it to-"

_BAM! _As soon as Rokya had kicked the tank for the third time, the machine fell completely apart.

"..."

"..."

"...nice, Rokya, _nice_." Kiyo said sarcastically.

"Gimme a break, Yoko, I was pissed at it."

**BOOM!**

"AGH!" All but Rokya started in response.

"And I think you've just made things a lot more complicated, CHARLIE!" Mark screamed as a third tank came into view.

Rokya sighed. "...here we go again..." He dragged Kiyo back behind the still standing wall.

"ROKYA!"

**BOOM!**

Raito put a hand to his head in frustration. "Rokya-kun, why must you always make things so difficult?"

"Because I want to. Now all of you just shut up and give my ears a rest-"

**BOOM!**

"ROKYA!" The force of the third explosion sent the said seventeen year old flying...straight into Kiyo.

"AAAAAAAH!" The only warning Rokya had was Kiyo's startled shriek before...

"OOF!"

_SPURT!_

"..."

"Ro-Rokya! Wh-why are you bleeding? Did you get injured? Rokya!" Kiyo shook Rokya by the shoulders frantically while Rokya's head lolled like a lifeless doll.

Rokya was very, very, very, very, very, VERY fortunate for Kiyo's naivety, and that Raito was too occupied with the tank to notice...um...well...let's just leave that to your sick-minded imagination...

"Rokya!" Kiyo shook him harder. "Rokya, wake up!" Mark hurried forward. "What's wrong with him?"

Suddenly, Rokya popped back to life and jumped up, smiling like a crazy person who should be locked up in an insane supernatural asylum. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..." Raito, Kiyo, and Mark all gave him extremely disturbed looks.

"..."

Rokya just smiled. "NOW, WHY ARE WE LOOKING SO DUMB AND HELPLESS? HAHAHAHA! YOKO, I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD REALLY, REALLY KNOW THAT THE BLOOD WAS ACTUALLY FROM-"

**BOOM!**

"Eh? Rokya, what are you talking about?" Kiyo asked haphazardly as the tank continued to fire. "Don't we have more important things going on here?"

"STUPID TANK! IT INTERRUPTED ME AND NOW I AM PISSED AT IT AGAIN. I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO SAY TO YOKO THAT-"

**BOOM!**

"OH, NOW YOU DECIDE TO INTERRUPT ME, HUH? WELL, I'LL TELL YOU-"

**BOOM!**

"...I think the tank really doesn't care, Rokya-kun." Raito suggested feebly, dragging Kiyo and Mark _away_ from the seventeen year old.

"DOESN'T CARE? _DOESN'T CARE? _I'LL SHOW THAT TANK!" Rokya began to laugh in an extremely disturbing manner. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, Rokya ran happily toward the firing tank Naruto style.

"..."

"...okaaaay..."

"ROKYA!" Kiyo yelled after him, through with being freaked out by her former classmate's insaneness. "BE CAREFUL NOT TO DESTROY THE TANK OR ANY OF ITS WEAPONS! WE CAN USE IT TO DEFEAT THE OTHER TANKS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Rokya froze in his running, still managing not to be hit by any of the tank's shots. "AW, MAN, THAT'S GONNA BE A PAIN IN THE BUTT, YOKO! FINE, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE LONGER, SO HANG IN THERE WITH MARK AND ROMEO, OKAY?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"RAITO! UH, I MEANT RAITO, SORRY RAITO!

"?"

"Never mind about that, Raito-kun." Kiyo said distractingly. "Do you know how to drive a tank?"

Raito paused. "I...might have an idea how to..." Mark, who was beginning to crack, rolled his eyes. "OH, WHO CARES? YOU'RE A GENIUS, RAITO!"

"RAITO MAY BE A GENIUS, BUT I AM A **PSYCHOPATH**! I WILL DRIVE THAT FREAKING TANK, MARK MY WORDS, MARK!"

"...okay, fine."

Raito groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "For a different change of subject, there's something I forgot to mention. Do you know why L came here in the first place?"

"Huh?" Kiyo and Mark both turned to the eighteen year old. "Raito-kun, what do you mean?"

"I mean, why L just handed over his life without any qualms...considering how strongly he stood up against..." Raito swallowed. "...Kira? You'd think he'd put up some more resistance, wouldn't you?"

Kiyo tilted her head, puzzled. "But Raito-kun, wasn't B going to kill us all if L didn't come?"

Raito looked up to the sky thoughtfully. "Part of the reason, I'm sure...but there's one more thing."

"What one thing?" Mark asked, not following anything.

"EXPLODE MOTHERFUCKER!" Rokya yelled in the background.

Raito closed his eyes, whether it was an attempt to block Rokya's noise out or in thought, no one was sure. "Before L drugged us all, I was hacking into his computer. I found something interesting..."

"Porn?" Rokya suggested.

"NO, Rokya-kun, it was NOT...hey...wait a minute...why aren't you defeating the tank?"

"Oh, yes, that." Rokya began casually walking back to the tank.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"You know, forget that, Raito-kun." Kiyo said hastily. "What were you saying before?"

"Er...yes. Well, to put things short, it seems that B has other hostages."

Mark blinked. "Other hostages?"

"Yes. A pair of twins, I believe." Raito answered.

"What kind of connection would these twins have to L?" Mark pondered.

"I believe it's the same connection Near-kun and the others have to L..."

"Oh..." Kiyo paused. "Wait a minute, Raito-kun. So you're saying we might come across them?"

"Perhaps..." Raito frowned. "But if we do, we have to try and save them as well. They're innocent, they don't have anything to do with this..."

"Of course..."

What the four of them, even Rokya, were not aware of was that two pairs of similar eyes were fixed on all of them.

"Nii-san...they said they would save us. Surely it wouldn't hurt to-"

The second voice was firm and harsh. "_No_. Even thought they just admitted they would help us, it doesn't mean that they would value our lives over one of their friends."

"But Nii-san...they do not know us...we are not their friends..."

"Exactly why I prefer not to go with them. Their goal isn't too escape this place. it's to save L."

"...Nii-san, I'm sure that they would want to escape from this place too as soon as they've saved L-AAAAAAAH!"

**BOOM!**

Rokya's head shot up. "Do you guys just hear someone scream?"

"Maybe it's the twins..." Mark suggested.

Kiyo quirked an eyebrow. "HUH? No way, not when we were just talking about them...ah."

The dust from the explosion cleared to reveal two injured boys both about Raito's age, one of them bleeding from the head, the other flat on the ground.

"..."

"...that was weird." Rokya commented. "Anyway, it's DONE! Get in and let's start looking for Yomi, people!"

"WAIT!" Raito called, carrying one of the twins on his back while Kiyo and Mark supported the other.

Rokya scratched his head in surprise. "We're taking them with us?"

"We have no choice, Rokya." Kiyo explained, dragging the first twin towards the tank.

"Hey," Mark said quietly, "both of their hands are bandaged. Did B torture them or something?"

"No, Mark-kun." Raito replied. "Their hands seem fine...no cuts or burns or bruises...it's kind of strange..."

Meanwhile, Kiyo was arguing with Rokya, who seemed to be reluctant to take the twins along.

"Oh come on, Yoko, we'll be heading into danger, it might be kinder to just leave them there..."

"Rokya, we are NOT heartless, selfish people (even though you are). Who knows what will happen if we leave them here?"

As if to confirm her words, another shot sounded.

"AGH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Mark screamed, hurrying his pace.

"Get inside, get inside," Rokya said patiently. "And no, Mark, it's not another tank."

"Then what is it?" Raito asked irritably as he shoved the second twin inside the tank, the other already inside. "Get in, Kiyo-chan!"

"IT'S TWO TANKS! AHAHA!"

Kiyo shook her head. "Mark, go first!" "Eeks, I feel like such a coward!" Mark cried as he jumped into the tank. "Whoa, I almost landed on the twins...better try drag them out of the way..."

"JUST KIDDING PEOPLES, IT'S NOT TWO TANKS! IT'S THREE!" Rokya shouted happily before disappearing into the tank once more.

"Kiyo-chan, GET IN!" Raito growled as the shooting started once more, pushing the girl inside and hastily following after her, shutting the top of the tank opening.

"Quick, Rokya, get us out of here!" Kiyo said urgently. The tank felt hot and stuffy, especially since there were six teenagers inside of it, and the twins were taking up most of the room.

**BOOM!**

"Rokya-kun!" Raito snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me..." Rokya said lazily in the front seat, bending over the controls. "Hmm, wonder what this does?" He pulled a lever.

**BOOM!**

The tank shook wildly. "AAAH! CHARLIE, PLEASE STOP FOOLING AROUND AND JUST RETREAT!"

"Okay, this looks like the lever I should use..." Rokya said more seriously, taking another lever and pulling it. "Hey, it's moving!" He exclaimed as the tank began to vibrate, traveling in-

"THE WRONG WAY!" Raito roared furiously as the tank reeled backwards, crashing into another enemy tank. "AAGH!" Kiyo grabbed part of the tank's wall as a support, but Mark, who was not so lucky, flew into Raito.

"COOL!" Rokya exclaimed, sounding like a five-year old. "WE JUST DESTROYED ONE OF THE TANKS!"

"ROKYA, MOVE FORWARD SO WE CAN JUST FIND YOMI AND WORRY ABOUT DESTROYING THE TANKS LATER!"

"Okay, okay, no need to sound so heated." Rokya clutched the lever again. "If this lever makes the tank move backwards if I pull it, then if I push it-"

The tank once more vibrated, turning-

"IN CIRCLES? THAT'S EVEN WORST THAN GOING BACKWARDS, ROKYA-KUN!"

"Hmm...maybe this wasn't the lever I used to move us backwards..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" All three yelled hysterically at the seventeen year old.

Rokya scratched his head. "Er...how about this one, right?"

**BOOM!**

"AAAH! CHARLIE!"

"Nope, not that one. This one?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"ROOOKKKYAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Yep, definitely not that one. Ooh, this one!"

..._BURP__._

"...did the tank just burp?"

"OH, GIVE ME THAT, ROKYA!" Kiyo yelled, pushing at another lever, all remains of self-control completely gone. To everyone's surprise, the tank actually moved forward, vibrating slightly.

"..."

Rokya shrugged, still smiling. "...who knew, it was just that lever all along, I just wasn't pushing it hard enough. Ahahaha."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"WE ARE ALL SO GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS IS OVER."

"Really? Cool, I've always wanted to know how it is to die. EHEHEHE!"

"WE'RE COMING, YOMI! HANG IN THERE!"

* * *

_18:20 (military time)_

Yomi kept running and running, sweat dripping of her face. "L..."

Even though she had still decided to go on, the worry about her friend kept tearing Yomi's heart. What had happened to Kiyo? Was she all right? Did she...

_BOOM!_

"Ah!" The sudden explosion sent Yomi tumbling to her feet. "Wha-" Her mouth fell open.

In front of her was a huge tank, dust billowing up from its sides. To Yomi's consternation, the top of it came up and Rokya popped out. "Oh, there you are."

"YOMI!" The second voice snapped Yomi out of her stupor. "KI-KIYO!"

* * *

_18:25 (military time)_

L's eyes hardened. "I wouldn't expect less of a servant of Zarth-san."

B shrugged at L's stony tone. "I prefer to think of myself as...an old friend..." B suddenly grinned wider and lowered his hand. "I must say...the odds of any of you surviving, particularly Yomi, is very, very low..."

L sighed. "Of course. It always is...but I am forced to acknowledge that this situation is far more dire..."

B laughed again. "I'm glad you realize that, Lawliet-kun."

"Well, it really does not require a genius's IQ to figure such a thing out..."

B smirked, the only warning L got before he lunged.

But even if B had given him a fairer warning, L still wouldn't have reacted, because the detective's body was frozen in shock.

* * *

_18:23 (military time)_

"Are you kidding me? We have to go through all of that to reach L?" Yomi wailed hysterically. "I wasn't even close! I'm so pathetic!"

"Don't worry, Yomi." Kiyo said reassuringly. "Now that we have the tank, we'll reach L in no time. It'll be all right."

Rokya would have said the same if it weren't for that fact that Yomi's lifespan was now only 7 minutes, while Kiyo's had decreased to 10.

* * *

_18:26 (military time)_

L and B both froze in shock as the tank came plowing through the building.

"...WHAT THE-"

"L!" Yomi cried, hurrying out of the tank. "We're here to rescue you...L?"

Mark gaped in shock. "No..."

"You're kidding me..." Kiyo groaned.

You could always tell L and B apart because of their eyes. But now that was impossible.

B's eyes had turned black as well.

"Oh, horse shit." Rokya swore. "This complicates things."

* * *

Behind them, inside of the tank, one of the twins twitched violently, starting to scratch the bandages on his hands.

Beside him, his brother rolled over, seeming to be unconscious, and muttered one word almost feverishly. "...Zarth..."

* * *

**LAST CLIFFHANGER, I PROMISE, LAST CLIFFHANGER! Please don't kill me...next chapter will end things, I promise! And after that, I will try not to give you anymore cliffhangers for a long time...**

**So...if you want a chapter for next week...you could...review...maybe?**


	71. Kiss Me

**A/N: Damn. It's almost 12...I spent four and a half hours on this....see how much time I dedicated to this chapter!**

**NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS, IT'LL END THIS ARC AT LEAST...**

**

* * *

**"Oh horse shit," Rokya swore." This complicates things."

Mark's head swung back and forth between the identical pale men. "Agh! I can't tell either one apart!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the wall behind the seven of them shook as exploding noises sounded outside. "SHIT, THE OTHER TANKS!" Rokya yelled furiously, jumping to their own tank.

**BOOM!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

"L!" Yomi screamed as the wall gave way, tumbling down in enormous chunks, clouding the whole room with dust. Soon, Yomi's screams were drowned out by the fire the enemy tanks were unleashing on each other.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiyo screamed, clutching her hands over her head. "YOMI!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The guns finally fell silent, and the dust slowly cleared revealing a very panicked Mark, looking scared enough to have wetted himself, and a very smoky looking but triumphant Rokya rising from the tank.

"MUAHAHAHA." The seventeen year old chuckled darkly. "I'd like to see the person who can stop me with this thing."

"I really wouldn't want to..." Kiyo murmured irritably as Yomi searched the room frantically. "L! And B! They're both gone!"

"What?"

Unfortunately, it was true. In the midst of the confusion, both L and B had disappeared. Rokya sighed in annoyance. "Of course they'd do that. Well, I'd like to see the expression on B's face once I come after him in this thing and-huh?" The tank beneath him began to tremble.

Kiyo looked at the tank with a mixture of wariness and alarm. "Rokya, why is that thing trembling like that? It's making me nervous..."

"...it looks like it's going to explode..." Mark squeaked timidly.

"Who cares?" Poor Yomi yelled, waving her arms frantically. "L isn't here! We have to find him!"

Rokya pulled himself out of the shaking tank casually and put a hand on it. "..."

"WELL?"

"...I think it's gonna explode..."

Kiyo, Mark, Raito, and even Yomi all gawked at him in horror. "HUH?"

"WHY?"

"Erm...well...actually...I...might have...er....pulled the levers too hard when I was killing- I MEAN, driving it...it's kinda falling apart..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING, ROKYA!"

"Um...sorry?"

"SORRY IS RIGHT YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! WE COULD BE RESCUING L RIGHT NOW! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Wa-wait, what'll happen to the twins?" Mark said wildly.

"Shoot!" Kiyo hurried up to the top of the tank, reaching in and pulling one of the twins out. "Raito-kun, help me- RAITO-KUN?"

The said person stood staring at something in front of them. "Oi, Raito, what're you doing?" Rokya called as he clambered up the tank again and carried the second twin out.

Raito frowned. "There's only one way way B and L could have gone..."

"What? Where?" Yomi asked, hurrying over to Raito.

Raito pointed to a solid wall. "That way."

"....huh?" Yomi said dubiously. "Raito, Yomi," Rokya called from behind, draping one of the twins on his shoulder, "can't this wait until after the tank's exploded? I mean, it looks like it's gonna blow up soon..."

Yomi frowned, puzzled. "But...it's just a solid wall..." Raito shook his head. "At first glance, it might look like that, but if you look carefully, the lines of dust here are too thick, unlike the other walls...and the lines seem too straight to be natural..."

"Dust is very thick, Raito!" Rokya grunted as he pushed the now rumbling tank to the other end of the building, as far away from them as possible. "Hurry up and get to the point before this tank blows the whole damn place up and possibly kills us!"

"If there is dust collected here, there must be cracks..." Raito explained calmly, taking his hand and brushing dust off. "And if there's cracks, that means..." his fingers dug into a crack and pulled.

_POOF! _The plaster split apart neatly.

"Huh, a secret entrance?" Kiyo asked, adjusting the first twin's weight on her back while Mark looked on in awe.

"Oh, g-good," Rokya panted, hurrying away from the tank with the second twin. "Then we'll be able to escape from the tank that's gonna blow up right about **NOW**!"

Deaf to Rokya's increasingly urgent warnings, Yomi quickly pulled more at the cracks until an oddly shaped door swung away to reveal a long corridor.

"...interesting..."

"GUYS!" Rokya yelled in a more than panicked voice, coming up from behind them, "GET IN BEFORE THIS TANK BLOWS UP, HURRY!"

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

"SHIT, IT'S STARTING TO BLOW UP! ARGH!"

"Charlie, wha-AAAAH!"

With one big shove from Rokya, they all fell haphazardly into the entrance, collapsing into a heap as the door swung shut, muffling the sounds behind them.

"O-ooh..." Kiyo groaned and sat up, massaging her head where it had hit the floor. "Rokya, what was that for?"

Rokya sniffed, pretending to be offended. "Well, excuse me for saving all of our lives from a freaking tank explosion!"

"Tank explosion?" Yomi blinked. "Oh yeah, the tank...it was beginning to explode? Jeez, why didn't you give us a heads up, Charlie?"

"B-b-b-b-but..." Rokya gaped at her speechlessly. "I did try to give you a heads up! Five times, to be precise!"

The other four exchanged glances. "....oh."

Kiyo shrugged, pulling the twin on her back once more. "Come on, we need to find L in here. Raito-kun, are you sure this is the only way they could have gone?"

Raito nodded. "Yes."

"If it's the only way, then we have to find them!" Yomi cried desperately, starting to run down the corridor.

Rokya's eyes widened. "Hey, Yomi, wait....ah, never mind!" he snorted, starting to run after her.

"Rokya!"

"Someone needs to make sure Yomi isn't killed!" Rokya called over his shoulder. "But I don't want her to be killed either!" Kiyo yelled disbelievingly, letting go of the twin and chasing after her former classmate. "Rokya, hold up! Somebody has to make sure YOU aren't killed!"

"And someone needs to make sure none of them are killed." Raito said wearily to himself, starting to run as well.

Mark stared after them. "..." He began to run.

"Oh, I forgot, someone has to make sure the twins aren't killed and that nothing bad outside happens!" Rokya shouted again. "Thanks, Mark!"

Mark froze in his tracks. "HUH? BUT WHO...ME? NO! CHARLIE, WAIT! HEY! KIYO, YOMI, RAITO! ANYONE?"

* * *

_18:27 (military time)_

Surprisingly, the four of them caught up to L and B fairly fast. "YES! WE'VE FOUND THEM!" Rokya yelled as the two fighting men came into view.

Soon, they were standing right beside the pair of the punching look-alikes.

"Thank goodness! Now..." Kiyo wiped sweat off of her forehead.

B (or was it L?) kicked L (or was it B? Or was it really L?) in the face, causing L (possibly B) to crash into the nearest wall.

"...we just..." B (Or was it L?) wiped blood off of his face and whirled around at the four of them, his wide dark eyes staring at every face.

"...have to..." "Please leave!" B (possibly L) yelled at them in a hoarse monotone. "Every one of you will only end up getting hurt yourselves. It is best if you leave me here."

"...identify L." Kiyo finally finished. Just then, L (possibly B) sprang up from the wall and kicked B (possibly L) in the stomach.

"Mina-san!*" L (possibly B) yelled just as hoarsely and monotonously, "even thought I am reluctant to agree with B, he is right. There is no way you can possibly tell the difference between us, so please, GO! Before you get hurt!"

"...which is impossible." Rokya added, his eyebrows knitted in thought as the two look-alikes continued to battle. Raito gritted his teeth. "This is bad..."

"Tell us something we don't know!" Yomi yelled hysterically. "WHY? WHY MUST YOU LOOK LIKE L?"

"...I meant," Raito corrected himself, "that this situation is even worst than we thought it would be..."

"Such cheerful news..." Rokya commented sarcastically, reaching in his pants and pulling out a jar. "Jelly beans, anyone?"

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EAT JELLY BEANS AT AT TIME LIKE THIS?" Kiyo screamed furiously at Rokya, coming dangerously close to losing her sanity. "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE JELLY BEANS ANYWAY?"

Rokya shrugged and popped a jelly bean into his mouth, his ears completely undisturbed by Kiyo's shrieks. "They help me think sometimes. And for your information, I swiped it from L's kitchen two weeks ago when no one was paying attention. Mmm, cockroach flavor...maybe these didn't come from L's kitchen after all...ooh! Maybe this one's earwax!"

"SINCE WHEN DO GROSS-FLAVORED-JELLY BEANS HELP YOU THINK?" Kiyo demanded as L and B rolled around the floor, fighting tooth and nail, while Raito face-palmed in exasperation.

Rokya began to chew a second jellybean. "Since we've been stuck in a situation like this, Yoko. Now, let me think..."

"As I was saying before," Raito interrupted loudly, "This situation is even worst than we thought it would be..."

"OH?" Kiyo replied just as loudly, turning to Raito. "AND JUST HOW SO, RAITO-KUN?"

"At first, it seemed that B only copied L's appearance," Raito explained, his eyes not leaving the fighting pair, "but unfortunately for us, that isn't the case. It isn't just L's looks B has copied. It's his fighting style, his reactions, his speech, his pattern of thinking..."

"OH, OF COURSE THAT WOULD BE THE CASE, RAITO-KUN!" Kiyo yelled, now really, REALLY pissed, and still managing to hold a sobbing Yomi comfortingly at the same time.

Meanwhile, Rokya, who was still eating jelly beans, suddenly sprang up. "AHA! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

* * *

_18:28 (military time)_

Mark paced nervously in front of the two unconscious twins, trying to ignore an urgent need to use the bathroom.

_Think...think...Mark...I'm sure they'll be able to catch up with them... _Mark thought hurriedly, _and then, I'm sure Charlie and Raito will think of something to find the real L...they'll find some way to defeat B...the real problem, of course, is when we have to leave this place...surely there must be more tanks outside, and if this is Zarth..._

Mark ceased his pacing and looked up. _This building could fall down any second... _Mark began pacing once more. _F__irst, we need to get out of here...if we can escape this building without any casualties and then hijack a tank...we should be able to get to the helicopter and- _Mark paused again. _Wait..._ he glanced at the two knocked-out twins leaning against the wall, a trail of dried blood sticking to one's forehead.

_... _Mark resumed his pacing. _Even though they're about Charlie's age...t____hese twins aren't in any shape to be running out of this building at full speed...and if L is badly injured...no, Charlie should be strong enough! Once we get to the helicopter, it should be all right... _Mark stopped for the third time. _...hang on..._

"ARGH!" The poor boy yelled, grabbing his head in frustration. "HOW ARE WE ALL SUPPOSED TO FIT IN THE HELICOPTER WHEN IT'S ONLY MEANT FOR FOUR PEOPLE? Aaah...huh?"

As Mark was speaking, one of the twins had stirred. "Ungh...."

"E-er.." Mark squatted down nervously. "How are you feeling?"

The twin's head sloped down, black hair spilling across his eyes. "Ungh..."

"Hey!" Mark cried, alarmed. "Are you all righ-" Without warning, a bandaged hand suddenly clamped down hard on Mark's wrist. "AGH!"

The twin slowly opened his eyes and stared at Mark with a haunted gaze, making the boy feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"..."

The twin's eyes slid from Mark to the ceiling and walls. "...where am I?" His voice sounded even more dead than L's.

"A-ah..." Mark gulped. "when you two got knocked out by the tank, we took you with us since you would have been killed if we just left you. Earlier, the others had to go ahead, so I stayed here incase anything happened to you."

"..." The twin's grip on Mark slowly relaxed, then slipped off. "...I see." the boy replied, averting his gaze to the ground. Thank you."

"Um...what's your name?" Mark asked awkwardly.

The twin turned to him once more. "Me? I'm..."

_Thump._

The twin's eyes widened in shock as Mark fell on the floor, unconscious. The second twin slowly got up, the loose bandage slowly falling from his wrist.

"..." The second twin went to Mark and checked his pulse.

"...well?"

"It's all right...he'll be fine..."

"...why was he knocked out?"

"...there are other things of greater importance. Can you walk?"

"Not very fast...can you?"

"Yes. but I'm not in top condition either..."

"Come, let's go."

* * *

_18:28 (military time)_

"HEY!" Rokya yelled loudly at L and B. When he had both of their attention, he quickly grabbed Yomi. "CHECK THIS OUT, PERVERTS!" With one swift motion, he ripped Yomi's shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ROOOOOOOKYAAAAAAAAA!" Kiyo shouted furiously.

"..." Raito-kun hastily lowered his gaze.

L and B just stared. "..."

_SPURT!_

"IT DID _NOT_ WORK, ROKYA!" Kiyo yelled as blood continued to drip out of BOTH of B and L's noses.

"OH YES IT DID!" Rokya screamed triumphantly, throwing Yomi aside and shooting at one of the two.

"ROKYA!"

"HOW?"

Rokya didn't answer, instead, dived for one of the Ls, sending the man crashing into the already smashed wall.

"GOTCHA!"

"ROKYA!"

"L!" Yomi screamed desperately. "No, which one?"

L (possibly B) stood up slowly, wiping away the blood from his face, his shaggy black hair hiding his eyes.

Rokya smirked, though his face had grown serious. "Hyakuppaasento.*" Rokya blatantly pointed a finger at B (possibly L). "Hontou desu! Kore wa...B!*"

Raito and Kiyo hurried over. "B-but...both of them had nosebleeds..."

Rokya nodded, still smirking. "Yes, but if you didn't notice, one of them had a nosebleed before the other did."

"And how does that prove anything?"

"Well, L's seen Yomi a lot (by accident, of course) and by now, he should be getting used to seeing it. So, he gets a slower nosebleed with less blood!"

"...I don't see any logic behind that." Raito commented.

"Ahaha." B (still possibly L) laughed, his eyes still hidden. He raised his head, revealing the blood red eyes. "So you weren't just bluffing, were you? I see..."

Yomi stared at B numbly. "Th-then...that means..." she turned to the other L (who had to be L). "L!" She hurried over to the detective, who was struggling to sit up.

"Yo-Yomi-chan..." L murmured quietly. "....Rokya-kun, I congratulate you on figuring out who was who. But even though you have, we still need to escape from this place..."

"Yes, you do," B agreed happily, "Identifying me didn't really help your escape plan that much, now, did it?" His face suddenly began to grow wider.

Kiyo grabbed Raito's arm in terror. "WHAAT?"

Now it wasn't just B's face, it was his whole body, until...

"...wow." Rokya finally said. "I must admit defeat. Naruto _is_ just a fantasy manga. Even I can't make a clone of myself!"

Two identical Bs stood in front of them, both grinning the insane grin. "...heh...."

"Shit...this is bad..." Raito swore.

"...B-san." The voice caused almost everyone to jump out of their skins. Except for B. And L. And Rokya. And-

"...B-san..." The first twin came into view, grabbing the wall for support, his brother following him. "B-san, please let these people go."

B paused. "Hm?"

The first twin dragged his body until he was near L and Yomi. "B-san, please, these people have had enough."

"B-san...if you take us instead..." the second twin said wearily. "...please, let these people go. They did not do anything to you...and you are not bound to Zarth..." He suddenly fell.

"Oi, are you all right?" Kiyo asked, alarmed, coming to his side. B smiled before rushing forward and grabbing Yomi's neck before anyone could do anything. "AAAH!" Yomi yelled in alarm before her air was cut off.

"YOMI!" L cried desperately, trying to loosen B's grip with his bloody hands. "STOP!"

B's clone pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kiyo. "It's kind of degrading to use these things...but..." He clicked off the safety catch. "...oh well..."

"KIYO-CHAN!" "YOKO!" Raito and Rokya streaked across the room, but it was already too late for both.

B's hold tightened while his clone pulled the trigger.

_SNAP!_

_BOOM!_

Blood spilled across the floor.

"...that was unexpected..."

* * *

"...Niku-chan?" Nikushimi frowned at the name. "Don't call me that."

His twin ignored his comment, instead, coming to sit next to Nikushimi, the pair looking more like ten-year olds instead of well over 4 billion years old.

"Niku-chan...this is so boring..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just sitting here and watching. It's gotten boring ever since the humans came..."

"You shouldn't complain. It's because of the humans that we've managed to grow this much."

"I know...but...I'm bored...I want to do something..."

Nikushimi frowned. "Well, that's your problem, not mine. Now go away, will you?"

"That's it!" His twin stood up excitedly. "Niku-chan, I have an idea!"

"...oh dear..."

* * *

_18:31 (military time)_

_Plip._

_Plip._

_Plip._

L, Raito, and Rokya all stared in shock as blood dripped down Kiyo's face and Yomi's eyes widened eyes.

B smiled. "...that...was unexpected..."

For it was the second twin, not Kiyo, who had received a fatal shot to the neck, while the other choked in B's hold instead of Yomi, his index finger scraping his own throat.

"..." L's eyes widened even more.

_Plip._

_Plip._

"Ki-Kiyo-chan!" Raito and Rokya both grabbed Kiyo's shoulders. "Are you all right.

"..." Kiyo didn't hear them. All she could see now was the twin. "...why?"

Dying, the twin slumped down in her arms, but smiling all the same. "It...it is unfair...o...of...Z...Zarth....ma...making...you...die...here...I...I...want...to ...live...but...you...derserve...to...go...back...I'm...al-already...going...t...to...die...anyway..."

Still shocked, Kiyo just stared at the twin. "...what do you mean?"

He just smiled, as his twin did too while L held Yomi securely.

_Plip._

_Plip._

B released his hold. The first twin fell to the ground, lifeless.

B's clone disappeared.

"...is that so, Zarth?" B inquired, as if talking to an outside person. "Very well then." He turned to the fice of them. "You have exactly thirty minutes to exit these premises. There will be no obstacles."

They just kept staring at him and the dead twins. Still smiling, B suddenly bowed deeply. "I apologize...for everything. This place will collapse in thirty minutes, so please leave before that happens."

"...Yoko..." Rokya said softly, putting a hand on Kiyo's shoulder. Kiyo just kept staring at the dead twin. "Kiyo-chan..." Raito said just as softly. Kiyo finally looked up to Raito. "Kiyo-chan...we need to leave..."

"..." Kiyo blinked slowly. "...yes..."

Rokya turned away.

Yomi got up, supporting L and the five made their way to the end of the building, where Mark, who had already gotten their helicopter ready, by some miracle, waited for them.

At exactly 19:01, the helicopter lifted off of the strip of land and flew away.

* * *

_ Eight hours later..._

"...it's over." Mark said wearily, slumping down in one of the many chairs crowded around L's bed. "It's finally over!"

"I can't believe it is over..." Kiyo murmured, hugging her knees closer to her body. Raito put his arm around her.

Rokya shook his head through a mouthful of jelly beans. "No, Mark. It's far from over."

"What do you mean?" Mark was far too tired to shout.

Rokya's eyes looked almost like L's, they were heavy from either lack of sleep, or just plain tiredness."...we said it was over when L finally burned that fucked up notebook. But then this happened only a week afterwards...it's only a matter of time before something else happens..."

"If that's the case, hopefully, Zarth will at least allow us adapt time to recover before then..." Raito remarked. Even though L's condition had been the worst, all five of them had been forced into the hospital with minor injuries. Everyone was covered with bandaids, and L was forced to stay put in the hospital bed.

"At least this crisis is over, B is truly dead, and L is all right again..." Yomi declared stubbornly, her chair the closest to the insomniac's bed.

"Yes...and we're all alive..." Kiyo agreed, her head sinking down. "Augh..."

"Yes..."

"...No."

Everyone's head, except Rokya's, jerked up at L's voice. "What?"

"...no..." L repeated, coming up to sit in his usual crouch, not looking the least bit tired with all the bandages on him. "...this is still not over."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kiyo asked, standing up from her chair. "Isn't it done?"

"There's still one thing..." L said, his thumb coming to his mouth, "that is not right."

"Huh?"

"...the twins..."

Far too tired, Mark rubbed his eyes. "What about them?"

L frowned. "They...were so truthful...so truthful...it was false...Don't you think it's strange? How perfect their timing was to save Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan?"

"I...I suppose so..."

"And," L continued, "it's suspicious of how that twin, the one who saved Yomi-chan, had his finger on his throat. Why would he do something like that when being choked? Usually, his fingers would be trying to unlock the strangler's hands..."

Kiyo struggled to stay awake. "So you're saying those twins were just pawns of Zarth, like B was?"

"Perhaps..." L chewed on his thumb. "The place where he had his finger...was the same place where his twin had been shot by B..."

"Why would he be touching that space-" Rokya broke off. "Of course. You told us earlier of how B was complaining about how slow humans healed or something when you two were fighting before we came...are you saying the twins are equally affected by any injury, even if it only happens to one of them?"

"And with their superior healing qualities, it wouldn't be such a problem..." Raito joined in.

"So they're both pawns of Zarth." Yomi intervened. "Not much a surprise if you ask me. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Yomi," Rokya explained, "is that I think the twins played their part well. Almost too well. Remember that day when we went out and I met Raikun? I said I was sure I'd meet him again, as long as Zarth doesn't have an annoying brother like Raito..."

"I don't remember that..." L said dryly.

"You don't? Oh well. But think about it. L, you said Zarth was partial to twins, didn't you?"

L nodded. "Yes. Now, I am quite certain that the reason for that is because-"

"OH. HELL. NO." Kiyo said slowly. "OH HELL NO!"

"Oh hell yes." Rokya replied.

"NO." Yomi said slowly. "You have gotta be fucking kidding me."

Mark's eyes bulged. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT THOSE TWINS WE TRIED TO SAVE WERE-"

* * *

_An hour later..._

"...why is Yomi-chan still awake?" L asked monotonously in that silence that followed. "I'd thought she'd be exhausted with everything that has happened."

Yomi yawned. "You shouldn't talk."

There was a silence between them that was only broken by the soft breathing of the others, even Rokya was too tired to snore.

"..."

"..."

"...kiss me."

It sounded more like begging than a command or request.

Yomi looked up. "You...don't deserve a kiss...L...you should know that..."

L slowly pulled Yomi onto the bed. "...of course I know that. And right now, I do not give, as they put it, a damn. Yomi-chan..." In one swift movement, L had captured Yomi's lips, kissing her passionately. Yomi kissed back feverishly, her hands tangling themselves in L's hair.

After a few more seconds, L pulled away. "...does Yomi-chan forgive me now?"

"You are forgiven." Yomi muttered reluctantly, her face turning red. L smiled and stroked her cheek.

Yomi's eyes were slipping close. "...L..."

The detective simply pulled Yomi snug against his body and she fell asleep in his arms right then and there. But L didn't mind. He had all tomorrow, at least, to ravish _his_ Yomi-chan.

Oh yes, he would be looking forward to tomorrow very much...

* * *

"...you have no idea how hard it was to fight L in that pitiful excuse for a human body." Okiro muttered sullenly as he helped Zarth up.

Zarth chuckled as he wiped blood away from the now healed wound. "Exactly why I chose to come here in my real form, Okiro. Ne, Niku, what are you doing? Niku?"

Nikushimi rolled his eyes in annoyance as he unwrapped the bandages from his hands. "I wish you hadn't ordered Okiro to shoot you with a gun. I had to act fast before any blood came out of my own throat, but I think L still caught me...by now, they're probably convinced that we were those twins..."

Zarth giggled. "Oh, what I would give to see Kiyo's face if she realized the person who 'sacrificed himself' for her was the person she has hated all along!"

Nikushimi sighed. "And what was up with the bandages anyway? Why did you suggest them in the first place if you were going to be so itch?"

Zarth pouted. "I didn't think I'd be that itchy. I think it was just the tank. It was fun though...maybe you and I should stick around here longer..."

Nikushimi glared. "NO."

"Come on."

"NO."

Zarth's pout deepened. "Please?"

"NO."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"PLEASE PLEASE?"

"NO."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"NO."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"NO. GIVE UP ALREADY."

"NEVER, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME..."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"I'M WARNING YOU..."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

"FOR HUMAN'S SAKE, ZARTH-"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP! And Okiro?"

The being bowed dutifully before the angry god. "Nikushimi-san."

"You may go back." Nikushimi said almost sullenly, glowering at a now triumphant Zarth, who was dancing around the room.

Okiro bowed again respectfully. "Thank you."

* * *

**L is such a pervert...XD NO ONE CAN RESIST THE CONTINUOUS PLEASE PLEAD, NOT EVEN NIKUSHIMI! XP**

**I hope you're all happy with this ending...if you're not...then...well, I am sorry, but at least no one died. Possible LxYomi fluff next chapter...**

**Mina-san = Everyone**

**Hyakuppasento = 100 percent**

**Hontou desu = I'm sure!**

**Kore wa B = This is B. Not all native speakers add on desu at the end.**

**And now, only two words for you, my friends.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	72. Blame it all on Rokya!

**A/N: Okay, I forgot to put what mina-san and hyakuppasento mean for everyone who didn't know last chapter. I'm so sorry!T T**

**But I fixed it, so if you go back to chapter 71, you'll find it, okay?

* * *

**

"Remind me again why we're all gathered here." Rokya yawned lazily as Kiyo paced the room in a very I'm-pissed-off way.

Mark groaned. "Kiyo just told you the reason five minutes ago, Charlie!"

"For the fifth time." Yomi added. "This is the sixth, now."

Rokya blinked. "Oh come on, it was only three and this is the fourth...besides, it'd stick in my mind if you'd let me have some caffeine." he added, irritably, reaching for another jellybean. "And I kinda keep forgetting it with all of the trouble it took getting all four of us alone in a room with no camera or speakers whatsoever. Particularly getting Yomi away from L..."

Yomi scowled, her face flushing slightly.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Why are we doing this?_

_Because we need to have a meeting, Rokya._

_Oh...so we're doing this so we can have a meeting to discuss how we're going to keep L alive?_

_Yes. _

"And just why does Yomi-chan want to go with Kiyo-chan and Rokya-kun?" L inquired almost sullenly as Yomi wrung her hands nervously behind her back.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell..." Rokya began slowly. Kiyo cut him off. "Um, Ryuuzaki, actually Rokya isn't a part of it."

"HUH? BUT YOKO, YOU WERE THE ONE WH-OWW!"

_Can't you take a hint, genius? _Kiyo asked through gritted teeth as her foot eased off Rokya's sneaker.

_Sorry...but why are we trying to talk together all alone again?_

_Because with all that's happened, we need to have a meeting to discuss how we're going to keep L, and more importantly, ourselves, alive from now on._

Rokya blinked through sleepy eyes, scratching his head. _Couldn't we just do that talking like this?_

Kiyo just rolled her eyes and began talking to L. "Ryuuzaki, Yomi and I are just really tired with everything that's happened and we need a break. From all of you guys...just a girl and girl talk, you know?" Yomi nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yeah...ehehe..."

Mark sighed. _I think you left part of your brain with B, Charlie...anyway, ever since Zarth cut off Kiyo and Yomi's communication, we can't depend on this type of talking anymore..._

Rokya yawned loudly. _I did not leave any body parts with B, I'm just really tired...do you know how much sugar I need to eat? Anyway, wasn't it always like that?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, from the beginning, it was Zarth who gave Yoko and Yomi this way of speaking...it shouldn't be much a surprise that he can take it away too..._

_Yeah, but it was the first time he had ever done it before..._

_Bah. What's the difference? Hey wait a minute...Yoko, why're we doing this again?_

_Sigh...because we need to have a discussion about how to prevent L from dying!_

_Oh...my bad..._

"So can we please just spend two hours or so in a room ALONE without any perverts?" Yomi requested, tilting her head cutely.

L pouted deeper. "But Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan could always do that tomorrow..."

"NO, L," Yomi said firmly, "because then, when it is tomorrow, you're going to say the same thing, and the same thing."

"I would not. Yomi-chan is exaggerating."

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Yes, you would. Don't deny it, you pervert."

L nibbled his thumb for a bit before looking up to Yomi once more. "I do not deny that I am a pervert when it comes to Yomi-chan, yes."

"GAAAAAAAH! I didn't mean that! Listen, Kiyo and I are going okay?"

Rokya scratched his head once more. _Yoko...why are we doing this again?_

_SO WE CAN HAVE A DISCUSSION ON HOW TO PREVENT L FROM DYING!_

L pouted again. "But Yomi-chan..."

Yomi's hand took L's and guided the pale hand to her cheek. "Pleaseeee...." Yomi begged with huge puppy eyes. "I'll come back..."

L's mind went blank for a second. "Aaaah..." His cheeks flushed.

"Thanks, L!" Yomi and the others took their chance and fled.

_Rokya, make sure there's no cameras or anything in this room, okay? _Kiyo ordered as they entered a random room in this new house where L was staying.

Rokya, now wide awake, scanned the room carefully. _...not a single bug. By the way, Yoko?_

_What now?_

_Why are we doing this again?_

* * *

_End of flashback..._

"...counting the time you just asked now, that's six, Charlie." Yomi concluded as Mark nodded in agreement.

"...okay," Rokya said resignedly, "maybe I am a little out of whack today, but that still doesn't mean I missed a camera here. There's none."

Kiyo frowned. "But why would L have no cameras?"

"Maybe he's realized it's pointless after we broke out of that house to save him?" Mark suggested.

"..."

"...probably." Rokya said blatantly. "Anyway, Yoko, I really don't see any point in trying to discuss this. Didn't you and Yomi already have this talk?"

Kiyo, not pausing in her pacing, looked up at scowled at Rokya. "Yes, we did, in fact, we had one two days after Zarth landed us in here, after the discussions on how to approach L and convince him of our identity and Zarth's."

Rokya slumped down in his chair, crossing his arms. "Then why have one after six months here? There's no point in trying to kill or stop Zarth, Yoko, we just have to defeat whatever he throws at us and make sure no one else in this world can kill L."

"Yes, I know that." Kiyo snapped in annoyance, starting to pace in circles instead of a line. "But I think we need to make a point clear on this issue, Rokya."

"What?"

"You and your ridiculous antics!" Kiyo declared, still not stopping in her pacing. "Since we entered this world, there has been six situations where L, and occasionally, ourselves, have come close to death. The first one-"

"Oh please." Rokya muttered.

"-was before Mark came into this world. It was..."

"Don't say it, don't say it..." Rokya whispered loudly.

"Rokya's fault. It was when we were underground, and Zarth was going to make the whole place collapse."

"Because I wasn't going to hurt anyone!" Rokya protested. "Did you want me to hurt someone, Yoko? Well, I'm deeply sorry."

"It was Rokya's fault," Kiyo continued, "because it was him to decided to drug Matsuda and drag him under there. If he hadn't done that, we wouldn't have had to go through all of that in the first place."

"But you could have just left him there!" The seventeen year old declared indignantly. "That's what you all kept saying!"

"The second time," Kiyo stated, ignoring Rokya, "was still before Mark came into this world. It was when we almost fell four hundred feet because some stupid RETARD decided to leave a very big hole on the side of our ferris wheel compartment that we all managed to slip out of."

"Ahahaha." Rokya snickered. "Fine, I take responsibility for that one. Good times, good times..."

"The third time," Kiyo stated, still ignoring Rokya, "was when Jenny came and scared the hell out of us and Mark came too. That wasn't Rokya's fault directly, but if you look at it, it all comes back to him."

Rokya spluttered. "M-me? How do you prove that?"

"Because," Kiyo finally said to him, "We wouldn't have gone there if Mello had threatened to put that humiliating video of Light and L on youtube."

"So it's Mello's fault, not mine."

"That video wouldn't have existed if Yomi and I caused that humiliation."

"So it's YOUR fault, not mine! HAHA. I WIN!"

"We wouldn't have done that if L and Light had kissed us."

"Wait, wait, Light kissed you after that? I-I mean....so...it's L and Light's fault, not mine."

"L and Light wouldn't have gotten an opportunity to kiss us if we weren't so tired."

"So it's your fault! AGAIN!"

"We wouldn't have been so tired if we hadn't almost fell four hundred feet from the ferris wheel."

"So...it's the ferris wheel's fault?"

"We wouldn't have almost fallen four hundred feet from the ferris wheel if there hadn't been a big hole in the compartment!"

"So it's the hole's fault."

"The hole would NOT have been there if YOU hadn't made that hole in the first place!" Kiyo finished, glaring at the seventeen year old.

"..." Said seventeen year old remained silent.

"WELL?"

"...ehehehe..."

"So all and all, it leads back to Charlie..." Mark mused in a tired-sort-of way.

Kiyo nodded. "Yes, it does. The fourth time-"

"Was my fault, right?" Rokya muttered sullenly.

"-was when Light got a hold of the Death Note, got his memories back, and wrote L's name inside. And yes, it was ROKYA'S fault because that would not have happened if he hadn't carelessly dropped the Death Note outside of Light's room and had also wrote L's name in a piece of paper INSIDE the Death Note."

"Okay, okay, maybe that was my fault too. But you can't blame for-" Rokya shivered. "-Jenny! It's not direct enough! Right, Yomi, Mark?"

"Well, Charlie, you are responsible for most of the trouble we go through..."

"Mark's kinda right..."

"WHAT? Ah, come on!"

"The fifth time-" Kiyo continued.

"-was my fault, huh?"

"- was not Rokya's fault."

"...say what?"

"It was when we had to go back to Japan because of Yotsuba. If we hadn't managed to intervene, L would have eventually died. And (as much as I hate to say this), it was because of Rokya that the Death Note got destroyed and Light could not get his memories back."

"YES, I AM AWESOME! WOO-HOO!"

"And we all know what the sixth time was. If you ask me, it was the closest time to where we lost L." Kiyo declared, finally stopping in her pacing. "And yes, it was not really Rokya's fault."

"YEAH-"

"Hold on, Kiyo." Yomi cut in. "If Charlie had been a little faster, we would have been able rescue L earlier and save A LOT of trouble."

Kiyo sighed again. "I don't like to defend Rokya, Yomi, but if it weren't for him and Raikun, we wouldn't have gotten out of the building at all. It really isn't his fault."

"YES THAT'S RIGHT-" Rokya suddenly paused. "Hang on...if that's the case, how come the Jenny incident was still my fault even though I was the one who came up with the IDEA on how to escape her?"

He was ignored.

"That being said," Kiyo concluded, "Out of the six times we almost lost L (and ourselves), four of them were caused by Rokya. Do you know what that means? You caused more death situations for us and L than Zarth had!"

"Well, you have to admit, that Zarth's situations were more serious, Yoko, you said it yourself-"

Kiyo shook her head, exasperated. "I _know _that, Rokya, but please, from now on, before you cause any mayhem, make sure that it doesn't seriously endanger L or US, okay?"

"...what about innocent bystanders?"

"I would add those on as well, but I feel that would be asking way too much of you..."

"You're smart."

"And we all hate you." Kiyo replied.

"WHAT? That's so mean..." Rokya grinned. "Okay, okay, I get it, I get it. I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"..." Yomi, Mark, and Kiyo all looked at him.

"...fine! I'll do my best to be more careful from now on."

"..." Yomi, Mark, and Kiyo still looked at him.

"...all right, sheesh! I WILL be more careful from now on, happy?"

"..." Yomi, Mark, and Kiyo STILL looked at him.

"..." Rokya gave up. "What do you want me to say?" He asked in a defeated voice.

"I will be more careful from now on, meaning OUR standards of careful, not YOURS."

"oh. Fine, I will be more careful from now on, meaning your guy's standards of careful. NOW are you happy?"

"Yes."

Mark slumped down in his chair. "I just hope this doesn't happen again..."

"Or worst, something even more dire happens..." Yomi pointed out. "...I hope L will be okay..."

"It is very nice of Yomi-chan to be worried about me..." L said, crouching in a corner with his knees up.

"Huh? Oh, L...yeah, I am worried about you..."

"...hang on a minute."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...yes?" L asked, looking up at the four teenagers. "Why is mina-san staring at me like that?"

"...a-a-a-ah..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!A

Mark fell face down out of his chair, Yomi also fell out of her chair and was saved by L, Kiyo just stood there staring with her mouth open.

"..."

"..."

"...L-L!" Mark finally squeaked in the awkward silence that followed.

"Y-you...startled us..." Rokya added nervously.

L frowned. "Why is Rokya-kun hanging from the ceiling?"

"...well...I...just got a little startled and jumped...ahaha...."

"I see. Does Rokya-kun usually jump eight feet when he's startled?"

"Er...in some situations, yes."

"...I see."

"..."

"...how much did you hear?"

"Just the last sentence Yomi-chan said." Only then did Yomi realize that she was in L's lap. "...ah...Ryuuzaki..."

L looked at all of them. "I will completely forget what just happened if you will now allow me to take my leave with Yomi-chan."

"Um...sure."

"By the way," Kiyo thought out loud after L had left (with Yomi), "where are Near, Mello, and Matt?"

Rokya shrugged. "Probably tracking down our coordinates right n-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

The ceiling above them had suddenly split open and out fell three very distinct shapes.

"FINALLY! YAY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Near landed straight in Kiyo's arms.

"Ack!"

"Kiyo-san, Mello pushed me." Near stated calmly.

"H-he did?" More than slightly shocked, Kiyo hurriedly brushed dust off of Near's clothes in a motherly way. "Th-that was highly immature of him."

"AAH! MATT!" Mark clutched his poor head.

"Oh, hi, Mark..."

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you three doing here? And how can you fall out of a hole and still play video games with goggles on at the same time?"

"..." *shrug*

Mello looked eagerly around. "Hey, where's Rokya?"

"Un...un....underneath...y...you..." Mello noticed a hand twitching in pain beneath him.

"Oh, sorry, Rokya." Mello got off of him.

"How did you three find-" Kiyo broke off. "You know what, never mind."

"Y-yeah..." Rokya got up and hastily grabbed Kiyo's arm. "G-good old Mark can tell all of you what happened, while Yoko and I leave, right Yoko?"

"W-what? Oh, er, shouldn't Mark come with us?"

"Y-yes, I should come with you! Don't leave me alone with these three demo-er, I mean, kids!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling kid!" Mello spat.

"Goodbye Mark, and good luck!" Rokya called, dragging Kiyo with him and slamming the door.

"WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHARLIE, WAIT! KIYO! CHARLIE! HEY!"

* * *

"Ro-Rokya, what're you doing?" Kiyo demanded as the seventeen year old led her up a flight of stairs. "Oi! Rokya! Are you even listening to m-WHOA!"

They suddenly skidded to a halt, Rokya not facing Kiyo.

"..."

"...Ro...Rokya?" Kiyo asked tentatively, a little out of breath from their sudden escape. "What...what's wrong?"

Rokya let go of her hand, twiddling his fingers nervously. "I-it's just that..."

"What?"

"I-I mean..." Rokya cursed himself for stuttering, "...Raito."

Kiyo raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Raito? What about him?"

"We-well..." Rokya walked a few paces away from Kiyo, making sure she wasn't able to see his face. "...wh...what are you going to do when the month's up? I mean...won't it hurt to leave him, and then see him on TV and everything and remember-"

Kiyo sighed. "Rokya, we have no idea what'll happen when we go back, if we go back. Maybe we'll just forget everything..."

"You think so?"

"Isn't it more important to focus on keeping L alive until then?"

"I...I don't know....Yoko...I mean, you are pretty attached to him, aren't you? Remember that time when I...I killed him and you _were_ really sad..."

Kiyo closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Ro-Rokya....th-that...y-you weren't so concerned about it back then!"

Rokya turned around in surprise. "What'd you mean?"

Kiyo opened her eyes and glared at Rokya in a mixture of confusion, anger, and concern. "I-I mean...you haven't been acting yourself lately, Rokya! Whenever you see Raito, you always seem to get so mad and sulky now! Before, it never bothered you! And now, you're lecturing me about liking Raito when you used to be the pervert that always tried to spy on us with Mello! Rokya, what is bothering you? Please tell me!"

"..." A very long and uncomfortable silence followed Kiyo's words.

Finally, Rokya turned away again. "...it's nothing."

"N-nothing?" Kiyo repeated disbelievingly. "Nothing? You're lying!"

Rokya just walked away, still not meeting Kiyo's gaze. "It's nothing important. Just let it go."

"Rokya, I'm not stupid!" Kiyo cried, running after him. "Rokya, what's bothering you? Rokya!"

* * *

_Meanwhile...On other end of this building..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! L, LET ME GO!" Yomi yelled as she kicked and struggled in L's arm.

L bit back a smile at how _adorable_ Yomi was, especially when she was angry....

"L! I'M SERIOUS! LET ME GO, OR I WILL NEVER-MMF!"

* * *

"AHA! RAITO, THERE YOU ARE!"

"What the...how did you three end up getting here-AARGH!"

* * *

**I know, you're all mad at me for not writing more LxYomi fluff this chapter, but I'm not really in the mood, especially since my mom recently came into my room yacking about doing homework that doesn't even exist yet. -_-**

**Oh, and just a heads up to those hungry for more chapters; this story isn't going to end until maybe 20 or so chapters, which means this is going to go into summer vacation, which, for my school, starts next next week (I know, crazy, huh?). Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to go to this math program which is supposed to make math more "challenging" for me, so chapters will not come sooner.**

**Gomen nasai. Hontou ni gomen nasai! T~T**


	73. Sucks to be Light

**A/N: So I spent the first days of my summer vacation reading one-shots of Echiro Oda...sigh...if only things could be as interesting...**

**

* * *

**

Nikushimi stiffly made his way to the ordinary door, which he opened to enter an ordinary room, resisting the strong urge to grit his teeth in frustration as he once again saw his twin.

"Oh, there you are, _Nii-san_, where were you?" Zarth called from his seat at the ordinary plastic table, one of his legs drawn up to his chest while the other dangled carelessly on the floor.

Nikushimi frowned in disapproval. "None of your business." He responded coldly, sitting down on another ordinary chair, making sure his back was straight.

"Ah, don't be like that, Niku..."

Nikushimi simply glared at his brother with more than a faint trace of irritation.

Zarth shrugged, turning his gaze down at the ordinary ceramic bowl once more. "Anyway, everyone's angry now."

Nikushimi swept of strand of hair away from his eyes haughtily, his eyebrows raising in an unamused-sort-of way. "My, my, what a tense atmosphere..." He remark sarcastically. "I wonder what made them so upset...'

"Oh, give me some slack, Niku," Zarth said carelessly, his fingers skimming over the ordinary ceramic bowl containing not-so-ordinary liquid. "not all of it's my fault."

"That's hard to believe..." Nikushimi muttered under his breath.

"All right," Zarth said resignedly, "maybe some of all the sulking is due the fact that we were right there with them and had actually protected them...but only some of it!"

"Perhaps 'most of it' would be a better term..." Nikushimi said loudly instead of muttering. "And I still haven't forgiven you for getting yourself shot in the neck..."

"You managed to heal it before the blood started..." Zarth argued, now looking sullen.

"Yes, but it was very bothersome...and L did managed to see my finger there before I could lower it...he could already tell that it was unnatural for me to be able to-

This time, Zarth decided to ignore him, becoming his beaming self once more. "Really..." the supernatural being mused to himself, "you'd think they'd be at least a _bit_ happy to be out of that terrible mess I made...don't you, Niku?"

"Of course...(more sarcasm), do explain." Nikushimi replied, folding his arms.

Zarth grinned wickedly. "Certainly..." He began, one slender finger pausing over the bowl, "...who to start with..."

"What about Rokya?" Nikushimi finally questioned, his boredom getting the better of him. "Usually, he's the cheerful one, isn't he?"

"Ah, yes, of course..." Zarth said easily, his finger pausing over a sullen-looking Rokya. "I suppose you know about his feelings for Kiyoko?"

Nikushimi snorted. "It's a wonder how none of them have found out yet..."

"Actually," Zarth interrupted, looking up at his twin, "Kiyoko _has_ been noticing his odd behavior and questioning him about it. But knowing that Kiyoko truly loves Raito instead of him has made Rokya more than a bit of upset, and he's turned into a bit of a rock because of it..."

"...I see..." Nikushimi finally said after a brief pause. "What about Kiyoko herself?"

"That one should be easy..." Zarth reproached, his finger now turning to a pissed-looking Kiyo. "She's angry because it's obvious to her that something is bothering Rokya, and he's resolved not to tell her about it. She's also pissed that she actually tried to save Zarth and was horrified by his 'death'..." Zarth let out a chuckle.

Nikushimi narrowed his eyes. "...I see...what about L? One might think he would be in a good mood after escaping death and being reunited with Yomi..."

The white finger slowly moved over to a sulking L. "You also have to take into account of how frustrated he was when we were right under his nose...and finding out that the real pair of missing twins were actually blond and thirteen... To tell the truth, he was mainly happy earlier, but Yomi's still a little angry about before, and she's managed to escape from him now..."

"...I see...and you're probably disappointed as well, you voyeur..."

"Hey, I'm not a voyeur!"

"..."

"...okay, maybe I am...but that was almost three hundred years ago, Niku! Give me a break... and I was only-"

Nikushimi rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses..."

"...all right, fine, maybe I'm a bit of a voyeur..." Zarth admitted sheepishly, two spots of red coming onto his cheeks before disappearing.

All he earned was another disgusted snort from Nikushimi.

"Anyway, Niku, Yomi isn't happy either..." Zarth's finger returned to hovering over the bowl, traveling to Yomi, also looking pissed. "Even though she's managed to escape from L, she's kind of mad at herself because deep down, she really enjoys all the perverted things he does...she would rather die than admit it, though...if we ever meet them, please don't tell her I said that to you..." Zarth added hastily.

Nikushimi simply raised an eyebrow. "And Raito?"

"Raito..." Zarth repeated, his finger now hovering over the tired and angry looking eighteen year old. "He's frustrated about me and you posing as the wounded twins as well...and he's worried about Rokya starting to become too close to Kiyoko for his liking...it also doesn't help that Raito's tired from being harassed by Mello and that L still managed to piss him off..."

"Really? How?"

"Oh, by saying that Raito's percentage as Kira was now three hundred percent and so forth..."

"...I see...Mark?"

Zarth's finger moved to an unhappy and rather angry Mark. "Well, he's mad that he was left behindfor three times now, first at the building, then to look after the twins, and then to entertain Mello, who became unsatisfied with his account of the story, and dragged him along to interrogate Raito instead..."

"...I see...Mello?"

"That should be an easy one, too..." Zarth commented, his finger's position changing over to the blond, who was scowling and wolfing down chocolate at the same time. "He's frustrated and disappointed that now he's missed two adventures with the six of them, and that the latest one was particularly exciting, there would have been plenty of opportunities to kill Near and make it look like an accident..."

"...I suppose that should be expected. Let's hope he never will be satisfied...But why Matt and Near? They're usually not ones to get angry, are they?"

"Of course not..." Zarth agreed, his finger's position changing once more to hover over a surprisingly sullen Matt and Near. "But Matt is a little upset because Mello only got him one game instead of the three he promised Matt in order to find the others' location, and he really can't do anything about it since he wasn't supposed to hack into Roger's computer in the first place...Near is also angry because seventy five of his toys are mysteriously missing, and Mello has a safe and honest alibi, so he can't be blamed..."

"I wonder who would have done such a thing..." Nikushimi drawled sarcastically.

"Not me." Zarth said lazily. "It was Okiro."

"Okiro? Why on earth would Okiro give a damn..." Nikushimi closed his eyes. "Of course. I should have known. What did you bribe him with this time?"

Zarth winked. "That's our little secret."

His brother rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I don't really want to know anyway...and...what about...the chicken?"

"Well, turns out that that chicken has been inside Rokya's pants the entire time, so-"

"NEVER MIND."

"..."

"...aren't you going to ask what I'm going to do today?" Zarth questioned when Nikushimi remained silent.

Nikushimi closed his eyes, leaning his head on his palm. "No."

"No?"

"No, because you're not going to do anything today. You're going to leave all of them alone."

"..."

"..."

"EH?" Zarth shot up from his chair like lighting, slamming his palms down onto the table. "SAY WAAAAAAAAAT?"

Nikushimi sighed irritably as the water sloshed from Zarth's sudden movement. "You heard me. They need a break from you and your stupid pranks, Zarth."

"What are you talking about, Niku? I-I mean, it's not like I'm going to do anything serious again for a long time...it'll just be a simple harmless prank-"

"I don't care. Leaving them alone is leaving them alone."

"But Niku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..."

"I. TOLD. YOU. TO. NEVER. CALL. ME. THAT."

Zarth grinned. "...oh...oops...my bad...but it sounds so cute, Niku-chan-"

Nikushimi gritted his teeth. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Eep..." Zarth shrank back. "Joking, just joking, Niku-"

Nikushimi unwrapped the bandages around his hands.

Zarth sweat dropped. "Shi-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

As Zarth had already explained to Nikushimi, everyone was in a foul mood, particularly Mello and Rokya. Even Rokya's chicken seemed to be angry, strutting around the table and cawking loudly once in a while.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, stupid chicken..." Mello muttered irritably, stabbing down a fork straight into the table.

"Hey, don't talk to Bob like that!" Rokya grumbled sullenly, resting his crossed arms on the table.

L spoke up, looking tired and depressed as usual. "Well, Rokya-kun really does not need to have his chicken on the table-"

"His name is Bob, L! And besides, it's been days since he's got some fresh air..."

Mark groaned. "How can you forget that you have a chicken in your pants, Charlie?"

"...I really don't know myself..."

"Oh, yes, of course you don't know..." Kiyo said under her breath.

Rokya's head snapped toward her direction. "What was that, Yoko?"

Kiyo rolled her baggy eyes in annoyance. "Oh, nothing. But you probably enjoyed the feeling of that poor chicken in your pants, didn't you?"

"Ow." Near said in a monotone.

"Ah, you're just jealous, Yoko!" Rokya shot back.

"Ow." Matt commented as he began to type furiously into a laptop, secretly hacking into Mello's bank account.

"Why on Earth would I be jealous, Rokya? I want you and Bob to have a happy marriage together..."

"Bob is my child, Yoko! My child!"

Kiyo laughed sharply. "Oh, the poor mother...or is father a better term? Has he already found out that you're cheating on him with his own son? Rokya, you should be ashamed of yourself..."

"Yeah, he should..." Matt agreed while Near nodded his white head slowly.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Rokya yelled indignantly.

"Um...Kiyo's?"

"Yeah..."

Mello frowned. "I want more chocolate."

Yomi buried her face in her hands. "How did we end up talking about this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mark replied miserably. "And Mello, you've already got chocolate right there in your hand..."

"Yes, Mark, but I want more of it!"

"How dare you talk like that in front of Bob, Yoko! He's innocent! Innocent!"

"Rokya, something that is referred to as your child is not something that should be called innocent...

Raito rubbed his face tiredly. "Rokya-kun, perhaps you should take Bob outside then instead of leaving him here pooping on the kitchen table."

"But Raito-kun," L interrupted, "the table is not exactly necessary..."

"Er, YES, sometimes a table is good to have, L..."

"But if we absolutely need a table, we can always used Watari..."

"Watari? L, what are you talking about?" Yomi asked wearily.

"I am saying that if we are in need of a flat, clean, surface above ground level and more than a foot wide, Watari can always lie down and have his back be used for the same purpose...I have done it before..."

"YOU'VE DONE WHAT?" Mark asked, appalled, while Raito snorted. "Of course _you_ would use someone like that, L..."

"What is Raito-kun suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that we should at least clean the table once in a while instead of causing Watari a stiff back, not to mention humiliation..."

Behind them, Rokya and Kiyo were still arguing. "Rokya, you cannot keep your chicken in your pants all of the time. It's not healthy for any living thing, including bacteria!"

"Yoko, bacteria is unhealthy, so that doesn't really make any sense...and by the way, his name is BOB! BOB! Just call him Bob already!"

"And I can't believe you haven't even given it a name, at least...well, you'd probably just give him some sick-minded name anyway..."

"BOB IS NOT SICK MINDED YOKO! I DON'T SEE HOW THAT CAN BE SICK MINDED -oh wait a minute..."

Kiyo sighed. "I was just joking, you know."

"Huh?" Rokya paused, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes again. "Never mind. Anyway, Rokya, I really think that your chicken would be better off if you sent him to some rural Japanese farm instead of keeping him in your pants-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Rokya."

"What?"

"Will you be reasonable just for once-"

"REASONABLE?" Rokya yelled, jumping up from his chair. "I MAY BE IN NOT POSITION TO TALK ABOUT BEING REASONABLE, BUT THEN AGAIN, NEITHER ARE YOU, YOKO!"

"What are you talking about, Rokya?"

"LIKE LIKING RAITO, FOR EXAMPLE. WHAT IF HE IMPREGNATES YOU WITH A CHILD, AND YOU END UP GIVING BIRTH TO ANOTHER GENIUS BROWN-HAIRED JAPANESE KID WITH ANOTHER AMBITION TO CONQUER THE WORLD AND KILL NEAR INSTEAD OF L?"

Everyone at the table stopped in their own conversations and stared at Rokya.

"..."

"..."

"WAIT!" Mello asked from a basketful of chocolate. "RAITO MADE KIYO PREGNANT?"

"O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Well, considering how easily Raito-kun is turned on, there is a-"

"L, shut up! It's more likely you'd get Yomi pregnant!"

Yomi, who had been listening to Kiyo's ipod in order to block the conversation, if you could call it a conversation, out, started in surprise when she heard her own name. "What? I'm pregnant?"

"..."

"YOU ARE?"

"NO! I MEAN...I THINK SO..."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW IF YOU'RE PREGNANT OR NOT?"

"Hang on, are you saying Raito fucked Kiyo and L fucked Yomi?" Matt asked, confused.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT ALREADY!"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Mark yelled despairingly. "Can't we just have a normal conversation, for once?"

"Mark-kun should know by now that that is impossible." L corrected. "And no, I am still a virgin, and as far as I know, so are Yomi-chan, Kiyo-chan, and Raito-kun. Rokya-kun and Mello-kun, I am not completely sure."

"Hey, I'm a virgin!" Rokya said hastily.

Mello gaped. "Are you serious? None of you have had sex?"

"Why, have you?"

"What do you think?"

"...ANYWAY," Kiyo said loudly, "ROKYA, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN EVERY SINGLE CONVERSATION WE HAVE TO RAITO? DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM OR SOMETHING?"

"OF COURSE NOT! DON'T BE SO SICK-MINDED...THAT'S MY JOB!"

"THEN, WHAT IS IT?"

"NOTHING, I JUST DON'T LIKE RAITO, THAT'S ALL!"

"Too bad you're already hacking into Mello's bank account...this is great stuff to put on youtube." Near remarked as Matt managed to steal enough money from Mello to get fifty video games.

"Oh well, we'll have to make due without this one..."

"Yeah..."

"You just don't like me, huh?" Raito muttered irritably. "I see how it is, Rokya-kun..."

"Charlie," Mark began, "are you sure that you're not je-OOF!"

Rokya tightened his grip on Mark's neck. "I'm sorry, Mark, what was that? Oh, nothing? Good..." He threw Mark back into his chair.

"Rokya, what was that for?"

"Since when are you so concerned about what I do?"

"When you always managed to hurt innocent people!"

"What's wrong with hurting innocent people?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you like Raito?"

"What's wrong with me liking Raito?"

"EVERYTHING, DAMMIT!"

"Oh, I get it. So if someone else liked Raito instead of me, would it be okay?"

"YES!"

"And if I liked someone else instead of Raito, it would be okay, too?"

"YE-well...depends on that person..."

While that was happening, somehow, Raito and L had started an argument of their own.

"SO, YOU DO WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOMI!"

"I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOMI-CHAN AGAINST HER WILL, RAITO-KUN!"

"BUT YOU DO WANT TO!"

"RAITO-KUN CANNOT TALK. HE FEELS THE SAME ABOUT KIYO-CHAN, DOESN'T HE?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"

"THEN, WHAT DOES RAITO-KUN THINK WE ARE TALKING ABOUT?"

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR ISSUES WITH TABLES!"

"I HAVE NO ISSUES WITH TABLES, RAITO-KUN. HOWEVER, IT SEEMS THAT RAITO-KUN DOES-"

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY ISSUES WITH TABLES!"

"OH, RAITO-KUN MUST FORGIVE ME, I MEANT CRIMINALS AND FBI AGENTS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

On the other side of the table, Kiyo and Raito were still yelling at each other, Rokya actually standing on the table and yelling his lungs out. "So I'm not allowed to like Raito?"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE RAITO!" Rokya shouted back at her. "GLAD THAT YOU GET MY POINT, YOKO!"

"WELL, TOO BAD!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"NO, YOKO! I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU TO LIKE HIM ANYMORE!"

"AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN OF WHAT YOU FORBID AND NOT FORBID, ROKYA!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A SICK-MINDED, NUTTY ASSHOLE!"

"AND RAITO ISN'T?"

"AT LEAST RAITO DOESN'T CARRY AROUND A CHICKEN IN HIS PANTS!" Kiyo yelled back. AND REALLY, ROKYA, SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT SUCH THINGS?"

That stopped Rokya for a moment. "UM...WELL...SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT THE THINGS I CARED ABOUT? AND CALL MY CHICKEN BOB, DAMMIT, BOB!"

"SINCE THOSE THINGS CONCERNED MY PERSONAL LIFE THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! AND I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO CALL YOUR STUPID CHICKEN BOB!"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE THAT IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS? AND WHY WON'T YOU CALL BOB BY HIS NAME?"

"YOU SHOULD CARE! AND I'M NOT ANSWERING THE SECOND QUESTION"

"THAT'S NOT ANSWERING THE FIRST QUESTION, YOKO! AND ANSWER THE SECOND QUESTION, DAMMIT!"

"I DON'T CARE! AND NEVER!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD! AND JUST ANSEWR THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

L actually stopped his argument with Raito and glanced at the yelling Kiyo and Rokya. "...this is getting out of a hand...perhaps it would be wise to stop them..."

"OH, REALLY, L?" Yomi screamed sarcastically. "MY EARDRUMS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY DESTROYED!"

"Well, if Yomi-chan's eardrums managed to last for that long, I must admit that I am impressed-"

"SHUT UP, L!"

"Yomi-chan should calm down, we already have Kiyo-chan, Rokya-kun, and Raito-kun extremely angry, we do not need-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THESE TWO ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY! DAMN YOU, L, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"AND JUST HOW DOES YOMI-CHAN PROVE THAT EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT?"

"IT JUST IS!"

"THAT IS NOT A LOGICAL CONCLUSION, YOMI-CHAN!"

"AND STARING AT MY BOOBS WASN'T A LOGICAL ACTION EITHER, L!"

"THAT IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT MATTER-"

"AAAAAAARGH! WILL ALL OF YOU STOP ALREADY?" Mark demanded. "I FEEL LIKE I'M IN A TORTURE ROOM OF HELL!"

"THIS IS FAR FROM HELL, MARK! AND YOKO, GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"

"EWWW! STAY AWAY FROM ME, ROKYA!"

"ROKYA-KUN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"SHUT UP, RAITO, NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

"...ROKYA-KUN, ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE NOT JE-"

**BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ROKYA-KUN?"

"THAT WAS FOR EXISTING, RAITO!"

"YOU'RE LYING, ROKYA!"

"I AM NOT, YOKO! WHAT ARE YOU, A MIND READER?"

"L, I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ACTUALLY HAPPY THAT YOU WEREN'T KILLED BY B!"

"...THAT IS SO MEAN OF YOMI-CHAN...SHE...DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!" L suddenly lunged at Yomi, who instinctively grabbed Mark and used him as a shield.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ...poor Mark...

_Meanwhile, at the other end of the table..._

"MATT, WHERE DID MY FUCKING MONEY GO?"

The goggled boy shrugged innocently. "How should I know?"

"Yes, Mello," Near agreed, "It's only coincidence that Matt always seems to get a lot of video games every time your money mysteriously disappears."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"HEY, NEAR, YOU TOOK SOME TOO!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"That was only revenge to get Mello and myself even."

"HOW DARE THE TWO OF YOU SPEND MY MONEY ON VIDEO GAMES AND TOYS WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SPENT ON CHOCOLATE!"

"WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT CHOCOLATE, MELLO? AND YOU OWED ME THREE VIDEO GAMES!"

"BUT YOU TOOK ENOUGH MONEY FOR FIFTY DIDN'T YOU?"

"WELL, SOME OF IT, I GAVE TO NEAR..."

"TRAITOR!"

"THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE MELLO STOLE SEVENTY FIVE OF MY TOYS." Near said monotonously in a megaphone so his voice could be heard.

"I DID NOT STEAL YOUR TOYS...THOUGH, IT DOES SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA NOW-"

"CHOCOLATE STINKS."

"...THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

"MELLO-KUN WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" L shouted firmly. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE KILLING IN THIS HOUSE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ANY MORE KILLING? AND L, THIS ISN'T EVEN A HOUSE, IT'S A PRIVATE HOSPITAL THAT YOU OWN!"

"I THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT, YOMI-CHAN. IT WAS JUST AN EXPRESSION!"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU USE EXPRESSIONS?"

"IT'S NOT L, IT'S A SECRET IMPOSTOR!" Rokya yelled before kicking Raito in the face.

"ROKYA-KUN-"

"ROKYA, CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE RAITO ALONE?"

"NO! THIS IS YOUR PRICE FOR DISOBEYING ME, YOKO!"

"WHO ARE YOU, MY FATHER?"

"YES, I AM YOUR FATHER! NOW JOIN THE DARK SIDE WITH ME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"JUST JOKING!"

"NEAR, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT MEGAPHONE ANYWAY?"

Near sounded like a computer. "IT WAS LYING ON THE TABLE, AND ROKYA'S CHICKEN HAD NOT POOPED ON IT YET, SO I DECIDED TO USE IT IN ORDER FOR MY VOICE TO BE HEARD."

"...OKAAAAAAAAAAAY..."

"THAT'S IT, ROKYA, THE LAST STRAW!" Kiyo shouted at the seventeen year old. She ran over to Raito. "Kiyo-chan? What are you-mmf!"

Raito's eyes widened as Kiyo quickly kissed him, her hands cupping his face.

"..." Rokya's mouth dropped open.

Matt whistled. Mello cuffed the redhead.

"...THAT WAS UNEXPECTED..." Near said quietly into the megaphone.

"..." Rokya's left eye began to twitch.

L grabbed the megaphone from Near. "I think in order for the sake our own sanity as well as hearing (or what's left of it) we should all separate and sit in quiet rooms alone for an hour, then come back and see how things improve. Yomi-chan should stay here with me, though."

_SMACK! _"No way!"

Kiyo glared at Rokya, not aware of the invisible red aura surrounding him. "Fine with me..."

Raito just sat where he was, with his mouth open, not paying heed to his surroundings.

"Raito-kun, it would be wise to get out of here before Rokya-kun kills you..."

Raito blinked. "Eh? Oh...yes..." Not seeming to hear a word of L's warning, he walked slowly to the door, grinning like a idiot.

"In fact..." L gave Rokya a worried glance. "Perhaps we should all evacuate this room...right now..."

Near gave Rokya a careless glance. "Interesting...there's actually fire in his eyes..."

Yomi hurried the albino along. "Just get out of here, Near, before the room blows up! And by the way...has anyone seen Mark?"

L shrugged. "He probably just fainted underneath the table."

* * *

**Raikun (author) : Ahahahahaha! Poor Rokya...**

**Loaf: Let me get this straight; most of Rokya is based on me, right?**

**Raikun: ...you could put it that way...**

**Loaf: Then make Rokya kill Light!**

**Raikun: But he already did.**

**Loaf: He did? When?**

**Raikun: In chapter 40 something I think.**

**Loaf: Oh. Then make Rokya kill Light again!**

**Raikun: Just shut up, Loaf, everyone hates you.**

**Loaf: REVIEW!**

**Raikun: Damn you, that's what I say!**

**Loaf: I really don't care...**

**Raikun: That's it, I'll make Rokya die! DIE IF NO ONE REVIEWS! XD STUPID PEOPLE! Of course I couldn't kill him, idiots, I love Rokya way too much myself...and by the way, he's not Loaf, parts of him are based on Loaf, so no, I don't love Loaf, or the real Rokya...yeah. Bye! ^ o ^**


	74. And It Finally Dawns on Kiyo!

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that there hasn't been enough LxYomi! I will try and get more of that next chapter. T T**

**Oh yeah, and there might be a slight possibility you might all want to kill me after reading this...ahaha...^_^'**

**By the way, 426 REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Also...**

**To Hazel2468: I'm sorry, I'll PM you later! T T **

**Oh, and I was too cowardly to kill Light, so I can't ever kill L. Rest assured.**

**To Cayannamon: ...um...thanks...but you may have to wait sooner at some point this month...**

**To AnimeCrazed121: I know what you mean. Kiyo can be so dense...**

**To Fuuko96: I can understand why Kiyo is making you upset...but I can't help it! I love torturing Rokya! XD**

**To Azura Soul Reaper: Well, Rokya can't actually kill Raito because that would make Kiyo sad again...**

**To insanepersonishappy: Actually, Rokya didn't exactly admit it...but yeah, it's starting to dawn on some of their minds.**

**To Violetn Anaxandra Blood: Strangely, the chicken can never suffocate in Rokya's pants...**

**To Eternal Snow Fox: I could _try_ draw Kiyo and Yomi if you really want to know what they look like...but at the same time, I don't want to ruin anyone's mental image...agh, they all have black hair except for Mark...**

**To Always-Aftermath: Yes, Rokya is really funny, but not Loaf and the real Rokya...**

**To Black Alice Butterfly:...I AM SO GOING TO DO THAT! BARNEY!**

**To ChionisCookiesHandsoff: Yes. Mark is too suffer forever as an innocent witness...XD**

**To Italiangurlinamessedupworld: Don't worry. Rokya's not gonna murder Raito, but he's going to make Raito's life hell.**

**To x..X.x: 100 out of 10? KYAA! AWESOME!**

**To Ray-nee-chan: Next chapter will have LxYomi, I promise! T~T**

**It's been such a long time since I've done this...gah...I need to go to bed...**

**

* * *

**

"..." Rokya glared at the bright sun as he shifted from his perch on the roof. It had been half an hour since L suggested that they all separate, and from the relieved looks on Watari's and Roger's faces, they must have been making quite the racket.

That did not exactly help the seventeen year old's mood, though. The image of Kiyo kissing Raito kept flashing up again and again in his mind. "...damn it..." Rokya muttered, clutching his hair with one hand in frustration while his other hand clenched the gutter from his location on the room.

A sudden groan of metal made Rokya realize that he was breaking the gutter. He hastily let go.

_Okay, take a deep breath. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it-_

_Yoko kissing Raito._

_..._

_...crap, I thought about it. _Rokya sighed. _All right, fine, maybe I can't stop thinking about that...but then, I'll never stop feeling pissed...aah..._

Rokya scratched his chin. _...maybe I should think about another memory of Yoko...like that time after we blew Mikami's body up with explosive...er, I mean fireworks...hehe..._

_Flashback..._

Raito spotted Kiyo and started toward her with the intention of carrying her bridal style, but fortunately for Kiyo, Rokya got to her first and lifted her up onto his back.

"That one really shocked you, didn't it?"

Kiyo glared at the back of Rokya's head, as if she could burn a hole if she stared long enough. "If I cannot hear anything tomorrow, or if all of my hair has turned white, I will kill you."

"What if your hair just turns gray?" Rokya asked hopefully.

"Either way, I'll kill you tomorrow."

"All right then...haha..."

_End of flashback..._

Rokya chuckled out loud, feeling a little better. _Ahaha...I love that kid..._

_... _His laughter abruptly stopped.

_..._

_...hang on. I love Yoko? I love Yoko...I love Yoko...I LOVE YOKO! SHIT! _Rokya reddened, his hand coming to his mouth in horror.

_Really, it took you that long? Geez, and I thought Matsuda was stupid..._

_Oh shut up, _Rokya grumbled, not realizing what had just happened. _...__WAIT, HANG ON, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_I'm you, who else do you think I am?_

_Bull shit! I'm me! You are not me! I think I know who I am, thank you very much!_

_I meant that I'm your other half, you idiot._

_EH? Other half? I don't have any other half-_

_I thought you would respond like that...tch, you can be so irrational and angry when you want to be..._

_Wait a minute, _Rokya blinked. _That sounds familiar...my other half...oh...light side of me?_

_The one and only._

_I thought I destroyed you three years ago...why are you here?_

_Um, you can't really destroy me since I am you..._

_No, you are not me! We are two completely different people!_

_No, we're not! _

_We are!_

_We're not!_

_Are!_

_Not!_

_Are!_

_Not!_

_Are!_

_Not!_

_Are!_

_Goddamit, this is the reason I voluntarily decided to remain dormant for three years! I couldn't take it any longer!_

Rokya shrugged. _Hey, n__o one's stopping you from doing it right now, you know..._

_I would much rather, I'm afraid I can't. _

_Oh, of course you can't. And by the way, we ARE two different people!_

_No, we're not!_

_Yes, we ARE. Really, I thought we already had this argument. We even had TWO different packs of Yu-Gi-Oh cards! _

_...all right, fine, maybe we are two different people. But that's not the point right now._

_And what is the point? That right now you should leave?_

_NO. The point is that you've liked Nakagawa since 7th grade-_

_I HAVE NOT LIKED HER SINCE 7TH GRADE!_

_Yes, you did._

_No I didn't!_

_You're in denial._

_I'm not! Shut up, light-side me! Hang on, light...LIGHT! You and Light both have the same name! Curse both of you!_

_Sigh...I'll say it again...you're in denial...and you're also stupid..._

_I am not in denial and I may be stupid, but not as stupid as you! I have not liked her since 7th grade! It was YOU who liked her since 7th grade!_

_Uh...no...it was you who kept trying to come back to her, remember?_

_I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!_

_I think you do...and you're the one that's more stupider than me..._

_I am not more stupid than you!_

_Well, I'm not the one who seems to be yelling furiously at thin air..._

_SHUT UP, LIGHT SIDE OF ME! YOU ARE NOT THE DOMINANT SIDE OF ME!_

_I may not be the dominant side of you, but I am still a side of you. You really should go apologize to Nakagawa._

Rokya snorted. _Like hell I am! Listen, there's no way I'm gonna apologize! She's the one who kissed Raito!_

_Well, you can't really blame her, you know! She didn't do it to hurt you on purpose! She only did it because of the way you were acting, which was really inexcusable. And besides, it isn't her fault that you're too much of a wimp to tell her the truth of WHY you suddenly hate Raito..._

_I am not a WIMP! I...I just don't want to tell her, that's all!_

_Because you're afraid to tell her. XP. Take that._

_Did you actually say "XP" as if this was an actual text conversation?_

_Yeah...why, what's wrong? You've done it before, haven't you?_

_Of course I have _(Chapter 30; Rokya's an Evil Bastard) _but I always thought you were too much of a normal person to do that..._

_Pfft, how can I be normal when I'm a part of you? Anyway, why are you afraid to tell Nakagawa?_

_I AM NOT AFRAID...oh what the hell, fine. I don't want to tell her because...well..._

_Because she already likes Light?_

_Yeah...and..._

_AND?_

_Do you want to hear this or not? Jeez, you're worst than Mello...oh wait...I can't really talk, can I?_

_No, you can't because I am a part of you, even though I'm dormant most of the time...anyway, go on._

_Well, you've seen how Yoko's been, even since junior high. For her, thinking about me being...more than a friend would be just plain freaky! And...and I've only realized how I've really felt a few weeks ago! Saying it would make things so awkward for the two of us...it's best not to tell her._

_I guess I can see what you mean...but you've let it show too much already. You've actually confessed to Nakagawa (and the other seven) that her liking Light makes you pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if she's found it out by now..._

Rokya scowled and crossed his arms. _Oh shut up. _

_If you don't tell her, she's going to find out anyway...the way I see it, you should tell her now before she discovers it some other way..._

_I repeat, shut up._

_You're being terribly irrational here, you know._

_And since when have I ever been rational?_

_Never, but still..._

Rokya sighed again. _Fine..._

_

* * *

_

Kiyo face-palmed. "Rokya is acting so weird! Honestly..."

_And come to think of it, why is he so mad at me and Light liking each other? If he just hated Light, wouldn't he have acted this way earlier? I mean, he was actually spying on Light and me before..._

Kiyo sat down and sighed. _Come to think of it, when did this start, anyway? ...hmmm..._

_Flashback..._

"Maybe I don't want to know about it?"

"Yeah, you don't want to know. I had a boner last night."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I really, REALLY, didn't need to know that, Rokya."

"Yeah, you didn't. Which is why I told you." Rokya teased slightly. Actually, it was only half of the truth...

"Of course." Kiyo retorted, inching away from him slightly.

"...can I try something?" Rokya asked hesitantly.

"No."

"I'll try it anyway." Rokya swiftly grabbed Kiyo's wrist.

"Whoa, Rokya!" Kiyo tried to break free, feeling very disturbed.

"..." Rokya let go.

"Sorry."

"I-it's okay..."

_...End of Flashback..._

Kiyo cupped her chin in thought. _...yeah, that was when it started...but still, that was two weeks ago..._

_..._

_..._

_...hang on. Let me try go back to that flashback again..._

_Flashback... (again)_

"Maybe I don't want to know about it?"

"Yeah, you don't want to know. I had a boner last night."

_End of Flashback..._

_...I'm missing something here, aren't I?_

_..._

_..._

_GONG _(sound of comprehension)

Kiyo's mouth dropped open. _Oh god...no...you're kidding me...that can't be it...can it? H-he couldn't be... OH FUCK NO! _She took off running at full speed to the stairs.

_ROKYA! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? PLEASE FORGIVE ME..._

_

* * *

_

_So you'll tell her?_

_Yeah... _Rokya admitted reluctantly. _If I don't, then she'll just be mad at me for not telling her earlier when she eventually finds out...it'll cause more damage if I don't._

_Glad you finally realize that. With my purpose done, I will go back into dormancy until further notice._

_Okay. Bye._

_..._

_...THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AFTER THREE YEARS?_

_OF COURSE THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA SAY, YOU NUMBSKULL, YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE BUTT!_

_THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!_

_GOOD, LEAVE! BYE-BYE!_

_HMPH._

"Phew!" Rokya blew a lock of hair away lazily from his eyes. "...thank god he's gone..." He began to climb down from the roof, still mumbling complaints about the "good" side of him.

"...crap, when I thought he had been gone for good he just pops out of nowhere...maybe I shouldn't tell her just to irritae him...honestly, ordering me around like he's the powerful one..."

"I know what you mean." A voice said above him. "They're so annoying, aren't they?"

Rokya froze in alarm. "What the-!" His eyes widened in horror. "Y-you're..."

* * *

"Rokya!" Kiyo called, looking in room after room. "Rokya, where are you?"

_Hmm...he's not on this floor..._ Kiyo started up the stairs again. _Maybe I'll try the roof..._

_

* * *

_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rokya skidded down the roof, blood oozing out of his right arm. "D-damn it..."

The twin chuckled, his clothes now black, making his skin look paler than L's. "What happened to all of that energy just now?"

Rokya gritted his teeth in anger. _Shit...this is bad... _"I'm guessing you're Zarth, huh?"

Zarth chuckled again. "Correct!"

Rokya managed a pained grin. "Somehow...I pictured you...older...or maybe it was just my puke forming words that made me think that..."

Zarth snorted. "You wouldn't know how many human have said that..."

Rokya's grin froze. "How many hu-...are you telling m-"

"ROKYA?"

Zarth smiled. "Hehe..."

"Shit!" Rokya swore.

"ROKYA!" Kiyo yelled again, in alarm this time, starting to clumsily run across the roof. "WHA-"

"NO, YOKO!" Rokya yelled back in horror. "STAY AWAY-AGH!" His right arm felt like it was on fire. "Wh-what the..."

"Rokya!" Kiyo reached him in a matter of seconds, kneeling over him in concern. "Rokya, what happened-HUH?" She too froze when she saw Zarth standing in front of them.

Zarth grinned. "So, Nakagawa-kun, we meet again in the flesh...aren't you going to thank me?"

Kiyo stared in shock. "...you...YOU..."

"Yes, I'm Zarth. Anything else you'd like to point out?"

"YOU...ASSHOLE...what have you done to Rokya?"

"My, my, how impolite..." Zarth tutted, crossing his arms. Kiyo noticed that his hands were still bandaged. "Is that how you address someone who saved your life?"

"...saved my life?" Kiyo repeated hoarsely. "Not to someone who tried to kill all of my friends...who caused us all of this trouble in the first place..."

Zarth grinned. "Well, I suppose you can't really blame me..."

"Yoko..." Rokya said quietly. "...he just slashed my arm, but it's fine...don't get all worked up..."

"...Damn you...ZARTH!" Kiyo swore angrily. "What do you want with us now? Haven't you been satisfied enough?"

"Well..." Zarth put a finger to his mouth in thought. "...I did want to see how you'd react if I did anything to Rokya-kun here..."

"If you did anything to Rokya-" Kiyo broke off. "What do you mean? You've already seen how I reacted when you put him here in the first place and forced him to kill all of those people-"

"Yoko," Rokya said sheepishly, forgetting the pain in his arm, "it wasn't that big of a deal, really-"

"And what's more," Kiyo continued, ignoring Rokya, "you actually infused Rokya's body with a psycho! You've done enough to him! Leave him alone! Leave all of them alone!"

Zarth rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I thought it would be like this...anyway...what I meant was, if I injured him, would you be even more angry?"

"Huh?" Kiyo blinked, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, not..." Zarth mused to himself. "How disappointing..."

Rokya felt a fresh wave of pain in his arm. "Argh..."

"Rokya!" Kiyo placed an arm on his back in concern. "Rokya...are you all right?"

Zarth sighed. "I suppose there's no point in-OH SHIT!"

Kiyo and Rokya both turned to Zarth in surprise. "Huh?"

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, ZARTH!" His twin appeared and swiftly punched Zarth in the face.

"OOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"...wha?" Was all Kiyo could say. Rokya blinked. "Hm...so that's what he meant...his twin brother's just like the light side of me..."

"His twin? You mean..."

A thin line of blood slid out from Zarth's mouth as he fell on the ground. Nikushimi scowled as blood seeped from his own mouth as well.

"Ah! Zarth's twin brother!" Kiyo cried.

"What did I say about leaving them ALONE?" Nikushimi asked in a very dangerous sounding voice. "I thought I made it clear that you were not to do anything today!"

"Er..." Zarth twiddles his fingers sheepishly. "Well...I...I was bored..."

"BORED?" Nikushimi raged. "BORED? WHAT KIND OF PITIFUL EXCUSE IS THAT?"

Rokya's eyes widened. "Eep. I am so glad I don't have a brother like that." Kiyo scowled at him. "If you ask me, I think Zarth need a brother like that."

"True, true..." Rokya agreed.

Nikushimi turned to Kiyo and Rokya, causing the latter to retreat slightly. To their surprise, he bowed briefly. "My profound apologies for my brother's behavior. I am Nikushimi."

"Your name is...hate?" Kiyo asked before she could stop herself.

Nikushimi nodded, smiling. "Yes. No need to look sorry...here, give me that arm."

"Huh?" Rokya asked warily, but Nikushimi had already extended a pale hand and clasped the injured arm gently.

_How strange..._ Kiyo thought in awe. _They look exactly alike...but they're so different! Well, maybe there are a lot of twins in the world like that, but still..._

"Please forgive me for not intervening earlier." Nikushimi continued, removing his hand. Rokya gawked. The injury was completely gone.

_...that's it. They're both secret ninjas from the Naruto world! _

_ROKYA!_

_Just joking..._

"I will do my best to help you four out from now on. And for your information, we are not 'ninjas from the Naruto world.' " Nikushimi called back as he began to drag Zarth away. "Oi, Niku! Stop it!"

"O-oh..." Kiyo said slowly. "Um...Thank you..."

Rokya grinned. "Sorry, Couldn't help it. But yeah, thanks, er, Nikushimi..."

"It's the least I can do to make up for my brother's actions." The supernatural being replied before disappearing into nothingness along with Zarth, who was still protesting.

Kiyo and Rokya stared after them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...let's just forget about all of that, shall we?" Rokya finally said into the shocked silence.

"Yeah..."

Rokya stood up slowly. "Um...Yoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come up here in the first place?" Rokya asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"O-oh..." Kiyo quickly turned away from Rokya. "...I...I just wanted to apologize..."

"A-apologize?"

"Yeah..." Kiyo bit her lip. "I mean...I'm sorry that I yelled at you and everything..."

"N-no, don't be!" Rokya said hastily, guilt washing over him. "I-I mean, I was the bastard who got all pissed at you liking Raito...I-I'm sorry."

Kiyo blushed. "Ro-Rokya...I...I won't kiss Raito anymore."

Rokya froze in shock. "Eh?"

"I'm so sorry..." Kiyo said quietly. "I...I should have known..."

Rokya's eyes widened. "Y...Yoko?"

Kiyo finally looked at Rokya. "...I...I'm so sorry...I was so inconsiderate of your feelings...th-the reason why you've been getting so angry at Raito..."

"You...you know?" Rokya spluttered, his face flushing.

Kiyo nodded slowly, averting her gaze to the ground. "I...I just realized it now...oh Rokya...I...I was so stupid..."

Rokya knelt down. "You're...you're not freaked out or anything?"

Kiyo blushed deeper. "Well...a little bit...b-but...Rokya...I...I..." Kiyo smiled.

"...Yo-Yoko..." Rokya's heart raced as he lifted his hands to cup her face. "...You...you..."

Kiyo placed her hand on his. "Don't worry...it's okay...I understand..."

Rokya's eyes widened further, then softened. "Yoko..."

Kiyo blushed again but didn't move her gaze from his. "The...the reason...why you...you don't like me liking Raito is be...because you...you...you're jealous of him..."

"...shh..." Rokya whispered softly, coming closer to her face.

"I'm so sorry..." Kiyo whispered back as Rokya came closer. "But...Rokya...you...you...you're jealous of Raito...because...because..."

Rokya lost all patience. He moved his face to silence Kiyo-

"Because you've hit puberty, right?"

...

...

...

..._EH?_

Kiyo smiled, embarrassed. "You...you've hit puberty...so you're jealous that...well...Raito-kun has me and you don't have someone, right?"

Rokya stared at her incredulously with his mouth open. _Ga...gah..._

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOD DAMMIT! _

Kiyo tilted her head. "Oh dear...I'm right, aren't I? I'm so sorry for not noticing it before, Rokya..."

_GONG!_

Rokya promptly fell backwards. "Ga-gaaaaah..."

"Ah! Rokya!" Kiyo hurried over to him, words shooting out of her mouth. "Oh! This is all my fault! If only I'd noticed sooner! That...that was what the...the...the boner was about that time, wasn't it? You want a girlfriend...don't you? I'm sure you'll find someone special as soon as we get back home, Rokya. And you'll be happy like Raito is with me, don't worry!"

Rokya just gawked at Kiyo, his eye beginning to twitch. _I..IDIOT...YOKO...C-CAN PEOPLE ACTUALLY BE THIS THICK-HEADED? THAT'S NOT THE REASON!_

"Hm?" Kiyo knelt down by Rokya. "Rokya, what's wrong?"

_EVERYTHING, DAMN IT! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? YOKO, YOKO! THE REASON WHY I'M SO JEALOUS OF RAITO IS BECAUSE...IS BECAUSE..._

"Rokya?"

Rokya gulped. _Here goes nothing... _"Yo-Yoko..." He swallowed again. "A-actually..."

"Huh?" Kiyo tilted her head again.

"The...the reason why...why..." Rokya blushed again. "..why...why...I'm jealous of Raito is...is..."

"Hm?"

Rokya took another deep breath. "...is..."

"..."

"..."

"...exactly what you said!" Rokya said hastily, grinning. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel a lot better now that you know...anyway..." Rokya grabbed her wrist. "LET'S GO!"

"Um, okay!"

Soon, Rokya had dragged Kiyo back into the previous room. Apparently, the hour was long up and everyone was already there.

"MUAHAHAHA! PEOPLE, WE GOTTA HAVE ANOTHER DAY OF MAYHEM TOMORROW! MELLO! DID YOU HEAR THAT! WE ARE HAVING ANOTHER DAY OF MAYHEM!"

"Whoa, really?" Mello asked, eagerly.

"YUP! L, CAN WE ALL GO OUT TOMORROW?"

"I see no problem in that." L commented. "Then there will plenty of opportunities to get Yomi-chan alone."

"WHAAAAAAT?" Yomi yelled furiously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Poor Mark screamed desperately.

"Oh, there you are, Kiyo-chan..." Raito said happily.

Kiyo smiled. "Well, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're back to normal, Rokya..."

Rokya grinned at her. "UH-HUH!" _...damn it. I wasn't able to tell her...oh well...she's just so cute that I can't be angry! ...hang on...did I actually just think that? Shit..._

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Wow, Kiyo's really stupid when it comes to matters like these...what? She is! She probably wouldn't have ever found out that Light liked her if Light's dad hadn't ever told her that!**

**Poor Rokya. He thought he was finally gonna be able to kiss Kiyo...XD**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! In about six and a half hours, I'll be exactly a year older than what I am right now! KYAAAA I THINK I'VE BEEN ON THIS COMPUTER FOR TOO LONG...**


	75. The Start of Mayhem!

**A/N: And I'm REALLY tired now...agh. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but then it would be too long...and it's already gotten so late that tomorrow...is today...ugh. Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Technically speaking, Yomi-chan already did ask me something. She can ask me something again if she would like to."

"Gee, thanks, Ryuuzaki."

"Yomi-chan is welcome. Now what did she want to ask me?"

"Oh, yes, THAT. Ryuuzaki...whenever we go out, why DO WE ALWAYS END UP IN THE SAME FREAKING PLACE? AND HOW DID I END UP WITH YOU?" It was true. The nine of them were currently in the exact same place where they had been the two previous times they had gone out. L had managed to get Yomi alone. AGAIN.

* * *

_1 hour earlier..._

"Ryuuzaki, I really don't see why we all have to go." Kiyo complained irritably. "It's only been two days since we managed to escape from that 'mess' Zarth created, and the more normal people here need to have a break."

"Kiyo's right..." Mark agreed wearily.

L crunched on a sugar cube. "Zarth-san is the exact reason why we must all go. If he decides to do something, at least we will all be in the same area."

"Area, huh?" Yomi grumbled. "Why not just say we should stick together the whole time?"

"If Yomi-chan has not noticed, many disastrous events occur when we stick together...the least we can do is be in running distance of each other."

"And of course, no one should go alone, huh?"

"Yes." L helped himself to another sugar cube. "And why hasn't Rokya-kun said anything? He is being unusually quiet today..."

"Hm? Oh, I'm just plotting an evil scheme in my head..."

"Oh, great." Kiyo said sarcastically, "Another one of Rokya's 'evil schemes'. We'll be lucky if we manage to get out of here alive, everyone..."

"I second that..." Raito muttered.

* * *

The said detective put a thumb (from his left hand, of course) to his mouth, his eyes wide and innocent. "Hmm...I never gave that much thought, Yomi-chan." L stated while apparently staring up at the sky. "Perhaps she should come up with her own conclusion. Or is Yomi-chan the type of girl who prefers to depend on her boyfriend for such things?"

"Humph!" Yomi snorted, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Th-the reason why I'm asking you is because you're the one who decides where we go, not because you're my boyfriend! And NO, I do not like to depend on boyfriends for anything at all!"

L shifted his owl gaze toward Yomi, who was firmly looking downward in the opposite direction. "I see. Well, Yomi-chan should know that I am not the one who decides where everyone goes, the decision usually rests with Mello. And even though Yomi-chan is the type of girl who does _not_ like to depend on her boyfriend, she must at least acknowledge I am her boyfriend."

Unfortunately for Yomi, she was too busy avoiding L's gaze rather than listening to what the detective was really saying, so all she said was "Whatever, whatever..."

L, still staring at the teenager, smiled briefly. "I am glad that Yomi-chan accepts that."

Yomi blinked in surprise. "Accept? Accept what?"

"That I am her boyfriend." L replied, returning his gaze to the clouds, his thumb leaving his mouth as his hand snuck back into the jeans pocket.

"Yeah, yeah, fine sure-WAIT WHAT RYUUZAKI BOYFRIEND MINE ACCEPT HUH?"

"..." L looked down at Yomi once more. "Was Yomi-chan even listening to me?"

Yomi hurriedly glanced in another direction. "O-of course...I-I just didn't hear you say anything about accepting you as my boyfriend or anything..."

"I see." L once more turned back to looking up at the sky. "Well, now Yomi-chan knows that she has accepted me as her boyfriend."

"HUH?" Yomi demanded heatedly. "Ha-hang on, Ryuuzaki, that DID NOT count, I wasn't even listening!"

"That is Yomi-chan's fault, not mine."

Yomi gritted her teeth. "S-stop trying to make us look like boyfriend and girlfriend every time we go out in public, will you?"

L, this time still gazing at the sky, shrugged innocently. "It is not my fault that those fangirls last time thought that Near-kun was our child. Oh, and if Yomi-chan does not want passerby to assume that we are going out, then perhaps she should let go of my arm."

"EH?" Yomi asked stupidly.

"My arm, Yomi-chan." L repeated. Yomi-chan looked down at his arm.

"..."

To her complete horror, Yomi realized that she had been clinging onto L's right arm the entire time.

"..."

"..."

"...SHIT." Yomi swore under her breath, her face bright red.

"Why does Yomi-chan seem so upset?" L asked innocently, peering down at Yomi for the third time.

"G-GAH!" The girl tore her hands away from L's arm as if it was a piece of hot iron. As soon as she did this, however, a pale hand reached for her own, locking long fingers with hers before she could comprehend what had happened.

"A-ah!" Yomi tried to pull her hand away. "Stop it, Ryuuzaki!"

L did not loosen his hold, instead clasped her hand tighter and continued walking. "Doesn't Yomi-chan enjoy this?"

"Th-that-we-well...um...Why should I tell you? And let go of me, dammit, stop acting we're a couple!"

"But I am Yomi-chan's boyfriend." L pointed out, hiding his smile.

"Y-you are not my boyfriend!" Yomi yelled furiously, trying to hold back her blush. Needless to say, she was very unsuccessful.

"If Yomi-chan does not wish for me to call myself her boyfriend..." L began to chew on his thumb again. "...how about date? Lover? Soul mate? Which one would she like?"

"SHADDUP! I HATE YOU!"

"Yes, yes." L said patiently. "But Yomi-chan still did not answer my question."

Yomi swore some more. "As if I'm going to answer that, you corny bastard!"

"..." L pouted slightly. "Fine. Then, perhaps Yomi-chan can answer the first question that she avoided."

"First question? WHAT first question?"

L lowered his thumb. "I asked Yomi-chan if she enjoyed holding my hand."

_! Damn it, I forgot about that..._

"Um...um..." Yomi's eyes scrambled to look at anything but L. "...y-you don't deserve to know that!"

"Oh?" L questioned, resisting the urge to say it in a more playful tone.

"YES, you don't! So leave me alone!" Yomi snapped bad-temperdly. To be honest, L's hand and hers did not "perfectly" fit together. Come on, people, get real. L's hand was larger and longer than Yomi's. And his hand felt rather cold, despite the bright sun that morning. But despite this, his hand grasped Yomi's in a firm but gentle way, and it gradually grew warmer as it did.

So yes, in overall, Yomi did enjoy holding hands in L. But L REALLY did not need to know that.

"...I think Yomi-chan is enjoying this." L remarked, his eyes fixed on a cloud ahead.

But apparently, L already did.

"Well, fine, think that if you want to." Yomi muttered bitterly.

"I will. Oh, and Yomi-chan..."

"What now?"

"If she did not want me to know that she enjoys holding my hand, then Yomi-chan should not squeeze back."

"EH?"

"Yomi-chan's hand is squeezing mine."

"..."

"..."

"...DAMN YOU RYUUZAKI.."

* * *

"Huh?" Mark blinked. "Hey, where'd L and Yomi go?"

"He probably dragged her off somewhere before we even noticed..." Kiyo remarked. "Poor Yomi..."

"Yeah..." Raito agreed. "'Anyway, Kiyo-chan, want to go look around?"

"Oh...I guess-"

"HANG ON!" Rokya said loudly. "You ALWAYS want Yoko by yourself too! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Um...Rokya? What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Rokya paused. "I...I think Raito needs to share Yoko!"

"...share me?" Kiyo said, annoyed. "What am I, a stuffed animal?" She was ignored.

Raito sighed. "Rokya-kun, no offense, but I really don't think Kiyo-chan (Or anyone except Mello-kun, for that matter) wants to spend the day with you, if you know what I'm saying."

Rokya scowled. "And I don't think Yoko wants to spend the day with you, either. All you do is just drool over her when she's not looking!"

"I DO NOT drool over her! That sounds like something you might do to someone, Rokya-kun!"

"ME? I may be a little touched in the head, Raito, but I would never drool over someone!"

"Oh really, Rokya-kun?"

"Really, Raito! I would just drool over pictures of them..."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, what's wrong about that?"

"EVERYTHING, ROKYA-KUN! AND YOU SAY THAT KIYO-CHAN WOULD RATHER HANG OUT WITH YOU?"

"G-guys..." Kiyo stammered hesitantly, slightly alarmed by the increased intensity of their argument.. "Um, no matter what we do, we always end up in disaster one way or another, right? Ehehe...you two really shouldn't be making such a big deal of things! Perhaps we should just stick together as we are right now-"

She was ignored AGAIN.

"WHAT'S MORE, THE WAY YOU KEEP TRYING TO CUDDLE YOKO IS DISGUSTING AS IT IS INAPPROPRIATE!"

"INAPPROPRIATE? I DO NOT THINK YOU ARE ONE TO TALK OF BEING INAPPROPRIATE, ROKYA-KUN! AND JUST WHAT THAT I DO TO KIYO-CHAN IS INAPPROPRIATE?"

"YOU MUST STOP THE PDA!"

"PDA, ROKYA-KUN?"

"PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION, BASTARD!"

"PUBLIC DISPLAY OF-YOUR BEHAVIOR IS GETTING MORE IRRATIONAL AND IRRATIONAL, ROKYA-KUN!"

Kiyo scowled at them. "They're not even listening to me..."

"No," Near agreed. "they are not listening to you, Kiyo-san."

"YOU WANT YOKO WITH YOU IN PUBLIC, HUH? WHAT IS SHE TO YOU, JUST SOMETHING TO ADD ON TO YOUR APPEARANCE, RAITO?"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT, ROKYA-KUN! I SUPPOSE THAT'S SOMETHING I WOULD EXCEPT TO COME OUT OF _YOUR_ MOUTH!"

"OH, AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, MY DEAR RAITO?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS THE SECOND KIRA AND CAUSED ALL OF THIS TROUBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE! STAY AWAY FROM KIYO-CHAN!"

"STAY AWAY FROM YOKO? AHAHAHAHA! I'M AFRAID YOU'RE FOUR YEARS LATE, RAITO! FOUR YEARS LATE!"

"Oi, oi..." Kiyo muttered, her eye twitching slightly. "...are you guys so mad at each other that you're using me as an excuse to try and tear each other apart?"

This time, they honestly didn't hear her, because of her low tone and their own loud voices.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED FOUR YEARS AGO, ROKYA-KUN! STAY AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!"

"AHAHAHAHA! OH, RAITO, RAITO, HOW DO YOU SUGGEST I DO THAT WHEN I AM _LIVING_ WITH HER AND EVERYONE RIGHT NOW?"

"EASY! YOU CAN KILL YOURSELF, FOR ONE."

"KILL MYSELF? HOW BORING THAT WOULD BE...PERHAPS YOU SHOULD DO THAT INSTEAD, RAITO!"

"YOU IDIOT, WHY SHOULD I KILL MYSELF WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE-"

"Apparently," An extremely angry Kiyo murmured, so only Mark and the Whammy Boys could hear her, "that is the reason. How annoying. Well, since it's just between you two, I think I'll just go with Mark, right, Mark?"

"Hm?" Mark (who honestly, at the highest exaggeration, only had brotherly feelings toward Kiyo) blinked again. "Oh...sure! Raito, Charlie, did you two hear that? We're goi-"

"Shh!" Mello whispered, clamping an urgent hand on Mark's mouth. "With them shouting like that, it's best if we just walk away. They look like they'll disagree with anything anyone suggests, by the way they chewing each other out!"

"Hey, Mello-kun, who said you were coming?" Kiyo demanded.

Matt looked up from his gameboy and glanced. "No one did, Kiyo. He just decided for himself, and so have I. And Mello, if you ask me, I think they won't hear us even if we shout..."

"Matt-kun? You want to come too?"

Near turned to Kiyo. "Kiyo-san, isn't it obvious why we all want to leave?"

"Huh?"

"With Raito and Rokya going at each other like that, not even Mello wants to stay with them..."

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Near?" Mello asked warily. " 'Not even me'?"

Near calmly passed him and took Kiyo's hand in a childish way, curling a strand of white hair around his finger. "Well, Mello, you usually like to hang out with Rokya, not offense intended."

"No offense intended, huh?" Mello spat viciously. "I seriously, doubt that, you little-"

"Mello, Mello, stop it!" Mark pleaded. "Let's just put some distance between ourselves and those two!"

"Fine, fine..." The five started walking casually away from the still arguing pair, who, to no one's surprise, took no notice of their leave.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Say..." Near continued to twirl his hair as they walked. "Not that I have any intention of going back there, but come to think of it..."

"Eh?" The other four stopped and looked at him, except for Matt, who, of course, just stopped walking and kept playing his gameboy.

"I wonder what will happen if we leave Yagami-kun and Rokya-kun alone...there is a possibility that they will fatally injure each other..." Near pondered in an almost bored tone.

"HUH?" Mark exclaimed, alarmed. "Y-you don't really think that, do you?"

"Mark," Mello said impatiently, "this is a psychopathic teenager and a former serial killer we're talking about here. I wouldn't be surprise if they killed each other, but really, why should I give a damn?"

"U-um...because if Rokya is killed, you won't have any more entertainment, will you?"

"He's right." Matt offered. "There's not much who can match Rokya in insaneness."

Mello huffed. "Bah, there are plenty of psychopaths in the world..."

"HUH?" Mark demanded incredulously. "YOU'RE GOING TO JUST BRUSH HIM OFF? AFTER ALL YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH?"

"Mello," Kiyo added, "I can understand why you're upset at Rokya because of that...video...on youtube, but still! ...Wait, what am I saying...I hate him after all..."

"There are plenty of psychopaths in the world..." Mello repeated.

"..."

"...BUT NONE OF THEM COME EVEN CLOSE TO ROKYA! MINNA, IKUZO! WE'RE GOING BACK!"

"H-HUH?"

"Mello, I really do not think we should go back-"

"If they've realized that we ditched them, they'll be so pissed-"

"But you said it yourself! We can't let them kill each other, can we?"

Kiyo sighed. "Mello does have a point, but..."

"Huh?" The four paused. "But what?"

"Well..." Kiyo put a hand to her chin in thought. "If we do leave them alone, maybe Rokya and Raito-kun will both be able to cool off and resolve all of their complicated and stupid issues together..."

"I seriously doubt that that will happen..." Matt muttered.

"But if it does," Kiyo persisted, "then we'll ruin that opportunity for them if we come back. And try and tell me that their constant arguments and fights over the last week or so AREN'T annoying you."

"..."

"..."

"...Their fights have been really annoying..." Mark admitted.

"What's more," Near added, "it seems that Rokya-kun is the one who always starts the fights, but Raito isn't helping by responding angrily."

"But if they kill each other-" Mello interrupted.

"How about we just watch them from a distance, then?" Kiyo suggested.

"Hm?" Matt looked up from his gameboy once more. "Trailing is what you're thinking we should do, huh...sounds interesting."

"It would be a better course of action then getting involved in their arguments..." Near remarked.

"And if things do go violent, we'll be right there to intervene..." Mello mused. "But if we're concealing our presence from them, we'll have to be careful..."

"Still," Kiyo said cheerfully, "that shouldn't be much of a problem for you, would it, Mello?"

The blond glared at a cloud. Unfortunately for him, he was trapped. If he said no, then he might as well say he wasn't up to it, and he couldn't use the excuse of not caring since he had already expressed concern over Rokya.

"...Yeah, yeah, shouldn't be a problem."

"Really? Good..."

"Hm...this could be fun.." Mark pondered. "Like we're spies or something!"

"Mark-kun, you and Kiyo-san are too clumsy to be spies..." Near pointed out.

"...G-gee, th-thanks, Near..."

Kiyo paused. "Hang on...Near, you agreed too easily."

The albino tilted his white head. "And?"

Kiyo gawked. "N-Near...please don't tell me...you've already thought of that and just let me suggest it!"

"...very well, I will not."

"Gah..." Kiyo groaned miserably. "Of course...you are number one at Whammy's house..."

"NO NEED TO REMIND US OF THAT." Mello said loudly.

Mark sighed anxiously. "I just hope they don't catch us..."

"'Be more confident.' It's something Rokya would have definitely said if he were here..." Matt told him.

"M-Matt, please stop making it sound like Rokya's some good guy who's been killed..."

* * *

"KIYO-CHAN!"

"YOKO!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" Both of Raito and Rokya demanded at the same time, looking away from each other.

"..."

"..."

They were completely alone.

"...we've just been ditched, haven't we?"

"Apparently so..."

The two once again faced each other.

"..."

"..."

"GREAT, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" They yelled at each other.

"..."

"..."

"STOP SAYING THE SAME THINGS I'M SAYING!"

"..."

"...okay, okay, let's stop yelling..." Raito finally said. "It's what made us get ditched in the first place, anyway..."

"No," Rokya growled stubbornly, "it was YOU who got both of us ditched!"

"Me? It was YOU who started the argument in the first place!"

"That was only of the way you were doting on Yoko!"

"Well, she is my girlfriend! Why does it bother you so much, anyway?"

"..."

"..."

"..." Raito swore. "Tch. Forget I asked."

"I'm fine with that..." Rokya muttered.

The two glared at each other for sometime.

"...listen, I'm sorry for upsetting you, Rokya-kun." Raito said resignedly. "And to be completely honest, I don't want to keep fighting with you, not because I want to be best friends with you, or even on good terms. I just find this irritating and I'm sure everyone else thinks so. Can we please stop yelling at each other?"

"..." Rokya stood glaring at him for a long time. Finally, Rokya turned away and huffed childishly. "Hmph. Since you didn't sugarcoat it...I guess...we can stop. I'm sorry, Raito."

Raito sighed. "No...part of this is my fault as well...I should have just stayed cool and not let you ruffle me in the first place..."

Rokya turned around again, facing him and raising an eyebrow. "Do you really mean that, Raito?"

"Well...to be 'completely honest', I would like to just let you take all the blame..." Raito admitted. "But...hearing you sincerely apologize to me...which you rarely do...it made me feel guilty...and what I said before is true..."

Rokya blinked. "I guess so...but I started it...it's still my fault..."

Raito chuckled. "Stop it, Rokya-kun, you're making me feel guilty again."

"Oh, I am?" Rokya smiled mischievously. "Well, Raito, perhaps you deserve to feel guilty..."

The eighteen year old rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ahaha! See, I told you guys!" Kiyo said happily.

"Shh, not that loud..." Mello warned from behind the large building, which was their current hiding place.

"Still, we should keep watching..." Near observed. "It looks like they're finally going to reach some sort of peace within themselves...but you can never be sure..."

"Just shut up, Near!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ne, Rokya-kun."

Rokya put his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "What?"

Raito paused. "Well...I honestly don't want to ask this...it'll make you upset."

"Really?" Rokya asked warily. "Then don't ask it, plain and simple."

Raito frowned. "Yes, but...if I don't, things will continue to get worst between us."

Behind them, Kiyo, Mark, and the Whammy boys all tensed, including Near, even though he didn't show it.

"Jeez, what a pain in the butt...fine. Ask."

"...well..." Raito took a deep breath. "...I'll be blunt and straight to the point. Rokya-kun...why...have you been so disapproving of my relationship with Kiyo-chan?"

_GONG. _(ominous silence)

"..."

"..."

Rokya stood quiet for a long time. Then...

Rokya closed his eyes and let out a sigh, turning away from Raito again. "...you really want to know the reason, don't you?"

Raito nodded.

"..." Rokya sighed again. "...I don't have any choice...I'll tell you why...but no one can know about this, okay?"

The five trailers looked amongst each other. "...we really shouldn't be listening to this, should we?" Mark whispered.

"Yes, but let's listen anyway. Quiet, he's speaking again!"

"...And especially...Yoko." Rokya added. "She can't know about this, got it?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"...fine. The...the truth..."

Kiyo's eyes widened.

"...the...the real truth...is...I...I really...gah..." Rokya broke off, his face red. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Sorry..." Raito apologized.

"Nah...I have to get it off my chest one way or another...I...I really..."

Mello gritted his teeth in anticipation.

"I...I..."

Very _quietly_, Matt gulped, even though he was supposedly playing on his gameboy.

"...I...I..."

Poor Mark, wrought from tension, was just about to scream when-

"...I...really think of Yoko as if she were my little sister." (COMPLETE BULLSHIT)

_GONG! _(Sound of tension broken)

Raito blinked. "...that's...why?"

"Yeah...a-and...well...even though it's been four years...I...really don't want to let her go..." Rokya scratched his head awkwardly. "I-I mean, it's really selfish, of course...but I just can't help it. When I realized how much Yoko cared about you...I...got all sad and jealous..."

"..." Raito's eyes slowly softened. "...I see. It...like I'm stealing Kiyo-chan away..."

"Yeah..." Rokya agreed.

There was another silence, but it seemed much more peaceful.

"A-anyway," Rokya said hastily, "th-that's the reason why I've been acting like such a bastard toward you...I'm sorry..."

"No, you had perfect reason to." Raito said quietly. "I would have been angry, too."

Rokya blinked, surprised. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Well, I am still a little bitter." Raito admitted. "But...now that I know your reason..."

"Oh..."

"...I'm sorry." Raito suddenly bowed shortly. "I'll stop being affectionate to Kiyo-chan in front of you."

"N-no, Raito, you don't have to go that far..." Rokya protested, feeling guilty. "...even though that's what I really want to happen..."

"Oh, really..." Raito muttered angrily under his breath.

"Really." Rokya said cheerfully. "Raito, since we're stuck together for the day, let's be completely honest with each other, 'kay?"

"Honestly..." Raito said in an annoyed tone, but Rokya could tell he was keeping back a smile. "...I guess I'll have no choice, will I?"

* * *

"I'm so glad!" Kiyo breathed, relieved. "I-I mean, it was somewhat of a shock to learn that Rokya thought of me as a sister, but at least he said it, and he and Raito are on good terms, now..."

Mark nodded happily. "Yeah. Now, perhaps the house can be a _little _bit more peaceful. Just a little bit, mind you."

"Of course..." Matt agreed, still clicking away at his gameboy.

"Even though something tells me Rokya-kun was not being entirely truthful at one point..." Near paused. "Our purpose here is done. There is no longer any reason to follow them."

Mello giggled wickedly. "Idiot. Of course there is! Psycho Rokya spending a day with model student Yagami Raito? There's bound to be some sort of disaster! And as fun as causing mayhem is, it's always nice to watch it happen from time to time."

Kiyo held back a groan. "I see...Mello-kun, you're going to want all of us to follow them for the rest of the day, don't you?"

"Yup!"

"...great..."

"Oh well, I bet some of it will be entertaining..."

"Sigh...I guess..."

* * *

"Ne, Raito, how about I call you Raito-aniki?"

"A-aniki?" Ratio asked dubiously.

"Sure!" Rokya declared cheerfully. "After all, you are roughly nine and a half months older than me!"

"I...I suppose so...but..."

"Come on, Aniki!" Rokya grabbed Raito's arm and took off at full speed. "LET'S EXPLORE!"

"O-OI, ROKYA-KUN, PLEASE SLOW DOWN!"

"Two former enemies now reaching a compromise, huh?" Kiyo mused. "What'll happen next?"

* * *

**You guys better prepare yourselves for next chapter, cause there's gonna be a LOT of crazy stuff! Ahaha! And now I'm gonna go sleep...**


	76. Mayhem and Misunderstandings

**A/N: For those who don't know, "aniki" is another term for an older brother. Like "onii-chan" or "onii-san" or just "nii-chan" or "nii-san" or "onii-sama" or "nii-n sama" or-GAH! TOO MANY WAYS! (Ani = older brother)**

**Oh, and just to let everyone know, Zarth's real name actually isn't Zarth, you know. ^^**

**

* * *

**

"COME ON, ANIKI! LET'S EXPLORE!"

"O-OI, ROKYA-KUN, PLEASE SLOW DOWN!"

"WALK FASTER, THEN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"Er, Rokya-kun?" Raito asked hesitantly as the two made their way through the heavily crowded streets.

"What?" Rokya replied nonchalantly.

"N-nothing, it's just that..."

"Huh?"

"...um..."

"What?"

"...CAN YOU _PLEASE_ LET GO OF MY HAND?" Raito begged.

To the absolute torture of poor Raito, Rokya had been leading him around the streets by the hand. Really, what were they, five year olds? Wait, perhaps that age would be too mature for Rokya...but then again, there couldn't be a more sick-minded child, could there? Hang on, we are getting off subject here.

Rokya tried to pout cutely. "Ehhhhhh...but Raito-aniki, I have to hold on to your hand. I might lose you here."

Raito sighed. "Rokya-kun, there are a lot of people here today, but I think we're both coordinated enough not to get separated or lost..."

"I KNOW that, Aniki!" Rokya said impatiently. "But then, you might get separated from me on purpose!"

"On...on purpose?" Raito said, confused.

Rokya winked. "Yep. You wouldn't believe it but..." He pouted again. "In middle school, whenever we went out for trips and such, my classmates would always abandon me! Can you imagine that?"

"Yes, and personally, I think they had a very good reason too..." Raito muttered.

"Ah, that's just cruel, Aniki!"

"Well, you _did_ tell me to be honest with you, Rokya-kun, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but still, that's mean of you!"

Little did either know that five pairs of eyes were spying on them behind a building.

...

...

...make that four pairs of eyes, since Matt was too busy playing his gameboy through his goggles...

...actually, make that three pairs of eyes, since Near was looking at the sky instead for some reason.

...maybe you should make it two pairs of eyes..Mark was glancing interestingly at a nearby shop instead...

...no, Kiyo wasn't watching on Rokya and Raito, she was actually staring at a balding red-haired man seeming to be fascinated by a rubber duck so make that-OH WHAT THE HELL!

Only Mello was avidly spying on the two of them, certain that something hilarious and disastrous would happen soon.

"Anyway," Rokya was saying, "The reason I'm holding your hand is so you can't run away! I know that deep down, it's on your mind...or it will be on your mind sooner or later..."

"I wonder why..." Raito said sarcastically. "Rokya-kun, can't you just trust me not to leave you? Honestly...if you were a bit more like Near-kun then maybe this behavior would be somewhat appropriate, but you're not, you're not even a year younger than me!"

Rokya paused and blinked thoughtfully. "Hmm...so you think that as teenagers, we shouldn't be doing this...if that's the case, then..." His hand slipped out of Raito's.

"Phew, thanks for understanding, Rokya-ku-EH?-!"

"How about the handcuffs like Ryuuzaki did, hm?" Rokya asked cheerfully, pulling the rest of the chain from his pants. "Would you feel more comfortable with that, Aniki?"

"G-gah..." Raito stuttered in horror. "...f-fine. You can hold my hand."

"Ah?" Just like an anime character, Rokya's eyes got huge and sparkly. "REALLY?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, just NO chain, okay?"

"OKAAY!" The chain once more disappeared into Rokya's pants as he took off with poor Raito.

* * *

"Ah!" Mello stood up hastily. "They're leaving! Let's go!"

"W-wait, M-Mello..."

"Huh? Mark, what?"

The said boy rubbed his thin stomach embarrassingly. "U-um...we-well..." Before he could speak, a loud _grumble_ interrupted him.

"..." An awkward silence soon followed.

"...Er, that kind of answered my question!" Mark said rather sheepishly, two red spots appearing on his cheeks. The shop he had been looking at was not actually a shop, it was a large bread bakery. "Mello, can't we get something to eat if we're going to pursue Charlie and Raito?"

Mello scowled. "You're hungry already? But it's, like, nine right now! Way too early for lunch!"

"Mello," Near interrupted, "You forget that we didn't have breakfast in the first place..."

"Ah..." Kiyo said regretfully, putting a hand to her own stomach. "Yes, that's right...stupid Ryuuzaki had to eat so much food earlier, we all lost our appetites..."

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

_1 hour and ten minutes ago..._

"L, surely you don't need to eat so much..." Yomi said weakly as the detective literally stuffed his face.

"'Omi-kan ust e ungee o om ecent vents."

"...pardon?" Raito said cooly.

L opened his mouth wider, revealing the contents of his mouth.

"EEWK!" Kiyo and Yomi both screamed.

"Ryuuzaki, that's disgusting!" Raito commented, alarmed as everyone except Matt and Near warily backed off in disgust.

"WHOA, L, THAT FREAKED EVEN ME OUT!" Rokya yelled as Kiyo grabbed his shoulder in fright.

"L-L...pl-please, close your mouth now!"

"I said," L continued without even swallowing, "Yomi-chan must be hungry too from recent events, shouldn't she?"

"Er...not really, L..."

The detective gave a huge swallow.

"Phew..." Everyone shuddered in relief.

"L, how you can eat so much and not gain an ounce is a total mystery to me..." Yomi muttered shakily.

"Yeah..."

L's eyes suddenly widened. "Eh?"

"L?" Yomi asked, now concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"He's eaten way too much cake..." Kiyo muttered before face-palming.

"...interesting." L remarked, while putting a hand to his stomach.

"W-what's interesting? Your freakish metabolism?"

"You're not one to really talk, Charlie..." Mark pointed out weakly.

"Actually, Rokya-kun," L interrupted, "What is interesting is that I have experienced a sudden urge to throw up again.

"..."

"..."

"...HUH?" All eight, even Near and Matt, demanded, panicking.

Too late.

"_Blech!_"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-ah..."

"TH-THAT'S DISGUSTING, L!"

"O-OH...G-GO-GO-GOD..."

"GREAT, NOW I'M GONNA BARF!"

"ROKYA THAT IS THE LAST THING WE EVER NEED-O-OH...G-GOD...L-L...N-NEVER TH-THROW UP A-AGAIN..."

"I-I D-DON'T KNOW WHA-WHAT'S WORST...THE SIGHT...OR THE SMELL..."

Near tugged on Kiyo's pants leg. "Kiyo-san?"

Kiyo, who was keeping a strong grip over her nose, turned to the albino. "Y-yes, Near-kun?"

"I suddenly lost my appetite now..."

"M-me too..."

* * *

"However, it's returning now..." Near muttered. "...and that bakery does smell rather good..."

_Grumble..._

"Mark!"

"That wasn't me!" Mark said indignantly.

"Agh, that was me." Matt confessed, one hand clutching his striped jacket. "My bad..."

"Oooh..." Kiyo sighed miserably. "Thanks to L, I guess we all need to eat something, don't we?"

"Oh come on!" Mello stormed bad-temperdly. "Yes, that sight grossed even me out, and yes, it totally caused me to lose any desire to consume food until now but still! It's only one meal! We'll lose them if we stop to eat! Surely you all can..."

"If you want to keep spying on them, Mello," Kiyo said loudly, "then go ahead. BY YOURSELF. You'll know where to find us."

"Grrr..." Mello swore as he felt his stomach ache as well. "...fine, fine. I'm coming."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Mmmm!" Kiyo sighed happily as she bit deeply into her piece of bread. "So fresh and soft and warm and buttery..."

"And the hunger only makes it better!" Mark agreed vigorously, reaching for another loaf.

"It does taste better than I expected." Mello said reluctantly, chomping on his own loaf. "But I really wanted the chocolate dipped one-"

"You were the only one who wanted chocolate." Near pointed out. "The rest of us were fine with anything. Besides, it's best that you don't have chocolate once in a while..."

"Matt, you're still hungry?-!" Kiyo exclaimed, wide-eyed. "That's your third loaf! And we only bought fifteen..."

"Fifteen is plenty." Matt said in return, playing his gameboy one-handed, then shoving the rest of the bread in his mouth and using two hands instead.

"Yeah, Matt's right!" Mark said cheerfully, patting his stomach contently. "We're really lucky the bread here is so cheap!"

"Speaking of cheap..." Near turned to Mello. "Mello, why do you seem to have less money than usual? Usually, you have as much as Watari..."

"N-no reason..." Mello snapped hastily. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Well, it is unusual..."

"Just shut up!"

"Fine, fine..."

The five hungry teenagers were still devouring their food when the bell chimed, signaling more customers were coming in. They paid no heed to them until they heard...

"Aaaaah! Aniki, why do we have to go here? There are much more interesting things to do, like-"

"Rokya-kun, if you haven't noticed, we both haven't eaten anything since last night! I don't know about you, but _I_ am hungry, and would like SOMETHING to eat besides those frog legs you were playing with!"

They all froze in horror, the bread halfway to their mouths.

"..."

"..."

"..."

..._uh-oh..._

_...no way..._

_...oh please no..._

"Hmm...now that you mention it," Rokya said sheepishly, "I am starting to feel hungry...and it does smell good..."

Raito snorted in irritation. "Good. Do you have any money on you?"

"Hm? Um...I think so..."

"'THINK'?"

"S-SHIT!" Mello swore.

"G-gah..." Mark whispered urgently. "Wh-why did they have to come here?"

"Urgh, we're standing out!" Mello also whispered in hurried breaths. "There's no way they won't miss us! We have to get out of here now!"

"But how?" Kiyo demanded quietly. "Our table is the farthest away from the door! We can't leave without them seeing us!"

Rokya and Raito were gradually getting closer.

"OH, C-COME ON," Mello said in low tones. "H-how was I supposed to notice that if when we were all so hungry?"

"Apparently," Near cut in, "Mello did not prepare for this possibility-"

"SHUT UP, NEAR."

"Eeek! What'll we do, what'll we do, what'll we do?-!-!" Mark whispered frantically.

"...hmm..." Matt looked left and right. "We seem to have two options. Either we all grab a newspaper and hide behind them, and hope they won't glance at us, or, we could break into the window and make a run for it. We have twenty seconds to decide. Make that nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thirteen."

"GAH!" Mello yelled, slamming down a hundred dollar bill onto the table and kicking the glass window beside them at the same time. "BREAK INTO THE FREAKING WINDOW!"

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" Mark added at the top of his lungs, grabbing the rest of their bread.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Before anyone could react or even see their faces, the five had already leapt out of the window and turned the next corner.

"Hmm, that was weird..." Rokya mused. "...I wonder why they did that..."

"No doubt, it must be some cousins of yours..." Raito muttered.

"Ah? But that'd mean they'd be your cousins too, Aniki!"

"I am NOT your older brother, Rokya-kun!"

"Oh?" Rokya said annoyingly. "well, you never know, Raito, you never know-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND ORDER SOMETHING!" Raito yelled angrily. "...and now that I look at it, why isn't anyone else here shocked?"

"Oh," the girl at the counter said cheerfully, "things like that happen often. Besides, they left money on the table. Don't let it bother you. Can I help you with anything?"

Raito gaped at her. Rokya, however, shrugged. "Oh well. Yeah, I'll have that, that, and that piece of bread..."

"U-um..." A voice behind the two of them caused Raito to turn around. "Eh?"

Another nervous girl stood behind them, fiddling nervously with her hands. "Er, er... excuse me, b-but...a-are the two of you..."

"Huh?" Raito blinked, puzzled. "What?"

"...a-are the tw-two of you...going out?"

"..."

"..."

"...eh?"

...

_GONG!_

Raito suddenly blanched. _Sh-shit! _He had forgotten that Rokya was still holding his hand. "Um, um, th-this is not what you think it is!" Raito said hastily, dropping Rokya's hand as more and more girls gathered.

"SHIT!"

Unfortunately, they were all different girls from last time...

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU TWO-"

"THEY HAVE TO BE! SEE HOW THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER!"

"KYAAAA! IT'S SO ADORABLE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER?"

"SO CUTE, SO CUTE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CAN I TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU GUYS?"

Raito felt ready to barf. _Adorable? Together?_

Rokya, not knowing what was going on, turned. "Hm? What's going on?"

Raito's response was to slam his head repeatedly on the floor while hoping to either black out or disappear.

Rokya took one look at the girls and realized the situation.

"..."

"..." He grinned evilly. Time to make Raito's life hell.

"Yeah," Rokya said easily, slipping his arm over Raito's shoulder. "we're going out. Don't we look good together?"

"EH?-!" Ratio choked.

"Do any of you have a problem with that?" Rokya asked innocently, winking.

"NOOOO!" The girls squealed. "CUTE, CUTE, CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"G-GAH..." Raito stuttered, horrified. "Ro-Rokya-kun..." He quickly brushed Rokya's arm off. "N-no, w-we are NOT going out, sorry for that misunderstandi-"

"Oh, Raito," Rokya cried in mock-sadness. "How can you just dismiss our love like that?"

_LOVE? WHAT LOVE, YOU JACKASS!_

"YEAH, HOW CAN YOU?" The girls in front of them screamed furiously.

"I-it's not like that!" Raito hissed angrily. "Rokya-kun, STOP IT, before these girls try to tear me apart!" _I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM LATER... _

Rokya bit back a chuckle. "Ah, Raito, you're so cruuelllllll...how can you deny me in public?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO MEAN, PRETENDING YOU'RE STRAIGHT!" The girls screeched angrily.

"NO, NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, HONESTLY!" Poor Raito yelled back. "ROKYA-KUN AND I ARE NOT-"

"Ehhh..." Rokya drawled lazily, from behind, his hand coming up to stroke Raito's cheek. "Maybe I'll forgive Raito if he gives me a kiss, hm?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" The girls screamed in delight this time.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Raito screamed in horror, trying to slap the sick-minded boy's hands away. "ROKYA-KUN, I'M SERIOUS, STOP IT!"

"Ehehe..." Rokya giggled as the girls continued to scream in the bakery.

"RO. KYA. KUN." Raito said through dangerously gritted teeth. "YOU. HAVE. FIVE. SEC. ONDS. TO. GET. THE. HELL. A. WAY. FROM. ME."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS-"

"FIVE."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS-"

"FOUR."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS-"

"THREE."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS-"

"TWO."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS-"

"ON-"

"AHAHAHA!" Rokya let go of Raito and crossed his arms. "Just joking, ladies. We're not gay. That'd be pretty gross, considering that it's Raito..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The girls cried, all disappointed. "Aaaaaaaaw..."

"Honestly..." Raito muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Rokya-kun, I am so going to kill you..."

Rokya ignored the eighteen year old. "We're actually brothers! Can't you see the resemblance?"

"...u-um...s-somewhat?"

Raito face-palmed. "Really, Rokya-kun..."

"Oh," one girl cried. "Wait a minute. BROTHERLY LOVE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"..." Rokya blinked. "Wow...they're freaking me out...and that's coming from me..."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Raito swore. "Stupid girls..."

* * *

"W-whoa..." Matt said shakily. "Rokya was really scaring me there..."

"Me too..." Mark agreed, the bag containing the rest of the bread hanging down from his arm. "Poor Raito..."

"Even I feel sorry for him..." Mello added. "Only a little bit, though..."

"Aah..." Kiyo sighed. "I guess Rokya will never let that kind of opportunity pass...haha..."

* * *

_Seven minutes later..._

"Where are they going now?" Mello demanded as Rokya and Raito started down the street once more, finally free of those yaoi fangirls.

"I don't know..." Kiyo scratched her head. "Rokya's probably got some stupid things in mind..."

"Are you sure he's still not holding some kind of grudge against Raito?"

"No..." Near interrupted. "He probably doesn't. The incident back there was simply Rokya just being himself."

"Really? You think so?"

"Mello, stop challenging Near." Kiyo said wearily. "Rokya _is_ like that, with or without a grudge, you should know that by now..."

"Like I said before, Rokya-kun," Raito grumbled as they walked through the streets, "I am so going to get you for that...prepare to die..."

"Today or tomorrow?" Rokya asked cheerfully.

"...as soon as we get home."

"Okay!" Rokya grinned. _I guess it's all right with Raito now...at least he won't be kissing Yoko or anything like that in front of me...yeah, that's enough. Besides, it's pretty funny to see him all mad..._

"Ne, Raito-aniki..."

"Huh?"

Rokya began rummaging around in his pants. "Do you think Bob would like to come out, too?"

"EH? YOU STILL HAVE HIM IN THERE?"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

"ROKYA-KUN! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

"AH, DON'T BE LIKE THAT, BOB!" Rokya pleaded, struggling with the rooster, who was trying to fly off. "BE A GOOD BOY! I'LL BUY SOMETHING GOOD FOR YOU TO EAT LATER!"

Upon hearing this, the chicken quieted and settled onto Rokya's head. Raito face-palmed again. "Really, Rokya-kun...no wonder your chicken is so upset all of the time..."

In the background, the others shook their heads. "Poor chicken..."

"Okay, I might not feel THAT sorry for Raito, but I feel REALLY sorry for the chicken..."

"Oh, look, Aniki!" Rokya said suddenly, pivoting to the right, his chicken squawking in protest. "Frogs!"

Raito froze. "Wh-what?" To brown-haired boy's consternation, a tank full of the amphibians stood outside of what looked like a pet shop.

"Frogs?" Mello said out loud from behind a nearby stand of sunglasses. "Oh no...with Rokya, something bad is bound to happen..."

"U-um, can I help you five?" The flustered man sitting in the stand stuttered.

"Oh, yes!" Kiyo said hurriedly, pulling out some money. "We'll take five...um, never mind, Matt already has goggles...four pairs of sunglasses, please."

"Er..." Raito scratched his head. "Isn't it a little hot for them to put frogs out like this? And what if they leap out?"

"Don't be silly," Rokya made his way toward the tank. "the shop wouldn't put them like this out if they were able to escape or be stolen, they'd loose mon-ah."

In front of the tank was a large sign that said: _FREE. AS LONG AS YOU GET RID OF THESE FROGS, WE DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS._

"Free, huh? So that's why no one's really paying attention to it..." Rokya leaned over the tank. His chicken peered curiously. "Hm...they look more like toads than frogs, but then again, their skin's too smooth...I guess it's their faces..."

"Ro-Rokya-kun," Raito said warily, "if this store's trying to get rid of these frogs, there might be something wrong with them..."

Rokya rolled his eyes. "You and everyone else are all so worrisome, Raito-aniki... These frogs might have just been taking up too much space since no one bought them!"

"Well, who would want them? I mean, they are kinda freaky looking..." The frogs were roughly the size of a tennis ball, with oddly shaped faces, and huge eyes. You really wouldn't want to find one in your bathroom, that was for sure.

"Yeek." Mark shivered in disgust behind the huge dark lenses he was wearing. "Raito's right..."

"Aniki!" Rokya cried in mock-scandolism. "You should never judge something by its looks...take yourself, for example."

"JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Raito demanded.

"Noooooothing!" Rokya began swirling his finger in around the frogs, who hastily darted away from it. Suddenly, his chicken swooped down and attempt to stab a frog.

"AAAAAAAH! BOB, NO! YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE!"

"URGH..." Raito sighed. "Thank god those things are free..."

"BOB, BOB, PLEASE STOP! I KNOW I SAID I'D BUY YOU SOMETHING TO EAT, BUT YOU CAN'T EAT ALL OF THESE FROGS ALIVE!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Fortunately, Rokya was able to persuade his rooster not to eat a frog.

"Hm...Aniki..."

"What?" Raito asked with dread, knowing that evil tone.

"I wonder what would happen..." Rokya suddenly plucked an unsuspecting frog from the tank. "...IF I THROW THIS AT YOU!" Rokya expertly threw the poor frog right at Raito.

"..." Raito blinked.

_Flashback..._

Okay, first a soccer ball, then Kiyo's foot, now a tennis ball. What was next, a frog?

_End of Flashback..._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME, ROKYA-KUN!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WRONG, ANIKI? DON'T YOU WANT TO GIVE THE FROGY A HUG?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Raito hastily grabbed the squirming frog before it reached him and instinctively threw it at a nearby sunglass stand.

Mello, Kiyo, Mark, and even Matt freaked when they saw the frog headed towards them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Near just raised an eyebrow.

The blond hastily kicked the frog in a nearby corner. "GET THE HELL AWAY, YOU FREAKY FROG!"

Rokya and Raito blinked in surprise. "Hey..."

Both started over to the sunglass stand. "Didn't that just sound like Mello and Mark just now?"

"EEEP!" Mello hurriedly handed over two hundred dollar bills to the man. "WE WEREN'T HERE!" With that, the five took off.

"Hey," Rokya said to the man as soon as Mark had barely turned the corner, "were five people just here, a black-haired (super cute) girl, and four boys (even though one of them really looks like a girl), one blond, redhead, albino, and brown-haired (the blond is the one that really looks like a girl...)?"

"U-uh..." The man looked at the money in his hand, and then at Rokya. "...no."

"Um...okay, then."

Raito scratched his head. "Hm...that's strange...I was sure that it was Mark and Mello we both just heard..."

"...guess it wasn't."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Wh-whoa, that was another close call..." Matt muttered, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Y-yeah..."

"That poor frog..." Kiyo said grumpily. "Of course Rokya had to throw a frog at Raito-kun, and then Raito-kun had to throw it to us..."

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Rokya was now dragging Raito to...a super market?

"Oh, good!" Mello declared happily. "Surely there'll be plenty of things to hide behind!"

"Um, Rokya-kun..." Raito said anxiously, "shouldn't you take your chicken off of your head. I mean, really, I don't think..."

"It's FINE, Raito-aniki!" Rokya chuckled. "No one will mind Bob staying up here."

"Erm," An assistant approached Rokya. "is it all right if you could leave your chicken outside-EEEK!"

Rokya, who was radiating an angry red aura, smiled creepily and widened his eyes. "Hmm?"

"...NOTHING!"

"Wow, that was so mean of Rokya..." Kiyo muttered from behind a display of bananas. "Oi, Matt, what are you doing?"

The redhead shrugged as he walked in front of the bananas, in plain view of Rokya and Raito. "I like bananas."

"Just behind here, you idiot!" Mello snarled, yanking the game-obsessed boy away before Raito or Rokya could spot him.

"Huh? Kiyo?" A voice behind them called.

"Hm?" They all turned around.

"Oh, Yomi, Ryuuzaki!"

L began nibbling on his thumb. "Why is everyone wearing sunglasses instead of Matt-kun?"

"Why are you and Yomi holding hands?" Mello challenged.

"H-hey," Yomi growled, blushing, "this was done AGAINST my will, you know..."

"Ah, forget about that!" Kiyo said hastily. "Quick, take cover behind here before Rokya or Raito-kun sees us!"

L and Yomi were both quickly yanked behind the display of bananas as well.

"...so...why is everyone spying on Rokya-kun and Raito-kun?" L asked, casually picking a banana and peeling it.

"W-well," Mark explained, "Raito and Charlie were arguing so much with each other that we ditched them. But then, we got worried that they'd kill each other, so we went back to check on them. But they've reached some kind of agreement right now, so now we're just watching them for pure entertainment...or at least, Mello is..."

"I see..." L bit into the banana. "Hm. This should be fun."

"Oh, that's right, Yomi..." Kiyo dug into the bag Mark had been carrying and brought out a loaf of bread. "Here. Eat this quickly."

"Ah!" Yomi snatched at it hungrily. "Food!"

"If Yomi-chan was hungry," L muttered through a mouthful of banana, "then she should have told me something..."

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki!"

"That aside..." Kiyo looked warily around the display. "there's no telling what Rokya might do next. We all have to be on our guard."

"Yeah..."

In front of them, Rokya suddenly dashed ahead eagerly. "Oh, Aniki, look!"

"What now?" Raito demanded as he was dragged along at full speed.

"I wonder what caused Rokya-kun to become so excited..." L mused as Yomi dragged _him_ along with the others, who were hurrying to catch up with Rokya.

"I, for one, don't want to know..." Mark confessed. "But I don't really have any choice!"

"AHA!" Rokya skidded to a halt, the seven behind him stopping just in time. "THERE IT IS!"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**So, what is it that Rokya saw? THE WILL OF THE ABYSS! XD Just joking, I've been watching too much Pandora Hearts. **

**Oh yeah, and which pair do you like better? RaitoxKiyo or RokyaxKiyo? Just wondering...and why do I have this feeling everyone's gonna say the latter? Ugh...**


	77. Mayhem of PINEAPPLESAN!

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know this things is late and I'm sorry! WAH! Summer school tomorrow...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I HATE THIS WORLD. Anyway, enjoy the chapter...through my suffering...I will find someway to continue this. *Sob*

* * *

**

In front of the seven, Rokya suddenly dashed ahead eagerly. "Oh, Aniki, look!"

"What now?" Raito demanded as he was dragged along at full speed.

"I wonder what caused Rokya-kun to become so excited..." L mused as Yomi dragged _him_ along with the others, who were hurrying to catch up with Rokya.

"I, for one, don't want to know..." Mark confessed. "But I don't really have any choice!"

"AHA!" Rokya skidded to a halt, the seven behind him stopping just in time. "THERE IT IS!"

"What are you talking about?" Raito demanded again. "I don't see anything important-"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya danced in a crazy jig. "I FINALLY FOUND IT!"

"Found what?"

Kiyo rubbed her leg that had gotten bruised in their rush to keep up with the two former serial killers. "Whatever's got Rokya going, it better be important-"

"PINEAPPLE!" Rokya yelled eagerly, pointing to the yellow, pokey fruit lined up in a neat row.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...pine...apple..." Raito repeated slowly.

"...PINEAPPLE?-!" Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Mello all screamed at the same time. Fortunately, Rokya and Raito did not hear them, Raito too busy waddling in his own shock, Rokya too busy drooling over a pineapple.

"...so..." Raito put a palm to his forehead. "The reason...why...you yelled bloody murder and hauled me over here...was because...of... a pineapple?"

"Oh, no, Aniki!" Rokya cried happily. "These very SPECIAL pineapples!" The boy then started to run maniacally around the food section, picking up random pineapples.

"P-pineapple..." Mark repeated shakily. "We ran over here at full speed because of a pineapple...pineapple..."

"Apparently so, Mark-kun." L replied nonchalantly. "What are we hiding behind this time?"

"Uh..." Kiyo poked her head over the stand they were all crouching behind. "...oh, just more of those stupid pineapples..."

"..."

"...wait a minute..." Yomi and Kiyo looked at Rokya, who was only going where pineapples were, then at Raito, who had no choice but to follow Rokya, then at the stand of pineapples they were all hiding behind.

"..."

"..."

"...SHIT!" Mello swore for the third time. "GET BEHIND ANOTHER STAND!"

"...why must this always happen to us?-!" Trying not to make any noise, the seven, Mello and Yomi having to drag both Near and L, managed to creep and hide behind another stand.

And of course, as soon as they disappeared, Rokya jumped over to their stand of pineapples.

"Phew, that was like, the third close call we ever had..." Mark panted.

Still playing his gameboy without looking up, Matt frowned. "Is it just me, or are we hiding behind another stand of pineapples?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, another stand of pineapples!" Rokya yelled happily, running over to the next pineapple stand.

"...SHIT! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY FREAKIN' PINEAPPLES IN THIS FUCKING STORE?"

"Um, Mello, inside voices please..."

"To hell with 'inside voices'! LOOK, THERE'S A CART OF APPLES RIGHT THERE. JUST GET INSIDE THERE."

"Are you sure it's apples, not _pineapples_?"

"Uh, we can't all fit inside here, genius!" Kiyo whispered as they peered into the cart.

Mello snorted impatiently. "Then just dump all of the apples out!" The blond hastily began to fling apples out of the way.

Rokya was getting closer.

"Er, Mello, doesn't that make it a _bit_ obvious that we're hiding in here?"

"Who cares? Just get in!"

"So this is the wisest plan Mello can come up with in this situation..." Near mused to himself as Mello shoved the albino into the cart.

"For the last fucking time, Near, shut up!"

Unfortunately, they were too late.

Only Matt, Near, and Kiyo were in the cart by the time Rokya approached them.

"...oh shit..."

Rokya looked in their direction...

"Oh, well, we lasted long enough..." Kiyo muttered.

...AND DID NOT SEE KIYO, YOMI, L, MATT, NEAR, MELLO, AND MARK ALL SQUISHED IN THE APPLE CART.

Wow, he really is an idiot for an evil genius. Amazing how people can just miss things, huh?

Whistling a happy tune, Rokya plucked a pineapple and strolled away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what the fuck..."

"F-forget about it! This only adds to our advantage!"

"...something tells me Rokya-kun is not functioning right today..."

"Since when IS Rokya 'functioning right', Ryuuzaki?"

"Hm...Kiyo-chan does have a point..."

"Just shut up and hide behind something that does not have pineapples, guys!"

"Hmm..." Near twirled a lock of his hair as he was dragged behind a stand of oranges. "...so far, we have failed three times at this 'trailing' business."

"Sh-shut up!" Mello growled furiously. "We have not FAILED! NOT ONCE!"

"Yes, we have. If it were not for Rokya's obliviousness, we would have failed, first, at the bakery, then, the frog incident, and now, the pineapple incident..."

Yomi blinked curiously. "Frog incident?"

"Ah..." Kiyo rubbed her forehead wearily. "we'll tell you about it later, Yomi. Anyway, what is Rokya doing now?"

"OOH! RAITO-ANIKI, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ONE?" Rokya asked rapidly, holding up a pineapple for Raito to see.

"Er..." Raito scratched his head in confusion. "...I think that pineapple is fine, Rokya-kun. What are you going to do with it? Eat it?"

"Nope!" Rokya hugged the pineapple as if it was a teddy bear. "This is Pineapple-san! My new friend!"

"P-Pineapple-san?" Raito repeated dubiously. "Rokya-kun, I-"

Before Raito could state his opinion, Rokya's chicken, who was growing increasingly hungry by the minute, swooped down from the boy's head and somehow miraculously swallowed the pineapple whole.

"..."

"..."

"...wow..." Matt commented in the dismal silence. "Too bad we couldn't get that one on youtube..."

"BOB!" Rokya tried to pry the chicken's beak apart. "YOU JUST _ATE_ PINEAPPLE-SAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE PINEAPPLE-SAN BACK! PINEAPPLE-SAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? PINEAPPLE-SAN! BOB, YOU _KILLED _PINEAPPLE-SAN! SHAME ON YOU!"

"..."

"..."

"...okay," Kiyo said slowly, "he's gone insane to the point where I actually feel embarrassed just by watching him...honestly, 'Pineapple-san'?"

"Amazing..." Near was twirling his hair again. "I never knew a chicken could be that desperate..."

"Hah!" Mello cried triumphantly, but not too loudly, in case it attracted either of the two's attention again. "Near didn't know something, huh?"

"You did not know it either, Mello, so I do not think you should talk..."

"Ro-Rokya-kun..." Raito said nervously to the seventeen year old, "you can't really blame the chicken. He was very hungry, you could tell from that frog incident earlier..."

When Rokya continued to whine and prod at the poor rooster's belly, Raito lost it. "Rokya-kun!" Raito tossed another pineapple to him. "Look, Pineapple-san #2. Now leave that chicken alone."

Rokya caught the pineapple, Bob fluttering back to his head. "Ooh, let's play catch, aniki! Here!" He threw the pineapple back to the teen.

"Wh-whoa, Ro-Rokya-kun, please be careful!" Raito managed to catch the fruit just in time.

Tossing an orange from one hand to the other, Mark sighed. "The word 'careful' does not exist in Rokya's vocabulary..."

Meanwhile, instead of throwing the pineapple Raito walked over and handed it to the seventeen year old. "I think I've had enough of playing catch, really..."

"Okay then!" Rokya chirped cheerfully, taking the pineapple and hugging it close to his chest. Then...

"OUCH! PINEAPPLE-SAN POKED ME! SHAME ON YOU, PINEAPPLE-SAN!" Rokya now glared at the innocent yellow fruit.

"..."

"..."

"...Rokya-kun, you really can't blame the pineapple, you were hugging it so tightly..."

Kiyo groaned in exasperation. "First, a chicken, then, a pineapple...what's next, a pen?"

"That would be very entertaining..." Matt pointed out.

"Shut up, Matt," Yomi said hastily, "we really don't want that to come true!"

"Hmm..." L was chewing on his thumb again. "Even though, the sight of Rokya-kun worshipping a pen is quite amusing..."

"L!" Yomi scolded.

"What, Yomi-chan? I was just stating the facts."

"Just shut up you two!" Kiyo hissed as a harried Raito dragged Rokya to a station and demanded the seventeen year old for money.

"EH? Don't you have money, Aniki?"

"Of course I do, but you ARE the one who should pay for those two pineapples!" Raito yelled indignantly. "Besides, you already have a lot of cash..."

Rokya pouted. "But it's BOB's fault, really, because he KILLED Pineapple-san #1."

"Rokya-kun, you cannot 'kill' a fruit." Raito snapped impatiently. "It's not a living thing. And yes, it IS your fault, because that chicken wouldn't have eaten your first pineapple if you hadn't neglected him and gave him something else to eat before!"

Rokya make a "hmphing" noise like a four year old. "Are you saying that I should have let Bob eat that frog?"

"No, I'm saying you should have bought something else for Bob, like chicken feed or corn or WHATEVER chickens eat!"

"Raito-aniki," Rokya yelled back, "This is not a pet shop, it's a super market with food for HUMANS! And how can you not know what chickens eat? "

"If your brain managed to realize this store is for humans, then why didn't you use that knowledge to go to a pet shop and just buy something for your chicken to eat? And as for your question, Rokya-kun, I do NOT spend most of my time studying chickens!"

"You're making me sound more stupid than I actually am...how mean, I can tell the difference between a human and an animal, me being one myself...I MEANT HUMAN, ANIKI! Oh, no, Aniki, instead of chickens, you spend your time-"

"ROKYA-KUN," Raito said loudly, before Rokya could finish his sentence, which surely could not lead to anything good, "Just shut up and pay for those two damn pineapples!"

To Raito's surprise, Rokya actually obeyed him, if not reluctantly, grumbling all the while. "Aniki is so mean...he has anger issues..."

"Rokya-kun, you're really not one to talk about issues..." The brown-haired teen snorted. "...with that much money, you shouldn't worry...and come to think of it...I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Hm?" Rokya turned around, carrying his pineapple and crumpling the receipt into his short's pocket. "What?"

"Well..." Raito scratched the back of his head again. "Why _do_ you have so much money all of a sudden?"

"..."

"..."

"...ooooooooooooohhhhhhh..." Rokya said very slowly, as stretching his word as if delaying his answer to the question. Sweat seemed to form on the boy's forehead. "...th-thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...ahahahahahahahahahaaaa..."

"Yes, that." Raito said irritably. "Why, what's wrong?"

From behind a display of (insert random object here), Kiyo frowned. "Raito-kun's right. That is kinda strange, seeing how most of the time, Rokya doesn't care about money, since Ryuuzaki takes care of everything he does..."

"I wonder why Charlie doesn't want to answer..." Mark pondered.

"Maybe he stole it through horrible, unspeakable means best not known?" Yomi offered.

"No," Near interrupted, "as Kiyo-san put it, Rokya has Ryuuzaki to pay for all the messes he takes...stealing would make no sense..."

"Unless maybe Rokya did it for the hell of it." Matt added. "You know how he is..."

"Yeah, but..." Mello put a hand under his chin. "Maybe he stole it from you, Ryuuzaki?"

"As Matt-kun said," L cut in, "Knowing Rokya-kun, if that were the case, he would not be ashamed of it..."

"That does make sense..."

"Then," Kiyo asked, "Ryuuzaki, do you have an idea of how Rokya-kun got that money?"

L put his thumb to his mouth again while the six, even Near, all watched in anticipation.

"..."

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

GONG!

"..." L removed his thumb from his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki?"

L looked back to the six of them. "...I...have no idea how Rokya-kun managed to obtain that money."

_BANG!_

"EH?"

"HUH?"

"Interesting..."

"WHAT THE FUCK, RYUUZAKI?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?" Yomi demanded as Mark sweat-dropped, looking to her and the trailed pair to make sure the latter didn't near the former. "YOU'RE THE THREE GREATEST DETECTIVES IN THE WORLD, AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH?"

"Well, Yomi-chan did just say that something's are best left unknown, didn't she?"

"THAT'S ANOTHER MATTER!"

Meanwhile, Rokya was trying to delay his answer with Raito. "Ah, Aniki, the answer will only make you angry..."

"More than seventy five percent of what comes out of your mouth makes me angry." Raito stated bluntly. "This won't make any difference..."

Rokya blinked, temporarily distracted. "More than seventy five percent with me? What about Ryuuzaki?"

"Eight five percent. Now answer the question."

"Eight five percent, huh?" L repeated thoughtfully. "Hm, I must try to increase that percentage-GAH YOMI-CHAN!"

Yomi lifted her fist from the detective's now stinging head. " 'I have no idea'!Ryuuzaki, come up with a better answer than that!"

"Er...er..."

(Back to Rokya and Raito)

"Um..." Rokya's eyes darted furtively around, completely missing the display the seven spies were hiding behind. "...Okay, fine, Aniki, but listen, you can't tell ANYONE, okay?"

Raito snorted. "It's that bad?"

"Actually, the reason of that is mostly because there's a high chance that everyone else you tell will also tell either L or Yomi, who both REALLY don't need to know about this."

"Fine."

A long silence between the two followed. The fact that the store was nearly empty for some reason did not help.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WELL?"

"Um, Raito, do you REALLY want to know, I mean..."

"ROKYA-KUN." Raito's tone was very dangerous, and the younger teenager knew he had no choice.

Rokya sighed. "Hm...how should I put this...well, how about this answer? Nice, short, and TRUTHFUL."

"That's something new..." Raito muttered.

If Rokya could hear him, he ignored Raito's comment. "Ryuuzaki gave me that money."

"..."

Yomi glared at L fiercely. L sighed and started to flash his life before his eyes.

Seeing Yomi for the first time when she had been disguised as a boy.

Yomi, still disguised as a boy, touching him on the shoulder.

Yomi, still disguised as a boy, kicking L out of her room

Yomi, still disguised as a boy-

Raito frowned. "...and?"

"Ahaha...and what?"

"AND just why did he give you that money?"

"...Wellllllllllllllll..."

Yomi, with her shirt accidentally torn open, revealing that...well...she was a girl.

Yomi, kicking L in the balls to stop him from choking Kiyo.

Yomi, hitting him with the frying pan when he tried to eat the cookies.

Yomi-

"ROKYA-KUN! Just spit it out!"

"S-sorry, Raito-aniki. I...I just have this horrible feeling that L and the others are watching me...but it is impossible since they all ditched us in the first place, right?"

"..."

"..."

"No one say anything." Mello snapped, disgruntled.

Yomi, getting kissed in order to stop talking.

Yomi, beating him in video games despite...er, let's just leave that unsaid, shall we?

Yomi-

"Rokya-kun, any day now, any CENTURY now-"

"Oh sorry."

"..."

"...remember when we found Ryuuzaki and B and we couldn't tell them apart?"

"...yes...but what does that have to do with anything?"

Yomi, kissing him on his birthday.

Yomi, attacking L with her paintball gun.

Yomi-

"Yeah, he's right." Mark agreed. "How does that have anything to do with-"

"...Remember...how I managed to...well...er...identify the real one?"

_Damn, _L thought angrily, _I didn't even get to the cuddling part... _(chapter 59)

Yomi's eyes widened in horror.

"..."

"..."

Raito gawked at the younger teenager. "...he... he gave it to you...because...of...that...that...'method' you used to 'identify' him?"

"..." Rokya drummed his fingers nervously before putting his hands behind his head (much to the protest of his chicken, who was still perched there) and smiling brightly. "Pretty much."

"..."

"..."

"Now it begins." Matt said in a stage whisper, still playing his game boy in the shocked and horrified silence that followed. "Ten..."

"..." L sighed. Well, thanks to his fast pace of thinking, he was done. Now for his final breath.

"Nine..."

"Mark," Kiyo whispered warily, "come on, let's just scoot _away_ from Ryuuzaki...I'm so sorry, Yomi..."

"Eight..."

"Oh don't be my dear friend Kiyo. Absolutely none of it was your fault. Hehe..."

"Seven..."

"Kiyo," Mark said, gulping, "I think you're right..."

"Six..."

"I would be lying if I said I was not the least bit frightened." Near commented. "I will now distance myself from Ryuuzaki. It was nice knowing you."

"Five...and I'm going too, Near-"

"Oh." Mello huffed. "It was going to happen sooner or later, this sort of thing is inevitable, you know..."

"Four..."

"Hey," Rokya said slowly. "..aniki..."

"Three..."

"What, Rokya-kun?"

"Two..."

"Did you just hear something from behind that display of (insert random object)? I'm gonna go check it out..."

"One..."

"Fine. I better go with you, in case you and your chicken and your PINEAPPLE somehow end up blowing the whole thing up-"

"Zero."

"..."

"...'I HAVE NO IDEA HOW ROKYA-KUN MANAGED TO OBTAIN THAT MONEY'! YEAH RIGHT YOU LIAR!"

"I do regret of having to lie to Yomi-chan, but-"

"SHUT UP!"

_BANG!_

_SMASH!_

"OW!"

"_DAMN YOU!_"

"OOF!"

"YOMI-CHAN PLEASE-"

"SHUT UP!"

_WHOOMP!_

"I REPEAT, OW."

_WHAP!_

"Well, that sure made Ryuuzaki's day..." Kiyo commented from the corner where she, Mark, Matt, and Near had safely strayed to.

"ARGH!" Mello screamed. "W-WATCH WHERE YOU'RE HITING, YOMI! AND KEEP IT DOWN, WE DON'T WANT THEM TO-"

"Um, Mello?" Rokya asked, peeking his head around the display. "Wha-"

"Not now, Rokya," the blond interrupted irritably. "We're trying to stop Yomi from killing L because then you and Raito would notice us. So for now, shut up!"

"...Er..." Rokya scratched his forehead awkwardly. Behind him, Raito face-palmed, already aware of what lied behind the display of (insert random object)s.

"Yomi!" Mello snapped, turning away from Rokya. "If you have to kill L, then kill him quietly, will you?"

Kiyo sighed. "Well, we kept it up for long enough..."

"Yeah..." Matt agreed, still clicking away at his gameboy.

"It was a nice ending." Near commented.

L, who, by some miracle, was still standing throughout all of this, suddenly flipped and fell down with a plop.

"Ah, he's breathed his last."

"I'm amazed he could even talk when Yomi was hitting him like that."

"Well, he is a pervert..."

"Un, un." *Yeah, yeah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"Hm...does that mean Near will be the next L?"

Mello snorted. "He will certainly NOT be the next L! Shut up! Anyway, at least we're not in danger of Rokya and Raito hearing us anymore. Now, what was it you wanted to say, Rokya?"

"W-well..."

"What?" Mello said irritably. "Spit it out! We don't have all day. Hurry and say it so we can go back to spying on you two."

"..."

"He's really out of it," Mark whispered shakily, "isn't he?"

"W-well..." Rokya kept his finger at his forehead quzically. "Um...Mello...are you guys following us?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU-"

"..."

"..."

"...SHIT."

"Smooth, Mello. Very smooth."

"SHUT UP, NEAR."

"Well, thus concludes our 'trailing' adventure." Kiyo remarked, standing up and walking over to Rokya and Raito.

Mark just stood staring at a steamy and sulking Yomi. "Wow...for someone who tried so desperately to get Ryuuzaki back before...isn't it kinda ironic?"

"U-um, Yo-Yoko..." Rokya stammered, still pressing a finger to his temple and gawking at the scene before him, "wh-what's the meaning of this?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Now you finally know how we feel when you do such stupid things, Rokya."

Raito sighed. "It kinda dulls the satisfaction when you feel the exact same way."

His eye beginning to twitch, Rokya turned to his crush. "Th-thanks, Yoko, but that _really_ didn't answer my question."

"Well..." Kiyo shrugged nonchalantly. "After we ditched you guys, Mello got worried that you two might kill each other. So he dragged us back to where you and Raito-kun were, only to see you two reach a compromise."

"To see us reach a compr-GAK!" Rokya gagged in horror. "J-JUST H-HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?"

"...pretty much all of it." Kiyo responded.

"ALL OF IT?"

"Oh yes, that reminds me..." In one swift (painful) motion, Kiyo reached over and yanked Rokya's ear.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"LITTE SISTER?" Kiyo hissed. "Is THAT how you really think of me? Great, Rokya, just GREAT. YOU MADE ME SOUND LIKE SOME ADORABLE GIRL IN A ROMANCE DRAMA!"

"S-sorry?" Rokya tried not to blush. "Um...I know how hard it is to believe but...um..." He blinked in surprise as his ear was released.

Kiyo snorted and turned away. "Whatever. I'm glad you guys solved your problems."

"Y-you don't mind, Kiyo-chan?" Raito asked, torn from looking either her or the collapsed L, who's body was being poked repeatedly by Near.

Kiyo smiled at him. "Nah, it's fine, Raito-kun!"

_Grrrrrrrr..._ thought Rokya. _Sigh...oh well..._

"Wait, wait!" Rokya said suddenly, horror struck once more. "You...saw everything from that point?-! Including the bakery?"

"Who else would have broken that window in order to escape from you guys?" Near pointed out, still prodding L, who was not responding in any sort of way. "Hm. Guess he's dead after all."

"Y-yo-you..." Rokya gagged again. "Yo-Yoko, please do not tell me that you-"

Kiyo flicked his forehead carelessly. "I did. Always knew you swung that way, Rokya."

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rokya grabbed his hair with his hands, ignoring his chicken's protests. "I-I-I-I WAS ONLY DOING IT TO TORTURE RAITO-ANIKI! YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN TH-"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Geez, Rokya. Don't get all upset. I was just kidding."

"...oh." Rokya blinked, letting go of his hair. His chicken stopped squawking.

Kiyo frowned. "Oh, and Rokya?"

"What?"

"I think L has just DIED." Kiyo said loudly.

"Oh...I see...that is a problem..." Rokya agreed slowly. _What, Yoko? You want me to bring him back with the Life Note? Oh come on, he's not dead, he's just in a shut down kinda mode, you get it?_

_I don't give a damn, Rokya, just make sure he wakes up! _

_Fine, fine._ Rokya walked over to the apparently "dead" L. "Don't worry, Near's not gonna be the next L anytime soon." Rokya assured, lifting up the sagging detective by his arms, so his back faced the seventeen year old. "All he needs to wake up is a nice, hot, hard-"

"...Charlie?" Yomi said skeptically while everyone else face-palmed, even Matt and Near.

"-Foot up in the ass!" Rokya finished happily, throwing L up in the air and kicking him soundly in the butt. The detective crashed into a wall of merchandise before falling flat on his face.

"...has anyone besides myself realized that if you replace the word 'foot' with-"

"SHUT UP MATT."

Oblivious to the awkward tension surround him, Rokya jogged over to L's side and poked him cheerfully. "See? He's breathing."

_You're so stupid._

_Why, thank you, Yoko!_

L stirred. "U-uh..."

"Ryuuzaki!" Yomi hurried over to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Yo-Yomi-chan?"

"U-um..." Yomi blushed and looked away from L's dazed face, "th-there's something I forgot to do, Ryuuzaki."

"Eh?"

_BANG!_

"ARGH! NOT THE FRYING PAN, YOMI-CHAN STOP, YOMI-CHAN, STOP!"

_BANG!_

"NOW-"

_BANG!_

"SUFFER-"

_BANG!_

"THE-"

_BANG!_

"WRATH-"

_BANG!_

"OF-"

_BANG!_

"THE-"

_BANG!_

"FRYING-"

_BANG!_

"PAN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiyo sighed sympathetically. "Poor Yomi..."

"Poor Yomi?" Raito repeated dubiously. "I feel more sorry for Ryuuzaki."

Behind them, Rokya tossed his pineapple up and caught it. "AH! Pineapple-san~!"

"..." Kiyo rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, he is SO stupid..."

"Wait for it..." Matt said, still glued to his gameboy.

"AGH!" This time, the pineapple missed Rokya's arms and hit the floor, rolling away. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rokya began to chase wildly after the fruit. "COME BACK, PINEAPPLE-SAN! PINEAPPLE-SAN!"

Kiyo tried to keep frowning, but utterly failed. She giggled. "Okay, he is stupid, but I can't help it. I'd miss him if he weren't around. Things would be too boring."

Still playing his gameboy, Matt turned to the camera's direction and sighed. "Ah...if only Rokya was able to hear her say those words..."

But Rokya was too busy still trying to get his pineapple back. "PINEAPPLE-SAN!" Finally! The pineapple hit and ceased rolling against a heavy looking cardboard box.

"Phew!" Rokya grabbed the pineapple. "Thank goodness! I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost this Pineapple-san too! By the way," the teenager added sullenly, his eyes glaring at the top of his head, "I still haven't forgiven you, Bob!"

The poor chicken squawked, as if saying, "Eh? It's my fault?"

Rokya turned back to the box. "Hmm...I wonder what's in here?" He reached in and pulled out a bottle. "Juice?"

His chicken squawked warily. "Quiet, Bob, let me find out what this is."

"...oh." Rokya began scratching his forehead again, puzzled. "Alcohol, huh?" He looked left and right, then at all camera positions. "Hm...no cameras at all in this corner? How ironically stupid of them..." He looked back at the alcohol. "...hey, there's a lot more in this box..." An very dangerous idea was forming in Rokya's mind.

_To be continued._

Oh, and kids, don't do this at home, please, PLEASE do not do this at home.

* * *

**"COME BACK, PINEAPPLE-SAN! PINEAPPLE-SAN" XD I TOTALLY LOVE THAT PART! I'm sorry, I can't help it. Anyway...*points down to review button.* Please? It would make summer school much easier?**


	78. Mayhem of BARNEY?

**A/N: 479 reviews? AWESOME! As it turns out, summer school is SUPER boring, even though the teacher's nice. Today, everyone became so bored since we still had half an hour left that our teacher actually grabbed the clock and made it ten minutes fast. XD.**

**And surprisingly enough, there was a rooster outside our room that kept crowing so loudly that our teacher offered five dollars to anyone who strangled it. It eventually got chased away by the teacher himself. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! XD just kidding.**

**Oh, and for all of you who didn't like the L-abuse last chapter, I think it was rather sweet of him that Yomi is his 'life', don't you think?**

**XD**

**

* * *

**

"Kiyo-san, is that really true?"

"Eh?" Kiyo turned to face the albino. "Near-kun, what do you mean?"

Near twirled his hair contemplatively. "If Rokya was gone, would you really miss him?"

"O-of course!" Kiyo replied, startled. "I would miss _any_ of you...though, on second thought...a _break_ from Rokya, Mello, and Ryuuzaki would not be so bad..."

"Oh, speaking of him, Ryuuzaki's up..." Raito remarked as the black-haired man gave a groan once more. "Ah, Ryuuzaki, let me help you..."

"Amazing," Mark shuddered, "I can't believe anyone could ever survive that frying pan attack..."

L lifted his head up as Raito helped him up by the shoulder. "...yes, Mark-kun should be surprised...I am, myself. Raito-kun, is it all right if you can carry me? I'm not feeling that well just yet..."

"Sure, sure..."

With that, L crouched on the teen's back, holding Raito's shoulder by the tips of his fingers, but still somehow maintaining a strong grip.

Kiyo looked back in the direction where Rokya had gone. "Really, how long can it take to catch a pineapple? Sheesh, he's so stupid...oh, there you are, Rokya."

Sure enough, the seventeen year old emerged from behind a shelf of (insert random objects), his chicken nested comfortably on his head and his...pineapple...in his arms. "Rokya, where were you this whole time?"

"Er..." Rokya fidgeted. "...trying to catch Pineapple-san, of course."

Kiyo sighed. "Come on, let's leave this store before you, your chicken, and your...pineapple cause any more damage."

"That's Bob and Pineapple-san to you, Yoko!"

"Whatever..."

"..." L gave Rokya a suspicious glance from Raito's back. "Is Rokya-kun hiding something?"

Rokya tilted his head innocently. "Of course I'm hiding something, Ryuuzaki."

"EH?" Kiyo and Mark backed away from him in alarm. "What is _that_ supposed to mean, Rokya?"

"...MY BUTT." Rokya yelled cheerfully, panting his behind. "I am kinda hiding it from you in my clothing so-"

"Rokya, please shut up." Kiyo interrupted bluntly. "...Of all things to say...sheesh..." _Yup, I definitely wouldn't mind a break without him..._

"..." Yomi face-palmed. "...no comment..."

Mark sighed unhappily. "Can't expect anything more from Charlie, I guess...anyway, like Kiyo said, we better go before anything else gets blown up..."

"Say, Aniki..." Rokya yawned as he leaned a hand on Raito's already occupied shoulder, "It's getting really boring calling you 'Aniki' all of the time..."

"Then just call me Raito..." The eighteen year old muttered under his breath, heaving under L's weight. Really, how can such a scrawny person weigh so much? Especially since the said person had just thrown up...not to say that L was anorexic or anything...

"For Raito-kun's information, Ido _not_ weigh more than the average person my age." L informed while resting on the man's back.

Raito scowled. "Yet you seem to."

"OOOOH!" Rokya suddenly went into a weird, frenzy like dance. "SOMETHING'S HAPPENING OUTSIDE! NE, MINNA, LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT!" With that said, he dashed out of the store before any of the other eight could say a word. Not that they were going to, anyhow...

"Tch. Damn him." Kiyo muttered, starting after him. "Oi, ROKYA! WAIT UP! ROKYA!"

"A-agh! Kiyo, please don't leave me behind!" Mark stammered, frightened as he hurried after her as well_._ Yomi poked his forehead. "Then, Mark, don't be so slow!" Yomi then outran Mark and went to Kiyo. "Wh-why does everyone have to run so fast?"

"Get used to it, Mark-kun." Raito said stoically, hefting L up and following them. "Raito-kun is so slow..." L remarked annoyingly.

"Then maybe you should walk on your own, Ryuuzaki! Honestly, what has Rokya-kun gotten into this time?"

"...well, I suppose this would be more entertaining..." Near remarked as he stood up and started to walk _very_ slowly in the direction where the six had gone.

"...Yeah." Matt joined him, dragging Mello, who was in a depressed sulk because of what had happened with Rokya, by the collar of his leather shirt.

"Where did he go, where did he go..." Kiyo stormed. "I'm gonna kill that idiot!"

"Probably to find some yaoi porn magazines?" Matt offered.

"Hmph! Bet you're right, that perve-WAIT, MATT? WHAT THE-HOW DID YOU GET HERE? WE LEFT YOU BEHIND IN THE STORE!"

"..." Matt just shrugged and continued to play his gameboy.

"...I hate you guys..." Mark grumbled.

"R-Ryuuzaki, are you sure you're still not able to walk-"

"Yes, Raito-kun. If you'd like to abandon me right here in the street, go ahead. However, I must remind you that if Rokya-kun causes another 'accident', there will be no one to-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME!"

_BOOM!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A far off scream caused everyone to look up. "Charlie must have-"

"No, Mark-kun." L interrupted monotonously. "That seemed to come from something else."

"EH?"

"Oh!" Yomi exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. "So that's where Charlie went, huh?" In the streets, there seemed to be some sort of fair with rides, food, and games for children. Note _children_. It was quite loud, with the shouting and screaming they had just heard, and it was also very crowded.

"Some kind of annual fair here?" Kiyo observed, reading the large poster that was stretched over a building.

"...hmm..." L examined it dubiously. "There is a 35% chance that we will not be able to escape from this thing alive..."

Kiyo shrugged nonchalantly. "Worth the risk! Anyway, with this sort of thing going on, Yomi and I can escape from all of you guys, right?"

"Sure, Kiyo-chan-WAIT WHAT?"

"YAY! Come on, Kiyo!" Before any of the males of the group could do anything, the two girls were already running off. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's get some cotton candy!"

"Oh, wait, shouldn't we got on the rides before we eat, though?"

"Nah, more chance we'll run into Rokya that way. Besides, it's still morning! We have plenty of time!"

"You're right! Okay, cotton candy it is, then!"

"Kiyo-chan, Yomi-san, WAIT..." Raito groaned and stopped talking, unable to run after them because of the annoying burden he was carrying.

"Raito-kun, it is not my fault that Yomi-chan decided to injure me more than she usually does..."

Raito growled irritably. "Yomi-san never injures you unless you deserve it, you know..."

"Well, perhaps _that_ was my fault. Anyway, we better go look for Rokya-kun. It should not be difficult to do. All we have to watch for is fire, wreckage, or particularly horrified screams."

"Very funny, Ryuuzaki..." Raito turned to Matt, Mello, and Near. "Oh, and what are you three going to do?"

Matt and Near both shrugged. Mello was still busy suffering. "We'll just look around and also keep an eye out for Rokya too. If we see him, we'll make him give you a signal."

"...uh..." Raito sighed. "...I see...well, Ryuuzaki and I will both look for him, right, Ryuuzaki?"

"Actually," L said, his voice almost hopeful, "I was wondering if Raito-kun would let me get some cotton candy and other sweets as well..."

"NO."

L pouted, his fingers digging into Raito's shoulders as Raito hurried off in a random direction. "Why not? It will not take much time, Raito-ku-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE HEAVY ENOUGH AS OF RIGHT NOW!"

"I assure Raito-kun that I have a fast metabolism-"

"TOO BAD! You don't deserve any sweets anyway!"

"But Raito-kun-"

"NO!"

"WHAT?" Using his chin, L hit the back of Raito's head desperately. "Raito-kun is ignoring my basic needs!" The detective whined, as Raito's eyes darted back and forth, searching for a certain teenager with a pineapple and a chicken on his head.

"Fine," Raito snapped, losing his temper, "why don't you eat a nice VEGETABLE FOR ONCE?"

"Eating vegetables is not a basic need of mine. Besides, I do not see any vegetable stands here."

"Then you can just wait. Like Kiyo-chan said, it isn't even eleven yet. We still have time before lunch. And eating sweets around the clock can't be a basic need of yours, either!"

"Actually, Raito-kun, it is. In order for my mind to function properly-"

"Ryuuzaki, it's only for an hour or so!" Raito snarled, darting up the streets as he searched among the crowd.

"How would Raito-kun feel if he were denied to use the bathroom for an hour or so?" L said sulkily, deciding to not watch for Rokya, instead, for Yomi.

Instead of answering the detective's question, Raito simply scowled again. "Why must you compare that to using the bathroom? We're talking about consuming something, not-"

"I assure Raito-kun, he does not need to finish that sentence."

"Good."

"Then," L grinned hopefully, "can we-"

"NO, RYUUZAKI."

Mark was left alone in the street. "B-B-BUT RYUUZAKI RAITO NEAR MATT MELLO KIYO YOMI CHARLIE!...anyone?"

* * *

"Wow," Yomi remarked as she and Kiyo strolled through the crowd, "it really is crowded! Do you think Raito and Ryuuzaki would be able to find us through this?"

"Probably not." Kiyo answered happily, biting a piece of the cotton candy she was holding. "Besides, I don't feel ready to run into Rokya just yet!"

"Oi, oi," Yomi warned, "don't go saying that, or he'll pop up right in front of you."

Kiyo snorted, finishing her cotton candy with one bite. "Oh come on, what are the chances? He's probably having too much fun to bother us right now-"

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Rokya suddenly popped up screaming, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK-" The chicken still on his head and the pineapple now strapped to his back, Rokya hastily grabbed the two of them and forced them down, as if hiding from an enemy.

"OOOF!"

"ROKYA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN-"

"SSSSH!" Rokya cried frantically, clapping his hand over Kiyo's mouth. "If you're too loud, you'll draw...that...that..._THING'S_ attention!"

" 'Thing's' ?" Both girls demanded incredulously, Kiyo shoving his hand off. "What the hell are you talking about?" On closer inspection, Rokya looked very pale and frightened...they hadn't seen him like that since Jenny..._shiver..._Jenny...

"Wh-what the hell's gotten into you?" Kiyo hissed violently. "Have you seen Jenna again or something?"

"N-no..." Rokya gulped, clutching their shoulders tightly, "s-something even worst than that..."

"HUH?" Yomi and Kiyo exchanged dubious looks. _What on Earth could be worst than Jenny?_

_I don't know...maybe it's something that's worst in only Rokya's point of view, you know what I mean?_

_Charlie's point of view, huh? You're probably right..._

"STOP DOUBTING ME!" Rokya screamed hysterically. "I CAN TELL BY THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES, BUT YOU'D BE FREAKED OUT TOO!"

"Yes, yes..." Kiyo rolled her eyes as Rokya's grip got stronger, his eyes darting back and forth between the crowed like a perverted stalker. "All right, Rokya, if this thing is so bad, then pray, tell us what this 'thing' is."

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no..." Rokya whispered frantically, his eyes still darting in their sockets. "I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't be-bear t-to s-s-say i-it o-out loud... Y-Yo-Yo-Yoko d-d-don't m-make me!"

"Wow, you're stuttering a lot..." Kiyo remarked bluntly.

Yomi sighed in exasperation. "If you can't even bring yourself to tell us what it is, then it's not our problem." She stated irritably, trying to brush off the seventeen year old's grip.

"GAH!" Rokya squawked in alarm. "F-fi-fine, I...I'll tell you what the _THING_ is, j-j-just do-don't let IT near m-m-m-me..."

"If you're talking about the horrifying creature you saw in a mirror, Rokya, there's no problem, just don't ever look in a mirror again, okay?"

"Th-th-th-this is n-not a t-t-time f-for jokes, Yoko!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell us, okay?"

Rokya gulped again, beads of sweat literally dripping off of his chin. "U-u-um...w-w-w-well...it's..."

"ROKYA-KUN?"

"Huh?" All three looked up to see Raito carrying L on his back, both staring at Rokya. "Rokya-kun, is that you?"

"...what...exactly is Rokya-kun doing?"

"Acting like a total idiot." Kiyo answered. "What else would he be doing?"

"Hmm..." L put a thumb into his mouth. "He looks rather...frightened..."

"Aniki! Ryuuzaki!" With one desperate swoop, Rokya had them by the shoulders as well, his eyes still going in all directions. "We must be careful! The _THING_ could be close..."

"...'Thing'?" Both geniuses repeated dubiously, L slipping off of Raito's back.

"YES." Rokya repeated gravely. "The...the...the... _THING._"

"..."

L quirked an eyebrow, his thumb still in his mouth. "...And would Rokya-kun mind telling the four of us what this...'thing' is?"

"I-i-i-i-it's..." Rokya's eyes suddenly ceased looking all around and focused on the ground with such intensity that Kiyo and Yomi (And Raito, of course) grew nervous.

"...well?"

"...I-it's...d-d-d-d-difficult t-t-t-to say it...o-o-out l-l-l-loud..a-a-a-also v-v-very d-d-d-difficult...t-t-t-to b-b-believe, t-too...a-a-and..."

"And what?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'LL ALL LAUGH AT ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kiyo snorted again. "Don't be ridiculous, Rokya. You might as well just get it out."

L removed his thumb from his mouth. "...Rokya-kun sounds like he has had a sudden speech impairment..."

"S-S-S-S-S-SHUT UP, RYU-RYUUZAKI!" Rokya spluttered indignantly, his face now bright red. "I'D L-L-LIKE T-TO S-SEE H-H-HOW Y-YOU'D D-D-DEAL W-W-WITH S-SOMETHI-THING L-L-L-LIKE TH-THAT!"

"Too bad Mark-kun isn't here..." Raito commented.

"Huh?" Kiyo blinked. "Is he with Mello, Matt, and Near?"

"...I...think so..."

"THINK?" Kiyo demanded.

Meanwhile, Yomi finally took pity on Rokya and patted his shoulder consolingly in an attempt to loosen the vice grip he had on her own shoulder. "Ch...Charlie, calm down. Whatever's bothering, just tell us what it is, and RELAX. We promise not to laugh. RIGHT?"

"...Well, Yomi-chan, that depends on exactly what-" Yomi glared at L. "...Of course, Rokya-kun, no matter what the most ridiculous thing it is, we'll take it seriously, since it's gotten even you scared to death."

"O-o-o-okay..." Rokya twitched his thumbs nervously. "Rokya, Yomi's right." Kiyo added, turning away from Raito and adopting a comforting tone as well. "We'll manage to understand, somehow. So don't worry about telling us, okay? We won't laugh."

"Yeah," Raito agreed, "like Ryuuzaki said, if it's something that's gotten you this frightened, it's definitely no laughing matter, Rokya-kun..."

"Yo-Yoko...A-Aniki..."

"...um...yes?"

"KYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Rokya suddenly pulled both of them into a tight hug. "I LOVE BOTH OF YOU-"

"OOOF!"

"GRRRRRRRRR! LET GO OF ME, YOU STUPID PERVERT! TAKE THAT!"

"GAAAAAAAH-"

_

* * *

_

** ...PLEASE STAND BY... ^_^ ...THANK YOU...**

**

* * *

**

"A-anyway," Yomi finally said, "Charlie, what IS it that's been scaring the pants off of you?"

"..." Rokya took a deep breath, his chicken ruffling its feathers. "...Th-that...thing...th-that's been s-scaring m-me...is...is..." Before he could finish his sentence, Rokya jerked his head up as if "that thing" had suddenly appeared.

"Rokya?"

"What's wrong-"

Rokya's face slowly drained out of color, from bright red to pale white once more.

"...Rokya-kun does not look well." L observed, exasperating the other three beside him. "His skin looks like it is in desperate need of some blood vessels."

"RYUUZAKI-"

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GAH..." Rokya raised a horrified finger to something behind the four of them, his eyes again covered by his bangs. "G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GAH..."

Yomi frowned. "Something about this situation is eerily familiar..."

"Oh," Kiyo said sarcastically, "I get it. Right now, there's probably a very scary PANDA behind us, isn't there, Rokya?"

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Panda?" Raito and L repeated in unison again.

"And no, Ryuuzaki, I mean the _real_ panda that eats healthy food."

L frowned. "Just how do I resemble a panda?"

"..."

"...forget I said that." L pouted sullenly, while a white-faced Rokya continued to gawk in horror.

"Ahaha, poor Ryuuzaki." Yomi turned back to still pale and stuttering Rokya. "Oh yeah, Charlie...don't worry, just blink your eyes and it will disappear..."

"..."

"...unless..." Kiyo sweat dropped. "...there actually really is a panda behind us...there couldn't be, r-right?"

Raito sighed. "Well, it can't be as bad as Rokya...let's just get away from it then."

"Interesting." L mused. "So Rokya-kun has two main fears. Jenny and pandas." The four started to turn around.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GA-GA-GA-GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A now completely hysterical Rokya grabbed all of their shoulders to prevent them from turning around. "WH-WH-WH-WH-WHATEVER H-HAPPENS D-D-D-D-D-DON'T A-A-A-A-ANY-ANY O-ONE O-OF Y-YOU T-TURN A-A-A-A-A-A-AROUND... P-P-P-PLEASE...I-I'M BEG-BEGGING ALL OF Y-YOU...D-D-DON'T T-TURN A-A-AROUND...GAH..."

"Rokya-kun, it's just a panda, how bad can it be-"

_SNAP._

Rokya completely lost it.

"YOU PINEAPPLE HEADS!" He roared, too hysterical to stutter anymore. "THE THING THAT WAS FREAKING ME OUT WAS NOT A FREAKING PANDA! IT WAS A FREAKING **DINOSAUR**!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kiyo and Yomi both broke free of his hold and stared, Raito and L soon following.

"...WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"..."

"..." In front of them stood what looked like a huge statue of some dinosaur/Godzilla looking thingy with wheels that was moving around. What made it even worst was that the dinosaur was painted a maroonish purple, so no one could look at it and not think immediately of Barney.

"...impressive." L stated blankly. Yomi promptly smacked his head.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING THERE?" Kiyo demanded, completely freaked out.

"Kiyo-san," Near said, he, Matt, and Mello seeming to appear out of nowhere, "that is a fake dinosaur only used for display..." Yomi took one look at them and shook her head. "I-I give up...I'm not gonna ask..."

"I KNOW THAT IT'S FAKE, NEAR-KUN, I CAN SEE THE WHEELS! BUT THIS IS JUST TOO STUPID!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rokya yelled, still hysterical as he gripped Kiyo's shoulders from behind. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE HORRIBLE POWER OF..OF...THAT THING!"

"ROKYA," Kiyo growled through gritted teeth as she turned around to face the teenager, "I CAN **COMPLETELY** UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'D BE FREAKED OUT BY THAT THING, BUT NOT HOW YOU'RE SO DAMN SCARED OF IT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE IT'S GONNA EAT YOU OR SOMETHING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GIVE ME A BREAK, YOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I JUST HATE DINOSAURS, OKAY? MY WORST FEAR SINCE I WAS FIVE IS BEING EATEN BY A DINOSAUR!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kiyo, Yomi, Raito, and even Mello all said at the same time.

Matt sighed. "Damn...where's a time machine when you need one?"

"B-BUT ROKYA, IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, WE SAW PLENTY OF VIDEOS AND PICTURES OF DINOSAUR-"

"I DON'T MIND IF THEY'RE LITTLE OR ANYTHING! I JUST HATE IT WHEN THEY'RE REALLY, REALLY BIG! THEN IT'S LIKE THEY CAN REALLY EAT ME!"

"ROKYA, I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT THIS CERTAIN DINOSAUR IS **FAKE**! THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO PANIC LIKE THAT!"

"DO YOU THINK MY SUBCONSCIOUS MIND CAN PROCESS **THAT**, YOKO?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, ROKYA, YOU **DO** KNOW THAT IT'S FAKE, DON'T YOU?"

"OF COURSE I DO! THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS SAYING, IDIOT! WHAT I MEANT WAS THAT EVEN THOUGH IT'S FAKE, IT STILL SCARES ME, OKAY?"

"WELL, NO NEED TO GET ALL HYSTERICAL AND DESPERATE ABOUT IT, ROKYA! I WAS ACTUALLY ENJOYING A TIME AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU CRAZY PEOPLE WHEN YOU SUDDENLY BURST IN AND ATTACK YOMI AND ME!"

"WAH! YOU'RE MAKING ME SAD, YOKO!"

"THEN JUST **IGNORE** THAT STUPID DINOSAUR-"

"BARNEY!"

"..."

"..._I BEG YOUR PARDON, ROKYA_?"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! THE COLOR MAKES IT LOOK JUST LIKE **BARNEY**! I KNOW YOU THOUGHT OF THAT TOO, DON'T DENY IT, YOKO!"

"WHO CARES IF IT LOOKS LIKE BARNEY, ROKYA?"

"I DO! BARNEY! GO AWAY, BARNEY! DAMN YOU!"

"ROKYA, YOU CAN'T JUST SHOUT AT A STATUE LIKE THAT!"

"THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY, WOMAN, AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!'

"ROKYA, YOU IDIOT, WE'RE IN THE UNITED KINGDOM, NOT THE UNITED STATES!"

"AND DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN, YOKO?"

"ARGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE FRIGHTENED?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, ROKYA! A PAIN IN THE ELBOW, FOREHEAD, BUTT, WHEREVER IT HURTS! BESIDES, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! AT LEAST NO ONE LAUGHED AT YOU, JUST LILKE WE SAID!"

"..." Rokya merely pouted deeply and pointed to Raito and L who were trying (and spectacularly failing) at keeping in their giggles.

"...oh." Kiyo blinked. "...Those idiots...well, you should be grateful that at least Yomi and I didn't laugh at you, right, Yomi? Yomi?"

"Ugh..." Yomi hugged herself in deep depression, her figure black and white. "...Dinosaur..."

"Poor Yomi..." Kiyo sighed. "Rokya, if we go away from... 'Barney'... will you calm down at least _a little_?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD FUCKING CALM DOWN DAMN WOMAN AND BARNEY...wait, why aren't you shouting at me in all capital letters anymore?"

"Because if I continued, I would be no better than you or Raito-kun." Kiyo said irritably, grabbing Rokya's arm. "Come on. Let's put some distance between you and 'Barney', okay? Everyone?"

"..." L and Raito were too busy laughing over Rokya (yes, L was actually laughing), the Whammy boys seemed actually interested in the dinosaur, and Yomi was too busy being a black and white depressed character, and Mark...wait, where is Mark?

Kiyo sighed. "Oh well. Then I'll go with you, okay, Rokya? Don't you go all weird on me." She continued to drag Rokya down the street, away from "Barney".

"...w-wait.." Rokya said slowly, Barney fading from his mind. "...you...you're actually going with me, Yoko?"

"Hm? Well, yeah." Kiyo looked at him, puzzled. "I can't have you running all over the place screaming 'BARNEY'S GONNA EAT ME' at the top of your lungs, can I?"

"...I guess not..." They continued walking away, Rokya now feeling a good deal calmer.

_...wow...I should get scared more often..._

_

* * *

_

**Raikun: Rokya is such an idiot when it comes to Kiyo...sigh. Anyway, what do you want to happen to them before they all go home? And...what happened to the alcohol Rokya had discovered? XD That part is yet to come. MUAHAHAHA.**

**Someone (I can't remember who, SORRY! T_T) said something about putting Barney in the story so that's why...ehehe. Oh, and did you know? Loaf is actually afraid of being eaten by dinosaurs too?"**

**Loaf: Oh shut up, I would never get freaked out by a fake statue like that.**

**Raikun: Oh really? Then let us test it, shall we? BRING IT IN, BOYS!**

**Loaf: WTF?**

**Raikun: Oh I was just kidding, did you think I'd really do that? Idiot...See you next chapter!**


	79. Not Much Mayhem But Awkwardness?

**A/N: It's 11 right now...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I feel so disorientated. Yesterday, I went to bed to the point where...it was no longer yesterday...I was playing video games with my friend...and let's just say that she also inspired some of Rokya's crazy moments...and then I slept until five pm today...oh...how can an insomniac like L manage it? T~T**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry Black Alice Butterfly! I forgot...T~T...**

**waaaaaaaaah I feel so dizzy...sorry about that...enjoy the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

"DAMN YOU, RYUUZAKI!" Yomi yelled furiously as she slammed her foot into the said detective's face with all the force she could muster.

"OOF!" L reeled back, clutching his face with one hand. "And how will Yomi-chan justify _that_ action?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT CHARLIE STOLE MY KIYO AND RAN AWAY! I HATE YOU L!" Yomi bawled as she pummeled her fists over the detective's chest.

"Er, Yomi-san," Raito started hesitantly, "I am upset as well, but instead of injuring Ryuuzaki any further, shouldn't you be trying to find Kiyo-chan and Rokya-kun?"

"Of course, Raito!" Yomi growled. "BUT RIGHT NOW I MUST PUNISH RYUUZAKI SINCE IT'S ALL HIS FAULT THAT CHARLIE STOLE MY PRECIOUS ANGEL KIYO! DAMN YOU RYUUZAKI! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! J-JUST HOW IS IT MY FAULT, YOMI-CHAN?"

"IT JUST IS! NOW TAKE THAT, AND THAT, AND THAT!"

"Uh..." In the background, Raito face-palmed. _Precious angel Kiyo? ..._Perhaps Yomi had needed more time with her best friend...

"..." L, who's face was now heavily bruised, rubbed his cheek sullenly. "...has Yomi-chan been under a lot of stress, lately? It can't be _that_ time of the month, can it?"

"SHUT UP!" Yomi roared, her deadly frying pan appearing out of nowhere into her hand.

"...I'm shutting up..."

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." Yomi turned away from the cowering L, clenching her fist. "AS SOON AS KIYO AND I CAN HAVE A MOMENT TO OURSELVES IN PEACE, STUPID CHARLIE HAS TO COME AND RUIN EVERYTHING! WHEN I FIND THAT PERVERTED KIYO-STEALER, I WILL MAKE HIM PAY! **PAY!**"

Raito sweat-dropped. "...I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I feel really sorry for Rokya-kun..." Raito murmured as he helped poor L up on his feet.

"Yes, looks like Rokya-kun has the worst coming to him. Oh, and Raito-kun?"

Raito sighed, knowing nothing good was going to come out of that insomniac's mouth. "What now, Ryuuzaki?"

"Well...if Raito-kun has not noticed, I am still unable to walk so, if Raito-kun doesn't mind?"

This time, it was Raito's turn to grit his teeth in anger. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

* * *

"Ne, Yoko, where are we going?" Rokya asked, holding his pineapple as the two hurried across the road.

"How should I know?" Kiyo snapped back at him. "I'm just trying to get you away from the stupid dinosaur-"

"BARNEY!" He yelled before he could stop himself.

"Yes, yes, Barney, whatever, Rokya."

"Oh stop it, Yoko! That thing DID look like Barney, I know that's what popped up in all of your minds as soon as you laid eyes on that thing-"

"Rokya," Kiyo interrupted, exasperated, "Will you STOP going on about that and just forget about it? Really, you should calm down already!"

"S-sorry..." Rokya muttered sheepishly. "...but it was REALLY scary... to me, at least."

"Fine, fine." Kiyo finally stopped, now a good distance away from..."Barney". Not wanting to descend into an awkward silence with Rokya, she hurriedly looked around and pointed to the first thing she spotted.

"Oh, Rokya, look, shave ice!"

"Huh?" The teenager craned his head to the side to rub his neck, his chicken irritated by the movement. "Oh...yeah...shave ice...great..."

"..." (awkward silence)

"...Uh...What ever happened to your love of sweet things?" Kiyo asked wearily.

"..." Rokya shrugged. "Barney really freaked me out, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kiyo sighed. "Anyway, let's just get some. Maybe it'll make you cheerful again..."

Rokya raised an eyebrow. "...you...really want to make me sugar high or something?"

"You KNOW how much I hate awkward silences with only two of us!" Kiyo exploded, dragging him over to the shave ice stand. "Just choose a flavor and then we can leave, find Yomi and the others, (who, hopefully, still aren't by 'Barney') and go home!"

"Okay, okay..."

"...we are saying that way too much." Kiyo pondered out loud.

"Huh? What do you mean, Yoko?"

"ARGH! Never mind, just buy a shave ice and eat it, okay?"

"All right, all right, woman, sheesh..."

"THERE! You're did it again! This is so messed up!"

"Just WHAT exactly am I doing, Yoko?"

"Well, before, I was saying stuff like 'yes, yes,' or 'fine, fine' and now you're saying stuff like 'okay, okay' or 'all right, all right'!"

"...You're making absolutely no sense at all, Yoko. Are you sure YOU'RE not the crazy person here?"

"Says the person who's afraid of **Barney** and carries around a pineapple he calls 'Pineapple-san'.\!"

"SHUT UP! That thing wasn't Barney, it was just a freakin' huge dinosaur had the same color as Barney, so I can't help but call him Barney, okay? And DO NOT insult Pineapple-san!"

"Agh." Kiyo face-palmed. "Whatever, just ORDER, Rokya."

"Hey, hey," Rokya said indignantly, "you were the one who started this, woman. Don't get all irritated on me."

"We both wouldn't have gotten in to this if you hadn't had that stupid dinosaur-phobia!" Kiyo shot back.

Rokya growled, and his chicken, sensing danger, fluttered to the ground and hurried behind Kiyo. "I do not have a stupid dinosaur-phobia, Yoko! Don't refer to it as that!"

"Oh?" Kiyo snorted sarcastically. "And just what IS it then?"

"A serious dinosaur-phobia!" Rokya corrected in a serious tone.

"..."

"...OH, AND THAT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE, DOESN'T IT? WELL, EXCUSE ME, ROKYA!"

"Oh, yes, you are excused." Rokya replied, grinning.

"Shut up and just buy a shave ice for yourself." Kiyo snarled, trying to reign in her temper.

"EH?" Rokya turned back. "You're not paying?"

Kiyo huffed disapprovingly. "Why not? You have plenty of money from Ryuuzaki because of your 'methods'!"

Rokya scowled again. "Oi, I wasn't intentionally doing anything perverted! We HAD to find some way to tell them apart."

"As I recall, Rokya, your words at that time were 'CHECK THIS OUT PERVERTS!'... Yeah right, Rokya. No perverted intentions at all..."

"Oh shut up!" Rokya yelled back, his face now bright red. "It's not like I was trying to see Yomi or anything like that! I would never think of Yomi like that-"

"I KNOW that, Rokya!" Kiyo cut in. "I'm just saying...argh...you know what...just forget it and get a shave ice."

"OH, IS THAT SO, YOKO, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT-wait." Rokya blinked. "...you're backing away from a fight with me again?"

Kiyo shrugged and dug into her pocket. "At this rate, we'll never buy shave ice. We'll just stand here in front of the shave ice stand arguing the whole day." Kiyo finally succeeded in pulling out a few bills. "I'll get some too. What flavor do you think I should get?"

"W-wait, Yoko..." Rokya stuttered hastily, "Y-you're actually going to pay for your own?"

Now it was Kiyo's turn to blink, confused. "Um...of course I'm going to pay for mine. I'm not _that_ cruel, you know..."

"B-but..." Rokya began to dig in his own pocket, flustered. "I...I...I have enough money for both of us, Yoko! I mean, you said it yourself..."

Kiyo sighed irritably. "Really, Rokya, first you're saying you don't want to pay and now you're saying you are?"

"A-ah..." Rokya quickly looked away as he felt heat rising in his face again.

"Interesting how irrational Rokya-kun can become, no?" Near commented.

"...oh shut up, Near..." Rokya said irritably. "..."

"...WAIT. NEAR? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The albino shrugged. "Yomi and the others are looking for you two, so I thought I would help her."

"O-oh?" Kiyo, still startled, bent down so she could see Near in the face. "Um, you found us, I guess. Where are they all at?"

Near shrugged again. "I do not know."

"..." Rokya and Kiyo stared at him incredulously for a few seconds, then at each other, until Kiyo spoke again. "Um...okay...well, since you're here, you might as well stick with us. Do you want some shave ice too?"

Rokya froze in horror. "EH?"

Before Near could reply, Rokya, in a blind panic, threw him to the sky. "HELL NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DIRTY RAT, NEAR! FIND YOUR OWN PLAYMATE, WILL YOU?"

"ROKYA-" To both teenager's consternation, Near actually disappeared into the sky, following the twinkle afterward.

"..."

"..."

"...okaaaaaaaay..." Rokya said slowly. Being freaked out by that? Wow, he must be really out of it, today...

"Rokya?" Kiyo asked hesitantly, prodding his back. "Why did you do that to Near? That was really mean of you..."

"Uh...well..." Rokya stammered. "...you could tell he was totally gonna tease me about the whole Barney thing. I wouldn't be able to stand it, okay?"

"Er...okay..." Kiyo turned back to shave ice stand. "Anyway, I'll have...strawberry flavor, please!"

"Hmm..." Unconsciously, Rokya leaned a hand on Kiyo's shoulder as he studied the flavors. "...I'll have...EH?" Rokya paled once more.

"Huh? What's wrong, Rokya?" Kiyo asked, already paying for her own shave ice.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p..."

"Oh come on, there can't be any dinosaurs here, can there?"

"Yoko, that's not what I meant! They have...they have...PINEAPPLE FLAVOR!"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course, I forgot, that hurts Pineapple-san's feelings, doesn't it?"

"HURTS?" Rokya shielded his pineapple hysterically. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF EMOTIONAL DAMAGE THAT CAN DO TO PINEAPPLE-SAN! PINEAPPLE-SAN, DON'T LOOK!"

"Uh..." Kiyo turned back to the shave ice stand. "And he'll have banana flavor, right, Rokya?"

Rokya's eye began to twitch.

"..."

"...or maybe you'll prefer pineapple?" Kiyo asked innocently, unable to resist.

"...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**PLEASE STAND BY... ^_^ ...THANK YOU...WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE...**

**

* * *

**

_Five minutes later..._

"Really, Rokya," Kiyo scolded as they sat down, "you didn't have to destroy all of the pineapple syrup they had!"

"Give me a break, Yoko," Rokya muttered through a mouthful of shave ice, "there was no way I could just stand by and watch, especially because of Pineapple-san-"

Kiyo shook her head. "You're beyond hopeless..."

"Thank you." Rokya quickly spooned more of his shave ice (NOT PINEAPPLE FLAVOR) into his mouth, his tongue soon turning blue. "Mm, good..."

Kiyo groaned. "Please don't tell me you're going to go off on a sugar high, not right now..."

"Nah," Rokya assured her, "this isn't sugary enough. But now that you've mentioned it, maybe I should eat a lot of sugar so I'm prepared when Barney comes around again..."

"You mean prepared to blow the whole thing up." Kiyo said bluntly, digging into her shave ice.

"Yes, I do."

"You always have to blow things up, don't you?"

"Mmm..." They sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"...oh yeah, Rokya," Kiyo spoke up, "isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Huh?" Rokya looked up from his shave ice, having only partially listened to what Kiyo said. "Ore no tanjoubi?"

"Yeah, your birthday," the girl repeated, "it's on December 15th, right?"

"Yoko," Rokya replied lazily, twirling his spoon, "that's almost three weeks from now. Not exactly what you'd call 'soon'."

"Well, with us, it'll come sooner than you think..." Kiyo muttered. "What do you want, Rokya?"

Taken off guard, Rokya choked and spluttered. "EH? AAACK!"

"Aaah!" Kiyo patted his back. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." The teenager coughed slightly. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, um, what do you want for your birthday, Rokya?"

Rokya stared at Kiyo, feeling his pulse accelerate. "...um..."

"Hm?" Kiyo tilted her head, confused.

"...okay, then. There is something I want."

"Really? What?"

"Well, how about you get me a porn magazine?"

"..."

"..."

"ROOOOOOOOOKYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ARGH!"

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASKS FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Kiyo raged as she kicked Rokya below the belt AGAIN.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rokya slumped backward, clutching his ****. "JOKING, I WAS JUST JOKING, YOKO!"

"YOU DID NOT HAVE TO SAY 'A PORN MAGAZINE', ROKYA!"

"OH COME ON, YOKO, THE OPPORTUNITY WAS TOO GOOD TO MISS..."

"SO YOU REALLY DO WANT A PORN MAGAZINE, HUH?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT A PORN MAGAZINE, IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT RAITO REALLY WANTS, HE HAS THEM IN HIS ROOM-"

"Agh." Kiyo sighed. "Do you know how awkward it would be if Yomi and the others found us right now, yelling about you wanting porn magazine?"

"...OH COME ON YOKO GIVE ME A BREAK I-EH? ...oh..." Rokya scratched his head sheepishly, his fingers barely missing his chicken, who had resettled back onto his head previously. "Um...yeah...it would be very awkward if Yomi and the others heard us... speaking of Yomi, do you think she's mad at me?"

Kiyo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I did kind of steal you from her..."

"Actually," Kiyo corrected, "I went with you to get you away from the dinosaur in the first place, so you really didn't steal me. I'm sure that Yomi knows that."

"Oh yeah..." Rokya dropped his hand. "So you don't think she'll be mad?"

"Knowing Yomi, she'd probably be a little upset," Kiyo admitted, "but I'm sure she won't be angry at you, Rokya. She'll just probably take it all out on Ryuuzaki."

Rokya shook his head sympathetically. "Poor Ryuuzaki...oh well, he kinda deserves it for being such a pervert..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL CHARLIE AS SOON AS I FIND HIM!" Yomi stormed, her eyes burning red. "HE WILL PAY!"

"...Yomi-chan is scaring me..." L observed. "She really was upset from being separated from Kiyo-chan again..."

"Yes," Raito agreed, "and now she'll probably take it all out on Rokya-kun, once she finds him, that it."

L shook his head sympathetically. "Poor Rokya-kun...but then again, he may deserve it for being such a troublemaker..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Getting back to the subject, Rokya..."

"Hm?"

"What _do_ you really want for your birthday?" Kiyo persisted.

"That again?" Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Why do you even want to get me something?"

"Well..." Kiyo rolled her eyes reluctantly. "We all do kind of owe you one, for always helping us out in those past... situations..."

Rokya's eyebrows went higher. "I thought over half of those 'situations' were 'technically' _my_ fault in the first place..."

Kiyo shrugged. "Well, then let's just say it's for those few situations where it was Zarth's fault, not yours."

"Okaaaaaaaaay..." Rokya frowned. "Oh. Got it. I know a really, really, REALLY good present. Yoko. How about not hitting or hurting me in any physical or mental way for one week?"

Kiyo laughed sarcastically. "OH THAT'S SO FUNNY AHAHAHA-you're not making this easy, are you?"

"NO. Why should I?"

"Because..." Kiyo traced a pattern on the bench absentmindedly. "...because even though you're a stupid, nutty asshole who was my potential enemy for a VERY long time (From Chapter 16?), you're our friend, as much as I hate to say it."

"Oh..." Rokya scratched his head. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Isn't there something you want?"

"Um..." There WAS something Rokya really did want, but, of course, there was no way he could say that to Kiyo... "...Actually, there's nothing I want, Yoko, really."

"Huh?" Kiyo said incredulously. "But there has to be something you want, Rokya!"

"..." Rokya shrugged innocently. "Nah, to tell you the real truth."

"Really?"

"Really. Of course," Rokya added, "I mean, I might say I want something if I'm sugar high, but if I do, then it's not something I honestly want. I'd probably be just saying that to be totally stupid."

"Aah...you're totally right on that..." Kiyo sighed. "Man, that sucks, Rokya. Now I really have no idea what to get you..."

"Then just don't get me anything." Rokya offered. "Nice and easy solution."

"No..." Kiyo shook her head. "I can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"Because...well..." Kiyo searched for the right words. "...like I said before, you're my friend, and I'm more than a little in debt to you. I can't just ignore your birthday like that, can I?"

"And besides," she added before Rokya could open his mouth, "like _you_ said before, I want to give you something you REALLY want, not something you really don't give a damn about."

Rokya stared at her in shock. "You...actually want to give me something on my birthday to make me happy, or is it to just clear your conscience?"

"Hmm..." Kiyo pondered for a few seconds. "I want to say it's just to clear my conscience, but at the same time, I kind of really want you to give you something for your birthday just...just because you're one of my important friends now."

"...oh..." Rokya could feel his face reddening, but at that point, he really didn't care. "...are..." He swallowed thickly. "...are...you really serious about that, Yoko?"

Kiyo smiled. "Of course."

This time, Rokya just gawked, his face now very red. ..._Yo...Yoko..._

"..."

"...Actually, Rokya..."

"Huh?"

"I was just pulling your chain." Kiyo admitted, laughing.

"..."

"HUH?"

"Most of it is just to clear my conscience."

"..."

"..."

_GONG! _

"SAAAAAAAAAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Rokya actually fell off the bench in shock and ended up hitting his head on the sidewalk, his chicken flapping away just in time.

"...Oh dear..." Still smiling, Kiyo hopped off the bench to help the poor seventeen year old up. "Sorry, Rokya, are you okay?"

"N-NO," Rokya said slowly, his right eye beginning to twitch. "I...AM...NOT...OKAY...YOKO..."

"...I see..." Kiyo bit back another peal of laughter. "I'm sorry, I really am. Honestly, some of it really is because I want you to be happy on your birthday..."

"YEAH, YOKO, YEAH..." Rokya said sarcastically, his eye still twitching as an imaginary red aura began to rise around him. "AND I BET THAT'S ONLY 10 PERCENT OF THE REASON, AND THE REST IS TO CLEAR YOUR CONSCIENCE!"

Kiyo tried her best not to smile as she put an arm around Rokya's shoulders to help him into a sitting position. "Oh come on. It's not that extreme, Rokya."

"R-REALLY?" Rokya asked sarcastically through gritted teeth. You could practically see the angry mark popping out on the corner Rokya's forehead.

"Rokya..."

"WAT?"

"...I think I...kind of trust you."

"OH, IS THAT SO, YOKO? WELL, I... wait, what did you say?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes, sitting down beside Rokya and keeping her arm on his back, in case he fell backward again. "I said that I think I trust you, Mr. 'Supposedly' An Evil Genius."

Rokya scowled. "You did not have to add in the supposedly an evil genius part, you know, and I... wait, WHAT did you say before that?"

Kiyo sighed. "You know, you really can be stupid...I guess I can't talk, but really, Rokya..."

"Okay, okay!" Flustered, Rokya grabbed a stick on the ground and began shredding it into pieces. "I'm an idiot, I'm a total idiot, please repeat what you said!"

Kiyo tilted her head at him and grinned again. "I think...I trust you, Rokya."

"...Huh?" Was about all Rokya could say.

Kiyo huffed in mock-irritation. "You always have to make these sort of things difficult, don't you? I said-"

"NO, NO!" Rokya stammered, feeling even more flustered as her realized she had her hand on his back. "I-I-I mean, I heard it the first time! WAIT! That's not right! I heard it the third time! You don't have to repeat it anymore!"

"..."

"...wait...you trust me?"

"ROKYA-"

"Sorry..." Rokya frowned. "..but...you trust me, Yoko? In what kind of way, exactly?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes again. "Don't think I trust you not to make a mess of things...but..." Kiyo paused, removing her arm. "...but...I do...trust you...in the sense that you don't want to cause us any harm..."

"..." Rokya realized his mouth was open and promptly closed it.

"...and..." He began awkwardly, "...you've only trusted me...now?"

"Of course not. I've trusted you for a long time now...I just wanted you to know that."

Rokya sighed. "So, you trust me. Are you sure that's the wisest decision, Yoko?"

Kiyo's smile disappeared, her body becoming tense at the memory those words brought.

"...well?" Rokya asked, no longer flustered, now serious.

"..." The atmosphere was more than a little uncomfortable by the time Kiyo spoke again.

"...you were right."

"Huh?"

"...you were right. I don't know."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_How... _Kiyo thought hesitantly, briefly tightening her grip on Rokya's rain-soaked jacket, _...do I know I can trust you?_

The seventeen year old remained silent for a long time, just walking steadily in the rain.

_...You don't_. Rokya responded finally, turning again to look at Kiyo. _You don't...Nakagawa._

_

* * *

_

_End of Flashback..._

"..." Kiyo forced her muscles to relax. "...I don't know." She repeated. "I...I still don't know. But...but..."

"...but what?"

Kiyo suddenly grinned again. "B-but jeez, Rokya, did you have to turn this into such a depressing conversation? What irony..."

Rokya stared at her before smiling as well, though it seemed more of a strained smile. "Sorry, Yoko, ahaha. Can't help it. Anyway, you ARE right, I mean, I really don't want any of you guys to ever get hurt..."

"...that's good..." '_That's good'? _Kiyo cursed herself. _What a stupid thing to say... _"...Actually," Kiyo said hastily, "I-I better apologize, I'm sorry! I started all of this by saying that in the first place, and then I made everything awkward, sorry, I just wanted to say something after tricking you...Wait, I mean, I really do mean it, I really do trust you-"

"I'm glad." His offhand answer shocked the now flustered Kiyo. "...What?"

Rokya turned to her, his smile not devious or playful, for once. "I'm glad you trust me, Yoko."

"..."

"...oh..."

There was another awkward silence. Then...

Rokya opened his mouth. "Yoko..."

"Hm?"

"We...better get back on the bench."

"..."

"..."

_GONG. (Sound of comprehension)_

_"...oh yeah..." They were both sitting on the sidewalk, and were starting to attract the strange looks of passerby. Both quickly scrambled back on the bench._

"...um, that was really awkward." Kiyo quickly said. "Let's not do that again..."

"Uh-huh..."

"..."

Rokya coughed uncomfortably. "...Yoko?"

When turning to face the said teenager, Kiyo was surprised to see that, once again, he had a smile that was neither triumphant or evil...it was almost... "Rokya?"

...embarrassed?

Rokya continued smiling, trying to ignore his accelerating pulse. "...Yo...Yoko...I... I think..."

"Rokya?" _What is he talking abou-_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU, CHARLIE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"YOMI-"

"OOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

"WHAAAAAAA-WHAAAAAAAA-WHAAAAAAT THE HELL?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The reason for all of this...screaming...was...because...well...to put it bluntly...in front of the two of them...was...

"BARNEY?" And supposedly operating the fake dinosaur was...

"JENNY!"

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AGGGGHHHHHHH." Poor Rokya fell down with a big "GONG!" sound.

"..."

"..."

"...ah, he's breathed his last." Matt commented for the second time. "He couldn't take it another time."

"I guess so..."

"Yomi!" Kiyo cried happily, totally ignoring the apparently dead Rokya by her, "there you are!"

"KIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yomi practically ripped off the Jenny disguise, hopped off of the dinosaur, and tackled her best friend. "FINALLY! ARE YOU OKAY? DID HE HURT YOU? CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Kiyo assured her. "Um...did you actually dress up as Jenny and steal that thing?"

"Yes." Yomi said stubbornly. "I was mad at Charlie."

Kiyo blinked. "Why? You shouldn't be...I mean, it was my fault-"

"Oh, don't try and defend him, Kiyo. He deserves it."

"Um..." Before Kiyo could answer, Yomi turned back to L, who was standing in the background with Raito, Near, Matt, and Mello.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"...yes, Yomi-chan?" L answered while preparing his body for the attack of the frying pan.

Yomi suddenly hugged the detective tightly, burying her face in his shirt. "Y-Yomi-chan?" The girl lifted her face and beamed at him. "Sorry, Ryuuzaki! But now that Charlie's fated and I have Kiyo back, I'm fine, now!" Yomi then used one of her hands to push L's head down so she could kiss his cheek.

L's mouth dropped open, his face flushing as his arms came up to encircle Yomi's waist.

"...o-oh..."

Raito poked Rokya cautiously. "Rokya-kun?"

"..."

"..."

"...ANIKI!" Rokya suddenly leapt up and tackled Raito.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Raito screamed like a little girl. Really, who could blame him?

"U-uh..." Kiyo sighed and then, smiled. "Ah, well. That means he's okay, doesn't it?"

"All right, everyone!" Rokya declared, "LET'S GO HOME!"

"EH?"

"But, um, Rokya, it's only, like, twelve or something-"

"EXACTLY WHY WE SHOULD GO HOME! COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"...I guess we have to go now, huh? What do you think, Ryuuzaki? ...Ryuuzaki?"

"...just leave him, Kiyo-chan, he'll go back to normal in a couple of minutes..."

"..."

"...make that half an hour."

"Hey, isn't that the supermarket we just went into?"

"Hm? Oh, it is...why point it out, Matt?"

"Because apparently, someone had stolen a lot of alcohol from it."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Because that's what it says on the sign right there."

"Oh, you're right...wait, hang on, how can you see that when you're just playing your gameb-"

"OH, SOMEONE STOLE ALCOHOL, WHAT A HORRIBLE THING TO DO, WE BETTER HURRY UP AND GO BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS!"

"...Rokya, are you all right? You're acting rather...strangely..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOKO? AHAHAAHAHA I MEAN OF COURSE I'M ALL RIGHT, I JUST REALLY THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE...IN CASE...SOMEONE THINKS THAT ONE OF US WAS THE CULPRIT...NOT LIKE THAT'S TRUE, AHAHAHA..."

"...Um...okaay..."

"We have forgotten something." Near suddenly said out of the blue.

"EH?"

"Huh?"

"Near, what are you talking about?"

* * *

"AAAAAAGGGHHH! WHERE _IS_ EVERYONE? KIYO? YOMI? CHARLIE? RYUUZAKI? RAITO? MELLO? MATT? NEAR?"

* * *

"..."

"...oh yeah...that..."

"...uh-oh..."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Loaf: WHERE THE HELL IS THE DRUNK PART? I WANNA SEE THEM ALL GET DRUNK!**

**Raikun: ...um...you know that everyone except L is underage, right?**

**Loaf: AND?**

**Raikun: Sigh...never mind...SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE BUMPER! *throws a bumper to the left of Loaf, then another at the right of Loaf***

**Loaf: What the hell? I think you've lost it... *tries to move, but hits one of the bumpers, then hits the other bumper, and so on back and forth***

**DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!**

**Raikun: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!**

**Loaf: ARGGH! It's Kiyomi, not Raikun! **

**Raikun: Actually, it really is me, I've just been spending too much time with Kiyomi...sore dewa, mina-san, goodu deiyo!**


	80. Hicuppy Mayhem

**A/N: G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. **

**Ahem, ignore the first statement. Anyway, I apologize for the long wait, everyone. I kept having problems with this chapter. I finished it on Tuesday, but then, I didn't like the way it was, so I deleted half of it and started over. Then, on Thursday, I got a ton of work from summer school that I didn't manage to finish until ten. And, it also didn't help that I was being lazy and got distracted easily...**

**Enough with the excuses. This chapter is 8,787 (I'm not kidding) words excluding the author's notes, so I hope you enjoy it and I didn't overlook too much mistakes...**

**Warning: Includes underage consumption of alcohol...and...yao-AHEM, strong brotherly love.**

**To all of my readers: PLEASE DO NOT DO ANY OF THIS ACTIVITY AT HOME. THANK YOU.**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you _forgot_ me!" Mark stormed in anger as everyone looked sheepishly at their feet. "You just forgot about me!"

"...um..." Kiyo mumbled. "...yes...sorry about that, Mark..."

"Eh?" Mark blinked, his recent anger fading. "Oh, don't worry about it, Kiyo, you don't have to feel sorry. I know it wasn't your fault..."

Mello frowned, finishing off his chocolate bar and reaching for a second one. "You're not mad at Kiyo?"

"Um, no..." Mark scratched his head. "...I mean, she and Yomi just wanted to have a break from all of you, so it's not really their fault that I got attacked..."

"Oh, I see..." Matt muttered, clicking away at his gameboy. "You're only blaming us, but not the girls, huh?"

"Well..." Mark frowned in thought. "...it's not really Charlie's fault, either, since he didn't just run away and leave me, and he ran away and left all of us..."

It had been one hour since Rokya had randomly made the decision to leave. The reason why such a conversation was taking place so long after was because it had taken some time to locate Mark. Apparently, some weird hobos had tried to kidnap and rape him. Strange how some things like that can happen, isn't it?

"So...basically," L concluded, stacking up his sugar cubes, "Mark-kun is only blaming Near-kun, Mello-kun, Matt-kun, Raito-kun, and myself for abandoning him?"

"...there are way too many 'kuns' in that sentence..." Yomi remarked, face-palming.

"Well," Kiyo pointed out, "they are all younger than L...and they're all boys, too..."

"Wait," Mark interrupted, "hang on, you said before in my 'Japanese lessons' that you can still call girls 'kun', even though mostly boys are called 'kun'-"

"...and it could be worst," Kiyo continued, "since he didn't mention Rokya. And Mark, that's because 'kun' is an honorific given mostly to boys..."

"Oh...I see..." Mark blinked again. "OH! See, Kiyo acknowledges me! Unlike _some_ people!"

L shifted almost uncomfortably is his seat, turning to face the poor boy. "I...I suppose... that...is... true..."

"Honestly..." Yomi face-palmed. "You guys just run off and forget about poor Mark?"

"...to be honest..." L admitted grudgingly, "...it is easy to forget about Mark-kun sometimes-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"L-L! A-are you all right?"

"How dare you insult my friend!" Yomi stormed, her fist steaming. "You...You...YOU!"

L simply rubbed the top of his head with a seemingly bored expression on his face. L did like Yomi's face when she was angry, it was extremely cute to see her like that. On the other hand, he had suffered enough already, including violent bashing of a frying pan in some places L would really prefer not to mention.

Perhaps it would be better if he didn't say anything at all on the extremely high chance it could set off Yomi into another towering rage that the detective really did not want to go through...

"Oh, you don't have anything to say, do you?" Yomi muttered angrily. "I see how it is, L!"

"..." Okay, scratch that, anything he did would make her angry. "...I see...so it is Yomi-chan's time of the month, isn't it?"

A very long and awkward silence followed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARD?"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"...ahahaha..." By this time, even Mello had a slightly freaked-out look in his eyes. "...u-uh...Yomi...you're really lucky that L loves you a lot...or... I... really don't think...he...would keep up...your relationship..."

"Actually, Mello," Near corrected, still playing with a robot, "It is L's fault for saying such things..."

"Oh, and of course, _you_, Near, are taking the girls' side...'

"I hate to tell you this, Mello, but you are incorrect."

"I am?"

"Yes. By no means am I on your side."

"...huh? What's that supposed to me-"

..._GONG! (sound of comprehension)_

"...YOU LITTLE SHIT GET BACK HERE-"

"Mello, I haven't gone anywhere."

"I DON'T CARE! I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU UNTIL YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAY ANOTHER WORD FROM THAT FUCKING MOUTH OF YOURS-"

"Children, children, please calm down..." Raito groaned, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Children? What are you, Raito, a mother?"

"No," Raito snapped, "I'm just an extremely pissed eighteen year old who's suffering from a headache because of an extremely irritating seventeen year old who claims the eighteen year old is the seventeen year old's older brother."

"..."

"...so..." Matt started hesitantly, "...in other words... Rokya's been bothering you too much with all of his clingy 'Aniki' stuff?"

"Yes, he is."

"I know this is going to annoy you, but you know, you are older than him by like, ten months. Wouldn't it be worst if you were younger than him?"

Raito groaned louder. "Ugh, don't even mention that, Matt...absolute disaster..."

"Getting back to me being left behind..." Mark said loudly.

"Oh...yeah..."

Raito closed his eyes, as if in fatigue. "I apologize for that, Mark-kun. In the future, I'll make sure you won't be left behind."

"You don't have to apologize," Mark muttered, slightly embarrassed, "you just have to make sure you won't do it anymore..."

Ignoring Mark's comment, Raito opened his eyes and stared pointedly at the Whammy Boys.

"..."

"...yes, Raito?"

"Your turn to apologize."

Mello paused in his strangling of Near, who, by some reason, still remained completely unfazed. "But Raito," the blond whined, "you heard him yourself. We don't need to apologize to Mark, we just need to make sure it doesn't happen again, right, Mark?"

"Um...yeah..."

Raito glared at the three of them. "Well, promise him _that_, then."

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh Mr. PMSing. Sorry, Mark, we won't ever leave you behind again, okay?"

"Like Mello said."

"Like Yagami-kun was saying."

"...um..." Mark scratched his forehead. "...okay...thanks..."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "You three didn't have to say that so sarcastically, you know..."

"Kiyo, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never been so sincere in my life."

"Yeah, right, Mello..."

"Oh!" Raito's eyes snapped open again. "L also needs to apologize to Mark-kun as well! Where is he?"

"..." Kiyo and Yomi both exchanged dubious looks.

"...I don't think L is currently able to speak, Raito..."

"I don't care! He still needs to apologize!"

"..Ra...Raito-kun...Ro...Rokya's really been getting on your nerves, hasn't he?"

"..."

"...Apparently so, Kiyo." Matt answered when the former serial killer remained silent.

"...that idiot." Kiyo sighed. "Speaking of Rokya, where is he?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the said teenager appeared out of nowhere and landed on the table. "_ROKYA_ GOT EATEN BY A **DINOSAUR**!"

"..."

"..."

"...ah." Kiyo said sarcastically, putting a hand to her forehead. "I see. Good for him, then."

"...something tells me that previous statement Rokya-kun yelled is not true..." Near observed.

"Oh really, Near?" Mello snapped sarcastically. "I wonder what gave you that idea?"

"Rokya, what is in that cup you're drinking out of?" Kiyo asked doubtfully.

"Hm?" Rokya asked as he took a sip out of the blue straw that was poking out of his drink. "It's juice, of course. What did you think it is, beer?"

"Um...yeah, kind of..."

Rokya snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I may be turning eighteen soon, but I am still underage, for all of your information."

"B-but, Ch-Charlie," Mark tried to point out weakly.

"Oh stop it, Mark. I KNOW that the age limit in Japan is like, 20 or something, right?"

"Rokya," Kiyo said wearily, "it's just that you seem just the type of person who doesn't give a damn about underage drinking, like Mello. And, we're not even in Japan..."

"Of COURSE I give a damn about underage drinking!" Rokya yelled dramatically. "You hurt me, Yoko You HURT me."

"Whatever..." Kiyo rolled her eyes again. "This is getting far too stupid...oh," she added bitterly, "...and there isn't any chance that that juice could be _pineapple_ flavor, could it?"

"SHUT UP, YOKO! PINEAPPLE-SAN CAN HEAR YOU!" Rokya interrupted tearfully, revealing the fruit on his back.

The seven (L was just lying in a corner, apparently dead again) of them either face-palmed or rolled their eyes.

"..."

"..."

"...okay," Mello spoke up, "this is getting way too boring. There's nothing to do now that we've had Mark back and there's no more problems for us to deal with right n-"

"SHHHH!" Rokya yelled urgently, swiftly covering Mello's mouth with the hand that wasn't holding his drink. "ZARTH WILL HEAR YOU!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "...Ah, yes, _Zarth_...of course...we don't want to do anything that will catch his interest, do we, mow?"

* * *

Five minutes later...

"...there's still nothing to do and there's nothing to talk about...I'm bored-"

"IT COULD BE WORST!"

"...really?"

"YES! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Oh, wait, there is something we can talk about?"

"What? How annoying and homosexual Rokya is?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"...er... no, I was going to say we could talk about how we have nothing to talk about, as we were doing a few minutes ago, but now that you've brought it up, Kiyo..."

* * *

Zarth snorted. "Hah! Take _that_, you lot...deal with it. It's how I feel ALL the time when Niku's here to boss me around..."

Nikushimi sighed and rolled his eyes in a dignified way, if there was really such a thing. "Personally, I think a little boredom will suit you-"

"STOP IT, NIKU!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"..."

"..."

_SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!_

"Rokya-kun, can you NOT slurp your drink so loudly?" Raito stormed irritably at his so-called "younger brother".

"But Aniki," Rokya whined, "I'm bored, Mello's right, there's nothing to do or talk ab-"

"GEEZ, ROKYA!" Kiyo snapped, smacking the back of her former classmate's head. "Look at who's trying to get Zarth's attention now! Do you really want another injury like yesterday?"

"No..." Rokya replied meekly, rubbing his abused head. Fortunately, his chicken had not been on it. Ahem, a slight correction, fortunately for the chicken, not for Rokya.

"Good!" Kiyo huffed, stalking back to the chair she and Yomi were lounging in, _away_ from the remaining seven. As the minutes had dragged on, the two girls had decided to keep away from the others, particularly ROKYA, so if anything highly disastrous or chaotic (or both) happened, then Kiyo and Yomi, _at least_, would be not be involved in it.

Or so they hoped.

"Aniki!" Rokya cried in fake hurt, "are you just going to stand by and watch people bully me like that? You're a horrible older brother!"

Raito sighed deeply. "All right, let's make a few things clear, Rokya-kun. One, I am not your older brother, you just randomly decided to call me that this morning, and therefore, I am not responsible for your well fare. Two, you were not being bullied, you deserved that smack from Kiyo-chan, and even if I was your real older brother, I wouldn't help you. Three, I don't care what kind of act you put on, you DO NOT need any support to protect yourself, I think we all are very aware of THAT, Rokya-kun!"

"...ouch..." Matt said quietly, still clicking away on his gameboy. "That was kinda harsh, Raito..."

"HE WAS ASKING FOR IT." Raito grumbled steamily.

"Aah, poor Raito..." Mark commented quietly while Rokya yelled indignantly, "Poor Raito? What about me?"

"Yeah," Mello agreed, ignoring the seventeen year old, "apparently, being someone Rokya likes is even more torturous than being someone Rokya dislikes...poor guy..."

In front of them, the two so called "brothers" began arguing again, heatedly on Raito's part, and pleadingly (a.k.a. whiningly) on Rokya's part.

"Rokya-kun, I'm serious! I have nothing against you drinking juice, but those unnecessary and annoying noises are starting to become extremely irritating to me and I would prefer it if you would JUST FREAKING STOP!"

"But _ANIKI_..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, ROKYA-KUN? I AM NOT YOUR OLDER BROTHER!"

"BUT _ONIICHAN_..."

"I SAID TO CUT IT OUT! WE ARE NOT BROTHERS! I ALREADY HAVE A YOUNGER SIBLING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"And some excellent role model you turned out to be.." Kiyo muttered sarcastically in the background, remembering what happened in the real Death Note story.

She, of course, was unheard as Raito continued to shout and Rokya continued to whine.

"BUT _RAI-NIICHAAAAAN.._"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, ROKYA-KUN!"

"Oi, oi..." Mark said hastily, bravely butting into the fray, "let's not get all heated up, all right? We're all probably tired and er, stressed out from today's events, so why don't we just calm down and maybe separate again-"

"NOOOOOOO!" Rokya screamed, clinging to Raito's arm in a way that made the latter choke in horror and anger. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE MY PRECIOUS BROTHER!"

"ROKYA-KUN YOU'RE CHOKING ME-"

"..."

"...Um, all right then, Charlie," Mark said warily, putting up his hands as if dealing with a wild animal (and he's not that far off the mark). "Just...just don't do anything to make your...er...older brother mad, then, okay?"

"ROKYA-KUN GET OFF OF ME!" Raito roared, completely losing it as he began to smash things left and right, wildly trying to free his arm from the seventeen year old's grasp.

"..."

"...apparently, Mark," Matt pointed out, "that's impossible for Rokya _and _Raito as well..."

"...I suppose you're right." Mark agreed resignedly, cautiously backing away from the fighting pair to sit down next to the game-obsessed boy. "It's probably too much to ask for, isn't it?"

"Really, you should know that by now, Mark." **(A/N: Why does that sentence keep popping up in this story? ...never mind, going away now...)**

"Yeah, but I thought their 'truce' would change some things, just a little-"

"Mark," Mello interrupted, "like we were just saying before, things did change. It got even worst for Raito."

"...yes..."

"But I have to admit," the blond added as he chomped another piece of chocolate, "that was pretty daring, actually going right into the heat of it instead of giving it a maximum distance, like you usually do with the rest of us. What gave you the courage?"

Mark shrugged, slightly pleased and embarrassed at the...compliment, if it could be called that. "W-well...I guess, after almost being kidnapped by a bunch of hobos, most things don't scare me that much anymore...and their arguments are kinda annoying..."

Matt raised a hand, his eyes still not leaving his video game screen. "High five."

Mark repeated the gesture rather sheepishly. "E-erm...where did Near go?" He asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

Mello's eye began to twitch at the mention of the albino. "Ah, who gives a damn? He can just go jump into a lake!"

"The same could be said when you disappear, Mello." Near replied, speaking up from his inconspicuous location on the couch.

"Ah, there he is..."

"OH SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE SHI-"

"Mello, it would not be wise to keep shouting, as we already have Yagami-kun and Rokya-kun going off the hook at each other."

"...hmph!" Mello snorted irritably, determined to have the last word of every argument he had with the albino. "Then don't go around being such an ass!"

"Agh..." A groan from behind the four of them caused the boys to turn around (except for Near because he was already turned in that direction...).

L was painfully rising up from his sprawl on the ground, his hand clutching a very... _sensitive_ spot where Yomi had hit him with her frying pan.

"L!"

"You're awake!" Mark exclaimed, startled.

"You're ALIVE!" Matt shouted, sounding more surprised than Mark.

"So it seems..." The detective grumbled as he grabbed a corner of his chair for support. "I, however, have my doubts..."

"Um, L, do you need any help getting u-"

"Oh, there is no need to worry, Mark-kun. I am fine. COMPLETELY FINE."

"..."

"...that was just a sarcastic lie, wasn't it, L?"

"I am appalled Mark-kun would even suggest such a thing." L replied monotonously, hoisting himself into his chair and crouching down in his usual pose. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"..." Matt shrugged. "...nothing much, just the usual...Raito and Rokya having a big argument about Raito not being his older brother and how annoying Rokya is behaving and such."

"I see." L replied as he greedily reached for some leftover cake that sat on a nearby table. The insomniac hurriedly shoved a forkful into his mouth, the pain in his crotch instantly forgotten. "Mmm..."

Meanwhile...

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT, YOUNG MAN?" Raito yelled dramatically at Rokya.

The seventeen year old held up a finger, his face expressionless.

"...WELL?" Raito demanded impatiently.

"...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

"..."

"...I SEE HOW IT IS, ROKYA-KUN! VERY WELL THEN-"

"NO, NO, ANIKI! I JUST NEEDED TO BURP, THAT WAS ALL! WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY WAS-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES FROM YOU, YOU FAILURE! YOUR CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELF WAS OVER A LONG TIME AGO!"

"...Raito-kun really has been under a lot of stress, lately, as well..." L remarked, but softly so only the Whammy boys and Mark could hear him.

"NOOOOOOO! WAGGGGHHH! I'M SORRY I BURPED, I'M SORRY I BURPED, ANIKI!"

"HEY, HEY!" Kiyo yelled from the other end of the room. "WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN?"

The brown and black-haired Asian teenagers looked at each other for several minutes. "..."

"...FINE." Raito snapped, glaring at Rokya. "BUT I WILL HAVE THE LAST WORD IN THIS!"

"NO!" Rokya declared stubbornly. "_I _SHOULD HAVE THE LAST WORD!"

"NO, YOU SHOULDN'T, SINCE IT WAS _YOU_ WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"YEAH, WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE IN STARTING TIHS WHOLE MESS IF _YOU_ WEREN'T SO TEMPERAMENTAL, ANIKI! SO THAT'S WHY IT WAS REALLY YOU WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS BEFORE I EVEN STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS SO I SHOULD HAVE THE LAST WORD!"

"..."

"...EVERY BIT OF THAT WAS JUST NONSENSICAL CRAP, ROKYA-KUN! YOU JUST WANT TO HAVE THE LAST WORD, WHICH YOU WILL NOT HAVE!"

"NO! I WILL HAVE THE LAST WORD OF THIS WHOLE THING! MARK MY WORDS, I WILL, ANIKI!"

"...even if one of them does have the last word," Matt muttered, "I don't think they'll even stop then, at the rate they're going at now..."

"ROKYA-KUN, YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I _NOT_ ACTED RIDICULOUS, RAITO-ANIKI? AND BESIDES, YOU'RE...ARRRRRGHHHH!" Rokya paused in his shouting and grabbed his hair in frustration. "WAAAAAH! WHY MUST WE BE ARGUING LIKE THIS OVER JUICE? I THOUGHT WE DECIDED TO BE ON GOOD TERMS FOR TODAY!"

"I SHOULD ASK _YOU_ THAT, ROKYA-KUN!" Raito yelled back. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ADMITTED IT YOURSELF! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"..." Rokya's gaze darted to Kiyo for the briefest of milliseconds. "...I...I guess..." His cheeks reddened. "...it...it's kind of because..because..."

Raito, slightly surprised, calmed down a bit. "Huh? What's wrong, Rokya-kun? Just spit it out."

Rokya looked at him reluctantly, fidgeting slightly. "...I...I..."

The sudden change of atmosphere surprised everyone, even Near and L, though they took care for it to not show in their expressions.

"..." Rokya blushed harder. "Um...I...I..." He fought the urge to look at Kiyo again, who was now eyeing the two of them (like everyone else was) with mixture of curiosity and wariness.

"I...the...re-real reason why I kinda...kinda k-keep arguing with you is because..."

Everyone drew a cautious breath.

"...is because..."

"...is b-because..."

"..."

"...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Without any kind of warning, Rokya suddenly glomped poor Raito. "ANIKI IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO _CUTE_! CUTE, CUTE, CUUUUTE!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ROKYA-KUN, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Raito screamed in horror, desperately trying to break free of the teenager's iron hold.

"...bleh."

"Yuck. I repeat, poor Raito..."

"...well, that was a huge waste of tension." Matt commented, turning his goggled gaze back to his gameboy.

Yomi sighed. "Typical Charlie..."

"Ro...Rokya-kun..." Poor Raito stuttered hesitantly as he remained squashed into Rokya's body, "E-er...do-does this mean I get th-the last word?"

"Hm?" To Raito's utmost relief, Rokya loosened his hold and stepped away, apparently deep in thought. "...I guess so...since you let me hug you..."

"Who said I let you?" Raito muttered under his breath. "A-anyway, Rokya-kun, since this was the thing that started everything..." Raito held up the juice cup, that had been set on the table some time during their argument.

Rokya tilted his head in confusion. "Aniki? What are you doin-" His face froze in horror. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

To the highly exaggerated despair of Rokya, Raito had drained the rest of his juice in one quick gulp. _Hmm..._ Raito thought to himself. _...guava flavor... who knew?_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANIKI YOU JUST KILLED THE REST OF THE JUICE!"

"...'KILLED THE JUICE?' " Raito erupted. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS 'KILLING JUICE', ROKYA-KUN!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! ANIKI STOLE THE REST OF THE JUICE! ROKYA IS SAD!"

"WELL, YOU SAID I COULD HAVE THE LAST WORD! AND THIS STUPID JUICE IS WHAT STARTED EVERYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Raito pointed out. "BESIDES, WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN STUPID THIRD PERSON RIGHT NOW? YOU SOUND JUST LIKE L!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" L mused, mostly to himself.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, L!"

"...Raito-kun, I was not actually expecting an answer-" He was ignored.

"ROKYA-KUN! IT WAS JUST JUICE, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! YOU CAN ALWAYS JUST REACH INTO YOUR PANTS AND RELIEVE YOURSELF WITH MORE OF IT, CAN'T YOU?"

"..."

"..."

"Um, Raito?"

"Grrrrrr..." Raito gritted his teeth in exasperation. "I MEANT THE JUICE, GODDAMN IT! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW I MEANT THE DAMN JUICE!"

Meanwhile, Rokya, completely unfazed with the potential wrongness of Raito's statement, scratched his forehead in thought. "Hmm...oh, what do you know, I do! Thanks, Aniki, you're the best!"

He pulled out a large bottle of juice and took the cup from Raito, the said teenager rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least Rokya-kun's satisfied..." L mumbled under his breath. "And surely Raito-kun is satisfied as well, yes?"

"...I suppose so..."

His cup once more full, Rokya drank deeply, happy once more. Until...

"MMMF?" Choking in shock, Rokya fell down to his knees, coughing.

"Huh?"

"EH?"

"Charlie?"

"Rokya-kun, are you all right-"

"B-bleehhh..." Rokya rubbed his head, glaring at his cup suspiciously. "..that...that was a bad taste of juice..bleh..."

"Huh?"

"Bad juice? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just tasted ba-HIC!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_GONG!_

That one sound caused everyone, even Kiyo and Yomi, to freeze in a mixture of absolute incredulity and complete horror.

"..."

"..."

"...HIC!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" In a flash, the six boys (if you could call L a boy) fled, yes, _FLED_, ladies and gentlemen, to the other side of the room, hiding behind a couch next to Kiyo and Yomi's chair.

"AH!"

"OI, YOU SIX, DON'T ALL COME RUNNING OVER HERE!"

"B-b-b-b-but..." Mark, who was now pale, stuttered in a terrified tone. "K-Kiyo, Y-Yomi...y-you d-d-don't th-th-think th-that that was...w-" From Mark's point of view, hobos were nothing if the liquid Rokya had just drank was...

"AGHHHH, STAY CALM, MARK!" Kiyo interrupted hastily. "I-I know what you're going to say, but we all have to stay calm, first! We can't just all flat out panic!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Yomi agreed frantically, her knuckles going white as she clenched the back of their chair. "If we go all nuts, there's no way we'll all get out of this situation.."

"Yo-Yomi's got a point!" Mello added, shaking slightly, despite himself. "B-besides, there might be a chance that it was just bad flavored juice, and Rokya just got a hiccup at the same time! Coincidence! W-we might be shaking over here for no reason at all!"

"Mello, you're the only one that's shaking-"

"SHUT UP, NEAR!" Mello snarled quietly. "YOU WANNA GO BACK THERE WITH ROKYA?"

"..."

"But, Yomi-chan..." L whispered, his own features filled with alarm, "Rokya-kun got a brief headache when he drank that! We all saw him! And he did say that it had a bad taste..."

"L's right..." Raito said out of the corner of his mouth, his wide eyes never leaving Rokya. "..i-if th-that is true..."

"...Absolute disaster..." Matt finished, his eyes finally off of his gameboy, for once.

Near did not say anything, but just nodded his white head in agreement.

"Ooooo...oooooooh..." Rokya blinked slowly, still holding his cup. "..." He slowly turned in the other eights' direction. "...eh? Why is everyone over there?"

"A-Ah..." Kiyo quickly shook her head rapidly from side to side. "N-nothing, Rokya! W-w-w-w-we j-just w-wanted t-to give you s-some sp-space, that's all, ahahahahaha!"

"Oh..." Was it just their paranoia, or was Rokya's eyes starting to look unfocused? "...th-that's...very kind...of minna..."

"E-ehehehe..." Raito laughed nervously. "D-don't mention it, Ro-Rokya-kun."

"Hey..." A slow grin spread over the dangerous teenager's face. "..guess what? Hic!"

_HE HICCUPED AGAIN!_

"E-eto...wha-what is it that Rokya-kun would like to share with us?" L asked hastily, his voice _slightly_ too high to be considered normal.

Rokya grinned wider. His eyes were _definitely_ hazy now, there was no mistaking it. He blinked a few times before grinning again. "I...hic! ...don't think...hic!... this ... hic!...is juice...hic!" He stated, only further increasing the group's anxiety.

_HE'S HICCUPING WAY TOO MUCH!_

"R-r-r-really, Charlie?" Yomi's voice was also a little too high pitched.

"Wh-whatever makes you think that?" Mark added, his smile far too shaky to be real.

"It...hic...re-really doesn't taste like juice...hic!" Rokya poked out his tongue and licked his lips, grinning. "...it-hic!-doesn't smell like juice either...hic!...it also doesn't look like juice, now that I study it carefaaaaaaaawi...hic!"

All eight immediately sweat dropped in pure panic. _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOW HE **SLURRED **AND **HICCUPED**! IT CAN'T BE!_

"...m-maybe it-it's j-just a... special k-kind of juice, Rokya..." Mello suggested shakily, his hand secretly snaking to his gun in caution.

"Hmm..." Rokya blinked again. "M-maybe-hic!- M-Mello's r-right...hic! ...it's -hic!- it's just a speshall k-kind of juice...sh-shomshing's difaaaaaent, dough...hic!"

Everyone's mouths dropped open, except for Near, who's eyes just widened. ..._DID HE JUST SAY __"SHOMSHING?" _

_OH SHIT, HE REALLY IS SLURRING NOW!_

_"SHOMSHING"...Somebody's gotta make fun of that..._

"Yeah," Matt gulped, his goggled eyes focusing on Rokya's figure, "th-then, th-there's no need t-to get all excited, Ro-Rokya..."

"...wh-whosh-hic!- shaid I washa gettin exshited? Hic!"

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MORE SLURRING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!_

"Perhaps, Rokya-kun..." Near said quietly, "...it would be unwise to drink more of that...special juice, since you obviously don't like the taste of it, correct?"

Rokya grinned hazily, a slurring in his tone now clear. "Don't waaary, you guyz. Hic! I'msh -hic!- gettin' ushed to de tashte of it...not sho bad...hic!"

Kiyo and Yomi exchanged glances of pure horror. _...Uh-oh..._

_...this isn't good, is it?_

_No, it isn't. Now's a good time to totally lose it, you know..._

_Nah, Yomi, just wait for the right moment..._

"Hm. Unfortunately, it appears our assumptions were correct." L remarked beside Rokya, holding the bottle of...the "special kind of" juice.

"L!"

"You were just here! HOW THE HECK..."

_Now, Kiyo?_

_Now._

"UM," Kiyo screamed loudly, "as much as I hate to interrupt this, BUT WE HAVE BIGGER ISSUES, HELLO? WE ARE DEALING WITH A DRUNK ROKYA HERE, PEOPLE!"

"Yes, we apparently are." L agreed emotionlessly, starting to drink from another cup of the "special juice".

The seven all gawked now at the detective instead. "EEEEHHHHH?"

"L!" Yomi yelled, totally losing it, "ROKYA IS ALREADY DRUNK! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRINKING, TOO?"

"...because unlike Rokya-kun, I am 27 years old and therefore overage." L sipped at his drink. "Hm...how to deal with this problem..."

"..." _Remaning eight people all underage, including Rokya..._

"Hic! Durunk?" Rokya questioned sluggishly, moving his head to the right. "Whosh-hic!- shaid I washa durunk? I'ma-hic!- tosally shombaa...hic!"

Needless to say, he convinced no one.

"...he's drunk all right." Matt said darkly.

"Yoookoooooooo!" Rokya suddenly singsonged.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU DRUNK CLOWN!" Kiyo yelled hysterically.

Rokya spread out his arms wide. "HUG!"

"...STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US, ROKYA!"

Yomi grabbed Kiyo protectively. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE LAYING A HAND ON KIYO, YOU DRUNK UNDERAGE BASTARD!"

"Aah, Yoko-hic!- doeshn't want hug?" Rokya asked pleadingly. "Okaaaaay...Maaku!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Mark instinctively grabbed Mello as a shield, who instinctively grabbed...Raito as a shield, who instinctively yelled "FUCK!" and tore himself away from Mello.

"Aaaaaaaaaooooooooo..." Rokya protested sluggishly, "Why- hic!- did you suuuuuuaaaaairrr, Aniki?"

Raito froze in horror as he realized that the intoxicated teen's focus was now on him. "YAAGH!"

"Aaaaaa...niiiiiiiii...kiiiiii..." Rokya said slowly, "...you...shouldu-hic!- fixsh shash bad moutsh...HEEEEEEEEREEEEE!" Holding his half full cup, he attempted to shove it into Raito's mouth. "It tashte good, tashte good, Aniki!"

"IIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAA" Raito totally freaked out, running around the room with Rokya at his heels. "GET THE CRAP AWAY FROM ME, ROKYA-KUN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, TOO!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Yomi screamed furiously, turning to L's direction. "L, DO SOMETHING, OR I'LL SET MY FRYING PAN ON Y-EH?"

"..."

"...L?" The said detective was currently lying on the ground, his face obscured by his hair. "...L...are you...all right?" Kiyo asked hesitantly, momentarily forgetting the drunk Rokya and the frantic Raito.

"..." Near suddenly appeared beside the two girls. "I suppose it is a bad time now to point out that just because someone is overage, it does not mean that they can hold their liquor well..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"...YES, IT IS A BAD TIME TO POINT SUCH A THING OUT, NEAR!"

"I thought it would be fairly obvious..."

"N-NEAR, IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION, WE'RE ONLY FOCUSING ON A DRUNK ROKYA! WE REALLY DO NOT NEED A DRUNK L, TOO...OH NO..."

L suddenly sat up, causing the remaining five to tense. "...eeeeeeeeee..."

"..." L blinked several times. Then, his cheeks reddened and he took on a very SCARY grin. "...hic!..."

"...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT L TOO!"

Rokya (and poor Raito) were, again, momentarily forgotten in the current problem that lay in front of them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OI, MARK," Mello yelled furiously. "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ONTO ME LIKE THIS?"

"BECAUSE I AM _SCARED_! WHY ARE_ YOU_ HOLDING ONTO _ME_ LIKE THIS?"

"..."

"..."

"...wh-what're you talking about? Of course I'm not holding onto you, I-I'm just grabbing my gun in case things get hectic here."

"...Mello," Matt said slowly, "if you hadn't noticed, things ARE already a little hectic here..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GO AWAY, YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

"ANIKI NEEDZ TA TASHTE IT! TASHTE GOODU, ANIKI!"

"...shut up, Matt. I..I'm just holding on to Mark since he's such a scaredy cat when it comes to drunks now, and I'm feeling highly generous, today! Anyway, back to L..."

"...hic!" L slowly raised himself up for the second time that day. "...hic! ...c...hic!"

"Ryuuzaki?"

"..c...c...cake...hic!" L's eyes gleamed hungrily. "...watashi...hic!...keeki...ga...hic! hoshi...desu..."

"WH-WHAT DID HE SAY?" Mark demanded, still holding Mello in fear. "I-I STILL DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH JAPANESE YET!"

Mello, who was still holding Mark in fear, even though he wouldn't admit it, translated; "I...WANT...CAKE..IS WHAT HE JUST SAID..."

"...L-L?"

"Ry-Ryuuzaki..." Yomi grabbed the chair in caution, "i-if you want cake, i-it's right there on the des-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The reason for Yomi's sudden scream was because L had suddenly lunged at her without warning. "CAKE! MY CAKE!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yomi hastily leapt away from the now drunk detective. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"YEAH, L!" Kiyo yelled in defense, grabbing Yomi's arm. "IF YOU WANT TO MOLEST SOMEONE, GO TO ROKYA, WHO PROBABLY WON'T MIND IT!"

"..." L frowned, biting his thumb. "...Ki...hic! Kiyo-chan...is stealing my cake-hic! Wh- hic!- why would Kiyo-chan...do...such...a thing...hic!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both girls freaked out at the sight of him. "RUN AWAY, YOMI!"

"I SECOND THAT, KIYO!" Mello declared wildly, withdrawing his gun.

MEANWHILE...Rokya was still chasing Raito around the room in an attempt to get him to drink the "special juice."

"ANIKI, TASHTE DIS! ANIKI!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ROKYA-KUN, STAY AWAY FROM M-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

L temporarily forgotten, Yomi, Kiyo, Mark, Mello, Matt, and Near all turned in Rokya and Raito's direction, more horror seeping into their veins. "Huh?"

"Bl-bleeeeeh..." Rokya keeping a good grip on his face, Raito had no choice but to swallow the "special juice".

"..."

"..."

"O-okay," Kiyo whispered urgently, as she and Yomi clutched each other in fear, Mello and Mark doing the same, and Matt and Near just standing in the background. "w-w-we need stop panicking. Otherwise, we'll never find a way to get out of this situation-"

"HIC!"

"..."

"...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S PICKING ON US ONE BY ONE! I CAN'T HELP IT, KIYO! I'M FREAKING OUT, I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mark gripped Mello in terror. "I DON'T WANNA GET DRUNK AND BE RAPED BY CHARLIE!"

"S-S-STOP IT, MARK!" Mello snapped hastily. "RO-ROKYA IS _NOT_ GOING TO GET US ALL DRUNK AND RAPE ALL OF US!"

"Y-Y-YES, MELLO'S RIGHT!" Kiyo declared shakily, somehow in charge of the group. "R-RIGHT NOW, WE ALL HAVE TO _STAY CALM_!"

"Kiyo-san, I hate to point it it out, but you've already said that three times now, and you've all miserably failed at doing s-"

"B-BE _QUIET_, NEAR! THAT ISN'T THE POINT! ANYWAY, THE GOAL NOW IS TO-"

"AAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIII! SHO, HOW DIDU ISH TASHTE, NE? ITSH TASTHES GOOD, RISGHT?"

"...HIC!" His face now red, Raito nodded slowly. "Uh..hic! Yes...yesh...Rokya-kun..."

Mello swore violently. "Ah, CRAP! Now _Raito's_ swearing...and... L is-"

"KEEEKI!" L dived for Yomi again.

"EYAAAAA!" Acting instinctively, Yomi grabbed her frying pan and with a big "WHACK!" sent L flying away from her, as any other ordinary person would have done. ...hang on, something is not right with that sentence...

"SHEE!" Rokya danced triumphantly, still slurring. "I TOLD YOU ITS WASHA GOODU!"

"de..."

"G-GAH!" Yomi stood up hastily, still clinging to Kiyo's shoulder protectively. "G-GUYS, W-WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE _NOW_, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! MY FRYING PAN WON'T WIELD OFF L FOREVER...AND...CHARLIE...IS STILL..."

"Yomi-san," Near interrupted, "don't you think you are taking this a bit too dramatically?"

"SHUT UP, NEAR!" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mello all yelled in unison.

"HOW DARE YOU, NEAR! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Mello added fiercely. "LOOK AT WHAT ROKYA'S DOING TO RAITO RIGHT NOW!"

Near turned his head to Rokya and Raito's direction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mello, you really did not need to point that out..."

"...now my mind is officially ruined...I'm not a fan of yaoi, you know..."

"Un, un..."

"...gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...that's just wrong, WRONG!"

" 'I'm not gay' my ass..."

"AHEM! TURNING THAT ASIDE..." Yomi said loudly, "M-MATT, WHERE'S MATT?"

"Right here." The redhead spoke up.

"MATT! THERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY NOT PLAYING YOUR GAMEBOY-...AND...WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT BOTTLE OF 'SPECIAL' JUICE WITH YOU?"

"Ah. I thought I'd try some."

"..."

"..."

"...HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"CURIOUS?" The four demanded. "BUT MATT, WHAT IF-"

Matt just shrugged again. "Well, it's better than listen to you guys run around like crazy people."

"...y-you didn't have to be so blunt, Matt...anyway, I really don't think you should drink, after all, you're underage, right?"

"Too late."

"TOO LATE?"

"I've already drank some."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Rokya danced away from Raito, who lay in a corner, completely wasted. "MATTO DURANK DE SPESHALL JUSHI TOO? AAAH! DAT'S SHO GOOODU! VAAWI GOODU!"

Matt blinked a few times, rubbing his goggles slowly. "...Mello? Why do you have a mushroom on your head?"

"HUUUUUH?"

"WAI, MATTO!" Rokya suddenly glomped the redhead, who swayed and fell to the ground with the seventeen year old's weight. "...ROKYA..."

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Mello all freaked out. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE NEXT!"

"SH-SHUT UP, MARK! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!"

"OH?" Rokya turned in their direction and let go of Matt.

"EEEP!"

"AH, EVIIIWAN'SH OVAA DERE? KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Swaying unsteadily, Rokya started toward the four of them. "HUG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US, YOU DRUNEN IDIOT!" Mello yelled, whipping out his gun and aiming it at Rokya. The other three instinctively grabbed the blond's shoulders from behind.

"AH, MELLO'SH USHING A GUN? SAT'S SHO BAD OF YUUU, MELLO..."

"URGH..." Kiyo shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "M-MELLO, DO SOMETHING! THIS THING IS GETTING TOO STUPID!"

"O-OI, WHY ARE YOU TELLING _ME_ TO DO SOMETHING, KIYO?"

"WHAT, YOU'D RATHER I GO TO NEAR, INSTEAD?"

"..."

"...FORGET IT. OKAY, EVERYONE, AT LEAST _TRY_ TO STAY CALM WHILE I DISCUSS OUR ESCAPE PLAN."

"Eh?"

Keeping his gun trained on Rokya, Mello gulped. "Here's what we have to do. Whatever happens, we need to get OUT of this room, got it? If we manage to barricade these guys in this room, and wait until morning or maybe late tonight, when the alcohol wears off..."

"I suppose we can do that..." Kiyo agreed hesitantly. "But Mello, look at Rokya. I don't think he'll just let us leave in this drunk state..."

"Tsh!" Mello swore again. "We should have just all ran for it when Rokya first hiccuped! If Rokya tries to stop us, I'll just SHOOT HIM!"

"...Mello...wouldn't that...be a little dangerous?"

"Shut up, Mark! Do you want to get out of this room or not? Yosh, here it go-"

"KEEEEEEEEEEKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH SHIT, WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT L!"

"GAAAAAAAAAH! GET THE HELL OFF OF YOMI, ERU! STOP TRYING TO EAT HER!"

"YEAH, LISTEN TO KIYO, YOU DAMN BASTARD! I'M NOT A PIECE OF CAKE, I'M A REAL LIVING BEING! YEEEEEEEEK!"

"DAMN IT!" Kiyo hastily kicked the detective off of her best friend. "Yomi, are you all right?"

"Of course I'm not!" Yomi wailed. "Mello, let's get out of here, NOW!"

"AAAAH! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND, GUYS!"

"OF COURSE WE WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND. MARK! WE WON'T LET ROKYA RAPE-ER, HURT YOU!"

"AGH," Mello yelled in frustration, "JUST STOP TALKING AND JUST RUN FOR THE DOOR! NOOOOOOOOOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Surprisingly enough, the four managed to get to the door, run outside, and lock the door before Rokya could even try to stop them.

"...p-phew...w-we made it..." Mark fell to the ground, knees weak with relief. "w-we made it..."

"Yeah, we did..." Yomi groaned, slumping as well.

"...as much as happy I am to be out of this situation..." Kiyo started, panting slightly, "...why do I feel like we've forgotten something?"

"Huh?" Mello frowned. "What do you mean? We were the only ones who were sober, right?"

"..."

"..."

_GONG!_

"OH SHIT, WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT NEAR!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH DAMN IT ALL!" Mello screamed violently, yanking open the door, not realizing at first that he was attempting to save his rival.

"OH?" Rokya's drunk voice could be heard. "DA DOOR'SH OPAAAN-"

_SLAM!_

"...Y-YOU KNOW WHAT?" Mello said slowly, his right eye twitching slightly. "I-I THINK IT'S NEAR'S TIME TO LEFT BEHIND. B-BESIDES, IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN RESCUE HIM WITHOUT ENDANGERING OURSELVES, ANYWAY..."

"a-ah...you do have a point, there..."

"I guess so...sigh..."

"...AWWW, YA ALL LEAVING NEAR BEHIND-HIC! SAT'S SHO MEAN!"

"..."

"..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ROKYA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET BACK IN THERE, NOW!" Mello shrieked, grabbing the seventeen year old by the scruff of his neck and pitching him back into the room, before shutting the door once more and locking it.

"..."

_doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki..._

"th-th-that was so close..." Mark whispered, clutching his shirt in shock.

"H-how the hell did he manage to get out there anyway?" Yomi demanded shakily.

"N-never mind that!" Mello interrupted hastily. "L-let's just get out of here!"

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

_Conclusion..._

Rokya and L eventually did manage to calm down (as hard as it is to believe), and Raito and Matt also ceased their hiccuping and slurring. With the exception of Rokya, all of them had horrible headaches.

Raito had no idea what had happened to him while he was drunk, and Near was found dressed in an outfit similar to the pre-shippuden Naruto (poor Near).

L got a very strong (and violent) lecture with Yomi about how she was not something to be eaten and he should never, EVER gotten drunk in the first place if he hadn't been able to hold his liquor that well.

L had ignored most of the lecture, instead, wondering if how mad Yomi would be if he pulled her down to kiss her, which he did at some point in the lecture.

...

Let's just say L had a very, VERY bad evening...

And finally, about four hours later, we come to a part where a now (partially?) sober Rokya and Kiyo were sitting back to back, everyone else (surprisingly) fast asleep.

Kiyo sighed. "Well, I guess part of it was the liquor, and the rest of it was the stress dealing with the drunk ones, huh?"

Rokya nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

"Oh," Kiyo added, "by the way, Rokya, I'm never, ever trusting you to go to alone in a supermarket again."

"Awww...oh come on, Yoko. I really, REALLY, honestly didn't intend to drink it myself."

Kiyo snorted in disbelief. "Oh, of course, you were trying to get everyone else drunk, weren't you?"

"N-NO, S-STOP IT, YOKO! I-I JUST...GAH, NEVER MIND! Think what you wanna think!"

"..." Still staring at the wall in front of her, Kiyo smiled. "Fine, then. I believe you."

Rokya twisted around to look at her, startled. "EH?"

Kiyo laughed. "If you really had intended to do that, you would either admit it openly, or you would keep denying it. So that's why, just for this once, I believe you."

"Oh..." Rokya slowly turned back around, feeling sheepish. "..th-thanks."

"But, Rokya, if you weren't just fooling around, why did you steal that alcohol?"

"...um..." Rokya's face immediately went red. "...y-you see, the truth is..."

"NEVER MIND." Kiyo grumbled. "I don't want to know."

"...okay, I'm fine with that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then...

"Ne, Yoko?"

"Hm?"

"I...I lied."

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LIED?"

"Oh, stop it." Rokya said irritably, resting his head on one hand as his back touched Kiyo's. "I meant...I think I lied about not wanting anything for my birthday."

"Oh...th-then, wh-why are you telling me this now?" Kiyo huffed angrily, still facing away from Rokya, but still secretly relieved. ._..at least, that means I can get him something for his birthday, right?_

"Um...well, to tell the truth, I was going to tell you that time before Yomi suddenly appeared and made me faint with Barney and Jenny."

"...oh...I see..." Kiyo muttered darkly. "Anyway, does that mean you do want something for your birthday?"

"Yeah." Rokya's eyes turned upward to stare lazily at the ceiling. "There's actually something I really, REALLY want for my birthday."

"O-oh?" Kiyo asked doubtfully, also looking up to the ceiling. "What is it, Rokya?"

"...it's a secret."

"EH?" Kiyo demanded incredulously. "TH-THEN WHAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF TELLING ME, THEN?"

In the background, Mark muttered something about "Ugh...not the pinstriped trousers again. I like to have a little breeze between my legs, thank you very much." Fortunately for Mark, neither of the two awake teenagers heard him.

"Well," Rokya began hesitantly, "I was thinking we could make a deal."

"A deal?" Kiyo repeated, her tone once again skeptical.

"Yeah." An eager grin appeared on Rokya's face, even though Kiyo couldn't see it. "If you can find out what I want before my birthday, then I'll be completely normal by your standards for one week! And if you don't, I can get you to do just one thing for me! How's that sound, ne?"

"...no."

"NO? Why no, Yoko?"

"For a number of reasons. Firstly, I REALLY wouldn't want to take a risk of you making me do anything you want. And you can't blame me, either!"

"..guess I can't..."

"And secondly, with Zarth's attitude, we'll probably be all worrying our heads over something else, and I won't have any time for that. Besides, even if I did, it's not like I'm smart enough to find out something like that, anyway. Thirdly, as much as I hate to say this, you being normal wouldn't be fun."

Rokya blinked, twisting around his head once more. "Whad'ya mean by that, Yoko?"

"U-um, what I mean is, you acting normal will cause too much tension, of course! It'd be like walking on eggshells!"

"...oh..."

"...yeah, so there's no reward in it for me. And fourthly, the whole thing is stupid anyway!"

"..."

"..."

Rokya spoke up. "But, Yoko, you have to admit, you _are_ curious about what I want, aren't you? And besides, don't degrade yourself like that. You _are _smart."

"Shut up, Rokya." The gruff reply, however, only encouraged the seventeen year old.

"Come on, I know you really wanna know it..."

"How about you just tell me, then? It'd make things a lot easier!"

"Pfft. Figure it out yourself, woman."

"...I hate you..."

"Does that mean the deal's on, then?"

"NO! Of course the deal's not on!"

"...okay, Yoko, listen. If you really can't find what I really want, then I'll promise I won't make you do anything humiliating or anything that would gross you out in any way, okay?"

"...you promise?"

"Yeah..."

"Um, Rokya? Whatever you want, it's something that I can actually get you, right?"

"Yes, it's something that's possible, don't worry. It's not even expensive or rare or hard to get or anything like that."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You're not lying?"

"Usually, I would tease you and say 'maybe' but I guess I'll be completely honest in this deal, for once."

"Hmm..."

"So, you've accepted the deal?" Without waiting for an answer, Rokya rose and stretched. "Good. Starting from tomorrow, you'll have eighteen days. That should be enough, right?"

"I...I guess so..." Kiyo blinked in surprise as she felt the pressure of Rokya's back disappear. "O-OI, W-WAIT A MINUTE, ROKYA!" The girl protested, flustered as she started after the retreating figure. "I-I NEVER SAID YES!"

"Oh yes you did, ahahahaha!"

"Oi, get back here, you, you, YOU!"

"Na-ah! I look forward to your investigation, Yoko!"

"Damn you, Rokya!" Kiyo steamed, grabbing onto his sleeve. "I'll find it out, I swear, I will expose your secret!"

All mischief disappeared from Rokya's face, the said boy smiling an honest smile, and closing his eyes, secretly happy. "...okay, then."

* * *

**Awww! Rokya secretly does want Kiyo to find that out, isn't that sweet? **

**Bleh. It will be a VERY long time before she does, though, just as a warning to anyone who likes RokyaxKiyo. MUAHAHAHAHA. XD**

**See you everyone, and hopefully, I'll get the next chapter in soon.**


	81. Ice Pack Nostalgia

**A/N: I really should be putting more LxYomi...sorry about that...**

**Oh, and I've been re-reading over the chapters of my story, and noticing parts where I messed up, so I'll try to proof read it more carefully from now on. ^_^**

**...AND 508 REVIEWS? DID I MENTION THAT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND THAT I LOVE YOU? ...I DID? Oh. Well, I'll say it again. XD**

**

* * *

**

"You can't do that, Yoko."

"What do you mean, 'I can't do that'? _Why _not, Rokya?"

"Because, Yoko, you just can't! That's cheating!"

"YOU never mentioned anything as cheating, Rokya!"

"Well, _now_ I declare that as cheating, Yoko. Got that?"

"Too late, Rokya, the deal is already made. Besides, how am I supposed to do it without resorting to this?"

"I really don't know...oh well, Yoko, that means I will win-"

"Precisely why I am resorting to this in the first place."

"I repeat, you can't _do_ that, Yoko!"

"Yes, I can, Rokya, and I will!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr...damn you, Yoko!"

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be irritated here, Rokya!"

"Oh, so now, you're saying I have no right to be irritated?"

"Well...YES! That's what I'm saying!"

"WHAT?"

"...my, my. What a heated conversation Rokya-kun and Kiyo-chan are having..." L commented from the other end of the room, stirring his spoon in his drink of coffee/tea/drink-of-death.

"They've been like this ever since they woke up this morning." Near informed, once more in his white pajamas and sitting beside the detective.

"Is it because of the 'special juice' incident, again?" Mello questioned, raising an eyebrow as he crunched on a fresh chocolate bar. "I thought we already dealt with that last night."

"No, no." Yomi cut in. Even she had given the arguing teenagers some distance. "Apparently, while we were all asleep, Charlie managed to somehow trick Kiyo into making a deal with him."

"A deal?" Raito repeated, trying not to sound paranoid as he also sipped from his coffee, particularly to deal with his strong head-ache from...the past events. "What kind of deal, Yomi-san?"

"Well, in eighteen days from now, it'll be Charlie's birthday." The girl explained. "If Kiyo doesn't find out what Charlie wants before Charlie's birthday, then Charlie will get her to do one thing."

"No wonder you said tricked..." Matt muttered, playing his gameboy once more. "...with Rokya being Rokya, the thing that he'll force Kiyo to do will obviously be something either humiliating or sick-minded and gross..."

"Or," Mark added wearily, "something really daunting or scary..."

"Or," Near also added, "something extremely difficult to accomplish."

Yomi glared at all of them. "Why are all of you guys immediately assuming that Kiyo's going to lose this deal? Who's side are you on, anyway? Kiyo's not stupid..."

"Yes, Yomi-chan, perhaps it is rather rude of us." L acknowledged with a snort nod of his head. "But, you have to consider all of the plentiful loopholes in this...deal Rokya-kun and Kiyo-chan have made."

"Loopholes?"

"Yes..." Near agreed. "For one thing, it could be something that is impossible or very difficult to achieve. Like the destruction of a city, state, country, or continent. Or, it could be to murder someone..."

"...that would suck..."

"Or," Matt interrupted, "It could be something that's expensive, or rare."

"But..." Mark frowned. "Before he even made the deal with Kiyo, Charlie promised that it wouldn't be anything like that, it would be something possible and not difficult to get him."

"Well, Mark-kun, he could be lying." Raito pointed out. "It wouldn't be his first time doing such a thing, you know."

"Actually," Yomi contradicted, "if it turns out that the thing Charlie wants _is_ something like that, then Kiyo won't have to do the one thing he wants her to do, right? He wouldn't be keeping his end of the deal..."

"...I suppose that is true..." L mused, taking a delicate mouthful of his coffee/tea/drink-of-death. "If that's the case, then Rokya-kun probably wants something that _is_ possible to gain through non-desperate means. But Yomi-chan must realize that Rokya-kun has the obvious advantage here."

"L's right..." Mello muttered, chewing on his third chocolate bar, the first and second long finished. "Excluding all the impossible and difficult things doesn't really narrow things down for Kiyo...besides, it could be something that's not even an object..."

"...I guess that is right..." Yomi admitted reluctantly. "And what makes it even harder is that it's not something Charlie usually goes crazy over, it's something his...normal state of being wants..."

"Exactly why, right now, I'm interrogating Rokya on whether or not it's an actual object that can be wrapped up as a present." Kiyo concluded, rubbing her temples wearily.

"And exactly why, right now, I'm not telling Yoko anything, just to torture what's left of her sanity." Rokya concluded, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"Oh, I see..." Mark pondered. "That's what you two were arguing about..."

"...WAIT A MINUTE! CHARLIE? KIYO? Weren't you two just over ther-"

Kiyo shrugged. "While you seven were discussing how impossible it was for me to win, Rokya and I decided to join you."

"...oh..."

"Anyhow, that is rather cruel of Rokya-kun..." L remarked, dropping a large sugar cube into his coffee/tea/drink-of-death with a loud "plop!" "Surely, he could afford to be a bit more lenient toward Kiyo-chan?"

The seventeen year old shook his head. "No way. Yoko should be smart enough to do this. She just keeps underestimating herself, that's all. Besides, I _won't_ make her do anything that's gross, humiliating, or difficult, I promised her that."

"Yes, but still, Rokya-kun is too...difficult to figure out."

"But Yoko _is_ the one that's the closest to me." Rokya pointed out, stretching lazily in his seat. "You've practically admitted it yourself, L. Out of all of you, she probably has the best chance of figuring out what I want."

"Rokya, I think you're exaggerating." Kiyo muttered, unwillingly flattered and embarrassed despite herself. "You're talking about comparing me to guys with IQs well over 200."

"Aha, don't worry, Yoko, don't worry." Rokya reassured her in a cheerful tone. "You honestly have a better chance than anyone..."

"Which is pretty much next to nothing, Rokya."

"True, true."

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TRUE?"

_BANG!_

"OWWWWWWW!"

And so, the quarreling started again.

"WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING ME TO SAY, YOKO?"

"I WAS EXPECTING YOU NOT TO BE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS! STOP SAYING THAT I HAVE A BETTER CHANCE WHEN I REALLY HONESTLY DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AT ALL!"

"YOU _DO_ HAVE A CHANCE, DUMMY! IF YOU DIDN'T, DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE EVEN PROPOSED THIS DEAL IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"OF COURSE I DO! THAT WOULD BE EXACTLY WHY YOU WOULD HAVE PROPOSED THIS DEAL, ROKYA!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN AGREE TO IT?"

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO IT! YOU JUST TALKED AND THEN JUST ASSUMED THAT MY SILENCE WAS A 'YES'! AND THEN, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO GO BACK ON MY WORD!"

"WELL, YOU PRETTY MUCH SHORTENED ALL THE CHANCES YOU HAD GETTING SOMETHING OUT OF ME NOW, YOKO!"

"OH PLEASE, ROKYA! LIKE I WOULD GET ANYTHING OUT OF YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"..." Matt sighed. "...this is getting slightly boring..."

"Hmm..." L added more sugar to his coffee/tea/drink-of-death. "...I would suppose it would be a bad time now to mention that I do have a good idea of where Zarth-san and his twin brother are residing?"

"HUH?" The remaining six demanded, all rising as one. (Except for Matt, Near, and Kiyo and Rokya, who were still fighting).

"L, what are you saying-"

"I was lying." The detective cut in bluntly. "That was just an act to see if Rokya-kun and Kiyo-chan would cease arguing if I said such a thing."

"...oh..."

"IF YOU WOULDN'T GET ANYTHING OUT OF ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER?"

"BECAUSE _BEFORE_, THERE WAS A CHANCE THAT I WOULD!"

"SO WHY ARE YOU EVEN BOTHERING TO LECTURE ME NOW?"

"And apparently," L added under his breath, "it was unsuccessful."

"OF COURSE IT WOULD BE UNSUCCESSFUL, L! WE'RE NOT TRYING TO ATTRACT ZARTH'S ATTENTION IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO WHY SHOULD WE GO POKING AROUND WHERE HE LIVES?"

"YOKO'S GOT A POINT! I MEAN, WHO CARES WHERE ZARTH'S LIVES? WITH HIS POWERS, HE COULD PRETTY MUCH MOVE AWAY TO A HUNDRED DIFFERENT PLACES AT THE EXACT SAME TIME!"

"...I was not asking for Rokya-kun's and Kiyo-chan's feedback."

"...wow...they're really chewing each other out, aren't they?"

"...Charlie...you almost sounded like Kiyo just then..."

"...or Yomi, too..."

Yomi raised an eyebrow, as Kiyo was too busy fighting with Rokya. "Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"U-um...compliment, of course! B-but you know how Rokya thinks, he's going to take it as an insult, ahaha..."

"..." Yomi did not look convinced. "I see..."

Meanwhile...

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVEN TELL ME ONE SIMPLE THING?"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO WIN THIS DEAL, YOKO, NOT TO LOSE IT!"

"AHA, SO YOU _DO_ ADMIT THAT YOU KNOW I HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING THIS DEAL, ROKYA!"

"I _DID_ NOT ADMIT THAT YOU HAD NO CHANCE OF WINNING THIS DEAL, YOKO! YOU DO HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING THIS DEAL!"

"OH YEAH, SURE, LIKE A POINT ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ONE PERCENT CHANCE, RIGHT?"

"...You know, Yoko, that's not so far off...you have good calculating skills..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU BASTARD?"

_BANG!_

_POGO!_

**BOOM!**

_SMASH!_

"...OW. JEEZ, YOKO...HAS ANIKI'S INFLUENCE BEEN RUBBING OFF OF Y-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ROKYA-KUN-"

"J-JUST JOKING, ANIKI, AHAHAHAHA, I-I MEAN, YOKO'S HONESTLY BEEN LIKE THAT SINCE THE 7TH GRADE...Though, I must admit, you are pretty bad tempered-OWWWWWWWWWWWW-"

* * *

**...PLEASE STAND BY...THANK YOU...**

**

* * *

**

_A few minutes later..._

"Okay, maybe you did over do it, Raito-kun..." Kiyo muttered as she tossed Rokya an ice pack. "Oh, thanks, Yoko."

Raito just scowled darkly at the ceiling. "...sorry, Rokya-kun..."

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Raito-kun saw what Rokya-kun was doing to him while both were intoxicated?"

"SHUT UP, L!" Raito and Rokya roared furiously. They were both ignored.

"..."

"...an ice pack, huh..." Raito mused, calmer now. "How nostalgic..." (Chapter 21)

Mello raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued. "How is that nostalgic?"

"There is NOTHING nostalgic about an ice pack." L warned threateningly.

Raito snorted. "Oh, I think there is..."

The two of them ended up glaring coldly at each other, while Mello's head whipped back and forth between them eagerly.

"I-ice pack?" Mark scratched his head, throughly confused. "Wh-what does an ice pack have anything to do with this? Yomi?"

Yomi just groaned and buried her head in her arms.

Near just shrugged, he could care less about an ice pack. ...or anything, come to think of it...

Matt continued playing his gameboy. "It must have happened before they came...hmm...come to think of it_..."_

"Mello's right..." Rokya agreed, holding the said ice pack over his right cheek. "What's so nostalgic about an ice pack? Yoko? Aniki?"

L frowned, looking on the verge of pouting in unsatisfaction. "...The whereabouts of Zarth-san does not capture Rokya-kun's attention, but a mention of an ice pack being nostalgic does..."

"L, if you're trying to make me sound weird, it's already been done. But going back to the topic..." Rokya rubbed his forehead. "how is an ice pack nostalgic? I mean...that time when I kidnapped Matsuda, you guys looked okay..."

"Why are you all concerned over this?" Kiyo snapped in a disgruntled tone, leaning over a backwards chair. "It's just a joke about an ice pack being nostalgic. That's all."

"But Yoko..." Rokya whined in a very irritating tone, "We're curious. Did you all get into an embarrassing fight with the handcuffs? Or is this when Yomi was trying to keep herself disguised as a boy-"

"IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHEN YOMI-CHAN WAS DISGUISED AS A BOY!" ...poor L...

"Oh yes," Yomi growled, "that time, it was a lot of tissues, wasn't it? For a certain _nose_ problem..." (Chapter 19)

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Boogers?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All four, even Kiyo, yelled at once. "JUST STOP THIS CONVERSATION ALREADY!"

"...hmm..." Mello's eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe we should go talk to Watari...he should probably know about the i-"

"Go one step near Watari and Mello-kun will be one step down from being my successor." L muttered under his breath warningly.

"...On the other hand, it does seem stupid to be making such a big deal of past time things, ahaha."

"...That was a sudden switch of thinking, Mello."

"Shut up, Near!"

"Actually, Mello does has a point." Matt spoke up. "Instead of asking Watari, we can just hack into his computer system and see all what's happened on the cameras he had for the Kira case..."

"MATT-KUN..."

"...just a joke, L, just a joke. You need to let loose once in a while, you know..."

Rokya puffed out his cheeks, his ice pack now moved to the center of his stomach. "Aw, meanies. If you don't want me to know, fine. It was already a long time ago, anyway...there'll be plenty of time to create new embarrassing and humiliating disasters."

"Geez, Rokya, thanks..." Kiyo grumbled, resting her head on the edge of the chair.

Concealing the rest of his fading irritation from the others, L reached for his laptop, the detective's now sugary coffee/tea/drink-of-death resting in the other pale hand.

"L?" Raito questioned.

Rokya moved the ice pack to his cheek again. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking a couple of things..." the detective muttered in vague sort of way. "Oh, and why was Yomi-chan staring at my back?"

Both Rokya and Kiyo turned to Yomi. _...? _

"Huh? What?" The said girl blinked a couple of times, slightly startled.

"My back." L repeated, his gaze still glued to his laptop. "Yomi-chan has been staring at it for the past few minutes."

"O-oh...w-well...I...I was just staring off into space, L."

"Yomi-chan was just staring off into space? There is a ninety two percent chance that Yomi-chan is lying. Is she sure she wasn't just staring at my back?"

"Wh-What are you doing, trying to make me sound like a pervert, too? Jeez, L, I was not just staring at your back!"

"...I think...we should leave..." Matt said in a stage-whisper.

"SHUT UP, MATT! WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU!"

L was about to speak again when something on the computer screen caught his eye. _Hmm..._ The detective set down his drink and stared at the computer. _...__interesting..._

In the back of him, Yomi was steaming in fury.

To be honest, the reason why Yomi was staring at L's back was NOT because she was a pervert *cough* like L *cough* Yomi was just absentmindedly glancing and thinking about him.

Yomi had been thinking about how infuriating it was to be in love with an annoying person such as the detective. And then her mind had turned to more pressing issues.

But L _really_ didn't need to know that. Especially for the fact that she had been thinking about him.

"Then, the chance that Yomi-chan was thinking about me is now seventy four percent and ris-"

Yomi felt her face flushing. _Shit. So much for that thought... _"Y-yeah, right, L, y-you'd just want to think that I'm thinking about you, don't you?" She huffed hastily.

"...So Yomi-chan is thinking about me." L stated, still staring at the computer screen.

"O-OF COURSE I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT? I WAS JUST STARING OFF INTO SPACE!"

"The chance that Yomi-chan is thinking about me has now risen to-" A seat cushion slamming into the insomniac's face halted the rest of L's speech.

"L, perhaps you should stop..." Mark began to suggest weakly, but L did the exact opposite with his words.

"...Yomi-chan is blushing."

"You can't even see me! How do you know if I'm blushing? ...WHICH I'M NOT, OF COURSE!"

"It's something called a computer screen that sometimes reflects light-"

"DAMN YOU L!"

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, L, so your computer's not even on?"

"Of course it is on, Raito-kun. I was just testing to see if Yomi-chan really was blushing or not."

"..."

"..."

"L."

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"...Oh, good." L turned around eagerly and pounced on Yomi without warning.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! GET OFF OF ME, YOU PEVERT!"

"..."

Kiyo smiled cheerfully, her argument with Rokya suddenly abandoned. "I think we better go, don't you think so, Raito-kun?"

"Er...yes..."

"I'll come along, too! I need to check on Bob!"

"Huh?" Panicking, Mark hurried after them "K-Kiyo, Ra-Raito, Charlie, WAIT! Don't leave me behind!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mark! Now come along now!"

"...th-that tone was really unnecessary...Charlie..."

The door slammed shut.

"..."

"..."

"...L-L?" Yomi asked nervously as she was pinned down on her chair, the detective hovering over her. Really, it was a wonder why the chair didn't collapse...

Meanwhile, Yomi trying not to swear and look L in the face. Damn it, she hated it when she didn't have her frying pan with her...

L smiled creepily, one of his hands crawling up to caress Yomi's cheek as he nuzzled against her jawline, making the girl squirm, much to the perverted detective's delight.

"Yomi-chan should leave her frying pan behind often..." L observed as he started to kiss Yomi's neck again.

"Yeah, I should-WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, **WAIT! **NO! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I SHOULD **NEVER** LEAVE IT BEHIND! DAMMIT, L, GET OFF OF ME NOW!"

L just chuckled, knowing that his Yomi secretly enjoyed all of this. Shifting around, he wrapped his arms around Yomi's slender waist and lifted her up gently, so that she was now in his lap.

"_L_!" Yomi cried, annoyed.

L tilted his head. " That soon? I haven't even gotten started yet, Yomi-chan-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"...Do you think Zarth's going to strike again anytime soon?" Kiyo questioned out loud as she leaned her head on Raito's shoulder.

Rokya had gone to fetch his chicken, who, thankfully, was not stuffed into the teenager's pants, for once. A few minutes later, Mark had a sudden urge to use the bathroom, leaving Kiyo and Raito alone.

"..." Raito's arm slowly shifted to arrange itself around her shoulders as the teenager pondered his answer. "...Maybe, maybe not. Since the Kira case, there's usually been a week or so between the situations Zarth-san gets us into...but we might have a chance he might actually leave us alone, for once..."

"I really doubt it, Raito-kun." Kiyo replied softly. "Even if his brother, Nikushimi, is there to keep him in line, Zarth still has something in store for us. After all, Zarth has all the time in the world...quite literally..."

"Yes..." He agreed resignedly.

"If...if we can make it through the next one all alive-"

"D-don't say things like 'if'!" Raito said hastily. "Of course we're all going to survive!" At Kiyo's skeptical expression, he just as hastily added, "I-I mean, if any of us dies, then surely, Zarth-san would be unsatisfied, right?"

"...I guess so...but..."

Raito frowned to himself. "...I just hope he won't target L, next time...he's had enough, already, and especially Yomi-san, too..."

Kiyo looked down at her feet. _Oh Raito...it's nice of you to be concerned, but of course he's going to target L. L will be the only one he'll probably target...and... us, too..._

_"Wh...what are you going to do when the month's up? I mean...won't it hurt to leave him, and then see him on TV and everything and remember-"_

Despite what he thought, Rokya's words actually did have an effect on Kiyo at that time.

"Ne, Raito-kun?"

Raito looked down at her again, smiling. "Hm?"

Kiyo studied his face closely. ..._It's because Raito is Raito, wasn't it? _

_It's definitely wasn't because he was handsome. It wasn't because he was smart. And it was at the same time because...it's what makes Raito Raito. And I've been able to see sides of him that hardly anyone has... He's different... than the real Raito of Death Note..._

"Ki-Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyo blinked, realizing that she was making Raito nervous. "...Raito-kun..."

"Yes?"

"...I'm starting to feel very weird right now."

"AH?" Very sick-minded thoughts flashed unwillingly in Raito's mind. Fortunately, Kiyo was thinking about something else.

"...almost five months ago..." She began slowly, "...I didn't want anything except to be able to go back home with Yomi, and to forget about all of this. That was all I wanted."

"..." Raito respectfully lowered his gaze.

"...and almost a month later..." Kiyo continued. "...Rokya came into all of this...and as much as it burdened me, I didn't change my wish, in fact, I became even more desperate to escape this... this...situation."

"..." Raito remained silent.

"...and...I know this is going to sound so cliche, but..." The sixteen year old slowly lowered her face to her knees, Raito's arm still around her shoulders. "But..."

"...but..." Her face hidden, Kiyo clenched the fabric of her jeans tightly. "...what am I going to do, Raito? What...what should I do, now that time's starting to run out?"

There was a heavy silence between the two of them for a few seconds.

Then...there was a sudden, swift squeeze on Kiyo's shoulder. "R-Raito-kun?"

"...I..." Raito turned his gaze upwards. "...It's true, that it's been a really long time. And we've all grown close to each other in that time..all of us. I'm... I'm not in your exact situation, Kiyo-chan, so I might not understand some things...plus, it really isn't my business in the first place, and I shouldn't be butting in my opinion like this."

"Eh?"

Raito's face reddened in true embarrassment. "...b-but...you know...I think...you should go home, first. I mean, it's what you wanted to do from the start. You might be having some conflict on which life is important to you right now, but maybe, you should really see your family and your friends."

"...Raito..." Kiyo felt a wave of guilt for unconsciously putting her boyfriend on the spot.

Raito quickly looked away. "...a-and...maybe after that...we can all get back together again. M-maybe...there is some way to merge those two lives, right?"

Kiyo blinked a few times at Raito. "...thanks." She slowly got up, Raito's arm falling off of her shoulders.

_Merge...those two lives?_

"Ah..." The eighteen year old quickly back pedaled. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that w-"

"Huh?" Kiyo looked back and smiled brightly. "Raito-kun, you didn't offend me or anything, if that's what you think you did. Your words were...were just making me think more about things. That's all."

"O-oh..." Feeling stupid, Raito lowered his gaze again.

The door next to them suddenly slammed open. "AH, KIYO, RAITO! YOU'RE BOTH HERE! GOOD, NOW I WON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE WITH L!" The pouty detective soon followed the relieved Yomi.

"So, what did we miss?"

"Nothing really..." Raito replied as Kiyo, spacing out, leaned against the wall. "...Rokya-kun's is getting his chicken from his room..."

"EH?" Yomi's eyes widened. "So it's not in his pants, for once? Thank god..."

Kiyo stared at her best friend, not listening to the conversation taking place. _...Yomi's in the same boat as me, if not a worst boat..._

Mark soon followed afterward, rubbing his head in an embarrassed way. The Whammy boys came, as well, thought, not all at once.

_...and Mark...even though he's never mentioned it, I can tell he's getting close to the others, too..._

_Rokya... just wants to stay in this world... _Kiyo tilted her head back, unaware that she was standing right in front of the said teenager's door. _...maybe he'll change his mind...so..._

_..._

_So what do I d-_

_PACHA!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Before Kiyo could move away, the door suddenly opened, slamming her into the nearest wall.

"KIYO!"

"KIYO-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"F-FINE, YOMI, RAITO-KUN...RO...ROKYA..." Kiyo shoved the door off and confront her former classmate. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"NO TIME FOR THAT, YOKO!" Rokya yelled, waving his arms in a panicked sort of way. "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

"HUH?"

"Emergency? What're you talking about, Rokya?"

"WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT IS THAT WE NEED TO TAKE IMMEDIATE ACTION!" Rokya yelled as he danced frenziedly on the spot, pointing to his empty room. "_BOB_ HAS BEEN CHICKENNAPPED!"

_...Say what?_

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**...If you ever want to see Bob again, you must review! MUAHAHAHA!**


	82. The Chicken Feathers of Destiny?

**A/N: ...Wow. It's twelve. That means...it's ...tomorrow...**

**Anyway, don't panic, Bob fans! I would never kill Bob! But Rokya is a different story. XD Just kidding ;P**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. ^.^**

**

* * *

**

Zarth slowly turned around, his eyes seeming to be merely curious. "Oh?"

"...It's been a long time, hasn't it, Zarth-kun?"

"Ahhh..." Zarth grinned, although his eyes had a cold look to them. "It's you. Can I help you with anything? ...Hitokui-san?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kiyo blinked at Rokya "...your chicken has..."

"Been stolen?" Yomi finished skeptically.

"HIS NAME IS BOB, _BOB_, DAMMIT AND IT'S CHICKEN-NAPPED, _NOT _STOLEN! Rokya demanded, practically jumping up and down on the floor in exasperation. "AND WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? I REPEAT, BOB HAS BEEN _CHICKEN-NAPPED_! WE ALL HAVE TO GO SEARCH FOR HIM IMMEDIATELY! _IMMEDIATELY_, PEOPLE!"

"...Ro-Rokya-kun..." Raito began hesitantly, "a-are you sure you haven't just overlooked your rooster? Perhaps he went into another room-"

"THAT CAN'T BE IT! I TURNED THIS ROOM UPSIDE DOWN, AND THEN I JUST HACKED INTO THE SECURITY SYSTEM AND SEARCHED FOR HIM THEN! HE'S NOT IN THE HOUSE!"

"you... you... hacked into the security system?"

"...then..." Mello shrugged indifferently. "...he might have went out of the house of his own accord for a stroll."

"THAT CAN'T BE IT, MELLO! BOB HATES GOING OUTSIDE!"

"HUH?"

"WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I HAVE TO TAKE HIM OUTSIDE IN MY PANTS INSTEAD OF JUST CARRYING HIM?"

"Ro-Rokya, I don't mean to point this out again at a time like this, but you REALLY, REALLY shouldn't be putting that chicken in your pants in the first place..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOKO! BOB HAS BEEN CHICKEN-NAPPED AND ALL YOU GUYS ARE DOING IS QUESTIONING MY JUDGEMENT!"

"...well, Rokya, your judgement isn't exactly the sanest..."

"BUT BOB HAS BEEN CHICKEN-NAPPED! CHICKEN-NAPPED!"

"Ch-Charlie, please calm down..." Mark fumbled awkwardly. "...are...are you sure you didn't miss your chicken on the cameras?"

"YES, I'M PRETTY DAMN FREAKIN' SURE, MARK!"

"YEEEK! Charlie is scary..."

Kiyo sighed resignedly. "Stop scaring Mark, Rokya. All right then, so maybe your chicken did get stolen-" "CHICKEN-NAPPED!" "-but if that's true, then does that mean your chicken's been missing since last night, Rokya? He wasn't on your head when...well, you know..."

"N-no, Yoko..." Rokya replied shakily, slightly calmer now that at least _someone_ was taking this seriously. "...Bob was just here this fifteen minutes ago!"

Raito put a hand to his chin as he mused, deep in thought. "...He was? Then...if he really has been stolen-" "CHICKEN-NAPPED, ANIKI!" "-then whoever stole him can't be that far from here..."

"Oh, _come_ _on_!" Mello interrupted irritably, chewing on a chocolate bar from his endless supply. "Are we really taking this seriously? Who would even _bother_ with the trouble of stealing Rokya's stupid chicken?"

"No, no." L interrupted before the seventeen year old could burst out into another stream of shouts and protests. "Rokya-kun's chicken actually has been stolen."

...!-!

"R-really, L?"

"CHICKEN-NAPPED, L, _CHICKEN-NAPPED_!"

"...Er, yes, Rokya-kun must forgive me."

Yomi glared at the detective suspiciously. "Hang on... wait a minute, L! Just how do you know that's Charlie's rooster's been stolen?"

"CHICKEN-NAPPED, YOMI! AND HIS NAME IS BOB!" Rokya was ignored.

"...I saw it."

"..."

"..."

"HUH?"

L pulled out a sweet from his pocket, his eyes flickering to the other eight carelessly. "Doesn't mina-san remember? It was about ten minutes ago."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_L was about to speak again when something on the computer screen caught his eye. 'Hmm...' The detective set down his drink and stared at the computer '...interesting...'_

_

* * *

_

_End of Flashback..._

"..."

"..."

"...AND, MY DEAR L, YOU NEVER MENTIONED ANY OF THIS BECAUSE?" Rokya asked in a dangerously calm voice, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"...well...I mean no offense to Rokya-kun, but that chicken of his is rather irritating..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"YEEEEEE!"

Kiyo ended up having to seize the back of her former classmate's shirt in order to keep him from charging at the detective. "OOF! A-ah...Now, now, Rokya... p-please calm down..."

"L," Yomi demanded furiously, "CHARLIE'S GOT A POINT! Even though you don't like that rooster, that gave you no right to just let him be stolen like that!"

"YES, YES!" Rokya yelled in agreement, appearing to be running in place as Kiyo stubbornly held on to the back of his shirt.

"Okay, okay, let's settle down..." Mark suggested hastily, once more stepping into the fray. "I also agree that what L did was very mean and selfish, just letting Rokya's chicken get st...er, 'chicken-napped', but really, we need to stop shouting."

"Yes..." Raito agreed, coming to Mark's side. "Mark-kun is right. We'll never get to the bottom of this situation if we keep acting like this."

The former serial killer turned to the now harassed L. "Now then, L, just who 'chicken-napped' Rokya-kun's chicken, and just how did the 'chicken-napper' accomplish this?"

"Um, Raito," Matt started, still glued to his gameboy, "I'm not trying to make you sound stupid or anything, but isn't it pretty obvious from the past events that this '_Zarth_' guy is the one responsible?"

"That would make sense..." Kiyo remarked dryly, still holding on to the back of Rokya's shirt.

Rokya growled, pausing in his fruitless running. "HOW DARE ZARTH...CHICKEN-NAPPING BOB...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!"

"..." Kiyo raised an eyebrow at her friend as she let go of his now wrinkled shirt. "..._that_ is what took you to hate him, Rokya?"

Her former classmate turned around curiously in response. "Why wouldn't it, Yoko?"

"...Well, I thought it would be something that happened in the past, that's all..." _...I hated him from the start..._

Yomi snorted. "Figures! Of course Zarth would chicken-nap Charlie's chicken to make things more 'interesting' again!"

Mello bit into a fresh chocolate bar viciously. "...okay, I admit that I really, REALLY hate that chicken of yours, Rokya, but, as much as I hate to say this, I don't want him gone...damn you, Zarth person! I say we track him down right now!"

"YEAH!"

"As much as I am reluctant to break this 'vengeful' spirit..." Near commented tonelessly, "L has yet to confirm that the chicken-napper of Rokya-kun's chicken _is_ Zarth..."

"..."

"...oh, yeah." Seven heads whirled around to fix the poor detective with an intense stare. "...WELL?"

"..." L shrugged once more. "I...did not see the 'chicken-napper'."

"..."

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID YOU JUST SAY, L!"

"HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ SEE THE CHICKEN-NAPPER IF YOU _SAW_ CHARLIE'S CHICKEN BEING CHICKEN-NAPPED?"

"W-WAS THE GUY MASKED OR SOMETHING, L? OR MAYBE THE CAMERA ANGLES WEre-"

"DID YOU JUST MAKE THIS WHOLE THING UP SO THAT CHARLIE'S CHICKEN IS BEING TURNED INTO KFC RIGHT NOW?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! L, HOW _COULD_ YOU?"

"...what was Mark-kun and Raito-kun just saying about calming down? And Rokya-kun should know that I have done no such thing-"

"SHUT UP, L! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"...tsk." L sighed in annoyance, chomping down on his sweet in an almost Mello-like manner. "It is not exactly my fault, you know. The chicken-napper was masked and had actually climbed in through the window to seize Rokya-kun's chicken. As for Rokya-kun's chicken...he did not come quietly."

"Yeah," Rokya huffed angrily, "I could tell from all the feathers on the floor!"

"Feathers?" Mark and Raito both poked their heads inquisitively through the door of Rokya's room.

"..."

_...GONG!_

"a-ah..."

"...wow..."

"Eh?" Kiyo blinked, puzzled. "Mark, Raito-kun? What's wrong?"

"I...I think you should just come and see for yourself, Kiyo-chan." Raito replied shakiyl.

"Hm?" Slightly anxious, Kiyo pushed her way into the room as well, Yomi following her.

"..."

"Oh...dear."

"...damn."

Bob's feathers seemed to have covered almost every foot of Rokya's room, making a dirty, rather gross-looking carpet of yellow, brown, and red. Some were even drifting out of the window, which had been left wide open.

"...damn is right." Mello snorted, leaning against the doorway. "From the look of all these feathers, we'll now be looking for a bald chicken."

"How can a chicken even _have_ that much feathers?" Yomi asked incredulously.

Kiyo shrugged in response. "Your guess is as good as mine...but then again, Rokya's chicken _is_ supposed to be 'special', according to Rokya..."

"...he must have really put up a fight..." Matt commented, still clicking away on his gameboy.

"A-anyway," Kiyo quickly whirled around to face L. "L, are you sure you didn't see the culprit's face?"

The detective nodded. "Even though the culprit's face was masked, I am fifty four percent sure that it was a person sent by Zarth-san, or perhaps, Zarth-san himself."

Yomi's face darkened. "...if we met up with him again...that would be very interesting..."

" 'Interesting' is not the word!" Her best friend growled, clenching her fist. "But more importantly, we have to find Rokya's chicken, right?"

"..." Everyone else slowly nodded in agreement, Rokya tapping his foot in impatience, his hands on his hips. "So, L, where do you think Bob's chicken-nappers ran off to?"

"Hm..." L put a thumb to his mouth. "If they have been sent by Zarth-san, then it is unlikely that we'll be able to find them through ordinary means... however, assuming that the conditions are normal, the culprits shouldn't be that far off."

Raito frowned in thought. "Yes...and there is only so many ways you can run with a shedding, hysterical chicken with you, as well..."

"They might have just stuffed him in a bag, or something, considering that's what Charlie does all of the time..." Mark pointed out nervously, wringing his hands.

"...agh..." L sighed, nibbling on his thumb in a sullen manner. "...I am not going to have any choice but to join this 'rescue mission', will I?"

"OF COURSE YOU'RE JOINING THIS MISSION!" Everyone yelled at him, with the exception of Matt and Near, of course. "THIS WAS YOUR WHOLE FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"...I admit that I am somewhat responsible for letting Rokya-kun's chicken get chicken-napped in the first place, but still..."

"Hmph!" Yomi crossed her arms and scowled at L.

"...this... is going to be a very long day..."

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

Mark scratched his head doubtfully. "S-so... you're sure this is the only way the 'chicken-nappers' could have gone, Ryu-Ryuuzaki?" Now that they were back in public, even though they were in the usual limo provided by Watari, the rest had taken to calling the detective by his former alias.

The said detective bit into a strawberry flavored lollipop. "Like Raito-kun said, there is only so many ways one can go when restraining an extremely loud and hysterical chicken with you, as well for the fact that this _was_ the same path the 'chicken-nappers' could have gone, correct?"

"I...I suppose so, but..."

Earlier, an antsy Rokya and an indifferent L had shone them the black and white images of the security video tapes. To Yomi's deep disappointment, L had not been lying before, it was indeed difficult to glimpse the culprit's face, it being masked and lowered at all angles.

Despite this, Kiyo and Yomi were both positive that beneath the mask was a certain mischievous face with blue eyes and black hair.

Mark, being Mark, of course, hesitantly agreed that if Zarth had been brave enough to appear in another dimension and let himself get killed there, then he probably wouldn't have any qualms about stealing a chicken, especially if the chicken was disliked by L.

Rokya did not care about anything save for getting his chicken back, and in his anxious, fidgeting state, he was making the other three more and more nervous. The rest of their group, that is, all of the Death Note characters, seemed to be more concerned about getting Rokya's chicken back, as Rokya was.

"Oh, yes, Kiyo-san?" Near spoke up, his eyes seeming to bore a hole in the ceiling.

"Hm?"

"What about that deal with Rokya that you were pestering him about?"

"Th-that..." Kiyo quickly averted her face from Rokya. "That... that can wait, of course. I mean, getting Rokya's chicken safely back is more important than that stupid bet, right?"

"Perhaps..."

Rokya would have been slightly touched (even though he wouldn't ever show it) by this if it weren't for that fact that he was too preoccupied with the potential fate of his chicken.

During all of this, Mello, who had gotten inevitably bored, reached over across Rokya to roll down the window, letting in a rough breeze that immediately ruffled everyone's hair.

Raito sighed. "Mello-kun, must you open the window while the car is still running?"

"Aniki," Rokya cut in, a ghost of a smile on his face as his own black hair soon became wild, like L's, "is the only reason why you don't like the window open is that it messes up your hair?"

"IT CERTAINLY IS NOT, ROKYA-KUN!"

"Oh, really?"

"Hey, hey, you two! We do NOT want another bilingual argument in this car!" Kiyo warned, giving both Rokya and Raito threatening looks. "Especially in _this_ situation!"

Rokya rolled his eyes carelessly, sticking his head out of the now open window. "Yeah, yeah, Yoko, whatever."

"Make sure you don't get hit by any bugs, Rokya." Mello commented before he could stop himself.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mello. If I do happen to see any bugs coming this way, I'll be sure to use you as a shie-WHAT THE?" The teenager's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what's wrong, Charlie?"

"Rokya-kun?"

"...**STOP** THE CAR!" Rokya demanded in an over dramatical way, leaning farther out of the window, his eyes like saucers.

L simply shrugged and nodded, and as soon as the detective finished the gestures, the car came to a neat halt instead of a loud screech.

"Yes, Rokya-kun?"

Without explaining, the seventeen year old hastily clambered out of the window instead of simply using the door, giving the others no choice but to follow him.

"H-hey, Charlie, wait..." Mark's mouth dropped open. "...up..."

"..."

"Okay," Yomi declared, feeling pissed, "now we know for sure that the chicken-napper is either Zarth, or an idiot with serious mental issues."

Kiyo snorted in disgust. "Is there even a difference between those two?"

"Actually, there is, Yoko. Zarth not only has serious mental issues, he also has serious twin issues, serious physical issues, serious-"

"Rokya, shut up."

What had caught Rokya's eye in the car was an extremely messy but _obvious_ trail of feathers that, no doubt, belonged to the chicken-napped Bob.

"...interesting..."

"Wow. So there _was _still some feathers left on that chicken? I'm impressed..."

"Well, if he wasn't bald when he was first chicken-napped, he'll certainly be bald now..."

"Feathers..." Raito turned to L. "Ryuuzaki, do you think that Zarth-san could be using Rokya-kun's chicken as bait in order to lure us once more into another kind of unpleasant situation, like the time Rokya-kun used Matsuda-san as bait?"

"That is not an impossibility, Raito-kun..."

Rokya pouted childishly. "Oi, Aniki, why are you acting like I was the bad guy back then?" The highly obvious sign of his chicken had turned him somewhat back into his usual self.

Kiyo cuffed his head lightly. "Because you _were_ the bad guy back then, Rokya!"

"Ah...don't be like that, Yoko...at least I never killed any of you-...oh wait. I did kill Aniki...but I managed to bring him back to life..." Rokya's musings were ignored.

"So," Mark began hesitantly, "where do you think all of these feathers lead to?"

L leaned down by the nearest clump of soiled feathers. "...Judging by how messy and dirty these feathers are, I am assuming that it came out of a car."

"A CAR?" The others repeated incredulously.

"B-BUT, THAT'S...THAT'S RIDICULOUS, RYUUZAKI!"

"YEAH, JUST HOW MANY FEATHERS CAN ONE ROOSTER HAVE?"

"...if I am not wrong, Mark-kun, perhaps...somewhere between five thousand and eight thousand? I suppose it depends on the size of the chicken."

_...GONG!_

"A-agh..."

"...damn..."

"W-well..." Mello scowled. "Then, at least his head will be bald."

"OI, OI!" Rokya yelled indignantly, waving his long arms wildly in an attempt to get the others' attention. "AREN'T WE WASTING TIME HERE? WHO CARES IF BOB'S HEAD IS BALD OR NOT? WE MUST RUN AFTER THEM! _IMMEDIATELY_!"

"..."

"...Rokya-kun may run after the trail if he likes. I, however, prefer to take the car to trail them."

"OOH! GOOD THINKING, L!" Unperturbed by the looks unfortunate passerby were giving him, Rokya leapt back into the car, the door wide open, the others reluctantly following him.

L opened his mouth, but Rokya waved his arms again impatiently. "LET ME SAY IT, L, LET ME SAY IT!"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Really, first he's acting like the worried mother hen, now he's acting like a four year old-"

"FOLLOW THE CHICKEN FEATHERS OF **DESTINY**!"

"..."

As the incredulous silence settled in, the car began to follow the trail of chicken feathers in a steady path.

"..."

"Ch...chicken feathers...of...destiny?" Raito repeated slowly, his left eye beginning to twitch. "Ro...Rokya-kun...must you sa-"

"I just came up with that myself, Aniki!" Rokya, seeming to be completely oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding him, as he always did, grinned widely. "Or perhaps, the chicken feather road would sound better-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mello face-palmed in frustration. "Why can't we all just _let_ that stupid chicken DIE?"

"_MELLO_!"

"...To be honest, that's not a bad idea, Mello..."

"_MATT_!"

"Hey, hey, everyone except for Rokya is thinking it, I'm just saying it."

Rokya pretended to gape in mock hurt. "Is that true? oh... I feel so hurt..."

"Well, Rokya, no one cares."

"Oh, look." L said in an indifferent tone, peering out of the window. "The chicken feathers are starting to disappear."

"HUH?" Everyone crowded at the window.

It was true. The feathers were starting to grow scarce and more scattered.

"...STOP THE CAR...AGAIN!" Rokya hastily added at the top of his lungs.

The next thing Kiyo and Yomi knew, they and the other seven were running across the sidewalk following a fresh trail of Bob's feathers.

"...This is ridiculous, RYUUZAKI!"

"...must everyone continue to act like this was my fault?"

"IT _IS_ YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD JUST SPOKE UPON IT ON THE FIRST PLACE-"

"Is Yomi-chan just using this as an excuse for her to vent at me?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T LIKE ADMITTING THIS, BUT I'D REALLY MISS THAT CHICKEN IF IT DIED!"

"ONWARD, MY FELLOWS, ONWARD, TO THE CHICKEN FEATHERS OF DESTINY!"

"..." Kiyo face-palmed, which was remarkable to do, considering that everyone was trying to concentrate on not slipping on the feathers. "I repeat, Ryuuzaki, this is RIDICULOUS! Hang on, scratch that! THIS IS _BEYOND_ RIDICULOUS! Would it have really killed you to just..."

"Kiyo-chan's right..." Raito added, "we could be practically walking right into another one of Zarth's traps..."

Mark's brow furrowed. "I don't remember Zarth setting up any traps for us before..."

"Well, he _is_ the type to do such things, Mark-kun. Like Rokya-kun, for example."

"HEY, ANIKI! DON'T GO AROUND COMPARING ME TO THAT DESPICABLE CHICKEN-NAPPER! THAT'S MEAN!"

"But Charlie, we don't even know if Zarth really is the chicken-napper."

"Hmph!" Yomi snorted again. "If it weren't for Ryuuzaki, we would!"

"Yomi," Matt cut in, "perhaps you should leave Ryuuzaki alone for now..."

"Yes, Yomi-chan should listen to Matt-kun and-"

"I mean, he already is being continuously harassed for being a pervert..."

"...that... was one sentence too far, Matt-kun. One sentence too far."

"KEEP FOLLOWING THE CHICKEN FEATHERS OF DESTINY, PEOPLE!"

"ROKYA, CAN YOU JUST _STOP_ GOING ON ABOUT THE 'CHICKEN FEATHERS OF DESTINY' CRAP?"

"DO NOT MOCK THE CHICKEN FEATHERS OF DESTINY, YOKO!"

"...oh great, he's going on a sugar high way of talking now..."

"Oh, look, there's a turn..." Near remarked, sounding bored and not seeming to be breaking a sweat.

"...into...an alley?" Mark said dubiously, running as fast as he could.

"Isn't this interesting?"

"Shut up, L!"

"Ah!" Even though his face remained cheerful, Rokya's voice became urgent. "I bet if it's Zarth, he'll be right in the alley, with Bob at his feet or something! COME ON, PEOPLE, LET'S MOVE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH! NOT SO FAST, ROKYA!"

"CH-CHARLIE-"

And then, as Zarth would have it, yet another embarrassing situation happened.

"..."

"...OH SHIT-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOKYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

...Because of Rokya's sudden burst of speed, almost everyone slipped on the feathers, collided with the ones who hadn't, including Rokya, and continued to crash in all directions.

The result; the nine of them ending up sliding into the alley in an unceremonious heap.

"..."

"..."

"Hm, you really do know how to make an entrance, don't you?" A voice in front of them asked softly.

The one now familiar voice caused everyone to hastily scramble to their feat. "Z-Zarth-"

But the eighteen-year-old-looking black haired boy dressed in black, with bandages covering his hands, shook his head. "No."

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OF COURSE YOU'RE-"

"Zarth's twin, not Zarth himself."

"...Zarth's twin?"

"Yes. Nikushimi."

"Oooooooooohhhh..." Rokya said loudly. "That makes sense." The rest just stared at Nikushimi.

"..."

"..."

"...EH?"

"Ah, so you're Zarth-san's twin, Nikushimi-san." L said easily, as if this was an ordinary situation. "Nice to meet you."

Matt actually looked up from his gameboy. "...that's what Zarth looks like?"

"Matt, that's his twin, not Zarth-"

"Yeah, but since that's his twin, that's what Zarth has to look like, right? Hmm...he's kinda hot..."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?"

"...perhaps that was a bad choice of words, Matt..."

Kiyo could only blabber stupidly. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-why..."

"Oh, and Rokya-kun..." Seeming unfazed by all of their reactions, Nikushimi picked an object up and offered it to the teenager. "Here is your chicken. I assure you, he has not been unharmed in any way, nor has he gone completely bald in any spot."

"BOB! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE SAFE! YOGATA!" In a mixture of relief and delight, Rokya snatched his precious chicken back and began dancing like a lunatic, which...he is, actually...

".."

"...something is wrong with that rooster." Mello muttered. "There's not even a bald spot on him..."

"N-neve mind about the bald spots!" Kiyo, who finally got her breath back, interrupted, turning back to Nikushimi. "More importantly..I...I thought you were different than Zarth, so...why did you steal Rokya's chicken?"

Nikushimi sighed and crossed his lanky arms. "I am. My intentions were just to get the nine of you outside, where I could talk to you safely away from my brother's gaze."

Raito's eyes widened. "You mean...Zarth always watches us from Ryuuzaki's building?"

Next to him, Mark scratched his head. "...you...wanted to talk to us?"

Nikushimi nodded in response to Mark's question. "However, things did not go as planned. L, who was the only one who noticed my attempt to draw attention to you all, had kept quiet about the situation, forcing me to leave you a chicken feather trail."

"..." Yomi gave L a glare.

"...Nikushimi-san did not have to rub it in like that."

A discreet smile appeared on Nikushimi's face. "...My apologies. But..." His eyes roved over the nine of them. "...I have something to inform the nine of you about."

"Oooohoooohoo, this feels so spooky!" Rokya said happily, his chicken once more perched on his head.

"Ro-Rokya-kun..." Raito said weakly, "p-please, just..."

Mark blinked. "U-um, Mr. Nikushimi-I, I mean, Nikushimi-san, what do you want to tell us?"

Zarth's twin directed his gaze toward L. "L. You remember how Zarth wants you to send Kiyoko-san and Kiyomi-san, as well as Mark-kun and Rokya-kun, back on February 1st?"

The detective frowned. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think..." Nikushimi's eyes flickered briefly to Kiyo and Yomi. "...I will be able to shorten that length of time."

"Huh?"

"What?" Kiyo and Yomi shared anxious, excited looks. _...Kiyo...could he mean..._

"...why would that be so important?" L questioned, his eyes not leaving Nikushimi.

"...hm...how should I put this?" The supernatural being mused. "...I suppose...you could say that Zarth eventually has to lose interest in humans such as yourselves."

"Lose interest?"

"Correct. Else wise, he'll inevitably end up destroying you."

"D-destroying us?" Kiyo repeated again in an alarmed tone.

Nikushimi nodded. "That's why he's set a time limit. When he allows you four to be sent home, Zarth can't interfere with any of your lives."

"O-oh..." Yomi felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"Well," Rokya started cheerfully, "if it's gonna end with our death the other way, that's good, isn't i-"

"One month and a half." Nikushimi said bluntly.

"...EH?"

"One month and a half." He repeated. "That's the maximum time I can shorten for you all. It means you'll have two and a half weeks left, and Zarth will be force ."

_...two...and a half weeks?_

_Just...that long?_

"Do you think you all hold on until then?" Nikushimi continued.

"...I...I guess so..."

"Better than two months."

"Yeah..."

"But..." L frowned. "Why is Nikushimi-san being our ally?"

A frown also appeared on Nikushimi's face, though, L did not seem to be the cause of it.

"...I feel responsible for my brother getting you into this situation." Nikushimi explained. "Of course, as long as these bandages are on, he and I are linked, and he has more control than I since he's been watching longer. That's why I can't shorten the time to right away."

"Bandages? What do they have to do with anything?"

Kiyo and Yomi's minds were too much of a blur to notice the conversation in front of them. Rokya's eyes narrowed as he moved closer to Kiyo, who didn't notice him. Mark was too busy gaping at Nikushimi.

_Two...two and a half weeks, Kiyo...we just have two and a half weeks...in this world..._

_...Damn it...damn it all..._

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Daaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaan! Only two and a half weeks remain for our two Japanese American Teenagers! ...and Mark...and Rokya... What will happen during these two and a half weeks? I have no freaking idea! XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	83. An Unseen Danger?

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a week since I updated... Updates might be coming slower because my dear mother has decided to banish me from the computer on summer school nights and I am having somewhat of a hectic summer...sorry again...Oh, and I would appreciate if anybody has any ideas on what to happen in this story! _''**

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of junk since it was rushed at the last minute and...yeah...**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed (again) ^^**

**

* * *

**

_Only two and a half weeks...only two and a half weeks, Kiyo..._

_...s...stop saying that, Yomi! You're just making this atmosphere even more depressing!_

Five minutes had passed since Nikushimi made his announcement that, instead of waiting until February 1st, they only had to wait for approximately two and a half weeks before L could send Kiyo and Yomi (and Mark and Rokya) back. What all the Death Note characters didn't understand was that "back" meant the "real" world. Where there would be no L. Or Raito. Or Near. Or Matt. Or Mello. Or-

_STOP IT, STOP...IT...stop thinking that, Kiyoooo! This is supposed to be good. This is what we've aimed for all along. This is what we've been longing for so much. We should be happy-_

_Kiyo? _

_EH?_

_You sound really, REALLY weird... talking to yourself like that..._

_...GAH, STOP IT, YOMI! FINE! I'LL STOP TALKING THEN!_

_...NO, NO! DON'T STOP TALKING! I NEED TO BE CONVINCED TOO!_

"..."

"...Ch...Charlie..." Mark whispered nervously as he glanced at the two hunched bodies of Kiyo and Yomi.

Rokya just sent him a glare. _Oi, oi, n__ot out loud.__Talk like this, Mark, okay?_

_O-okay... _

Both feeling very much like scheming intruders, the two boys both crouched down, trying to appear inconspicuous, but actually appearing the opposite to everyone with the exception of Kiyo and Yomi, of course. The girls were too busy waddling in their own corner of black and white doom to pay the slightest attention to their surroundings..

_...irony...is such a cruel thing..._ Kiyo thought miserably.

_Yeah...N-NO, KIYO, WAIT, WAIT, STOP IT, STOP IT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD, A **GOOD** THING! WE'LL BE BACK SOON! THIS IS WHAT OUR GOAL HAS BEEN FROM THE START! THE VERY START! WE HAVE TO STOP BEING ALL DEPRESSED AND LOOK AT THE POSITIVES!_

_...positives?_

_Y-yeah, come up with some!_

_...um...we'll...be able to see our friends and family again..._

_Yes, yes, _Yomi thought back frantically. _Positive, positive-_

_And...we'll be able to come back to being real-life people again._

_Keep going, Kiyo, keep going!_

_...and...and...HEY, WAIT A MINUTE, YOMI! Why do **I** have to come up with all of the positive stuf-_ Kiyo's indignant trail of thought stopped when she saw Yomi's face.

_...fine, then. We'll be able to see...we'll be able to see...let me think..._

_KIYO?..._

_...the movie "L: Change the World"?_

_..._

_..._

_...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

Meanwhile...

_...we...we should probably go and do something, Ch-Charlie... _Mark's gaze lingered hesitantly on miserable Kiyo and Yomi, and then darted to L, Raito, and the Whammy Boys, all of who seemed to be in deep conversation with Nikushimi. _Y-you know...like_..._comfort them, maybe?_

___Y-yeah..._ Rokya scratched his head with equal hesitation, his fingers barely missing his chicken. _B-but...th-that'd be w-way too awkward...h-how about we...we just...um...stand by them, instead! Then...we can just become a comfort without saying anything!_

___Th-that's...that's a really good idea, Charlie..._ Mark inwardly gulped. I-I mean, something like that...it...it wouldn't make it too awkward, right?

_Y-yeah..._

"..." Neither made a step toward the pair.

"..."

_...we're just going to keep standing here, aren't we?_

_Sh-shut up, Mark! I-it's best if we leave them alone! _

_..._

_O-ow..._ Kiyo rubbed her eyes roughly. _My eye is burning! _

Yomi rolled herself into a tight ball. _Y-yeah, m-mine are t-too-_

_NO, that's not it, Yomi! _Kiyo lifted her hand from a perfectly normal eye, despite the fact that it was a little red.

_...eh? _Yomi blinked, _her_ own eyes quite watery. _K-Kiyo...are you sure you're not coming down with pink eye or something?_

_P-Pink eye?_

Meanwhile, Raito and L had decided to give Kiyo and Yomi some space, since, like Rokya and Mark, they...were not really good at comforting as well.

Near and Matt were seriously considering to go back to their current place of residence since nothing interesting was happening, Mello was glaring avidly at Nikushimi, and Raito was just standing awkwardly in a corner.

That left...L with Nikushimi.

"..."

"So, Nikushimi-san..." L began to nibble away on his thumb in a slow, quiet manner.

"...if you have anything to ask me, Lawliet-kun, you might as well ask it now." The being replied bluntly, regarding the detective with a rather weary look.

"...very well. I do have something to ask of Nikushimi-san."

"Yes?"

"...if beings like Nikushimi-san and his brother exist, then, surely, there must be others as well...from what B said..."

_Flashback..._

_

* * *

_

_"Just think about it." B pointed out, lifting a white clothed arm and poking Kiyo's forehead. "Zarth is one of the high gods, meaning a god that can manipulate and alternate anything, and I mean ANYTHING, at his will."_

_

* * *

_

" 'One of the high gods'?" The detective repeated, removing his thumb from his mouth. "That means... there has to be more supernatural beings such as Nikushimi-san and Zarth-san, correct?"

Slipping his hands into pockets of the ragged black clothing, Nikushimi leaned against the side of the alley, remaining silent.

"...Nikushimi-san?"

"...Hmph. Of all things to happen. I suppose this wasn't something Rokya-kun, or any of them, for that matter, was prepared for."

L frowned. "What is Nikushimi-san talking about?"

Nikushimi sighed and slid down the cemented wall, folding his legs into a sitting position. "I've been watching, you know. Not willingly, mind you, but still. And, forgive me for saying this, but I am not as dull as my brother. Oh dear, oh dear...this is really bad...how long has it been this way?"

The detective hunched over in his usual crouch beside Nikushimi. "Is Nikushimi-san trying to avoid the question?"

"By no means, Lawliet-kun." Nikushimi lifted up his head to reveal a rare but rather creep-looking smile. "...but like I said..."

L furrowed his brow when Nikushimi paused again. "Nikushimi-san?"

"...I'm not as dull as Zarth..."

"Eh?"

Nikushimi's smile grew wider. "...I have to give you credit, though..."

"Wha-"

"HEY, YOU, NIKUSHIMI PERSON!"

"Hm?" Both of the black-haired males turned their heads to see...

"...Mello-kun?"

The blond scowled deeply. "You still haven't answered...my question!"

"..question?"

"Yeah! The bandages!"

"...bandages, Mello-kun?" L raised an eyebrow. Nikushimi just sighed again.

"What was it about those bandages?" Mello demanded, his interest in the supernatural having been renewed from boredom. "What do they have to do with the fact that you and your twin gets an injury, the other gets it as well? Why wear those bandages in the first place? Is it because they make you look cool or something? HUH?"

There was a deep silence.

"..."

"...why would Mello-kun want to even know something like that? It's rather insignificant." L pointed out, causing Mello to frown.

"...because I'm bored! Nothing's happening! Matt and Near might as well be part of the walls of this shitty alley, Kiyo and Yomi are dwaddling in misery, and Raito, Mark, and Rokya are just standing around like idiots since they're too wimpy to even try to approach them-"

"SHUT UP, MELLO! WE ARE PROVIDING THEM WITH THE COMFORT OF SOLITARINESS!"

"-so, just out of curiosity, I wanna know what the bandages have to do with anything." Mello finished, ignoring Rokya's indignant outburst.

"...that wasn't a very great defense, Rokya-kun..."

"Shut up, Aniki!"

"Yomi-chan is upset?" L asked eagerly, swiveling his head in the said girl's direction.

Ignoring all of their side comments, Nikushimi slowly lifted at his bandaged hands, giving them a dispassionate look. "...the reason...for both of those previous questions, Mello-kun..." He began slowly.

"...yes?"

"...is something...that I really don't feel like telling someone of your temper and intelligence."

"..."

_...GONG! _

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? OH GIVE ME A FREAKIN' BREAK! I GET ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP FROM NEAR!"

"Of course," Nikushimi continued, totally unfazed by Mello's rage, "if Near-kun had asked me...that's a different story...'

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Ah, poor Mello." Matt remarked as his hands twiddled away at his gameboy, "Near's even got the favor of the gods over you. Maybe that's why you can't ever beat him...oh well. Near left since he got too bored, so you can't take your temper out on him in any sort of way."

"HE LEFT? OH JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE SHI-...wait. MATT? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU-"

"Um, I've been here the whole time, Mello."

"...oh. Really? I never noticed."

"...I wonder why..." The game-obessed boy muttered to himself. "Hey, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi glanced up. "Yes, Matt-kun?"

"Would I also be a 'different story' than Mello?"

"EH?" Mello said stupidly.

"Hm..." Nikushimi shrugged. "Well...I suppose so..."

"Really?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"A-AH!" Mello crossed his arms triumphantly. "Matt, _you_ ask him what the bandage stuff is all about?"

"..."

"...Matt?"

"Oh..." Matt just went back to his video games. "...well. I really don't care about that kind of stuff."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

L sighed, completely abandoning the conversation Mello had interrupted prior to this. "I suppose, Mello-kun, some truths are best left hidden..."

Matt snorted. "Like what? The fact that Yomi had a suspicious looking purplish mark on her neck that day at the airport?"

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT DID MATT-KUN JUST SAY?"

"...wow, Matt. Usually I do those sorts of things..." Mello muttered, sweat-dropping at the sight of L's face.

"Uh..." The redhead scratched his head, either stupidly unaware or purposefully ignoring the dangerous, dark, and VERY visible aura that was emanating from the detective's body. "...well, you know, the time when Yomi had a hickey-"

Like lighting, L bolted up from his seat next to Nikushimi and ended up face to face with both boys, his eyes seeming even more creepy-looking. "I DO NOT REMEMBER ANY OF SORT HAPPENING!"

"HOLY SHIT, L! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"...for a shameless pervert, you'd expect him to confirm it happily..."

L growled in exasperation. "NOT IN FRONT OF NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, he's supposedly 'god', right?" Matt, totally unfazed by L's actions, craned his neck to see the supernatural being once more. "...Well, of course he's good-looking...all gods want to be good-looking, right? I was expecting more of an average-looking person..."

Nikushimi snorted. "You have a problem with my appearance? So do I. This isn't a disguise, you know. It's torture to have to share the same face as that idiot."

L's own face darkened for a second, and he looked about to say something, that is, until he saw Yomi and Kiyo. "...AH! YOMI-CHAN NEEDS COMFORTING!" And, with an almost Rokya-like manner, the detective raced off in the girl's direction, not about to let this "opportunity" slip.

Mello, Matt, and even Nikushimi stared after him incredulously.

"..."

"..."

"...wow. That was lame."

"Yes, it certainly was." Nikushimi agreed lazily, sliding his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Anyway," Matt turned back to Nikushimi, "Even if that really is your true form, I'd bet it be different if you weren't immortal or anything."

"Hmph...if my body did become the age as it really is, Matt-kun, then it would be a pile of dust particles."

"...nice way to put it."

_Meanwhile..._

"...Aniki?" Rokya said slowly, not taking his eyes off Kiyo and Yomi.

"Rokya-kun?"

"...I really think we should do something, instead of just standing around here like a bunch of idiots."

"Charlie," Mark spoke up timidly, "We _are_ a bunch of idiots for standing around like this...o-oh, no offense, Raito." He added hastily.

"None taken." Raito crossed his arms. "Mark-kun is right. We should be at least try to do something..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..." Finally, as Mark was just about to take a step forward-

**CRASH!**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YOMI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, RYUUZAKI?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMPH!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"WAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The reason for this...bout of screaming was a certain black-haired detective who had completely barreled his way into the three, and was now currently running toward Yomi and Kiyo at all speed and somehow dragging Mark with him.

"RYUUUUUUUUUUZAKIIIIIIIIIII! PLEASE STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTT!"

While all of this was going on, Kiyo and Yomi managed to hear all of the noise and looked up in confusion. "Wha-"

"...!...?"

"...RYUUZAKI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Wh-why are you dragging Mark with you?"

L skidded to a halt, dropping poor Mark on the ground as he did so.

"OWWW!"

"M-Mark? A-are you okay?" Kiyo asked frantically, concerned as the boy rubbed his painful head. "F-fine..."

"HEY, RYUUZAKI!" Yomi demanded, pointing a finger dramatically at L's chest, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? CHARGING AT US LIKE CHARLIE ON A SUGAR HIGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DRANK NOW-MMPH!"

The rest of her words were muffled as the insomniac dragged Yomi into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. "..."

"Yomi's eyes widened. "...Ry...Ryuuzaki..."

L blinked sheepishly as he tightened his hold. "Yomi-chan looked so sad. I am sorry..."

"Ryuuzaki..." Kiyo said gratefully, seeing Yomi's knotted hands slowly relax.

"U-um...Kiyo..." Mark began hesitantly, still rubbing his head. "...w-we all know that you're both upset at leaving everyone so soon, s-so we, I mean, Raito, Charlie, and I, kind of wanted to cheer you two up...but...we just felt too awkward..."

"HUH?" The girl repeated incredulously, crossing her arms. "Even Rokya?"

"Especially Charlie..."

"OI, OI, THAT WAS NOT TRUE! MARK, YOKO!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Anyway..." She pulled Mark into a sisterly/brotherly hug. "Thanks for being worried about us, Mark! I'm sorry if we caused you guys too much stress!"

Mark patted her back feebly in response. "Um, sure, no problem..."

In the background, Raito and Rokya both freaked when they saw Kiyo hugging Mark. The two...men/boys hurried over.

"Oi, oi, Mark-kun, don't hug Kiyo-chan for too long!" Raito warned, yanking Kiyo back and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Kiyo blinked. "E-eh? But Raito-kun, I hugged Mark first...there's no need for you to get all jealous over it..."

Raito immediately flushed and looked away. "U-um...s-sorry about not coming over to you first, Kiyo-chan...I...I wasn't sure whether or not to just give you space or..."

"Oh..." By now, Kiyo was starting to feel stupid and guilty. Had she and Yomi caused the others that much concern? "...I'm sorry, Raito-kun." She began sheepishly, reaching for Raito's hand and squeezing it. "I... didn't mean to worry any of you..."

"It-it's nothing..."

Still in the background, Rokya totally freaked out again upon seeing this innocent act of affection between the two and seized Kiyo's wrist in an attempt to drag her away from Raito.

"RO-ROKYA?"

"OI, OI, RAITO-ANIKI! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO YOKO IN PUBLIC! WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS!"

Raito frowned in puzzlement, not letting go of Kiyo's _other_ hand. "What are you so upset about, Rokya-kun? It was only a hug-"

"OH DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME, YOU RASCAL, ANIKI!" Rokya yelled in response, tugging harder on Kiyo's wrist. "O-ow, Rokya-" "I CAN SEE YOUR SNEAKY HANDS SLIPPING DOWN TO HER BUTT-"

"ROOOKYAAAAA!" Kiyo yelled, appalled.

Sensing danger with his ninja chicken senses, Bob quickly left Rokya's head and hid behind a not-so-amused Nikushimi.

"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Honestly confused, Raito instively dragged Kiyo back. "Ro-Rokya-kun, are you sure you are not overreacting-"

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING! UNLIKE _SOME_ OLDER BROTHERS, MY OLDER BROTHER INSTINCT FOR YOKO IS TO PROTECT HER VIRGINITY!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Everyone, even Matt and Mello, screamed incredulously. So much for a touching moment for _both_ of our Japanese-American teenagers...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ROKYA-KUN! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING-"

"PROTECT MY VIRGINITY ZARTH'S BUTT, ROKYA! STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A PRICK AGAIN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Poor Mark moaned, sinking to the ground and covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the current conversation. "Why must we get onto topics like this EVERY time?"

"..." Matt, who had dragged Mello along to join this conversation, scratched his head again. "...No offense meant, but Rokya REALLY doesn't seem like the type who'd want to protect someone's virginity...not like Kiyo's in any danger of losing her virginity, geez, people..."

"Rokya-kun," Raito growled, tightening his grip on Kiyo's arm, "stop acting so jealous-"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Rokya roared, his nails digging _painfully_ into Kiyo's _other_ arm. "I AM JUST DOING MY DUTY AS YOKO'S FRIEND!"

"O-OWWW, ROKYA!" Kiyo gritted her teeth in barely suppressed rage. _FRIEND? __Honestly, give me a break! Jeez... __I'm not going to be literally pulled apart between these two, am I? ...am I? ...AM I? Shit..._

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Hey, hey, guys, guys!" Kiyo said hastily as she felt the pains in her arms increase. "y-you're not gonna really HURT me, are you? ...hello?" She said loudly, starting to get scared when there was no response. "...HELLO? RAITO-KUN, ROKYA?"

Amazingly, the two ignored her and continued to pull harder, glaring at each other.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

_GONG! _

_BANG!_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Without warning, Yomi had appeared with her frying pan, and the next thing, both Raito and Rokya had fallen to the ground, each having a huge bump rising from their heads.

"YOMI!" Kiyo yelled in relief, rubbing her sore arms. "A-are you okay, Kiyo?" Mark stuttered nervously as he knelt beside her, Matt, and Mello crowding around as well.

L just stayed in his spot, knowing very well that the same thing could have happened to him at any other second.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST TREAT KIYO AS A TOY TO BE TUGGED AROUND!" Yomi raged, beating and kicking them both now with only her fists and legs. "FOR SHAME!" _SMACK! _"DO-" _SMACK!_ "-YOU-" _SMACK!_ "-HAVE-" _SMACK!_ "-ANY-" _SMACK!_ "-RESPECT-" _SMACK!_ "-FOR KIYO-" _SMACK!_ "-AT ALL?" **SMACK!**

"Yo-Yomi," Kiyo started weakly, "th-thanks for rescuing me, b-but..."

_SMACK! _"Huh? What is it, Kiyo?"

"...don't you think you're kinda overdoing it?"

Yomi shrugged, flipping her hands up nonchalantly. "Ah, who cares. They'll live. Or at least, Charlie will."

"YOMI!"

L sighed. "Rokya-kun and Raito-kun...when I finally thought they had resolved their issues...they start up again..."

Kiyo gave both a wary glance. "...next time, I'm staying FAR away from them..."

After a while, Raito groaned and rubbed his head, much like Mark had done earlier. "...o-oww..."

"Oh, Raito-kun, you're awake..." Kiyo started uncertainly.

"O-oh...sorry about that, Kiyo-chan..."

"It's okay-"

"OKAY?" Yomi cut in angrily, squeezing Kiyo's shoulder. "They almost ripped you in two!"

"...well, they kind of did, but..."

"..."

Beside them, Mark poked a still unconscious Rokya cautiously. "...is...Charlie... dead?"

"I really wouldn't be surprised..." L remarked, appearing beside the non-Japanese speaker. "Since it was Yomi-chan..."

"AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, L?" The girl asked in a sweet, dangerous tone.

"...it is supposed to mean that Yomi-chan is something to be feared when it comes to protecting her friends."

"...hmph." Yomi snorted and turned her attention back to the motionless Rokya.

"Nice save..." Matt said in a stage whisper, clicking away on his gameboy. L glared at him.

Kiyo scratched her forehead perplexedly as she knelt down beside Yomi and Mark. "O...okay...this is definitely weird. Rokya's always so full of energy, so how can he be..."

"...well, he _is_ breathing..." Mark said in an equally confused tone, still keeping a good distance away from the unconscious seventeen year old.

"What a disappointment..." Raito muttered under his breath.

The seven of them just stood staring apprehensively at the sleeping Rokya for several seconds.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The teenager suddenly sat up and grinned crazily at them. "BOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL, ROKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YOU DEMON!" Kiyo shrieked, kicking out and sending Rokya flying into the other wall.

"I SECOND THAT!" Yomi declared dramatically.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Poor Mark just rolled into a ball and shook his head vigorously.

Raito face-palmed. "Foolish 'little brother'..."

"..." Matt shrugged. "Figures."

"Geez, Rokya, you fucker..." Mello muttered irritably, grabbing a chocolate bar out of nowhere and chewing on it. "You scared the shit out of me..."

"Well, that was to be expected." L point out as Rokya slowly picked himself up from the ground and turned to face his seven...friends.

"...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I AM SO AWESOME."

"...what things have you been inhaling?"

In the background, Nikushimi rolled his eyes. "Honestly..."

The eight heads all whirled his way. "...Oh. Nikushimi-san. We all forgot about you."

"..." Nikushimi's left eye twitched. "You all _what_?"

"Anyway," Rokya said cheerfully as he stood up, "are you 'mildly amused'?"

"I'm mildly _irritated_ right now. Does that count?"

"Oh come on! You didn't find it the least bit funny?" Rokya pouted childishly at Zarth's twin. "You're no fun. No wonder Zarth hates you. Which reminds me..."

Rokya suddenly launched himself at poor Raito. "ANIKI!"

"YECH! ROKYA-KUN, GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Rokya happily rubbed his head against Raito's. "I'm sowwy for yelling at you, Aniki! Let's never fight again!"

"..." Raito's left eye also twitched. "...Rokya-kun..."

"Eh?"

"...I know you probably won't like this, but you NEED to stay AWAY from glue and paint from now on, okay?"

"Huh? What is Aniki talking about?"

While this friendly exchange was going on, Nikushimi picked himself up and turned to Kiyo and Yomi. "...can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Wha?" Kiyo and Yomi said in unison. "Why?"

"Because out of all of these geniuses, you two probably have the most common sense." Nikushimi said bluntly, causing arrows to fall on Mello's, L's, and Raito's heads. Arrows fell on Matt's and Rokya's heads as well, but neither seemed affected.

"...a...ah.."

"...well," Nikushimi added after some thought, "perhaps Mark-kun as well, if he weren't in such a state of...shock..."

"..." **(A/N: ****I repeat, poor Mark. XD)**

"Anyway..." Kiyo and Yomi found themselves being steered a good distance away from the currently "emo"/depressed geniuses.

* * *

"Nikushimi-san?" Yomi asked curiously, looking up at the supernatural being. "What is it?"

"..." Nikushimi turned sideways of them, crossing his arms. "...There's something I would like to ask the two of you."

"Hm?" The girls exchanged confused looks. "Er, sure..."

"...Rokya-kun's hammer." Nikushimi stated, deciding to get straight to the point. "Rokya-kun uses it often on the Death Note characters in order to gain some time to talk about the 'real world' without anyone discovering that fact, correct?"

"...Um, yes," Yomi began slowly, "but what does that have to do with any-"

"How many times has Rokya-kun used that on L?" Nikushimi interrupted.

"...how many times..." Kiyo scratched her head in puzzlement. "...I don't know...two...three...not that often..."

"But during that time..." Something in Nikushimi's tone made Kiyo tense in alarm. "...you four _did_ mention the real world, didn't you? Enough so that a person listening in could grasp the situation?"

"Wh-why are you bringing this up?" Yomi stammered nervously. "What does it have to do wi-...KIYO?"

Kiyo's eyes had suddenly widened in alarm, and her hands were beginning to shake.

"Kiyo? What's wrong-"

"That day..." Nikushimi continued, regardless of Yomi's frantic concern, "...when B approached you all, Rokya-kun used his hammer to knock out L again, correct?"

"W-well, n-not to mention Raito and the Whammy Boys too-"

"But he did use it on L?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Some people are just too smart for their own good."

_...huh? That was random...right, Kiyo? ...Kiyo?_

"N-Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi's eyes darted to L, who, in fact, was still lying on the ground with a thick, white arrow sticking out of his head. "Some people are too smart for their own good. It's a saying that had been done to death. But it fits this situation perfectly."

"...huh?"

"B-but...what...!" Kiyo choked in surprise. _It...it can't be!_ "...y...you don't mean...Nikushimi-san!"

"What, WHAT?" Yomi demanded, bewildered as she whipped her head back and forth between her shocked friend and the twin. "I-I don't get it! Kiyo? Nikushimi-san? What's wrong-"

"...are you saying..." Kiyo said slowly in a horrified voice, "...that that hammer Rokya uses...has no effect on L at all?"

Yomi's mouth dropped open. "...WHAT?"

Nikushimi sighed. "As Zarth's twin, I suppose he didn't expect me to tell you..."

"HE TOLD YOU THAT HE-"

Nikushimi waved his hand languidly in an attempt to calm both of the girls down. "It's only a prediction. There's no guarantee it's like that. But...he did slip the fact about knowing something B had only said during the time L was supposedly knocked out...after all that's happened afterward, the fact that any of you would bother to tell L that is highly unlikely..."

"But-" Kiyo started, unable to hold anything in. "B-but...if that really is true, then we've broken the rules! We can't go home! Zarth-"

Once more, Nikushimi held up a calm hand to silence her. "If it is true, then Zarth hasn't noticed."

"_WHAT_?"

"He's a brainless idiot, if you two hadn't noticed. I doubt someone like him could sense that in L...and L_ is_ a very...gifted person..."

Yomi and Kiyo looked at each other again, this time in fear and horror. "But if Zarth _does_ notice..."

"That would not be a very compromising situation." Nikushimi finished, turning his head to gaze straight at the girls. "...you four _need_ to figure out whether or not L knows everything, and what to do if he does..."

"O-oh god..." Kiyo covered her face with her hands in mortification. Yomi just stared at Nikushimi helplessly.

"...SHIT..."

* * *

**...Like I said in at the top, I am running low on inspiration...would anyone like to help me? Pretty please? ^.^**


	84. Matt's Sexual Orientation Is?

**A/N: Well, first of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. ^.^**

**And another apology for this weekly chapter...no LxYomi or KiyoxRokya in here...T T I needed to wrap this "arc" up, so hopefully, I'll manage to add some more in next chapter.**

**Oh, and as a heads up to everyone again, I was aiming for this story to be at least 100 chapters (Yes, I know that that is just so cliche XD) but this thing might drag on even longer than that...oh well. It'll turn out how it'll turn out. **

**ALSO: I know that this took place before Twilight the book was published, and I'm sorry, but honestly, who really cares about all of that accuracy? XD SORRY I KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THINGS TO BE ACCURATE I'M SORRY... T T **

**If you like Twilight, then please don't take any offense...again. I'm not exactly a big fan of it, just to let you know...**

**WARNING: More weird behavior from Matt toward Nikushimi...**

**...and...I _think_ that's all I wanted to say right now...sorry...on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

"...s-so what do you want us to do?" Yomi hissed furiously, hiding her hands behind her face. "Just ask L whether or not he knows?"

"...If you think that option is best." Nikushimi replied in an almost annoying sort of way.

"Oh yeah, sure..." Yomi began sarcastically. "And how do you think _that_ would go?  
'Hey, L, we were just wondering, do you already know that your world is just a made up fiction by these Japanese people called Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, and we're actually from the real world, where people write tons of M rated yaoi between you and Light (and also Matt and Mello) on something called fanfiction? Oh, you didn't? Oh well, then we were just worrying our butts out over nothing! Just don't tell Zarth or anyone else that you know, or we'll honestly never get to see our friends and family ever again!' Yeah right, Nikushimi-san!"

"..."

"...Yomi," Kiyo whispered loudly, "I think the long explanation kinda ruined the effect..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Yomi vented, her shoulders rising up in a way that was not unlike a cat. "Nikushimi-san, can't you figure out a way to tell whether or not L knows? Aren't you supposed to be one of the 'high gods'?"

The said 'high god' snorted in irritation. "Yes, but that doesn't mean Zarth isn't a high god as well. If I use my powers to do anything suspicious, Zarth will figure it out. He maybe an idiot, but he is able to put two and two together in the obvious situation."

Kiyo groaned in frustration. "Just great... just great, Nikushimi-san!"

"What do you wish me to do, magically wave my hand and make this whole mess disappear?" Nikushimi asked sarcastically.

"...that would be nice..." Rokya said hopefully.

"Yeah, that would," Kiyo agreed bitterly, rolling her eyes, "but _something_ tells me that that's not gonna happen-WAIT... ROKYA?"

"..."

"...Um...yeah, it's me." Rokya replied, raising his eyebrows at the two girls. "...what?"

"...HANG ON. ROKYA? WHY THE HELL ARE _YOU_ HERE? WEREN'T YOU LYING DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH RYUUZAKI AND THE REST WITH BIG WHITE ARROWS STICKING OUT OF YOUR BODIES?"

This time, it was Nikushimi who raised an eyebrow. "...arrows?"

"Of course, arrows." Rokya scratched his head, a bored expression on his face. "Weren't you the one who caused them to fall, Nikushimi-san-"

"OI, ROKYA! STOP TALKING AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"...well, you see, Yoko," The seventeen year old explained after a brief pause, "I also got hit by the arrows but for some odd reason, they didn't have any effect on me." Rokya shrugged. "So, I got bored and went over here. The arrows didn't affect Matt, either, but he's too lazy playing his video games than to care what's happening over here..."

"..."

Yomi gave Rokya a weird look. "...okaaaaaaaaaay, Charlie...so...how long have you been here listening to us?"

"Since the time Kiyoko realized Rokya-kun's hammer probably doesn't have any effect on L because of the vast amount of sugar he drains." Nikushimi answered in an almost robotic way.

"... you knew..and you didn't think to tell us, Nikushimi-san?"

"Well, I thought it would make the atmosphere awkward."

Kiyo laughed sarcastically. "...and it isn't right now? Hahaha. Ahahahahahaha."

"..."

"..."

"...that was a fake laugh right now, just to let you know."

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

So, one way or another, all the Death Note characters, with the exception of Near, who wasn't there, managed to recover from the mysterious white arrows that had fallen on them from the sky.

Nikushimi had announced that with his mission done, he would be leaving them.

"..." Mello glared at the high god, still angry about the arrows from the insult. "...I hate you, you bastard."

Matt frowned at Mello. "Hey, don't call him a bastard, Mello, he's sexy."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...BEG PARDON, MATT?"

"Fine, then he's a sexy bastard, happy?"

"NO, YOU RETARD! HOW IS THAT BETTER?"

"Well, it's a compromise, isn't it?"

Kiyo slowly turned her head to Nikushimi. "Are you not at least _slightly_ creeped out by that?"

Nikushimi simply shrugged in response. "When you're Zarth's twin, you have to deal with much worse. I, for one, am going to pretend that this never happened-"

"Matt, are you gay?" Rokya asked bluntly (not to mention rudely, as well), completely ignoring Nikushimi and the horror/anger/appalled/miscellaneous-filled expressions directed at him.

"...not really, Rokya. I'm just pointing out that he is really good-looking, you can't deny that."

Mello rolled his eyes. "What is this, Twilight?"

"Ooh!" Rokya waved his hands up in the air enthusiastically. " 'TEAM JACOB'! "

*more face-palming and eye-rolling from Kiyo/Yomi/Mark/Raito/Nikushimi...*

L, on the other hand, raised a curious eyebrow. "Interesting...I thought Rokya-kun would be more of an Edward fan..."

"RYUUZAKI!" Kiyo and Mark, who had recovered from his...shock, all yelled at the detective, appalled. "YOU ACTUALLY READ TWILIGHT?"

"...just because I read the book Twilight, Kiyo-chan, Mark-kun, does not necessarily mean that-"

"ANYWAY," Raito said loudly as he stood up and faced Nikushimi. "Nikushimi-san, if Zarth isn't listening to or watching this conversation, then, do you have any idea of what he _is_ doing right now?

"Of course not." Nikushimi replied in a bored tone. "My guess is good as yours. Besides, right now, my goal is to distance myself from my twin, not find him..."

"I guess he's right..." Yomi whispered to Kiyo. _Is it just me, or have things just become really, really awkward with what Matt said before and this Twilight thing with L?_

_Yeah...oh well...it is pretty much awkward all of the time here, Yomi...and...when was the Twilight book first published?_

_...uh...in 2005, I think..._

_...right now, it's November 27, 2004, so how..._

_...let's just not think about those things, Yomi...ahaha...anyway, did Mark hear about what Nikushimi said?_

The Twilight discussion forgotten, Yomi's eyes darted hesitantly to their friend. _I...don't think so..._

_...how are we going to tell him?_ Kiyo thought with growing dread. _I mean, like about...about...well, you know what I mean, right?_

..._yeah..._

Knowing Mark, the boy would probably end up fainting after that kind of news...

_..._

The two girls stood in an uncomfortable silence until...

_Oh well._ Kiyo shrugged nonchalantly. _Rokya can tell him._

_WHAT? But wasn't it ALREADY Charlie's turn? I know you don't like him, Kiyo, and I know you're pissed at him for having such an advantage in that 'bet' you guys made, but isn't this a little too overkill?_

_What, Yomi? It's not like last time. Besides, Rokya won't have to say much. He'll probably end up telling Mark in the bluntest and shortest way possible. _

_You know that Mark's probably gonna faint if he hears it that way, Kiyo..._

_He'll faint if he hears it any other way. _Kiyo countered. _Besides, if he does, then we'll be there to catch him._

While this was going on, as coincidence would have it, Rokya, using the four's awesome-method-of-mind-communication-thingy-whatever, just told Mark what Nikushimi had informed them in the bluntest, shortest way possible.

_L might know about the truth so if he does and Zarth finds about it we're stuck here forever._

_...say that again?_

_L might know about the truth so if he does and Zarth finds about it we're stuck here forever._

_..._

_...and you're honestly not joking, Charlie?_

_Like I've said many times before, Mark, you can ask Yomi and Yoko to confirm it, if you want to._

_...I see..._

_..._

_..._

_...THUD._

"Eh? M-Mark-kun?" Raito reached out with a cautious hand toward Mark. "A-are you feeling all right?"

L's brow furrowed. "Did Mark-kun just faint out of nowhere?"

_...whoops...guess we weren't there to catch him this time...oh well. Ahaha..._

Meanwhile, Mello was set off by Zarth-knows-what into a bout of yelling and swearing at Nikushimi, who just crossed his arms calmly and stared at the blond with undisguised annoyance.

"AND WHAT KIND OF 'GOD' CAUSES BIG WHITE ARROWS TO FALL FROM THE SKY ONTO PEOPLE JUST MINDING THEIR OWN BUSINESS AND THEN CAUSES MATT HERE TO TURN ALL GAY-"

"I'm not gay, Mello, I was merely stating an observation-"

"OBSERVATION MY ASS, MATT! Anyways, where was I...oh, yeah. AND DAMN YOU FOR ACTUALLY VALUING NEAR MORE THAN ME! WHY DOES EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PERSON IN THE WORLD DO THAT?"

"...Because Near is obviously more awesome than you, Mello-"

"SHUT UP, MATT, YOU GAY FAGGOT, NO ONE WAS ASKING YOUR OPINION!"

"..."

"...That was harsh. Jeez, Mello, you're making me feel all hurt..." Matt pretended to wipe his goggles.

"..." The other six, that is, Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, Raito, L, and Rokya, just stared at the two boys and the haughty god before talking amongst themselves.

"...Something tells me that Matt-kun is completely unaffected by the recent comments Mello has just made."

"No, really, Ryuuzaki?"

Behind his impassive mask of a face, Nikushimi gritted his teeth as he rocked his body, which was curled into a ball, back and forth. _Just deal with it, just deal with it, it could be much, much worst if Zarth was here...remember that...remember that..._

Meanwhile, the said six, not even L, had no idea that Nikushimi was thinking such things behind his calm facade, so their attention was focused on Matt and Mello.

"..." Kiyo face-palmed. "...okay, I have nothing against gay or bi people, but what's making me feel really, REALLY awkward right now is that Matt hasn't denied the 'gay' accusation yet..."

"W-well, Kiyo..." Mark began weakly, looking nervously at the blond and redhead before them, "...M-Matt's sexual orientation i-is his own business, r-right?"

"..."

L nibbled his thumb innocently. "Seeing how I still am attracted to Yomi-chan regardless of her apparent gender, I will not say anything more in this situation."

"Perhaps it would be wise if you wouldn't say anything more as well, Rokya-kun?" Ratio added, glaring at his 'little brother'.

Seeming to be oblivious to the awkwardness surrounding him, the said 'little brother' slipped his hands in the pockets of his shorts and laughed in an scary, maniacal way. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I LOVE YAOI."

"..." He was met by four extremely disturbed stares and one nonchalant one.

"...geez," Rokya said indignantly as he reached around Nikushimi and placed his chicken back onto his head, "can't any of you people take a joke?"

"Not if you keep sounding so serious all of the time, Rokya." Kiyo snorted in annoyance. "This is getting too stupid."

Rokya stroked his chin in what he (probably-or maybe not) thought was a thoughtful way. "I know that you've said that line before at some point, Yoko..."

Yomi let out a sarcastic laugh. "Maybe because she said it in that recent occasion where you were DRUNK, Charlie?"

"...ehehehehe...special juice..."

Kiyo ignored this...part of the conversation, and started walking determinedly towards Matt and the still-yelling Mello. "They've gotta stop so we can just go back before anything particularly disastrous happens..."

Mello was now yelling into Nikushimi's face. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! TURN MATT BACK INTO NORMAL! HE'S SEEN HOTTER GUYS THAN YOU ON PORN SITES SO THERE'S NO WAY HE WOULD BE GAY FOR YOU!"

"..." Nikushimi resisted a strong urge to grab the idiotic blond by his feet and smack him back and forth against the wall. And that was saying something, considering that it's Zarth he has to put up with...

"...listen to me, Mello-kun." Nikushimi started in an icy, venomous tone. "You are getting on my nerves, therefore I am through with being polite."

Mello did not look intimidated at all, if anything, triumphant.

"First of all," Nikushimi began in the same cold voice, "I am, in no way, mind you, responsible for the way Matt-kun is behaving right now, so please stop screaming and spitting in my face demanding me to 'turn him back into normal'. Second of all, you did NOT need to inform me about that certain bit of information about the, ahem, 'porn sites'. Third of all, you really need to stop overreacting to Matt-kun's behavior because you sound more like a possessive boyfriend than an overprotective friend or brother."

_...SNAP!_

Kiyo, who was halfway toward them, and the rest (except for L, of course) stiffened in horror at the last statement.

_...he did not just do that._

_Get ready for takeoff..._ Rokya began childishly, much to Kiyo and Yomi's annoyance. _Five...four...three...two...one..._

_"..."_

"...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BASTARD-"

"HEY, MELLO, DON'T PUNCH THE SEXY BASTARD-"

"FUCK I AM NOT GAY MATT IS JUST MY 'FRIEND' IF YOU COULD CALL HIM GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A FRIEND-"

"Hey, hey!" Kiyo cried hastily, rushing over to the spot, "Mello, let's not get violent just because this guy-"

_THWACK!_

Nikushimi mumbled a curse as he reeled forward, blood flying out of his now swollen cheek.

"OOOH!" Rokya winced. "NASTY PUNCH!"

Raito promptly smacked him on the back of the head. "Idiot!"

Mark's eyes widened in horror. "EH?"

"Ouch..." L commented quietly.

"Ni-Nikushimi-san!" Yomi yelled in alarm, hurrying over to Kiyo.

"A-are you all right, Nikushimi-san?"

"Fine, I'm fine, Kiyoko, Kiyomi." The twin replied nonchalantly, rubbing blood off of his chin. "Nothing to get all panicked over."

"Hey," Matt said angrily to Mello behind them, "I told you not to punch the sexy bastard-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Mello demanded indignantly. "I NEVER PUNCHED YOUR 'SEXY BASTARD'! ...though...it doesn't seem like such a bad idea..."

"WHAT?" Matt yelled back, hysterical for once. "But if you didn't punch him, who did? You can't just get punched out of mid-air-"

"That's not it, Matt." Kiyo interrupted as Yomi handed Nikushimi some kleenex tissue to dab at his still bleeding mouth. "Nikushimi-san wasn't the one who was punched."

"Huh?" Both whammy boys asked in unison.

"Apparently, Zarth-san has landed himself in some trouble..." L remarked from behind, startling Yomi and Kiyo.

"Oh yeah..." Matt said slowly. "You were saying that any injury that happens to just one of the twins happens to the other twin, too."

"Or, Zarth might have just hurt himself on purpose to just to annoy Nikushimi." Rokya pointed out in argument to L's previous statement.

Raito snorted. "Somehow, I picture him doing that..."

"No." Nikushimi's quite but firm reply caused all conversation to cease. Really, it would be so awesome if you could do that.

"Nikushimi-san?"

The black-clothed god folded the tissue neatly, seeming oblivious to the obvious red blots covering it. "...Zarth did not do this to himself on purpose."

"He didn't?" Mark repeated, his eyes still wide as saucers.

"No." Nikushimi repeated. "Zarth hates getting punched in the mouth."

"...he does?" Rokya said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Why else do you think I punched him there that time on the roof?"

"..."

"...okaaaaay..." Rokya said slowly. "I just prefer not to get punched anywhere. Actually, I take it back. I really hate being punched in the b-"

"More importantly," Kiyo began, a worried look in her eyes, "if Zarth isn't doing this on purpose, are you saying that someone's attacking him?"

"Probably not." Nikushimi stood up, crumpling the tissue and tossing it away. "More likely, he's said something stupid to another high god and pissed them off."

"ANOTHER HIGH GOD?" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all demanded in hysterical unison. "WHO?"

"No need to get all panicked." Nikushimi said calmly for the second time. "Whoever it is probably only came to Zarth for some small talk."

"Small talk?" Yomi repeated disbelievingly. "Is that what high gods do, huh?"

"Either way," Nikushimi continued, ignoring Yomi's comment, "no other high god should be able to interfere with this world..."

Kiyo and Yomi sighed in relief. "...phew..."

"...hopefully." He added, to their ultimate exasperation.

"..."

"...HOPEFULLY? HOPEFULLY! JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Ignoring the girls' yells, Nikushimi brushed nonexistent dust from his pants. "Anyhow, two and a half weeks is the roughly estimated time you four will have to wait. Please do not forget that."

"B-but..."

"I apologize for intruding on your time. I will take my leave now." And with that, Nikushimi rounded a corner in the strange alley.

The eight stared after him for several seconds before Mello snapped out of his trance and ran in the direction Nikushimi had gone.

"JUST WAIT YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU _STILL_ HAVEN'T EXPLAINED ABOUT THE DAMN BANDA...WHAT THE HELL?"

Even though he should have still been in plain sight within the group, Nikushimi was nowhere to be found.

"..."

"..."

"..cliche mystery/supernatural movie, anyone?"

Mello scoffed. "Shut up, Rokya."

"Hey, that was mean, Mello." Rokya turned to Kiyo. "Oi, Yoko, why didn't you say that? It's usually your line...Yoko? What's wrong?"

"..." Kiyo frowned. "...I'm still worried about what Nikushimi said about the other high god."

Yomi huffed irritably. "He probably just said that to shake us up."

"...I don't know..." Mark said worriedly. "Sure, it sounds like something Zarth would do, to scare us, but Nikushimi-san seems so much different than Zarth..."

"..." Raito spoke up quietly. "Perhaps it wasn't Nikushimi-san at all. Maybe it was Zarth-san."

"HUH?" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark demanded.

L bit his thumb gently. "...that _is_ a possibility...as far as we know, Zarth-san does have disguise any physical traits that could differ between Nikushimi-san and himself and could just mimic Nikushimi-san's personality..."

"But Zarth is an idiot!" Yomi protested. "Nikushimi-san said it himself!"

"But Yomi," Mello interrupted, "we really have no idea if that WAS Nikushimi or Zarth..."

Kiyo swore. "Shit. It does sound like Zarth to mess up our heads like this..."

"So," Rokya cut in, "Ryuuzaki, Aniki, in other words, you're saying that we can't take anything that Nikushimi/Zarth said for granted?"

Kiyo and Yomi exchanged worried looks, both thinking the same thing: ..._Does that mean L does or doesn't know the truth? Or maybe, if L does know the truth and Zarth already knows that?_

"AARRRRGHHHHHHH!" Once more, Mark clutched his hair in frustration. "WHY MUST THIS BE SO COMPLICATED?"

"...well," Matt suddenly said randomly while resuming the playing of his video games, "I don't think fussing over whether it was Zarth or Nikushimi will do us any good. Like L practically said, there's no way we can really tell which twin it was, so we might as well just resign ourselves to the fact."

There was a short silence at the redhead's words until Raito spoke up again.

"I agree with Matt-kun...we should prepare ourselves for the possibility that it could have been either of them. Perhaps it would be better if we stuck to Zarth's original plan and wait until February 1st...what do you think, Ryuuzaki?"

_Great, just great... _Yomi grumbled. _First, we're going home in two and a half weeks. Then, we're not going home in two and a half weeks. Next, it'll be we MIGHT be going home in two and a half weeks, then-_

Kiyo cut her friend off. _Did I mention that Zarth is an asshole and I hate him?_

_You called him an asshole the first day we 'talked' to him, Kiyo._

_...Oh...yeah..._

Meanwhile, L tilted his face up to the sky, his eyes appearing to be calculating, but not cold. "...I...think we should let Yomi-chan, Kiyo-chan, Mark-kun, and Rokya-kun go home eighteen days from now."

Almost immediately, another bout of yelling broke out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"But Ryuuzaki-"

"That doesn't make any sense-"

L held up a stern finger at the seven of them. "You didn't let me finish." When it was quiet again, he continued. "...what I was going to say after that is that when you four go home, we will come with you."

"..."

"..."

"...EH?" Kiyo and Yomi both said stupidly.

"...'we' being who, Ryuuzaki?" Mark asked, dread in his voice.

"...The other five of us, of course, Mark-kun."

"...SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"AWESOME!"

_THWACK! _"SHUT UP, ROKYA!"

"OW...AHAHA, THERE'S THE YOKO I KNOW"

_THWACK! _

"OKAY, THAT WAS REALLY UNNECESSARY, YOKO-"

_THWACK!_

"HEY-"

_THWACK!_

"OWWWWWW! CUT IT OUT, YOKO-"

_THWACK!_

"WELL, SOMEONE'S IN A BAD MOOD-"

_THWACK!_

"OWWWWWWWWW! ANIKI, I BEG YOU, SAVE ME!"

Ignoring Rokya's calls for help, Raito instead checked his watch. "...wow. It's already sixteen o'clock...we better get back home..."

"Already?" Mark cried incredulously.

"Come on, guys." Yomi called. "Like Kiyo said before, let's go home before anything more disastrous happens..."

* * *

_Seven hours later..._

_...so, there really is no way of telling if that was really Nikushimi or Zarth, is there, Rokya?_

_Not as far as I know, Yoko...I mean, they're probably like, a million years old, so both could outsmart all of us pretty easily, right?_

Both teenagers were once more sitting back to back. For some reason, the four teenagers started sleeping together in the same room since it was big (AND NOT IN THE SAME BED, MIND YOU), and Yomi and Mark had long since fallen asleep.

Kiyo gave an aggravated sigh. _...this is so frustrating. Now I don't know whether to believe what Nikushimi said back there or just forget it all..._

_Unfortunately, that's just how some situations are in life, Yoko... _Rokya pointed out mentally, leaning so his back touched hers again.

_Yeah, but our situation isn't exactly "ordinary", if you know what I mean..._

_What's so good about anything being ordinary?_

_Stop it, Rokya, we're getting off of the subject..._

_...well, even if that was Zarth, not Nikushimi, I still believe what he said about the two and a half weeks part..._

Kiyo blinked. _...why?_

_Because either way, it pretty much seems that we'll be going in two and a half weeks...besides, Nikushimi did say before that he would try help us out from now on...and we know that he couldn't be Zarth because Zarth was right there..._

_I guess...that means we'll be leaving on your birthday, doesn't it?_

_And that's fine. _Rokya replied good-naturedly.

Kiyo sighed wearily. _Oh, well. At least one good thing came out of this. _

_Oh? _Rokya looked to her curiously. _What, Yoko?_

_Our deal. I think I'm getting closer to finding out what you want... _Kiyo thought back in a triumphant tone. _...what you want, Rokya...is not something that can just be wrapped up as a present, is it?_

_! _Rokya almost jumped in shock. _WH-WHAT THE HELL...OF COURSE IT'S NOT, YOKO! WH-WHATEVER GAVE YOU THAT..._

_..._

_...CRAP..._

_Ahahahahaha! So it IS something that can't be wrapped up as a present!_

_Damn you, Yoko..._

Kiyo turned to look at Rokya and winked. "Got ya, Rokya. Haha."

Rokya moaned, resisting the urge to face-palm himself. How could he have been so STUPID? He swiveled his head to glare at Kiyo...

Kiyo just laughed, closing her eyes and once more leaning on Rokya.

...

...ah, well...he'll just make sure not to slip again...that's all...

* * *

_A few minutes later in which Rokya and Kiyo have gone to their SEPARATE beds and are still talking..._

"..."

"..."

"...Hey, Yoko."

"Huh?" Kiyo lifted her head in the direction of Rokya's bed. "What, Rokya?"

"Tomorrow, we should go to a water park!" He whispered back eagerly.

"HUH?" The sixteen year old demanded from her bed. "A water park? ...that was random..."

"I know it is, but we should!" Rokya's voice sounded so enthusiastic that Kiyo, exhausted and still triumphant, gave in.

"Whatever. Tell that to Ryuuzaki in the morning, Rokya..."

"YES! WATER PARK!"

Ignoring the excited yet quiet voice of her former classmate, Kiyo looked up blankly at the ceiling.

..._seventeen days..._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I lied, a _little_ RokyaxKiyo. Sorry. ANYWAY, yes, this was inspired by Violet Anaxandra Blood (the water park, that is). If anyone wants something to happen there, you'd be more than welcome to suggest your ideas! ^^**

**And for the ones who are unsure, that really, really WAS Nikushimi back there but they don't know that. ...Or...maybe...it was Zarth... and Nikushimi was the one who got injured...heh heh, just messing with you.**

**And YES, that "Team Jacob!" thing was totally from that commercial from Burger King! XD Isn't Rokya just awesome?**


	85. Voting and Conditions

**A/N: Oh god...where did my summer vacation go? I have to go back to school already at the end of this month... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... O_O**

**Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and those who gave me awesome ideas that I am sure to use. **

**I am sorry to say, though, that this chapter does not include all the water park chaos yet, since L has had enough with all the property damage Rokya causes. I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Jeez, Rokya," Kiyo grumbled as she settled to the other end of the room, "Just because I told you to tell L didn't mean you had to do it right away..."

"A water park?" L repeated in a dubious tone as he carefully dropped the eighth sugar cube onto the precarious stack perched in front of the detective. "...and just why does Rokya-kun wish to go to a water park?"

"I could ask the same thing." Raito agreed skeptically, crossing his arms. "A water park, Rokya-kun? _That's_ the reason you dragged all of us here at twelve in the morning? Why a water park?"

"BECAUSE WATER PARKS ARE **AWESOME!**" Rokya yelled enthusiastically, throwing his arms up in the air as if to back up the statement.

"..."

The eight of his tired companions just stared at him for a few seconds. Needless to say, Rokya wasn't tired at all.

L balanced his sugar cube tower as he added another one of them. "...I thought Rokya-kun's answer would be something like that." He mused out loud.

"...does that mean we can go?" Rokya asked hopefully.

"...no."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The seventeen year old (who acted more like a sick-minded five year old) whined unhappily. "WHY NOT?"

"...Rokya's acting differently than I thought he would be..." Mello whispered to Mark as they and the other four watched this...conversation from a safe distance.

"Huh?" Mark said blankly, rubbing his tired eyes as Yomi popped her head in between the two of them. "What do you mean, Mello?"

"Well, didn't Kiyo just trick Rokya into revealing that the thing he wants for his birthday isn't something that can be wrapped up as a present?" The blond asked as he bit into a white chocolate bar. "I figured that he'd still be kinda pissed and sullen from that."

"Actually, Mello," Mark contradicted, "Kiyo finding out that the thing he wanted isn't something that can be wrapped up as a present isn't such a big advantage to Kiyo. Charlie could still want a lot of things, you know."

"Like a hug or a kiss," Yomi offered, stifling a yawn, "Or seeing something or touching something, you know?"

"A hug or a kiss sounds like something the crazy Rokya would want." Mello pointed out through a mouthful of white chocolate. "Isn't this something that his 'normal state of mind' wants?"

"Just because his crazy and normal state of minds are different, Mello, doesn't mean that they desire different things as well." Near cut in, also unaffected by the late hour.

"But they could." Matt said, his goggled eyes glued to his gameboy as usual.

"...all of that just makes things more difficult for Kiyo, doesn't it?" Mark said miserably.

Mello sighed sarcastically. "...great..."

Yomi blinked. "Wait a minute. You actually want Kiyo to win, too, Mello?"

"Yomi, look at the way we all treat Rokya. The few of us who don't want Kiyo to win are the ones who don't give a damn about this whole thing." Mello explained as he finished off his chocolate bar and reached for another.

"...I guess you're right..."

Meanwhile, Rokya was still whining at L and Raito, the latter more irritated with the situation, the former simply engrossed with his sugar cube tower.

"Please, L?"

"No." The detective said absentmindedly, reaching for another sugar cube.

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"_PLEASE_?"

"No."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"No."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"No."

"...WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?"

"Because," L added on the thirteenth sugar cube, "doing so would attract too much attention."

"Hah." Rokya huffed sarcastically and crossed his arms. "Oh, and the other events that happened when we went out in public didn't?"

L lowered his hand and spared a few seconds to dwell on those "events"...

_First day of going out... L and Raito get accosted by huge yaoi fan girls who also turn out of be fans of any kind of romance... Near got mistaken as L's and Yomi's child, then as Raito's and Kiyo's child... Mello and Matt get mistaken as a gay couple... Rokya poured a huge amount of oil on the crowd and someone then lit a cigarette... Kiyo, Yomi, Raito, L, Matt, Near, and Mello almost fell four hundred feet from the London Eye because of a hole Rokya had made in their compartment..._

_Second day of going out... Rokya got accused of looking up porn on his computer... A mysterious storm, a power outage, and a falling sign caused them to be trapped into Matt's video game store... As a last resort to escape, Kiyo ended up feeding Rokya a ton of Mello's chocolate... Rokya became sugar high and said some disturbing and rude things... Near got mistaken as Raito's and Kiyo's child again... Mello got mistaken as a girl... Rokya ended up being knocked out by his own hammer... Raito ended up killing his gay stalker, Mikami Teru, with a "Key blade"... Rokya and Mello (along with some little kids)...did "things" to Mikami's corpse... eventually, the little kids dropped Mikami's body onto a pile of explosives and fireworks which ended up incinerating everything within a twenty five feet radius... and then Mello glued Yomi's hand to L's...and Raito got left behind..._

_Third day of going out... Mello got mistaken as a girl again... Raito ended up getting hit in the balls by a tennis ball thrown by Rokya... Rokya ended up getting hit in the balls by a tennis ball thrown by Raito... Rokya ended up hopping around and singing...strange things... Mello tried to find Rokya's hammer in order to knock him out and... ... Rokya threw pine needles at everyone, laughed like a maniac, and screamed to "embrace your sick-mindedness."...Rokya met Raikun-san and...yeah. Rokya then started a violent grass and rock fight between everyone._

_Fourth day of going out... Rokya and Raito started such a heated conversation with each other that they are ditched by Kiyo, Mark, Mello, Matt, and Near... Rokya and Raito somehow made a compromise with each other... Rokya decided to call Raito "aniki...Rokya "explored" the place with his new "big brother" acting like a five year old... Rokya and Raito get mistaken as a gay couple... For a while, Rokya pretends that they ARE a gay couple... Rokya threw a frog at Raito, who freaked out and kicked it away for fear of it hitting him in a sensitive spot once more... The frog almost hit Kiyo, Mark, Mello, Matt, and Near who were spying on the two in case things became bad... Rokya became obsessed with a pineapple and called it "pineapple-san"... Bob, who was hungry, ate Pineapple-san, but Raito got Rokya a new Pineapple-san... L was almost killed by Yomi's frying pan... Rokya stole "special juice" from the store... Rokya's "dinosaur phobia" was revealed by the sight of a huge fake dinosaur that reminded one of Barney because of its purple color... Rokya freaked out... Rokya fainted afterward because of the sight of "Barney" and Yomi disguised as Jenny. _

...and the fact that L could think of all of that in just a few seconds proves that he IS the three greatest detectives in the world. Ahem, back to the current story...

L blinked owlishly. "...even though Rokya-kun does have a point, something tells me that the nine of us going to a water park would attract even more attention than our previous days of going out in public have. Therefore, I will not let us go to a water park."

"Oh come on, L..." Rokya whined again.

L paused in the middle of adding another sugar cube. "...however, I would reconsider it for one condition."

"OH?" Rokya perked up eagerly. "WHAT, WHAT?"

"...I would reconsider it if Rokya-kun were to stay home."

"...H-HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! RIGHT, GUYS?"

"...that is kind of reasonable..."

"After all, Charlie, you _are_ the main cause of most of the chaos..."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?" Rokya's eyes filled with fake tears that either fooled no one or brought no pity. "...I'M SO HURT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ANIKI!" Much to Raito's dread, Rokya suddenly whirled around and buried his face in Raito's shirt, as if he were indeed a five year old.

"Ro-Rokya-kun..." Raito gave L a look that clearly pleaded: _DO SOMETHING_.

L simply gave a shrug of his shoulders and went back to stacking his sugar cubes.

The look changed from _DO SOMETHING_ to _DO SOMETHING OR I'LL LOCK YOU UP IN A CELL WITH A HORNY ROKYA._

L continued to stack his sugar cubes.

"..." Raito sent L a glare that clearly said: _DO SOMETHING OR I'LL TELL YOMI THAT Y-_

L sighed.

"...I am disappointed in Rokya-kun. I thought he would give more of a fight than that..."

"...Oh." Rokya's head popped up, Raito's shirt remarkably dry. "Of course I'm not giving up, L! Besides..." Rokya lowered his voice to a whisper, "...don't you want to see Yomi in a swimsuit?"

_...GONG!_

Yomi and the others were all out of earshot of Rokya's most recent question, so all were puzzled when L's sugar cube tower suddenly came crashing down on the table while the detective made no move to pick it up.

Raito rolled his eyes and tried to tug Rokya's hand off of his dry but now wrinkled shirt.

"..." L quickly lowered his face so his bangs could hide his red cheeks. "...wh...whether I do or not is none of Rokya-kun's business. Besides, Rokya-kun should know that Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan are not the type of girls who would want to wear that type of swimwear."

"Yeah, I know, but it was both worth a try and your reaction."

"...no water park, Rokya-kun!"

" IWASJUSTJOKINGERUSAMA!"

"...fine." L swiveled his chair so he was now able to face the other seven, his face once more composed.

"L-L?" Yomi asked tiredly, stifling another yawn.

"By now, everyone must be aware of what Rokya-kun wishes to do, correct?"

"...yes..." They all answered simultaneously.

"And as I am aware of it," L continued, "some people did not always agree with Rokya-kun and myself in the past."

"YES." Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Raito all said rather loudly.

L shrugged again. "...therefore, as of today, I will allow everyone to decide with a vote."

"..."

"...EH?"

Yomi raised an eyebrow at the detective. "...come again? You're actually letting us decide of our own free will? Has hell frozen over? Who are you and what have you done with the real L?"

Rokya put his hands up to his face in mock horror. "OH MY ZARTH IT'S AN IMPOSTOR **AGAIN**!"

"..."

"..."

"...all right. So what were we talking about again?" The seventeen year old asked eagerly.

"..."

"...ahem." L cleared his throat. "As there is nine of us-"

"Hey, you forgot Bob!"

"-I wish for everyone else to decide this time-"

"Ooh, ooh! I vote yes for the water park!"

"-I will not include Rokya-kun's vote-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? L, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"..." L's calm composure finally broke and he faced Rokya with a slightly irritated look. "Rokya-kun should not complain because-"

"Because what?"

"_Because_ I am not counting my vote either." L growled.

"Oh. I suppose that is fair, then-"

"And," L interrupted loudly, picking up a fallen sugar cube with the tips of his fingers, "everyone must state a reason explaining their choice, or else, their vote does not count. No exceptions."

Raito snorted, uncrossing his arms. "Fine. I'll go first."

"Please do, Raito-kun." The detective acknowledged courteously.

"I vote 'no' for several reasons." Raito began in his professional sort of tone, completely ignoring Rokya's (once again, fake) cry of hurt. "Like L said, it's bound to result in havoc, chaos, mayhem, whatever you call it, and a hell of a lot of property damage, and while L may be fine with it, Watari will certainly not, as we all know from the airport incident. Also, the whole fact that this decision is entirely random, out of the blue, is annoying and we have no swimwear or sunscreen, and I REALLY don't feel like wearing something that Rokya (or L) whips out of nowhere from his pants. And while going to a water park might sound 'fun' and exciting' to some people," Here, Raito actually made finger quotes, scowling as he did so, "I personally don't like water parks."

"...he does have a point."

"I agree with Raito-kun." L said cheerfully. "With all of his financial, logical, and personal reasons."

"Yeah, yeah," Rokya muttered sullenly from behind, "well, your vote doesn't count, Mr. Pervert..."

He was ignored.

"Mello-kun should go next."

The said blond rolled his eyes and chomped the rest of his chocolate. "Whatever, L. I vote yes. As for financial problems, Raito, L is the one who gets punished, not us, considering that L is the one who is the supposed 'adult' in charge and Rokya is the one who does approximately ninety percent of the property damage, not us. As for the randomness of that decision, we could always postpone until tomorrow and get all the necessary stuff then. And while L and Raito 'dislike' water parks for 'personal reasons," Believe it or not, Mello also made finger quotes, "I think it would be a hell of a great time, and you have to admit that it's better than watching Kiyo and Rokya continuously argue about that deal they made."

"But Mello, they _aren't_ arguing right now about that deal they made. I thought we already discussed that ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, but the peace won't ever last long, you of all people should know that by now, Mark."

"MELLO I LOVE YOU-"

"Save it for Raito, Rokya." Mello snapped irritably. "Anyway, that's my decision. Near, you're next."

The albino looked up from his toy robot and shrugged. "...First of all, like L and Yagami-san, I also personally dislike water parks and I also don't like the prospect of Mello threatening me to go onto every single ride on the park and then attempting to drown me in the 'kiddie pool'. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I'll have to say yes as well."

"Wh-what?" Mark gasped in surprise.

"WHAT?" Mello demanded in anger.

"What?" Yomi said in a pissed tone.

"I LOVE YOU NEAR!" Rokya yelled ecstatically, fake (or maybe real?) gratified tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Even though it'll most likely be chaotic and we might not make it back all alive," Near continued, seeming oblivious of the four immediate responses, "Rokya-san is eventually going to force us to go at some point. Therefore, we might as well do it now while we're in control and also plan it in an intelligent and logical way." The white-haired boy concluded, his eyes not leaving his robot.

"..."

"...NEAR I LOVE YOU TOO-"

"No thank you, Rokya-san. Mark-san, you should be next."

The poor boy almost jumped three feet in the air. "M-ME?"

"Yes."

"...u-u-u-um..." Feeling the weight of everyone's gaze on him, Mark began to freak out. "...I...I was going to say no too but now Near's speech is making me reconsider..."

"And mine didn't?" Mello said in an offended tone.

"O-oh, and Mello's too, of course...b-but...um...er..." Mark fidgeted nervously.

"You're not saying you should say yes?" Yomi exclaimed, appalled.

Before Mark could answer, Rokya hastily intervened. "Let's just say he does and now we move onto you, Yomi."

"HUH?"

"W-WAIT A MINUTE, CHARLIE, I NEVER SAID-"

Rokya turned to Mark, a creepy, scary look on his face. "...yes?"

"...eep." Poor Mark gulped bravely and said... "I ...I say no because I just don't want to get messed up in all this chaos with Charlie!"

"..."

"...has hell frozen over now?"

"Humph." Yomi grinned in approval, closing her eyes and nodding her head. "Good for you, Mark. Well, I vote no, too. Reason is because I get horrible sunburns at water parks, even with a lot of sunscreen, mind you."

"..."

"...that was short, compared to the other explanations..."

Matt shrugged. "Sounded like a good response to me."

"..."

The redhead paused in his video game. "...oh, it is my turn? Well, I vote no."

"NO? Why?"

"Because," Matt fixed Rokya with a uncharacteristically stern look, "I won't be able to play my video games there because the water will ruin them and I don't have a protective case."

"B-but L can probably get you a water proof case or something for your video games, right?"

"...Rokya," Goggled-eyes turned to the video game screen once more, "I think you're forgetting that L doesn't want to go in the first place, so..."'

"Excellent point, Matt-kun!" L said quickly. "And with that, four to two, we are NOT going to a water park-"

"Hang on." Rokya had his evil calculating (a.k.a. most dangerous) face on. "L-sama, we haven't asked Yoko her opinion, yet."

L pouted childishly. "That is because even if Kiyo-chan says yes, we still won't be going since it is four to two, Rokya-kun. And also, please do not address me with the honorific of 'sama' unless you mean it-"

"Ah, ah." Rokya grinned wickedly. "But out of all of us, Yoko is the one who goes out of her way to contradict me the most. Shouldn't her vote...count for more, L-sama?"

The detective paused thoughtfully. "...Rokya-kun...does have a point..."

"HUH?" Raito and Yomi demanded incredulously. "Ryuuzaki, you're not actually considering that, are you?"

"As if Kiyo would say yes to any of Charlie's crazy ideas anyway!" Yomi added fiercely.

"Exactly why her vote should count for something if she _does_ say yes." Rokya countered devilishly, his wicked grin still in place.

Mark stared at Rokya for several seconds before face-palming. "You're...going bribe her into saying yes, aren't you?"

"Ehehehe...so, Yoko, what do you say?" Rokya yelled brightly to the sixteen year old, who, for the whole time, had been sitting in the corner of the room, reading a book.

"..." Kiyo lifted up her head. "...I..."

"..." The air grew thick with suspense-

"...say no."

"..."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Rokya demanded, suddenly appearing right in her face. "WHHHHHHHHHHY NOOOOOOOT? YOU DIDN'T SAY 'NO' A FEW HOURS AGO, WHEN I SUGGESTED MY BRILLIANT IDEA-"

"Okay, first of all," Kiyo said in a pissed tone, "that was not a brilliant idea, Rokya, it was a stupid, random idea. Second of all, I didn't say yes. What I said was that you could tell L about it, which you did at twelve in the morning instead of waiting until morning like a SANE person would have done. Third of all, get out of my face and let me read my freaking book."

_...DOOM...(scary O_O")_

"...but what about the deal-"

Kiyo interrupted him in the same pissed voice. "Yomi doesn't want to go because she will get sunburns no matter what kind of ultra protection sunscreen she uses. Believe me, I've seen it. Mark doesn't want to go because he just doesn't want to get in another fucked-up mess caused by you, Rokya. Raito doesn't want to go because he doesn't want any more property damage and he dislikes water parks. Matt doesn't want to go because he won't be able to play his video games. Near only wants to go because he thinks that you'll force us to go in a worst way. L doesn't want to go because he also dislikes water parks. I'm not that much a selfish person when it comes to my friends, Rokya. The deal can go screw itself!"

"...'that much'?" Mark muttered doubtfully.

Mello scowled. "Hey, you forgot about me!"

"HUH?" Rokya pouted indignantly. "Then, what about manipulating me into revealing that fact about what I want for my birthday? You're saying that's not selfish, Yoko?"

"Knew it would come up like that...told you..." Mello whispered to Mark.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "That's because it's a DEAL, stupid. You're the one who's being selfish, just thinking of only yourself and not about how everyone else feels, Rokya! As hard as it is for you to believe, the world does not revolve around you! If you really want everyone to have fun, then think about somewhere where everyone actually CAN have fun, not just you, Mello, and Ryuuzaki!"

"...Kiyo-chan did not have to include me..."

Kiyo ignored L. "Therefore," the girl declared dramatically, "I vote NO because for the sake of my friends who don't want to go and because for once, I can actually not have to subject to your crazy, fucked-up schemes AND THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY I AM GOING TO LET THAT CHANCE ESCAPE YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

"..."

"..."

Surprisingly (or maybe not), Rokya's face did not appear guilty, angry, or stubborn. Instead, it was... apprehensive?

"...Yoko ...y-you're... not... it's... it's not... you...?"

"?"

"...it's... not...your... time of the month... is it?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT HURT YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

"...ouch." Matt blinked. "Well, that pretty much answered the question-IDIDN'TSAYANYTHINGKIYO!"

"GOOD! AS FOR YOU, ROKYA, THE ANSWER IS AND REMAINS **NO**!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! YOKO, YOU'RE ACTING SO **MEAN**!"

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SELFISH, SICK-MINDED FIVE YEAR OLD!"

"...is that supposed to be better than mean?"

Disgusted, Kiyo whacked Rokya with the side of her book instead of her leg. "OWWWWWW! WAT THE HECK IS THAT BOOK ABOUT, WOMAN?"

"Don't call me 'woman'! I have a name and it's Nakagawa Kiyoko!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I _DO_ CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME...OR AT LEAST, PART OF IT..."

"JUST SHUT THE FRICK UP!"

Yomi face-palmed. "This is too stupid..." She began to walk toward Kiyo and Rokya, the rest of the group watching her with interest.

"Kiyo." Yomi interrupted bluntly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I change my vote to yes."

"H-huh?" Mark said, bewildered.

"EH?" Rokya said stupidly.

"Oh?" L raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear..." Raito groaned.

"Hah!" Mello scoffed.

"Of course..." Matt rolled his eyes.

"..." *Near*

"Yomi?" Kiyo asked, concerned.

"..." Yomi smiled sheepishly. "I can manage with sunburns, you know... and now that I think about it, a water park does sound fun...but thanks anyway for sticking up for me, Kiyo..."

"...Yo..." Kiyo's eyes suddenly grew watery. "YOMI!" Yomi, seeing the situation, quickly gave Kiyo a hug.

"..."

"..."

All the guys (even Rokya and Near) had weirded-out looks on their faces. Then...

Raito was the first to recover. "O-okay... well, if we plan things out as Near-kun says, it shouldn't be too much of a disaster...and we should set conditions, too..."

"I'll set the conditions!" Rokya offered.

"...no, Rokya-kun, Kiyo-chan will set the conditions."

"Aw, man..."

Matt shrugged once more. "...I guess a water gun battle should be the same as a video game water gun battle..."

"S-sure..." Mark said hesitantly. "Kiyo, set the conditions!"

"U-um..." Kiyo stood uneasily for a few seconds before regaining her composure. "Okay, then. First of all, Rokya, you can't do ANYTHING that will injure/kill/mentally scar ANYONE, and that includes innocent bystanders!"

Rokya sagged in disappointment. "Awww..."

"That means," Kiyo continued aggressively, "no explosives OR fireworks! Also, no destroying rides that will cost too much money to repair, and you are a freaking genius, so if you dare use the excuse 'I didn't know'..."

"Eep."

"AND," Kiyo was far from done, "WE will choose the water park that we will go too, and if we have to take another vote, then we will take another vote! Everyone MUST have a say...except for Rokya."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Oh, and no manipulating innocent children, Rokya!"

"GIVE ME A BREAK, YOKO, THOSE 'INNOCENT CHILDREN' WERE ALREADY SICK-MINDED DEMONS! MARK SHOULD KNOW! ASK MARK, I DARE YOU, ASK HIM-"

"I don't care if those children were already demons, Rokya, just don't manipulate any innocent children and don't ENCOURAGE the demon children. And if there's a huge fake dinosaur there, THEN YOU JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!"

"oooooooooooooooh..."

"And don't glomp Raito-kun or try to hold his hand or act like you're a gay couple, okay? Not only does it bother Raito-kun, but your behavior freaks all of us out, Rokya!"

"..."

"...and that goes for all of us as well, right?" Kiyo said hastily.

"...except for Matt, of course-"

"MELLO SHUT UP."

Kiyo quickly spoke up again. "And... and no one must be left behind...again...and no one is doing any perverted things and NO ONE will certainly bring home alcohol!"

"How can you get alcohol at a water park-"

"We're taking no chances, Matt! Oh, and no pissing in the water, Rokya!"

"WAAAAAAT? OH COME ON! I KNOW I DO A LOT OF FUCKED-UP THINGS, BUT I WOULDN'T _PEE_ IN THE WATER-"

"Or...pooing either!" Mello added.

"...WHAT THE FUCK MELLO-"

"ANYWAY," Kiyo said loudly, "would anyone like to add anything to these conditions, BESIDES Rokya?"

"Um, yeah," Raito began, "Rokya-kun should not be allowed to bring any dangerous weapons, nor should he violate any of the water park regulations, and nor should he be rude to any of the staff."

"Okay, okay, Aniki, fine..."

"And no profanity at the water park." Yomi added.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Yomi..."

"Oh," Matt spoke up, "and no throwing anything at Raito in the off chance that he might accidentally throw it to us again!"

"Fine, fine, Matt!"

"In fact, no purposely provoking or arguing or angering Raito in any way!"

"All right, all right, it's just that Aniki is so fun to provoke-"

"Same for Kiyo and Yomi and me!"

"I got it, I got it-"

"And no inappropriate clothing, Rokya-kun." L said quietly.

"Fi-WAIT, THE FUCK, L?"

"And don't hump anything!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I H-"

"And no getting boners!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE-"

"And be nice to the old people!"

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING THIS FUCKED-UP LECTURE, WHAT ABOUT MELLO-"

"And don't be a pervert!"

"DIDN'T YOKO ALREADY SAY THAT ONE-"

"And don't go around naked, please." Near added calmly.

"DIDN'T _L_ ALREADY SAID THAT ONE-"

"And no causing the ride to malfunction!"

"...damn..."

"And no eating too much sugar!"

"Sigh... you all might as well take all next century-"

"And no bringing people back to life!"

"Okay, I take credit for that one-"

"AND NO STEALING!"

"...damn...you guys really aren't leaving any loopholes, are you?"

"AND NO CUTTING OFF ANY PARTS OF A CORPSE EVEN IF YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED THE PERSON!"

"HEY, THAT WAS THE KID'S IDEA-"

"AND NO-"

_SNAP!_

"OKAY, I GET IT PEOPLE, **I GET IT**! CUT THE CRAP AND LEAVE ME ALONGE AND LET'S JUST FREAKIN' GO ALREADY!"

"..."

"...no."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Rokya, it's three in the morning already. We're all going back to sleep."

"YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU, YOUNG MAN!"

**BANG!**

"...OW..."

* * *

**Ah, poor Rokya. But he does deserve it for being such a psychopath. XD I'll try to write up the first part of the water park soon...hopefully...**


	86. Beginning of The Water Park Part 1

**A/N: Well, thank you everyone, for reviewing...again...XD Summer school is finally over! YAY! **

**And as I was saying before, this story may be going on longer than I anticipate, which means, in other words, that it might continue into this school year. T T This... also means that chapters will most likely come slowly during the month of August... just as another heads up to you people. Sorry... **

**As for this chapter, the first and longer part of it is mostly filler stuff... and there isn't much LxYomi or RokyaxKiyo either...I'll try to add in more of that next chapter... **

**Hopefully, an awesome water gun fight will take place next chapter as well, and some crazy Near stuff, and some crazy boat stuff, and some crazy ride malfunctions stuff... etc. XD**

**WARNING: Please do not copy what Rokya does in a certain part of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Rokya's head, occupied by his chicken, popped up eagerly, scanning the whole scene in front of his eyes. "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON-"

"Rokya-kun." Raito interrupted.

"Huh? Wh-what, Aniki?"

"...why are you acting so excited? You...you _do_ know that this is just the swimsuit store, not the water park, right?"

"..."

_...GONG! _

"...uh... ...o-of course I know that, Aniki! How the heck would I mistaken this as the water park. ahaha! I-I was just excited to see that our awesome adventure in the water park is really going to take place!"

Crossing his arms once more, Raito raised an dubious eyebrow at the seventeen year old. "...right..."

"..."

"ANYWAYS!" Rokya jumped up and down excitedly in front of his eight companions. "WHAT DOES EVERYONE WANT TO DO NOW?"

"..."

"..."

"...And..." L murmured as he raised his arm, then dropped it back down swiftly. "SCATTER!"

In response, everyone scattered, even L himself, leaving Rokya to chase after all of them.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Kiyo held up a black swim-shirt half-heartedly. "Okay... I'm... just gonna go with this."

"Yeah, me too." Yomi replied, holding up a white shirt of similar material. "...This will probably fit me. We've already picked out our shorts, so at least that's taken care of..."

"..." Both girls shuddered in apprehension at the memory of Rokya chasing Raito all over the store. "...if Rokya's like this at just the store, how is he gonna be when we come to the water park?" Kiyo sighed wearily.

"...maybe he'll run out of energy by then." Yomi said hopefully.

"You know that that won't happen, Yomi." Matt said suddenly from behind the two startled teenagers.

"M-Matt? Wh-when did you..." Kiyo shook her head. "...never mind. So, are the rest of us almost done as well?"

The redhead shrugged. "I'm just wearing...whatever I'm wearing... I _think_ Mello's done by now... and Near's not buying anything because he-" Matt held up his fingers from his video game. "- 'sees no point since he's gonna get wet either way by Mello's doing.'"

"...okay..." Kiyo said slowly. "Well, what about L and Raito-kun?"

"...as far as I know, "L's not planning to go in the water-"

"Even though he'll epically fail with Charlie around..." Yomi muttered under her breath.

"-so he's probably going to go as he is, like Near. Raito...I think the only thing he's getting is a pair of swim shorts..."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me he plans to go half naked!" The last thing Kiyo needed was to have more woman swooning over Raito like stupid fangirls...Well, Kiyo did like the guy now, but still...

"Knowing Raito, he'll probably wear a T-shirt or something if he hears that you said that." Matt murmured, Kiyo frowning as she heard him. "Maybe Raito will, maybe he won't, anyway, I think Rokya definitely plans to go half naked."

The three heard a snort behind them. "Hah! I bet you're looking forward to that, aren't you, Matt?"

"O-oh, Mello, it's only you, thank god..." Yomi put a hand to her chest in relief. _For a second, I thought that was Charlie! _

Kiyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _How can Mello's voice sound like Rokya's?_

The blond, who was now carrying a plastic bag, gave another snort. "You guys better hurry up and buy all your stuff before Rokya destroys the whole freakin' store by accident!"

"Why, w-whhere is he?" Yomi asked, slightly alarmed. She received blank looks from the others. "...oh come on, guys, it IS a big store, you COULD get lost in it-"

"Speaking of getting lost," Kiyo cut in, "Matt, Mello, have you two seen Mark anywhere?"

The redhead shrugged. "Nope."

Mello scratched his chin contemplatively. "...the last thing I remember of Mark is when we came into the store...then Rokya started jumping around like maniac and we all had to clear the scene-"

"Did someone say my name?" A voice asked behind them.

"EH?" Alarmed, the four whirled around to see-

...Mark poking his head out from behind a stand of blue and pink swim goggles.

"M-Mark?" Kiyo stammered, startled once more. "Wh...why are you hiding behind a stand of swim goggles?"

"..."

"...I'm hiding from Charlie! Why else would I be like this?" Mark hissed desperately, his eyes darting left and right warily. "..."

"Um..." Mello raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I know Rokya isn't someone who you wanna be locked up with in a basement at night, but really, Mark, aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"I am NOT overreacting!" The boy shot back indignantly, clutching the wooden legs of the stand fiercely. "How would you feel if Rokya tried making you (and himself) wear these pink bikinis, declaring, while chasing after you, that pink is 'manly'?"

"..."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"You're exaggerating, Mark!" Mello yelled disbelievingly, his eyes widening in pure horror.

"O-okay, Mark," Kiyo started in a disturbed voice, "I know that Rokya does a lot of dumb shit but seriously, he was joking, right?"

"If he was, then he must have wanted the water park to be laughing." Mark grumbled in reply.

"NOO!" Yomi groaned, exasperated. "He wouldn't! That would be violating rule number six! No inappropriate clothing!"

"Uh, Yomi," Kiyo muttered while face-palming, "we didn't say anything about cross-dressing..."

"And it really isn't inappropriate since Rokya _is_ a boy..." Near added.

"Dang it..." Mark muttered resentfully. "...wait a minute...NEAR?"

"NEAR?" Mello demanded, his plastic bag swinging wildly. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"I was here the whole time, for your information, Mello." The albino then turned to Mark. "And Mark, you should really hope that Rokya doesn't find you here, because you _do_ know that you're hiding behind a stand of that contains pink swim goggles, correct?"

"..."

"...YEEEEEEEEK!" Mark quickly leapt out from behind the stand and opted to hide behind Kiyo instead, which, you have to admit, is kind of smart thing to do...

The said girl's hand remained covering her face as she sighed. "Crap. Things are already getting stupid... Mark, did you even pick out some swimwear? You know that we're leaving in ten minutes, right?"

Mark freaked. "WE ARE? B-but Ryuuzaki said that we would be here for at least forty minutes!"

"Half an hour's already passed, Mark." Matt pointed out. "Oh, and Mello, as to your question earlier, I would only be happy if that Nikushimi guy was going with his shirt off-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, MATT-"

"Hehe. Just kidding, I wanted you to freak out again..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! ISN'T YOUR RESPONSE KINDA LATE?"

"Who cares?"

"...I think Rokya's beginning to rub off on you..."

While this was going on, poor Mark clutched his head in panic. "AGH! I GOTTA HURRY QUICK!"

"It-i's okay, Mark." Yomi intervened, putting on a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm him. "Here, you can just wear what Kiyo and I are wearing. It's for guys anyway."

"Huh?" Momentarily distracted from his new argument with Matt, Mello whipped his head over to them. "Then why are _you_ two going to wear that?"

Kiyo huffed while Yomi rolled her eyes. "Because the only things for girls in this store are these really small bikinis and stuff like that. I mean, really, even if I was a bikini person, there's no way I'd have L ogling me like some thirty year old pervert..."

"Actually, Yomi, he's only twenty seven years old..."

"Close enough." Yomi brushed off as Mark found himself a pair of swim shorts. "Come on, guys, let's hurry up and buy these things, we _do_ only have ten minutes..."

"Yeah..." Mark replied nervously, his eyes uncertain as to whether or not they would run into a certain seventeen year old Asian.

"Oh, but Yomi, don't you have to get your sunscreen too?"

"...shit. Come on, let's hurry!"

* * *

"I think you guys should calm down..." Mello remarked as they all ran out one of the many entrances of the store. "It's not like L's gonna leave without you if we're late-"

"It's not that, Mello!" Kiyo gasped as she ran out to the parking lot. "If we hurry and get here before Rokya does, we can leave him behind!"

"..." Mello's face suddenly burst out into an evil grin. "OH MY FREAKIN GOD HELL YEAH EVERYONE GET IN THE CAR NOW!"

All breathless except for Matt and Near, the young teenagers discovered, to their relief and exhilaration, that they were the first ones to reach the limo. Unsurprisingly, Watari was at the wheel.

"Watari-san!" Yomi cried jubilantly. "HELLO!"

"Is something the matter, Saikami-san?" The snipe/butler asked politely as the rest of the teenagers squashed themselves in the back.

"U-um, n-nothing," Kiyo said hastily, "it's just that, well, you know, even though we're only eight minutes early, we were all thinking, maybe we should go to the water park early, right now, in fact, and hopefully avoid some of the traffic, y-you know?"

Mark and Mello both nodded fervently in agreement.

"She's right." Near said quietly.

"..." Watari gave the nervous five an unreadable look. Five long seconds passed. Then...

"Of course. I was thinking the same thing myself." The man chuckled as he started the engine and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"..."

"..."

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Mello all looked at Watari and then at themselves in shock. Near just stared off into space. "..."

"...W-watari-san," Yomi said slowly, "y-you're honestly not giving a thought about us wanting you to leaving Ryuuzaki, Raito, and Rokya behind?"

"Well, I can't really say I'm opposed to the idea." The sniper admitted to their further incredulity.

Stopping at a red light, he turned and smiled again as he saw their expressions. "Oh, stop that, did you really think I would have more patience with those three just because I'm old and I've been with L for so long?"

"...uh...kind of..." Mark admitted sheepishly.

"I'm a little surprised, though," Watari added, "that you four forgot to mention about leaving Matt-kun."

"..."

"..."

..._GONG!_

"...EH?"

"...uh-oh.."

"..."

"..."

"...FRICK! WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT MATT!" Mello freaked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Mark moaned. "HOW DID WE LOSE HIM?"

"I guess we were too busy trying to get to the car...agh..." Kiyo moaned, slumping in her seat.

"Let's go back, now!" Yomi cried hastily. "Watari-sa-"

"First of all, Yomi-san," Near interrupted from his quiet corner in the car, "If we do go back, the odds are we'll be caught by Ryuuzaki and Rokya-san before we'd be able to find Matt. Second of all, it's not like Matt would really panic, anyway. He might actually be relieved that he wouldn't have to go to the water park after all. Third of all, I believe it is now-" Near actually made air quotes with his fingers. (...come to think of it, why is everyone doing that now?) "-his 'turn to be left behind'?"

"..." All four (even Mello, believe it or not) were struck by the guilt of letting Neat stay in a locked room with a drunken, DRUKEN, mind you, Rokya, L, Raito, and Matt.

"...ah, well." Watari said as he changed into another lane. "Either way, you _are _all aware that Ryuuzaki and Rokya-san will come to the water park anyway, are you?"

"Yeah," Yomi admitted happily, opening the bottle of sunscreen and squirting some in her palm, "but it's worth it anyway, haha!"

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Rokya danced around happily. "WE GOT DITCHED, WE GOT DITCHED!"

"...I don't see how that's something to be laughing about..." Raito commented dryly.

Rokya laughed. "Oh, you should be happy, Aniki! Because Yoko, Yomi, Mark, and Mello all intentionally ditched me, I'm gonna spend more time torturing them then I will molesting you!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON, ROKYA-KUN?"

"Bleh, just kidding! You really don't know how to take a joke, Aniki..."

Raito snorted. "It's impossible to tell whether you're joking or not, Rokya-kun. You did not have to scare Mark-kun like that! I can't blame them for ditching YOU at all!"

"But they ditched you, too, Raito." Matt pointed out from his little corner of the store.

"..."

"..."

"...You don't have to point that out, Matt-kun."

"NOOO! KEEP POINTING THINGS LIKE THAT OUT, MATT!" Rokya yelled loudly.

Meanwhile, L stood a few paces behind the three of them and began dialing a certain number on his cell phone.

* * *

_...ring...ring...ring..._

"Eh?" Kiyo and Yomi both tensed warily as a ring of the cellphone filled the car.

"Oh." Watari fished a cellphone out of his pocket while still managing to keep both eyes on the road. "Please excuse me...yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Watari." L stated monotonously. "Why did you not wait for us?"

"Well, Ryuuzaki, I thought that it would be better if we went earlier and possibly avoid most of the morning traffic."

"...I know that is a lie because if that was the case, you would have at least notified me immediately."

"Actually, Ryuuzaki, I _was_ going to notify you as soon as you called."

"What an amazing coincidence." L replied dryly. "...Why can I hear Yomi-chan trying to stifle giggles in the background?"

"I must say that I have no idea what you are talking about, Ryuuzaki. Is Rokya-kun upset about being left behind?"

"No. In fact, he seems rather happy." There was a pause on the line. "...is that now Mello-kun trying to stop his laughter?"

"I seriously doubt it. There is a serious atmosphere in the car right now."

"Oh, really?" Now, L made no effort to hide his disbelief. "I see."

..._THUMP!_

"WHOA!" Mello yelled in surprise.

"AAH!"

"Oh dear..."

"Watari, what was that?" It was amazing how demanding yet robotic L's voice sounded.

"A-a bird appears to have flown into the windshield, Ryuuzaki."

"...a bird. I see..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, shit." Mello said quietly in the background.

"...Ryuuzaki, perhaps it better if I hang up."

"Oh? Why is that, Watari?"

"I see no point in talking to you anymore if, apparently, you have a ride." The sniper replied in a rather irritated voice.

"H-hey, hey, please calm down, Bob!" Yomi said desperately as the chicken flapped around frantically in the limo, Mello hastily rolling up the window where he had reached through to get the chicken.

Kiyo face-palmed once more while Mark groaned. "...just great..."

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID CHICKEN!" Mello snapped, losing his temper.

"...why are you calling the chicken by the name Rokya-san gave it, Yomi-san?" Near questioned. "You never called it that before..."

"Oof! Well, that's just to piss Charlie off, you know what I mean-NO! BAD CHICKEN, BAD CHICKEN!"

"Awww, why can't we just have an ordinary, not hectic car ride for once?" Mark moaned.

"Actually, Mark," Kiyo said wearily, "it is kinda our fault this time for getting Watari-san to ditch Rokya and the others in the first place, isn't it?"

"That's so we _could _have a peaceful ride, Kiyo!" Mello roared as he ducked his head from Bob's wavering flight path. "IT IS NOT OUR FAULT IN ANY WAY!"

Near calmly lifted his head and looked around curiously. "Funny, though, I don't see Rokya-san anywhere. Doesn't he usually stick to that chicken like glue?"

"Don't say it, Near!" Yomi cried urgently amid Bob's frantic flapping. "You'll jinx it-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!"

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Mello all froze at the sound of the cry.

_...SHIT..._

Full of dread, Kiyo _slowly_ turned her head to look out the window to see...

...None other than Rokya who was sticking his entire head out of a rolled down window of a black car _very_ similar to the one Watari was currently driving right now.

Mark grabbed his head in frustration. "How in the world did they manage to catch up with us so fast?"

"Well, Mark-san, Ryuuzaki is the one driving." Near pointed out as they spotted the insomniac at the wheel.

"..."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!" To their horror, Rokya had managed to see Bob flying around in their car. "AH, THERE YOU GUYS ARE! I FOUND YOU, I FOUND YOU, I FOUND YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Mark completely freaked out, not having forgotten about the pink bikini incident.

"OH SHIT!"

"WATARI-SAN-" Kiyo started in alarm, but it was already too late.

To their further horror, Rokya began leaning out of the window of _his_ car to pry open the window on _their _car, grinning insanely like a maniac the whole time!

The reaction was simultaneous on both sides.

"ROKYA-KUN, PLEASE STOP, THAT'S EXTREMELY DANGEROUS-"

"It would be wise of Rokya-kun to cease doing such activity while he is in a moving vehicle and on the freeway-"

"IS HE TRYING TO GET IN?"

"DON'T TELL ME HE'S TRYING TO GET IN HERE!"

"OH HELL NO!"

Rokya managed to force open the window and popped his head in, now suspended between both of the cars. "HIYA, PEOPLE-"

"**GO AWAY, YOU CRAZY-ASSED DEMON**!"

"...THAT WAS MEAN!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB SHITHEAD!" Kiyo swore at the seventeen year old, starting to lose it.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, **WHOA**! WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?"

**(WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DO WHAT ROKYA IS DOING RIGHT NOW. IT IS VERY DANGEROUS, CARELESS, AND VERY STUPID. NOT TO MENTION THAT IT'S ANNOYING AS WELL. YOU WILL MOST LIKELY END UP EITHER WITH A SERIOUS INJURY, DEAD, OR A BIG FINE, UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU LITTLE [and big] KIDS OUT THERE?)**

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, **SHIT**! WATARI, DRIVE FAST, DRIVE FAST!" Mello yelled out.

"NOOOOOO!" Rokya yelled even louder. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME AGAIN!" And then, without warning, he suddenly pitched, head first, into the limo, his feet ending up sticking ridiculously out of the window, his head ending up in a mortified Kiyo's lap.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK~!"

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY, YOU MONSTER!" Kiyo, who had completely lost it by then, grabbed Rokya's head and tried to shove him back out the window. "GET OUT OF HERE, GET OUT OF HERE, _GET OUT OF HERE_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH STOP IT YOKO! I'LL GET RUNNED OVER-"

"GOOD! YOU DESERVE IT, YOU BASTARD, ROKYA!"

"Well," L remarked, both of his hands on the steering wheel and both of his eyes on the road, "that was very reckless and entertaining."

"RYUUZAKI!"

_Meanwhile, in the other car..._

"YOU JUST _HAD_ TO GET IN HERE WHILE THE CAR'S WERE STILL MOVING, DIDN'T YOU, ROKYA? WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO WAIT FOR BOTH OF THE CARS TO PULL OVER?"

"...it probably wouldn't have, Yoko, but hey, this is payback for ditching me. Muahahahahaha."

"YOU HAVE VIOLATED RULE NUMBER NINE, CHARLIE!" Yomi declared wildly. "NO SETTING BAD EXAMPLES FOR CHILDREN!"

"OH COME ON, YOMI, IT WAS A VERY GOOD EXAMPLE OF WHAT _NOT_ TO DO FOR CHILDREN!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"BUT WE'RE NOT EVEN AT THE WATER PARK YET!"

"WE'RE ON THE ROAD DRIVING TO THE WATER PARK, CHARLIE, SAME THING!"

"NO, IT IS NOT! YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR WAYS TO SABOTAGE ME!"

"WELL, YOU WOULD DESERVE IT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Mark face-palmed. "...and you wonder why you got ditched by us, Charlie..."

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Rokya jumped up and down eagerly. "COOL, COOL, COOL, COOL, **COOL**!"

"..." The man looked at Rokya, then back at L. "You _are_ aware of the fact that just because he acts like a four-year old child does not mean he gets the same charge as one, right?"

After a quick stop to apply sunscreen to their backs, faces, necks, etc. (There was a WALL between the girls and the boys/men/perverts), the nine had made it to the water park without anything _too_ big blowing up.

"Of course, of course." L muttered in response. Despite the fact the detective was wearing swim shorts and slippers instead of his usual jeans and sneakers, L's attire remained unchanged. He hadn't even put on sunscreen, ignoring Yomi's warnings.

"For once, I have to agree with Rokya..." Kiyo scanned the whole thing apprehensively. "It's so huge... You _do_ remember all the rules you have to abide by, right, Rokya?"

"Yes, yes, yes..." Rokya mumbled sullenly, not sounding unlike a four year old once more. "OOOH! LOOK OVER THERE, YOKO!" And with that, the seventeen year old began hopping all around the place, most of his companions struggling to keep up with him.

"O-okay, where should we start?" Yomi asked, trying to contain some of her own eagerness herself.

Matt spoke first. "We should all eat last, either that, or at least wait an hour or so after we eat before going on another ride. Can we buy some of those water guns and have a fight in one of those kiddie pools?"

"Yeah, that makes sense, we shouldn't eat until we've gone on all the rides we've wanted to go on..." Mello muttered to himself. "O-oi, you heard that, didn't you, Rokya?"

"Don't worry, Mello!" Rokya said cheerfully, lifting a hand to shade his eyes. "I find vomiting quite an unpleasant activity, so I have no intention of doing so today!"

"...great..."

"I guess that means we better go on some rides, first..." Kiyo mused. "...should we split up?"

"Nah, that sounds like a bad idea, Kiyo-chan." Raito objected. "Less people to keep Rokya-kun in rein."

"..."

"Wh-why don't we start simple, then?" Mark offered hesitantly. "Wh-what about riding the water slide? That should be fun..."

Mello snorted. "Water slide? Oh come on, Mark, stop being such a sissy..."

"Shut up, Mello, stop being such a spoil sport!" Kiyo berated.

"Hey, what about the gun fight?" Matt asked pleadingly. He was ignored.

Yomi frowned as she smeared white streaks of sunscreen on the back of her neck. "...I don't think Rokya can make _too_ much trouble on a water slide... can he, Ryuuzaki?"

The detective put a thumb to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Hm... well, for starters, Rokya-kun make the stand at the start of the slide collapse..."

"Ah..." Mark shuddered in horror at the thought of _that_ certain scenario.

"...or, he could kill someone... or he could whip out his 'hammer' and start knocking out innocent people in line so he could be first..."

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito hissed urgently. "Will you stop giving him ideas?"

"Ah, don't worry, Raito-kun," Kiyo assured grumpily, "that would be breaking rules number one, rule number three, and at least rule number nine again because there's a lot of little kids at this park right now."

"Actually," Rokya whispered creepily, sneaking up from behind Kiyo's back, "who says that I must not violate the rules, Yoko?"

His former classmate simply rolled her eyes. "Rule number twenty five, Rokya. No violating the rules."

"Awww...damn..."

"I don't think we have much to worry about." Near said quietly, somehow managing to catch the entire group's attention. "We are early, so there's not much of a line here."

"That reminds me, Ryuuzaki, how long are we staying?" Mark asked warily.

"...approximately six hours, perhaps?"

"SIX HOURS?"

"...are water parks even open for that long?"

"Wait a minute..." L suddenly interrupted, his baggy eyes wide. "...we...are _all_ going on the ride?"

Yomi scoffed scornfully. "Are you scared, Ryuuzaki?"

"..."

"And Rokya," Kiyo warned in a sharp voice in front of the two of them, "no intentionally upsetting the staff, remember that! And don't try to play dumb, either!"

"Calm down, Yoko, you're acting like you're my babysitter or something." Rokya said easily, snatching the bottle of sunscreen Yomi had.

"Huh? Charlie?"

"Sorry, Yomi, I forgot to put some on my face..." The seventeen year old scrunched one eye up as he squirted the white sunscreen in his hand.

Raito rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Rokya-kun, how can you forget to put sunscreen on your face?"

"I was excited, Aniki!" Rokya said defensively as he tried to rub his forehead. Kiyo sighed in annoyance and yanked the sunscreen out of his hand. "Give me that, idiot!"

It was a good thing everyone was too busy trying to get in line, or they would have inevitably noticed the rather awkward moment between the two teenagers as Kiyo hastily rubbed the sunscreen roughly on Rokya's face.

"...thanks, Yoko..."

Rokya tossed the sunscreen back to Yomi reluctantly when she was done, jogging up the slope of the stairs that led to the end of the waiting line. _...too bad Yoko didn't forget to put any sunscreen on either..._

Apparently, Near was correct in his previous assumptions, as the group arrived at the slide quite quickly.

"Um, all right..." Raito said nervously while Rokya shrugged off his T-shirt. "who wants to go first?"

"Hmm..." Rokya wrapped his T-shirt around his head (Bob had to flutter off for a few seconds) and grinned goofily. "Well, I guess that's me."

"Okay..."

"Just hurry up," Mello called irritably from behind, "Matt's right, we _should_ have a water gun fight after we're done with this..."

"..."

For a few miraculous seconds, poor Raito thought everything was going to go fine, for once. Rokya did as the guide instructed him to do and got down on his back, etc, etc. The teenager was just about to slide down when...

"Hey, Aniki..."

..._OH HELL NO... _

Mark sighed heavily behind him. _Well, at least he didn't choose me..._

"...what, Rokya-kun?" Raito asked, trying to take a cautious step back. He was too late.

"...JOIN ME!" An arm shot out and snatched Raito's own shirt, dragging the poor man down with Rokya in a not-so-comfortable way.

"ROOOOOOKYAAAAAAAAAAA-KUN!" Raito roared as he bumped his head repeatedly on the bottom of the slide, his shirt becoming soaked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOLD ON TIGHT BOB!"

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

"..."

"...okay!" Yomi pushed her way in front, smiling happily as if nothing had happened. "I'm next!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "There goes the first act of Rokya's mischief of the day... do you think those two will make it down?"

"Pfft." Kiyo snorted. "I think they'll be fine..." She turned to the water park staff beside them. "...are you upset about that?"

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "Happens all the time."

Yomi, who was about to slide off, paused and grinned wickedly. "Is that so? Then..."

"Oh no..." Mello face-palmed.

"...RYUUZAKI!" She quickly grabbed a fistful of the man's white shirt, catching him unawares.

"Eh?" L, who had been staring at the sky like the focused individual he was, blinked when he felt Yomi's hand yank at his shirt. "Yomi-cha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The result was Yomi sliding down the slide smoothly, the detective bumping down crazily after her.

"HAHA!"

"GA-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oooh..." Mello winced as the sight. "Poor Ryuuzaki. Kiyo, you better go next before Rokya decides to come up here again."

"Yeah." Kiyo said hastily, quickly getting down on her back and preparing to slide down, Mark and the Whammy boys standing behind her.

Just then...

"HEY, EVERYONE!"

"...EH?" Mark and Mello turned their heads curiously.

And, to their absolute horror, of course, they saw Rokya charging up excitedly toward them like a maniac, his now wet hair sticking out wildly from his sopping T-shirt. "HEY, GUYS WAIT FOR ME~!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" In a moment of unclear panic, Mello instinctively shoved his way down the slide in a blind attempt to get AWAY from Rokya. Unfortunately for him, Mark, Matt, and Near were all in front of the blond, and as a result, the four ended up crashing/sliding/rolling down the lane right next to Kiyo.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"G-GUYS?" Kiyo blinked, startled.

"AAAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MELLO WHAT WAS THAT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOR?"

"G-GIVE ME A BREAK, I PANICKED, OKAY? A-AND SHUT UP, NEAR!"

"I did not say anything-OOOF!"

"..." Kiyo stared incredulously as the four ended up in a pile at the bottom of the slide. She had still not let go of the top of the slide, nor had she seen Rokya. "...wh...what was up with them?"

Kiyo then turned once more to the man who was standing at the top. "...does that happen often as well?"

He nodded. "You have no idea."

"..."

"Oi, Yoko!"

"Hm?" Kiyo blinked as she saw Rokya emerge at the top. "Oh, Rokya!"

"Hey!" The teenager quickly got down on the lane the other four had previously used. "Race you, Yoko!"

Kiyo rolled her eyes once more at him, but she was smiling. "Fine, whatever."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They both let go at the same time.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**I will put more LxYomi in next chapter, I promise! ^^ Oh, and if anyone wants anything else to happen, they can still suggest it...if they want to...XD**


	87. The Water Park Part 1

**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter is kinda late, and it also sucks. Sorry to disappoint you... T T **

**And I decided to do the reviewer response thing again! YAY... *falls down while still cheering***

**To Violent Anaxandra Blood: Hmm... I think I'll have that happen when they eat. XD **

**To sharebearthedeathbear: Yes, L can be so stupid in this fanfic...good thing he has Yomi to take care of him! ^^**

**To Usagi323: Yes, Kiyo definitely deserves to win! ^^**

**To Aurawings: I know, it probably sounds very absurd, but because I am a rather shallow and lazy teenager myself and I live on a tiny island in the Pacific where the seasons really don't change (except it's sometimes more rainier in winter... I think...), the seasons probably won't affect things much in this story... sorry T T **

**To Italiangurlinamessedupworld: I hate it when cats do that. They're still cute, though...**

**To Hazel2468: Wow...I feel so flattered and guilty that that was the first thing you did. T~T THANK YOU...and sorry that there isn't much LxYomi in this chapter... ah...**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"For heaven's sake, Charlie!" Mark groaned miserably, rubbing his now sore back, "you just had to scare all of us like that, did you?"

"Oh come on, Mark!" The shirtless boy threw his hands up in the air innocently. "I really don't see how I can be blamed for your little tumble with blondie and reddie and…albinoie…. It was Mello who pushed all of you down the slide in the first place-"

"Because it was YOU with that stupid chicken on your head who sent me freaking out like that in the first place!" The blond interrupted furiously. "And don't call me 'blondie', geez, Rokya!"

"…well, at least Yoko didn't beat me…" Rokya said in a sullen voice, a childish pout appearing on his face.

Kiyo rolled her eyes in response. "Hey, it's not my fault that friction decided to like you better."

It had been a few minutes since the water slide… incident, and Kiyo had indeed beaten Rokya at the time, much to the seventeen year old's immature disappointment. The nine of them were now sitting dismally in/next to one of the many kiddie pools, most of them irritated with a certain seventeen year old that was soon to be eighteen.

Behind them, Raito grabbed his head and hissed in irritation. "I cannot believe that that happens often…"

Kiyo turned back to him. "Which one do you mean, Raito-kun? When Rokya dragged you down, or when Mello pushed everyone down?"

"…BOTH…"

"Ah, ah, don't worry Aniki!" Rokya said happily, appearing mysteriously behind his "older brother." "I'm sure you'll find the water gun fight interesting, right?"

"E-EH? Wh-where did you come from, Rokya-kun?" Raito demanded, feeling more than slightly paranoid at the moment.

Yomi blinked. "Hey, speaking of the water gun fight, where's Matt? Isn't he the one who wanted it in the first place?"

"I believe Matt-kun went to get some water guns." L replied monotonously beside her.

"...oh..."

The insomniac was currently crouching knee deep in the pool, his face bearing an expression that was not unlike Rokya's.

"…"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Ryuuzaki. We all know that you're upset about getting tricked and soaked by Yomi, but really, loosen up, will you?"

L lifted his head up to glare at his successor. "Mello-kun did not need to mention that."

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

Raito's eyes narrowed in irritation once more as Bob paraded around the pool, ruffling his feathers.

Some passerby giggled at the chicken. "Mommy, does that chicken have the foaming mouth disease?" A little girl asked her mother.

"Rokya-kun, must your chicken be so loud?" Raito said wearily.

"OF COURSE HE HAS TO BE LOUD!" Rokya practically shouted, making waves in the pool with his hands. "HE SPEAKS FOR THE PEOPLE, ANIKI!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Mommy, does that boy have the foaming mouth disease too?"

"..."

"..."

"No," Mello snapped at the poor little girl, "he doesn't actually have it, he just acts like he has it, that's all."

"…oh…"

L frowned. "May I suggest that since we are just sitting here and doing nothing, we should lea-ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The usually composed insomniac landed face down in the pool, reduced to spluttering and splashing.

Seven (eight if you counted the chicken) unsurprised heads swiveled to look at Matt, who was holding what look to be a cheap, recently used water gun.

"…"

"…"

The redhead shrugged. "What? He was asking for it."

"…AWESOME!" Rokya began to run out of the pool like the crazy freak he was, his T-shirt still wrapped around his head. "I WANNA GET ONE OF THOSE!"

The other six stared after him for several seconds when Yomi finally spoke up.

"For once, I have to agree with Charlie. I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"OH NO, YOMI-CHAN IS NOT!" Came L's response as the detective, with an agility that hasn't been seen since chapter 70, grabbed Yomi's ankle, crashing her into the water with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I HATE YOU, RYUUZAKI!" Yomi kicked L's head fruitlessly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mello guffawed as he seized the water gun and aimed it in a random direction. "Sometimes, I just have to agree with Rokya and WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" To the blond's extreme disappointment and confusion, his gun wasn't working.

"That, Mello, is a water gun that has been clogged." Near said in a monotone before whipping out a water gun with amazing speed and blasting Mello with it.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! THE HELL, NEAR?"

"Hah." Near said in an evil tone, a triumphant smile on his face. "That was for pushing me down the water slide and crushing me when we came to the bottom."

"Wh-whoa, is Near actually smiling?" Mark yelled incredulously, checking to see if his own water gun was working.

"OH MY FREAKING ZARTH, IT'S THE END OF THE WORRRRRRRRLD!" Rokya screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ch-Charlie?"

"When did you get here?" Kiyo demanded as Yomi somehow managed to get a water gun and blasted L with it.

"Hmm…" Rokya shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I really have no idea. Now….FACE THE WRATH OF MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?" Kiyo and Mark both shrieked.

To the extreme horror and befuddlement of everyone, Rokya had somehow pulled out a huge water gun and began blasting everyone with it.

"WHAT THE HECK, ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Matt suddenly appeared behind Rokya and smacked him with the butt of his water gun. "Hey, hey, don't you go around killing everyone! That's my job!"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE, MATT?"

"...no, it's actually a statement of a fact, Rokya."

"…LIKE I CARE! DIE, YOU REDHEAD GAY PERSON, DIE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GAY!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"LANGUAGE, ROKYA!"

"…" The rest of them actually stopped in what they were doing to stare at the two teenagers.

"…"

Raito finally shrugged. "Well, at least they're not hitting me with their water gun-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ROKYAAAAAAA-KUN!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, MY DEAR BROTHER! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!"

"ROKYA-KUN GET AWAY FROM ME!"

And with that, the two boys now started after poor Raito, who ended up running for his life and screaming at the top of his lungs. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary…

"…RYUUZAKI!" Yomi suddenly yelled, catching the insomniac's attention.

"EH?" L lifted his own water gun, which he had managed to snatch at some point in the chaos, warily. "WHAT?"

"….I LOVE YOU!" The girl hastily leaned in, pecked his cheek, then grabbed L's water gun and _ran_.

"A-AH?" L could only stare stupidly after her while many on-looking girls (and even some boys, too O_O) awed. "They're so cute!"

The detective somehow managed to regain his senses and glared at the crowd. "SHUT UP!"

"…well, that was impressive of Yomi and quite stupid of L…" Near remarked before Mello came charging after him (with an unclogged water gun, this time) and away the two Whammy boys went.

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Mark stood back to back to each other, ready to fire in case Rokya/Mello/Matt/anyone except Yomi came. Unfortunately for Mark, he was hit by a different threat.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mark slipped on the wet cement and landed on his butt as a random but powerful blast of water caught him on the side of his head.

"Agh!" Alarmed, Kiyo quickly helped him up. "Mark! Are you okay-"

"Fine, fine," Mark interrupted her, a panicked look in his eyes, "but WHO was that?"

Kiyo frowned in thought, remembering that Rokya and Matt were after Raito, Yomi was being chased by L, Mello was chasing Near so that left… uh-oh….

Kiyo whipped her head back and forth in search of the culprit. "M-maybe that was just a missed shot from someone else-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She gave a shriek as she, too was hit. "O-okay, who the hell was that….eh?"

The two sixteen year olds could only stare open-mouthed in complete consternation as Rokya's chicken, who was holding one of their water guns in his beak, strutted around proudly, hitting another person in the crowd.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT. THE. FRICK." Kiyo said slowly, her eyes not leaving the chicken. "H-HOW THE HELL DID THE CHICKEN MANAGE TO GET A WATER GUN LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"OH!" Mark huffed angrily, holding up his own water gun. "WHO CARES? THAT CHICKEN IS SO NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT! YOU STUPID CHICKEN, TAKE THAT, THAT, AND THAT, THAT, THAT, AND THAT! I DON'T CARE IF CHARLIE KILLS ME FOR THIS, YOU DERSERVE IT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiyo blinked, slightly disturbed. …_Wow…apparently, Mark really can do some crazy things when he's provoked…_

As soon as Mark had driven the chicken into the nearest pool with his awesome blasts of water, however, Rokya suddenly popped in beside them, water gun in hand.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! CHARLIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Poor Mark once more fell painfully on his butt.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow at her former classmate as she helped Mark up. "Weren't you supposed to be chasing your 'dear brother' with Matt?"

Rokya laughed shamelessly, pulling his T-shirt from his head with his free hand. "Well, I was chasing him until some sort of security guard came running, saying I wasn't supposed to be doing that blah, blah, blah. Really, Yoko, you'd think I was molesting Aniki or something by the way they were speaking…"

"For some reason, I really can't blame them, Rokya." Kiyo hissed in exasperation.

The seventeen year old proceeded to rewrap his T-shirt around his now spiky looking head. "Anyhow, have you two seen Bob? I can't find him anywhere…"

"Ah…" Mark started sheepishly, but Kiyo quickly cut him off. "H-how the heck are we supposed to know where that stupid chicken got to? Of course we haven't seen him, shame on you for losing that chicken, Rokya!"

Not noticing the frantic look in Mark's eyes, Rokya blinked at Kiyo innocently. "But I was just having fun…"

Kiyo's mouth suddenly dropped open and she pointing to something behind Rokya. "OH MY FREAKING GOD IS THAT YOUR CHICKEN RIGHT THERE?"

"EH?" Rokya instinctively swung his head around, only to get water gun blasted in the neck.

"AAGGGHHH? WHAT THE HELL, YOKO?"

"TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, ROKYA!" Kiyo roared triumphantly, grabbing Mark's shirt and pulling him after her, though, she was secretly thinking; _…he actually fell for it? Wow…that's kinda sad..._

It took half a second for Rokya to realize what had happened and he hastily scrambled after her, his face burning. "YOKO YOU FUC-, UH, UM, I MEAN, …YOKO YOU MEAN PERSON, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NEVER!" Kiyo shrieked while Mark wailed miserably.

None of them noticed the glare of the beady bird eyes from the pool, plots of vengeance swirling in their depths….

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Yomi-chan, get back here!" L yelled as he chased after the girl, ducking and weaving between the crowds of gathering people.

"AHAHAHA!"

"GOT YOU!" L finally managed to pounce on the girl, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Yomi flailed around in his grasp. "LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"Pervert or not, Yomi-chan is enjoying it." L sighed happily, nuzzling his face into Yomi's cheek.

"I am NOT enjoying it!" The once laughing girl protested, crossing her arms stubbornly, even though the blush on her face said it all.

"Hmm…" Yomi shivered involuntarily when L's breath hit her ear. "…If Yomi-chan is not enjoying it then maybe…"

_SPLAT! _The girl screamed slightly in shock as cold water dripped down her forehead.

"WHAT THE FRICK, L?"

The detective then ran for his life, Yomi storming after him with a speed that should not be possible for someone her height

"And what you just saw, my friends, is a perfect example for how the great detective L performs his revenge." Near stated before Mello threw him into a pool.

* * *

"OPEN FIRE!" Rokya roared as he finally managed to blast Kiyo with the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Kiyo wiped her eyes of the water to clear them before retaliating.

Meanwhile, Mark slumped in exhaustion as he watched his two friends "battle". _…thank heaves Charlie won't ever find out that I did the same thing to his chicken…or will he? Where is the chicken, anyway?_

"Agh," Mark moaned out loud, "won't they ever stop?"

"Not likely, Mark."

"H-HUUUUH?" The boy's head whipped up, alarmed as Matt sat beside him. "MATT? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Mark demanded as he frantically searched for some kind of shield.

"Calm down, my gun broke a long time ago, so I can't get you." The redhead lifted his arms to reveal empty hands.

"Oh…" Mark sat back down. "…but wait, where were you this whole time? Chasing after Raito? And why did your gun break?" Behind them, Kiyo managed to hit Rokya in the stomach.

"Nah, I was just blasting all of these random people." Matt replied, slipping his hands into the pockets of his swim shorts. "I was just using my gun too much, so it broke."

"…oh…"

"And all the people I got are out to get me now that my gun broke, so that's why I decided to come here." Matt finished.

"…WHAAAAAAAT?" Mark, panicked, sat back up again, his head whipping back and forth as if expecting a mob to come any moment. "WH-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, MATT? NOW YOU'LL LEAD THEM TO US!"

"For the second time, Mark, calm down. You know Rokya will go nuts if he sees a crowd…"

"That's not the point!" Mark declared frantically as Rokya snapped Kiyo's gun in two. Having no option left, Kiyo yanked the T-shirt off of Rokya's head and slapped him with it.

"OWWWWWWW, WHAT THE FRIG, YOKO?"

Kiyo snatched Rokya's gun and hastily snapped it in half, looking at the pieces in wonder. "Wow, for something so deadly, they can break really easily…" She remarked before Rokya pounced on her. "WHAT THE F, ROKYA?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU JUST KILLED MY GUN, YOKO! HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF… FIRST, THAT STUPID CHICKEN OF YOURS, THEN, A PINEAPPLE, AND NOW, A WATER GUN? REALLY, ROKYA!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HAVING FEELINGS FOR A WATER GUN, YOKO?"

"HAVING FEELINGS FOR A WATER GUN? YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS ISSUES, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, WOMAN?"

"I THINK YOU SHOULD GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW, YOU CRAZY PERSON! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, PUT ON A SHIRT, WILL YOU?"

"…" Mark and Matt exchanged equally disturbed looks.

"IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, YOKO, THIS IS A WATER PARK, AND IT'S REALLY, REALLY HOT, OKAY?"

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH ALL OF THE WRONG CONVERSATION, ROKYA?" Kiyo yelled hysterically, shoving the shirtless teenager off of her.

"What, you don't like me without a shirt, Yoko?" Rokya asked in a mock-hurt voice, causing Kiyo to roll her eyes again. "Oh, give me a break, will you, Rokya? The sight of you is disgusting as it is."

"AH!" Rokya put a hand to his chest in mock pain. "How you hurt me, Yoko!"

"This conversation is starting to get a little over dramatic…" L commented dryly, peaking his head over the wooden table he was holding.

"Not to mention disturbing t… WAIT, RYUUZAKI? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A TABLE WITH YOU?"

L blinked and turned toward Mark. "Oh, this? It's just something to hide behind if Yomi-chan happens to come along."

"Yomi?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "What did you do this time?"

"Why must Matt-kun assume that I did something to upset Yomi-chan?" L pouted childishly as Raito came hurrying up. "Ah, Raito-kun?"

"O-oh, good, Ryuuzaki, you have a shield!" The former serial killer hurried behind the table as well.

"R-Raito? You too?" Mark cried incredulously.

"It's to hide from Rokya-kun, Mark-kun!" Raito hissed in reply.

"…you do know that Rokya is right there, do you?" Matt said dubiously, pointing a finger in the seventeen year old's direction. "…and you do know that just a table isn't going to stop him, right?"

"Oh, I think he's very aware of it." A sudden voice interrupted, causing Mark and Raito to freak out.

"AGGGGH! Charlie, where did you come from?"

"The sky, Mark, the sky." Rokya explained in a kind tone while Kiyo rolled her eyes for the third time. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Kiyo-chan's best friend." The insomniac replied sullenly.

Rokya frowned. "You mean Yomi, Ryuuzaki? Why don't you just use your water gun against her?"

"…I did. It broke a long time ago."

"Same here." Matt added, turning to look at Rokya. "and Rokya... why are you stealing a megaphone?"

The seventeen year old cackled evilly. "AHEM, ATTENTION!" He called loudly in the megaphone, attracting quite a few disturbed stares. "IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A CERTAIN BLACK-HAIRED EMO LOOKING GUY, HE'S RIGHT HERE-"

"ROKYA-KUN!" L shouted before kicking Rokya in the face.

"Now come on, Rokya," Kiyo said in a patient tone, "Be a good boy and give back the megaphone to its original owner-"

"NO, YOKO, BECAUSE THE MEGAPHONE'S ORIGINAL OWNER IS THE **SEA**!" Rokya yelled maniacally, suddenly tossing it into a large pool.

"…YOU STUPID…THAT ISN'T EVEN THE SEA, YOU IDIOT!" Kiyo screamed as L suddenly got hit in the head with a frying pan.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOF!"

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki?"

"THANKS, CHARLIE, I OWE YOU ONE!" Yomi yelled over the din as she discarded the now broken frying pan.

Even Kiyo gave her a slightly alarmed look. "H-how did you manage to sneak that with you?"

Yomi gave a careless wave of her hand. "I didn't. I just stole it from one of the restaurants up there."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Just kidding. It was hidden in the bag with all of our sunscreen."

"…okaaaaaaay…"

"Interesting…" L noted rubbing his now swollen head. "Except for Mello-kun and Near-kun, we are all present."

"Ah, Mello's probably drowning Near somewhere in the pool…"

"…"

"Rokya, you still have to get that megaphone out of the water and give it back to whoever you stole it from." Kiyo finally said irritably.

"Actually, Yoko, that was my own megaphone I grabbed from my pants."

"…"

"…"

"…okaaaaay….then why did you say its original owner was the sea?" Kiyo said slowly.

"Because it was stupid, and I like doing stupid things." Rokya replied happily, grinning at her goofily.

Kiyo cuffed him on the head. Much to her and the rests the group's horror, it only seemed to make Rokya happier. "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! YOKO! I THINK I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY!"

"..."

"..."

"U-um...go ahead…" Kiyo was pretty certain that whatever he was going to say was complete b.s...

"I… WANT TO SET FIRE TO THE SUN!" Rokya declared happily, pointing a finger to the ball of fire that was the source of heat and light for the planet.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um, that's very nice, Rokya…" Kiyo said hastily in an attempt to kill the wild desire to laugh, Yomi whispering "He's been watching 'Phineas and Ferb' for too long…" not helping things.

The other four proceeded to stare at Rokya in either complete incredulity or complete boredom.

"…"

"…WHAT? I THINK THAT'S AN AWESOME THING TO WANT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"…"

Before anyone else could comment, there was a sudden shout, and a mob suddenly appeared behind them.

"WH-WHOA-"

"WHAT THE FRICK? ROKYA!"

"UM, YOKO, THIS IS NOT MY FAULT-"

"THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT-"

"THERE HE IS!" The mob shouted, fingers pointing at Matt. "THE JERK THAT DUMPED ALL THE COLD WATER ON US!"

"...MATT!" Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Raito all yelled in unison.

Matt automatically pointed a finger at L, who automatically shrunk behind his table. "He's the responsible adult here."

"..."

"...MATT-KUN…"

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

"Um, Ryuuzaki," Rokya started hesitantly, but stopped when all he got in return was a glare from the detective.

"Well, fine, then, be like that!" The teenager pouted, turning to Kiyo. "Oh, and Yoko, just to let you know, what I said earlier wasn't really true…y-you know, about wanting to set fire to the sun?"

"…um, yeah, I kind of figured it out because setting fire to the sun is impossible when the sun's already a ball of fire, Rokya."

"…glad you do!" Rokya clapped his hands together happily. "Now that that's settled, Ryuuzaki!"

"…what, Rokya-kun?"

"I believe that taking the table is classified as stealing, therefore, you broke rule number three, which was, no stealing, and therefore I see no reason why I should follow all of your rules since you don't!" The teenager declared triumphantly.

"…"

"…actually, Rokya-kun should know that I asked permission to borrow this table." L snapped irritably.

"…yeah…" Rokya slowly said disbelievingly. "And did you actually WAIT for whoever it was to give you permission?"

"As a matter of fact, I did, and they actually gave it to me willingly after seeing Yomi-chan."

"He really is telling the truth, Charlie." Yomi agreed reluctantly, squeezing a bunch of her soaking hair.

Rokya gave a disappointed huff. "Hmph!"

"Oh come on, Rokya…" Kiyo groaned, wringing water out of her own waterlogged locks. "It won't kill you to just follow the rule, for once."

"Kiyo-chan is right, Rokya-kun…" Raito added wearily.

"Oh, and Rokya," Matt added, "why were you carrying around a megaphone in your pants?"

"…"

"…"

"Well, Matt," Rokya began in a cheerful tone, stretching his arms behind his head, "that megaphone was actually Near's."

"…Wait, that megaphone he had when we were all arguing with each other?" Yomi said disbelievingly. "Why the heck would you steal that?'

"Because I believed it would be useful in making things entertaining." Rokya replied lazily, his arms sill stretched. "And you can't blame me for stealing it because that was _before_ I even suggested going to the water park.

"We can still blame you for lying." Kiyo grumbled irritably, glaring at the seventeen year old. "And does Near even know that you've stolen his megaphone?"

"Of course he doesn't, Yoko." Rokya shot back. "If Near was actually there with us, there was no way I was going to throw that megaphone in the pool, saying its original owner was the sea."

"…and yet you have no qualms about pretending to be my gay lover in public." Raito said disgustedly. "...WHICH YOU CERTAINLY AREN'T!"

"Of course not!" Rokya beamed at him in a creepy sort of way, suddenly wrapping his arms around Raito's neck. "I'M YOUR _VERY_ SPECIAL LITTLE BROTHER!"

"…YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO GET OFF OF ME, ROKYA-KUN."

Kiyo frowned in exasperation at Rokya as the teenager hastily slid off of his "older brother, her frown deepening as she saw his bare back again. _Really, with all of the food he stuffs in his face, you'd think he'd at least not look like he was starving or something… _The girl mused, annoyed. _I mean, it's not like he's anorexic, but still… Well, it's not like he's like…um… girly or anything AND HOLY CRAP THIS TRAIN OF THOUGHT IS BECOMING SERIOUSLY GROSS AND FREAKY AND I BETTER STOP._

"…Kiyo? Why are you face-palming?" Mark asked.

"Because I hate Rokya." Was the muffled reply.

Yomi gave Kiyo a dubious look. "…really…"

The others were paying more attention to Rokya. "So, in other words, Rokya," Matt said in a bored tone, "you're saying that you're more scared of Near than you are of Raito or Ryuuzaki, correct?"

"Well, you have to admit, Matt, in some ways, Near _is_ a lot scarier than Ryuuzaki or Raito." Rokya pointed out, unaware of the previous disturbance he caused in Kiyo's brain. "I mean, I bet he wouldn't be really happy if he figured out what happened to his megaphone…"

"Which he will if there are more incidents like that." L growled warningly.

"Oh, great, we can finally blackmail Rokya-kun for once." Raito said sarcastically.

Rokya rolled his eyes. "Ah, who cares? Near can just buy another megaphone, I don't think he'd be _too_ angry if he found out that I had his megaphone in my pants-"

"...YOU HAD MY _WHAT_ IN YOUR PANTS, ROKYA-SAN?"

"…eep…"

"Oh, Near, I see that Mello didn't drown you after all..."

"SHUT UP, MATT!"

Oblivious to the chaos unfolding in front of them, Yomi prodded Kiyo's side. "Hey, what were you thinking about just now?"

Kiyo shrugged, her mind quickly coming up with a white lie…(which technically, was not a white lie but we'll just call it that anyway). "I was just thinking about the bet and how it's something that's an act or a sight, or you know what I mean."

"…and?" Yomi continued, not completely convinced. Nosy, was she? To hell with that, something was bothering her best friend, and Yomi wanted answers! In front of them, Rokya was trying to sweet talk his way out of the situation, and with the glare Near had on, it was clearly not working. Raito and L were watching them with satisfied looks on their faces.

"W-well, it just got me to think of what kind of girl he would like…" Kiyo put a hand to her chin in thought. "…or if he even does like girls…" Rokya was now running around in circles with Near hot on his heels, Mello laughing at his suffering.

"I really don't think Charlie sees a difference between the two genders." Yomi said bluntly, and the girls snorted in both disgust and amusement.

"Sorry." Yomi said sheepishly as they watched Near shake a now purple-looking Rokya. "It's just that you were looking at his back and you had this funny expression on your face-"

"Eww." Kiyo said instantly, "Yomi, that sounds gross, like I was checking him out or something. You know that I would never feel like that for Rokya, right?"

"Exactly why I was concerned." Yomi replied dryly, watching the said boy lift up L's table as a shield. _…but that doesn't mean Charlie feels the same way…_

_Yomi? Were you saying something?_

_Ah, no. I was just-_

But the rest of Yomi's thoughts were interrupted as Rokya suddenly ran his way toward them, grabbed Kiyo by the shoulders, and shouted "I LOVE YOU!"

"…"

"..."

"…EH?"

* * *

**What the heck is wrong with Rokya? What revenge is Bob planning for Mark? Why isn't there more romantic reactions between L and Yomi? What were Mello and Near doing the whole time? Why am I typing this when I should be finishing the laundry? . **

**Oh, and if you want specific (or general) to happen to L and Yomi, I'd be really grateful if you suggested it, because I think my brain is running dry already... pathetic, I know. XP See you guys!**


	88. The Water Park Part 2

**A/N: WAAAAAAAH! Okay, please forgive me for the long delay. A lot of things delayed this chapter, the first thing being the fact that the site One Manga shutting down. Upon reading this news, I did several things: died, resurrected myself, died again, resurrected myself again, turned off the computer, died again, resurrected myself again, ate a banana, then died again, and then...yeah.**

**And then my internet connection went gaga for twelve hours... and so you have it. **

**I'm extremely sorry that I wasn't able to put the LxYomi scenes I planned into this chapter, but this thing was just too long... SORRY... you were all wonderful with your reviews and your suggestions... T T GAH! I DON'T DESERVE IT! *runs and grabs stuffed Totoro and whacks self in the head repeatedly with it***

**Oh, and insanepersonishappy, Yomi is sixteen, but with the time travel thing and everything, she's probably almost seventeen... XD I don't know...**

**

* * *

**

Nikushimi gave another weary sigh. "Trust you, Zarth, to be watching them like a hawk during this…"

His twin gave a lazy wave of his hand, not taking his navy blue eyes off the water. "Oh come now, Niku, can you really blame me for just wanting to see another show of entertainment?"

Nikushimi simply rolled his eyes in response, as he always seemed to inevitably do in Zarth's presence. "Your idea of entertainment is very, _very_ twisted, for your own information."

Zarth simply ignored whatever Nikushimi was saying this time and instead focused on the scene below him, chuckling as he saw Near chasing Rokya around in circles around the group. "Heh heh, now that's something you don't see everyday…"

At this point, the more "sane" twin decided to leave his brother before he was driven insane as well, and his hand was already turning the doorknob before Nikushimi heard his brother gasp in what sounded like incredulity. "H-HUH?"

A cool eyebrow rose at Zarth's odd behavior.

Reluctant curiosity springing in him, Nikushimi hesitantly started back, wondering what could have provoked such a rare reaction from Zarth. "…what happened?"

Zarth's face slowly turned from shocked to happy disbelief. "OH MY FREAKING… YES! HE DID IT, HE DID IT, HE DID IT!" Bouncing up and down like a hyper bunny, Zarth grabbed Nikushimi's shoulders and shook him like a rabid fangirl. "KYAAAAAA! NIKU, HE DID IT!"

Nikushimi, who was now sorely regretting his decision to come back, planted a wary palm in the middle of his twin's chest, driving Zarth away from his body. "…er…Zarth… did you take your medication this morning?"

"HE DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! FINALLY, YEAH!"

"…"

"…"

"Z-Zarth…?"

* * *

"…E-EH?" Kiyo stuttered warily after Rokya suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted "I LOVE YOU!"

"ROKYA-KUN?" Raito cried incredulously.

"Huh?" Mark said stupidly.

Yomi put a hand to her mouth. "Holy…"

"Interesting…" L commented, trying to snake his arm discreetly around Yomi's shoulders.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Finally…"

Mello blinked. "WHOA, IS HE GOING TO-"

Rokya quickly whirled Kiyo around and then crouched down behind the sixteen year old as if she were a shield. "I REPEAT, I LOVE YOU…"

Everyone seemed to gawk, even Bob… that is, if you can believe that a chicken could gawk…

"Wh-wha-" Kiyo started, her eyes wide in surprise.

"…NEAR! SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yomi, Mello, and even Matt and Bob all fell down in exasperation.

* * *

Nikushimi frowned in confusion. "…Zarth? Why are you smacking your head against the table?"

"Wh…wh…WHY?"

* * *

Kiyo sighed in irritation. "And, Rokya, you're using me as a shield because…?"

"Oh shut up, Yoko!" The seventeen year old hissed behind her. "Angry Near is a very scary thing, ANGRY NEAR, SCARY!"

"…almost as scary as Barney?" Kiyo just couldn't help herself.

"GAH! STOP IT, YOKO!"

"Aw, man," Mello growled in the background, "that was so close! How dare you, Rokya! Near, kill him, kill him, I SAY! Spare him in mercy!"

"H-HUH? O-OI, WHY IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY AGAINST ME?"

"...BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

Then, there was a few second then, of blissful silence as the eight of them realized that this was a water park, not some room in one of L's solitary mansions, and how stupid and conspicuous they all looked, especially Rokya.

"…"

"…"

"…Anyway," Yomi coughed loudly, "let's go back to where we were doing, right? Um…. Going on rides and all of that stuff…"

"Um, y-yeah…" Mark agreed hesitantly. "Wh-what ride do you want to go on next, then?"

"OOH, OOH!" Rokya jumped eagerly, not unlike a five year old. "How about that big ride where you fall down?"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, what have you eaten NOW, Charlie?"

"...'Big ride where you fall down'…" Kiyo repeated slowly. "…Very descriptive, Rokya. Any other suggestions?"

"The water tube." Mello declared promptly. "That way, I can drown Near without anyone seeing."

Matt snorted. "Then what were you two doing alone before, Mello, 'naughty things'?"

"Oh give me a bre-WAIT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY, MATT!"

"Just my revenge from you calling me a gay faggot when I'm really not, Mello."

"WHAT?"

"Hey," Rokya said indignantly, "how comes no one's yelling at Mello for talking about breaking rule number one?" He was ignored.

"I repeat, any other suggestions?" Kiyo said wearily.

"BIG RIDE WHERE YOU FALL DOWN!" Rokya cheered, his indignation instantly fading like the total crazy person he was.

"…"

L put a thumb to his mouth. "…Is Rokya-kun sure that he is not talking about the same ride Mello-kun wants to go on?"

"No, Ryuuzaki, he could be talking about half of the rides in this goddamn park!" Raito growled furiously.

"Hey, Anikis' breaking rule number four, no swearing!" Rokya cried, indignant once more. "How come no one's yelling at him for THAT?" Needless to say, he was once again ignored.

"Come on," Mello pleaded, "let's just ignore Rokya and go to the water tube ride so I can drown Near without making such a scene….and maybe Matt, too!"

"…it seems rather foolish to want to go on a ride simply for the possibility to kill me and Matt away from the public eye when you can just kill me and Matt right here and now with the public probably not caring that much, Mello." Near said quietly, saying the first thing he said since Rokya disappointed everyone.

"…eh?" Was all Kiyo and Yomi could say.

"I said-"

"We don't need to hear your stupid speech again, Near!" Mello snarled. "Come on, let's just go ride in the water tunnel!"

"NO!" Rokya protested loudly. "BIG RIDE WHERE YOU FALL DOWN!"

"Will you stop going on about that, Rokya-kun!" Raito demanded irritably. "I say we should go on the ride with only the bottom half of the tunnel, that way, Mello can't kill anyone without causing a scene and Rokya-kun can get his 'big ride where he falls down'!"

"…THAT'S NOT BIG ENOUGH OF A RIDE, ANIKI!"

"Why can't we just go in the water tube, like Mello was saying!" Kiyo fumed bitterly.

"Actually," Mark started hesitantly, "I was kind of hoping we could go to the water slide again since the first time was a little… hetic…"

"I think we're arguing too much." Matt said bluntly, causing all conversation to cease temporarily. "And we're causing enough of a scene right now…"

"…"

"…Matt-kun is right." L agreed. "Perhaps it would be better to split up…"

"And just who will keep Rokya in line, then?" Mello pointed out.

The said boy shrugged. "Then why don't you pair me up with Raito-aniki or Yoko, I mean, they're the ones who are the most vigilant at 'keeping me in line', aren't they?"

"NO!" Both Raito and Kiyo yelled instantly.

"Why not?" Rokya asked in a hurt tone.

"I am definitely NOT giving you an opportunity to try and pretend that we are a gay couple again!" Raito yelled angrily, causing more than a few people to turn their heads in his direction.

"And I really don't want to be stuck with all of Rokya's crazy antics." Kiyo huffed. "Antics being an extremely kind UNDERSTATEMENT, Rokya."

"…Wow, don't I feel loved…" Rokya muttered sarcastically.

"Then why don't you let Yomi be in your group, then?" Matt suggested. "That way, you can both-"

"NO." L said loudly, giving the redhead a meaningful glare, which Matt ignored, of course.

"Hmm…" Oblivious to the detective's behavior, Yomi tilted her head. "You know, Matt, that doesn't sound like a bad idea-"

L was clearly not happy. "Mark-kun can do the exact same thing-"

"That won't work." Near cut in. "Then, Kiyo-san would also have to protect Mark from Rokya-san's 'antics' as well-"

"But if Yomi were to come, it would balance things out, wouldn't it?" Matt continued. "Since the last time Mark was left with us, we ditched him…"

"Oh yeah, I remember that…" The boy muttered with a glare.

"But-" L tried again.

"Hey, does this mean I'm gonna be stuck with Matt and Near?" Mello interrupted angrily.

"I don't see why you're complaining, since, apparently, you want to kill us, Mello." Near said quietly.

"Or do naughty things to us." Matt added with a smirk.

"...WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"…"

"…and that leaves Ryuuzaki with Raito-kun…" Kiyo finished slowly, not sure if the four of them should flee the scene or not.

"Wait," L started, but Rokya interrupted him this time. "Great, Aniki! Now people can think that you and Ryuuzaki are a gay couple!"

"..."

"..."

"…Ch-Charlie, did you have t-"

"ROKYA-KUN!"

"Exactly why this split up works." Near said in a lazy tone. "As hard to believe as it seems, Kiyo is the person who can control herself more with Rokya, and vice versa. As for Ryuuzaki, him being with Yomi will only lead to Ryuuzaki being injured by another frying pan, and Yomi's temper wanes when it comes to Kiyo. We already know that Mark is least likely to be left behind if he is with Kiyo and Yomi. Rokya likes to tease Raito too much, so it is best that Raito does not go with him as well."

"…and what about you, Mello, and Matt?" Yomi asked sarcastically.

"Well, apparently, Mello wants to either kill us or do kinky things to us in private, so it would be better if there was no one else with us."

"…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING, NEAR?"

"…I…think we better go now…" Kiyo said slowly, grabbing Yomi's arm and edging away.

"Y-yeah…" Mark agreed, a little more than slightly intimidated by the furious expression on Mello's face. Little did he know that there was an even more terrible gaze upon him, wrathful chicken eyes…

Meanwhile, Raito sighed in exasperation. "Near-kun, you _are_ aware that separating Ryuuzaki from Yomi will just lead him to worming his way _to_ Yomi, right?"

"Of course, but it's always worth a try, isn't it?"

"…"

"That was rather uncharacteristically cliché of Near-kun." L remarked dully, his pale hand shooting out and grabbing Yomi's.

Yomi hastily gave his cheek a pacifying kiss. "Be a good boy and have fun with Raito, Ryuuzaki, okay?"

"EH?" L said stupidly, his hand automatically zipping to his cheek.

Yomi quickly yanked her free hand back. "NOW, KIYO, MARK, CHARLIE...RUN!"

"YES!" Rokya yelled happily. "ONWARD, TO THE DESITINATION OF THE BIG RIDE WHERE YOU FALL DOWN!"

"NO WAY, ROKYA! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE WATER SLIDE!" Kiyo yelled back as she and Yomi ran for their lives. "RIGHT, MARK?"

"U-um, sure, Kiyo-"

"HUUUUUUUUH?"

"Let's see how long they'll last before L and Raito catch up to them." Matt said in a bored tone.

"…yeah…"

It was only then did L break out of his dazed state. "ARGH! Yomi-chan, get back here!"

"…er, Ryuuzaki, perhaps you should calm down-"

"WE MUST FIND THEM, RAITO-KUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHH!"

"…I feel really sorry for that dude."

"H-HEY, MATT, NEAR, WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONES HERE?"

"Because everyone hates you, Mello."

"…SHUT UP, NEAR!"

"Hey, weren't you going to molest us or something like that anyway, Mello?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Yeah, those 'naughty things' you were doing with Near…"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT-"

"Don't worry, Mello. I'm sure most of the people here won't have a problem with you being homosexual."

"What the…you're the freakin' homo, Matt!"

"Language, Mello."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FRICK UP, NEAR!"

* * *

"...I don't see why you should be making such a fuss of things, Zarth." Nikushimi snapped irritably. "Kiyoko may be a little slow on the uptake, but she will notice Rokya's true feelings eventually…"

"That's not why I'm sulking!" Zarth yelled just as irritably to his twin.

"Tsk. What are you sulking about, then?"

"Rokya honestly didn't chicken out! He wasn't even intending to confess his 'love' for her in the first place…" The god muttered sullenly. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

"…"

"…I can't believe you fell for that either." His brother criticized mercilessly. "Honestly, Zarth, it's like you don't know Rokya at all. You honestly thought that he was going to confess to Kiyoko like _that_? I thought you were already aware that he wanted Kiyoko to find out about that on her own!"

"…you're so mean, Niku!"

"Bah! Idiot…"

* * *

"…are you sure this is a good idea, Yomi?"

"…um, sure! I mean, the worst Charlie can do is… is…"

"…"

"…okay, okay, fine, Kiyo! It may not be creating a good situation for the two of us, but do you honestly think Charlie will create less damage in a ride either alone with Mark or on his own?"

"…I guess not, but still…"

Five minutes after the group had decided to "split up", the group of the four teenagers now faced a troubling situation. Rokya, in all of his craziness, had decided to drag them toward a ride that was kind of like the water tunnels except you had to ride these blue float things that could only seat three people at a time.

Which, currently, was the cause of the girls' dilemma as the four of them stood reluctantly (excluding Rokya's case, of course) in line.

"Maybe we should just let Charlie go on his own." Mark offered weakly. "I mean, it's either that or we suffer ourselves…"

"Oh come on, Mark!" Rokya gave a crazy laugh that caused a little boy next to them to cry. "Suffering with me is fun!"

"…"

"...Shame on for making a little kid cry, Charlie." Yomi scolded, turning back to her best friend. "Well, Kiyo, what do you want to do? It's either letting Charlie wreak havoc as much as he pleases, or limit the amount of havoc he can wreak by suffering with him."

"…" Kiyo sighed. "I guess we'll just have to go with the latter, then… But wait, won't Mark be left behind if we do that, Yomi?"

"Oh yeah…" Yomi squeezed another bunch of her short hair with a frown. "…but if even if one of us goes with Charlie and the other stays behind, Mark will be inevitably bullied by him…"

"But its even worst if we leave him behind, isn't it?"

"…mmm…."

"Hey," Mark shouted indignantly to the two of his friends. "Stop talking like I'm not right behind the two of you! It's rude!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, Mark…"

Rokya blinked incredulously. "Oi, wait a minute, Yoko! Why don't you ever say 'sorry, Rokya' when something like that happens?"

"Rokya, stop being so loud!"

"WHAT?"

"…Hey, now that I come to think of it, Charlie, what happened to your chicken?" Mark asked curiously as they edged closer to the ride.

"I… still really don't know…" Rokya confessed as he scratched his bare bark thoughtfully. "I better go look for him sometime…"

"H-HUH? YOU DON'T KNOW? Wh-what kind of responsible owner are you, Charlie? You still haven't found him yet?"

"Sheesh, Mark, calm down, I'll find him as soon as we get off of this ride…."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE THINGS BETTER!"

As they continued to bicker, Kiyo and Yomi continued to worriedly debate in front of them.

"Fine," Yomi sighed in defeat. "How about this, Kiyo. You and Charlie can go in one float, and Mark and I can go in the other. That way, Charlie's not left unsupervised, and no one is left alone."

"No," Kiyo growled in a low tone, "you should go with Rokya and I can stay with Mark."

"What? Are you trying to ditch me with Charlie, Kiyo?"

"Of course not! If Rokya's with you, there's a better chance he'll behave himself." Kiyo insisted stubbornly. "With me or Mark, Rokya will probably do something disastrous just to get on our nerves. Since Ryuuzaki is so possessive of you, he'll _probably_ not kill you."

Yomi snorted. "Nah, Kiyo, I think Charlie would be happier if he were with you."

"What makes you think that?" Kiyo hadn't meant for her tone to sound so disbelieving, but it still came out.

Rokya suddenly popped out of nowhere and put his arm around Kiyo's shoulders. "BECAUSE YOKO IS SO FUN TO BE WIT-"

Kiyo, like any other normal person in her situation, freaked out. "WHOA, ROKYA, GET OFF OF ME, NOW!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"…er, anyway..." Mark started awkwardly as Rokya landed in a steaming heap five feet behind them, startling a few innocent children, "I think Yomi's kind of right, Kiyo. I know it's not what you want, but Charlie would be happier if you were with him, and we really don't want any more incidents with him acting like a tantrum-throwing five year old, if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, see, even Mark agrees with me!" Yomi declared, more confident with another support. "We've been in worst situations like this, Kiyo, I don't see what more harm it'll cause all of us…"

Kiyo bit her lip uneasily. _…I do know that it's best if I go with Rokya… but…_ The events from before flashed through her mind. ._..GAH! _Kiyo mentally shook her head fiercely. _I'm being ridiculous here! It's not like he was saying that to me anyway, let alone being serious… _But despite her thoughts, Kiyo had to admit that Rokya's shout of "I LOVE YOU!" from earlier had put something in her at unease…

"Kiyo? Hello? So are you going to ride with Charlie or not?" Yomi demanded impatiently. "We're almost there, so we better come up with something now."

"EH?" Kiyo blinked, then inwardly cursed herself for being so easily distracted. "Ah, y-yeah…." _Jeez, I think Rokya's right. I'm too paranoid… like Yomi said, it's not a big deal, I'm acting stupid…come to think of it, this whole thing is stupid… _"…why are we making such a big deal out of this anyway?" Kiyo muttered, face-palming herself.

A finger suddenly poked her arm. "Because, apparently, this is the day where you guys have to make sure I don't cause _too_ much destruction, right, Yoko?"

Kiyo scowled at the grinning face above her. "Oh, _you_…"

Rokya immediately pouted. "Hey, that's not a nice tone…but hey, I have an idea that-"

"We don't want to know, Rokya. Just keep being your psycho self that makes little children cry." Kiyo said bluntly as Yomi put a hand to her chin. "Hmm… if we're going to split up in pairs, would it be better for Kiyo to be in the back or the front? If she's in the front of Charlie, then Charlie could do all annoy her without her being able to see him, but if he's in front of her-"

"Okay, next!" The water park staff member called to them.

"…uh…"

"Um, let's do this then." Kiyo said hastily. "Yomi, you and Mark can go first, so in case Rokya decides to blow the whole thing up, you two will be safe."

Mark scratched his head. "…I…I guess so…but wouldn't we be safe only _after_ we're out of the tunnel?"

"Oh, Mark, stop it, we'll be fine…"

"Wouldn't Ryuuzaki be a little mad if he figured out Yomi was going with Mark?" Rokya interrupted, putting a hand to his chin.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Will you stop it, Rokya? It's not like this is some love ride or something…"

Yomi quickly grabbed a float and sat down awkwardly in one of the three holes. Mark hesitantly following her.

"Keep Charlie in line, will you, Kiyo?"

"Um, sure…" Kiyo mumbled, catching the concern of a certain seventeen year old.

"Oi, what's wrong, Yoko?"

Kiyo paused, wondering how to word her concerns. "…Rokya, I… I just really wish we could just all go together!"

"Hey, you used 'just' twice, haha."

"ROKYA-"

"I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA!" Rokya interrupted suddenly, grabbing Kiyo's shoulders. The water park staff member eyed him warily. Apparently, four teenagers wanting to go on a three-seated float was not something that happened "all of the time".

"Ro-Rokya?"

"Ch-charlie, what are you doing?" Yomi asked with dread as she and Mark started to slide down the tunnel.

Rokya suddenly pointed to something above the water park staff member's head. "OOOH! LOOK, A FLYING UNICORN! RIGHT THERE!"

"HUH?"

To Kiyo's complete bafflement, the man actually fell for it, along with several other people waiting in line. "WHAT?" One of them shouted eagerly. "UNICORN? OH, I LOVE TO EAT THOSE THINGS!"

"…EH?"

Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Okay, despite the fact that that even creeped ME out a little….I BELIEVE IT IS TIME TO TAKE OUR LEAVE!" And with that, the seventeen year old yanked Kiyo onto the float, hastily sat down behind her, and pushed them down the tunnel.

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Only after they went down did the water park staff member turn his head. …SUSPICIOUS…

_Meanwhile… _

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Because of the… additional weight on their float, the turns and splashes of the ride seemed much sloppier and bumpier for poor Yomi, Kiyo and Mark.

"ROOOOOOOOKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kiyo screamed as she was lodged between Mark and the evil person who made little kids cry, getting sprayed by water left and right. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WHY?" Rokya yelled back cheerfully, his bare arms gripping the ends of the float. "I THOUGHT THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, YOKO!"

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED, YOU CRAZY PERSON! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, **I HATE YOU**!"

"YES, YOU'VE ALREADY MADE THAT CLEAR-WHOAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH CHARLIE WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?"

"BECAUSE IT IS MY DUTY TO THE PUBLIC TO MAKE OTHERS SUFFER, MARK-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"DUTY? WHAT THE HECK, ROKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OOOF! OOOF! OOOF! OOOF!" Yomi sputtered as she was continuously splashed. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBL-AGH- EM CHARLIE?"

At one point, to her panic, Kiyo felt herself slidding off of the slippery float. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! ROKYA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH! CHARLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU BROKE RULE NUMBER SEVEN!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RULE NUM-WAG!-BER SEVEN, YOMI-WHOAAAA!"

"NO TRICKING ANYONE!" Yomi managed to shout out before another miniature wave hit her straight in the face.

"THAT? THAT WASN'T-CRAAAAAP!-TRICKING, THAT WAS-WHOA!- UM, UM, A MISTAKEN OBSERVATION, YEAH!"

"MISTAKEN OBSERVATION ZARTH'S BUTT, ROKYA!" Kiyo yelled back, extremely irritated by the frequent bumps and the feeling that she was going to fall off any second. "HOW LONG IS THIS RIDE, ANYWAY?"

"VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG, YOKO!"

"…I WAS NOT ASKING YOU, ROKYA!"

"Well, that wasn't nice…"

"THAT'S IT! IF WE EVER MAKE OUT OF THIS ALIVE, ROKYA, I'M GOING TO GET RYUUZAKI TO MAKE A TIME MACHINE AND TRANSPORT YOU TO THE TIME OF DINOSAURS AND _LEAVE_ YOU THERE!"

"…now I think you're overreacting a little, Yoko, ehehehe…AAAAAAAAACKKK!"

"SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS THIS RIDE IS OVER!"

",,,you already said that, Yoko-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The last part was screamed out as the float shot out of the half tube and landed straight into a pool, sending its passengers spluttering and choking into the chloride water.

"BLECH! BLAH!"

Kiyo's head was the first to break the surface, the sixteen year old coughing violently as she dragged the float back to the end of the pool. Yomi soon appeared by her side, patting her back in concern.

Mark soon bobbed up, his arms and legs frantically wrapped around the float even though he could touch the bottom with his feet. Yomi took one look at him and could not help thinking of a shocked cat.

"Boy," Three heads turned to see another water park staff member in front of them, different than the one Rokya had distracted by a "mistaken observation". "You guys were making quite the racket. What was that all about?"

"…" The three of them decided not to say anything and just handed the man their float.

"Ugh…" Kiyo rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. "What _was_ up with that? I am so going to kill Rokya later on…"

"Never doing that again…" Mark mumbled fervently, wiping his face with a towel he grabbed from earlier.

"Hey," Yomi suddenly interrupted, turning back to look at the pool. "Where's Charlie?"

"Huh?" Kiyo blinked. "I thought he was behind us the whole time."

"…apparently not, Kiyo…" The pool behind them was devoid of the seventeen year old.

"…"

"…"

"…uh-oh…"

"H-hey, th-this is really bad…" Mark stammered, starting to panic. "He couldn't have just disappeared like that…"

"Shoot," Kiyo muttered, resisting the strong urge to swear. "Where the heck did he g-"

"Oh, there you three are."

"HUH?" Yomi, Kiyo, and Mark all shot up.

Rokya looked at them expectantly, his hands in the pockets of his swim-shorts.

"ROKYA?"

"CHARLIE! Where were you-"

"Waiting for you to get off the ride, of course." Rokya answered innocently, rewrapping his shirt around his head. "Now come on, we need to go look for Bob."

"B-but… y-you…" Kiyo gaped at him stupidly. "You… idiot, you were on the ride with us and caused us all-"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Yoko!" Rokya interrupted cheerfully. "Of course I couldn't have gone on the ride with the three of you. Only three at a time, right?"

"…" Now, all of them gawked speechlessly at Rokya. "…but…but..."

"Uh-huh, you're all making a lot of sense, especially you, Yoko."

"...GAH, I HATE YOU, ROKYA!" Kiyo was going to rant on more when she suddenly spotted Bob perched on the top of what looked like another water tunnel slide. "...wait a minute... Rokya... is that your chicken?"

Rokya snorted. "Pssh! Like I'm going to let that fool me again, Yoko-"

"No, Rokya, seriously!" At her wits end, Kiyo grabbed Rokya's head and forced him to turn in the right direction. "Isn't that your chicken there?"

The teenager's eyes widened. "Holy... shoots, it actually is Bob! HEY! BOB! BOB!" Rokya ended up running up like a crazy person toward the slide.

Mark frowned. "...that chicken..."

"Come on, Mark!" Yomi cried as she and Kiyo hurried up after Rokya. "You know how much that chicken means to Charlie!"

"Yes, yes..."

To their horror, the chicken actually managed to hop into the tube. "AGH! NOOO! THAT CHICKEN WILL DROWN, CHARLIE!" Mark screamed in a panic. Why there was no line to block their way...well, Kiyo and Yomi blamed Zarth.

"WE MUST FOLLOW HIM!" Rokya declared wildly. "COME ON, MARK!"

"...oh dear..." Mark groaned as he quickly slid into the water tube along with Charlie.

The boys had gone a few feet until Rokya realized it. _Wait a minute...this doesn't seem like a water tube..._

"CHARLIE?"

"OH, SHIT!" Rokya's arms quickly shot out and managed to grab the opening of the tunnel. Poor Mark was not so lucky. "...HUH?"

To Mark's horror, the tunnel suddenly vanished beneath him, to be replaced with...

NOTHING.

"!" Mark screamed as he fell down across the waterfall the cliff hanger ride created, Rokya and Bob somehow on the top of the tube.

Bob cackled evilly, but he was a chicken, so no one was paying him attention.

"WH-WHOA!" Yomi yelled warily. "W-WAS THAT RIDE JUST NOW THE CLIFF HANGER?"

"Strange how these things happen..." Kiyo replied as the two girls now rushed down to the end of the ride, where Mark lay face down in the water. "M-Mark, are you okay?"

"...g-gaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaah..."

"...I'm taking that as a no."

"WOOO-HOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME, MARK!" Rokya cheered from the top of the ride. "NOW, MY TURN!" He quickly fell back down in the tube. "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"..."

Kiyo's left eye twitched. "...W-wow...something tells me this is too... coincidental..."

"Uh-huh..."

* * *

_A few minutes after Mark finally recovered from his twitching state..._

Kiyo hastily slid inside the bathroom stall, one of her hands snaking to her chest.

No, she had not been forced here by nature's call, it was just...well... her bra was getting loose under her swim shirt and she needed to fix it. Much to her annoyance, the stall's lock was broken, for some reason, the knob wouldn't go into that hole (A/N: I hope no one finds anything sick-minded about that.. T . T), but Kiyo shrugged it off and just kept her back to the door so it wouldn't fly open.

Besides, it was a _woman's _bathroom, so whatever happened couldn't be too embarrassing, right?

BIG MISTAKE.

"YOOOOKOOOOO!" A voice called outside.

Kiyo froze in horror, her shirt now rolled up to her collarbone, but she forced herself to relax. _Come__ on. There was no way that idiot would...OH SHIT..._

Apparently, there was.

Rokya actually ran into the woman's bathroom, _WOMAN'S_ bathroom, went to Kiyo's door and kicked it impatiently. "WILL YOU HURRY IT UP, YOKO-"

The door, not being locked, flew open and hit Kiyo's back, causing her to stumble backward. Then, the door swung the other way and hit Rokya in the side. Then, it swung the same way.

Rokya lifted his head to see something he was not expecting to see...which was...Kiyo's...well...bra...

Kiyo turned her head to see Rokya staring at her...chest...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_THUD!_

_

* * *

_

"Yomi! Mark!" Kiyo whispered heavily, coming out of the bathroom, her shirt once more tugged down to her shorts, thankfully.

Yomi, catching her friend's tone, hurried over, Mark standing awkwardly behind because he was a respectful boy that actually heeded the sign that said "WOMANS."

"Wh-what happened?"

"..."

"..."

"...Kiyo?"

"...I think we might need to call an ambulance."

"H-HUH?"

Kiyo took another deep breath. "...Rokya's on the floor of the bathroom with a huge puddle of blood leaking out of his nose. I think he's fainted from blood loss."

Mark blinked, confused. "But...Charlie was right here..." The place he was gesturing at was empty.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Well, Kiyo, now you know exactly how I felt a few months ago. _

_Yomi, this IS NOT the time. What are we going to do with the body?_

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I think that was too perverted... sorry... but oh well! Either way, I'm still going to hell! ^.^ Anyway... yeah. I'm gonna go to sleep now, and will turn on my computer tomorrow and check my mail to see how many of you awesome people decided to review this chapter and its...yeah. ^^**


	89. The Water Park Part 3

**A/N: Well, I know I've already said this, but I wanted this chapter to include a few more parts I planned, but... yeah. This thing is probably five thousand words by now... or maybe even six thousand... please don't kill me. ^^**

**Anyway... I WILL PUT ALL THE LXYOMI STUFF IN NEXT CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY! T T BUT PLEASE STILL READ THIS CHAPTER! And Near is really, really OC... not to mention Matt, too XD**

**AND IT'S TIME FOR REVIEW REPLYYYYYYYYYYYYY AHAHAHA I'M LISTENING TO A VERY POTTER MUSICAL WHILE I'M TYPING THIS XDDD**

**Akai711****: I'm so glad it made you laugh! THANK YOU! T~T**

**AnimeCrazed121: Don't worry, Raito will get his Kiyo back again! ^^**

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld****: XD yes, Mello will suffer a lot. And yes, Rokya is an IDIOT! ^.^**

**sharebearthedeathbear: I'm glad Rokya's nosebleed was worth it! Your awesome review made me feel so guilty that LxYomi is in next chapter... **

**T T (agh, wait, you guys all know that every review you all is awesome and they all made me feel guilty... right? O_O)**

**Usagi323: XD That made me LOL. I am so going to use that in a different situation! ^.^**

**Hazel2468: AAAAAAH! Underwater kiss will definitely happen next chapter! KYAA! I promise, I promise... gomen nasai... **

**Always-Aftermath****: Thanks. ^^ Don't worry, it'll happen... some day... maybe...? **

**yvonna: YEAH! Matt is so totally going to get Mello back for calling him a gay faggot! He isn't done yet! XD**

**insanepersonishappy: SERIOUSLY? HOW THE HECK CAN YOU MISTAKE A DUCKLING FOR A CHICK? SHAME ON THOSE IDIOTIC PEOPLE! XD I THINK I'VE BEEN UP FOR TOO LONG... But that part will happen, trust me!**

**Violent Anaxandra Blood: Bob already tricked Mark into going off the cliffhanger and almost giving the poor guy a heart attack. ^.^ But maybe his revenge isn't done... XD**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I love you all! XD**

**But hey, that's not all of it! *points dramatically to the screen* I... HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU ALL! (I know, you're probably like, ah, come on, and skipping all of this XD)**

**It's more like a guessing game, but the person who gets it right will... get cookies? Okay, maybe not... um... gets their request granted? Even though I try to do that anyway... oh well, you don't have to do the challenge if you don't want to! ^^ But it would make me happy! XD**

**Anyway, I'll type the challenge out after this chapter! ^.^ **

**

* * *

**

…_Well, Kiyo, now you know exactly how I felt a few months ago._

_Yomi, this is NOT the time. What are we going to do with the body?_

_B-BODY? _Mark thought frantically. _K-Kiyo, Ch-Charlie couldn't have lost THAT much blood, could he?_

…_I don't know… _Kiyo frowned uneasily. "…m-maybe-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Yoko."

"EH?" She hastily whirled around to see Rokya standing stiffly behind her, a wad of toilet paper (UNUSED, OF COURSE!) stuck up his nose.

"CH-CHARLIE!"

"…y-you're conscious…" Kiyo muttered, lowering her face as it reddened.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mark shouted hysterically, gaining a few weird looks from passerby. Or maybe it was just because Rokya had just walked out of a woman's bathroom with an obvious nosebleed.

"Yes," Rokya said with very little of his usual enthusiasm, "I'm not that much of a pervert…"

"Oh really?" Kiyo demanded, poking his chest with a wary finger. "Then WHY did you go into a WOMAN'S BATHROOM?"

"…because, Yoko, I'm actually a secret woman-oh, wait, I don't have my shirt on so I can't really use that excuse…"

"WHAT THE HECK, ROKYA?"

The people who were actually weren't gawking at Rokya now most definitely were.

Grinning, Rokya shrugged. "Well, it was the only excuse I could think of without somehow being called a pervert-"

"…Rokya…" Kiyo said pleadingly. Her tone stopped the seventeen year old.

Rokya stopped smiling. "Sorry, Yoko. …I…I was just trying to annoy you again. I didn't think that'd the door would fly open…"

"Oh yeah," Kiyo snorted bitterly, "you never think about those things, do you?"

"H-hey, hey, you're the one who left the stall door open!"

"For heaven's sake, Rokya, I didn't leave it WIDE open like THAT! And how was I supposed to expect that you'd actually come into the WOMAN'S bathroom and kick it?"

"Okay, okay," Rokya flailed his arms wildly, "I know that was really, really, stupid and mean of me to do! It's… it's just that things have been getting really awkward between the two of us, if you hadn't noticed, and I was trying to lighten the mood-"

"Well, you just made it worst!" Kiyo snapped back. "Couldn't you just have said 'BUTTER TOAST' or something like that again?"

Rokya was about to yell back a reply, but suddenly stopped, a hopeful expression coming onto his face. "…wait, you actually thought that the butter toast thing was funny, Yoko?"

"…no, I'm just saying that would have been better than you seeing my bra!" Kiyo hissed in an undertone.

"..."

Meanwhile, Yomi and Mark watched this awkwardly from the background.

"…Yomi, should we stop them?"

"…nah. They need to let it all out of them…" Yomi replied in a doubtful tone.

Mark stared at the two of his arguing friends. "…if this is how they are when they're presently letting it out, I really don't want to see the fight where they've bottled things up. …oh wait, I already DID see that four years ago…gah."

"…"

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK, YOKO, IT'S NOT LIKE I ACTUALLY WANTED TO SEE THAT!" _Well, I actually did, but... I wasn't intending to see them... but that wouldn't really sound good with Yoko..._

"I DON'T CARE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO… SO… SO… AAAARRGGH!"

"Yup, that's right, I'm awesome. AHAHA!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOU, ROKYA…. ARE SUCH A MEAN PERSON! A MEAN PERSON, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A little girl went up and tugged Kiyo's shirt. "Why is that boy a mean person?"

"…b-because he doesn't let you use the bathroom in peace." Kiyo said hastily.

The little girl's eyes went wide. "YOU MEAN HE KEEPS YOU FROM USING THE BATHROOM?" She started to cry. " HE REALLY IS A MEAN PERSON! YOU'RE A MEAN PERSON!" She yelled at Rokya before running away.

"…"

"…"

"…" Rokya glared at Kiyo. "…I hope you're happy now, Yoko. You've just made little kids hate me."

Kiyo huffed impatiently. "Well, you deserve it! You ARE A MEAN PERSON, ROKYA!"

"…so… how is Rokya a mean person?" Matt asked slowly.

Kiyo, still glaring at Rokya, mumbled "Because he...wait…MATT? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

"…um…when Mello and Near came…."

"MELLO? NEAR? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'RE NOT-" The blond was scowling while Near had his neutral mask on, as always…

Mark blinked rapidly. "…H …how do you…. always… without fail…

"…so why is Rokya a mean person?" Matt repeated, right next to Rokya and Kiyo. "And…why is Rokya so close to the woman's bathroom?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm answering the first question." Yomi said hastily. "Charlie made a little kid cry, that's why he's a mean person."

"Uh, yeah."

"Yup…"

"…totally..." Rokya agreed. "…wait, I did not make a little kid cry! Yomi! Yoko! Take that back!"

Near raised an eyebrow. "You made a little kid cry? Shame on you, Rokya-san." No one commented on the four of them ignoring Matt's second question.

"I DID NOT MAKE A LITTLE KID CRY, NEAR! CAN'T YOU JUST BE ON MY SIDE FOR ONCE?"

"…er… no."

"…actually," Mark said quietly, "…Charlie didn't make a little kid cry."

"FINALLY!" Rokya grinned cheezily. "I LOVE YOU MA-"

"…he made two little kids cry." Mark added hastily. "A boy and a girl."

"..."

"MARK! YOU TOO? THAT HURS,THAT HURTS! I DID NOT MAKE TWO LITTLE KIDS CRY… well, at least on purpose-"

"Wow, Rokya," Matt commented, "Shame on you, you're bullying little kids now?"

"YOU TOO, MATT?" Rokya exaggeratingly pointed a finger to Mello. "MELLO! SUPPORT ME!"

"…" The blond blinked several times. "…well, in any other case, I would, but… it's too funny to watch them pick on someone else besides myself for once. Sorry, Rokya."

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!"

"…"

Kiyo finally broke down. "Okay, okay, let's stop picking on Rokya, everyone…"

"HUH?"

"You're actually supporting me, Yoko?" Rokya said incredulously. Then it clicked. "…oh yeah…I can now blackm-"

"AHEM!" Mark said loudly, sending a glare to Rokya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Rokya cupped a hand around his mouth. "…AWKWAAAAAAAAAAAAARD…"

"…shut up, Rokya." Kiyo said hastily. "Um, anyway, do you three want to…"

"Join forces to make Mello come out of the closet?" Matt offered. "If that's the answer, then yes."

"WHAT THE HECK, MATT?"

"…um… actually, I was going to say if you guys wanted to ride rides with us?"

"…" Near shrugged. "Sure. With you four here, at least Mello can't kill Matt or I without making a scene…"

"..." Yomi frowned uneasily. "…weren't you two saying before that Mello was going to molest and kill you?"

Mello's eyes bugged out. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY, YOMI?"

"…"

"…well…" Near said quietly, after actually wincing in disgust, "…whenever Matt mentions such things, Mello tends to throw very violent hissy faints, therefore, I thought it would be best if I did not mention it."

"…"

"…"

Rokya perked up cheerfully. "…is it just me, Near, or are you really getting out of your emotionless shell?"

"…Rokya-san?"

"Um, yeah?"

The albino glared at Rokya. "You make little kids cry. Don't talk to me."

"…" Rokya's jaw actually dropped with the tell tale sound effect.

"Ouch. That's harsh." Matt commented, his fingers tapping the countertop of a table near the four of them.

"…Matt?" Mello said slowly, fixing the blond with a suspicious gaze.

"Hm? What? You going to molest me or something?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY? I'M SORRY THAT I CALLED YOU A GAY...well... YOU GET THE MESSAGE!"

"…"

"…" There was a brief silence in which more than a few people glanced in their direction with incredulous looks.

Kiyo and Yomi exchanged freaked out looks before slowly turning their backs. Mark just groaned again and put his head in his hands again.

"…"

"…Anyway," Mello muttered sourly, slightly embarrassed at the unwanted attention he was receiving, "You… you're still tapping your fingers like that."

"…Oh." Matt looked absentmindedly at his hands, which were still tapping away at a rapid pace on the tabletop.

"…"

The blond raised an eyebrow "…you're… not actually pretending that you're playing a video game, are you?"

"…I spend every possible minute of my life playing video games, Mello. What do you think?"

"…okaaay…."

"…"

"…um…" Kiyo scratched her cheek awkwardly. "I hate to break the whole awkward silence atmosphere, but people are giving us weird looks-"

Rokya snorted. "Hah, like that's something new-" Kiyo turned around and glared at him. "…I'm shutting up now. Oh, hey there, Bob!" The chicken answered with an argumentative squawk as his owner scooped him up.

Mark gave Bob a wary glare. "…I'm watching you chicken…"

"…" Yomi gave him an exhausted look. "Charlie's been corrupting you way too much, Mark."

Rokya clapped his hands happily, dropping his chicken at the same time. "Oh, yay, I love being responsible for corrupting people!"

There was another odd silence in which the other six just looked at Rokya while the chicken gave another squawk of protest.

Mark glowered at the chicken again. "…and to think I actually felt sorry for you…"

"…well," Kiyo began quietly, "you did blast that chicken into the water pool, Mark-"

"CHARLIE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT, KIYO!"

"…yeah, yeah, I got you." Kiyo sighed as she looked at Rokya, who was happily sifting through Near's hair like a monkey.

"...WAIT… ROKYA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Yes," Near added, a pissed expression on his face, "I think that's a very good question, Rokya-san."

"…to tell the truth, I don't really know myself, Yoko, ehehe."

"…"

"…Well!" Kiyo said hastily, clapping her hands. "Since we've already made a big enough scene as it is, I think we should g-"

"Wait, Kiyo." Yomi interrupted. "Is Near going to be the third little kid to cry now?"

"…"

"…Yomi-san, I am a teenager, not a 'little kid' for your information. And I _don't_ cry."

"Pfft! Barely a teenager…" Mello muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "You're only thirteen years old."

"COOL!" Rokya yelled wildly in the back. "I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS, ELEVEN MONTHS, AND TWO WEEKS OLD!"

"…"

"…good for you, Rokya." Kiyo said finally. "Anyway, like I was saying before Yomi interrupted me, I think we should all leave this place because some people are giving us REALLY weird looks…"

"OH, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, YOKO!" Rokya shouted, his eyes rolling. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MAKES US SO **SPECIAL**!"

"…Rokya, please…" Kiyo gritted her teeth. "We need to go! That way, you can go on your… 'big ride where you fall down', okay?"

"Oh, I already went on that ride, Yoko, and Mark too!"

"EH?" Yomi and Kiyo said at the same time.

"What is he talking about?" Near asked curiously.

"Are you talking about the cliffhanger, Rokya?" Kiyo asked incredulously.

"OF COURSE!"

"…"

"Wow, Mark." Mello commented, patting the boy in the back. "Never knew you had it in you."

"I didn't go on it voluntarily." Mark grumbled. "The chicken tricked me into doing it." He added in a whisper to Mello.

Mello quirked an eyebrow. "...okay. I was expecting you to say something like 'Charlie forced me!'..."

"…"

"...wait, Charlie." Yomi interrupted. "You actually _knew_ what the ride you wanted to go on was really called?"

Rokya blinked. "Of course."

"…then why did you just say that you wanted to go on the cliffhanger, you idiot?" Kiyo demanded irritably.

Rokya rolled his eyes again, grinning wildly. "_Because_, that would just be too boring! And, I kinda figured that you guys would be smart enough to guess that, since the cliffhanger has the highest fall, if you know what I mean."

"…"

"…"

"…did you just call all of us stupid, Rokya?"

"…um…" Rokya glanced at all of them warily, particularly Near and Mello. "…How… secure is my place in your lives?"

"We can all live without you." Near said promptly.

"…in that case, no."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "This is stupid. Come on, do you guys all want to go on more rides?"

"No," Matt answered, "we'll just wait here for Near to show more emotion and then for Zarth to come out of the closet."

"…"

"…wha?" Mark said stupidly.

"...Zarth? I thought you liked Nikushimi more."

"Can't you people take a joke?" Matt rolled his eyes, fingers now switching to the air. "So… what rides do you want to go on?"

"Well… what rides did you three go on?" Kiyo asked hesitantly, glad that they were finally focusing on doing something besides making a scene and getting weird looks from the public.

"We didn't go anywhere." Near answered. "Mello was too busy…"

"…EH?"

"…trying to drown us, of course."

"…"

"WHAT?" Mello demanded. "WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? IT _IS_ THE TRUTH!"

"…right…" Rokya said skeptically.

"IT IS!"

"Okay, okay," Kiyo said hastily, "we heard you, Mello, we heard you. So, what ride do you want to go on?"

"…BIG RIDE WHERE YOU FALL DOWN AGAIN!"

"BESIDES ROKYA!"

"…"

"NOT THE CLIFFHANGER!" Mark shrieked immediately.

Yomi blinked. "Really? I wanted to go on that cliffhanger myself-"

"Yomi!"

"NEVER MIND!… um… um… how about the water tunnel thingy, then, just like Mello was saying?"

"Where he can kill, cough, molest, cough, Near and Matt?"

"ROKYA…"

"Shutting up now."

"You already said that, Charlie." Mark pointed out weakly.

"…well, is it against the law to say the same thing?"

"For you, Rokya, yes, it is illegal." Kiyo answered, ignoring Rokya's indignant stuttering. "Mello, do you still want to go in the water tunnel?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" The blond muttered, still glaring at Near and Matt.

"AWESOME! WATER TUNNEL!"

"…Charlie, I think we'll let you go alone this time..."

"ALL RIGHT THEN!" The seventeen year eleven month two week old boy declared happily. "EVERYONE, LET'S GO TO THE WATER TUNNEL!"

He earned some very annoyed, weird, freaked out, and even fangirl stares. …wait, FANGIRL STARES? …SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT WITH THAT SENTENCE.

"…" Another little boy took one look at Rokya and began to cry.

"…and now, you've made three little kids cry, now, Rokya-san. Good work."

"You're so mean, Near! I DIDN'T _MEAN_ TO MAKE HIM CRY!"

"Yet, you made him cry, none the less." The albino tilted his head thoughtfully. "I wonder how many kids will end up crying because of your actions and attitude."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOW YOU'RE MAKING _ME_ CRY, NEAR! NOW WHO'S THE MEAN PERSON?"

"Rokya-san, you are seventeen years, eleven months, and two weeks old. Not to mention that you have a height of a hundred and sixty eight centimeters and a weight of forty nine and a half kilograms. You are not what the typical person would call a 'little kid'." Near finished, making air quotes once more.

"Hey, you air quoted again!" Rokya pointed out happily. "…and I AM a little kid in a giant's or Zarth's or Nikushimi's point of view-oh, no you already said typical person, darn it."

"…"

"…WAIT. NEAR, HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME? STALKER!"

Kiyo and Yomi both face-palmed.

"ARGH… ROKYA…"

"Charlie, Near, do we really have to be debating this? I thought we were going to all go in the water tunnel… I kinda want to go, too..."

"Rokya-san," Near said coolly, "that information was on Ryuuzaki's computer regarding the Kira case (which Matt hacked into). He had it on there for purely professional reasons, since it can be said that you are the second Kira."

"…Oh. THEN YOMI'S BOYFRIEND IS A STALKER-wait, wait, professional reasons? …ah, damn it, I can't say anything back to that… curse you, Near... And it's _was_, not _is_, Nea- E-EH? YOKO? W-WAT ARE YA DOING? OWWWW! OWW! THAT HURTS! _THAT HURTS, WOMAN_! NOT MY EAR AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kiyo snorted, well aware of the looks people were giving Rokya (JUST ROKYA, not her) as she dragged him away by the teenager's left ear. "Come on, Rokya, we're going to go to the water tunnel or tube or whatever it is ride, okay?"

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, **OW**! YOKO, YOU MEANIE, YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME! WA-WAIT, WHERE'S BOB? BOB? OH, THERE YOU ARE, BOB! COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO THE WATER TUNNEL OR TUBE OR WHATEVER IT IS RIDE, 'KAY? GOOD CHICKEN!" Rokya yelled as the chicken began to walk after them.

Mark gave it another glare. "I'm watching you, chicken!" He repeated fiercely, walking beside Bob and continuing to glare at the bird.

"…is that guy okay?" A random person whispered to another random person. "He's acting like the chicken is an actual person or something…"

"…nah, it must be the chicken's fault, Miyoki. That chicken does look pretty evil…"

"…yeah, you're probably right, Loaf. Evil chicken! I wonder what it did to that poor guy…"

"IT PROBABLY FORCED HIM TO GO OFF THE CLIFFHANGER RIDE!"

"Haha, good one."

"…uh… what are you guys talking about?"

"Of how evil chickens are. Don't you agree, Alice?"

"…huh?"

Meanwhile, Mello rolled his eyes at Rokya, beginning to walk behind Kiyo and the seventeen year old. "Geez, Rokya, you don't need to shout like that. The chicken is like… three feet away from you. Oh, and Near, isn't Rokya the third Kira, not the second? The second was Amane Misa."

"HEY, HEY, HEY, MELLO!" Rokya shouted, still being dragged by Kiyo, Yomi just walking beside her best friend. "WASN'T, NOT ISN'T! PAST TENSE, YOU KNOW! AND YOKO, YOU CAN LET GO NOW!"

"NO WAY!" Kiyo retorted swiftly. "SOMETHING ELSE MIGHT CATCH YOUR ATTENTION AND YOU'LL JUST THROW US ALL IN CHAOS AGAIN!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"…" Kiyo just gave him another pissed look.

"…OKAY, MAYBE I WILL, BUT THEN, AT LEAST DRAG ME BY MY SHIRT OR SOMETHING, NOT MY EAR! I MAY HAVE THREE SHIRTS, BUT I ONLY HAVE TWO EARS!"

"…YOU ONLY HAVE THREE SHI-GAH, FORGET IT! I WOULD DRAG YOU BY YOUR SHIRT, ROKYA, IF YOU WERE WEARING ONE, STUPID!"

Rokya quickly reached up with his right hand to yank off his crumpled T-shirt off of his head. "Th-then, wait, wait, oww, stop, let me put one on..."

"…" There was another brief silence as Rokya realized he could not put on his shirt with Kiyo's arm in his way, and Kiyo just stared off in the opposite direction, her expression very irritable, and the rest of the people just stood in the background awkwardly.

Then…

"…Yoko, would you be an AWESOME person and let go of my ear temporarily so I can put my shirt back on?"

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA-NO. How stupid do you think I am, Rokya?"

"…I think the right word you're looking for is paranoid, Yoko…"

_YANK!_

"OWWWWWWWW! OW, OW, OW, OW! YOMI, HELP ME!"

"Um," Yomi blinked. "Actually, I'm still kinda pissed at you, Charlie, for referring to Ryuuzaki as my boyfriend so… yeah."

"BUT HE _IS_ YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOMI! DO YOU... DO YOU WANT TO HIDE YOUR RELATIONSHIP OR SOMETHING?"

"OF COURSE NOT! BUT... AAAAAH! IT'S JUST SO EMBARRASSING, CHARLIE!"

Near, also walking, stared at the three before speaking. "Well, to answer your question, Mello, I just consider Rokya-san as the third Kira because Amane-san died before she could actually kill enough criminals, and from throwing a tantrum, I may add. She was not very bright, if you can understand what I mean by that."

"Yeah."

"YUP!"

"Totally."

"Oh my god, of course."

"Huh?"

"…" Mello frowned. "…okay, fine, your reasons are good."

"…"

"…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AGREE WITH YOU, NEAR!"

Near sighed and refrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes, we get your message."

Matt nodded. "That'll be the day Rokya will never say a random, sick-minded, rude, or loud comment for fifteen hours."

Why people were not noticing a conversation about the infamous Kira, and top secret case information, but noticing a single comment about a chicken, only Raikun-sama knew. _Raikun-sama_, not Zarth, mind you.

"Yeah," Rokya agreed, trying to wrap his T-shirt around his head with Kiyo still hauling him away by the ear, "Mello has too much pride, apparently. BUT MATT! I _CAN_ NOT MAKE A RANDOM, SICK-MINDED, RUDE, OR LOUD COMMENT FOR FIFTEEN HOURS!"

"…"

"OKAY, MAYBE NOT WITHOUT ACTUALLY BECOMING 'SANE', IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, BUT I SWEAR, I CAN NOT… NOT DO THAT! WAIT... THAT'S GRAMMATICALLY WRONG! I MEAN, I CAN DO THAT! ...THAT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE…ah… hang on…"

"GRRRRR…" Kiyo growled irritably, having reached her tolerance point with Rokya for the moment. (Actually, she reached her tolerance point with Rokya a long time ago, but that's not the point.) "IF YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE, THEN JUST SHUT UP, ROKYA!"

A little girl, about one or two years old, stared at Kiyo, the girl's mother had her back turned getting a drink.

Rokya perked up eagerly. "Hah, now YOU'RE making little kids cry, Yo-"

"Haha!" The little girl laughed, clapping her hands in a cute way. "Funny, funny!"

Rokya face-palmed in frustration. "…YOU HAVE GOTTA BE FU… UH… YOU HAVE GOTTA BE F-ING KIDDING ME! HOW THE HE… HEAVEN IS THAT FUNNY?"

The little girl stared at Rokya, and then started to cry. "Wah! SCARY, SCARY!"

"SEE, ROKYA! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU MADE THE LITTLE GIRL CRY! SO STOP TALKING ALREADY!"

"AGH, AGH, AGH!" Rokya ran to the little girl… or more like, tried to, since Kiyo was still holding his ear. "N-NO, DON'T CRY, EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT! I'M SORRY, LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG!"

He fruitlessly tried to reach the little girl for several seconds before giving up. "ALL RIGHT, I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU A HUG, BUT I CAN GIVE YOKO A HUG!"

"Oh no." Kiyo said warily.

It took Rokya several tries, since Kiyo was holding his ear and trying to step away from him, but he finally managed to spin around and clutch her to his chest.

"MMMF!" Extremely embarrassed, Kiyo abruptly pushed him away. "Couldn't you have just hugged Yomi or Mark instead if it mattered that much for you, Rokya

"SEE, EVERYTHING'S HAPPY AGAIN!" Rokya yelled happily, Kiyo secretly thankful that his attention on the little girl prevented him from seeing her red face.

However, it didn't go unnoticed by Yomi.

The little girl stared at Rokya for several seconds before laughing. "Yay, prince and princess!"

"EH?" Rokya said stupidly as the little kid continued to laugh.

"Um, yeah," Kiyo muttered to herself so Yomi and Rokya, "but I love the prince's 'brother', not the prince."

"Hmm… that's the second kid that Rokya-san has caused to cry in ten minutes." Near remarked, tilting his head again.

The girl now looked at Near, and laughed. "Funny, funny!"

"Hah!" Mello laughed. "She thinks you're cute, Near."

"And I suppose you think Near is cute too, Mello?" Matt asked, his fingers now dancing on air.

"…WHAT THE HE… HEAVEN DID YOU JUST SAY, MATT?"

The girl giggled louder. "More funny!"

"HEY, MELLO, THAT WAS MY LINE!" Rokya yelled indignantly.

"WHAT, THE WHAT THE HEAVEN THING?"

"YES! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME! YOU THIEF!"

The girl started to cry again. "Scary…"

"EH? AGH, NO, NO, I MEANT-" Rokya tried to scramble back, but Kiyo held him firm. "HERE, I'LL HUG YOKO AGAIN FOR YOU-"

"OH NO!" Kiyo whacked him hard with her other hand. "If you want to hug someone, Rokya, then hug Mello, for crying out loud! At least he'll cause a scene… for now, just don't do anything and let Matt and Mello and Near cheer the little girl up."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HE… HEAVEN I'M GONNA LET ROKYA HUG ME!" Mello snapped hastily, taking a cautious step back from the seventeen year old.

"..." Rokya pouted. "Well, that's rude."

"Charlie, Kiyo's right." Mark said wearily. "Usually, you're great with little kids, but maybe today is just not your day."

Matt glanced lazily at the little girl, his thumbs still playing an "air gameboy".

"…hah." The girl stopped crying. "YAY! Funny, funny!"

"…"

Rokya sniffed dramatically. "Yoko, my heart is now hurting."

"Good, you deserve to suffer, Rokya."

"AAAGH! YOU'RE NOT MAKING THE ACHE FEEL ANY BETTER, YOKO!"

"Hmph." Kiyo rolled her eyes and she dragged Rokya away around the corner with the rest of their friends and the little girl (now laughing, thank god) disappeared from Rokya's vision. "You know, I think Near was wrong. When it comes to maturity, you really are a baby!"

"…you really mean that, Yoko?" Rokya asked hopefully, a grin coming onto his face.

"…"

"….of course I didn't really mean that, Rokya. I enjoy seeing you suffer too much."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Charlie," Yomi said wearily, "as someone who claimed that their favorite hobby is making people suffer in the seventh grade, you really, really can't talk."

"OH COME ON! THAT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO, YOMI! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR JUST MAKING A JOKE, WITH YOKO, CAN YOU?"

"…many things seemed to happen four years ago…" Near commented.

"Uh-huh… yeah…" Matt agreed. "…yes!" The redhead whispered in victory. Mello gave him a strange look. "…That thing isn't even real, Matt. How can you know that you've won?"

"It's called the power of imagination, Mello. It wouldn't kill you to try it."

"…"

Mark just glared at the chicken again.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"…great. Now it's just two seated floats now?" Kiyo stormed grumpily. "Well, let me make one thing clear... I am NOT going to go with Rokya!"

"Neither am I!" Mark said just as firmly.

"Ditto." Yomi agreed enthusiastically.

"Affirmative." Near said quietly.

"Yup…" Matt murmured as he put his imaginary gameboy away.

"Heaven yeah." Mello grumbled.

"…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. "Stop looking so pathetic, Rokya, you can ride with your chicke…"

Rokya continued to look upset.

"…agh, I can't believe I'm actually going to say it… You can ride with... Bob, Rokya!"

"…"

"…"

Rokya suddenly leaped across and glomped Kiyo like the maniac he was. "FINALLY, YOKO! IT TOOK YOU LIKE, WHAT, THIRTY THREE CHAPTERS-"

"Huh?"

"OI!" The guy named Loaf called from behind them. "QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, YOU MOTHER FU- OWW!"

"…"

"…Fourth wall? What on earth is he talking about?"

"No freakin' idea."

"Anyway, Rokya, you can ride with your chicken-"

"Hey! Aren't you gonna call him Bob now, Yoko?"

"…uh… no. That was just a one time thing."

Rokya huffed and crossed his arms. "…well, there goes my happy mood."

Yomi tugged at Kiyo's shoulder. "Hey, Kiyo, let's ride one together."

"Okay!" Kiyo said brightly. Turns out the seven of them had been waiting for a long time, and it was their turn now, so Kiyo and Yomi hastily clambered into one of the floats.

Mark turned sheepishly towards the three orphans. "…so… does anyone want to ride with me?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess it depends on which one of us Mello wants to molest more."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID YOU JUST SAY, MAIL JEEV-"

"MELLO!" Mark shouted, aghast. "YOU CAN'T JUST SHOUT OUT MATT'S NAME LIKE THAT!"

Matt shrugged carelessly. "Ah, who cares? Besides, I'm living with Kira, and the second (according to Near) or third (according to Matt) Kira (who, in my opinion, is more dangerous). Kira's way of killing has been destroyed and can't come back for seven hundred and fifty years. Plus, we're being watched by a pair of identical twin gods (but the one who wants to help us is more hot), and they can do anything they want. I don't think random people knowing my name at a water park will kill me."

"…"

"…"

"…AWESOME SPEECH, REDHEAD!" Loaf shouted from the background. A girl near him smacked his head.

"…um, anyway," Mello said hastily, "I'm not going with either of you! You two are making me sick with all of your perverted accusations! _I'LL_ GO WITH MARK!"

"Ah…. Um… thanks?"

"Let me know if you'll still have your virginity by the end of the ride, Mark."

"MAIL!"

"H-Huh? I-I'm sure Mello wouldn't-" …poor Mark…

"Don't worry, I was just joking, Mark. He'll only go for us, relax."

"MAIL! HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH GAY POR…. I-I MEAN," Mello's head swiveled toward the little kids behind them. "…GAY AS IN _HAPPY_ VIDEOS… THAT ARE ACTUALLY BAD…. TH-THEY DON'T HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS…"

"MELLO!"

While this conversation was going on, Kiyo and Yomi were sliding down the tunnel, not yelling at their lungs, but the occasional "WHOA!" and "Ah!" would come up.

Overall, it was a normal experience for the two Japanese American teenagers…that is until…

…_BEEP…_

"…Hey, what was that?" Yomi asked curiously.

_BEEP!_

"…sounds like something bad…" Kiyo replied dubiously.

And that's when the lights went out and the two were plunged in deep darkness.

"…WHAT THE HEAVEN?"

* * *

**OMG! Who was responsible for the blackout? Who will Kiyo and Yomi meet in the tunnel? Will Mello ever come out of his closet? XD **

**Enough of the obvious questions, why is Rokya unintentionally making little kids cry? How many more kids will cry? XD**

**Enough of the annoying questions! I can't imagine Near actually being mad at Rokya for making little kids cry. XD**

**And the challenge... *drum roll affect* is... WAIT A MINUTE. THAT'S JUST TOO...AGH! Forget it, let me just do it this way.**

**Challenge: At a certain part of the story, Near states his reasons why he doesn't refer Misa as the second reason. One of them is because, well, kindly put (in my opinion), she was stupid. And everyone (everyone being Rokya, Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Matt) agrees with these five answers:**

**"Yeah."**

**"YUP!"**

**"Totally."**

**"Oh my god, of course."**

**"Huh?"**

**But who says what? Well, Mark's is kinda obvious, but still...XD**

**Anyway, person who comes up with the most correct matches wins! And if two people come up with the same correct answers, then the first one will get it right! **

**...okay, done with the pointless and annoying challenge that really sucks. XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. ...Have fun? =D**


	90. The Water Park Part 4

**A/N: Last day of summer vacation for me, folks... AGH... And I only wrote, like, what, not even twenty chapters? gah...**

**Um, okay, okay! As for the contest... I was really glad people actually participated, thank you so much! And... that contest was kind of unfair... everyone got Rokya's and Mark's answers right, but the impossible part were Kiyo's, Yomi's, and Matt's... anyway, the answers are...**

**"Yeah." = Yomi**

**"YUP!" = Rokya**

**"Totally." = Matt**

**"Oh my god, of course." = Kiyo**

**"Huh?" = Mark**

**(note: These are the honestly real answers that I had in mind before submitting chapter 89, I promise! T T)**

**So... I think the winner was Usagi323, congratulations! And everyone else was so close, too, just getting two people mixed up... **

**Anyway... thank so you so much people for participating in the contest! You can still request stuff to happen! ...and I'm also glad that people found this funny. XD Thanks... And enjoy the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

"…WHAT THE HEAVEN?"

"…"

"…um…" Kiyo started weakly out of the darkness, "…okay, that was really freaky-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Unfortunately, just because the lights had gone out did not mean that the ride has stopped, and, much to their... displeasure, the two girls continued their sloshy, bumpy path down the tunnel.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL ZARTH!" Kiyo screamed vehemently. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, GOSH DARN IT! HE JUST HAD TO-"

"Kiyo," Yomi interrupted, "You… WHOA! Y-you do know that you sound really, REALLY insane right now, right?"

"…"

"Shut it, Yomi…. Grrrrrrrr… and he had to wait until we were about halfway through the ride t-WHOAAAAAAA!" Another miniature wave hit them.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OOOOOOF!"

"WHAT THE HECK? HE MUST HAVE DONE SMOETHING TO THE RIDE TOO, IT'S WAY MORE BUMPY THAN IT WAS BEFORE- EEEEEEK!"

"OKAY, OKAY, I TAKE IT BACK! ZARTH'S A FREAKIN' DONKEYHOLE! I HATE HIM A LOT! I HATE HIM!"

* * *

The beeping noise did not go unnoticed outside.

"…Huh, interesting." Matt commented when he heard it, his fingers tapping the air again.

"O-oi, what happened in there?" Mello asked warily, crossing his arms.

The water park staff person, who was the closest to the slide, shrugged. "It looks like the lights went off."

"Eh?" Rokya raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Does that happen often?"

"...Yeah, it does."

"O-okay…" Mark frowned. "Are you sure it's only the lights? I-I mean, the ride didn't stop or anything, did it?"

"Of course not..."

Mark sighed in relief. "Oh, good…"

"…It goes faster..."

"…SAY WHAT?"

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Rokya threw his hands up in the air eagerly. "I WANNA GO WHILE THE RIDE'S LIKE THAT!"

"…Though…" The person continued, "...it'll periodically stop at random times."

"HUH?" Mark cried incredulously. "And you say this happens often?"

"Well, it tends to make the ride more interesting, so…"

"Can't you stop it?" The boy demanded frantically.

"Or do you even know the cause of it?" Near added.

"..."

"The answer to both questions is… no."

"…"

"…AWESOME!" Rokya yelled again, jumping up in the air. "I WANNA GO, I WANNA GO, I WANNA GO, I WANNA GOOOOOOOO!"

"…Uh… okay, then." The water park person replied as the seventeen year old dashed around, snatching a float up and lining it with the tunnel.

"...y-yeah, you go ahead, Charlie." Mark stammered nervously, turning back to the water park staff person. "…um… s-so how long does this… change in the ride last?"

"Usually the whole day."

"...THE WHOLE DAY?" Mark repeated, panicking.

"THE WHOLE DAY?" Rokya repeated in a completely different tone from Mark's. "THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME! COME ON, MARK, THIS IS A RARE OPPORTUNITY FOR US TO EXPERIENCE!"

"…okay, first of all, Charlie, I'M NOT RIDING WITH YOU! THE REASON BEHIND THAT IS OBVIOUS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RIDING WITH YOUR CHICKEN LIKE KIYO TOLD YOU TOO!" Mark paused to catch up on his breath. "…and the guy said that this happens a lot, so how is this rare opportunity for us to experience anyway?"

"DON'T BE RIDCIULOUS, MARK, HAHA! THERE'S NO NEED TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT SUCH THINGS!" Rokya's arm shot out and grabbed Mark's swim shirt.

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT, CHARLIE!" The boy screamed back, trying to tug Rokya's arm off of his shirt. "I DON'T _WANT _TO RIDE WITH YOU! I'LL EITHER END UP DEAD OR GET _ANOTHER_ SCAR FOR LIFE, MOST LIKELY, THE LATTER! BESIDES, WHAT ABOUT YOUR CHICKEN?"

"BAH! BOB WILL BE FINE; HE'LL SIT ON MY HEAD! AND COME ON! WE DID THIS THREE YEARS AGO, REMEMBER?"

"..."

"…oh yeah…." Mark scratched his head. "Maybe that's the reason why I came to hate water parks so much, Charlie…"

"…"

"…BUT ANYWAY! WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO RIDE WITH… WITH… WITH YOUR CHICKEN, CHARLIE?"

"WHAT DID BOB EVER DO TO YOU?"

"…"

By this time, Mello decided to intervene. "Okay, Rokya, listen to me. If you have to drag someone to tag along, then take either Near or Matt! If you take Mark, then I'll have no choice but to go on a ride with either one of them and we both know that I would REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY prefer that that wouldn't happen!"

"Mello…" Near started quietly.

"…what?" Mello asked with undisguised dread in his voice.

"Could you possibly be trying to shift the focus of the possibility of you being gay to the possibility of Rokya-san being gay?"

"…"

"WHAT? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, NEAR?" Hissing angrily, Mello whirled back to face Rokya. "ROKYA! YOU ARE NOT FORCING ME TO RIDE WITH THESE TWO… PEOPLE!"

"…Um…" Rokya perched himself on the float, frowning as he released Mark's shirt, much to the relief of his former classmate. "…in that case…."

At the same time, both Matt and Near both took a _discreet_ step backwards. Mello, in turn, rolled his eyes in relief.

"…I'LL DRAG ALONG… YOU! MELLO!" Rokya quickly yanked the shocked blond on the float. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!"

"WHAT THE… HEY! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU FUC-"

"I'LL LEAVE BOB HERE WITH YOU, MARK!" Rokya yelled as he tossed the chicken off his head.

"SHI-"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ROKYA YOU DONKEYHOLE-"

_SPLASH!_

"…"

"…" Mark glowered at the soaked chicken. "Dang it. I thought Charlie said he could take the chicken, too…."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Nikushimi frowned. "…hang on, Zarth. You mean…. You actually weren't responsible for the current… situation Kiyoko and Kiyomi are in right now?"

"Honestly, no, Niku." His twin replied, bending down to get a better look in the glass. "That wasn't me."

There was a brief, but meaningful silence between the two brothers.

Finally, Zarth sighed. "…Well, I was going to cause something like that to happen, but… apparently, something beat me to it."

"…right…" Nikushimi pushed Zarth's head aside and peered into the glass himself.

The god's lip curled up in a sarcastic smile. "_They_ obviously don't think so, Zarth…."

"Honestly!" The other cried in protest, his head popping back up indignantly. "I didn't mean for it to-"

Rolling his eyes, Nikushimi waved a lazily hand, cutting Zarth off. "No, no, I believe you. You always try to take credit for those disgusting things you do…"

"Ehehe… Ah, well. It looks like the nine of them ended up picking a weird water park after all, doesn't it, Niku?"

"Gah…" The urge to face-palm was still fierce.

* * *

"…YEEK! ZARTH, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Yomi screamed violently as she and Kiyo were buffeted by splash after splash.

"ARRGGGGGGHHH!" Kiyo shouted back in frustration. "YOU'D THINK THAT SINCE _THIS_ FLOAT WAS ACTUALLY _BUILT_ FOR JUST TWO PEOPLE, YOU WOULDN'T KEEP FALLING OFF OF IT!"

"MAYBE WE JUST HAVE A BAD FLOAT, KIYO- AGGGH!"

"JUST WAIT, ZARTH, I WILL TELL YOUR TWIN BROTHER NIKUSHIMI-SAN-"

The rest of the girl's sentence was cut off as the two teenagers felt something hard slam into their float, practically turning it over.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAH! WHAT THE-"

And that was when the ride also decided to randomly stop.

* * *

_Twenty minutes earlier... (a.k.a. the time where Rokya was making little kids cry...)_

Raito sighed heavily. "Ryuuzaki, I thought you were going to look for Yomi-san."

"Yes, that is precisely what I am doing right now, Raito-kun."

The brunette raised a dubious eyebrow. "…so in other words…"

"…"

"….yes?"

"…You think that Yomi-san is somewhere in a water tunnel, even though this is obviously not a ride she went on."

"…Raito-kun does not need to sound so sarcastic." L pouted.

"Grrrrrr…. Ryuuzaki…. " For the two main characters of Death Note were exactly where Raito was saying; waiting in line at another water tunnel ride.

Despite the absence of his "little brother", Raito was not happy for several reasons. Reasons one? All these stupid girls were either trying to flirt with him or pretending to be sexy or whispering about him behind his back.

It was infuriating. Even if Raito didn't already have a girlfriend, the genius would still be irritated. Those types of girls never interested him in the first place… in fact, any type of girl never interested him in the first place…. Except… for a certain Japanese American teenager that was not Yomi- He was getting off track here.

Reason two that Raito was being annoyed out of his mind? He was stuck with a immature, annoying, immature, antisocial, immature, picky, immature, irresponsible, (and did he mention immature) _panda_ whose only interest was an illogical goal to find a certain girl with short hair, even though currently, he wasn't even sticking with it.

"Ryuuzaki, can't you just admit that you want to go on this ride?"

"Raito-kun must get it through his head that I do not want to go on this ride. The reason for my going on this ride is that it might prove helpful in my search for Yomi-chan."

"…and in what way would that be helpful, Ryuuzaki?"

L looked up to the sky. "…Raito-kun does not need to know such things.'

Raito refrained himself from rolling his eyes. "…gah, Ryuuzaki… you're so difficult..."

"Right now, I will be polite and not say anything about Raito-kun's issues." The detective replied annoyingly.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Ryuuzaki?" The former serial killer snapped irritably, looking the pale man over. Honestly, L was the three greatest detectives in the world, and he wasn't even wearing sunscreen! Was the man asking for skin cancer?

"Well," L began, his eyes still on the sky, "Raito-kun _was_ the person who decided to attempt to kill every criminal in the world, and then the greatest detective in the world and the police force behind him, and also-"

Raito gritted his teeth in warning. "RYUUZAKI…"

"Yes, Raito-kun, that is my current alias."

"Don't make me punch you again."

As fast as… Rokya, for lack of a better comparison, L's head whipped back to Raito's face. "If Raito-kun does indeed punch me, then he should know that I will simply kick him in the face again, for his information."

Raito simply snorted. "Hmph."

"Hehe. Raito-kun does not have another comeback to that? I see…"

"Ryuuzaki," The eighteen year old growled, "I simply do not want to cause another scene here, especially with you again, and if that means letting an immature, irresponsible adult like you win the conversation, so be it."

"Really?" L put his thumb in his mouth and gazed at Raito with wide eyes. "That does not sound like Raito-kun at all. Usually, he would not back down and try to win against me, no matter how small the moment of victory would be for him. Therefore, I think that Raito-kun is lying and does not actually have a comeback at all. In fact, I think he is bluffing."

"…Well, isn't that nice, Ryuuzaki?" Raito said sarcastically. "Maybe my methods have 'changed'", and here the teen really did do air quotes. "due to a certain 'little brother' of mine."

One of the girls behind them sighed. "Oh god," she said in a very squeaky (Misa-like!) voice. "That guy is like, so sexy when he does air quotes."

There was a brief silence between the two geniuses in which Raito tried his best not to barf (which would have actually brought up nothing, since his stomach had already digested his breakfast long ago) and L tried his best to quiet a bizarre urge to snicker.

"…Don't put your hopes up, he might be, like, gay." Her friend whispered in return.

Raito swore explicitly, but only in his mind, of course, and willed his left eye not to twitch.

L began to "hm" what sounded like a nonsense tune, and looked up to the sky again, his hands innocently in his pockets.

"Oh yeah… is that, like another guy next to him?"

"Huh, I thought that was, like, a panda. But gay guys are so, like, totally awesome, you know? Maybe we should take, like, a picture of them?"

"Oh my god, like, of course!"

Unwillingly, the "Kira" in Raito's mind popped up and began chanting robotically: _Kill girls, kill girls, kill girls, kill girls, kill girls, kill girls, kill girls-_

"Oh god, I, like, wonder if he has, like, aids?"

…_THROW TORCH, THROW TORCH, THROW TORCH, THROW TORCH…._

L, who decided to wisely remain silent, began to slowly edge away from Raito and the two ditzy girls. (No, they were not blond because not all ditzy, prejudiced people are blond, and not all blond people are ditzy and prejudiced!)

"You mean, he, like, has, like, sex with that, like, thing?"

"Oh, then, he's totally, like, the uke, right?"

…_THROW BOMB, THROW BOMB, THROW BOMB, THROW BOMB, THROW BOMB-_

"Oh, I, like, wonder how big his, like, thing is, then."

…_THROW ROKYA, THROW ROKYA, THROW ROKYA, THROW ROKYA, THROW ROKYA, THROW ROKYA, THROW ROKYA- Oh wait, he might be too compatible with them. But then again, he's too smart…_

"I bet he, like, has a totally gay name-"

…_SNAP._

_CRASH!_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AH, MY NAILS!" Raito winced in disgust. Even their screams were annoying. He quickly realized his situation and put on a shocked face.

"O-oh my, how could that board fallen from that angle? H-hey, are you two all right? Should someone call an ambulance-AH! Ryuuzaki?"

"I believe it is time to 'evacuate the scene' (Yes, L did the air quotes), Raito-kun." The insomniac replied as he dragged Raito by the arm.

"E-err, yeah…" Raito blanched sheepishly as L released his arm. Wow. Being Kira made even yourself scared of you…. Wait that sentence didn't sound right… made you scared of even yourself?

"…up by seven percent, Raito-kun."

_Twitch. …_Not again with the now pointless percentage thing… "Ryu-Ryuuzaki, come on, you can't blame me."

"So Raito-kun does not even deny it, then? I see…"

"It wasn't a fatal injury, Ryuuzaki, the least they'll have is a couple of scratches and a few bruises." Raito grumbled. "Besides, it's not like they can get more brain damaged anyway…"

"Is Raito-kun that inconsiderate of the well-being of other humans? Up by five percent."

"Ryuuzaki," Raito said warningly, "they annoyed you too, don't try to deny it!"

"Yes," L agreed smugly, "but that does not mean I would drop a large surf board on them whenever I please. I would do it in a much more subtle way… and I would also be patient and wait for my revenge."

"…but they _did_ annoy, you, Ryuuzaki, you admitted it."

"…"

"…and they called you a panda." Raito added, a triumphant glint in his eyes. "The only one who can call you that and get away with it is Yomi-chan."

"…"

"…all right," L relented, "perhaps they did deserve it."

"Heh."

"…but that does not excuse Raito-kun's behavior."

The genius just rolled his eyes again. "What about the water tunnel ride, then? Since you stepped out of line, Ryuuzaki, I take it that we're not going on it?"

L hastily put a finger to his own lips. "Shh. Raito-kun must be quiet."

"EH?" Raito's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…what are you plotting, Ryuuzaki?"

"…I saw Yomi-chan."

Raito blinked several times. "You did? Where? On a ride?"

"…yes."

"…"

"…so?" Raito asked in the unexpected dismal silence. "Well…. are… are you going to wait until she gets off? Where is she, anyway?"

"…no... I am not..." L still evaded Raito's second question.

"…Ryuuzaki," Raito massaged his forehead in complete exasperation, "wh…. why do I suddenly have this extremely ominous feeling that you're about to do something very, very stupid?"

"I have no idea why that would be so, Raito-kun." The detective said innocently. "I am not a mind reader."

"…Ryuuzaki…."

"Raito-kun would like to say something to me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"…"

"…Ryuuzaki, answer me."

"…"

"…Ryuuzaki?"

"…"

"…RYUUZAKI!"

"…"

"RYUUZAKI, I'M SERIOU-"

_CRASH!_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, RYUUZAKI?"

* * *

_Present time..._

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE-"

"OOOOFFFFFFF!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE…. RYUUZAKI!"

"RAITO-KUN? IS THAT YOU?"

"EH?"

"_WHAT_?"

"…"

"OKAY, OKAY, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE?"

"…By… accident, Raito-kun and I both managed to appear here, for Yomi-chan's information."

"…HUH? RYUUZAKI?"

"WHAT?"

"ACCIDENT?"

"IT WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT, RYUUZAKI, YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I think Raito-kun needs to calm down a bit-"

"RYUUZAKI, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?"

"WHAT THE HEAVEN IS GOING ON HERE?"

"OKAY, THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE NEED A LIGHT! DOES ANYONE HAVE A FLASHLIGHT?"

"KIYO, THIS IS A FREAKIN' WATER PARK! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD BRING A FLASHLIGHT- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yomi shrieked, starting to panic. "SOMETHING ALIVE JUST TOUCHED MY HAND!"

"…yes, that was me, Yomi-chan." L's voice replied close to the girl's head.

"…oh…" Yomi said slowly, realizing that the "something" was L's hand. "Err…. Sorry about that, Ryuuzaki… but, hey WAIT! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"…it… is a very long story…. Anyway, I would prefer it everyone would not shout."

"Shout?"

"It is a tunnel, and therefore, the sound echoes quite a lot…"

"…I knew that, Ryuuzaki." Yomi growled irritably.

She felt L's hand squeeze hers lightly before hastily pulling away. "Yes, I am sure that Yomi-chan did…"

Without the ride moving, Kiyo's eyes managed to focus through the darkness, and she spotted the outline of Raito. "Raito-kun…"

Raito frowned, his own float swaying slowly. "…Kiyo-chan, is the blackout and the… stopping part of the ride?"

Kiyo gritted her teeth. "…probably not. I blame Zarth."

"Really?" Raito chuckled. "I blame Rokya-kun."

"Hah," Kiyo snorted, "Well, if something really is wrong with the ride, the good part of it is that, at least, Rokya and the others probably won't go down-"

_CRASH!_

A suddenly collision from another… solid thing sent both floats spinning randomly. (Why the tunnel was big enough for a float to spin around in, they had no clue….)

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"WHAT THE FRICK-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME-'"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"…"

The four (Save L, of course) immediately froze when they realized that there were two extra voices in the din.

"…" …_oh please no…._

"…"

"…ROKYA? MELLO? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING DOWN HERE?"

"K-KIYO? OKAY, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! WHEN ROKYA HEARD ABOUT THAT BLACKOUT AND EVERYTHING, HE GOT ALL EXCITED AND THEN THE STUPID A…. DONKEY DECIDED TO DRAG ME DOWN WITH HIM!"

"AAAA, DON'T BE LIKE THAT, MELLO, YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS FUN! YAAAAAAAAY!"

Raito decided that if he remained very, very quiet Rokya would not notice him-

"…And how did Rokya-kun manage to push his… float along with Mello-kun down here when the ride had stopped?"

…_KILL L, KILL L, KILL L, KILL L-Oh wait, we already tried that, didn't we? ….MAIM L, MAIM L, MAIM L, MAIM L-_

"RYUUZAKI? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mello's voice demanded incredulously.

"RYUUZAKI!" Rokya's voice cried happily. "WE ARE ONCE AGAIN REUNITED! AND IF YOU'RE HERE, THAT MEANS ANIKI IS HERE, TOO, RIGHT?"

"…don't you dare, Ryuuzaki…" Raito hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"OOOOOOH! ANIKI! I HEARD YOU, YOU'RE HERE TOO, YAY!"

"…"

"…" _HOW THE HELL DID HE MANAGE TO HEAR ME?_

"Well, that was Raito-kun's own fault, not mine, therefore, I will not take any sort of responsibility for this… situation right now."

"RYUUZAKI… I HATE YOU…"

"Aniki?"

Kiyo face-palmed in the dark. "This is getting so stupid… wait, Rokya, how did you manage to get here if the ride stopped?"

"…Is that Yoko? Yeah, that's totally Yoko…" Rokya could be heard muttering to himself.

"…oi, I thought you had… 'night vision', Charlie, didn't you?"

"Well, I can't really see anyone from this angle."

"…Uh… what do you mean, Rokya-kun?"

"Forget it," Kiyo groaned in exasperation, "I'm just going to ask Mello. Mello? Do you have any idea on how…"

"….Rokya decided to get out of the float and push it down the tunnel."

"YUP!"

"…"

"…WHAT?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AREN'T I JUST AWESOME?"

"…Rokya-kun…" All of a sudden, Raito's voice sounded very calm.

Kiyo and Yomi both flinched. _Uh-oh…_

"Hm?"

"…so right now, you're outside of the float?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you get in it?"

"Erm…. OKAY, ANIKI!" There was the sound of scrambling.

"Why did Raito-kun want Rokya-kun to get on back on his float?" L asked curiously.

Raito grinned evilly, even though no one could really see it. "So that I can do…"

"Raito, what're you doing?" Mello's voice sounded very wary.

"….THIS!" With one powerful kick, Raito somehow managed to send Mello and Rokya flying back up the tunnel.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"…um… " Another brief silence took place for a few seconds until Kiyo finally spoke up. "I thought Ryuuzaki was the person who kicks…"

"Maybe," Raito replied wearily, "but I just thought that action was necessary, Kiyo-cha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Before the genius could finish his sentence, the ride started again without warning, much to the panic of Kiyo, Yomi, and Raito. L, of course, was just fine with anything.

"AAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Kiyo gripped the sides of the plastic, trying once again to maintain her grip on it. "I HATE THIS! HOW LONG DOES IT HAVE TO TAKE FOR THIS RIDE TO END-"

"TURN!" Yomi interrupted, and before anyone could say something else, their float jerked in a sharp turn.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

"I do not think everyone should be shouting so much…" L could be heard saying in the darkness. "We have faced a worst situation before-"

"OH," Yomi screamed, "YOU MEAN, THE SUPPLY CART RIDE, RYUUZAKI?"

"IT WAS NOT A SUPPLY CART RIDE!" Raito's yell had almost everyone covering their ears, Kiyo almost falling of the float again as a result. "IT WAS A FREAKING ROLLERCOASTER OF VOMIT AND DEATH!"

"…I take it that Raito-kun did not enjoy the supply cart ride-"

"STOP IT, RYUUZAKI! YOU THREW UP TOO!"

"…SPEAKING OF THROWING UP," Yomi shouted back, "I REALY DON'T THINK WE SHOULD EAT ANYTHING AT THIS PARK!"

"Yes, that sounds like a wise thing to do-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!"

At the same time L was speaking, their float shot out of the tunnel, landing with a dramatic splash in the nearby pool.

"Whoa…" Yomi blinked. "You mean those two were in front of us the whole time-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The girls' float also landed in the pool with an even bigger splash, temporarily submerging the two of them.

Strangely enough, Yomi found the cool water refreshing. Maybe that was because there was light and everything…

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed her arm. "MMMRGH!" Yomi tried to let out a surprised yell, but all that came out was a muffled sound and a bunch of bubbles. She blinked twice and then rolled her eyes. _…oh… it's only L…_

The insomniac tilted Yom's chin with his other hand.

…_strange… _Yomi thought to herself when she saw L's hair and shirt floating eerily in the water. _…L looks really cool underwater… WAIT, I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT-_

The rest of her thoughts were once more cut off as L hastily pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmmg?" …Well, that was unexpected.

L's hand went up and swiftly caressed her cheek.

…If Yomi was going to be truthful about this, all she could taste was the pool water, but (despite her deep embarrassment) Yomi quickly pressed back before pulling away again and popping her head back up water.

L's head soon followed with a pout on it. "Why did Yomi-chan pull away?"

The girl rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the pool. "It's something called the need to breathe, Ryuuzaki."

The detective frowned as he accepted Yom's hand and let her pull him out of the water as well. "…In that case, then-"

"NO." Yomi said dryly, turning around. "You can just be satisfied with holding my hand."

"…Eh?" L seemed to slump more in depression as he dripped water everywhere.

Yomi sighed. "What's wrong, Ryuuzaki? It was enough to satisfy you last time, wasn't it?"

"…" L seemed to droop more.

Yomi looked sad as she reached over and squeezed a bit of L's hair with her free hand. "…but... I like holding hands with you, Ryuuzaki..."

A few feet away, seated on a bench, Raito blinked several times. "…did Ryuuzaki over there just go from completely sad to completely happy?"

Kiyo sighed as she put away the floats. "Rokya does that all the time, Raito-kun, I don't see how why it would surprise you…"

Raito turned back to the girl. "…it doesn't, it unsettles me that Ryuuzaki can do that too..."

Kiyo hopped back down to where the brunette was sitting and grinned. "But Raito-kun, you do have to admit that without Rokya, things get too boring."

"…I suppose so…" Raito admitted slowly. "But a nice break from him once in a while isn't too bad…"

"Ah, y-yes, that is true…" Kiyo agreed. "Speaking of which, I still have that bet to win!"

Raito frowned in an almost thoughtful sort of way. "You know, Kiyo-chan, something about that bet puzzles me…"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Raito put a hand to his chin. "If Rokya-kun wins, you'll have to do something for him, right? No offense meant, but I just can't see Rokya-kun not doing making you do anything that's either sick-minded, humiliating, or gross... and if it is something like that, then you don't have to do it… so what would be the point of Rokya-kun proposing it in the first place?"

Kiyo blinked. _…he does kinda have a point… _"I-I guess you are right… but what if Rokya does have something in mind that's not humiliating or sick-minded or gross? I mean, it could be something like, I don't yell at him for a whole day…"

Raito laughed. "Sorry, Kiyo-chan, but I can't see that happening."

"Raito-kun!"

"But," the former serial killer added quickly, "you are right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid of Rokya-kun…"

"Hey," Kiyo turned back to the end of the ride. "speaking of Rokya, he and Mello should be coming out of there soon, shouldn't they?"

"...uh... maybe?" Raito suggested vaguely.

Kiyo looked back at him. "...how far _did_ you kick them, Raito-kun?"

Raito shrugged. "I'm sure I didn't kick them _that_ far... the ride must have stopped again or something...but that reminds me, Kiyo-chan."

"Huh? What, Raito-kun?"

Raito smiled in exasperation. "Aren't you ever just going to call me Raito?"

"Uh..." Kiyo scratched the back of her head nervously. "...probably not. I like calling you Raito-kun."

"...you do?" Raito smiled again. "But sometimes, you do slip and call me Raito."

"Th-that's..." Kiyo quickly looked away from him. "...that's just a slip, that's all..."

"Which means, Kiyo-chan..." Raito continued, still smiling, "that you do refer to me as Raito in your mind."

..._GONG..._

"E-erm-"

_CRASH! _Both Raito and Kiyo jumped at the loud sound. "Wha?"

"It appears that Rokya-kun has decided to make an entrance again." L cut in, suddenly appearing by the two of them.

"...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya yelled loudly from the pool, causing another little kid to cry.

"..."

Raito turned to Kiyo. "Has he been doing that a lot, lately?"

"You have no idea."

Yomi rolled her eyes. "But what about the others?"

"Kiyo! Yomi!" Four heads turned to see Mark running towards them, Matt, Near, and the chicken trailing after him. "There you are! Are you two okay-Oh! You found Ryuuzaki and Raito?"

"Y-yeah..." Kiyo called back. "...it's nice to see that you guys don't appear out of air, for once..."

Near turned to the pool. "...is Mello okay?"

"...NO..." The blond replied, dragging himself out of the pool and looking very weirded out. "...I... AM... NOT...OKAY..."

"Now you know exactly what I went through three years ago, Mello..." Mark said in a sympathetic tone.

"UGH... I... HATE... ROKYA..."

"What, did he do naughty things to you?" Matt asked in a bored tone. "Now you know how we feel, Mello."

"DAM... DARN IT, MATT! CAN'T YOU JUST LET THAT THING GO? I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A GAY F-"

"I don't care, I'm still going to tease you."

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Rokya was running around them, trying to console the little kid that was crying, while Near remarked that, as of now, Rokya had made six little kids cry.

Kiyo looked at all of them and sighed. "Agh... oh, well. I'll just ask Rokya more about what he wants later..."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Yeah, I have no idea howl long the water park arc will go on... maybe next chapter will be the last one of the water park? Ah... well...**

**Sorry if you're disappointed with the lack of Rokya in this chapter, but I really needed to back on Raito and L again... even though I did a very crappy job of it... T T**

**Oh, and if you say "like" a lot, I'm not trying to say you're ditzy or anything, sorry... I just couldn't think of any other way... **

**And yes, Raito caused a random surfboard with spikes attached to it to fall on them. How, I have no idea. XD**

**Anyway, I probably will try to update next weekend when I have time... UGH... SCHOOL...**

**And now... review, please? It would be such a nice thing to look forward to throughout the week of school... okay, I'll stop it. Bye peoples! ^^ Enjoy the rest of your summer! **


	91. The Water Park Part 5

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a crappy one. School is really, really, really hard and we have a lot of homework already! T T And there is still a lot to come!**

**I know I should look over this chapter, but I'm too tired and lazy to do so, and there's still things that I need to do after this. T T**

**Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! I love you people! (and you know who you are ^.^)**

**Rokya is just being really stupid in this chapter, and not much happens. I'll try to put out a more interesting chapter next time, and it might be the last of the water park arc... gah... sorry...**

**

* * *

**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya laughed triumphantly, pointing a dramatic finger to Near. "THIS IS WHERE I PROVE YOU WRONG, NEAR!"

"…go ahead, Rokya-san." The albino said emotionlessly.

"You claim that I have made six little kids cry! That… may be true, but… um…" The seventeen year old's voice then died off rather pathetically.

"…Yes, Rokya-san?" Near asked in a dull tone, idly tracing faint scratches on the tabletop.

Rokya, who had been scratching his head in an attempt to remember what he was going to say before, jumped up, his expression triumphant once more. "AHA! YES, YES, I REMEMBER!"

"…"

"Okay," Rokya continued in a slightly more normal voice, "So maybe I _have_ unintentionally… UNINTENTIONALLY, MIND YOU… made six little kids cry. I am sorry for that, but, out of the six, I made two laugh again, so, in the long run, I only really made four little kids cry!"

"…" Near raised an eyebrow, finally looking back up to Rokya. "But that still does not change the fact that you made them cry in the first place, Rokya-san."

"B-but that's not the point, Near-"

"Then what is the point? The fact that you're standing on a table like the idiot you are and attracting the usual incredulous stares?"

"…AAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHH!"

In the seat next to Near, Matt paused in his tapping of the talbe. "…you know," the redhead muttered to Mark, "Rokya's really lucky right now that there's no little kids here. Now, it's only the crowd of teenagers and adults that just keep giving him weird looks…"

Mark looked dubiously at the annoyed glances some people were giving the group. "…Yes, but that doesn't really make this situation nice, does it?" His eyes fell on Bob, who was perched on the rail by their table, and immediately narrowed. "…I'm watching you, chicken…"

"…"

Mello, however, simply scoffed at the onlookers. "Rokya, get down from that stupid table-" The blond turned to see Mark and the chicken with anime lighting bolts coming out of their eyes and trailed off in amazement. "..before..."

Rokya, however, was not aware of the furious glares his chicken and his friend were exchanging. "Before what, Mello?" The teenager asked loudly, a huge grin on his face.

"…before either the thing breaks under your forty nine and a half kilograms or someone looking at you calls security!" Mello snapped, breaking out of his daze.. "The last thing we need right now is another scene with Ryuuzaki and the others not here!"

"Oh come on, Mello." Rokya snorted with equal ease as he hopped off the table. "It's not like Ryuuzaki is actually a 'responsible adult'. And forty nine and a half kilograms is not heavy!"

"Well, according to Near, it's not exactly a little kid's weight, is it, Charlie?" Mark muttered wearily. "And either way, you need to stop acting so immaturely. You're already too…er… sick-minded to be a little kid, anyway…"

"…was that a compliment or an insult?" Matt asked randomly.

"…"

"Oh…" Rokya shrugged as he slid into one of the plastic chairs, Bob once more fluttering onto his head. "Even if it was meant to be an insult, I still take those things as compliments. And Mark," He added in a sterner voice, "I'll have you know that there are some very dangerous sick-minded kids out there who will most likely grow up to be more dangerous and troubled than even me. You can even take Mello's word for it."

"Oh, yeah…" The blond agreed distractedly. "You mean that little kid who wanted to cut the you-know-whats' off that corpse of Raito's gay stalker-"

"MELLO!" Mark cried scandalously, hurrying to make the blond stop before anything more than T-rated would spill out again, his silent glaring contest with Bob forgotten. "Will you please stop talking about… th-that incident?"

"Yeah, Mello," Matt added mockingly, "stop before you mind-scar all these people with your horrible gay stories."

"…"

"OOH!" Rokya shouted in the uncomfortable silence that followed, "I LOVE GAY STORIES!"

Mello just settled for giving Matt a very pissed off glare, which, of course, did not faze the redhead in the least, while Near observed everything in front of him in an extremely bored manner.

"Uh-huh…" Mark gulped frantically at the bystanders. "…H-he meant… gay as in happy stories, of course, didn't you, Charlie?"

"OF COURSE I DID! I LOVE HAPPY STORIES WITH RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS IN THEM!"

"…"

"…"

"Is it just me or is even the chicken looking disturbed?" Matt questioned in the silence that followed. His question was ignored.

"…Rokya-san," Near said patiently, "What did I say about inhaling paint chips?"

"Um… inhaling paint chips are very good for the brain?" Rokya said hopefully.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Near. This state Rokya's in is beyond the power of paint chips…"

"…"

"EH?"

"…I suppose so…"

"…gah." Poor Mark clutched his head desperately. "What is taking those four so long?"

"WE NEED TO GET ICE CREAM!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Eight orders of cheeseburgers and fries?" The cashier repeated disbelievingly.

"Ahaha…" Yomi scratched her head sheepishly as Kiyo counted out the bills in her hand.

"Oh," Kiyo said easily, handing over the money, "believe us, we were surprised as you were."

"...right..."

"U-um, Kiyo…" Yomi whispered hesitantly as the cashier moved away, "Do you really think leaving Charlie, Mark, and the Whammy Boys behind was a good idea?"

"Of course not." Kiyo replied honestly, crossing her arms and pretending not to notice the impatient line behind the two teenagers.

"...then why did you do it?" Yomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because any way we do split up," the sixteen year old replied, "there's bound to be some kind of trouble, and by now, I'm way too tired and lazy to estimate which one will cause the least. Besides, each of us has been in worst situations before, I can't see how this one will make any difference."

Yomi frowned uncomfortably. "I… I guess so, but…"

"Anyway," Kiyo uncrossed her arms and slipped her hands into the pockets of her shorts, "there does need to be two of us to carry all of this stuff back, right?"

"B-but, Kiyo…" Yomi tried feebly, but was once again cut off.

"And don't try to suggest more of us should have come too, Yomi," Kiyo added, still not meeting her friend's eyes, "because that would have just become another scene in the-"

"Kiyo," Yomi said loudly, fed up with being interrupted, "if that's the case, then why didn't you just bring Charlie with you to carry the stuff back instead of me?"

Kiyo immediately stiffened. "U-um…" _...crap..._

"…yes?" Yomi asked dryly.

Her friend scrambled hastily to recover. "W-well, Rokya will just be stupid and annoy the heck out of me, and I really didn't feel like dealing with that right now. B-besides, I didn't want to leave you alone with all of those immature idiots-"

"Okay," Yomi said wearily, "You know that I know that that is complete b.s. because, one, Charlie is less immature when he's alone with you and you know that. Two, while I appreciate the thought, you know that I would be perfectly okay with being left behind."

"…"

"Okay, fine…" Kiyo admitted quietly, turning her face to the side, "maybe I am trying to avoid being alone with Rokya now that… well… you know…"

Yomi stared at her for several seconds before nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I get you. But how do you think _Charlie_ feels about that? I mean, he probably wasn't even trying to see-"

"PROBABLY?" Kiyo squawked at the same time the cashier came back to the window with their food. "O-oh, thanks."

"W-well," She started again as they struggled to balance their trays, "I'm sure Rokya feels just as awkward, and hopefully, Raito will never find out about it."

"If he senses an awkward atmosphere around you two, he probably is going to get suspicious." Yomi pointed out, spilling a couple fries.

"…are you trying to tell me to just brush it off and act like nothing happened?" Kiyo finally said irritably.

Yomi shrugged. "That's what Charlie's doing. Just dwelling on it won't make the awkwardness go away, will it?"

"Mm." Kiyo said distantly, feeling stupid and slightly annoyed with herself.

"Anyway," Yomi spoke up after a brief silence between them, "Do you have any idea where Ryuuzaki and Raito are right now?"

"Um, no." Kiyo admitted, grateful for a change of subject. "The last thing I remember of them is Ryuuzaki catching sight of something and then Raito-kun hurrying after him, saying that Ryuuzaki needed someone to keep him in line or something like that…"

"…oh well." Yomi shrugged nonchalantly. "They'll be fine. Let's just get all of this junk to Charlie and the others, and if Raito and Ryuuzaki are still missing, then we'll go look for them."

"…okay… I just hope Ryuuzaki isn't causing any trouble.."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The hysterical cashier screamed at L.

The insomniac blinked innocently at the man. "I am simply taking this sugar to satisfy my stomach needs and to continue to energize my brain. I see nothing wrong with what I am doing."

"Ryuuzaki," Raito snapped, reaching his breaking point, "he's right! You can't just steal the whole box of sugar packets-"

"I agree with Raito-kun. Which is why I paid for it."

"…" Raito face-palmed in frustration. "You paid for it just now or you _will_ pay for it… later?"

"Now." L stated monotonously as Raito's eyes flickered to the obvious pile of bills next to the poor cashier.

"Well, Ryuuzaki," the brunette hissed, "You can not just take the whole box of sugar packets with you and claim that it is your lunch!"

"Raito-kun is wrong." L pointed out, hiding the gleeful expression on his face. "I just did."

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T, RYUUZAKI!"

"It is unwise of Raito-kun to continue to yell in an unseemly manner." The detective commented, tucking the box of sugar packets under his arm, which, apparently, was his lunch. "He is, as the others put it, making a scene."

"_I'M_ the one making a scene?" Raito hissed incredulously. "You're the one who just took a box of sugar packets from the counter and claimed it as your lunch! Do you have any idea how much of a bad influence that is on all of these little kids here?"

As if to prove his point, a little boy said loudly, "Mommy, why can't I just have sugar for lunch too? That man is an adult, and he's doing it!"

"…" Raito face-palmed.

L shrugged, totally unaffected by… everything. "Those rules only apply to Rokya-kun, if I am correct. Besides, we are all bad influence on small children, Raito-kun."

Raito blinked at him. "Who ever said that the rules only applied to Rokya-kun?"

"No one did, I just assumed that everyone had that understanding, except for Rokya-kun himself, of course."

"...hm... that does kind of make sense... n-no, that isn't a fair thing to do." Raito muttered distractedly while pushing up his hair with one hand. "Even if it is Rokya-kun…"

While Raito was debating this, L moved away. "Raito-kun should not linger there. He is wasting time, and the others are probably wondering where we are."

"Huh- wha- NO!" The genius hurried after L, shouting at the detective in a louder-than-necessary voice. "RYUUZAKI, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TAKING UP ALL THE TIME WITH THOSE STUPID SUGAR PACKETS OF YOURS-"

L, who was completely ignoring Raito (something he was very good at), was completely at ease, the sugar packet box tucked under his left arm while he chewed on the thumb of his other hand, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes that almost made his heart stop. Or perhaps, it did make his heart stop, for a moment…

Raito, still trying to lecture L, was beginning to wonder if the infuriating man was even listening to a word he was saying when, without warning, L jerked to a sudden halt, causing Raito to crash into him.

"OWWW!" Raito stumbled, catching his balance before stumbling into a group of teenagers walking past the two geniuses. "Dang it, Ryuuzaki, what the heck was that for-"

"Raito-kun." The serious, almost alarmed tone of L's voice stopped Raito in his ranting.

"…wh-what?" Raito asked hesitantly, feeling dread coil up in his stomach.

L turned back to face him, his face no longer satisfied or amused, but grave. "…"

"..Wh-what's wrong?" Raito demanded urgently, upset with the detective's silence.

L, meanwhile, felt himself start to sweat. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki?"

The detective finally spoke. "I…"

"Ice cream!" L said in an eager tone, pointing to a stand to the left of them.

"…"

And with that, the serious atmosphere was shattered.

"…"

"…"

"…why is Raito-kun hitting his head repeatedly on the ground? That is most likely not healthy for his brain…"

"…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

* * *

While this was going on, the five boys were starting to get impatient. It was already twelve and they were all hungry, being the teenage boys that they were.

Even Matt and Near were starting to get fed up with the wait, not that they showed it-

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"…" Rokya, of course, had no qualms about showing it. And since the others were trying to ignore him, he was now going about a new tactic to hold their attention.

"…"

"...good for you, Charlie…" Mark sighed, having long given up on trying to console the seventeen year old.

"…I'M REALLY HUNGRY!"

"Nice to know, Rokya." Mello hissed through gritted teeth. "Now stop acting like a three year old and shut the frock up."

Matt looked up from his tapping of the table. "No, Rokya's too rude to be a three year old."

"…I'M REALLY, REALLY HUNGRY!"

A couple of little kids stared openly at Rokya, their parents quickly telling them off not to stare.

Mark spotted them and groaned. "Great, don't tell me Charlie's going to 'unintentionally' make these little kids cry and cause another big scene…"

"Don't worry, Mark-san." Near replied monotonously. "These little kids will not cry."

"…I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HUNGRY!"

"And how do you know that, Near?" Mello asked challengingly, ignoring (or at least trying to ignore) Rokya's third yell.

"Because I know everything in the universe, Mello." The albino deadpanned, an obvious hint of sarcasm now in his monotone.

"Yay, Near showed emotion again…" Matt said in a less-than-enthusiastic voice.

"…I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HUNGRY!"

"I don't think that really counts as emotion, Matt." Mark spoke up, frowning at the redhead.

"Oh, it does, Mark, it does."

"…okay." Mark said nervously, slightly disturbed.

"…I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HUNGRY!"

Mello face-palmed. "God, this is so freaking boring…"

"…" Near just stared at the other four calmly, wondering who would be the first to crack under Rokya's annoying complaints.

Mark blinked. "U-uh… well… K-Kiyo, Yomi, Raito, and Ryuuzaki are taking a long time, aren't they?"

"Lines must be long." Matt offered, his goggled eyes glued to the tabletop.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, or maybe Ryuuzaki's gone and done something stupid again... or maybe Raito actuall-"

"I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HUNGRY!"

"Impressive." Near commented in a bored manner. "Usually, the average teenager would give up after repeating something ten times-"

"You'll only encourage him, Near!" Mello interrupted harshly. "Besides, we all know that Rokya is not a GODDAMN AVERAGE TEENAGER!"

Surprisingly, none of the little kids or the parents or anyone near them heard Mello's profanity.

"…"

"I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY,REALLY, REALLY, REALLY-"

And that was when Mello snapped.

Even though it would have been a lot easier for the blond to have grabbed a gun (why he could grab a gun when he was wearing his swim suit, no one knows) and just have shot Rokya in the head, there would be too much screams and Roger and Watari would both have probably thrown fits if they figured out that Mello had killed someone… again.

Which is why he simply grabbed the front of Rokya's swim-shorts, somehow managed to grab the infamous hammer, and then proceeded to whack Rokya into unconsciousness.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"…ow." Matt remarked while Mark fumed at the fact that Bob had somehow managed to escape the deadly hammer.

"Mello," Near said calmly, "Are you sure that you did not go too far?"

The blond opened his mouth to reply, but Rokya then chose that moment to stir and mutter "And people wonder why I keep that thing hidden in my pants…"

_**SMACK!**_

"NO." Mello answered stiffly, tossing a now knocked out Rokya to the side. "I DON'T THINK SO, NEAR.

"…"

Matt gave a lazy glance to all the little kids gawking at them. "…That's what happens if you whine too much." The redhead said bluntly.

"…"

Mark groaned and put his face in his hands. "Kiyo… Yomi… WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Meanwhile…_

Unaware of the chaos that was unfolding back at their table, Kiyo and Yomi were happily making their way back.

"So, are you really going to try and interrogate Rokya about what he wants?" Yomi questioned as she weaved her way through the block of people standing around.

Kiyo, right behind her, shrugged, or as best as she could with all the trays she was holding. "I don't know… maybe, depending on whether or not there'll be a good situation to do so. But I think I _do_ have an idea…"

Slight intrigued, Yomi waited a few second for Kiyo to catch up to her before speaking again. "Really? How?"

Kiyo nodded, a brief uncomfortable look coming onto her face. "Well… remember this morning when Rokya was speaking to Near and saying that he loved him?"

Yomi couldn't help but sigh in disappointment at the memory. "Yes…"

"I know this is going to sound crazy…" Kiyo said sheepishly, turning her gaze to the sky, "But that kind of gave me an idea… what if the thing Rokya wants most for his birthday is-"

"…please don't tell me something horribly cliché." Yomi pleaded before she could stop herself.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I wasn't going to. As I was saying…. Um… what if the thing Rokya wants most for his birthday… is some kind of act of affection from someone."

Yomi blinked. "…well… that was a very uncorny way of saying it, Kiyo. I'd give you a high five if I wasn't holding all of these trays."

"Uh… oh. Thanks."

"And…" Yomi started hesitantly. "…do you have any… idea of who that person might be?"

At this, Kiyo stopped and frowned. "No…. that's the part that has me really stumped…"

"…"

…_GONG!_

"Y-Yomi?" Kiyo asked, alarmed as her friend swayed down in depression. "What's wrong? Oi, Yomi!" Kiyo shouted again in a panic. "You're going to lose your footing-"

Yom's eyes went wide as she realized that she was stumbling. "Ash! Crap!" She braced herself for the fall-

_CRASH!_

"OOOOF"

"OWWWWWWWW!"

"EH?" Yomi looked up… only to realize that she was saved a messy fall of humiliation by none other than- "RYUUZAKI?"

L, being the awesome person he was, somehow managed to catch Yomi with one arm and catch all the trays she was holding in the other. "Ah, Yomi-chan."

"Ryuuzaki?" Kiyo blinked. "Then, Raito-kun… ah… Raito-kun… why are you carrying all of that ice cream in such a haphazard way?"

Raito did his best to balance the rest of the ice cream bowls on his arms. "B-because Ry-Ryuuzaki just flung it all at me."

"To prevent Yomi-chan from falling, of course." L corrected quickly. "…is Yomi-chan all right?"

"Y-yeah, fine…" Yomi said hastily, pushing herself off of L and reaching for the trays of food. "Y-you can give that back to me, Ryuuzaki…"

L stared at her blankly for several seconds. "…Ryuuzaki?" Yomi repeated warily, wondering why the detective was keeping the trays away from her.

"…no."

" 'NO'? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I will not give Yomi-chan back the food trays." L stated, an annoying grin on his face.

"…AND WHY NOT?" Yomi demanded through gritted teeth.

"Because then Yomi-chan would not be able to hold my hand." The detective's grin grew wider. Yomi wanted to bash her head on the nearest flat surface. "RYUUZAKI…"

"Yes?"

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Yomi quickly leaned in, kissed L's cheek again, and snatched the trays from his arm. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"…EH?"

"Huh?" Both Kiyo and Raito said at the same time. "…wh-what?"

"RUN KIYO!" Yomi yelled as she ran away from L, who was still on the spot, frozen in shock.

"…"

"…"

"…AH, YOMI, WAIT!" Kiyo cried, running after her friend as fast as she could without tripping. "DON'T RUN SO FAST!"

And so, Raito and L were left behind. Again…

"…"

"…Raito-kun will not say a word." L said sullenly, crossing his arms.

"…"

_A few minutes later…_

"Finally!" Mello exclaimed irritably. "What the heck took you guys so long?"

"I should say the same thing…" Mark said wearily, slumped down in his seat. "Do you have any idea of how much trouble Charlie's been causing since you left?"

"S-sorry, Mark…" Yomi said sheepishly, setting down the trays.

"…there was a long line." Kiyo added hastily, still carrying the food in her arms.

Matt snickered. "Hah, I was right!"

Mello snorted. "Whatever. Just let me get some of that-"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Before anyone could say or do anything, Rokya sprinted to the food on the table like a madman and dumped everything in his mouth, swallowed, and then hurried to Kiyo and proceeded to do the same thing, all in the record time of one and six tenths seconds.

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?" Kiyo finally demanded. "YOU CAN'T JUST EAT ALL OF OUR FOOD LIKE THAT-"

"I JUST DID, YOKO!" Rokya held his arms up, as if in victory. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY- EEEEEEERP!" The teenager suddenly made a weird burping sound, his face slightly green, and not so happy looking anymore.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

…_PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT HE'S ABOUT TO DO WHAT I THINK HE'S ABOUT TO DO-_

"R-Rokya?" Kiyo asked dubiously, raising a hesitant hand toward the seventeen year old.

Rokya suddenly whirled away from her and ran blindingly into the nearest bathroom.

"Rokya?"

"!" Was the lovely response.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…well, that was a waste of time and food." Near commented monotonously.

"…"

Mark just face-palmed. "Great, now what are we going to eat?"

Kiyo blinked in the direction where Rokya had gone. "…is he going to be okay? What has he been doing while we were gone?"

Matt shrugged. "Apparently, he was so impatient to eat something, that he tried to steal food from random people."

"…WHAT?" Yomi cried incredulously. "You mean, he stole food?"

"Of course he didn't." Mello assured her. "Whenever he tried to, I just knocked him out with this hammer." The blond held up Rokya's mysterious hammer as he spoke.

"…and just how did you get the hammer, Mello?" Yomi asked warily.

"Oh, just pulled it out of his swim-shorts."

"HUH? But I thought the hammer always came out of his pants?"

Near frowned. "Apparently, it comes out of his underwear, not his pants-"

"Okay, okay, okay," Mark interrupted frantically, "Can we stop talking about Charlie's hammer and pants and underwear already?

"…"

"Rokya–san must be really off today, though." Near observed. "He ran into a woman's restroom."

Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all exchanged horrified looks. "HE RAN INTO A WHAT?"

At the same time, Rokya suddenly appeared as he was kicked unceremoniously out of the bathroom.

"PERVERT!"

"A-ah…" Rokya massaged his stomach. "I… don't feel so good…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes as she started to help Rokya to his feet. "Well, you deserve it, you idiot! What on earth possessed you to eat all of that food so fast anyway?"

"But I was hungry, Yoko…"

"That's no excuse! You could have waited!"

"Oh come on, Yoko! You guys were taking forever!"

"We were not taking forever! We came as fast as we could! Now, thanks to you, we have no food, Rokya!"

"Well, you know what, Yoko-"

"…" The other five continued to silently watch the two argue with each other.

"I would really hate to see what would happen if they got stuck on a deserted island together…" Matt muttered under his breath.

"…yeah…"

* * *

"Hmmm…." Zarth scratched his head thoughtfully. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea-OWW! NIKU!"

Nikushimi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Zarth, you will do no such thing. Is that clear?"

"….aww…"

* * *

"You know," Mello said in a dry tone as Kiyo and Rokya continued to argue with each other, "Kiyo is right. What are we going to eat, now that Rokya's eaten and upchucked what was supposed to be our lunch?"

"We can all have ice cream." A voice behind them suggested.

"E-EH? RYUUZAKI? RAITO? WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?"

"...outer space." L said dryly as he helped himself to more ice cream.

"..."

Raito blinked. "What happened to your food?"

"...ANIKI!"

Raito sweat-dropped. _Oh dear-_

"AHAHAHA!" Without warning, Rokya suddenly glomped Raito. "OOOF! ROKYA-KUN-"

"ANIKI, I ATE ALL OF THE FOOD AND THEN I THREW IT ALL UP!" Rokya shouted gleefully, as if nothing could be more spectacular than throwing up.

"..uh...that's very nice, Rokya-kun..."

"..."

_A few minutes later..._

"Well," Mark said reflectively, digging into his ice cream (how it managed to remain frozen for so long, Raikun-sama had no idea), "it's unhealthy, but no one really cares..."

"Yeah... I guess Ryuuzaki saved the day this time..." Matt agreed.

"AGH! MY ICE CREAM FELL OFF!" Rokya shouted in dismay.

"Well, that's what you get for eating so much." Raito snapped disapprovingly.

"NO, ANIKI! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT FELL OFF, IT FELL OFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"..."

"...Rokya, it's not a big deal." Mello said irritably. "Calm down."

"I CANNOT CALM DOWN, MELLO! IT FELL OFF, IT JUST FELL OFF! IT'S NOT NATURAL FOR THINGS TO DO THAT!"

"Well, it's not going to make any difference..."

"That is karma, Charlie."

"NO, IT'S NOT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_...to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Bleh. *keels over* I hate school... Review please? ...even though this chapter probably doesn't deserve it... ahaha...**


	92. The Water Park Part 6

**A/N: AND I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...okay, crazy part over. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but it's done! :D **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! ^^**

**Usagi323: XD yup, Kiyo will continue to be oblivious, it almost makes me hit my head against a wall, too, and I'm the creator of her! XD**

**sharebearthedeathbear: XD don't worry, your questions will all eventually be answered! ;D Deserted island... hm... that's a possibility... XD**

**X Ellen X: XD yes, that would... especially Matt's reaction to seeing Nikushimi again XD**

**Hazel2468: Ah, you're making me blush! XD Thank you so much! And rest assured, it won't be over for a loooooooooong time XD**

**Italian gurl in a messed up world: XD Mark used to be the sane way, but... well... Rokya finally corrupted him... XD And what if Rokya does do that and he gets caught? XP Thanks for the idea!**

**

* * *

**

"…Hey, is Rokya going to be all right?" Mello asked doubtfully.

"Hm?" Near turned to the blond curiously. "What do you mean by that, Mello?"

"…well, for one thing…"

"…"

"…"

"!"

"HE'S ACTING LIKE A FREAKIN' CRYBABY!" Mello shouted furiously, his left eye twitching as he pointed dramatically to Rokya. "HOW MUCH LONGER HE IS GOING TO MOURN THE 'DEATH' OF HIS STUPID ICE CREAM?"

"…maybe it was a good idea to split up after all…" Near pondered next to Matt.

"Oh?" Mello snapped irritably. "And why do you think that, Near?"

"Well, for one thing, there'd be more of us yelling at Rokya-san right now…"

A few minutes after Rokya's ice cream decided to make a home on the ground, Kiyo and Yomi both immediately said that they were ready to go back on more rides. L instantly went with them because… well, we all know the reason why… and Mark went with them as well. To be truthful, Mark just didn't want to be by Rokya, even though he hadn't exactly digested his ice cream yet… Raito clearly wanted to go with them, but somehow, Near had tricked Raito into staying with his awesome albino skills.

Which was why Raito was now sitting in the seat next to an overdramatic Rokya, a bored look on his face. "…Rokya –kun… if the ice cream meant so much to you, I'm sure that Ryuuzaki can buy you another one-WHOA!" The brunet almost fell out of his chair when the seventeen year old zoomed up to right to his face.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE, ANIKI!" Rokya wailed, actual anime tears streaming out of his eyes. "NO ONE CAN REPLACE THE ICE CREAM!"

"A-ah…" Raito's eye began to twitch as well. "…R-Rokya-kun… please calm down… we'll just buy you the exact same flavor, o-okay?"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Rokya said earnestly, gesturing frantically with his right arm. "THAT WOULD BE THE SAME AS SAYING YOU COULD REPLACE A PERSON WITH ANOTHER PERSON JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE THE SAME ETHNICITY, ANIKI!"

"…W-well…" Raito resisted the urge to back away from the apparently insane teenager. "I… I'm sure that the ice cream will taste the same, regardless of that fact, Rokya-kun…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rokya continued to gesture frantically with his right hand, and then, much to Raito's horror, grabbed his "older brother's" shirt with his other hand. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL, ANIKI?"

"…R-Rokya-kun…" Raito's face soon assumed the look of irritation / nervousness with his bangs covering his eyes. "…y –you… it's… it's not like ice cream are really like people… now, please stop. Besides already making a scene, you are setting an extremely bad example for the little children…"

Behind them, two young children were harassing their poor mother. "Mommy, Mommy! You're a liar! You told us that grown-up kids don't throw tantrums over ice cream, but that's a grown-up kid over there and he's throwing a tantrum, isn't he? WHY CAN'T WE THROW TANTRUMS, TOO?"

Near sighed in irritation and turned toward them. "Because that's not a grown-up kid, that's actually a little kid in disguise."

"E-EH? Really?"

"Yes." The albino said in an almost weary sounding tone. "There's another one of them there." He pointed to Mello.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY, NEAR? OI, MATT, LET GO OF ME-"

"Besides," Near added, a small smirk forming on his face again, "tantrums are for babies, right? Even if you throw one, you probably won't get anything anyway. It's merely a waste of time and only a last ditch attempt in order to get something."

The little kids stared at Near strangely while their exhausted-beyond-reason mother was preparing to get on her knees to him and thank him.

Meanwhile, Rokya was still… throwing a tantrum about his ice cream. "IT'S NOT FAIR, ANIKI, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR! NO TWO HUMANS ARE EXACTLY ALIKE, NO TWO ROCKS ARE EXACTLY ALIKE, NO TWO LEAVES ARE EXACTLY ALIKE, AND NO TWO CHICKENS ARE EXACTLY ALIKE! (unless they're cloned, of course, but right now, that's not the point) SO, ANIKI, NO TWO SCOOPS OF ICE CREAM CAN BE ALIKE, EITHER!"

"…but Rokya-kun…" Raito started as he tried to pry Rokya's hand off of his shirt. "…the amount of ice cream that fell down… was approximately three scoops of ice cream, right?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, ANIKI! HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A MEAN PERSON TO ME?"

Matt turned to Near. "If this is how he acts now, how did he act when he actually was a little kid? Or maybe, he acted the same?"

"Oh no, Matt." The prodigy replied in a bored tone. "I think Rokya-san was more mature than this when he was younger…"

Raito was already beginning to lose it (and by that, he means his temper, not his sanity, which he lost some fifty chapters back). "…haha. Ahahaha. AHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh?" Rokya paused in his anime crying. "Aniki?"

* * *

"What the…" Zarth blinked. "What's with his laughter? He doesn't even have his memories of Kira, so why is he laughing like that again?"

"Hmph." Nikushimi snorted under his breath. "Maybe that's because we reasonable beings all have a 'Kira' within us, Zarth. I know I certainly do… except instead of L, it's a certain twin brother of mine-"

"I heard that, Niku! And you call Raito reasonable?"

"In my opinion, he is reasonable compared to Rokya-kun and you."

"Hm… you do have a point…"

"I don't care. Shut up."

"EH?"

* * *

Meanwhile, no one around the five seemed freaked out by the scary laughter, for some odd reason…

"Ahahahahaha!" Raito grinned wildly, his hair still hiding his eyes. "You ask why I act so, Rokya-kun? You ask why?"

Meanwhile, Near's eyes had suddenly widened.

"Hm, Near?" Matt poked the albino on the shoulder. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"...Yagami-san's laughter…" Near said slowly, his finger slowly twirling a strand of his hair. "…why… why does that sound… so familiar?"

"…because of Mello?" Matt offered.

"…no… Mello's laughter is more high-pitched…"

"U-um…" Rokya scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, if I remember correctly, that's what I asked, Aniki. So-"

And that's when Raito exploded. "BECAUSE, ROKYA-KUN!" The genius roared at the top of his voice. "YOU SHOULD NOT BE MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT ICE CREAM, PERIOD!"

"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" More anime tears, of terror, though, not sadness, streamed out of Rokya's eyes. "ANIKI IS SCARY!"

"SHUT UP!" Raito was suddenly "the scary and pissed-off Kira/Raito" again. "JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND QUIT WHINING ABOUT YOUR SILLY ICE CREAM, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! IF YOU HAD JUST LET IT GO, I WOULD HAVE BEEN WILLING TO BUY YOU A NEW ONE, BUT YOU DIDN'T! SO NOW, JUST SHUT UP AND IF I SO MUCH HEAR THE WORD 'ICE CREAM' FROM YOUR MOUTH, I WILL SUMMON JENNY AND HAVE HER FREAKIN' CASTRATE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, ROKYA-KUN? DO YOU?"

After Raito stopped yelling, the water park seemed strangely silent. Ironically, however, no one gave the furious Raito a second glance at all, even after the… threat part. Apparently, angry parents, or older brothers, in this case, were also a common sight in the water park.

"…" Rokya blinked. "…was that supposed to imply that Jenny cut off Mello's you-know-what's a month ago?"

"…"

"…"

"ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RAITO, DON'T TROUBLE YOURSELF IN CASTRATING THIS F… THIS BAD PERSON! I WILL FREAKIN' CASTRATE HIM! ROKYA, COME HERE RIGHT NOW-"

The seventeen year old, however, remained where he was, looking remarkably recovered from his tantrum and his fear of his "aniki". "I take it that she _didn't_ castrate Mello. Brrr, good thing, then. I wouldn't know what would be worse… being castrated or being forced in a dress with lipstick-HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! MELLO? WH-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU POINTING YOUR GUN AT MY CROTCH? OMG! MATT WAS TELLING THE TRUTH-"

"Hah, saved me the trouble…" Raito muttered under his breath as he massaged his forehead. "..,thank god…"

"Not exactly castrating him, Mello, but a nice, dramatic method all the same..." Near commented as Raito mentally cheered Mello on.

"Isn't it kind of unfair that Mello gets to use a gun in public, but Rokya doesn't?" Matt asked, beginning to tap on the surface of the table again.

"Well, those rules only apply to Rokya-san, don't they? Except for the swearing one, of course."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH! MAN RAPE, MAN RAPE!"

"WILL YOU STOP ALL OF THOSE…. LIES, ROKYA? YOU'VE RUN OUT OF CHANCES NOW, AND I'M PULLING THE TRIGGER-"

"You know," Matt said slowly, "I am kind of surprised that everyone's managed to obey that rule so far…"

"Mmm, yes." Near replied absentmindedly as he twirled a bit of his hair again. "…I wonder if that will last…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAA! DAREKA TASUKETE!" Rokya yelled in Japanese as he ran wildly around, trying to dodge Mello's bullets. Why no one was making a fuss of someone shooting in a water park, even Zarth had no idea.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mello continued to shoot at Rokya, aiming for his… well, let's not elaborate on that part, shall we?

"…I stand corrected, Matt." Near remarked. "Mello's laughter _is_ almost like Raito-san's. However, as I was saying, it is rather miraculous that no one has ever swore-"

"Urgh…" Raito spoke up as he sat down next to the two teenagers. "Please don't tell me that you're planning to keep track of that as well as keeping track of the kids that cry because of Rokya-kun, Near-kun?"

"…maybe. And speaking of that, Raito-san, it is a bit disappointing that those little kids didn't cry as well… ah, but perhaps that was my fault for interfering?"

"YAMETE, MELLO, YAMETE ONEGAI YO!" Rokya screamed, now running circles around the three of them, hopping over various chairs and other obstacles. "GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, HONTONI GOMEN! MELLO! YAMETE YO!"

"NO WAY!" Mello roared in English as he chased after Rokya, shooting chairs out of his way. "THIS IS JUDGEMENT, MELLO!"

"You know, if Mello continues like that, he's just going to waste all of his bullets…" Matt commented, his eyes following the two around.

"SORE WA ZETTAI NI SHINJITSU JANAI YO! ORE WA… ORE WA ATAISURU SHINAI! YAMETE, MELLO! ONEGAI, MOU YAMERO!"

"Will you stop screaming like that, Rokya-kun?" Raito said irritably. "You're making a racket!"

"JA, ANIKI, TEISHI SURU MELLO O OSHIETE KUDASAI YO!"

"Why should he?" Near said languidly. "Things are far more entertaining this way."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Before Rokya could reply again, Mello had somehow managed to corner the seventeen year old and was now pointing his gun to Rokya's … well, you know…., with a crazy grin on his face.

"OWARI DA, ROKYA!"

"Mello," Near interrupted, "if you're going to shoot someone's private parts, then you should at least stick to one language…"

"SHUT UP, NEAR! IT'S OVER ROKYA-"

_Click._

"…"

"…"

"…EH?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya grabbed Mello's gun and tossed it into the water. "THIS IS MY VICTORY, MELLO!"

"WHAT THE F-"

"Ahaha." Rokya grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. "All that time, I wasn't really begging for my life. I was just trying to distract you so you would run out of bullets with that gun! ROKYA WINS AND IS TOTALLY AWESEOM!"

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME…"

Matt raised an eyebrow at Rokya. "And just how did you know how much bullets Mello had in his gun, Rokya?"

The seventeen year old tapped his own forehead, that same dangerous, almost intelligent looking expression coming onto his face. "It's all in the mind, Matt, all in the mind… wait a minute," *expression along with dramatic scary background music disappears* "why am I saying this to you? Weren't you the guy who somehow always knows what's going on even though you're always glued to your video games when you do?"

"And Rokya-san," Near spoke up, "why were you yelling in Japanese before and now in English?"

"Hmm…" Rokya shrugged. "Well, I grew up with both of those languages, so they're pretty much the same to me. Even though I usually just stick to one a lot, sometimes, I just end up yelling the opposite in a moment of sheer panic like the one just now... But on the other hand, that hasn't happened for a long time-"

"You spoke Japanese right then because I wanted you to speak Japanese, Rokya-kun."

"Um…" Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Aniki, are you okay?"

"No," Raito replied irritably, "I am not okay, but for your information, I didn't say that just now."

"Eh? Wait a minute, then who did?"

"…Um…" Matt frowned. "I thought Raito said that too…"

"…"

"…"

"I just had an awesome idea." Mello said emotionlessly.

"Huh?"

"How about we never heard such a voice say such a thing, and go back to what we were doing?"

"…AWESOME IDEA, MELLO!" Rokya clapped his hands together cheerfully. "So, where were we?"

Raito suddenly grabbed Rokya, turned him upside down, shook him roughly, and then snatched up a gun that fell out of Rokya's pants, dumping his "little brother" on the ground in the process. "WHOA, ANIKI? WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well…" The same scary smile lit up Raito's face once more. "…Since Mello-kun failed to castrate you, I suppose it's now up to me to finish the job… ehehe…"

Rokya sweat-dropped. "U-um…. g-guys? Any help?"

"I can help Raito, if you want." Matt offered. "It sounds fun."

"HUH?"

"No, that's okay, Matt-kun." Raito continued in the same scary voice. "As his 'older brother', it should have been my responsibility to carry this out in the first place, no?"

"…OH SHI….TAKI MUSHROOMS." Rokya said slowly, still lying on the ground. "I suppose this is the time for me to get up and run like a maniac?"

"Not really, that would make the job a little harder if you know what I mean, Rokya-kun. Ehehehe…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Go Raito, go- hey wait a minute." Matt lowered his fist. "Has anyone noticed that Rokya's chicken was missing the whole time?"

"..."

* * *

_And now, what L, Yomi, Kiyo, and Mark were doing while all of this stuff was happening… ^^_

Yomi squinted at the large map in front of them. "Okay… well, I have absolutely no idea where to go, so where do you guys want to go to next?"

"I am fine with anywhere as long as it does not put any of us in potential danger." L said monotonously, holding her hand while the other was in his shorts pocket.

Kiyo nodded. "Me, too. Is there somewhere you want to go to, Mark?"

"…"

"…Mark?"

"E-EH?" The boy jerked up, his face looking an unhealthy pale. "Y-yeah, Kiyo? Wh-what?"

Kiyo groaned. "Please tell me that you came with us just because you didn't want to be left with Rokya… you _did_ digest your food, didn't you?"

"…ahaha…" Mark's fingers fidgeted nervously together. "U-um… well, we didn't really eat such a big meal, I mean, we only ate ice cream, thanks to Charlie-"

"I think Mark-kun is purposely avoiding the question…" L stated in an innocent tone.

"…a-ah…" The fifteen year old scratched his head sheepishly. "W-well, it's not like it's anything bad… I think I'll be able to stop myself from throwing up."

"Are you sure?" Yomi said doubtfully. "I mean, not that I like getting barf all over me, but the last thing we need is you sick, Mark… then we'd have another person to take care of as soon as we get out of this stupid water park…"

L blinked owlishly. "What does Yomi-chan mean by that?"

Kiyo sighed and crossed her arms again. "Well, Yomi and I have predicted that at least one person will need tending to after this… excursion."

"One person?" Mark repeated, looking as confused as L. "What do you mean?"

Yomi shrugged. "Well, first, we'll need to take care of Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Eh?"

"You going out without sunscreen is a very stupid thing of you to do, you know that?"

L shuffled his feet, either in an irritable or nervous way, Raikun couldn't tell. "…I thought Yomi-chan would have forgotten about that by now…"

"Well, Ryuuzaki," Kiyo cut in before Yomi could start another potential argument, "unless you have tougher skin than the average human (which I really don't think is possible…), tomorrow will be one painful day for you."

Yomi nodded vigorously. "Sunburns really, really, really hurt, Ryuuzaki…"

L turned his head toward her again, a small smile appearing on his face. "Oh? Is Yomi-chan being worried about my well-being? I am deeply touched."

Yomi growled in exasperation. "You are such an idiot…"

"Anyway," Kiyo spoke up again, "that's why, Mark, maybe you should rest a little. Besides, if Rokya gets a hold that you threw up during a ride, he'd never let it go. Not to mention Ryuuzaki and Near, too…"

"Why am I always lumped with the 'bad people'?" L asked sullenly, his mouth pouting again. The detective was ignored.

"All right, all right," Yomi said, stubbornly closing her eyes to avoid L's gaze, "we're getting way off the subject here. Mark, if you want to go on a certain ride, then pick it if you want to, okay? We really don't mind going on anything, at this point…."

"U-um…" Mark shook his head earnestly. "N-NO! I feel too pressured that way…"

"You don't have to be pressured, Mark!" Kiyo said incredulously. "Yomi just said, we're all fine with it!"

"Well," L interrupted again, "I object if it is something that will put us in potential danger, but knowing Mark-kun, that is unlikely to happen-"

"Mark," Yomi interrupted, "are you sure you don't want to choose a place?"

"Y-yeah, don't worry, Yomi." Mark said reassuringly. "I… I'll be fine…"

He had no idea how much he was going to regret those words.

"O-okay… RANDOM PLACE THEN!" Yomi closed her eyes again and blindly pointed at a spot on the map.

Not even L noticed the soft swish of feathers pass over Yomi's finger.

"…aaaaaaaaaand… NOW!" Yomi opened her eyes eagerly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…u-um …" She said hesitantly.

"Well, as long as Yomi-chan is going, I am fine with it." L said cheerfully, still clutching Yomi's hand.

Kiyo slowly turned to Mark. "M-Mark-"

"N… n… n… n…"

"Is Mark-kun all right?"

"Will you quit acting so stupid, RYUUZAKI?"

"N… n… n…"

"Mark, I know that you don't-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY OF ALL RIDES IN THIS WHOLE WATER PARK? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"…"

"…"

"…I take it that the cliffhanger is not a favorite ride of Mark-kun, then."

"RYUUZAKI!"

* * *

"I thought you liked Rokya-kun." Nikushimi said languidly from his new spot on the couch.

"I do, Niku."

"...Why are you cheering Yagami-kun on, Zarth?"

"Because," Zarth said cheerfully, his eyes still glued to the bowl, "it's just too fun to see Raito going around like that! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And to think that I almost felt sorry for Yagami-kun…" Nikushimi muttered under his breath. "Aren't you going to check what the others are doing?"

"Bah!" Zarth waved a lazy hand in his twin brother's direction. "They can wait! There's no way I can miss this part, ahahaha!"

Unfortunately for Zarth, Nikushimi certainly could. "…L and Kiyomi-san are with them." The god tried.

"…and?"

Nikushimi fought the strong urge to both curse and laugh at his brother's stupidity. "…L and Kiyomi-san… which means… argh, you should know what it means, you idiot!"

"Yes, that is what I am, an idiot! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

…._curse. Definitely curse…. _Nikushimi thought angrily as he glared daggers at Zarth. "…Zarth… L loves Kiyomi-san… and had no qualms about public displays of affection…"

"...I repeat, Niku, and?"

"...ARGH! DOES POSSIBLE FLUFF RING A BELL IN THAT ROTTEN BRAIN OF YOURS?"

"OMG YES! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THANKS, NIKU!"

Nikushimi stared at his twin brother for several seconds before rolling his eyes. "I take back what I said about Yagami-kun. I should take a leaf out of his book as soon as this is over, did you hear that, ZARTH?"

"…hm?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR…"

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS-"

"Ry-Ryuuzaki…" Yomi said slowly. "D-don't you think this is going a bit too far?"

"But Mark-kun did agree to go on whatever ride that was the closest to Yomi-chan's finger." L said innocently as Mark continued to wail. "And the closest ride to Yomi-chan's finger was…"

Kiyo hesitantly approached Mark from behind, laying a comforting hand on his back. "I know it's a nightmare, Mark, it's a nightmare for all of us, but the last time you went on it, it wasn't that bad as soon as it was over, right?"

"B-but, Kiyo!" Mark groaned unhappily. "The last time I went there, I wasn't at risk of throwing up!"

"W-well…" Kiyo sighed. "If you look at this situation, it'll be Ryuuzaki's fault if you do throw up or get injured in some way, right, Ryuuzaki?"

"Huh?"

"See, Mark, he just gave his consent." Kiyo said hastily, trying to pull Mark up. "So it's okay! Now hurry up and go first, you'll feel loads better when it's all over. Besides, Rokya and the others aren't here, so this is probably one of the best possible situations with these circumstances!"

"I-I guess you're right…" Mark got up shakily, much to Kiyo's relief. "O-okay, I'll-"

"YAY!" A happy scream from the ride caught their attention. "CLIFFHANGER!" The little girl screamed happily again as she fell down, soon followed by another little boy, also laughing and giggling.

"…"

"…Mark-kun?" L called in front of them. "How is Mark-kun's pride?"

"Real men do not care about pride…" Mark muttered resentfully under his breath.

"In that case, you should go first, Mark!" Kiyo encouraged him eagerly. "As soon as this is over, you'll feel tons better, won't you?"

"…you already said that, Kiyo."

"…I did? Uh… whoops… ahaha…."

"Okay," Mark said, mostly to himself, "I've made up my mind! I'll go first on the cliffhanger!"

"…that is very admirable of Mark-kun." L commented.

"Uh… thanks, Ryuuzaki!"

"However…"

"Huh?"

Yomi froze in horror. _…oh crap, that's his evil tone, what is he going to do-_

"I'm going first." L hastily said before ducking down and sliding himself into the tunnel.

"…"

"…"

"…"

…_GONG!_

"AAAAAAAAH! NOOOOO!"

Yomi frowned. "D-did that mean he was scared too? Sorry, Mark, let me go after him! Ryuuzaki!"

"WH-WHOA, WAIT, WHAT? YOMI? NO!"

"Too late, Mark." Kiyo said wearily. "Yomi already went down the cliffhanger."

"AAAAAAAAAh….."

* * *

"Oof." L landed with a slight splash. "…hm. A bit slower than I expected." The detective remarked to himself as he slowly picked himself up of the ground. "Now, where was I-ah?"

L blinked as he saw a large group of girls standing in front of him, blocking his way. "Eto… is there something I can do for you?"

"O-oh my god…" One of them slowly said, blushing furiously. "You are so AWESOME!"

"YES, AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"U-um…" L scratched his mop of black hair in bewilderment. "…what?"

"YOU'RE SO AWESOME, YOU'RE SO AWESOME, YOU'RE SO AWESOME, YOU'RE SO AWESOME, YOU'RE SO AWESOME, YOU'RE SO AWESOME! KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Wh-what-"

"CAN I BE YOUR FAN?"

"OH MY GOD CAN WE BE ALL OF YOUR FANS KYAAA!"

"WHAT'S YOUR REAL NAME?"

"WHAT'S YOUR ETHNICITY?"

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE RIGHT NOW?"

"CAN I VIST YOU? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?"

"A-ah…" L took a cautious step back, clearly disturbed. "Um, actually, I'm-"

_SPLASH!_

"Eh?" The insomniac turned around at the sound behind him, and to his horror, of course, Yomi was sitting down, her mouth wide open as she stared at him at the girls surrounding him.

"…what?" Yomi said slowly, taking in the scene. "Ryuuzaki-"

"N-No!" L cried desperately. "Yomi-chan, it's a misunderstanding-"

"…" Yomi soon turned into the scary look, with her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Out of nowhere, a frying pan appeared in her hand.

"GAH…" L waved his arms frantically. "Yomi-chan, it's not-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Yomi said in a dangerous tone, her eyes almost tinted red.

"Ah-"

"GET AWAY-" Yomi suddenly jumped right over L and began hitting all the fangirls. "-FROM-" _SMACK!_ "-HIM,-" _SMACK!_ "-DANG IT!" _SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!_ "DON'T-" _SMACK! _"-EVER-" _SMACK! _"-TALK-" _SMACK! _"-TO-" _SMACK! _"-HIM-" _SMACK!_ "-LIKE-" _SMACK! _"-THAT!" _SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!_

Just like in anime, the fangirls were all piled into a heap, Yomi standing in front of them victoriously. "N-Never forget…" Yomi panted heavily, "Ryuuzaki is… Ryuuzaki is… RYUUZAKI IS MY BOYFRIEND SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY! ADMIRING HIM FROM A DISTANCE IS FINE BUT DON'T BECOME OBSESSED WITH HIM!"

"…" All the fangirls looked at her, then at L, and then to the utter surprise of both, suddenly fell back with a ton of nosebleeds.

"…"

"…Huh?" Yomi said blankly. "Wh-what was that all about?"

"Yomi-chan's guess is as good as mine." L muttered, coming up to stand by her.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-" Yomi felt a mortified blush take over her face as she realized what she had just said. "U-um-"

"When I watched Yomi-chan smack away all of those fangirls, if that's what they're called," L interrupted, "I couldn't help but think that that kind of action was similar to Rokya-kun and his hammer…"

Immediately, Yomi's eye began to twitch. "WH-WHAT?"

"But to be completely honest," L continued, completely unfazed, "when Yomi-chan did it, it was very cute."

"WHAT?" Yomi said in an even more incredulous tone.

L looked down at her, his thumb at his mouth. "I don't find many things to be cute. Not even sweets. Sweets are only yummy-looking. But whenever Yomi-chan does something, I find things that I usually do not find cute, cute. Have you already that big of an influence on my life now?"

"U-um…" Yomi stared at the detective for a few seconds, not knowing what to say to this. Until, the mention of Rokya's hammer stirred an urgent memory.

"Er, Ryuuzaki?"

"Mm…" L was not really paying attention to what Yomi was saying, he was too busy glorifying in the fact that Yomi failed to call his speech "corny" again.

Yomi gulped bravely. "Y-you know, about Charlie and his hammer…" _Now would be a good time… when L really isn't on his guard…_

"Yes…" L said absentmindedly, restraining himself from reaching out and touching Yomi's face.

"A-about that," Yomi continued hesitantly, "Does… does that hammer really have any effect on you? Ryuuzaki?"

L's eyes widened. "Eh?"

An extremely tense silence followed.

"…"

"…"

"…Ry-Ryuuzaki-"

"I'm terribly sorry." L apologized honestly. "I… I wasn't listening to what Yomi-chan was saying… could she repeat it please?"

"WHAT?"

…_GONG!_

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Yomi face-palmed herself. _YOU HAVE GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!_

"Yo-Yomi-chan?" L asked, slightly alarmed at the girl's reaction. "Wh-what is wrong?" …_did Yomi-chan say that she loved me or something like that? GAH! STUPID L, STUPID L, STUPID L, STUPID L- _"Yo-Yomi-chan, I really am sorry! What did you say, Yomi-chan? Please tell me-"

"NEVER MIND!" Yomi stormed angrily, turning away from the poor detective. "IT WASN'T IMPORTANT! NOT AT ALL, RYUUZAKI!"

"I-if that's the case, then Yomi-chan would not mind letting me hear it again-"

"NEVER!"

"…I will not let this go…"

Yomi face-palmed. _…Honestly…_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Mark were not aware of what had just happened below the cliffhanger ride.

"Okay, Mark, are you ready?"

"U-um..."

"Okay, I'm just going to take that as a yes, okay?"

"EH?"

Kiyo went to push Mark up. "GO MARK-HUH?"

The two teenagers both blinked, and suddenly Kiyo was going down the slide instead of Mark. "Wh-what-"

"KIYO?"

"WHAT THE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Mark began to lose it again. "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD-"

Kiyo screamed as she went down. "ZARTH I WILL KILL YOU!"

Mark gritted his teeth and ran down to the tunnel. "OKAY, OKAY, I CAN DO THIS, I CAN DO THIS, I CAN DO THIS, I CAN DO THIS, I CAN DO THIS!"

However, just before he was about to go down, to Mark's astonishment, Bob was perched on top of the tunnel, a wicked chicken evil grin on his... beak.

"YOU?" Mark gaped, but quickly recovered himself. "OF COURSE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE BEGINNING! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG, YOU EVIL CHICKEN! WELL, IT WON'T BE LIKE LAST TIME! IF I'M GOING DOWN, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, YOU CHICKEN! TAKE THIS!"

And with that, Mark seized the chicken as he went down into the tunnel, much to Bob's horror.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"A-ah..." Kiyo rubbed her head where it got hit on the roof of the tunnel. "I will get Zarth for this, I swear..."

"You know..." A voice behind her pondered. "if I hadn't grown so fond of you, I think I'd want you to be part of my harem... you are kind of my type..."

"EH?" The poor girl didn't know what to be more flabbergasted at. The last sentence Zarth had just said, or the fact that Zarth was standing right behind her.

* * *

**Ikebukuro arigatou Itaiya no itazura demo mekuri aie takoto ga shiao wase desho?... OH, WAIT A MINUTE! UM, UM, SORRY FOR THE RANDOM JAPANESE! I... didn't plan for it. And I'm sorry that the water park arc didn't end this chapter. T T I'll do my best to end it next time. T T And... um... please review? Please? PLEASE? THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT COME FASTER IF YOU DO? XP JUST KIDDING!**


	93. The Water Park Part 7 Final

**A/N: Ahaha, hey guys... how's it going? :D **

**Anyway, there are several things that you will might find strange with this chapter... It might seem rushed since I wanted to just end the water park arc already... and at least half of it was typed just after I was watching episodes of Durarara at one in the morning, so... there might be one part where Zarth sounds a lot like Izaya and Nikushimi sounds like Shizuo... or maybe not, it's probably hard to tell... Sorry ^^**

**And 611 reviews? Are you serious? *faints in sparkling light* XD**

**And to my wonderful and awesome reviewers:**

**insanepersonishappy: XD sorry the translation's right after this...**

**Italy: XD Yes, that is so going to happen next chapter if there's time! ...and yes, I have no idea where Zarth's line came from... XD**

**Usagi323: XD Yeah, poor Kiyo...**

**X -Ellen -X: XD that made me laugh**

**moonfleur: Ah, thank you! Um, I will do my best to put more next time!**

**sharebearthedeathbear: XD Thank you, yes, Bob is kind of awesome! And I'm glad you like the part with Yomi and the fangirls! YAY! ^^**

**And now, the translation of what Rokya was babbling out when Mello was running around...**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Rokya yelled in Japanese as he ran wildly around, trying to dodge Mello's bullets. Why no one was making a fuss of someone shooting in a water park, even Zarth had no idea. **

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mello continued to shoot at Rokya, aiming for his… well, let's not elaborate on that part, shall we?**

**"…I stand corrected, Matt." Near remarked. "Mello's laughter **_**is**_** almost like Raito-san's. However, as I was saying, it is rather miraculous that no one has ever swore-"**

**"Urgh…" Raito spoke up as he sat down next to the two teenagers. "Please don't tell me that you're planning to keep track of that as well as keeping track of the kids that cry because of Rokya-kun, Near-kun?"**

**"…maybe. And speaking of that, Raito-san, it is a bit disappointing that those little kids didn't cry as well… ah, but perhaps that was my fault for interfering?"**

**"STOP, MELLO, STOP PLEASE!" Rokya screamed, now running circles around the three of them, hopping over various chairs and other obstacles. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M REALLY SORRY! MELLO! STOP IT!"**

**"NO WAY!" Mello roared in English as he chased after Rokya, shooting chairs out of his way. "THIS IS JUDGEMENT, MELLO!"**

**"You know, if Mello continues like that, he's just going to waste all of his bullets…" Matt commented, his eyes following the two around.**

**"THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT JUDGEMENT! I… I DO NOT DERSERVE THIS! STOP, MELLO! PLEASE, JUST STOP ALREADY!"**

**"Will you stop screaming like that, Rokya-kun?" Raito said irritably. "You're making a racket!"**

**"THEN, ANIKI, YOU TELL MELLO TO STOP!"**

**"Why should he?" Near said languidly. "Things are far more entertaining this way."**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Before Rokya could reply again, Mello had somehow managed to corner the seventeen year old and was now pointing his gun to Rokya's … well, you know…., with a crazy grin on his face.**

**"THIS IS THE END, ROKYA!" **

**...enjoy the chapter XD**

* * *

"…EH?" Kiyo repeated in horror, staring at the god stupidly.

Almost immediately, an uncomfortable silence settled between the two, until…

"…what…"

Zarth suddenly sweat-dropped. "Uh-oh…"

"…HAREM ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ZARTH?" Before Kiyo could blink, Zarth went flying over the end of the ride, and in his place was a very pissed looking Nikushimi.

"Ni… Nikushimi-san, you, too?" Kiyo cried incredulously.

"Sorry about that, Kiyoko-san." Nikushimi rubbed his neck in an irritated way. "Out of the blue, Zarth decided to pop up here. I simply felt obligated to follow, so if he tries to do anything too extreme, at least I'll be here to keep him in line."

"O-oh…" _…wh-why does this feel like everything is happening so fast? Ugh… _

Kiyo got up hesitantly, water dripping off of her hair. "That's very kind of you, Nikushimi-san, thank you so much-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A sudden yell behind the twin interrupted the rest of Kiyo's sentence.

"Oh, no, Mark!"

Nikushimi merely stepped out of the way with that almost frustrating precision that most anime characters have just before Mark came crashing down on the exact same spot.

"Ooooooooooooh….."

"M-Mark!" Kiyo hurried over to him, concerned. "A-are you okay? Did you hit your he…. Um… Mark, why do you have Rokya's chicken with you?"

"I-it…"

"Huh?" Kiyo demanded while Nikushimi watched on in an uninterested way.

"K-Kiyo…" Mark continued shakily, "th-the chicken… It was the chicken the whole time!"

"…Mark?"

"I'm serious! Don't you give me that look! I'm haven't been driven insane by Charlie… well, at least not yet. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Charlie's chicken is at fault! It caused Yomi's finger to point to the cliffhanger slide! IT REALLY IS EVIL!"

"U-uh…."

"But I took it down with me!" Mark declared before Kiyo could even begin to think of an appropriate response, waving the limp but still alive chicken in his fist. "Literally, even!"

"…Mark… I think you actually did hit your head somewhere along that way…"

"N-no, Kiyo, I'm serious-"

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you." Kiyo snorted as she helped Mark up.

"What happened to the rest of you?" Nikushimi asked tersely.

"Nikushimi-san?" Mark gaped, noticing him for the first time. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

The black-haired god rolled his eyes in irritation. "That idiot decided to come down here for 'a bit of fun'. Like I already told Kiyoko-san, I'm here to keep him in line… AGAIN."

Mark sweat-dropped at the angry aura Nikushimi was radiating. "Ni-Nikushimi-san is pretty angry, is he?"

"Um…" Kiyo took a cautious step toward Nikushimi. "T-to answer your question, Nikushimi-san, the rest of us split up. I'm not sure where Rokya, Raito-kun, and the whammy boys are, but Yomi and Ryuuzaki shouldn't be that far from us…"

Nikushimi sighed, the aura dissipating slightly. "I see."

"S-so," Mark began shyly, encouraged by the disappearance of the angry-you-don't-mess-with-me-aura that had been eluding from Nikushimi, "Did Zarth have a particular reason for coming here, Nikushimi-san? Or did he just want to cause chaos?"

Nikushimi sighed again. "I actually wish it was the latter reason… however… he did come for a certain particular reason."

"O-oh?" Kiyo said, not knowing whether to be intrigued or dreaded. "And what reason is that, Nikushimi-san? …w-wait, where did Zarth go, anyway? I don't see him!"

"That's because you and Mark-kun are both standing on him."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Huh?"

"G-gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" A sudden groan below the two teenagers brought them back to their senses.

"AGH!" Being the polite boy he was, Mark hastily got off of the body of Nikushimi's twin. "I-I'm so sorry!" _Wh-whoa! How did he end up under us in the first place?_

"O-oh…" In normal circumstances, Kiyo would have reacted the same as Mark, but in the case of Zarth… and especially the previous comment… "Sorry." Kiyo took far longer than Mark did to get off of Zarth's back.

"I-It's okay…" Zarth got up slowly.

"A-are you sure?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Of course…" Zarth suddenly grinned. "Because…"

"Eh?"

"I FOUND A CHICKEN!" Zarth lifted Bob up ecstatically in the air, a stupid grin on his face.

"…a… ah…"

Nikushimi suppressed the strong urge to face-palm himself.

"Well, well? ISN'T THIS WONDERFUL?"

"Um…" Kiyo and Mark looked at each other dubiously.

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T!" Zarth shouted happily, dropping Bob at the same time. "BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT THE THING I'M LOOKING FOR, SO HOW COULD IT BE WONDERFUL? AHAHAHAHAHAHA, FOOLS!" And with that, Zarth suddenly sped off through the water park, not unlike the infamous roadrunner…

"…wh-what… the heck was that all about?" Kiyo said slowly. Sure, she was used to Rokya doing it, but Zarth…

"Do you have any idea why Zarth was acting like that, Nikushimi-san?" Mark asked, turning to the said god. "Nikushimi-sa-EEP!" The boy zipped behind Kiyo as the angry-don't-mess-with-me-because-I-am-seriously-pissed aura of doom began to appear around Nikushimi again.

"…oh dear…"

"Wh… who?" The god said in a clearly angry tone, his eyes hidden behind his black hair.

"E-EH?"

"Who… WHO THE EARTH GAVE THAT IDIOT ALCOHOL?" Nikushimi yelled angrily, his eyes tainted an evil looking red.

"A-ah…" Kiyo and Mark both gulped nervously.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…wait, what?"

"He's drunken liquor." Nikushimi said harshly, his left eyebrow beginning to twitch. "Zarth only gets like this when he's drunken some sort of alcohol from the human world…"

"W-wait a minute, are you saying that Zarth drinking alcohol is like Charlie consuming too much sugar?" Mark demanded, starting to panic.

Nikushimi growled a bit before closing his eyes in frustration. "Well, don't worry too much. When he's like this, it'll only affect what he says. He won't make anything crazy happen in this world… that only happens when he-"

"Hang on, Nikushimi-san," Kiyo interrupted frantically, "are you saying that you've been in this situation before?"

Nikushimi glanced at her lazily. "Of course. Many times."

"How often in human years?" Mark whispered to Kiyo as Nikushimi continued to rage angrily.

"Honestly, when I find that being who gave my idiotic brother that alcohol…" The twin muttered, catching the attention of a little kid walking around.

The little kid blinked. "Is alcohol the drink that's bad for you?"

Nikushimi frowned at him before nodding curtly.

Seeming immune to the angry-don't-messed-with-me-I'm-seriously-pissed aura of doom, the little kid smiled wildly. "Oh, then I think I gave your brother the alcohol."

Nikushimi just gave him a death glare as the little kid skipped away happily.

"…"

"…"

"…wh-what was up with that little boy?"

"That's not the point." Nikushimi said hastily, turning back to the direction where Zarth had gone. "Right now, we should just focus on getting to my twin before he does anything particularly stupid again. Come on, Kiyoko-san, Mark0kun." And with that, Nikushimi began calmly running after his identical twin, Kiyo and Mark blinking in surprise.

"U-um, yeah!" Kiyo managed to shout out before hurrying after Nikushimi. "P-please wait for us, Nikushimi-san!"

"H-hey, wait for me, too!" Mark yelled.

Bob was left behind them, unconscious and forgotten.

"S-so, what's the worst Zarth can do?" Kiyo panted as the two teenagers struggled to keep up with the powerful god's strides.

"Well, to put it simply, the worst he can do is cause a scene." Nikushimi replied nonchalantly.

"O-oh, well, that won't be too bad!" Mark cried, relieved. "We've already had plenty of those already…"

"Yes, I noticed."

"HUH?"

"Zarth is always spying on whatever the nine of you are doing." Nikushimi reminded them. "And I have little choice but to watch with him."

"A-ah…" A sweat drop made its way down the side of Mark's face. "I forgot about that…. OH! Kiyo, Nikushimi-san, is that Zarth right there?"

"H-HUH? WH-WHERE, MARK?"

"There, Kiyo! Right by Yomi and Ryuuzaki!"

"Yomi?" Sure enough, a mirror image of Nikushimi was standing in front of the said girl and a certain detective.

At seeing this, Nikushimi came to an abrupt stop, Kiyo and Mark barely stopping themselves from crashing into him.

"Wh-whoa! Ni-Nikushimi-san?"

"Damn it…" The twin muttered under his breath.

"Ni-Nikushimi-san?"

"What's wrong?" Kiyo asked breathlessly, clutching a stitch in her side. "Yomi! Ryuuzaki!" She called out, catching the couples' attention.

"KIYO!" Faster than one would have predicted, Yomi zoomed over to her friend's side, dragging L after her, too.

"What the heck is going on?" Yomi demanded, clear panic shown on her face.

"H-huh? Th-that was exactly what I was going to ask you-" Kiyo started, but was cut off by what sounded like a stampede of rhinos.

"…EH?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…"

Kiyo twitched. "…what… the… hell? That noise…. That noise sounded just like Rokya whenever he tries to hug Raito-kun, what the hell was that?"

L winced. "One of the most potential deadly forces of this world… and- ah, Nikushimi-san." The detective added, spotting the god, who nodded courteously in reply.

"…" At this, Kiyo and Yomi shared uneasy glances, both remembering Nikushimi's previous warning.

"Nikushimi-san," L continued, oblivious of the girls' reactions, "I just wondering if you knew that your brother is-"

"Yes, please excuse him." Nikushimi cut in quickly. "He had somehow managed to consume alcohol earlier."

"WHAT?" Yomi screeched, obviously disturbed.

"Oh," L said in a very calmer tone, "That explains most things, then…"

Mark scratched his head in confusion. "What do you mean-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zarth suddenly appeared right in front of L and Yomi. "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!"

"…huh?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Zarth laughed like a crazy person, his voice sounding a bit older than Rokya's and Raito's. "RYUUZAKI! YOMI! NEVER BREAK UP! STAY TOGETHER UNTIL THE END OF TIME, KISS A LOT, HOLD HANDS A LOT, BLUSH A LOT, AND THEN HAVE A CHILD WHO LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE L BUT HAS YOMI'S PERSONALITY, OKAY?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I see what you mean, now…"

"Glad you do, Mark, glad you do."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…AHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THE AWKWARD SILENCE? COME ON, RYUUZAKI, YOMI, DO SOMETHING! KISS AGAIN, HOLD HANDS AGAIN, OR SAY AWKWARD THINGS THAT WILL HAVE YOMI BLUSHING AND ANGRY AT ONCE! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH?"

"…"

"…"

The five, including Nikushimi, hastily backed up a good ten feet away from Zarth as an automatic reaction.

"…how very strange…" Kiyo said quietly, her eyes still rooted to Zarth in shock. "His speeches remind so much of Rokya, but at the same time, it doesn't…"

"S-so that was the particular reason why Zarth came here, Nikushimi-san?" Mark squeaked, alarmed. "B-because he wanted to see… er.. Ryuuzaki and Yomi together?"

"…yes."

"ARGH! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Yomi face-palmed. "N-ne, Nikushimi-san…"

"…yes?"

"About how much alcohol did Zarth drink for him to get like this?"

"Well, as of the exact amount, I'm not quite sure, but the most he could have gotten was…" The black-clad boy put a finger to his chin. "…five sips, perhaps?"

"F-five sips?" Mark repeated, stuttering.

"O-oi, oi, how much did Charlie drink on that time?" Yomi asked dubiously.

"I'm not sure… but it couldn't have been less than that, could it?" Kiyo whispered back.

Yomi turned to her left. "What do you think, Ryuuzaki?"

"…"

"…R-Ryuuzaki?"

"So…" L put his thumb in his mouth as Zarth practically danced around him eagerly. "What exactly does Zarth-san want me to do to Yomi-chan?" Apparently, the detective had not stepped ten feet away from Zarth as the others had done…"

"ANYTHING, ANYTHING! I JUST LOVE THE FLUFF, I LOVE THE FLUFF!"

"…Ryu-Ryuuzaki?" Kiyo repeated incredulously. "What's he doing over there?"

For a brief moment, Nikushimi actually considered face-palming, but instead settled for running a frustrated hand through his hair. "As if things were silly enough… I take back all I said about him being an intelligent and gifted person!"

"G-gah…" Mark shrank down. "Ni-Nikushimi-san, you're very intimidating when you're mad… I can't see how Zarth can tolerate it…"

"Zarth-san loves… 'fluff'?" L repeated dubiously, removing his thumb from his mouth. "But Zarth-san also mentioned something about wanting me and Yomi-chan to have a child as well. That is not exactly 'fluff', Zarth-san-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Suddenly, Zarth's eyes grew wide and he suddenly zoomed up right to L's face, causing the detective to slightly sweat-drop a bit. "RYUUZAKI! ARE YOU ACTUALLY ADMITTING THAT YOU WANT TO HAVE A CHILD WITH YOMI? KYAAAAA!"

"Wh-what?" Yomi said slowly, her eye starting to twitch.

L hurried put his hands up in defense. "N-no, Zarth-san, that was not what I was trying to say! Yomi-chan is-"

"Ah!" Zarth whirled away triumphantly. "But you're not denying that you _want_ to have a child with her, are you, Ryuuzaki?"

L's face turned red rapidly. "IT'S…" The detective choked in horror. "No! It's too early to even think seriously about those kinds of subjects right now, let alone mention them! I didn't mean for this conversation to steer this way!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Zarth twirled around again and clapped his hands eagerly. "MY, MY, WHO KNEW HOW FLUSTERED AND EMBARASSED RYUUZAKI CAN GET AROUND THESE KINDS OF SUBJECTS! WHAT AN UNPREDICTED TURN, NE?"

"Agh-"

"ZARTH!" Nikushimi roared irritably, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"AHAHA, BUT NIKU, THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET INTERESTING-"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" Without any warning, Nikushimi suddenly launched himself at Zarth, knocking his twin straight into the wall of the bathroom. Why were there so many bathrooms in this water park? Because the water park was a totally messed up place. Really, those eight had no idea of what a bad decision they made when they picked that water park… Anyway, back to where we were…

_BOOM!_

"Oooh…" Kiyo and Yomi both winced at the explosion that resulted from Nikushimi's punch. _…and to think that Nikushimi-san has to suffer the same pain… how inconvenient that must be for him…_

"Ryuuzaki!" The three took advantage of the temporary absence to hurry over to poor L.

"U-um…" L turned to Yomi sheepishly, a red tinge still present on his face. "…am I in big trouble now?"

Yomi frowned at him, but suddenly bit her lip and turned away. "O-of course not. I mean, you didn't really mean anything inappropriate, so, you're not in trouble, Ryuuzaki-"

"BUT ZARTH CERTAINLY IS!" Nikushimi declared furiously, appearing in front of them with a bruised cheek and a bloody lip.

"Nikushimi-san!"

"Y-you hit him that hard, Nikushimi-san?"

"That must be terribly irritating, Nikushimi-san…"

"Hm…" Kiyo put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "No offense meant, Nikushimi-san, but over the past few weeks, you've been getting more and more violent with your brother…"

"Ahahahaha…" A sudden, creepy chuckle from the dust of the explosion caused all five to look up again.

Zarth slowly stood up, rubbing wounds identical to Nikushimi's on his face. "So, you've finally started to crack, eh, Niku?"

His twin gritted his teeth as Kiyo blinked. "H-huh? What are you talking about, Zarth? Nikushimi-san lashes out at you all the time!"

Zarth glanced in her direction and smirked again. "Think about it, Kiyoko. There's a reason why Niku's full name means hate-"

"THAT'S NOT THE QUESTION HERE!" Nikushimi interrupted loudly, glaring laser beams at Zarth.

"Hah." Zarth slipped his hands into the pockets of his black pants, the hyper, scary mood he was once in still abesnt. "Then, Niku, what is the question?"

Kiyo stared at the two twins in an almost suspicious way. _…what was Zarth trying to imply with that? Does he mean Nikushimi-san has been holding back his real anger this whole time? What do you think, Yomi, Mark?_

_Ki-Kiyo… _Yomi looked apprehensively at the expression on Nikushimi's face. _S-surely we can talk about this subject another time, alone?_

_O-oh, yeah…_

Nikushimi snorted angrily. "What is the question, Zarth? The question is who the human gave you ALCOHOL!"

"…Oh…" Zarth said quietly. "You wanted to know that, Niku? Well… the honest truth was…"

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and even L all tensed a little.

"…"

"… A LITTLE KID GAVE IT TO ME~~!" Zarth sing-songed, smiling stupidly.

*tense atmosphere broken*

"A-aaahh…" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all fell down, and even L stared at Zarth incredulously. "Dang it, we should have known he was going to say something like that…"

Nikushimi, on the other hand, did not fall down or stare incredulously. He was far too used to it and far too pissed. " 'A little kid gave it you', huh? What a likely story! Did you even know that it was alcohol, you idiot!"

"Ahaha, oi, Niku, that was two questions not one, which means you made a mistake…" Zarth trailed off when he saw the expression on Nikushimi's face. "…ehehe… but because I am your awesome identical twin brother I will tell you the answer, which is, yes, I was fully aware of what that substance was, which was exactly why I drank it, ahaha!"

"…"

"…"

Nikushimi's eye twitched. "Oh, what an intelligent explanation, Zarth, as always..."

"Oh, Niku, how you crack me up, ahahahaha!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"

"Z-Zarth keeps getting Nikushimi-san more and more angrier…" Mark said slowly. "I don't like it! How can Zarth claim that Nikushimi-san's actually suppressing part of his anger? It's even worst than Raito and Charlie for some reason!"

"Perhaps, Mark-kun, it is because Nikushimi-san seems to have more potential danger in him than Raito-kun does?"

"Yeah," Yomi agreed resignedly, "that's definitely it…"

"Hey, guys…" Kiyo began hesitantly, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but why isn't anyone gawking at us?"

"…because maybe things like this happen often, Kiyo?" Mark offered weakly.

"…yeah, Mark, but usually, there's still people, whether they're gawking or not. Look. We're probably the only ones here in this area of the water park…"

"Ah?"

A quick glance around proved Kiyo's statement true.

"What the…" Yomi blinked. "Why the heck didn't any of us notice that before?"

"Th-this is scary…" Mark mumbled, craning his head around uneasily.

"Interesting…" L commented.

"INTERESTING?" Yomi yelled at him, pissed. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, RYUUZAKI?"

"W-well, Yomi-chan and the others have pretty much summarized the main points of my thoughts…" L said hastily.

Yomi wasn't the only pissed person. "ZARTH!" Nikushimi growled, clenching his twin's black shirt tightly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE?"

"I ATE THEM, AHAHAHA!"

"ZARTH!" Nikushimi's hand clamped down on the other's throat.

"OW, OW, OW, ALL RIGHT THEN, NIKU!" Zarth hastily pushed his twin brother away. "It didn't have anything to do with me, honestly!"

"Fat chance!" Nikushimi spat viciously.

"I'm not lying!"

L frowned in thought. "Hm… if Zarth-san is telling the truth, then something big must have distracted them all…"

"You mean, like a fight?" Mark suggested timidly.

"A fight would attract all of these people?" Yomi repeated incredulously. "It must be some fight then, Mark…"

"And all of the little kids went, too…" Kiyo muttered nervously.

"Well, either way…" Zarth said, once more in his mysterious voice tone. "It must be some extreme act of violence or entertainment, or both, of course. I wonder…"

"A-ah…"

…_is this the part where we're supposed to sweat-drop again?_

"Um…" Yomi nervously rubbed her neck. "I-if someone was responsible for that, they'd have to have a lot of energy, then…"

Kiyo snorted irritably. "And of course, someone who is also stupid and sick-minded…."

"Not to mention to have strange fetishes or bizarre attachments to inanimate objects…" Mark added under his breath.

"I wonder who such a person could be…" L drawled lazily.

Nikushimi snorted impatiently. "Really, must we play along with this-"

"OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH!" Zarth jumped up and down crazily. "DON'T TELL ME, DON'T TELL ME! IT'S ROKYA, ISN'T IT?"

"…"

"…"

"No, Zarth," Nikushimi growled sarcastically, "They were actually talking about Near."

"…"

"…"

Once more, an awkward silence took place. Until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh?" All six, even Zarth, blinked in the direction where the scream had come from.

"O-oi… what the heck was that?"

"I think we just found source of violent entertainment…" L muttered quietly.

Mark blinked again. "Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…WAIT, WHAT?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" In front of them, a figure that looked remarkably like Rokya zoomed past the six, soon followed a huge crowd, complete with pitchforks and yells.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T CASTRATE ME!"

"…EH?"

Kiyo gawked. "Wh-why is that crowd actually carrying pitchforks? Honestly, pitchforks at a water park?"

"Forget about that," Mark interrupted, "Is that _Raito_ I see running at the head of the crowd with Charlie's gun?"

"It appears so, Mark-kun." L remarked, calm as ever. It was amazing how fast that detective can recover… "And he also wants to castrate Rokya-kun for some reason… Well, that makes me take back what I said about Nikushimi-san being scarier than Raito-kun…"

Yomi quickly shook her head to get rid of her hanging jaw before asking, "H-hey, but where's Mello, Matt, and Near?"

Kiyo simply groaned. "Oh Yomi, don't trouble yourself with that. They'll probably just pop out of nowhere and give us a ton of grief afterwards…"

Meanwhile, Zarth was just sitting lazily on an abandoned beach chair and watching the crowd chase poor Rokya around, cackling evilly with his arms folded behind his head.

Nikushimi hissed angrily. It was a rather frightening sound. "This is ridiculous…"

"Yes, it is." Mark agreed wearily. "I suppose we better not call out to Charlie or Raito, then, since that would probably just result in more chaos?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kiyo rolled her eyes. "In this racket they're all making, I doubt they would hear us even if we did shout. Here," Kiyo cupped her hands around her mouth. "Watch. OI! ROKYA!"

To her utmost consternation, the said boy actually paused for a second, turned around, and spotted Kiyo. "YOKO!" The seventeen year old yelled, looking quite cheery despite the fact that the at least thirty people behind him were bent castrating him. "WHAT'S UP?"

Kiyo's jaw dropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"OH? ZARTH AND NIKUSHIMI ARE WITH YOU GUYS? COOL! NOW WE CAN HAVE A PARTY!" Rokya then zoomed to the group, the crowd with pitchforks right on his tail.

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Yomi demanded, losing her head.

"ROKYA, YOU IDIOT, DON'T COME OVER HERE WITH A WHOLE CROWD CHASING YOU!" Kiyo screeched, ready to stab herself in frustration.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mark wailed, grabbing his head in sheer panic. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"  
"That was a very optimistic prediction, Mark-san." Near commented to the boy's left.

"Well, that's because… WAIT, NEAR? OH MY GOD, HOW ON EARTH DID YOU THREE MANAGE TO SUDDENLY APPEAR HERE?"  
"It's because we're all ninjas, Mark." Matt said in a bored tone. "Oh, look Mello, it's the sexy bastard again."

Mello, on the other hand, just sulked in a black and white depression mode.

"…Mello?" Kiyo asked cautiously. "What happened to him?"

Near shrugged. "I think he's still upset at the fact that he messed up when he was trying to shoot off Rokya-san's private parts."

"…WHAT?"

"Rokya-san's private parts."

"…okay…" Yomi looked at Raito and the crowd chasing Rokya. "That totally makes this situation less ridiculous, Near…"

"Was that intended as sarcasm, Yomi-san?"

Matt glanced at Nikushimi. "Hey, Nikushimi, what happened to your face?"

"I punched Zarth." The supernatural being replied curtly.

"Oh…" The redhead shrugged. "Well, you still look sexy beat up-"

Kiyo and Yomi both exchanged weirded-out looks while Mark face-palmed.

"Ahem," L said quietly, "I hate to interrupt this conversation we are all having, but Rokya-kun and the crowd are still charging at us."

"…"

"…"

"Oh yeah," Mark said slowly, "we forgot about that, didn't we? W-wait a minute, why is it taking them so long to charge at us?"

"M-Mark," Yomi hastily interrupted, "Th-that's a GOOD thing, don't complain!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya ran out to them with his arms outstretched. "I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"EEEK!" Mark grabbed Kiyo in fear again. "Kiyo, he's scaring me!"

"DAMN YOU, ZARTH!" Nikushimi roared furiously in front of the said god. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"EHEHEHEHE, I WISH IT WAS, NIKU, I WISH IT WAS, BUT THIS SITUATION REALLY ISN'T MY FAULT… By the way, I think that redheaded boy over there is going to start a harem of you-"

"WILL YOU GIVE THE 'HAREM' JOKE A REST, ZARTH? IT'S NOT FUNNY! AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, IT'S NOT YOUR DOING? THAT IS A LIE, ZARTH, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"IT'S ISN'T, AHAHAHAHAHA! I AM TELLING THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…ah… well isn't this an unexpected twist…" L commented, looking remarkably calm as Rokya began to near them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mark freaked out again. "NIKUSHIMI-SAN! ZARTH-SAN! PLEASE DO SOMETHING! NOW!"

"Tsk!" Nikushimi snorted, and suddenly make a whirling motion with his hand.

"Eh?" Kiyo and Yomi both blinked. "Ni-Nikushimi-san, what was that supposed to d- HUH?"

The crowd behind Rokya suddenly disappeared, and the nine of them were surrounded by the usual amount of incredulous (and not so incredulous) people.

"…"

"…"

"…well, that was impressive." Near remarked as Matt suddenly sported adoring chibi eyes from behind his goggles at Nikushimi.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH THAT WAS SO COOL, DO THAT AGAIN!"

"…OH MUSHROOMS…." Unfortunately for the rest of them, Rokya had not disappeared with the crowd and was still charging toward them at full speed. "YOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOO~! DID YOU MISS ME?"

"NOOOOO!" Kiyo yelled back irritably.

"ARGH!" Yomi face-palmed again. "Nikushimi-san, you couldn't have made Charlie disappear, too?"

The being gritted his teeth. "Oh, it was very tempting to do so. However, Zarth would have thrown a fit, which is not something we would want him to do while he's still under the influence of alcohol…"

"ARGH…"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAARK~!" Rokya yelled again. "DID _YOU_ MISS M- WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!"

**BOOM!**

"ROKYA-KUN, GET BACK HERE!" Raito screamed, an evil maniac expression on his face as he chased Rokya around with the seventeen year old's gun. "YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE OF CONSTANTLY PISSING ALL OF US OFF!"

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ANIKI IS SCARY!" Rokya ended up running in a frantic circle around the nine of them, Raito still trying to shoot him, Zarth laughing the whole time like someone on drugs.

"AHAHAHAHA SO FUNNY-"

Kiyo face-palmed when she saw Raito's face. "Argh… what do I see in that guy, again?"

"Ehehehe…" Smiling warmly, Yomi put a hand on her best friend's back. "Kiyo?"

"Huh?" The poor girl took the bait and turned warily. "What?"

"..would you be an awesome person… AND STOP THOSE TWO FROM FIGHTING?" At the same time, Yomi hastily pushed Kiyo right in Raito's path.

"E-EH?" Kiyo ended up flying straight into Raito. "OOF!"

"K-Kiyo-chan?" Raito managed to say, his face slowly returning to normal as he automatically wrapped his arms around the girl.

"A-ah…" The girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "R-Raito, can you please do us all a favor and stop trying to castrate Rokya? We really do not want to see that… well, maybe just Zarth and Mello, but still…"

"O-oh, um, sure!" Raito hastily threw the gun into the nearest pool.

"Dang it," Rokya yelled from the background, "Aniki, I liked that gun!"

Kiyo sighed in relief. "All right… thanks, Raito…" She started to get up, but Raito hastily stopped her. "W-wait, Kiyo-chan."

"Huh?"

"You… you called me Raito again, didn't you?" The eighteen year old asked shyly, his face turning a bit red again.

"Eh?"

"…"

…_GONG!_

"A-agh!" Kiyo quickly pulled away, "th-that was-"

Raito looked like he was going to say something else, but then, by some mysterious force, Rokya suddenly appeared between them.

"Ro-Rokya?"

"Rokya-kun, what-"

Rokya took a deep breath, and then…

"STOP! IT'S HAMMER TIME!" And with that, Rokya pulled out his hammer and began smashing everything in sight. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"E-EH?" Mark sweat-dropped again.

"Well," Near remarked, "Rokya-san lasted for quite more than I expected…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya suddenly began whacking the ground. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

"WILL YOU STOP IT, ROKYA?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOKO, AHAHA! I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN HOLDING BACK THIS ENTIRE TIME! NOW EVERYTHING MUST SUFFER UNDER MY WRATH!"

"…"

"…"

Zarth, however, simply pouted. "Dang it, Rokya, I thought you were going to confess something again… oh wait!" The being hurriedly got off of his chair. "ROKYA!"

"HM?" The seventeen year old turned around, still wielding his hammer.

Zarth suddenly grabbed a pineapple out of nowhere, cut it in half with a large knife that also appeared out of nowhere, and somehow managed to take a large bite out of one half.

"…"

"…"

"…"

…._oh shit…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PINEAPPLE-SAN! HOW COULD YOU, ZARTH, HOW COULD YOU?" Rokya screamed.

And therefore, the reason why Rokya was now trying to hunt down Zarth with his hammer, smashing everything in his path.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ZARTH! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Oh god..." Yomi groaned. "Ryuuzaki, do something!"

"What would Yomi-chan like me to do?"

"ANYTHING! JUST-"

"Okay, then." L suddenly grabbed Yomi and kissed her.

"..."

"...RYUUZAKI..."

"Well, Yomi-chan did say anything-"

"CHARLIE!" Yomi yelled angrily. "IF YOU COME OVER HERE AND HIT RYUUZAKI AS HARD AS YOU CAN WITH YOUR HAMMER, KIYO WILL GIVE YOU A HUG!"

"HUH?" Rokya said.

"WHAT?" Kiyo demanded.

"OKAY, SURE, YOMI!" Rokya suddenly hammer-smashed his way toward them and, with one hit, sent L flying into another wall.

"..."

"...Yomi-"

"NOW HUG TIME, YOKO!" Rokya yelled happily, charging toward Kiyo.

"MMMMPH!" Kiyo found herself in a tight (but at least not perverted) hug for a few seconds until Rokya went crashing away again. "MUAHAHAHAHA! COME BACK HERE, ZARTH!"

"...oh dear..."

Meanwhile, no one noticed Yomi looking intently at L's unconscious form.

Mark looked on, aghast as Rokya was still chasing after Zarth. "Th-this has got to stop!"

"Really?" Near asked nonchalantly. "I think this is quite entertaining..."

"NEAR!"

Nikushimi rolled his eyes at Rokya and Zarth. "Honestly, the water park won't last if they keep up with that..." He turned to the rest of them. "So? What time are you nine scheduled to leave this water park?"

"Huh? Um..."

"In about an hour or so." L answered.

"Oh. WAIT, RYUUZAKI? WHEN DID YOU... Gah! Never mind..."

"An hour?" Nikushimi mused. "All right, fine." He suddenly snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the sun sank a bit, and all clocks visible changed.

"E-EH?"

"Oh, would you look at that." L hastily remarked. "An hour has already passed. Okay, Rokya-kun, time to go."

"...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT ZARTH!"

"I don't think Rokya heard you, Ryuuzaki."

"..."

"...Someone lasso him."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Well," Mark said wearily as they were driven home, "You can't say that it wasn't an interesting trip..."

"Yeah..."

Rokya, now somewhat calmed down, nodded in the backseat. "Yup. Good thing that you managed to find Bob for me after I put away the hammer, Mark. How did you know where to find him?"

"A-ah, um, lucky guess..."

"You know," Kiyo commented beside him, "the thing with Zarth and the alcohol was kind of strange... I mean, a little kid claimed to that he gave Zarth that alcohol, and Zarth claimed that a little kid gave him that alcohol..."

"Maybe the little kid actually did give Zarth the alcohol, Yoko." Rokya interjected. "You can't always rule out that possibility, right?"

"...I guess so..." Yomi agreed.

Kiyo blinked. "Oh, that reminds me, Rokya."

"Huh?"

"The thing that you want most for your birthday..."

"Ah come on, not that again, Yoko-"

"Does it have to do with you having a crush on someone?"

"..."

"..."

_...GONG!_

"ARGGGHHHH! O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Huh, so it does..." Kiyo mused triumphantly. "Who is it, Rokya?"

"NO ONE!"

"Who is she, Rokya?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"...what, you mean it's a he, Rokya?"

"**NOOOOOOO**!"

"Then tell me!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"DAMN YOU, YOKO!"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**I know, lame ending, but like I said before, I kinda wanted to just wrap the water park arc. XD Oh, and just a random idea, does anyone have anything they'd personally like to ask any of the characters? :D**

**...you know who is awesome? Heiwajima Shizuo from the anime Durarara. XD Do you know what else is awesome? REVIEWS.**


	94. Beware of the Crack Muffins!

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! ^.^ It's so dry here! The grass at my school is all brown and loose and we can't sit on the hill anymore! T T **

**And I wish some people who were reviewing before wouldn't leave anonymous reviews... I wish I could reply to some of them... T T**

**Oh, and guess what? Yesterday, my friends and I were painting our school curb for Key Club! ^^ sounds lame? You'd be surprised how my friends and the other people could turn painting a curb into complete chaos... I still don't think I got all the paint out of my hair... XD**

**But anyway, thank you my wonderful reviewers! CHA!**

**sharebearthedeathbear: XD I'm so glad you liked that part! I did too! ^/^**

**yvonna: Hm... that's a good question... and it'll be answered at the end of the chapter! :D Thank you so much for reviewing again! ^^**

**Always - Aftermath: XD Oh god that's priceless... it'll be also answered at the end of the chapter! :D And I'm sorry about that... T T please forgive me...**

**Italy: YOU BET! And I would say... both! YAY AND NO! XDDDDDD (sorry, I'm in my manic writer mood...)**

**moonfleur: Ehehe... well, I tried... T T**

**insanepersonishappy: SAM? OMG THAT'S AN AWESOME COMPUTER NAME! XDDDDD**

**X - Ellen - X: OMG! Thank you so much! I loved those parts too! ^^ XD and I know what you mean by serious... And I am so going to do that idea! ...or at least, some kind of version of that idea... T~T thank you... And don't worry, I love long comments! ^^**

**Oh, and as a heads up, halfway, this chapter turns to crack again... XD**

**

* * *

**

_The night of the water park day…_

"Ne, Yoko, if we keep this up, people might be getting ideas…"

Kiyo snorted. "What people are you talking about, Rokya? Besides, we're not doing anything suggestive, blech. We're just sitting back to back. I can't see how that's perverted in anyway…"

"…" Rokya opened his mouth.

"Shut up."

"E-eh… I wasn't even saying anything!"

"No, but I could hear you about to say something."

"…You could hear me about to say something? … all right… that's interesting, Yoko…"

"…"

Kiyo rested her chin on her knees. "So, Rokya, what you want for your birthday does have something to do with the person you like, then?"

She felt the seventeen year old's back stiffen. "I thought you were going to drop that for now…"

"I'm not bothering you on who it is again, I'm just asking if it's true or not, that's all!"

"…"

The stretching silence that followed seemed to tell Kiyo that she wasn't getting an answer. _…oh well… _"Fine, fine," Kiyo sighed in defeat, starting to get up, "If you don't want to tell me right now, that's fine. It's already late, we better go to sleep alread-"

"Yeah."

Kiyo froze. "Huh?"

Rokya remained where he was, his voice sounding serious again. "…yeah. You're right…"

"…I am?" Kiyo blinked.

"Yup!" Before she knew it, Rokya's telltale grin was back in his voice. "My birthday present absolutely does have to do with someone I want to f-"

Kiyo immediately sweat-dropped. "PLEASE DON'T SAY WHAT THE PERVERTNESS IS IMPLYING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY-"

"Form a romantic relationship with." Rokya finished, snickering.

"…"

Kiyo face-palmed. "…okay, I'm just going to ignore the strong feeling that tells me that wasn't the rest of the sentence you were going to say, Rokya."

"Of course, Yoko, of course…"

"…" There was another silence between the two of them, but it was a much better silence since both teenagers, as loath as either would admit, were comfortable again.

Just as Kiyo was suppressing a yawn, ready to honestly call it bedtime, Rokya spoke up again. "Hey, Yoko."

"Mmm?"

"How about another deal?"

"…what?" The peaceful atmosphere now broken, Kiyo narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not liking the sound of Rokya's tone.

"Don't worry," Rokya chuckled, "it's a short one."

"…And that's supposed to guarantee that's it's absolutely safe, Rokya?"

"Haha. Of course not. Anyway, what do you say if I tell you the person I like…"

Kiyo tensed.

"…if… you do something for me, Yoko…"

A few feet away from the two teenagers, in two of the four rumpled beds, Yomi and Mark, exhausted from the events of the day, were sleeping so soundly that not even a full on thunderstorm would wake them up…

* * *

_Eight hours later…_

…_So, what you're saying, Yomi, is that L __**was**__ affected when Rokya hit him with the hammer, but it didn't keep him unconscious for too long?_

_Yeah. The most was… ten, fifteen seconds? _

Kiyo bit her lip. _Damn it… L probably does know, Yomi._

…

…_N-not to ruin the dramatic moment, Kiyo, but are you sure that Ryuuzaki really knows?_

_Oh come on, Mark, you don't have to call him Ryuuzaki when we're talking like this… and what dramatic effect are you talking about? There wasn't any in the first place…_

_Ahahaha…. W-well, I just like to call him Ryuuzaki… _

Kiyo mentally shrugged._ …okay then, Mark. Anyway, if the hammer really does only knock out L for that long, then the four of us are all in deep shit. Rokya's used that hammer to knock out L before, when we had to talk about how we were from the real world and everything with you from that time with Jenny, remember?_

… There was a brief silence in which Yomi let out a real sigh. _…so much for being optimistic, damn it…_

Mark frowned. _Do you two have to swear again?_

_To be honest, Mark, sometimes, swearing is inappropriate and annoying, but sometimes, situations like these are an exception, all right? Besides, we're not in the water park… stupid Rokya…_

_Um… Kiyo, what does Charlie have to do with this?_

_HE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, YOMI! GODDAMN IT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF HAPPENING! WE'VE BEEN DEPENDING ON THAT IDIOT TOO MUCH AND FOR TOO LONG!_

…

…

…_Kiyo, didn't you say that already, once? When we had that problem with Yotsuba?_

_I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT BEFORE, YOMI! BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT SOMETHING NEEDS TO HAPPEN! WE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED TO DO SOMETHING THAT WON'T MAKE US HAVE TO RELY ON ROKYA FOR SO LONG…_

…_Kiyo, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you have only sixteen days left to do the dare and Charlie hasn't told y-_

_OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE GETTING OFF TRACK HERE! …ahem. As I was saying, even though it's not exactly comforting to know that we've broken the rules… and that if Zarth finds out, we're dead, what's done is done. At least we now know that L is most likely aware of our… situation._

…_n-no disrespect meant, Kiyo, but you'd think Ryuuzaki would have been shocked or something instead of simply pretending to be unconscious like that…_

_I know what you mean, Mark, it's pretty confusing for me, too. But with the time it took for L to recover from that hammer attack, there's no way he could have been unconscious that time…_

_Hmm… yeah, but Kiyo, wasn't that night a little… stressful for Ryuuzaki? …come to think of it, it was stressful for all of us… but anyway, maybe that could have been a factor on how long it took him to wake up or something, or maybe he hadn't eaten that much sugar-_

_Relax, Mark. I chose a bad choice of words with that… what I mean, is, that there's just a really high possibility that L knows, but we don't really know for sure that he knows… …and please don't ask me for percentages, guys, because I suck at giving those…_

_Yeah, yeah, we got it, then, Kiyo. _Yomi replied wearily. _…so how will we confront L about it?_

…_I'd say the best option would be… _Kiyo put a hand to her chin. _…to not confront him at all._

_EH?_

_Wh-why, Kiyo?_

_Because, if you two haven't forgotten, Zarth is watching us, right now, all the time, you know what I mean… so for now, let's just lie low and wait for an opportunity to approach him when it comes…_

…

…

…_you have no idea how creepy you just made Zarth sound in that first sentence, Kiyo._

…_okay, then._

_Hang on, Kiyo, Yomi…_

_What, Mark?_

_It was Zarth you gave us our telepathic communication, right?_

…_right… so what's your point?_

…_does that mean he can hear this conversation right now?_

…

… There was a brief period of silence. Then…

Yomi's eyes went wide._ …OH SHIT-_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE DOOMED-_

_Relax, you too. _Kiyo thought irritably, crossing her arms.

…_eh? _Mark lifted his head, a few anime tears of terror still trailing down.

_Ah, that's right, I forgot to tell you. Nikushimi-san told me that he blocked Zarth's ability to hear our mental conversations from the water park. _

…_he did what? When?_

_While you and the rest were trying to pull Rokya away from the remains of that stupid pineapple with the nylon cord…_

…_OH, THAT…_

…_speaking of Charlie, shouldn't we be filling him in on this?_

At the mention of Rokya, Kiyo struggled not to roll her eyes. _Of course not. He already knows._

_HUH? WHEN?_

…_last night…_

_Last night?_

_Yeah. I just told him that Yomi was certain that his hammer had no affect on L, though… _

Mark scratched his head thoughtfully. _You two have been staying up a lot of times after me and Yomi have gone to sleep, Kiyo… did Charlie say something last night that made you upset?_

Kiyo sighed. _ Of course not, Mark. He was just being his usual idiot self, that's all…_

Yomi raised an eyebrow. _Why, what did he say when you told him that?_

…_quote "Aw, who cares about all the crap, Yoko? WE SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT THE WORRISOME FATE OF PINEAPPLES INSTEAD, MUAHAHAHA" end quote._

…

…

_Ah… _Mark shook his head despairingly. _He's still on about pineapples?_

_...Well. _Yomi blinked._ Why am I not surprised that Charlie said that? No wonder you're so pissed this morning, Kiyo…_

_I'm glad that you understand by irritation… _Kiyo thought back tiredly.

_Come to think of it, what is Charlie up to right now, anyway? _Mark mused.

Kiyo gave up trying not to roll her eyes. _Gah. Who cares about that idiot right now, anyway?_

Yomi sighed again. _Probably annoying the heck out of Light right now…_

_Poor Light. He has my sympathy…_

_Geez, Kiyo, for someone who likes the guy, you can be quite pitiless…_

_What are you talking about, Yomi?_

_Well, you sounded sarcastic when you were saying-_

"Guys!" Mark said loudly. "Why don't we go look for Charlie?"

"Yeah," Kiyo groaned from the bed she was sprawled lazily on, "let's go on and permanently scar our minds, shall we?"

"Uh… I was just trying to be positive-"

"Mark's right, Kiyo." Yomi interrupted. "I don't know about you, but I think poor Raito needs a break from his 'little brother'."

"Hah." Kiyo snorted. "I don't think Rokya's gonna go near him for a long time after that gun incident…"

"…oh yeah… ahaha…"

"…so…" Mark scratched his head once more. "Are we going to go look for Charlie?"

"Sure." Kiyo finally said, dragging her body off of the couch. "After all, it's not like we have anything better to do, right?"

"Yay!"

Before Mark could reach the door handle, however, someone from behind knocked on it.

"Eh?" Mark reached for the door handle again, but Kiyo stopped his hand. "Careful, Mark! It might be Rokya in disguise…"

"Oh come on, Kiyo," Yomi called from behind, "it's probably just…"

A sudden sound that closely resembled the clicking off of a safety catch of a gun came from the other side of the door.

"…scratch that. ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! TAKE COVER-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

The door suddenly exploded, sending Kiyo and Mark flying into Yomi.

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

"OOF!" Mark rubbed his head as a piece of the poor door smacked him in the face.

Kiyo winced as she untangled herself from her friends. "Wh-what the hell?"

"That should be my fucking line, Kiyo…" A voice growled in front of them.

"H-huh? Mello?" The blond stood in front of them, arms crossed and looking pissed, as usual, with Near and Matt standing nonchalantly behind.

"What the hell, Mello?" Kiyo demanded indignantly. "Why did you just blow up the freaking door?"

Mello glared at her. "You ask why the fuck I blew up your fucking door? Well, to put it nicely, I'm fucking pissed, goddamn it!"

"…"

"…morning, Kiyo, Yomi, Mark." Matt said calmly, his fingers now happily dancing across his gameboy once more. Near simply nodded politely.

"O-oh, Matt… Near…" Kiyo said distractedly. Mark, meanwhile, turned to Mello. "E-er… M-Mello, j-just because you're… a-angry doesn't mean you sh-should take out your anger on d-doors…"

"Mark's right, Mello." Yomi added in a playful tone. "What did doors ever do to you?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Mello said lamely. "So fucking funny, Yomi. Yeah, really fucking fucking fucking funny…."

"…Something tells me that Mello is recovering from the no swearing thing yesterday…" Matt stage-whispered.

"…shut the hell up, Matt!" Mello snarled. "I hate this fucking day! Damn everything, goddamn it-"

_CRASH! _

Before any of the three teenagers (that being Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark) blinked, Mello suddenly went flying into a closed window, shattering the glass, and clean out of the building.

"…"

"…"

"…what the hell?"

"I must admit, I myself was getting extremely irritated with Mello-kun's behavior." L mused to himself as he lowered his jean-clad leg.

"…EH?" Yomi blinked twice. "L-L… did you just come out of nowhere and kick Mello out of the window?"

"…yes, Yomi-chan." L said monotonously, turning to face the sixteen year old.

Yomi blinked yet again, an incredulous expression on her face. "…okay, first of all, how the hell did you manage to get here so fast?"

"Because L is a ninja, of course." Near answered in the same monotonous tone as the detective.

"…okaaaaay…"

"…well, you have to admit that that was just epic." Matt said quickly before the atmosphere could get awkward again.

"…"

Mark looked dubiously at the shattered glass. "…w-will Mello be okay?"

"Certainly, Mark-kun." L replied, now turning to the boy. "The glass was safety glass…"

"O-oh… but, then, there's also the question of his fall, too, right-"

"Bah," Kiyo snorted, "Mark, don't waste your energy worrying about Mello. He'll be fine. Besides, he was being such an ass anyways… what was his problem?" She asked, looking at Matt and Near, who both shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Perhaps it is his 'time of the month'?" Near suggested.

"…"

"Ah… I don't think that's the reason, Near…"

"Yeah…"

"O-OI!" A yell from outside of the room and hurrying footsteps caused all six people in the room to turn.

And guess what? GOZILLA APPEARED!

…

…

…nah, it was just Raito.

"Raito-kun!"

"Wh-what in the world just happened?" The genius demanded, panting as he leaned on the doorframe. "L, where the heck did you disappear to? What were those last two exploding noises? And… …why is there no longer a door and a window in this room?"

"Mello was in a bad mood." Matt said as if that explained everything. And actually, it did…

"Um…" Raito blinked as he scratched his neck. "…I see. Anyway, are you three all right, Kiyo-chan, Mark-kun, Yomi-san?"

"Oh, pfft! We're just fine…"

"O-okay…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"Intelligent word, Yomi-chan."

"Oh shut up, L!"

"I am hurt. I was not being sarcastic to Yomi-chan-"

"Kiyo-chan, what were you three thinking of doing today?" Raito interrupted hastily.

"Well," Kiyo rubbed her right shoulder, "before Mello came in and blew the door to bits, Mark was thinking that the three of us should try and find Rokya."

"Yeah," Yomi added, "we haven't seen him since this morning."

"…Oh…" Raito slumped as anime depression clouds formed over him. "Rokya-kun…"

"Hmm…" Matt lifted his goggled eyes up. "Something tells me that Raito has not solved his… issues with his little brother yet…"

"N-no, th-that's not it…" Raito explained feebly. "It's just that…"

"Rokya-kun seems to be oddly depressed." L finished, catching the attention of Yomi and Kiyo.

"Wh-what do you mean, L?"

"Rokya came to see you guys?" Mark exclaimed.

"Depressed?" Kiyo repeated incredulously. "Why, what did he say?"

"Well," Raito began, straightening up, "from the camera surveillances, he doesn't look too happy about something…"

"Huh?" Matt frowned. "That's unusual of Rokya to be like that…"

"Perhaps he's just in a bad mood, like Mello?" Near offered.

L shook his head. "No… Rokya-kun was definitely sad about something…"

"He was?"

"Yeah…."

There was a brief silence, then, Kiyo suddenly smacked her head. "ARRGGGH!"

"Ki-Kiyo?"

"Wh-what's wrong, Kiyo-chan?"

"Damn it," Kiyo hissed irritably, "why are we acting like this? He's probably sad because of the 'death' of his pineapple-san or something like that…"

"No," L disagreed, "I think it was something more serious than that…"

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute," Mark interrupted, "why were you two watching Charlie through surveillance cameras anyway?"

"Yeah…" Matt nodded airily.

"Oh," Raito spoke up, "That was because there was some problem with the surveillance cameras. Since Watari and Roger were taking a day off, L was fixing it, and I was helping him. That's how we came to see Rokya-kun."

The detective nodded in agreement. "With Raito-kun's skills, the problem was neatly solved…"

"Ah," Raito scratched his back sheepishly, "it was nothing, L was the one who-"

"Up by ten percent, Raito-kun."

"…WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY, L-"

"Anyway," Kiyo interrupted, "what was the problem with the cameras?" _I mean, Rokya's sad face could have been a result of the problem with the cameras, right?_

…_Kiyo, you're making no sense._

_Geez, thanks…_

"The problem?" Raito repeated. "Oh, it was just a simple-"

"Where did you see Rokya?" Matt interrupted.

"…" Everyone stared at him.

"…"

"…What? You are trying to look for him right now, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Sorry, Matt…"

L put a thumb to his mouth. "Hmm… let's see… the last time I saw him was in the first room of the fifth floor…"

"Oh, that's not too far from here." Yomi pointed out. "Let's go there and ask him what's bothering him, then."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Near said quietly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Matt drawled lazily.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

…_GONG!_

"…it appears… that Rokya-kun has moved from his original location…" L pondered, unwrapping a lollipop that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"N-no, really, Ryuuzaki?" Yomi snapped sarcastically.

Mark groaned. "Great… now where did Charlie go off to?"

"I recommend we check the surveillance room." Raito suggested.

"Yeah," Kiyo agreed, "that sounds like another good idea, Raito-kun…"

"…" Near said nothing, instead, turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Matt mumbled again.

* * *

_Another five minutes later…_

"…Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Yomi-chan?"

"….Why the hell isn't Charlie anywhere in this building?" The sixteen year old demanded irritably.

"Hmm…" L slid the now thin lollipop out of his mouth. "It may be that either the surveillance camera system is malfunctioning again, which is unlikely, or that Rokya-kun has left these premises, which is even more unlikely, or that Rokya-kun is on the roof, which seems more probably than the first two possibilities."

"…"

"…wait," Mark said hesitantly, "why don't you have any cameras showing what is on the roof, Ryuuzaki?"

"We do have surveillance cameras on the roof, Mark-kun."

"…eh?"

"What he means," Near said in a bored tone, "is that there is surveillance cameras on the roof but they were broken by Rokya a long time ago."

"Which is exactly why the possibility of Rokya-kun being there is high." L informed.

Yomi stared at him. "_That's _the reason why, L?"

"…oh." Mark said in response to Near's question. "H-hang on, how long ago did Charlie break those cameras?"

"Of course!" Kiyo cried, slapping her own forehead. "How could I have been so stupid? Rokya goes up on the roof all the time!"

"…He does? I never knew that…"

"Yeah, you don't know a lot of things. Mark."

"H-hey, that's kind of mean, Matt!"

"Come on," Kiyo called as she hurried out of the surveillance room, "we have to go to the roof before Rokya decided to jump off or something!"

"Ki-Kiyo-chan," Raito called as he hurried after her, "I-I doubt that Rokya-kun was _that_ depressed-"

"O-oh, I just meant that he might move again!"

"Or he might get kidnapped…" L thought out loud. "It's not an impossibility… in fact, I think it is an even higher possibility than the possibility that he might be on the roof-"

"KIDNAPPED?"

A few seconds later, the seven of them came charging up the stairs (well, to be more accurate, only Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Raito were really flustered) that led up to the roof.

"CHARLIE?" Mark shouted as they burst through the door.

"OI, ROKYA-KUN!" Raito yelled as he followed Mark afterward.

"…" No Rokya was to be found.

Kiyo's eyes widened. "What the hell-"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a certain seventeen year old with black hair pounced on poor Raito, throwing the poor genius to the floor. "ANIKI!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya suddenly grabbed Raito again and rubbed his face against Raito's cheek. "GOOD~ MORNING~! ANIKI!"

"E-eh…" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all sweat-dropped.

"M-maybe it wasn't such a good idea to look for Charlie after all?"

"Oh, cool…" Matt commented from behind them.

"COOL?"

"GAAAAAAAH! GET OFF OF ME, ROKYA-KUN!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya suddenly got up from Raito and twirled around in front of the other six, all "…"ing.

"DID YOU ALL MISS~ ME~? AHAHAHA!"

"Uh… not really…"

"HEE HEE!" Not seeming unfazed in the least, Rokya jumped back onto the railing where he had been perching.

"…"

"…Rokya, what the fuck have you been eating now?"

The seventeen year old looked up and grinned. "Oh, good morning, Yoko~!"

"…"

"I do not think Rokya-kun has answered Kiyo-chan's question... what has he been eating?"

"Oh!" Rokya blinked, then dug into his pants. "…MUFFINS!" He proclaimed happily, producing a muffin out of nowhere.

"…"

"…I see…"

"Uh… hey." Matt blinked, then bent down and whispered. "That muffin Rokya's holding… looks a lot like a crack muffin..."

"…EH?"

"…crack muffin?" Yomi repeated incredulously.

"SShhh!"

"Where did you get those muffins from, Rokya-san?" Near asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"Hm?" Rokya scratched his head with the hand that wasn't holding the muffin. "…well… to be honest, I don't really remember… I've been eating these muffins for a while…"

"YOU WHAT?" Kiyo and Yomi yelled at the same time.

Raito face-palmed. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME…"

"Why?" Rokya asked, taking a bite of his muffin and continuing with his mouth full. "'at's 'ong 'ith m'ffins?"

"… 'what's wrong with muffins'?" Mark said slowly, bringing his hands up to bury his face in.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!" Kiyo screamed, stomping over to Rokya and trying to yank the muffin out of grasp. "G-GET THAT MUFFIN AWAY FROM HERE!"

"Mmf?" Rokya raised a curious eyebrow. "Uh… k', then!" With one quick motion, he stuffed the rest of the muffin in his mouth. "GULP!"

…

…_GONG_!

"EEEEEEEEEK!" All characters except for Near and L immediately sweat-dropped.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, ROKYA-KUN, YOU IDIOT!" Raito screamed at his little brother, totally losing it.

"…interesting…" L put a thumb in his mouth. "I wonder how often Rokya-kun has been eating these… crack muffins…"

"…"

"…"

"…L…."

"…did I say something wrong?"

"Uh… Hang on.." Rokya blinked again. "These… are crack muffins?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…AWESOME!" The seventeen year old hurriedly grabbed some more muffins from his pants. "I'VE GOTTA HAVE SOME MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Poor Mark totally freaked out, grabbing his head in despair. "NO, CHARLIE-"

Kiyo freaked as well. "Oh shit-"

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~!" Before anyone could move, Rokya suddenly jumped off of the railing and launched himself at Kiyo. "YOKO!"

"EH?" Rokya suddenly grabbed the sixteen year old and kissed her cheek. "MWAH!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT THE HELL?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA~!" Rokya suddenly danced around the roof and grabbed onto Raito again. "EEK! ROKYA-KUN!"

"ANIKI!" The seventeen year old yelled happily, kissing the former serial killer's cheek.

"…huh?"

"…"

"…"

"…ROKYA-KUN!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANIKI LOVED IT, DIDN'T HE?"

"YOU SICK… GET THE HELL BACK HERE! ROKYA-KUN!"

"E-eh…" The other six simply watched as an enraged Raito chased Rokya around destroying most of the roof in the process.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ROKYA-KUN!"

"…"

"…"

"…well, that was interesting…" Near remarked calmly as Raito grabbed the railing, snapped it off, and proceeded to chase Rokya around with it.

"ROKYA-KUN!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

"…"

"…Too bad the cameras don't work here…" Matt commented as Rokya continued to run around, laughing like a maniac. "This could be a great hit on youtube…"

"Eh…"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ROKYA-KUN!" Raito screamed as he ran past Kiyo in an attempt to get to Rokya. "…oh, wait!" The genius quickly threw the railing he was holding away and grabbed Kiyo by her shoulders. "K-Kiyo-chan, are you all right?"

"Huh?" Kiyo looked at Raito closely. "U-uh…. I'm fine, Raito-kun… I think it's you who-"

"NO!" Raito quickly declared, scaring Kiyo a little. "YOU'RE NOT OKAY! HANG ON, HOLD STILL!"

"Huh?"

"Mm!" Raito quickly kissed Kiyo on the same spot where Rokya had kissed her. "Rokya-kun can't kiss you, that's my spot to kiss!"

"E-eh?" Kiyo sweat-dropped at the angry-I'm-pissed-at-Rokya aura of doom radiating from Raito.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

And there went Raito running after Rokya, picking up the torn off railing on the way. "ROKYA-KUN!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…well, someone is possessive…" Matt mused.

"MATT!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAAAAAAAAAY~! THE SUN IS SO YELLOW TODAY!"

"ROKYA-KUN!"

"…"

"…"

"Uh…" Kiyo hastily turned back to the other five. "I-I think we better go now and leave these brothers to sort things out together, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I say we go downstairs and watch Harry Potter." Matt suggested.

"..."

* * *

So, for the rest of the day, Raito kept chasing Rokya around the roof, until, the roof, too destroyed to take any more damage, collapsed on them. After that, Rokya went to running around the building, temporarily disrupting the other six from their Harry Potter marathon when Rokya threw a banana at the screen, yelling something about how Daniel Ratcliff was hot.

Kiyo and Yomi both face-palmed, while Mark, too tired to freak out, simply grabbed a paper towel cleaned off the TV-screen as L mentally debated with himself what would be the best way to inform Watari that they would need a new roof… and a new ninth floor… and a new eight floor… and… anything else that Raito would break in his struggle to kill Rokya.

Matt and Near just stayed on the couch the whole time and somehow remained untouched by all the chaos around them.

Mello… well, no one really knew what happened to Mello… ahaha… anyway…

All in all, it was an ordinary day for our Japanese American teenagers…. That is… until Rokya managed to stuff a crack muffin into Raito's mouth?

L then looked at all the damage and concluded that he might as well just suggest to Watari that they move to a new building…

And Rokya suddenly yelled "DANJO DANJO!" and glomped Raito again. Then, the seventeen year old tried to kiss him again.

...note to kids: NEVER EAT CRACK MUFFINS. THEY ARE VERY BAD FOR YOU.

* * *

_Five hours later..._

"Wait, Rokya!" Kiyo called before Rokya went into the bathroom. "Hm?"

"...what was depressing you earlier?" The teenager asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Mark added, "Ryuuzaki and Raito were saying that you looked sad about something..."

"Oh?" Rokya blinked, his grin fading. "Oh, that..."

"W-was it something serious?"

"..."

"..."

"...it..." Rokya's hand unconsciously clenched around the door knob. "It was...

"Rokya?" Kiyo reached out a hesitant hand to her former classmate, but then...

"..."

"...NOTHING~!" Rokya yelled happily, turning around and sticking out his tongue playfully. "AHAHA, I HAD YOU TWO WORRIED, DIDN'T I~? BLAH, YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR THAT, YOKO! ROKYA WINS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_SLAM!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT THE HECK, ROKYA?"

"..."

* * *

_The night before..._

"I'll tell you, Yoko..."

"...what?"

Rokya suddenly sprang up happily. "..IF YOU POKE YOUR CHEEKS AND GO 'NIPA' LIKE THIS!"

"..."

"...WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?"

"Well, will you do it?"

"NO!"

"Aw, why not, Yoko?"

"B-BECAUSE, I'LL FIND IT OUT ON MY OWN, NOT HELP FROM YOU! O-OTHERWISE, IT WOULDN'T BE A FAIR DEAL, THEN!"

"...really?"

"SHUT UP, ROKYA! Oh wait, that reminds me, Yomi thinks she's figured out something..."

"Huh? What d'ya mean?"

"It's about L... Yomi was watching him, and she told me earlier after we left that she doesn't think that the hammer affected him for that long..."

"R-really?"

"Yeah..."

"...that's... TOTALLY AWESOME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"AW, WHO CARES ABOUT ALL THAT CRAP, YOKO? WE SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT THE WORRISOME FATE OF PINEAPPLES INSTEAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"...ROKYA..."

"MM?"

"...YOU IDIOT!"

_SMACK!_

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "...hm... testing... testing... OH, it works! Yatta!"

L: "Rokya-kun should hurry up. We are already half an hour behind schedule.."

Rokya: "A-ah, of course... well, hello everyone! Welcome to the first TTO3JAT-"

L: "Rokya-kun, that is not the title of this story."

Rokya: "BUT... hmph, okay, okay, fine. Director, play again! ...oh, you were taping the whole thing? ...AWESOME!"

L: "Rokya-kun-"

Rokya: "Yeah, yeah, okay, I got it. AHEM! starting over... Hello everyone! Welcome to the first TTO2JAT extra! I'm Rokya, and this is Ryuuzaki, and we're both honored to be the first characters to host the first extra of this story, right, Ryuuzaki?"

L: "Yes, yes..." *pops sugar cube into mouth*

Rokya: All right! So, you're probably wondering, what the heck is this crazy guy talking about, TTO2JAT extra? Is this some sort of prank? ...As tempting as that is, it's not. Bummer... What is happening is that every three chapters, starting from chapter 94 of TTO2JAT, we, the characters ourselves, will be answering any questions about us that the awesome reviewers might have! Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

L: "Correct. Even though it might would have made more sense to start at chapter 95-"

Rokya: "BAH! Who the hell cares? Anyway, let's cut all the crap already! Now, our first question... was... for Ryuuzaki and me! MUAHAHA! Now, the first question... *takes out an envelope from his pocket* "'I want to ask L and Rokya how much they're holding back with Yomi and Yoko.' Yosh, Ryuuzaki, will you answer first?"

L: How much am I holding back on Yomi-chan? Well... that question depends on what kind of mood I'm in. Sometimes, I'm simply satisfied with being around her and watching her go through her day, other times, I want to hold her hand and see her blush, other times, I want to hold her and kiss her, and other times..." *cheeks starting to turn a barely noticeable pink*

Rokya: "Aw~! Isn't that sweet? Anyway, for my answer..." *starts to fidget* "I guess... it's almost like Ryuuzaki's... I-I mean, sometimes, I just like talking and annoying and having fun with Yoko... but then, I do kind of want something more..." *breaks into a more darker blush than L* "...ahaha..."

L: *hastily reaching for the other envelop* "Next question is for Rokya-kun. It says: 'Rokya... on a scale of one to ten... how much do you love Kiyo? DON'T LIE, ROKYA!' "

Rokya: "..."

L: "Rokya-kun?"

Rokya: "E-erm... I g-guess... th-that would be... one to ten, one to ten..." *puts a hand to chin, trying to mask his blush* "...um... eight hundred! ...AGH, NO W-WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN EIGHT HUNDRED, I-I MEANT, J-JUST EIGHT! Y-YEAH! J-JUST EIGHT! TH-THAT'S HOW MUCH! EIGHT! H-HANG ON, NO, UM, EIGHT HUNDRED! AGH! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM? N-NO! I-I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! U-UM... ONE TO A THOUSAND! Y-YEAH, THAT'S IT! I-I JUST GOT MIXED UP WITH TEN AND A THOUSAND, Y-YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY'RE ALIKE, PEOPLE CONFUSE THEM ALL THE TIME... AHAHAHA... HAHA... HAHA...

L: "..."

Filming crew and director: "..."

Rokya: "...OH LOOK, A UNICORN! RUN!" *dashes out of studio*

L: *not bothering to glance where Rokya had gone* "...what an interesting reaction. I suppose, then, the answer would be that on a scale of one to ten, Rokya's love for Kiyo is eight hundred. ...wait, why am I suddenly getting this ominous feeling? A-ah... oh dear... ahem! Well, please feel free to ask any questions of the characters -except me, of course... ahaha..."

Filming crew and director: *mouths in the background* 'ASK L!'

* * *

**Ahaha... now where the hell did that come from? I have no clue XD. Anyway, if you really liked this chapter and its horrible crack, then please, please, please review because it would make me happy and know that all my mindless typing at the computer isn't in vain... XD And please ask the characters questions if you want to! ;P**


	95. Fire and Bananas?

**A/N: Why hello there my fine fellows! :D ...XD What the fudge is wrong with me tonight? XDDDDD OMG, SO MANY REVIEWS! :DDDD AND SO MUCH HILARIOUS QUESTIONS! XDDD I WAS SURPRISED! I will do my best to answer them wonderfully in chapter 97! Oh god... I want to do it right now... EEEEEGGH! D: A-ahem! Thank you so much for your support! *bows***

**Oh, and there has been a certain event at my school where our vice principal is trying to take away our animals at agriculture, so I've been trying to show my support by helping clean up the area where the vp claims is unsanitary (which the students clean everyday either way... -_-)**

**And this chapter is mostly crack... I apologize.. XDDDDDDD BANANAS! THAT'S FROM MY BEST FRIEND!**

**O-oh, and is it review reply time now? Ahahaha...**

**yvonna: XD Omg you're going to get L in trouble! XD and Matt's answer is so going to be hilarious! **

**underthedarkness: OH GOD THAT IS AN AWESOME QUESTION... XD Let's see how Rokya will reply to that... **

**Always - Aftermath: XD Rokya will definitely say yes to the last question! XDDDD**

**Italy: YES! CRACK MUFFINS WILL DEFINITELY TAKE OVER THE WORLD... UNLIKE RAITO... XD AND... PENGUIN! YES, PENGUIN! EHEHEHE... oh... and Rokya actually did mean eight hundred out of ten... XD maybe...**

**moonfleur: XD you're going to make Raito blush!**

**X - Ellen - X: OH HOLY COW THOSE ARE SOME AWESOME QUESTIONS! XD What else is Rokya hiding in his pants? Priceless... AND YES! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT! :D**

**Mizuki Yumeko: ...Oh god... THANK YOU! T~T TH-THAT WAS THE BEST WORD ONE CAN SAY! (N-no, I'm not being sarcastic, honestly! 0_0)**

**sharebearthedeathbear: Aww... thanks so much... T~T Oh, and yes, that will be one crazy day for our heroes XD**

**shadow assasin: R-Really, your favorite DN fanfic? *blushes while bowing* Th-thank you! XD and yeah, poor Pineapple-san... T T**

**Akai 711: ...CORNFLAKES? AWESOME! XD (sorry, I'm using awesome too much...)**

**Aurawings: Ehehe... thanks! XD and just how will Raito react to that question? :D**

**Usagi323: ...oh god.. more priceless questions for the characters, especially Raito! XDDDDD**

**TO ALL: Thanks so much for reviewing! I really, really, really appreciate you all! T~T**

**

* * *

**

"…Please, L?"

"No, Rokya-kun." The detective replied as he added yet another sugar cube onto an already fairly high tower. "This is unreasonable."

"UNREASONALBE?" At this, Rokya grabbed the edge of L's desk and tried his best to stare right into the detective's face, which was difficult, considering that L's eyes were glued to his sugar tower.

As soon as all nine woke up this morning, all the damage that Rokya and Raito had caused was all miraculously gone. Whether it was Watari and Roger working overtime or if they, with all the furniture and belongings, had magically moved into an identical apartment overnight, it was hard to tell.

However, no one particularly cared at this point, not even Kiyo and Yomi. After those certain… incidents yesterday, everyone, even Mello, had somehow managed to recover and everything was normal by breakfast time.

…normal meaning Rokya trying to convince L into letting them go out on another "adventure" while the rest of them went on with their usual business.

"UNREASONABLE?" Rokya demanded again, his face indignant. "L, what's so unreasonable about going to a zoo?"

"It is unreasonable, Rokya-kun," L explained monotonously as he picked up another sugar cube, "because we are all weary from yesterday's events, not to mention most of us are in a rather bad mood."

"Oh come on, L…" Rokya said cajolingly, a sneaky smile creeping onto his face. "That's almost the same excuses you used for the water park one."

"It was certainly not the same 'excuse' I 'used' for the water park refusal, Rokya-kun…" L muttered under his breath as he began to slowly lower the sugar cube onto the tower.

"A-ah…" Rokya rubbed his neck sheepishly. "…But you had a _good_ time with Yomi, didn't you?"

The sugar cube halted.

Rokya perked up hopefully as the ringed eyes momentarily darted to the couch where Yomi was sitting on and talking to Kiyo.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So?"

"Rokya-kun… does have a point…" L said reluctantly, drawing back his hand from the tower, the sugar cube still clenched between two of the skinny pale fingers.

"…So we can go to a zoo?" Rokya asked expectantly, still crammed on L's right side.

"…"

"…"

"Of course we can't." The detective said abruptly, dropping the sugar cube into his mouth and crunching down on it. "I did somewhat enjoy the water park, yes, and I did… enjoy time with Yomi-chan, yes… but that doesn't mean going to a zoo will be the same thing, Rokya-kun."

"…"

"…EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

L blinked at the seventeen year old. "…Was Rokya-kun even listening to me the whole time?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" Rokya muttered as he slid into a dark cloud depression state, slowly dragging himself off L's desk.

The insomniac simply shrugged, and continued to destroy his sugar cube tower. "I don't see how Rokya-kun should feel so depressed. He should know that there are many reasons why we should not go to a zoo… especially going with Rokya-kun…"

"Hey!" Rokya cried in mock offense.

"…For one, the zookeepers might even mistake Rokya-kun for one of the animals…" L mused to himself, truthfully serious.

"Oh, how you wound me, Ryuuzaki!" The seventeen year old sighed dramatically. "It hurts so much, you kno- OW!" Out of nowhere, a large book slammed into Rokya's face, actually knocking him to the ground.

Raito lowered his hand irritably, glaring at his "younger brother". "That's enough talking from you!"

"AWWWW!" Rokya pouted and grabbed his head. "Aniki is so mean~! And… hey," Rokya said, his face immediately reverting back to his "normal" expression as he picked up the book Raito had thrown, "What the heck is with this book, Aniki? What is it carved from, concrete?" He pounded the cover of the book with one hand, and, surprisingly, it made the dull clanging noise as if Rokya was indeed pounding on concrete…

Raito huffed angrily. "I would like to say that it is a special book made specifically to give you a headache, Rokya-kun, but no. And as for your second question… I really don't know what it's made from, to be honest…"

Rokya blinked as he lifted the book. "O-okay… the fact that this thing's really a book is rather frightening… I like the one's made from trees better… OOH! EVIL CONCRETE BOOK! MAYBE I SHOULD USE _THIS_ AS MY WEAPON FROM NOW ON-"

"Wouldn't that make you seem like a nerd, Rokya-kun?" Near asked quietly from the floor.

"AHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, NEAR? NERDS ARE **AWESOME**!"

"…"

"…"

"…But yeah, you do kind of have a point… and I can't just abandon my hammer… fine then." Much to the slight disturbance of everyone watching, Rokya began to stuff the book into his pants. "I'll just save this for future emergencies…"

"O-oi," Raito called indignantly, "I was planning to read the rest of that, you know!"

"You should have known when you threw this thing at me in the first place that there was a high chance of you never getting it back, Aniki." Rokya replied easily as he finished squeezing the rest of the book into his pants.

"…That is true…" Near commented as Raito face-palmed.

"Heehee." Rokya grinned childishly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group, being Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, Matt, and Mello, simply watched all that was going on.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Great, now we have to watch out for a freaking book instead of a hammer when Rokya gets crazy…"

"At least it got his mind off the stupid zoo idea…" Kiyo grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Um, not to say that I support Charlie," Yomi said hesitantly, "but the zoo's not such a bad idea, Kiyo… I mean, at least we wouldn't be able to soak ourselves with water there…"

"Yeah, I know that…" Her friend replied wearily, "but there's still Rokya to consider."

"I thought Rokya was the one who always made things fun." Matt pointed out as he tapped away on his gameboy. "You admitted that yourself, didn't you, Kiyo?"

Kiyo frowned and rubbed her neck absentmindedly. "That's not exactly what I'm worried about, Matt… it's not Rokya, it's just something that has to do with Rokya…"

Beside her, Mark blinked, confused. "Wh-what do you mean by that, Kiyo?"

"Well…" Kiyo uncrossed her arms to wrap them around her legs. "…I've just been noticing, lately, that… weird things have been happening between Rokya and I whenever we all go out for the day…"

"Weird things?" Mello repeated before taking a rough chomp of a chocolate bar and swallowing hastily. "Would you mind elaborating that for us?"

The sixteen year old rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. Just awkward moments, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Kiyo said hurriedly. "And I kind of want to avoid something like that from happening again."

…_like the incident in the water park bathroom, Kiyo?_

_SHUT UP, YOMI._

"A-anyway, what do you guys think about the zoo?" Kiyo asked as Mello clamped his mouth on the rest of the chocolate bar.

"Zoos are lame." The blond answered around his chocolate bar.

Matt simply shrugged.

Mark put his hands up in the air in a gesture of "I don't know".

"…Um, I see…" _…I should have seen that coming…_

While this was going on, Rokya, to the detective's slight annoyance, began to pester L again.

"Come on, L, please, please, please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"No."

"I can do this all day, L!"

"So can I."

"…well, I should have seen that coming, shouldn't I?" Rokya scratched his head for several seconds, paused, and then let out a maniacal laugh. "AHAHA! BANANAS!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finally, it was L who broke the awkward silence that had settled in the room. "If Rokya-kun wishes for bananas, then I can ask Watari-"

"NO! I ALREADY HAVE THEM!" Rokya yelled ecstatically as he pulled out a bunch of bananas from his pants and started peeling and eating them at a rapid pace.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…okay." Raito said slowly. "Something tells me that the 'crack muffins' still did not wear off."

"Raito-kun," Kiyo called from the other end of the room, "it's Rokya. What else did you expect?"

"…True, very true…"

"HAHA! EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! OR UNEXPECT THE EXPECTED! OR EXPECT THE EXPECTED AND UNEXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!"

"…Rokya-san," Near cut in, "if you're doing this in order to convince L to agree to your 'zoo adventure' proposal, then you might as well stop since L will most likely not budge this time."

"…"

"…"

"…Unless you are simply doing this for the sake of doing foolish things."

"..."

Rokya suddenly grinned. "EHEHEHEHEHEHE."

"…"

"Okay, Rokya, that creepiness was not really needed…" Mello muttered.

"Oh, but it was, Mello, it was."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…"

"…"

"…"

"…L WE SHOULD GO TO THE ZOO-"

"No."

"…why nooooooooooooooot?"

"Because, Rokya-kun, sometimes, the answer is just no."

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?"

"Rokya, he's right." Kiyo said irritably. "Just because you're the main provider of entertainment in this story doesn't mean that we can always do whatever you want us to do…"

"But Yoko, you don't always do what I want you to do-"

"And this is one of those times, Rokya-kun." Raito interrupted before the seventeen year old could finish his sentence.

"…but Aniki-"

"Shut up."

"…well, that was mean…." Rokya's puppy eyes came back on again and he grabbed the front of Raito's shirt. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME, ANIKI-"

Raito simply glared at the ceiling, as if hoping to cause a good crack in it. "Annoying me is not going to get L to agree about the zoo, Rokya-kun."

"Hmmm…" Rokya blinked several times. "You're… right, Aniki…"

"Oh shit…" Mello whispered in the back. "Please don't tell me that Raito just gave Rokya another goddamn fucked-up idea-"

"YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!" Rokya chirped cheerfully. "THANK YOU, ANIKI!"

Meanwhile, Raito was still glowering at the ceiling, waiting for Rokya to loosen up his hold on the brunette's shirt. _…now hang on, Raito, it isn't the ceiling's fault that Rokya-kun's acting like an idiot again… wait, screw that! CRACK CEILING CRACK CEILNG CRACK CEILING CRACK- …WAIT…_

"Raito-kun?" Kiyo asked dubiously. "A-are you okay?"

…Chapter 63, anyone?

"Huh?" Even Rokya was back to his normal face. "Aniki? What's wrong-"

"OH SHIT!" In one quick motion, Raito grabbed Rokya by the collar and jumped to the other side of the room in an almost ninja like way just before a huge crashing noise sounded.

**BOOM**!

"WAH?" Mark squeaked as he was smacked down by random debris.

"OOOF?" Yomi managed before she and Kiyo fell down from the couch.

"THE HELL?" Mello yelled incredulously.

"…oh." Matt said expressionlessly. "Another explosion. Yay."

Of course, when the smoke of the explosion eventually cleared, L remained exactly where he was, still munching on sugar cubes. "…Hm. Did that have to knock down my sugar cube tower?"

"…"

"Y-you were destroying that sugar cube tower anyway, L..." Yomi replied shakily as she got up from her feet.

"True, so true…"

"Um…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud yell from behind them caught their attention. "LOOK AT WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT ANIKI AND ME!"

Eight heads instinctively swiveled to see what Rokya was babbling about.

"…"

"…MUAHAHAHAHAHA."

"…"

"…"

"…L…"

"Yes, Yomi-chan?"

"…Why the hell did a pile of stone books fall down in the exact same spot where Raito and Charlie were a few minutes ago?"

"…For Yomi-chan's information, I honestly have no idea."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL BOOKS OF CONCRETE! RUN, EVERYONE! RUN-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, ROKYA-KUN?"

"NO, ANIKI! BECAUSE I'VE JUST DECIDED WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TODAY!"

"…and that is?"

"ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF L, OF COURSE!"

"…"

"…"

"Rokya, you go do that, then…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

L blinked several times before shrugging and chewing another sugar cube. "Rokya-kun may try his best."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…wait a minute. What did Rokya-kun do with my sugar cubes?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I BURNED THEM!" To the other seven's incredulity, Rokya sat in the middle of the room with a fire burning, and the few remaining sugar cubes kept in his hand.

"…"

It took a few seconds for the initial panic to set in. Then…

"AAAAAAAAH!" Poor Mark freaked out once more. "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!"

"OH SHIT!" Mello swore as the fire suddenly blossomed out of control.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA? WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU START THAT FIRE?"

"I… HAVE NO IDEA, YOKO! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"DAMN IT, ROKYA-KUN! SOMEONE PUT THAT FIRE OUT!"

"**L**!"

"…I personally believe that Yomi-chan and the others are overreacting. It is rather a small fire…"

"SHUT UP, L! JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"AAAAAARGGGHHH! FIRE, FIRE!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAYBE I'LL BE AN ARSONIST WHEN I GROW UP!"

"YOU WILL DEFINITELY **NOT** BE A STUPID ARSONIST WHEN YOU GROW UP, YOUNG MAN!"

"AH, WHY NOT, ANIKI?"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST GET A DAMN PITCHER OF WATER OR SOMETHING AND PUT OUT THIS FUCKING FIRE ALREADY?"

"BUT I THOUGHT FIRE WAS YOUR THING, MELLO!"

"JUST SHUT UP, ROKYA!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FLAMES! DESTROY, DESTROY!"

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! CHARLIE, STOP!"

"ROKYAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

"DESTROY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raito watched Rokya dancing with the flames behind him for several minutes and then said to nobody in particular: "And they say that I'm a crazy murderer…"

Kiyo face-palmed immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK THE FUCK THE FUCK THE FUCK-"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST GET WATER?" Poor Mark demanded as, much to their horror, the blaze grew.

"AH HERE!" Rokya cried, reaching into his pants and pulling out a bottle of water onto the fire.

To everyone's (except L's and maybe Near's) sheer panic, the fire grew even more.

"…OOPS!" Rokya suddenly cackled maniacally. "I GUESS IT WAS GREASE FIRE, MY BAD… EHEHEHE."

"ROKYA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN START THAT FIRE ANYWAY, ROKYA- OWWWWWWWW!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" WHAT THE HELL?" Yomi yelled before turning to L again. "IS IT STILL A SMALL FIRE _NOW_, L?"

"…all right," L said reluctantly, still sitting in his usual crouch. "Perhaps Yomi-chan and the others are not quite overreacting…"

"…OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS JUST TOO STUPID!" Kiyo screamed, grabbing her head again.

"Oh, look." Matt said expressionlessly behind them. "Is that me or is there a fire extinguisher over there?"

"...GAH! FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" In a moment of complete terror, Mark rushed to the fire extinguisher case that just so happened to be there, and began to frantically bang on the case. "ARRRRGGGGHHHH! GET IT OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL, MARK?" Mello roared as he shoved the poor boy out of the way and hastily pulled out his gun and fired a quick shot at the glass.

"MELLOOOOOOO!"

"…there were more reasonable courses of action, Mello-"

"SHUT UP, NEAR!" The blond yelled as he punched the now cracked glass, shattering the case.

"…OKAY, DAMN IT, THAT HURT…" Mello gritted as blood seeped down his hand.

Kiyo and Yomi both instinctively ran to Mark and Mello, the former skidding on the broken glass. "Agh!"

"Kiyo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! MELLO ALMOST DESTROYED THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

Raito gritted his teeth as the fire grew noticeably stronger. "DAMN IT, ROKYA-KUN!"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?" Mello yelled again as Kiyo, wincing slightly, grabbed a hold of the fire extinguisher and in one fast motion, yanked it out of the case.

_Clang._

Or tried to. "WHAT! THE! HELL!" The poor girl screamed as she tried to jerk the extinguisher out again. No such luck. Apparently, the fire extinguisher was a _little_ taller than the layer of glass that Mello had smashed.

And of course, the fire was merrily growing as this was going on.

"AHAHAHA!" Rokya clapped his hands happily, looking quite insane. "WE SHOULD GO HIDE INTO THE FIRE PLACE!"

Raito smacked the seventeen year old's head harshly before turning to the other four teenagers. "OI! YOU FOUR! WHERE THE HELL IS THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?"

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Yomi swore as she tried to pull it out with Kiyo. Mello and Mark soon joined them.

"AGH, NO! WHY WON'T IT COME OUT?"

"THIS THING IS _NOT_ FUCKING STUCK! GODDAMN IT!"

Near got up calmly from his seat on his chair while Matt continued to play on his gameboy as the fire suddenly spread to a table.

"…damn." The redhead commented. "I liked that table…"

"WHY-" _CLANK! _"-THE-" _CLANK! _"-FUCK-" _CLANK! _"-IS-" _CLANK!_ "-THIS-" _CLANK!_ "-GOD-" _CLANK! _"-DAMN-" _CLANK!_ "-FUCK-" _CLANK!_ "-ING-" _CLANK! _"-THING-" _CLANK! _"-NOT-" _CLANK! _"-MOVING!" Mello roared, each syllable ending with a yank on the fire extinguisher.

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T LIKE YOU, MELLO!"

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME ROKYA, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mark moaned desperately. "IT'S STUCK!"

"STUCK?" Raito repeated incredulously from the other side of the room, now trying to prevent Rokya from dancing around the growing heat. "WHY THE HELL WOULD IT BE STUCK NOW?"

"SHIT!" Yomi swore, tugging harder. "THEY MAKE TAKING IT OUT SOUND SO EASY IN THE EMERGENCY COMMERCIALS!"

Kiyo paused in her own fruitless pulling to let out a half hysterical, half incredulous laugh. "THE HELL, YOMI? EMERGENCY COMMERCIALS?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE YOMI!" Rokya laughed feverishly.

"SHUT UP, CHARLIE!"

"AW, EVERYONE'S TELLING ME TO SHUT UP… I THINK YOU'RE ALL BEING RATHER IRRATIONAL HERE-"

"IRRATIONAL? IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Everyone (with the exception of Matt, Near, and L, of course) screamed frenziedly at Rokya.

"…YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S MY FAULT THERE'S A FIRE! ANIKI, LET GO SO I CAN DANCE AMONG THE FLAMES! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON?" Kiyo shrieked at the seventeen year old. "MORE CRACK MUFFINS?"

"ACTUALLY, YOKO, I… AM ON THE FLOOR! BUAHAHAHAHA!"

"THE FUCK, ROKYA?" Mello bellowed (**hey, that rhymes ^^**) out, actually letting go of the fire extinguisher. "YOU FUCKING BAS- NEAR?"

The albino gazed blankly at the four frantic teenagers. "…are you attempting to get the fire extinguisher out in order to put out the rather large fire that Rokya-san has caused?"

"…Um… yeah." Mark said in disbelief. "WHAT ELSE WOULD WE BE DOING-"

Near pushed him gently aside and reached for the side of the case. "Then why didn't you just pull the handle?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Getting no response, the white-haired boy simply shrugged and opened the handle with a lazy tug of his hand. With a click, the case swung open easily.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Mello said in a very dangerous tone.

Yomi just stared with her jaw hanging open. "…OH… MY FREAKIN… GOD…"

Mark poked the handle with an expression torn between incredulity and awe.

Kiyo looked as if she was going to have a similar reaction as Yomi, but suddenly winced from a sudden prick of pain on her hand. "O-ow…"

Raito, looking completely dumbstruck, slowly let go of his "little brother", who was silently choking in pent up laughter.

"…so?" A voice asked behind them. "Is mina-san going to use the extinguisher to put out the fire or not?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

L blinked. "I see…"

"Hey," Matt called casually from the couch, "I think you better hurry up, because the fire's already reached Near's chair…"

Seeing as everyone was too busy acting stupefied with shock, L himself took out the fire extinguisher, stepped several feet away from the fire, and aimed the nozzle at the bottom of the floor.

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

In a few miraculous seconds, the fire was put out, and the horrible smell of burning carpet finally reached everyone's noses.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…wait a minute. Where the fuck was the smoke of that thing?"

"…"

"…"

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

It turns out that Watari and Roger did have to call in another clean up crew to …fix most of the apartment last night. That being said, Watari was not exactly happy with the new huge hole in the floor, not to mention the _other_ huge hole in the ceiling, even though L claimed that he had no idea how it happened.

Watari dryly replied that that had been the detective's same response eighteen years ago when half the sweets in the fridge mysteriously disappeared.

Said detective, still unabashed, answered that even that may be true, it did not necessarily make it a lie…

And then came that wonderful moment where Watari finally snapped and banned L from getting sweets for a whole week.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"K-Kiyo-chan, are you okay?" Raito demanded frantically as the girl sighed.

"Calm down, Raito-kun, I'm fine-"

"No, NO!" The eighteen year old insisted fiercely. "LET ME SEE YOUR HAND! I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"

"…And now we have Raito being the overly concerned boyfriend again." Mello muttered off to the side, trying to bandage his right hand.

Matt lifted his goggled head. "…you know, in the time I've gotten to know you, Mello, you've done a bunch of dumb crap, but I have to admit, punching that glass and trying to get the extinguisher out that way really tops the list."

"Fuck you, Matt."

The redhead snorted. "Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Mello rolled his eyes irritably, not in the mood to argue. …That is, until Matt's words registered in his slightly blacked out brain.

"…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME MATT YOU FAGGOT-"

_CRASH!_

Yomi and Kiyo both sweat-dropped as Mello began to chase Matt around the room."…ahaha…"

"A-aah…" Even Raito stared at the two for a few seconds before turning back to Kiyo. "K-Kiyo-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

The sixteen year old gave a lazy wave of her hand. "Ah, it's fine, Raito-kun… it's only a scratch, literally…"

"Okay…" Raito's hand went up and brushed part of her hair out of her face. "Then… if it's all right with you, I'm going to go and slowly end my 'little brother's' life."

"By all means, do so." Kiyo replied with a roll of her eyes, Yomi nodding earnestly in agreement. "Be my guest, Raito."

Rokya immediately sweat-dropped. "O-oh dear… ehehe… Aniki, you don't really want to kill me, right?"

A crazy grin once more appeared on Raito's face as a fiery aura began to radiate from his body. "AHAHA…"

"A-ah… Mark? Do you have anything to say?"

The said boy, who hadn't spoken a word since Near opened the handle of the fire extinguisher case, finally raised his head. "I have only one thing to say, Charlie. Next time, if you have to start a fire, then at least burn that evil chicken of yours too!"

"…okay…" Rokya blinked. "While that wasn't quite the response I was expecting, I'll be sure to pay attention to your murderous attitude toward Bob from now on…. Hang on, where has Bob been all this time? …wait, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…." The seventeen year old turned his gaze in front of him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… oh…. Crap. I better start running, shouldn't I?"

"It would sound like a wise thing to do, Rokya-san." Near remarked.

"…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And for the second time in his entire life, Rokya took off running at full speed, Raito right on his heels.

"ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUN!"

"…"

"…hey, do you think L would be willing for us to go to the zoo tomorrow?" Matt asked from beside Mark.

"…f-from the lecture that Watari-san is giving him, I guess not.."

"Oh…"

"…hang on… aren't you supposed to be getting chased down by Mello right now?"

"I am. He'll probably come barging behind the wall any second now."

"WH-WHAT?"

_CRASH!_

"AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Yomi turned to Kiyo wearily.

"…"

"…well, so much for sitting in an intact room for more than an hour."

"…"

* * *

"…Rokya?" Kiyo said quietly as they sat back to back once more.

"Mm?" How the seventeen year old escaped from the wrath of Raito with only a small scratch on his cheek, not even Zarth knew…

"Um, listen, the person that you have a crush on…"

"…What about the person I have a crush on?" Rokya said immediately.

"A-agh, just let me finish! I-is what you want for your birthday… the... the person returning your feelings?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…yeah."

"…" Kiyo blinked in disbelief. " 'Yeah'?"

"Uh-huh…"

"W-wait..." Kiyo gaped at the space in front of her. "Th-then I've won the bet right now, haven't I?"

"..."

"Kukukuku..." Rokya snickered. "Of course not!"

"WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OF COURSE NOT?"

"AHAHA! Because my crush's name is not 'a person', Yoko! AHAHA!"

"...YOU BASTARD... I HATE YOU..." Kiyo sighed in annoyance. "Fine, is it at least a human?"

"No, Yoko, it's not the Easter Bunny, if that's who you were going to suggest."

"..."

"..."

"...what the frick, Rokya?"

"MUAHAHAHA. I NEED BANANAS."

* * *

**...well, warned you it was crack.. XD Yeah, really random, I know... Oh, and if you notice any mistakes with the fire thing, well... I'm sorry about that... I'm not exactly an expert on putting fires out... though starting them is a different story... XD just kidding! **

**Oh, and any guesses of what made Rokya run at full speed for the first time in his entire life? Or how the heck he started that crazy fire? Just curious... (oh, and I honestly don't have an answer to the second question... ahaha...)**


	96. The Zoo Part 1

**A/N: Ah... hello everyone! ^^ Thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten, I really appreciate them all. And... um... uh... about that question thing for the characters... I give. T T **

**I couldn't resist to make another one for you all this chapter instead of next chapter... So yes, I'll be doing one every two chapters from now on! ^^ Sound good? Ahaha... And... since people had so many questions... (WHICH IS A GOOD THING!) ...it is pretty long... XDDDD But that's mostly my fault!**

**Oh, and I do not own Death Note, I do not own Harry Potter, and I certainly do not own Pokemon, either... ehehe.**

**Warning: Um... listen, I really liked Pokemon... I mean, it was my favorite show when I was a little kid... so... I don't mean to offend anyone who really likes certain theme songs of it, which is why I'm apologizing right now if anyone does get a little upset about it... ^_^" ...sorry...**

**This chapter... is still mostly crack, and if you have any suggestions for some fluff between L/Yomi or Raito/Kiyo or Rokya/Kiyo, whichever one you like the most, I'll be more than happy to take it, because I am running low for ideas of that stuff... 0_0**

**Wow, I really need to summarize my author notes. Anyway...**

**moonfleur: Eh, you do? 00 ...sorry... ahaha...**

**sharebearthedeathbear: A-ah, sorry, I'll try have some fluff next chapter, if I can! T T Oh, and yes, XD, they completely failed with the extinguisher! **

**Always - Aftermath: U-uh, sorry about that, but I have it right now...**

**Italy: OMG THE POWER OF PENGUINS! MUAHAHAHA! AND THE CRACK MUFFINS! YES! X)**

**Shadow Assasin: Yay, thank you so much! ^^ I'm glad! XD and yes, that definitely is a possibility...**

**Mizuki Yumeko: XD Yes, that is true... AND YES, FIRE! XDDDD ...No idea of who pyro is, I fail T T**

**underthedarkness: Ah.. 0-0 if you just started reading now, I'd kinda recommend you to read the other chapters because it might be a little hard to get some stuff that happens in the future... but if you don't want to, then that's okay! XD AND OMG! ROKYA'S PANTS ARE EVIL! XDDDD**

**Na'vi - at - heart: W-well... I have to do a mixture of that to please everyone... and myself, so... sorry... T T But I'm glad that you think that they're cute! ^^ Recently, my friends who read this story have been telling me that it was a pathetic pairing, so thank you too...**

**X - Ellen - X: XDDDDDD OMG THAT IS AN AWESOME THEORY ABOUT ROKYA'S FIRE! CRACK MUFFINS! XDDD Oh, and don't worry, you're not a loser, I do that all the time with myself... XDDD AND OMG AGAIN! No, I can't read minds! (I'm not as awesome as L...) But I was totally planning that after the water park! 0_0... XD Oh well! And thank you for loving Mark and Rokya so much! :D I love them too! X)**

**Usagi323: ...even though that is a pretty good guess... actually, it was when Rokya really pissed off Kiyo during middle school. This was when they were in the bandroom... where heavy things such as chairs, music stands, instruments, instrument cases, etc, could be thrown at him... And the twelve year old Rokya was not as tall or as fast as the seventeen/ nearly eighteen year old Rokya... so running seemed to him like a wise thing to do. XD**

**To All****: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! =)**

**

* * *

**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya yelled happily over Raito's shoulder. "COME, PENGUINS, COME TO ME!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ROKYA-KUN!"

As Raito, lugging Rokya like a sack of… explosives, ran around in circles, trying to shake the penguins off their trial, Mark simply glared at a large rock by his feet.

To the left of Mark, Matt was casually jogging through a grassy enclosure, having on only a loose sleeveless shirt instead of his usual stripped jacket. Mello was hot on the redhead's heels, waving his gun about and shouting profanities at the top of his lungs, a huge horn sticking out from the side of his head. A little kid, looking no more than six or seven years old, watched them.

He giggled and clapped his hands. "Yay, yaoi!" No longer had the words left his mouth when a stream of fangirls suddenly appeared and ran after Mello and Matt, screaming incomprehensibly at the top of their lungs.

While this was going on, L took another bite out of his bamboo stick and scratched the furry ears attached to his head. Yomi, at his side, face-palmed and blushed at the same time.

A kid that looked remarkably like Near stood next to them, except this child had green hair and was dressed in red pajamas. Oh wait, that was Near, except his hair and clothes were spattered in red and green muck…

Kiyo surveyed the scene in front of her in an almost calm manner. A random thought struck her.

…

…_Wait. How did we get in this situation again?_

_

* * *

_

_In one of L's limousines, five hours earlier… _

"…Wait. How did we get in this situation again?" Kiyo groaned, her palm massaging her forehead as Rokya sang (or rather shouted) one of the many Pokemon theme songs at full volume.

"IT'S A BATTLE WIN OR LOSE IT'S THE FRIENDS YOU MAKE IT'S THE ROADS YOU CHOOOOOOOSE!"

…needless to say, he was horribly off key and had a very, very distorted singing voice.

Behind the crazy pyro/ chicken/ pineapple/ maniac, Mark had a hand plastered to his mouth, torn between a desire to laugh and a desire to face-palm.

Raito, however, had no such conflict, and his palm had a happy home right on the center of the brunette's face. …wait… that sentence sounded terribly wrong… ehehe…

"YOU GOT THE RIGHT STUFF! SO MAKE YOUR MIND UP! FIND THE COURAGE INSIDE OF YOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"…Did we mention that Rokya has a horrible singing voice?

"I'm going to kill him…" Mello hissed viciously, both leather gloved hands glued to his ears in a vain attempt to block out Rokya's atrocious singing. "And after I've killed him, I'm going to DESTROY every single record of this fucking stupid song!"

"IF YOU'RE STRONG, YOU'LL SUUURIIIIIVE AND YOU'LL KEEP YOUR DREAM ALIIIIVEE! IT'S THE BATTLE FRONTIER! ...**POKEMON**!" Rokya threw up his arms joyfully as he screamed the last word.

"…Mello-kun should not do such a thing." L offered in his usual monotone before sticking a strawberry-flavored lollipop in his mouth and continuing to speak around it. "It is Rokya-kun's voice, not the song, that is damaging all our eardrums right now. And I would also imagine that Mello-kun would-"

"BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE AND FIND YOUR DESTINNNNNNNYYYY!" Rokya's voice went up unexpectedly high-pitched at the last word, causing Mark to choke on involuntary laughter.

"B-BLEH! CHARLIE, STOP!"

"…Mello-kun would have difficulty in accomplishing the task of destroying every record of this song." L finished quietly. Yomi, who was sitting next to him with her head in her lap, another fruitless effort to muffle Rokya's voice, swore she saw the corner of L's mouth twitch.

"Hey, Mello," Matt added, "If you are going to kill Rokya, wait until I've finished recording him. This is priceless."

"IT'S THE MASTER PLAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Rokya yelled in an almost frightening way, his voice seeming to crack at some point from going so high.

"WHAT THE HELL, MATT? I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE HE STARTED WITH 'I WANT TO BE THE VERY BEST'!"

In pure irritation, Raito was grinding his teeth so hard that you could faintly hear the sound of it as Rokya continued to gaily sing in such a manner that it continued to scar the Pokemon theme song for the rest of our poor heroes.

"So stupid it isn't funny…" Kiyo growled warningly, but Rokya honestly didn't hear her. "THE POWER'S IN YOUR MMMMMHHHHMMMMMM!"

"…"

"…"

"…ROKYA, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY HAND-"

"**POKEMON**!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I WANT TO BE THE VERY BEST-"

"NOT THAT ONE AGAIN!" Kiyo, Yomi, Raito, Mark, and Mello (especially Mello) all hysterically shrieked at him.

"…BUT IT'S EVERYONE'S FAVORITE ONE-" _Click._

"…"

"…but on second thought, it can get a little tiring…" Rokya said, his hands held up in mock surrender as Mello's gun pressed to a very _sensitive _spot on his person.

The blond rolled his eyes before the gun moved away, and Rokya was no longer in danger of never being a father for the rest of his life.

There followed a finally blissful silence. Until…

"POKEMON! GETTO DA ZE!"

Mark's head shot up in confusion. "H-HUH?"

"ROKYA-KUN-"

"TATOE HI NO NAKA, MIZU NO NAKA, KUSA NO NAKA, MORI NO NAKAAAAA~!"

"YOU'RE PUSHING IT, ROKYA!" Mello warned, reaching for his gun again, but Rokya simply jumped to the other side of the car, still singing.

"TSUCHI NO NAKA KUMO NO NAKA ANO KO NO _SUKAATO_ NO NAKA! AAAAAAH!"

"GODDAMM IT, ROKYA!" Mello swore angrily. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO SING A SONG LIKE TOTAL CRAP, AT LEAST DO IT IN ONE LANGUAGE!"

Kiyo stared at Rokya for several seconds before turning around in her seat and began to repeatedly slam her head into the headrest.

"NAKANAKA NAKANAKA NAKANAKA NAKANAKA TAIHEN DAKEDO-"

_SNAP!_

"Raito-"

_CRASH!_

"…"

"…"

Near seemed to watch uninterestedly as Rokya went sailing out of the car window and onto the road. "...Even though I admit that Rokya-san's singing was extremely annoying as well, couldn't you have at least rolled down the window before you threw him out of it, Yagami-san?"

Raito simply gave a deep glare in the direction where Rokya had flown off. "…I hate that kid."

"Well, Raito-kun should know that he is not that much older than Rokya-kun…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, RYUUZAKI!"

Mark blinked several times. "…Why isn't Raito's fist bleeding?"

"…safety glass?" Yomi suggested weakly.

Mello rolled his eyes. "I owe you one, Raito… I really do…"

Meanwhile, L slipped his lollipop out of his mouth and sighed. "Oh. I suppose I should tell Watari to stop the car, then…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raito and Mello screamed in unison.

"…There was no need for Raito-kun and Mello-kun to shout in such a manner…" The detective muttered as his mouth closed down on his lollipop again.

"Oh, I think there was…" Yomi contradicted, finally raising her head from her lap. "I mean, come on… even I could sing better than… than _that_…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I think we all know that Rokya _could_ sing a lot better than what he just did right now… he was probably just doing it to get on everybody's nerves."

Mark frowned weakly. "B-but Charlie shouldn't be doing that. I-I mean, it's only thanks to Ryuuzaki and the rest of us that we're going to a zoo, so why would he set us off?"

Raito irritably held up two fingers. "First reason, Mark-kun, is that pissing people off is something that is second nature to Rokya-kun. Second reason, that sort of thing doesn't bother Ryuuzaki too much."

The said insomniac faintly grinned around his lollipop. "I do not see how it should bother everyone in this way. As long as they block it out, Rokya-kun's singing will not be so annoying…"

"Not everyone was born with the same kind of mind as you, Ryuuzaki!" Yomi snapped irritably. "I mean, yeah, some distractions you can ignore, but that singing was too extreme. You have to at least admit that!"

Matt looked up from his game boy, his fingers still tapping away. "…For a bunch of people who just agreed to go to the zoo, you guys are acting pretty contradictory…"

"It's only Rokya, Matt, only Rokya." Mello replied testily as L finished his lollipop, pushing the stick out of his mouth and twirling it between his fingers.

"…Hang on, Ryuuzaki." Mark said slowly. "H-how did you manage to eat that lollipop if Watari-san already banned you from sweets?"

"…"

"…"

"That was rather slow of Mark-kun to notice…"

"Uh, Charlie's singing probably made him forget, Ryuuzaki." Yomi interrupted, a suspicious glint in her eyes. "…and he's right. Are you sneaking in sweets again?"

"…"

Not looking the least bit flustered or embarrassed, the detective gave a shrug of his hunched shoulders. "Of course not. Someone gave me this lollipop."

"Oh?" Raito raised an apprehensive eyebrow. "And just who gave you that lollipop? The store?"

"Raito-kun's younger brother gave it to me." L replied emotionlessly, peeling off the wrapper of another lollipop.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kiyo and Yomi both blinked rapidly. "…Huh?"

"...MY LITTLE BROTHER DID WHAAAAAAT?" Raito demanded, trying to stand up in the limo and bumping his head in the process.

"He gave me lollipops." The black-haired man repeated calmly, placing the sugary sweet in his mouth.

"Wait a minute, Ryuuzaki!" Yomi cried, her head whipping to face L. "Are you saying that's the only reason you agreed to for us to go the zoo? Because Charlie gave you sugar again?"

"No." was L's blunt, monosyllable answer.

"…So what's the other reason?" Mello spat bitterly from his seat in the car.

"The slight probability of Rokya-kun being mistaken as some sort of exotic creature and being kept at the zoo was too tempting to resist."

"…"

"…okay," Raito relented, "I can't blame you for that, Ryuuzaki."

"Gah…" Kiyo sighed. "Can't Rokya at least keep all craziness to a minimum today?"

"I would think that you would have gotten used to it, already, Kiyo-san." Near commented as he twirled a lock of his white hair.

"Pfft!" The girl shook her head. "Only sometimes…"

"Ahaha! Oh well, that just proves how unique my insaneness is, then!" Rokya interjected, laughing again.

"Oh, just shut up, Rokya…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Mello roared, immediately whipping out his gun. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE ROAD WE LEFT BEHIND!"

Rokya snickered. "Now, now, Mello, leaving people behind on roads is a very bad thing to do… OWWWW!"

Raito narrowed his eyes angrily as Rokya rubbed his now sore head. "That was for being an idiot…"

"Idiot?" Rokya perked up. "VERY WELL THEN! THROUGH OUT THE REST OF THIS RIDE, I WILL BE..." His voice suddenly became deep. "…_VERY SERIOUS…_"

"As anyone told you, Rokya, that you're completely batshit insane?" Kiyo muttered angrily from her seat.

"WHY YES. _YOU_ HAVE, YOKO, _MUTIPLE_ TIMES…"

Yomi rolled her eyes wearily. "Charlie, you're not being serious, you're just acting like an idiot again."

"AHAHAHAHA!" To the relief (and in some cases, indifference) of his companions, Rokya's voice reverted back to its original tone. "Yeah, yeah, I know… I just can't resist doing that tone every one in a while…. Ehehehe…."

"…"

"LALALALALALALALA! YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO-"

"Rokya-kun."

"Huh? What, Aniki~?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"…EEP…"

* * *

"…so…" Yomi scratched her head. "Th-this is the zoo, huh?"

"Yeah…" Kiyo sighed. "Why must we have to suffer through this…"

"AHAHAHAHA! YAY! ZOO!" Rokya yelled happily, running around in a circle.

"…"

"Rokya-kun, for the fifth time this hour, stop acting like a five year old!" Raito hissed angrily. "You are all scaring the little children!"

"Ah, don't be like that, Aniki. They love it, don't they? AHAHAHA!"

"Um…" The man in front of them scratched his head awkwardly. "…I don't think you can all come in here."

"HUH?"

"U-um, why?" Mark asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Okay," Mello growled through gritted teeth, "I can understand why you'd be a little suspicious of us, but I DID NOT BEAR AN HOUR OF HEARING ROKYA'S HORRIBLE SONGS FOR NOTHING, DAMN IT!"

"No, that's not the reason he doesn't want us to come in." Near interrupted, sounding bored.

"H-huh? It isn't?"

The albino nodded. "A certain incident that happened thirteen years ago has caused this zoo to become extremely paranoid when dealing with suspicious looking visitors."

"...Thirteen years ago?" Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "…hang on, that 'certain incident' wouldn't happen to involve a snake, would it?"

"A python." Near specified.

"H-hey," Mark interjected, bending slightly as to talk to the albino, "I-it wouldn't happen to involve a curious disappearance of display glass, would it?"

A rather awkward silence followed.

"Oi, how did you know?" The perplexed man at the box demanded from behind the nine of them.

"L-lucky guess?" Yomi offered weakly.

"Wait a minute," Mello said slowly, "are you saying that thirteen years ago, a python escaped from this zoo because the display glass imprisoning it suddenly vanished?"

"Y-yeah."

"…"

"HOLY SHIT!" Rokya exclaimed happily, running crazily toward the entrance. "YOU MEAN HARRY POTTER WAS AT THIS ZOO? AWESOME! I AM SO GETTING IN HERE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU EVIL BASTARDS!"

"WHOA, ROKYA STOP-"

_CRASH!_

_BANG!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**BOOM!**

"O-ooh…" Mark clutched his hair nervously as the slightly smoking wreck of what used to be the ticket box thingy was revealed to them.

The man from before sighed. "And you wonder why we didn't want you to come in…"

L shrugged. "Well, there is no point in denying us access any longer, since Rokya-kun has proved that we will just force our way through, if it comes to it…" And with that, the detective continued to calmly walk his way around the debris in the same direction where Rokya had wandered off.

Meanwhile, Mark was standing behind everyone with his head in his hands. "I-it can't be… must… be some sort of coincidence… yes, coincidence… there's no way that there actually was an event like that… thirteen years ago… around 1991… ugh…."

"…Mark," Matt said, putting a striped jacket clad arm around the boy's shoulders, "I think you should just come along and follow the rest of us…"

If you simply ignored the large ruin at the zoo's entrance, which was a rather difficult thing to do, you could see that it was a nice day. However, the only thing a certain group of eight people saw was Rokya dancing around like a maniac as he usually did.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOKO, LOOK, IT'S DUDLEY!" The seventeen year old cried ecstatically, pointing to a large gorilla in one of the first enclosures.

"D-Dudley?" Kiyo face-palmed. "Hon-honestly, Rokya…"

Beside her, Raito sighed as well. "Rokya-kun, please, at least _try_ not to do anything stupid…"

"OOOH! BANANA!" Rokya yelled happily, pointing at another enclosure of monkeys, who stared curiously at him.

"Uh…" Yomi blanched warily. "Ch-Charlie, don't-"

"BANANAS!" Before Raito could grab the back of Rokya's jacket, the teenager had already scaled the wall and leapt into the enclosure. "GIVE ME BANANAS YOU MONKEYS, NOW!"

"ROKYA, I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT A HUNDRED MONKEYS WILL NOT JUST LEAP OUT OF NOWHERE AND GIVE YOU BANA.. WHAT THE FUCK?" Mello spat out as a hundred monkeys leapt out of nowhere and began leaving bananas at Rokya's feet.

"HUH?" Mark gawked.

"WHY THE GODDAMN HELL ARE THOSE MONKEYS ACTING LIKE THAT?" Yomi screamed, getting seriously freaked out. "AND WHERE THE HELL DID THEY ALL COME FROM?"

"YAAAAAAAY!" Rokya yelled happily, dancing around in a circle with a heap of bananas at his feet. "I AM CHARLIE THE BANANA KING! AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HEAVEN I'M GOING TO LOSE A KIDNEY! MUAHAHAHAHA, I RULE THE WORLD!"

"…RO-ROKYA, YOU IDIOT!" Kiyo quickly ran to the fence, clutching the wooden rail. "GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"

"BANANAS, BANANAS, BANANAS, BANANAS, BANANAS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya looked up from his pile of the said yellow fruit, a huge grin on his face. "AH, YOKO, YOU'RE HERE, TOO?

"YOU IDIOT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T BE LIKE THAT, YOKO!" Rokya called over his shoulder before he turned back to the pile of bananas and started to dance around it again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BANANAS ARE MINE!"

"I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT BOY!" Raito screamed in frustration, causing several onlookers to back away a couple of steps.

L put a curious thumb in his mouth. "…perhaps the monkeys see Rokya-kun as their leader?"

"N-normal monkeys do not act that way, Ryuuzaki!" Yomi yelled as her head swiveled back and forth from Rokya to the monkeys. "A-agh! This is really bad…"

"Ch-Charlie better get out of there!" Mark stuttered worriedly, wringing his hands nervously. "Th-the monkeys might not be friendly..."

"Ah, who cares, Mark?" Matt asked indifferently. "Rokya will probably be fine either way..."

Mark turned to the redhead, still flustered. "B-but..."

"..."

"...Matt?"

"Hm?"

"...why do you still have your arm around me?"

"..."

While all of this was going on, Near simply watched everything with just the slightest bit of interest.

"Ugh…" Kiyo groaned and banged her head on the railing as her partially insane former classmate continued to dance around the pile of bananas like some sort of... well... insane person. "We've gotten into a pickle like this so fast?"

"You don't like what's happening?" A voice beside her asked.

"H-huh?" The sixteen year old lifted her head from the wooden rail to find the owner of the voice. Turns out, it was a small child who seemed about six or seven years old, with a cute face, black hair, and dressed in a black jacket so large for him that it was almost like a cape.

"You don't like what that boy is doing right now?" The little boy repeated, his head tilting curiously.

"O-oh, you mean Rokya? W-well…" Kiyo started awkwardly. "I don't know… I mean, it's something he shouldn't be doing."

His eyes widened innocently. "So everyone should just be doing what they should be doing? Is that how you think?"

"A-ah…" Kiyo fumbled, feeling embarrassed. He was making her sound like some sort of person who never liked anything out of the ordinary... "O-of course not. B-but, right now, Rokya might get hurt doing such things. I-I don't want that to happen."

"Does he do things like this a lot?"

"Ugh…" Kiyo rubbed the back of her neck wearily. "You have no idea how much…"

"Then, he enjoys it?"

"Enjoys it? I suppose he does… but since he does it so often, it gets annoying."

The little boy tilted his head again, putting a small finger to his cheek in thought. "…so then, you scold him often for it? You're like this when he always does things like this?"

"I'm…" Kiyo blinked. "U-uh… most of the time? Usually, I mean."

"Because it annoys you?"

"M-most of the time, yeah…"

"…then…" the little boy said slowly, "…are you sure… it's not he that gets annoyed by you?"

"H-huh?"

"If you scold him for doing the things he likes to do all the time, wouldn't he get annoyed by you?" The little boy asked in a unknowing tone, a naïve smile on his face.

Kiyo stared at him. _…Do I… annoy Rokya? …I …I never thought of that… B-but, wait!_

"I-I'm not the only one who scolds him!" Kiyo quickly corrected. "E-everyone gets a little annoyed when he does these things… and that just makes him happier, sometimes… unfortunately…"

A brief silence followed these words, in which Kiyo face-palmed, silently cursing herself for actually taking this little kid seriously. He probably didn't even know what he was talking about…

"But… out of all the others here, you seem to be the one who cares the most." The little boy observed. "You're the only one who's trying to stop him right now, aren't you?"

"E-eh…" Kiyo looked around, and noticed, with a groan, that the others had decided to simply block Rokya out. "…Uh… th-that's because…"

"You seem to not want him to act like this." The little boy said in the same naïve tone.

"N-no…" Kiyo stuttered. "I-if that was the case, Rokya wouldn't be Rokya…"

"Really?"

"Y-yes…"

The little boy grinned happily again. "Then why do you act as if you don't want him to?"

"Wh…what?"

"Why do you scold him if you don't want him to change?"

"B-because… um… GAH, WHAT AM I DOING?" Kiyo groaned and face-palmed once more. "I-it's complicated stuff, kid, just leave it at that, okay?"

"Does he know that? Did you tell him?"

"I-I'm sure he knows that… i-it's just something you don't admit to people, y-you'll understand it when you're older, okay?"

The little boy frowned innocently. "If you never told him that, how do you know that he knows it?"

"H-he's a big kid, too… he understands…" _…I'm never having this conversation with a little kid again…_

"Are you sure? Are you sure he doesn't think that you want him to change?"

"…uh…" Speaking with this child was making Kiyo unsure whether she really thought so or not. Instead of answering, she tried another question. "H-hey, where are your parents?"

"They're not here." The little boy replied promptly. "They didn't come with me."

Now suspicious on whether or not the kid had stolen away from his parents, Kiyo frowned. "Th-then, who came with you today?"

"My big brother!" The little boy cried happily. "But I ran away from him. It's so fun when that happens."

"Y-you ran away from your big brother?" Kiyo repeated, trying to memorize the boy's appearance if the said brother appeared frantically later. "Th-that's not a good thing to do… you'll make him worry… and something might happen to you!"

"That is right…" The little boy said, his smile not fading in the least. "But nothing has happened to me, yet. So far, I've always met good people like you. And big brother usually finds me if I don't find him first…"

"Agh…" Kiyo scratched her head, unsure of what to do. "Y-you better stay here until your big brother finds you…"

"Nope, it's okay!" The boy chirped, skipping away from Kiyo. "I already know where big brother is! He isn't that far away from me! Bye bye!"

"U-uh, hey, wait…" Before Kiyo could say anything else, the small boy had already disappeared into the crowd. "G-geez… what was up with that kid?"

But even as she said those words out loud, troublesome thoughts began to stir in her mind. Rokya, getting annoyed by her? No, that couldn't be… he himself had admitted to enjoying getting other people pissed off multiple times, hadn't he? Unless...

"Ugh…" Kiyo tried not to face-palm herself again. "Why should it be bothering me so much? There's no way Rokya possibly…"

"YOOOOOKOOOOO!" The said teenager yelled from the enclosure. "I GOT ALL OF THE BANANAS!"

"H-huh?" Rokya was apparently dancing around the enclosure with his chicken on his head, and the bananas… were nowhere to be found.

"R-Rokya, what the heck happened to all of those bananas? And… why is your chicken here?"

"I ATE MOST OF THE BANANAS! OH, AND BOB WANTED SOME TOO, SO YEAH! THAT'S WHERE THEY ALL WENT! AHAHA!"

Kiyo stared at Rokya. "…you fed your chicken bananas?"

"YES! MUAHAHAHA!"

"…"

"…" Kiyo sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to accept that and move on. Come on, Rokya, get out of there before the monkeys decide to revolt against you or something."

"AHAHAHA!" Rokya laughed happily. "NO, THEY WILL NEVER REVOLT AGAINST ME BECAUSE I AM THE BANANA KING! EHEHE!" Nevertheless, he did climb back up the railing and jumped down next to Kiyo.

The said girl simply rolled her eyes in an attempt to cover up the unease she felt now.

"…O-oh, and you do know that Mark will get all angry when he finds out that you've brought your chicken with you, right?"

"..."

"...Right, Rokya?" Kiyo repeated uneasily when she didn't get a response.

"Yoko…" Something in Rokya's tone made Kiyo mentally groan in dread.

"…What?"

"…Where is everyone?" Rokya asked, scratching his head in a puzzled manner.

"HUH? Wh-what are you talking about…" The sixteen year old slowly trailed off as she realized that the other seven were nowhere to be seen. "…What… the… hell?"

Rokya turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, how could you miss them going away?"

"Uh… I-I don't know…" A knot of embarrassment and apprehension began to form in Kiyo's stomach. Had she been that blind the whole time?

Rokya gave her a look of disbelief. "You were just watching me eat bananas the whole time, Yoko?"

"N-no!" Kiyo said defensively. "I was talking to a little kid that was here before! He left a few minutes ago…"

"Huh…"

"But still, I can't believe that even Yomi walked away without a word…" Kiyo mused out loud to herself. "…hang on, Yomi really _wouldn't_ do that, would she?"

"Hm…" Rokya scratched his forehead again. "Considering her friendship with you, I don't think so… maybe Ryuuzaki just dragged her off?"

* * *

"DAMN IT, RYUUZAKI, LET ME GO! WE CAN'T JUST ABANDON KIYO LIKE THAT!" Yomi screamed as she struggled furiously against the insomniac's grip.

L, as usual, did not seem the least bit affected by her attempts. "We are not leaving Kiyo-chan alone. She should still be with Raito-kun, Matt-kun, Mello-kun, Near-kun, Mark-kun, and… Rokya-kun…"

"But you could have at least let me tell her that we were leaving!" Yomi protested, hammering L's arm with her fist. "Kiyo isn't the type of person who would give us any awkwardness-"

"That is true, however, I just wanted to escape from Mello-kun and Matt-kun as soon as possible…"

"E-eh…"

* * *

_Back to Rokya and Kiyo…_

"…Yeah. Ryuuzaki probably did."

"..."

"...but then, what happened to the others?" Kiyo wondered.

"...AN ELEPHANT PROBABLY ATE THEM!" Rokya suggested loudly, a huge grin on his face.

"...y-yeah, really likely, Rokya..." Kiyo turned away from the seventeen year old irritably. "Ah... they must have left somewhere, too..."

"No, really, Yoko, I think either they've gotten eaten or kidnapped by an elephant."

The girl sighed. "Yes, yes, Rokya-"

"Hey, I'm serious!" Kiyo felt her shoulders being grabbed and spun around. "Rokya-"

Rokya cut her off. "Oi, look over there!"

"...what the hell?" In front of the two teenagers were foot prints. And not just any foot prints...

Kiyo's eyes practically bugged out. "Y-you're kidding me... th-those weren't there before... and from the looks of it, there must have been a lot of elephants... HOW COULDN'T I HAVE NOTICED THAT?"

Rokya put a hand to his chin. "Hm... I don't know about that, Yoko... elephants can be pretty sneaky if they want to..."

"...elephants are sneaky?"

"Yup!"

"...elephants, Rokya? _Elephants_ are sneaky? Ah, never mind!" Kiyo shook her head frantically. "Raito-kun, Mark, and the others couldn't have actually been kidnapped by an elephant, could they?"

"Well, if Aniki is..." Rokya put a hand up in the air dramatically. "THEN WE MUST GO AND RESCUE THEM!"

"...you gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

Rokya: "HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE AGAIN! WELCOME TO THE SECOND TTO2JAT SPECIAL~! Wow, weren't we surprised by all the questions we got over the last two weeks, huh? Either way, thank you very much!" *bows briefly* "AHAHA! AND THIS TIME, ALL NINE OF US WILL BE HOSTING THIS SPECIAL THANKS TO OUR REVIEWERS, RIGHT?"

L: "Yes, but since some of the questions concerning the girls are not until later, only Rokya-kun, Matt-kun, Raito-kun, Mello-kun, Mark-kun, Near-kun and I are here..."

Raito: "Y-yes..."

Matt: " 'Sup."

Mello: "Whatever, let's get this over with..."

Mark: "U-u-u-u-u-u-um.."

Near: "..."

Rokya: "OKAY, THEN! Now, the first question..." *pulls out an envelope, and takes out a sheet of paper in it* "...is for Ryuuzaki and Matt! Oh, and also for Mark, Near, and Mello! Ahem... L, could you please elaborate what you want to do with Yomi for the last part?"

L: "...no."

Rokya: "...SAY WHAT?"

L: "That could be interpreted as a yes or no question, therefore, I gave my answer-"

Rokya: *smacks L with the stack of envelopes* "SHAME ON YOU, RYUUZAKI! IF I HAD TO ANSWER THAT... QUESTION FROM LAST TIME, THEN YOU SHOULD ANSWER THIS, TOO! IT'S ONLY FAIR!"

L: *faintly blushes* "...would you like me to get graphic, then? Must I remind everyone here that this is a T-rated fanfic, not M?"

All, including film crew: "..."

Rokya: *recovering* "OH MY FREAKIN' ZARTH!" *grins and raises eyebrows* "ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT SOME THINGS YOU'D LIKE TO DO WITH YOMI ARE A _LITTLE_ TOO R-RATED, RYUUZAKI? EHEHEHE... no wonder Yomi's not here..."

Mello: "ARE YOU SERIOUS, L?"

Matt: "Cool..."

Mark: *sweat drops* "U-um, shouldn't you be reading the rest of the person's questions, Charlie?"

Rokya: *clutches sides, laughing* "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Filming crew: "..."

Raito: *red in embarrassment of situation* "Ry-Ryuuzaki, did you have to say your answer in such a suggestive manner? Honestly!" *turns to Rokya* "AND AS FOR YOU-"

Rokya: "OH, DEAR, I THINK MARK'S RIGHT! WE BETTER GET BACK ON TRACK SINCE WE HAVE SO MUCH QUESTIONS!" *grins at the camera* "Now, this one's for Matt, same person. 'Matt, on a scale of one to ten smexyness, how would you rate the people you're living with?' Ehehe, this should be interesting..."

Matt: *shrugs* "Well, just to let everyone know, I really don't have any romantic feelings for the people I'm living with. It's not a lie. So I'm going to substitute 'smexy-ness' with good-looking, if that's all right with you, since the only one I think is sexy is that Nikushimi guy."

Mello: *rolls eyes*

Matt: "Anyway, for Rokya... it would be... negative five?"

Rokya: "...EH?" *stone number negative five falls and cracks on head*

Matt: *continuing* "Raito... I guess would be a nine? L... nine point five? Near... eight? Mello... ...Mello... well, that depends on what mood he's in... Mark... definitely ten...

Mark: "Huh?"

Matt: "Kiyo and Yomi... both ten, too?"

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: *still in depression* "N-negative f-five? ah... Ah, oh, yes the rest of the letter, ahaha!" *brightens up* "U-um... This is to Mark, Mello, Near, and Matt. 'Do you guys have crushes on anyone because all the older people do. ' Gentlemen?"

Mark: *still slightly flustered* "U-uh... not at the moment..."

Mello: *rolls eyes* "Oh please!"

Matt: "...okay, Nikushimi may be really sexy but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him..."

Near: *looks up with blank expression* "...If I did, why should I tell you?"

Rokya: *shivers* "Brrrrr, that was cold, Near! Well... I guess 'no' is the unanimous answer here..." *suddenly winks and grins creepily* "Or is it? Ehehe.."

Raito: *frowns warningly* "Rokya-kun-"

Rokya: "NEXT QUESTIOOOOOON!" *takes out another envelope and reads* " 'This is for Rokya. If you had the choice, would you be a pineapple?' "

All, including filming crew again: "..."

Rokya: *seems unaffected* "Hm... good question. Being a pineapple would make me even AWESOMER but on the other hand, I might get eaten by Bob or Zarth... agh, Pineapple-san!" *breaks off in grief*

L: "Er... Rokya-kun..."

Rokya: *pops up looking perfectly fine* "Anyway, the answer to that question is... yes and no. ALL RIGHT, NEXT QUESTION~!" *pulls out third envelope* "Oh, two questions for me! YAY! 'Two questions, Rokya. 1) Are you jealous of your'- Director?"

Raito: "H-hey, why am I suddenly being pushed off screen here?"

L: "...because no one likes Raito-kun?"

Raito: "RYUZA- OOF!" *falls off*

All: "..."

Mello: "What the hell?"

Rokya: "Uh... anyway, ahem, '1) Are you jealous of your'- OOOOH, I GET IT NOW..."

Mello: "Rokya, just read the goddamn question already! We have still have like twenty more to go!"

Rokya: "True, quite true, Mello. AHAHA! '1) Are you jealous of your precious 'Aniki' because Raito gets to kiss Yoko whenever he wants?' Well... if you think about it, Aniki can't really kiss Yoko EVERY time he wants to..." *suddenly breaks off into evil giggles* "EHEEHEE AND I JUST CAN'T GET JEALOUS OF HIM BECAUSE HE'S SO _CUTE_!"

All including film crew: "..."

"..."

"..."

Rokya: "...what? He is..." *looks at the rest of the paper* " '2) Can I have a hug? I LUV HUGS!' OH MY ZARTH!" *jumps up and down ecstatically* "I TOTALLY LOVE HUGS TOO! WHERE IS THIS PERSON SO I CAN HUG THEM? HUH? HUH?"

Filming crew: "..."

L: "...oh, look, Raito-kun's back..."

Raito: *clutches head* "O-ow... th-that hurt..."

Rokya: "YAY, ANIKI!" *runs to Raito and glomps him*

Raito: "GAH, GET OFF, YOU DEMON!" *struggles to extract himself*

Rokya: "Na-uh! That's because this-" *somehow manages to take out an envelope while still holding onto Raito* "-is a question for AAANIIIKIIII~! 'This is a question for Raito. Why haven't you and Kiyo had more kissing?' AHAHA! THAT'S BECAUSE ANIKI NEEDS TO KISS ME TOO!"

Raito: "GET THE HELL OFF, ROKYA-KUN! *finally manages to fling Rokya off* "B-bleh, you little... a-anyway... u-um..." *question finally hits him* "...a-ah... th-that's..." *turns bright red* "U-uh... u-uh..."

Rokya: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANIKI'S BLUSHING AGAIN!"

Raito: "SHUT UP!"

Mark: "H-hey, calm down..."

Matt: "Wait a minute, Rokya, is that all the person asked?"

Rokya: "...u-uh... yeah."

Mello: "Are you sure?" I think I see another question on there..."

Rokya: "..." *sweat drops*

Near: " 'And did you know that Rokya likes Kiyo?' "

All: "..."

Raito: "..."

Rokya: "..."

Raito: "Wh-what?"

*all, including filming crew, tense up-*

Raito: "Of course. He told it to me himself, right?"

All, even filming crew: "H-HUH?"

"A-ah, oops!"

Raito: "He likes Kiyo-chan like a sister, right?"

All: *falls down* "...u-ugh.."

Rokya: "Ehehehehehe..." *wipes sweat off of brow* "Th-that's right, ahaha."

Kiyo: "What's right?"

Rokya: "Oh, nothing, Yoko WAIT WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID YOU AND YOMI GET HERE? AGH, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Yomi: "...uh... because we need to answer some questions too, right?"

Kiyo: "Yeah, we don't want you guys to have all the fun of hosting!"

Rokya: "...oh. Ahem, anyway, then, next question!" *takes out a _long_ sheet of paper (XD)* " 'Here are some questions for the characters: For Mello, are you secretly a girl- OH SHIT, MELLO, DON'T EXPLODE, I MEAN IT-"

Mello: "...WHAT DID THAT PAPER JUST SAY-"

* * *

_PLEASE JUST IMAGINE BEAUTIFUL MUSIC AND SCENERY RIGHT NOW..._

_

* * *

_

Filming crew: "O-oh, the camera survived, th-thank goodness..."

Kiyo: "The camera is all you're concerned about? Jeez... Yomi, Mark, are you okay?"

Mark: "Y-yeah, thanks Kiyo..."

Yomi: "Fine, Kiyo." *glares at Mello angrily* "Honestly, Mello, it was just a _question_, I'm sure they're weren't trying to offend you... I mean... Okay, it's not our fault that you act like a- RYUUZAKI WHAT THE HECK? PUT ME DOWN!"

L: "I am just making sure Yomi-chan is all right..."

Yomi: "EW, NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT-"

Rokya: *pops up from a pile of debris* "Wh-whoa, okay, is everyone alive?"

Matt: "Pretty much."

Near: "Yes."

Raito: "...unfortunately..."

Mello: "That's it, I'm leaving this fucked-up show-"

Rokya: "AH, HOLD IT, MELLO! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER THE QUESTION..." *shrinks a little at Mello's glare* "U-uh... I guess the answer is obvious, isn't it? Well, you still have to answer some other questions, s-so.. please?"

Mello: *grumbles incomprehensiby*

Yomi: *whispers to Kiyo* "Is it really?"

Kiyo: "Just save that for when this things is over, Yomi..."

Rokya: "N-next question, same person. 'Matt, so you think what L did in chapter 94 was epic? Is this you just coming into realization of your homophobia?' ...uh... Well, Matt?"

Matt: "...what is she talking about? I have nothing against homos."

Filming crew: "..."

Rest of the people: "..."

Rokya: "AHEM! N-Near, your turn! '*sniffle* What happened to your toys? *sniff sniff*' ...Near? Your first question!"

Near: "...If you are talking about my toys in the earlier chapters, most were burnt down by Mello during the arc of chapter 63 to chapter 71, so if you want to get angry at someone, get angry at him."

Mello: "...Oh come on! The little shit was asking for it-"

Kiyo: "Didn't you already burn enough of Near's toys-"

Rokya: "Next question! Uh... oh, someone do me a favor and cover Yomi's ears?"

Yomi: "Wha-" *random person comes out from behind the scenes and hurriedly covers her ears* "HEY-"

Rokya: *reads quickly* " 'For L...Imma be nice and save you from my pestering and just ask...do you love Yomi?' Answer quick, L!"

L: *stares out of space for several seconds before slamming his head on his knees* "G-gah... wh-what does Ellen-san think?"

Rokya: "I'm gonna take that as a YES!"

L: *blushes again*

Yomi: "O-ow! H-hey, what was that all about?"

L: "Nothing at all, Yomi-chan, people are just being random."

Yomi: "O-okaaaaay."

Kiyo: "..."

Rokya: "Oh, this next one's for you, Yoko! 'For Kiyo...SERIOUSLY? ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS?' ...oh dear..."

Kiyo: "H-huh? What does she mean by that? Oblivious to what?"

Rokya: "Ahaha, I have no freakin' clue, Yoko."

Filming crew: "...gah..."

Kiyo: "...Rokya... you're not pretending to be clueless, are you?" *frowns suspiciously*

Rokya: "...uh... I think we better go on to the next question, as we're running out of time, ahaha!"

Kiyo: "Rokya-"

Rokya: "NEXT QUESTION! Oh, Yomi, your turn! ...and... would someone mind covering Ryuuzaki's ears, too?"

L: "What-" *suddenly pitches forward, unconscious with a dart in his neck*

Yomi, Kiyo, Mark, and Raito: "...HUH?"

Mello: "THE HELL?"

Matt: "...whatever..."

Rokya: "HOLY SHIT, I SAID TO COVER HIS EARS, NOT TO FREAKIN' KILL HIM LIKE SOME SAVAGE FROM PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN-"

Filming crew: "H-he's not dead, he's just knocked out. If we do it any other way, he's going to find someway to hear his conversation. B-besides, he'll only be unconscious for several seconds, so make it quick!"

Rokya: "...okay then. 'For Yomi...Do you consider L *your* panda?' Don't hesitate to tell us your answer, Yomi!" *winks at camera*

Yomi: "U-uh... I... guess so?"

Rokya: "KYAAAAAAAA~ ! ISN'T THAT SO CUTE~?"

All: "..."

L: *pops back up* "...what just happened?"

Yomi: "NOTHING HAPPENED! CHARLIE!"

Rokya: "ROGER! 'And, last but not least, Rokya...' Um... Yoko and Aniki, this time?"

Kiyo and Raito: "Huh-" *both suddenly crumple down, unconscious with darts in their sides*

Yomi and Mark: "KIYO?"

L: "...interesting..."

Rokya: "...okay, if you're going to keep people from hearing certain questions, just stick to one way of not letting them know, okay?"

Filming crew: "...sorry. We initially intended for it to only affect L, but we just liked it so much..."

Rokya: "...okay, that's cool!" *grins* "Anyway, where was I? 'And, last but not least, Rokya... Do you love Kiyo? If so, are you yourself annoyed at her obliviousness?' " *turns a little red* "O-okay, I-I think I already said th-that in chapter 74, d-din't I? A-anyway, u-uh... as for the second question-" *coughs in an attempt to recover himself* "-Y-yeah, sometimes it annoys the heck out of me, but there's also times where I'm kind of glad she doesn't know..."

Kiyo: "O-ow... wait, who doesn't know, Rokya?"

Rokya: "AAGH!" *jumps a foot in the air* "OH SHIT WHY DID YOU WAKE UP SO FAST? ANIKI'S STILL KNOCKED OUT!"

Kiyo: "H-huh?"

Rokya: "A-ah, nothing, n-nothing, ehehe. So, that concludes the fifth letter! Now onto the next!" *pulls out another envelope* "...first question... is for Ryuuzaki! 'L, how do you survive the deadly frying pan of doom?' Good question... Ryuuzaki?"

L: "...because I'm L."

All except Rokya: "..."

Rokya: "OOH, DO I HEAR FANGIRL SCREAMS? KYAAAAA~!"

All: "..."

Matt: "Rokya, I thought you liked Raito, who, by the way, is still knocked out..."

Rokya: "Yes, but I just couldn't resist doing that, ahaha! Anyway, second question! ... ... ... ...uh..."

Yomi: "What now, Charlie?"

Rokya: "...can I get knocked out?"

Filming crew: "...no."

Kiyo: "Why, what is it?" *walks over to Rokya and peers over his shoulder* " 'Question two. Kiyo, how come you haven't realized how Rokya feels towards you?' Oh, what do you mean by that, I already know that he thinks of me as his sister, right?"

Rokya: "...y-yeah..."

Kiyo: *laughs* "Why, are you embarrassed by that, Rokya?"

Rokya: "...OH, LOOK! THE THIRD QUESTION'S FOR BOB!" *turns toward filming crew* "OH GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Filming crew: "U-uh..."

Rokya: "THIS IS AWESOME!" *pulls the front of his jeans out and out flies Bob (T T)* "BOB! LOOK, A QUESTION FOR YOU!"

Mark: *glares at Bob*

Kiyo: "U-ugh..."

Bob: "...squawk?"

L: "I do not think Bob-san is in any position to be able to respond to that question, Rokya-kun..."

Rokya: "Oh, easy! Let me pull out my awesome chicken translator!" *pulls out translator from his pants* "Okay! Answer, Bob!"

Mello: "What the hell, Rokya?"

Bob: "...squawk!"

Translator: *in a monotone computer voice* "I ate the first pineapple-san. What do you think?"

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: "Agh, really, Bob? I thought you were just hungry!"

Bob: "Squawk."

Translator: "Well, that too, but still.."

Kiyo: "...um... okay."

Rokya: "Thanks Bob! You can go for a flight, now!" *Bob flutters away, and Rokya puts the translator back in his pants* "Anyway, next one!" *pulls out yet another envelope!* "All right, and... oh, and someone wake Aniki up already, because I think one of these are for him..."

Raito: "E-eh? Wh-what just happened?"

Rokya: "YOU JUST FAINTED BECAUSE YOU WERE BLOWN AWAY BY MY AWESOMENESS, AHAHAHA! So... first question- Oh, can someone cover Yomi's ears again?"

Yomi: "What the hell-" *falls unconscious with dart in her forehead*

L: "...I suppose that question is for me, then?"

Rokya: "Yup, you bet! 'L, would you really want to have kids with Yomi *covers Yomi's ears* It's now safe to answer!' Yes, it certainly is safe to answer, so, Ryuuzaki?"

L: *sighs and seems to shrink in a ball* "If you are talking about children... then... yes... I want to spend my life with Yomi-chan... b-but... I... I really don't want Yomi-chan to know that... I MEAN IT, MELLO-KUN, ROKYA-KUN! STOP SNICKERING! THIS IS SERIOUS... gah..."

Rokya: "BUAHAHAHA! RYUUZAKI WANTS TO HAVE S- OWWWWWWWWW!" (we'll just leave it your imagination on who hit him...) "G-geez, s-sorry..."

Yomi: "W-whoa, what just happened?"

Rokya: "You just got raped."

Yomi: "HUH?"

Kiyo: "Don't worry, he's lying..."

Rokya: "AHAHA. Yoko, you have a question now... ... ... ... ...'Any... guesses... on... who... Ro...kya's... crush... is?' ... "

Kiyo: "Of course not... If that were the case, I would have already asked him..." *sighs while Rokya slumps in relief behind her*

Rokya: "...um... dart Yoko?"

Kiyo: "...YOU'RE KIDDING M- OW!" *falls down with dart in her hand*

Rokya: "Ahaha, I hope that happens to me soon!" *sees all the weird stares directed at him* "...what? Um... anyways... 'Rokya, will you EVER tell Kiyo you like her?' Um... most likely not. NEXT QUESTION IS FOR ANIKI!"

Raito: "Wh-what?"

Kiyo: *still woozy* "O-ow...that hurt..."

Yomi: "Better your hand than forehead, jeez..."

Rokya: *talking loudly now* "ANIKI~! 'Light, would you eat an elephant to get Rokya to leave alone for 10 minutes?' Oh come on, I know Aniki isn't _that_ annoyed with me-"

Raito: "...hm. Make that half an hour in the day time and you got a deal."

Rokya: "WHAT?"

Raito: "...on second thought, maybe even twenty minutes in the day time..."

Rokya: "I leave you alone in the day time!"

Raito: "As much as I wish that were true, YOU DON'T. NINETY NINE PERCENT OF THE TIME I WAKE UP WITH YOU RIGHT NEXT TO MY FACE!"

All: "WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Filming crew: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Rokya: "Oh come on, what's wrong with family spending time together, ehehe. Anyway, second to last letter!" *pulls out envelope* "Ooh, it's for me again! YAY! 'To Rokya: Can I draw uber-Awesome anime picture of you to post on DiviantArt?' Hm... actually that's a question you should pm to Raikun-sama, you know... As long as you give credit to her and this story, I'm sure she'll be fine with it!"

Filming crew: "Yes, but you do have to credit her... remember that.."

Rokya: "And the second question! For Yoko! 'Do you think Rokya's crush is...BOB?' "

Kiyo: "...what?"

Rokya: "Ahahaha. If you doubt me, then look at the paper."

Kiyo: "Uh... as likely as that seems, no, since Rokya did admit that his crush is a human... ...unless Bob really is a human in disguise...

Rokya: "Pfft! For your information, Yoko, Bob is ninety-eight percent chicken and two percent pterodactyl."

All: "...HUH?"

Rokya: "AHAHA! O-oh, and last envelope! YAY!" *drum roll sound in background* "...uh... this one has a question for all the boys here, I think... A-and that includes Mello since... we already cleared up that certain issue..." *sweat drops*

Kiyo: "Okay then, I'm leaving."

Rokya: "WHAAAT? You're not going to stay?"

Yomi: "And risk getting hit in the butt with that dart thing? I think not! Come on, Kiyo, let's go!"

Kiyo: "YUP. Anyway, an early thank you to you all for supporting this story!"

Yomi: "Ditto! See you next time!" *both walk off screen*

Rokya: "Aww, I miss them already. Anyway, first one to Aniki. 'Why do you let Rokya kiss and hug Kiyo?' " *puts a hand up before Raito can answer* "And I'm just going to answer that by myself because he DID NOT JUST _LET_ ME KISS AND HUG HER, DAMMIT! HE THREW AN IRON BAR AT MY HEAD AFTER THAT TIME, AND MY BUTT STILL HURTS FROM IT!"

All: "..."

Matt: "...How can Raito aim for your head and hit your butt instead?"

Rokya: "...I jumped."

Raito: *snorts* "You deserved it, Rokya-kun."

Rokya: "A-anyway... O-oh, good thing Yomi did leave. Ryuuzaki, the next question's for you, ehehe. 'L: Why don't you sneak up on Yomi agian, and do something, heh?' MUAHAHA, what do you have to say to that?"

L: "...Nothing."

Rokya: "Ryuuzaki, you have to answer..."

L: "As tempting as that is, her frying pan has gotten steadily stronger over this whole story and I do not want to risk getting a bashed skull."

Rokya: "Aw, man... o-oh, next question... is for me! Muahaha! 'Rokya: What is up with your chicken?' What's up with my chicken?" *winks at camera again* "I think the real question is what's up with _me_, AHAHAHA! ...wait a minute.. oh shit, that is already on there, isn't it? Dang... BOB! YOU HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION!" *pulls out translator again as Bob flutters down on his head* " 'Bob: What is up with your master?' Bob, take it away?"

Bob: "Squawk, squawk, squawk."

Translator: *still in monotone computer voice* "I wish I knew, but creatures like him are usually beyond the mind of humans, let alone chickens, right? I'm going now..." *flutters off of Rokya's head*

Rokya: "Bye Bob, thanks! So, fifth question! 'Mark: Do you have a crush on Yomi or Kiyo? If so state how much!' Mark?"

Mark: "O-of course not! Kiyo and Yomi are my good friends, but I've never liked them _that_ way..."

Rokya: *still reading the letter* " 'If not, then do you have a crush on any of the male characters? If so, state who, and how much?' "

Mark: "WH-WHAT? I-I-I... TH-THAT'S... NO..." *realization suddenly clicks in* "...HANG ON, CHARLIE, GIVE ME THAT PAPER! CHARLIE!" *chases after Rokya*

Rokya: *laughing his ass off and still running from Mark* "AHAHAHA! ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, YEAH, I WAS JUST BULLSHITTING YOU ON THE LAST PART, MARK, SORRY! 'Mello: Why do you side with Rokya all the time?' "

Mello: "What the hell... I DO NOT SIDE WITH ROKYA ALL THE TIME! DID YOU NOT SEE ME TRYING TO SHOOT HIS BALLS OFF IN CHAPTER NINETY TWO-"

Rokya: "Mello, I think you're overreacting a little, it's not the person's fault... Ahem, Near! 'Near: Why dont you speak more?' "

Near: "Because I don't want to speak more. Most of the characters speak enough..."

Rokya: "AND LAST QUESTION..." *drum roll sound again* "...GOES TO MATT! 'Matt: Do you like mello? hmmmmmm?' "

Matt: "No."

Rokya: "...that was blunt."

Matt: "Yes, well, everyone's left already, so..."

Rokya: "SAY WHAT?" *turns around* "WHAT THE HECK? EVERYONE ELSE ALREADY LEFT? DANG, AND I WAS MAKING SURE I WOULD STAY INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY LIKE LAST TIME... GRRR... well, Matt, you're the only one... MATT? OH COME ON!"

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: *sighs* "Well, fine then, all you mean people! Please continue to ask us questions, and we'll see you in chapter 98, then! ...and hopefully, all of us will make a NICE EXIT, HUH?"

Filming crew: "You can't talk."

Rokya: "Of course I can! I'm talking right now! MUAHAHAHA! ...and wait a minute, why are you pulling all those cords out? Don't you guys need them to keep taping this-"

END OF TTO2JAT SPECIAL 2

* * *

**...Wow. This thing turned out almost as long as the chapter itself... o_o ...wow. Well, I apologize if I accidentally skipped anyone's questions, so please let me know if I did! T T O-oh, and I hope I didn't indirectly offend anyone here by accident! I didn't mean too! D: **

**...Anyway, thanks for reading... Would you mind... reviewing then?**


	97. The Zoo Part 2

**A/N: Gotta make this really, really, fast. Okay, thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! ^^ I really appreciate all your feedback and advice! Anyway, this chapter is really messed up, so sorry about that... T T**

**

* * *

**

"W-wait a minute!" Kiyo said hastily as Rokya continued to dance happily around the so called "elephant footprints". "We can't just _assume_ that those five got taken away by elephants, Rokya! Th-there's a strong possibility that they just went away _before_ the 'elephants' came! Besides, just how would the elephants kidnap them?"

"AHAHA! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ALREADY, YOKO! ELEPHANTS KIDNAP PEOPLE BY HYPNOTIZING THEM! ELEPHANTS ARE SKILLED AT HYPNOTIZING, DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"…" Kiyo face-palmed herself. "Why did I even ask?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding, Yoko." Rokya said, halting in front of her. "I don't really think those guys got all hypnotized by an elephant…"

"No," Kiyo bit out sarcastically, "I suppose what happened was that the elephants scooped them up with their trunks and choked their necks so they wouldn't be able to scream for help, would they?"

Rokya scratched his head thoughtfully. "…Hmm… not a bad idea, Yoko… though, Aniki, Mark, and Mello would probably be the only ones to put up a fight… I mean, Near and Matt probably were just cool with it…"

"…" Kiyo stared at her former classmate. "…okay, Rokya, you _do_ know that I was being sarcastic, right?"

"Of course!" Rokya exclaimed happily in that weird, maniac way of his. "You do it all the time, Yoko! Ahaha!"

…_I… I do that all the time… _Kiyo thought as she tried hard to quench any uneasy feelings from the little boy's words. _"Are you sure… it's not he that gets annoyed by you?" _

"…Yoko?" Rokya questioned, slightly perturbed at the girl's unusual lack of response. "What's wrong?"

Kiyo, however, was too wrapped up in her ridiculous thoughts. _…Ro-Rokya didn't seem to be upset about it right now…_

"Yoko?"

…_but at the same time, Rokya __**is**__ good at covering his feelings up, isn't he? _

"…YOKO?""

_N-no, if it really bothered him, he would tell me right? …right?_

"YOKO!" Rokya's sudden shout took Kiyo off guard. "EEEK!"

Of course, she had to be so clumsy as to slip on the ground, and, _of course_, she had to instinctively grab at the nearest object to her for support, which was, _OF COURSE_, Rokya…

"Agh!" Kiyo braced herself for the minor, but most likely embarrassing fall-

"Eh?" With one arm, Rokya casually took a hold of Kiyo's shoulder, stopping her from losing her balance.

"…"

"…"

"…Yoko? …are you okay?"

"….gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…." In a heavy black and white depression mode, Kiyo turned away from Rokya, her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry…"

Rokya raised a puzzled eyebrow. "…For what?"

"…" There was a very awkward silence between the two, until…

"Ah!" Rokya punched a triumphant fist in his hand. "I get it, Yoko!"

…_there's no way he knows what I'm overreacting about right now… _Kiyo thought miserably to herself.

"…IT WAS YOU WHO ORDERED THE ELEPHANTS TO KIDNAP ANIKI AND THE REST!"

"…"

"…"

"…okay." Kiyo said slowly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Rokya, but I didn't. I'm not good at ordering elephants around." _…I REALLY should have seen that one coming…_

"THEN…" Rokya continued, unfazed as he pointed a finger to the sixteen year old, "IT WAS _YOU_ WHO MADE THE GLASS OF THE PYTHON CAGE VANISH, NOT HARRY POTTER!"

"…Rokya, we weren't even born then... actually, you were, but _I _wasn't…"

"DON'T LIE, YOKO! YOU WERE THERE… _I SAW IT_…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes irritably, momentarily forgetting her worries. "Rokya, I thought we were supposed to be looking for Raito-kun, Mark, and the Whammy boys right now… and people are staring at you."

Rokya shrugged. "Aw, come on, Yoko, people have been staring at me like that for a long time now… why should I care?"

"A-ah…" Kiyo blanched. _N-now that I look at it, I really do bother him a lot… that little kid has a point…. _"S-sorry…"

"Huh?" Rokya blinked. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"Uh…" Being the "creative" person she was, Kiyo said the first thing that popped up in her head. "…for existing."

"Ah, don't say that, Yoko!" Rokya said cheerfully, giving her a friendly clap on the back. "You already hate my existence, so it's not good to hate yours, too…"

…_STAB. _

…_OW. _Kiyo thought as she slowly shrank to the ground in gloom and horror. …_DAMN. I REALLY DO BEAT HIM UP TOO MUCH... gah, it shouldn't be a surprise if he does get mad at me at some point…_

"…Yoko?" Rokya, meanwhile, was feeling a little gloomy himself. He wasn't a complete idiot, he had noticed that Kiyo seemed a little worried about something as soon as he saw her from the monkey enclosure. The reason why he was acting stupid right now was only an attempt to get her back to her usual self, but…

…_for a minute, I think everything's fine again, then I just say one more thing and she gets all… emo-like. …What the hell did that little kid say to her?_

"…Yoko?"

"H-huh?"

Rokya crossed his arms and grinned down at her. "Despite how _fun_ this conversation is, we still have to rescue Aniki, Mark, Mello, Matt, and Near from the evil elephants…"

"…"

"…on second thought, maybe we can just leave Matt and Near… and maybe even Mello, too, just to piss him off, haha…"

"Oh please, Rokya." Kiyo sighed. "I really don't think that they were actually taken by elephants… I mean, maybe we should try ask people around here if they've seen anything…"

"…AWWWW…" The seventeen year old pouted. "Why do you doubt the elephant idea, Yoko? It is obvious that the ELEPHANTS are the ones responsible…"

"And why would they let elephants freely roam zoos in the first place?" Kiyo wondered out loud to herself wearily. "I mean, wouldn't that be against zoo regulations?"

"MUAHAHA! WHO CARES, YOKO?" Rokya yelled happily, grabbing her arm and hopping into one of the numerous elephant footprints blocking their path. "WE MUST SEARCH FOR THE ELEPHANTS AND FOLLOW THE PATH!"

"_NO,_" Kiyo said firmly, wrenching her arm out of Rokya's grasp, "I'm not going to take the chance of going on a wild chase after elephants only to find that those five just went to get something to eat…"

"BUT IT'LL BE FUN!" Rokya declared passionately, trying to get Kiyo's arm again.

"…" Kiyo looked at the enormous footprints, then at Rokya, then at the footprints again. "…let me ask one of those people standing around, first, Rokya."

"AWWWWW! BUT I WANT TO ASK!"

Kiyo sighed. "…you'll only get them all disturbed…"

"…BUT THAT'S WHAT'S SO FUN ABOUT IT, YOKO!"

"Yes, yes, yes…" The sixteen year old muttered as she reluctantly walked up to one of the people standing near them. "U-um… excuse me?" She asked awkwardly to a teenager with brown hair and blue eyes. "I-I know this is going to sound very strange, but-"

"I DIDN'T DO DRUGS!" The boy screamed at her violently, putting his hands up frantically. "I SWEAR! I MEAN, IT'S TRUE THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE AT MY SCHOOL SMOKE CRACK, BUT I'M NOT ONE OF THEM! I NEVER TOOK ANY SHROOMS, ALL RIGHT? AND I DO NOT HAVE PSYCHOSIS! I SWEAR! DON'T TURN ME INTO THE POLICE, I'M NOT A DRUG-"

"REALLY?" Rokya asked cheerfully, popping his head next to Kiyo's. "DANG IT, YOU SURE LOOK LIKE ONE-"

"N-no!" Kiyo hastily yelled, a little disturbed by the stranger's outburst. "U-um, that is, I believe you! I don't think that you do drugs! There _are_ a lot of crazy things in this world, so calm down, please… no one's going to arrest you… or turn you into the police… uh…"

"…really?" The boy said hopefully, seeming to calm down a little, much to Kiyo's relief.

"ACTUALLY, NOT REALLY!" Rokya yelled maniacally, leaning one elbow on Kiyo's shoulder. "I AM SO GOING TO TURN YOU IN THE POLICE RIGHT NOW! MUAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"E-eh?" The poor boy's eyes began to bug out. "..um…" He turned to Kiyo. "…is this… how he acts on drugs?"

"N-no…" Kiyo said quickly, shaking her hands rapidly. "As convincing as it looks, he's not really on drugs, there's no drugs here… at least I hope so… a-anyway, what did you see that made you afraid people were going to accuse you of taking… hallucinogenic drugs?"

"Uh…" Now sheepish, as he realized how crazy he must have sounded earlier, the boy scratched his back awkwardly. "W-well… I saw a bunch of elephants stampeding around the whole place… pretty freaky…"

"…"

"…uh… were they really loud?" Kiyo asked in a slightly dreaded voice.

The boy gave her a surprised look. "…uh, of course... I mean, it was _elephants_…"

"A-ah, yeah, what am I saying?" Kiyo quickly said, covering up her shock. _…what the heck? But I didn't hear ANYTHING when I was talking to that little kid… how the heck would that happen?_

Meanwhile, Rokya groaned. "Aw, man… I wanted to see those elephants…"

"O-oh, wait!" Kiyo said hastily. "D-did you see five boys, two brown-haired, one blond, one redhead, and one albino?"

"Y-yeah…" The boy said slowly.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Rokya interrupted, pushing his face close to the boy's. "WAS THE TALLER BROWN-HAIRED BOY _HOT_ OR WHAT?"

"…"

"…uh…"

"Ignore him." Kiyo said dully, expertly knocking Rokya out of the way.

"OW! YOKO, THAT HURT-"

"Anyway," Kiyo continued, "those guys are our… friends… um… what happened to them?"

"…uh…" The boy in front of them gulped nervously. "Th-this is the part where you _have_ to believe me when I say that I DON'T TAKE DRUGS…"

"Don't worry, we'll believe you…" Kiyo assured, while Rokya rubbed his head, a pout on his face.

"…An elephant scooped them up with its trunk and stampeded away."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…eh?"

The boy groaned before repeating himself. "…an elephant… scooped those guys up with its trunk and stampeded away…"

"…an elephant… scooped them up.. and stampeded away…" Kiyo said slowly, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"…AWESOME!" Rokya clapped his hands happily. "…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU THAT THEY GOT KIDNAPPED BY AN ELEPHANT, YOKO!"

"…uh… I DON'T DO DRUGS!" The boy cried frantically.

"Yes, yes," Kiyo said tiredly, starting to turn away from him, "we all know that. Thanks…"

"Ahaha! So, they really did get kidnapped by an elephant, didn't they, Yoko?" Rokya chuckled as he skipped easily along the elephant tracks.

Kiyo groaned. "Ugh… I can't believe that this is happening… I mean, if it were monkeys, I would almost understand… but elephants… gah. _WHY_, ZARTH?"

"You know, Yoko," Rokya called back as he bunny jumped into one of the few fresh footprints, "I would tell you that it's not nice to blame Zarth like that, but on the other hand, he ate Pineapple-san, so…"

"…Rokya…"

"Hm?"

"Damn it, this is so irritating!" Kiyo swore angrily. "Even if we _do_ find the elephants that happened to 'kidnap' our friends, what are we going to do when we find them… oh, wait, what am I saying? You'd probably just knock them out with your hammer or something like that, wouldn't you?"

"EHEHEHEHE."

* * *

"We really shouldn't have left Kiyo…" Yomi murmured irritably as L casually led her through one of the many zoo paths. "…I mean… what if something bad would happen?"

"Well," the detective replied monotonously, "Yomi-chan should know by now that every time we go out for the day, something usually unfavorable for us occurs eventually…"

"I-I do know that!" Yomi protested indignantly, now trying to walk faster than L's slow tread.

"…" L blinked. "…then, is Yomi-chan merely using her worry about Kiyo-chan as an excuse to complain about being alone with me? …again?"

Yomi's eyes widened. "Huh? Of… of course not, Ryuuzaki! I-it…. is kind of annoying to be stuck with you… but at the same time… I really do feel like something bad is going to happen today…"

"Hmm…" A pale thumb tapped at paler lips thoughtfully. "Is that so, Yomi-chan? Then, if that is the case, I do not think that there is any real need to worry… as long as we have Rokya-kun… we should be all right…"

"Ahaha…." Yomi laughed feebly. "Yeah, Charlie wouldn't let anything _too_ bad happen to us… unless, of course, he would be the one to cause it…"

"…" L gazed blankly at the sixteen year old for several moments before turning his gaze toward the sky. "…I think I can somewhat trust Rokya-kun."

"Charlie?" Yomi raised an eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and wariness. "…with exactly what, Ryuuzaki?"

The insomniac paused. "…I just meant that I think there is a now minute percentage of Rokya-kun becoming a potential enemy toward us, compared to when we first meet him a few months ago…"

"Oh?" Yomi remarked, unsure on what else to say.

"I think he truly does consider us his friends…" L continued, still looking at the sky, "and he would not betray us… at least, of his own will..."

"…um…" Yomi fiddled with the end of her shirt nervously. "…Why suddenly say this out of the blue, Ryuuzaki?"

"…No reason." L answered in a colorless tone. "I think… I just wanted to someone to know that…"

"O-oh… w-well, in that case, thanks for sharing your thoughts with me…" Yomi began awkwardly, now rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean, I'm not the best listener… s-so, thanks…" _Ah, I guess that's right… When you usually hear L, he's always thinking to himself… I guess I should have assumed that he might want to share his thoughts with someone, once in a while… _

Still wrapped up in her thoughts, Yomi stared at the detective's emotionless face, still tilted toward the sky. _…Lately, I keep forgetting that he rarely socialized with anyone before this… I wonder what he thinks of everything that's happened?_

"…what is it, Yomi-chan?" L asked, his gaze still fixed on the clouds.

"H-huh?"

"Yomi-chan has been watching me intently for several minutes. Is something the matter?"

The girl immediately sweat-dropped. "A-ah, it's nothing…"

L finally looked down at her. "Am I holding Yomi-chan's hand too hard?"

"No-WAIT! YOU'RE HOLDING MY HAND?"

"…yes. I have been since we left Kiyo-chan and Rokya-kun, correct?"

"U-uh…" Yomi quickly turned her head sideways, trying to cover her blush. "Y-yeah, I-I forgot, my bad…"

"…" The detective looked at her again. "…Yomi-chan… forgot?"

"N-no, I mean, I-I didn't just forget!" The teenager, now increasingly flustered, shook her head frantically. "A-all I meant was, that, um…"

"…Yomi-chan got too used to me holding her hand that she forgot?" L suggested.

"Y-yeah, th-that…" Yomi said hastily, relieved. Unfortunately for her, L was not going to let it go.

"If that was the case, then…" L began thoughtfully. "…why did Yomi-chan react so uncomfortably when she did realize it?"  
"…" _J-jeez… why are we making such a big deal here? It's just holding hands… _Instead of answering, Yomi tried to change the direction of the conversation. "Ry-Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes?"

"…For someone who has no experience _with_ romantic relationships, I expected you to be a little more embarrassed yourself…" Yomi muttered from the corner of her mouth, her cheeks still a little red.

"Well, I suppose the reason why I act this way is to balance this relationship?" L mused, talking more to himself instead of Yomi.

"Wh-what?"

"…never mind." Was the hasty answer.

And THAT was when they were attacked by the bananas.

* * *

"Gah…" Kiyo panted as she hopped over another huge footprint. "Just how far did those elephants have to walk? Or… or stampede, I guess… g-gah…"

"It is hard, Yoko, but we MUST RESCUE ANIKI AND MARK FROM THE EVIL ELEPHANTS!"

"…y-yes, I already know that… …Oh, and by the way, Rokya..." Kiyo took another gulp of air as she continued to jog awkwardly, "…did you have to act like that toward that boy back there?"

"Ahaha!" The seventeen year old gave an affectionate snort. "He reminded me of Mark!"

"…i-is that supposed to explain why you were so rude to him, Rokya?" Kiyo asked as she did her best to run and not trip at the same time.

Still running, Rokya turned his back to face Kiyo, his hands spread out wide. "Of course not! I love Mark!"

"…"

"…uh… you…. could have at least added 'as a friend' at the end of that sentence, Rokya…"

Rokya's response was to only spin around happily, his back at Kiyo once more. "Ahahaha!"

The two continued to jog in silence for a few seconds until…

"Ne, Yoko."

"What?"

"Now that you've finally accepted the fact that the elephants _did_ kidnap Aniki, Mark, and the others, have you really considered what the elephants would do to them?"

"H-HUH?" Kiyo demanded, half-focused on her running.

"Well…" Rokya put a finger to his chin teasingly. "It could be possible that the elephants would want to eat them… can you imagine Mark and Aniki in a situation like that?"

"…uh. Are you trying to say that you want us to hurry up?" Kiyo asked skeptically as they kept following the trampled path. "S-sorry, but I can't run faster than this, Rokya!"

"…THEN I SHOULD CARRY YOU!"

"…_NO_."

"AW, COME ON, YOKO!" Rokya cajoled cheerfully. "IT'LL BE MUCH FASTER WITH JUST YOU ON MY BACK! BESIDES, EVEN AS WE SPEAK…" The teenager made a dramatic gesture of his hands. "…MARK AND ANIKI MIGHT ALREADY BE AT THE MERCY OF THE ELEPHANTS!"

"…what about the other three, Rokya?"

"Oh! They'll be fine… BUT WE MUST RESCUE ANIKI AND MARK! LET ME CARRY YOU, YOKO!"

"Ro-Rokya…" Kiyo gritted her teeth in irritation. "Uh… I'm not really sure, I mean, last time, you almost _fell_ last time you tried to carry me, remember?"

Rokya seemed completely unaffected by the bitter jab. "We both know that was only an act to get rid of that thing that used to be on your arm, Yoko… besides, I'm no longer your 'potential enemy that can't be trusted, right?"

Her body already starting to ache, Kiyo sighed and nodded resignedly. "…fine."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mark screamed desperately as he dangled in the air helplessly. "SOMEONE, HELP! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH OF THIS BLOOD PRESSURE ANY LONGER!"

"Damn it…" Raito swore next to him. "There's no way we can escape like this… since when do elephants kidnap people anyway? !"

The elephant that was holding him simply waved its trunk threateningly, making stars appear in the genius's vision as he bobbed back and forth. "G-GAAAAAH…"

"THAT'S IT!" Mello hissed angrily, dragging a gun out of an upside down holster. "SCREW ALL THE 'NO SHOOTING ENDANGERED ANIMALS THING'! THESE ELEPHANTS ARE EVIL!"

"You better not do that, Mello." Matt commented, looking totally unfazed from being upside down, and actually even playing a video game, for good measure…

"OH?" The blond yelled back angrily, all traces of saneness starting to disappear. "AND JUST WHY SO, MATT?"

"Because, Mello," Near called from behind, also seeming as unaffected as Matt was, "even if you do succeed shooting one of these elephants, the rest will probably trample us to death in retaliation."

"OH, WHAT A WONDERFUL PREDICTION… Wait." Mello blinked, his hold on the gun still tight. "…hang on, _why_ should I really care if any of you guys die? I mean, I hate you, Near, and you and I haven't been on good terms lately either, Matt, and Raito, well, I guess it would be less entertaining without you for Rokya to harass, but at the same time-"

"You should care because then Ryuuzaki will be slightly upset at the havoc that will cause since Watari did not want anything particularly bad to happen that day." Raito offered rapidly. "Besides, if we do die, it'll kind of spoil the memories of these outings, since not all of us came back alive…"

"…" Mello tilted his upside down head thoughtfully, his blond hair hanging comically downward. "…true, Raito… but at the same time, the elephants may only kill Near, and then just maim the rest of you all-"

"MELLO!" Mark screamed frantically, sweat slipping down (or up, actually) his face. "PLEASE!"

"…hmph, fine then…" The blond replied irritably, shoving his gun back into its holster. "I won't take any kind of action, then. Yeah, let's just hang here and wait for the elephants to throw us in a huge fire pit, shall we?"

"I-I don't think Charlie will let them do that…" Mark began wearily, his head aching threateningly from the continued rush of blood to his head.

"Oh, give me a goddamn break!" Mello huffed irritably. "Of course Rokya and Kiyo will come and save the day, huh?"

"You know, Mello, you _could_ at least _try_ to level down the sarcasm, there…" Matt remarked as his goggles began to slowly slide off his face. "Mark's got a point… I don't think Rokya would just let us be killed by the elephants, right?"

"I don't know…" Raito sighed exasperatedly. "Knowing that idiot, Rokya-kun may still be dancing around with bananas right now…"

"I-I'm sure K-Kiyo will someway to get his attention when she's noticed that we're missing…" Mark said weakly, starting to feel faint.

"Ah…" Raito looked at him, now slightly worried. "Mark-kun, try to hang in there…"

"Great, just fucking great!" Mello continued, oblivious to Mark's apparent distress. "So, in other words, Kiyo might not have even noticed we're gone! Just fucking _wonderful_, GODDAMN IT ALL AND THESE ELEPHANTS!"

"Uh… Mello-kun…" Raito tried to interrupt, alarmed at Mark's condition, but Matt interrupted him.

"Nah, Kiyo's not that ditzy kind of girl… the only reason why she wouldn't notice us missing… is if something might have happened to _her_…"

"Now that you mention it, Matt…" Near commented carelessly from his elephant, "She was acting a little strange when the elephants were taking us away…"

"STRANGE?" Mello made a strange sound that sounded like a combination of bitter laughter and an unbelieving snort. "Maybe that was because she didn't seem to hear our screams as the elephants kidnapped us?"

"Exactly…" The albino continued, seeming unaffected by Mello's reaction. "It was almost as if… Kiyo-san was talking to thin air…"

"M-Mark-kun?" Raito asked hesitantly as Mark groaned in dizziness.

"Thin air?" Matt repeated, raising a red eyebrow, only causing his goggles to slide further down his head.

"As if there was an actual person or creature there who could carry out some sort of conversation with a human, Matt."

"…and there was no one there? Are you sure tha-"

"MARK-KUN!" Raito cried, alarmed as the boy suddenly swayed dangerously, his eyes rolling back in his head. "OI, MARK-KUN!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Mello yelled, shocked at what was happening. "HE'S GONNA FAINT! MAKE THE ELEPHNAT LET GO OF HIM, RAITO!"

"SHIT!" The eighteen year old swore as he aimed a kick at the elephant's trunk that was holding Mark. Surprisingly, its grip on Mark's body loosened.

"SOMEONE BEHIND BETTER CATCH HIM WHEN HE FALLS!" Raito warned as he swung his leg back awkwardly, preparing to kick again.

"…wait." Matt said slowly. "I'm right behind him. Damn, that means I'm going to have to put this game away…"

"WELL, GOOD FOR YOU!" Raito yelled bad-temperedly, kicking the gray trunk a second time. Why none of the elephants were protesting at this action, no one really knew… maybe it was just because Raito's kicks weren't that painful, or perhaps they could care less about what happened to Mark…

Anyhow, the second kick made the trunk loosen more, but still not enough to release poor Mark, who was getting redder and redder in the face by the second.

"But how should I catch him if I'm hanging upside down?" Matt asked in an extremely annoying way, at least, in Raito's opinion.

"USE YOUR BRAIN, MATT!" The former serial killer roared as he kicked the trunk for the third and final time. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A FREAKIN' GENIUS, TOO!"

"A-AGH!" Mark promptly fell down to the ground in a crumpled heap. "O-ooh…"

The elephant that Raito was kicking simply proceeded ahead, walking forward at a steady pace. Miraculously, it stomped over Mark without hurting him.

Meanwhile, Matt hastily flipped himself downward and grabbed Mark's ankles. "Here, try grab onto my jacket, Mark."

"AND HURRY!" Mello added as the elephant continued to move forward, starting to drag Mark along.

"E-eh?" Still feeling woozy from his time spent upside down, Mark instinctively reached up and clutched the stripe material weakly, causing himself to be propelled up like an acrobat. "O-owww…"

"…uh." Was pretty much all Raito and Mello could both say at the present situation. Why, you ask? Because... well... not like the two boys had a choice, but they were wrapped around each other... and upside down...

Awkward, anyone?

Mark was starting to realize that too, but immediately forgot it in a panic as his hands began to slide from Matt's jacket. "E-eek!" He hastily wrapped his arms around the ending of the gamer's jacket.

"..."

Raito cleared his throat awkwardly, or as awkward as one could while hanging upside down by an elephant trunk. "S-so... are you all right, Mark-kun?"

"...I'm fine..."

"I-I see... th-that's good..."

Mello groaned. "Rokya, Kiyo, please, I'm begging you two, hurry the hell up and SAVE US!"

* * *

"WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Rokya yelled happily as he took off running at an impossible speed, Kiyo clinging to his back haphazardly. "JUST HANG IN THERE, MARK, ANIKI!"

Kiyo groaned.

* * *

**Yes, I know, no need to tell me how messed up it is... haha... so, will Rokya and Kiyo manage to save their friends? And what was up with the last part with L and Yomi? XD**


	98. The Zoo Part 3

**A/N: Ahaha, uh... hi? Erm... So, just to start things off, I really, really am sorry about the no review-reply thing last chapter, but it was like, at ten on a school night, and my mom was yelling at me to get off the computer, so yeah... Also, I will be very busy throughout this whole school year, and I might have to put this story on hiatus at one point... T~T However, I really hope it won't come to that, and if I do need to take a break, I'll try to notify you all in the last chapter. ^^**

**Anyway, since I didn't get to do review-reply last chapter, this will have reviews from chapter 96 and 97... If it upsets you, well, I apologize... ^_^"**

**So... to all people who reviewed chapter 96...**

**X - Ellen - X: XD all of that made me lol! I think I'm already a zombie, too! :D And omg, you're going to make Mello blow up the building if you ask him that! XDDD**

**...and also... about the mind reading thing... 0_0 ...uh... *creepy music starts in the background as well* ...that... is kinda awesome and a little unsettling at the same time... XD**

**Usagi323: XD yes, that is the power of elephants! And L bows to you in gratefulness! XD**

**moonfleur: XD you're going to keep causing a LOT of blushing! AND HURRAY FOR EVILNESS! YAAAAAY~!**

**Mizuki Yumeko: AXEL? AWESOME! Oh, and you saw ALL movies on opening nights? *gives thumbs up* that is seriously epic...**

**Always - Aftermath: Ahaha, Rokya's gonna love that question...**

**Shadow Assasin 101: YAY! Oh, and that would be totally funny! :D I will include that in my arc! XD oh and you are just going to create so much chaos this special...**

**find yourself in every direction: Aw, thank you so much! *bows deeply* I'm so glad you like that pairing! I'm not really good at romance, but I'll try my best! ^^**

**And actually, Ukita (that's his name, lol) was killed before Misa threw that tantrum and died, so... yeah, he's still dead... T T ehehe, sorry... Oh, and maybe I'll try put them back in if you want me to...**

**XDDDD and who knows, maybe L CAN outninja Rokya... **

**...AND OMG, CAN I PLEASE TAKE THOSE LAST LINES AS USE THEM AS ROKYA'S SPEECH AT SOME POINT IN THE STORY? PLEASE?**

**A-anyhow, thanks...**

**sharebearthedeathbear: XD yes, it is crazy... even more so than Rokya was a little kid... and don't worry, when Rokya's birthday does come, I'll put my all into it! *has flames of determination in eyes* **

**Hazel2468: O-oh, thank you! ...and yes, I may encounter some more problems with LxYomi fluff, so I might PM you at some point, if it's not too much trouble... ^_^"**

**Keitorin Chiisai: OMG, I hope your eyes are okay! 0_0 three hours... that is impressive! :D Thanks, and NO! Don't die! YOU MUST STAY ALIVE! XDDDDDD**

**To all people who reviewed chapter 96: Thank you all so much for reviewing! ^^**

**...and... to all who reviewed for chapter 97, despite its obvious crapiness... -_-"**

**underthedarkness: XD I don't know, Bob could be worst than the elephants... and XD Rokya loves hugs, thank you! ^^**

**moonfleur: Ehehe, sorry about that... and I kinda tried to put some RaitoxKiyo in here... I think I failed... T T**

**Usagi323: XD really? The elephants?**

**sharebearthedeathbear: Ahaha, thank you! And yes, elephants are evil! :D ...and yes, that poor, poor guy... XD **

**Na'vi - at - heart: Eh... I-I'm really sorry about that... but like I told moonfleur-san, I tried this chapter! A-anyway, I'm glad you like that part! Thank you! ^^**

**shadow assasin 101: XD the other characters, especially Mello, are going to be really angry when that time comes around... **

**TamiLawliet: *claps* Yay, congratulations! ^^ XD and thank you so much! Crazy is awesome! :D**

**X - Ellen - X: Yeah, I think you're right about the girl thing... Unfortunately, I too am among the klutz girls... XD for some strange reason that sounded so wrong... Ahem, anyway... **

**Oh sure, you can make fanart of this if you want to! ^^ A-and... *blushes* y-you don't have to put the link in the description too as long as you credit my story, thank you so much... XD I need to stop making the face XD... :D**

**To all people who reviewed chapter 97: ...uh... same as To all people who reviewed chapter 96, ehehe...**

**

* * *

**

"NOW DON'T GROAN LIKE THAT, YOKO!" Rokya shouted cheerfully as he continued to run crazily, leaving a trail of dust behind him as he raced off. "WE _WILL_ SAVE MARK AND ANIKI! THE POWER OF THE PENGUINS WILL GUIDE US!"

"…The power of _what_?" Was all Kiyo could hiss as she clutched the seventeen year old's shoulders desperately.

"THE PENGUIN POWERS, YOKO! YOU SHOULD NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE AWESOMENESS OF THE PENGUIN POWERS!"

"…okay, then-"

"OOH!" Rokya cried happily, suddenly coming to a screeching halt.

"OWWWW!" Kiyo yelled as her head collided with the back of the seventeen year olds. "H-HUH? WHY'D YOU STOP, ROKYA?"

"LOOK, YOKO!" The seventeen year old yelled happily, pointing to their left. "FLAMINGOES!"

Kiyo's eyes went wide with horror as she recognized the long-legged pink birds. "…oh… no…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

…All right. Perhaps saying that L and Yomi were "attacked" by the bananas was exaggerating the truth a little.

What actually happened was that the two encountered a huge pile of bananas that was so conveniently heaped right in front of their path. A _very_ huge pile of banana _peels_, to be exact.

"…EH?" Yomi's eyes bugged out disbelievingly. "WH-WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hm, interesting…" L remarked beside her, his free hand wandering to his mouth, his pale face free of any normal incredulity, as usual.

"Ryuuzaki!" The girl snapped frustratingly. "You always say that!"

"I'm glad Yomi-chan notices…"

"…th-that's not exactly something you'd want to be glad for, Ryuuzaki…" Yomi muttered before turning her gaze back to the ridiculous pile of banana peels. "…How the heck did this thing get here anyway? A-and …why bananas?"

"Is Yomi-chan sure that that is the question she should be asking right now?"

"B-be quiet, L!"

Ignoring Yomi's words, the detective gazed intently at the peels of the famous yellow fruit. "…it seems like there is a great chance that these were from the same bananas that Rokya-kun was collecting not long ago…"

Yomi raised a dubious eyebrow. "Ryuuzaki, I do have to admit that it _does_ look like the same amount of bananas that those crazy monkey were giving Charlie back there, and I also wouldn't be surprised if Charlie managed to eat them all, but… back to my question, earlier, HOW THE HELL WOULD THEY GET _HERE_ IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Intriguing question, Yomi-chan." The insomniac replied docilely as the said teenager glared at the banana peels. "I, honestly, have no idea how these banana peels were transported to this spot."

"R-really?" Yomi's eye twitched. "Then why do you still think that those were Charlie's bananas?"

L shrugged, slipping his free hand back into his pocket once more. "In the Kira case, I had no proof that Raito-kun was Kira, but he _was_ Kira in the end, wasn't he?"

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Idiot! That's a completely different kind of situation!"

"Yes, I am aware of it." The detective answered in an almost happy tone, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"…Then why even say it in the first place?" Yomi groaned in frustration. "Never mind. I suppose that Charlie's craziness has been all rubbing off on us, then!"

"I do not necessarily think that it is Rokya-kun who causes any of us to act strange all the time…" L mused thoughtfully. "After all, almost everyone does have a rather eccentric side of them…"

"Tr-true…" Yomi admitted reluctantly, a strange sense of hidden happiness coming with L's words. "…but you're still an idiot."

"_True_," L agreed, this time, his voice sounding teasing, "but then, Yomi-chan is still holding hands with an idiot."

"…GRRRRR-"

"Anyhow," the detective said in a louder voice, "what does Yomi-chan want to do? Does she want to go back in some other direction, or does she actually want to attempt to find some way around this pile of banana peels?"

"…Uh…" Yomi blinked. "…well… I guess I would be fine with anything. What do _you_ want to do, Ryuuzaki?"

This time, it was L's turn to blink rapidly, a small blush appearing on his face. "…Me?" He could only repeat stupidly.

"Yup!" Yomi repeated cheerfully.

"…Well…" The detective turned away sheepishly. "…Perhaps it would be better if we would not attempt to go across. It would probably result in another… unfortunate accident, if Yomi-chan knows what I mean…"

Now smiling, Yomi swung her hand, causing L to turn around again. "Is that really what you _want_ to do, Ryuuzaki?"

It was now L's turn to sigh. "It is the logical thing to do, Yomi-chan."

"…"

"…"

"…All right, fine." The detective muttered, pouting childishly and blushing deeper.

"Hm?" Yomi asked innocently.

"…Part of me wants to try and go across that pile of banana peels over here." L admitted grudgingly.

Yomi let out an amused snort. "Ryuuzaki… Then let's go." She answered, pulling L behind her.

…and went two paces.

"…uh… on another note, Ryuuzaki… how _are_ we going to get across this thing?"

"…"

Once more, L's thumb traveled to his mouth. "…I… am not really sure."

"…of course you are." Yomi rolled her eyes irritably. "Okay, let's see…" Feeling stupid, she surveyed the eleven-foot high, five feet wide pile of yellow/brown peels in front of her.

"Hmm…" L commented beside her. "I believe it would be difficult to try and go over it."

"No, really?" Yomi replied exasperatedly. "Gah… well, it is kind of in a… heap… form… thingy… so on the sides, there's not _too_ much bananas… maybe we should try to just walk over them, then? It's not like we can go off the path… it's blocked by those fences…"

"…that seems like a wise decision…" L said in his usual monotone as he started toward the right end of the pile.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, wait…" The teenager started as she was pulled along.

The detective paused. "Hm?"

"Um, are you sure you want to go on the right side of the banana peel pile?" Yomi turned to the left side. "…maybe we should go this way, there are less banana peels, I think…"

"I doubt that there is a great difference between the number of banana peels on either side of the pile, Yomi-chan." L responded with a touch of impatience, trying to again pull Yomi to the right side.

Yomi promptly answered with a pull to the left side, which, while not as strong, was just as childishly stubborn as the insomniac's. "No, come on, Ryuuzaki, let's go on this side!"

"…" L glanced at the left side of the banana peel pile suspiciously. "…Yomi-chan, I sincerely believe that there are more banana peels on the left side than the right side."

"W-well, I don't care! The left side makes me feel safer!"

"…it makes Yomi-chan feel safter?"

Yomi resisted the urge to face-palm once more at how stupid that sentence sounded. "Yes, it does make me feel safer, Ryuuzaki! So please, come on this side with me?"

"…" L pouted childishly for the second time. "I thought Yomi-chan was going to let me decide what we would do."

"Th-that was just whether or not we would actually try to go past this banana peel pile!" Yomi insisted obstinately, giving L's hand another tug. "Let's go left!"

"…we should go right."

"_Left_, Ryuuzaki!"

"Right, Yomi-chan." L replied emotionlessly.

"Left!"

"Right."

"_Left_!"

"Right."

"LEFT!"

"Right."

"LEFT!"

"Right."

"LEFT, damn it!"

"Right."

"LEFT-"

"Right."

"RIGH…" Yomi froze in realization. "c-crap, no, I meant left! Argh, Ryuuzaki, stop talking like that!"

"…right. "

"…this is SO stupid…" Yomi growled. "Why are we making such a big deal about this in the first place?"

"I should be the one asking Yomi-chan that question."

The girl sighed again. "Okay, let's just go on opposite sides…"

L's eyes widened. "…eh?"

Yomi shrugged. "Come on, you go right, I'll go left…" She started to let go of the detective's hand-

"I'll go left." And before Yomi could blink again, L was already marching toward the left side, his hand grasping hers firmly.

"…Ryu-Ryuuzaki… please don't tell me this sudden change of mind was because you didn't want to let go of my hand…"

L paused. "…"

Yomi didn't know whether to groan or to laugh. "Jeez, Ryuuzaki… it's okay… the world won't end if I _temporarily_, and may I stress the word _temporarily_, let go of your hand for a few seconds-WHOA!" The detective suddenly whirled around, his huge, puppy eyes boring holes into hers.

"…Ryu-Ryuuzaki?"

"Oh, but the world would end, Yomi-chan."

"…h-huh?"

L continued to look at her in a grave manner. "If I let go of Yomi-chan's hand, the world would, the world _would_…"

"…"

"Fine, then, fine, then…" The girl muttered, embarrassed as she proceeded to walk awkwardly along the banana peels.

And _that's_ when the fateful trip came.

"EEK!" Yomi shrieked in surprise as, unexpectedly, her sneaker slid right across the banana peel it was on, causing her to flail clumsily to keep her balance. "Aw, damn it-"

"E-eh?" L blinked as he fell forward, his hands jerking as Yomi accidentally tugged his hand in a vain attempt to remain balanced. "Yomi-chan- agh!" Usually, with his awesome ninja skills, the detective would have no problem in keeping his footing, however, these are banana peels that he was trying to stand on, and you all know how utterly _evil_ banana peels are…

"OOF!" Slipping on one of the said evil banana peels, the detective fell on his back, pulling Yomi down with him. "AGH! L-"

_Thud._

"…"

"…"

"…"

…what was causing all the awkward "…" between the… couple was that L was lying down on the banana-peel-covered ground, and Yomi was sprawled over his chest, her hands gripping the white long-sleeved shirt unconsciously.

What made it even worse was the fact that L had instinctively wrapped an arm around Yomi's back before they fell…

"…"

"…"

"…so."

"I suppose the two of us should have seen that coming?" L stated. He would have pretty much looked unfazed if it weren't for the bright blush adorning his usually pale cheeks.

"Y-yeah." Yomi hastily replied, quickly getting off of the detective, and, by some miracle, finding her footing again. She offered L her hand. "Here, Ryuuzaki."

L, still a little too dazed to think clearly, took it. Big mistake…

"W-WHOA!" Yomi yelped as she started to slip as L started to pull himself up. "AGH-"

"O-oh-" Realizing his mistake, L flushed further, and quickly sat back down again.

…unfortunately, that meant pulling down Yomi as well. "Mmph!" The girl managed to get out, her face was muffled by the white shirt once more.

"…hmm…" Sticking his thumb into his mouth once more, L gazed happily at the girl in his lap. "…I like this position."

"P-pervert…"

* * *

_And while this was going on…_

"ROKYA! KIYO! I MEANT IT WHEN I SAID TO HURRY THE HELL UP AND SAVE US!" Mello roared as he swung upside down.

…right over a huge pool filled with yucky green muck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Mark wailed as he and Matt both dangled over what seemed like a huge drop.

"SHIT GODDAMMIT MOTHER FUCKER FUCK FUCK **FUCK**!" Mello swore angrily, waving around his gun.

"…that doesn't seem like the most intelligent thing to do in our situation, Mello." Near pointed out as his fluffy white hair swayed downward.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NEAR!"

Raito, meanwhile, gritted his teeth angrily. He was already getting a massive headache from being upside down for so long, and Mello's voice was really not helping…

"…where the hell is Rokya-kun and Kiyo-chan?" The teen demanded breathlessly instead, closing his eyes to rid himself of the sight underneath him.

"…maybe Rokya got distracted by something?" Matt offered, his goggles still slipping down his face. Really, it was extraordinary that they hadn't fallen off yet…

"D-don't say that, Matt!" Mark squeaked frantically, clutching the striped jacket for dear… clean-ness, at least? "I-I'm sure Charlie and Kiyo are coming here as fast as they can-"

"YOU!" Mello shouted furiously at the elephants watching them. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP US IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Raito groaned. "M-Mello-kun, please don't shout like that-EH?"

To their consternation, one of the elephants actually lifted up a sign in response to Mello, which said:

**IT IS THE WILL OF THE PENGUIN KING****.**

"…" The blond blinked several times. "…all right… I wasn't really expecting a reply to that… and… THE FUCK? 'PENGUIN KING'?"

"…interesting…" Near commented beside the blond. "I wonder who this 'penguin king' might be…"

"P-PENGUIN KING?" Mark stared at the elephants, flabbergasted. "WH-WHAT DID _WE_ EVER DO TO UPSET THE PENGUIN KING?"

Raito frowned, a suspicious look coming onto his face. "…penguin king? …wait a minute…"

The very same elephant lifted a different sign this time.

**IT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE DONE, IT IS SIMPLY OF WHIM OF THE PENGUIN KING.**

"…"

"Hmm." Raito growled angrily. "Why does that seem so familiar?"

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Mello shouted at the elephants again. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN FOLLOW THIS FUCKED UP 'PENGUIN KING' IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

This time, a different elephant lifted up a sign to answer.

**WE MUST FOLLOW THE PENGUIN KING. THE PENGUIN KING HAS PROMISED US THE POWER OF PENGUINS IN RETURN.**

"…ALL RIGHT, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?" Raito demanded, his eyes turning red and a dark aura starting to emerge from him…

"U-uh…" Next to him, Mark automatically sweat-dropped.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" Mello raged, almost as angry as Raito, but in a less dangerous way.

**WE ARE SERIOUS. YOU MUST BE DROPPED INTO THE POOL OF DEATH IN ORDER FOR US TO RECEIVE THE POWER OF THE PENGUINS.**

"AND JUST WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT RECEIVING THE POWER OF THE PENGUINS… SHIT, NEVER MIND ALREADY! FINE, THEN! IF YOU'RE GOING DROP ALL OF US INTO THIS 'POOL OF DEATH…'" Here, the blond made quote marks with his fingers while still hanging upside down "THEN AT LEAST THROW IN NEAR FIRST!" He finished, pointing dramatically at the albino.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, don't I feel loved…" Near muttered sarcastically. At the very exact moment, the elephant that was holding the albino let go, dropping him into "the pool of death."

Mello's jaw promptly dropped.

"…wha… really?" Raito asked, his face incredulous. "Do they listen to _every _single thing one tells them to do?"

"Well, Raito," Matt responded casually, "If you consider the fact that you and Mello yelled at them numerous times to let go, and they didn't obey… no."

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Mark wailed frantically, cutting off any possible responses Raito had to offer. "JUST WHAT IS IN THAT POOL, ANYWAY?"

"…"

"…"

"…uh."

"…Hm. Good thinking, Mark." Matt commented as he tilted his head to observe the plummeting white form that was Near. "I wonder what _is_ in that pool…"

"TH-_THAT'S_ ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR THAT, MATT-"

_SPLASH!_

An unexpected disturbance of the water cut off the rest of Mark's sentence.

"…eh?"

From the ripples of the green surface, out rose out a...

"WHAT THE…" Raito trailed off, his eyes bugging out in incredulity. "A-A CROCODILE?"

"Hey, like Peter Pan…" Matt said half-heartedly.

"NEAR! OH MY GOD, NOOOOOOO!" Mark wailed, _his_ eyes wide in horror as the reptile opened huge jaws, ready to chomp or tear or just plain swallow the incoming prey.

"OH HELL YES!" Mello screamed eagerly from his upside down position, temporarily forgetting that that was to be his fate as well. "EAT HIM, EAT HIM, EAT HIM, EAT HIM, EAT HIM, EAT HIM-"

"CROCODILE!" A new voice interrupted.

"HUH?" The four blinked.

Riding on a pink flamingo that had apparently appeared out of nowhere was none other than Rokya, the deadly, well known hammer residing in his hand.

Mark blinked incredulously. "Wha?"

"Ro-Rokya-kun?" Raito stuttered disbelievingly.

Matt shifted his eyes lazily. "…oh, hi Rokya…"

"_NOW_ HE DECIDES TO SHOW UP?" Mello demanded in disbelief.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T WORRY, NEAR, I'LL SAVE YOU~~~!" The seventeen year old yelled cheerfully before giving the yawning jaws of the crocodile a good whack. How that poor pink bird could support Rokya's weight, no one knew…

With his other arm, Rokya hastily grabbed the end of Near's pajama top, but not fast enough to stop the albino's head from dunking into the swampy muck.

_Spluch._

"O-oops… Sorry about that, Near…"

"…thanks a lot, Rokya-san."

"…"

Meanwhile, at the top of the… cliff thingy, still being held by the elephants, Raito, Mark, and Mello were all gaping wordlessly at the scenario beneath them.

"Wh-wha, h-how…" Raito was very lucky that there were no flies around at the present, or else they would be flying into his mouth. "Th-that doesn't…"

"Wait, how did Rokya get a flamingo in the first place?" Matt asked indifferently, still holding onto a speechless Mark's ankles.

"…I-I don't think th-that's the right question to ask right now, M-Matt-"

"G-GUYS!" An urgent cry behind the elephants caught their attention.

"KIYO?" The said teenager ran frantically toward the elephants suspending the rest of her friends in midair. "H-hey, are you all okay?"

"NO!" Mello raged in reply. "I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY, DAMN IT! NEAR DIDN'T GET EATEN BY THAT DAMN CROCODILE! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?"

"…uh…"

"Kiyo-chan!" Raito immediately relaxed, completely relieved. "Now I can die without any regrets…"

"…_what_, Raito?"

Back down by the water, Rokya had pulled up a dripping Near next to him on the flamingo. "Uh, okay then, Near! Except for that dripping head of yours, you're safe, aren't you?"

"…I suppose so…"

"All right then!" Rokya patted the flamingo's head urgently. "Come on, flamingi-san, let's fly up before another crocodile comes and tries to eat all three of us!"

"Ch-Charlie's right!" Mark squeaked nervously. "Wh-who knows how many crocodiles are in that pond?"

"Yeah, get your ass up here, Rokya!" Mello agreed while Kiyo tried to vainly coax the elephants holding them to back away from the cliff edge.

In response, the flamingo obediently flapped its wings and–

…And… still didn't move.

"…what?"

Rokya's eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" Mark yelled, freaking out once more. "CHARLIE AND NEAR ARE TOO MUCH FOR THAT FLAMINGO TO CARRY!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" Raito shouted furiously, his brown hair all tousled.

Kiyo, momentarily forgetting her task of pushing the side of the elephant, gasped in horror. "ROKYA! Y-YOU IDIOT-"

"A-AGH, NO, FLAMINGI-SAN, THAT'S THE WRONG WAY!" Rokya pleaded with the flamingo as it started to go downward, despite the fruitless flapping of its wings.

"FLAMINGI-SAN? WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA-KUN?"

"IF IT CAN'T FLY BECAUSE YOUR WEIGHT'S TOO HEAVY, ROKYA, THEN JUST DROP NEAR AND _LET_ HIM GET EATEN BY THE CROCODILES!" Mello yelled angrily.

"O-oh, wait!" Rokya said hastily, fishing around in his pants. "I know now what's weighing flamingi-san down!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOW, ROKYA? THE ASNWER IS OBVIOUS! YOU SHOULD JUST DROP THAT LITTLE ALBINO BASTARD ALREADY-"

"It is… THIS BOOK FROM LAST TIME!" Rokya yelled happily, pulling the concrete book out of his pants.

"…the fuck?" Raito spat out.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The seventeen year old drew back his right arm and threw the deadly concrete book at the elephants. "YES! NOW FLY, FLAMINGI-SAN, FLY FOR ME!"

"…I repeat, what the fuck?" Raito hissed as the flamingo quickly rose well above the water and started flying to where the rest were.

"AGH!" Kiyo cried in alarm when the book flew and hit the elephant holding Matt and Mark with a sound _smacking_ sound, an immediate crash following as the said elephant fell down on its behind, completely knocked out.

"…"

Matt and Mark, now lying on the ground, simply stared at it, Mark in disbelief, Matt in indifference.

"…okay…" Kiyo said slowly. "How the hell did that book manage to knock out an elephant but not even give Rokya a bloody nose?"

Matt simply shrugged. "I'm just guessing that Rokya throws with more force than Raito does..."

"A-ah, speaking of Raito and Mello…" Kiyo quickly reached for the concrete book and, with much effort, lifted it up. _Wh-what the hell… this thing really is m-made of c-concrete… _

"K-Kiyo?" Mark asked hesitantly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh," Matt added, "And Mark, would you mind getting off my lap?"

"…EH?"

_G-gah, why must this thing be so heavy?_ Kiyo thought grumpily before facing the gray mammals. "H-hey, listen, elephants! I-if you don't want to be knocked out too, then stop hanging Raito-kun and Mello over the cliff edge and leave them here with us!"

To her surprise, the elephants actually backed up a few paces and dropped their prisoners on the ground.

"…"

"…uh… okay." She hastily dropped the book on the ground, causing the earth to crack a little, before rushing to Raito. "Ra-Raito-kun! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Kiyo-chan…" The genius smiled in relief as Kiyo lay a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming to rescue us…"

Feeling embarrassed, Kiyo quickly helped Raito up. "I-its was just Rokya, really…"

Raito simply smiled again at her before turning back to the elephants and frowning. "But still… I am a little surprised that those elephants gave Mello-kun and I up without a fight… perhaps Rokya-kun scared them?"

"That means the power of penguins wasn't so important to them after all…" Matt pondered out loud, slipping his goggles back onto his eyes.

"…huh?" Kiyo raised a dubious eyebrow. "P-power of the penguins?"

"Apparently," Mello's sullen voice caused the other four to turn ins his direction, "the reason why those fucking elephants kidnapped us in the first place is because the so called 'penguin king' claimed that he would give them 'the power of the penguins' if they dropped us into the damn alligator pool."

"Uh…" Kiyo scratched her back awkwardly. "…Crocodile, Mello, it's a crocodile pool…"

The irritable blond glared from his place on the ground. "Do I honestly look like I care, Kiyo?"

"Oi, Mello-kun!" Raito warned protectively. "I can understand that you're disappointed that Near-kun did not get… er… killed, but don't talk to Kiyo like that!"

Kiyo quickly shook her head. "Ra-Raito-kun, it's okay… you know how Mello is at this time of the month… e-either way, everything that the elephants have said seems like something Rokya would rattle off on crack muffins…"

"Y-yes," Raito started, slightly flustered, "But he still shouldn't speak to you like that, you were just correcting him… wait. _What_ did you say about Mello-kun, Kiyo-chan?"

"…DAMN IT ALL…" The four, except for Matt, all sweat-dropped a little as an angry, dark aura began to radiate from the chocoholic's body.

"U-uh… Mello?"

"Getting kidnapped by an elephant… Near surviving… Kiyo calling me a girl again… THIS IS ALL THE PENGUIN KING'S FAULT!" The blond declared furiously, striking the already abused earth with his fist.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finally, Kiyo spoke up. "A-are you sure that the penguin king isn't Rokya?"

"H-HUH?" Mark gaped at her incredulously. "Wh-why would Charlie be the one to kidnap us?"

"Well, it's just that he was saying something about 'the power of penguins' earlier..."

Raito, however, turned to Mello cautiously. "M-Mello-kun, I think the 'penguin king' is actually responsible for only the first reason- ARRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in dismay as Rokya, jumping from the flamingo, who had made it to the top of the cliff, glomped Raito happily.

"A~~NI~~KI~~!"

"Oh, Rokya, Near…"

"YEECH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT, NOW!"

As another argument between the two brothers ensued, Near stepped off the flamingo calmly, and would look as he always did, except for the fact that his hair was…

"…Near… your hair.., is green…"

"Yes, it is." The… now former albino acknowledged. "The swam water in the pool seems very dirty."

"E-eh…."

"Hm…" Matt tilted his goggles thoughtfully. "From what I see, it's probably a brownish green instead of a green-green, right?"

"…yes, Matt. It is also dripping swamp water, so it is best if you stay away from my hair if you do not want to have to repeatedly sanitize your hands afterwards…"

"…Ah… o-okay, then…"

"KYAAAAA~!" Rokya chirped behind them, still hugging Raito, much to the former serial killer's disgust. "I'M SO HAPPY ANIKI'S SAFE! DID YOU MISS ME, ANKI~?"

Raito rolled his eyes. "To be completely honest, Rokya-kun, NO."

"WELL, THAT'S OKAY~! I KNOW THAT ANIKI IS SECRETLY HAPPY TO SEE ME~~"

"THE ONLY RASON WHY I WAS HAPPY TO SEE YOU WAS BECAUSE NEAR-KUN WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN EATEN BY A CROCODILE!"

"OOOH? SO ANIKI **WAS** HAPPY TO SEE ME? YAY, I'M SO GLAD!"

"I WAS NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU! WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY, ROKYA-KUN?"

Rokya opened his mouth to further enrage his older brother, but then saw the elephants all standing behind him. "Oh?" The seventeen then started to walk casually toward them.

"Ro-Rokya-" Kiyo began to say, but before she could finish her sentence, several of the elephants lifted more signs all at once.

**YOU! YOU ARE THE ARCH ENEMY OF THE PENGUIN KING!**

**THE PENGUIN KING WILL NOT BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT YOU HERE...**

**THE PENGUIN KING WILL BE ANGRY! THE PENGUIN KING WILL BE ANGRY!**

"..."

"…ah…"

Kiyo raised a dubious eyebrow. "…wow. They actually used signs? Wait a minute, how were you guys able to read those signs if you were hanging upside down?"

"…"

"Oh wait, don't tell me, you can all read upside down just fine, can't you?"

"W-well," Mark spoke up timidly, "I was right-side-up at the time, so..."

"I see..." Kiyo said slowly as Rokya tilted his head curiously at the side.

"Hm? I'm the arch enemy of the penguin king? Who's the penguin king?"

Matt raised his head. "If Rokya is an arch enemy of the penguin king, then he couldn't be the penguin king at the same time, correct?"

Rokya scratched his own head. "Hey, hang on, people, just who is this penguin king you are talking about-OOH, LOOK, MY BOOK!" He hurriedly scrambled to retrieve the concrete book and shoved it in his pants again.

"...th-that's great, Rokya..."

"YUP! So, now who's the penguin king?"

With the help of a few more signs, the elephants filled Rokya in on why they kidnapped Raito, Mark, Mello, Matt, and Near.

"Oh..." Rokya's eyes got wide. "Well, no, I'm not the penguin king. I wouldn't put Mark and Aniki through so much trouble... or even Matt and Near, too... I was just saying that power of the penguin king before just to be random..."

"Wait, Rokya, why didn't you say me, too?" Mello demanded indignantly as Kiyo went to stand beside Rokya, Raito following her. "So, who _is_ the penguin king, then?" She asked curiously, crossing her arms.

The elephants stood still for a moment before holding up another sign.

**SINCE YOU HAVE PROVED THAT YOU ARE STRONGER THAN US, WE WILL TAKE YOU TO THE PENGUIN KING.**

"They'll take us to the penguin king?" Kiyo repeated, doubt clear in her voice. "Hm... what do you guys think about that?"

Raito shrugged. "I have a pretty good idea of just who this penguin king is, but it would be nice to confirm it..."

Mark hesitated before nodding again. "Y-yeah, me too..."

Matt was already taking out his gameboy. "Uh-huh, whatever..."

"HELL YEAH!" Mello stormed angrily. "I'M GOING TO MAKE THE PENGUIN KING PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

"I SECOND THAT!" Rokya yelled ecstatically, throwing both of his hands up in the air enthusiastically. "I WANT TO MEET THIS PENGUIN KING!"

"...great... just great then..." Kiyo muttered as she started to fall in a black and white depression.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "DA-DA-DA-DA-DUN-DA-DUN! WELCOME, EVERYONE, TO THE THIRD TTO2JAT SPECIAL! YAAAAAAAAY!"

Raito: "Yes, yes..."

L: "Yay..."

Yomi: "...uh-huh..."

Kiyo: "...yeah."

Matt: "..."

Mello: "HMPH!"

Near: "..."

Bob: "...squawk."

Translator: "...hello."

Rokya: "Hey, hey, what's with the lack of enthusiasm, people? ...and chicken?"

Kiyo: "...uh... because there's a high chance right now that we're probably going to get all those weird darts in our necks again?"

Filming crew: "Ehehe..."

Rokya: "..." *shrugs* "Aw, well, that's just something inevitable, right?" *winks* "Now, without any more delay, our first envelope!" *pulls out sheet of paper from the first envelope on stack and begins to read it* "First one is for Mello... ...ahem, let's just save that one for later, ehehe. Next one is... for Matt! 'Since you believe Mello is a ten...would you go gay for him?' Ooh, answer this one truthfully, Matt, I wanna know too!"

Everyone except for Rokya: "..."

Matt: "I never said Mello was a ten... I said Mark was a ten."

Everyone else, including filming crew but not Near: "...EH?"

Rokya: "OOOOOOOH!" *waggles his eyebrows (XD) at camera* "What is that suggesting there? Ahahaha! Anyway, next question's for Mark! '...would you eat Bob if no one were around?' " *looks to Mark in mock shock* "Mark, you wouldn't!"

Mark: *flustered* "A-ah, I don't like that chicken very much, b-but I don't think I would _eat_ him to get rid of him..."

Rokya: *puts hand to heart in fake relief* "Phew, thank goodness... okay, next is for Ryuuzaki! Ooh, better knock Yomi out!"

Yomi: "WHA-" *immediately falls down, unconscious with dart sticking out of her neck*

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "...okay, then~! Ryuuzaki, your question is... 'Alright, alright...so you love Yomi...but do you love her enough to give up all your sweets for the remainder of your life?' Oh yeah, this is Ellen-san again..." *turns sneakily to L* "...so, Ryuuzaki? Your answer?"

L: "...uh.. if it meant Yomi-chan would die or suffer I suppose so... I'd rather not have that situations, though..."

Rokya: "AHAHAHA! You two are so cute~! But not as cute as Aniki."

Raito: *splutters* "WH-WHAT, ROKYA-KUN?"

Yomi: *gets up weakly* "A-aw crap, not again..."

Rokya: *looks at next question* "...uh... can someone knock out Yoko this time?"

Kiyo: "OH HELL N-" *falls down*

Rokya: "Uh, sorry, Yoko. Next question is for Aniki~! 'Would you end your relationship with Kiyo if it meant that Rokya would leave you alone for the rest of your life?' Aww, like I said before, I'm not that bad, right?" *winks again* "Well, Aniki, your answer?"

Raito: *blushes* "U-uh... uh... no!"

Rokya: *hides disappointed expression* "YAAAY! THE POWER OF LOVE!"

Everyone else: "..."

Kiyo: *gets up* "I hate you people..."

Rokya: "NEEEEXT QUESTION! FOR NEAR! 'If Halloween came along, would you dress up as a sheep?' Oh, say yes, Near, you'd look so cute~!"

Near: "...No. I do not wear costumes on Halloween."

Rokya: *big stone falls on head* "EH?"

Near: "Can I go now?"

Rokya: *kicks stone of himself* "O-of course not, young man! You still have to answer a lot of questions! Anyway, this one, to BOB! 'Ehehehe...do you find that Rokya's evil personality is infecting your brain and - thus - forcing you into becoming evil yourself?' Hm, this person thinks I'm evil? Aww, thanks, Ellen-san!" *grins widely* "Anyhow, Bob?"

Bob: "Squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk."

Translator: *still in computer monotone voice* "What is Ellen-san talking about? I am not evil... haha... I am just an innocent chicken..."

Mark: *glares at Bob* "Yeah right..."

Rokya: *not hearing Mark* "And final question... FOR ME! HURRAY!" *sees question and seems to wilt* "O-oh... um, someone shoot Yoko again? And maybe Aniki, too..."

Raito and Kiyo: "OH SH-" *falls down*

Rokya: "Ahem... er... 'What if the most AMAZING guy was dating Kiyo and she were really happy with him? Would you want to break them up or would you just be happy for her? Hmmm?' G-geez... w-well... if Yoko was happy with him... I would _want_ to break them up out of pure selfishness... but..." *seems to wilt further* "...I don't think I would have the heart to do it..." *sighs dramatically*

Everyone: "..."

Raito and Kiyo: *gets up* "O-ooh... what did we miss now?"

Rokya: "AW, NOTHING, AHAHAHA! OOH, AND THERE'S ANOTHER QUESTION FOR ME! I RULE! '...oh, and what would you do if Bob were eaten by Mark?' ...If Mark ate Bob?" *puts finger to chin thoughtfully*

Mark: *sweat-drops*

Rokya: *still in thought* "Hmm... well, I know from before that Mark wouldn't eat him... but if he did... then I probably would just force Mark to regurgitate Bob!" *grins*

Mello: "...uh... no offense, Rokya, but you'll just see Bob's remains..."

Rokya: "Oh no, Mello, you see, Bob is invincible! He cannot die..."

Everyone, including filming crew: "..."

Mello: "Wait, hang on, wasn't there a question for me at the beginning?"

Rokya: "Uh..." *glances at filming crew* "...can I read this?"

Filming crew: *nods resignedly* "We've all had good lives*

Kiyo: *starting to get alarmed* "Whoa, wait a minute, Rokya, just what is that question-"

Rokya: "Ahem... 'Mello... Do you love Matt? You do. Don't deny you're love.'"

Mello: "..."

Everyone: "..."

Mello: "...WHAT THE FUCK-"

* * *

_PLEASE JUST IMAGINE BEAUTIFUL MUSIC AND SCENERY RIGHT NOW AGAIN..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: *with slightly bruised face and bits of rubble in his hair* "O-okay, listen here, Ellen-san, as entertaining as Mello's reactions are to your question, even I'm starting to feel a little sorry for the filming crew here..."

Mello: *hisses*

Rokya: "Ahaha... okay, next envelope!" *takes envelope from the stack that miraculously survived* "This is from Usagi-san again.. ehehe... oh, well, first she said that you're really cute, Ryuuzaki, and she snuck a truck load of sweets for you and brought you german chocolate cake!"

L: *looks up eagerly* "She did?"

Rokya: "Hey, hey, not in real life... oh, and she also wants to know that she's sure Yomi feels the same!"

Yomi: "...same? About what?"

Rokya: "...oh crap..."

L: "...that Rokya-kun is a complete idiot?"

Rokya: "WHAAAAAAT?"

Yomi: *not entirely convinced* "...oh?"

Rokya: "AHAHAHA... ANYWAYS... oh, she gave me another pineapple-san and a BACK UP PINEAPPLE-SAN! YAAAAY! THANK YOU! ...Oh, and her question for me is.. 'What would you do if you had a skittles machine gun?' If I had a skittles machine gun..." *grins dangerously* "...THEN I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else: "..."

"..."

Rokya: "Ehehe... Anyway, next two questions are for Near! 'If you and Mello traveled around the world in 79 days who would win? And can I hug you if I gave you a mello proof toy fortress?' "

Mello: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "Ah, Near?"

Near: "...the answer to the first question would be me, obviously, and the answer to the second question is no. I can always buy new toys."

Rokya: "AWWWW... HOW COME YOU DON'T LIKE HUGS, NEAR? HUGS ARE FUN!"

Near: "To you, maybe. I've been hugged too often."

Rokya: "Huh... well, Matt's turn, next! 'Nikushimi IS sexy! What's your favorite pokemon?' Matt?"

Matt: "Thanks for agreeing with me... as for the question... well, perhaps I should just be cliche here and say pikachu."

Rokya: "...AWESOME!" *throws hands up in the air* "And the last question is for..." *quirks eyebrow* "...Zarth?" *looks questioning at the filming crew* "But Zarth isn't here..."

Filming crew: "Yes, that's why-" *suddenly sweat-drops*

Zarth: "Oh, but of course I'm here, Rokya-kun. What's the question for me, hmm?"

Rokya: "Oh, hi Zarth, what's up..." *blinks* "...wait.. ZARTH? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

Kiyo and Yomi: "WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"

Raito: "WHAT THE HECK?"

L: "...interesting..."

Matt: "Aw, where's your brother?"

Mello: "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Near: ".."

Filming crew: "AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rokya: "YOU! YOU MURDERED PINEAPPLE-SAN!"

Zarth: "YES, YES, I DID! MUAHAHAHA."

Rokya: "YOU MOTHER FUCKER... I WILL GET YOU-"

* * *

_PLEASE JUST STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "Ehehe... okay, so the question for you, Zarth, is... 'Who is IN your harem?' " *looks at Zarth suspiciously* "...I'd like to know that myself..."

Zarth: "Pfft! Like Niku said before, I have no harem as of right now. They banned me a long time ago from having one... is that all?"

Rokya: "Yeah... wait, who's 'they'?"

Zarth: "Oh, I better get going, look at the time, Niku will scold me-"

Rokya: "GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT!"

Zarth: Muahaha... *disappears*

Rokya: "...damn it."

Everyone else: "..."

Matt: "...I'm still disappointed that Nikushimi-san didn't come instead..."

Rokya: "Ahaha... well, anyway, next envelope-BLEH!" *suddenly falls down with dart in his groin*

Raito, Kiyo, Yomi, and Mello: "...what the fuck?"

L, Matt, and Near: "..."

Filming crew: "A-ah! W-we were not trying to aim for that part!"

Kiyo: "...uh... why?"

Filming crew: "...just read the envelope instead, all right?"

Kiyo: "...fine then..." *opens envelope, reads, then turns furiously red and quickly drops it* "A-AH... I-I AM NOT READING THAT THING OUT LOUD..."

Matt: "Why? Is it something dirty?"

Kiyo: "N-no... but... agh, the answer to the first question... uh, moonfleur-san... i-is... um... I don't know! A-and the second question... N-no, th-that was just desperate stuff, all right?"

Raito: "..what are you talking about, Kiyo-chan?" *reaches for the envelope curiously*

Kiyo: "D-don't!"

Raito: *reads* "...GAH?" *turns furiously red as well and also drops it* "U-u-u-u-u-uh..." *puts a hand on face to cover blush* "...t-to that question... n-no! Of course not... oh god..." *turns to filming crew* "...I can see... why you knocked Rokya-kun out..."

Rokya: *gets up* "... the hell? Did I just get shot by a dart in my junk?"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...AWESOME!" *picks up the next envelope from the stack, not noticing it wasn't the same one* "So, our next envelope... Always-Aftermath-san... First question.. is to Near!"

Near: "Oh, joy..."

Rokya: " 'What hair stuff do you use? Your hair is so fluffy!' "

Near: "...I use no special 'hair stuff'. My hair is just naturally this way."

Rokya: "AWWWWWWWW~! O-oh, next question is for me! 'DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?' OH MY ZARTH!" *starts dancing crazily* "YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES! I LIKE PANCAKES TOO~!"

Raito: "ARRGGHH! STOP HIM BEFORE HE STARTS SINGING AGAIN!"

Filming crew: *holds up tranquilizer gun warningly*

Rokya: "Man... Okay, fine. Next envelope... is from Shadow Assasin-san! First question's for Yo...ko... ... u-uh..." *turns a furious red* "U-uh..."

Kiyo: *sighs* "Great, what now, Rokya?"

Rokya: "...you people are evil.." *mutters under breath*

Kiyo: "Come on, let me see... it is for me, right?" *reads out loud* " 'Kiyo, did you know Rokya loves you more than you think?' Aww, you do?"

Filming crew: "EH-"

Kiyo: "Well, I already did know that you love me as a little sister, right?"

Rokya: "...y-yeah... u-uh... next question... I...I will just answer it right now... ...GAH, I DON'T KNOW!"

Kiyo: "...uh, Rokya, are you okay?"

Rokya: *tears letter up to shreds, then turns back to her with a big grin* "Of course! MUAHAHAHAHA! Now, next envelope, from underthedarkess-san!" *reads* "First question... to BOB! 'I really have to ask Bob why (and how) can you grin evilly? I mean your A ChIcKeN (lol cock)!' AHAHAHAHAHA, TRUE, QUITE TRUE! WELL, BOB?"

Bob: "...squawk, squawk."

Translator: "...use your imagination."

Rokya: "Hehe, cock... ah, anyway, next question... for me! 'Rokya, why didn't you just explode/BOOM! the elephants?' Hmm... well, first, I needed to know exactly where the elephants were... and besides, all the people who like elephants at that zoo would get mad at me... ahaha. Next question, Aniki! 'Raito...why didn't you see this coming?'

Raito: "...I just wasn't expecting the elephants, all right? Monkeys, yes, kidnapping, sort of, but... just... not elephants..."

Rokya: "AH, but you must expect ANYTHING in our situation, Aniki! Next question, Ryuuzaki! 'L, um, how is it you keep falling victim to the constant PLEASE technique? And why dont you use the constant NO technique to counter it?' Ryuuzaki?"

L: "Well, first, let me make it clear that I do not fall victim to the 'please technique'. Only after Rokya-kun causes so much damage do I give in. And... as for the second question, it's too troublesome."

Rokya: "Oh, that's just because he really wants to say yes to me!" *winks* "Next question! 'Mello...Why HAVENT you shot Rokya yet?' "

Mello: "...I want to... it's just that whenever I really, really try to, the little prick keeps getting away..." *growls*

Rokya: *sticks tongue out playfully* "Oh yes, that is because _I _am AWESOME!" *sees one last envelope* "Oh? Just one more?" *opens it* "Ah, and from shadow assasin-san again!" *reads, and suddenly gets evil grin on face*

Mark: "...wh-what is that now, Charlie?"

Rokya: "Ehehe... 'Rokya, will you please sing another song, like you sang pokemon? To the others: [I asked him that] because I'm evil.' AHAHAHA... WHY, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SING ANOTHER SONG FOR YOU, SHADOW-SAAAAN~"

Mello: "OH HELL NO!" *reaches for gun*

Rokya: "I'LL SING THE WAFFLES SONG! DO YOU LIKE WAAAAAAAFFLES? YEAH WE LIKE WAAAAAAAAAAFLES!"

Raito: *looks at filming crew again* "DO SOMETHING!"

Kiyo: *simply groans*

Yomi: "Uh, I say we get out of here, now?"

Kiyo: "Yup. Bye everyone, and thank you for asking us your questio-"

Rokya: *still singing, very offkey* "DO YOU LIKE PAAAAANCAAAAKEES! YEEEAAAH WE LIKE PAAANCAAAAAKES!"

Mello: *to filming crew* "IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THIS FUCKER UP OR AT LEAST TURN THIS SHIT OFF, I SWEAR I WILL-"

END OF TTO2JAT SPECIAL 3


	99. The Zoo Part 4

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the late chapter! This weekend was kinda busy for me! The fair was here, so I spent all of Friday night working at the fair and selling malasadas. XD And on Saturday, me and my best friend went to the fair again to have some fun. It was a fairly interesting experience. In the first fifteen minutes of arriving, I lost my phone, then got it back by the help of some ultra nice people, and also meet nine of my other friends from school in the process. X) Also, one of the said friends forced me to go on this very SCARY ride, and after it was over, I actually chased him around, screaming that I was going to kill him. Now I know how Mello and Raito feel all the time in my story. EHEHE.. Oh, and I also saw the original person who actually inspired Rokya. First time I saw him in two years. 0_0 Scary thing is, he hasn't change one bit...**

**Without more of me rambling about my weekend... THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU!**

**moonfleur****: XD I think you might just cause a nosebleed next special...**

**Na 'vi - at -heart: O-okay, I'll try my best! ^^ *gives thumbs up***

**Keitorin Chiisai****: RANDOMNESS! LET IT RULE THE WORLD FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! :D ...oh, and I'm glad your eyes are okay! ^^**

**sharebearthedeathbear: Ah, I'm glad that you like the LxYomi scene! ^0^ ...though, I probably screwed up the one in this chapter... T T**

**shadow assassin101****: WAFFLES! THEY WILL ALSO RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY! :D ...AND OMG, YOU'RE GOING TO CAUSE SOME CHAOS NEXT SPECIAL!**

**insanepersonishappy****: XD AHAHAHAHA, ZOMBIE ARMY, AWESOME! ...Oh, and I remembered your idea from your review on chapter 88! ^^ **

**Hazel2468: Thank you! :D And Rokya is going to love your question... EHEHEHEHE...**

**Too lazy to login: OMG WAKA-LAKA! I LOVE THAT SONG! X) And wow, you're really not sparing Rokya, are you? 0_0**

**underthedarkness****: Oh, the penguin king LOVES pineapples! He does...**

**Black Alice Butterfly****: ...OH MY FREAKIN' GOD. EPIC QUESTIONS! ...ESPECIALLY ROKYA'S ONE... THAT WAS IS GOING TO BE FUN... EHEHEHEHEHE...**

**lp3daysgrace****: Thanks! ...and XD those are awesome questions...**

**Usagi323: XD OMG ROKYA REALLY DOES NEED THE BLINDFOLD AND EARPLUGS! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Aurawings: ...really? To be truthful, I don't like Raito that much... wow. XD And don't worry, I feel the same about Kiyo and Rokya and Raito... ^_^"**

**X - Ellen - X****: All right, well, let me say this first. I kind of adopted that idea you gave with the guys tripping... if that's okay...**

**And Mark. Oh dear, oh dear, how can I explain this without making this reply as long as the chapter? Okay, well, if you really want to get an accurate drawing of how I think of Mark in my mind, I can just draw him and then post it as my avatar on fanfiction. If not, then... well... his appearance (at least his hair style) has a surprisngly strong resemblance to the character Ryuugamine Mikado of the anime/light novel Durarara!, who I swear I did not copy, I created Mark before I even knew what Durarara! is... only difference is that Mark's hair is light brown, and not black. **

**Another character I can sorta make a reference to is Liam of Pandora Hearts, younger, and without the glasses... and earrings... and eye color... Mark has dark brown eyes... Uh... if you don't know what Durarara! or Pandora Hearts are, then that's fine, I can just draw him and put him as my avatar... with Rokya, too, if you wouldn't mind! Let me know!**

**Oh, and try send me the link when you've finished it! I am 130% sure that it will turn out AWESOME and you will not turn into a ninja zombie, no matter how epic ninja zombies are...**

**

* * *

**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kiyo said hastily, trying her best to shake the white and black depression off of herself. "W-wait a minute, these elephants aren't actually going to lead us to the 'penguin king', are they?"

"…"

"I think… they actually might, Kiyo-chan." Raito said hesitantly as the elephant trunks gently motioned them forward.

"If the so-called penguin king is some sort of inanimate object, I'm going to laugh before shooting Near…" Mello muttered under his breath.

"H-hang on, Charlie!" Mark said hurriedly. "What about that flamingo? What are you going to do with him?"

"Oh yeah!" Rokya turned to the flamingo, beaming. "Thanks a bunch, flamingi-san!"

"….flamingi-san?" Raito repeated dubiously.

"YES! DOESN'T FLAMINGI-SAN JUST SOUND SO CUTE?"

"…"

"…anyway, I guess you can go, then, flamingi-san!"

The pink bird immediately flapped its wings and took off, leaving the seven teenagers in its wake.

"BYE BYE, FLAMINGI-SAN!" Rokya yelled cheerfully after it, waving his hand energetically.

"…"

"…uh… now what?" Matt finally said in the rather awkward silence that followed.

Rokya scratched his head. "Hmm… now… I SUMMON BOB! BOOOOOBB!"

"N-NOOO!" Mark cried in dismay. "Not that chicken again, Charlie-"

"SQUAWK!" Before anyone could say anything else, the chicken actually appeared from out of thin air and settled down onto Rokya's head. "YAY! BOB IS BACK!"

"Perfect…" Raito muttered wearily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"AWWWW! ISN'T ANIKI HAPPY TO SEE BOB, TOO?"

"Not really. " The eighteen year old hissed irritably as Rokya pounced on his back. "YAAAAY! I MISSED ANIKI SOOOOOO MUCH~!"

"YEEEEEK! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, ROKYA-KUN-"

Turning away from the arguing brothers, Kiyo noticed that the elephants were still patiently standing in front of them. "…Uh… guys, I think we better-"

Rokya suddenly jumped in front of her and faced the elephants. "KABOOOM!"

"AGGGGHHHH! THE HELL, ROKYA!"

"You just witnessed my awesome power, Yoko!" The seventeen year old explained happily before clapping his hands eagerly. "Now! TAKE US TO THE PENGUIN KING!"  
"…what, are we actually going to ride on their backs or something?" Mello hissed impatiently when the elephants remained where they were. Almost instantly, a sign was held up.

**NO, YOU MAY NOT. PLEASE SIMPLY FOLLOW US AS WE WILL GUIDE YOU TO THE PENGUIN KING**.

"E-eh…" Mark frowned. "H-how are we going to keep up with those elephants?"

"Oh, we can just all ride Bob!" Rokya suggested.

"…"

"Oh come on, what's with all those looks? He _is_ part pterodactyl, you know!"

"…I'm sure he is, Rokya-kun…" Raito finally spoke up, "But I still doubt that your chicken will be able to support all of us…"

"Oh no, Aniki! You must never underestimate the power OF BOB!"

"…yeah, Rokya, sure." Mello snapped sarcastically. "We'll all be able to fit on that scrawny, fat chicken…"

"Mello, you do realize that that statement contradicts itself-"

"SHUT UP, NEAR!"

"…" Kiyo sighed. "All right, fine, we'll follow you to your penguin king, elephants, but is it at least not a far walk?"

**THE DISTANCE IS NOT GREAT. WE WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT IN AN HOUR****.**

"AN HOUR?" Kiyo demanded indignantly. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"YAAAAAAY! AWESOME! WE ALL GET TO RIDE BOB FOR ONE HOUR!" Rokya grabbed the poor chicken off his head and set him on the ground. "ALL RIGHT, GET READY BOB-"

Mark took one look at Bob and groaned guiltily. "As much as I dislike that chicken, I can't bring myself to _sit_ on him…"

"Oh?" Rokya saw the look on everyone else's faces and shrugged. "All right, then! I WILL SIT ON BOB BY MYSELF!" He made to actually sit down on the chicken, who started panicking.

"SQUAWK, SQUAWK, SQUAWK!" Bob quickly made a break for it, darting out of range from Rokya's butt.

"BOB? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? COME BACK HERE! I KNOW YOU WANNA CARRY ME! BOB~!"

The poor chicken was chased around by the seventeen year old in circles around the group. "BOB! COME ON, BOB!"

"…" Kiyo, Raito, Mark, and Mello instantly thought the same thing, more or less: _Crap. We'll never get this penguin king over like this…_

Matt, however, watched the whole spectacle in a slightly interested way. "Rokya, you do know that you're going to totally crush that chicken if you sit on him, right?"

"AHAHAHAHA! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, MATT! BOB IS AWESOME! NOT EVEN ONE OF THESE ELEPHANTS CAN CRUSH HIM! WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULD COME BACK HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR AWESOMENESS- OWWWWWWWW, ANIKI?"

Raito tightened his grip on Rokya's ear, preventing the younger boy from chasing poor Bob, who had found refuge on the head of an elephant instead. "Rokya-kun, I think that's enough for that chicken already…"

Rokya wriggled in Raito's grasp. "But ANIKI~~~! Bob HAS to carry me!"

Mello scoffed. "Oh come on, Rokya, you can walk by yourself! You're always the one bursting with energy…"

The seventeen year old ceased his squirming to frown at the blond. "I was, Mello, but then I had to run at top speed carrying Yoko to rescue you guys!"

"…didn't you just ride your flamingo here, Rokya?"

Kiyo sighed, feeling a little guilty at Rokya's last claim. "A-actually, Rokya only switched to the flamingo when he was about halfway to where you guys were…"

"SEE?" Rokya crossed his arms triumphantly. "THEREFORE, I MUST BE CARRIED, OR I WILL COLLASPE OF EXHAUSTION!"

"…I hate to break it to you, Rokya, but I just can't see that happening…" Kiyo murmured bluntly as Raito rolled his eyes in frustration.

"What happened to that eager, energetic spirit of yours, Rokya-kun?" The eighteen year old complained as Rokya pouted.

"NO, ANIKI! ME WANT CARRY!"

"…and of course he has to talk like a toddler!" Mello groaned, starting to feel even more pissed. "Will someone please just carry him already?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "How about you carry him, then, Mello?"

"WHAT? HELL NO! YOU CARRY HIM!"

"You're the one that's complaining right now-"

"Near didn't get eaten by that stupid damn crocodile! I have a fucking right to complain, bastard!"

"ME WANT CARRY!" Rokya protested again, waving his arms up immaturely.

Kiyo face-palmed. "R-Rokya, how about you rest instead-"

The teenager spotted her and suddenly grinned hopefully. "…YOKO, CARRY ME?"

"EH?" Kiyo gaped at him incredulously. "I-I… NO! I _can't_! You're way bigger than me!"

"Ah," Rokya interrupted, snapping back to his seventeen year old self, "But that means you're weaker than an ant, Yoko!

"HOW THE HELL CAN AN ANT CARRY YOU, ROKYA?' Mello yelled, finally snapping. "YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A STICK, BUT YOU PROBABLY WEIGH MORE THAN THOSE FREAKIN' ELEPHANTS RIGHT HERE!"

"…"

**IS THAT AN INSULT?**

"…"

"…uh, Mello, how would you know how much Rokya weighs anyway?"

"…"

"Ahaha…" Rokya scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I think that was my fault there…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK BOB! IT'S ONE THING TO MOLEST ME, BUT IT'S QUITE ANOTHER TO THROW BOB OVER THE WALL-" Rokya shouted, landing on Mello and jumping rapidly.

The blond choked before indignantly cutting Rokya off. "I AM NOT MOLESTING YOU, YOU PERVERT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO BE MOLESTED!"

_End of Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

"…okay then, Mello. So… that's how you know how much Rokya weighs…"

"L-listen," Raito cut in hastily, "We're all wasting time here. We still need to follow these elephants to find the… penguin king-"

"NOOOO! ME WANT CARRY!"

"…" Kiyo sighed. "…Sorry, Rokya, but I really don't think I'll be able to carry you-"

"AH, BUT I CARRIED YOU, SO YOU MUST CARRY ME, YOKO! IT MUST BE REPAID!"

"U-uh-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Raito interrupted angrily, grabbing Kiyo's shoulder protectively. "Kiyo-chan can't carry you, Rokya-kun, I think we can all tell that! If you're really that tired, then _I'll_ carry you! Will that, at least, SHUT YOU UP?"

"…" Rokya blinked several times before eagerly jumping onto his "older brother's" back. "YAY! ANIKI WILL CARRY ME!"

Raito gritted his teeth. "GRRRRRRRRR…"

"…Thanks, Raito-kun… I guess… b-but will you be okay?" Kiyo asked hesitantly.

"Ah, don't worry…" The genius huffed. "I carried him before, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." With that, Kiyo turned back to the elephants. "U-um, I guess we're ready to g- HUH? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ELEPHANTS?"

Where the elephants once stood, there was nothing but… the ground.

"Th-they're right there, Kiyo…" Mark said weakly, pointing a finger to the left of the group.

Five other heads swiveled just in time to see the back of the elephants trudging along on some sort of path.

"…now would be a good time to run after them, shouting our lungs out." Matt observed blankly.

"…GAAAAAAAAH! WHY THE HELL DID THEY LEAVE WITHOUT US?" Running like little stick figures, the others quickly hurried after the elephants.

"WAIT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID ELEPHANTS!" Mello yelled out irritably as he ran as fast as he could.

"YES, ELEPHANTS, PLEASE WAIT!" Rokya agreed cheerfully, clutching Raito's shoulders. "YOU MUST TAKE US TO THE ELEPHANTS KING! …WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE'S BOB?"

"CAN'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT CHICKEN LATER, CHARLIE?" Mark wailed, running as well.

"OH, I REMEMBER! HE WAS ON THAT ELEPHANT'S HEAD! BOB, YOU CAN COME BACK NOW! ANIKI'S CARRYING ME, SO I WON'T SIT ON YOU! I PROMISE!"

"DAMN IT, ROKYA-KUN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Raito shouted furiously, resisting the urge to either drop the seventeen-year old on the ground. …_Or perhaps I should try to throw Rokya-kun into the herd of elephants, where he might get trampled-_

"WHY IS IT ME WHO ALWAYS GETS BLAMED IN ANY SITUATION?" The teenager faked hurt. "ME SAD…"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU HOLDING US UP, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING TO RUN OUR BUTTS OFF RIGHT NOW, ROKYA!" Kiyo screamed, her face becoming red with exhaustion.

"AHAHAHAHA! AND YOU'RE ALL JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO RUN! YAY, I RULE!"

"DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATHWISH OR SOMETHING, ROKYA? YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT RIGHTN NOW!"

"AH, MELLO, YOU MAKE ME LAUGH! MUAHAHAHA! I LAUGH AT YOU LOWER BEINGS!"

"THE HELL, ROKYA, YOU SOUND JUST LIKE ZARTH!"

"KEEP THIS UP, ROKYA-KUN, AND SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU BACK INTO THAT POOL OF DEATH!"

"AND THEN, ANIKI, I WILLMAKE THE POOL OF DEATH **EXPLODE**! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, BOB! HELLO!" The chicken fluttered back onto Rokya's head. And that's when Raito suddenly stumbled.

"OOOF?" The brunette fell down, a look of comic surprise on his face. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"RAITO? GREAT, NOW WHAT'S WRONG?"

"R-Raito-kun? Are you okay?"

"WH-WHAT…" The former serial killer struggled to get up. "…I-IS WITH THAT CHICKEN, ROKYA-KUN? EITHER I SUDDENLY EXPERIENCED A SPASM OF WEAKNESS OR THAT CHICKEN IS INSANELY HEAVY!"

"…The chicken… is the one weighing Raito down?" Mark said slowly, almost forgetting to run.

"AH, WHO CARES?" Mello yelled roughly as Bob, slightly offended, fluttered back to his elephants. "WE CAUGHT UP WITH THEM ALREADY!"

"…and they're going really slow…" Kiyo muttered, mortified and relieved at the same time.

One of the elephants paused to hold up a sign at them.

**YOU CANNOT BLAME US FOR LEAVING YOU BEHIND. YOU WERE TAKING TOO LONG**.

"All Rokya's fault."

"HEY!"

"…has anyone wondered how the elephants made those signs in the first place?" Matt spoke up, looking not the least bit ruffled by their mad rush.

"…"

"…I think we've all gotten used to not questioning things like this, Matt…" Kiyo finally answered, a cloud of doom coming over her head again.

"Okay," The redhead responded. "…then what about Near? Has anyone seen him?"

Raito lifted his head up, slightly annoyed. "What are you talking about, Matt-kun? Near-kun was right… here…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…uh-oh." Mark managed to say before the inevitable panic set in.

"AGH! WHERE THE HECK DID NEAR GO? HE WAS RIGHT HERE!"

"HE DISAPPEARED! THE PENGUIN KING HAS HIM NOW!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ROKYA! LOOK, WHO CARES WHERE THE HELL THAT LITTLE SHIT WENT? WE CAN ALWAYS FIND HIM LATER!"

"MELLO, WE CAN'T JUST ABANDON NEAR!"

"WE ABANDONED HIM IN A ROOM FULL OF DRUNK PEOPLE, I DON'T SEE HOW THE ZOO WILL BE MORE DANGEROUS!"

"I'M TELLING YOU PEOPLE, THE PENGUIN KING HAS NEAR!"

"Rokya-kun-"

"LOOK AT THE ELEPHANTS!"

"…HUH?"

The same elephant trunk was turned toward them, this time, holding a different sign.

**IT IS LIKELY THAT THE WHITE-HAIRED ONE HAS DISAPPEARED INTO THE CLUTCHES OF THE PENGUIN KING**.

"…Wow." Kiyo remarked flatly. "I guess that really gives us no choice but to see the penguin king, then…"

"NO, NO!" Mello interrupted fiercely, flames burning in his eyes as a huge grin stretched over his face. "NOW THERE'S NO NEED TO SEE THE PENGUIN KING AT ALL! WE CAN JUST LEAVE NEAR WITH HIM…" The blond trailed off at the three strong glares he was receiving. "…Hmph. Fine, fine…"

"H-hey," Mark asked the elephants hastily, "How much longer do we have to walk?"

**JUST A LITTLE MORE AND WE WILL SOON ARRIVE AT THE PENGUIN KING'S LAIR**.

"O-oh…"

"Aniki…"

Raito tried his best to sound patient. "What is it, Rokya-kun?"

"Can I stay on your back for just a _little_ longer?"

"…Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

* * *

Yomi blinked in disbelief. "Th-this is what was behind that banana peel pile?"

L turned to her curiously. "What is Yomi-chan so surprised about?"

"N-nothing, Ryuuzaki, it's just…"

"Hm?"

"…PANDAS!" Yomi cried excitedly, rushing to the fence. "They're really cute, don't you think?"

"…"

The detective looked dubiously at the large mammals, who were quietly helping themselves to several sticks of bamboo. "…I… suppose so…"

"Huh?" The girl turned back to glance at L. "What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?"

"Nothing at all." L responded automatically, averting his gaze.

"…uh…" _…please don't tell me that L's actually jealous of the pandas…_

Meanwhile, L suddenly seemed to have a change of mind. "Actually, Yomi-chan…"

"What?"

"Yomi-chan… thinks that pandas are cute correct?"

"Oh, that?" Yomi smiled sheepishly. "I guess so. I mean, don't you think that they're at least a little cute too, Ryuuzaki? ...Ryuuzaki?"

L slowly smiled. "According to everyone else, I am also a panda, therefore, Yomi-chan does think that I am cute as well-"

"A-AGH!" Blushing, Yomi quickly turned away from him. "Don't flatter yourself! Real life pandas are way cuter than you, Ryuuzaki!"

Two skinny arms wrapped around her from behind. "Then what will it take for Yomi-chan to call me cute?"

"Oh, give up, will you, Ryuuzaki?" Yomi huffed, trying to hide her embarrassment with irritation.

"Hm…" Nuzzling slightly into Yomi's neck, L rested his chin on her shoulder. "…if I eat a bamboo stick, will Yomi-chan then call me cute?"

The poor girl hastily looked away from the insomniac's hopeful eyes. "D-don't be ridiculous, Ryuuzaki!"

"Why not, Yomi-chan?"

Now immensely regretting ever calling the pandas cute, Yomi hurriedly broke from the detective's embrace. "U-uh, so what animals are up next?"

Slightly disappointed from Yomi's response, L shrugged. "I believe it is the penguin enclosure…"

* * *

"H-how much longer NOW?" Mark demanded, panting heavily as the elephants continued to lead them through a tunnel of trees.

**JUST A LITLE LONGER AND WE WILL SOON ARRIVE AT THE PENGUIN KING'S LAIR**.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The boy cried indignantly. "That was the same thing you showed to us last time! Really, how much longer?"

**JUST A LITTLE LONGER AND WE WILL SOON ARRIVE AT THE PENGUIN KING'S LAIR**.

"…"

"Mark," Kiyo whispered wearily, "I think they've finally ran out of signs to communicate with us."

"Oh, great…" Mello muttered bad-temperdly.

"AHAHAHA! OH WELL, THAT WOOD FROM THE SIGNS MUST HAVE HAD TO COME FROM SOMEWHERE, RIGHT?" Rokya remarked cheerfully, still hitching a ride on Raito's back.

"R-ROKYA-KUN …"

"Hm? YES, ANIKI~?"

"…DO… Y-YOU.. STILL FEEL… TIRED.. NOW?"

"UH… NOT REALLY! BUT IT IS SO MUCH FUN RIDING ANIKI PIGGY BACK- WHOA!" The seventeen year old promptly went flying into the mass of the elephant herd. Unfortunately for the few remaining shreds of Raito's sanity, Rokya managed to land straight on an elephant's back, coincidentally the same elephant who was carrying Bob.

"OH, BOB! HELLO!"

"D-did you have to throw him off like that, Raito?"

"He was annoying." The genius responded tersely, massaging his shoulders. "And he is pretty heavy…"

"R-Rokya?" Mark called hesitantly from behind the elephants. "You okay?"

"OF COURSE I'M FINE, MARK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL NOW RIDE ON THIS ELEPHANT TO SEE THE PENGUIN KING!"

"ROKYA!" Kiyo yelled at him, now pissed. "GET DOWN FROM THERE! THE POOR ELEPHANT'S ALREADY SUFFERING FROM YOUR CHICKEN'S WEIGHT, AND YOU ALREADY HITCHED A RIDE WITH RAITO!"

"Oi, oi, Yoko!" Rokya answered in his normal voice. "For someone who had to be carried, you shouldn't talk…"

Kiyo tensed, once again remembering the little boy's words. "Y-you didn't have to carry me, you knew that…"

"Eh?" Rokya jumped down from the elephant and started to walk along side her. "Hey, don't be like that, Yoko, you know I was just joking, right?"

"O-of course I did…"

Raito blinked. "Are you all right, Kiyo-chan-"

"O-oh, look!" Kiyo said hastily, pointing to a random tree on the path. "A banana tree!"

"OH, REALLY?" Rokya looked around eagerly. "OOH, OOH, WHERE? I WANT BANANAS! BANANAS!"

"…A-actually, it wasn't a banana tree, my mistake, Rokya!" Kiyo quickly added as Raito shook his head in frustration. "Rokya-kun, how can you still want bananas even after you ate that whole pile of them earlier?

"YOU'RE WRONG, ANIKI!" Rokya declared, dramatically pointing a finger at the brunette. "ONE CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH OF BANANAS… AND NOW…" He fake-sniffed. "…BANANAS ARE GONE! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ch-Charlie…" Mark scratched his head in confusion. "B-but what about your pineapple?"

"Rokya, just shut up, will you?" Mello yelled irritably as he trudged ahead.

"…"

"Yeah, we better hurry." Matt agreed, walking past the other four. "The elephants are starting to leave us behind again…"

"…"

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"J-jeez…" Mello frowned impatiently. "Why the hell are these elephants leading us right by a petting zoo?"

"Maybe the whole thing was just a trick, and there really is no penguin king after all?" Matt suggested, side-stepping a stray duck.

"YAY! THERE'S SO MANY BABY CHICKENS HERE!" Rokya cheered loudly, causing a few chicks to beat a hasty retreat behind their mother hen.

"Rokya, lower your voice, you are scaring the babies!" Kiyo scolded, side-stepping a couple of chicks as well. "Huh?" She blinked as she saw a duckling waddling across their path. "A duckling? Where did its parents go?"

Matt stopped beside her as well. "…okay, as cute as that is, how the heck did it manage not to get trampled by all those elephants?"

"AW!" Rokya squealed happily, Bob shuffling uneasily in his hair. "ANOTHER LITTLE BABY CHICKEN!"

"E-eh…" Mark scratched his head. "Ch-Charlie, isn't that a duck?"

Rokya blinked. "What? No, that can't be a duck, Mark! IT'S A CHICKY!"

"Rokya-kun, I think Mark-kun is correct." Raito commented, running a hand through his hair. "Unless I'm mistaken, that is a duckling, not a chick."

"NO, ANIKI, YOU'RE WRONG! THAT HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF EXOTIC CHICK!"

"Ro-Rokya," Kiyo cut in wearily, "That thing has yellow feathers, it has an orange beak, and its head is different than a chick! It's not some sort of exotic chicken; it is just a _plain_ duckling! Now let's just move on before the elephants leave us behind again!"

"…IT'S A CHICK!"

"…its head is different than a chick, Kiyo?"

"Oh, be quiet, Matt…"

"IT'S A CHICK-"

"ROKYA," Mello spat, fed up with the argument taking place, "KIYO, RAITO, MARK, AND MATT ARE ALL RIGHT, GODDAMN IT! THAT THING IS A DUCKLING, ACCEPT THAT FACT ALREADY AND MOVE ON WITH LIFE, OR, TO BE SPECIFIC, CONFRONTING THIS STUPID PENGUIN KING!"

"BUT IT'S A CHICK! CAN'T YOU SEE ITS RESEMBLANCE TO BOB?"

"THE HELL, ROKYA? YOUR CHICKEN IS A CHICKEN! THAT DUCKLING IS A DUCKLING! THEY DO _NOT_ LOOK ALIKE!"

Some of the elephants paused in their marching and turned their heads slightly in the group's direction, as if asking what was going on.

"Rokya-kun's just deluding himself into thinking that this duckling is actually a chick." Raito explained to them.

"IT _IS_ A CHICK!"

"Shut up, Rokya." Mello growled, trampling after the elephants.

"IT'S A CHICK! HAHA, YOU DIDN'T SAY IT'S A DUCKLING! I WIN-"

"DUCKLING, CHARLIE!" Mark yelled in exasperation.

"CHICK!"

"THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, ROKYA, CHICKS DON'T 'QUACK'! THEY PEEP!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOKO? CHICKS QUACK ALL THE TIME!"

"…"

"Rokya, you really are deluding yourself…"

"YOU TOO, MATT?"

The dispute was starting to get so heated, that the cause of it, the duckling/chick itself, was completely forgotten. Which is why no one noticed that after a brief pause of hesitation, the baby bird turned away from its path and began to quickly patter after them.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"I'm telling you, Rokya, that thing was a duckling, not a chick! You can convince yourself that that was a chick, but in your mind you really know that it _was_ a duckling, just acknowledge that, at least!"

"…It was a chick!" The seventeen year old muttered sullenly.

"GAH!"

"Mello, that statement kind of contradicted itself, so you shouldn't be too surprised that Rokya's response didn't change…"

"Shut up, Matt! Jeez, now you're starting to sound just like Near!"

"It was a chick!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, ROKYA-KUN, SHUT UP!" Raito roared, finally snapping.

"Well, Aniki, you're the one who's shouting- OWWWWW!" Rubbing the now tender spot on his head, Rokya almost immediately brightened at the sight in front of them. "Oh, look, more chickens! YAY!"

"Oh no…" Mark groaned.

What Rokya said was true, a whole bunch of chickens were now swarming around them, dodging the elephant footsteps and pecking lightly at the teenagers' shoes.

"Oh, visitors must feed them a lot…" Raito remarked as one of the chickens pecked expectantly at one of his sneakers.

Mello scoffed scornfully. "Bah, who cares?"

"Wow, they all look like your chicken, Rokya!" Kiyo added as she gently shooed more chickens away.

"Yeah, Yoko, they do!" The seventeen year old agreed, still massaging his unoccupied head. "Good thing that Bob is right here on my head, or I'd really have some trouble finding him… right, Bob?"

"…"

"…"

"…Bob? Oh crap… where did Bob go?"

Matt raised his eyebrows behind his goggles. "Huh. Now that really sucks, Rokya…"

"AGH, NO! I CAN'T FIND BOB! HELP!"

"YOU LOST YOUR CHICKEN? REALLY, ROKYA?"

"BOB!"

"Ch-Charlie, are you sure that he didn't just… disappear too?"

"THIS IS THE LAST THING WE NEED, ROKYA-KUN-"

The elephants in front paused again.

**WHAT IS THE MATTER?**

"Apparently, Rokya lost his chicken-" Kiyo paused in her explanation. "Hang on, how did you guys manage to get signs again?"

**WE TEMPORARILY LOST OUR PENGUIN POWER**.

"…you… used penguin power to get the signs?"

Raito raised an eyebrow. "I think the question here is why they manage to have 'penguin power' in the first place. Didn't the penguin king promise to give you penguin power only if you dropped us into that crocodile pool."

**NOT QUITE.**

**HE PROMISED US PERMANENT PENGUIN POWER. EITHER WAY, WE COULD USE OUR PENGUIN POWER TO LOCATE THE LOST CHICKEN OF YOUR FRIEND.**

Rokya popped up hopefully. "REALLY?"

Mello sighed. "And how will you guys do that?"

**SIMPLE. WE CAN CONVERT HIS CHICKEN INTO A ROCK**.

"…EH?"

"You're going to turn Bob… into a rock?" Rokya repeated slowly.

**HOW ELSE DO YOU SUGGEST WE IDENTIFY HIM?**

"S-so you're going to turn him into a rock permanently?" Mark asked doubtfully.

**IT PROBABLY WILL NOT BE PERMANENT. WOULD YOU STILL LIKE US TO DO IT?**

"Uh, wait a minute here, you're saying probably-" Raito began, but Rokya cut him off. "OKAY! GO AHEAD!"

**VERY WELL**.

"…HUH?"

_THUD_.

Out of nowhere, a large rock appeared among the chickens.

"…"

Kiyo stared in disbelief. "…YOU… GOTTA BE KIDDING ME…"

"YAY!" Rokya ran to the rock happily. "BOB!"

"…" Mello glanced at the rock, then at the elephants. "You're not serious, are you?"

"BOB!" Rokya picked up the rock, ecstatic. "I FOUND YOU- OOF!" He suddenly wobbled, flying straight into Mark ("OOF!-?"), who in turn tripped and accidentally crashed into Matt ("…"), who simply pulled down Mello with him (WHAT THE FUCK, MATT?"), who got knocked into Raito ("G-GAH!"), who unintentionally tripped Kiyo, who simply fell on her butt. "…ow."

"…"

From his position on the ground, Mark glared at the rock. "Curse you, chicken…"

Rokya sprang up happily. "Well, that was fun! Now onto the penguin king!"

"…gaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

The elephants surveyed the other five silently before holding up another sign.

**CAN YOU GET UP****?**

"…No."

"Not really."

"Bleh."

"I wish."

"Maybe?"

"…"

**WELL, NO MATTER. WE ARE ALMOST AT THE PENGUIN KING'S LAIR.**

"Say what?"

**WE ARE. **

"O-oh... that's good, then, I guess."

"YAAAAAAY!" Rokya ran forward, carrying the rock above his head. "LET'S CONFRONT THE PENGUIN KING, THEN!"

"...UGH..."

* * *

"WHAT THE... WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE PENGUINS?" Mello demanded incredulously as the elephants lead them into the penguin enclosure.

"Penguin king, Mello. It kind of explains itself, doesn't it?" Raito muttered.

Mark shuddered uneasily. "Y-you know, usually, you see these small penguins as nice and cute, but the vibes _these_ penguins are giving off are really creeping me out..."

"Y-yeah, I know what you mean, Mark..."

"Oh," Matt said, pointing to a chair in the middle of the penguin pool, "look, it's the penguin king."

"...great, so who is it?"

Rokya hopped over to the pool. "IT'S..."

"Don't tell me, it's Zarth." Kiyo murmured bad-temperdly.

"IT'S ZARTH!" Rokya declared. "I'M SURE OF IT!" The chair dramatically turned to reveal...

"Surprise?" The god asked mildly, a hand tucked lazily under his chin.

"...Of course not." All replied bluntly.

"Really?" Zarth widened his eyes in fake astonishment. "What gave me away?"

"The chick disguised as a duckling!" Rokya answered proudly.

"...what?"

Zarth shrugged. "I honestly have no idea what Rokya is talking about."

"LIAR! I KNOW YOU SENT THAT THING AS A SPY!"

"..." Zarth turned hopefully to the rest of the teenagers. "Now what has he eaten?"

"..."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**...Yeah, that ending just sucked big time. XD So, just how many people were suspecting Zarth? Who knows...**


	100. The Zoo Part 5

**A/N: Okay, this stupid thing wouldn't let me save my first A/N, so I'm making this really short!**

**I had to put a lot of effort into this! ^^**

**And sorry, no time for review reply!**

**And because so many questions were there, the special really is longer than the actual chapter. XD **

**And because I am a stupid person, I started another story, but I will not let it negatively impact TTO2JAT, and I will put TTO2JAT first! ^^**

**SO... enjoy the chapter?**

**

* * *

**

"…" The awkward silence continued to prevail at the penguin pool until…

"I ATE BANANAS, ZARTH! BANANAS! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THEM!" Rokya answered, waving his arms crazily, still holding that rock that apparently was Bob.

"…of course." The black clad being replied slowly, the same skeptical expression on his face.

Kiyo scowled. "Zarth. So nice to see you again… somber, this time, I hope?"

"Ehehehehe…" Leaning back on his "throne", Zarth easily crossed his legs. "Yes, unfortunately. That kid you met from the water park didn't have any alcohol on him, today…"

"…"

"…" Raito sighed and massaged his forehead wearily. "Listen here, Zarth-san… it's been what one would call a very long day, so how about you just do us a favor, tell us where Near-kun is so we can get him, and then we can just go ho-"

"HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Before Kiyo could finish, Rokya suddenly jumped and ninja –kicked Zarth out of the plastic chair, sending the god flying into the pool of water.

_CRASH!_

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?"

_SPLASH!_

"…Whoa." Mello blinked. "Rokya, what the hell was that for?" Behind him, several of the little penguins make warning calling sounds, or whatever sounds that those little penguins make…

"Y-yeek…" Mark clutched the shoulder of the nearest person to him, in this case, Matt, in fright. "Those penguins really are freaking me out…"

The redhead shrugged. "I'm just disappointed that Nikushimi-san's not here… man, how he and Zarth are identical twins and still be on different levels of sexiness, I will never know…"

Raito groaned quietly. "Don't tell me we're going to be in another situation where we're going to have to run away from penguins instead… A-ah, but what was that about, Rokya-kun? And… and you also dropped your rock… y-your chicken, I mean."

"Uh?" The seventeen year old said stupidly, turning to look back at the brunette. "Oh, don't worry about Bob, Aniki! He's a tough rock! And I ninja kicked Zarth in the face BECAUSE I AM AWESOME LIKE THAT!" Rokya ended the rest of his statement by jumping up and down happily.

"…ah, I see."

"Eh…" Zarth slowly lifted up his now soaking head, glancing at Rokya in an amused sort of way. "Ah, how mean of you, Rokya-kun. It's not nice to randomly pop out of nowhere and kick peoples' faces like that…"

"IT'S ALSO NOT NICE TO EAT A PERSON'S PINEAPPLE, ZARTH!" The teenager retaliated wildly, pulling out his hammer out of his jeans.

"GAH!" Mark sweat dropped, gripping Matt's jacket tighter. "N-not the hammer, Charlie…"

"…Z-Zarth?" Kiyo called hesitantly again. "Wh… what did you do with Near?"

"Did you feed him to the penguins?" Mello demanded hopefully. Next to him, Raito spluttered incredulously. "E-eaten by the penguins? Mello-kun-"

Zarth suddenly cracked his head toward the two, grinning creepily. "Maybe I did, maybe I did..."

"…HAH?" Kiyo's jaw dropped. "A-all right, Zarth, l-listen, th-that's not really funny- A-AGH?"

Much to most of the group's horror, the "cute and little" penguins behind Zarth began to grin evilly as well. "…kukukuku…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Raito and Mello yelled incredulously at the same time, the former in terror, the latter in delight.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" Kiyo screamed as Rokya, clutching his hammer cautiously, looked at Zarth, then at the penguins.

"…Yoko… I don't think he's joking…"

"E-EH?" Mark's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT NEAR GOT _EATEN_ BY THOSE PENGUINS INSTEAD OF A CROCODILE?"

Matt's eyebrows rose slightly behind his goggles. "Dude, when you're talking about Near, that's a kind of sad way to go…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MATT?" Rokya bowed his head down dramatically in mock sorrow. "BEING EATEN BY CUTE MINI PENGUINS IS THE MOST NOBLE DEATH ONE COULD WISH FOR!"

"…"

"WHICH IS WHY, I WILL REVENGE BOTH NEAR AND PINEAPPLE-SAN WITH THIS BLOW!" Rokya yelled before crazily lifting his hammer up over Zarth's still dripping head. "TAKE THIS, FOR NEAR, WHO IS NOW IN THE PENGUIN'S STOMACHS, PINEAPPLE-SAN, WHO SADLY, IS PROBABLY NOT IN YOUR STOMACH ANYMORE, BUT IN THE TOILET, IF YOU GUYS EVER DO HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM-"

"THE HELL, ROKYA?"

"AH, I'M JUST RAMBLING ON HERE, AREN'T I?" Rokya quickly put his hammer down, flicked himself on the forehead, and hastily lifted it up again in the same position as before. "NOW WHERE WAS I? OH YEAH! DIE, ZARTH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH?" All five, except for Matt, of course, gawked in astonishment as Rokya, in super slow motion, lowered the hammer, while Zarth, not moving an inch without a trace of fear, tried his best to contain his laughter. Needless to say, he was failing epically.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AW, ROKYA-KUN! YOU'RE SO STUPID THAT YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"…"

"…that was some oxymoron…" Matt muttered while the other four finally snapped out of their gawking.

"ROKYA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DON'T KILL THAT GUY, NEAR IS NOT WORTH GETTING REVENGE OVER!"

"ROKYA, WHAT THE HECK _ARE_ YOU DOING? IF YOU'RE GOING TO HIT HIM WITH THE HAMMER, THEN JUST HIT HIM INSTEAD OF LOWERING IT SLOWLY LIKE AN IDIOT, WILL YOU?"

"CHARLIE, DON'T HIT ZARTH-SAN, HIT THE PENGUINS! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO ACTUALLY ATE NEAR, AND THEY'RE SUPER SCARY, UNLIKE ZARTH!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! ZARTH-SAN, THOSE PENGUINS COULD NOT HAVE POSSIBLE EATEN NEAR-KUN! WHERE IS HE?"

"…I'm not scary?" Zarth repeated sullenly. "Oh, great, thanks… but actually, Yagami-kun is correct. I didn't really feed that white haired boy to the penguins. Niku would have my heads again… both of them…" He added with a shudder that had nothing to do with his soaked clothes.

"…"

…_GONG!_

"YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T GET EATEN?" Raito and Mello yelled at the same time once more, the former now in relief, the latter in extreme disappointment.

Raito, however, being Raito, quickly recovered himself. "S-see? I told you that there was no way Near-kun could have been eaten by those penguins!"

"…" Despite this, no one was really paying that much attention to him.

"Z-Zarth-san, what did you mean by Nikushimi-san having your "heads"?"

"Yeah, last time I checked, you seem to have only one." Matt added, the glare of his goggles making it impossible to see his face. "…I guess you don't have a reason to hit Zarth anymore, Rokya…"

"…"

"…"

"ACTUALLY, I DO, MATT! ZARTH… STILL ATE PINEAPPLE-SAN!" With that being said, Rokya brought down the hammer onto Zarth's head with a surprising amount of force, causing a horrible cracking sound to emit from the being's head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You… you didn't break his skull, did you, Rokya-kun?" Raito managed to say in the shocked silence that ensued.

"…Did I?" With his other hand, Rokya poked at Zarth's limp head curiously. "Hm. Maybe I did. MUAHAHAHA. AWESOM- WHOA!"

Zarth suddenly cracked his head back up, the same creepy grin on his face. "KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU…"

"UH-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Still clenching his hammer, Rokya ran behind Raito. "EEK! THAT WAS SCARY!

Kiyo face-palmed. "This is too stupid. All right, Zarth, if you didn't feed Near to the penguins, then, pray tell, where is HE?"

"Ah, that." Zarth lifted up a slim finger. "Well, he is to our left as we speak."

"Huh?"

Slowly, the five turned to the enclosure left of them to see…

Near hanging upside down with his feet tied to the branch of a random tree, right above what looked like some sort of bloody carcass.

"…aw, damn it…" Mello huffed in disappointment. "He really wasn't eaten after all."

"…his hair is still dripping green from the pool of death." Matt remarked. "All the muck is starting to drip on those pieces of bloody meat, too…"

"Well, at least he's safe-" Kiyo started, but suddenly paused, her face paling. "…wait a second. BLOODY MEAT?"

"BLOOD? MEAT? OOOH, OOH, WHERE?" Rokya demanded eagerly, hoping out from behind Raito and scanning the area earnestly, putting his hammer back into his pants. "I LOVE THOSE THINGS! THEY'RE MY FAVORITE TYPE OF FOOD!" He was ignored.

Kiyo freaked out. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT THAT'S WHERE THE LIONS ARE-"

"TELL ME THAT THAT'S WHERE THE LIONS ARE!" Mello demanded happily.

Matt looked at both of them for several seconds before turning and squinting at the sign on the outside of the enclosure. "…that is where the lions are."

"YES!"

Mark freaked out. "OH MY GOD! NEAR'S NOT GOING TO BE EATEN BY CROCODILIES, OR EVEN PENGUINS! HE'S GOING TO BE EATEN BY **LIONS**!"

"Hm." Rokya commented, calming down a bit. "Lions? Jeez, what a lousy and cliché way to die…."

"ROKYA!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Yoko, calm down, calm down-"

Raito glared at Zarth. "Tell me that it isn't feeding time for the lions yet."

The supernatural-being shrugged lazily in response. "How should I know? You're the ones who went to this zoo, not me. …On the other hand, there is a huge pile of bloody meat in front of your friends, so you might think so…"

"GRRRRRRR…"

"But even if it's not the lion's time to eat," Zarth continued, seeming oblivious to Raito's growing anger, "That doesn't mean they'll actually ignore the albino kid, will they?"

Kiyo gritted her teeth in anger. "…ZARTH, YOU SUCK…"

"Hn." Zarth stood up from the pool, a bored look on his face as he squeezed water out of his hair in short bunches. "Strange. I seem to be getting that a lot more than usual. Shouldn't you five be planning on some way to be rescuing your friend, though?"

"…"

"Okay," Raito spoke up in an in-charge sort of way, "there are no lions right by Near-kun yet, so maybe we can run over that fence and grab him-"

"…Raito-kun…" Kiyo said slowly.

"Eh?"

"…I think… you talked too soon…" Matt finished, looking uninterested as two lionesses slowly came into view, stalking their way to the tree where Near was at.

"…YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME…" Kiyo groaned, ready to face-palm herself.

Mark was still panicking. "Oh my god, Charlie, do something… Charlie?"

"MMMF?" _Crunch, crunch…_

"Ro-ROKYA?"

"…WHY ARE YOU EATING POPCORN? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET POPCORN ANYWAY?"

Rokya rolled his eyes as he stuffed another handful of the snack into his mouth, swallowing before he finally answered his classmate's question. "Out of my pants, Mark, where else?"

"…"

Mello raised a dubious eyebrow. "…what, you have a microwave or something like that in there too, then?"

"MM!"

"ROKYA-KUN!" Raito yelled furiously at his "younger brother", "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE EATING POPCORN!"

"But Aniki, I always like eating popcorn when I watch stuff like this…"

"STUFF LIKE THIS?"

"G-guys?" Kiyo tried nervously as the lions were getting closer and closer to Near's tree.

"You know, Raito, maybe you should cut your little brother some slack…" Matt suggested. "He's just eating popcorn-"

"THAT HE PULLED OUT OF HIS PANTS, MATT-"

"GUYS!" Kiyo screamed frantically. "I DON'T KNOW IF YOU ALL FORGOT, BUT NEAR IS IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

Still munching on his popcorn, Rokya waved a hand carelessly. "AH, HE'LL BE FINE, YOKO! WITH ALL THAT GUNK DRIPPING OFF OF HIS HAIR, THOSE LIONS WON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"True," Zarth added annoyingly behind them, "But that doesn't mean he's dipped in head to toe with that stuff. What's to stop those cats from simply tearing his head off and eating the rest of his body?"

"YOU KNOW, ZARTH, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SOUND SO HAPPY WHEN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Hey, enough with yelling at Zarth!" Raito quickly intervened. "We're too far away to reach Near-kun in time, so someone needs to shoot that rope with a gun and free Near-kun."

Kiyo crossed her arms and sighed. "So, in a nutshell, we need someone to shoot that rope with a gun to save Near."

"Correct."

While this was going on, Mello whistled inconspicuously and slowly moved his leather-clad hand to hide the gun sticking out his pocket.

"…so, we need someone with a gun…" Mark began tentatively, cottoning on to the situation.

"…someone who can aim with a gun…" Kiyo added.

"Someone who deals with guns, that meaning real guns, often." Matt said, his eyes not leaving Near as the lionesses crept closer and closer to the tree.

"In other words, someone who carries a gun around a lot and has proven that they can shoot well with it?" Raito suggested, looking at Mello pointedly as Rokya continued to innocently eat his popcorn.

"…"

"…"

"…_WHAT_?" Mello hissed indignantly at the four pairs of expectant eyes that were drilling holes in him. "You can't honestly expect _me_ to do it, can you?"

"Well, you're the one with a gun."

"ROKYA HAS A GUN!"

"Well, he's eating popcorn right now, so it can't be helped."

"WELL, _I'M_ WATCHING THE SKY RIGHT NOW!"

"Eating popcorn is more important then watching the sky, Mello."

"SHUT UP, MATT-"

"Mello," Kiyo interrupted hopefully, "Just shoot the rope holding Near up, please?"

"It's not beyond your ability, is it?" Raito asked sneakily.

The blond scoffed. "Like I'm falling for that one, Raito. Listen, why should I help Near? I hate his fucking guts, and to be honest, I really wouldn't mind seeing him get ripped apart by all of those lions."

"…"

"…"

The lions were less than five feet away from Near…

Mello swore softly. "Oh shit. Please don't tell me that this is one of those stupid moments where everyone expects me to do the right thing…"

"…"

"…"

"Hmph! Fine, fine, you win!" Now utterly furious, the blond whipped out his gun and, flicking off the safety catch (why there was one in the first place, no one really knew…) and fired expertly at the rope holding the albino up.

_TWANG!_

Near fell…

Right into the pile of bloody meat.

"…you gotta be kidding me, really…"

"And the lionesses are still coming!" Zarth added cheerfully from behind them.

Mello flipped him off. "Shut the fuck up!"

"NEAR, MOVE!" Kiyo yelled desperately as one of the lionesses raised a paw at Near.

To everyone's astonishment, even Matt's, though he didn't show it, Near just lifted himself up from the pile of blood and glared at the cats.

The lionesses stared at him for a few seconds before bolting away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….Okay, now what the fuck was that?" Mello demanded gruffly as Near, his shirt now a pale red, began to calmly walk toward the end of the enclosure.

"Apparently, that was just Near's awesome power, Mello…"

"O-oh, Near, do you need help getting over that fence?" Kiyo managed to call out shakily, but Rokya, his popcorn now finished, pulled out his hammer. "NO NEED, I GOT IT, YOKO!"

Jumping up, Rokya brought it down with all of his might onto the fence.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

"ROKYA!"

The fence now looked as though a giant had stepped on it.

"…"

"…"

"Well, at least Near won't have any problems climbing over it now…" Matt commented as Raito face-palmed himself.

"N-Near!" Mark cried when the albino arrived within hearing distance of the rest of the group. "A-are you okay?"

Near frowned. "…Let's see. After getting dunked in a scum-filled pond and almost getting eaten by a crocodile, small penguins kidnapped me without any of you noticing a thing, then I nearly got eaten by said small penguins. Instead, I get tied to a tree over a pile of bloody meat in the lion's enclosure, coincidentally at the time where the lions are usually fed, then I get dropped into the said pile of bloody meat. …I suppose you can call that 'okay', Mark-san."

"…well… I'm glad then?"

"Yes." Near answered expressionlessly before turning to Mello. "…you shot the rope that was holding me, Mello."

The blond immediately bristled in anger. "I-I DID NOT! I-IT WAS MATT!"

"…Mello, I could hear all of you yelling from where I was."

Mello's eye began to twitch. "…Oh."

Raito raised his eyebrows in surprise. "R-Really?"

"Thank you, Mello." Near said randomly.

"HUH?"

"For shooting me free. It would have been difficult to glare at the lionesses while being upside down."

The blond looked like he was about to explode in fury. "OH, GO DIE IN A HOLE, YOU LITTE SUCK-UP ASS! I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE KIYO AND RAITO AND MATT AND MARK AND EVEN STUPID ROKYA WERE NAGGING ME TO GO DO IT!"

"Yes, I know that, Mello, like I said before, I could hear all of your shouting." Near replied calmly.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THANKING ME, YOU STUPID FUCKER?"

"Because it is common courtesy to do so, even if you did want me to be eaten by those lions."

"LIES! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO INFURIATE ME!"

"I am not thanking you for the foolish sake of making you angry, however, if you are set on thinking that, Mello, then I will not go out of my way to convince you other wise."

"Hmph!"

"…"

An uncomfortable silence settled around the seven of them, until…

Zarth sighed. "Great, this is boring now…"

"Then how about you leave?" Kiyo suggested hopefully.

"…I could leave…" The supernatural being agreed, "…but then, I could also…"

Raito groaned miserably. "Why am I not liking this sound of this?"

"Because I'M liking the sound of THIS!" Rokya answered eagerly.

Ignoring their comments, Zarth continued. "…CALL THE PENGUINS TO ATTACK YOU! ATTACK, LITTLE PENGUINS, ATTACK!"

At these words, the penguins actually all hopped down from the pool and swarmed forth to the group of incredulous teenagers.

"…"

"…HUH?"

"…WHAT… THE… FUCK?" Mello demanded for the second time. Or was it the third time?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rokya did some kind of weird dance with his hammer. "ATTACK US, PENGUINS, ATTACK US!"

"THE HELL, ROKYA?"

"AHAHAHA, JUST JOKING, DON'T ATTACK US, GOOD PENGUINS…"

"ROKYA-KUN!" Raito fumed.

"YES, ANIKI~!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"…Hmmm…" Rokya glanced at the stampede of the penguin army thundering towards them, then at the figure of Zarth, standing lazily to the side.

"…I WILL ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY AT THE SOURCE! ZAAAAAAAARTH!" Much to the other's confusion, the seventeen year old took off running at the god. "I WILL DETHRONE YOU AS THE PENGUIN KING ZARTH, AND THEN, THE PENGUINS HERE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO OBEY MY OWN WILL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..._WHAT_, ROKYA?"

"Oh, wonderful…" Zarth began sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Well, give it your best shot then, Rokya-kun…"

"Yes, YES! AHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT, ZARTH!"

_CRASH!_

**BOOM!**

"…okay." Raito said slowly, turning back to the incoming army of penguins. "…so how are we going to deal with this new problem?"

"BAH, I'LL JUST SHOOT THEM ALL!" Mello declared violently, whipping his gun out again.

"H-hold on, Mello, you can't just shoot those penguins!" Mark protested frantically. "They're-"

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE CUTE OR NOT, MARK! BESIDES, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SCARED OF THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"OF COURSE I'M SCARED OF THEM!" Mark wailed unhappily. "B-but, Mello, you still can't just shoot them like this!"

"Mark's right, Mello!" Kiyo added worriedly. "They're just obeying Zarth's orders. They're innocent! …all right, they may not seem innocent, with the looks on their faces, but still!"

"Besides," Raito joined in, "I don't think you'll have enough bullets to kill all of these penguins, Mello-kun…"

"Leaving a bunch of dead, bloody little penguins in our path really won't be a good thing either…" Matt agreed.

Near nodded silently.

Meanwhile, Rokya was still trying to kill Zarth. "GODDAMN IT, JUST SURRENDER ALREADY, YOU FRUIT MURDERER!"

"BUAHAHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME!"

"OH YES I CAN! WITH THE AWESOME POWER OF THE BANANAS AND POPCORN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…Fine, fine!" Mello hissed irritably, sheathing his gun. "What are we going to do with this penguin army? It doesn't look like Rokya will be defeating the 'penguin king' over there any time soon!"

"…"

Raito sighed. "Maybe we should just run away again?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Mark agreed earnestly as the crowd of penguins drew even closer.

"Y-yeah…" Kiyo said hastily, her eyes glued to the incoming army.

"…" Near turned to the rest of them. "Are we just going to stand here staring at the army like idiots or are we actually going to run?"

"…"

"…"

"…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUUUUUN!"

With that, the six of them took off in a crazy circle around the pool, the penguins of death right on their heels as Rokya continued to fight with Zarth in the center.

"AGH!" Being the graceful person he was, Raito suddenly fell flat on his feet.

"Raito-kun!" Kiyo instinctively stopped to help him, but by then, the penguins were already upon them. "AAAAAAAH!" Both flinched, preparing to feel the beaks and claws on them-

"NOOOOOO! KIYO! RAITO!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"YOU EVIL BIRDS!" A familiar shout caused all, even Zarth and Rokya, to look up. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!"

"H-huh?" Kiyo blinked as little penguins went flying all over the place. Raito's mouth dropped as the penguin army was scattered. "Wh-wha?"

Smoke that had built up during the fast attack cleared, revealing none other than-

"YOMI! RYUUZAKI!" The former kept a firm grip on her frying pan. The insomniac lowered his leg, hands still in pockets, a stick of bamboo in his mouth.

"Huh. So it was Yomi and Ryuuzaki who came to our rescue after all…" Matt remarked as Yomi ran to Kiyo.

"Kiyo! Are you okay?"

"Is everyone all right?" L inquired in his usual monotone.

"Y-yeah…"

Yomi helped Kiyo up as Raito stood on his own, eyeing the fallen penguins warily.

L tilted his head at Near's apperance. "…what on earth happened to Near-kun's hair? As well as his clothes…"

"I fell into a pool, then I fell into a pile of meat."

"Ah, I see."

"Ry-Ryuuzaki," Raito began nervously, "Wh-why do you have a bamboo stick in your mouth?"

"Because I am a panda."

"…"

"…Huh?"

"…" Kiyo gave Yomi a questioning look.

The girl shook her head. "Please, don't ask."

"Uh, okay, then…"

"…"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

A sudden squeal distracted caught all of their attention. "Huh-"

"AAAAAAAH!" Behind them, Zarth seemed to be suffering from a perverted nosebleed while Rokya sat proudly on the plastic chair. "MUAHAHAHA. I WIN."

"O-Okay, okay, you do, Rokya-kun!" Zarth stammered eagerly. "OH MY GOD, YOMI AND RYUUZAKI AGAIN! YAAAAAAAAY!"

"…"

"…"

"…uh…"

"RYUUZAKI!" Zarth practically teleported (or maybe he did) next to the insomniac and shoved a pair of panda ears at him. "WEAR THESE WHILE YOU'RE EATING THE BAMBOO STICK SO YOMI WILL SEE YOU AS CUTE!"

"…"

"…EH?"

The detective shrugged. "Okay, then." He took the ears and put them on.

"…"

"…"

Yomi hurriedly turned away, her face red. "HE DOES _NOT_ LOOK CUTE!"

"…"

"…"

Matt turned to Rokya. "…so, Rokya, what are you going to do now as the new penguin king?"

"HMM… I DON'T KNOW, MATT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…okay…" Matt started to take off his jacket.

"M-Matt? What are you doing?"

"Here, Mark." The redhead handed Mark his jacket.

"H-huh? Wh-why're you giving this to me?

"Well, you were clutching it a lot, earlier…"

"H-HUH?"

Mello frowned suspiciously. "…I'm not going to say anything…"

Raito put his arm on Kiyo's shoulder. "Eh? What, Raito-kun?"

"Kiyo-chan… can I kiss you?"

"…Say what?"

Rokya suddenly shot out of his plastic chair, a huge grin on his face. "THAT'S IT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE PENGUIN POWER GRANTED TO ME!"

"…" Everyone sweat-dropped. "Wh-what, Rokya-"

"I… WILL MAKE A UNICORN HORN GROW OUT OF THE SIDE OF MELLO'S HEAD!"

"…"

"…"

"…what the hell, Rokya-" Mello began, but suddenly felt something burst out from the side of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"…I second that."

Matt shrugged. "I think it looks sexy, Mello."

"…THE HELL, MATT-"

"Hah, you liked that didn't you?"

"WHAT THE… GODDAMN IT MATT, I'LL KILL YOU! THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT!" With that, Mello took off after Matt, who was running before Mello had even started his previous sentence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

After the incredulous pause, Mark looked down and spotted the rock that had once been Bob. "…Wow. I can't believe that after all of that, that chicken still didn't at least get a crack… that's not fair!"

"…"

"…" After a slight pause, Kiyo turned hesitantly to Rokya. "Ro-Rokya, what exactly is the 'penguin power'?"

The seventeen year old grinned happily. "IT IS COMBINED POWER FROM THE POWER OF PINEAPPLES, YOKO… AND THE POWER OF YAOI!"

"…yaoi?"

"YAOI!" Rokya repeated, a look of insane triumph on his face.

"Uh…"

"YAOI!" A chorus of new voices shouted. Kiyo turned hastily. "Now what- EH?"

A huge group of girls stormed past them and chased Mello, who was now chasing Matt around the lion's enclosure.

Kiyo blinked. _Hang on, is that the little boy from that time over there_?

"Wh-what the-"

"Oh, I know the second thing I'll do with this power!" Rokya declared wildly, standing up from the plastic chair once more. "I'LL BRING BACK THE PENGUINS TO LIFE AND HAVE THEM CHASE ANIKI AND ME!"

"...HUH?" Was all Raito could say before the penguins stormed after him and Rokya.

"YAY!"

"ARGH!" Left with no choice, Raito grabbed Rokya and ran as fast as he could from the crowd of penguins.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya yelled happily over Raito's shoulder. "COME, PENGUINS, COME TO ME!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ROKYA-KUN!"

As Raito, lugging Rokya like a sack of… explosives, ran around in circles, trying to shake the penguins off their trial, Mark simply glared at a large rock by his feet.

To the left of Mark, Matt was casually jogging through a grassy enclosure, having on only a loose sleeveless shirt instead of his usual stripped jacket. Mello was hot on the redhead's heels, waving his gun about and shouting profanities at the top of his lungs, a huge horn sticking out from the side of his head. A little kid, looking no more than six or seven years old, watched them.

He giggled and clapped his hands. "Yay, yaoi!" No longer had the words left his mouth when a stream of fangirls suddenly appeared and ran after Mello and Matt, screaming incomprehensibly at the top of their lungs.

While this was going on, L took another bite out of his bamboo stick and scratched the furry ears attached to his head. Yomi, at his side, face-palmed and blushed at the same time.

A kid that looked remarkably like Near stood next to them, except this child had green hair and was dressed in red pajamas. Oh wait, that was Near, except his hair and clothes were spattered in red and green muck…

Kiyo surveyed the scene in front of her in an almost calm manner. A random thought struck her.

…

…_Wait. How did we get in this situation again?_

* * *

_Present time now..._

_...yup. That's how we got into this messed up situation..._ Kiyo thought to herself before face-palming.

* * *

Rokya: "AND IT'S THE FOURTH TTO2JAT SPECIAL! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! AND ON THE HUNDREDTH CHAPTER, TOO!"

Everyone else: "...yeah."

Rokya: "MUAHAHA! SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY..." *pulls out an envelope* "First question is from moonfleur-san! Oh, and it's to Aniki..." *raises eyebrow* "..Uh, someone knock out Yoko again?"

Kiyo: "You gotta be kidding m-" *falls down with dart in her head*

Raito: *sweat-drops* "W-wait, you said it's from moonfleur-san, Rokya-kun?"

Rokya: "YUP! Uh.. it says 'Raito, are you sure you don't want to do those things (refrencing my last question)? Just knock out Kiyo and answer truthfully!' ...Aniki, what last question? ...Aniki?"

Raito: "...ah... th-that is... u-uh... um... G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *blood suddenly spurts out from nose*

Rokya: "WH-WHOA?"

Yomi: "HUUH?"

Mark: "OH MY GOD!"

L: "..."

Matt: "Awesome nosebleed."

Mello: "...I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know..."

Filming crew: "..."

Kiyo: *gets up, looking dizzy* "G-gah, what happened?"

Rokya: "...so, Aniki... um... what's your answer?"

Raito: *wipes up last of blood* "N-NOTHING HAPPENED, KIYO-CHAN, NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL!" *grabs letter and hastily rips it up* "S-SO, ROKYA-KUN, THE NEXT QUESTION?"

Rokya: "But Aniki, you didn't answer the question!"

Kiyo: "...hey, what happened? ...and Raito-kun, is that... blood on your face?"

Raito: "...OF COURSE NOT! ROKYA-KUN!"

Rokya: *shrugs* "O-okay, then. Next envelope..." *pulls out next envelope* "...is from Navi' -at -heart-san! OOH, THE FIRST QUESTION IS FOR BOB! BOB, COME DOWN HERE, PLEASE?" *Chicken (not rock XD) flutters down on Rokya's head* "Good boy! Okay, so the question is, 'Bob, are you happy with Rokya as your master?' Of course he is, right, Bob? ...BOB?"

Bob: "...squawk... squawk... squawk!"

Translator: "Well, it's not a peaceful life, but it's not boring either... so I suppose the answer is yes..."

Rokya: "...YAY! I'M GLAD, BOB!"

Bob: "..."

Rokya: "Anyway, next question is for Ryuuzaki... erm... Someone knock Yomi out this tim-"

Yomi: "Don't you dare hit me in the forehead this time- GAH!" *falls down with dart sticking out of side of head*

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "Ahahaha. Anyway, Ryuuzaki, so, this is the question. 'L, if Yomi-chan would let you what would you do? Be as perverted as ya want!' ...OOOH, Ryuuzaki, so what is your answer?"

L: *pops lollipop in mouth and glares at eager filming crew* "...I thought I made it clear that this is a T-rated fanfic, not M."

Rokya: "Oh come on, it can't be that bad..." *winks at camera*

Kiyo: "...something tells me that I shouldn't be hearing this." *suddenly falls down with new dart sticking out of her head*

Filming crew: "...well, she asked for it... Ryuuzaki-san, if you would..."

L: "...fine, the-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "Uh..." *holds face, trying cover his nosebleed* "Wh-what just happened?"

Filming crew: "S-sorry, the camera malfunctioned for several seconds..."

Rokya: "W-well, I'd never thought I'd be saying this, but th-that's kinda good... EHEHEHEHEHE MUAHAHAHAHAHA."

Kiyo and Yomi: *gets up* "...WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE?"

Rokya: "Oh, nothing, nothing..."

Kiyo: "...we see everyone lying on the floor with blood coming out of their noses, with you standing up, blood also on your face... and you say nothing?"

Rokya: "EHEHEHE..."

Yomi: "...I don't think I wanna know... Ry-Ryuuzaki, you don't have blood on your face?"

L: "...yes."

Everyone else: "U-ugh..."

"I-innocent panda, my butt..."

Rokya: *winks* "Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" *looks back at blood-stained letter* "O-Oh, next question is for Aniki!- GAAAAAH!" *suddenly falls down with dart sticking out of his neck*

Kiyo: "Rokya- OW!" *falls down too*

Mark and Yomi: "WH-what was that for?"

Filming crew: "W-we just thought it would be best if he wouldn't read it. Yagami-kun, please read it instead?"

Raito: "..." *picks up letter as warily as one might pick up a bomb* "...Raito... 'Ok. I love you and Kiyo together but why dont you just find a way for some alone time with her?' O-oh..." *blushes* "W-well... I don't know, maybe Kiyo-chan wouldn't like that- GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rokya: *pops up* "AAAANIIIIIIKIIIIIIIII~! I MISSED YOU!"'

Raito: "YEEK! GET AWAY!"

Everyone else: "H-Huh?"

Filming crew: "W-we better give him more next time..."

Kiyo: *gets up* "O-ow, what just happened?"

Rokya: *blinks* "I have no clue, but as soon as I got up, I had this random urge to suddenly glomp Aniki... AHAHA! ANYWAY!" *grabs next envelope* "Next question.. is FOR ME! YAAAAY! From shadow assassin-san! 'Rokya, Since you like Kiyo like a sister, nothing more (wink wink) you can give her a big hug (lasting more than 30 secs), right?' ...uh..."

Kiyo: *frowns* "Whats with the "wink wink" stuff?"

Rokya: "No idea, you know how weird and awesome these people are! A-anyway... as for my question, sure, I love giving people hugs! COME HERE, YOOOOOOKOOOOOO!"

Kiyo: *sweat-drops* "GET THE HELL AWAY!" (come on, who wouldn't? XP)

Raito: "O-oi, Rokya-kun, do you have to be so hyper-"

Rokya: "NOOOOO! I WANT HUG-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YAY, I GOT MY HUG!"

Kiyo and Raito: "..."

Everyone else: ".."

Rokya: "AHAHA. Anyway, next envelope! Insanepersonishappy-san!" *pulls out next letter and reads* "U-UGH..." *sweats-dropps* "Y-YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"

Kiyo: "H-huh? Wh-what's wrong, Rokya?"

Rokya: "..." *suddenly comes crashing down, not from darts*

Everyone: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Filming crew: "...WE DIDN'T DO IT! WE SWEAR!"

L: "Hm, interesting. He appears to have knocked himself out."

Everyone: "...EH?"

Kiyo: "...what did he read?" *picks up letter and warily reads it out loud* " 'To Kiyo: ...DID YOU KNOW THAT ROKYA..." *pauses* "...IS IN LOVE WITH YOU? IN A ROMANTIC WAY? AND THAT THE SIBLING THING WAS COMPLETE AND TOTAL BULLSHIT? *if you do not ask this question Rokya, I can and will send my invincible zombie army after you. EVEN YOU CAN NOT SURVIVE!'... uh... okaaaaaaaaay... no... I did not know that... is this person serious? ...but Rokya wouldn't lie to me, would he?" *glances doubtfully at Rokya's unconscious body*

Everyone else: "..UH..."

Kiyo: "...Um... Rokya?" *leans forward to poke him, but thinks better of it* "...a-all right, then, I'll just read the rest of the letter, then... Okay, Yomi, the next question is for you... 'how come you are so reluctant to have a relationship with L? You two are so cute together!' ...oh, and just to let the two of you know, she added in 'fangirl squeal'... pfft!"

Yomi and L: "..."

"..."

Yomi: *blushes* "U-uh... well... I'm not.. reluctant..."

Kiyo: "...uh... next question then! For Ryuuzaki and Raito... 'Do you think if you all teamed up together and formed a careful plan you could kill/hurt Rokya?' Oh, and she offers you two a special sort of Death Note that... should at least knock out him for twenty four hours..."

Raito: "...oh... well, I suppose Ryuuzaki and I could... but... even though Rokya-kun's extremely annoying... I mean, I don't think I would..."

L: "Hm... ironic words for one who was once Kira."

Raito: "RYUUZAKI-"

L: "Anyway, I agree with Raito-kun, we probably could. However, I would like to see that 'special death note'. In order to knock out Rokya-kun, it must be really be something."

Kiyo: "Y-yeah..." *looks at Rokya, who's still unconscious* "Eww, he's starting to drool... Anyway, next question is for... Nikushimi-san? But he's not here..."

Nikushimi: *appears out of nowhere and looks bored* "...yes, you called?"

Filming crew: "OH MY GOD-"

Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark: "N-NO, IT'S ALL RIGHT, IT'S NIKUSHIMI-SAN, NOT ZARTH..."

Matt: "...Oh god..." *slowly lifts hand to nose*

Mello: "...I'm not looking at Matt..."

Filming crew: "...o-okay, good, he really isn't Zarth."

Nikushimi: "Tch. Either ways, so what does this person wish to ask of me?"

Kiyo: "O-oh..." *looks back at letter* "... 'To Nikushimi: How do you put up with Zarth?'"

Nikushimi: "Well, he has been my twin brother for four billion years. To be completely honest, however, I can only tolerate him for so long a time... this has been the first time I've actually reunited him for a thousand and a half years."

Everyone else: "..ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Nikushimi: "Yes. Look at how we 'interact' with each other, can you really picture that happening for four billion years?"

Everyone else: "..."

Mark: "...I-I guess so..."

Nikushimi: "...all right, well, it was nice seeing you all." *starts to leave*

Matt: "NOOOOO! WAIT, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

Nikushimi: "...Eh?"

Matt: "...nothing."

Rokya: *suddenly pops up* "WAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAP, PEOPLE?"

Everyone, including filming crew: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHA. SO, WHAT DID I MISS?"

Everyone: "..."

Kiyo: "..U-uh..." *hastily tears up the part with her question on it* "H-here, Rokya! The questions!"

Rokya: "EH? Oh! Thanks, Yoko!"

Kiyo: "...y-yeah..."

Raito: "..." *face-palms*

Rokya: "...okay, so... to MATT! 'Aren't you happy? Nikushimi showed up!' Ooh, they even put a happy face! YAAAY! SO, MATT?"

Matt: "...Of course I was... ah.. Nikushimi-san..." *slumps*

Rokya: *blinks* "...Hang on, Nikushimi-san showed up? Where was he? Did Zarth come too?"

Raito: "E-er, no... Nikushimi-san only came by himself..."

Rokya: "AAAAH, MAN..." *sighs* "...Okay... next question, to Mello... ..." *sweat-drops* "...ah. Um... crap."

Mello: "...WHAAAT?"

Everyone else: "..."

Mello: "...I don't wanna know."

Rokya: *swallows, trembling in fear* " 'A-a... A-admit it, y-you love Matt... Y-you're...just in de-denial..."

Mello: "...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Filming crew: "...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

"..."

"..."

Rokya: *now sporting black eye* "...w-we... will not survive if th-this keeps up... y-you know that, right?"

Filming crew: "...UGGGGHHH..."

Kiyo: "...OWW..."

Raito: "K-Kiyo-chan, are you okay?"

Kiyo: "O-oh, of course..."

Rokya: *shakily gets next envelope* "Okay, next envelope, from Hazel-san! First question... is FOR ME! 'Rokya, Exactly how much stuff do you have in those demented pants of yours? Isn't it a bit...umm, uncomfortable?' ...EHEHEHEHEHE. EHEHEHE. MUAHAHAHAHAHA."

Everyone: "...Uh..."

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHA. I HAVE MANY, MANY THINGS IN MY PANTS, HAZEL-SAN, MANY THINGS, MANY, THINGS! AND IT IS NEVER COMFORTABLE! IN FACT, IT MASSAGES MY ASS!"

Everyone else (except for L, Matt, and Near, course): "...WHAT THE HECK?"

Rokya: "EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE! Anyway, next question is for ANIKI! 'Raito, when are you going to stop being such a prude and make a sigificant move? Geez, come on! You can kill hundreds of people as Kira, and yet you can't kiss a girl. Sheesh, you make me sick!' ...A-Aniki?"

Raito: "...u-uh... U-um... u-um..." *blood suddenly spurts from his nose again*

Everyone: "...?"

Rokya: "...Aniki, why would you get a nosebleed after hearing that?"

Raito: "..."

Kiyo: "..."

Rokya: "...Okay, then. Anyway, haha! 'L, I know you say that you have no romantic experience, but you must have had a crush before! Who was your first love? Aside from Yomi, of course!' ...Oh, Ryuuzaki?"

L: "...my first love..."

Everyone else: "...yes?"

L: "...was a computer."

Everyone else: "WHOA... wait, what?"

Rokya: "...AWESOME! MINE WAS A TORTOISE."

Everyone else: "...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Matt: "...Really? I thought it would be a chicken."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "...So, next person..." *reaches for next question, but suddenly falls down with numerous darts sticking out of the back of his butt*

Everyone else: "WHAT THE HECK?"

Filming crew: "S-sorry, it had to be done! And this too, sorry!"

Raito: "What are you talking about- GAH!" *falls down with dart on back of his neck*

Everyone else: "..."

Kiyo: "I-I guess I better pick this up, then..." *picks up envelope warily and begins to read it warily* " '..To Kiyo: HIT ROKYA WITH A BAT OR A DART SOMETHING! AND SAME FOR RAITO! NOCK EM OUT! Excuse my horrible language. Tis is for The rest of Rokya's sanity. Rokya LOVES you to DEATH! YA HEAR ME! LOVES YOU! MORE DAN A SIS! Gomen ROKYA-KUN!' ...Uh... does this count as a question or not?"

Yomi: "W-wow, I'm kinda impressed. That's the second letter that's said that so far... oh well, at least Charlie didn't make himself faint again..."

Kiyo: "... uh. I'm just going to get the next envelope..."

Rokya: *suddenly pops up, looks at Raito, and rolls eyes* "Of course Aniki would only get a dart on his neck, while I get all of them in my butt... jeez..."

Filming crew: "Well, excuse us, it was the biggest target available..."

Rokya: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Filming crew: "G-GAAAAAAAAAH! NOTHING!"

Rokya: "O-okay... next is for Mello!"

Mello: "WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Everyone else, including Mello: "NOOOOOOOOO-"

Rokya: "N-no, calm down, calm down, it's okay, it's not a bad question, Mello. From underthedarkness-san. 'Mello, after you get ome from the zoo what's the first thing that your gonna do; besides trying to strangle Rokya?' ...strangle me? AWWWW.. well, it'll be okay, since I will return to life, with MY AWESOME ZOMBIE POWER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mello: "...oh. Well, after I strangle that bastard, I'll try my best to erase the memory of his singing from my head... and... actually, no. I take it back. I take it all back. I won't just strangle Rokya! I WILL MAKE HIM GO THROUGH FREAKIN' TORTURE, GODDAMN IT, FOR MAKING A FREAKIN' HORN GROW OUT OF MY HEAD-"

Rokya: *sweat-drops* "...eep. Ahahaha, well, it was worth it..." *grabs next envelope* "...Ooh, this was in a long on... from a person name Black Alice Butterfly-san? ...Oooh, I like the sound of that name..." *opens it* "...first question... is for me! AWESOME!

'For Ryoka: because you are my favorite crazy person in here. anyway...here's my question, and damnit don't chicken out on saying it in front of everyone: Would you ever consider running around in a mall with nothing on but a bomber jacket, a man-thong, and possibly bob strutting around with you?'

...AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. WHY WOULD I EVER CHICKEN OUT SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THIS? MUAHAHAHAHAHA. MUAHAHAH! YES! YES, I WOULD TOTALLY DO THAT, I WOULD TOTALLY DO THAT!"

Everyone else: "..."

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: "...MUAHAHAHAHA. Next one is for Aniki! 'For Raito: ...you ever going to tell your mom and/or your dad you've finally stopped having an obsession with Apples so you don't need to go to the doctor because you might have stomach problems? ( Yeah, i know it was Ryuk, but your mom doesn't know that.)' ...Aniki?"

Raito: "...I bought apples?"

Rokya: "Ah..." *turns to the camera and whispers secretly* "Yeah, that's right... because Aniki lost his Death Note memories when we burned that stupid book, he doens't remember buying anything? A-anyway, next is for Yoko! Uh... knock out everyone except for me, Yoko, Yomi, and Mark!"

Filming crew: "...kay."

Matt, Mello, Near, Raito, and L: "...wha-OOF!" *all fall down with darts sticking out of their sides*

Rokya: "Thanks... anyway, Yoko, the question is... 'For Kiyo: Okay, let's face it. you go back to your old life, you also leave Raito behind. and you like Light, yes? -rather pointedly recalls a time you sobbed over his dead body- So, what are you going to do about that?' ..."

Kiyo: "...uh... that... I... I don't know!"

Rokya: "...yeah, don't ask us questions like that, kay?" *scratches back of head awkwardly* "...anyway, next question is for Yomi! 'For Yomi: Yomi, don't go and waste chances with L... He loves you. like, LOVES you. and damnit if it's not hard to find nice guys like him. so just get over yourself and just...gah. -flails arms around- Anyway, that aside, would you ever wear lolita clothing?' ...ahaha, Ryuuzaki would like that, wouldn't he?"

Yomi: "..." *face-palms* "...since there was only one question there... no. I would not."

Rokya: "Aw, sorry for that then, Ryuuzaki..."

All who just got knocked out: *gets up* "E-eh?"

Rokya: "NEXT QUESTION~! 'For Mello: -sighs in happiness- ah, my favorite chocolate eating mafia little dutch girl. ( makes that remark knowing he's german) -cough- anyway,just because I'm curious, state your sexuality and true gender. don't blow up, because I really do want to know the answer.' ...MELLO PLEASE DON'T BLOW U-"

Mello: *grits teeth* "I'm a boy. What the fuck do you think? And I don't have a sexuality."

Filming crew: *sweat-drops* "S-sorry, I think that's all we can get out of him right now..."

Rokya: *wipes off forehead in relief* "O-okay... phew... um, next question! Near's turn, finally! ...wait, knock him out..."

Near: "..." *falls down, along with all the other DN characters*

Rokya: 'For Near: Yay, Neary. okay...what is your favorite toy? and why must you wear white all the time? also, why do you always have your butt firmly on the floor everytime I see you in the anime/manga? Actually, in that case- do you have a fetish for carpets?' Uh... okay, just to tell you know... some questions, I guess only Ohba-san can answer... but Near can answer the last question..."

Near: *gets up* "No, I do not have a fetish for carpets."

Rokya: "H-HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?"

Mark: "N-NOOOOOOOOOOO! WH-WHAT THE HELL?"

Rokya: "U-Uh.. next question! Oh, she wants Matt to know that she agrees with his opinion of Nikushimi-san... and... yeah."

Matt: "Awesome."

Rokya: "Anyway... 'For L: How the hell do you make your hair all spiky? mine doesn't do that awesome gravity defying thing!' Yes, RYUUZAKI! SPILL YOUR SECRETS!"

L: "...I don't do anything."

Rokya: "...NEXT ENVELOPE!" *pulls out next envelope* "... 'To everyone: how long have you been at the zoo for?' Oh, I can answer that! We have been at the zoo currently for five hours! MUAHAHAHA! Okay, next question... to ME! 'Rokya: If you think of Raito as your brother, and you love Kiyo as your sister, isn't them liking each other incest to you? Can you fly? Do you like wheat or white bread?' ...Uh, okay. Well, for the first question... OH MY GOD, IT IS INCEST! WHOOA!"

Raito: "..."

Kiyo: "..."

Rokya: "EHEHE. Anyway... yes, occasionally, I can fly. MUAHAHA. And to the last question, I like both! YAAAAAY!"

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "Next one... is for Nikushimi-san!"

Nikushimi: *appears again* "Great, what now?"

Matt: "..." *holds nose again*

Rokya: " 'Nikushimi: Matt thinks you're a ten, what do you think about Matt? Has Zarth ever pretended to be you to prank someone (in either your world or a different one)?' OOH! ANSWER, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

Nikushimi: "...I wouldn't know. I don't judge people on their appearances. As for the second question... Zarth has previously tried to pretend to resemble me, but every time, he fails to fool the people. I'm leaving now..." *disappears*

Rokya: "All right, next , Mello! 'Would you like Matt if he was a girl? How much chocolate can you eat in an hour? What would you do if you saw one of your stories from earlier come true?' ...WHAT STORIES?"

Raito and L: "..." *sweat-drops*

Mello: "...okay, first question, no, definitely. How many chocolate... I don't really know... third question... I would be happy."

Rokya: "HEY, ANIKI, RYUUZAKI, WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"

Kiyo and Yomi: "...yeah, what are you talking about?"

L: "...I have no idea what Mello-kun is talking about."

Raito: "...same here."

Rokya: "...HMM... I'M STILL SUSPICIOUS... well, next person then.. is Near! 'Near: If the elephant situation was reversed and Mello fell instead of you, would you want Mello to get eaten? How long can you hold your breath?' ...Near?"

Near: "I would be indifferent. As for the second question, I do not really know."

Rokya: "...AW, WE GOTTA TEST THAT! YOKO, YOU'RE NEXT! 'If you got kidnapped and only one person could rescue you who do you think would rescue you? Who would you want to rescue you? Have you ever taken an IQ test to see how smart you are?' ...Yoko?"

Kiyo: "...Uh... who I think would rescue me? ...Rokya, probably, since he's virtually impossible to defeat... For the second question, well, I guess anyone as long as they're my friend and don't want to hurt me.. and no, I've never really taken one of those IQ tests..."

Rokya: "ALL RIGHT! NEXT IS YOMI! ...HEEHEE, I LIKE THESE QUESTIONS! 'Can you picture yourself marrying L someday? Is the rule where if you hit one of the guys you have to kiss their cheek still going on? If it is are you happy that it is so that you can have a reason to kiss L on the cheek and still have a good excuse?' AWW, SAY YES TO THE FIRST QUESTION!"

Yomi: "...Uh... to the first question... not really... the second question... I don't really know... Uh... not really... ahahaha.'

Rokya: *pretends to be crushed* "...AAAAWWWW... Uh... next... ... ...ZARTH? ZARTH ISN'T HERE-"

Filming crew: "...OH, BUT HE IS. MUAHAHAHAHA."

Everyone: "WHAT THE-"

Zarth: *appearing behind the filming crew* "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?"

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, Raito, and Mello: "WHAT ON EARTH... AGGGGGGGHHHH, ZARTH!"

Rokya: "HOLY CRAP, IT WAS _YOU_ SAID WAS SAYING THAT MY BUTT WAS TOO BIG!"

Everyone else: "WHAT THE HECK, ROKYA?"

Zarth: "KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU... AHAHA, ANYWAY, THE QUESTION, ROKYA-KUN?"

Rokya: *glares at Zarth as he reads* " 'Zarth: do you like the Yomi/L pairing or the..." *pauses* Great, someone knock Yoko out?"

Kiyo: "...WHA-" *falls down*

Rokya: "...or... or the K-Kiyo/Rokya pairing better? Have you ever gotten in trouble just to annoy you brother? What is your favorite food to eat? If you had to get rid of one person in this story, who would you get rid of?' ..."

Zarth: *crosses arms and sits down in a chair that magically appeared out of nowhere* "Ahaha, what interesting questions... well, for the first one, I wouldn't really know... they're both so entertaining yet so cute... And the second question, of course, there is no price too heavy to pay for annoying Niku, ehehe! My favorite food to eat... next to my own blood of course, is spicy curry. If I had to get rid of one person is this story... that's a very good question... if I did... then I suppose it would be..."

Everyone: *sweat-drops*

Zarth: *points dramatic finger* "THE FILMING CREW!"

Filming crew: "SAY WHAT?"

Zarth: "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO, THAT IS ALL!" *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Rokya: "...AWESOME! ASSHOLE, BUT AWESOME! SO, NEXT QUESTION... RYUUZAKI..." *turns to cameras and whispers* "Knock out all the DN characters again, will ya?"

All DN characters: *falls down*

Rokya: "Kay, the questions are... 'What is your favorite type of candy? Are you allergic to anything? Ninjas or pirates? Would you stop being a detective if someone kidnapped Yomi and the only way to get her back was to agree to stop being a detective?' Just to let you know, Raikun can't answer the first two questions since L is Ohba-san's character, not hers... sorry. But we can answer the others!"

All DN characters: *gets up*

L: "What now?"

Rokya: " 'L, Ninjas or pirates? Would you stop being a detective if someone kidnapped Yomi and the only way to get her back was to agree to stop being a detective?' DON'T LIE, RYUUZAKI..."

L: "Isn't that what people should say to Rokya-kun instead? Very well, ninjas and yes."

Rokya: "W-wait, say what?"

L: "That's all I need to say."

Rokya: "Aw, you're no fun, Ryuuzaki... Oh well, Matt, you're up next! 'Would you give up video games for a week in order to save Mark's life?' " *turns to camera and whispers* "Sorry, lp3daysgrace-san, but we can't answer the first one without potentially making a mistake..."

Matt: "...sure, if it's Mark, not Rokya."

Rokya: *stone falls on head* "WH-WHAAAAAT? AW, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO ME, MATT?"

Mark: "U-uh... thanks?"

Rokya: "...And last but certainly not least, in my opinion," *winks at camera creepily* "A~NI~KI~! 'Raito: How often would you kiss Kiyo if you could kiss her as much as you wanted for a day? Do you want to marry Kiyo? Do you want to have children with Kiyo?' ..."

Raito: "...uh."

Kiyo: "..."

Raito: "...um-" *suddenly clutches face*

Everyone: "OH MY GOD YOU'RE KIDDING ME! NOT ANOTHER NOSEBLEED!"

Rokya: "HOLY SHIT, ANIKI, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE OF BLOOD LOSS AT THIS RATE-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "A-anyway..." *holds up another envelope* "Next person! ...Usagi-san! Yay!" *opens it* "What the..." *blind fold and ear plugs suddenly pop out of the envelope* "...filming crew?"

Filming crew: "J-just put those on, trust us..."

Rokya: "...uh, okay then." *puts on blindfold and earplugs* "Wait a minute! PENGUIN POWER!" *earplugs suddenly turn into an ipod*

Everyone: "...EH?"

Rokya: *turns up volume* "...WAKA LAKA'S A THING TO PLAY FOREVER! JUST TO BE TOGETHER! JUST TO BE TOGETHER! WAKA LAKA'S A PLACE TO BE FOREVER! WAKA LAKA LOVE AND FANTASY!"

Everyone: "..."

Kiyo: "...so do I just read this instead?" *picks up envelope hesitantly* " 'Jenny: What WOULD you have done to the gang if they lost the (hide and go seek)bet?' ...JENNY? JENNY'S NOT HERE-"

Jenny: "Hellooooo..."

Kiyo and Yomi: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL?"

Mark: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Raito: "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

L: "...what..."

Matt: "...great..."

Mello: "THE HELL? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

Near: "..."

Filming crew: "EEEEK!"

Kiyo: "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS ACTING SCARED? YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO KNEW SHE WAS COMING! GAAAAAAAAH!"

Jenny: *smiles creepily* "If they lost, I would have just made them let me drink their tea, of course! Tee hee!"

Everyone: *sweat-drops*

Rokya: "SEE WAKA LAKA WHEN YOU NEED A FLIGHT OF FANTASY!"

Jenny: "...okay... bye then!" *disappears*

Everyone: "...oooooooooooooohh..."

Rokya: *pulls out ear phones* "HELLO! I'M BACK! WHAT HAPPENED? ...and why are you all looking so pale and scared?"

Kiyo: "...you don't wanna know. Just read the next question.."

Rokya: *picks up fallen letter* "...For Nikushimi-san again!"

Matt: *brightens up* "Seriously?"

Nikushimi: *appears* "Eh?"

Rokya: "NIKUSHIMI-SAN! 'How have you survived living with Zarth this far?' "

Nikushimi: "...I don't survive living with him. Like I said before, it's been a millennia and a half since I've actually been with my brother for so long. Usually, we go long periods of time without seeing each other. Bye, then." *disappears*

Rokya: "...okay, then..." *pulls out next envelope* "...this is also from shadow assassin-san again..." *reads* "...we are forbidden from using the 'darty-mc-thing-a-migigy'... got that, filming crew?"

Filming crew: "...eh..."

Kiyo: *shudders* "Why am I getting such an ominous feeling?"

Rokya: "AWESOME! SO FIRST QUESTION... IS FOR ME! I RULE! 'Rokya: Are you envious of Raito?' ...to be honest, yeah, I kinda am jealous of Aniki..."

Everyone: "Huh-"

Rokya: "BECAUSE HE'S SO CUTE~!" *glomps Raito* "ANIKI!"

Raito: "BLECH! GET OFF, YOU PARASITE!"

Rokya: *slips off* "I love you too, Aniki. Anyway... next question is for Matt! ...oh dear..."

Matt: "What, does it have something to do with Mello, too?"

Mello: *growls warningly* "It better not..."

Rokya: " 'Matt:Would you rather date; Nikushimi or (Marsh)Mello (who is a girl really).' L-listen, Mello-"

Mello: "...DID I JUST GET CALLED A GIRL _AGAIN_? I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I'M A FUCKING BOY GODDAMN IT-"

Mark: "EEEEK! CHARLIE, DO SOMETHING!"

Rokya: "U-uh.. OOH!" *pulls out chocolate bar from envelope* "HERE! MELLO!" *tosses it at Mello, who sullenly catches it and calms down* "...p-phew. S-so, Matt, your answer?"

Matt: "Neither."

Everyone: "HUH? BUT YOU ALWAYS SAY HOW NIKUSHIMI IS HOT-"

Matt: "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to go out with him."

Rokya: "...how disappointing. Oh, next one is for Yomi! 'Yomi: Real answer (or I will send my monkey ninja's to attack) what is more cute, your boyfriend L or panda's.' This person has monkey ninjas? AWESOME! Well, Yomi?"

L: *looks at Yomi*

Yomi: "Uh..." *sweat-drops while giving the thumbs up* "They're both equally cute, how's that?"

Rokya: "AWWW~! YOMI THINKS RYUUZAKI IS CUTE!"

Yomi: "...Ch-Charlie..."

L: "..."

Rokya: "...oh," *starts to randomly toss stuff out of the envelope* "And she gave us all ear plugs, she gave Matt another psp, she gave Ryuuzaki a cake- Whoa, she can fit all of this in an envelope? XD Well, I can't really talk... and she gave near a robot... AND.." *freezes in astonishment* "...OH... MY... GOD..."

Everyone: "...Filming crew? What did she give Rokya?"

Filming crew: "...Uh-oh... I thought we checked/proofed all the envelopes of dangerous stuff*

Rokya: "...EHEHE. MUAHAHAHAHA. YOU MISSED SOMETHING... BANANAS!" *whips fruit out of envelope* "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BANANAS!"

Everyone, including filming crew: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: *scratches back sheepishly* "All right... the last envelope..." *grabs last envelope* "Wow, that sure went fast... from Ellen-san! Matt is first! 'Your question is now unavoidable, you little bastard, so don't try it! Hmm...do you like the new Halo?' OOH, I LOVE THE NEW HALO! MATT?"

Matt: "Totally."

Rokya: "AWESOME! Next question! Mello! 'Screwing with your mind is fun. You don't even know. So Imma ask a question...do you...think Niku is HOT? YOU DO. DON'T DENY THAT HE TURNS YOU ON.' ..."

Mello: "...THAT IS IT, DAMN IT!"

Filming crew: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

_PLEASE STANDY BY AGAIN..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "Ellen-san, if any of us die here, you are paying for the funeral, damn it! ...ahem, anyway, next question is for Near... 'When you were falling to your death with the crocodiles, did you find that you were scared for your life, or did you know that somehow they were going to save you? Hmm? Or were you extremely indifferent to the whole situation?' "

Near: "The last reason."

Rokya: "...well, that was blunt! Next question is for A... ni... ki... 'So...how would you feel if Rokya and Kiyo went out?' ..Aniki?"

Raito: "...uh..."

Rokya: "NEXT QUESTION!"

Raito: "E-eh? But Rokya-kun, I didn't get to answer-"

Rokya: *talking loudly* "RYUUZAKI! 'Before you met Yomi, were you convinced you were gay?'"

L: "No."

Rokya: "GOOD, NEXT QUESTION! MARK! 'Is you hating Bob your way of coming to grips with your love for Rokya?' MARK? YOU HATE BOB?"

Mark: "...erm, not really..."

Rokya: "...Next question, Yoko! ...'how... would you feel if Raito broke up with you?' "

Kiyo: "...Eh-"

Rokya: "NEXT QUESTION!YOMI! 'Do think that L considers candy is worth more than you?' ANSWER, YOMI!"

Yomi: "...no?"

Rokya: "..OKAY! BOB! NEXT QUESTION IS FOR YOU! 'ARE YOU GUILTY OF MURDER?' NO, YOU WOULDN'T BOB!"

Bob: "Squawk..."

Translator: "I thought I already answered that before.."

Filming crew: "We're past the limit, we have to wrap this up in forty five seconds!"

Rokya: "WHAT THE... FORTY FIVE SECONDS? OH, COME ON! OKAY, LAST QUESTION IS FOR ME! 'Rokya: You're awesome!' YAY! 'Soo, is Kiyo going out with Raito stopping you at all from making a move on her? Even when your birthday comes along? Hmm?' "

Kiyo and Raito: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "...UH, I DON'T KNOW! TIME TO FINALLY END THIS THING!"

Filming crew: "...okay, then."

End of TTO2JAT special 4

* * *

**...I feel exhausted... so please reward me with reviews? Please? Especially since it's the one hundredth chapter? :D**


	101. The Zoo Part 6

**A/N: ...this chapter sucks. It does. I'm not joking... it really does. I guess my mind was just fried today... sorry. T T**

**And thank you everyone who reviewed... I love you all... *sniff* G-GAAAAAAH! *smacks head on wall* I DO NOT DESERVE YOUR LOVE! I FAIL! T T**

**Oh, and X-Ellen-X, I forgot to mention last chapter, but my avatar is now Rokya, Mark, and Bob, so... yeah. Ahaha.**

**And I know I already asked this question, but what DO you guys really like more? Kiyo/Rokya or Kiyo/Raito? The events in the next chapter might depend on your answers... Ehehe.**

**Review reply thingy...**

**Keitorin Chiisai: XD, sometimes that happens to me in school, too... **

**moonfleur****: ah... poor Raito...**

**Mizuki Yumeko: XD THANK YOU! **

**Na 'vi-at-heart****: Really? XD thanks... sorry about this crappy chapter, though...**

**Usagi323****: Thanks! ^^**

**Always -Aftermath****: XD Mr. Potato head...**

**Zephyrbolt****: OMG... 0_0 ...well, Rokya does have a lot of relatives...**

**Shadow Assassin****: LOL, Zarth's question... **

**lp3daysgrace****: XD My friends think that something is wrong with me too... and congratulate me... XD NOOO! I LIKE YOUR REVIEWS! :D THERE SHOULD BE NO LIMIT ON RANDOMNESS! IT WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**

* * *

**

"…ARGH!" Kiyo groaned before face palming in frustration. "ZARTH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"True, I was the one who sent you two to the Death Note world in the first place…" Zarth agreed in almost a daze, most of his current attention focused on L and Yomi.

"…"

"W-wait a minute!" The sixteen year old walked to stand bravely beside the god. "If you're here, then where is Nikushimi-san?"

"Niku and I may be twins, but that doesn't mean we're forced to be together all of the time." Zarth answered, his eyes still on the couple. "I really don't know where he is at the present."

Kiyo didn't know if Zarth was lying or not about not knowing his brother's whereabouts, but the fact that Nikushimi really wasn't here left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Nikushimi was always the one to sort of rein Zarth in whenever they encountered the twins, and now that he wasn't here...

"Ahaha! Are you actually scared that Niku's not here, Kiyoko-san~?"

Kiyo gritted her teeth angrily. "Of course I'm scared!" She admitted indignantly. "You're some sort of supernatural being that can alter time, space, worlds, etcetera, etcetera, that sent my best friend and I to another, _fictional_ world which, of course, you can ultimately control. It also doesn't help that you seem to have psycho kinesis and no qualms about hurting people to amuse yourself! …And that you're half a foot taller than me like almost everyone else…"

"…" Zarth blinked and actually turned around to face Kiyo. "Well, I have to admit that that was very reasonable. Congratulations! Most of the others insisted that they weren't afraid of me when they obviously were!"

Despite the rather humorous situation she and her friends were in, Kiyo could feel her face beginning to pale. "…There you go talking about the others again…"

"Ehehehe…" Zarth's almost sheepish laugh should have made her face-palm again, not scare her as it did in that moment.

"Kiyo?" Mark's hesitant voice broke the rather tense atmosphere between the girl and god. "Wh-what…" The timid boy went to stand by her, the rock (also known as Bob) temporarily forgotten.

"Mark…"

Narrowed blue eyes surveyed the two teenagers in a calculating way. "I know I sort of asked this question already, but am I really making you all nervous just because Niku's not here?"

"O-of course!" Mark answered bravely, still holding onto Matt's jacket. "Nikushimi-san is the one that is on our side!"

"Ehehe… Are you sure about that?" Zarth tilted his head upwards to look at the sky lazily. "Didn't I tell you before, at the water park place? There's a reason why my brother's name is 'hate'. None of you have truly seen the worst of Niku yet… you're only seen the very tip of the iceberg."

"W-well, he's a supernatural being, just like you!" Yomi pointed out defensively, crossing her arms on the other side of Kiyo. "I mean, take Charlie, for example! I don't even know the tip of _his_ iceberg at all, and he's a human, for crying out loud!"

"…Yomi? When did you get here? I thought you were by Ryuuzaki-"

"Oh." The girl turned guiltily to her friends. "I just saw you alone with Zarth, Kiyo, so I naturally got worried. Ryuuzaki's got himself in a fight with some of the penguins, anyway…"

Kiyo and Mark both blinked perplexedly. "…Say what?"

"Hey, have I already been forgotten here?" Zarth called out in front of them. "If you're still listening, then comparing Rokya-kun to me isn't the best comparison to prove your point, Kiyomi-san."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Zarth? There are plenty of people like Rokya-"

"Maybe… or maybe not." The god replied elusively, tucking a hand under his chin once more. "Most people wouldn't be happily shouting while running away from penguins in this situation, they would be standing with you three, wouldn't they? Anyway, is that really the issue here? I thought we were talking about my brother, not me…"

"Y-yes…" _Jeez, something with the way he was talking about Rokya just bugs me…_ Kiyo thought to Yomi and Mark worriedly. "…Come to think of it, Zarth, do you really not know where Nikushimi-san is?"

"Hm?" Zarth cocked an eyebrow. "What is that question and suspicious tone supposed to imply? That I'm responsible for Niku's absence?"

Mark clutched Matt's jacket nervously. "Wh-whenever you appear in public, Zarth-san, Nikushimi-san is usually right behind you…"

"Actually, whenever I appear in your world in general would be a more specific description…" The god muttered to himself.

Kiyo frowned. _Am I just being paranoid here, or maybe something really could have happened to Nikushimi? That time on the roof with Rokya, he did promise that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to any of us from then on…_

…_I don't think anything that bad could be happening to him right now, Kiyo. I mean, look at Zarth, he doesn't seem to be suffering from any pain…_

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

"Zarth? Are you doing something to stop Nikushimi-san from coming here or not?" Kiyo demanded loudly.

"Why of course not!" The god lifted his hands in mock shock. "I would NEVER deny my precious twin brother this wonderful opportunity to talk to you agai- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!" Zarth suddenly fell on the ground with a very Rokya-like scream of surprise. "Ugh…"

"E-EH?" To the three teenagers' alarm, a bruise formed on Zarth's cheek, as if a heavy object had struck it.

…

_So much for saying that nothing's happening to Nikushimi…. _Yomi thought dryly as Zarth suddenly inhaled sharply and constricted his stomach.

"…Zarth?"

"Ahaha… oh dear, oh dear, imagining that it would come to th- OOOOOOOF!" The god suddenly went flying violently against the bar. "Ow…"

"AGH!" Mark squeezed Matt's jacket tightly in panic. "NO! NIKUSHIMI-SAN IS BEING ATTACKED?"

"Oh, don't worry, don't worry…" Zarth reassured them lazily, waving a weary hand. "Nothing's attacking Niku… Ow!" His head suddenly snapped back, as if some invisible force had kicked him again.

"…"

"How would you know that?" Kiyo asked in disbelief. "I thought you just said that you don't know where he is?"

"Yes, I don't know where he i- Crap!" Zarth immediately clutched at his arm, which was starting to bleed. "He's starting to cut already? Jeez…"

Seeing the incredulous looks directed at him, Zarth grinned wildly. "Like I said, Nike's not getting attacked by anyone. He's just hurting himself on purpose to get to me- OW!" A slit appeared in the material of his black pants.

"You mean…" Yomi gawked. "N-Nikushimi-san… is actually doing all of that stuff to himself right now, just so you can get hurt, too?"

"Right on the nail!" Zarth said cheerfully before his head lurched violently again, a black eye starting to form on his left side.

"Ugh…" Mark winced, closing his own eye. "How can Nikushimi-san bear to do that to himself?"

"And… how often does he do this…" Kiyo started to say slowly before a memory from before struck her. _Of course… that guy who was possessing B's body from before…._

"_Well, it's not like you can hurt Zarth anyway… and besides, he actually likes being hurt."_

"_What is he, a masochist?"_

"_No… it's rather complicated to explain…"_

Kiyo frowned. "…Of course, you don't mind that much, do you, Zarth, since he's getting hurt as well?"

"Have you done the same thing to yourself before, too?" Yomi asked skeptically.

"Now don't go judging me like that just because I'm a bad person." Zarth said contradictorily. "Niku and myself both have somewhat of a high pain tolerance, and this is something we've been born with. He won't hesitate to use it against me, and I… well, I kind of like it when Niku gets hurt, because that makes him a little annoyed, and most of the time, I simply LIVE to see others get annoye- OW!"

"…You don't say…" Kiyo remarked sarcastically as another cut sprouted on Zarth's chest. "…Wow, Nikushimi-san's really not holding back… you must have done something to him, Zarth, otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this!"

"Well, I just upset him by existing, Kiyoko, so if you put it that way- Ow!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wow, the hate relationship between Zarth and Nikushimi-san really is nothing compared to Rokya and Raito-kun…"

"Yeah…"

"…Oh, how interesting." Zarth suddenly commented, looking down at his right arm.

"Eh?" To their confusion, Yomi and Kiyo saw more scratches, oozing blood, appearing on the pale skin, except there were no longer random. In fact, it looked as if-

"I-is Nikushimi-san sending us a message or something?" Mark cried, amazed.

"Maybe…" Kiyo began hesitantly.

"Oh, just don't worry about me while I have a message being cut on my arm like this, no, I'm just fine…" Zarth huffed in an annoyed way.

"For someone who deliberately got slashed on the throat a few weeks ago, you really shouldn't be complaining, Zarth…" Kiyo muttered as a legible letter was carved into the god's skin.

Mark blinked. "It's an S?"

"S!" A sudden shout from behind caused all four to turn quizzically.

None other than Rokya was running toward them at full speed, dragging along Raito like a ragdoll. "S! IT IS A LETTER THAT SOLVES THE MYSTERIES OF LIFE! LET ME SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"A-agh…" Kiyo sweat-dropped. "…Is Raito-kun… unconscious or something?"

"Charlie, careful, careful!" Yomi warned cautiously. "Zarth and Nikushimi-san are both getting injured he-"

"OOOOH! WHO'S GETTING INJURED?" The over active seventeen-year old halted with a screech. "…AWESOME! ZARTH'S GETTING A SECRET MESSAGE CARVED ONTO HIS ARM!"

"…"

"Uh-"

"I MUST SEE IT AT ONCE!" In a flash of dust, Rokya dashed and immediately collided with Zarth.

"OW!" The high god flew from the impact and hit the ground with a nasty-sounding _SPLAT_ noise.

"A-ah…"

Yomi flinched. "Ow."

"Oh, would you look at that…" Zarth remarked carelessly, his head slammed into the ground while his other limbs were bent at odd angles. "I bet that sure screwed up Niku's message…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I MADE ZARTH FLY UP! I WIN!" Rokya yelled loudly, clapping his hands like a five year old.

"…"

"…"

"Well, w-we might as well check the message…" Mark suggested weakly, leaning down to peer at Zarth's bleeding arm.

In jagged red letters, the whole thing read:

_Sorry, coming…_

"…Eh… so Nikushimi-san was held up by something…" Kiyo noted, glaring at Zarth suspiciously.

"Ahahaha…" As beat up as he was, Zarth managed to drag himself into a sitting position. "I assure you all, I did no such thing-"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

A sudden explosion disrupted the awkward atmosphere.

"…EH?"

"Wh-what?" Kiyo turned around urgently. "Wh-where the heck did that come from?"

Where the penguin pool once was, there was nothing but a blackened hole with smoke drifting out.

"…"

"…"

"ZARTH-"

"Not me, I swear-"

"ROKYA-"

"I would NEVER abuse my penguin power in such a way-"

"RYUUZAKI-"

"It was the penguins, Yomi-chan, not me." The detective replied several yards away from them, a few penguins perched on his head.

"THE PENGUINS? AND JUST HOW DID THE PENGUINS SET _THAT_ OFF?" Yomi demanded disbelievingly. "…AND WHY ARE SO MANY ON YOU, ANYWAY?"

"…"

L shrugged. "They seem to have taken a liking to me."

Rokya tilted his head skeptically. "Huh. I wonder why."

"Is it just me, or do people seem to forget me easily here?" Zarth muttered sullenly to himself.

Kiyo rolled her eyes and turned to him, unaware of the chaos that was just about to take place. "It's just you, Zarth, it's just you- HOLY CRAP!" The teenager's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING FALLING FROM THE SKY?"

"HUH?" Yomi yelled incredulously for the third time, immediately looking up. "WH-WHERE?"

"RIGHT THERE!" Mark called, pointing to an odd black-like shape that was definitely soaring down from the sky. It was soaring down very fast, if that helped…

"OH MY ZARTH!" Rokya dropped Raito with a thud. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AN ASTEROID COMING TO DOOM US ALL!"

Still a long way from the group, L glanced at the object lazily. "…I do not think so, Rokya-kun. An asteroid would have a higher falling velocity-"

"THEN IT MUST BE A BIRD! OR A PLANE! OR A PUPPPY!"

"…A puppy falling out of the sky?" Zarth asked lazily. "That's something new…"

"…Whatever it is, Rokya-kun and the others should know that even though it is probably not an asteroid, it does look rather heavy…" L called out again from his corner, the penguins all huddling behind him.

"…" Kiyo gulped nervously. "Um, shouldn't we be running? It looks like it's going to fall right down on… US…"

"N-nah…" Yomi said unconvincingly. "You know how these things are… they look like they're going to fall right down on you, but they really are going to land like, twenty feet aw- OH SHIT IT'S GONNA FALL ON US! RUUUUUUUUUN!"

"I SECOND THAT!" Rokya agreed wildly, flailing his arms and grinning like an idiot. "IT WILL PROBABLY FALL RIGHT ON ZARTH!"

"THEN, CHARLIE, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mark screamed desperately as he hurriedly scrambled with the girls to L's side.

"RIGHT!" The seventeen-year old answered cheerfully, reappearing right by them.

"YEEEEEEEEK!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YES, I AM HERE, I AM HERE! NOW FEED ME YOUR SOULS!"

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?" Kiyo yelled hysterically as Mark gaped at the flying object that was coming ever closer.

"OH GOD! WHAT _IS_ THAT THING? IT'S SO FRICKIN' HUGE!"

"GAH!"

"…" L lifted his head to also glance at whatever-the-hell-was-falling-from-the-sky and then at Yomi, who was burying her face in his shirt.

"…If Yomi-chan wants me to hold her, then she could have just asked-"

"JUST SHUT UP, RYUUZAKI!"

"…I'm sorry…"

"AAARRGGGGHHHHH!"

"…"

Kiyo blinked. "Wa-wait a minute! Where is Raito-kun?"

"…"

"…"

"…UH-OH…"

Raito, still unconscious, was lying next to Zarth's feet, right where Rokya left him…

"Which is most likely the place where the mysterious but certainly heavy object will be landing shortly..." L commented quietly, slipping his thumb into his mouth once more.

"AAAAH! RAITO-KUN!" Kiyo instinctively ran out toward Zarth.

"KIYO!" Mark and Yomi shouted at the same time, but it was already too late, Kiyo had reached Raito's body and was starting to drag him away.

"YOKO! SHIT!" Rokya swore as he dashed out as well, unceremoniously threw Raito's body in the group's direction, seized Kiyo's arm, and started to run back to the "safety" spot.

Mark, Yomi, L, and the other penguins watched warily as Raito's body flew, hit the wall, and then slid down to the ground with a splat.

"…Uh." Sweat-dropping, Mark turned back to see… Kiyo on the ground. Again. "Kiyo!"

"AAAAGH!" Yomi freaked out, squeezing L tight in hysteria. "HOW CAN SHE TRIP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"Yo-Yomi-chan i-is inc-correct…" The detective managed to say slowly.

"HUH?"

Zarth was holding Kiyo's ankle, preventing her from running to safety. "Well. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"B-BASTARD!" Kiyo yelled, glancing up worriedly at the "heavy thing" that was now falling very, VERY, fast. "AND YOU WONDER WHY I GET NERVOUS AROUND YOU?"

"GODDAMN IT, ZARTH-" Still holding on firmly to Kiyo's arm, Rokya groped around in his pants for something. "AHA! GOT IT!"

"ROKYA-" The seventeen year old pulled out the stone book from chapter ninety-five. "HERE IT IS! NOW, ZARTH, TAKE THIS! THE WRATH OF THE NERDS!"

With a powerful smacking sound, Rokya brought the book down hard on the high god's head. "STONE BOOK SLAM!"

Zarth's eyes bugged out in surprise under the heavy blow. "GAAAH!" His grip suddenly loosened around Kiyo's ankle.

"THERE!" Rokya hastily pulled Kiyo out of his grasp and zoomed back to the safe area.

Kiyo blinked and rubbed at her foot. "W-wow… how did this turn so intense all of a sudden?"

"Your guess is honestly as good as mine." Zarth answered, also tenderly patting the huge bump on his own head.

"Huh…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait a minute… ZARTH?"

The high god turned to look at them. "Yes?"

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rokya, Kiyo, and Mark all seemed to hide behind L, who simply stood calmly with Raito's body at his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, FRUIT MURDERER?" Rokya demanded haphazardly.

"Er… getting away from from whatever's going to come down in a couple of seconds?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rokya promptly ninja–kicked Zarth's butt and sent him flying once more into his previous spot. "YOU GET BACK THERE AND GET HURT, YOU MEAN PERSON! SUFFER AS PINEAPPLE-SAN SUFFERED!"

No longer has the words escaped his mouth when the "heavy thing" came crashing down, right on Zarth.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" The impact of the hit sent the teenagers bumping into each other and dust clouds billowing up.

"OOF!" Kiyo felt Rokya's arms surround her protectively. "Ro-"

The dust, however, soon settled, to reveal an…

"AN ELEPHANT?" Yomi felt her jaw drop. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY AN ELEPHANT?"

"Impressive." L, who was now carrying Yomi bridal style, remarked. "It seems to still be alive. "

"WHAT THE…"

"…Wow. An elephant? Again?" Kiyo said slowly. "It is just me, Rokya, or are we encountering elephants too often? …Roky-"

"What the hell were you doing before, Yoko?" To her surprise and alarm, Kiyo felt herself being shaken roughly as Rokya glared at her.

"H-huh-"

"Why didn't you just let me go and get Raito?" Rokya yelled, honestly angry. "Didn't you understand that you running to him was just what Zarth wanted?"

"Wh-wha-" Kiyo shrank in confusion and hurt. _Wh-whoa… when did Rokya start acting like this again? He didn't even call Raito "Aniki"…_ "I… I'm sorry, Rokya… it was just that-"

"O-oi, Charlie, what are you doing?" Yomi demanded in concern.

"Y-yeah, Raito is precious to Kiyo, so you can't blame her for instinctively doing that!" Mark added timidly, pushing aside penguins that had been randomly clinging to him.

"…Gah, never mind!" Hastily letting go of Kiyo, Rokya stood up in a huff, turning around. "Hmph! What's with everyone here? I can't even get angry like Yoko or Yomi every once in a while?"

"…" L gave Rokya an almost curious glance while Yomi glanced at Kiyo worriedly.

_A-agh, that's right…_ Kiyo thought guiltily. _I… I do get angry with Rokya a lot of times…_

"_Are you sure that it's not he that gets annoyed by you?"_

"…" Kiyo sighed. _I shouldn't be dwelling on it like this, but what the kid said really is starting to bother me…_

The elephant, meanwhile, was calmly getting up from the large hole it made, leaving a crumpled-looking Zarth in its wake.

"…W-wow…" Mark scratched his head in partial awe and concern. "Z-Zarth-san really looks beat up…"

"Nah, he deserves it!" Yomi assured him earnestly. "Besides, he tried to make Kiyo st… eh?" The girl blinked, finally realizing that she wasn't on the ground. "…AH! RYUUZAKI PUT ME DOWN!"

"Why should I? Yomi-chan seemed very comfortable."

"TH-TH-THAT'S NOT THE POINT! L-LET GO, YOU PERVERT!"

"But I like carrying Yomi-chan like this-"

"PERVERT-"

Before more of their argument could take place, however, an enraged yell made everything else temporarily forgotten once more.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRTTHH!" The said god was roughly yanked up by none other than-

"Nikushimi-san!" Kiyo exclaimed.

"Well, at least this means Matt will be happy…" Mark muttered wearily from behind. "…Wait a minute, what happened to his jacket anyway? …Uh-oh…"

Meanwhile, Nikushimi was very pissed. "YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW DAMN PISSED I AM WITH YOU?" He shouted furiously into Zarth's face.

"…Probably a lot?" Zarth offered hopefully, only to receive a punch in the other eye that wasn't blackened earlier. "Ow!"

With a snort of contempt, Nikushimi dropped Zarth abruptly on the ground. He then turned to the teenagers. "I apologize…"

"Ni-Nikushimi-san, you're all right!" Kiyo cried gratefully, but suddenly stopped, remembering how beaten Zarth now was. "…Or not, but you're still here! Thank goodness!"

Yomi frowned. "…Were you the one responsible for that elephant, Nikushimi-san?"

"Unfortunately." The high god answered bad-temperedly, waving a hand carelessly over his own wounds and causing them to vanish with that awesome power of his. "Are you all okay? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come sooner…"

"Nikushimi-san doesn't need to trouble himself." L responded monotonously. "For the most part, we are fine."

"More than fine in your case, Ryuuzaki!" Yomi yelled, squirming uneasily. "Dang it, let me go already!"

"…"

"A-anyway, Nikushimi-san, did anything bad happen?" Mark asked shyly. "You started cutting your own body in order to send a message to us…"

"And Zarth just kept claiming that he wasn't doing anything to stop you from coming…" Kiyo added before sending a worried look at a still sulking Rokya.

Nikushimi's calmed down face immediately reverted back to pissed face. "MY BROTHER SAID _WHAT_?" The god demanded, the angry-don't-mess-with-me-because-I'm-seriously-pissed aura once more appearing around him.

"E-eep…" Even the penguins sweat-dropped at seeing Nikushimi like that.

"Now that's just scary…" Rokya said timidly, also shrinking a little. "Whoa. I guess I'm lucky that Aniki's not like that… on second thought, he is a genius former serial killer that chased me around with my own gun declaring to castrate me not long ago… Hmmm…"

"Ch-Charlie…" Mark sighed, exasperated, but Kiyo was sighing in relief. _Phew, it looks like he's gone back to normal now_…

"YOU TOLD THEM _WHAT_, ZARTH?" Nikushimi demanded angrily, seeming taller than his twin even though, being twins, they were the same height.

"W-well, Niku, if you think about it, it is true, in a way-"

"THAT IS TOTAL BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW THAT, DAMN IT! YOU WEREN'T DOING _ANYTHING_ TO STOP ME FROM COMING? HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH SHIT-"

L nibbled on his thumb thoughtfully. "Nikushimi-san seems to be using more and more common profanity then before…"

"RYUUZAKI! LET ME GO ALREADY!"

"…But Yomi-chan looks very cute when she is squirming like that…"

"WHAT?"

"GAH!" Meanwhile, Nikushimi had turned away from a now unconscious looking Zarth. "I'll deal with you later! There's a more important issue here…"

"Issue?" Kiyo raised an eyebrow worriedly. "What are you talking about?"

"All right…" Nikushimi massaged his forehead wearily. "Did a sudden explosion just take place at the penguin pool or not?"

"…"

"…"

"It did." L verified.

"…Why are you asking about that?" Kiyo questioned warily.

"Because there's also four other bombs somewhere in here that are just waiting to explode." The high god explained bluntly.

"…"

"…SAY WHAT?"

"AWESOME!" Rokya yelled happily.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Kiyo muttered, face-palming. "If they do explode, it'll destroy the whole zoo, won't it?"

Nikushimi shrugged. "Pretty much. Apparently, Zarth made his penguins bury it in the zoo before Rokya-kun… dethroned him."

"…Great. Just great."

L sighed and tilted his head. "I assume something will prevent us from just leaving this zoo?"

"Well, if you're willing to leave those other three boys behind…"

"…"

"Wait, Nikushimi-san, how do you know this?" Mark asked curiously.

"I had my sources."

"…"

"…"

"OKAY!" Rokya shouted eagerly. "LET'S SEARCH FOR THE BOMBS, THEN!"

Kiyo just kept face-palming herself. "THIS CANNOT BE REAL, THIS CANNOT BE REAL, THIS CANNOT BE REAL-"

"OH, DON'T WORRY, YOKO! THIS IS THE TIME TO BE CONSUMED WITH THE SPIRIT OF ADVENTURE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"A-adventure? You gotta be kidding me, Charlie…"

"Okay, okay, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here." Kiyo said hastily. "What does these bombs even look like, Nikushimi-san? J-just how big are they?"

The high god sighed once more. "Now that, I don't know. However, I think we can count on once source to lead us to the bomb."

"H-huh?" Mark said stupidly.

"The penguins." Nikushimi answered, pointing to the said seabirds, who all nervously huddled together.

"…"

"True, very true…" L noted calmly. "So, how does Nikushimi-san suggest we search for the bomb, then?"

"Easy!" Rokya cut in cheerfully. "JUST FOLLOW THE PENGUINS! PENGUINS! LED ME TO THE BOMB!" The teenager declared dramatically, pointing at all the penguins.

"…"

"…"

"Uh, Rokya, I don't think that the penguins are going to obey you. You're too scary…" Before Mark could finish his sentence, however, the penguins all suddenly split off into four directions.

"...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rokya threw his hands up in the air. "BOMB HUNT!"

"Owww... my head..." To the surprise of everyone there, Raito suddenly sat up. "Wh-what happened?"

"KYAAAA! ANIKI WOKE UP! HURRAY!"

"RO-ROKYA-KUN? WHAT THE? NIKUSHIMI-SAN? HUH? EH? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

**Oh, poor Raito. XD I have no idea what happened to the whammy boys... including Near... sorry about that. So, any guesses on where the bombs are and how the gang is going to detonate them? :D I'd really appreciate because right now, I'm not sure...**


	102. The Zoo Part 7

**A/N: Oh.. god... you guys... are SO NICE! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**...**

**...**

**S-sorry about that. I wanted this chapter to go on longer, but, like many times, I run out of room, and the special's in this chapter too, so... oh well. Guess the zoo arc's gonna be longer than the water park arc...**

**The reason why I wanted to know if you guys liked RokyaxKiyo or RaitoxKiyo more was because I was thinking of doing a fan-insert where you guys can actually fight who gets to spend a little time alone with Kiyo... Ahahaha... but it must happen next chapter. NOOOOOOO. T_T**

**Anyway, to my awesome reviewers...**

**Underthedarkness****: Well, Mark's going to try.. X)**

**fuuko96****: YAY! It's been a while! :D ...XD RaitoxRokya! And the doujin's already at Jenny arc? COOL! :D **

**My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam****: XD good idea... And haha, my friends are all the people who inspired Rokya... yes, it is pretty crazy XD NINJA JENNYS! AWESOME!**

**X Ellen X****: Thanks! XD OMG, that sign would be so funny... XDDDDD aw, that sucks with the picture...**

**Na 'vi at heart: ...well, I took some of your ideas! Thank you! Oh, and thanks you so much for the not fail part... T~T**

**lp3daysgrace****: ...oh... my... freaking... god... THAT WAS JUST AWESOME! I loled so many times at your review... XD*gives double thumbs up* PICKLES! ...and yeah, that's how I feel about chores, too... XD I love to babble... XD I ignore that voice in the back of my head... and thanks... Thank you... Awesome song you sang... and don't worry, I creep people out ALL THE TIME, AHAHA. X) ...AND NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET EATEN! AGGGHHHHH! T T **

**...XD Thanks for wanting to review them all, but you don't have to if you don't want to.. YES, CAPS LOCK RULES...**

**And you're welcome, I like updating fast. ^^ DONUT! AWESOME! AND POTATO CHIP XD wow, longest story on Death Note? 0_0 ...**

**XD Thank you again... wow, photoshop's that expensive? 0_0 ...and don't worry, my mom laughs at me a lot too... XD that poor nine year old kid...**

**oh, and yeah... I'm Japanese... but I was born and am still living in the United States (or at least part of it XD) So yup, that makes me a Japanese -american teenager! Just a super ugly emo looking one, sadly XDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Keitorin Chiisai****: XD OMG YES, THAT NAME SO TOTALLY MATCHES MISA.. AND RAITO... XD MELLO'S NAME... AND L'S NAME... THEY ROCK. Well, they all do, but L's name is just...XD Oh, and yeah, like I said before, Rokya is at least fifty percent from one of my friends, too! It's really entertaining...**

**moonfleur****: XD thought so... so how much are you willing to support that pairing? :D**

**TheCatchingLightAlchemist****: Hmm... sounds cool! I just hope I'll be okay with that...**

**Zephyrbolt****: ...okay, I'll make him be the hero! XD**

**Mads: XD SERIOUSLY? You look like Mello? Awesome! ...braces suck, though. Retainers suck even more...GAH... -_- **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEWING! RAIKUN LOVES YOU ALL TO BITS! :D**

**

* * *

**

"W-wait a minute!" Raito intervened hastily. "Rokya-kun, call those penguins back with that 'penguin power' of yours. If these bombs really will destroy the zoo on exploding, we need to think this out…"

"Raito-kun is correct." L agreed monotonously. "We cannot take this matter lightly and run around on a wild goose hunt."

"Well said, Ryuuzaki, well said…" Yomi growled through gritted teeth. "Now would you mind putting me DOWN now?"

"Yes, I would mind. I like carrying Yomi-chan."

"RYUUZAKI-"

"OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!" Rokya clapped his hands together. "PENGUINS! GET BACK HERE NOW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RAPE YOU!"

"…EH?" Everyone except for L gawked at him in awkwardness.

"WH-WHAAAT, CHARLIE?"

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING! I WOULD NEVER RAPE THE CUTE LITTLE PENGUINS! …BESIDES, THEY'RE EVIL! THEY SCARE ME… Though, Aniki is a different matter…"

Kiyo and Mark exchanged skeptical looks. _…D-did he mean Raito doesn't scare him or that he would…_

_Let's just not question that, Mark._

_O-okay, I can do that…_

All the little penguins came scurrying back like the minions they were.

Kiyo raised a surprised eyebrow. "Wow. I wouldn't be surprised if they just saluted you right there, Rokya…"

"YES, THEY WOULD, YOKO, THEY WOULD! I AM JUST THAT AWESOME, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

Raito turned around to Nikushimi. "So, Nikushimi-san, do you know how much time we'll have until the bombs will go off?"

The high god frowned. "We have about twenty minutes before the first bomb goes off."

"T-TWENTY MINUTES?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Ah, so the bombs will detonate by themselves at certain times then?" L questioned, still holding Yomi.

Nikushimi nodded. "Correct. The second one will go off in approximately thirty minutes, the third in forty five minutes, and then the fourth, and the one that will probably be able to destroy the zoo on its own, in about an hour."

"AWESOME!" Rokya yelled eagerly, throwing up his arms in an energetic way.

"Oh, how proportionally apart they are, time wise…" Yomi muttered sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kiyo put her hands up wildly. "S-so you're saying that we have only twenty minutes to find the first bomb before it explodes?"

"Yes."

"…and…" Mark scratched his head, confused. "Wh-why didn't you tell us that before, Nikushimi-san?"

"I thought you would ask me that before I had to."

"…Ow."

"Yes, 'ow' indeed…" L remarked to himself. Yomi took this opportunity to smack him on the head with her frying pan, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

_GONG!_

"ECK!" The detective fell to the ground.

"HAH!" The teenager triumphantly shouted, scrambling out of L's arms. "I AM FREE! FREE!"

"…"

"So, how are we going to destroy these bombs once we do find them?" Yomi asked brightly, trying to ignore all of the awkwardness around her.

"O-oh, yeah, that…"

Nikushimi shrugged. "Use your imagination. Since these are bombs that my brother made, you probably won't get rid of them in a normal way…"

"HUH?" Kiyo yelled, close to freaking out. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THERE'S NO KNOWN WAY TO GET RID OF THOSE BOMBS?"

"Ah, Yoko, relax!" Rokya cut in cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll find some way to destroy those bombs with my AWESOME PENGUINS POWER!"

"…"

"Of course, Rokya-kun, of course." Raito said hastily. "Wait, what about Matt-kun, Near-kun, and Mello-kun? I'm sure they could be of use in this… search for these bombs-"

"Wait, the little penguins can just lead us to those bombs, right?" Matt asked as he slipped his arms back into his striped jacket.

"Duh, idiot!" Mello snapped before anyone else could answer. "Why else do you think they were all scurrying off before Rokya called them back?"

Yomi looked at the pair nervously. "Oh, Matt, Mello, it's you…"

"…"

"…"

"…WAIT. MATT? MELLO?"

"Yeah."

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Mark wailed and clutched his head. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU TWO COME FROM?"

"Out of thin air?" Matt suggested.

"NO, THAT'S A LIE!" Rokya accused dramatically. "YOU TWO CAME OUT OF THE ELEPHANT'S STOAMCH! I KNOW THAT'S THE TRUTH, MATT! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DENY IT-"

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?" Mello demanded incredulously while Matt simply shrugged.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiyo face-palmed herself. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN HERE? …and Mello, where did your horn go?"

"…"

"No," Mark interrupted in a whisper, "Kiyo, Mello still has that horn sticking out of his head!"

"EH?" Yomi gawked.

"No shit, Mark!" The blond shouted furiously.

"O-oh, my bad…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE HOW POWERFUL MY PENGUIN POWER IS? IT WILL REMAIN THERE UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ROKYA!"

"Um," Matt spoke up, "It may be a little late to answer your first question, Kiyo, but we've been here long enough to know about the bombs. And about how Nikushimi-san was cutting himself in order to get a message to you guys… man, Nikushimi being all beat up is pretty sexy too…"

"GAH!" Raito settled for knocking his forehead against his fist instead of a wall, since the nearest one had been through enough already. …hang on, is that implying that Raito has a heavy head?

L, meanwhile, had somewhat recovered from the fatal power of Yomi's frying pan and managed to push himself up in a dignified crouched position. "Well, now that Mello-kun and Matt-kun are both here and safe, for the most part, I must ask if they are aware of Near-kun's location."

"…Near?" Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and even Rokya all said in unison, blinking confusedly.

"…"

"…"

"…Oh shit. We just forgot about him again, didn't we?"

"ARRRGGHH!"

"Right now, we really don't know where Near is." Matt answered, zipping up his jacket. "What happened was that Mello gave him to the fangirls who were chasing us so they could leave us alone instead-"

"MELLO, YOU _WHAT_?"

"AWWWWWW!" Rokya crossed his arms and huffed, pouting. "I wish I had fangirls… EHEHE…" He was ignored.

"MELLO!" Kiyo and Yomi both cried scandalously. "FANGIRLS? YOU DIDN'T!"

"That's almost at the same as Jenny!" Mark added, wringing his hands once more in panic.

"Oh, come on, Kiyo, Yomi, Mark!" Mello growled irritably. "The little shit deserved it! You'd rather I get taken? …oh, wait, you already did that once, didn't you? WITH JENNY, MIGHT I ADD…"

"…"

"Ahem," Nikushimi coughed in a rather awkward way from behind, "forgive me for interrupting, but let me remind you that there is still a bomb somewhere in this zoo that will go off in fifteen minutes unless we disable it."

"…"

"…"

"Okay, okay…" Kiyo groaned. "I got it. We'll rescue Near AFTER there aren't any more bombs that are going to go and explode, okay?"

Mello scoffed. "That's fine by me!"

Raito sighed. "I suppose it would be time to search for the first bomb then? And we only have fifteen minutes…" Narrowing his eyes worriedly, the genius pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to check his watch. "We should hurry…"

Mark blinked. _Hang on… he still has that same watch from that time with Yotsuba?_

_M-Mark, we'll worry about that later…_

"PENGUINS!" Rokya yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "COME TO US, PENGUINS!"

About nine or ten of the little birds immediately appeared and stood before him dutifully.

"…Wow…" Mello remarked sarcastically, unconsciously stroking the large horn stuck to his head.

"PENGUINS!" The new penguins king cried dramatically, pointing in a random direction. "I COMMAND THAT YOU LEAD ALL OF US TO THE FIRST BOMB!"

"Th-this is just too stupid…" Kiyo groaned to herself, hanging her head miserably.

The penguins actually nodded before hurriedly scurrying off in a single path.

"..." The group, including Rokya, all stared at them for a few seconds before realization set in.

"Shit. They're fast little buggers…" Matt muttered, sliding his hands out of his pockets.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEY'RE LEAVING WITHOUT US? NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, WAIT, PENGUINS!" Yomi screamed desperately as they all rushed after the black and white birds.

"Would you like me to go with you? In case you have trouble with the bomb, of course…" Nikushimi offered calmly as the eight of them practically raced past him.

"O-OH, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!" Kiyo called gratefully. "Yes, that would be nice! THANK YOU!"

A disturbing looking smile suddenly appeared on Matt's face. "Oh yeah, the sexy guy's coming along!"

"N-NOOOO!" Mark tried to increase his speed. "THOSE PENGUINS ARE LEAVING US BEHIND! TELL THEM TO WAIT A MINUTE, CHARLIE!"

"YOU WILL GO SLOWER, PENGUINS! THE POWER OF THE PENGUIN KING COMMANDS YOU TO DO SO!" Rokya declared crazily, holding a rock above his head.

"N-no, Rokya-kun, this is good!" Raito interrupted urgently. "We have to find the bomb as soon as possible so we ca…. WAIT A SECOND, WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT ROCK?"

"YOU ALREADY FORGOT, ANIKI? HOW COULD YOU! THIS ROCK IS BOB, REMEMBER?"

"Y-YES, I KNOW THAT, BUT WHERE DID THAT APPEAR OUT FROM ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

"I SUMMONED HIM WITH MY AWESOME PENGUIN POWER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With "Bob" held over his head, Rokya continued to run after the penguins in a crazy fashion, looking like the madman he was.

Kiyo blinked haphazardly. "H-hang on, Rokya, are you telling me that that chicken of yours is STILL a rock?"

"YES, I AM! BOB IS A ROCK AT THE MOMENT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Shouldn't Rokya-kun be able to simply transform the rock into his chicken once more?" L questioned calmly.

"To be honest, Ryuuzaki, probably, but I kinda want to see just how long it'll take for Bob to change back into a chicken again…"

"But Charlie, what if it takes him forever to change back?" Mark protested.

"THEN I'LL JUST CHANGE HIM BACK WITH MY PENGUIN POWER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mark sweat-dropped from behind Rokya. _A-and he's not even considering if he'll be dethroned as the penguin king, like Zarth-san was? …well, that chicken would be easier to destroy as a rock, right? ….AGH! NOW I'M THINKING LIKE MELLO! _

The said blond was getting tortured as Matt kept whispering how "sexy" Nikushimi was looking while running, and was taking out his frustration on Rokya, like everyone did.

"ROKYA, THOSE PENGUINS BETTER NOT BE WRONG!"

"DO NOT EVER QUESTION THE JUDGEMENT OF MY FOLLOWERS, MELLO! PENGUINS ARE SUPERIOR TO THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE!" Rokya yelled happily, still holding rock Bob over his head. "FASTER, MY MINIONS, FASTER!"

"THE FUCK, ROKYA?" Mello yelled while running as well. "YOU WERE JUST TELLING THEM TO SLOW DOWN!"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE JUDGEMENT OF THE PENGUIN KING, EITHER, MELLO, OR I WILL MAKE A TAIL GROW OUT OF YOUR BUTT! A RAT TAIL!"

"…"

"G-geez, Rokya!" Kiyo huffed as she jogged diligently, "You sure are abusing your power!"

"HAHAHA! WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE ANIKI BEHAVED ANY BETTER WITH HIS OWN POWER, WAS HE?"

"EH?"

"ROKYA!"

"AHAHAHA, JUST KIDDING! I LOVE YOU, ANIKI!"

"…Er, that's very nice, Rokya-kun…"

"VERY NICE? THAT'S ALL ANIKI HAS TO SAY TO ME?"

Raito sighed irritably. "I thought we already went over this, Rokya-kun. I don't hate you, but at the same time, I'm not about to yell that I love you too, if you know what I mean…"

"GAH! I'M SO HURT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I-if it hurts you that much, Charlie," Yomi gasped, starting to get out of breath, "Then why don't you just use your penguin power to make Raito like you?"

"AAAAAH!" Still running, Rokya put one hand in his heart in mock sorrow and somehow managed to keep his rock over his head at the same time. "OH, YOMI! THAT IS THE ONE GREAT FLAW OF THE PENGUIN POWER! IT CANNOT CREATE LOVE!"

"…"

"That's very nice, Rokya…" Matt replied indifferently.

"…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, IT IS AWESOME! NOW, PENGUINS, LEAD US TO THE BOMB SO I MAY EAT IT!"

"…"

In the awkward silence that soon followed, L spoke up. "Has anyone taken note of where we have been going?"

"…yeah…" Raito agreed after an uneasy pause. "It feels like we've been going around in circles."

"…"

"N-now that you mention it… everything is looking the same as we're running around here… h-how long have we been running?"

"Not that long…"

Kiyo started to sweat for a different reason. _O-oh shit… d-don't tell me that we actually are going around in circles?_

_It... IS starting to feel like we are, Kiyo…_

_Uh-oh…_

"…"

"…"

"Y-YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Mello snarled furiously.

Raito gulped nervously. "O-of course, the penguins would never lead us in circles, would they, right, Rokya-kun? …Rokya-kun?"

"Oh, you might never know, Aniki! Perhaps we MUST run in circles in order to DESTROY the bomb!" The seventeen year old suddenly paused. "…or, maybe we actually have reached the bomb and are just running circles around it."

"EH?" Kiyo managed to spit out, her mind buzzing in panic.

"TH-THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Yomi hastily added, starting to pant.

"Th-the bomb c-can't b-be th-that big, would it, Ch-Charlie?" Mark wheezed, struggling to keep up.

"Zarth was the guy who got the bombs in the first place." Matt pointed out. "Shouldn't we be expecting anything?"

"Uh…"

"We are not going around in circles." Nikushimi answered softly, running at the same, robotic like rate as L was.

"O-oh? I guess that's good, then…"

Yomi hurriedly wiped sweat off of her forehead. "Th-then why did it feel like we were going in circles?"

"Yes, it appears so," Nikushimi explained calmly, "but we are not. I believe that we are running in a spiral."

"A… a spiral?"

"OOH, OOH, COOOL!" Rokya cried enthusiastically. "NEXT BOMB WE HUNT DOWN SHOULD BE A SQUARE!"

"…"

"…well, I guess that's a relief…" Yomi muttered to herself.

"Yes, Yomi-chan is correct…" L agreed, running beside her.

"…Hang on. Ryuuzaki, you didn't already know that we WERE running in circles, did you?"

"…"

"….Of course I did not."

"That answer sure came LATE…"

Before L could reply, Kiyo cut in. "Say, Raito-kun, Ryuuzaki… not that I'm against us going as a group, but I was kind of surprised that neither of you suggested that we should split up and look for the bombs…"

"Well," L answered, "There seems to be a fifteen minute time gap between the time each bomb goes off. Therefore, I suppose it would count on how long it will take us to locate this one and prevent it from exploding…"

"OOOOH!" Rokya called from upfront. "WE'RE GOING DOWN A TUNNEL!"

"TUNNEL?" Mark cried incredulously.

"WHAT?" Mello demanded.

"Okay." Matt said casually.

"HUH?" Kiyo and Yomi both said at the same time. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both nearly tripped over each other as they both entered the tunnel, much to both of the teenagers' surprise.

"Are you all right, Kiyo-chan, Yomi-san?" Raito asked urgently.

"I am sure Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan are fine, Raito-kun…"

"…"

"Wh-what the…" Kiyo blinked as she took in the damp air of the tunnel. "Wh-what the heck is a tunnel this large doing in a zoo?"

"One word for you." Nikushimi replied dryly as he entered the tunnel as well. "Zarth."

"…"

"HEY, GUYS!" All five people looked up at Rokya's loud shout. "HURRY UP, WILL YA? WE'RE ALMOST AT THE **END** OF THE TUNNEL! HURRAY!"

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Even Mark's ahead of us, huh? I guess that means we should hurry…"

"Y-yeah!"

When they reached the end of the tunnel, the penguins were already pushing their little flippers at a rock.

"OH, DON'T WORRY, PENGUINS! I WILL HELP YOU! YAAAAAAAAY!" Rokya shouted loudly, starting to push at the rock as well. Unfortunately for everyone else, his shout echoed across the tunnel so loudly that he gave all of them headaches.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"OW, ROKYA!"

Kiyo clutched her head, turning desperately toward Raito. "How much time do we have left?"

The brunette checked his watch anxiously. "We only have nine minutes left…"

"WHAT?" Mello demanded incredulously. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! ROKYA, HURRY THE FUCK UP, DAMN IT!"

Meanwhile, Mark, noting that Rokya had put Bob down in order to help the penguins, sneakily edged his way toward it in quite an uncharacteristic manner. _E-everyone is too busy from Charlie's scream, so no one would notice if I just slammed this rock…_ The fifteen year old hastily grabbed the rock and smashed it as hard as he could into the floor.

_PAM!_

"EH?" To Mark's disappointment, the rock remained intact. Whether it was from the soft ground or not, it was hard to tell, but Mark didn't get a second try because the rock that was blocking the end of the tunnel had finally given way.

**BOOM!**

"YES, IT'S OPEN!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Rokya yelled happily. "OH, AND THANKS FOR WATCHING BOB, MARK!" He added as he scooped up the rock once more, hurrying out of the tunnel, the penguins already running ahead.

"Ahaha…" Mark muttered sheepishly before hastily following.

"Okay," Raito said urgently as they hurried out, "We have to find the bomb at once! Any ideas on how to detonate it?"

"Eat it?" Matt suggested.

"…" Yomi quickly whipped her head back and forth. "Where the heck are we, anyway?"

Still jogging, Kiyo shrugged. "I don't know, maybe just some grassy enclosure- OOF!" She ran face first into Rokya's back.

"Uh…"

"O-oh, sorry, Rokya!" Kiyo cried hastily, pushing herself off. "I didn't s… what's with that expression on your face?"

Rokya blinked slowly. "Well, Yoko, we've found the bomb…"

"Huh? WHERE?"

"Right there." The seventeen year old pointed.

And right in front of them were the two lionesses from last time. And what were the cats standing by? Another huge pile of red meat, flies buzzing and everything. And what was on the meat? The bomb, of course. How could you tell it was a bomb? The cannon ball like shape with the little stick sticking out on it.

So there you had it. The penguins had led them straight into the lion's enclosure.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're kidding me…" Mark groaned.

"I don't see why you're so surprised." Nikushimi said bluntly. "This is Zarth, so of course it's going to be something that's rather… inconvenient…"

Matt's goggles raised up as he surveyed the scene. "Hm. Too bad Near's not here… all he had to do was give those lions a glare and we would be okay…"

Kiyo groaned. "Are you regretting giving Near to the fangirls NOW, Mello?"

"Oh shut up!" Mello retorted, pulling out his gun. "We can take on those lions…"

"…yeah." Raito mumbled doubtfully. "I don't really think so, Mello-kun…"

The lionesses, upon seeing the group, were beginning to growl and stalk toward them.

"AGH!" Yomi freaked out and grabbed onto L's arm. "RYUUZAKI, DO SOMETHING!"

"Couldn't Yomi-chan simply knock them out with her frying pan?"

"Are you kidding me? Those lions will just bite right through it!"

"…"

"Nah, nah, it's all right, people!" Rokya cut in cheerfully, reaching into his pants. "I'll scare the lions off… WITH BANANA POWER!" With that, he suddenly pulled out a banana. "BEHOLD THE BANANA, LIONS!"

"ROKYA-KUN?"

"WHAT THE HELL, CHARLIE?"

"A BANANA? I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY ATE ALL OF THE BANANAS, ROKYA!"

"YES, YOKO, I DID, BUT I STILL HAVE SOME OF THEM LEFT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…AND HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO…" Mello blinked. "Aw, you're fucking kidding me, right?"

To everyone's astonishment, the lions were actually running away from Rokya as fast as they could.

"…"

"…"

"…okay…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. SEE HOW YOU DO NOT MESS WITH THE AWESOME POWER OF THE BANANA?"

"…"

"… as much as I hate to interrupt…" Nikushimi muttered softly, "We still have a bomb to detonate…"

"…Oh." Everyone but L, Matt, and Rokya blinked. "…yeah, that o-"

"BANANA POWER!" Rokya yelled loudly, suddenly hurling the same banana at the bomb.

"HUH?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Together with the meat, both the bomb and the banana exploded, but in a small explosion….

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK?" Kiyo yelled, flabbergasted.

Nikushimi's eye twitched. "YOU… HAVE… GOT… TO… BE… KIDDING… REALLY, ZARTH? A BANANA?" The god growled out to no one in particular.

"…Ni-Nikushimi-san…"

"…" L took his thumb out of his mouth. "Well, that was an interesting technique, Rokya-kun. As of now, we still have fifteen minutes until the next bomb goes off… And I think we should split up and find them all to save time."

"Ah… really?"

"Good thinking, Ryuuzaki." Raito agreed. "There's nine of us, so we should all split up in-"

"I should go with Yomi-chan." The detective added hastily.

"WH-WHAT?" The said girl demanded.

"O-okay, then, Ryuuzaki…"

"Oh, I want to be with Nikushimi-san then." Matt added quickly.

Mello gawked at him. "EH?"

"…no offense intended, but no thank you." The high god muttered irritably.

"Ow…"

"All right then…" Raito put a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "How about Ryuuzaki and Yomi-san go together to find the second bomb, Matt-kun, Mello-kun, and Mark-kun can go to find the third bomb, and Nikushimi-san, Rokya-kun, Kiyo-chan, and I can all go to find the fourth bomb."

"HUH?" Mark sweat-dropped. _Oh great, I'm going to be caught in the fire of these two… not to mention I won't have an opportunity to smash that rock… er, chicken-_

"O-okay…" Kiyo said hesitantly.

"Fine, fine…" Matt muttered resignedly.

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME! PENGUINS!" Rokya called out. "SPLIT UP INTO THREE GROUPS AND LEAD US TO THE REST OF THE BOMBS, OKAY?"

The penguins actually nodded in response before two of them hurried across the grassy enclosure, to the barbed wire fence that Rokya had destroyed.

"I suppose that's our cue, Yomi-chan." L murmured before starting to jog after them.

"ACK!" The girl hastily scrambled to keep up. "Fine, but how are we supposed to destroy the bomb anyway?"

"Yomi-chan could try her frying pan-"

"Oh be quiet, Ryuuzaki-"

As their argument faded away, three more penguins scurried in the opposite way, heading toward the same path the elephants had gone.

"You better not fuck this up, Matt…" Mello growled warningly as he began to run.

"Um-" Mark said nervously, but Matt interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Mark, I'll protect you from Mello."

"H-huh?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MATT? IT'S _YOU_ HE NEEDS PROTECTION FROM!"

"U-uh…"

Meanwhile, Nikushimi turned blankly back to the remaining four penguins. "I suppose these will lead us to the last bomb?"

"YES! NOW GO, MY MINIONS!" Rokya shouted happily as the penguins, much to Kiyo's surprise, went back into the tunnel.

"HURRAY! LET US GO!"

"…oh dear…"

* * *

"O-okay, okay…" Yomi breathed slowly, wringing her hands. "Don't freak out, don't freak out-"

"What is wrong with Yomi-chan?" L answered stoically, his hands in his pockets once again.

Yomi gritted her teeth. "Oh, it's nothing, just nothing, Ryuuzaki…"

"…"

"…"

"EXCEPT FOR THE FACK THAT THE BOMB IS IN A LAKE OF FREAKING CROCODILES?"

It turns out that the penguins had led the two lovers to the "pool of death".

Yomi wasn't that eager about the current situation. "Damn it… how the heck are we supposed to get the bomb with that crocodile in there?"

"Hmm." L put a thumb to his mouth. "Perhaps a blow from Yomi-chan's hammer should do the trick?"

"Y-yeah, maybe…" The teenager tilted her head, her brow furrowing. "But how do we get that bomb out of the water? …oh, I know! Maybe I can just splash some water, and that can arouse the crocodiles, cause them to leap up, and then I can go ahead and jump-"

"Yomi-chan will do no such thing!" The detective interrupted hastily. "It's too dangerous!"

"Huh? But, Ryuuzaki-"

"I can disturb the water." L stated stubbornly. "Yomi-chan can then jump in and hit the bomb once it flies up in the air."

"S-say what?" Yomi sighed. "What about you, though? I'm not sure how good that's gonna work, either…"

"We only have ten more minutes until the bomb explodes." L lifted a pale hand and rubbed at his forehead. "We do not have much time."

"…all right, fine then. J-just be careful…" Yomi added hesitantly when the insomniac began to walk slowly toward the pool. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki…"

"Hm?" L turned back. "Yomi-chan?"

Yomi sweat-dropped. "A-ah nothing."

L shrugged. "Very well." He quickly sprang down on his hands and kicked the water's surface roughly.

_SPLASH!_

Almost immediately, two crocodiles surfaced, sending the mucky water everywhere. To Yomi's horror, one of the leviathans lunged towards the detective, snapping its jaws.

Sheer panic took the girl over quickly. "L!" She screamed, instinctively jumping into the water as well.

The detective's eyes widened in alarm, both at the crocodile and at Yomi's actions. "Ugh, Yomi-chan should get back now-"

"NO!" Yomi shouted defiantly, springing up and smacking the crocodile with her frying pan.

_SMACK!_ The crocodile went flying up in the air.

"Whoa..."

"Augh!" Yomi yelped as she landed in the water, managing to keep a slippery hold on her frying pan. "Ryuuzaki-"

"I'm here." L answered, equally muck splattered, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

**BOOOM! **To the surprise of both, the crocodile suddenly exploded, bits of blood and guts raining down on the pool.

SPLAT!

"Y-yeek…" Yomi winced. "Gross…"

"How interesting…" L commented, pulling one of his hands up to examine a piece of crocodile gut in his hair. "The bomb was in the crocodile itself…. Well, that's not the first time it's been done before…"

"G-gah…" Yomi groaned. "O-oh well. At least the bomb is gone, now…"

"Yes…" L turned to her curiously. "But what was Yomi-chan going to say?"

"H-huh?"

"Before I was going to kick the water, Yomi-chan was going to say something..." The detective replied, his shadowed eyes staring at Yomi intensely.

"U-um... th-that..."

"Yes?"

"N-nothing..."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"I-it's nothing!"

"Yomi-chan should tell me. Oh, and she should know that she is blushing as well-"

"GAH! JUST STOP, RYUUZAKI!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rokya, Raito, Kiyo, and Nikushimi were all running after the penguins when Nikushimi suddenly paused, his eyes widening slightly.

"Eh?" Raito stopped as well. "Is something wrong, Nikushimi-san?"

"Wh-what happened?" Kiyo asked, pausing as well.

"HALT, PENGUINS!" Rokya called loudly, skidding to a stop.

"The second bomb has been destroyed." Nikushimi answered quietly.

"Oh?" Rokya clapped his hands. "WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL! WE ARE WINNING! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiyo grinned. "Great! I knew Yomi's hammer would do the trick!"

"As expected of Ryuuzaki as well..." Raito added, starting to run again.

"I apologize." Nikushimi said slowly. "We should go back onto the trail of the fourth one as well."

"RIGHT!"

The four started running again. They only went a few more paces, however, until the penguins suddenly stopped.

"...EH?" Rokya raised an eyebrow, confused.

* * *

_At the same time..._

"Wh-why?" Mark said slowly, one of his eyebrows twitching. "Wh-why, out of all things... DID THE THIRD BOMB HAVE TO BE IN THE SNAKE CAGE?"

"It could be worse." Matt pointed out, slowly leaning down to crawl over the safety line.

"I-I know that, Mat, but still... and where's all the security here anyway? And what about other visitors?"

"Oh, you know what that fucker Near was saying before!" Mello scoffed, grabbing Mark's wrist roughly and dragging him to the glass as well. "The python escape thirteen years ago made everyone paranoid, so no one comes here anymore."

"I-if that's the case, then why didn't they just shut the whole thing down?" Mark muttered wearily.

Mello shrugged. "Guess the snakes won't have anywhere else to go otherwise. Okay, stand back." The blond pulled his glove on tighter before giving the glass a hard punch, causing a nasty cracking sound.

_CRACK!_

Matt kicked the weakened window, causing the rest of the glass to shatter completely. "Glad that you didn't break your wrist again, Mello."

"Oh shut up, Matt!" The three boys then started warily towards the huge python that was coiled around the third bomb. Miraculously, the snake was still asleep.

"Okay..." Mello whispered quietly. "Now, I'm going to pull my gun out, and shoot the damn snake in the head. After that's done, you can eat the bomb, Matt, or whatever the hell you want to do!"

"How about you eat it, Mello?" The redhead suggested.

"Uh... guys?" Mark squeaked.

"Are you fucking crazy, Matt? Why the hell would I eat it?"

"Guys..." Mark tried again, but the two weren't listening.

Matt shrugged. "Bombs are supposed to taste good-"

"YEAH RIGHT-"

"GUYS!" Mark screamed. "THE PYTHON'S AWAKE!"

"EH?" Both heads turned to see the snake blinking lazily at them.

"...HOW FUCKING WONDERFUL..."

"...oh. Well, sure it's awake, now that you yelled like that, Mark-"

"EEK..." The snake began to slither lazily off the bomb and toward them.

"AGH!" Mark freaked out. "L-LOOK!" The fifteen year old yelled desperately, pointing to the broken window. "IT'S OPEN! YOU'RE FREE!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

The snake suddenly smiled.

Wait, WHAT?

Before Mark could question his sanity once more, the python slid off and out of the window. "Thanksssssss... I owe you one..."

"...HAA?" Flabbergasted, Mark could only gawk after the python. "D-did that snake just talk?"

"Huh?" Mello demanded. "What the hell are you talking about, Mark?"

"EH?"

Meanwhile, Matt was glancing curiously at the bomb. "Hm... how are we going to get this thing from going off?" The goggled teen knelt and started to fiddle with it.

Mark turned back. "M-Matt? What are you doin-"

"OKAY, GET BACK!" The redhead suddenly yelled, leaping back and yanking Mark with him.

"Wha-" Mello barely had time to jump back to when the bomb disappeared with a loud puff of smoke.

_POOF!_

"..."

"..."

"What the hell?"

"...aggghhh, no... I'm not a parseltongue..."

* * *

Rokya blinked. "Oh, I get it."

Raito frowned. "Why are they stopping, Rokya-kun?"

"I think the penguins aren't sure which way to go." The seventeen year old answered, scratching his hair with the hand that wasn't holding Bob.

"WHAT?" Kiyo sweat-dropped. "Are you saying they FORGOT?"

"No, Yoko, they know it's either this way or that way." Rokya corrected, pointing in two different directions.

"...oh... great..."

Nikushimi raised an eyebrow. "So how would you like to split up, then?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "HURRAY FOR TTO2JAT! IT'S THE FIFTH SPECIAL NOW!"

Everyone: "Yes, yes..."

Filming crew: *gets dart machine read*

Rokya: "AND LET US START! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *gets out first envelope* "FIRST IS FROM MOONFLEUR-SAN AGAIN! ...AHAHA! IT'S FOR ANIKI AGAIN TOO!"

Raito: *sweat-drops* "Oh no..."

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHA, ANKI IS NERVOUS, ISN'T HE? 'Raito, why are you such a dork? A nosebleed about kissing?' ...huh?" *suddenly pauses* " '...a-and.. can we dare you too because I'm daring you to... kiss... Kiyo' " *tries to maintain composure* "O-okay, Aniki, are you going to... kiss Yoko then?"

Kiyo: "Wait, WHAAAAT?"

Raito: *eyes pop out* "J-JUST HANG ON, ROKYA-KUN! F-FILMING CREW! WE DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!"

Filming crew: *sweat-drops* "W-well, th-that-"

Raito: "A-AGH! FINE!" *grabs Kiyo by her shoulders and kisses her*

Kiyo: "MMF?"

Yomi: "UH-"

L: "..."

Rokya: "..." *sukls as angry aura begins to come out of him*

Kiyo: *clutching mouth in shock* "A-ah, what was that about, Raito-kun?"

Raito: *very flustered* "I-I'm sorry, Kiyo-chan, but I actually did want to kiss you! F-for a long time now..."

Kiyo: "...uh... why didn't you just ask me that, then?"

Raito: "..." *just blushes and looks away*

Rokya: "O-OKAY, LET'S GO ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION, SHALL WE? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Mark: "Are you okay, Charlie?"

Rokya: "Yes, YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEXT QUESTION!" *takes out envelope* "From Na'vi -at -heart-san! . ...WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?" *envelope suddenly bursts open and something flies out of it*

Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark: "THE DEATH NOTE? WHAT THE HECK IS IT DOING HERE?"

Mello: "Say WHAT? I thought that thing burned!"

Near: "..."

Matt: "Apparently it came back to life, Mello."

Rokya: "AWESOME! IT RETURNED! MUAHAHAAHAHA!"

L: "Five hundred and ninety six point three percent, Raito-kun."

Raito: "What is wrong with you, Ryuuzaki-" *death note suddenly flies into face* "OOF?"

Filming crew: "OH NO..."

Kiyo: *freaking out* "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE CHECKING THE ENVELOPES FOR ANY DANGEROUS STUFF!"

L: "The security is not the best, I suppose..."

Raito: *death note slowly falls off face*

Everyone: "A-AGH." *sweat-drops*

Raito: "..." *grins evilly*

Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Rokya: "AWESOME! EVIL RAITO!"

Raito: "...Kiyo!"

Kiyo: *freaks out more* "EH?"

Raito: "COME HERE SO I CAN MAKE YOU MY ETERNAL SEX SLAVE!"

Kiyoi: "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Everyone, including filming crew, excluding L and Near: "THE FUCK, RAITIO?"

Kiyo: "HELL NO! NOT WHEN YOU'RE EVIL LIKE THAT! ...OR WHEN YOU'RE GOOD, FOR THAT MATTER-"

Yomi: *grabs Kiyo protectively* "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM KIYO YOU FUCKER!"

Rokya: "KYAAAAAAAAA! I LOVE THIS NEW ANIKI! ANIKI, COME HERE SO **I** CAN AMKE **YOU** MY SEX SLAVE! FOREVER!"

Mello: "WHAT THE GODDAMNED FUCK, ROKYA-"

Rokya: "COME HERE ANIKI-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "YAY! LET IT BURN, LET IT BURN!" *dances around fire burning the Death Note*

Everyone else: "..."

Filming crew: "...where did that fire come from anyway?"

Raito: "E-eh?" *clutches head and blinks* "H-huh? What just happened to me?"

Kiyo: "...you don't wanna know."

Matt: "You almost got raped by Rokya."

Raito: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "EHEHEHE... MUAHAHAHAHA. ANYWAY, NEXT QUESTION!" *pulls out envelope* "Always -Aftermath-san! ...oh dear." *sweat-drops* "U-uh... GAH!" *suddenly falls down*

Kiyo: "R-Rokya?"

Rokya: *pops back up* "Ahaha, someone knock out Yoko and Aniki please?"

Kiyo and Raito: "N-" *both falls down with darts in necks*

Rokya: "Ehehe, thanks... 'R-Rokya... when will you.. ever.. tell... Kiyo... you l-like.. her?' ...ahem..." *coughs and blushes* "Um... NEVER! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! I DEFY YOU!"

Kiyo and Raito: *gets up* "..."

Kiyo: "I would ask what we missed but something tells me I don't want to know."

Rokya: "YES! Now, her next question for me is... 'What would happen if Kiyo was kidnapped and the kidnappers threatened to kill her if you didn't come at 12:00 and you're running late?' Oh, then I would use MY AWESOME TIME MACHINE AND KNOCK ALL OF THOSE KIDNAPPERS OUT WITH THE BOOK OF DEATH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiyo: "...not with your hammer, huh?" *sighs while smiling*

Rokya: "YUP! ...oh, and she has one more thing! 'Oh, and here's an idea! If you are in Japan right now (me's has a bad memory) you should go to disneyland, kay?' Actually we're in THE UNITED KINGDOM! BUT WE SHOULD STILL GO TO DISNEYLAND! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Mello: "OH, HELL NO!"

Rokya: "OH HELL YEAH, MELLO!"

L: "No, Rokya-kun."

Rokya: *pouts* "YES!"

L: "No."

Rokya: "YES!"

L: "No."

Rokya: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WE WILL..."

L: "... Rokya-kun, we will discuss this later."

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHA, YAY!" *pulls out next envelope* "From Zephrbolt-san! First question is for Ryuuzaki! 'L, with Yomi's permission, of course, can I hug you? PANDS ARE SO CUTE!' YES, I AGREE WITH THIS PERSON! ...so, Yomi, do you grant permission?"

Yomi: "Uh, sure... if Ryuuzaki is okay with it and you're not going to... erm, hurt him or anything..."

L: "...Yomi-chan is all right with another woman hugging me? After how she behaved in the water park?"

Yomi: *rolls eyes* "Well, this person asked me nicely, and besides, it's not like it's a prolonged or romantic hug, right?"

L: *puts thumb to mouth* "Would Yomi-chan want me to be hugged?"

Yomi: "Um, sure... I mean, you need the love, right? Ahaha..."

Rokya: "YES, BUT THEN YOMI MUST HUG RYUUZAKI! HURRAY FOR RYUUZAKI AND YOMI!"

L and Yomi: "..."

Rokya: "ALL RIGHT! NEXT QUESTION IS FOR MWAH! 'Rokya, do you have any siblings or cousins or relatives? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'm your long lost sister or something. SERIOUSLY, we are a lot alike.' ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOLY CRAP! THEN WE MUST BE LONG LOST TWINS! YAAAAAAY! I MUST FIND THIS PERSON! NOWWWWWW!"

Filming crew: "R-Rokya-san, you can't just run out of the set! Please, STOP!"

Raito: "Rokya-kun, they're right! Cut it out! Besides, you haven't even answered the question!"

Kiyo: "ROKYA, OI!"

Rokya: "Oh, oh, yes... Well, besides Aniki, I also have two older brothers and an older sister. They're all in college, and for some reason, all far away from me... They really aren't recommending their schools for me either... anyway, I also have a younger brother who's yet to enter middle school! And as for my cousin and other relatives... I... just have a lot of them... AHAHAHA, YES! THERE ARE MANY OF MY KIND! THERE ARE MANY OF US! MUAHAHAAHAHA! YOU MUST JOIN US!"

Everyone else: "..."

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: "AHAHAHA! Anyway, next envelope!" *get next envelope* "OOH, shadow assassin-san! ...oh dear..."

Mello: "...why do I have this ominous feeling-"

Everyone else: "OH NO-"

Filming crew: "YEEEEEEEEK!"

Rokya: "GAH. 'Mello, so we all know you're a boy, but why do you look so much like... a... girl? Why not get a haircut or something? No offense intended, just curious.' ...yeah, Mello, why don't you? OOH! I KNOW! YOU ACTUALLY _LIKE_ BEING CALLED A GIRL! HOLY SHIT!"

Mark: "CHARLIE!"

Rokya: "What, I"m tired of getting scared of Mello's rage. I HAVE NO FEAR ANYMORE! AHAHAHAHA!"

Mello: "..."

Matt: "...um, if I may? Maybe the reason why Mello doesn't do that is because, then, well, Mello wouldn't be Mello, would he?"

Mello: "...'

Rokya: "Yes, good explanation, Matt! Next question here is for... Zarth? Oh, great..."

Filming crew: "Uh-oh..."

Zarth: *appears by Rokya* "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, I AM HERE~~! Ooh, and I brought Niku with me!"

Nikushimi: "Tch."

Filming crew: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Matt: "Ooh, the sexy guy is back! Awesome!"

Everyone else: "...Hello, Nikushimi-san..."

Rokya: *clutches in envelope* "Grrr, I hate you, you murderer, Zarth... OH ME GOSH! THIS PERSON AGREES WITH ME! LISTEN TO HER QUESTION! 'To Zarth (and bring your brother) WHY DID YOU MURDER PINEAPPLE-SAN? YOU MURDERING MURDERER!' ...oh. 'P.S., I told you to bring your brother for Matt!' ...okay..."

Matt: "Thank you."

Zarth: "I MURDERED PINEAPPLE-SAN FOR THE SAKE OF MURDERING. MUAHAHA! ...oh, and I kinda like to eat pineapple, too... next to spicy curry..."

Nikushimi: "..." *face-palms*

Rokya: *glares at Zarth* "YOU..."

Zarth: "EHEHEHEHE." *disappears*

Nikushimi: "...bye." *disappears as well*

Matt: "No, Nikushimi-san..."

Mello: *rolls eyes*

Rokya: "Next envelope! *gets it* "From MyLipstickTastesLikeJam-san! Who, AWESOME NAME! Anyway, the question is for me! 'Rokya, if you were stuck on a deserted island, who would you eat first: Raito or Yoko?' OMG ...hmmm... that is a good question!"

Raito and Kiyo: "...Uh..."

Rokya: "I would eat... ANIKI FIRST! BECAUSE HE'S BIGGER!" *grins widely*

Everyone else, including filming crew: "..."

Kiyo: "Ah, then..." *pats Raito's back* "Well, let's just hope we'll never get into THAT kind of situation again, right, Raito-kun?"

Raito: "...yeah..."

Zarth: "MUAHAHAHA."

Everyone: "AGH! ZARTH? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GE THERE?"

Mark: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rokya: "MURDEREER! ...and where is NIkushimi-san?"

Matt: "Yeah, where is he?"

Zarth: "Well, no one asked me to bring him again..."

Rokya: "Yeah, I guess that makes sense... hang on, how did you know that? I was reading that letter only AFTER you brough him..."

Zarth: "That's because I know EVERYTHING! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...WOW... AWESOME! Anyhow, next envelope!" *gets letter* "Oh, from lp3daysgrace-san, okay! 'Rokya, do you like bendy straws?' Oh, yeah, I love the bendy guys! I can BEND THEM!"

Everyone: "..."

Zarth: "How interesting. I prefer the crazy ones."

Rokya: "Be quiet, Zarth, it's not your turn to answer. 'P.S. Rokya, you are right to be suspicious about those stories that Mello wrote!' Hmmm... I am, huh?" *looks at L and Raito suspiciously*

L, Raito, Mello, Matt, and Near: "..."

Rokya: *looking back at letter* "Okay, oh, 'P.S. Aren't cabbages just awesome?' OF COURSE! ALMOST AS AWESOME AS PINEAPPLES AND BANANAS!"

Everyone: "..."

Zarth: "Hence why I ate your pineapple..."

Rokya: "Hmph! ...oh, now here's a question for you, pineapple-san murderer! 'Zarth, is there anything more powerful than penguin power?' "

Zarth: "Of course. MY POWER."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "Hah, naturally! Oh, and there are more questions for you, Zarth! 'Why did you grab Kiyo's foot when the falling object was falling? P.S., you're awesome! Just thought you should know that!' ...well, yes, Zarth is an awesome asshole, but he's still an ass..."

Zarth: "Isn't the answer to the second question obvious? It was so Rokya-kun would go and rescue her!"

Rokya and Kiyo: "WHAT?"

Yomi: "Seriously?"

L: "As I expected as much."

Raito: "Huh?"

Rokya: "Well, now that you've answered your question-"

Zarth: *winks and holds up finger* "OH, and thank you for calling me awesome! Everyone here is always just mad at me..."

Rokya: "BAH! You deserve it! And you've answered your questions, so you can go..."

Zarth: "And leave all of this entertainment? Besides, people might ask me more questions!"

Rokya: "Hmph! Fine then... okay, next envelope is from shadow assassin-san again! First question is for Mello!"

Mello: "What now?"

Rokya: " 'Mello, do you like the name Marshmello?' "

Mello: "What the hell? 'Marshmello?' Fuck no!"

Rokya: "Ah, Mello, but 'Marshmello' sounds so cute-"

Mello: "ROKYA-"

Rokya: "Fine, fine, I gotcha. Oh, a question for Near! Finally!"

Near: "..."

Rokya: " 'Near, do you like sheep? (because you look like one)' Really? Personally, Near kinda reminds me of a polar bear..."

NearL "My feelings for sheep are indifferent."

Rokya: "...okay. Next question is for me! 'Rokya, can you please somehow transport me there (or ask Zarth to) so I can give you a hug?' OH, ZARTH, PLEASE, PLEASE! I LOVE HUGS!"

Zarth: "OKay."

Yomi: "WAIT, WHAT?"

Kiyo: "OH GOD, HANG ON! ZARTH, DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO THIS PERSON, YOU HEAR ME?"

Raito: "Only temporarily, right Zarth-san?"

Zarth: "...of course... er, next special, then, how does that sound, shadow-san?"

Rokya: "YAY! I CAN GET A HUG!"

Filming crew: *sighs* "Let us know when she's coming..."

Rokya: "All right, next question is for Yoko! 'Kiyo, do you prefer Rokya or Raito?' "

Kiyo: "...uh..."

Rokya: "ooh, say me, Yoko!"

Kiyo: "...Raito."

Zarth: "EH?"

Raito: "Uh..."

Rokya: "SAY WAT?"

Kiyo: "Just because Rokya wanted me to say him. That's all..."

Everyone: "Oh..."

Rokya: *droops head* "I am hurt... oh, one more question from shadow-san! For Aniki! 'Raito, do you like the name Raito or Light better?' "

Raito: "Er... well, I think that they are both pretty much the same... one is just the way English-speaking people pronounce my name..."

Rokya: "ANIKI TRIUMPHS OVER ALL! ...anyway, next letter! Oooh, second to last envelope! From CatchingLightAlchemist-san! ...For Nikushimi-san.. Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi: "Great, what now?"

Rokya: "I've got a question for Niku-kun... What is his ideal type of girl and does he want a love interest in the story?"

Zarth: "PPFFFT!"

Nikushimi: *glares at Zarth* "I have no ideal girl, and i have no interest of finding 'love', thank you very much." *disappears*

Rokya: "...you wanna go too, Zarth?"

Zarth: "No thanks..."

Rokya: "okay, last ENVELOPE! From Mads-san! For Matt! 'Matt, do you know leet code?"

Matt: "Something to do with hacking."

Rokya: " 'Raito, can you just go die?' NO! ANIKI!"

Raito: "Uh-"

Rokya: "YAY! Next is for Ryuuzaki! 'L, could you put n a panda costume and sneak up on Yomi-chan?' Ooh, yes!"

Yomi: "Wat?"

L: "Sure."

Rokya: "Yay! OH, NEXT QUESTION SI FOR ME! 'Rokya, do you like skittles more than you like Bob?" Uh... I LOVE BOB MORE! BECAUSE HE CAN JUST BARF UP SKITTLE FOR ME!"

Everyone: "...WHAT THE FUCK, ROKYA?"

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHA OH, AND SHE LOVES BOB'S NAME! HURRAY! OKay, last question! Mello! Apparently she and her friend Tara-san look a lot like you. And they both love chocolate!"

Mello: "Well, isn't that nice..."

Filming crew: "ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Everyone: "Wh-what?"

Filming crew: "Uh, nothing! Okay, let's end this now!"

Zarth: "But it's just getting fun-"

FIN

End of TTO2JAT special 5


	103. The Zoo Part 8

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HELLO PEOPLE! X) ...okay, before I start this, I have to make one thing clear and PAY ATTENTION TO THIS! There will be fangirls here and let me make it clear that I do not think of you guys as those girls so please, please, please don't get offended, I'm so sorry. T~T **

**...Uh, anyway...**

**The Catching Light Alchemist****: XD awesome! AND NOOO! DON'T DIE! )X**

**moonfleur****: ...ahaha, I honestly have no idea where that came from... I'm so sorry about what happens in this chapter, but... more people voted for RokyaxKiyo so this is what happens. I swear, this doesn't mean that it'll determine who will end up with what in the end! **

**My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam****: XD I LOVE Rokya's dare! ^.^ Oh, and don't worry, I'm updating! **

**Keitorin Chiisai: XD Don't we all need to see therapists about anime characters? Haha, my parents used to give me weird looks but they have already accepted my craziness! X) ...maybe because I get my craziness from my mom... most of it, anyways... XD**

**Mads****: YUP! You bet they're as crazy as Rokya! Can't live without 'em, and can't live with them. XD They almost broke a table again... XD There are few normal people in our group... come to think of it... there's no normal people... we're all pretty crazy... XD**

**Zephyrbolt****: XD Awesome! and... okay, what is your OC going to do when she sees Near? =)**

**X-Ellen-X****: OH... MY... GOD... THAT PICTURE IS JUST SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! *gives both thumbs up while tears stream out of eyes* Why do you beat yourself up over it? IT SO DID NOT SUCK! YOU DID NOT FAIL! )X ...XD Rokya was hot! ^0^ ...and Bob was just epic! X) ...did I just say Rokya was hot? XD Thanks for adding the story description! ^^**

**shadow assasin 101****: ...ugh, sorry... all good things must end, you know. T T ...and say hi to the dead banana? Lol, what about pineapple-san? XD If it makes you feel better, it won't end for a long time! ^0^**

**Na'vi-at-heart****: XD you're welcome... haha, Raito and his potato chips!**

**Fuuko96****: OH MY GOD! EPIC! *gives both thumbs up again while more tears stream out of eyes* THAT PICTURE ROCKS! XD L and Yomi made me laugh... Thank you so much! ToT **

**Shi-chan****: ...HOLY CRAP, THAT IS A NICE QUESTION! X)**

**FUN FACT: The fifth special was all written during Friday while I was at school during my free time. Of course, when I was almost done, my friend (who inspired a _little_ bit of Rokya as well) kept saying annoying things like "juuppun nibyo made" and then "juuppun ichibyo made" and it was just like "AAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHH!" ...hence, the filming crew's little shout at the end. Oh, and my friend also wanted me to just put "FIN" on there, so.. yeah. XD Why am I even typing this? I still need to sleep... T T**

**

* * *

**

"…"

"Um…" Kiyo rubbed her forehead. "Well, we have twenty minutes until the fourth bomb goes off… and the third bomb's supposed to go off in five…"

"No." Nikushimi interrupted. "That bomb has been destroyed as well."

"Oh?" Raito turned to the high god curiously. "And just who destroyed it? Matt-kun or Mello-kun?"

"OI, AANIKI, DON'T FORGET ABOUT MARK!" Rokya yelled cheerfully. "MARK HAS AN AWESOME POWER!"

"I-if that's the case, then how come he hasn't managed to destroy your chicken yet?" Kiyo muttered.

"…for your information, it was Matt-kun."

"AWESOME! …oh, and what were you saying before, Yoko?"

"Nothing, Rokya…" The sixteen year old looked back at the penguins and sighed. "How can you guys not remember which way you went, really?"

One of the penguins shrugged and pointed a flipper at the two paths. It was THEN when the four all noticed something… special about the two paths.

"Ah, what do you know? Ehehe… they're exactly the same…"

"Are you saying that Zarth-san did this too, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi simply rolled his eyes. "Who knows? Maybe the zoo actually put it there."

"…"

_So much for all-knowing god stuff, huh?_ Kiyo thought to herself. "O-okay, so you can't really tell which path leads to the bomb, Nikushimi-san?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, that was blunt."

"How do you wish for me to act? Not blunt?"

"O=okay, okay…" Kiyo spoke up hastily. "So how are we going to split up?"

"…er…" Rokya clapped his hands eagerly. "I'M FINE WITH WHOEVER WE SPLIT UP WITH! …ACTUALLY, NO, I TAKE THAT BACK! I WANNA BE WITH ANIKI! ANIKI, LET'S GO!"

"U-uh…" Raito sweat-dropped. "That's-"

"Oh…" Kiyo growled irritably. "Of COURSE there has to be a big deal about how we split up-"

"ANIKI, ANIKI, ANIKI, ANIKI, ANIKI, ANIKI, ANIKI, ANIKI! LET'S GO-"

"YEEEEEEK! ROKYA-KUN, STOP!"

"YEAH! ROKYA, STOP IT!"

"OH, COME ON, YOKO! I NEED TO SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME WITH MY ANIKI-"

"…Rokya…" Kiyo said slowly.

"BECAUSE ANIKI IS SO IMPORTANT TO ME- EH, what, Yoko?"

"…that shout from earlier… didn't come from me…"

"…"

"…"

"…say what?" Four heads turned to see a teenage girl standing a short distance from the group, her fists clenched at her sides and a determined expression on her face.

"…"

"Erm, you are?" Kiyo fumbled awkwardly, but the girl was already stomping towards them.

"Kiyo, you go with Raito! NOW!" The girl growled, a scary expression on her face.

"…Um…" Both Kiyo and Raito blinked at her, very confused.

"What?" The girl demanded loudly, her eyes bugging out. "ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO GO OR NOT? YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER, DON'T YOU?"

"….y-yeah," Kiyo started hesitantly, "But that doesn't mean we have t-"

"Yes, YOU DO!" Another girl joined the first. "JUST MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR ALL OF US AND JUST GO TOGETHER, WILL YOU?"

"…"

"…"

"There girls are scaring me." Rokya whispered loudly. "Okay, fine, I surrender Aniki! I get sexy Nikushimi-san instead! YAY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" An ear-splitting shriek caused all four to cringe, even Nikushimi, surprisingly.

The two fangirls didn't even flinch, but furious expression appeared on their faces.

"KIYO SHOULD GO WITH ROKYA!" Two more girls shouted. "THEY NEED TO GO TOGETHER!"

"EH?" Kiyo sweat-dropped. "Ni-Nikushimi-san… are you sure that Zarth is still unconscious-"

"…Oh, fuck." Was all Nikushimi had to say.

"…"

"OH, DON'T GIVE US THAT CRAP!" One of the RaiKi girls yelled back. "KIYO, GO WITH RAITO! NOW!"

"…" All Kiyo could do was gawk stupidly at the situation.

"YEAH, GO WITH RAITO, KIYO, OR WE'LL TEAR YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

"H-HUH-"

"…you know, they kind of look capable of doing it-"

"KIYO, DON'T YOU DARE OBEY THOSE ROTTEN, DERANGED OGRES!" The "RoKi" girls screamed back. "YOU GO WITH ROKYA! COME ON, YOU WANT TO GO WITH ROKYA, RIGHT? COME ON, ROKYA! TAKE KIYO AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"EXCUSE ME!" The "RaiKi" girls said defensively, clutching a startled Raito's shoulder. "SHE SHOULD GO WITH THIS DUDE!"

"RIGHT, RAITO?"

"Er-"

"WELL, ROKYA IS KIYO'S BIG BROTHER!" A "RoKi" girl snapped back, leaning an arm on Rokya. "Isn't that right, Rokya?"

"Hm?" The seventeen year old blnked. "Oh, yeah! Sure!"

"YES, THAT'S GREAT!" The other "RoKi" girl punched the air triumphantly. "Oh, and by the way, Rokya, you are totally awesome!"

"Really?"

"YEAH, YOU ROCK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rokya jumped up and down happily. "I HAVE FANGIRLS!"

"YES, YOU DO!" The two girls squealed just as ecstatically. "WE LOVE YOU, ROKYA! …OH, AND CAN WE HUG YOU?"

"OF COURSE! I LOVE HUGS!"

"AAAAAAAAH YESSSSSS-"

While all of this was going on, one of the "RaiKi" girls seized Kiyo's arm.

"Ah-"

"Kiyo, now's your chance!" The "RaiKi" girl whispered urgently. "Go with Raito, now!"

Unfortunately, she didn't whisper soft enough, for one of the "RoKi" girls whilred around and grabbed Kiyo's other arm.

"OW-"

"K-Kiyo-chan-" Raito reached out a hesitant arm to her, but flames were dancing in the girls eyes, as well as all around them.

"OH HO, SO YOU'RE THE SNKEAY TYPE, HUH? I SEE HOW IT IS-"

"YOU LET GO!" The "RaiKi" snarled, yanking Kiyo's arm.

Eyes watering from the pain, Kiyo still managed to roll them. "Oh, just pull me apart, why don't you?" She was ignored.

"KIYO!" yank "GOES!" yank "WITH" yank "ROKYA-" yank

"AS" yank "FAR" yank "AS" yank "I" yank "KNOW" Yank "Raito" yank "IS" yank "HER" yank "BOYFRIEND!"

The "RoKi" gave up with the continuous yanks and just pulled back Kiyo with one large tug. 'ROKYA IS HER BIG BROTHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! RAITO IS HER BOYFRIEND! RAITO, GET IN HERE!"

"I'm trying to-"

"OW!" Kiyo winced. _G-gah, how can they be so strong? It hurts more than that time when Raito and Rokya were pulling me apart-_

"H-hey, loosen up on the hold with Yoko-"

"OH, SO YOUR'E SAYING THAT BOYFRIENDS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN FAMILY? ARE YOU? HOW UTTERLY SHALLOW!"

"WHY YOU… RAITO HAD KIYO FIRST!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ROKYA MET HER FIRST!"

"AND IF I AM CORRECT, THEY TRIED TO KILL EACH OTHER MANY TIMES, DID THEY NOT?"

"OH, AND RAITO IS SUCH A NICE GUY, IS HE? THAT'S BULL! HE WAS KIRA! AND HE WANTED TO MAKE KIYO IS SEX SLAVE, WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU?"

"HE'S A NICE GUY NOW! AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING! ROKYA WAS POTRAYED AS A BAD GUY FROM THE BEGINNING-"

"You know," Rokya stage-whispered again, "this could be a lot better if they were saying POSITIVE stuff about the guy they support-"

"ROKYA HAS BEEN A NICE GUY FROM THE BEGINNING! AND KIYO CARED ABOUT HIM EVEN IF HE WAS A BAD GUY!"

"KIYO LOVES RAITO, DOESN'T SHE? SHE **SOBBED** OVER HIS DEAD BODY! KILLED BY ROKYA, MIND YOU?"

"AND REVIVED BY HIM, TOO, FOR YOUR INFORMATION! AND THAT DOSEN'T MEAN KIYO CAN'T GO WITH ROKYA RIGHT NOW!"

"IT DOES! GOD DAMN IT!" The first "RaiKi" girl suddenly pulled out a sledgehammer out of nowhere and waved it threateningly. "I HAD HOPED IT WOULDN'T HAVE COME TO THIS!"

"Wh-whoa!" Kiyo stuttered as Rokya and Raito both grabbed her and pulled her out of the now extremely dangerous scene.

"Get out of here, Kiyo-chan!"

"Yeah," Rokya muttered, "That girl there knows what she's doing!"

"OH, WE **HOPED**IT WOULD COME TO THIS!" The "RoKi" girl yelled in a crazy way, taking out a chainsaw and revving it.

_VRRRRM!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kiyo and Raito freaked out.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Rokya screamed happily.

"…" Nikushimi watched all of this as if it was completely ordinary. …hang on, Nikushimi is actually Zarth's twin… so… maybe this was ordinary for him? Or maybe he already has plenty of fangirls/fanboys after him already? …

"Raito should go with Kiyo!"

"NO, ROKYA!"

"NO, RAITO!"

"NO, ROKYA!"

"NO, RAITO!"

"GRRRRRRRRR…"

"Now is the time for one of you to cover Kiyoko-san's ears." Nikushimi said monotonously. Raito and Rokya both blinked. "Huh?"

The latter, however, recovered quickly and hastily clapped his hands over Kiyo's ears. "AGH?"

"IF MY MEMORY IS CORRECT, RAITO IS THE ONE WHO GOT AN ERECTION WHEN HE WAS LYING OVER KIYO! HE SHOULD NOT GO WITH HER!"

"…"At that moment, Raito truly looked like he was going to collapse of a heart attack.

"Ah, so that's what you meant by covering Yoko's ears, Nikushimi-san!" Rokya cried happily. "…wait, Aniki got a what?"

"AHEM, DIDN'T ROKYA GET A BONER, AND WHAT'S WORST, ACTUALLY ADMIT TO KIYO THAT HE DID? HUH?"

"OH GOD, WHY ARE WE ARGUING ABOUT THIS? COME ON, KIYO, GO WITH ROKYA!"

"Uh, sorry, about Kiyo had her ears covered, so she didn't hear you."

"DOES IT MATTER?"

"Eeep!"

"ROKYA!"

"NO, RAITO!"

"OHO, I SEE HOW IT IS! ROKYA!"

"YOU…. RAITO!"

"GRRR, ROKYA!"

"NEVER! RAITO!"

"ROKYA-"

"No, Rokya should go with Raito!" A new girl yelled eagerly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT THE FUCK-"

"AHAHA!" The girl giggled. "Nah, nah, I'm just kidding! Tee hee, bye!" She ran off, still giggling like a crazy person. "EE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

"…"

"I repeat, WHAT THE FUCK? …ANYWAYS… RAITO GOES WITH KIYO!"

"ROKYA GOES WITH KIYO!"

"NO, RAITO!"

"ROKYA!"

"G-gah…" Kiyo face-palmed. "This is ridiculous-"

"Uh, hey, girls?" Rokya called out hesitantly. "Uh, Yoko's important to me too, so how about us three go that way and Nikushimi-san go alone in the other way-"

"YOU BE QUIET!" All four girls screamed at him.

"…ow…"

"…or," Nikushimi spoke up, "Maybe we could just do as the girl just now suggested and neither of the boys travel with Kiyoko-san-"

"NO!" All the girls growled.

"…I didn't think so." Nikushimi finished resignedly.

"…"

"RAITO!"

"ROKYA-"

"MUSHROOMS AND BANANAS! THAT'S IT!" Rokya yelled snapping and just grabbing one of the other three people by random choice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" With that, he ran down one of the paths (also chosen randomly), dragging the unknown person behind him.

"LET'S JUST GO AND FINED THE FREAKIN' BOMB, PEOPLE! AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON THAT THING, IT'S GONNA BE GOING DOWN INTO MY BELLY! MARK MY WRODS, MURDERER OF PINEAPPLE-SAN!"

* * *

Zarth blinked and rubbed the top of his head. "Hmm… wow, that was unexpected."

"Haha! Leave it to you, Zarth-kun, to turn something so simple as that into a chainsaw massacre!"

Still not turning around, Zarth sighed and popped a bloody finger into his mouth. "No, Hitokui-san, I wasn't intending for THAT to happen… I know fangirls can be intense, but not THAT intense…"

"Zarth-kun should have already known that from before. Zarth-kun, you forget a lot of things, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do… one of the many differences between Niku and myself. I only forget occasionally, while Niku NEVER forgets. …haha, I just made him sound like an elephant!"

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya sped across the path crazily. How the two penguins in front of him could keep up with his speed, no one knew. "RUN, PENGUINS, RUN! I NEED TO EAT THAT BOMB-"

"R-Rokya, s-slow down, will y-you?"

"Eh?" Rokya halted, causing a nasty screeching sound. "Oh, Yoko! It was you I picked!"

Kiyo gawked. "Y-you only figured that out now?"

"Phew, thank goodness!" Rokya started to run, ignoring his former classmate's question. "For a second, I thought I picked one of those fangirls by accident! While mine are totally awesome, I still don't want to get my brain eaten!"

"Fangirls? Gah, Rokya, that would have just sucked…" Kiyo shook her head as she caught up to him. "I hope everything will be okay back there… did you see that chainsaw?"

"Oh, hell yeah…" Rokya muttered, a dreamy look coming into his eyes. "I totally want that chainsaw…. Hmm, maybe I'll be a fangirl when I grow up!"

"…" Eye twitching, Kiyo opened to say something, but a sudden thought struck her. _…Come to think of it… I kind of do nag Rokya about almost every weird thing he does… maybe I shouldn't say anything, this time._

"But then, if I do become a fangirl, who should I become a fangirl of?" Rokya pondered in an almost serious way, not noticing Kiyo's inner turmoil. "Ooh, I know, Aniki!"

_EH?_ To her self-loathing, Kiyo found herself about to say something to Rokya AGAIN. _…okay, okay, just don't say anything, just don't say anything, how hard can it be-_

"OH, I KNOW! ZAC ERFON!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, ROKYA?" …_OH SHIT._ Kiyo grabbed her mouth, furious. _OH GOD, THAT WAS JUST… FAIL._

"EHEEHEE!" The seventeen year old winked mischievously. "JUST KIDDING~!"

"…" Kiyo, miserable, hung her head. "I'm so sorry, Rokya…"

"What? Why are you sorry?" Rokya blinked, now slightly concerned. "…Yoko, you know that I was just joking, right?"

"H-huh? …oh, yeah…"

"…"

"…"

Awkward, anyone?

"…um…"

Kiyo scratched her head, embarrassed. "…weren't we running just now?"

"Yeah, but we stopped when I was talking about… wanting that chainsaw…"

"Oh." The penguins standing silently in front of them really didn't help the awkward situation.

"Yup… so… let's run again, Yoko?"

"Yeah…" So… they started running once more. There was another awkward silence.

_Gah…_ Kiyo thought dejectedly to herself. _That kid from earlier really did have a point… I just can't stop myself from refraining Rokya! …not that any other ordinary person wouldn't have trouble, either… but still! I' ve known him for four years already! I should be used to it! …but… what if it really doesn't bother him? If it didn't bother him, he wouldn't keep it from me, right? …RIGHT? …damn it… _Kiyo suddenly blinked. _Oh, wait a minute… I really didn't care about who I went with, but now that I'm with Rokya, maybe… I can just clear up on how he really thinks of me… nagging him all the time… I mean… gah, the way that I'm thinking is pathetic…_ Gathering a surprising amount of courage for a small task, Kiyo spoke up. "H-hey, Rokya-"

"Sorry, Yoko!" The said boy suddenly blurted out.

"E-eh?" Kiyo almost stopped running in shock. "Wh-what for?"

"Oh, I mean…" Rokya turned to her sheepishly. "You probably wanted to go with Raito, right?"

"Huh?" _He didn't refer to Raito as "Aniki" again…_ "…No, Rokya, that's not it…"

Rokya's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Y-yeah, it's okay! I really don't mind." Kiyo said honestly.

"Oh, okay, then!"

"…"

"…"

The atmosphere slightly less awkward, Rokya turned back to her curiously. "…so, Yoko, are you ever going to tell me why you were acting so weird on the way to rescuing Aniki and the others from the elephants?"

"…Okay... um…" Kiyo fidgeted nervously. "That… er…"

"Oh come on, Yoko… what was it?"

"Well… it was when you were eating all of those bananas with your chicken…" Kiyo started shlyly. "…and… I was talking to that little kid…"

"And… what about the little kid?"

"…um…"

A grin suddenly appeared on Rokya's face. "DID HE MOLEST YOU?"

"HUH?" Kiyo almost tripped flat on her face. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK, ROKYA? NOOOOOOO!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOKO GOT MOLESTED BY A LITTLE KID!"

"I SAID NO, YOU IDIOT!"

"Now, now, Yoko," Rokya began playfully, "When someone molests you, you need to tell-"

"Oh, cut it out!" Kiyo snorted, giving him a light smack on the arm.

"Ahaha!" Rokya squeezed his eyes shut and smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Yoko, but you look like you needed something to loosen you up…"

"…oh, I see…" The sixteen year old grumbled, but she was feeling slightly happier for some reason.

"So, if it wasn't a little kid molesting you, then what really happened?"

"…uh." Kiyo ran the thought of actually explaining how the little kid had made her nervous. "…"

"…" _GONG! _

…_I AM SO NOT DOING THAT… _"E-er, Rokya, can you just answer this question for me, first?"

"Oh? What?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Agh, you're going to laugh…"

"…yeah, I probably will."

"Rokya!"

"No, Yoko, the person I have a crush on is not Aniki, as hard as it is to believe-"

"IT WASN'T THAT!" Kiyo protested indignantly. "I… I just wanted to ask…"

"It's not Bob, either. Like I said, it's a human-"

"Rokya." Something about the way Kiyo had said his name made the teenager stop. "…all right, fine, I'm done, sorry."

"…"

"…Rokya, are you annoyed by me?" Kiyo finally mumbled, suddenly seeming very interested in her shoelaces.

"…Huh?" Rokya looked at her incredulously. "What the hell do you mean?"

"W-well, I do scold you a lot whenever you do something… weird… if you know what I'm saying…"

"But that…" Rokya gawked at her stupidly "Are you serious, Yoko? You thought that… ah… Aw, CRAP!" He suddenly smacked himself on the head with Bob.

"R-Rokya?"

The seventeen year old lifted the rock from his head and began to mutter in a rather emo way to himself. "All this time, I've been trying to get Yoko to scold me so she'll feel better, but I've just been making her feel worst… GAH…"

Kiyo, being right next to Rokya, was able to hear the emo whisper, and suddenly felt very stupid and relieved at the same time. "Really, Rokya?"

"Of course!" Rokya answered, his eyebrows rising up. "I thought you'd be happier if I did that!"

Kiyo groaned. "…Then… all this time, we've just been…"

"Yeah…" Rokya agreed slowly. "Wow. I thought that only happened in manga. Anyways… of course that doesn't annoy me, Yoko! It's one of the many reasons why its fun to be stupid and random and sick-minded!"

"…oh."

Rokya chuckled. "Haha, so the little kid was saying that I might be annoyed by you?"

Kiyo tried not to cringe. "Y-yeah…"

"Well, don't worry, Yoko! I'll never be annoyed by your constant nagging! Ahaha!"

"Y-you're sure?" Kiyo asked, relief washing over her once more.

"YUP!" The seventeen year old reassured, grinning happily.

Kiyo gazed at him for several seconds before opening her mouth once more. She might be pushing her luck, here, but if there was anything to ask Rokya, now should be the time, shouldn't it? "…Rokya…"

"Hm?"

"You're… you're coming back with us, right?"

"Back from where? The zoo?" Rokya put on a serious thinking expression. "Hmm… I don't know, Yoko! Maybe I'll just stay here and rule and the penguin king-"

Kiyo sighed. "No, I meant if you're coming back HOME with Mark, Yomi, and I. Home meaning our own world."

"O-oh…" Rokya's smile faded. "Well, I was initially planning to… stay here… but… Nikushimi-san did say that he would let us all go back home… Heck, as long as we can keep this up, even Zarth admitted to it, right?"

"R-right…" Kiyo agreed hastily, averting her eyes. "I… I was just making sure, that's all! Sorry… again…"

"Don't worry Yoko, I'll come back home and annoy you for eternity!" Rokya joked, trying to lighten the mood. "You will not escape from me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…you promise?" Kiyo muttered hesitantly.

"Of course, haha!" Rokya paused when he noticed how worried Kiyo really was. "…here, stop for a minute!"

"H-huh? But what about the bomb, Rokya-"

"Oh, don't pull that crap, Yoko!" The seventeen year old stopped again and extended his pinky finger to her. "Here! How about this?" Rokya asked, winking cheesily.

"…Rokya…" Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Oh, please…"

* * *

_Around four years ago…._

"_Come on, Yoko! Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_No."_

"_Do it yourself."_

"_But I'm too lazy!"_

"_Well, what about me? I can't have lazy moments too?"_

"_It's just five questions, Yoko, loosen up, will you?"_

"_Exactly why you should do it yourself, Rokya!" Kiyo growled irritably, sinking her head back down onto her knees._

"…_I'll leave you alone for a day?"_

"…"

"_No, seriously, Yoko!"_

"…"

"_Two days?" _

"…"

"_Two SCHOOL days?"_

_Kiyo snorted. "You won't do it."_

"_I will!" Rokya protested indignantly, shoving his homework out at her. "Please…" _

"…_you'll really leave me alone for two days?" As soon as he heard that sentence, the young teen knew victory was already his. "Yup, I promise, Yoko!"_

"…"

"_Here, gimme your pinky if you're that worried!" Rokya added impatiently, holding out his own finger._

"_You won't do it." Kiyo repeated, but she still hooked her own pinky around Rokya's briefly before grabbing his math homework._

_In the end, Rokya did leave her alone for two school days, three weeks after that promise… but… he still did it, and that was saying something for Rokya back then._

_

* * *

_

_Around four years later…_

"Ahaha, wow… even back then, your pinky was smaller than mine, but now, it really is tiny, Yoko! Did it grow at all?"

"Oh, shut up…"

"Well…" Rokya smiled. "Now I'll definitely do it, see? And I also promise I won't be three weeks late this time, either!"

"…yeah…" Kiyo said quietly, drawing back her hand.

"…"

"…PFFFT!" She suddenly broke into giggles.

"Eh? What's funny?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiyo clutched her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

"…As much as I love laughing, Yoko… what's making you laugh? Ooh, have you finally gone insane?"

"Look at us." Kiyo chortled. "We're making such a big deal over a pinky promise… like one of those nostalgic moments in manga or movies where it never comes true or it comes true after a critical moment, you know what I mean?"

"…ah, I got it!" Rokya grinned. "Just proves to show how warped we are now! Come on, let's find the bomb already, Yoko! We only have ten minutes and I KNOW we've got the right path! …well, maybe not, but let's just figure out anyway!"

"Oh, Rokya…" And with that, the now happier teenagers quickly ran along.

* * *

Zarth smirked and lazily twirled a circle on the ground. "Just one more thing for me to break… kukukukuk- OWWWW! HITOKUI-SAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? You just ruined my bad guy effect!"

"But you ruined the whole nice ending, Zarth-kun!"

"And just what is wrong with that?"

A mouth suddenly grinned jaggedly. "You didn't ruin it the right way…"

* * *

"So, where are these penguins leading us now?" Yomi questioned as the penguins hurried across the zoo path.

"If I'm not mistaken, they're probably leading us to the others, Yomi-chan." L responded. "Most likely Matt-kun, Mello-kun, and Mark-kun."

"Gee, I hope the others managed to destroy the bombs, too…" Yomi muttered to herself. "…well, I guess the third bomb would have to be destroyed, since we haven't head any explosions, yet…"

"Yes, it appears so."

"…" Yomi gave L a curious look. "Ryuuzaki, are you upset?"

"…no. Why should I be upset?"

"…the tone of your voice?" Yomi suggested hesitantly.

"But my voice sounded exactly the same." The detective pointed out before sighing resignedly. "But yes, I admit it, something is bothering me."

"Well, what is it?"

"…we had to leave the pool."

"What? But you were the one who said we should follow the penguins, Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes, that was because there is still a bomb waiting to go off in this zoo, Yomi-chan."

"…Oh, yeah. Good point. Um… well, once the fourth bomb is destroyed-"

"Yomi-chan is already assuming that Rokya-kun and the others will able to find and destroy it in time?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is Charlie that we're talking about, right? You said yourself that you trust him, right, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, that is true…"

"…so, as I was saying before, Ryuuzaki, if you want… we can just go back.. and… and hang out, you know?"

L turned to Yomi and stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"…uh-" Yomi blushed nervously.

"Yomi-chan…" A hand was reaching for her head.

"Huh?"

"…you still have a piece of crocodile gut in your hair." The pale fingers removed the …well, you already know what it is… from Yomi's locks.

"O-oh… thanks, I guess…"

The detective smiled faintly.

* * *

"Great, now where are we going?" Mello grumbled.

"We're probably going to where Nikushimi-san and the rest are, Mello-"

"I know that, Matt!" The blond snapped irritably.

"…then why even ask?"

"BECAUSE!"

"M-Mello, are you okay-"

"I'M FINE!"

"…okay… Oh, the penguins are stopping?"

"Yeah, we're probably at… WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yomi repeated at the same time.

L put a thumb to his mouth. "How interesting..."

"Yomi! Ryuuzaki!"

"Mark, Mello, Matt! ...uh... what happened here? All I see is a huge pile of blood with a chainsaw in the middle of i-"

Nikushimi suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"AGH! NIKUSHIMI-SAN?"

"YAY!"

Mello cuffed Matt on the side of his head. "Jeez, Matt, will you stop acting like that! Nikushimi-san, what the fuck happened here? And where is Raito?"

"...it's a long story..."

* * *

"The penguins are stopping?" Kiyo gasped as the little seabirds halted once more.

Rokya scratched his chin. "I think… we've reached the exhibit where the bomb is hidden! Look!"

True enough, there was a sign in front of them, and the penguins were now hopping to it and gesturing back to the pair frantically.

"Oh, so we really did take the right road, then? AWESOME!" Rokya ran eagerly to the sign, Kiyo following him. "Hey, what's the animal in there, Rokya?"

The seventeen year old blinked at the sign quizzically. "Hm? …it… doesn't say what species it is… wow, that's weird."

"…maybe this isn't an exhibit after all?" Kiyo suggested, looking at the sign as well. "Oh, hang on, it says that this is.. the Brazil exhibit? Wh-what? I don't get it…"

"…huh… well, we might as well go in!" Rokya said happily, rubbing his hands as he balanced the rock on his head. "Let's go!" With that, he brazenly stepped inside the fence, Kiyo, after some hesitation, doing the same. For a few minutes, they were just walking up a rather steep hill, Rokya having to help Kiyo up every now and then, and by the time they reached the top, Kiyo began fretting that they would run out of time.

"Ah, don't worry, Yoko!" Rokya assured as the penguins scurried down into another cave. "We'll make it!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Oh, we've reached a door!"

"All right!" Rokya reached out to open it, but strangely, it just swung outside of its own accord.

"...EH?"

"Come on, Yoko, let's just go!" Rokya grabbed Kiyo's arm and charged into the room to see...

A teenager about their age sitting on a rock and playing something on a PSP.

"..."

"..."

"...whaaaaat?"

* * *

**XD so where is the bomb? Sucky chapter, I know... okay, and let me say it again... I'm not implying that just because you like RokyaxKiyo or RaitoxKiyo that you go gaga over them... and that you hate each other... I was just screwing around... T T AAAAAAAH... good night everyone! **


	104. The Zoo Part 9 Final

**A/N: Wooh! It's finally done... and it totally sucks. Ahaha. I'm so sorry, people. T T **

**Keitorin Chiisai****: XD Oh god, that's just awesome... yup, the fangirl idea most likely stemmed from there. Vampires Suck. Too bad the movie wasn't that good... = =**

**Shadow Assasin 101****: Ahaha, thank you! And... OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT ALL JUST CAME FROM MY TWISTED IMAGINATION! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MUCH MORE AWESOME THAN THOSE GIRLS! T~T ...that sentence probably has some grammatical error... oh well, who cares! ;D Oh, and the idea isn't lame! ^.^ Actually, I was planning something for that to happen next! Thank you!**

**TheCatchingLightAlchemist: XD I see... And thank you so much! JELLYBEANS! AWESOME! X)**

**moonfleur: XD Yes... and I'm sorry about the whole "RoKi" thing... **

**Na'vi-at-heart: Eh? XD Sorry, wasn't intentional... um, okay, I'll try do something like that...**

**Mads: Sigh... sorry, but the special is always on even numbered chapters! If I did it every chapter, my head would probably explode and this story would never be completed. XD **

**TamiLawliet: Agh, thanks? ^0^ I don't think this story is really good, but...**

**X-Ellen-X: Lol, I'm glad! ^^ And with the homework part... I think it's more like the state benchmarks, not our teachers, that keeping mocking me! = = ...oh, and okay! I'll try to put them on an island if that's what everyone wants!**

**Fuuko96: Yay, I'll look forward to it! ^^ Oh... and if you want to, it can be you, all those fangirls were just born straight out of my brain. XD**

**MizukiYumeko: ...sorry, he isn't. XD Yaoi fangirl... I don't really know... Haha... Thanks...**

**Zephyrbolt: Okay! XD**

**alyssakuga: ...Wow, thank you! *bows* And... haha, I'm surprised everyone actually reads all of this... I'd get too tired and lazy. XD**

**Hazel2468: Hello again, my friend! ^^ Um... sorry, I didn't really see any room for LxYomi here, but there's some in the special... = = ...and haha, I'd get sued for copyright if that happened. XDD**

**Shadow's Note: I'll try my best then... And... I don't know. Maybe Raito will just remain without his memories for the rest of this story or I might be tempted to kill him again. XDDDDD**

**

* * *

**

"…A… kid?" Kiyo whispered slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Wh-what the hell is a kid doing here?"

"Hmm… he's playing a game, just like Matt!" Rokya whispered back happily. "Except he has tan hair, and no goggles! AWESOME!"

Whether it was from Rokya's shout or not, the stranger noticed them. "Oh. Hi, people." He said bluntly, sweeping a lock of sandy hair off of his face.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rokya replied cheerfully, while Kiyo grabbed her head in frustration.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHH…" The sixteen year old groaned. "I… I will not question anything! I will not question why you're here in a zoo, I will not question why you're here in a zoo, I will not- WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE IN A ZOO?" She ended up demanding hysterically.

The sandy-haired teenager shrugged. "I dunno. Because I was bored?"

"…"

"…so you're from Brazil?" Rokya said in a friendly way while Kiyo seriously considered just dying right on the spot.

"I suppose you could say that." The other answered, putting a hand to his chin. "I did live there fifty six percent of the time…"

"Oh, cool!" Rokya practically skipped over to the stranger. "What's your name?"

"Dave… you?"

"I'm Charlie. But you can just call me Rokya, that's my last name."

"Okay, nice to meet you."

"What are you playing?"

"…Yoshi's island."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I LOVE THAT GAME! LET ME SEE-"

Kiyo face-palmed. "Boys…"

The stranger, now "Dave", gave Rokya's rock a strange look. "Um… and you have a rock because?"

Rokya laughed. "Oh, this is my chicken, Bob!"

"…Awesome chicken, then."

"Thank you!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud laugh that came from none of the three teenagers suddenly ripped the atmosphere.

"H-huh?" Kiyo jumped, looking around, scared. "Wh-what the hell was that?"

"You mean the laugh just now?" Dave asked nonchalantly, turning his psp off. "Don't let it bother you. It happens all the time."

"…it does?" Kiyo said slowly. "…um… then what the heck is that?"

Dave shrugged. "From your reaction earlier, you probably don't want to know."

"…you're right, I probably don't." Kiyo admitted resignedly.

Rokya perked up eagerly. "OOH, I WANNA KNOW! TELL ME, TELL ME!"

With another shrug, Dave lifted up one hand and whispered quietly into Rokya's ear. After a few seconds, Rokya perked up eagerly. "You're not serious?"

Dave flipped up his hands. "Believe me if you want to."

"Holy crap! That's awesome..."

In the back, a pissed aura was starting to come out of Kiyo. "…" _…bleh. I hate it when boys just talk among themselves and laugh… I just get this feeling that they're talking about sick-minded stuff…_

"So how long have you been living here, Dave?"

"About ten months and two weeks…"

"Really? And you just played games the whole time? What about the battery?"

"Well, I have a charger in here somewhere… I think."

"OOH! I LIKE YOU, DAVE!"

"…Uh, thanks?"

"D-do people actually come in here and look at you?" Kiyo called hesitantly from the back.

"Not recently." Dave answered. "Usually, almost no one comes here anyways. I'm guessing that you two came over the hill?"

"Y-yeah…" Suddenly remembering the reason WHY they were there in the first place, Kiyo hurriedly ran forward, "U-um, Dave… do you know if there's a bomb in here?"

Rokya blinked. "Oh yeah, the bomb is going to explode in five minutes now… I forgot about that…"

"YOU FORGOT, ROKYA?"

Dave blinked as well. "Bomb? Oh, wait, I know where that thing is…"

"You do?" Kiyo asked eagerly, but before Dave could say anything else, more footsteps were heard and seven other people (that being Nikushimi, Raito, L, Yomi, Matt, Mark, and Mello) promptly burst through the entrance. "KIYO! CHARLIE!"

"A-ah, guys…"

"Hm… you really want to get that bomb, don't you?" Dave remarked.

Raito's eyes widened as he saw Dave. "Er, Kiyo-chan, Rokya-kun, who's this?"

"ANIKI!" Rokya jumped across and grabbed Raito happiliy. "YOU AND NIKUSHIMI-SAN SURVIVED THE FANGIRLS! HURRAY!"

"…"

"Fangirls?" Mark said incredulously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Kiyo muttered.

"Rokya, did you just call that guy your older brother?" Dave questioned warily from his sitting position.

"YES, DAVE, CAN'T YOU SEE THE RESEMBLANCE?"

Dave nodded skeptically. "…right…"

"Who the fuck is Dave?" Mello yelled bad-temperedly.

"Um, me?" The said teenager offered. "…and why do you have a horn sticking out of your head?"

"…ROKYA'S FAULT."

"Really? Air high five, Rokya!"

"Thanks!"

"…Hey, you look really familiar, have I seen you anywhere before?" Dave added, looking at Nikushimi.

Nikushimi sighed. "Listen, whoever you saw must have been my twin brother."

"Uh-huh…"

"RYUUZAKI~!" Rokya yelled, running back to Dave and glomping him. "Wh-whoa, ROKYA?"

"THIS IS DAVE!" The seventeen year old declared happily. "CAN WE KEEP HIM?"

"…"

"No." L replied bluntly. "Rokya-kun already has his chicken and his pineapple."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, RYUUZAKI? ZARTH ATE MY PINEAPPLE!"

"…"

His head still locked in Rokya's hold, Dave turned to Kiyo and Yomi. "Am I soon going to become a replacement for a pineapple?"

"…"

"Hey, isn't the fourth bomb in here?" Matt spoke up, reminding everyone.

"OH YES! THE BOMB!" Rokya let go of Dave. "DAVE, WHERE IS THE BOMB? I MUST EAT IT!"

"…well, it's right here…" Dave said slowly, sitting down and picking up the bomb out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Raito all freaked out. "GAH, IT'S THE BOMB!"

"OOH, IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!" Rokya cheered, while Dave rolled his eyes. "Exactly why I'm gonna eat it, Rokya."

"WHAT?" The seventeen year old shouted, now shocked. "BUT I NEED TO EAT THE BOMB!"

"Too bad. I'm eating it." Dave replied stubbornly.

"ROKYA-KUN!" Raito shouted admonishingly while Kiyo and the rest face-palmed.

"Who knew that Rokya had a rival…"

"…Rokya-kun and Dave-kun are both aware of the fact that they are desiring to consume a bomb that is about go off in less than five minutes, yes?" L asked casually.

"Four minutes and forty five seconds, actually." Dave corrected.

"…"

Raito groaned. "Okay, they're aware of the risk. I give up already. Let them eat it for all I care!"

"Yes!" Dave air-punched triumphantly. "Now I can eat it-"

"ITADAKIMASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!" Rokya yelled, pouncing on the sandy-haired teenager.

"AGH! NO, MINE!"

"NO! MINE!"

"GET YOUR OWN BOMB TO EAT!"

"NOOOOOOOO! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE-"

"Oh dear…" Mark sweat-dropped. "It's seagull Charlie again…"

"Seagull?"

"Oh come on!" Dave sulked, clamping onto the bomb. "I had it first!"

"NO, I HAD IT FIRST! I GAVE BIRTH TO THE BOMB AN I WILL DESTROY IT!"

"YOU DID WHAT, ROKYA?" Mello, and Kiyo demanded in unison.

"Really?" Dave asked eagerly.

"Nah, not really. HAHA, CAUGHT YOU OFF GUARD! MINE!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! MINE!"

"This is an interesting scenario…" L remarked, his thumb once more in his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki, that's what you always say!" Raito yelled back in frustration.

"Yes, yes, Raito-kun, I do."

"…"

Matt watched the two boys blankly. "…I'd laugh if the bomb goes off while they're still fighting over it…"

"…"

"Matt, if the bomb goes off, you won't be able to laugh. You'll be dead along with the rest of us." Yomi pointed out bluntly.

"True, unless he's a cockroach in disguise!" Dave yelled while wresting the bomb away from Rokya.

"SHOULDN'T YOU JUST BE EATING THE BOMB ALREADY?" Kiyo scolded as Rokya gripped the bomb tighter in an effort to pry it away from Dave.

"MATT IS A COCKROACH? OH MY ZARTH…"

"Sp-speaking of Zarth," Mark whispered nervously, "You don't think that Zarth sent Dave to prevent us from destroying the last bomb, do you?"

L shook his head. "I do not think so. Dave-kun seemed to genuinely want to eat the bomb…"

Nikushimi nodded in agreement. "Besides, Zarth is too weak from the fangirls in order to summon another person."

"Really?"

Kiyo frowned skeptically. "Are you sure about that, Nikushimi-san? That sure doesn't sound like Zarth…"

"Well…" The high god added emotionlessly, "He is wounded too."

"Wounded?" Yomi blinked. "But Nikushimi-san, that means you're also…"

Nikushimi wordlessly lifted up his black shirt to reveal an extremely nasty looking uneven slash across his chest.

Never a strong-minded person, Mark freaked out at the sight of the torn up flesh. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"OH GOD!" Matt shouted before falling to the ground with a nosebleed. Mello was too shocked to reprimand the redhead. "WHOA!"

In the middle of a tug of war with Rokya, Dave looked questioningly at Matt, indifferent to Nikushimi's gruesome injury. "…is he gay in this universe?"

Rokya shrugged. "Probably. But damn, that is a nice chest…"

"EH?"

"A-ARE YOU OKAY?" Kiyo and Yomi both cried in concern as L shrugged. "I wondered why there was blood dripping down from his shirt…"

"YOU MEAN YOU _KNEW_, RYUUZAKI?"

"It was Nikushimi-san's business, Yomi-chan, not mine. Anyhow, is that from a chainsaw, Nikushimi-san?"

"I thought you healed yourself!" Raito yelled, aghast.

"No, it was only my clothes that I mended." Nikushimi answered quietly.

"DUDE, WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU HEAL IT IF YOU COULD?" Mello yelled incredulously as Mark grabbed him in fear.

"I wanted Zarth to suffer as well…"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Wow… that's some strong sibling hate there."

"Yeah…"

"Hang on, so that fangirl with the chainsaw attacked you, Nikushimi-san?" Kiyo asked frantically.

"Actually," Nikushimi corrected, "She attacked Raito-kun instead."

"…so you shielded him?" Matt managed to ask through his nosebleed. "Why the heck would you do that? IT'S A CHAINSAW! AND IT TORE UP YOUR AWESOME SEXY CHEST!"

"…"

"…wow. You've really twisted up this Death Note world…" Dave remarked to Rokya, who nodded. "Yeah, it is… wait a minute, SAY WHAT?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mark, still freaking out, wailed. "NI-NIKUSHIMI-SAN, PLEASE HEAL YOURSELF! I THINK ZARTH-SAN HAS ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH PAIN!"

The god simply rolled his eyes. "Oh, pish, we've gone through worst."

Kiyo face-palmed for the millionth time. "Of course, forgive us for forgetting about you being gods and having ultimate healing ways…"

"…"

Much to the disappointment of Matt (and maybe Rokya?), Nikushimi let go of the top of his shirt. "I appreciate the concern over my well-being, but shouldn't we all focus our attention on the bomb, which is now going to go off in two minutes and fifty seconds?"

"…two minutes and forty nine seconds now, Nikushimi-san!" Rokya declared before abruptly pulling the bomb and dragging Dave around the cave. "LET GO, DAVE! THE BOMB IS MINE!"

"I don't think so, Rokya." Dave replied, seeming unfazed by the rough dragging his body was taking.

"Th-this is ridiculous!" Kiyo cried weakly. "Th-there's gotta be some way to have a compromise…"

Mello lost it. "JUST CUT THE DAMN BOMB IN HALF ALREADY! THEN YOU CAN BOTH EAT IT AND DIE!"

"…NICE SUGGESTION, MELLO!" Rokya yelled, giving the thumbs up. "Thanks!"

"Hmm…sounds good!" Dave gazed around. "Anyone have a chainsaw here?"

"…"

"I DO!" A familiar voice shouted out, much to the horror of Raito and Kiyo.

"OH GOD! IT'S THE FANGIRLS AGAIN!"

"HERE, YOU CAN HAVE THIS, ROKYA!" The "RoKi" girl shouted, tossing the bloody chainsaw at the seventeen year old.

"Oh, thanks!" Rokya called back, catching the machine deftly and starting it.

"…wait…" Kiyo looked at the chainsaw, then at Nikushimi. "…is that the same chainsaw that cut you, Nikushimi-san?"

"What do you think?"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mark yelped in shock as blood, still fresh, dripped from the chainsaw and onto Rokya, Dave, and the bomb.

"C-calm down, Mark, it's only blood!" Mello hastily scolded. "We've seen it plenty of times before!"

"B-but not dripping down from a chainsaw… AAAAAGH… and the fangirls are here too!"

"Oh, don't mind us!" One of them called cheerfully. "But we're going to get you, Raito, once this is over!"

"EH?" The brunette sweat-dropped.

"YES! AND NO MORE PROTECTING HIM, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"…"

"YAY! BLOOD!" Rokya cheered before sawing the bomb neatly in half.

"Yay…" Dave repeated as he took his half of the still burning bomb. "It stands for you are yelling."

"…"

"Nice acronym, Dave!"

"Thanks..."

"They better eat the bomb already." Nikushimi said calmly. "It'll still probably go off even if it's been cut in half."

"A-ah…"

"Nikushimi-san, may I ask you something?" L spoke up formally.

"What is it?"

"Forgive my inquisitiveness," The detective began, "but is it really safe for Rokya-kun and Dave-kun eat the bomb, that has now been stained by your blood?"

Nikushimi sighed. "No, there won't be any kind of side-effects than taking the regular human's blood into your body. However, it is my brother's blood that you have to be careful not to let your mouth touch…"

"Huh?" Kiyo blinked, startled. "Why, Nikushimi-san?"

"…I'll explain later."

"What?" Yomi pouted indignantly. "No, Nikushimi-san, you might as well tell us this now!"

"…" Nikushimi looked about to answer, but a very similar voice interrupted him.

"Ah, but some things just need to be kept secret, don't they, Kiyomi-san!" Zarth finished with a wink.

"…"

"…YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Raito all yelled.

"In the flesh!" Zarth finished with a bow.

Matt shook his head disapprovingly. "Not as sexy as Nikushimi-san…"

"MURDERER OF PINEAPPLE-SAN!" Rokya called dramatically as he clutched his own half of the bomb. "YOU HAVE COME TOO LATE! WE ARE ALREADY GOING TO EAT THE BOMB!"

Beside him, Dave was now slightly confused. "…So… he 'murdered' your fruit, Rokya?"

"YES! His name was Pineapple-san… and he was so young!"

"…"

"OI!" Raito yelled at them incredulously. "WHY HAVEN'T EITHER OF YOU EATEN YOUR HALF THE BOMB YET?"

"Oh yeah, we better do that."

"SAY WHAT?"

Zarth giggled. "Well, let's see which one explodes, then!"

"HUH?" Kiyo glared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that, Zarth?"

Nikushimi groaned. "Don't tell me…"

"Ahaha, I knew something like this would happen!" Zarth said cheerfully, clasping his hands behind his back. "Which is why the core of the bomb is not located in the very center of it! It's in one of the pieces right now!"

"I expected as much." L responded calmly.

"WELL, THE REST OF US DIDN'T!" Yomi shrieked angrily. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?"

"…"

"…many things?"

While this was going on, Dave simply opened his mouth and crammed his half of the bomb inside of it. "ULP!"

"OH GOD!" The others turned away from Zarth and freaked. "HE SWALLOWED IT WHOLE!"

"NO, REALLY MARK?"

Dave sighed. "Geez, these people… anyway, your turn, Rokya!"

Rokya winked. "Yep!" With that, he was about to shove his half of the bomb into his mouth as well.

And that's when a python suddenly burst through the floor and swallowed it instead, snatching it out of Rokya's hand.

"EH?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiyo and Yomi both yelled in shock, the former grabbing onto Raito's arm. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Awesome." Dave said casually.

Immediately, Rokya snatched up the chainsaw again and pursued the python around the whole place. "THIEF! GIVE ME BACK MY NIKUSHIMI-SAN-BLOOD COVERED BOMB!"

Mark blinked, horror slowly edging over his face. "…M-Mello… Matt… that… couldn't be…"

"N-nah…" The blond answered with false confidence, but Matt shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Looks like what?" Yomi demanded as Zarth howled in laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NIKU GOT CUT BY A CHAINSAW!"

"And so did you, Zarth-san." L pointed out.

"…damn, you just ruined the fun…"

Meanwhile, the python was still keeping out of Rokya's reach.

"HOW CAN A PYTHON SLITHER AROUND SO FAST?" Mark cried incredulously.

"ROKYA-KUN, YOU BETTER CATCH THAT SNAKE!" Raito added loudly. "I DON'T WANT SNAKE GUTS GOING ALL OVER US!"

"Oh, pfft, Raito-kun, it's okay!" Yomi said happily. "Ryuuzaki and I already had a crocodile explode all over us…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT?"

"Has anyone besides me think that the bomb that will explode is probably the one in the snake?" Matt asked out loud.

"I think it is!" Dave offered. "If it isn't, then I suppose Zarth or what's his name here, will simply switch the explosive core into that bomb, at least…"

"DAVE! DON'T GO GIVING ZARTH IDEAS!"

"…Sorry?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya had finally cut the snake in half with the chainsaw, new blood spurting everywhere.

"AAGH!"

"Oooh, someone get the camera!" One of the temporarily forgotten fangirls cried eagerly from the background. "L looks so awesome when he's covered in blood!"

"…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya held the chainsaw up triumphantly. "IT'S THE CHAINSAW OF GRYFFINDOR!"

"CHARLIE!" Mark cried while Yomi shook her head. "I don't think you're meant for Gryffindor, Rokya..."

The seventeen year old was now shoving his hand eagerly into the snake's guts without any sign of repulsion. "Let' see… a soccer ball… a kitten? A computer, a door knob, yada, yada, yada, WHERE THE FRICK IS MY BOMB-"

The others just watched him in shock. "…is that an actual…"

"I really don't think we should question anything right now…"

"Hm, impressive." Dave commented. "That was more stuff than the one my friends and I dissected."

"YOU AND FRIENDS DID WHAT?"

"…well, it was more like two of us did the main work while the rest either gagged or tried to stop us."

"…and just how did you get a python?"

"From Brazil. That was its native country!"

"…"

"We have fifty seconds before the bomb will go off." Nikushimi said out of the blue.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"Just thought you wanted to know."

"DAMN IT, ZARTH! WE ALL HATE YOU!"

"EH?" Zarth clutched his heart in fake hurt. "YOU ALL HATE ME? OH, BUT WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!"

"…well, you do have a point there-OW!" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Nikushimi kicked Zarth roughly out of the cave.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S A DISGRACE BEING RELATED TO YOU!"

"…"

"…something tells me that Nikushimi-san's reached the end of his limit already…"

"Yeah…"

"YEEEEEEEES!" A triumphant shout from Rokya caused all heads to turn once more. "I FINALLY FOUND IT! MY BOMB!" He waved the now very bloody device in the air.

"…"

"…"

"Uh…. Congratulations, Rokya?"

"You look like you're holding a recently decapitated head."

"MMF!" The seventeen year old proceeded to stuff the bomb into his mouth happily and swallowed. "BURP!"

L raised his arm as if glancing at an invisible watch. "Thirty seconds before the bomb goes off."

"YAY! THIRTY SECONDS BEFORE I GO BOOM!"

"…"

"…Uh…"

"I would say that it was nice knowing you, Rokya…" Matt began. "…but knowing Zarth here, and with your luck, you're probably not going to die."

"AWWWWW! THANK YOU, MATT!"

"…you're welcome?"

"Ten seconds before it goes off…." Nikushimi mumbled, looking slightly less pissed.

"YES…" One of the fangirls chuckled evilly. "TEN SECONDS BEFORE WE CAN KILL RAITO…"

Kiyo whirled around. "OH CRAP! I forgot about them!"

"...nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. O-"

Rokya suddenly clutched his stomach. "OH SHIT!"

"ROKYA?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE US YET, ROKYA!"

"AAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHH!" The seventeen year old grabbed his mouth with his other hand.

"HOLY SHIT, HE'S GOING TO BLOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK-"

"RYUUZAKI-"

"Yes, Yomi-chan?"

"DO SOMETHING-"

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHOOOP!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Please do not tell you just farted, Rokya-kun…" Raito started slowly, a mortified expression on his face.

Rokya clutched his butt, a sheepish expression on his face. "EHEHEHEHEHE… SORRY, ANIKI!"

Kiyo groaned. "…you've gotta be freaking kidding me…"

Dave scratched his head. "I guess it went out of the other end, huh?"

"Figures…" Matt murmured, clutching his nose.

Mello suddenly gagged. "EEW, ROKYA, WHAT THE HELL….. GAAH, THAT'S NASTY!"

"Ahahahaha…" The seventeen year old blushed. "…my bad…"

"OH GOD…" Mark cried as the fart particles slowly spread throughout the air. "CH-CHARLIE! …URGH…"

Soon, everyone was pretty much choking, even Nikushimi. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF, ZARTH…"

"…that's it!" Mello managed to choke out. "I'm getting the fuck out of here!" Unfortunately, the blond slipped on the door knob that was from the python's body and fell flat on his face.

_SPLAT!_

Dave glanced at him. "…well, that was just fail…"

"SHUT… THE FUCK… UP…"

The doorknob, however, flew and hit an unsuspecting L in the head, causing the startled detective to fall into Yomi, who just so happened to be in front of him, and accidentally kiss her.

_SMACK!_

"MMF?" L ended up straddling her by accident, just like the part with the bananas…

"OH MY GOD!" All the fangirls shrieked.

"Oh crap…" Rokya yelped in alarm. "We better get out of here-"

"AFTER YOUR FART PARTICLES ARE DILUTRED BY THE REST OF THE AIR, ROKYA-KUN!" Raito roared as Nikushimi suddenly shot up.

"Ni-Nikushimi-san?"

"That's it! The perfect idea!" The high god suddenly stormed over and grabbed Rokya.

"E-EH?"

Zarth popped back into the cave. "Did you just summon me here, Niku-WHOA, WHAT?"

"THAT'S IT, ZARTH!" Without warning, Nikushimi suddenly shoved Rokya, butt first, into his twin brother's face. "TASTE YOUR OWN MEDICINE! LITERALLY"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kiyo, Mark, and Raito all yelled in alarm.

"OOOOH…" Matt winced.

"…As much as I hate to say this, I feel very sympathetic to Zarth-san right now…" L muttered as he helped Yomi up. "D-damn it, Ryuuzaki…"

"HURRAY!" Rokya cheered happily, his butt still in the air. "NOW I AM THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…I don't know about you, but I really wouldn't want to be that sort of weapon…" Dave said quietly, pinching his nose. "…as 'entertaining' as this is, of course…"

"Th-this is so ridiculous…" Raito growled in frustration. "ROKYA-KUN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT AT ONCE!"

"Oh, BUT ANIKI, I AM JUST BEING USED! THAT IS ALL! AND ALL OF US BLOW WIND EVERYDAY! IT'S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF!"

"…"

"…YEAH, BUT NOT ONE THAT STINKS AS BAD AS THAT ONE, ROKYA!" Mello shouted back. "IT'S EVEN WORST THAN THE DAMN SPICY CURRY-"

Meanwhile, not for the first time that day, Zarth suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"…poor guy…"

"H-hey, Nikushimi-san, you're not affected at all by it?" Kiyo asked dubiously.

"Zarth fainted because of the smell that assaulted his senses, not a wound." The high god answered. "I am fine."

"…oh."

"But either way, you all really should get out…" Nikushimi added. "Things are starting to look a little hectic over here…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! L AND YOMI, L AND YOMI!"

"WH-WHAAAT?" Yomi managed to yell before L hastily scooped her up. "RYUUZAKI!"

"It is my belief that for everyone's safety, we should run away now." The detective stated bluntly.

"Y-yeah, we better all go!" Kiyo added, helping Mark up from his shocked state. "Rokya, have you got your rock?"

"Right here, Yoko!" The seventeen year old answered cheerfully, the rock in his hand. How it got here, no one really knew… "BUT WE NEED TO GET DAVE HERE FIRST! RIGHT, DAVE?"

"…Uh…" Before Dave could reply, a bulldozer suddenly appeared out of nowhere and roughly swept the fangirls away. "DAAAAAAAAVE!"

"Oh, there they are…" The sandy-haired teenager said calmly as everyone gawked. "WH-WHAT THE…"

"DAVE!" A random girl ran out of the bulldozer. "Finally! We found you! You're okay!"

"Oh, hello, Emma!" Dave replied. "Long time no see…"

"Dude, do you have any idea of how long it took to find you?" A boy with rather long black hair demanded, jumping down from the bulldozer as well.

"…Um…" Kiyo blinked. "And you people are…"

"Oh, these are just my friends." Dave started to say before the other boy grabbed him. "Come on, Dave, let's go!"

"WHAT?" Rokya yelled. "NO! I WANNA KEEP DAVE!"

"You can keep him." Another boy with spiky hair and glasses, who, apparently, had been driving the machinery, offered.

"REALLY?"

"N-NO, NO, YOU CAN'T!" The girl said hastily, grabbing Dave's other arm and running back to the bulldozer. "GOODBYE!"

"Oh," the long-haired boy whispered so Mello, Matt, Ratio, and even L couldn't hear, "and good luck with your Death Note universe!"

With that, they all suddenly disappeared with a dramatic flash of light.

"…"

"…now what the fuck was that about?" Mello said slowly.

"I don't know, but Dave's gone…" Rokya pouted. "Wah… But hey, guys, let's just get the hell out of here!"

"YEAH!"

"WAAIT!" Raito called in alarm. "But what about Near-kun?"

"Oh, Near's right here!" The fangirls cried happily, suddenly throwing the albino straight at the group.

"WH-WHOA!"

"N-NEAR? YOU OKAY?"

"I am fine." Near answered in a monotone, his hair still green and his pajamas still red. "But I think we better go home now…"

"Y-yeah, you're right… bye, Nikushimi-san!" Kiyo added as the nine of them rushed toward the zoo exit that so conveiently happened to be located right by them.

"Yes." Nikushimi said as Zarth cackled wickedly. "Oh, we'll see each other very soon!"

"…" Rokya blinked as he looked at the weary expression on Nikushimi's face. "…Nikushimi-san?"

"Hm?"

"….YOU SHOULD COME WITH US!" With that, Nikushimi was suddenly yanked along by his shirt. "Wha-"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YES!" Matt cheered. "I love you, Rokya!"

"…"

"…not in that way…"

"I see no problem with that…" L stated as Yomi pummeled his chest with her fists. "Damn it, Ryuuzaki, let me down!"

"Never."

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

"HURRAY! NIKUSHIMI-SAN IS NOW WITH US!"

"…" The high god rolled his eyes.

Kiyo couldn't help but crack a smile. "Nikushimi-san, you don't really have to come with us, if you don't want to…"

"…"

Nikushimi paused before pulling his shirt out of Rokya's grasp, but kept running with the group on his own.

"YAY!"

Mark was about to say something as well, until he suddenly realized something. Something that made his blood shiver in horror… "Ch-Charlie…"

"Hm?"

"Y-your rock… it's… it's-"

"Huh?"

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

"BOB! YOU'VE TURNED BACK INTO A CHICKEN!"

"Oh, great…"

Mark moaned in despair. "Noooo…"

"Rokya-kun, you know that you're going to have to give up your penguin power once we all leave the zoo, correct?" Raito said as they finally passed through the zoo exit.

"Ahahaha! Well, I don't think having the penguin power for a long time would be a good thing for me, Aniki!"

"I must agree…" Mello muttered through gritted teeth. "…wait a minute! My horn's gone!"

"...Mello's no longer horny, huh?" Matt remarked.

"SHUT UP, MATT!"

"..."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Well, that was fun!" Rokya said happily, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Yes..." Raito muttered wearily. "And it's a miracle that we all came back... and didn't bring any animals with us, either!"

"That's where you're wrong, Raito-kun." Nikushimi interrupted quietly.

"EH?"

"A duckling snuck back out with you." The high god stated, pointing to the roof of the car.

"WHAT?"

"A duckling?"

"You don't mean..."

Rokya opened the window, stuck his head out, and blinked. "Wow! Whoa, little guy, come here!"

"You're not serious!" Mark cried as the seventeen year old came back in with the said duckling in his hand.

"Rokya-kun has enough pets..." L started, but Yomi sighed. "Aw, it's kinda cute..."

"..."

"Here!" Rokya placed the duckling into Nikushimi's lap carefully.

"What?"

"It can be Nikushimi-san's pet, then! As a token for now living with us!"

"...living with all of you?"

"Yep, too late to back out now! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Holding the cheeping duckling in his hand with a rather comically confused expression on his face, Nikushimi turned to Kiyo. "Kiyoko-san..."

"H-huh?" Kiyo blinked. "Y-yeah? Wh-what?"

"I am not sleeping with Rokya-kun. Or Matt-kun."

"...don't worry, there are plenty of rooms at our new house, Nikushimi-san..."

Yomi turned quizzically to Kiyo. _Kiyo? Were you spacing out there?_

_Yeah, sorry..._

_What were you thinking about?_

_Oh, nothing Yomi... just, that the little kid I was talking to before now disturbingly reminds me of Jenny..._

_...little kid?_

_Yeah, the little kid that was there when Rokya was eating all the bananas..._

_...Kiyo? _Something in Yomi's tone caused a pit of worry to sprout in the teenager's chest.

_Hmm? What? You've got that tone again, Yomi..._

_...are you sure... that you were talking to a little kid?_

_What do you mean, Yomi?_

_...well... it's just that I couldn't see anyone there..._

_...WHAT? _

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zarth chuckled to himself before stretching his arms. "Who's grown fond of humans now, huh?"

"Well, this is Nikushimi-kun's first time ever interfering with something like this, isn't it?"

"True..."

"I think you've been too soft on them, Zarth-kun!"

"Oh?" Zarth blinked at the little boy. "Really? Well, I suppose it's your turn to play with them now... and now that I think about it, you are a lot more powerful than I am... you managed to send Kiyoko-san's thoughts into turmoil by a simple conversation..."

"Heehee..." Hitokui clapped his hands eagerly. "Now I get to play again!"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "HURRAY! IT'S THE SIXTH TTO2JAT SPECIAL! That means we've been doing this special thing for twelve whole weeks! HOLY CRAP! THAT SURE WENT FAST!"

L: "Yes, twelve weeks since Rokya-kun ran out of here yelling at the top of his lungs that-"

Rokya: "AHEM, Ryuuzaki, be quiet! Now, the first envelope!" *pulls out envelope from a vending machine* "From CatchingLightAlchemist-san! 'Question for Rokya!' Oh yeah, I am AWESOME! 'If he was trapped on a deserted island with Raito, Kiyo, and Bob (in chicken form) who would he eat first? Oh, and Raito tastes like skittles, Kiyo tastes like blueberry muffins, and Bob tastes like a pop tart (whatever flavor floats his boat)' ...hm... what pop tart flavor would I want Bob to be... OOH, I KNOW! CINNAMON FLAVOR!"

Kiyo, Raito, and Bob: "...'

L: "Hmm, this should be interesting..."

Yomi: "Ryuuzaki!"

Rokya: *deep in thought* "Blueberry muffins... mmm... blueberry muffins are HEAVEN... but I don't want to hurt Yoko... maybe I can just nibble her am... OR SMELL IT... EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE..."

Kiyo: *sweat-drops* "Um..."

Raito: "..."

Rokya: "I think... I WOULD STILL EAT ANIKI FIRST! BECAUSE HE TASTES LIKE SKITTLES!"

Raito: "EH?"

Mello: *rolls eyes* "Ahahaha, Raito's the rainbow, huh?"

Raito: "MELLO-KUN!"

Rokya: "HURRAY! ANIKI IS THE RAINBOW!" *suddenly glomps Raito*

Raito: "AAARGGGGHHHH! STOP IT, ROKYA-KUN!"

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "NOOOOOOO! I MUST TASTE THE RAINBOW, LET ME EAT HIM NOW-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: *grins* "All right! Next envelope is..." *gets envelope* "...from moonfleur-san-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *falls down with dart in groin*

Everyone else: "EH?"

Filming crew: "GAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR AIM?"

Everyone else: "..."

Kiyo: "Uh... and you shot him because?"

Filming crew: "...because we could?"

Raito: "H-hang on, moonfleur-san?"

Kiyo: *oblivious* "All right then, um, I suppose I better pick this up, right?" *picks up envelope* " 'Kiyo, do you... like it when... Raito... ki... kisses you?' E-EH? WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" *turns red* "U-UM..."

Raito: "AH..." *covers face with one hand*

Kiyo: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" *covers mouth in embarrassment*

Matt: "Uh... for the sake of both of them, how about we just say 'maybe' and move on?"

Kiyo: "Y-yeah... and.. oh, another question..." *reads, then chokes* "WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" *drops letter and face-palms* "NO, I WOULD NOT WANT TO BE RATIO'S SEX SLAVE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Raito: "WHAAAAAAAAAT?" (Can't remember from the Death Note)

Filming crew: *holds up sign that says: "FYI, the question was 'If the only way to save Raito from death would be to become his eternal sex slave like he... requested in the fifth TTO2JAT special, would you do it?' "*

Yomi: "SAY WHAT?"

Mark: "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?"

Melllo: "CRAP, NOT AGAIN..."

L: *crouches down and picks up envelope* "...not even to save his life, Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyo: *freaking out* "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW THE HECK WOULD A SITUATION LIKE THAT HAPPEN?"

L: "...Zarth-san?"

Kiyo: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *runs away*

Filming crew: "GAH! SOMEONE STOP HER!"

Yomi: "RYUUZAKI!"

Raito: *waving his arms frantically* "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

L: *still reading* " 'Raito, do you really want Kiyo to be your eternal sex slave like you said in the fifth TTO2JAT special?"

Raito: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHEN THE HELL DID I EVER SAY THAT? KIYO-CHAN, WAIT! WHATEVER HAPPENED, I SWEAR THAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NEVER!" *starts to run after Kiyo*

Matt: "Hey, Raito? You do know that even though you wanted Kiyo to be your sex slave, you ended up being Rokya's instead?"

Raito: *freezes* "HUH?"

Matt: *shrugs* "I just thought you'd want to know."

Raito: *turns slowly to everyone else and filming crew* "...tell me he's lying."

Everyone else, including filming crew: "..."

Rokya: *gets up* "Oww... oh, what did I miss?" *looks around* "...uh, what just happened? Where'd Yoko go?" *sees Raito* "...Aniki? You okay? ...Aniki?"

Raito: *stares at Rokya* "...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Filming crew: "...oh god... We will not be able to survive at this rate..."

Yomi: "Y-you think? What about us, huh?"

Rokya: "Next envelope... My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam-san! 'Rokya, I dare you to kiss your rock! ...lol, jokes... actually not jokes! I dare you!' ...EH? WHAT?"

Mark: "Uh... is that chicken still in rock form?"

Rokya: "...No. I refuse."

Everyone else: "EH?"

Rokya: "AHAHAHA, BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON I WANNA KISS..."

Kiyo: "Oh? Just who?"

Rokya: "UH, NO ONE, YOKO~!"

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "NEXT DARE! 'Mark, I dare you to kill Bob!' Cool... WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Mark: "H-HUH? N-NO!"

Rokya: "MARK, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL BOB?"

Mark: "WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL THE CHICKEN?"

Kiyo: "Wait, what's going on here?"

Rokya: "MARK'S GONNA KILL BOB! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone else: "WHAT?"

Matt: "Wow, Mark. Never knew you had it in you."

Mark: "GAAAAH! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL CHARLIE'S CHICKEN-"

Rokya: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I LOVE YOU MARK! ...oh... and another thing... 'Also rRkya - would you please please please come to my school so we can be like best friends! (even though its and all girls school) I'm sure you'd love to meet My friend! maybe you can get her out of depression... BUT OH WELL!' ...Okay, sure! If it's an all girls school I can disguise myself... AS A BUSH! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! And... I don't know if I can get someone out of depression, but I can try!" *suddenly whispers* "Just one more thing to do once we all go back to the real world, so take that, Zarth!"

Zarth: "Huh? Take what?"

Everyone, including filming crew: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAT THE HELL?"

Zarth: "...yes?"

Filming crew: "Y-you... why must you always appear creepily like that?"

Zarth: "Oh come on, this is like, the third time! You should be used to it already..."

L: "Sometimes, it is impossible for the average human brain to become accustomed to such things, Zarth-san."

Filming crew: "G-geez, thanks, Ryuuzaki..."

Nikushimi: *appears and smacks Zarth on the head*

Zarth: "OW!"

Nikushimi: "Forgive him..."

Rokya: "HURRAY! NIKUSHIMI-SAN IS HERE!"

Everyone else: "...well, of course he's here. He's living with us now, isn't he?"

Rokya: "All right! Next envelope!" *takes envelope from vending machine slot again* "From Mads-san! First question's for me! ' To Rokya-kun: Have you ever gotten hyper off of DIET coke? I have!' OH, YOU BET I HAVE TOO! I CAN EVEN GET HYPER OFF OF EATING BROCCOLI!"

Everyone else: "WHAT?"

Rokya: *keeps reading* " 'How could you like Bob more than skittles? I mean really, he's NOT edible, unlike skittles, which taunt me because I can't have any sugar because of my braces.' Well, there are just some things more precious than food!" *suddenly grins evilly* "And who says that Bob isn't edible?"

Bob: "Squawk?"

Rokya: "AHAHA, JUST JOKING, BOB! 'How horrible would it be if you couldn't (weren't supposed to) eat sugar or soda for 2 years, like I can't. I hate it a lot.' TWO YEARS? HOLY CRAP, I WOULD DIE! DIE!"

Filming crew: "Are you serious? When I had braces, I could eat candy and stuff like that, just not too much, and my dad's a dentist-"

Rokya: "DIRECTOR!"

Filming crew: "A-ah, my bad!"

Rokya: "...fine, her next question! 'One last question for you- All of my friends are like my siblings and we're all crazy (like on the brink of being called insane crazy) and I've told them about your, as Alura and Livi (Tara's new name, she's no longer Tara) call them, MAGIC PANTS. I would like to know, would you consider being my Aniki? Please?' YAY! MY MAGICAL PANTS! ...EHEHE, THAT SOUNDS FUNNY!"

Raito: "ROKYA-KUN!"

Rokya: "As for your question, Mads-san, sure! I'd love to be your Aniki! After all, I'm already Yoko's, ne?"

Kiyo: "Yeah..."

Rokya: "Haha... okay, next question's for YOMI! ' To Yomi-chan:' WHAT THE HELL?" *frying pans suddenly burst out and start flying all around*

L: *eyes widen in horror*

Everyone else: "WH-WHAT?"

Filming crew: "AAAAAAAAAAAH! DUCK!"

Rokya: *shakes envelope as the pans clatter down* "HOLY CRAP, AWESOME! MUAHAHAHAHAH! ...so, anyway, the question... 'Good luck with L, I send you many PANS OF DOOM! Hit him a bunch for me!' ...ah, that explains a lot of things. 'My question: Will you be my big sister?' "

Yomi: "Erm... thanks... and... sure?"

Rokya: "Ahaha, now Yomi's my sister too! And she's Yoko's sister... Oh wait, they're already cousins... and so Ryuuzaki will now be... my brother-in-law?"

Yomi and Kiyo: "EH?"

Rokya: "...AHAHAHAHA! Next question is for the second sexiest genius here, RYUUZAKI~! 'To L: My dear friend Ri is a professional stalker and, to bad for you, she is head over heals in love with you. Don't worry, she's to busy stalking spomeone else, i'm not telling who.' "

L: "There are many stalkers after me right now."

Yomi: "WHAT?"

Everyone else: "HUH?"

Zarth: "Figures. I was one of them."

Everyone else, including filming crew: "SAY WHAT? NIKUSHIMI-SAN, TELL US THAT THAT ISN'T TRUE!"

Nikushimi: "..." *face-palms*

Rokya: "Aw, I wish I had stalkers..."

Filming crew: "HUH?"

Rokya: "Ehehe, just joking. 'My question:' ...oh, you might wanna knock Yomi out, sorry..."

Yomi: "Oh, just great-" *falls down with dart in her head*

Rokya: "Thanks guys! 'To L... Do you truly LOVE Yomi-chan?' Ryuuzaki~?"

L: *turns red again and chokes* "D-d-didn't I already answer a similar question in one of the previous specials?"

Filming crew: "Probably, but it's good to hear you say it again, Ryuuzaki-san."

L: "Gah! Fine! I really do... love... Yomi-chan..."

Everyone else: "...YAY!"

Rokya: "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yomi: *gets up* "...why is everyone cheering?"

L: "No reason at all."

Rokya: "Next question is for Mello!"

Mello: "WHA-"

Filming crew: "NOOOO! THIS ONE IS SAFE!"

Rokya: *reads* " 'To Mello: We should be friends, after all I like chocolate, you like chocolate, I like guns, you like guns, the list goes on. I'm a girl though and you aren't! My question: Why do you hate Near so much?' "

Mello: "FINALLY! THANK YOU!"

Matt: "Nice of you to take pity on Mello like that, but you don't have t-"

Everyone else: "MATT!"

Mello: "...I hate Near because he's Near! Do you have to go into anymore reason than that?"

Near: "..."

Rokya: "...I suppose not, then! 'To Matt: You act a lot like Livi, just so you know. She doesn't listen half the time. My question: Have you played Kingdom Hearts? If so who's your favorite character? I lost my ds at Lowes 2 months ago and all of my games with it, including my new kingdom hearts game.' Oooh..." *winces* "Man, that sucks... I feel your pain..."

Matt: "...I'm not sure. I don't really have a favorite kingdom of hearts character."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...Really? Mine is... MICKEY! AHAHAHAHA! Next question is for Aniki! 'Raito: I'm sorry for being so rude during my last review. I should not have said that and I admit that I was wrong, please forgive me. I do not hate you, but that is mostly because you are Rokya-kun's Aniki. My question: Would you spend a whole day in a locked room with Rokya just to spend an hour with Kiyo? I asked Livi if she would spend time with my nut of a friend, Mel, just to get to spend five minutes with me and she said yes. She is the perfect big sister!'

Raito: "...well, it depends on what happens during both times... but... er... I suppose..."

Filming crew: "...wow... My older sister wouldn't do that for me... but then again, I probably wouldn't do that for her, either..."

Raito: "Director?"

Filming crew: "GAH, MY BAD! I don't know what's up with me today..."

Kiyo: "...Um, thanks, Raito-kun?"

Rokya: "Next question... For Near! The polar bear! 'To Near: Is your hair naturally white, if not how'd it become white?' Oh, but Near's an albino, isn't he?"

Mello: "The freak was born that way!"

Near: "Yes, it's naturally white."

Rokya: "Really? I was half expecting you to say something like Mello dying it when you were three... anyhow, Mark! It's your turn to answer! 'To Mark: I don't know much about you, but do you like books?' Oho, you bet, right, Mark?"

Mark: *blushes and twiddles fingers* "Y-yeah, I'm kind of a bookworm... I really, really like Harry Potter... But I hate the Twilight series, I'm sorry..."

Rokya: "Oh, and one more question for you, Mark! 'How much do you hate Bob?' YOU HATE BOB, MARK?"

Mark: "A-AH, U-UM... well, a lot?"

Rokya: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Everyone else: "..."

Zarth: "Er, how could you not tell, Rokya?"

Rokya: "OH GOD... I'M SO SORRY!"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: *suddenly recovers* "Last questions are for Zarth and Nikushimi-san! 'To Zarth and Niku: Are you two anything like Ouran high school host club's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? Can you demonstrate the brotherly love act?' ...PFFFFFFFFFFFT! YES, ZARTH AND NIKUSHIMI-SAN! DEMONSTRATE YOUR BROTHERLY LOVE FOR ALL OF US!"

Zarth: *starts to laugh* "O-OH GOD.. THAT'S JUST PRICELESS... EHEEHEEHEEHEE-"

Nikushimi: *glares at Zarth* "I'm going to strangle you. We are most definitely not like those two fictional humans. And I'm not going to die my hair a different color."

Zarth: "OOH, I WOULD!" *streak of hair suddenly turns white*

Everyone: "HUH?"

Nikushimi: "ZARTH! IF IT'S ANYTHING, I SHOULD HAVE A WHITE HAIR!"

Rokya: "AWESOME! WE CAN TELL THEM APART NOW!"

Filming crew: "What are you talking about? We could always tell them apart before because of Nikushimi-san's perpetual frowning!"

Rokya: "Yeah, I know, but now we can tell them apart from a distance!"

Zarth: "OH, NIKU! YOU WOULDN'T! NOT IN FRONT OF THESE _INNOCENT_ YOUNG HUMANS..."

Nikushimi: "No, it's what you and Hitokui like to do in the back of an alley!"

Everyone else: "What?"

Zarth: "AWW... THAT'S NOT TRUE, NIKU-" *looks up* "OOOH~? ARE THOSE THE FANGIRLS I HERE?"

Everyone else and the filming crew: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Nikushimi: *growls* "IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT!"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "AHAHAHAHA... Sorry about that, Nikushimi-san. Anyway... wait, Zarth, so you're keeping that hair?"

Zarth: "Sure... why not?"

Rokya: "Okay, then... Next envelope..." *reaches in vending machine* "...is from Zephyrbolt-san! 'Response to Rokya-kun: I WILL BE WAITING IN A PLACE.' All right! Oh, and a question for Near! 'ARE YOU A MIME IN DISGUISE?' Near?"

Near: "What? No."

Rokya: "Okay th-" *envelope suddenly expands* "EH? WHAT THE..." *girl suddenly comes out of the envelope and runs toward Near* "HUH?"

Everyone: "ZARTH!"

Zarth: *throws up hands in confusion* "IT WASN'T ME!"

Nikushimi: "LIAR!"

OC (is it Alyssa? 0_0 Hontou ni sumimasen ne, Zephrybolt-san...): "YAY! NEAR!" *hugs Near to her* "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you!"

Near: "..."

OC: "Yes! My life's ambition is complete!" *disappears with a dramatic puff of smoke*

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...okay, then~! Next envelope is from Ellen-san again!" *already pulled envelope out before vending machine could be destroyed* "First question is for Near! 'Near: How's it going with the fangirls? Having a good time?' Ehehe... did you have a good time, Near-kun?" *sheep costume suddenly bursts out of the envelope* "Wh-whoa!"

Near: *eyes twitches* "Get that thing away from me."

Mello: "Uzumaki Naruto couldn't have been worst, could it?"

Near: "..."

Rokya: "Next question... is... for Me.. llo..." *takes deep breath*" 'So...how long have you and Matt been going out for?' " *lipstick falls out of envelope* " 'Oh, and you need that since you're a girl. Right?' ...I'm so sorry, Mello, but..." *takes another deep breath* "...! OH MY ZARTH... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Zarth: "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Oh, please forgive me too, Mello-kun..."

Kiyo: "R-Raito? Why're you picking me up?"

Raito: "...I don't want you to get hurt..."

L: "...can I have one last kiss, Yomi-chan?"

Yomi: "Wh-what?"

Nikushimi: "..."

Mark: "Gah... we're doomed..." *clutches head*

Matt: "I am sorry to say that that is impossible, Ellen-san, as I am going out with Mark."

Mark: "...WHAT?"

Everyone: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Matt: "Just joking."

Mello: "...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY ONCE MORE..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "Ahem... 'To Yomi: My lifelong dream is to hug L...but, seeing how I'm HERE and not THERE, can you give him a hug for me?' YES, YOMI! HUG, HUG, HUG, HUG, HUG-"

Zarth: "OH MY HUMAN, YES!"

Nikushimi: "Do you have to say that when Zarth's around?"

Yomi: "H-huh?"

L: "...all right, come here, Yomi-chan. We can't let Ellen-san down, can we?"

Yomi: *blushes* "Th-that's... um..." *suddenly squeezes L unawares*

L: "Ah..."

Yomi: "...o-okay, th-there..." *lets go of him slowly, looking determinedly at the ground*

Zarth: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT WAS TOO SHORT-"

Nikushimi: *smacks him* "THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

Rokya: "Next is for Yoko! 'Kiyo: My lifelong dream is to kill Raito...but, seeing how I'm HERE and not THERE, can you kill him for me? Huh? Huh?' NOO! DON'T KILL ANIKI!"

Kiyo: "Wh-what? But... well... no! I mean... well, I couldn't take it when he died! What do you think?"

Raito: "..."

Kiyo: "...hey, what's that note falling to the ground, Rokya?"

Rokya: "Huh?" *blinks and sees paper* "...did that come out from here too?"

Kiyo: *picks it up and reads out loud* " 'ROKYA LIKES YOU. DON'T DENY IT ANY LONGER.' ..."

Rokya: "...EHEHEHEHEHEHE." *suddenly falls down once more*

Filming crew: "...don't tell us he made himself faint again?"

Kiyo: "I thought we went over this already. Rokya likes me as a sister, doesn't he? And if he really did like me that way, he'd tell me."

Everyone: "...you really think that, Kiyo?"

Kiyo: "Yeah... I trust him..."

Rokya: *gets up* "E-eh? I have this strange feeling that my world has been completely shattered... either way, next question!" *reads* " 'Mark: Awe, I wish you had a girlfriend...than you'd be even more adorable than you are now! Amirite? Amirite? (okay, in all technicality, this isn't a question. But it is in MY WORLD.)' Ehehe, I love it when you can just say that..."

Mark: "U-uh... well... there's no one I really-"

Zarth: "Are you sure about that?"

Mark: "H-huh?"

Rokya: "...wow, what kind of suggestion is that, Zarth? Next question's for Ryuuzaki! 'To L: If you and Yomi were ever to go on a date, where would you take her?' Oh, here comes the ice cream!" *ice cream container bursts from envelope*

L: "GIVE ME THAT!" *jumps and catches it ninja-stlye and begins to dig in* "...as for Ellen-san's question... I suppose it would be wherever Yomi-chan would want to go..."

Yomi: "...thanks?"

Rokya: "AHAHAHAHA! Next question! 'Raito: Since Rokya didn't let you answer *grrrrr* ..then how would you feel if...if... Rokya and Kiyo went out? Answer truthfully.' ..."

Kiyo: "..."

Raito: "...well, I would feel sad, but if Kiyo-chan is happy with him..." *shrugs, uneasy look on face*

Rokya: "Next question is for MWAH! 'Rokya: What would you do if...you got stuck in a room with Kiyo for twenty-four hours?' Hmm... that would be interesting ...EHEHEHE, I'D JUST LEAVE THAT TO YOUR IMAGINATION..."

Kiyo: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "Just kidding, Yoko!" *winks* "Next question is for Zarth!" *whispers* "Ooh, you might wanna knock all the DN characters out..."

Filming crew: "...sure."

Matt, Mello, Near, L, and Raito: "OOF!" *fall down with darts in various places of their body*

Rokya: "Thanks, guys! 'To Zarth: If Rokya ate a bomb and exploded, would you bring him back to life for the soul purpose of wanting to see more RokyaxKiyo stuff?' ...would you, Zarth?"

Zarth: *sighs* "I brought real humans into the Death Note world in an attempt to stop L from dying and maybe have him fall in love as well. What do you think?"

Everyone: "..."

Matt, Mello, Near, L, and Raito: *gets up* "...did we miss anything?"

Rokya: "Yes, you did, my awesomeness! Next is for Nikushimi-san! Oh, it's not a question, it's a lollipop!" *throws the sweet to Nikushimi* "Ellen-san says to BE HAPPY!"

Nikushimi: *catches it without even looking and raises an eyebrow* "...I can be happy without showing it."

Everyone: "...okay?"

Rokya: *still digging around in envelope* "...BOB! YOU GOT A WATERGUN!"

Bob: "Squawk!" *flutters down and retrieves it*

Mark: "EH?" *sweat-drops*

Rokya: "It says... 'You know what this is for, Bob.'...Hm. Am I missing something here?" *sees writing at the bottom of the letter* "What's this? '...WAIT A SECOND If we can dare people to do stuff...I dare Rokya to... kiss Kiyo. TRY TO AVOID THAT ONE, ROKYA! And if you choose not to...that means he likes you, Kiyo! MWAHHAHAHA. ' ..."

Kiyo: "..."

Everyone: "..."

Zarth: "..."

Rokya: "...u-uh..."

Kiyo: "Rokya? You don't have to if you don't want t-" *Rokya kisses her cheek hastily and turns away* "R-Rokya?"

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHA! THERE, ELLEN-SAN! NOW, LET'S SEE WHAT ELSE THERE IS!" *runs over to the vending machine and makes a big deal of getting the letter out*

Kiyo: *holds cheek* "...I'm so confused right now."

Rokya: "This is from Shadow Assassin-san! And it's for Aniki! 'To Raito: do you remember the time you put the mini LCD tv in the bag of chips? Or the the you played vidio games with Ryuk? Or the time you kept taking all the apples?' "

Raito: "...what?" *scratches head, bewildered*

L: "...Hm. That now explains a lot of things... My regards, Shadow-san."

Rokya: *still reading* " 'Lol, I made you all confused. To Rokya and Zarth: Not quite a question but there is a more powerful power then pineapple power, banana power, power of the penguins, Zarth's power and even chicken power, but don't worry, you both have 's the power of randomness!' AHAHAHAHA, THANK YOU!"

Zarth: *waves hands up in the air* "OH HELL YES!"

Filming crew: "YEAAAAAAH! RANDOMNESS OWNS ALL! HURRAY!"

Everyone else: "..."

Kiyo: "...are you guys okay?"

Filming crew: "Oh, ahahahaha, we've never been okay. PFFFFT!"

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "Next envelope! It's from Na'vi-at-heart-san!" *waves envelope from the vending machine* "...Hm, I better let Yomi read this one."

Yomi: "What? Why?"

Rokya: *hands her the envelope* "Just because."

Yomi: "Er... all right, then. 'To L: If you could choose if your favorite thing what would it be,Yomi or sweets?' ...Ryuuzaki?"

L: *simply points a finger to Yomi*

Yomi: "...g-good, then. 'To Kiyo: Sorry bout the Ratio-Death-Note-thing...but anyways if you had too who would be best on a deserted island L, Raito, or Rokya?' Kiyo? Which one _would_ you pick?"

Kiyo: "..." *glowers* "I don't really know."

Yomi: *still reading* " 'To Rokya: What is your favorite weapon you have used?' "

Rokya: "My hammer, of course!"

Yomi: "...figures... Um... next is for Rokya's chicken? 'If Rokya were not your master who would you want to be?' "

Bob: "...squawk, squawk, squawk..."

Translator: "...I'd probably just be by myself, I guess... perhaps I could be Rokya's friend..."

Rokya: "Aw, but Bob, you already are my best friend!"

Bob: "Squawk.."

Translator: "...yeah."

Yomi: "...um... next is for you, Raito-kun. 'To Raito: Do you like Potato chips, or Kiyo better?' ..."

Raito: *blushes with hair hiding eyes* "...K-Kiyo-chan..."

Kiyo: "Oh... thanks?"

Yomi: "...and the last question's for me! Awesome... 'If you were 20 and you could do anything what would you and who with?' ..." *suddenly blushes* "I-I-I-I... don't k-know..."

L: "...Are you all right, Yomi-chan?"

Yomi: *shakes head and puts envelope down* "Th-there! Done!"

Rokya: "ALL RIGHT, EXCELLENT JOB, YOMI!" *claps hands before dashing back to the vending machine and getting the envelope* "From Shi-chan! 'For Nikushimi; If you doesn't have an ideal girl, do you have an ideal boy? MATT?' " *grins and winks* "Oh, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi: "...What? No."

Matt: "OH GOD..." *suddenly falls down to the ground clutching heart*

Rokya: "HOLY SHIT, HE'S GOTTEN A HEART ATTACK! CALL THE CARTOONIST!"

L: "Up by seven percent, Raito-kun."

Raito: "YOU'RE STILL ONTO THAT, RYUUZAKI?"

Rokya: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... too bad." *wrestles envelope from vending machine* "From Shadow-san again! First question is for me again! 'To Rokya: why can't you use your penguin power to bring pineapple-san back to life?' " *sighs in sadness* "Well, Shadow-san, penguins power can only do so much... 'To Zarth: TAKE THAT!' YES, ZARTH, DIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zarth: "...I don't get it."

Rokya: "Yes, you do not get it, because you are not awesome like me! 'Niku: Which fangirls are your fav?' He likes the "RoKi" fangirls, right, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi: "...I like the QUIET ones..."

Rokya: "BUT WHY? I'M NOT QUIET!"

Nikushimi: "Exactly why you are not a fanboy of mine, Rokya-kun."

Rokya: "EH? I DON'T GET IT! ...anyways... Aniki is next! 'To Raito: prove you love Kiyo over *ahem* certain people (who are awesome!)' ..."

Raito: "...okay?"

Rokya: "And there's another question for me! HURRAY! 'WHIPPED CREAM!' OOH, I LOVE WHIPPED CREAM!"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: *still reading* " 'Oh, and I decided to be nice and make up for the trouble I've caused in the past. So, I got you all a little present to make up for it. (see, I'm not all evil) I got you all... A CUTE LITTLE KITTEN!' REALLY? WHERE?" *kitten pokes its head from the envelope* "...AWWWW~! IT'S SO CUTE-" *kitten scratches Rokya's ear* "OWWWWWWWWWWW! HEY!"

Kitten: *grins evilly and starts to run around clawing everyone*

Filming crew: "OH MY FREAKIN' GOD-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "Oh, there's one more thing in this envelope-" *another girl comes out of it* "Wh-whoa! Oh... it's Shadow-san! HELLO!"

Zarth: *winks* "Fine, I take credit for that happening..."

Shadow Assasin: "Hi, Rokya! You are just so awesome! Never die or get killed, all right?"

Rokya: "Really? Okay, then~!

Shadow Assasin: *hugs Rokya* "Thank you!" *whispers* "Good luck with Kiyo... Oh, and here's a banana!" *hands it to him, waves, and disappears*

Rokya: "OH MY ZARTH! BANANA! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" *gobbles it up* "Thanks so much, Shadow-san!" *gets next envelope from vending machine* "From TamiLawliet-san! 'To Rokya : PINEAPPLE-SAN. NOOOO. He was so young T.T We shall all have a moment of silence for Pineapple-san.' Oh, thank you so much..." *wipes fake tears from eyes before double taking* "EH? ...um... someone knock out Kiyo and Aniki?"

Kiyo and Raito: "Wha-" *falls down*

Rokya: " '...MOMENT OVER. So Rokya, do you LOOOOOOOVE Kiyo-chan? :D *NO LAME ANSWERS ABOUT SISTER LOVE*' ... UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-"

Zarth: "Oh come on, I think we all know the answer to that, don't we?"

Rokya: "YES, YES, YES, YES, WE DO!" *hurriedly moves on* "Next question's for Aniki! 'Raito: SUP LIGHT-BULB. So. ANTI-YOURSELF (Kira) OR PRO?' "

Raito: "Er... I suppose I'm... anti-myself?"

L: "Oh, really?"

Rokya: "Now it's Matt's turn! 'Matt: Okay, so Matt, If you have a chance to date Niku, would you?' ...would you, Matt?"

Matt: "...didn't I already answer this?"

Nikushimi: "..."

Matt: "...not really."

Rokya: "...this really is confusing right now. ...ANYWAY... NEXT QUESTION! For ...Mello. ...she wants to know that you have a nice gun!"

Mello: "..okay..."

Rokya: "AND IT'S NEAR'S TURN! 'To Near : Hey, sheep. Where are you? Trish-sama wants a hug :3 (Trish-sama is my best friend who HAAATES Near)' " *whispers* "Well, a lot of my friends hated him too, in the manga and anime..."

Near: "...Trish-san can be satisfied with burning a picture of me, if she wants. It's what Mello does every day."

Mello: "HMPH!"

Rokya: *vending machine spits out next envelope for him* "Hm? Oh, thank you, vending machine-san~! Next question is for Yomi from alyssakuga-san!" *reads* " 'Would you ever let L be as pervy as he wants with you?'"

Yomi: "N-NOOOOOO!" *blushes furiously* "O-OF COURSE NOT!"

L: "...really?"

Yomi: "SHUT UP!"

Rokya: "Ahaha, all right, let's move on before anything bad happens! So, next question is for Mello! 'How does Mello's hair get that way? (I need tips, people) lol...' Mello?"

Mello: *frowns* "What is she talking about? My hair is just like this way..."

Matt: *mutters something*

Mello: *whirls around* "DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING, MATT?"

Matt: "...no."

Rokya: "Okay, then! Last envelope, people!" *waves it triumphantly* "From Shadow-Note-san! First question is for Matt! 'For Matt, do you like Mark?' ...do you?"

Mark: "Eh?"

Filming crew: "SAY WHAT?"

Matt: "As a friend? Of course."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "I'd say that isn't the right answer, but let's just move on, shall we?" *reads* "...gah. Knock out all the DN characters again, please?"

Raito, Ryuuzaki, Mello, Matt, and Near: *all fall down*

Everyone still standing: "..."

Rokya: "...kay! 'For Rokya, Mark, Yomi, Kiyo, when are you guys are gonna try to figure out if L knows or not?' Uh... I think Yomi already figured that out from the water park, correct? ...in chapter 94?"

All DN characters (Dang, why the heck didn't I type that before? )X ): *gets up* "Huh?"

Rokya: "HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! So, next question... is for Raikun? Raikun? But Raikun's not-OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" *Raikun collides with him and they both fall to the ground*

Everyone else: "EH?"

Raikun: *blinks* "Huh? ...OH, ROKYA!"

Rokya: "OH MY ZARTH, RAIKUN!"

Raikun: "...Holy owl feathers... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I FOUND YOU AGAIN!"

Rokya: "RAAAAIIKKUUUUUUUUUUUN~~! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Filming crew: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK-"

Matt: "...oh, the elf dude again..."

Raikun: "YAAAAAAAAA!" *glomps Rokya* "HURRAY, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rokya: "I'M SO HAPPY-"

Raikun: "ME TOO!"

Both: "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY-"

Everyone: "..."

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "Anyway... the questions are... 'For Raikun, Do you think you can annoy Roykya?' AWW, BUT YOU CAN NEVER ANNOY ME!"

Raikun: "Yeah... I probably couldn't! ROKYA IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO ANNOY! KYAAAAAAAA I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU AGAIN!"

Both: "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH-"

Raito: *face-palms* "They're giving me a headache... Zarth? Can you please send Raikun-kun back now?"

Zarth: "...do you want to go back?"

Rokya and Raikun: "-"

Raikun: "I WILL BLOW UP THIS BUILDING IF I CAN'T BE WITH ROKYA AGAIN-"

Filming crew: "Yeah, yeah-"

Raikun: *scary look comes on face* "I CAN DO IT..." *suddenly points at vending machine and causes it to suddenly explode*

**BOOOOOM!**

Everyone: "W-WHOA-"

Filming crew: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HOLY CRAP! FINE, YOU CAN STAY!"

Rokya: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" *looks at rest of the letter* "Hm... next question's for me! 'And Rokya, do you think it would be more fun if he showed up more often?' You mean Raikun? HELL YEAH, I DO! HURRAY!"

Raikun: "YUP!" *glomps Rokya again*

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: *still reading with Raikun glomping him* "...'For Kiyo, *clears throat* HOW CAN YOU BE SOOOOO DENSE? And kiss either Rokya or Raito, you can't choose neither or anyone else.' Uh..."

Kiyo: "Huh? What do you mean? I'm dense? How? ...and Rokya doesn't have those kind of feelings for me, right, Rokya?"

Rokya: "Uh.. yeah..."

Raikun: *pulls Rokya's ear and whispers* "Not good to lie!"

Rokya: "OW! RAIKUN!"

Raikun: "But I like pulling your ears, they're so round!"

Rokya: "Yeah?" *twists Raikun's ear* "Ahaha, and yours are so pointy!"

Raikun: "Heehee, this is fun~!"

Rokya: *keeps pulling Raikun's ear as Raikun keeps pulling his* "Holy cow, this is fun! YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Everyone else: "..."

Zarth: *sighs dramatically* "Now why can't we be like that, Niku?"

Nikushimi: *kicks Zarth in the face*

Zarth: "OW!"

Rokya: *stops pulling Raikun's ear* "And last question... is for Ryuk? Ryuk?"

Ryuk: "Eh?"

Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Filming crew: "OH MY GOD! IT'S HIDEOUS!"

Ryuk: "...that's kind of mean..."

Filming crew: "...oh, it's you Ryuk, never mind. We love you."

Ryuk: "Really?"

Rokya: "HELLO AGAIN, RYUK!"

Ryuk: "Oh, Raito! And Rokya, too! ...what's up with the orange and yellow elf boy?"

Rokya: "OH, HE'S MY FRIEND, RAIKUN!"

Raikun: "HELLO, STRANGE BUT AWESOME SHINIGAMI!"

Ryuk: "..."

Rokya: "Anyhow, it's your turn to answer, Ryuk! 'For Ryuku, what are you gonna do now since you can't drop the death note anymore? Aren't you gonna be bored?' "

Ryuk: "Of course not! There's some interesting things going on in the shinigami world right now!"

L: "...Oh?"

Ryuk: "Yup! That's why I'm going right now! Bye, people!" *disappears*

Zarth: "...you know..."

Nikushimi: "Don't even say it."

Filming crew: "Ryuk is just so awesome... either way... TIME TO END!"

Rokya and Raikun: "YAY!"

Raito: *sweat-drops* "WAIT, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT RAIKUN-KUN IS STAYING HERE-"

END OF TTO2JAT SPECIAL 6

* * *

**...so... what did you think of Dave? Haha, I know, it really did suck this time. = = ...shoots, people!**


	105. Don't Wake Him Up!

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOH. H-hello, guys... ^.^ School's such a pain right now... even though that's not an excuse...**

**...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! " I'm sorry, in my opinion, this chapter really isn't good either. Mostly made up of serious stuff. ^_^"**

**...and ridiculous stuff too... I'm so sorry... T T**

**Anyway, review reply time! ^^**

**Zephyrbolt: Ah, sorry. Oh, and don't worry! I won't tell anyone! ^^ XD I apologize for Near's behavior... that's just the way he is. And blunt means being abrupt and frank in speech... XDDDDDD MOUTNAIN DEW! AWESOME! OH GOD, AND RAITO'S QUESTION! LOL!**

**moonfleur: XD They already got asked those questions! You're going to cause so much blushing! XDDDD ...and... I... really don't know about Harry Potter. I'm just too obsessed with it. X)**

**My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam: Ah, thank you so much! ^.^ XD And don't worry, I'm in that category as well!**

**shadow assasin101: XD thank you so much! ..and omg, Matt's question... XDDDDDD**

**Na'vi-at-heart: Haha, it's "Raikun", my name. XDDDDD yes, Rokya is so happy!**

**Mads: Ahaha, cool! Thanks! ...and... as for my questions, I suppose I'll just be speaking as the director in the seventh special, then! XDDDD Oh, and N-I-K-U-S-H-I-M-I is how you spell his name! X)**

**LucyLawliet: Aw, thank you! ^^**

**alyssakuga: Eh... thank you so much! T~T I'm glad you like that scene! ^0^**

**X-Ellen-X: Haha, all of your questions will always been answered! X) Thanks, and it's no problem!**

**Rokya: Has black hair and black eyes**

**Kiyo: Has black hair and dark brown eyes**

**Yomi: Has black hair and brown eyes**

**Mark: Has light brown hair and dark brown eyes**

**Nikushimi and Zarth: Have black hair and blue eyes**

**

* * *

**

…_So… you're telling me that that little kid… wasn't there?_ Kiyo repeated slowly, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion.

Yomi sighed. _…More or less, Kiyo. _

_Are you sure that you and the others just didn't see him, Yomi? _

_Pretty much, Kiyo._

_Um… he was right next to me on the railing…_

_M-maybe he could be a ghost, like Jenny? _Mark suggested timidly.

…_Could be… but what would a ghost like that be doing at a zoo? _

_I don't know, Kiyo… maybe he got eaten by the giant python Harry Potter accidentally set loose thirteen years ago._

_WHAT?_

_Just kidding. _

…

…_Is it just me, or is Rokya starting to be increasingly absent whenever conversations such as these occur?_

_Kiyo, that's just the way Charlie i-_

_I'm just trying to point out the irony of it, Yomi. _

_Irony? What do you mean?_

_Gah, never mind already. _

…_Kiyo, if you're that confused, why don't you try ask Nikushimi-san?_

The sixteen year old blinked. "…" _Nikushimi-san… where is Nikushimi-san, anyway?_

_Um… I don't know… _Yomi blinked. …_How about we all search for him, then?_

Kiyo got up from her bed. "Okay, then. Let's go look for Nikushimi-san-"

"!" The door in front was mercilessly kicked opened and immediately splintered. AGAIN.

"WH-WHAT THE-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"HUH?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, WHAT IN THE WORLD-"

**CRASH!**

**GONG!**

"…"

"…"

Of course, the door destroyer was none other than Rokya. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS FUN!"

"_OW_… Geez, Rokya! Would it hurt to come in like a normal person for once?" Kiyo grumbled irritably, rubbing her head and she struggled to get up.

"Probably not, Yoko, but this way is more fun. Heehee." The seventeen year old grinned before crossing his arms around his head. "So, what's all this about wanting to find Nikushimi-san?"

"E-eh?" Mark blinked in a mixture of bewilderment and post shock. "…w-wait, how did you know that we were talking about Nikushimi-san?"

Kiyo face-palmed. "Because you were listening the whole time, Rokya, is that it?"

Rokya winked. "Well, Yoko, it's not like I had a choice. Zarth gave me that power too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Yomi scratched her head. "Well, did you hear everything, then, Charlie? So what did you think about the little kid who apparently 'had' a conversation with Kiyo?"

_U-ugh, I hate it how everyone contains the smallest amount of doubt with me…_ The said girl thought to herself in a gloom.

Oblivious to Kiyo, Rokya put a hand to his chin once in his usual way. "Actually, I was thinking a lot about that too, Yomi."

"So, you think that it could be a ghost, Rokya?"

"Hmm…" Now looking almost serious, the teenager frowned in thought. "Well, your theory of that kid being a ghost could be true… I mean, I doubt that Kiyo had a hallucination."

Kiyo blinked. _…well, at least Rokya really believe me, then... _"Then, it has to be a ghost, right?"

"You never know, Yoko." Rokya replied with a shrug. "True, I have heard of ghosts being only visible to one person, or certain people. And from what you told me about its conversation, it does really sound like he's a ghost, his boundary being the zoo. It's kind of shady that a little kid would only come with his brother instead of his parents, and he didn't have anyone with him..."

"…so he was a ghost?" Mark asked, furrowing his brow.

Rokya shook his head. "No."

"EH? What do you mean, Charlie?" Yomi asked, her eyes wide in confusion.

Kiyo opened her mouth to say something as well, until… something struck her. ._..wait a minute… _"…hang on, Rokya. That time with Jenny, I remember you saying-"

"Ghosts can't stay when it's the day time." The seventeen year old finished grimly. "As far as I know, there are no exceptions to that one rule, guys."

"…so… if he wasn't a ghost… then… what was he?" Yomi demanded, feeling very stumped to the point of getting impatient.

Kiyo groaned. "Isn't there a first for everything, Rokya?"

"You actually want him to have been a ghost, Yoko?"

"Well, yeah." Kiyo answered, putting up her hands in frustration. "That would explain a lot of things, Rokya! Also, it would mean that I probably wouldn't ever see him again."

"…h-he was the kind of child like Jenny was, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Rokya sighed. "Yoko, don't be a Cornelius Fudge here-"

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE HARRY POTTER REFRENCES?" The girl barked out before she could stop herself. "…A-ahem, I… I'm not going to insist that that little kid was a ghost, Rokya, I'm just saying that I wish he were. Anyway, if he wasn't, does that mean he's similar to that god who possessed Beyond Birthday's body?"

"…You mean the guy who I unintentionally gave a nosebleed to?" Yomi muttered darkly. Her comment was wisely ignored.

"Or maybe that little kid is actually a god like Zarth-san and Nikushimi-san?" Mark mused nervously, clutching his knees in a sitting position.

"I hope he's not…" Rokya said bluntly. "If it does, then that means we're all in deep shit. …again, if I my add…"

An ominous silence hung over the group until Yomi spoke up.

"Hang on, weren't we supposed to be searching for Nikushimi-san here?"

"…Oh yeah…"

"Ah, that's it!" Rokya declared, punching his fist into his palm, all traces of serious in him gone. "I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU ALL! I KNOW WHERE NIKSHIMI-SAN IS!"

Mark flinched in surprise. "Y-you do?"

"OF COURSE!" Rokya grinned widely for the second time. "That's what I was helping Matt with this whole morning!"

The girls both exchanged looks. _H-he was helping Matt… find Nikushimi-san?_

…_Matt… was looking for Nikushimi-san?_

…

"You really know where Nikushimi-san is, Rokya?" Kiyo asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow. "…th-then why haven't you asked him about the little kid yet?"

"Um…" Here, Rokya scratched his back sheepishly. "Part of the reason was that… all the guys from Death Note were there, and then I'd have to knock everyone out and cause a ruckus."

"…Oh? Since when have you been hesitant about causing ANY bit of ruckus, Rokya?"

"…well.. it's just… Nikushimi-san's…"

Yomi sighed impatiently. "What? Nikushimi-san's what, Charlie?"

"Er… how about I just show you three the situation, then?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"…"

"…"

Kiyo's left eye twitched. "…Ro-Rokya."

"…yes?"

"…you're… telling me… that the reason why everyone is standing here is because they're too AFRAID to wake up Nikushimi-san?"

If such a thing were possible, the high god was actually sleeping on a couch, his eyes closed, and his chest moving up and down silently.

"I'm really glad he doesn't snore…" Matt muttered as he played his gameboy with his arms propped up on the edge of the couch. "That would have really shattered my image of him."

"Hmph!" Mello snorted in contempt.

"Actually, Kiyo-chan…" L called monotonously from the other end of the room, engrossed in his laptop, "To say 'everyone' is an incorrect statement. I am merely in this room, doing my work."

"Huh…" Yomi raised an eyebrow at the detective. "Oi, L! Why is Nikushimi-san sleeping on the couch anyway? Didn't you offer him a bed or something?"

"If Nikushimi-san wanted to sleep in a bed, Yomi-chan, I'm sure that he would. I, for one, will not question his preferred location to sleep as others kindly do not question mine."

Yomi rolled her eyes in response. "Pfft! What sleep location? You hardly ever sleep, L!"

The insomniac (for that was what he was) kept his eyes on the computer screen as he spoke. "Yomi-chan would know, since she spent a night sharing a bed with me-"

"WHY YOU-" The enraged girl suddenly brandished a frying pan that had appeared out of nowhere.

"EEGH…" The others all sweat-dropped in fear. "Wh-where the heck did that come from anyway?"

Covering up his instinctive uneasiness, L still typed away at his laptop. "Yomi-chan would be wise to put that away."

Flushing brightly, Yomi growled. "And if I don't?"

"Well, there is an approximately sixty five percent chance that the racket which will inevitably result from Yomi-chan attempting to beat me half to death will wake up Nikushimi-san."

"…"

"…"

"LIKE I CARE, L!"

The detective's eyes narrowed before nimbly dodging a blow from the frying pan. _…Great…_

"A-ah…" Mark nervously gazed at the commotion in front of him. "H-how can L dodge all of Yomi's frying pan attacks now?"

"…maybe because he has a computer with him?" Matt offered.

"Huh? How would that make any difference, Matt?"

"…I don't really know. Anyhow, morning, Mark."

"Wha…" The black-haired boy blinked in confusion. "…er… that was kind of late…"

"Raito-kun?" Kiyo called out to the brunette. "C-can you fill me in with what's going on?"

"Ah, good morning, Kiyo-chan…" Raito's cheeks warmed a little at the sight of Kiyo. "W-well, as for your question, apparently, Rokya-kun and the others wanted to find Nikushimi-san, and so they did. Ryuuzaki and I just happened to come into the same room."

"And," L added in the background, running away from Yomi, "I decided it would be a convenient place to do my work. That is, until Yomi-chan started chasing me-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DIE, L!"

"That strongly contradicts what Yomi-chan wanted before-"

**SMASH!**

"…but perhaps I should not point that out."

"YOU SUCK, L!"

"…" Meanwhile, Kiyo started toward Nikushimi's sleeping form. "…I really don't see what's the trouble of waking Nikushimi-san up. It's better than having him wake up by Yomi accidentally hitting him or Rokya doing something-"

"N-NO, YOKO!" Rokya cried, hastily grabbing Kiyo's arm. To the girl's surprise, even Mello snatched her other arm.

"D-don't be stupid, Kiyo! Stay away from Nikushimi-san…"

"Eh?" Was all Kiyo could say.

Raito sighed as he pulled Kiyo free. "Don't worry, Kiyo-chan. I got the same exact reaction from them when I tried to wake Nikushimi-san up."

Rokya shook his head in dramatic exasperation. "You just don't get it, Aniki! Nikushimi-san is a different deal from me! You never know what might happen if he wakes up!"

"Rokya's right!" Mello agreed earnestly. "I mean, he might mistake something, or misunderstand the situation, and bring the whole house down!"

"…"

"…are you sure you guys aren't just being paranoid?"

"…"

"I think they are, Kiyo-chan." Near replied from a corner, playing with a robot.

"Shut up, Near!" The blond snapped. "I'd like to see YOU go and wake up Nikushimi-san!"

The albino shrugged. "All right." He set his robot down carefully and stood up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With rather frightening speed, Rokya leapt up in front of the couch and spread his arms wide. "NO ONE MUST TOUCH NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"…"

"Rokya, if you're that intense about keeping everyone from waking Nikushimi-san up, then why aren't you stopping Yomi from making all that noise?"

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

"L! I WILL GET YOU-"

"Hm. I never knew Yomi-chan would be so… eager-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU FUCKING-"

"…"

"…"

"…well, if you think about it, Yomi's not trying to wake up Nikushimi-san, so…"

Mark scratched his head in puzzlement. "Then, Charlie, just wait for Nikushimi-san to wake up on his own."

"What do you think they were doing for the past half an hour, Mark?" Matt answered, still playing his gameboy.

"…" Mark looked at Rokya and Mello, appalled. "Really, guys?"

"If you don't want Nikushimi-san to be disturbed, Rokya-kun, then just leave him alone." Raito suggested wearily. "…a-anyway, Kiyo-chan…"

"Hm?" Kiyo turned to him questioningly.

"Uh…" The brunette blushed. "Wh-while Rokya-kun and the others are watching Nikushimi-san, want to take a walk with me?"

Kiyo felt her heart speed up. "Um, wh-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rokya suddenly cried, violently yanking a gun out of nowhere and pointing to the ceiling. "NO ONE MUST LEAVE THIS ROOM! NOT EVEN YOU, ANIKI!"

"…"

"…"

"…" Mello glared at the gun suspiciously. "Hey, Rokya, isn't that MY GUN?"

"…"

"…uh… ehehehehehe…"

"ROKYA-"

"I can't believe you guys are making such a big deal out of this…" Kiyo groaned, rubbing her forehead for the second time that morning. "That's it. I'm going to wake Nikushimi-san up and apologize for all of us." With that, the girl started toward Nikushimi.

Startled, Mark blinked. "K-Kiyo?"

"Sh-she wouldn't!" Mello cried incredulously.

"She would, Mello." Matt replied, before actually setting down his game and scooting himself back to watch the scene in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rokya pounded the ground with his fists dramatically. "YOKO, STOP! IT ISN'T WORTH IT!"

Raito rolled his eyes at his "younger brother", despite having followed Kiyo closely. "Er… go ahead, Kiyo-chan. He'll be awaken by the noise made by Yomi-san and Ryuuzaki either way."

"Y-yes…" Feeling a ridiculous fear inside her, Kiyo extended a cautious hand toward Nikushimi's shoulder.

_Yo-Yoko, are you absolutely sure you want to do that?_

_G-get a grip, Rokya, how else are we going to ask him about the little kid?_

"…" The atmosphere became very intense and silent, with the exceptions of the occasional banging of Yomi's frying pan along with the angered shouts of the owner.

"…" Kiyo gulped, sweat forming on her hand as she was centimeters away from touching Nikushimi. _G-god… I hate it how all of their nervousness just influences me like this…_

_BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP-_

Kiyo gasped as another hand suddenly pushed hers away roughly. "AH? ROKYA?"

"Eh?"

"Wha-"

Rokya clenched his teeth in determination. "I-I can't let you do this, Yoko! I'LL DO IT INSTEAD!"

"HUH?" The girl demanded.

"How does it make the situation better with YOU being the one to wake Nikushimi-san up?" Raito added.

"IT JUST DOES, ANIKI!" The seventeen year old declared haphazardly, reaching out with just a finger.

Everyone, except for L and Yomi, of course (and possibly Near, as well), could not help but gulp. "…"

"Yo-yosh, here I go!" The finger slowly got closer to Nikushimi's shoulder.

_BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP-_

The finger got a little closer.

"…are you actually shaking, Charlie?"

"Sh-shut up, Mark!"

_BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP __BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP_-

The finger got a little closer.

"…"

_BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP __BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP_-

The finger got a _little_ closer…

"Sometime today would be nice, Rokya-kun."

"B-BE QUIET, ANIKI! This takes concentration!"

"…"

_BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP __BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP_-

The finger was _almost_ touching the fabric of Nikushimi's black shirt…

"Rokya, just DO IT!"

"G-GAH! I WAS GOING TO, BUT YOU STOPPED ME, YOKO!"

"WHAT?"

"…"

_BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP __BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP_-

The finger was practically touching Nikushimi's shirt, but not quite-

_BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP __BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP, BAM-BUMP_-

Mello snapped. "THAT'S IT!" The blond raged. "ROKYA, JUST WAKE HIM UP, WILL YOU?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The seventeen year old screamed and touched Nikushimi's shirt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAGH! AGH! AGH! AGH-"

"OH GOD!" Mark, easily swayed by others' panic, freaked out.

"What do you know, the whole house is going to blow up…" Matt muttered sarcastically.

"R-Rokya-kun, calm down!" Raito begged, startled. "N-nothing's happening!"

"AAAAAAAAGH WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE… EH?" Rokya blinked. "What... oh."

"…"

"…"

"…'Oh' is right, Rokya." Kiyo said blankly, an emo-like aura radiating off of her. "And what's more, Nikushimi-san is still asleep!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know…." L commented, one of Yomi's arms wrapped around his neck as the girl struggled to hit him with her frying pan, "This situation strongly brings back a memory of the early moments of the Kira case."

"H-huh?" All eyes turned to the detective, and even Yomi put her frying pan down in surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean, L?"

"It was before I encountered Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan." The insomniac explained calmly. "One night, the taskforce was behaving almost the exact same way you are all now when I was once asleep."

"…Really?"

Raito raised an suspicious eyebrow at L. "Wait a minute, Ryuuzaki, how would you know what they were doing when you were asleep?"

"Well, there comes the interesting part of it, Raito-kun."

"Beg pardon?"

"I was not asleep. I was completely wake the entire time."

"…"

"…"

_GONG! _(sound of comprehension)

"…you're… kidding me…" Kiyo stared at Nikushimi's body incredulously. "Please don't tell me…"

Mello just looked at the ceiling for several seconds, then face-palmed himself and fell to the ground.

"Figures." Matt answered with a shrug.

"Uh…" Mark blinked. "It can't be…"

"…" Raito groaned. "I think it is."

"Ni…" Kiyo started awkwardly. "Ni… Nikushimi-san?"

"…"

"Yes?" The high god suddenly responded without opening his eyes.

"OH MY FREAKIN' ZARTH BUTT HOLES!" Rokya screamed and jumped into Raito's arms.

"OOF! ROKYA-KUN-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Clutching his head, poor Mark fell down and fainted.

"YOU WERE AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME?" Yomi yelled incredulously.

"…"

Nikushimi sat up and surveyed them all calmly. "Of course. I would like to see the human who could have actually remained unawake throughout that entire racket you nine were making…"

"Oh god…" Kiyo groaned for the third time and covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed… please forgive us, Nikushimi-san…"

"Hm? It's no problem…"

Meanwhile, Raito gritted his teeth. "Ro-Rokya-kun, would you mind… getting off me?"

"Eh?" Rokya blinked. "Hmm… no!"

"WHAT?"

"KYAAAAA~! ANIKI'S HOLDING ME! HURRAY!"

"NO, NOT HURRAY! GET DOWN, NOWWWWWWWW!" The harassed eighteen year old hastily dropped Rokya, who fell to the floor with a surprising crash.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OH, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL, ANIKI?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO ANNOYING? A-anyway, you overreact way too much, Rokya-kun! As much as I admit that it was startling, there was no need to scream in such a way when Nikushimi spoke-"

"OF COUSRE THERE WAS, ANIKI! COME ON! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT IT WAS KIND OF SPOOKY!"

"For someone who acts the way you do, Rokya-kun, I am surprised!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! L! I NEED THERAPY! MY ANIKI IS BEING SO **MEAN** TO ME!"

"I do not think Rokya-kun requires any of that sort of help." L said monotonously as Yomi frowned beside him.

"L! Did you know that Nikushimi-san was awake the whole time?"

"To be honest, Yomi-chan, pretty much."

Yomi face-palmed as well. "And of COURSE you didn't say anything, did you? Oh, wait, no, you didn't feel that there was any need to say anything, or that you thought we would figure that out by ourselves, didn't you?"

L put a thumb to his mouth. "Actually…" The detective's voice trailed off before he suddenly gave a small grin. "I just wanted to see what would happen if I didn't."

Yomi stared at him with her mouth open in shock. "You… just wanted to see… Nikushimi-san… us… surprised… GRRRRRR…." Truthfully, she wanted to be angry with the detective, but that small smile on his face had made her heart skip a beat.

"Hm?" L looked at Yomi curiously. "Why hasn't Yomi-chan smacked me with her frying pan already?"

"I-" Yomi blushed and averted her gaze stubbornly. "You avoided all my attacks! I'm tired already!"

"Is that so? What a pity. I was started to enjoy being smacked by Yomi-chan's frying pan."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, I suppose I better leave, now." Matt suddenly said out of the blue. "I already saw Nikushimi-san, so I'm fine now."

"Oh, yeah." Mello muttered gruffly. "No use sticking around here now…"

"Me three." Near agreed emotionlessly. And with that, the Whammy boys left the room.

"Ah, do you want to go as well, Kiyo-chan?" Raito suggested.

Kiyo sighed. "I suppose so… wait… Mark? MARK? Why are you lying on the ground like that?"

Rokya poked Mark's body. "Oh. I think he's fainted."

"I'm afraid that that was my fault." Nikushimi apologized seriously.

"U-um…"

"Well, I'll carry him, then." Raito said awkwardly, picking Mark up and carrying him on his back.

"EH?" Rokya put his hands on his hips indignantly. "How come you can carry Mark, Aniki, but not me?"

"Because you're less important, Rokya-kun."

_STAB!_

"O-ow…"

"Well, now that you all have ceased to fret about my reactions, I will leave this room as well." Nikushimi stated blankly. "After all, I need to search for my duckling."

"…your duckling, Nikushimi-san? …oh wait, yes, the one that Rokya gave you at the zoo… what happened to it?"

"It's upstairs."

"…you left it upstairs, Nikushimi-san?"

"I-I'll go with you and look for it!" Yomi volunteered, hastily tearing herself away from L and hurrying up the stairs. "Come on, guys!"

"…"

"…A-ah…" Raito, Kiyo, and Rokya turned to L nervously. "Erm…"

The detective shrugged and went back to his computer. "I'll get her later."

_He'll… get her later? …I won't question that. _ Kiyo thought to herself as she and the others ran after Yomi.

* * *

It took almost an hour to find Nikushimi's duckling, get Mark to wake up, and finally, get Raito to leave them, Kiyo being unwillingly disappointed by the latter.

Then, they could finally get down to business.

"So…" Nikushimi said blankly, holding his duckling with one hand, "you wanted to talk with me?"

"Er… yes. We wanted to ask you something, Nikushimi-san…" Kiyo began awkwardly.

"Ask away." The high god said calmly.

"A-all right… well…" Kiyo looked to Rokya for help, not sure what to do. Rokya sighed heavily. "Ne, Nikushimi-san, Zarth is the one that can control and warp most of this world, right?"

"Yes…" Nikushimi confirmed, closing his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Rokya continued, his eyes narrowing slyly, "Just because he controls it doesn't mean that the other high gods can't interfere with it, correct?"

"…" One of Nikushimi's blue eyes opened and fixed Rokya with an intense look.

"…Uh…" The other three all sweat-dropped at the tension the atmosphere was creating.

Nikushimi suddenly gave another sigh. "I presume that Hitokui-san has approached you, then?"

"HUH?" All four said at the same time, including Rokya.

"H-Hitokui-san?" Mark repeated quizzically. "Wh-who is that?"

"I think Mark's just spoken for all of us." Yomi agreed nervously. "Is he another high god, Nikushimi-san?"

The black-clothed man sitting in front of them simply nodded. "Correct. Hitokui-san is another high god. He's a great deal older than Zarth and I, not to mention stronger."

…_I-if he's older, then he can't be the little kid, can he?_

Still only looking at them with one eye, Nikushimi gave Kiyo an almost sympathetic look. "…his original form is a small child."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" _Shit…_

"Well, isn't that great?" Rokya asked with false cheer. "Our prediction came true!"

Questions spilled randomly out of Kyio's mouth. "B-but why is he here? What does he want? Will he hurt us? Is he on Zarth's side-"

"Please calm down, Kiyoko-san. You're panicking."

"…ah…" Rokya patted Kiyo's shoulder comfortingly. "…But Nikushimi-san, can't you tell us a little more about Hitokui-san? The fact that he's older than you is kind of unsettling."

"The fact that he's stronger than you scares me…" Mark admitted sheepishly.

"Not exactly an irrational response."

"H-hang on, Nikushimi-san!" Yomi interjected. "Why haven't you told us this sooner?"

"I was going to tell you, but there really wasn't an opportunity to do so without Zarth noticing and getting suspicious."

"R-Really?"

"Really." Nikushimi finally opened his other eye. "This hasn't been the first time you've seen Hitokui-san, Kiyoko-san. He was there at the water park."

"HE WAS?"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE?"

"Don't you remember? He gave Zarth alcohol."

"…"

"…"

"SAY WHAT?"

* * *

Flashback:

"_Honestly, when I find that being who gave my idiotic brother that alcohol…" Nikushimi muttered, catching the attention of a little kid walking around._

_The little kid blinked. "Is alcohol the drink that's bad for you?"_

_Nikushimi frowned at him before nodding curtly._

_Seeming immune to the angry-don't-mess-with-me-I'm-seriously-pissed aura of doom, the little kid smiled wildly. "Oh, then I think I gave your brother the alcohol."_

_Nikushimi just gave him a death glare as the little kid skipped away happily._

"…"

"…"

"…_wh-what was up with that little boy?"_

End of Flashback

* * *

"…"

"…you're… not serious…" Mark said slowly, grabbing his head. "…are you?"

Kiyo put her hand over her mouth, horrified. "I… had no idea that that was the same kid… oh god…. Oh god… oh god…"

Rokya blinked thoughtfully. "So he gave Zarth alcohol? COOL!"

"ROKYA!"

"Calm down, Yoko…"

Yomi tried her best to keep panic from over taking her. "And… this kid… is stronger than you, Nikushimi-san?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

"…more importantly…" Rokya spoke up, serious once more, "why does his name mean 'Man eater'? He a cannibal or something?"

"…"

"…Ni-Nikushimi-san, please answer?"

Nikushimi shrugged. "I'm not sure if it's true or not… but there's a rumor that he earned that nickname by feeding off humans."

"EH?"

"Not their flesh." Nikushimi clarified quickly. "Their souls."

"…"

"…"

"S-souls, h-huh?"

Yomi shuddered. "Th-that's kind of disturbing... but what is this Hitokui-san doing here?"

The high god sighed. "...I can only think of one reason why Hitokui-san would be here."

"...which is?" Rokya asked eagerly.

"..."

"...Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi sighed again before answering. "It would be..."

"..."

"...to find his special person."

"..."

"...what?"

* * *

**...ah. Thanks for reading this! ^^**


	106. Singing and Voices

**A/N: HOLY. FREAKIN'. CRAP. I AM TOTALLY EXHAUSTED. I AM SORRY. No review reply... I just wasted all my energy on the special. But thank you so much! Your reviews make me feel so happy! :D**

**

* * *

**

"S-special person?" Mark repeated shakily. "Ni-Nikushimi-san, what do you mean?"

"Like… his... his love or something?" Yomi offered, equally bewildered.

Nikushimi let out another sigh and shrugged loosely. "Hmph. I can't think of any other explanation, even though it is a rather shady one."

Rokya lifted his head up, an interested look on his face. "Do I hear a shadowy gossip story telling here- OWWWWW!" The seventeen year old promptly fell sidewards, clutching his head.

Kiyo lowered her hand, rolling her eyes. "Just be quiet and listen to Nikushimi-san, will you?"

"..."

Nikushimi gave Rokya and Kiyo a look before continuing. "It's not much of a story. There's simply an old rumor that Hitokui-san was in love with someone. It happened some time ago, so it's not clear to me whether it was another god, an actual person, or something he might have even created himself… whatever it was, it got banished or killed. From what I've heard, part of him still desires to find it."

Kiyo blinked. "He… was actually in love with someone? …ro… romantically in love?" _I-if that's so, then he's different from Zarth, right?_

"I think so." Nikushimi replied, closing his eyes again. "Else, there would not have been such a fuss."

"So…" Rokya scratched his head. "…you high gods can't love anyone, can you? Oh wait, but if it was another high god, that would have been different, right?"

"Not necessarily." Nikushimi corrected. "Certain high gods cannot love each other."

"R-really?" Yomi frowned uneasily. "Th… that's kind of sad…"

"It is simply the rules." Nikushimi stated with indifference. "That is all."

The four stared at the twin in slight shock/sympathy/awkwardness until a loud sniffle suddenly broke the silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"R-ROKYA?" Kiyo cried incredulously at the seventeen year old. "Wh-wha-"

"CHARLIE?" Yomi and Mark echoed in equal disbelief. Even Nikushimi opened one of his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry..." Rokya clutched at the sides of his shirt, a sad look on his face. "It's… it's… it's just so sad… Nikushimi-san… you… can never love someone…"

"..."

"Nothing you should cry over…" Nikushimi answered suspiciously.

Kiyo scowled a bit. "Rokya, are you really-"

Much to the both of the girls' annoyed realization, Rokya gave a tremendous wail. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEN THERE CAN BE NO FORBIDDEN BROTHER LOVE BETWEEN NIKUSHIMI-SAN AND ZARTH-"

"..."

"..."

"…" …_Rokya just had to mess that up, didn't he?_

Nikushimi's eye gave a twitch.

"…"

"…Uh-oh."

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"…Owie…" Sprawled on the floor, Rokya rubbed his head ruefully. "Ehehe… my bad…"

Meanwhile, Nikushimi steamed angry flames, scaring the wits out of poor Mark, and making Kiyo and Yomi sweat-drop. "A-ah…"

"…I QUESTION YOU AND ZARTH, ROKYA-KUN…"

"EEEEP."

"U-um," Kiyo said hurriedly, "Anyway, Nikushimi-san… the person that Hitokui-san is in love with… it can't be any of us, can it? You said it was 'some time ago'… and with Nikushimi-san, that could be hundreds of years-"

Still steaming flames, Nikushimi sat back down, crossing his legs. "Eleven thousand years ago. Zarth and I were young at that time."

"…"

"…say what-"

"And you never know, Kiyoko-san." Nikushimi continued. "Everything is always reborn…"

"…"

"THEN, maybe he's in love with a CROCODILE! THAT'S WHY HE WAS AT THE ZOO!"

"…"

"…"

"…ROKYA…" Kiyo growled warningly.

"Just kidding, just kidding, ehehe…"

"…" Nikushimi's eye gave another twitch.

"…Ni-Nikushimi-san…" Kiyo said hastily, anything to get the high god's attention away from Rokya, "H-how long has Hitokui-san been in this world?"

"I'm not sure." Nikushimi said in a surprisingly blank voice again. "Apparently, Zarth's been hiding him from me until that day in the water park."

"Wh-what?" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all yelled out. "B-but what would Zarth gain from- Oh, right." Kiyo muttered before face-palming. "The alcohol…"

Nikushimi nodded. "Correct. I do believe that it is one of Zarth's weakness. Either way… if he tries to bother us, I'll do my best to stop him."

"Er…" Yomi started awkwardly. "…y-you did say that this Hitokui-san is stronger than you and Zarth, right?"

Nikushimi's other eye flickered open. "Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean I can't stop him from doing certain things."

"Ah, that's not what I was saying…" Yomi back-pedaled hastily. "I, I meant… are you going to be all right, Nikushimi-san?"

"That's very kind of you to think of me, but please don't trouble yourself." Nikushimi answered emotionlessly. "There is no need for such worry. Hitokui-san may be stronger, but he cannot destroy me. And as for Zarth… well, only I can kill him. Without suffering the consequences as well, of course…"

"E-eh?" Mark asked, sweat-dropping again. "…consequences?"

Kiyo frowned anxiously. _Only Nikushimi can kill Zarth? …does that mean without killing himself, as well? …For some reason, that gives me the shivers… _

"Say, Nikushimi-san!" Rokya called from his spot several feet away, gaining the attention of everyone. "How is Zarth important to us?"

"…what, Rokya?"

"Where did that come from, Charlie?"

Rokya grinned and tilted his head, his black bangs covering his eyes. "If you can actually destroy Zarth and survive, why haven't you done it by now? What's keeping you from doing it?"

"R-Rokya?" Kiyo called out, confused as Nikushimi frowned.

Ignoring Kiyo the seventeen year old kept focusing on Nikushimi again. "Even though the two of you give off an impression of having one of those love slash hate relationships. I can tell that there are some serious flames in there. You seem to have more than simply annoyance towrad him, Nikushimi-san."

_Wh-what?_ Kiyo thought worriedly. _…I do know that Nikushimi-san can get very angry at Zarth, but I wouldn't actually think… is Rokya bull-shitting or is he serious?_

"_There's a reason why my brother's name is 'hate'. None of you have truly seen the worst of Niku, yet…"_

"Zarth's mentioned something about you snapping, too." Rokya continued, gazing at Nikushimi in an almost calculating sort of way. "Does that mean the power to kill your twin comes at a heavy price? Or do we need Zarth alive?"

"…"

"…" _Whoa. …th-that… was kind of intense there, Charlie._

Nikushimi's eyes narrowed slightly before closing. "You four need Zarth alive." The supernatural being replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Otherwise… you will become eternally imprisoned within this world."

"..."

"..."

"Augh." Kiyo groaned. "So… you're saying that because Zarth was the one who transported all of us here, he's our main connection to the real world?"

"The only connection, Yoko." Rokya corrected. "In other words… if he's dead, we're dead. Haha. Good thing that Hitokui-san can't kill him, right?"

"…"

"…yeah…"

"Um, Nikushimi-san…"Mark spoke up timidly. "Th-thank you for telling all of this to…. us? Er…"

The high god opened his eyes and stood up, still wearing an expressionless mask. "There is no need to thank me. The only reason why I am protecting you is because I owe it to you out of my brother's foolishness. That is all."

With that, the black-clad man abruptly left the roof and silently went back inside the building.

"…"

"…"

"…well, that was quite a cold exit." Rokya commented cheerfully, strolling next to the other three. "Wonder what was up with Nikushimi-san?"

Kiyo sighed and clenched her fist. "Maybe, Rokya, it was you who made him a little angry? I mean… there were better ways than that to ask if Zarth couldn't be killed or not…"

"Yeah." Mark agreed quietly. "You didn't have to bring up his relationship with Zarth-san… or point out how he hates his brother… by the way, did you really think that, Charlie?"

"Of course." Rokya said honestly, sliding his hands in his pockets and blinking at his former classmates. "You don't think so?"

"Well… I knew that he didn't like Zarth that much… but… still…"

"Yoko, Mark, these guys are millions of years old. If you haven't noticed, a lot can happen in that time period!"

"That doesn't give you any reason to be so critical!"

Royka flipped up his hands incredulously. "Well, what about L, then? N-no offense, meant, Yomi… …Yomi? You there?"

"Of course." Yomi muttered. "I… was just thinking, that's all. And… as for that… L is critical because he's a detective! It's his job!"

"Not a job that he enjoys, though…" Rokya mused to himself. "It's just a job that he does."

"Ch-Charlie, what's with your mood right now?" Mark asked plaintively. "You don't seem yourself…"

"…He's right, Rokya." Kiyo reached for the seventeen year old in concern. "…are you okay-"

"AHAHAHAHA~!" Rokya swung away from her and twirled around, sticking out his tongue. "Since when have I not, Yoko~? I'm fine!" After a slight pause, the seventeen year old suddenly grinned slyly at Kiyo. "…so you do care, don't you, Yoko?"

"W-we all care!" The girl yelled back defensively. "Gah, you…"

"HEEHEE!" Rokya jumped up and ran over the roof.

"O-Oi, where are you going, Rokya?"

"I'M GOING IN **CIRCLES**! IT'S A RATHER FUN EXERCISE, YOU SHOULD ALL TRY IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

"…"

Kiyo hastily turned back to Yomi. "Y-Yomi, you know that it's going to be all right, okay? It is, don't worry… don't worry, it'll all work out-"

"Haha, I'm fine, Kiyo, fine." Her friend reassured. "You don't have to worry about me-"

"Okay then, but I'm still worried myself!" Kiyo suddenly wailed.

"…"

"A-agh, sorry about that…."

"It's... okay..." Yomi stood up. "I think I'll… go now… bye." She hurried after the door and closed it shut behind her, this time, leaving Kiyo and Mark gazing after her. That is, until…

"THE WHEELS ON THE SCHOOL BUS GO ROUND AND ROOOOOOOOOOOOUNNNNNND!"

"AARGGHHHHH!" The two hurriedly shielded their ears from the most terrifying sound next to Zarth squealing like an Amane Misa.

"W-well... this is kind of weird, isn't it?" Mark managed to grit out as Rokya continued to sing atrociously behind them. "D-didn't you think Yomi was acting a little strange? And… Charlie, too…"

Kiyo ground her teeth furiously. "I'll agree with Yomi's case, but I think Rokya is FINE, Mark."

"ROUND AND ROOOOOOUNNNNNND!"

"….JUST… FINE…."

"ROOOOOOOOOOUND AND ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUND!"

Kiyo and Mark both swore that part of the glass windows cracked at bit on Rokya's last note. "EEEEEEGH! WILL IT KILL YOU TO AT LEAST SING A PITCH _LOWER_, ROKYA?

"OF COURSE IT WILL, YOKO! I NEED TO PRACTICE MY LOVELY SINGING VOICE!"

"THEN PRACTICE IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN, CHARLIE!"

"NONSENSE, I WANT TO SING FOR YOU, MY FRIENDS! BECAAAAAAAAAUSE WE WILL ALWAYS BE !"

"AAARGGHH! DIE, ROKYA!"

"DIE? YOU WANT ME TO BE DEAD BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH?" Rokya put a dramatic hand to his chest. "THEN… LOVE ME CANCEROUSLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY…"

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?" Kiyo screamed hysterically.

"CHARLIE!" Mark cried scandalously.

"LIKE THE…" The seventeen year old broke off and frowned. "Huh. I can't remember the rest of the song… dang."

"…"

"…Uh…" Kiyo stood up nervously. "…i-if that's the case, Rokya, then I think Mark and I will go now-"

"SHE MOVES THROUGH MOONBEAM SLOWWWWWWWWWWWLY! SHE KNOWS JUST HOW TO _HOLD_ _**ME**_… AND WHEN HER EDGES SOOOOOOOOFTTTTTTEEEEEEEN… HER BODY IS MY- HOLY CRAP!" Rokya broke off and jumped back a step.

"EH-"

**BOOM!**

"WHOA?"

Out of nowhere, what sounded like a gunshot echoed across the roof, and then part of the roof blew up, leaving a large hole right next to Rokya's feet.

"…"

"…"

"…Mello." Mark said in a hushed tone.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow in disbelief and partial hysteria. "How can he even shoot through the roof like that?"

"Hmm…" Rokya suddenly grinned and snapped his fingers. "AHA! I KNOW HOW TO TELL IF IT REALLY IS MELLO…" He bent down to the roof underneath him and cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Ch-Charlie, what are you-"

"IF AAAAAAI WAAAAAAAS A BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY~"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

The next explosion nearly knocked Rokya off his feet, but still left him uninjured.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S MELLO, ALL RIGHT!"

**BOOOOOM!**

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! We're going now, Rokya, GOODBYE!" Kiyo practically screamed before hurrying with Mark, who, honestly, was only too thankful to follow, back to the building.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Soon, multiple holes erupted around the building, all missing Rokya, who was still dancing, but, thankfully, no longer singing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THIS IS SO FUN, EHEHEHEHEHE! HURRAY!"

"DAMN YOU, ROKYA, YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD I WILL HAVE YOUR BALLS-"

* * *

Oblivious to the… chaos taking above, Nikushimi was walking calmly across a hall. The high god had already reached the stairs when a sudden, sharp pain in his left hand made him pause.

"…" Nikushimi lifted the bleeding palm. Upon studying it closely, the blue eyes narrowed. "…tch…"

"...Nikushimi-san, are you all right?"

Nikushimi simply nodded, not needing to turn around to know who had uttered the monotonic inquiry.

"I am fine. Thank you."

His hands in the pockets of his jeans, L took a step toward Nikushimi, the heavy black eyes fixed on the twin's face.

"…" There was a brief silence in which the two six foot men regarded each other with an air of respect and cautiousness. Then…

Keeping his gaze stoically ahead of him, L shuffled a few paces so he and Nikushimi were standing almost side to side, facing opposite directions.

Nikushimi kept staring ahead as well.

Surprisingly, it was the detective who spoke first. "So… what has happened now, Nikushimi-san?"

The high god's hair was falling over his eyes as he opened his mouth. "…Another player has slapped into the game." He answered quietly.

In the back of him, L's eyes widened slightly before quickly going back to normal. "Is it another case such as the one with Beyond Birthday's body?"

"No. This one is on an entirely different league. He's far older than Zarth and I. We do not control him."

L's thumb found its way to the detective's lip once more. "I did not think so. And his objective?"

"Something of his personal interest initially brought him here. However, it's likely he'll side with my brother. You nine cannot go out in public anymore."

His shoulders hunched, L gave a sigh. "Is the meaning behind Nikushimi-san's wound that urgent?"

"It means he's agreed with Zarth."

"Oh, really? Then… what does Nikushimi-san suggest that we do?"

Nikushimi paused. "…how many times have you nine all gone out?"

"Six."

"Well, I suppose you'll have to go on a seventh one. We need something to amuse Zarth, and hopefully put him at bay."

"…very well. I'll think about it." L answered, though, currently, his mind was already debating over the possibilities.

"Also… from now on, no one should be left alone. As long as they're in here, it's fine. But no one does anything alone."

"Especially Rokya-kun?"

"Not to mention yourself, Lawliet-kun." Nikushimi added softly, putting an invisible barrier between them once more.

"…" Behind him, L's eyes narrowed even further.

Nikushimi started to walk again. "That is all. I am going to survey this area now. I can't let anyone get affected by him."

"Wait a minute, please."

"Hm?"

"Nikushimi-san mentioned that this new player is stronger than him. What will he do if this player decides to attack us?"

Nikushimi paused before turning around. "If it comes to it, I'll call others who will put a stop to this."

"Putting a stop to it will mean returning Kiyo-chan, Mark-kun, Rokya-kun, and Yomi-chan?" It… it meant nothing that Yomi's name happened to be last. It honestly didn't.

"Rest assured. They will return. I doubt that I will have to resort to that, though. Just because this player is stronger than me does not mean that I cannot hurt him."

"I see… thank you, Nikushimi-san."

"Yes."

With that, Nikushimi continued his walk down the hall, leaving the detective standing where he was.

"…"

"…"

…_Glad to see that the love hasn't corrupted you._

Now completely alone in the hall, L closed his eyes. _Stop._

_Or... is this acting for the sake of true love? Ahahahaha…_

The pale fingers dug into the jean material tightly. _…Stop._

…_or… is this really love at all, then? Just a puppy crush?_

_STOP. _

_I wonder if she'll cry when she leaves-_

**BAM!**

L's fist ached from the impact, but the insomniac only gazed at the now dented wall, cracks starting to appear again. "…how troublesome." Watari might take away his sweets again if he wasn't careful with this building.

"…L?" A hesitant voice asked, causing him to turn around.

"..."

"…Hello, Yomi-chan-"

"Y-you punched the wall?" Yomi yelled in alarm as L lowered his fist. "L!"

"I'm sor-" The rest of his speech was cut off as smaller hands grabbed his in a panic.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Yomi demanded, her face full of concern. "I-is it bruised? AH! It IS bruised! We better bandage that, come on-"

"I'm fine." L interrupted bluntly, placing his other hand on Yomi's shoulder. "It's not a cause for concern."

"Th-that depends, L…" She replied, worryingly examining his hand before looking up at the insomniac. "If you need a punching bag, Kiyo and I can just tie Charlie up for you, you know?"

"…" Something told L that Yomi wasn't kidding about that offer. "I'm sorry, Yomi-chan. It's okay."

"No, not okay! People don't punch walls randomly! We can't have you turning into a Mello, L!"

"…Yomi-chan can rest assured that that will never occur." L muttered, suddenly leaning down and resting his head on Yomi's shoulder.

"…L?" He heard her ask questioningly, but her arms were already starting to cradle his head. "…is… something wrong?"

"…" No reply came. Only two arms, still in that long sleeved shirt, came up to wrap around her back.

"..."

"'….hey." Yomi tried awkwardly. "Um… I know that I'm not the brightest person there is… and… I'm not Watari-san… but…. Um… you know…. Um… err…"

She felt L's head shift slightly. "…Yomi-chan?"

…_aaaaaaaaaaah…_ Yomi gulped. Okay, now it's make yourself feel like a TOTAL IDIOT time! HURRAY! "….Y-you know, Ryuuzaki… if anything is bothering you… you… you can share it with me if you want…. AH, n-not if you don't want to! If you don't want to, it's fine, really! B-but, if you want to… I mean… um…. Er…. You can! I… I'm not the best audience, but if you want t-AGH! I'm… I'm not trying to pry… I'm sorry… but… AAAAAAAH..." It was such a good thing that L could not see her face….

"…" It was a good thing that Yomi could not see L's face. Because right now, it was currently burning. …What should he do? Would Yomi be happy if he told her? Or maybe… she would take offense if he didn't tell her? But she would be uncomfortable if he did tell her. But he should do something because he could tell that Yomi was getting more and more nervous, feeling as though she had made a mistake.

Hang on…

...

...

…STOP. What the hell was he doing? Did L Lawliet want to tell her or not? What did he WANT to do?

"…"

"…"

"…there was a voice." The detective whispered in his monotone before he could stop himself.

"A-a voice?" Yomi blurted out before she could stop herself, half-happy and half-terrified that the detective actually said something. What if she messed up?

"…in my head." L answered quietly.

"…oh." Repeating that would definitely not be a good thing… "…what did it say?"

L's eyes looked up to the ceiling, his hands still on Yomi's back. "It… it said annoying things. Bad things. That's all."

"D-do you still hear it right now?" Yomi asked in concern, her hands tightening around the messy black hair. "…L…"

"No. I silenced it by punching the wall."

"…you don't hear it often, do you, L?" Yomi asked, feeling a knot of worry press in her stomach.

"No. " The detective answered truthfully. "It's been years since I've first heard it."

Yomi glanced at the ceiling nervously. "You haven't heard it recently? …what did you do to silence it, then? Did you punch walls, too?"

She felt L shake his head slightly. "No. I… I just listened to it."

"You… just listened to it, L? …that… must have hurt…"

"I didn't hear it for a long time. That's all."

"…does Watari-san know about this?"

"I never told Watari. He probably assumed what it was, though."

"…Oh." Yomi whispered softly, not really knowing what to say."

"Mm." The pale fingers twisted themselves further into Yomi's T-shirt.

There was another silence between the two, until…

"L?"

"Yes?"

Yomi gulped nervously. "…when… when did you first hear that voice?"

"…when I was nine years old."

"Nine?" The sixteen year old blinked. _Wait… a minute… _"…L? …what did happen to you when you were a child?"

"…" Of course, there was no answer right away, and Yomi became terrified, certain that she had either made the detective terribly angry or sad, or both, when L gave a sudden chuckle.

"E… L?"

The black-haired man lifted his head up from her shoulder and smiled at Yomi. "Come on, Yomi-chan. We better not stay here."

"E-eh?" The girl gave out a surprised sound as she felt the skinny arms lifting her up by her waist. "L-L?"

"Here! Let's go!" Scooping Yomi up playfully, the detective practically skidded across the hallway before stopping at a random room. "Ah!"

"Sorry…"

Yomi rubbed her head as she seated herself on the couch next to L. _…I can't tell if he's angry at me or not? …darn it… _

"Something wrong, Yomi-chan?"

"…other than you randomly plopping me down on a couch, no."

L assumed his crouched position beside her. "…I see…"

Then, if it wasn't enough, there was another uncomfortable silence on Yomi's part, who was still uneasy that she had asked that question of the detective.

"…"

"…"

"…"

…After five minutes, Yomi couldn't take it anymore. She took a deep breath. "U-um… L-"

"Yomi-chan does not need to worry." The insomniac interrupted quietly, his hands resting on his kneecaps.

Yomi's eyes widened in confusion. "…huh?"

L turned to her and smiled again. "I already know."

…GONG! Yomi's world promptly flipped upside down and crashed into tiny pieces.

…_He… already knows? A-about h-how Kiyo and I…_ Yomi could feel her heart start to pound in panic. _OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? I MEAN… GAH- _"H… h… how long have you known this, L?" She asked, clutching her own shoulder desperately.

"…" L's face turned serious again before turning back. "…since the beginning."

…._WHAT?_ Yomi freaked. _Is he serious? But how could he have known from the beginning? There's no way he could have! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GO-_

In total shock, she tried to get out another question. "B-but… but… h-"

L suddenly shook his head disapprovingly. "Will they ever learn?" The detective said in a barely audible whisper.

"Huh? How- wait…. WHAT?"

The insomniac sighed. "You know, Yomi-chan…" He slowly made his way off of the couch, only increasing poor Yomi's perplexity.

"Ryuuzaki, wha…"

"…something tells me…" L continued as he walked forward and lifted his leg. "…that…"

"…"

"The walls have ears." The detective finished in a monotone before solidly kicking the plaster in front of him.

**BOOM!**

"YEEEK!"

"…"

"…"

"…ow." The smoke that had filled with roof slowly dissipated, unveiling a huge hole that revealed Matt, Near, Mark, and even Kiyo and Raito? WHAT?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Huh?"

"A-all right!" Raito began protectively before L or Yomi could say anything. "For your information, Kiyo-chan, Mark-kun, and I were just sitting here. We're on the other side of the room and we were NOT pressing our ears too the wall. Unlike SOME people…"

Near looked up innocently. "I was merely playing with my toys."

L shrugged. "I believe Raito-kun… and Near-kun, as well. However, it surprises me slightly that Mello-kun is not among you… what happened to him?"

Kiyo and Mark exchanged looks. "…You… don't wanna know."

"…"

"Well, Yomi-chan…" The detective turned back to Yomi. "I suppose it is fortunate that we both sensed their presence in the other room at the same tim… Yomi-chan?"

Yomi was currently standing with one of her eyes twitching, her fists clenched at her sides.

"…Yomi?"

Confused, L turned back to the others. "…did… I do something wrong?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "L, you stupid idiot."

"…Eh?"

"…YOU… IDIOT, L!" Yomi screamed before suddenly pummeling the detective's chest without her frying pan.

Completely unaffected by Yomi's blows but utterly bewildered at the same time, L blinked owlishly and stared at Yomi. "…I… I am sorry, Yomi-chan…. Er… was is something that I said? I really do apologize-"

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ANYMORE, YOU MEANIE!" Yomi wailed as she continued to beat the white shirt. "I HATE YOU, L!"

"…all… right, then…"

Kiyo sighed. "Poor Yomi…"

"I-I don't know, Kiyo, I think I feel a little more sorry for Ryuuzaki…"

"…" Raito shrugged and smiled wearily. "Ah… they'll work it out."

Kiyo snorted and punched the brunette's shoulder lightly. "Just like you and Rokya, huh?"

"…" Raito's eye twitched at the mention of his "younger sibling." "Y…yeah… ahaha, of course- Oh, Nikushimi-san!" He broke off, spotting the said man in the doorway.

"Ah?" All attention was immediately turned back to Nikushimi, with the exception of L and Yomi, who were still… working out their relationship?

"Ni… Nikushimi-san?" Kiyo asked nervously when the high god approached them. "Is… is something wrong?"

"No."

"Th-then-"

"I just wanted to apologize." Nikushimi cut in abruptly, surprising Kiyo and Mark. "For my exit earlier. I didn't mean to be rude."

"O-oh, that?" Mark said nervously. "It's fine, Nikushimi-san…"

Nikushimi crossed his arms and sighed. "It is not, even though it is kind of you to say so, Mark-kun. Like L, I suppose, I am not entirely accustomed to living with humans. That is all."

Kiyo blinked. "…ah, well, that's okay, Nikushimi-san! After all, you're our friend now, right?"

"…yes…"

Matt looked like he was trying his best not to drool. "You know, Nikushimi-san, if you need help getting to know… people, I can lend you… a hand…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ahem. No thank you."

"…"

"Hm, how irritating." Near remarked from his corner. "It has already become rather strange to not hear Mello berate Matt after such a comment."

"…"

"…"

"S-speaking of Mello-kun… where… exactly is he?"

"…with your younger brother, Raito-kun."

"…EH?"

* * *

"OH SAY CAN YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! BY THE DAAAAAAWNS' EARLY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGHT! WHAT SO PROOOOOOOUDLY WE HAAA~~AAILEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD~~~~!"

**BOOM!**

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, ROKYA!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE! HOLY COW! IT'S ALREADY THE SEVENTH SPECIAL! TIME SURE FLIES FAST RIGHT NOW! Don't you agree, everyone?"

Everyone else: "...sure..."

Filming crew: "Yes." *fiddles with dart machine*

Rokya: "ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" *punches air before getting out an envelope* "First question is from Zephyrbolt-san~! And it's for ANIKI! 'Did you know that when you rearrange the letters in 'Raito Yagami' it says 'I am a gay riot.' DID YOU KNOW THAT? I bet my pudding you didn't. AND I LIKE PUDDING A LOT.' MMM, PUDDING!"

Raito: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Raito: "...Ah.. er... well... I... I DID know that my last name..." *grits teeth* "S-spelled b-backwards... was..."

Rokya: "Aha, but you didn't know about the 'riot' part, therefore, you get no pudding! HURRAY!"

L: "...I knew that."

Yomi: "Oh, of course you would know that, Ryuuzaki!"

Rokya: "BLEH-" *Suddenly falls down with dart sticking out of his butt*

Everyone: "...wha?"

Filming crew: "YAY! FINALLY! THE DART IT SOMETHING ELSE!"

Everyone: "..."

Kiyo: "...Uh... all right, substitute coming through here, ahem..." *picks up envelope cautiously* "...from moonfler-san, for Yomi, I guess."

Raito and L: *immediately fall down with dart sticking out of head*

Yomi: "...wow. You guys really aren't taking any chances here, are you?"

Kiyo: *reads* "... 'Okay, Yomi: Do you love L?' "

Yomi: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Yomi: *turns red* "G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! U-UM! I'M NOT ANSWERING TH-THAT..."

Kiyo: *reads more* "Then..."

Everyone else: "..."

Filming crew: "...what?"

Kiyo: "YEEEEEEEEEK!"*turns furiously red and covers mouth* "U-um... n-no-"

Everyone else: "Huh?"

Yomi: "WHAAAAAAAAT?"

Kiyo: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yomi: "AAAAAAAAAA! DANG IT, WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING LIKE THAT?"

Kiyo: "I-I-I D-D-D-DON'T KNOW... WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING?"

Raito and L: *gets up* "...what did we miss?"

Kiyo and Yomi: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Raito and L : *looks at girls, then exchange confused looks* "..wha-"

Kiyo and Yomi: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: *blinks* "...what the heck happened here?"

Raito: "...your guess is as good as mine..." *looks at Kiyo cautiously*

Kiyo: "..."

Raito: "..."

Rokya: "... ALL RIGHTY THEN! NEXT IS FROM SHADOW ASSASIN-SAN~!" *gets envelope* "FIRST QUESTION... for yours truly! HURRAY! 'Rokya, who do you love the most out of Matt, Mello and Near? And, you have to hug the one you love most.' "

Mello, Matt, and Near: "..."

Rokya: "Well, the one that I love most is... NEAR! NEAR, COME HERE~"

Near: "...no thank you, Rokya-"

Rokya: "Oh, come on-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "...Ehehehehe. Anyway, next question... for Near! Ooh, what a nice coincidence! 'Near, it is obvious Mello (who is a boy) doesn't like you. Do you like him? If no, why?' "

Mello: "Thank you, finally, again!"

Near: "...I feel indifferent to him. Mello would be a good ally, if he were more reasonable. That is all."

Mello: "WHA-"

Rokya: "AHEM, NEXT QUESTION! FOR ANIKI! 'Raito, why do you love Kiyo?' "

Raito: "...uh..."

Kiyo: "..."

Raito: "...I... well.. um... ARGH! JUST LOOK AT CHAPTER 47!" *grabs red face and runs out of studio*

Kiyo: "WH-WHOA?"

Everyone: "SAY WHAT?"

Rokya: "ANIKI-"

Filming crew: "DANG IT! NOT AGAIN-"

* * *

_AGAIN, WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE BRIEF INCONVENIENCE. _

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "...kay, now that we have our favorite former serial killer back, let's move on to the questions! 'Yomi, kiss Ryuzaki.' ...oh my... is this an order?" *winks*

Yomi: "What?"

L: "..."

Yomi: "N-NO! I REFUSE!"

Rokya: "YE GODS! DEFIANCE!"

Yomi: "SHUT UP, CHARLIE!"

L: *looks at Yomi with puppy eyes*

Yomi: "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, MISTER-"

Rokya: "...all right, next question, then. 'Matt, if you had to, would you date Niku or Mark? You need to choose.' Oh ho, what is this, here?"

Matt: "..."

Mark: "E-eh?"

Nikushimi: "..."

Matt: "...okay. I choose option C. Not responding."

Rokya: "WHAT?"

Filming crew: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "OH COME ON, MATT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Mat: "I already did. She didn't say I needed to choose 'between them.' "

Rokya: "...you sneaky little-" *goes back to the questions* "Now from Mads-san! Haha, I get the first question! 'Rokya: Do you love halloween? After all people have to give out free candy.' OF COURSE! FREE CANDY! FREE SUGAR! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone: "..."

Near: "...unfortunately, we spent our Halloween running away from Jenny instead of getting free candy."

Everyone else: "...true, true..."

Rokya: *shivers* "B-brrr, let's not bring that up right now, Near. And... Mark! You're up next! 'Mark: I love you! You hate twilight too! Yay! I have a newfound great respect for you Mark. I will not sic my friends on you...yet. Joking, i'd never kill another book lover. There's to few of us to start with. Do you like Maximum Ride? Will you be my friend?' "

Mark: *blinks* "W-well, I'm glad I found someone else who doesn't like Twilight! ...oh, Maximum Ride was the series with those kids who had wings, right? I liked those too, they were cool..."

Rokya: "HURRAY! ANGEL WINGS~!"

Everyone: "..."

Kiyo "N-no, that's not it, Rokya-"

Rokya: "Anyway~! Ryuuzaki, your turn! 'L: Will you be my aniki too? I'll be good. You, Yomi, dark room, locked doors, a bed, a tv as the only light in the room. What would happen?' OOH... DO I SENSE A SCENARIO, HERE?"

Everyone: "..."

Yomi: "..."

L: "..." *looks at Yomi, then grins creepily*

Yomi: *freaks out* "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I AM SO NOT KISSING YOU!"

L: "Why? I was not implying anything..."

Rokya: *turns to screen* "Er... I think I know what will happen, ehehehe. Anyway.. Yomi! ...oh, knock out all the DN guys, will you?"

All DN characters: *falls down*

Yomi: "Uh... what's wrong?"

Rokya: "...hm, well, first question for Yomi! 'Do you love L more than you let on?' "

Yomi: "G-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... m-maybe..." *grits teeth while blushing*

Rokya: "And... next question. 'If you have to choose between home and L which would you choose?' "

Yomi: *turns sad* "...that... that... I... I... don't know..."

Kiyo: "I-it's okay, Yomi..."

Rokya: "Aw, yeah, don't get all depressed, Yomi! It'll work out! ...now for Yoko -AGH!" *suddenly falls down*

Kiyo: "N-not again!"

Filming crew: "Th-that wasn't us! He just knocked himself out again!"

Kiyo: "...I don't get how he can do that, but okay." *picks up envelope* " 'Kiyo: Rokya loves you, not like a sister, like a girlfriend. He's crushing on you, so why can't you see it? ...Will you be my sister?' ..Um... okay, for the second question, sure. ...and as for the first part... all right, that's it! I've been getting things like these for so long, it's time to confront Rokya about it!" *gets down and shakes Rokya roughly* "Oi, Rokya! Wake up!"

Filming crew: "Whoa! I-is she serious?"

Yomi: *gawks* "...I think... she is..."

Mark: "B-but... wh-what about Raito?"

Yomi: "..well, he is knocked out, you know..."

Nikushimi: "...I have nothing to say."

Kiyo: "ROKYA!"

Rokya: *opens eyes* "E-EH? What just happened... Oh, Yoko! ...why're you grabbing my shirt like that-"

Kiyo: *bites lip* "H-hey, Rokya... we all trust each other, right? ...so.. you'll always be honest with me... no matter what the truth does, right?

Rokya: *confused* "Um... what do you mean, Yoko?"

Kiyo: "U-um, w-well, it's... it's just that... AGH! All of these people keep saying that you like me! ...and.. not like a sister! It's happened too much already! Rokya, please don't lie, please just tell me! Do you really like me that way or not?"

Rokya: "..."

Everyone still conscious, excluding Nikushimi: *holds breath*

Kiyo: "..."

Rokya: "...um-" *is suddenly cut off by a big explosion* "WHA-"

Everyone: "WHA-"

Zarth: *appears* "HELLO EVERYONE-"

Filming crew, Yomi, and Mark: "Y-YOU... TOTAL IDIOT!"

Zarth: "Huh? What did I do?"

Rokya: "WHY HELLO, ZARTH! NEXT QUESTION!" *scrambles up*

Kiyo: "Huh-"

All DN characters: *wakes up* "...what did we miss?"

Nikushimi: "...my idiot brother's stupid arrival."

Everyone: "..."

Filming crew: "Agh, you gotta be kidding me..."

Rokya: "Mello! Wake up! Your turn!"

Mello: "What?"

Rokya: " 'Mello, I love your gun, where can I find one of my own? Will you be my big brother? Please!' Yeah, Mello, we're all just one big family, right?"

Mello: "...Google it. ...and... as for the second question.. ordinarily, I would say no, but since you said big brother, and NOT SISTER... Fine."

Rokya: "YAY! EVERYONE IS ACKNOWLEDGING MELLO'S GENDER, NOW!"

Matt: "...I'm not saying anything."

Mello: *glares at redhead* "You better not!"

Rokya: "Anyways... Matt's turn! 'Matt: Have you heard of Naruto? You know the akatsuki? Tara dressed up as one of them for halloween and wore her robe to school. Do you hate Mello? Are you good at P.E.?' ..."

Matt: "Yes to the first question... and Akatsuki... is the organization that Sasuke's older brother is a part of, right?" (Note: This is 2004, before the other characters of the Akatsuki are introduced. Yes, Raikun-sama is aware that there are several slip-ups, but she tries her best. = = ) "...Do I hate Mello? ...depends. It's fun to annoy him, though. P.E. ...I'm not too sure of that, myself..."

Kiyo: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Matt: *shrugs*

Rokya: "...all righty... for Near! You're next! 'Near: Do you like horror movies? If not, do you want to watch some?' OOH! I LOVE HORROR MOVIES! NEAR?"

Near: "...they're okay."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...next question's for Dave! Ooh, yay! Dave, where are you~?"

Dave: "...in the filming crew?"

Everyone: "WHAT? YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME?"

Dave: "Of course. Who else do you think shot all those darts in Rokya's butt?"

Everyone: "..."

Rest of the filming crew: "..."

Director: *face-palms*

Dave: "So... what's the question?"

Rokya: "...I KNEW IT WAS YOU... anyhow... 'Dave: You and my late uncle share names, so I like you. Please don't die. It would make me sad.' "

Dave: *blinks* "...well... I'm sorry about your uncle, but... Dave isn't my real name."

Everyone: "It isn't?"

Dave: "Yeah... it's just a name I chose for myself since the director was too paranoid to put my real name on here..."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "...next questions is for Raikun... wait, RAIKUN? WHERE'S RAIKUN?"

Raikun: *appears out of nowhere and tackles Rokya* "ROKYA~!"

Rokya: "KYAAA! YAAAAAAAY!"

Everyone else: "...oh... dear..."

Zarth: "You're welcome."

Raikun: "HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!" *grins widely*

Rokya: "AHAHAHAHA! 'Raikun: Do you like chocolate? Can I borrow you to scare my little sister, Bella?' Oh? Is it just a coincidence that her name is Bella? Heehee..."

Raikun: *tilts head curiously* "What's chocolate?"

Rokya: "Oh, here!" *takes chocolate bar out of his pants, unwraps it, and hands it to Raikun*

Filming crew: "EH?"

Raikun: "Eh..." *sniffs chocolate quizzically before taking a bite*

Everyone: "...UH...OH..."

Raikun: *looks into space for several seconds before suddenly grinning. "EHEEHEEEHEEHEE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Mello: *groans* "R-ROKYA... I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL YOU..."

Rokya: "HOLY CRAP!" *shoots arms up in the air* "THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

Raikun: "I like chocolate! Thanks, Rokya~! ...oh... and as for the question... Hmm. I suppose it depends on how naught your little sister is..." *mumbles* "Tsuchikun would be too angry if I scared an innocent little girl..."

Rokya: "Ahahahaha! Me too! ...oh, and next question's for Zarth! 'Zarth: I liked you before but now you've made me cry. Face the wrath of my crazy friends, Tara and Rose! Mwahahahahahahahahahahhaha! P.S. I like Niku-kun more. His attitude is better.' Yeah, Zarth, you suck!"

Zarth: *suddenly falls down, clutching chest in mock pain* "OOH! THAT HURT!"

Nikushimi: *rolls eyes*

Rokya: "...Nikushimi-san! It's your turn! 'Niku: Sorry, but i can't spell your full name so that's what i'm calling you. Want a hug?  
Will it cheer you up? A little? Maybe? I hope.' OOH, I CAN GIVE NIKUSHIMI-SAN A HUG-"

Nikushimi: *scowls darkly* "For my full name, it is N - I - K - U - S - H - I - M - I. And I would prefer to be called that, thank you."

Filming crew: *holds up sign*

Sign: "_Please excuse Nikushimi-san's rudeness. The fact is, that the word "Niku" can also be confused with the Japanese word for "meat", which is the every reason why Zarth calls him that. Thank you..."_

Zarth: "AWWWW! I CAN GIVE YOU A HUG, NIKU-"

Nikushimi: "No. I do not want a hug, thank you very much."

Zarth: "NO~~~! LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG, NIKU-"

Nikushimi: *snaps and growls* "GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" *holds up egg that appeared out of nowhere*

Zarth: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EGGG!"

Everyone: "H-HUH?"

Nikushimi: "Zarth's ultimate weakness, besides alcohol. I didn't think it would come to this..."

Zarth: "GAAAAAAH! DON'T, NIKU!"

Everyone: "..."

Kiyo: "...you're scared of an egg?"

Nikushimi: "Long story."

Rokya: "Hmm... interesting! Next question is for Aniki, yay! 'Raito: You, Kiyo, dark room, locked doors, a bed, a tv as the only light in the room. What would happen?' ANI~~~~KI~~~~?"

Raito: *gets pissed expression on face* "...Kiyo-chan and I would watch a movie together. That's all."

Kiyo: "Um... okay."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "And... the last questions are for... 'Author-sama'? ...director?"

Director: "Huh?"

Rokya: "... it says... 'Will YOU be my sibling? I still can't guess your gender, but are you a girl? You don't have to say if you don't want to.' "

Director: "Um... well, I already have one biological older sister and one CRAZY older sister. I don't see how having another would hurt, ahahahaha..."

Rokya: "...now... are you a girl, Director-san?"

Director: "..."

Raikun: "...she looks like one..."

Dave: "...well... most guys don't have hair that long..."

Director: *glares at Dave* "Who said you could speak again? AND GUYS CAN HAVE LONG HAIR!"

L: "...I also find it highly unlikely that a boy could create this romance."

Director: "What are you talking about? Boys can make romances if they want to!"

Rokya: "...I also don't think... the, ahem, upper areas are-"

Director: "SHUT THE HELL UP! AS MY CREATION, YOU SHOULD REMAIN **SILENT**!"

Rokya: "...Um..."

Zarth: "...and here I thought I was a god."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...wow. Anyway... next envelope is from My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam-san! Yay! Now... for Mark! Ooh, almost all of these are dares~! First is for Mark! 'Mark: I dare you to go a whole month without fainting!' ...Pfft, I don't think it's gonna happen!"

Mark: "...I'll try my best?"

Rokya: "Next dare's for Yomi! 'Yomi: I dare you to kick L where it hurts most!' ...this should be interesting.."

L: "...er... Yomi-chan-"

Yomi: "Oh, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO THAT! THANK YOU, JAM-SAN!" *suddenly goes up and kicks L in sensitive area*

L: "OOOOF!" *falls over and looks dead*

Everyone: "..."

Everyone (who was a man, albeit Nikushimi and Near): *shudders*

Rokya: "...Yomi, remind me to never seriously piss you off again. Anyway... next is for Yoko! 'Kiyo: I dare you to slap Raito, For Raito Yagami is a gay killer.' "

Raito: "EH?"

Kiyo: *suddenly grins evilly and looks at Raito*

Raito: "..." *sweat-drops*

Zarth: "Are you serious-"

Kiyo: "Nah. I've given him enough damage."

Raito: "..."

Rokya: "...I won't ask. Ryuuzaki! Your dare is next! 'L: I dare you to go a whole 3 hours without any cake, or sweets or any food that has any high sugar level.' ...could you do it, Ryuuzaki?"

L: "No."

Everyone else: "...I suppose we should have seen that coming."

Rokya: "Next... for Aniki~! 'Raito: I dare you to kiss rokya! (not because I'm a yaoi fangirl, because I want to see his reaction)' OOH, OKAY! COME ON, ANIKI! BROTHERLY LOVE TIME!"

Raito: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Filming crew: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Mello: "HUH? WHAT THE HECK?"

L, Matt, Near, and Nikushimi: "..."

Zarth and Raikun: "AWESOME!"

Raito: "NO, NOT AWESOME! DARE DENIED!"

Rokya: "WHAT? AW... well, Zarth! It's your turn! 'Zarth: I dare you to hug Nikushimi-san!' OH, MORE BROTHERLY LOVE! HURRAY!"

Zarth: *looks at Nikushimi and grins* "HEEHEE-"

Nikushimi: *simply holds up egg*

Zarth: *freezes in horror* "...I'LL BE GOOD..."

Rokya: "...whoa, eggs are evil now or what? Either way... It's Nikushimi-san's turn! 'Nikushimi: I dare you to hug Matt and make Matt's day!' "

Matt: "HUH?"

Nikushimi: "Dare refused. I'm not a hug person."

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "Awww... why is everyone refusing their dares? ...anyhow, next is Matt! 'Matt: i dare you to go a whole day without talking, looking or even thinking about Nikushimi-san!' ...could you do it, Matt?"

Matt: "...I can't do it. Sorry, Nikushimi-san."

Nikushimi: "..."

Rokya: "...so... Mello! Your turn! 'Mello: I dare you to give me your gun, and when you finally lead the mafia, your phone number.' "

Mello: "...even though I have a feeling I will terribly regret it... sure."

Rokya: "YAY! ...and Near, it's your turn! 'Near: I dare you to die your hair electric blue.' Hmm... a blue Near?"

Near: "I refuse."

Rokya: "HUH? WHY?"

Near: "It is unnecessary."

Rokya: "OH COME ON!"

Filming crew: *offside to the screen* "...almost everyone said no to their dares except for Yomi. ...what is that telling you?"

Rokya: "I have no idea... but it says there's a question for me! HURRAY!" *suddenly blinks* "...but... where's the question? Eh? I don't get it..." *envelope suddenly enlargers* "EH?"

My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam: *pops out of the envelope and hugs Rokya* "Rokya! Would you ever make your own sandwich, then give it to Kiyo?"

Rokya: "...Um... sure! YAY! I GOT A HUG!"

My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam: "Okay!" *disappears in a poof of smoke*

Filming crew: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "Alrighty! Next envelope's from.. .shadow assasin-san again! 'Yomi, if your frying pan disappeared, what would you use?' "

Yomi: "I would borrow Charlie's hammer."

L: "..."

Rokya: "Poor, poor Ryuuzaki. And here's your question! 'L: why are you perverted towards Yomi?' "

L: "...I... am not perverted toward Yomi-chan all of the time... ...and... I also like seeing Yomi-chan angry."

Yomi: "OH?"

L: "Yes..."

Rokya: "Aw, isn't that sweet? Anyhow... next question is for me! 'Would you rather spend a afternoon with Yoko, or a day with your Aniki?' Hmm... good question... well... I guess it would be with Yoko!"

Kiyo: "H-huh?"

Rokya: *grins creepily* "Because Aniki is MINE after the sun sets... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Raito: 0Дo ? (Just thought that face would match better XD)

Rokya: "Next is for... Nikushimi-san! 'I dare you and Zarths to be like the twins in ouran for the rest of the special.' ..."

Zarth: "Well, I already have the hair part down... NIKU~~"

Nikushimi: *grits teeth and holds up egg warningly* "DON'T... YOU... DARE..."

Zarth: "EEP. NEVER MIND..."

Rokya: "And... whoa?" *pineapple bursts out of the envelope* "...AWESOME! PINEAPPLE-SAN.. AND..." *alcohol suddenly comes out to* "...WHOA?"

Zarth: "GIVE ME!"

Rokya: "NO! MINE!"

Nikushimi: "SOMEONE STOP BOTH OF THEM NOW-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "NOOOOOOOOOO ALCOHOL..."

Raito: "Stop it, Rokya-kun! You're underage either way!"

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "Hmph, fine, fine... okay, next envelope is from alyssakuga-san! For Mello! 'I was wondering if we were probably siblings in another life because we both cant live without chocolate and throughout the entire story his behaviour had been almost exactly like mine. (except for the fact that if it was me trying to kill near then that poor albino wouldny be alive to see 10)' "

Mello: *shrugs* "Probably...

Near: "Mello's personality and character seem to be quite common.

Mello: *bristles* "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY-"

Rokya: "NEXT ENVELOPPPPPPPPPPPPE~! From Shadow's Note-san!" *pauses* "Oh, knock everyone from DN out, will you?"

All DN characters: *falls down*

Rokya: "SANKYUU! 'For Kiyo, Mark, Yomi and Rokya: Instead of sending you guys home, what would you do if Zarth sent you into another world? And Zarth, would you do that?' ...well, I don't know about you other three, but I'd be pissed! Zarth, don't you dare do that!"

Kiyo and Yomi: "You bet!" *glares at Zarth*

Mark: "I-I really wouldn't want that to happen..."

Zarth: *shrugs* " I wouldn't be able to do that even if I tried. Niku would kill me."

Nikushimi: "You can count on that."

Rokya: "Nikushimi-san, we all love you, thanks. And.. for Kiyo and Yomi! 'Since you guys have been in the DN world for like 6 months or something, how much time has passed since Yomi and Kiyo left for Japan? And wouldn't your parents get extremely worried that they can't contact you?' "

Zarth: "Oh! I'll answer that! During the time period while these four are in this world, no time passes at all in the real world!"

Kiyo: "...s-seriously? So, if we ever get back, we'll end up back in our hotel room?"

Zarth: *winks* "Maybe~~~~~"

DN characters: *gets up*

Rokya: "Hmmm... all right, next envelope now!" *gets envelope* "From -san~! First question is for Mark! 'Mark: Omg you are sooooo adorable. How do you not already have a girlfriend?' "

Mark: "U-um... because no one has caught m-my i-interest?"

Rokya: "...all... right. Ryuuzaki, you're next! 'To L: I dare you to declare your love to Yomi (not when she is asleep or knocked out) and to kiss her on the lips for about... 15 seconds I guess. And Yomi is not allowed to deny her love for him and to fight back.' ...good luck trying to make that happen..."

Yomi: "GRRRRRR..."

L: "...I do not think Yomi-chan is in the right mood, now."

Everyone: "..."

Zarth: "Awwww-"

Nikushimi: "BE QUIET!"

Rokya: "...okay. Near, your turn! 'To Near: how is it like to know that most people prefer you instead of Mello?' "

Mello: "WHAT?"

Matt: "Not surprising, if you ask me."

Near: *shrugs*

Rokya: "Yoko! You're... next..." *color suddenly drains out of face*

Kiyo: "...what?" *comes over and reads envelope* "..."

Rokya: "..."

Everyone: "...?"

Kiyo: *eye twitches* "...I... am not going to answer that question, thank you..."

Rokya: "...thanks, Yoko. Next is for me! 'To Rokya: If Kiyo, Raito, and Bob was kidnapped and you could have only saved one, who would you pick? And no, you can not save all of them with your multiple powers.' Ah, you just have to say that, don't you? ...well... I don't really know. If I pick Bob, Yomi would be mad at me for letting Kiyo die. If I pick Yoko, then she'll be mad at me for letting Aniki die. If I pick Aniki, then he'll be mad at me for letting Yoko die. Hm. If that happened, I would just hire Raikun to rescue another person! Right, Raikun?"

Raikun: "YUP!"

Rokya: "...next... is for Yomi! 'To Yomi: If you were stuck with L anywhere deserted and by yourselves, what do you think would happen between you two during the time you were there and before you guys were saved?' "

Yomi: "...NOTHING, HOPEFULLY."

L: "..."

Rokya: "...kay. Next is for Aniki! 'To Raito: If Kiyo was falling of a cliff and into the ocean with is about... 250 feet of a distance, would you jump to catch and protect her or just go, damn I'm not doing that? And remember, if you hesitate, Kiyo would be gone forever or Rokya would have snatched her away.' Yes, I can snatch her away with my awesome powers! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Raito: "...well... I would just want Kiyo-chan to be safe, that's all."

Kiyo: "...thanks?"

Rokya: "Now it's Matt's turn again! 'To Matt: If you got to hang out with a best friend from the past that you haven't seen in forever, what would you do? And if you were stuck with Niku for a while on a deserted island and Niku can't leave you, for that you will die without him there, what do you think would happen?' OOH, I KNOW! MATT WOULD END UP PREGNANT!"

Nikushimi: "..._what_?"

Rokya: "J-just joking, ahahahaha..."

Matt: "...I'm not sure to both questions." (Note: Please remember that Matt is not a creation of Raikun-sama, therefore, the answer to the first question could possibly be inaccurate.)

Rokya: "Okay! Second to last envelope, LucyLawliet-san! First question's for Matt again! 'Matt, if you had to choose between being here with everyone - L, Raito, Nikushimi, Yomi, Kiyo, Rokya and everyone or giving up video games for life, what would you pick?' ...Matt?"

Matt: "..."

Everyone: "..."

Matt: "...well, I have to say the former, or I'll get killed right now, wouldn't it?"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...okay. Next is for Nikushimi-san~! 'Nikushimi-san, do you sleep in late often?' "

Nikushimi: "If you are referring to chapter 104, then no, I was not sleeping in late. I was simply resting with my eyes closed."

Everyone: "..."

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: "...and next question's for me! 'Rokya, poor you. Your anki is so MEAN!' Yes, he is! 'You'll be my anki instead right? If I give you this cookie?' OOH! SURE! COOKIE! ...and next question's for Ryuuzaki! 'L, you can have a cookie too if you'll be my other aniki. Also, does getting hit by that frying hurt? Sounds like it.' "

L: "Yes, yes it does."

Yomi: "..."

Rokya: "And Yoko, it's your turn! 'Kiyo, if you were in a really dangerous situation, like...um...in the middle of the ocean, in a tiny inflatable boat, surrounded by sharks, who would you pick to be there with you? Rokya or Raito?' "

Kiyo: "...I really hope I won't ever be in that situation. Gah, stop giving Zarth ideas! ...As for the question...I really wouldn't care as long as they can rescue me!"

Rokya: "That means me, then~! Next is for Mello! 'Mello, if you had to choose between chocolate and being better than Near, which would you pick?' "

Mello: *rolls eyes* "Chocolate, of course! I already know that I'm better than Near!"

Near: "...I will not say anything."

Rokya: "...um, Near, your turn! 'Near, do you like sugar?'"

Near: "No."

Rokya: "Really? Oh well... Anyway, Raikun's turn! 'Raikun, in a race between you and Rokya, who would win?'"

Raikun: *thinks* "...I think I would."

Rokya: *grins sheepishly* "Ehehehe. Oh, and also... 'And Yomi, hug L!' "

Yomi: "..."

L: "...it's just a hug, Yomi-chan..."

Yomi: "No."

L: "Why?"

Yomi: "...because they didn't say please!"

Rokya: "But Yomi-"

Yomi: *holds up frying pan*

Rokya: "I got it, I got it!" *gets last envelope* "LAST ENVELOPE, PEOPLE! From Always-Aftermath-san! 'Matt: (not really a question but who cares?) I dare you to kiss Nikushimi!' ..."

Nikushimi: *eye twitches*

Matt: "...no. I actually like breathing and being able to play video games."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...anyway, Zarth, you're up! 'Zarth: what would you do if ten million crazy fangirls ran after you?' Pfft, as if that would happen!"

Zarth: *grins* "Take the prettiest ones."

Nikushimi: *rolls eyes agian*

Rokya: "...and Near's turn! 'Near: can I pretty please have a hug from you?' "

Near: "No. I do not like hugs."

Rokya: "How rude, Near! And next is for Kiyo! 'Kiyo: What..' *pauses* " '...if... Rokya... k-kissed... y-you...' " *looks at Kiyo nervously*

Kiyo: "Oh, what are you talking about? He already did in chapter 94."

Rokya: "..."

Raito: "..."

Rokya: "...and dare denied."

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "Nothing~! So, that concludes our seventh special! Thanks a bunch for reading it to the end! Bye!"

Filming crew: "...aren't you forgetting something?"

Rokya: "...oh, yeah! The author of this story has a POLL! YOU VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OC IN TTO2JAT!"

Kiyo: "Yup, that's right! The choices are Rokya, Yomi, Mark, Nikushimi-san, Zarth, and me! So if you haven't done so already, please vote!"

Zarth: "Yes... and whoever is least popular will be killed by me~!"

Nikushimi: "Then you'll commit suicide if it's yourself?"

Zarth: "..."

**NOTE****: THIS IS NOT ENCOURAGING YOU IN ANY WAY TO NOT VOTE FOR ZARTH OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. PLEASE VOTE WHOEVER YOU REALLY DO LIKE. NO ONE WILL GET KILLED.**

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHA, I already have one vote! Hurray! See you next time, peoples!"

* * *

**...all right, if you liked it, please review so I know that I didn't sit here typing for four hours straight for nothing. )X**


	107. Possibilities

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU GUYS... T T I love you all SO MUCH..**

**TheCatchingLightAlchemist****: OOH! YOU HEAR VOICES? AWESOME! I envy you. )X I never hear any voices. AND... OH GOD! ALL FOUR WISDOM AT ONCE? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THAT MUST HAVE HURT SO BAD... 0_o" ...d-did you take the pain killers and the drugs afterward or-... agh, sorry, dentist's daughter here. T T**

**Keitorin Chiisai: XDDDD thank you! ...WHOA! ARE YOU SERIOUS? *throws Mello's chocolate away* WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I AM NOT UNDER THE INFLUENCE HERE!**

**sharebearthedeathbear: Aw, thanks! ...yeah... that... T T" Ehehehehe, thanks... YEAH! X)**

**Mads: Ooh, I know... almost all of those... at least all the books! XD *high five* Good luck with your cousin, though... awwwww I hope you're okay with your sickness. XDDDD That came too late. I'm sick right now... not as bad as bronchitis, though... I hope you are okay... 0_0" **

**shadow assasin101: E-eh... Nikushimis's gonna say no... XDDDDDDDDDD HURRAY! EGS! XDDDDD Eh... that's a big challenge! I think Rokya's up for it! ;D**

**X- Ellen -X****: Ahahaha, it's okay, I understand... ooh, your scanner broke? That sucks... awww... thanks! T T ...XDDDDDD okay! ...and I have no idea where Bob went, my bad.**

**alyssakuga****: XDDDDDDDDDDDD In the special or what? :D**

**moonfleur****: WHAAAAAAAAAAA? Oh come on, they already kissed. )X**

**AnimeCrazed121****: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I LOVE THAT SONG, EVER SINCE I SAW IT ON YOUTUBE IN A DEATH NOTE AMV... Ahahahahaha! Ooh... cool riddle! :D**

**Zephyrbolt****: XDDDD Don't worry, I understand. X) ...XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**SwirlzSmile****: XDDDDD HURRAY! CONGRATULATIONS! :D I'm so sorry about your mother... 0 . 0" ...yeah, the specials... I try to make them shorter, but there's so much questions... which is why... I'm thinking of limiting the questions... XD**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Ryuuzaki, it's not fair!"

"Life is not fair. Hasn't Rokya-kun ever heard that saying?"

"Of course I've heard the damn saying, ever since I was old enough to freakin' talk, Ryuuzaki, but that's not the point here!"

"Rokya-kun remembers the rather… chaotic scenario from the last time, does he not?"

"Th… that wasn't chaos, Ryuuzaki, that… was just me yelling a lot!"

"…well, understating that mess will not win Rokya-kun this argument." L replied, walking calmly across the airport as the seventeen year old bounced around him like a whining toddler.

"BUT RYUUZAKI!"

"Too bad."

"EH? B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT…."

"No."

Just what were the two geniuses arguing about? …In any case, if you wanted to know, L had decided that it was best to place Bob in a carrier and have him transported with the luggage. Needless to say, this made his owner very unhappy.

"You know, Ryuuzaki… Raito started, his eyes closed in annoyance, "I think Rokya-kun has a point. His chicken shouldn't be separated from us."

"ANIKI-" Rokya started to shout with huge, sparkling eyes, but the brown haired eighteen year old cut him off. "You should have gotten a carrier for Rokya-kun instead!"

"E-EH? O-OI, ANIKI, THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"Oh, I agree with Raito-kun." The insomniac answered, completely ignoring the now indignant Rokya. "That was my initial plan in the first place. However, Watari immediately rejected my request, insisting on something as humane rights…" L suddenly pouted. "Can you believe he said that?"

"HAH!" Mello, who had been silently listening in on the conversation, spat bitterly. "Watari can't give us that crap! If Rokya's a human, then I'm a girl!"

"…" A pregnant silence soon followed this, in which the blond irritably realized how badly his words had been chosen.

Matt opened his mouth.

"NOT ONE WORD, YOU…"

"…I'm not saying anything, Mello… I just opened my mouth to yawn, that's all."

"…Right…"

L, meanwhile, simply shrugged. "I do not see how Rokya-kun has a right to complain. Even with his chicken gone, he seems to cause enough trouble as it is."

"Well, then, Ryuuzaki… you should let me bring Bob since I would already cause so much trouble that Bob wouldn't make a difference-"

"No, Rokya-kun."

Raito sighed irritably. "You just don't know when to give up, do you, Rokya-kun? Anyhow… Kiyo-chan, how do you think of this matter… …Kiyo-chan?"

"I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I FREAKIN' HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS-" The girl was continuously muttering, clutching her sides with a dark aura streaming from her.

"…"

"…Eh?" Even Rokya temporarily forgot about his argument with L. "Yoko, what's wrong-"

"Isn't it obvious, Charlie?" Mark asked wearily, looking equally dismal beside her. "We're going on a plane."

"…and?"

"AND IT'S A PLANE!" Mark yelled back desperately.

"…"

Rokya turned back to L and Raito with a confused expression on his face. "…I don't get it."

"What I believe the two are trying to say," Nikushimi added in, a blank expression on his face, "is that they are rather nervous of what can possibly happen."

"…What happened to the saying that it is more likely to get into a car crash then a plane crash?" Mello offered, raising an eyebrow.

"It got replaced by the saying that Zarth is more likely to cause an airplane crash then a car crash." Yomi muttered back grumpily. "B-but… come on, guys," The sixteen year old added with forced hopefulness, "M-maybe with Nikushimi-san on board, he'll give us a break-"

The high god shook his head. "Not necessarily correct, Kiyomi-san. My presence won't keep Zarth from causing mayhem… in fact, the fact that I'm here might encourage him-"

"O-oh…" Was all poor Yomi could say.

"Don't worry, Nikushimi-san!" Rokya called cheerfully from in front. "I'm the one who's more likely to be kicked out then you are!"

"…"

"So very true…"

"Gee, that was reassuring."

"Well, that was a short time it took for Rokya-kun to forget about his chicken."

"…"

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BOB!" And so, the continuation of Rokya's whining and L's refusals took place once again.

"…"

Matt suddenly spoke up. "Now that you think about it, I guess that there are a lot of ways for this plane ride to go wrong…"

"Very true…" Near, who had been walking in the back, agreed. "For one, some vital part of the airplane could malfunction…"

"…which would probably lead to the plane crashing?" Mark finished wearily.

"It is a high possibility."

"Or maybe some unexpected bad weather might take occur in the middle of our flight." Matt suggested. "And we'll get hit by a thunderbolt."

Yomi winced. "…what a nice scenario, Matt-"

"Or, there could be a toxic gas leak." Near added.

"…what are gas masks for, ahaha-"

"Maybe the plane would crash into the middle of the ocean." Matt suddenly predicted randomly.

"…we… we _will _have life vests, you know…"

"But with Zarth," Nikushimi said quietly, "the life vests could be missing. Or, perhaps the ocean that we'll be floating in will be shark infested, or perhaps Zarth will insert the Kraken again."

"...Oh, well that's nice, Nikushimi-san."

"…"

"WAIT A MINUTE. THE KRAKEN? _WHAT_?"

"The kraken. Zarth can summon a kraken if he wants."

"…"

"…what a nice thing to look forward to." Mello remarked sarcastically. "Aw well, at least this will mean that we'll finally be in an adventure if it happens… hm, maybe I can feed Near to the kraken…"

"…"

"How about Zarth goes original and has the plane just…" Still engrossed in his video game, Matt smacked his fingers without looking. "…vanish."

"…L-like… the Bermuda triangle, you mean?"

"Mark-san, we will not be flying over the Bermuda triangle-"

"I-I know that!"

"EH…" Yomi sighed before face-palming. "All right, no intention to put pressure on you, Nikushimi-san, but if Zarth does try anything, you _can_ fix it, right? …RIGHT?"

To everyone's somewhat relief, the black-haired god nodded. "Yes. But that does not necessarily mean that Zarth cannot do it again."

Once again, there was another brief silence in which Yomi and Mark could not help but envision a plane disappearing and reappearing constantly.

"…"

"O-okay…" Yomi began shakily, a little freaked out now, "…so a lot of bad things can happen on this plane flight. But since Zarth has been involved with this from the beginning, why are we getting so worried about this flight? I mean… I can't remember us getting so worked up about all the other flights… and nothing bad happened on them… …well, at least not for the first one…"

"…"

Nikushimi was the first one to speak up. "I suppose you have to take into account that you are all now acquainted with my brother. Zarth has no reason to hold back with his power now… And there is also Hitokui-san to keep in mind, as well…"

Somehow, Matt, Mello, and Near managed to find out about Hitokui-san, which meant, of course, Raito did as well, much to irritation of L. As a result, there were only grim nods, nervous glances, and indifferent expressions at the mention of Hitokui.

"…" Raito, who had been quiet the whole time while listening to this, finally spoke up. "While this is a somewhat disturbing matter, we should also remember what happened the first time we came here… by that, I mean the certain incident where Rokya-kun killed the pilot and the co-pilot. If it weren't for Ryuuzaki, we definitely would have crashed."

"…"

"That's one more possibility. Whatever tragedy that occurs, it'll be Rokya at fault, and not Zarth."

Near gave a slight nod. "Both possibilities are equally likely."

Mark shuddered. "…um… y-yes, it probably is… especially since Charlie's upset about not having his chicken with him…"

"True, very true…"

Yomi groaned in exasperation. "Or perhaps Zarth won't decide to do anything to us, and everything will be fine! What about that possibility?"

Matt walked around a pile of luggage, not taking his eyes off of his video game. "…or perhaps everything WILL go fine until the very last minute, just before we're about to land, the plane suddenly… EXPLODES…"

"…"

"E-eep."

"GAH!" Yomi yelled angrily. "WHY MUST YOU GUYS BE SO… SO NEGAVITE ABOUT THIS?"

"Because it's more fun this way."

Yomi's eye twitched. "…Kiyo, help me out here. …Kiyo?" While all of this had been going on, Kiyo had just been walking with a large cloud of doom around her.

"…"

"…K-Kiyo, don't worry, it'll… it'll be fine… Matt, Near, and Mello are just fooling around, you know? Ahahaha…"

"…Of course we are." Matt answered. "…I don't think this plane thing is the only thing that's upsetting Kiyo."

"…like what?" Mello demanded, raising an eyebrow.

The redhead shrugged. "Well, you also have to remember about the deal she and Rokya made… Kiyo now has less than two weeks to find out what Rokya wants the most for his birthday…"

The blond next to him pulled out a chocolate bar and began chewing. "…Oh, you mean Rokya's birthday thing? I almost forgot about that…"

"Maybe because the lazy author here forgot about it too…" Near cut in. "…or maybe she can't bring herself to do it…"

* * *

_Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean…_

Raikun-sama: "WHY YOU… THIS CALLS FOR REVENGE!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Oi, oi, I can hear you guys, you know…" Kiyo muttered bad-temperedly. "And I'm not just upset about not knowing what Rokya wants for his birthday."

Raito raised an eyebrow as he put his arm around her. "…oh really?"

"Yes, really." The sixteen year old replied grimly. There's no point in worrying about the deal if we all don't make it out of this mess alive."

"Kiyo-chan… I really don't think that there's no need to worry. Everyone's just exaggerating right now. I'm sure that everything will be fine-"

Without warning, a large suitcase came hurtling out of nowhere and smashed into L's head, missing Near by inches, which really does not make sense, since Near was not anywhere by L, but… oh well.

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!** _

The insomniac promptly went flying, crashing into a pillar.

"H-HUH?"

"WHAT?"

"EH?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"RYUUZAKI?"

"HURRAY!"

"HURRAY? THE FUCK, ROKYA?"

"RYUUZAKI?" Yomi shouted out, panicked. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"…you were saying, Raito-kun?"

"…"

"IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN!" Matt declared in a dramatic whisper.

* * *

Raikun-sama: "…Oh shit. My bad."

* * *

"…"

"…does this mean that I get to have Bob back with me?" Rokya asked hopefully as he shoved the suitcase off of the detective's unconscious body.

"…no, it does not, Rokya-kun." Raito responded through gritted teeth.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I said so. With Ryuuzaki unconscious, that leaves me the oldest one here…" The eighteen year old's voice trailed off as he looked at Nikushimi. "…ahem, the oldest human here. Sorry about that, Nikushimi-san. ….Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi was studying the suitcase in front of them suspiciously. "…that… didn't come from Zarth…"

"Huh?" Yomi asked, blinking as she pulled L's unconscious form up, Raito going to help her. "Nikushimi-san, what do you mean?"

"…it didn't come from Hitokui-san, did it?" Kiyo said nervously. "Er, here, someone help me move this thing on the side?" She suggested, grabbing one handle of the enormous suitcase.

"Um, s-sure, Kiyo." Mark answered, hurriedly rushing over and grabbing the other end of the suitcase.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Let me help you guys…" The blond grumbled, seizing the suitcase as well.

Nikushimi shook his head, now looking at the pillar. "…No, it wasn't from either of them."

"…so what was it, then? A simple accident?"

"Did that truly appear as an honest accident to your eyes?"

"…"

While all of this was going on, everyone else in the airport was going on with their own business. Apparently, no one noticed what happened to L, and the suitcase didn't seem to belong to anyone either.

Dang, what is up with people these days?  
"A-ah…" Raito sighed in frustration. "…well, I suppose we'll just have to carry Ryuuzaki the rest of the way, then…"

Mark groaned. "Great, now we're going to look like kidnappers or something…"

"Oh, what's so bad about kidnappers, Mark?"

"…Um… a LOT OF THINGS?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of grateful that Ryuuzaki's unconscious…" Yomi spoke up as she supported one of L's arms.

"…why, Yomi?"

"Now I can stop pretending to be mad at him." The girl replied, blushing a little.

"…"

"…"

Mello and Mark exchanged confused looks. "…Yomi, wouldn't it just be simpler to just forgive Ryuuzaki and move on?"

"NO! It wouldn't!"

…_you just enjoy holding him, don't you, Yomi? Ahaha…_

_Kiyo, I WILL GET YOU…._

"…okay, okay…" Raito said soothingly, trying to restore order. "Now let's just keep on going, here- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of a sudden, the genius let out a blood-curdling shriek.

"WHOA?" Kiyo yelled in alarm, taking a step back.

Mark gave a jump of surprise. "WHA?"

"R-Raito?" You okay?"

"ANIKI?"

"ROKYAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Flames streaming out of his eyes, Raito slowly turned to Rokya, who cowered slightly. "…I just poked you, Aniki-"

"THAT WAS NOT POKING! THAT WAS MORE LIKE… LIKE…. JABBING!"

"…still, Aniki, that's just a jab. I don't see how you're getting all worked up-" Rokya stopped, a huge grin on his face. "Unless my touch WAKENS something in you, huh, Aniki-"

"Yomi-san, can you hold Ryuuzaki by yourself?" Raito asked calmly, smiling politely at Yomi, who immediately blanched, sensing what was coming.

"Er… sure thing, Raito…."

Rokya sweat-dropped. "Aniki? …you know that I was just joking, right…"

"Okay, now let's just sit down there while this is going on." Matt suggested, pointing to a couple of benches while still playing his video game. "Looks like this is going to take Raito a while…"

"Mello…" Raito began in the _nicest_ tone, "would you be so kind as to let me your gun again? I'll be sure to return it to you this time…"

Meanwhile, a certain seventeen year old gulped. "…oh dear… this is the part where I should really be running right now, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Kiyo agreed, assisting Yomi in dragging L to the benches. "Good luck. If you're still alive, then meet us at our gate in at least half an hour, okay? Lucky thing we decided to come so early, huh?"

Matt and Near, who had already sat down on their seating destination, nodded.

The blond snorted before pulling his gun out of his belt and tossing it to Raito. "Be my guest!" How the gun could get pass security, even though they weren't in Japan anymore, no one knew.

Rokya's eyes bugged. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OH SHIT!" With that, the seventeen year old raced through the airport, his older brother right on his trail, laughing manically.

"GAAAAAAAAH! HELP! MURDER! THIS IS MURDER I TELL YOU!"

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS TIME, ROKYA-KUN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

At once, everyone in the airport started running away and screaming.

That was… until they realized Raito was only aiming for Rokya, and no one else. With that in mind, everyone just made sure to stay clear of Rokya, which was sort of difficult, since, as he did not want to die and remain a man, the seventeen year old kept running into crowds of people.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Of course, security guards started to run after the two.

"There is no need to worry." Nikushimi suddenly said to them, somehow catching all of their attention. "They're brothers." He added, as if it explained it all.

…and, it actually did, as the ALL of the security nodded understandably and simply announced that everyone evacuate the floor until further notice was given.

"…should we move as well?" Nikushimi asked blankly as he sat down with the rest of them, crowds of people behind them rushing toward exits.

Yomi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, I think we'll all be fine, Nikushimi-san."

"GET BACK HERE, ROKYA-KUN!"

"NEVEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"…yup, we'll just be fine." Kiyo agreed, propping a hand under her chin as she watched Raito. _…wow… I never thought I'd actually think this, but Raito actually looks kind of hot when he's chasing Rokya… different from his death scene… … …WAIT, DID I JUST THINK THAT? _The sixteen year old promptly face-palmed.

"Hey, Rokya's doing a good job at avoiding that pistol." Matt remarked.

"Matt, how would you know? You're playing a video game, aren't you?"

"Doesn't mean I can't watch Rokya getting chased by Raito at the same time."

"…"

Meanwhile, Raito was now chasing his "little brother" around the now deserted airport restaurants, Rokya expertly ninja –jumping over the tables, despite his obvious panic, and the latter just shooting everything in his way, grinning, laughing, and shooting.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…hey, you know, Aniki, this is kinda fun! We should do this again sometime- WHOA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING, WILL YA? ….oh wait a minute, what am I saying? You are trying to shoot me, Aniki~! Ahahahaha, silly me, how could I forget?"

"…"

The other seven people just stared after them in a mixture of anxiety, happiness, frustration, and indifference. Finally…

Nikushimi look at the two figures from above and looked back at the rest of the group. "…perhaps we should go upstairs. We did say that we would give them half an hour, correct?"

Yomi perked up. "Great idea, Nikushimi-san! Let's go- oh, Ryuuzaki!" The said detective had blinked his baggy eyes once before groaning.

"…Ryuuzaki? How do you feel?" Mark asked tentatively.

L blinked again. "…I feel as though I am currently lying on a stone bench after receiving a severe blow to the head twenty minutes ago and am in the middle of chaos. …What happened?"

"Oh, not much." Mello answered, chewing his chocolate. "Raito's just going around and trying to shoot Rokya's balls off again."

"…ah. How delightful."

"Erm… Ryuuzaki?" Yomi asked hesitantly. "…th-the blow to your head wasn't that serious, right? I mean… you remember who I am, right?"

"…"

"…"

There was a silence in which L stared at Yomi for several seconds. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-"

"…I remember Yomi-chan perfectly, if that is what she is asking."

"DAMN YOU, RYUUZAKI!" Yomi wailed as she pummeled L's chest. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"…"

Poor L blinked quizzically. "I… I do apologize to Yomi-chan. I didn't mean-"

Yomi stomped angrily away from him. "Come on, guys! Let's go already!"

Matt shook his head at the insomniac as the rest of them followed Yomi. "Smooth, L, smooth…"

"What exactly is Matt-kun implying-" The insomniac promptly winced as he tried to get up. "…ow."

"Uh…" Kiyo, Mark, and Nikushimi paused. "…Ryuuzaki, would you like some help-"

"OH, JUST LEAVE HIM, HE'S FINE!" Yomi angrily gritted out through clenched teeth. "YOU'LL JUST BE FINE, WON'T YOU, RYUUZAKI?"

"…Yomi-chan, I am really, really, sorry-" L tried again as Nikushimi helped him off the bench.

"GO AWAY!"

"…Yomi, technically, he can't go away, since he is going on the same flight as us-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Kiyo looked at Yomi, then back at L. "…sorry about that, Ryuuzaki… maybe you just need to give her some space?"

"…"

_Meanwhile…_

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M STILL ALIVE~~~~~~~~~~!"

"GET BACK HERE, ROKYA-KUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SCARY ANIKI! NEVER!"

**BOOM!**

* * *

"A-are they going to make it?" Mark asked dubiously as the eight got in line for the flight. Being with L, they all, of course, were riding first class.

Mello shrugged. "Oh, who cares? They'll be fine…"

"Yeah, they always are…"

A few minutes later, however, some of the group members were really starting to get worried as they boarded the plane.

"…I do not think they are going to make it." Near said bluntly as they began to board the plane.

"S-shut up, Near! Don't underestimate Rokya and Raito!"

"I am not underestimating them, I am merely stating my opinion, Mello."

"…"

Mark twiddles his fingers worriedly. "…you… you don't think… the flight will leave without them, do you?"

"It seems unlikely that Raito-kun and Rokya-kun will be able to come in time." L said monotonously.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "If that happens, then Rokya can just turn his chicken into a huge pterodactyl and follow us that way."

Matt looked up from his videogame. "Kiyo, wasn't Rokya afraid of dinosaurs, though? …and… he doesn't have his chicken with him now, thanks to Ryuuzaki…."

"But it's his own chicken, Matt, and… oh. Yeah…. My bad, I forgot about that…"

"…Nikushimi-san?" Yomi called hesitantly. "Can you tell where Raito-kun and Charlie are right now?"

In response, the high god simply pointed upward.

"…"

"…what?"

_GONG!_

"…oh please don't tell me-"

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What a nice entrance." Near commented, looking bored.

"…"

Out of the still dissipating smoke, an extremely ruffled looking Rokya popped his head up. "…OOH! We made it! HURRAY! HELLO, PEOPLE- OWWWWWWWWWW!"

After smacking Rokya's head, Raito put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Hello, everyone. We apologize if we made any of you worried."

Mark groaned. "Yes."

"…not really." L answered.

Yomi's eye twitched. "…I can't believe I actually was."

"…" Kiyo face-palmed.

"Disappointed, yes." Mello grumbled.

Matt gave a nonchalant wave of his gloved hand, glued to his videogame once more. "Nah. It's okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"ALL RIGHTY!" Rokya cheered as he danced around the plane. "FIRST CLASS~! NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS GET BOB, AND IT'LL BE PERFECT-"

"Rokya-kun, can you stop talking about your chicken?" Raito hissed as he sat down. "Your chicken will be FINE!"

"…or it could possibly been kidnapped to be eaten." Matt volunteered.

"…"

"…"

"WAY TO GO, MATT…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BOB!"

"Ro-Rokya, calm down, Bob will not be eaten-"

"I assure Rokya-kun that such a thing will never take place-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT BOB!"

"Oh come on, Rokya, get a grip, will ya? The stupid chicken will be fine!"

"AND JUST HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, MELLO? FOR ALL WE KNOW, ZARTH COULD BE LICKING BOB'S BONES RIGHT NOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL CONSIDER THAT POSSIBILITY BEFORE WHEN WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW ZARTH COULD KILL US IN THIS SITUATION?"

"...Um, maybe because we were more concerned about OURSELVES than your chicken, Charlie?" Yomi yelled back indignantly.

"...if everyone feels so nervous about flying on this plane, then why don't we turn back?" L offered.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Mello all yelled. "THAT WOULD BE LIKE LOSING TO ZARTH!"

"..."

"...all right then."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY. All you people reading this... ...you know that the special is next week, right? ...well... I was thinking... these specials end up being so long... I may limit the questions... I'm really, really, really sorry, but I do have other stuff to do right now... so... yeah. )X **_


	108. The Voodoo Airplane Doll!

**A/N: I-it's finally... done... AGH! *falls down and faints* Aw, well, I deserved that. I hope everyone had a good turkey slaughtering day! XD**

**Keitorin Chiisai: XD I'm so sorry for your stomach... YAY! FIRE!**

**alyssakuga: XDDDDDD OMG, I lol'd at that rant. Tell your friend that she's awesome, whether she's a human or not! X) ...hm... Okay, but it might be a little short, since it's already difficult to have so many characters already...**

**Shadow's Note****: ...Huh? 0 . 0" I don't get it... but anyway... XDDDD Don't worry, no one will die... and ...well... as for L... not really, like a lot of people, I do like him... XD**

**X -Ellen- X****: Alas, no turkeys were slaughtered here. )X It was still fun though! ...and pocky... ooh, you just gave me an idea! :D THANK YOU! X) ...POCKY... 0A0"**

**

* * *

**

"..." Zarth quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so, huh? I suppose I'll have to respond to that, don't I?"

"Zarth-kun knows that he could just leave them alone, doesn't he?" Hitokui suggested from behind. "Perhaps it would be better to simply let them worry for the rest of the flight, and then attack them once they're on land..."

"Nah..." The high god replied casually, holding the small airplane model up to the light. "It's so much fun to just mess with them right now... for me, at least..."

"But surely, Nikushimi-kun will get angry if you do such a thing..."

Zarth rolled his eyes. "You try to be me and not make Niku angry at the same time. I believe even you would find it very difficult..." Without even looking, Zarth tossed the tiny airplane model to Hitokui. "Now, Hitokui-san, please help me, will you?"

* * *

"…Is everyone sure that they want to remain on the plane?" L called out almost hesitantly. "…I'm sure that it would not be… 'losing' to Zarth-san-"

Kiyo marched forward determinedly. "We came this far, Ryuuzaki, so we might as well just go on this damn flight!"

"But what if something happens and we do die?" Matt pointed out as they edged up the rows of seats, their luggage already taken away.

"THEN WE DIE, MATT."

"…"

"…sorry."

Rokya pouted. "Great, we really are going to die now that you've said that, Yoko! And I'll die ALONE, without BOB! I HOPE YOU'LL ALL HAVE THAT ON YOUR CONSCIENCE WHEN WE'RE ALL DYING!" The seventeen year old finished with a loud sniff.

"…"

"…C-can't we just stop saying that we're going to die?" Mark demanded frantically, clutching his shoulders in nervousness.

"Okay, okay, everyone, Mark-kun is right." Raito agreed, sighing as he started toward the rows of seats as well. "We can panic all about dying when we're ABOUT to die."

"But Raito-kun, we are simply contemplating the possibilities of what might occur during this flight."

"THEN AT LEAST BE OPTIMISTIC ABOUT IT, RYUUZAKI!"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, we're being 'optimistic' here, Raito. Once you die, you're gonna go into 'Mu' or whatever it's called and then get faced with all the criminals you killed, including Beyond Birthday. Don't you feel so WARM and FUZZY about that?"

"…"

_Th-they're forgetting about Misa, too…_

_Well Yomi, in this universe, they haven't really experienced the horror of Misa, so…_

"Of course." The former serial killer replied, his eyebrows raised. "The thought of that just makes me jump for joy, Mello-kun. And what about you?"

Before the blond could answer, Near spoke up. "Oh, I think Mello will be very happy with meeting all of the victims he's raped and killed in the afterlife."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU LITTLE SHIT, NEAR!"

Ignoring the outraged outburst behind him, the albino continued. "I would know, I was nearly one of them."

"YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOU MEANT ONE OF THE MURDERED ONES, NEAR! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE NEVER _RAPED_ ANYONE! EVER!"

"…Yes, I would think so. You don't seem to have the right equipment for the act, either way."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Girls _can_ rape." Rokya said loudly from the back. "I hope all of us know that."

Mello's eye twitched. "…Kiyo…. YOU THINK THAT WE'RE GOING TO DIE, RIGHT?"

"U-um…" Kiyo started nervously, but Mello cut her off again.

"WELL, I HAVE A GUARANTEED DEATH RIGHT HERE IN THIS PLANE!" With that, the blond suddenly whipped a gun out of his belt and charged at Near.

"MELLO!" Mark cried scandalously. "G-GUNS AREN'T ALLOWED IN HERE!"

"N-now let's just calm down," Yomi tried pathetically, "We all love each other-"

"Mello, I know you hate Near, but surely you can kill him another time-"

"No killing allowed on the plane, or while the plane is taking flight." L said monotonously as Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark did their best to restrain the furious blond. "If Mello-kun waits patiently, he will be able to attempt to murder Near-kun AFTER we have landed safely-"

"Ryuuzaki's right, Mello!" Rokya agreed cheerfully, bouncing energetically on the balls of his feet as Nikushimi simply stood next to him blankly. "Because…" Rokya suddenly stopped moving and adopted a very ghastly tone. "…THERE ARE MANY _WORST_ THINGS THAN DEATH…. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Like what? Rape?" Matt suggested bluntly as Mello suddenly lowered his aim with his gun. "OH YES, THERE IS, ROKYA!"

"MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mark wailed as the blond pointed the gun straight at Near's crotch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiyo and Yomi both screamed, freaking out.

"GAAAAH! HOW DID THAT PASS THROUGH SECURITY? AND HOW THE HELL HAS NO ONE NOTICED THIS ALREADY?"

Rokya blinked. "…Hmm. I… honestly did not see that coming. I was just thinking of the time when Jenny got Mello instead of us… but if you want to do that… be my guest!"

"…"

"RYUUZAKI! DO SOMETHING!" Raito demanded, waving his arms desperately.

"I do not see how Raito-kun can demand that I do 'something' while I am being pressed up against a seat with little room to spare."

"YOU'RE L, AREN'T YOU?"

"…"

Matt shrugged. "This was bound to happen sooner or later, I hope you all realize that."

"…" Was all Nikushimi had to say of the situation.

Meanwhile, Near was not panicking in any known way. Instead, the white-haired boy looked up at Mello with mild curiosity. "…forgive me for asking you while you're in your element, Mello, but do you mean to either shoot my private parts or rape me? Matt and Rokya-san have gotten me a little confused."

"…"

Before Mello could scream that it was the former reason, Rokya let out a high pitched shriek. "OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO **RAPE** NEAR!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT, ROKYA?"

"MAN RAPE! MAN RAPE!"

Mark freaked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Oh yeah." Matt said.

"…"

"THE FUCK, MATT-"

"I REPEAT, MAN RAPE!" Rokya yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"STOP IT, ROKYA-KUN! THERE IS NO RAPE HERE!"

"OH, BUT THERE IS!"

"THE FUCK? I AM NOT GOING TO RAPE ANYONE, ROKYA!" Mello yelled back, his gun still pressed to Near's… yeah.

Rokya shrugged innocently. "You sure look like you're gonna."

"I THOUGHT APPEARANCES AREN'T IMPORTANT HERE!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "…did you just brush off the fact that Rokya said you look like a rapist, Mello?"

Mello rolled his eyes for the second time. "OH PLEASE! IF ANYONE LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE SOMEONE, IT'S YOU, ROKYA!"

"..."

"ME, A RAPIST, MELLO? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Rokya laughed in a not so innocent way, folding his hands behind his back. "AND JUST WHO AM I GOING TO RAPE HERE? ANIKI?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, wait a minute, never mind." The seventeen year old hastily corrected. "But either way, I'm not the dude pressing a gun against someone's nuts."

"GAH?" Raito spluttered at Rokya's first sentence while Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all sweat-dropped.

"Th-this is so not good…" Mark muttered frantically. Matt just shrugged again. "Oh well. We knew thy well, Near. As a man, anyways."

"What man, Matt? Near's just a teenager!"

"…A teenager that is about to receive a punishment no male of the human race should ever truly deserve…" L observed, one finger in his mouth. "…except for Raito-kun, perhaps."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, RYUUZAKI-"

Meanwhile, Rokya and Mello continued to yell randomly at each other. By this time, Near had actually managed to push the gun away and get up, no longer in danger.

"So I look like a rapist, Mello. WELL, I SHALL EMBRACE IT, THEN! I AM A RAPIST! HURRAY!"

"…really drawing people to you, Rokya."

"…how did we get on to this subject again?" Yomi wondered out loud. "I thought we were talking about how we might all die on this flight…"

"We were." Raito confirmed resignedly before a nervous voice broke the awkward silence.

"E-erm…" Nine, wait, no, ten heads turned to see… an extremely nervous flight attendant standing a few feet away from them.

"…"

"Th-the flight is about to start in ten minutes, s-so… if you would please… t-take a seat…"

Not embarrassed in the least, Rokya put a thoughtful hand to his chin. "Hm. Drawing out guns doesn't draw any attention, but yelling out 'I'm a rapist!' does. Interesting…"

"Actually…" Nikushimi said softly, speaking for the first time there, "She has been here for over fifteen minutes, waiting to somehow get our attention."

"…"

"…"

"Oh. Well, we knew that!" Rokya claimed as Kiyo and Yomi both face-palmed.

"…I think we should just sit down." Nikushimi muttered. Since it was Nikushimi who said it, everyone hurriedly scrambled into seats. Of course, there was a bit of delay since everyone was trying to get Near as far away as possible from Mello and sit down at the same time.

Except for Rokya, of course. "ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU, BUT IF I AM DYING ON THIS PLANE, I AM AT LEAST GETTING A GOOD SEAT BY THE WINDOW! SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The seventeen year old launched himself into a window seat while L somehow managed to find a way to sit in his normal position AND keep a seat belt on at the same time.

_Geez, _Kiyo grumbled to Yomi, telepathically, since they were sitting away from each other, _I really don't get why we even try to save Near. It's not like he's grateful to us in the end, because, somehow, he always manages to get away unscathed…_

_Well, Kiyo, I guess it's our own fault for always reacting like that. But who could honestly blame us this time? Brrrrr… I really did not want to see that happen…_

…_Hm. Now that I think of it… with Rokya and Nikushimi-san, how could that really have happened, Yomi?_

_Unfortunately, we both know that Mello was capable of… doing something like that before, remember? With Mikami's dead body…_

_GAH! YOMI, DON'T EVEN GO THERE, YUCK, YUCK, YUCK! L-let's talk about something else! How about… erm… um…_

_So what did you think of Rokya and the 'raping Raito' part?_

… … Kiyo had to refrain herself from actually looking up to gawk at her best friend._ …UM? WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM, YOMI?_

Yomi had to resist the urge to smack herself in frustration. _Y-YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING DIFFERENT, KIYO!_

_A-AS IF TALKING ABOUT THAT IS ANY BETTER! GEEZ, YOMI, HAVE YOU GOTTEN WARPED BY ROKYA OR WHAT?_

_SHUT UP! IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT POPPED UP IN MY HEAD! A-anyway, Kiyo… don't you think that it's kind of strange?_

_Huh? _Kiyo blinked. _What do you mean? O-of course it's a little weird, but Rokya's just acting, right? …RIGHT?_

…_I… really don't know. He… doesn't seem to swing that way… but what reason would he have to pick on Raito like that?_

…_hang on, I feel like we're getting back to that same problem we had a few weeks ago? With Rokya not liking Raito? When he suddenly started calling Raito "Aniki" and going all gaga over him, I'm sure a little part of him was just enjoying it to annoy the hell out of Raito._

…_Ha. And another part of him enjoys doing it to Raito because he REALLY likes it. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, KIYO, THAT JUST NOW WAS SARCASM!_

…_I know, I could tell. _

…_So? _Yomi offered. _Like I was saying before… do you really know what Rokya's got against Raito?_

…_Maybe he just likes annoying Raito? Or… I don't know… this all seemed to start after the incident with B and everything… _

_You're not saying something happened then, Kiyo?_

…_Nah, what am I saying? I don't think it could be that serious… could it? When I think about it, I just can't forget how good of an actor Rokya can be sometimes- _Kiyo paused. _…I'm over thinking it. It must be for some stupid reason… _Her eyes slid over to her left, where Rokya was sitting next to her.

"…" …_Okay, I really, really, really feet stupid right now. Thinking of all these things about Rokya while he's sitting RIGHT NEXT TO ME! _

_Then just ask him, Kiyo!_

_And what's the probability of him giving me an answer? _

…_maybe… I don't know… forty percent? That's a good percentage…_

…_and what's the probability of Rokya actually giving me a truthful answer?_

…

…_okay, never mind, then. Well, good luck with sitting next to Charlie…_

A voice suddenly crackled over the intercom. "_ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT ALL ELETRICAL DEVICES ARE TURNED OFF FOR THE MOMENT AS THE PLANE TAKES FLIGHT._ _THANK YOU._"

Kiyo turned to Rokya again, who, of course, was listening to his ipod.

"…Rokya? Aren't you going to…"

The seventeen year old blinked and pulled out of one of his earphones. "Huh? You say something, Yoko?"

"…"

"N-never mind." The sixteen year old huffed, thumping her head irritably against the back of her seat. "…what stuff are you listening to, anyway?"

Rokya grinned widely. "The HAMSTER SONG, of course!"

"…why am I not surprised?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …OOH! I SHOULD SING THAT NEXT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE…" Kiyo threatened through gritted teeth as Raito, who, of course, just happened to be on the other side of her, looked up curiously. "…Hamster song?"

Kiyo sighed as Rokya plugged his earphones back in and went back into his own crazy little world. "…trust me, Raito-kun, you wouldn't want to know."

"…I don't think I would." The brunette agreed, rubbing the back of his head. "…erm… well, if the plane has any problems, I'm blaming it on Rokya-kun, then."

"Your poor little brother…"

"Hmph!" Raito snorted before his features softened sadly. "…I already was an older brother before this…"

Kiyo really had no idea what to say.

Fortunately for her, the intercom crackled again. "_WE WILL BE TAKING OFF SHORTLY. PLEASE ENSURE THAT ALL OF YOUR SEAT BELTS ARE PROPERLY SECURED…_" Blah, blah, blah, all that other stuff…

Soon, the plane began to move. Out of the corner of her eye, Kiyo noticed Raito's hands begin to clench the seats. It really wasn't noticeable, but the girl knew better from the past two flights about how Raito really felt… She immediately had an internal debate on whether to touch his hand or not, and then, feeling very grumpy with herself, simply put her hand on the armrest and left it there.

"…here starts the flight of death." Matt offered from the back seat. Mello just glared at him.

Meanwhile, as the plane continued to move slowly across the area, Kiyo had a flashback out of nowhere.

* * *

_Approximately four years ago…_

"_Aren't you tired, Mark?"_

_Mark yawned. "Of course… and I went to bed early, too!"_

_Kiyo rubbed at the small bags under her eyes. "I guess it's worth it, right?"_

"…" _The silence between the two clarinet players grew until Mark finally offered something._

"_Wh-what did you think of the-"_

"_Well, well, well, this should be interesting, shouldn't it, Mark?" Rokya offered as he sat down next to the boy and crossed his legs._

_Mark blinked. "Um… sure?"_

_Kiyo glared at him in mild surprise. "Rokya? Why aren't you hanging out with Richard and the rest?"_

"_Hm. I really don't know, ahahahahaha! Besides…" Smirking at Kiyo, Rokya threw an arm around Mark's shoulders. "Mark's my roommate here, right?"_

"…" _Aware of the… tension between the two, Mark decided not to say anything._

_Kiyo simply rolled her eyes. "Rokya, I pity the poor person that will have to sit next to you…"_

"_Believe me, the feeling of pity is mutual, Yoko."_

_

* * *

_

_Approximately four years ago, give or take an hour or two…_

"…_you totally jinxed it." Rokya muttered sullenly as he perched in the seat next to Kiyo._

"…_I did." Kiyo agreed, looking equally grim._

"…_You suck."_

"_I do."_

"_This sucks."_

"_It does."_

"_I hate this."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Why did this have to happen? I'm blaming you."_

"_Go ahead."_

"…_I'm still blaming you."_

"_Whatever."_

"_I blame you, Yoko."_

"_Fine."_

"_I blame you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah…" _

"…_I blame you."_

"_Rokya-"_

"_I blame you!"_

"_Can't you just shut up already?"_

"_I blame you!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_I blame you!"_

"_NO ONE CARES-"_

_The boy in front of them sat up and poked his head around. "Seriously, Charlie, just SHUT. UP. It's four in the morning and we're all pissed, okay?"_

"…_What, I can't have any fun?" The thirteen and a half year old grumbled, shoving a hand roughly into his backpack. _

_Kiyo watched him for several seconds before finally saying something. "You know that if you are trying to get your ipod out, the chaperone is watching, Rokya."_

"…"

"…"

"…_Damn it…"_

"…_Even if that just now was in Japanese, I can still tell that it's a swear word…"_

_Rokya rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oh, could you, now?" _

"…"

_However, as the plane started to move, Kiyo noticed that her classmate was beginning to tense. His hands appeared to be casually in his pockets, but Kiyo could make out the shape of his hands tightening._

"…_Ro-"_

_As soon as the plane took off and lifted off the ground, Rokya actually pulled out his hand from his pocket and clenched Kiyo's arm briefly._

"_Agh?"_

_Of course, the movement was very hasty, and no one noticed._

"…"

"…_that… did not happen…" Rokya gritted out through clenched teeth. "Okay?"_

"…_yeah."_

_

* * *

_

_Right now… Since, if you think about it, it is not exactly the current day, but over a year ago before that..._

Kiyo quirked an eyebrow. Where… exactly had that memory just come from? What's more, she had been looking at Raito, not Rokya… but… Slowly, she turned her head back to her left. _…if Rokya has his earphones on, will he be okay this time-_

Rokya's hands were clenching underneath his pockets.

"…"

"…"

Kiyo sighed. _Wow. I guess things never do change, huh…_

The plane began to move forward faster.

"Oh, my favorite part…" Yomi muttered, slouching in her seat. She glanced over to whoever was sitting next to her… and gawked. "W-W-W-W-W-WAIT A MINUTE, RYUUZAKI?"

"…Yes, Yomi-chan?" The insomniac asked monotonously.

"GAH! YOU WERE SITTING NEXT TO ME THE WHOLE TIME?"

"…yes."

"..." Matt raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't know that until just now, Yomi, that's kind of sad…"

"…"

Meanwhile, Kiyo was getting a little nervous herself, since she was right between… those two.

"…" The girl's eyes ended up continuously looking left and right. _G-gah! This is ridiculous-_

The plane was now moving at a fast rate.

"…"

Raito and Rokya both noticeably tensed. Kiyo, meanwhile, wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"…"

"…"

The plane began to move up-

At the exact same time, if such a thing were possible, Raito and Rokya's hands both shot out and grabbed Kiyo's wrist.

"O-ow-"

The plane moved up a little higher, and…

…

…

…

* * *

Zarth's teeth widened in an insanely wide grin. "Ahahahaha..."

* * *

…and the plane stopped. In midair.

Nine confused pairs of eyes (Nikushimi was the sole exception, surprisingly) all looked at each other.

"…EH?"

_JEEEEEERRRRRKKKKK!_

The plane suddenly gave a sharp bump and landed rather awkwardly on the ground, causing everyone to jump at least a foot in their seats before landing haphazardly, their seat belts a mess.

"AAGH!" Raito yelled, falling with a harsh thump.

Rokya's eyes jerked opened. "BLA?" (How that sound came out, we had no idea…)

Right between them, Kiyo winced. "AAAH!"

"OOF!" Mark managed before somehow managing to land sideward in his seat.

"OWWWWW!" Yomi yelled loudly.

And… we'll just leave the rest of the sounds the others made to your imagination.

* * *

"Yay, this is so fun!" Zarth giggled, making the tiny airplane in his hand bounce up and down, with Hitokui simply watching him from the background. "NOW LET'S TURN~~~" He turned the model left.

* * *

A few seconds later, the plane was wildly skidding left, causing Kiyo and Raito to smash into Rokya, and also Yomi to smash into L, and Mello to get smashed by Matt, Near, Mark, and even Nikushimi, for some unknown reason. …Poor Mello.

"O-OWWWWWWW!" Rokya groaned. "YO-YOKO, ANIKI-"

"AGH, SORRY, ROKYA-KUN, KIYO-CHAN-"

"OOF!"

"'AT 'E ELL' 'UST 'PPENED WI'H 'IS 'AMN 'UCKING P'ANE?" Mello demanded furiously, his face squashed up against the window.

"WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S STILL GOING ON!" Mark wailed as the plane took a rough turn and swiveled to the right, much to the dismay of all of its one hundred or so passengers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All screamed as they were pushed roughly in the opposite direction as before.

"Gah…" L muttered, before quickly shooting his arms out, preventing himself from crushing Yomi.

"WH-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rokya, however, had no such luck, and his head collided painfully with Kiyo's. "O-OWWWWWWWWWW! GAH, I HATE THIS!"

It was only then when she noticed that her face was being pushed right into the back of Raito's neck.

"…" …_This sucks._

"EEEEEEEEK! SORRY, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!" Like all of the others, Mello, Matt, Near, and Mark all leaned in the other direction, crashing into the high god. Unlike Mello, however, Nikushimi seemed quite unaffected.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" For some unknown reason, the plane continued to swerve right, until…

* * *

"VRMM, VRRM, VRRM, VRRM!" Zarth was adding in his own sound effects as he made the plane circle around crazily. "AHAHAHA, I LOVE THIS!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING IN A CIRCLE?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH!"

* * *

"BOOOOOOM!" Zarth cheered as he made the plane go upside down. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

And, if our heroes had not suffered enough, the plane suddenly leaned a_ little _too much to the right, and then…

_CRASH!_

_RRRRRRRRGH!_

"OH MY FREAKIN' ZARTH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"…Tch…" Near commented, as luggage rained down on them, having snapped out of their compartments. "This is becoming rather irritating…"

"OH, YOU THINK NEAR?" Mello demanded, his hair hanging down, barely avoiding falling on the ceiling… or, the floor, in this case. "THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

* * *

"Hmm-hmmm-hmm-hmm..." Zarth hummed happily as he continued to make the plane swerve in circle, this time, however, upside down.

* * *

And the plane everyone was on started to move again in circles, if you would believe it.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Yomi wailed. "YOU HAVE GOTO BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! RYUUZAKI, DO SOMETHING!"

The insomniac sighed heavily from where he was… "I am not able to do anything without crushing Yomi-chan…"

"YOU'RE L, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS!"

The baggy eyes blinked. "…well, in that case, perhaps Nikushimi-san-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANNA GET OFF THE PLANE RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE, MARK! NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"Yes?" Nikushimi replied calmly as his body was pressed harshly against the window from the four other boys.

"ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!" Yomi demanded, trying to ignore L above her. "IS IT ZARTH THAT'S CAUSING THE PLANE TO ACT LIKE THIS?"

"…It is most likely." The high god responded evenly.

"…well, isn't that a surprise?" Matt said sarcastically as he was squashed by Mello. Kiyo let out a growl of frustration. "I-IF THAT'S THE CASE, NIKUSHIMI-SAN, THEN C-CANT YOU DO SOMETHING TO STOP THIS? AA-AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Hmm…" Nikushimi lifted his hand thoughtfully. "…does anyone here have a knife within their possession at the moment?"

"…"

"…M-Mello-kun?" Raito choked out.

"Wh-why is it always me… GAH, FINE!" The blond yelled bad-temperedly before pulling out a knife and throwing it randomly at Nikushimi. With the plane's current position and _Nikushimi's_ current position, it truly was a miracle that the high god could so accurately catch the knife in midair, but then again, this is Nikushimi we are talking about and all of his awesomeness. Either way, moving on…

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zarth almost dropped the plane. "...Uh-oh..."

* * *

Nikushimi's intent soon became clear to everyone, which was rather impressive, since not all of the other nine were present or conscious in the scene of chapter one hundred and one, but oh well, who cares…

Mark's eyes bulged out. "D-d-d-d-don't tell me that he's going to-"

"Oh shoot, he is going to…" Rokya interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"H-hold on, Nikushimi-san!" Kiyo cried worriedly. "Th-there must be another way to stop Zarth without-"

_SPLAT!_

His hands in front of his squashed torso, Nikushimi had actually impaled his right hand with the knife. Of course, he did this brutally, without any form of hesitation You really had to give the guy credit. Promptly, blood splashed everywhere, especially on Mark, who we all know is rather squeamish.

* * *

"ACK!" Zarth hastily let go of the plane as he felt his palm being stabbed as well, blood splattering out on the once clean coffee table. "...damn it, Niku. I was having so much fun..."

* * *

At the same moment, the plane stopped, still upside down.

Mark jumped at the sight of Nikushimi. "O-oh m god! Nikushimi-san, a-are you-"

"Oh yeah…" Matt muttered.

"Hm." L remarked, crouching over Yomi. "That is quite impressive pain tolerance right there…"

"…ow?" Rokya offered, still trying his best not to collide with Kiyo.

"…" There was several seconds before the intercom crackled weakly. "_ATTENTION PASSENGERS. IF ANYONE HAS BEEN INJURED IN THE UNPREDICTED COMMOTION JUST NOW, PLEASE REPORT TO THE-_"

_RRRRGGH…. CREAK…_

"Oh no…"

_BOOOOOM!_ Everything in the plane seemed to jump as the air machine was righted up once again.

"…No offense, Nikushimi-san, but I HATE your brother."

"None taken. None taken at all." Nikushimi replied smoothly as he pulled the knife out of his hand without batting an eye.

"...I already hate this flight. And we're not even off the ground yet."

"..."

_I wonder how well Rokya's chicken is doing now..._

* * *

Rokya: "And this is from TheCatchingLightAlchemist-san... EH? What?" *blinks, then pouts* "Oh come on! Are you saying that all of our readers here missed my sexy introduction?"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "Aw, well, then... Anyway... 'I have a question for anyone! I wanna know if anyone had their wisdom teeth removed' Wisdom teeth... Oh, I did! I only had two on my upper jaw... was pretty easy... well, anyone else?"

Mark: *frowns* "...not yet..."

Kiyo: "Unfortunately, yes. I got two on my lower jaw and one on my upper jaw. Sucked..." *winces*

Yomi: *raises eyebrows thoughtfully* "...um... I don't even know if I have any wisdom teeth..."

Matt: "But L would know, wouldn't he?"

Yomi: "WHAAAAAAAT?"

L: "..."

Rokya: "Anyway... NEXT ENVELOPE!" *gets envelope* "From Mads-san! First question is for Ryuuzaki! 'L: You still didn't answer my question. WIll you be my big brother?' Oh, of course, he will, won't he, Ryuuzaki?"

L: "...erm..."

Yomi: *rolls eyes* "just say yes, Ryuuzaki."

L: "...yes, then?"

Rokya: "YAY! WE'RE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY NOW!...oh, next question's for Mark! ''Mark: Have you read... Cirque du freak? Alex Rider? Artemis Fowl? H.I.V.E.? +Anima? Fullmetal Alchemist?' Oi, why isn't Naruto on here, huh? Oh, and she tells you 'Hi', Matt."

Everyone: "..."

Matt: "...Hi?"

Mark: "...um, all of them except for... H.I.V.E. ...and +Anima... Fullmetal Alchemist... those animes, right?"

Kiyo: "Yup... and H.I.V.E... does it stand for... Higher Institute of Villainous Education? Yup, that's right..."

Rokya: "...Kay, then! ...and... next is for me! Yay! 'Rokya: Can you attack my cousin for me? He's destroying my writing notes.' ..."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "SURE! I'D BE HAPPY TO ATTACK ANYONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "So... next envelope! From shadow assasin101-san~! 'To.. Meat?' EH?"

Everyone: "What?"

Nikushimi: *eye twitches*

Rokya: "Erm... 'To Meat (Niku): Can I call you meat from now on? Please?' ...Nikushimi-sa-"

Nikushimi: "...NO. REQUEST DENIED. I HAVE ENOUGH NAME CALLING FROM ZARTH."

Everyone: *sweat-drops*

Filming crew: *holds up sign"

Sign: Th-that was cold... however, we must give Nikushimi-san the respect he deserves since he is pretty much the only guarantee that Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Rokya will return to the real world, okay? ^^"

Nikushimi: *rolls eyes* "And Zarth is truly the one who is stuck with the worst name."

Rokya: "...you mean Zarth's not his real name, right?"

Nikushimi: "Yes."

Mello: "...Then what is it? Something like 'Love'?"

Nikushimi: "Ac-" *large explosion interrupts him*

Zarth: *appears holding a random banner with his name spelled on it with katakana characters and a scary grin on his face* "Now that, my friends, is classified information. And any questions that will ask my real name will be answered with 'classified information.' "

Everyone, including filming crew: "..."

Rokya: "...Well, we WILL find it out later on... MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Either way, next question's... for Matt! 'Matt: You have to pick one of the two, nobody can get knocked out, no interruptions, and if you don't answer, I will DESTROY all the computer games in the world!' Wh-whoa, Shadow-san means business, doesn't she?" *reads on* " 'Would you rather date 'M-meat' or... Mark?"

Matt: "..."

Nikushimi: "..."

Mark: "..."

Everyone: "..."

Matt: "If I really had to pick... then I guess Mark, since choosing Nikushimi might get Zarth after me."

Mark: "..."

Everyone else: "...okay?"

Rokya: "OH MY GOODNESS!" *puts hands up to face in mock shock* "WHAT IS THAT IMPLYING... EH?" *envelope starts to make rumbling sounds* "H-huh? Wh-what the..."

L: "...It looks likely to explode."

Everyone else: "WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Filming crew: "OH GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kiyo: "P-put that thing down, ROKYA!"

Rokya: "HOLY CRAP!" *throws envelope in air* "DIE!"

Envelope: *bursts into tiny pieces and millions of eggs fly out onto everyone*

Everyone, including filming crew: "WH-WHAT?"

Zarth: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Kiyo: "...n-next is from moonfleur-san... 'For Raito: Ha! I love being mean to you, it is so funny!' ..."

Raito: "..."

Kiyo: *continues* "... 'Okay, so I dare you to kiss Kiyo!' "

Raito: "...Uh... didn't we already do that?"

Kiyo: " '...Kiyo: I dare you to kiss Raito.' "

Everyone: "..."

Kiyo: "NOOOO! I REFUSE THIS!" *points angry finger to Raito* "AND AS FOR _YOU_, YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING! I'M SICK OF YOU ONLY KISSING ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE FOR THE SAKE OF THESE FANS!"

Raito: *holds hands up innocently* "I-I won't do anything you don't want me to do, then, Kiyo-chan!"

Kiyo: "GAAAAH-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "All right... next is... from shadow assasin 101 again! 'Oh, I forgot a dare. Near: Eat lost of sweets, sugar, and energy drinks, so much that you get a sugar rush! You have to do the dare, you cannot skip it.' H-hey! I say that it imposing on our rights, there- WAIT, WE GET... A PRIZE IF WE FORCE FEED IT TO HIM?"

Near: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, NEAR COME HERE-"

Near: "No thank you-"

* * *

_Half an hour later of Rokya managing to force feed Near the sugary substances above, and not letting L (or Zarth) consume any..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "...I don't believe this." *scratches head* "All of this energy, and he still doesn't get sugar rushes? Near, what are you?"

Near: "Your conscience."

Rokya: "EH?"

Raito: "The energy must all go to his brain."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "...All right, next is from AnimeCrazed121-san~! And... oh, a riddle for all of us! Goody!" *reads* " 'I, the first of three, cry for the poor, the rich hide away from me, for I give death, as well as life. I, the second, am the rearing snake. I strike for my brothers with my flames. But to kill you, I don't need fire, just touch. Finally, I, the third, am the voice. I announce the battles but never fight. Count me and run the miles. We three brothers differ, but we strive to be one thing together. Who are we and what do we make?' Hm... sounds like our relationship, doesn't it?"

Mark: "...wha?"

Raito: "...I don't really think so, Rokya-kun."

Zarth: "...read that again?"

Nikushimi: *rolls eyes* "And you call yourself a god..."

Near: "It's rain, lighting, and thunder. They make a thunder storm."

Everyone: "..."

Matt: "...well, that was pretty fast."

Mello: "I let him answer that."

Yomi: "...okay, I didn't even hear half the words at the rate Charlie was rattling them off, but oh well."

Rokya: "And next... is from Zephyrbolt-san! Yay! 'For Rokya-kun, DO YOU PLAY THE GAME?' ..." *suddenly grins evilly* "WHY YES, YES, I DO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Wait, what's the game again?"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "Oh, here's a pudding for Aniki, since he answered so honestly last time!" *pudding pops out of envelope and smacks Raito in the face* "...ow."

Raito: "UGH..." *gets up and hold pudding up* "...wait, what flavor is it?"

Rokya: "Oh, it's a magical pudding! You get to have any flavor you WANT! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?"

Everyone: "..."

Raito: "...okay then... so... if I want it to be elephant flavor... it'll be elephant flavor?"

Everyone else: "WHAAAAAT?"

Raito: "N-no, I'm just saying... WHAT THE-" *huge elephant suddenly pops out and rampages around*

Everyone: "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Rokya: "AWESOME!"

Filming crew: "OH MY GOD-"

* * *

_At this point, the camera got seriously damaged. How this tape is still possible to be viewed, no one knows... it is very likely that either Zarth or Nikushimi (probably the former) are responsible for it._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "A-and, next envelope... is from Angel123dino-san! First question's for me! 'To Rokya: HELLO! What's your favorite song?' Hm... well, I definitely would say..."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "BARBIE GIRL!"

Everyone: "NOW JUST STOP THERE, ROKYA, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO START SINGING-"

Rokya: "Aww... well, fine. Anyway... oh, DN knock out alert!"

All DN characters: *falls down*

Rokya: "Ahahahaha~! This is for both Yomi and Yoko! 'Before you went to the DN world, who was your favorite character?' "

Kiyo: "...erm... L? I'm just saying that he was cool, that's all..."

Yomi: *sighs* "Yeah, L was my favorite, too..."

L: *suddenly gets up* "...what was that, Yomi-chan?"

Yomi: "A-AAAAAAGH! NOTHING!"

L: "...all right, then." *suddenly grins and tackles Yomi out of nowhere*

Yomi: "AAAGH! WHAT THE HECK, RYUUZAKI?"

L: *nuzzles into Yomi's face* "I just had an urge to hug Yomi-chan."

Rokya: "...oh, how convient! 'L: Give Yomi a hug! Please, Yomi?' "

Yomi: "..."

Rokya: "So! Next question's from alyssakuga-san! This is for Bob and Mark? Oh, Bob! WHERE ARE YOU~?"

Bob: "Squawk!" *flutters down on Rokya's head*

Rokya: "All right, so here it is! 'Chickens are EVIL! They hate the human race and...flowers! They hate us because we eat them, because we annoy them. They spew fire at us, shoot us with guns and throw bombs. Just to scare us they found a way to live without their heads! WHAT NORMAL CREATURE DOES THAT? Right- They arent normal creatures! Now it is up to YOU! Are you team Chicken? or team Human/Flower? P.S I bet you cant guess whether im a flower or a human!' ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD, EVEN THOUGHT I LIKE CHICKENS, THAT SO SO FREAKIN' FUNNY ABOUT THE HEAD PART!"

Everyone: "..."

Filming crew: "...

Mark: "...team Human/flower, I suppose..."

Bob: "...squawk, squawk, squawk..."

Translator: "...well, chicken, duh, since that's ninety eight percent of me..."

Everyone: "..."

Bob: *flutters away*

Rokya: "BOB! ah, well... next is from Mello Lover X3-san, formerly Navi' at-heart-san... first one is for Mello! 'It seemed like you had a crush on Kiyo the first time you met her. Is that true?' ...WAIT, WHAT?" *glares at Mello*

Raito: "WHAT?"

Kiyo: "Huh?"

Mello: "Uh... no. Oh, and give me that chocolate, Rokya."

Rokya: *jumps* "E-er... what are you talking about?"

Mello: "Come on, Rokya, we both know that it's for me..."

Rokya: *grumbles and sullenly tosses chocolate bar to Mello* "Anyways... Matt, you have the next question... 'What video games are you playing during this time?' "

Matt: "Whatever floats your boat."

Everyone: "...wha?"

Rokya: "Uh-" *psp pos out* "OOH! PSP! MINE!"

L: "Rokya-kun should give that to Matt-kun."

Rokya: "Huh, fine..." *gives it to Matt* "...next is for Aniki!" *potato chips pop out* "Aw, Aniki can have that since he's my Aniki and I love him!"

Raito: "...uh, thanks?" *sweat-drops* "S-so, Rokya-kun, what's the question?"

Rokya: "... 'Do you like Zarth for sending Kiyo here?' A-AH, AND BY HERE, HE MEANS FORCING YOKO AND YOMI TO COME TO RYUUZAKI, RIGHT, ZARTH?"

Zarth: "...sure?"

Raito: "...I... I don't know..."

Kiyo: "..."

Rokya: "Erm... next question, shall we? For Yoko! 'If Raito was Kira again, how would you stop him?' "

Kiyo: "...by kicking him in the balls again?"

Raito: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "Umm... all right... next is for Yomi! 'To make L perfect in your eyes, what would you add to him?' "

L: "..." *looks at Yomi*

Yomi: "...U-um... I... I don't know... I-I mean..." *blushes* "N-no one's perfect, right?"

Rokya: "AWW, isn't that sweet? Ryuuzaki, you're next! 'Where are your three favorite places in the world?' " *candy and cake suddenly pop out of envelope* "OOH-"

L: *ninja jumps and snatches candy and cake away from Rokya* "Thank you... and as for that, any place will do, as long as I am with everyone."

Yomi: "R-really?"

Rokya: "Aww, we've all really grown on each other, haven't we? Next question's for Mark! 'Have you ever had a girlfriend?' " *books pop out and land in Mark's arms*

Mark: "E-er... thanks. And... as for the questions... no."

Rokya: "Ahahaha, poor dude... and... OH! I'M NEXT! HURRAY! 'You. Are. Epic. What is your favorite person on your team besides Kiyo and Raito?' *jellybeans and Bob suddenly pop out* "Whoa?"

Bob: "...squawk?"

Rokya: "YAY! THANK YOU... and my favorite person... well, I guess it would be Mark, right, Mark?"

Mark: "...er... I suppose so?"

Rokya: "All righty... last question! For Nikushimi-san! 'What is the wildest thing you and Zarth have ever done?' "

Zarth: "Have sex?"

Everyone, including filming crew: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Rokya: "HOLY CRAP! I KNEW IT-"

Nikushimi: "That never happened, for your information. Perhaps the time we literally ripped each other's hearts out would qualify?"

Everyone, including filming crew: "...WHAT?"

Zarth: "Aw, good times, good times..."

Nikushimi: *goes over to envelope and pulls out egg, pulls hand back, aims, and throws egg at Zarth's head*

Zarth: *gets hit by the egg in the face* "..." *suddenly screams in horror* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

END OF TTO2JAT SPECIAL 8

* * *

WE DEEPLY APOLOGIZE IF WE FORGOT ANY QUESTIONS.

* * *

Rokya: "Oh dear, we forgot to mention the poll! How could we?"

Filming crew: "We're blaming the elephant."

Rokya: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, either way... here are the results, as of right now~!" *winks and holds up chart*

Chart:

Charlie Rokya: 1st place; 33% (13 votes)

Kiyomi Saikami: 2nd place; 25% (10 votes)

Nikushimi: 3rd place; 17% (7 votes)

Kiyoko Nakagawa: 4th place; 10% (4 votes)

Zarth: Also 4th place; 10% (4 votes)

Mark: 5th place; 2% (1 vote) 0Д0" ?

* * *

Rokya: "YAY! I CAME IN FIRST!"

Yomi: "W-whoa, I actually came in second?"

Nikushimi: "..." (could care less)

Kiyo: "Ah, who cares?"

Mark: "A-ah... y-yeah?"

Rokya: *pats Mark's back* "HAHA! DON'T WORRY, WE ALL LVOE YOU, DON'T WE, MARK?"

Kiyo: "Yup! A lot better than Rokya..."

Rokya: "EH? W-wow, thanks, Yoko... uh... wait a minute, why isn't Zarth saying anything?"

Nikushimi: "He's still knocked out from the egg I threw at his face."

Rokya: "...Oh."

* * *

**Raikun-sama's opinion on poll results: Well, it's not much of a surprise that Rokya came in first, but it's a good thing that he did! ^.^ Yomi's unexpected popularity was something, though... I was thinking that she and Kiyo would get the same amount of votes since they're so similar. XD! I did expect Mark to be last... even though... I kind of wanted Nikushimi to be last. XD But oh well! Thank you everyone so much for voting! ^0^**


	109. Sunglasses!

**A/N: ...this chapter... is really different. ...Because... there's no dialogue. Because of it, it's rather crappy, and I apologize to you. I just felt like the dialogue is the whole story, so I tried doing a chapter without dialogue, and epically failed with it. It's very random, also... sorry about that. Hopefully, I won't have another bad week like this one... = =" *feels stressed* Thanks for all of your reviews, though! They keep me going! X)**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was pissed. And by everyone, EVERY SINGLE HUMAN (well, technically, Nikushimi is not a human, but moving on…) WAS ABSOLUTELY PISSED AND READY TO RIP SOMEONE'S EYES OUT. …every single human in the group, that is.

Even Matt, since no video games were allowed.

FIVE HOURS. It had taken airport security five hours to scan the plane for any kind of technical malfunction, then search everyone on the plane for anything "suspicious", and then again.

And, of course, for our ten heroes, the search was even more frustrating since all KNEW that it was not any "DAMN TECHNICAL MALFUNCTION" (as quoted from Mello) that caused… the "strange behavior" of the plane.

Finally, even though NOTHING was wrong with the plane, the airport security decided to move everyone to ANOTHER plane, which took even longer. L muttering that five hours "was a remarkably short time" also did not help.

Mello kept rambling on about killing "the damn fucked-up gay motherfucker" (Zarth, incase you were wondering), while Matt kept unhelpfully pointing out that any harm to Zarth would result in harm to "sexy Nikushimi-san", and even if Mello managed to mortally injure Zarth, Zarth could simply heal himself up.

At this, Near suggested psychological torture, but Nikushimi shook his head, saying just to take his word and NOT try it. Raito, already filled to the brim with irritation and frustration, sarcastically offered that they tickle Zarth to death the next time they see him. Nikushimi's response?

"I would discourage that if you all would want to remain virgins. …those of you who still are, at least."

"…"

And because of the rather serious confrontation with Rokya and Nikushimi from chapter 106, none of the four other teenagers proposed Nikushimi using that "special power" of his to kill his twin. So, the "kill Zarth" discussion died there.

Of course, the security had some questions for Nikushimi since he was covered in his own blood, had no apparent injuries, and was armed with a knife. Unfortunately, Nikushimi was in an extremely foul mood with his brother, and lost his temper with the airport security, which inevitably resulted in further delays and some interference on L's part.

Without blinking an eye, the detective spewed forth a load of complete bull about Nikushimi being their temperamental security guard on their top secret investigation, with Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark being the ones who needed protection, and Rokya was simply Raito's brother, who had no choice but to take Rokya along, blah, blah, blah.

Remarkably, the only question challenging this story was to why Nikushimi did not have sunglasses.

On behalf of the security, L_ was_ a very convincing liar.

But going back to the story, since Nikushimi did not have sunglasses, Raito had to go to the airport store and buy a pair for him, even though L was the one with a lot of money, but Raito ended up buying it for some reason (Poor Raito).

Once Nikushimi put the glasses on, though, Matt (along with many other female passengers, excluding Kiyo and Yomi, of course) immediately suffered a chronic nosebleed(s). So there went another bunch of delays. Apparently, Nikushimi looked a lot sexier with sunglasses. Why? Well… the people who are either heterosexual or have no sexual interest in Nikushimi or are not sexually attracted to Nikushimi were not sure, but that was that, and the airport security was satisfied.

As for Nikushimi, well, no one is entirely sure, he appeared to be slightly annoyed with the nosebleeds, which may be the reasons why he took the sunglasses off.

Immediately, the high god was demanded hotly by the airport security and a rather anemic-looking Matt to put them back on.

This made Nikushimi rather upset therefore caused him to punch all the airport security and send them flying into a wall with a rather violent manner. Things shattered. The wall, however, was fine.

Matt did not get punched by Nikushimi, a panicked Mark had pulled him out of the way, but the redhead ended up flying into a wall either way because of a certain blond-headed teenager that was definitely NOT a girl. The said blond who was not a girl then swore at Matt, calling him a "FUCKING GAY PERVERT!" and "I ADMIT NIKUSHIMI-SAN KICKS ASS WITH SUNGLASSES, BUT THAT'S NOTHING TO FUCKING LOSE HALF YOUR BLOOD OVER" etc, etc, etc.

Poor Mark tried to protect the dazed Matt and at the same time trying not to get killed by Mello, while Near commented from behind that "…perhaps Mello had stopped a nosebleed as well from seeing Nikushimi-san in sunglasses?" No more words should be needed to be said to describe the resulting reaction.

Meanwhile, Nikushimi appeared to have lost all self control and was now taking his anger out on the numerous airport security that kept trying to put his sunglasses back on. Why the airport security was making such a big deal out of sunglasses, no one knew, but either how, that is what happened.

In case you were wondering, Zarth was most likely _not_ part of the reason, even though exactly fifty percent of the group irrationally blamed Zarth. Guess which ones did.

While this was going on, L, his thumb in his mouth, made several careful calculations and decided that he would have approximately three hours, seventeen minutes, and fifteen seconds in order to get as much sugar as he could while Nikushimi "straightened matters out" with the airport security.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the insomniac was yanked back by a harsh tug on his ear. The ear tugger was Yomi, of course, who immediately admonished the detective for thinking about sweets at a time like this, that L had already consumed vast amounts of sugar, and right now he could try to think of something to stop Nikushimi from disabling the entire security of the airport force.

Rubbing his ear, the detective shook his mess of black hair and replied that "All Nikushimi-san needs to do is wear the sunglasses", but if Yomi-chan would like him to stay, he would stay.

At these words, the teenager turned red and declared furiously that she did NOT certainly want him to stay, and if he wanted to get some "GODDAMN STUPID CANDY!" he was certainly allowed to, in fact, he should "GET [his] BUTT OUT OF HERE AND STUFF YOUR FACE WITH STUPID SWEETS FOR YOUR NOT STUPID BUT SO STUPID BRAIN! AAAAARGH!"

For some reason, Yomi did not let go of L's shirt even though she was telling him to go.

However, L perceived that pointing such a thing out would not result in a good situation on his behalf. Therefore, he simply stood there and patted Yomi's head (how he could while Yomi kept shaking him like a ragdoll, no one is really sure, but he IS a the greatest detective in the world, so…)

At the same time, Nikushimi was still taking out his wrath on the airport security, and was not giving a damn to the damage his own body was taking, due to the injury-sharing thing between his twin and himself. By now, Raito had hastily grabbed Nikushimi from behind in a futile attempt to restrain his hands.

This sentence could be interpreted in many ways, but Raito had been a mass murderer, not a mass rapist (or so everyone hopes), therefore, we can be sure (not) of his pure intentions to prevent Nikushimi from harming others as well as himself. After all, the only one he would like to pin down is a certain Japanese American teenager whose presence is unknown at the moment, but we shall not go into further detail with that.

Getting back to the story once again, Raito had actually managed to make Nikushimi pause by yelling things out like "Think rationally, now is not the time to take your anger out" or "Please just wait until we get deserted on a remote island, Nikushimi-san!".

However, Nikushimi just turned around with an extremely pissed look on his face and said (in a very quiet but deadly tone, of course) that when Raito was another "god", he would listen to the brunette. Until then, he would appreciate it if Raito would just shut up and let Nikushimi do as he pleased.

This clearly shows that Nikushimi had major anger issues, but that's all right, because "Eventually, Nikushimi-san will return to his usual self" as quoted from L, who was indiscreetly hugging a shocked Yomi (shocked because of Nikushimi's behavior, of course).

The airport security (how the people kept coming, no one knew) actually begged Nikushimi to just put on his sunglasses. This, however, just caused the high god snap his sunglasses in half. As a chain reaction, all the airport security yelled as if the world had ended, and Matt burst into hysterical tears. Poor Mark had to help Matt remove his goggles and get him some tissue as Mello rolled his eyes. Near kept playing in his corner with all of his toys. Why the albino had them with him when they were supposed to be in his suitcase, no one knew.

Raito, however, simply groaned in frustration, probably since he had bought the sunglasses, while L remarked that the chance Raito was Kira had now risen to "three hundred and twenty one percent" because of "Raito-kun's reaction to Nikushimi-san mentioning 'God' ". This instantly resulted in Raito punching L. After a dramatic collision with the floor, the detective slowly got up, wiping his face. A few seconds later, Raito was flying across the room with from L's special "kick move" that the lazy author forgot the name of.

Soon, the two geniuses were once again starting an awesome fight like the time in episode eighteen. The fight was abruptly broken up with Yomi hastily pulling out a frying pan out of nowhere and smacking L repeatedly on the head, stomach and… lower regions. For some reason, Yomi did not hit Raito, perhaps because, like Near so very quietly observed; "Girls tend to beat up the guy they like the most." .

However, Raito was not spared, since, out of nowhere, eight fat security guards pounced on him. For a second, a witness might think "gang man-rape", fortunately, that was not the case. The security guards were just begging Raito to buy Nikushimi another pair of sunglasses so they would stop attacking Nikushimi. Again, not even L had an inkling to why the sunglasses were so important. On the other hand, maybe the detective did, but he was not able to do to Yomi screaming that how L was so stupid and he could had gotten hurt and did he realize how bruised his face was from his actions?

The insomniac's reply was… "I am all right. Thank you, Yomi-chan, for asking."

At once, there was a big boom, and a huge lump actually protruded from the black and tangled but oh so awesome mess of L's hair.

While this was going on, Raito, fuming, stomped down an entire floor, (Nikushimi had destroyed the other sunglass shop in his rampage), to find another store to get the "goddamn stupid sunglasses". Following him was a pissed-looking Nikushimi, the nervous airport security, a hopeful Matt, a highly nervous Mark, a highly irritated Mello, and, last but not least, an emotionless Near.

L and Yomi were left on their own, in which Yomi found a pack of medical supplies that certainly were NOT there before. L only remarked how the location of them were suspiciously close to where Nikushimi had been before he left with Raito.

* * *

Back on the other floor, Raito had finally found the sunglasses, paid for them, and then thrust them roughly into Nikushimi's hands. As soon as they touched Nikushimi's skin, however, they shattered into a million pieces, much to the dismay of Raito, the disappointment of Mello, Mark, and Near, the terror of the airport security, and the earth shaking horror of Matt. For this, it is not unlikely that Zarth was responsible.

A rather angry Raito then proceeded to buy another pair of sunglasses, with the same result. Raito's eye began to twitch, which is never a good sign.

A third try ended up with the same thing, Nikushimi still without sunglasses, Mello rolling his eyes, Mark trembling in the corner, and Matt lying down, apparently "dead", on the floor. Everyone else, except for Raito and Near, was in a complete panic, and then there were some wild accusations claiming that all the sunglasses were bombs in disguise. This instantly led to the airport security tearing down the door, Nikushimi temporarily forgotten.

At this, Mello saw their chance and eagerly whispered for them to all get out of there. So, the five boys (Actually, Matt had practically no energy left in him, and had to be carried like a sack of potatoes over Raito's shoulder) and the one god "quietly" ran out of the store, not-so-wisely toppling over a huge magazine stack that just happened to be there and causing a racket.

Of course, this alerted the airport security, who immediately chased after the six, yelling at the top of their lungs. At this sight, Raito freaked out and yelled for all of them to "RUN FOR IT, DAMN IT!" while Near shook his head and muttered something about "foolish people with sunglasses fetish".

Either way, the six of them had quite a bit of bad luck, such as random trash cans falling down on them, banana peels in their way, and staircases and elevators "malfunctioning."

However, they also had quite a bit of _good_ luck, since, with a simple flick of the wrist, Nikushimi sent the trash cans and the bananas headed for the airport security instead, and "repaired" the "malfunctioning" staircases and elevators at the same time they appeared to "malfunction". They all headed for the stairs, but then Mello suggested something about "Nikushimi-san's with us, so he can fix anything that his fucked-up brother does", and so, much to Raito's reluctance, they ended up taking the elevator.

Everything seemed fine, at first, they were going two levels up from security, but planning to get off at the first level. However, the elevator came to a screeching halt. But the group did not have to worry, since, with a simple glare from Nikushimi, the elevator started going up once more. Until it stopped again. And then Nikushimi forced it to move again. After a few seconds, it stopped again. Nikushimi forced it to move again. And so, this went back and forth and back and forth until even Mello was starting to feel sick with all of the jerking from the elevator stopping, not to mention that Matt was already in bad shape from his blood loss.

Raito ended throwing up, and his barf splattered in a corner. Being the brave men they were, the five hid behind Nikushimi in an effort to avoid the barf, with Mello hissing that Near should be thrown into the corner, who would mind anyway? Meanwhile, Nikushimi, who was still in war with the "elevator", still managed to make the barf disappear in an effort to give everyone more breathing room.

However, this proved to be a mistake as the elevator once again stopped and the barf reappeared. As a result, Nikushimi was trying to keep the elevator moving and making the barf go away. Of course, since the barf kept reappearing, no one dared to go in that corner, and so there was STILL very little breathing room.

Matt came back to consciousness, saw Nikushimi pressed up to him, and then suffered a huge nosebleed again, covering everyone with blood. It did not make the situation any more comfortable, but fortunately, Nikushimi seemed to have realized his mistake from before and left the blood where it was

Finally, after a particularly hard jerk from the elevator, Mark stumbled and ended up unintentionally smacking his head into the emergency stop button. A few seconds passed in which all of the "FUCKING GAY UGLY TWISTED BASTARD THAT SO DOES _NOT_ LOOK LIKE NIKUSHIMI-SAN" ceased temporarily.

Mark paused before tentatively pressing the button again. To everyone's immediate relief, the elevator started moving again, and by "moving", they meant in motion for more than one second without stopping. The vomit stayed put though, for some reason.

Unfortunately, they were only a few stories up when the elevator stopped again. As soon as the few minutes of exclamations and cries of dismay and heavy profanity died down, Raito finally inquired as to why Nikushimi was not moving the elevator again. Perhaps, the genius asked worriedly, that something was wrong, or was Nikushimi really all right?

Nikushimi's response? "…There is no need. It appears that this truly is an action of the elevator.

There was simply silence on the other's part, until Mello swore violently and _very politely_ insisted that there had to be a "DAMN FUCKING WAY WE CAN GET OFF OF THIS FUCKED UP ELEVATOR! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE AIRPORT SECURITY!"

To everyone's confusion, Nikushimi lightly tapped the elevator door with his finger. However, their confusion soon turned to shock and panic as the door suddenly flew off its hinges and onto the ground. Nikushimi then pointed calmly in front of them to reveal that the elevator had stopped because they already were located on the floor they intended to get off at.

Raito, like the rest of the humans in that elevator (with the exception of Near, stared in amazement until he started to bang his head violently against the wall, and was only saved from a serious head injury by Mello and Nikushimi, who pulled him off and out of the elevator.

As soon as the six got out of the elevator, however, they were once again confronted by airport security. Mello hastily threw a condom out at them. Why he had a condom on his person, or how he got a condom, no one really wanted to know.

And no one really cared as the airport security all freaked out and screamed, giving the opportunity for the six to run away again. Raito hastily scrambled to the elevator again, but then his intention was clear as he punched in a number, stepped out of the elevator doors, and yelled at them to go downstairs.

Obeying Raito, the rest hurried downstairs, only to find themselves in a store. Immediately, everyone started a desperate search for sunglasses, but the store appeared to be a food store. How worthless! Raito was about to yell an order to search another store when a bag of potato chips caught his eye. The said brown eye immediately twitched.

Surprisingly, the huge explosion that took place in the store did not attract the airport securities' attention, mainly because all of the airport security were on a different floor, thanks to Raito.

* * *

So… where was our favorite OC and our other Japanese American teenager during all of this time? We didn't see hide or hair of them…

Well, the truth was, Rokya had decided to go look for Bob (plus Nikushimi's duckling) while everyone's attention was occupied and dragged Kiyo along with him. So far, Rokya had "found" a number of "stuff", such as a duckhat, a post-it note, a pencil, a watermelon (?), several bags of potato chips, food, and a shirt.

Kiyo, meanwhile, was highly annoyed since Rokya was just shoplifting and not doing anything. Yes, Rokya was stealing, so don't be like Rokya, kids. DON'T STEAL, OR THE MIGHT CHICKEN GOD WILL COME AT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND STEAL ALL OF YOUR COOKIES! This is not a joke. It will happen. Mark THE WORDS, MARK THE WORDS…

Anyway, for the fifth time, Kiyo "politely" suggested that they go back as Rokya wheeled a cart around containing all of his "items", since they couldn't find Bob anyway, for some mysterious reason, and he would probably be all right once they landed. Or, she continued, was Rokya still scared about flying and was trying to delay as much time as possible before they set off again?

To this, Rokya gave no answer, only to exclaim happily about his find of a pair of sunglasses. Kiyo bluntly told him that he did not look good in sunglasses. Rokya laughed, saying that "Yoko" didn't need to hide anything, he knew that he was VERY sexy in sunglasses, but he was going to give the sunglasses to Nikushimi. Why was he giving them to Nikushimi? Because Nikushimi would just look awesome in sunglasses, of course.

Kiyo rolled her eyes before taking Rokya's arm and pulling him forcefully away. The seventeen year old barely had time to grab his cart before he suddenly felt very hot around the collar of his shirt. Needless to say, it had absolutely NOTHING to do with the fact that Kiyo had her arm around his hand, and her hand was really nice and soft, and etc, etc.

Rokya still sputtered forth protests on how they hadn't found Bob or Nikushimi-san's duckling, and that Yoko's hand was too cold. Did Yoko know that? Perhaps she should rub them together or something, because they were very cold. Was Yoko listening to him? Hello? Rokya was saying some very important stuff about the universe right here.

Much to his disappointment, Kiyo simply continued to haul him away and back up to the same floor they were supposed to have been on previously.

However, a huge explosion out of nowhere caused the two to turn their heads, to see none other than Raito, Mark, Mello, Matt, Near, and Nikushimi emerging from the debris of the floor. Kiyo and Rokya were both shocked, and the former hurried forward, asking why they weren't all on the floor above, why were they all covered in blood, where was Yomi and Ryuuzaki, why Nikushimi-san looked so angry, was Matt all right, he looked rather anemic, and was Raito-kun all right, he didn't look good either…

Rokya simply glomped "ANIKI~!" and rubbed his face against his "older brother's", saying how much he missed his brother and that he got potato chips for him. Hearing that, Raito practically had another explosion right then and there, but suddenly stopped as soon as he saw a pair of sunglasses folded in Rokya's shirt pocket.

Then, the Yagami asked very CALMLY as to why Rokya-kun had sunglasses, did he really need them, and would he mind giving them to Nikushimi-san? Not getting the seriousness of the situation, the younger cheerfully affirmed positive, and offered the sunglasses to Nikushimi.

There was a tense silence in which Nikushimi looked at the sunglasses, back at the group, then at the sunglasses again. Hm… if he would put them on, then would everyone leave him alone?

There was an enthusiastic nodding that Kiyo and Rokya did not get, but at that, Nikushimi placed the sunglasses on, causing Matt to have yet another major nosebleed, and causing yet another racket.

Then, there was a brief ten minute delay as the whole situation was explained to Kiyo and Rokya while all eight of them walked up the stairs, back to where they had left Yomi and L.

Unfortunately, to the horror and embarrassment (and pleasure) to the group, they began to hear certain "things" from the floor, such as…

"A-agh… Yo…Yomi-chan…"

"Gggh… s-stop sounding like that, Ryu-Ryuuzaki!"

"Yomi-cha… chan… should not… have done this…"

"W-well… it-it's too late for that now, okay? So just be quiet and let me… you know…"

Of course, being the NOT-sick-minded humans/god(?) they were, potential scenarios began to run into their minds as just WHAT was happening there, until Rokya finally couldn't take it anymore and barged in, yelling to cover any no-no squares.

To the relief/disappointment of everyone, a quizzical Yomi asked what the hell was he talking about. She had just been nervously applying basic first aid to the detective, who was occasionally hissing at the stings from all the injuries he received.

Once again, there took place an extremely awkward silence, until the airport security came rushing up, only to realize that Nikushimi had his sunglasses, so everything was fine and the airport security finally left them alone.

An hour later, they were all peacefully (not) seated on the plane, Kiyo slightly peeved that she was sitting right between Raito and Rokya AGAIN, Rokya pissed that he couldn't find Bob and… and… another reason, Raito pissed that he had thrown up and that he couldn't feel like he could kiss Kiyo with bad breath, Yomi slightly upset at the "assumptions" Mello and the others made, L slightly content that Yomi had given him special treatment, Mello pissed that L and Yomi were doing what he wanted them to be doing, Matt still in ecstasy from being able to _touch_ Nikushimi, Mark in gloom from everything that happened, with Near being emotionless to it all.

And Nikushimi? Well, it is extremely difficult to tell… but we suspect that he was feeling a little embarrassed about his anger earlier, as all destruction from the airport mysteriously disappeared, and the high god kept pushing his sunglasses to his face, a slightly frown on his handsome features.

But, of course, it was only when the plane had lifted successfully into the air did Yomi actually ask it.

"…Ryuuzaki? Where exactly are we going, anyway?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**...tell me your opinion? :D It's all right if you didn't like it... ^^"**


	110. The Last Resort

**A/N: ...Hi, guys... I honestly cannot think of anything to say.

* * *

**

"Um…. Yomi's right, Ryuuzaki… where ARE we going?" Kiyo coughed nervously, twisting her head around awkwardly in an attempt to catch the detective's eye.

Not answering Kiyo's question right away, L took his sweet time in opening the small tray in front of him from the back of the front seat.

"…"

"A-ahem, Ryuuzaki?" Raito called beside her in a vain attempt to get the detective's attention. "Where exactly are we headed? As the… responsible adult in this group, you do have an obligation to at least tell us where we are heade-"

Before the brunette could finish his sentence, a cup of steaming coffee suddenly appeared on L's tray. All heads turned to Nikushimi.

Nikushimi gritted his teeth in a nearly embarrassed way. "I would advise not to get used to it…"

"My thanks, Nikushimi-san." L acknowledged, retrieving several packets of sugar from his jeans pocket. He would have preferred to be using his beloved sugar cubes, however, sadly, this would have to do. Tearing the top of the first one with a quiet ripping sound, the insomniac continued to speak as he poured. "As for the answer I am certain that everyone is anticipating, the final destination of this plane is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…RYUUZAK-"

"Los Angeles. " L finished monotonously, having emptied the first sugar packet. The pale fingers latched onto the second one.

This time, the ripping sound was clearly audible by the slightly shocked silence in the cabin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…EH?"

…_what? _

Not being able to look at L, Raito simply sighed and folded his arms. "I have to admit, that is quite like you, Ryuuzaki. Using this as an opportunity for your work…"

"W-work?" Mark repeated, very confused.

"What is Raito-kun suggesting by that?" L asked as he tipped the contents of the third sugar packet into his coffee, adding in a stir or two with his spoon. …how he got the spoon, no one really noticed. All everyone was concerned about was why they were going to Los Angeles.

In response to the detective, Raito closed his eyes. "I doubt that we're going there simply for the sake of seeing the Hollywood sign…"

"I wonder what would happen if someone would POOP on there!" Rokya cheered randomly, not a trace of his aviophobia present.

"…"

"…I'm sure it must be very awesome, Rokya…" Mello muttered sarcastically before looking back at L. "But L, what's the point of going back to Los Angeles? You already solved that case of BB and everything-"

"I am aware of that." The answer came faster than expected. The coffee splashed around in its cup, threatening to spill.

Kiyo fiddled with the button on her shirt awkwardly. "Th-then, what is your purpose of going there, Ryuuzaki, if it's not too rude to ask…"

"Ah, it is not a problem, Kiyo-chan." To everyone's somewhat relief, L sounded like himself again… in other words, yes, a computer. Seeming satisfied with the sweetness of his beverage, the detective lifted his cup by a hand and drank quietly. Without the sound of a gulp, L set the cup down. "…there is a matter of something that I wish to investigate."

"…s-something to do with BB, L?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ryuuzaki?" Yomi grumbled irritably. "HELLO?"

"Perhaps." L muttered, taking another sugar packet out of his pocket and tapping one side with a finger. "Anyhow, it is not of great importance to us, since, as I have calculated, we have little chance of arriving there on time." And, implying that the matter was finished, the insomniac lifted his coffee cup once more and swallowed.

The others, however, frowned at him suspiciously, not so eager as to drop the matter.

"But Ryuuzaki," Raito spoke up yet again, "I do believe the wise thing is to tell us, since, as unlikely as it may seem, there still is a possibility of us getting through this trip safely with no problems at all."

"And there was a possibility of Raito-kun not being Kira."

Kiyo and Yomi both winced at the same time. _…ow._

Immediately, Raito's eyes snapped open. "THAT… That's not a good example! Be serious here, Ryuuzaki!"

"I am being quite serious, Raito-kun." His coffee now finished, L's dark eyes slid slowly toward Nikushimi.

And just as _slowly_, the coffee cup refilled itself.

"…"

"I deeply appreciate it, Nikushimi-san."

Mello crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, hey, Nikushimi-san… as awesome as it is, is it really okay for you to use all of your powers for little stuff like that?"

Looking blankly ahead, Nikushimi answered in a slightly deeper monotone. "To do trifle things is not at all power-consuming. However, yes, it is something one should not do too often. I am willing to make exceptions in your cases, though."

"…" A slightly… emotional (?) silence greeted this.

Yomi blinked. _…We… are we really that special to Nikushimi-san?_

…_I wonder…_ Kiyo mused._ he did say that this was the first time that he was living among "mortals"…_

"Well, aren't we lucky?" Rokya chuckled, still gazing out of his window seat. "But seriously, Ryuuzaki, we are getting off of the subject. You didn't just pick Los Angeles because you couldn't think of a good place for us to go, could you?"

The detective had now tipped four sugar packets into his coffee. Yomi couldn't help but twitch. _A… agh… it just keeps getting more… and more… and more…_

"…Rokya-kun…" Raito shook his head. "I doubt that Ryuuzaki would have picked somewhere randomly…"

"Perhaps he didn't pick somewhere randomly." Near spoke up from the back, momentarily startling Mark. "Did you pick Los Angeles because of its nostalgia?"

"…" L's only response was to mutely empty another bag of sugar into his coffee.

"…" Clenching the front of her shirt nervously, Kiyo finally couldn't take anymore of "suspensefulness". "O-OKAY, that's enough!" The girl practically squawked out. "C-come on, why are we being so serious here? If... if Ryuuzaki wants to go to Los Angeles, then, heck, let's go to Los Angeles! I, for one, think that it's a lot better than Antarctica, or Greenland, or some other insane place!"

"…"

"…"

"Antarctica wouldn't be so bad if Nikushimi-san is with us." Matt pointed out.

"…"

Rokya put a hand to his forehead in mock exasperation. "…All right, Matt, the potential double meaning in that statement slightly ruined the effect right there, but…." The seventeen year old finally turned away from the window and winked. "Yeah, Yoko's right! Whatever happens, it'll be okay, won't it?"

"…Of course, Rokya-kun." Raito and L said in unintentional unison.

"…"

Raito coughed awkwardly. "A-ahem, and, of course, Nikushimi-san should be able to help lest anything gone awry occurs…"

"I hope you are aware that my power does have more than one flaw…" Nikushimi spoke up quietly from his seat, pushing his sunglasses up his thin nose once again. "…the ones who were in the elevator, of course…"

In reaction to this sentence, both Mark and Raito blanched, Mello gritted his teeth, Near twirled a piece of his hair, and Matt put his hands to his heart in a ray of shining light.

"…"

"E-erm… Matt, are you okay?"

"…Of course I'm fine."

"…if I may ask, why was Matt-kun placing his hands on the area above his heart in such a manner?"

"…I… got a bit of a heartburn, that's all, ahaha."

"…B-but Matt, I don't remember you eating anything really salty-"

"Mark, please don't believe him. You'll go insane otherwise."

"…"

…_What the heck did happen in there, Mark?_

…_um… well…_

_Hmm… if I didn't no better, I'd say that Matt raped Nikushimi-san!_

_HUH? _Kiyo and Yomi both had to resist the urge to yell at Rokya out loud.

_ROKYA!_

_CHARLIE!_

_WH-WHAT? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH A LITTLE IMAGINATION-_

Yomi gritted her teeth in frustration. _ TH-THAT IS __**NOT**__ A GOOD THING TO SAY! APOLOGIZE TO NIKUSHIMI-SAN RIGHT NOW! HE PROBABLY CAN HEAR EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE SAYING RIGHT NOW!_

Upon hearing this, Mark froze and slowly turned his head toward Nikushimi. Without even looking at Mark, the high god gave the tiniest of most discreet nods.

"…" _CH-CHARLIE! YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY!_

_OR WHAT? _Rokya responded cockily. …wait, scratch out "cockily"

_OR…. U-umm…._

_AHAHAHAHAHA, YOKO CAN'T THINK OF ANY GOOD THREATS!_

Mark frowned. _Um… or Nikushimi-san's duckling will get you?_

"…" Before Kiyo, Yomi, or Mark could face-palm at the past comment, Rokya grinned in a slightly disturbing way.

_R-Rokya-_

_NIKUSHIMI-SAAAAAAN, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY~~~! WHEN SLASH IF WE LAND SAFETLY, I WILL BOW AT YOUR FEET FOR FORGIVENESS, OTHERWISE, IT WOULD LOOK VERY WEIRD RIGHT NOW…. Oh, hang on, what the heck am I saying?_

Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all exchanged horrified looks as Nikushimi gave an equally discreet shake of his head. However, it was already far too late.

"NIKUSHIMI-SAAAAAAAAAN~~~!" Before anyone knew what was happening, Rokya had launched himself out of his seat ("ROKYA!" "RO-ROKYA-KUN, YOUR SEATBELT-") and landed on the seat in front of the said god, rocking back and forth wildly. "AAAAGH, NIKUSHIMI-SAN, I AM SO SORRY, FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE M-"

"…"

Mello and Near both looked at each other. "…did Rokya do something to Nikushimi-san or what?"

"That's right, Rokya!" Matt yelled eagerly from his seat. "Hail Nikushimi-san and his awesome sexiness…. Hmm, maybe I should bow for forgiveness, too-"

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT, MATT?" Yomi yelled from her own seat. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!"

Near twirled his hair. "…And Rokya-san did? Rokya-san, you did not rape Nikushimi-san, did you?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" All five shouted hysterically. Of course, while this was going on, L continued to nonchalantly pour sugar into his coffee.

"…" The albino glanced at Rokya, who was still rocking and knocking his forehead on the top of the seat frantically. "On the other hand, perhaps Rokya forced Nikushimi-san to rape him-"

"AND JUST WHEN WOULD HE HAVE TIME TO DO THAT?" Raito demanded loudly from his seat, rather upset with all the talk of rape.

"…"

"When we were all asleep?" Matt offered. "IF YOU DID, SHAME ON YOU, ROKYA! I WILL KILL YOU-"

While all of this was going on, the poor flight attendant vainly covered her ears as firmly as she could. "G-gah… n-no, it's-it's happening again, it's happening again…"

Rokya paused in his rocking, leaned over, grabbed Matt's goggles, stretched them, and then let them go with a loud "SMACK!"

Matt fell back in his seat. "GAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ROKYA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That, my dear Yoko, was the miraculous art of SELF-DEFENSE! AND NOW, NIKUSHIMI-SAN…" The seventeen year old hit his head on the seat once more. "Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me, pl-"

Still wearing his sunglasses, Nikushimi lifted a finger and poked Rokya's head.

"E-EH?"

_Th-this isn't getting us anywhere... _Kiyo thought miserably to herself. _For heaven's sake, Rokya, WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO WHAT EVEN NIKUSHIMI-SAN TOLD YOU NOT TO DO?_

…_EHEHEHEHE, I REALLY DON'T KNOW…._

Yomi rolled her eyes. _ Well, isn't that a surprise…_

Mark shivered. _A-aaagh… th-those sunglasses make him look even more intimidating…_

"…Ni-Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi tapped Rokya's head again. "Forgiven for your remarks. Now, please go back to your seat."

"…"

There was silence once again in the plane until Rokya threw his hands up in happiness. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, NIKUSHIMI-SAN! I FEEL SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!"

"…"

"Rokya-kun, get back in your seat."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

As the seventeen year old hopped back in his seat, a certain detective finally drank the last of his coffee.

"…and just what did Rokya-kun say to offend Nikushimi-san, if I may ask?"

"…"

"Inappropriate thoughts." Nikushimi answered quietly.

"…"

"…"

"….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-"

"W-wait a minute, Nikushimi-san, y-you can read minds then?" Kiyo managed shakily, trying her best to convey shock. At once, she felt a tug on her hair.

Rokya laughed at her "Ahaha, of course, Yoko! JUST LOOK AT THAT FACE! HE WILL ALWAYS KNOW WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND…. ALL OF THE TIME…"

"…"

Yomi groaned and slumped in her seat. "A-aah…"

She was unaware of the detective's gaze on her. "…can Yomi-chan read minds as well?"

The sixteen year old hastily shot up, glancing over to L wildly. "H-HUH? WHA… o-oh, that… um… wait, what?"

"…" His coffee now gone for good, L lifted a sugar packet to his mouth. "Yomi-chan was acting rather strange before Rokya-kun 'apologized' to Nikushimi-san. First, she looked as though she wanted to yell something, then face-palm herself. She also was gritting her teeth at some point."

"…"

"U-um… th-that was… because I was mad at… the ceiling…" _….Crap. I just failed us right then and there. Mark, Kiyo… forgive me. I have been such a bad person-_

_Yo-Yomi, don't worry, I'm sure that it's okay-"_

Leaning his head back, the detective tilted the rest of the sugar into his mouth. "The ceiling, Yomi-chan?"

"Y-yeah, Ryuuzaki, th-the celing! I hate how it's so… grayish…."

"…I see." Before Yomi knew what was happening, she was being lifted up and then plopped unceremoniously onto L's lap. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki? WHAT THE…" The girl squawked in indignation as L's fingers nimbly buckled the seat belt around them. "H-HEY, LET ME DOWN!"

"No." Practically pouting, L wrapped his arms around the girl. "Since Yomi-chan is not being truthful with me, this is the penalty."

"WHAT? WHA-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M BEING COMPLETELY HONEST HERE-"

"Yomi-chan and I both know that that is not the truth."

"OH COME ON!" Wriggling as hard as she could, Yomi twisted her head around. "GUYS? A LITTLE HELP HERE?"

"…w-well, if it keeps this plane from crashing-"

"WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Mello shrugged. "Just take one for the team, Yomi. Besides, sitting on L's lap for the rest of the flight is better than a penalty 'in bed', if you know what I me-OWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL?" A spoon had appeared out of nowhere and struck the blond in the head.

"…Um-" Of course, L could NEVER be the culprit, since he was currently nuzzling his face into Yomi's hair.

The girl sighed grumpily, already knowing the wide grin would be on the insomniac's face.

"…" Kiyo fidgeted awkwardly. "U-um… okay, I know this is going to sound very random and completely off topic, but can someone please tell me what happened in the elevator?"

"…"

"…"

Out of nowhere, Rokya suddenly leaned over the seat in front of him, unbuckling his seatbelt ( "R-Rokya-kun, what are you doing, that is dangerous-" ). The seventeen year old then stuck a finger in his mouth, drew back his head, and puked right there.

"BLEEEEEGGGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" Kiyo, right next to him, freaked out. "ROKYA, WHAT-"

"WH-WHOA?"

"CHARILE!"

"THE FUCK, ROKYA?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

"Ew."

Upon seeing Rokya throw up, Raito grabbed his own mouth.

Mark screamed. "AAAAAAAAAGH! NO, IT'S A CHAIN REACTION OF PUKING! CHARLIE, ARE YOU OKAY-"

Looking perfectly fine, Rokya raised his head up and grinned at the other nine. "Is that what happened in the elevator?"

"…"

"…"

Nikushimi gave a short nod. "…more or less…"

"…As…. kind as that was of you to show me, Rokya, I really didn't need a demonstration…" Kiyo muttered, wrapping her hand around the edge of Rokya's shirt. "B-but, at the same time, are you okay?"

"Ah…." The seventeen year old hastily jerked his head away from Kiyo and sat down. "JustfineYokothanks!"

"…" The sixteen year old blinked. "Say whata whata?"

Taking on arm from Yomi, L craned his hand at an odd posture and pressed the assistance button.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki-"

"We will need someone to clean up the vomit Rokya-kun has just produced."

"…"

"C-couldn't Nikushimi-san just-"

"I am afraid I cannot allow that. We must not depend on Nikushimi-san's help all the time."

"…"

* * *

"S-so, g-getting back on subject…" Raito muttered, pressing a hand to his forehead as he spoke. "What the main point here is that whatever Nikushimi-san can do that Zarth-san can 'undo' as well. Therefore, having Nikushimi-san as our friend should not make us overconfident. Is that understood?"

Matt punched Nikushimi's arm lightly. "Don't worry. We still all love you."

"…"

Mark scratched his head. "E-erm… o-okay, so if this plane does crash into the ocean, could you stop it from falling, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi nodded his head. "Correct. However, Zarth can also cause it to continue to fall the second I pause it. Somewhat of a reverse of what happened in the elevator?"

"Which would inevitably result in the plane eventually crashing into the ocean." L murmured, lifting his head up from Yomi's.

"Th-then, perhaps it would be better if Nikushimi-san made the plane go up?" Kiyo asked nervously.

Near shook his head while Mark sweat-dropped in horror. "It is likely that the plane's exterior would not be able to survive in a fight not unlike a game tug of war…"

"…T-true, very true, Near-kun…"

Yomi's eyes widened in alarm. "W-wait, in that case, what are we going to do if the plane crashes, people?"

Still looking out of the window, Rokya shrugged. "I wouldn't sweat about it, Yomi. We'll probably all survive."

"H-HUH?" Kiyo demanded next to him. "Roky-"

The seventeen year old cut her off. "Aw, just think about it, Yoko. I don't think Zarth is willing to kill any of us… at least, permanently. He just likes seeing us in miserable situations, which is why, no matte what happens, we'll survive. We might get scarred for life, we might lose all of our clothes and end up dancing around bonfires, but in the end, we'll live."

"…" For a few seconds, everyone was looking at him, until…

"OOOH, LOOK!" Rokya yelled happily. "I SEE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!"

"…"

Kiyo gave an inaudible sigh. _W-well, that pretty much shattered the atmosphere, didn't it?_

What happened next, though, was the most shocking. "OH, REALLY?" Raito almost squealed next to Kiyo, looking at Rokya in an overeager way. "I WANT TO SEE THEM TOO, ROKYA-KUN!"

There was a short silence in which Kiyo seriously debated to just scream and run to another seat.

"YAAAAAAY! OKAY, YOU CAN SEE THEM ANIKI-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" Raito suddenly pulled out the dreaded five hundred kilogram book and smacked Rokya on the head with a huge _BANG!_

"…"

"…Ow… hey, that hurt, Aniki-"

"Quit fooling around." The former serial killer muttered darkly before tucking the book away.

"…"

_Ki-Kiyo, are you okay? _ Yomi asked tentatively.

Kiyo's eye twitched. _O-oh… I… am… just… fine…_

"…"

Before anything else could happen, however, the plane gave a horrible lurch. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MMMMF! WHAT DA HELL-"

To everyone's (somewhat) horror, the plane started to rock.

"AGH!"

The luggage suddenly all fell out… and somehow, all leaned over to the left of the plane, headed straight for Kiyo, Raito, and Royka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"FREAKIN' AWESOME!

"GAAAAAAAAGH-" Before anyone knew what was happening, Raito ended up getting buried underneath all of the luggage.

"WH-WHA…" Shoved roughly into the front of Rokya's shirt, Kiyo scrambled up to see… "…Raito-kun, are you all right?"

"…I think he's knocked out." Near observed, squashed between Matt and Mark.

"…Oh, really, Near?" Mello hissed in exasperation, his own face squeezed between his seat and Mark. "H-hey, Rokya, are you okay too, though? Your face looks really red…. You got a fever or wha- OOOOOOOOOOFFF!" The plane swerved downward.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Yomi managed to yell out before nearly tumbling out of L's arms.

In the midst of this chaos, Nikushimi gritted his teeth and whipped out his hand. Miraculously (or not), the plane froze.

"E-EH?" All heads popped up, most bewildered. "Wha… Nikushimi-san!"

"You better hurry forward and see what's wrong with the pilots." Nikushimi said quietly. "I don't think I can stop this plane from moving again for long."

"…" No more words were needed to be said as everyone hastily unbuckled themselves (if they weren't unbuckle already) and hurried toward the front of the plane.

"AAAAAAAAH! WAKE UP, RAITO-KUN!" Kiyo screamed, shoving the brunette onto the floor.

Immediately, Raito woke up. "H-huh? ….apples…"

"…I don't think he's okay…" Rokya muttered as he helped Kiyo get Raito up and hurry him to where the pilots were supposed to be.

By some miraculous reason, all ten of them managed to make it to the cockpit. When they barged in, however, there were no corpses, like last time.

Instead, they saw…

That no one was flying the plane. Wasn't that just lovely?

"…"

"…"

* * *

There was a silence of shuffling as everyone tried to see the situation, since there were so many of them. Then….

Mark put his hands to his face in horror. "OH GAAAAAAAAAAAAWD! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!"

"NO, WE ARE NOT!" Rokya declared, lifting his hand and pressing the autopilot button.

Immediately, the slight rocking ceased and Nikushimi relaxed his arm. "…"

"…"

"Well, that was easy." L said bluntly, turning around to go back into their cabin. "I'm sure we will be able to get to our destination in tim-"

"We have thirty seconds until the autopilot button malfunctions." Nikushimi said quietly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…say what?"

"Twenty-nine seconds."

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOO!" Mark screamed again, freaking out. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

"Twenty-eight seconds."

"O-okay, let's not panic, people!" Mello shouted out warningly, putting a hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that L can fly this plane if he wants to, right, L? HELLO? L?"

"I am not completely sure about that." The detective answered quietly. "Right now, my body is not at its best because of… certain incidents…"

"Certain… incidents?" _…hang on…_

Yomi gritted her teeth. "S-so you got hit by that monstrous suitcase meant for Near (how I know that, even I don't know). But L, you can still-"

"You should also take into account the injuries inflicted upon me from Raito-kun and Yomi-chan." L shook his arm, his white sleeve coming down to reveal quite a bit of nasty bruising.

"…Ow…"

Rokya blinked. "Wait, _Yomi_ did that-"

"Twenty six seconds."

"GOING ON…" Yomi said in a loud voice, "If Ryuuzaki… can't fly this thing, then what about …Raito-kun, then?"

Rokya held up the now unconscious genius by the collar of his shirt. "Yomi, look at this and tell me that he can fly this plane…"

"…"

"…okay, maybe Raito can't fly the plane."

"Twenty three seconds."

"…" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all turned hopefully toward Nikushimi. "Nikushimi-san?"

The high god looked at the wheel of the airplane for several seconds. Immediately, behind the sunglasses, a vision took place of himself breaking off the wheel.

"…"

"…Nikushimi-san?"

"…I think someone else should do it."

"WHA?"

"And we now have nineteen seconds-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kiyo yelled frantically. "Who else here can fly a plane?"

Matt shrugged awkwardly. "I can fly a plane for video games-"

"Fair enough!" Mello shouted, pushing the redhead toward the pilot seat.

"…" Matt suddenly looked at the wheel, then looked at Nikushimi, then had a huge nosebleed out of nowhere and promptly fainted.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT… THE FUCK?"

L spoke up. "If I am correct, Nikushimi-san, we have fifteen seconds until the autopilot system malfunctions."

"Yes."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Th-THAT'S IT!" Mello quickly kicked Matt aside. "IF NO ONE'S GOING TO STEER THIS PLANE, THEN I'LL-"

"HOLY CRAP, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yomi yelled hysterically. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT WE ARE GOING TO TRUST YOU WITH FLYING A PLANE!"

"THEN WHAT ABOUT ME?" Rokya asked happily, still supporting Raito.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Four voices screamed in unison, while L, Near, and Nikushimi shook their heads politely.

"…and Near can't fly this thing either…"

"Correct."

"…"

"O-okay, then, we have like, ten seconds!" Mello swore. "YOMI, MARK, KIYO, ONE OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS SEAT, DAMN IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mark yelled. "OKAY, LISTEN, I CAN'T DO IT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE!"

"…YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DRIVE THAT CAR-"

"Five seconds."

Rokya hastily dropped Raito. "YES, WE DO ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DRIVE A CAR, YOMI! IN THAT CASE, THIS LEAVES US _ONE_ PERSON!"

"…" Kiyo blinked several times. "H-huh? Why is everyone staring at me like that-"

"YOKO, GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With that, Rokya grabbed Kiyo and plopped her in the seat.

"….EH?"

"Three seconds."

"YOU…" The realization finally hitting her, Kiyo panicked. "HOLY SHIT, **HOLY** **SHIT**! YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY!"

"It took you that long to realize that?"

"Two seconds."

"WAH! I CANNOT FLY A FUCKING PLANE, DAMN IT!"

"JUST USE YOUR INSTINCTS!" Rokya offered wildly, still behind the girl.

"WHAT INSTINCTS?"

At the same time, the autopilot suddenly "malfunctioned".

Mark screamed. "AAAAAAGH! KIYO, JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The plane began to dive.

"KIYO!"

"RRRRGGGH…" Swearing under her breath, Kiyo clenched onto the wheel in front of her, and with all of the strength mustered in her sixteen year old body, _pulled_.

"…"

"…"

And, nothing happened. The plane continued to dive.

"…EH?" Kiyo sweat-dropped. _That's…. not good, isn't it?_

_OH FREAKING FUCKING SHIT._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WE'RE GONNA DIE-"

"SHIT!" Rokya cursed, and suddenly latched his hands onto Kiyo's.

"Ro-ROKYA?"

The seventeen year old gave a harsh yank, jerking the steering wheel up and uprighting the plane.

"Phew…"

"U-um, um…" Kiyo stuttered weakly, clutching the wheel like an idiot.

Rokya leaned his head down and sighed. "Fine, fine. You people don't want me flying the plane. But Yoko really isn't strong enough… so in that case…" He slid his hands under Kiyo's. "She can at least use my strength to make the plane go wherever she wants it to go. Is that all right?"

Kiyo gulped as her sweaty hands scrambled to find a grip on Rokya's (also sweaty) ones. _…th-thanks, Rokya…_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "HURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S THE NINTH SPECIAL! WELCOME! AND..." *holds up evnelope* "WITHOUF FURTHER DELAY, LET THE QUESTIONS BEGIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, first question is from Zephyrbolt-san! For Matt! 'For Matt, would you ever consider coming to my house so we can play Super Smash Bros. Brawl together?' OOH, I WANNA COME! YAAAAAY!"

Matt: "...well, since Rokya is so eager about it, I guess I won't have any choice.. sure."

Rokya: "Oh... wow, she has a copy of Burnout for Xbox 360 in here... MATT, YOU LUCKY BASTARD, I WANT TO KEEP THIS-"

Matt: "Hand it over."

Rokya: "Hmph, well, fine then..." *tosses it to Matt* "...now, next question for Mello! 'What is your favorite kind of chocolate?' Oh, and she wants you to know what you have way more fangirls than Near... Hmm... aw, well, that's fine, since I already have fangirls, ehehehe! Anyway, Mello, your answer?"

Mello: "F-favorite chocolate... I.. I think... that's the really expensive kind that um..." *drawls off, too mesmerized with the prospect of chocolate*

Rokya: "Erm... ooh, she got you a ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! AHAHAHA, AND I'M CHARLIE!" *grins widely* "Erm... either way, next question's for Near! 'I want to know who your favorite Autobot is.' ...Near?"

Near: "They're all the same..." (Note: Please remember that Near, Mello, and Matt are creations of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, so the responses may not be accurate ;0;)

Rokya: "Kay... anyway... here's a figure of Optimus Prime for you!" *tosses it to Near*

Near: *catches it without looking* "Thank you. However, you also should have included a note ordering Mello not to kill it."

Mello: "..."

Rokya: "Ahahaha, oh come on, I'm sure Mello is not that selfish... right, Mello?"

Mello: "..."

Matt: "...Mello, you should just move on."

Rokya: "Ooh, Aniki, here's a comment for you! She named the pudding you turned into an elephant gray!' And she wants you know that Gray likes being an elephant and stepping on things!'

Raito: "..."

Rokya: "Ahaha, and moving right along, we have our next envelope from TamiLawliet-san! Next questions... for Aniki... 'How's life, Imagay?' "

Raito: "..." *twitches*

Everyone: "...erm..."

Raito: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Filming crew: "...wow..."

Rokya: "U-um... o-okay, that was fine... next is for Near! 'OH MAH FLUFFEH SHEEP ! What's the square root of 1,980?' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Near: "44.49719092257398-"

Rokya: "HOLY SHIT, THAT PROVES IT! NEAR, YOU ARE AN ALIEN~~~~~~! ...ALONG WITH L, ANIKI, MELLO, AND MATT, OF COURSE~~!"

Everyone: "..."

Nikushimi: "..."

Rokya: "Ahahaha... all right, next question's for Mello! 'Lawlz, you DO look like a girl!' "

Mello: "...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Everyone besides Mello, Nikushimi, Near, and L: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

Rokya: "...UM ALSO, THERE'S A CHOCOLATE BAR! A CHOCOLATE BAR!"

Everyone: "AH, REALLY?"

Rokya: *reads* "...OH, IT'S FOR ME! YAAAAAAAAAY!" *eat it*

Everyone: "...ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Kiyo: "...okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... um... since Rokya's still 'out of action', this is the next envelope... from... agh, moonfleur-san!" *sweat-drops* "... 'Raito: Why don't you show more affection towards Kiyo? Don't you love her? Kiyo: Why don't you show Raito affection? Don't you love him?' ..." *takes deep breath* "O-okay... um... listen... just because we like each other... d-doesn't mean that we have to make out every five seconds, you know what I mean? U-um?"

Raito: "...yeah, I don't think we really need to... 'show' our... 'affection' like that... it's enough being with each other..."

Kiyo: "..."

Raito: "..." *smiles and put his hands on Kiyo's shoulders* "E-erm... yeah..." *looks away and blushes*

Kiyo: *grins and tousles Raito's hair* "Y-"

Rokya: *pops up* "WOOOOOOOOOOP! HEY, WHAT'S UP? WHAT DID I MISS?"

Kiyo and Raito: "ERM. NOTHING. HAPPENED. AT. ALL."

Rokya: "OOH, AWESOME! EITHER WAY... NEXT ENVELOPE! FROM MADS-SAN! HURRAY! First is for... Ryuuzaki! 'Ha! Insolence! Incest! Yomi is my sister. I tricked you...sorry for that, but i was curious if i could. You got beat by a tennage girl with grades ranging from A-C!' ...well, I don't think it really matters, anyway, right? I mean, I got tricked into saying that Raito and Yoko being together is incest as well..."

L: "...the fact that Yomi-chan seemed to be of the same gender as me did not discourage me. Incest would be the same concept."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND FOR RAIKUN! RAIKUN! HURRAY!"

Raikun: *appears out of nowhere and glomps Rokya* "KYAAAAAAAAAA~~! OOH, WHAT'S NEXT NOW?"

Rokya: "Um... 'My sister is nice, for now, but can you still scare her? She's not an angel, believe me. No matter her (semi-angelic) appearance.' AHAHAHAHA, AREN'T WE ALL LIKE THAT?" *grins widely*

Raikun: "Agh, sory, but if I try to do anything out of line, MY older sibling will KILL ME..." *shivers* "He's almost as scary as Rokya's older brother... even though he's only nine months older than me... and Rokya's older brother..." *glances at Raito* "...is ten months older..."

Raito: "Um..."

Rokya: "Er... oh, and there's something for Zarth, too."

Nikushimi: *eye twitches* "NO-"

Rokya: "T-TO TELL HIM AN INSLUT... WAIT, DID I JUST SAY INSLUT, NOT INSULT? WHOA, I ALMOST SAID INSLUT AGAIN!"

Filming crew: "...that would be the author's typo."

Rokya: "...Well, that was an awesome typo, EHEHEHEE!" *still has Raikun hanging off of him*

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: "AHAHAHAHA... anyway, the insult for Zarth is..."

Zarth: "E-eh..." *appears* "What did you just say?"

Rokya: *reads* "Ahem... this is from Mads-san, if you know... 'As one of my friends (I can't remember who or I'd tell you) says: Go die in a hole. ' "

Zarth: *gasps in horror* "AWWWWWWWWW! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" *falls down to the ground*

Rokya: "And... for Matt... 'My ds was hiding behind my huge chair. I found it and haven't left it all day.' Huh, that sucks..."

Raikun-sama: "Ah, that reminds me. My ipod had hidden itself in my origami drawer, and I didn't find it until four hours of pulling hair out and stressing and freaking out and going mad..."

Everyone: "..."

Nikushimi: "...well, that would explain a lot of things..."

Rokya: "...Near!"

Near: *tilts head up*

Rokya: "DYE YOUR HAIR PINK AND BURY YOURSELF IN THE SNOW FOR AN HOUR!"

Everyone: "WHAAAAAAT?"

Near: "...no."

Rokya: *shrugs* "Oh, well. That was what Mads-san wanted!" *winks*

Filming crew: "...ah, and thank you for all the gifts, Mads-san... however, they'll get them... when it really is Christmas... except for BB, because he is just a rotted corpse that was temporarily possessed by Okiro-san."

Everyone: "H-huh?"

Rokya: "...um... okay... well, the next bunch of questions are from Ellen-san~~! ...oh dear, prepare the machine guns, ahaha~! First is for me~~~~~! 'Hmm...a question for you...alright! I have one! Do you shout out random things just for the hell of it, or to cover up your feelings?' HMMM... JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT, OF COURSE~~!" *Raikun looks at him* "..." *scratches his head* "U-um... all right, sometimes the second reason! ...but you can NEVER tell the difference~~!"

Kiyo: "...oh, really?"

Rokya: "Next is ANIKI~! 'Do you prefer Light or Raito? Why? [and if you've already answered that question... answer it again]!"

Raito: "E-either one is fine..." *crosses arms*

Rokya: "AHAHAHA! Okay, next is Yoko! 'Do you think Rokya is worse four years ago, or the present time?' Oh, I'm the best all of the time!"

Kiyo: "...Er... let's see.. maybe... the Rokya four years ago..."

Rokya: "...Hm. Am I supposed to be happy or not?"

Kiyo: "...on the other hand, his other side used to be more prominent at times then... so maybe-"

Rokya: "NEXT QUESTION~~! OH, MAKE ALL THE PEOPLE FROM DN WORLD GO DOWN!"

Filming crew: "GAH!"

Everyone from DN: *falls down*

Rokya: "...oh, good, Raikun, you haven't fallen down!"

Raikun: "Of course not! That's because I'm not from this world! YAAAY!"

Rokya: "Oh, anyway..." *reads* "...Yomi's question... 'Do you find that staying in the DN world has made you afraid of airplanes?' ..."

Yomi: "...WHY YES. WHY YES, IT HAS..."

Everyone from DN: *gets up*

Rokya: "Okay, okay... Ryuuzaki, you're up next! 'Have you ever tried pocky?' "

L: *eyes widen* "OH YOU BET I HAVE. ROKYA-KUN, GIVE ME THAT POCKY INSIDE THE ENVELOPE RIGHT NOW!"

Rokya: "E-EM... I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, RYUUZAKI-"

L: "GIVE ME THAT POCKY NOW-"

Rokya: "NOOOOOOOOOO! POCKY MINE-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "...and next is... for Mello... 'I bet you're a girl in disguise as a dude, and are just hiding out as a dude because you know that Matt only prefers dudes' ...OH, SHIT, MELLO, I'M SORRY, DUDE." *clutches stomach* "...BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mello: "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ROKYA-"

Everyone: "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT, WE'RE LEAVING!" *flees*

Rokya: *still laughing his ass off* "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S NOT EVEN THE FUNNIEST PART! AHAHAHAHA!" *shakes envelope, and poofy pink dress comes out* "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "EHEHEHEHE... Ellen-san, you're awesome... and... HOLY SHIT!" *Ellen comes out of envelope and pokes Matt*

Matt: "...Hi."

Ellen: *goes back inside envelope*

Everyone: "..." *stares at envelope*

Envelope: *stack of lollipops pop out*

Rokya: *picks them up and reads* " 'For... Nikushimi-san... be happier!' ...YAAAAAY!" *send lollipops flying at Nikushimi*

Nikushimi: *catches them* "...I am happy on the inside."

Everyone: "..."

Envelope: *cupcakes pop out*

Raito: "...who is it from now?"

Rokya: " 'For... Zarth...you're so evil. It's awesome." *sends cupcakes flying at Zarth*

Zarth: *opens mouth and cupcakes fly in mouth*

Raikun-sama: "...Why did I create him? Oh, anyway... that's a secret!" *winks* "Ah... that's... just like... the spaghetti game... isn't it? AHAHAHA..."

Everyone: "...what are you talking about?"

Rokya: "...okay... um... anyway... next is from K-san! 'for Mello: what type if chocolate is best?' "

Mello: *immediately calms down* "...CHOCOLATE... CHOCOLATE... CHOCOLATE..."

Everyone: "...Oh dear..."

Rokya: "A-AHM... NEXT QUESTION! 'for Matt: what's your favorite video game?' "

Matt: "...POKEMON. What else?"

Rokya: " Next is for Ryuk!"

Ryuk: *appears* "Oh, hey, what's up..."

Rokya: " 'For Ryuk: I have a notebook that looked exactly like a Death Note and I was wondering if all Death Notes look relatively the same?' "

Raikun-sama: "Ooh! My friend has one!"

Ryuk: "..." *shrugs and then disappears*

Rokya: "...for Ryuuzaki... K-san says hi."

L: "...all right."

Rokya: "...ALL RIGHT... NEXT ENVELOPE! From shadow-san again 'Nikushimi: Sorry, I won't call you m**t anymore. I have a anoying little sister, so I know how bad name calling can be. Aren't brothers and sisters the worst?' "

Nikushimi: "...thank you." *glares at Zarth* "Yes, yes, they are..."

Zarth: "...ah... if only I was born a little earlier..."

Rokya: "anyway... Near, you're next! 'You strange child. Are you Rokya's conscience?' OOOH! NEAR _IS_ MY CONSCIENCE? OH MY ZARTH!"

Near: "...no."

Rokya: "...well, if you're not a conscience, are you a ghost or ice?"

Near: "...care to find out?"

Everyone: "WHAAAAAAT?"

Filming crew: "..."

Rokya: "...next is for Mello... she wants you to know that... you're better than Near?"

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "Um... anyway... next is from AikoRose-san! ...'can my OC gives you a hug?' "

Mark: "...UH..."

Rokya: "OH COME ON, I DESERVE A HUG! I SAY NOOOOOO! SHE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HUG MARK UNTIL I CAN COME ON!"

Kiyo: "Oh, come on, Rokya, let Mark have a hug-"

Rokya: "AW, YOKO, YOU HAVE A QUESTION! 'KIYO WHY DO YOU LIKE RAITO? HE IS/WAS A CRAZY MASS MURDERER WHO KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE... NOT TO MENTION HE HAS SOME CREEPY/FACIAL EXPRESSIONS..."

Kiyo: "...I really don't know. Maybe the key word is 'was'."

Rokya: "SHEALSOWANTSYOUTOHUGMARK... BUTIREFUSESOYEAH." *gets next envelope* "...um... knock Mello out, please?"

Mello: "WHA-" *falls down*

Rokya: "...'I dare you to steal Mello's chocolate!' "

L: "...only in the most direst situations."

Rokya: "...next dare... is for Aniki! 'I dare you to...dance around a public place in a fairy costume' ..." *tries not to snicker, but fails* "...EHEHE. EHEHEEHEHEHEKUKUKUKU."

Raito: *face-palms* "DARE DENIED!"

Rokya: "Are you sure-"

Raito: "_DARE DENIED..._"

Rokya: "...um... next is for Mello... 'Kiss Near. Just do it, you pansy...' ..." *looks at Mello hopefully*

Mello: "Kill Near? OH YES..."

Rokya: "OH GOD, MELLO, NOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "...Mello, you will be punished for that by the fangirls... I swear that... 'Matt: Go without videogames for a full hour... I want to see what happens!' "

Mello: *stands up before Matt can say anything* "OH FUCK NO, YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT, TRUST ME."

Matt: "...dare refused. Call me anything you want."

Rokya: "...next... is Near! 'Dress like a sheep, get in a baby carriage, and have someone push you around while the rest of the group is handing out flyers to fangirls that you are in the area... ' KUKUKUKUKUKU I VOLUNTEER FOR THAT-"

Near: "DARE DENIED."

Rokya: "...for Yoko. 'Slap Light... please.' "

Kiyo: *sighs* "I thought we went over this already... um... listen, I'll slap Light when I have a reason too..."

Rokya: "...next.. is for Yomi... 'Take L on a date... cake or something...' "

L: "Okay."

Yomi: "...UH."

Raikun-sama: "...Hmmm.. I'll think about that..."

Yomi: "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Raikun-sama: "AHAHAHA... anyway, I gotta go!" *lifts gives two thumbs up at the screen* "SHOOTS, PEOPLE!"

Rokya: "H-HUH? HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN FRONT OF M-"

END OF TTO2JAT SPECIAL 9

* * *

**...Erm... I really don't mean any offense to anyone who lives in Los Angeles... so if I caused anyone to be upset... I apologize... = ="**


	111. We All Fall Down!

**A/N: Aaaaah... somehow, things have gotten so busy, now that it's the holidays... and I still didn't get all of my gift-wrapping done. Darn. = =" Anyway, this chapter is crap, but please enjoy. AH! And this story is finally over a year old! I can't believe it! 0 . 0" TIME REALLY DOES GO FAST! **

**SwirlzSmile: Ahaha... actually, Rokya does not know how to fly a plane. He just has "an idea", that's all... not to mention that he doesn't like planes. XDDDD Actually, Kiyo's full name is Kiyoko (hence, her nickname solely used by Rokya), and Yomi's full name is Kiyomi. Yes, I am very unoriginal. X)**

**Hazel2468: Thank you! X) Ah, you're welcome! ^.^ You can just always take that for granted, though! XD**

**X-Ellen-X****: Um... it's getting there! XD LOL Raito and the unicorns... XD you can poke Matt all you want my friend! ;D**

**And now... time for me to type up the chapter for my _other _story... hmm... I really am an idiot. X)**

**

* * *

**

"N-NOOOO!" Yomi yelled indignantly, stabbing an accusing finger at Rokya. "THAT IS NOT ALL RIGHT! IN THIS SCENARIO, IT'S ALMOST AS IF _YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO'S FLYING THE PLANE, CHARLIE!"

"Rokya-kun being a pilot is not the best option in this situation…" L agreed. "However, I would not panic. Kiyo-chan is controlling how Rokya0kun should maneuver the plane, no?"

"I-I don't see why you shouldn't do that instead, Ryuuzaki!" Kiyo protested nervously from the seat, gripping Rokya's hands tightly. "I don't have a freakin' clue how to fly this thing! This is usually where I seem to loose all of my common sense!"

Rokya spoke up behind her, grinning. "I think by now, Yoko, common sense is long dead…"

"ROKYA!"

L shook his head slightly. "If such a thing were possible, I would have suggested that while the auto-pilot was starting to malfunction. However, it seems as though I am unable to do such a thing."

"AND JUST WHY NOT?" Kiyo practically screamed in frustration.

The detective simply lifted his hands in response. Upon a closer inspection, L's hands seemed to have many… bruises…

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki?" Mark asked timidly. "Wh… what exactly happened to your hands? Th… they look really, really bad…"

L shrugged. "Either way, I am unable to use my hands at the moment. The least I can do is…" The insomniac took a step toward Kiyo and Rokya. "…to offer you advice on what to do. What you are doing right now is all right. Just keep Rokya-kun's hands there."

"…"

"Well, I guess that that's better than nothing…" Mello offered in the dismal silence that followed.

Kiyo wanted to die right there. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY CAN'T SOMEONE ELSE DO THIS?"

"…for starters…" Rokya muttered. "…Aniki and Matt are both zonked out… and, of course, Mello and I won't do because of our… 'violent' tendencies… Ryuuzaki is obviously too wounded to do anything… Near is just… Near… and Nikushimi-san…" The seventeen year old paused. "…um… Nikushimi-san… is…"

"If I flew the plane, Zarth would only make it even more dangerous." The high god finished quietly.

Mark nodded enthusiastically. "P-plus, Kiyo, Yomi and I are too scared that we'd probably not end up listening and c-crash the plane!"

"WELL, I'M LIKE THAT TOO!" Kiyo yelled back indignantly at him. "GAH, THIS SUCKS, THIS SUCKS, THIS SUCKS-"

"Yo-Yoko, come on, calm down!" Rokya suddenly yelled from behind her. "A-at least it's not THAT bad! You have me and Ryuuzaki! So… that's why, don't worry! Don't worry… it'll be fine… we'll be fine… we won't die…"

Kiyo blinked. "…Rokya?" …_Funny… the way he behaved before, I thought he would be panicking… I guess not… whew, what a relief…_

Unfortunately for the sixteen year old, the sweat that had formed on her hands was not alone, as stated before… …In other words… the reckless, invincible Rokya was scared out of his mind. Only Nikushimi and L knew/suspected it, of course.

"…"

"…"

"Has anyone thought of what to say to the passengers?" Near suddenly asked, slightly startling everyone. I am sure there are bound to be questions as to why the plane ride has suddenly lost its smoothness…"

"…" L hastily slouched and turned away. "I suppose I should speak to them, then… since all of the flight attendants have seemed to disappeared as well…"

"WHA… WAH… HUH? HUH?" Kiyo and Rokya both freaked out. "RYUUZAKI, YOU… YOU CAN'T LEAVE US-"

"You still have Nikushimi-san."

"…" In the silence that took place, the detective slowly made his way out of the cock pit, with Yomi hurrying after him, muttering about "making sure he doesn't scare the shit out of the passengers".

"Ah…" L suddenly paused, his black hair swaying back into his eyes. "It would also be nice if the unconscious Raito-kun and Matt-kun would be moved to a safer location, lest we encounter some turbulence winds." With that, the detective disappeared, Yomi still running behind him.

"T-turbulence winds?" Kiyo sweat-dropped as Rokya sighed. "Well, in this case, I guess that that's a guarantee…"

"Mello…" Near spoke up, "I believe L was implying that you should move Raito-san and Matt…"

"Shut up, Near! I know what he was trying to freakin' say! Now are you going to help me or what, because there is no way I can lug Raito's body back to those seats on my own…"

"I can assist you in dragging Matt's body, Mello…" The albino murmured as Mello started to lift the redhead up. "Unless, you'd prefer to do it by yourself, of course…"

The blond noticeably flinched. "WHA… WHAAT? J-JUST WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO IMPLY, NEAR? HUH? HUH?"

"It had no special meaning, Mello, however, if you would prefer it to, you may-"

"GAAAAAAAH! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND MOVE YAGAMI'S BODY, WILL YA?"

"A-ah…" Poor Mark started hesitantly toward Raito's body. "I… I-I better help Near… Raito IS heavy…"

Mello simply huffed and continued to drag Matt's body in a rather "un" gentle manner.

Rokya swiveled his head around to view the three of them. "Hmm… that is rather cruel of you, Mello, leaving the other two scrawny guys to carry Aniki-"

"YOU KEEP YOUR EYES _ON_ THE SKY, ROKYA!"

"Oi, it's Yoko who needs to do that, not me!"

"DOESN'T MATTER! JUST SHUT UP!"

And so, in the end, Mello ended up carrying Raito by himself while Mark and Near carried Matt.

Not long after they left did an announcement in a _very_ familiar voice float through the plane. "Attention all passengers. We are experiencing some… technical difficulties at the mom- …We are experiencing some rough weather. The flight may be delayed. We apologize greatly for the inconvenience. "

"…"

"…nice, Ryuuzaki, but the pause right there kind of ruined the effect of it…"

"A-anyway, right now, that is not the case!" Kiyo interrupted hurriedly. "Since all of the lives of the passengers are in our hands, let's do our best to concentrate hard, all right, Rokya? …Ni-Nikushimi-san, is there anything I should do?" She added hastily, glancing at the god for guidance.

"…" Nikushimi turned his head forward. "…shift the wheel slightly to the left."

"Oh, okay then…" Kiyo muttered nervously, slowly pulling Rokya's hands, along with the wheel, in the said direction. Rokya couldn't help but inhale sharply as her hands tightened on his. _…Crap, this is bad… really, really, really bad… _

"I-is that really all, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi nodded.

"Phew…" Kiyo sighed in relief. "I… I guess flying a plane isn't too bad when you someone like Rokya and a high god with you, ahahaha- W-WAIT, ROKYA?" The girl yelled in alarm. "WH-WHY ARE YOUR HANDS SUDDENLY LOOSENING? ROKYA? ROKYA?"

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

"…o-okay… s-so… this is the situation here…" Yomi started shakily. "F-first, we have to find someway to land the plane safely… u-um, wait, what am I even saying? E-er… Ryuuzaki-"

"It's very strange."

"…"

"…e-eh?" Was all Yomi managed to say.

"What I mean… is that this is very strange." L murmured, putting his thumb to his mouth. "Usually, I would not be acting in such a way."

"H-huh? Wh… what do you mean-"

The detective blinked his eyes once. "…Yomi-chan, did you know? When Lind L. Taylor was killed by Kira, I was extremely shocked. Despite all logic, all rules, this was proof in front of my eyes that people could be killed in such a manner. I think… I was even a little frightened."

"…" Yomi thought back to episode /chapter 2 of Death Note. _…Hmm… he certainly didn't sound scared back then… _

"And now…" L continued, sliding his hands back into his pockets, "Lately, many absurd or impossible things have been occurring lately. I… should be shaken. Disturbed, at the very least. With the entrance of Zarth-san and Nikushimi-san, the world can be warped and manipulated to the extreme. It already has been. It goes beyond the power of the Death Note or shinigami. In this scenario, none of the information I possess holds true. Anything could change. Anything… yet…" He turned his head back to Yomi again. "….Why do I feel so secure? It's… as if my mind has accepted it already…"

Yomi could feel sweat forming on her palms. Could L… be questioning her? Or was he just questioning himself? Either way, Yomi was sure of one thing L was saying.

_This isn't real. This can't be real. Why is it like this?_

The teenager gulped nervously. "U-um… um-"

_CRASH! _Out of nowhere, the plane tilted dangerously.

"AAAAGH?" Yomi yelped as L caught her, his other hand grabbing onto a railing for support.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAA?"

"…it appears Rokya-kun is having a bit of trouble."

"YOU THINK? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In the cabin, Mello, Mark, and Near, not being buckled in, ended up flying into the open bathroom, bumping into Raito's and Matt's unconscious forms. "YEEEK!"

As soon as the bathroom door slammed shut on them, the announcement speaker crackled to life once again.

"A-ATTENTION! TH-THIS… IS… YOUR PILOT… SPEAKING! WE… ARE ENCOUNTERING SOME DANGEROUS DISTRACT- AAAAAAAAAAGH S-STOP THAT, ROKYA! TH-THIS ISN'T FUNNY, DAMN IT! STOP LAUGHING! …OH CRAP, DID EVERYONE ON THE PLANE JUST HEAR THAT? …UM…"

"…."

"…A-ANYWAY, SORRY ABOUT THAT JUST NOW… BIG GUSTS OUT THERE, YOU KNOW, AHAHAHAHA…. AH, I _DO_ KNOW HOW TO FLY A PLANE! I-I DO, SERIOUSLY! S-SO, DON'T QUESTION MY PILOT SKILLS! I REALLY DO KNOW HOW TO FLY! I DO! …I… DO… AHAHAHAHAHA…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Upon hearing this speech, all the passengers stood up, produced parachutes out of nowhere, and began hopping off of the plane.

"WH-WHAT THE?"' Kiyo's jaw literally dropped as the figures suddenly became visible from her view. "WH…. WHY-"

"Damn you Zarth…" Nikushimi muttered from the back. "He must have been planning this from the start."

"P-planning what from the start, Nikushimi-san?"

Rokya shrugged from behind Kiyo. "Your speech… wasn't too reassuring, Yoko…. Well, I guess that just makes the plane lighter for us."

"ROKYA! STOP IT! OH GOD, THERE'S NO WAY ANYONE COULD SURVIVE FROM JUMPING AT THIS HEIGHT, IS THERE?"

The seventeen year old frowned. _Come on, Yoko, it's not like they actually exist… they're just-_

_But if that's so, Rokya, then what about L and Light and Matt and Mello and Near? D-don't you agree, Nikushimi-san?_

"…"

"N-now then…" Kiyo began shakily, her hands still on Rokya's, "A-all we have to do is to make sure that we don't crash… I-I mean, we only have our own safety to worry about, ahahaha…"

"…."

"…I think… you need to stop talking, Yoko." Rokya offered from the back seat. "You sound really, really, stressed. On the other hand… anyone would… so maybe you do have a right to feel stressed…."

"GAH, ROKYA, I JUST WANT TO _DIE_ RIGHT NOW!"

"Turn right." Nikushimi said quietly.

"A-ah, right!" Kiyo hastily moved Rokya's hands to the right before turning back to the said seventeen year old. "B-but, anyway, Rokya, th-thanks for being calm and all, here… if you weren't, I think I'd be doing even more horribly right now…"

"…"

"…"

Rokya's eye twitched. "…C-calm?" His hands began to shake.

"…R-Rokya?"

"I'm… not… calm… Yoko."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm… not… calm…. DAMN IT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Freaking out, Rokya suddenly yanked the steering wheel down of his own accord.

"ROKYA! YOU IDIOT!" Kiyo wailed, hastily pulling his hands back up. "PULL UP, ROKYA, PULL UP! NOW!"

Thankfully, the seventeen year old obeyed, but the quiet, (somewhat) peaceful atmosphere had been shattered.

"H-how were you a-able to th-think that I w-was c-calm… Yo-Yoko…" Rokya muttered, his eye still twitching. "I… I hate airplanes, all right? I'm sure… y… you already know that! I… AM NOT CALM… I AM NOT CALM… I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW. I AM READY TO PISS MY PANTS!"

"…U-uh… please don't?"

"Shit." Rokya swore, his head slumping against Kiyo's shoulder. "I need Bob."

"…you're really attached to that chicken, aren't you, Rokya?"

"…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A series of rapid beeping jerked both heads up. "Wh-wha…"

Rokya narrowed his eyes at the radar. "Huh. Looks like we're going to go into some heavy winds soon… ah, fuck. Just what we need… Maybe we should go around it. What do you think, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi bent his head, gazing at the radar closely. "…" Behind the black sunglasses, the blue eyes suddenly widened in alarm.

"Ni-Nikushimi-san?" Kiyo called nervously from the pilot seat. "P… please tell me that those winds are natural… please-"

The high god spun on his heel and started to walk out of the compartment.

"Nikushimi-san? WHERE ARE YOU GOING-"

"Excuse me. There is something I must take care of."

"…EH?"

Kiyo and Rokya gawked after him as the door clicked shut.

"…"

"…"

"…hang on." Kiyo said slowly, turning back in her seat. "Nikushimi-san… is gone."

"Yeah…" Rokya agreed in almost a dazed way.

"That means… we're alone in here…"

"Yeah…" Rokya echoed, his eyes focusing on a spot on the ceiling.

"…and… we have… absolutely zero knowledge on how to fly a plane… or, at least, I do…"

"Yeah…." Rokya said for the third time, still looking up at the ceiling.

"…so… in other words-" Kiyo began shakily, but Rokya finally cut her off.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" The seventeen year old stated bluntly.

There was a short silence in which the two kept looking ahead/up, then looked at each other.

"…"

And that's when they both screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_While this was going on…._

Yomi scratched her head, confused. "Hello? Mark? Mello? Where is everyone?"

Currently, she and L were standing in the seemingly empty cabin, both unaware of what was happening at the front of the plane.

"…Hmm…" L started to walk across the seats. "It seems unlikely they would move of their own will… perhaps they were jolted during that rough time with the plane…"

"EH?" Yomi cried in horror. "You… you're not saying that they went out of the plane, Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki, please answer me! H-hey! RYUZA-"

"The bathroom seems occupied." L suddenly said rather randomly.

"…"

Yomi face-palmed herself. "…Ryu-Ryuuzaki, I really don't think that they all had to use the bathroom at once-"

As soon as she had uttered the words, however, a harsh pounding emitted from the bathroom door. "L! YOMI! ARE THE TWO OF YOU FINALLY DONE SNOGGING? GOOD, THEN GET THIS DOOR FREAKIN' OPEN!"

"S-SNO- WHAT?" Yomi screamed furiously, her face bright red, while L, his face blank, simply tilted his head to the door. "…is Mello-kun all right? Are the others inside there as well?"

"NO, I AM NOT FUCKING ALL RIGHT! DAMN IT!"

"Ry… Ryuu… Ryuuzaki, Yo… Yomi? A-are you two r-really out there? C-can you please h-help us?"

"M-Mark!" Yomi hastily pounded the door herself. "H-how… are all of you really in there?"

"W-well, Matt and R-Raito are still unconscious…"

"WHO CARES? JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"…Mello-kun could not break down this door by himself?"

"OF COURSE I COULD BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR BY MYSELF! MARK JUST WON'T LET ME USE MY GUN!"

"O-OF C-COURSE I SHOULDN'T LET YOU USE YOUR GUN, M-MELLO! WH-WHAT IF THE PLANE SLIPS AGAIN AND YOU END UP SHOOTING NEAR OR MATT OR RAITO OR MEEE?"

"Mark-san has a good point, Mello. Even if you do not care whether we four are injured or not, the door would still remain standing."

"SHUT UP, NEAR!"

Yomi winced. _Ah, Mark… I feel really bad for you. Mello sounds loud out here… how it must be to hear him right next to you in that tiny space…_

_W-wah, g-get me out of here, Yo-Yomi…_

"All right, all right." L said quietly, clapping his hands together in one quiet sound. "Everyone should quiet down. This bathroom door appears to be jammed. Mello-kun, Mark-kun, and Near-kun should try to push the door on their side, while Yomi –chan and I will pull this door from the other side. Is everyone ready?"

"GAH, WHY CAN'T WE JUST USE RAITO AS A BATTERING RAM?"

"…because that would most likely result in Raito-kun sustaining severe head injuries, Mello-kun, and I would not be fond of that."

"…"

"I find that hard to believe, Ryuuzaki…" Yomi muttered before getting a hold of the bathroom door handle and wrenching it with all of her might. "EEEEEMMM…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…." On the other side, the three boys were doing their best to push all of their weight on the poor door.

"Yomi-chan is doing it the wrong way." L remarked calmly. "That will only result in the door handle being ripped off."

"W-well, I don't see _you_ doing anything, Ryu-Ryuuzaki…"

The detective shrugged before nimbly sliding the fingers of his right hand into the crack between the top of the door and the ceiling. Using his left foot as leverage, L pulled as if forcing the door open.

Beside him, Yomi's mouth dropped open in surprise. "…" _H-holy crap. How can he manage to keep his balance?_

_Crack._

Nikushimi suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"A-ah, Nikushimi-san, would you mind helping us-"

"I'm sorry. Now is not the time." Nikushimi said curtly, starting to walk toward the emergency exit.

"H-huh? Nikushimi-san, y-you don't have to use the bathroom, do you?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Both teenagers yelled again, clutching the steering wheel/Rokya's hands tightly.

"AAAAAAA WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE-"

"ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DO SOMETHING!"

"I-I AM DOING SOMETHING! H-HEY, YOKO, LISTEN, LET'S JUST NOT PANIC-"

The plane gave a sudden dip.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Kiyo yelled, yanking Rokya's hands up. "UP, ROKYA!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I TAKE IT BACK! ANIKI, SAVE ME! SAVE US!"

"D-DON'T PANIC LIKE THAT, ROKYA! AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE ARE SO SCREWED!"

"HELL WE ARE, YOKO! GODDAMN IT FUCKING HELL, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH ZARTH, WHY ME? WHY ME AND YOMI? COULDN'T YOU HAVE PICKED SOME OTHER TWO JAPANESE TEENAGERS?"

"YOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CONCENTRATE, FOR HELL'S SAKE!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! A-ALL RIGHT, CONCENTRATE, CONCENTRATE…" In a completely frenzy, Kiyo scanned the radar and controls in front of her. "U-um…. I-I-I th-think that we need to go up!"

"UP?" Rokya barked behind her. "WHY?"

"B-because it's what the controls are saying!" Kiyo offered before shaking her head wildly. "N-NO! IT'S JUST… I THINK THAT THERE'S SOME BAD CLOUDS IN FRONT OF US! SO LET'S GO UP TO AVOID THEM!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THE PLANE'S GONNA BE ALL RIGHT, YOKO?"

"OH, WHO CARES? IF THE RED LIGHTS START BEEPING, THEN WE'LL GO DOWN! COME ON, LET'S GO UP! NOW! ROKYA!"

Rokya winced before pulling the wheel up. "I GOT YA, I GOT YA!"

"A-AND, D-DON'T GO JERKING THE WHEEL! W-WE HAVE TO GO UP GRADUALLY, L-LIKE THIS!"

"U-um, okay… okay…" Slowly, the panic in the two teenagers began to fade as miraculously, the plane obeyed their commands.

"…"

"…"

"…h-hey… m-maybe we'll be okay…" Kiyo started feebly.

Rokya nodded shakily as well. "Uh… uh-huh… y-yeah… I think we will be okay, Yoko… we… we just have to wait for Nikushimi-san to get back –HOLY FREAKING SHIT, WHY THE HELL IS THAT RADAR BEEPING AGAIN?"

"H-HUH?" Kiyo yelled, jerking her head toward the screen. "Uh… is something in front of us?"

"I-it keeps beeping over that certain spot…" Rokya added worriedly. "C-could be… If it was another plane, though, surely we would be hearing something over the radio…"

"S-speaking of the radio, why couldn't we have contacted a tower or something and explained the situation to them?"

"We're too far out at sea, Yoko…" Rokya reminded her, steadily steering the plane. "Besides, I think even L would have a tough time convincing anyone to believe our story…"

"T-true, true… but… wh-what is that thing, then?" Kiyo stuttered, feeling very nervous. "…"

"…"

"…"

"MAYBE IT'S A BIRD!" Rokya suggested cheerfully.

"…."

"…"

"…"

_SNAP!_

"WHY THE HELL WOULD A BIRD BE ABLE TO SHOW UP ON THE RADAR, ROKYA?"

* * *

"Ni-Nikushimi-san, wha…" The "bodyguard" turned to L and Yomi. "….it would be wise of the two of you to brace yourselves."

"Huh-"

Realizing the situation, L hastily let go of the door and wrapped an arm around Yomi, pressing her close to his body as the detective latched an arm around a seat. "Go ahead, Nikushimi-sa-"

"L? YOMI? WAT DA HECK IS GOING ON-"

_RRRRIPPPPPP!_ In one swift motion, Nikushimi tore the door open, the air current immediately filling up the plane.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Yomi gripped L's shirt hard enough to make wrinkles.

"Please inform Rokya-kun and Kiyoko-san that it would be wise to put on a headset." The high god said out of the blue, somehow being able to be heard over the ripping winds. He then hopped out of the airplane. "I will return shortly." And, defying all gravitational, astronomical, and aerial odds, the high god ran up the side of the airplane, his sunglasses still on his face.

"…"

"…"

"Well…" L muttered, "I suppose it was not a urge to empty the bladder after all…"

"…"

LINEBREAK

"H-HEY, NO REASON TO GET SO HEATED! I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE THINGS LIGHTER, HERE, YOKO-"

"S-STOP IT, ROKYA! LET'S BE SERIOUS HERE…. HUH?" Kiyo blinked. "Rokya… is it me, or is that thing actually moving?"

"Eh?" The seventeen year old turned as well. "…wh… whoa! Wait a minute, that thing is moving too fast for an airplane! L-look at how it's darting back and forth!"

True to Rokya's word, the "dot" on the radar seemed to be moving back and forth rapidly.

"…" Rokya hastily shrugged. "Well, Nikushimi-san couldn't have gone out just for any old reason-"

"ROKYA, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Kiyo shrieked, freaked out. "It's practically as big as the plane itself!"

"…Uh… Uh… AHA! I KNOW! IT'S BOB IN GIANGTIC FORM, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Rokya…"

"Hm?"

"You… you don't think… that that thing… could be…" Kiyo gulped nervously, her hands tightening on Rokya's. "...It… it can't be a bird…. But… it could be… something larger… like… like…"

"A DRAGON?" Rokya interrupted with a hysterical laugh. "AHAHAHA, YOKO, NO, NO, THAT CAN'T BE THE CASE, AHAHAHAHA, GOOD ONE! BUT REALLY, COME ON, YOU KNOW WHAT NIKUSHIMI-SAN WAS SAYING, IT'S THE _KRAKEN_ THAT ZARTH WILL SUMMON! NOT A DRAGON, AHAHAHAHA… HAHAHA… HAHA… HAHA… HA… HA…"

"…"

"…"

…_Kiyo? Charlie? _Kiyo almost jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. _Yo-Yomi! Wha… what's the matter?_

_Ni-Nikushimi-san… Ni-Nikushimi-san…._

_E-EH? _Kiyo thought frantically, torn between watching the plane and listening to her friend's voice. _YO-YOMI, WHAT'S WRONG? WH-WHAT HAPPENED?_

…_UH. HE WANTS…. YOU GUYS… TO PUT THE HEADSETS ON… UGH… TH-THAT'S ALL…_

_H-Headsets?_ Rokya twisted his head around. "…Oh, those things…" Coincidentally, two headsets were lying on the dashboard, just in the seventeen year old's reach. However…

Rokya gave a sigh. "Yoko… can I trust you to hold the wheel for two seconds?"

"…"

"…p-probably not, Rokya."

"…Aw, well. Too bad." And with that, Rokya shot his arms out from Kiyo's, snatched the two headsets, and plopped them unceremoniously onto their heads.

"…"

"…W-wow, that was pretty fast."

Before anymore could be said, however, a familiar monotone came over the headsets. "_Kiyoko-san? Rokya-kun?_"

"Ni-Nikushimi-san!"

"Hey, Nikushimi-san... everything all right over there? You okay-"

"_A dragon is headed toward the plane._"

"…"

"…say what?"

"_A dragon is headed toward the plane_."

"…"

"…A-ah, how nice…"

"_Well, there is no need to worry. It is turning back now._"

"H-huh? O-okay, so, th-then, we're not in any real danger, a-are we?"

"…_the plane is now going to crash."_

"….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"_The plane is going to crash. Soon, all alarms shall be going off. However, I would not panic. Chances are that we will all survive._"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NI-NIKUSHIMI-SAN, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHY WOULD THE PLANE BE CRASHING?"

"SO YOU DEFEATED A 'DRAGON' ONLY TO TELL US THAT THE PLANE IS CRASHING?"

"_I did not defeat it. It merely ran away when feeling my power."_

_"_TH-THEN WHY IS THE PLANE CRASHING, NIKUSHIMI-SAN?"

"_Apparently, my power had some negative effect upon the plane's machinery._"

"AHA, SO IT IS _YOUR_ FAULT, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"ROKYA!"

"_Yes, it is. However, I would advise you brace yourselves."_

"AH, YOU THINK? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Damn it! And I still didn't get to see Bob yet!"

"ROKYA, COME ON, ISN'T THERE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO BE CONSIDERED ABOUT?"

However, before someone else could say something, the plane gave a deadly lurch and began to tip down….

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**To those of you who happen to watch Hetalia Axis Powers: ...doesn't the stupid side of Rokya act almost exactly like Italy? I have never watched Hetalia until three days ago and am very... crushed. = =" Sorry, that was not intended. T T**


	112. SHARK!

**A/N: ...Happy holidays to you all! ^.^ Please excuse this chapter and its crapiness. XD**

**Sharingan Weasel: Haha, true...**

**Mads: ...Um, yeah, I watched all of the episodes... but axis powers comes before world series, if that's what you meant... Oh, and I just meant that Rokya kind of acts a lot like Italy at times, except he's less innocent, that's all. ^^**

**shadow assasin 101: E-eh? ...Oi, those... aren't really questions... XD Nah, nah, it's fine, everyone thanks you for their gifts... well, at least my OCs do...**

**Keitorin Chiisai: Ahaha, I love Russia the most, especially how he broke England's chair. XD England and his magic are awesome, though...**

**Jashinistgirl1: ...what part? XD**

**Navi-at-heart: Ah, well, they have chocolate! ...and Kiyo and Yomi both don't like dresses that much. Mello's another story, of course. XD**

**alyssakuga: XD Oh, the horrors of not having internet access! **

**mizuki yumeko: Thanks! ^^**

**moonfleur: Actually, I only started watching Hetalia a week ago. The frying pan was honestly not inspired by Hungary. XDDDDD**

**AikoRose: Thanks! Happy holidays to you, too! ^^**

**

* * *

**

The first thing Raito heard was…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO?"

A scream. Raito… never did like the loud ones. Ever since preschool, they always annoyed him… always… always…

"HE'S _NOT_ BREATHING, RYUUZAKI! HE'S NOT!"

…was that… Kiyo? …Kiyo in his preschool? …hang on, Kiyo was two years younger than him, so-

"Kiyo-chan should calm down. This situation does not require panic."

"P-please do not tell me that we need to do CPR on him or something…"

….CPR… in English… Cardio-pulmonary resuscitation… for the mouth and lungs… if done incorrectly, the victim could suffocate or vomit-

"I'll pass! I say we let Imagay die here! Less mouths to feed while we wait to be rescued!"

"MELLO!"

"WHAT, everyone is thinking it, I'm just saying it!"

"If that's the case, Mello, then you wouldn't mind if we don't save you from Jenny next time?"

"HUH? WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY, NEAR-"

More shouting. …how annoying…

"Oi, oi, you guys, this is serious! Ryuuzaki, do you know how to perform CPR? …does this require CPR?"

A voice… worried… a worried voice…

"It appears he is. Someone should provide him with a rescue breath soon." …an annoying voice.

"H-HUH?"

"WHAT?"

"U-uh… okay, okay… let's be mature about this, guys, this is to save Raito's life… I-I'll, I'll do it-" A flustered sounding voice, that's interrupted by a-

"I'LL DO IT~!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO, ROKYA! YOU STAY AWAY!"

…why… was Raito suddenly feeling a horrible chill up his spine?

"BUT IT'S A MATTER OF SAVING ANIKI'S LIFE, RIGHT? IT SHOULDN'T MATTER! COME ON, MOVE OVER, YOKO-"

"SORRY, ROKYA, BUT YOU GOT NO YAOI FANS HERE! …except for Matt, maybe. And Mello. And-"

"G-guys! Raito's still not breathing! We need to get him help soon!"

"Mark-kun is correct."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" A wail. "O-OKAY, Y-YOU PUT HANDS IN THE CENTER OF THE CHEST…" Slender hands scrambling on his chest. …cold. "U-U-U-U-UM, RY-RYUUZAKI, A-AND… U-UM, RY-RYUUZAKI, A-AM I D-DOING THIS RIGHT? I-IS THIS RIGHT?"

"…is Kiyo-chan's dominant hand on top of her other hand?"

"Uh…"

"…are her hands laced?"

"Um-"

"…is the location of her hands between Raito-kun's nipples?"

"E-erm… I… I … I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW WHERE HIS NIPPLES ARE!"

"OOOH! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

"H-HUH?"

"JUST WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, ROKYA?"

"BECAUSE I SLEEP WITH HIM, REMEMBER?"

"…"

"…" …WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?

"A-AH… YEAH… THAT'S RIGHT…"

"U-UM, A-ANYWAY-"

"THAT'S WHY… I'LL DO IT! SO, YOKO, MOVE!" The cold hands were suddenly off, and they were replaced by warmer but rougher ones… larger… something was wrong… something was very wrong…

"O-OKAY, O-OKAY, SO, TWO INCH DEEP COMPRESSIONS!"

"…you don't have to sleep with someone to know the location of their nipples. You could just estimate it-"

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE, RYUUZAKI!"

"On the other hand, perhaps it's better not to breathe into him at all."

"H-HUH? WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RYUUZAKI?"

"Well, if the lungs are full of water, it is first necessary to get water out of the lungs first-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"AGH, THIS IS SO NOT GOOD! JUST… JUST DON'T LET HIM DIE-"

"RIGHT~! I WON'T LET HIM DIE SINCE I AM SO AWESOME AND THAT!"

"So you're willing to 'breathe' into Imagay, Rokya?"

"FOR THE ONES HE CARES ABOUT, A MAN MUST MAKE SACRIFICES!"

"…and just how is this a sacrifice, Charlie?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOMI? THIS IS GIVING UP MY MANLY PRIDE!"

"…what manly pride?"

"Well, if you think about it, I guess it would look like I'm on top if it happened… hm, I guess it's okay then! YAY~!"

…What? …No. NO. NOT YAY. NOT YAY AT ALL. SOMETHING WAS WRONG. SOMETHING WAS VERY, VERY, WRONG… In fact, it was wrong on so many levels, Raito didn't know where to begin.

Ah, hold that, he did. HE COULDN'T FREAKIN' BREATHE. AT ALL.

"Ah, do we have to keep arguing about this? Look, I'm sure Raito's already dead by now, so let's just throw his body to the sharks, pretend to be sad, and then get some food ourselves because I am freakin' starving here. Zarth could save US, he could save L's sugar, he could save Matt's video games, he could even save Rokya's fucking chicken, but he couldn't save my CHOCOLATE, now could he?"

"…Now that you think about it… how about we eat Aniki, then? I'm sure he wouldn't mind-"

NOT MIND? RAITO WOULD'T MIND BEING EATEN? ALIVE, IF HE MAY ADD?

"…Mello-kun should know that Nikushimi-san is the one responsible for our lives. But getting back to Raito-kun… Hm… on the other hand, perhaps you should try give him breaths, Rokya-kun-"

"OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~! N-NOW, LET ME REVIVE ANIKI-"

OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, _NO, __**NO!**_ THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING! SOMEONE, HELP-

"I do not believe that is necessary." …now Raito heard a quiet… but somehow deadly-sounding voice? …how was that possible?

"Ni-Nikushimi-san!"

"Nikushimi-san, what should we d-"

_Thump!_ Raito suddenly felt himself being turned around on the soft ground… was it really ground? It felt too soft and slippery… sand? His musings were interrupted, though, when he felt yet another pair of hands push gently but firmly at his back.

"…here."

Raito's eyes suddenly bulged open at the sudden pressure building in his chest. "…B… BLAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

_SPLAT! _"OOH, OOH, FOUNTAIN! HURRAY!"

"…"

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

Kiyo touched Raito's shoulder hesitantly. "A-are you sure you're okay, Raito-kun? D-does anything feel broken? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Raito shook his head lightly, still breathing heavily. "N-no, Kiyo-chan, it's fine…" He turned to Nikushimi. "Thank you, Nikushimi-san. You saved me… a-along with my purity…"

Rokya blinked innocently next to his brown-haired brother. "Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that, Aniki? Ahahaha!"

"A-anyway…" The genius coughed. "Where exactly are we? What happened?"

"What does Raito-kun think has happened?" L asked monotonously, gesturing to their surroundings with the hand that wasn't holding a bunch of sugar cubes. "Due to a failure in power, the plane crashed. Nikushimi-san managed to save all of us and transport us to this island."

Raito sat up, uncomfortably aware of the sand sticking to his shirt. "…Oh, I see. …so, no one is injured?"

"Y-you were the only one who was unconscious, R-Raito…" Mark muttered, fiddling his fingers nervously. "B-but… Mello does claim that he's hungry-"

"Aw, we can all go one day without eating food!" Rokya interrupted happily. "Or, at least twenty three hours! That's how long it'll take for people to rescue us, according to Ryuuzaki~! Ah, speaking of Ryuuzaki, he didn't summarize all the events correctly. Nikushimi-san may have rescued us, but it was really…" The seventeen year old paused briefly before rummaging in his pants. "…BOB WHO BROUGHT US HERE!" Rokya declared triumphantly, pulling the chicken out at the same time.

"H-HUH?" Raito demanded incredulously, whipping his head around at L for confirmation. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki, what did Rokya-kun eat-"

Unfortunately, L only crunched on a sugar cube before speaking again. "Rokya-kun's chicken was only capable of such a feat thanks to Nikushimi-san's power. It was not because of his 'pterodactyl heritage', Rokya-kun. Therefore, the credit for our transportation actually does belong to Nikushimi-san as well, not to Rokya-kun's chicken."

"Aw, Ryuuzaki, would it hurt to call him BOB for once?"

"…"

"Don't worry, Raito." Yomi called from behind L. "It's a long story, and you wouldn't want to know all of the details."

"…a-all right…" Raito scratched his head before hastily stopping the action. "B-but, Ryuuzaki, do you really think it's okay to simply lie around on a beach like this? Twenty-three hours can be quite a long time without food or water. Not to mention that when night comes, we'll probably need shelter… n-not to mention the need to… er-erm, and, and who knows what other dangerous diseases we could contract from this island? …of course, this is an unknown island, isn't it?"

"…yeah, what else would it be?"

"I was worrying about that too…" Kiyo agreed, rubbing her neck. "But Ryuuzaki is, ahem, saving his energy. Nikushimi-san was saying that we should take precaution when night comes rather than now. During night, Zarth is probably going to make worst things happen…"

Raito frowned grimly. "…that does make sense… w-wait, h-how long have I been unconscious then?"

"…an hour." L answered after a dull silence.

"…"

"…your lungs were not filled with water for the entire time, though." Nikushimi added. "That only happened because you happened to be completely unconscious by the time the plane crashed. Is there any more questions?"

"…o-oh…" The genius frowned again. "…were you honestly going to allow Rokya-kun to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on me?"

"…"

"W-well… it was a matter of saving your life, Raito-kun…"

"…"

Yomi fanned herself lazily. "Either way, as long as we have Nikushimi-san with us, I don't think there's any real need to panic. …not to try and put and pressure on Nikushimi-san, of course. (Even though it did). P-plus, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I feel way too hot to be doing anything… ugh… I guess that's beach weather for you…"

L drew his knees up innocently as he crushed a sugar cube between his teeth. "Perhaps Yomi-chan should remove certain articles of clothing if her body is that heated-"

_SLAP!_

"I THINK I'D DIE FROM HEAT STROKE FIRST!" Yomi yelled as she shook the collar of the white shirt violently. "YOU, L LAWLIET, ARE HONESTLY A PERVERT THROUGH AND THROUGH! EVEN CHARLIE WOULD HAVE LESS SHAME!"

His head going back and forth like a yo-yo, the detective looked up almost thoughtfully to the sky. "…Hmm… so if Yomi-chan truly is suffering from heat stroke, then I have permission to remove her clothes for her own safety?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD THROW YOU TO THE SHARKS RIGHT NOW-"

"H-h-hey, Yomi, don't jinx it!" Mark shuddered warily. "Not when Mello's already gone off to try and drown Near…"

"Mark, relax." Matt said from his spot under a palm tree, beeping away at his video game. "We're on land. The sharks won't go out of their way to try and get us."

"…"

"…"

An audible sigh could be heard from Nikushimi. "I hate to sound so arrogant, but I _can_ hear all of your thoughts, so please stop thinking what some of you are thinking right now, or you'll give Zarth ideas."

Mark, and Kiyo both jumped, Yomi being in the process of strangling L. "…A-ah, sorry, Nikushimi-san."

Rokya scratched his cheek thoughtfully at the sight of the detective choking. "…Hmmm… does anyone here find it funny- …wait, funny's probably not the right word… …strange, I mean, that L could be dying right now, and no one's helping him?"

Raito sighed. "Well, if it comes to that, I'm sure Yomi-san could be the one to perform CPR on Ryuuzaki…"

"Ah! So that's why she's choking him! I see." (It really is not) Rokya crossed his arms behind his head and lay down, not seeming to mind the sand seeping in his clothes. "Ahaha, tonight's probably going to be hell, but right now, it's… just a regular beach day, I guess. Blue sky, blue beach, yellow sand, green palm trees… not bad, Zarth, not bad… No girls in bikinis though... bummer…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Of course that would be a bummer for you, Rokya. But at the same time, it is really hot." Slowly, she started to lift up the hem of her shirt.

"E-EH?" Raito and Rokya both yelled at the same time, going bright red in seconds.

"KI-KIYO-CHAN, WH-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"S-SERIOUSLY, YO-YO-YOKO?"

"Huh?" Kiyo's shirt went off to reveal… another shirt.

"…ah…" Both boys went into emo like shrouds of white and black disappointment and relief. "…she was wearing two shirts…"

Folding the first shirt, Kiyo blushed fiercely, but glared indignantly at the boys. "WH-WHAT… DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD… YOU BOTH… COME ON, I'M NO STRIPPER! …no offense meant to Mello, of course."

"…"

"…"

Raito and Rokya stared at her until… Rokya jumped up happily, his face still rather red. "Well, Yoko, you are right, it is hot, so, I WILL STRIP!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kiyo, Mark, and Yomi all yelled in incredulity, the process of cutting off L's air supply forgotten.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raito, Matt, and even L yelled in horror.

"…" Nikushimi averted his eyes and turned his back on the group.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THERE!" Rokya laughed, standing with only in his boxers and looking very pleased with himself, Bob perched on his head.

"…"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES THAT FAST?" Kiyo yelled out before realizing the wrongness of that statement.

Rokya winked, a disturbing grin on his face. "Experience, Yoko, experience!"

"…"

Raito discreetly scooted several feet away from Rokya.

"Aaaah, but Aniki wants to get rid of his clothes too, right?"

"WH-WHAAAAT? N-NOOOOO!" The poor brunette hastily scrambled up, and, abandoning all senses of pride, ran as fast as he could from Rokya. "I'M FINE, ROKYA-KUN, I'M FINE!"

"AWWWWWW~! DON'T BE LIKE THAT, ANIKI~!" The rather crazy seventeen year old gave chase. "I KNOW THOSE CLOTHES ARE PROBABLY ALL UNCOMFORTABLE AND STICKY… FROM THE SAND, OF COURSE, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU INSANE… STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, ROKYA-KUN! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH YOUR CLOTHES, BUT LEAVE ME _ALONE_!"

"…" The others watched the scene unfold.

"…Hmm…" L chewed on his thumb. "Despite the noise Raito-kun and Rokya-kun are causing, this atmosphere is rather peaceful… almost…"

"…"

"Y-yeah, you may be right, L…"

"..."

"Hey, wait a minute. Where is Near and Mello?"

"…"

Nikushimi pointed soundlessly at the ocean. There, two figures were clearly visible, one attempting to drown the other in the waves.

"A-AAAAAAAAGH!" Yomi cried, panicking. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki! Do something!"

L sighed. "I suppose this means Mello will not be able to taste the chocolate we just found-"

_ZOOOOOOOM!_

"WHAT? WHO? WHEN? WHERE? WHY? HOW? CHOCOLATE?" Mello yelled, eagerly scanning the area as if expecting to see the treat.

"…actually, Mello-kun, I was mistaken." L muttered, removing his thumb. "It was really chicken chocolate."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Mello-kun may still eat it if he wants."

"Hey!" Rokya cried indignantly, abandoning his chase of Raito. "I'll have you know that Bob did not just poop now-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, L? ROKYA'S CHICKEN PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN SHIT BROWN SHIT, SINCE ALL IT EATS IS PINEAPPLE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Rokya yelled dramatically, putting a hand over his face. "DON'T YOU BRING PINEAPPLE-SAN INTO THIS, MELLO!"

In the background, Kiyo awkwardly lead Near back to the beach. "N-Near, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"A-ah, you're all wet... plus, we don't have any towels…" Kiyo sighed before picking up her shirt. "Here. Would this be okay to dry yourself?"

_WHAT?_ Both Raito and Rokya froze in their places, their eyes huge in shock. _N-Near… is seriously going to use Yoko's shirt? _

"Sure, that would be okay." The albino answered, accepting the offered garment and putting on his head.

At these words, flames immediately erupted in both pairs of eyes. _OH NO HE DIDN'T. _

_HE JUST DID…. THAT LITTLE BASTARD… _

Kiyo smiled at Near. "Oh, do you want me to dry your head?"

"If it's not too much trouble. Thank you, Kiyo-san."

"Oh, it's no problem, haha."

Suddenly, Raito and Rokya were feeling very sympathetic toward Mello.

As Kiyo toweled his head, Near turned slightly to glance at Raito and Rokya. Truthfully, the albino's face was blank. However, in Raito's and Rokya's point of view….

…_THAT LITTLE JERK. THAT LITTLE JERK. HE'S SMIRKING AT ME. HE IS! OH, HE IS SO ASKING FOR IT…_

…_FOR SOME REASON, PICTURING MYSELF AS A KILLER IS QUITE EASY RIGHT NOW… _

Mello raised an eyebrow at Raito. "H-hey… Raito… are you okay? You look kind of… out of it…"

Nikushimi rolled his eyes slightly at the camera as if to say "They're getting jealous of a thirteen year old. How paranoid is that?"

"Ah, by the way, Rokya." Kiyo called out. "Are you okay? …You look kind of… red… and angry… maybe you should go into the water…"

"E-EH?" Rokya blinked. "…what?"

Not noticing Rokya's flustered expression, Kiyo finished drying Near's hair and looked up to Nikushimi. "…do you think it's safe, Nikushimi-san?"

The high god tilted his head, as if listening for something. "…it should be safe."

"Oh…" Kiyo turned back to Rokya. "…I guess that is enough for you, huh, Rokya?"

Rokya quickly scrambled up again. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAWRIGHTY THEN! I'M, I'M GONNNA GO THEN!" With a blast, the seventeen year old was already jumping into the water.

"RO-ROKYA?" Kiyo called after him in apprehension. "A-ah… oh dear… I shouldn't have suggested that…"

"I believe it was the right suggestion." Near said quietly, taking Kiyo's shirt off of his head.

"B-but what about the sharks?" Mark stuttered worriedly, clutching his hair in apprehension as Rokya practically cannon-balled himself into the water.

_SPLASH!_

"OOF!" After a few seconds of silence, the black-haired teen reappeared, soaking wet. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT! ANIKI, YOU SHOULD COME IN TOO!"

Still not fully out of his "evil Kira mode" Raito sat down and locked his arms around his knees, his eyes glinting dangerously. "…I'LL… PASS…"

"…Nikushimi-san, you would be able to tell if any sharks were coming, right?" Yomi asked nervously.

"Yes." Nikushimi answered. "There are none at the moment."

"A-at the moment, huh…"

"…"

"…"

Mello sighed and flopped down resignedly. "Well, it is pretty hot… man, this sucks… any chocolate I would have would already be melting… O-oi, Matt, are you really okay with that jacket on? Just looking at you is making me feel heat stroke!"

"You too, Nikushimi-san…" Mark added worriedly, with actual honest intent. "Those black clothes must be hot, aren't they? Especially with the bandages-" As he said those words, Matt immediately popped up hopefully.

"I am fine."

"…"

Raito rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Well, perhaps we should collect wood while it's sunny, then… what do you think, Ryuuzaki?"

"Sounds like a good idea." L agreed, rising as well. "Someone should keep an eye on Rokya-kun, though…"

As soon as L said that, though, Rokya fell on his face in the water. "BLRRGH!"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, someone should." Kiyo muttered as Raito cupped his hands over his mouth. "OI, ROKYA-KUN! PLEASE BE CAREFUL OF ANY SHARKS! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

Rokya surfaced yet again. "OOOH SHARKS! THEY WOULD MAKE GREAT FOOD! WE SHOULD CATCH ONE AND ROAST IT!"

"…"

"Not a bad idea." Mello offered on the beach. "Maybe I can offer Near as bait-"

"No such thing will happen." L cut in firmly.

"THEN, I SHALL USE THIS AS BAIT!" Rokya yelled happily, suddenly producing a sword out of nowhere.

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kiyo, Yomi, Mark and Mello all yelled. "THE HELL, ROKYA? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"…so it really does come from his underwear, not his pants…"

Raito face-palmed. "D-DON'T TELL ME HE'S GOING TO-"

"I think he is." Near remarked.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya laughed before making a tiny cut on his left hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mark freaked. "CHARLIE!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kiyo screamed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU EVEN OKAY, ROKYA?"

"Ahahaha, of course I'm fine!" Rokya grinned, giving a rather bloody thumbs up. "Calm down, Yoko, it was just for the hell of it, you know?"

"RO-ROKYA-KUN, STOP THAT!" Raito yelled, hurrying forward. "You better come over here and let us bandage that cut! It could be bad if it got infected here-"

Nikushimi spoke. "…that was a very unwise action."

_GONG! _It was as if those words had been the signal for doom. All nine froze in their spots, and all eyes were locked on the high god. At the same time, coincidence or not, a cloud went over the sun.

"…"

"…"

…_oh holy freakin' shit… this… is really, really, really bad… like some horror beach survivor story…_

_Roger that._

_Eeep._

"Ni…" Raito had to clear his throat before speaking. "Nikushimi-san?"

"…that… was a very unwise action." Nikushimi repeated in a deadly tone, the sunglasses covering his eyes adding to his frightening appearance. "…very unwise… Rokya-kun…"

Kiyo and Yomi both looked at each other before gulping. "…Th-that may be right, Nikushimi-san, b-but it's only a scratch, right?"

"Y-yeah, it's not like a horde of sharks would come rushing over here just by smelling a drop of blood, ahaha…"

"That was more than a drop of blood." Nikushimi said in the same tone.

"Sharks have an extremely keen sense of smell…" L added.

"W-well," Raito said feebly, "th-this is shallow water… I'm sure it would be fine-"

"Zarth likes sharks." Nikushimi continued.

"…"

"…"

"A-ah, i-is that s-so?"

"He likes them very much."

"…"

"O-oh, I see… w-well, given how Zarth acts all the time… it's not that surprising…" Kiyo gulped before smacking herself. "AAAAAAAAAAACK! EEEEEEEK! ROKYA! YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! PLEASE! NOWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Aw, don't sweat it, Yoko, it'll be fine, it'll be fine-"

"CHARLIEEEEEEEEEEE! GET OUT, JUST GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FOR ZARTH'S SAKE!"

"Don't forget Nikushimi-san's too!" Matt added from behind.

"WHO CARES ABOUT NIKUSHIMI-SAN?"

"All right, all right, everyone, CALM DOWN!" Raito yelled loudly, waving his arms. "Even though there are NO sharks visible in the water yet, I would very much appreciate it if you were to get OUT of the water, Rokya-kun, RIGHT NOW! As annoying as you are, I'd rather you not get ripped to death by sharks!"

"Hmm…" L put a thumb to his mouth. "…five percent down, Raito-kun."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Not when I could think of more painful, slow deaths for you. …Oh, were you just saying something right now, Ryuuzaki?"

"…"

"…"

L shook his head slightly. "I said nothing."

"ROKYAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Mello demanded furiously. "GET YOUR ASS HERE ALREADY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW! EVERYONE CARES ABOUT ME! I'M SO TOUCHED-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS YOU GET HERE!" Kiyo raged, flames erupting behind her.

Raito, Mello, Matt, Near, and even L applauded politely behind her. "Nicely said."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YOSH, I GOT IT!" The seventeen year old saluted. "COMING RIGHT NOW- huh?" Rokya suddenly paused.

"E-EH?" Almost everyone on the beach sweat-dropped. "Wha…"

Nikushimi blinked. "…I believe that is a gray fin sticking out of the water, several hundred yards away from Rokya-kun."

Kiyo's eyes bulged in panic. _OH GOD… THAT… THAT'S HUGE! HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, IT'S ACTUALLY A SHARK! OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT LOOKS LIKE AN OVERTURNED KAYAK! ROKYA! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! HEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHARLIE'S GOING TO DIE!_

"ROKYA, ROKYA, ROKYA, ROKYA, ROKYA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Poor Kiyo wailed, flailing her arms frantically.

"CHARLIE, DON'T PAUSE LIKE THAT, GET OUT!" Yomi yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE FROZEN IN TERROR!"

Rokya blinked thoughtfully. "Wow… Who knew? It actually did attract a shark-"

"ROKYA, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DIE! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! N-NOOO! I'LL CASTRATE YOU! GET HERE NOW!"

"Getting on the beach, getting on the beaaaaaaaaaaaach~!" With that, the seventeen year old was streaking across the sand and was among them in minutes.

"…"

"…"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiyo immediately began punching Rokya in the stomach. "YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"OOH- A-ah, sorry, Yok- GEH- AH- OW- OOF-"

"Th-thank goodness…" Mark muttered. "Ah… I think I almost peed my pants… wah…"

"W-wait, is the shark still there?" Yomi called out worriedly.

"Yes." L answered quietly. "And it is approaching the shore."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"OH COME ON, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Wait, wait, calm down, we're on the beach, we're, we're safe…" Kiyo muttered as she gave one last punch to Rokya's gut. "U-um… th-this isn't 'Jaws' here… I mean, Zarth can't make that thing go on land… can he, Nikushimi-san?"

"…"

"…"

In the silence that followed, the fin got closer and closer. In fact, very close to shallow waters… They could actually see the shark now… It was very big. And very scary looking. Just like a normal shark in a horror movie… like… a great white…

Matt crept toward Nikushimi and touched his shoe. "…there. I have no regrets now."

Kiyo's eye twitched in horror. "…Ni-Nikushimi-san, why aren't you answering me? Please answer me. Please-"

"Yoko?" Rokya offered dismally. "I think Nikushimi-san's silence means 'yes, Zarth can.' "

L shrugged. "Logically, such a thing is not possible."

"OH, ISN'T THAT HELPFUL, RYUUZAKI?"

"…"

"…"

"OH SHIT."

_SPLASH! _

In the single blink of an eye, the shark actually leapt out of the water and crashed onto the beach. To everyone's horror, it kept moving, gnashing its teeth for good measure. The shark really was... big. Very, very, very big.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Panicking, Yomi grabbed onto L while Kiyo grabbed onto Rokya, while Mark grabbed onto Mello, while Raito grabbed onto a palm tree, and Matt jumped onto Nikushimi, and Near… just sat there. Needless to say, almost everyone was screaming their lungs off.

"HOLY SHIT OH MY FRICKING GOD-"

"THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"AAAAAAAAH! IT'S COMING! SOMEONE PUNCH IT IN THE EYE, PUNCH IT IN THE EYE!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU PUNCH THE EYE WITHOUT GETTING YOUR HEAD CHEWED OFF? HOLY SHIT! NIKUSHIMI-SAN, _DO_ SOMETHING!"

"W-WAIT, THAT'S IT! THE EYE! BOB! GO AND PECK THAT THING'S EYES OUT!"

"SQUAWK!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEEH!" To everyone's amazement and horror, the chicken actually succeeded in blinding the shark, causing it to thrash its tail in agony.

"WH-WHOA?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS SHIT? HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS?"

"NOW!" Rokya pried Kiyo's arms off of him and pulled his sword out of nowhere. "ATTACK!" With one movement, he sliced off the shark's head.

_SPLAT._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…well…" L surveyed the bloody beach. "…that certainly spoiled the peaceful mood…"

"YOU THINK?"

"YAY! LET'S EAT SHARK TONIGHT!"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I TOUCHING THAT THING! ZARTH MADE IT!"

"BUT IT'S FOOD! WE CAN MAKE... SOUP! SOUP! SOUP IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"..."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Rokya: *dressed in penguin suit* "HELLOOOOOOO! Thanks for all of the gifts we got, everyone! We really appreciate it, ahaha..." *crams piece of Christmas cake in mouth while holding black and neon rainbow colored penguins in the hand that is not holding microphone, which means... he somehow has three hands...*

Kiyo: "Yeah..." *is not really listening, thanks to earmuffs*

Nikushimi: "...I would like shadow-san to know that Zarth has already swallowed the stick."

Zarth: "Eheehee." *takes cardboard box and puts it on his head*

DN characters: *either eating or playing with gifts* "Mm, yes!"

Mark: *reading book until randomly glomped by a person* "A-AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Everyone: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Rokya: "Oooh... ah, I suppose that's Aiko Rose-san's OC?"

Yomi: "Oh, Aiko Rose-san? ...I would say that your muffins were good, but A CERTAIN SOMEONE AND ANOTHER SOMEONE ATE THEM ALL UP BEFORE ANYONE ELSE HAD A CHANCE!" *glares at L and Rokya*

L: *simply crams cake into mouth*

Rokya: "H-hey, Bob ate some too! ...speaking of which, where is Bob?"

Mark: "..." *hides chicken smasher behind him*

Rokya: "U-um, anyway..." *takes out envelope* "...this is from Zephyrbolt-san! 'Rokya, do you like tacos?' ...tacos... tacos... SURE! I LOVE TACOS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *reads on* "...next question is for Ryuuzaki! 'L, are you a dog or a cat person?' "

L: *swallows rest of the cake* "...Yomi-chan person." *starts on strawberries*

Yomi: "WHAT?"

Rokya: "No surprise, there, ehehehe... well, you have another question from moonfleur-san! 'I thought you were a genius, how did you not notice Yomi was a girl?' "

L: "...Ever heard of OHSHC? I simply thought she was a feminine boy." *keeps eating strawberries*

Yomi: "..."

Rokya: "A-ahem, moving on... Nikushimi-san!"

Nikushimi: "...yes?"

Rokya: "YOU are dared to..." *whips out egg costume out of nowhere* "PUT THIS EGG COSTUME ON ZARTH!"

Zarth: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *runs away*

Nikushimi: "...AHAHAHAHAHA." *eyes cannot be seen under sunglasss* "...dare accepted." *runs ninja-like after Zarth*

Everyone: "...wow. Nikushimi-san is pretty scary when he gets... happy..." *noises and scream fall in the background*

Rokya: *winces* "...Hm... it sounds like rape there. Anyway... Happy holidays to you all!" *waves happily*

Director: "U-u-u-um, good, I think that's it. Bring the curtain down, boys!" *curtain starts to come down, however, Zarth (half in egg costume and screaming as if he's being forcefully stripped) crashed into the camera, screen cracks, everyone starts yelling, and curtain ends up getting eaten by Bob (how that can happen, no one is sure) *

* * *

**...I apologize if there's any mistakes. XD Or if I forgot someone's presents... - . 0" **

**Ah, and a reminder to you all... it's okay if you want to send stuff to them in the specials or dare them to do things, but please keep in mind that I made the specials just for the characters to answer questions, and it's kind of confusing if you just send stuff or request them to kiss all the time. ^^ I'm not trying to offend anyone, just saying. Thank you. ^.^**


	113. Serious Conversation

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good New Years! X) I just looked back and realized that last year, I had made twenty nine chapters over the break. ...and this one... I made two. XDDDD Wow, my rate has really slowed down...**

**alyssakuga****: G-gah, I am really, really, sorry, but I don't think I can put your OC in... it's just that, this story is nearing the end (sorta, like in a few months at this rate), and with the plot and everything, it's kind of difficult to put someone else in, especially since she's your OC and I'm not sure how to write her as... = =" Please forgive me...**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko:**** Er... I'm really sorry, too, but I just can't add any more guys in here! ^_^" M-maybe your characters can be like, someone's child in the ending? :D I don't know... **

**

* * *

**

"I'm not eating that thing." The statement was said in firm and stubborn determination, meant to be taken seriously.

Kiyo stared at the blobs of muscle and flab before nodding vigorously in agreement. "I second Mello. You can eat that thing if you want to, Rokya, but I think I'll just starve here until L's relief team arrives. What about you, Yomi?"

The other girl's eyes were focused on the flies that were already settling on the huge carcass. "I-I'll pass too… Th-thing's too big to eat anyway…"

"White sharks are an endangered species." Matt added randomly from the back.

"Oh come on, this was for self-defense!" Rokya yelled pleadingly waving his sword as Bob washed his beak in the ocean. "It CHARGED at us on land, for Zarth's sake, if you all haven't forgotten!"

"And what kind of coast guard does Rokya-kun think will believe him?" L pointed out before crunching on a sugar cube. "The wind is already blowing away the path the shark had made when lunging at us…"

"As much as I hate to point this out…" Raito muttered, rubbing his reddened neck. "it is not as if there are any coast guards around here…"

"…up fifteen percent, Raito-kun."

"What? For the last time, Ryuuzaki, the Kira case is OVER! ..B-besides, these are sharks we're talking about here, not criminals-"

"So Raito-kun has little concern for animals? I see… Well, I should not be surprised, after all…"

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Ryuuzaki! Sharks are sharks! Criminals are criminals! That's all there is to it!"

While their argument continued, Kiyo turned to the ever silent Nikushimi. "…er, Nikushimi-san? The shark's behavior was caused by Zarth, right? So… it won't disappear or anything?"

The high god shook his head. "Probably not. I would still not recommend consuming any part of it, though…"

Mark glanced at the shark's bloodied head nervously. "…B-brr… even when I look at that thing, I can't help but thinking of it suddenly coming back to life, and, and, and…" The boy broke off in a shudder.

"Oh, so I can't eat this thing?" Rokya demanded indignantly, still holding his bloody sword.

"You're free to eat it, Rokya-san." Near answered, drawing perfectly symmetrical shapes in the sand with a stick. "We're just not going to help you."

"Hmph!" The seventeen year old snorted, crossing his arms. "So, is that the case, then?"

"…uh, yeah, Charlie…" Mark muttered, answering for everyone.

"But… but… it's SHARK! Wouldn't you like to experience such a taste? Hey, I bet shark tastes awesome! And because we're stranded on this island with no food (the exceptions being Ryuuzaki's sugar and Mello's chocolate, but I don't think we'll be able to eat them anyway), we might as well just play survivor here! Come on, will you try just a bite-"

"No thanks, Rokya."

"…"

"…Ro-Rokya, it might not be a good thing for you to eat that…" Kiyo started cautiously, putting a hand on the seventeen year old's shoulder. "I mean, come on, you have no idea where that thing's been-YEECH!" The girl let out an involuntary shriek when Rokya turned around, causing the blood to splatter all over himself.

"…"

"…you okay, Kiyo?"

"Y-yeah…"

Rokya stared at Kiyo for several seconds before pointing and laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA! YOKO JUST GOT FREAKED OUT!"

"Sh-shut up!" Kiyo snapped back defensively, rubbing her shoulders. "D-damn it, Rokya, you look like something out of a stupid Asian horror movie! Stop waving the damn sword around before you hurt yourself!"

The seventeen year old chuckled and tucked the sword back into his pants, blood and all."

"…"

"…" That being done, Rokya turned back to the carcass. "Well, guess I better lug this thing in the ocean if no one's gonna eat it."

Yomi blinked. "You're actually going to put it back, Charlie?"

Rokya shrugged. "Well, if no one wants it, what's the point of attracting all of these flies?" With that, he began dragging the shark carcass toward the water. Immediately, everyone got up.

"H-hang on, Rokya-kun, you can't drag that all back yourself-"

"Let me help you, Rokya-"

"Don't be an idiot, you're not strong enough-"

The seventeen year old sighed. "You know the only reason I'm doing this is because it would be too much trouble to cook it and eat it by myself, right?"

"…"

_GONG…._

"…Ah, laziness. I see…"

"A-at least he was honest with us, guys…"

While this was going on, Nikushimi studied the shark closely. Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly in alarm behind his sunglasses. L noticed. "Nikushimi-san?"

"Look, even though I am lazy, I do need help putting this thing back in the ocean so the other sharks can at least eat it!"

"The little fishes will probably eat it, Rokya!"

"Rokya-kun, I'm sure you and your chicken will be able to get the job done-"

"Aniki! You too-"

"Stop." Nikushimi's deadly voice broke out, causing everyone to freeze.

"…Ni-Nikushimi-san?"

"No one touch that shark." The high god cautioned. "Get away from it. Now."

Rokya blinked in confusion but let go the carcass. "…okay, Nikushimi-san, but why- WHOA?"

Right on the sand, the shark's tail suddenly whithered and began to sink into the beach. Slowly, to everyone's amazement, the entire carcass, including the head, sank into the surface, leaving behind a dried splatter of blood.

"…"

"…"

The shocked silence was finally broken by Rokya, who, without asking, hastily knelt down and began shifting away the sand, as if expecting to find the shark still underneath.

_Scuff, scuff, scuff, scuff…_

Nikushimi simply knelt down as well on the beach and pressed his palms down, his head tilted.

"…Nikushimi-san?" Yomi inquired hesitantly. "What are you doing? Just now… what was that?"

"…I'm apologizing." The high god answered softly, his head bent at such an angle that it was impossible to see his eyes from the sunglasses.

Raito brushed sand off of his jeans before standing up straighter. "…Apologizing to the shark, Nikushimi-san? What happened to it?"

"…Yes, I am apologizing to the shark. It was my brother who possessed it and caused it to die, after all."

"…"

Kiyo resisted the urge to glance at Yomi questioningly. _…It couldn't be… that's what happens when Zarth possess something like that? But… hasn't he possessed things before?_

_Th-that… is just scary, Kiyo…_

L shuffled silently to the kneeling Nikushimi, hands in pockets. "…is this the result of the shark being possessed by Zarth-san?" The insomniac asked, repeating Kiyo's question.

Not moving an inch, Nikushimi nodded. "Correct. If Zarth or another high god possesses you, the most you'll survive afterward is two hours. Your body will dissolve from the poisons a high god can transmit to your brain while they possess you. Possessing is different from simply controlling one from afar. Forgive me for not noticing it right away…"

Mello's eyes widened disbelievingly. "Hang on a fucking minute, are you saying that ZARTH _was_ the shark?"

"In a way, yes. He was inside of the shark's mind as it swam to the surface and charged onto the land. He left as soon as Rokya-kun's chicken injured the shark, of course…"

Rokya crossed his arms and frowned childishly. "Hmph! You tried to eat us, Zarth? You tried to EAT US? YOU… YOU HAVE NO HEART! DO YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU KNOW THAT?" The seventeen year old shouted at the sky, shaking his fist.

Ignoring Rokya, Nikushimi bowed his head deeper. "I apologize for my brother's cruelty. Please, enjoy your rest for now."

Somehow struck by these words, all other nine, even Rokya, remained in respective silence for several seconds.

Nikushimi finally stood up, somehow still maintaining perfect balance on the sand. "…the reason why the shark dissolved so fast was because Rokya-kun killed it. If he had not, it would have still died within two hours."

"…"

"…"

"…dang." Rokya suddenly swore.

"H-huh? Charlie?"

"What's wrong?"

Rokya scratched his head sheepishly. "I was going to say something like 'Sorry for cutting your head off and having your eye stabbed, too' after Nikushimi-san said that, but… now the moment is over already, you know? Ahaha…"

"…" Raito sighed. "I'm… I'm sure the thought counts, Rokya-kun…"

"Sh-shouldn't your chicken apologize for the eye, though, Charlie?" Mark pointed out innocently.

Mello tilted his head in thought. "…Hmm… wow, Rokya, I guess you do have some honor in you. I was thinking that you were disappointed because your wanted its teeth or something like that…"

"EH? You truly think of me like that, Mello?" Rokya yelled dramatically, putting a hand to his chest. "..actually…" The seventeen year old paused, tilting his own head. "…that would be pretty cool!" Using his arms as "jaws", the teenager proceeded to run around pretending to be a shark. "Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

L approached Nikushimi once more. "Nikushimi-san… is there any chance of Zarth possessing any of us as well?"

"…"

"…most likely not." The high god replied after a tension-filled pause. "He wouldn't want any of you killed… again…" He added, glancing at Raito.

The said brunette cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ahem! W-well, since it appears that Rokya-kun's shark has now been taken care of, we might as well get some wood and start a fire, unless you have one in your pants, Rokya-kun, which I think is unlikely. It'll get pretty cold once the sun goes down, so anyone want to come with me?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll go with Raito-kun." L volunteered, lifting a pale hand.

"E-erm, I'll go too…" Yomi muttered reluctantly, getting up and trying to get rid of the sticking sand clinging to her hands.

"ME TOO!" Rokya started to cheer, but Raito put a hand out to stop him. "No, Rokya-kun. You're still covered in blood, you should wash it off…"

"But Aniki, where else will you get… AN AXE TO CUT THE WOOD?" Rokya suddenly yelled, pulling out an axe from his pants and earning a startled yell from Raito and the others.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"G-gah…" Raito face-palmed and snatched the axe at the same time. "I-I'll use the axe myself! In the meantime, Rokya-kun, you should get washed off!"

"But where, Raito?" Matt cut in, raising an eyebrow. "In the ocean? Wouldn't that just attract more sharks to us?"

"Ni-Nikushimi-san can keep watch for Charlie, can't he?" Mark suggested, glancing at the high god for confirmation.

Nikushimi gave his small nod. "If Zarth tries that again, I'll cut my arm off." He murmured, flicking out Mello's knife for emphasis.

"…"

"…"

Kiyo turned her head around. "…well, isn't that just lovely? …uh… it will grow back, then, right?" She asked awkwardly.

Nikushimi shook his head. "I can simply reattach it."

L raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. Then, what of the heavy blood loss Nikushimi-san and Zarth-san both suffer? It that rapid blood cell regeneration?"

Nikushimi gave another shake of his head. "Incorrect. Technically, we do not need bodies to exist, therefore, we do not need to meet the physical demands of a normal human body, and can keep on living. We are also able to speed up the process of a healing injury."

The detective's eyes widened into an almost interested expression. "Ah, so when Nikushimi-san suffered the shot Zarth-san took back-"

Yomi coughed loudly before tugging at the insomniac's arm. "Harrumph! …er, Ryuuzaki, firewood?"

_Nice cough, Yomi…_

_Shut up, Kiyo. _

_Ahaha… well, have a good time, then. I better stay with Rokya to make sure he'll actually get clean. Don't get lost. I'm serious about that._

"Ah, yes, Yomi-chan. Would Mark-kun like to come with us?"

Mark hastily nodded. "A-ah, sure…"

So, Yomi, L, Raito, and Mark all set out into the palm trees with promises not to go too far and they would be back in a couple of hours.

"Well…" Rokya started toward the water again. "I better go and clean up~!" Kiyo groaned and started after him. "Nikushimi-san, please make sure he won't get eaten by sharks…"

"Don't be such a down, Yoko! ….Nikushimi-san, seriously, though, give me a call if any sharks are coming!"

The high god nodded. "I will… and Rokya-kun?"

The seventeen year old paused, Kiyo stopping as well. "Hm?"

"About what you said earlier…" Nikushimi murmured monotonously. "…You were correct."

"Huh? About what?"

"Zarth has no heart. He destroyed it a long time ago…"

"…Oh. Sorry…"

"No, it's fine." Nikushimi replied before crouching down once more as Rokya splashed happily into the water. "Yoko~! You coming in?"

Rolling her eyes uneasily, Kiyo crouched down on the wet beach. "There's no way I'm taking my shirt off like you, Rokya. Just get that blood off of you, okay?"

"Yess'um!" To Kiyo's absolute horror, she felt a wrist yanking hers roughly. "EH?" Before she knew it, she was losing her balance, and…

_SPLASH!_

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Spluttering and dripping, the poor girl surfaced, aware of the heavy weight of her drenched clothes and hair. Furious, she whilred around to face a laughing and still shirtless Rokya. "You… YOU… I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BEING SOAKING WET IN FULL CLOTHING SUCKS? DO YOU?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! OH YOKO, YOUR FACE WAS JUST PRICELESS! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU! I HOPE THE SHARKS DO COME AND EAT YOU!" Kiyo screamed, kicking out helplessly at Rokya in an attempt to dunk him underwater. "GRRRRRRRR!"

"BLRGHBLRGHBLRBHBLRGH!"

"STOP LAUGHING! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

_A few minutes later…_

"So…" Rokya got up and clapped his hands together. "Now, all of the blood has been washed off of me. Please forgive me for my sins."

Kiyo vainly tried to squeeze her hair, feeling wet and miserable. "I think you've committed one sin too many to be forgiven, Rokya."

Rokya shook his head. "Nah, Yoko, that's Zarth…" When he heard no response, he sighed and turned around, half-expecting a splash in his face. "Yoko, now wha0"

Kiyo bent her head, trying to rid the salty taste of water out of her mouth. "…it was only a shark…" She muttered quietly, in a tone that only Rokya could hear. The seventeen year old blinked, kneeling in the water. "Huh?"

"…it was only a shark…" Kiyo repeated thickly in English, gazing blankly at her submerged sneakers. "…yet, Nikushimi-san still apologized to it. He wasn't even the one who did it, and-"

His face still serious, Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to me killing those pilots back then? (See chapter 30)"

"…and all of the people you killed while being the second Kira." A breeze ruffled through the island, causing the water to splash harder against the beach. Kiyo crossed her arms over her chest to avoid any uncomfortable situations.

"…"

"…"

"What are you trying to say, Yoko?" Rokya finally asked, his own wet bangs covering on of his eyes. "Are you saying that I'm no different than Light or… Zarth?" His tone started to sound angry.

"No…" Kiyo answered, trying to choose her words carefully. "…all I'm saying… is that you're different from Nikushimi-san. He… doesn't think of this as an anime or video game…" She continued, not daring to look at Rokya. "…Rokya… I don't think we really know how it is to kill like Zarth does… a-at least, I don't… I-I mean, I wasn't the one who was forced to use the Death Note, I'm sorry…. I… I don't know what I'm even talking about…"

Rokya stared at Kiyo before sighing again. "Huh… well, killing with the Death Note is kind of different for me… when I used it, I didn't feel any kind of guilt or horror that Light supposedly felt at first, even when I saw them die… maybe because this really isn't real?"

"…I guess so…" Kiyo mumbled, feeling too relieved that Rokya hadn't snapped at her again. _Gosh, I'm such a coward…_ "…does that mean the shark thing is?"

Rokya sat down in the water, the shallow waves hardly cresting his bare knees. "…hey, Yoko, do you think… Zarth was trying to send us a message with that shark?" Kiyo glanced at her soaking jeans and decided that she was already wet enough. She sat down carefully next to Rokya, wincing as she felt the water soak through her shirt. "… a message? Like… when it dissolved you mean? …are you saying Zarth's planning, no more like implying that he's going to use it on us or L?"

"…Yeah… or threatening, too…"

"…I don't know, Rokya, maybe we might be over thinking it. From what Yomi and I've experienced with Zarth, and what Nikushimi-san told us as well, Zarth doesn't seem that calculating…"

Rokya shook his head, droplets of sea water falling. "Yeah, maybe, maybe not. But after all those things Zarth's done, don't you think its strange that we see that happen only now?"

Kiyo shrugged. "Kind of, but maybe it did happen, and we just never saw it, you know? Nikushimi-san did say the victim could last two hours…"

Rokya fiddled with his thumbs, his actions surprisingly swift under the water. "…could be, but something about that bothers me…"

Kiyo curled her toes in her water filled shoes. "…maybe… it's that guy…"

"That guy?"

"Ah… Hitokui-san, I mean…" Kiyo glanced shyly at Rokya, only to remember that he didn't have a shirt on. "…" The sixteen year old hastily looked back down.

Not realizing what just happened, Rokya was nodding seriously. "…yeah. If anything, he's the one we have to really watch out for. Zarth and Nikushimi kind of cancel each other out in a way, but HItokui-san… is just someone we have to face on our own, I guess…"

"…" Kiyo turned her gaze up to the sky. "…Rokya, you don't think Zarth would threaten to kill himself, do you?"

Rokya's eyebrows shot up. "…Be his own hostage? …well, that would make sense, since he has to be alive in order for us to get out of here… but I'm pretty sure Nikushimi-san could stop him… you know, if we ask, he'd be like…" Rokya coughed and made his voice deeper. "'I am the only being equipped with the power to destroy Zarth. That includes Zarth himself'."

"…"

Kiyo suddenly giggled. "Ahaha, Rokya, Nikushimi-san's tone really doesn't suit you."

"B-bleh, yeah, it doesn't. I have my own kind of style…" Rokya turned to Kiyo thoughtfully. "…Hmm… this just popped up into my mind. Shouldn't you be usually confiding stuff like this in Yomi? That's what you've been doing from the beginning, haven't you? I doubt that you've already discussed this yet…"

Guilt clutched Kiyo's insides uncomfortably. "W-well… Yomi…" Her hand touched the sand. "…I don't really feel comfortable with discussing possibilities about L dying, if you know what I mean… or, even going back to the real world…" Kiyo mumbled, suddenly becoming very interested with her hand. "…after all, I don't want to keep having to remind her that she'll be separated from L forever if he doesn't get killed…"

Rokya gave a humorless laugh. "Sometimes, I think you're too caring, Yoko. I'm sure Yomi's aware of what she'll have to do, It's not like she's forgotten…"

"What, you're afraid she's going to stay behind with L in thisworld?" A shadow passed over Rokya's face. "…and… what about you and Raito?"

"…I… for Yomi, I really don't know." Kiyo confessed after a short silence. "…it's… it's just unimaginable if she were to really do that… and as for Raito… well, he is important to be… but… I don't think I'd be willing to sacrifice my reality for him. …gah, I really don't want to dwell on it."

"You might as well, Yoko, we're nearing the end of our 'stay'…" Rokya pointed out. "And I don't think Zarth is going to let us go on without a fight, especially with Hitokui-san, too. …hey. Tell me this. If you were given the choice of either getting killed or staying here forever, which would you pick?"

"Wh-what?" Kiyo exclaimed, her heart clenching in horror. She gulped. "…I'm… I'm not sure… I-I mean, if it's a spur of the moment, I guess I would want to live… but when you think about it, I'll have to stay in here, away from the real world, for the rest of my life? …what would you do, Rokya?"

"…" Rokya looked on the verge of giving another bitter laugh. "I was prepared to stay here forever, Yoko. What do you think?"

"A-ah…" Kiyo looked down again, the truth of Rokya's words hitting her like a hurled rock. "…y-eah… sorry, I, I just forgot…" Realizing how shallow that sounded, Kiyo hastily tried to correct herself. "I-I mean..."

"…"

"…"

"…ugh… I'm such a pathetic person…" Kiyo moaned. IN return, she felt a light shove at her back.

"Ahaha! Don't be like that!"

"…I would put the safety of my friends over my own, I guess…" Kiyo murmured. "…and, if I really had to choose between saving Yomi or L, I'd save Yomi instead."

"Spoken like a true friend." Rokya encouraged. "Me too…"

"…how did we get on topic of discussing such things anyway?" Kiyo questioned gloomily.

Rokya shrugged again. "You don't have to tell Yomi or Mark if you don't want to, you should, though, but I think that the real fight is going to start soon…"

Kiyo felt a shiver of foreboding. "Fight? …you don't mean…"

"No, I mean Light will dance around in a fairy costume while Zarth kneels down and confesses to Nikushimi-san, and the rest of us will all have a happily ever after ending." Rokya muttered sarcastically/ "No, L's about to be attacked again soon, And adding Hitokui to the mixture is just going to make things crazier than last time…"

"Last time…" Kiyo whispered, feeling sand seep into her shoes. "…the though of Hitokui scares me…"

"Me too, and I didn't even see him. But with a name like that, I'm betting he has more than a couple of screws loose in his head. …Well, not that Zarth and Nikushimi are completely sane either…" Rokya trailed off before jerking his back up suddenly. "A-ah, I-I know what you're gonna say, Yoko! I'm not one to talk! W-well, I am less insane than Zarth! …and if you think about it, Zarth himself is probably less insane than Nikushimi-san, s-so…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to say that, Rokya."

"…really?"

"Yeah…" The girl remained silent before jerking herself up, causing more water to splash. "AAAAAGH! THIS SUCKS!"

"Huh? Wh-what sucks, Yoko?"

"Yomi and Makr should have totally been here! Then we wouldn't have to say anything again! Dang it!"

Rokya grinned. "Also, Yomi might be a little concerned about you talking so much with the 'enemy'…"

"Shut up, Rokya. You're not the enemy… at least, not anymore, I hope…"

"…not anymore?"

"Well, if it weren't for L's pilot skills, we might have crashed onto an island just like this one at that time! And I'm not forgetting about that time on the London Eye, either! And going further back, that time with Matsuda, underground, we could have been buried alive and then eventually suffocate! Do you realize how scary that is-"

Rokya rolled his eyes. "So is drowning, Yoko…" He teased, his hands pulling at her legs, as if threatening to drag her out to open water.

"STOP IT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rokya laughed before ducking down and coming back up behind Kiyo, shaking his head like a wet dog. "BRRRR! Man, Yoko…"

"…Yoko what?" Kiyo asked irritably when Rokya didn't finish his sentence.

The seventeen year old just smiled. "Ah, nothing, nothing…"

Kiyo glared at him and was about to open her mouth when Rokya interrupted her again. "But hey, let's just worry about it when slash if we're back in air-conditioned rooms, huh? After all, I promised you…" He grinned before giving her a cheesy thumbs up. "We'd make out of this all alive, together, right?"

"…" Kiyo realized that this was where she was supposed to hide all her worries, give a fake smile, and say "Right" back.

Instead, she stood up, water spilling from her clothes.

"Yoko?"

Sighing, Kiyo turned back to Rokya and lazily splashed water at him. "Rokya, sometimes, you're just a crazy, nutty guy that's high on sugar, but you still are really cool, you know that?"

Rokya's jaw dropped before he sputtered rather ineloquently at Kiyo. "S-say whatawhata?"

"You're cool." Kiyo grinned at him. "You really are." Her smile faded a little. "..Rokya, why didn't you ever get a girlfriend? In middle school or high school?"

Rokya looked back up at her, chuckling. "What? You want me to get a girlfriend, Yoko?"

"I'm just saying someone must have asked you out at some point…" Kiyo muttered, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable the thought made her. Probably because Rokya really had never hooked up with someone… "Wait, what am I saying? There _is_ someone, right? Who you have a crush on?"

The seventeen year old groaned, letting his head fall back down. "Not that again, Yoko…"

"Well…" Kiyo crossed her arms. "This serious conversation has made up my mind. Right now, staying alive is more important than anything! I'm just going to get you a ton of pocky for your birthday, got it? …i-if I can't find out who it is, e-either…

That caused Rokya to grin. "Oho, you're already giving up?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "This isn't a romantic anime… I can't make the person you like honestly like you too… besides, you wouldn't have suggested to make me do whatever you wanted me to do, right?" She broke off and sighed. "Unless you actually wanted to know if I could figure it out, of course…"

Rokya smiled sheepishly, bending his head. "…Um… well, pocky still sounds great, though! I'll be looking forward to eating it all, then!"

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah." _…if we're still alive by then… _The thought haunted her mind until she looked carefully at Rokya. "…Huh? Rokya, you're not getting sunburn, are you? Ah, we better get out of the water…"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah…" Rokya started to get out of the water. That's when it ht him.

HER. The thought slammed slammed through the teenager like a brick, sending him crashing back into the ocean.

"Rokya?" Kiyo's startled yell seemed miles away.

The seventeen year old's eyes squeezed shut in panic and alarm. _NO, NO, NO, NO, THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN ANYMORE, NOT AGAIN…_ Rokya tried to curl his fists in the sand, to keep himself in his surroundings, but suddenly, there was no sand, he was in a room, that same room…

A small child bent over the table, estatic, his black hair covering cray eyes… "Ahahahaha. Finally. Finally, I can come get you…"

"NO!"

"OI!"

"WHAT?" Rokya blinked, finding himself back into the water.

"ROKYA!" Kiyo demanded, grabbing into his hands hastily. "What the hell just happened to you? Are you okay? And don't you dare try say it was nothing! Ah, what am I saying, you don't look okay, you look like shit, what happened, what happened-"

Rokya's gaze darted from Kiyo's panicked and confused eyes to the numbers above her head. _…it's… it's still the same… wait, what does that mean, then?_ Rokya didn't know whether to be relieved or confused.

"Rokya! ROKYA!"

He sighed. "I'll tell you later," He promised, squeezing Kiyo's hands back and rising.

Feeling anger, Kiyo grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "No, NO! You tell me now, Rokya, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Later, Yoko, I promise-"

"What if there's no later-"

"OI, YOU TWO!" Both turned at Mello's angry shout. "GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE LAREADY!"

"What now?" Rokya called out as they sloshed back on the beach, Kiyo shivering as the cold air hit her soaked clothes. Looking closely, she realized Yomi and the others were back... and all had grim faces. …And… something… seemed wrong with L…

"What… what's the matter?"

"We have a problem here." Nikushimi muttered softly.

* * *

**...and so, yet another adventure will take place. ^^ Poor, poor Rokya... and poor Kiyo... and poor Yomi and Mark... uh, poor Mark, too. XD **

**Oh, and I don't mean to offend anyone who eats shark with this, I'm sorry if I did. ^^"**


	114. Stuck!

**A/N: ...s-so... t-tired... *flops down* H-hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone... a lot... of L and Yomi... stuff... just to let you know... **

**Navi-at-heart: H-hey, I thought we already had this discussion, lol. ^^"**

**AikoRose: U-uh... 0 . 0" R-really, your bf did that? I... I guess I shouldn't be talking, since I don't know the whole story, but I think you should break up with him if he treats you like that... I mean, if you want to... 0_0**

**moonfleur: Lol. I do too. ^0^**

**alyssakuga: maaaaaaaaaybe! XP L is... okay... in a way... don't worry... Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like that couple...**

**Hydrid Rebellion: ...Oh... thank you! ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Wh-what?" Kiyo demanded, even more panic bubbling up inside of her. "Wh-what happened? Yomi? Ryuuzaki? Raito-kun? Mark?"

Surprisingly (or, perhaps not), L was the first to open his mouth. However, as soon as he did, the detective suddenly gave an alarming wobble.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki?"

"O-oi…" Rokya started, sounding a little uneasy himself. "…are you okay?" Their confusion increased as everyone else, who all seemed to know what was going on, all freaked and started grabbing at the detective.

"RYUUZAKI! DON'T FALL AGAIN!" Yomi yelled out, wrapping her arms around L's waist from behind and trying to balance him.

"It's because he's slouching too much!" Raito shouted, attempting to upright the detective as well. "Ryuuzaki, try putting your legs, down, Yomi-chan can't take your weight-"

Obeying the brunette for once, L bent his knees slightly, but was still falling forward.

"Gah!" Cursing, Mello ran up and reached for L's arms.

"NO, MELLO!" Mark screamed in warning. "Don't touch his arms or you might get it on you too!"

"What? Are you serious?" Mello hastily backed away, sending sand flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Rokya looked on in bewilderment. _…what the hell… did we just miss here? Anyone? HELLO?_

"Get him upright, get him upright!"

"I can't! It's like trying to stop a wall from falling down! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Also remaining silent, L did not seem to react in any panicked way as he began to fall down face first into the sand.

Mello did. "DON'T FALL ON US, L!" The blond gave a violent kick in the center of the white shirt, causing the detective to fall the other way, squashing Yomi beneath him in the process.

"OOF!"

"AAAAAAAAAABLRHGHGHGHG!"

"YOMI!" Kiyo cried in alarm. "H-hey, what the hell IS going on? GUYS?"

She was met with awkward silence. "…" _…oh, well, isn't that just great? _Kiyo thought irritably. _ Just keep leaving us in the dark, WILL YA?_

"…" Matt finally shrugged. "Maybe Yomi can tell you guys too… if she lives to tell the tale, that is…" He gestured with a nod at L, who was still lying flat on his back.

"…"

"…"

"…uh… why aren't you guys just pulling him off?" Kiyo suggested tentatively.

"D-don't, Kiyo-chan!" Raito cautioned warily, moving to the side of L. "…er, Yomi-san, are you all right?"

"NOOOO!" Despite the yell being muffled, it was not that hard to tell that the girl was outraged. "GET ME OUT FROM UNDER THIS LOG NOW! RYUUZAKI! I WILL KILL YOU FOR SQUASHING ME LIKE THIS! COME ON, MOVE YOUR BUTT! YOU CAN AT LEAST MOVE YOUR DAMN LEGS…"

"…l-legs?" Kiyo blinked, noticing, for the first time, how L's arms were positioned in an almost unnatural way, straight out in front of his body. _…h-how… couldn't I have noticed that before? …hang on… L not moving at all… everyone not wanting to touch his arms… the way they're in…_ An imaginary rock crashed down on Kiyo's head. _GONG! _

"…"

The girl's eye twitched in disbelief. "Pl-please don't tell me… tht-that Ryuuzaki-"

"I certainly would do something, Yomi-chan, however, the immobilization of my arms has undone my balance, as Yomi-chan and the others might have noticed, I would not want to risk the chance of accidentally sliding off and hitting an unwary companion with my arms. Also, every movement I make seems to make Yomi-chan extremely angry no matter what happens-"

"OF COURSE IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" The voice beneath screamed in frustration. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AFTER ALL! RAITO-KUN, RAITO-KUN, YOU'RE RIGHT THERE, RIGHT? I WANT YOU TO HIT L FOR ME! GIVE HIM A BIG SHINER! KICK HIS CROTCH SINCE HE CAN'T DEFEND IT RIGHT NOW! ANYTHING!"

"…"

"…" A short silence followed these words. After several minutes of not saying anything, Raito took a deep breath. "…well, I am deeply sorry, Yomi-chan, but as tempting as that is, I cannot bring myself to harm Ryuuzaki while he is defenseless, as that is dishonorable and we do need him to survive here. Right now, I'm going to… take him… off of you, so maybe you can do those things yourself. " With that, Raito pulled back his sleeves, (To her nervousness, Kiyo noticed they were smeared with dirt and torn at the edges) and grabbed a hold of L's ankles. "Ryuuzaki, we're going to lift you off of Yomi-chan, okay? Anyone want to take the other end?"

"…"

Raito coughed impatiently. "I meant HIS HEAD!"

"Actually, I think Raito-kun meant my shoulders, correct?"

"Quiet, Ryuuzaki, you're temporarily disabled right now!"

Feeling awkward, Kiyo surveyed the situation nervously before starting to walk toward L, kneeling down by his head hesitantly. "I-if no one else I can do it, I guess I'll… I mean, I don't want Yomi to be stuck down there forever, she's probably really angry right now-"

"Oh, trust me, Yoko, there are worst ways to get stuck." Rokya assured, pushing her back to lift up the detective instead. "…by the way, Aniki, where's my axe?"

Raito froze in, still holding L's axe. "Uh… that-"

Mark hastily stood up. "A-ah, I-I have it, Ch-Charlie!" The boy stuttered, waving the weapon precariously.

"Hey, watch where you're waving that thing, Mark!" Mello yelled as the axe came dangerously close to his hair (yes, only his hair), accidentally whacking into Rokya, who swerved dangerously close to L's arms.

"WH-WHOA!"

"AH, ROKYA-KUN!" Raito cried, dropping L's ankles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Mark screamed in a rather unmanly way, almost dropping the axe in horror. "CHARLIE!"

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAT?"" Kiyo asked in utter confusion, swiveling her head back and forth.

"HELLO?" Yomi yelled, trapped between the sand and L's (warm, even though she wouldn't want to admit it) body. "HAVE I BEEN FORGOTTEN HERE?"

And that's when Nikushimi snapped into action.

"E-eh?"

For all other nine, things seemed to go forth in total slow motion. With whooshing speed, Nikushimi touched Rokya's shirt, pushed the teenager gently out of the way, then suspended in the air, grabbed L's shoulders, lifted them, and then landed on the sand as if it were firm ground.

_BAM!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

Of course, this all took less than one tenth of a second.

On the sand, Rokya blinked. "Haa? What just happened here?"

"…"

Everyone else (Kiyo, Mark, Matt, Mello, Raito, and Near, that is…) stood frozen, until Matt, still frozen, slowly toppled down with blood bubbling up from his nose. Apparently, the awesomeness of Nikushimi had been too much for the redhead.

"…"

Nikushimi looked at Raito expectantly. "…where should we put L-kun?"

"…" Raito hastily closed his open mouth. "A-ah… y-yes, that's right. Er… let's move him just up and… over here…" With that, the human and the high god carried the detective to another spot in the sand and put him down.

Kiyo and the others continued to stare at where L had been until Yomi shot up from it, gasping and spitting heavily. "B-bleh, g-gah, blagh, blrrgh, glaghbrgh-"

Her friend hastily hurried over to Yomi's side and patted her back. "Yo-Yomi, a-are you okay?"

"F-fine…" Yomi coughed a little and sighed sheepishly. "Well… I guess I better fill you and Charlie in on what happened to Ryuuzaki, right?"

"…yeah… erm…what did happen? …is he going to be okay?"

"…To be honest, I don't really know…" Yomi muttered, casting her gaze downward. "but, to tell the truth, uh… what happened was that… we were out trying to cut down branches, and Ryuuzaki put his hands on a tree! A-and then, if you would believe it, some weird sort of liquid dripped down from it and splashed onto his hands! It might have been part of the tree's defense mechanism, I don't know, but was it gross, yes, it was!" The girl went on, not bothering to even leave a question mark at the end of her question that she had answered herself right away anyway, so… oh well.

"…o-okay." Kiyo said a little shakily, concerned with the way her friend was acting. "…s-so… everything's good now, right?"

"…right." Yomi murmured, still looking downward.

"…"

They all stood/sat in silence until Mark spoke up hesitantly. "E-er… Charlie? Here's your axe back…"

"Oh, thanks, Mark!" Rokya said cheerfully, accepting the blade back. "…" The seventeen year old quirked an eyebrow. "U-um… hang on, is that blood on the handle-"

"ROKYA-KUN," Raito interrupted loudly, getting up from the sand. "How about you, Mello-kun, and Near-kun help Mark-kun and I log the firewood we actually _did_ bring back so we can start a fire?"

"But Aniki-"

"AFTER THE FIRE, ROKYA-KUN."

"A-are you sure it's okay to… to just leave Matt there like that?" Mark asked anxiously as he followed the others.

"Ah, just leave him, he'll be fine." Mello said nonchalantly. "He can keep L company. Nikushimi-san! You come too!"

"…yes…" The black-clothed man got up silently and padded after them.

Kiyo would have got up and followed them, but this time, she stayed beside Yomi, waiting apprehensively.

"…"

"…"

_Hi, Kiyo._

…_Yomi? _Kiyo thought nervously, averting her gaze in front of her. _…There's… more to that story, isn't there? …something… that you didn't want to tell the guys?_

…_yeah. Especially Mello and Charlie…_

…_well, what happened? _

Not for the first time, Yomi wished mental sighs could be heard. _…it… it kind of started like this…_

* * *

_An hour earlier…_

"That's bull!" Yomi protested, crossing her arms. "It will certainly NOT do us any good to split up, Ryuuzaki! What if one of us gets lost?"

"Both Raito-kun and I have extremely accurate memorization skills." L answered quietly, his hands in his pockets.

"So what? This is Zarth's island, and I wouldn't be surprised if he set a bunch of… of… I-I mean, Zarth might screw your brains or something!" Yomi clutched her head in frustration. "GAAAAAH! Why didn't we just take Nikushimi-san with us?"

Raito sighed. "…I think the reason for that is because the presence of Nikushimi-san would tempt Zarth-san to torture us even more, Yomi-san…"

Yomi snorted angrily, Mark twiddling his fingers behind her timidly. "Hmph! Well, Ryuuzaki, you still have overlooked one BIG flaw! If Mark goes with Raito and I go with you, there's only one axe! Now how would you explain THAT?"

"…" L shrugged before lifting a hand out of his pocket, walking over to a nearby tree (that was NOT a palm tree) and karate chopping a branch with his hand.

_PCCHAK! _The branch fell off perfectly, clattering to the ground.

"…" …_L-L's mad karate chop, h-huh…_

All other three sweat-dropped as the detective walked back to them. "…an axe is not exactly necessary in this case. Yomi-chan and I can look for dead branches that will burn easily while Mark-kun and Raito-kun can seek for other wood that will burn easily. After all, we do have at least three lighters back at the beach."

"….what?"

Mark blinked in confusion. "…we… do, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes. If I am correct, Mello-kun, Rokya-kun, and Near-kun are all in the current possession of at least one, if not more."

"…" …_so much for rubbing sticks together crazily, then… Dang, maybe even Kiyo would have remembered…_ Yomi thought miserably, rubbing her neck.

"Which means, Yomi-chan and I can search for wood together." L continued, putting an arm around Yomi as he carried the branch in his other hand.

"…"

"…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR…"

Raito put the hand that wasn't holding the axe to his forehead. "A-all right, b-but first, we should make…. Some sort of meeting spot here… er…."

The three stood in silence for several moments until the eighteen year old set the axe down, took part of his shirt cuff in his teeth, and deftly tore a long strip of his clothing off. Raito then stood up and fixed the black cloth of his clothing on a branch. "There. This can be our… checkpoint. Let's meet here in an hour, okay?"

"…oh…" Yomi stared at the branch. If she were Kiyo, she would have already been seeing the branch disappearing, or the cloth disappearing, or a flamingo coming and taking the cloth away, or a hundred cloths appearing on all of the branches, etc., etc., but she was Yomi, not Kiyo, so she only sighed in partial resigness and relief. "A-ah, then, I guess it will be all right…"

"There a worst ways to create a checkpoint." L acknowledged, dipping his head partially. "I was half-expecting Raito-kun to chop off my head with Rokya-kun's axe and then mount it on a pole."

"…I don't believe in such violent action among us, Ryuuzaki." The brown-haired teenager murmured, his eye twitching a bit. All right, well, he may have been a murderer (even though he COULDN'T remember, mind you), but at least he hadn't been a crazy axe murderer! …or was he?

"…Mark-kun, I think you should have a turn with the axe."

"E-eh? M-ME?"

_Five minutes later…_

L and Yomi had been walking in silence for so long that it had begun to slightly unnerve the latter.

"…"

"…"

L suddenly paused. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki?" Still not uttering a word, the detective trudged to a tree, took out his hand, and began karate chopping the branches.

_PACK! PACK! PACK! _

Yomi looked on in undisguised amazement. _Wh-whoa… L really looks cool like that… _Realizing what she had just thought, the girl blushed heavily.

"…Yomi-chan?"

"A-ah, yeah!" Flustered, Yomi scrambled down on her knees and began collecting the branches haphazardly. _Sh-shit, I just had to think that, didn't I? Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… _Who knew how hard it was to pick up three branches?

"…" Tilting his head slightly, L stared at the girl. "…Yomi-chan?"

"Wh-what is it, Ryuuzaki?" Yomi asked shakily, struggling up. "I-is something wrong?"

"…" Another silence took place in which L continued to observe Yomi, and Yomi continued to observe… the ground.

"…" Yomi let out a sigh. _…This… is just so awkward… not to mention unrealistic… _ The girl's eyes narrowed slightly. _...I wonder if-_

"Yes, it is." L said softly.

_H-HUH? _Her heart pounding in alarm, Yomi jerked up to look at the detective. "Ry-Ryuuzaki?"

"Yomi-chan is right. This situation is rather awkward and unrealistic."

Yomi's eyes practically bulged out of her head. _WH-WHAT? WHAT? OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT L CAN-_

"…" The detective scratched his head. "Yomi-chan… did not realize she said that statement out loud?"

"…"

"…"

Yomi blinked. _OH._ "…erm… u-um…" Before she had any time to dwell in her relief/misery, L spoke up again, his eyes hidden behind his hair. "…Yomi-chan seems to share a strong connection with Kiyo-chan." In a flash, the atmosphere completely changed.

…_what? _He might as well have stabbed her heart with a knife. Yomi stared at L with wide eyes before replying shakily. "…Ki-Kiyo and I are best friends…"

"Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan always seem to know what the other is thinking. Sometimes, Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan seem to send each other a message by simply a look." L's sneaker took a step toward the shocked girl. "No matter what happens, Kiyo-chan and Yomi-chan… always seem to know what the other is thinking…"

Yomi's shoe took a step back.

L's took another step forward. "Why… was Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan chosen by Zarth-san? Why… did Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan seem to know everything that went on? Why was Kiyo-chan so shocked when Rokya-kun came into the picture? …why is Yomi-chan so reluctant to get attached to me?" His questions did not ring in an accusing or mocking tone at all. As Yomi stared hopelessly into L's eyes, there was no glint in them that said "I'm the three greatest detectives in the world. Did you really think you could fool me?". There was only plain, maybe even kind understanding. And that was hurt Yomi the most.

Swallowing hard, the girl found herself shrinking against the trunk of a nearby tree. "…"

"…I cannot explain why I have these feelings toward Yomi-chan." L went on softly, walking up to Yomi and placing a palm on either side of her, almost making Yomi jump. "I do not why I do."

Yomi's heart jolted again. _Wh-what does he mean by that? _ Her hands trembled in fear. _Is… is he saying that the reason why he feels this way is because of Zarth-_

L bowed his head down and gently brushed his face against Yomi's neck, inhaling lightly. "…All I do know is that I have an irrational, unexplainable love for Yomi-chan in a way that I have not really felt before, and… I want to protect her from anything… and I want to have her happy more than anything…"

Yomi looked straight ahead, not truly seeing anything. _…is L saying… what I think he's saying? …hang on, what am I thinking that he's saying? _"…L?"

"…sorry." She heard a soft whisper against her neck, causing her to shiver a bit. "I'm selfish. I am extremely relieved."

"Wh-what?"

"…the reason Yomi-chan was afraid… wasn't because she was disgusted. As terrible as this makes me sound, I cannot help but feel relieved because of that." L kissed the skin tenderly. "I'm sorry."

"N-no…" Yomi started to mutter, but the insomniac cut her off again. "…Lying was the only option the two of you had. There were other ways in which my names, along with the others, could have been obtained. I would also have lied to me. What you did was right…"

"…" Dumbstruck, all Yomi could do was… nothing. …_He… he really… _Feeling stupid as wetness poked her eyes, the girl detached herself from the tree and slipped her arms around the detective's shoulders, hugging him tightly as she breathed in his scent.

"…"

"…"

L smiled. "I was hoping Yomi-chan could do that."

"…really, now…"

"Yes, I was. Now she is no longer in danger of getting bit by the centipede which is currently crawling up this tree."

"…SAY WHAT?" The girl screamed, her eyes snapping open.

"Joking." The detective chuckled, realized something, and frowned. "…love surely has its setbacks, doesn't it?"

Yomi rolled her eyes and smiled at the same time, thinking of all the… incidents. "…yeah, it does." She agreed, burying her face in the white shirt.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Yomi's hold finally loosened a bit. "…Ryuu… zaki?"

"Yes, Yomi-chan?"

"…I… um… well… y-you can let go know, you know…"

"I know." L replied, his face blank.

"…"

"…can you let go, please?" Yomi asked, feeling a little nervous as to what was going on. "…Ryuuzaki?"

"I would." The detective continued in his monotone. "But, currently, I am unable to do so."

Once again, panic seized Yomi's body. _Y-you gotta be kidding me… _"Ryu-Ryuuzaki, I really like hugging you too, but if you can just move your hands-"

"Yomi-chan, I am being completely honest here. That is why I said love has its setbacks."

"WHAT?" The girl demanded, pulling back and seizing L's arms. "But… but… but… you can't! You're kidding me! How can you just-" And… that was when she saw… IT. The teenager froze in nameless horror. "Wh… what the hell?"

"Yomi-chan should please trust me when I say that I am being honest." The detective continued as the green _slimy…_ stuff dripped down from his arms. "It appears that this substance has hindered my arms of the ability to move. It has not, however, spread to the rest of my body, which, while that is rather unusual, better in this situation-"

Yomi flinched in horror. "Wh-where… wh-what…. Wh-wh-wh-wh-where d-did all of that… that… that STUFF come from?"

"It came from the tree, Yomi-chan." L explained patiently, however, Yomi freaked out. "EEEEEEEEEEEK!" She immediately pushed the detective forcefully. "Oof!" L landed straight on his back, however, losing her balance, Yomi landed right on top of him. And her face was RIGHT next to his… his… his… HIS *****

Not knowing what was going on in poor Yomi's mind, L got up and blinked his baggye eyes, momentarily confused. "Yomi-chan-"

"AAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAH!" Yomi screamed repeatedly before kicking L right _there_.

"….ggh…" Was pretty much the only sound the poor, POOR detective could make.

"Oh my god!" Yomi cried hysterically, remembering what she had had to done in the first place. "RYUUZAKI! ARE YOU OKAY? OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY-"

"Yo-Yomi-chan should calm down-" L started, trying to move his knees out from Yomi and standing up. "There is no reason t- ah!" Disaster struck again as he landed awkwardly on top of Yomi, his arms, as they were already stretched out from that time, landed on either side of her body. Again… except… this time… It was on the floor. Ground, actually, to be correct.

Yomi freaked out again. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She forcefully slammed a knee into L's… crotch, causing the man to double up once again in pain. "Yo-Yomi-chan-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

_Forty minutes later…_

"…" _You…. You would think… that with just his sloppy posture, poor sleeping habits, and baggy eyes alone… that… that… that L… would be kind of zombie-like…_ Yomi thought, her eye twitching in horror. _B-but… but now…. _

With his hands held out in front of him, L certainly did look like a walking zombie, especially with his slumped back.

"…"

"…Ryu… Ryuuzaki…" Raito finally offered hesitantly as they made their way back to the beach, "…a-are you sure you… wouldn't like any assitance-"

"I would not want Raito-kun to be infected with this substance as well. Even though it appears that most of the slime has fallen off, traces of it could still be present on my clothing and on my skin. I also would not want Raito-kun to give up any of the wood he has collected."

"I-if you say so… b-but… still…"

Meanwhile, Mark continued to shudder as he held the axe in his hands. "…g-g-g-g-g-gah… wah…"

L suddenly stopped again. Everyone paused as well.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki?"

"Are you okay?" Yomi asked hesitantly.

"…Yomi-chan…" L began slowly, his face serious.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?"

"…my left buttocks is itchy."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_SNAP._

"AND WHAT DO YOU EXPECT **ME** TO DO ABOUT IT?" Yomi's scream sent a lot _more_ than a few birds to take off from the trees.

Mark and Raito both flinched.

"YOU SAY ITCHY? WELL, I'LL GIVE YOU PAINFUL!" With that, Yomi's foot went flying and connect solidly with the said buttock, sending L to the ground once more.

"…."

"…It is still itchy. And someone will have to help me up again."

"…"

* * *

_Back to where we were…_

_REALLY, KIYO! _You could almost see the flames pouring out of Yomi's eyes. _HIS BUTT! HIS BUTT! HE WANTED ME TO SCRATCH HIS BUTT! WHAT IS HE, A MONKEY?_

…

_AND WHAT WAS WORST WAS HOW HE GOT STUCK IN THE FIRST PLACE! _ Yomi ranted on mentally, clenching her fists. _YOU'D THINK THE BEST THREE DETECTIVES IN THE WORLD WOULD KNOW WHEN HE SEES A POISONOUS PLANT! OR TREE! WHATEVER!_

…_Here is where I would point out that that tree may have been just something Zarth made up on his own on Ryuuzaki's part, but I guess this is the part where I have to mindlessly agree on whatever you say, right?_

…

_Scratching his butt would definitely been gross, Yomi. I wouldn't have just kicked Raito if he said that to me, I would have handed him over to Rokya for the rest of his life! …or maybe just his creepy gay stalkers._

…_thanks, Kiyo._

…_er, anyways, while you and L had that incident, I was talking with Rokya…_

Meanwhile, Nikushimi had gone back and was examining L's arms. "…"

"…well, Nikushimi-san?"

"It appears that this is not a serious case." The high god answered quietly, the light reflecting off of his sunglasses. "It will be a few hours before you will be able move your arms. You will experience stiffness and a little pain, however, that is all. Until then, it is best to remain still and wait for it to wear off."

"Not an extremely difficult task for me to accomplish." L replied monotonously. "Thank you, Nikushimi-san."

"Yes."

"It'll only take a few hours, Nikushimi-san?" A voice inquired behind them. Both black-haired men turned to face Raito. The standing brunette crossed his arms determinedly. "Good. Once Ryuuzaki is recovered, then we can make our move."

"Our move?" Kiyo questioned beside Yomi, confused again. "Raito-kun, what do you mean?"

Behind them, Mello and Rokya were arguing where to put the wood.

"Just put it by Near is, Mello! Near won't mind, will you, Near?"

"No."

"See? He said no! Besides, the sand here is all really flat and perfect!"

"But it's only in _Near's_ area! Anywhere far from him, the sand is NORMAL! Don't you find that a little suspicious?"

"…we're all freaky here, Mello, let's admit it, so let's just get this fire started!"

"…"

Soon, all the branches were gathered into a pile. "Now…" Rokya started dramatically, a creepy grin on his face as he lighted the wood, "Let there be… **FAIYAAAAAAA**!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A thin stream of smoke threaded its way up out of the pile.

"…"

Mello face-palmed. "Rokya, you fucking dumbass, you just caused the damn spark to go out!"

"Oops, my bad. Eheeheeheehee!"

"…"

Eventually, they got the fire started, and all sat around it, even though it wasn't particularly cold. How they could have a fire on sand, no one really knew. Perhaps Nikushimi-san was the answer behind it.

Raito coughed noticeably. "Ahem… well, as Ryuuzaki has unfortunately gotten disabled in his wood scouting, Mark-kun and I… discovered something rather interesting on ours."

"Interesting?" Kiyo glanced at Mark.

"…We met… natives." The boy murmured reluctantly.

"N-natives?"

"…" Mark gulped. "I-If… if you could… call them that…"

"Huh?" Rokya tilted his head curiously. "Aniki, what d'ya mean?"

Raito pressed a hand to his temple. "…To put it in simple terms… we did… meet natives. And... if you would believe it..."

"Believe… what?"

The eighteen year old took a deep breath. "They have a helicopter."

L raised an eyebrow. "A helicopter with appropriate fuel?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki. It could probably accommodate all of us. I actually flew it a few feet above the ground. It can work."

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

"We can get out of here!"

"Oh... yay."

"All right..." Mello tapped his finger impatiently. "Hurry up and tell us the catch."

"...you have to be so pessimistic, don't you, Mello?"

"Shut up, Rokya, if there wasn't a catch, we'd all be flying away in it already. Raito?"

Raito closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "...They... will only allow us to use it on one condition."

"...and that is?"

"...they... want a sacrifice from us."

"...a sacrifice? Wh-what kind of-"

"A human one."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Damn," Rokya spoke up happily. "that really sucks."

"…"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "AND IT'S A NEW YEAR! WELCOME BACK, EVERYONE!" *pauses* "...even though it is still 2004 where we are right now, and 2009 in the current world. Ahem, the DN characters did not hear the last sentence." *takes envelope* "And now, without further delay, let's start with the questions! First, from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko-san! First is to Yomi! 'How does it feel to know that you're in love with a man that's over 10 years older than you, that he's a pervert, but you still love him?' ...Yomi?"

Yomi: "..."

L: "..."

Zarth: "I personally think that it's a turn on for me."

Everyone including filming crew: "WHAAAAAAAT? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

Yomi: "AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WITH WHAT YOU SAID? YOU PEDO...HIGH GOD!"

Rokya: "Honestly, filming crew, I know you guys had it heart, but really, would it have hurt to actually stop Zarth from coming here, especially with he having no questions yet-"

Filming crew: "GIVE US A BREAK! CAN YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT WE'LL BE ABLE TO STOP HIM? HE'S A _GOD_, FOR GOD'S SAKE! ...also, it doesn't help that half of us took off for New Year's vacation and are still there."

Rokya: "...all right, but, Yomi, you should still answer the question."

Yomi: *twitches and blushes at the same time* "I... I... I th-think.. th-that in this case... a-age doesn't matter... it... feels annoying... but happyatthesametimecuzhesnice." *finishes and puts hand over mouth*

Everyone: "..."

Filming crew: "...say... what?"

Yomi: "..."

Rokya: "...okay...so, the next question- AH, KNOCK YOKO AND ANIKE OUT PLEASE!"

Kiyo and Raito: "Ah, no-" *falls down*

Rokya: " 'Rokya, how does it feel to know that Kiyo/Yoko is so blind?' ..." *puts hand to chin* "...well, if I really think about it, it makes me feel kind of frustrated... but at the same time, relieved because I don't know what I'd do if... she did... yeah. Anyway..." *blinks while reading* "...eh, what's this? 'I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH BOB! Now, aren't you glad that I actually call him by his name?' "

Everyone (who is still conscious, of course): "..."

Bob: "..."

Near: "Well, at least it is an interesting dare."

Raikun-sama: "Yup! I was just waiting for someone to ask something like that, ahaha... ha... ha... n-not that I would actually want to see it-"

Filming crew: "DIRECTOR!"

Rokya: *looks fine* "Oh, yeah, I am glad, thanks, I guess..." *looks at Bob*

Bob: "..."

Rokya: *grins creepily* "Hi, Bob~~"

Bob: *flaps wings and runs away from Rokya*

Rokya: "WHAAAAT? AW, COME ON, BOB, COME BACK!"*runs after him*

Mello: "RUN YOU GODDAMN CHICKEN! RUN BEFORE I AM SCARRED INSANELY BEYOND REPAIR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Matt: "And coming from Mello, that's something."

Kiyo and Raito: *wakes up* "Ah, what happened..." *sees scene in front of them*

Kiyo: "..."

Raito: "..."

Rokya: "COME BACK HERE, BOB, SO I CAN-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "...ehehe. We thank you for your patience. ...Oh, Mark, your question is next! 'Mark, I dare you to attempt in making things up with Bob.' ...what? I thought you guys already solved your issues..."

Mark: "E-er..." *walks hesitantly to chicken and lifts his hand* "C-call it a truce, chicken?"

Bob: "..." *Suddenly pecks Mark's hand violently*

Mark: "AAAAAAAGH!"

Kiyo: "M-Mark?"

Yomi: "O-oi, are you okay-"

Rokya: "BOB, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MISTER!"

Mello: "HOLY SHIT! MARK, YOUR HAND IS FUCKING BLEEDING!"

Mark: "WAAAAAAAH I KNOW, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP-"

Matt: "...does this make Rokya's chicken a vampire now?"

Near: "It appears so. The blood is on his beak again..."

Raito: "E-er, calm down, Mark-kun, it's only a scratch, er, can we have a bandage here please, filming crew?"

Nikushimi: *walks up and prods Mark's arm*

Mark: *lifts his hand as cut vanishes* "Wh-whoa... A-ah, th-thank you so much, Nikushimi-san!"

Nikushimi: "..." *nods*

Rokya: "BAB BOY, BOB! THAT'S IT! I WILL MAKE OUT WITH YOU AFTER ALL!"

Everyone, including filming crew: "WHAAAAAAAT?"

Zarth: *sweat-drops* "OH COME ON, NOT EVEN _I_ WANT TO SEE THAT HAPPEN-"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY..._

_

* * *

_

Nikushimi: "...Rokya-kun, I believe it is time for you to start talking again?"

Rokya: "...oh... yeah. N-now... next question is for Yoko! 'Kiyo, HOW in all of ROKYA'S BOXERS(because that's worse than hell) ARE YOU SO BLIND?' "

Kiyo: "...blind... to what, again?"

Rokya: "Ahahaha, I have no idea. Anyway... next envelope! From AikoRose-san! 'Rokya: You like your penguins? Do you like taco bell tacos, too?' ...yeah, the penguins were awesome! Unfortunately, SOMEBODY confiscated them away from me..." *glares at filming crew*

Filming crew: "What else could we do? You were going to EAT them!"

Rokya: "Hmph! I... never... said that... A-anyway, sure, tacos rule as ewll! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *has an "XD" face* "Next question... for Nikushimi-san! ''What's your favorite food?' "

Nikushimi: "I do not have a favorite food source."

Everyone: "..."

Matt: "Dang."

Rokya: "...Too bad, we could have cooked it for you, Nikushimi-san!"

Zarth: *snickers*

Nikushimi: *kicks out and "accidentally" catches Zarth in the crotch*

Zarth: "OOOO-"

Rokya: "Going on, Yoko, your turn again! 'Do you like zombies? And what's your favorite unnatural species?' "

Kiyo: "...zombies..." *tries not to look at L* "Th-they're okay... I-I mean, n-no, not if they're trying to kill you! ...unnatural... you mean... fantasy, then? If that's the case..." *thinks* "...Oh, I know! Dragons!"

Rokya and Raito: *whispering to themselves* "Dragons! How cute..."

Filming crew: "Ahem..."

Rokya: "A-ah, yes, right! Next question... is for me again! 'Okay, so if the girl you... like.. doesn't end up with you, will you be with me? My boyfriend is mean.' Uh... well, if he really is a jerk like that, you should break up with him, and you shouldn't need someone like that..." *scratches head and shrugs sheepishly* "...but I don't really know if I'd be good for you, too. I..." *fidgets* "...It might be really stupid right now, but I just can't imagine not stopping to like the girl I like, so... yeah. O-OH, LOOK, SOMETHING FOR YOMI! 'You're awesome! You should kiss Panda man soon you know... because we all know you want to.' "

Yomi: "..."

L: "..."

Zarth: "I second th-OOOF!" *is elbowed by Nikushimi* "Oh come on, Niku, they should kiss! Come on, you two, KISS ALREADY!"

L and Yomi: *face reddens (for both)* "B-but-"

Zarth, Rokya, and even Mello: *shouting* "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS-"

Mark and Kiyo: "If you want to, Yomi, you should!"

Nikushimi: "..."

Matt: "...L, you guys should really kiss-"

Yomi: "GAH, ENOUGH ALREADY!" *suddenly grabs L with a determined face and leans in*

L: *shocked* "Uh-"

Zarth and Rokya: *cheering* "WOOHOOO!" "ALL RIGHT!" "GO YOMI, GO YOMI, GO YOMI, GO YOMI, GO YOMI, GO YOMI, GO YOMI, GO YOMI-"

L: *starts to lean in as well but suddenly gets a nosebleed* "Urgh-"

Everyone: "RYUUZAKI?"

Yomi: "Wh-wha... YOU'RE KIDDING ME! AGH!"

L: "U-um-" *blood starts gushing out*

Yomi: "ARGH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"

END OF TTO2JAT SPECIAL 11

* * *

**For once, I can't think of anything to say here. XD ...oh wait, I do! Hurray! (Haha, oh no, here she goes again) ...For all of you who love Zarth, he's probably not going to appear (at least, Kiyo, Yomi, and the rest of the group won't see him) until another serious arc will begin, so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, everyone! ^.^**


	115. Sugar Theft

**A/N: Man, I feel tired... anyways, here's the 115th chapter! ^.^

* * *

**

The silence that followed after Rokya's statement lasted for several minutes. Then…

Matt coughed awkwardly. "W-well, if you think about it, Nikushimi-san's not human, so, I suppose that makes him out…"

"…we… we can't use Charlie's chicken, either, would we?" Mark mumbled, drooping his head depressingly.

"…"

"…And you, Rokya… I don't think you're human, either, come to think of it…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE ALL TALKING ABOUT?" Rokya finally erupted, causing half of them to flinch violently. "WE'RE ALL A FAMILY, RIGHT? THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING TO SACRIFICE ANY OF US TO THESE CRACKPOT WEIRDOS, RIGHT?"

"…"

"…" Raito cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ahem. Of course. Which is why I said 'make our move'. I have no intentions of leaving anyone behind on this island-" Rokya playfully glomped him from behind. "Even me, A~~NI~~~KI?"

A visible vein pulsed in the brunette's temple. "D-don't push your luck, Rokya-kun. But, anyway, since I've-"

"Excuse me, Raito-kun." L interrupted politely from his sitting position. "Does that mean we are now on unfriendly terms with the natives? Or did Raito-kun lie to them and agree to their terms?"

The genius scowled. "What is with that doubting tone, Ryuuzaki?"

"Well, for a student, ahem, _man_ who was once Kira to declare such a thing… I find it doubtful." The insomniac replied evenly, his odd posture sort of ruining the dramatic effect.

"H-hey!" Yomi scolded nervously. "N-now's not the time to get into an argument, please, Ryuuzaki, Raito-kun!"

"Yomi's right!" Kiyo agreed hastily. "Out of all people here, you two should know when it's time to discuss that and when it's not! M-Mark, what did you and Raito-kun tell them?"

Mark scratched his head. "U-uh, that… Raito and I didn't want to anger them in anyway, so we simply went on as if we were going to agree to the terms-"

L tiled his head. Raito's scowl grew.

"B-but, we didn't actually SAY that we agreed to them! We didn't give them a clear answer!" The poor boy added hastily, his gaze darting between L and Raito.

"…I see."

Raito rolled his eyes irritably. "As if there really is anyone among us that deserved to be killed, Ryuuzaki-" Wide-eyed, the eighteen year old hastily cut off, realizing what he was saying.

The damage was already done. A slight shadow passed over Rokya's face, L's eyes immediately narrowed noticeably, and even Nikushimi gave a slight noise.

"…"

Kiyo bit her lip in frustration. _Why does it have to be like this? And we're supposed to be discussing how we're going to get off the island!_

_K-Kiyo, calm down. _Mark stuttered nervously. _I-I feel that way too, but we can't be that insensitive to Charlie's feelings-_

_Not to mention Ryuuzaki and Nikushimi-san… _Yomi added.

To their slight surprise, it was Near who broke the uncomfortable atmosphere. "…so, they will be expecting a sacrifice, then?"

"…"

"I-I suppose so…" Raito finally answered stiffly.

"Well, just how smart are they?" Matt questioned, looking up from his video games. "Did they set terms for a deal or anything? And by sacrifice… they really meant that they'd _kill_ whoever the sacrifice would be, right?"

Mark gave a shudder. "I-I-I-I th-think th-they m-made it p-pretty c-clear…"

"Mark?" Rokya poked him, concerned. "What were they going to do?"

Raito sighed as he put a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder. "Unless a person can survive being thrown into a pit of stakes and then being hacked to bits by weapons, Matt-kun, yes, I think they do intend to kill the sacrifice. I'm sure none of us would want that to happen to ourselves."

"…"

"…"

"W-wait," Mello spoke up, pressing a hand to his blond hair, "you still didn't answer Matt's question, Raito. Are these guys stupid or not? If they are, can't we just pretend to hand over Nikushimi-san-"

"MELLO, DON'T YOU DARE!" Matt wailed as he tackled the blond, sending both of them fumbling in the sand.

"AGH, AGH, GROSS, DAMN IT, MATT, I SAID 'PRETEND', DIDN'T I? AND PLUS, IT WOULD GIVE AN OPPORTUNITY TO GIVE ZARTH A GOOD BEATING-"

"NOOO, MELLO! I WON'T LET YOU ENDANGER THE SEXINESS OF NIKUSHIMI-SAAAAAAAN-"

"…"

Nikushimi simply continued to look expectantly at Raito and L.

"…" Kiyo raised an eyebrow. _Hey, you know, that does kind of make sense… I mean, of course, if Nikushimi-san would be okay with it, and if he really won't get hurt… after all, Light said they wanted a human sacrifice, but Nikushimi-san doesn't have any physical features that show that he's not human… _

_And if they get shocked that Nikushimi-san is really alive after all of that, _Yomi continued excitedly, _then it would be our chance to grab him and escape-_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa guys._ Kiyo blinked as she heard the calm voice of Rokya in her head. _You're all getting a little ahead of yourselves. What if that doesn't work?_

_H-huh?_

"…if it comes to it, I would be fine with it." Nikushimi finally said quietly as Matt continued to struggle with Mello.

"AH! S-SEE, MATT! NIKUSHIMI-SAN SAYS HE'S FINE-"

"LIES! NIKUSHIMI-SAN IS ONLY DOING THIS FOR OUR SAKE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM SUFFER-"

"…"

"…"

"So, what would be the flaw in that plan, Raito-kun?" L asked.

Raito turned to him, a little startled. "Wh-what?"

"Eh?" Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all said at the same time.

"Huh?" Mello coughed out weakly, locked in an arm hold with Matt.

For once, Rokya simply smirked a little.

The detective tilted his head again before explaining himself. "If there was no flaws in that plan, Raito-kun would have already suggested it on his own, correct?"

"…y-yes, that's right…" Mark said hastily as Mello struggled out from under Matt.

"…aaah…" The brunette gave a huff. "Unfortunately for us, it appears that the natives need to keep certain… certain body parts of the… the sacrifice…"

"Like what? Their ****?" Rokya suggested bluntly. "Hm, I guess that leaves Yomi and Yoko out… and Mello too-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ROKYA-KUN, IT ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Raito yelled furiously, kicking his younger brother across the beach. "WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT VULGAR WAY OF THINKING?"

"I don't really care about how vulgar it was or not, but…" Mello yanked a dazed Rokya up roughly by his hair, since Rokya didn't have a shirt. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DON'T YOU DARE LUMP ME WITH THE WOMAN HERE, ROKYA…"

Spluttering, Rokya grabbed a hold of the blond's arm. "Oh, so you WANT to be a sacrifice, then, Mello?"

"HELL NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A SACRIFICE, I JUST WANT MY TRUE GENDER TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED!"

"…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. _Oh, so now it's an insult to be "lumped" with us?_

_I'm-I'm sure Mello didn't mean it that way, K-Kiyo…_

The girl winced before gritting her teeth and speaking. "R-Raito-kun, what exactly are the natives planning to do to the sacrifice?"

"…they plan on dismembering it."

"…"

"DISMEMBERING IT?"

_See, you guys? _Rokya thought triumphantly._ It makes sense, since we can't just leave parts of Nikushimi-san's body behind… _

_D-don't say that in such a blunt way, Charlie!_

_Ahaha, I can't help it, Yomi, these ARE my real thoughts-_

"Then," Raito continued, his voice a small mutter, "they plan on burning all the parts into ash, which they will 'scatter over the altar of the chicken god'. "

"…"

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "The… the WHAT?"

"Mark-kun and I know as much about that as you do." Raito answered hastily. "O-of course, I'm not saying that Nikushimi-san would be unable to recover from such a thing, but I can't imagine it would be very comfortable for him. So, no, NO ONE is going to be sacrificed, and that includes Nikushimi-san- M-MATT-KUN?" The poor genius almost screeched as he was glomped by the redhead.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND, RAITO!"

"U-UNDERSTAND? UNDERSTAND WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Mello suddenly pounded his fist in triumph. "Aha! I have just gotten an awesome idea, and none of us are going to die!"

"Really?" Yomi asked hopefully, Kiyo turning to look at the blond as well. "…what is it?"

The blond simply pointed a finger to Near. "We just hand over Near to them and grab the helicopter. That way, the natives would be happy, we'd be happy, and an important thing, I'D be happy-"

"MELLO!"

"Yeah, you're right, the only problem with that is if the little shit's actually a human or not-OWWWWWWW!" The rest of the teenager's musings was cut off as Kiyo whacked his head. "OH, COME ON, KIYO! FIRST MATT, THEN YOU-"

"Be serious here, Mello! You head from Raito-kun what they would do to Near-kun!"

"I am being serious!" The blond protested indignantly. "And that's the exact reason WHY I would want to sacrifice him-"

"Raito," Matt cut in again, "you never really said if the natives did set any other terms, besides what they would do to the sacrifice… Maybe we could just hand over a dummy instead, and then, before they realize it isn't alive while they're hacking away, we get our hands on the helicopter and escape!"

"A simple, effective plan, Matt-kun," L remarked monotonously, "if we had the means or equipment to produce a realistic figure of a human being to completely fool the natives."

Raito sighed helplessly. "From the way they were talking, it would seem that they would expect us to deliver the sacrifice first…"

"…"

"…so then what are we going to do?" Mello asked impatiently. "If we're going to go through all the trouble of not sacrificing Near, I mean?"

Near bent his white head in the blond's direction. "…who said you wouldn't be the one to be sacrificed, Mello?"

"WHAT?" Mello sputtered, caught unawares. "What are you talking about? You're the person who practically does nothing!"

Kiyo did her best not to let out a groan. _N-not again… I thought we settled this-_

"I'd sacrifice myself willingly for Nikushimi-san!" Matt volunteered, raising a gloved hand.

"S-see! Matt can sacrifice himself!"

"It seems you would be satisfied with anyone being the sacrifice except for yourself, Mello."

"Wh-what… ARE YOU ACCUSING ME THAT-"

"All of you, stop it!" Kiyo tried to shout, her voice drowned out by Mello's shouting. "H-hey! Come on-" She tried to run to the two boys, but Rokya unexpectedly put an arm out in front of her, blocking her path. "Rokya?"

"Ah, just leave them, Yoko." The seventeen year old said lazily. "Let Ryuuzaki shut them up, he's pretty much the only one Mello really listens to. Besides, it's kind of interesting to see how they defend themselves…"

_S-stop it, Rokya… keep talking like that, and you'll sound like Zarth! _

Rokya did not say anything back to her.

_Plus, you still need to tell me what happened to you, back there on the beach! _Kiyo persisted, discarding Rokya's silence. _Are you really okay-_

"That's enough, Mello-kun, Near-kun." L spoke up. "Neither of you will be sacrificed, and that is the end of that matter. Is that clear?"

"…y-yeah…"

"…"

"I could create a replica of a human, if you would like me to." Nikushimi offered quietly.

"Ah, see." Raito said impatiently, glaring at Mello, "that solves all of our problems. If Nikushimi could really create a realistic dummy, then we can show it to the natives, but not hand it over until they give us the helicopter. Hopefully, we'll be able to escape before they begin dismembering the corpse."

"…"

"And what if they want us to stay?" Yomi asked. "Until their ritual to 'the chicken god' has been finished, I mean."

"Aw, let's be optimistic here, guys!" Rokya started cheerfully, twirling away from Kiyo and springing happily on the sand. "Why don't we just assume that everything will go to plan?"

"Because they almost never do." Matt pointed out bluntly.

"At least, when Zarth is involved." Nikushimi added softly.

"The whole part of this particular ritual sounds rather strange…" L mused, unable to lift a thumb to his mouth. "If they wanted a human sacrifice, why not choose one of their own? That is usually the tradition most have… Is Raito-kun sure that the only requirement they had was for the sacrifice to be human?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki…" Raito answered dutifully. "…I must say, it is rather strange. Only wanting it to be human seems to imply that the sacrifice doesn't have to be anything too special… but, if that's the case, then why _wouldn't_ they simply sacrifice one of themselves? …unless, none of them really are human…"

"Nikushimi-san did not sense any other gods in this area, did he?"

"No."

"Hmm…"

Behind them, Rokya rolled his eyes. "Isn't the answer obvious by now? Did ANY of the situations that Zarth put us in make any sense?"

"Not many of them did, Rokya-kun, but still, it is best for the mind to at least wonder."

"…"

Mello gave a sigh. "Well, if they won't let us leave in the helicopter, then I'll just shoot them all with my guns!"

"That solution sounds fairly simple…" Rokya agreed happily.

"And extremely violent as well." Near added. "I'm not too surprised to hear Mello saying such a declaration."

"Oh, well, do YOU have a better plan, Near? I don't see YOU offering anything!"

"…"

"If I may?" Yom asked grumpily, lifting her hand.

"Yomi-chan?"

Yomi scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well… I know this idea is probably going to be shot down, but something tells me that not all will go right with these 'native' people. If they really seem strange, maybe we should just turn their offer down completely and try to find some other way to get off of this island."

"An excellent suggestion of a different approach." L commented monotonously.

"And we can't do that." Kiyo finished dismally. "Zarth makes it obvious with the helicopter that it's how he wants us to escape. If we do try to go another way, such as waiting for L's reinforcements to arrive, or swimming away on a makeshift raft, we're bound to face tougher obstacles."

Rokya raised his eyebrows challenging at this statement. "You really think so, Yoko? What if Zarth makes the fuel of the helicopter go out or something?"

"I won't let that happen." Nikushimi said quietly, brining the entire argument of that particular subject to an end in the process.

"...besides," Kiyo added, looking out to the ocean, "I think it's best that we get off of this island as soon as possible. The helicopter has to be the fastest way."

"Y-yeah, it is…" Mark agreed hurriedly.

"Ni-nicely said, Kiyo-chan…" Raito stuttered, trying to hide his look of admiration.

Kiyo, however, did not notice, and was instead glancing at Rokya. "…" _…Really, Rokya, you already knew that, didn't you? Why even ask me?_

Rokya simply grinned. _Heehee. _

"Then… then, it's decided." Kiyo continued awkwardly. "We'll… we'll all go out to these savages once Nikushimi-san's replica is made and Ryuuzaki is able to move his arms again… after that, Raito-kun and Mark can lead us to the natives."

"…doesn't sound like a very thought-out plan…" Near remarked. "But I suppose it will have to do."

"Quit talking like such an arrogant shithead, Near!" Mello barked as he sat down and crossed his legs. "First things first! We need to come up with a back up plan!"

Matt raised a red eyebrow at him. "I thought you already said that your back up plan was to kill all of the natives if they didn't agree…"

Mark gave another shudder. "I-I wish we wouldn't have to resort to such violence… but I don't think they'll listen to anything if they don't get what they want…"

"Well, let's try and discuss some things, then…" Raito offered hastily.

"Right!" Mello held up a finger. "Here's my back up plan!"

Next to him, Kiyo rolled her eyes. _If he says something like "sacrifice Near", I'm going to kill him…_

_Ah, so you would do the same thing if he said to "sacrifice Rokya", Yoko? _

_Actually, Rokya, I would partly sympathize with him, but still not agree._

_HUH?_

_Ahaha, Charlie, don't be too depressed, at least she did say she wouldn't agree with Mello!_

_OOOOOOOH! IT HURTS!_

"SACRIFICE NEAR!" Mello declared loudly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Rejected." L replied in the cricket-chirping silence that followed.

"Fine! Back up plan number three! Hand them Rokya and be done with it!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya laughed just as loud. "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! THAT PLAN'S REJECTED! ANIKI HIMSELF SAID SO! RIGHT, RYUUZAKI?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…right."

"WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO SAY THAT?"

"…"

* * *

_An hour later of discussing "back up plans" and Nikushimi working on his human replica…_

"…"

Raito sighed in despair. "This is going nowhere. So far, all of the 'back up plans' have been to sacrifice someone, one or the other-"

"Back up plan number eighteen!" Mello went on persistently. "Kidnap one of the natives and give it to them as a sacrifice!"

"Excellent plan, if it were not for the fact that these natives are not human, Mello…"

"DAMN YOU, NEAR! BACK UP PLAN NUMBER NINETEEN! GIVE THEM NEAR SO ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS COULD BE SOLVED!"

Kiyo rubbed her temples wearily. "Mello, you basically said that five times already."

"Wha… I did not!"

"Yes, you did." Matt corrected. "To be accurate, you did reword it every different time, but it was still the same plan, all in all."

"WHAT?"

"Yup…" Rokya nodded his head in a mock intelligent way. "It was the back up plans number 2, 6, 11, 15, and now nineteen!"

"FINE! BACK UP PLAN NUMBER TWENTY! BLOW THE WHOLE ISLAND TO BITS!"

"A very… creative idea, Mello-kun…" L muttered, his arms feeling rather stiff, "However, we would all die in the process. I see no real point in doing so."

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun…"

"…"

"…what if we mess up?" Mark asked gloomily.

"There is a high percentage that at some point tonight, something will not go according to plan…" L agreed.

"Our plan sucks anyways…" The boy moaned, clutching his head.

"Which is why I'm doing my best to come up with back up plans here!" Mello shouted indignantly from the back. He was ignored.

"It's a quite easy plan, though!" Rokya broke in, a huge grin on his face. "Simple for everyone to remember!"

"..." Kiyo glanced at everyone before sighing. "It's not just a huge percentage. It's guaranteed that something will mess up. That's just the way we all operate. So let's do our best to reduce the mess things will become, okay?"

"…"

"..."

Yomi stared at Kiyo before suddenly grinning. "Okay, what you said just now, part of it didn't make any sense in my brain, but it sounded super epic, Kiyo! Whatever happens, I'm with you!"

"Ah, thanks, Yomi…"

"AHA!" Rokya suddenly jumped up, his face ecstatic. "I just got it! The back up plan not even Mello would think of! If all else fails before these stupid natives, then we can get Nikushimi-san to turn all of us into CHICKENS!"

"…"

Speechless silence greeted this.

"…"

Raito's eye twitched. "…If… if that were to happen, Rokya-kun… then the natives would eat us all as CHICKENS!"

"Um…"

"…that is a possibility." L pointed out unhelpfully.

"Really, Ryuuzaki, we had no idea…" Yomi muttered.

Matt adjusted his goggles thoughtfully. "If that were to happen… Nikushimi-san would be the awesome sexy hero and SAVE ALL OF US!"

"…"

"S-sure, you think what you like, Matt." Mello began uneasily, but Rokya suddenly appeared behind him and gave the blond's back a hearty push. "COME ON, MELLO, SHOW A LITTLE MORE ENTHUSIASM FOR MY AWESOME BACK UP PLAN!"

"AAAAAAAAGH! ROKYA, YOU IDIOT-" To Mello's horror and alarm (and the secret delight of Near's) as he fell downward, his head brushed the tall flames flickering from the fire in the center of everyone.

"Ah-"

Mark's, Kiyo's, Yomi's, and Raito's mouths all fell open as the actual fire began to enflame on Mello' head, singing the blond hair.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ROKYA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"

"HE'S ON FIRE!" Rokya clapped his hands happily before dancing away as Mello flew off of his feet. "IT ARISES! RISE, OH GREAT FIRE ONE!"

"G… g… great fire one?" Mark stuttered disbelievingly.

"We… we're in no position to judge him…" Kiyo said hastily. "S-so, let's not get-"

"I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU ROKYA! AAAAAAAAAGH! OH FUCKING SHIT, WHICH DIRECTION IS THE FUCKING SEA?"

"BURN, OH GREAT FIRE ONE, BURN I SAY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'LL KILL YOU, ROKYA! I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"

Raito shuddered. _I would hate to think what would happen if that were my precious hair… _Then, realizing what he had just thought to himself, he face-palmed himself for his ridiculous vanity that he couldn't help but have, being Raito.

Kiyo laughed at him before ruffling his hair. "Honestly, Raito-kun… you're hilarious."

"A-ahaha…" Raito closed one eye as he allowed her to tousle his hair.

Yomi face-palmed. "Honestly… how silly can you get? I knew something like this would happen."

"Would Yomi-chan mind feeding me a sugar cube?" L spoke up behind her, his arms still held out stiffly.

"H-huh?" With a start, Yomi realized that not many of the group were watching them. "Oh… um…" Feeling awkward, the girl sighed irritably. "Y-you still can't move your arms yet?" _…it is better than him asking me to put my thumb in his mouth, though…_

"I assure Yomi-chan, if I would be able to, I would not be requesting this of her." L swore solemnly, his face the picture of seriousness.

"…" After a few seconds of glaring, Yomi finally gave in. "Fine! Where's the damn sugar cubes?" The girl demanded, as if expecting to see the sugar cubes in L's lap.

"…the box of sugar cubes is in my pocket. There are several in there." The insomniac muttered.

"Ah…" The angry expression on Yomi's face softened. "It really is inconvenient not being able to have your arms, huh?" She scooted closer to the detective.

"…It is." L answered. "…Thank you, Yomi-chan. The boxes are in my right pocket."

Yomi gulped nervously. "O-okay, then." Leaning awkwardly against L, she reached for his right pocket (left on her side, of course), and…

"…"

"…"

"I do not believe Yomi-chan's arm is long enough in order to reach the right pocket of my jeans-"

"I KNOW THAT, THANK YOU, DETECTIVE OBVIOUS!" The girl growled, edging forward until she was partially straddling L. "…" Her face a little red, she hastily reached for the pocket. To her relief, she had no trouble finding the sugar cube box, which she hastily dug out, popping it open and picking up a sugar cube. "…"

"…" Now… came the hard part.

"…well… open… your mouth."

"Yes." Obediently, L parted his lips, almost reminding Yomi as a child.

"…g-ggh…" Sweat-dropping, Yomi practically crashed the sugar cube into his face. "THERE! DONE!"

"…"

"It… did not go in, Yomi-chan."

"H-HUH?" Yomi screamed, her face flaming from L's choice of words. "WH-WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"The sugar cube crashed into my face, Yomi-chan." The detective explained patiently, the white substance crumbling away from his cheek. "And my tongue is unable to reach it."

"Oh…" Feeling at a complete loss, Yomi stared at him blankly before hastily taking out another sugar cube. "S-sorry about that. Here!" _SECOND TRY!_

_SMASH! _

"…that… also did not go into my mouth, Yomi-chan."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT'S IT!" Freaking out, Yomi lost it and started shoving sugar cubes into her own mouth.

"YOMI-CHAN?" L asked in a mixture of alarm and confusion.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!"

"Wh-what… b-but… those… those are my sugar cubes-"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO NEED ENERGY WHEN WE ESCAPE, TOO!"

"Yeah, Yomi's right…" Raito suddenly muttered from the background, getting up and taking out the second sugar cube box out of L's pocket.

"RAITO-KUN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The brunette shook out several sugar cubes into his palm. "I wonder if these really do give you energy… Kiyo-chan, Mark-kun, would you like some?"

"Uh… sure…"

"O-okay, if it's all right with Ryuuzaki…"

"Mark-kun should know that it is NOT all right with me! STOP THIS! Raito-kun! Your percentage is now seven hundred and ninety eight percent!" L went on being ignored.

"Mm, this does taste good… no wonder you can't stop eating them, Ryuuzaki…" Yomi crunched down on another sugar cube, enjoying the sweetness on her tongue. "Matt, Near, you should have some too!"

"WHAT?" L sputtered indignantly. "Yomi-cha-"

"Sure!" Matt held out his hands for the sugar cubes, Near doing the same quietly.

"A-ah, this is being unfair to Mello-kun…" Raito muttered awkwardly. "…but he does have a lot of chocolate-"

"WHAT ABOUT ME? ANIKI?"

"…you have enough energy, Rokya-kun."

Kiyo gulped down another sugar cube before turning to Nikushimi, who had his back to them the entire time. "Nikushimi-san, I know you don't eat, but you're still welcome to have some sugar cubes-"

"Thank you, I am fine." Nikushimi said blankly. To everyone's surprise, as the high god turned around, a sleeping boy was revealed in his arms.

"WHA-"

"The fake human body is complete."

"…"

"…can I have my sugar now?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**...if you liked any part of this, then review. :D If you didn't... I can completely understand. XD**


	116. ESCAPE!

**A/N: You reviewers always make me feel so happy! ^0^ I just want you to know that... XD This is probably the shortest chapter I've written since... 50 chapter ago, but oh well, my time is short... T T I also kind of mixed the special up with the chapter because... well... I don't know. Haha... **

**

* * *

**

"…"

"…we're… we're doomed…" Kiyo muttered, not bothering to disguise the dread in her tone as the ten of them set off in the dense undergrowth of jungle. "We… we definitely are… this… this is so not going to work out…"

L indiscreetly flexed his arms, the blood circulation in them back to normal by now. "If everyone acts according to plan, then everything should go according to plan, Kiyo-chan."

"That's what they always say…" Mello muttered.

"Mello! You're supposed to be the one who's not sarcastic here!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? That's Mark's job!"

"M-m-m-m-m-m-mine?" Mark trembled, clutching the end of his shirt and looking like a total wreck.

Matt raised an eyebrow "Are you… okay? Mark?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm… I'm… f-f-f-fine…"

"…"

"…"

"M-Mark-kun…" Raito finally spoke up, lifting the flashlight that had been "borrowed" from Rokya, "You… you didn't think that all of us would volunteer you as a sacrifice, would you?"

"…"

"…"

Yomi gave an inaudible sight, keeping her gaze carefully on the ground. _Mark, you didn't!_

_W-w-w-w-w-well…_

"Mark-kun?"

"AGH!" Realizing that he still hadn't said anything out loud, Mark practically tripped over a branch in embarrassment. "AGH! OH NO! I'm so sorry!"

"…Mark, it's fine… don't worry-" Kiyo started hesitantly, immediately regretting her pessimistic talk.

"AHA!" Mello suddenly spoke up. "That's a fantastic back-up plan! Give Mark to the savages if things don't turn out right!"

Mark's eyes bulged in horror. "WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAT?"

"MELLO!" Kiyo yelled, enraged and ready to smack the blond's shoulder. She was beaten, however, by a PSP that bounced painfully off of the singed blond hair.

"OW!" Mello clutched his head, glaring behind him angrily. "MATT? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Come on, Mello, don't talk about Mark like that…" The redhead replied smoothly as Mello scrambled around to snatch up the gaming device. "No way in hell that you're getting this back, Matt…"

"Whatever."

"WHAT A NOBLE SACRIFICE!" Rokya declared happily, clapping his hands.

Matt gave an indifferent nod. "Yes, thanks, Rokya. Now give me that PSP that's hidden in your pants."

"WHAT?" The seventeen year old demanded indignantly.

"Come on, I know you have one somewhere in there…"

"But I'm not wearing my pants! These are only my boxers!" Rokya yelled, emphasizing his words with large gestures to his… underwear… "Mello BURNED my pants, if you haven't forgotten!"

"…"

"…"

"At least I didn't burn your shirt, too, Rokya…"

"And by the way you were behaving, Rokya-kun, you partially deserved it…" Raito muttered under his breath. "You probably would have never put them back on, anyway…"

"…"

"Boxers, pants, same principle in this situation." Matt said stotically, holding a hand out to Rokya while avoiding a tree root at the same time. "Now hand it over already, Rokya."

Rokya pouted before bad-temperedly tossing a PSP out of his underwear to Matt. "Fine!"

Kiyo and Yomi both looked the other way. _I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this, Hmmhmmmhmmmhmm…_

Near twirled a piece of his hair contemplatively. "Matt, considering the fact that the gaming device was once in Rokya's underwear, would it be the wisest of decisions to be holding it right now?"

"That's why gloves exist, Near." Matt replied before turning to poor Mark, who honestly did not know what to say in this situation. "…sorry about that, Mark. But we'll never sell out out, okay?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Rokya cheered, nodding his head earnestly, Bob swaying up and down with the movement. "YUP! That's right, Mark! WE'LL ALL DEFEND YOU FROM THE LAST! …at least, if we haven't already sacrificed Near, Matt, or Aniki to the natives!"

"Or you, Rokya." Matt said bluntly.

"Ouch. Harsh."

"Will you please stop it with all of the sacrifice talk already?" Kiyo demanded exasperatedly. "_This_ will be our sacrifice!" The sixteen year old added, pointing a finger toward Nikushimi, who was still carrying the fake body.

"…"

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

Nine pairs of eyes stared speechlessly at the fake body, until…

"If I may?" Raito inquired politely, standing up in the sand as he make a purposeful gesture at the body.

Nikushimi showed his consent with another slight nod.

The eighteen year old walked over and examined the body carefully, even lifting a hand to skim over the chest of it. "…Impressive." He finally whispered. "It would be impossible for someone to identify it as an inhuman from sight. It's even breathing… We could quite possibly pull it off with this, Nikushimi-san."

Yomi's eyes widened in amazement as, to her surprise, the chest of the body really was moving up and down at an even pace, as if the body was indeed alive. _Oh… OH… MY… GOD… How was Nikushimi-san able to make all of that happen?_

_T-totally unreal… _Mark agreed.

_I think… that sort of stuff is beyond our comprehension level, Yomi... _Kiyo answered, her gaze never leaving the body. _…It's… it kind of looks like a younger version of Zarth or Nikushimi-san… don't you think?_

_That's probably because that's what is was based on…_ Rokya offered, a hand on his chin as he surveyed Raito and Nikushimi. _Which one, though, I wonder..._

Kiyo blinked as the expression on Nikushimi's face caught her eye. _…for some reason… I… I think it's supposed to be Zarth._

_What, Yoko? You think Nikushimi-san had a thing for Zarth when they were little or what?_

_ERGH! I WASN'T TRYING TO IMPLY THAT, ROKYA! GOD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THINGS SOUND SO WRONG ALL OF THE TIME, YOU…_

_That's my job as the main entertainer! Wink wink!_

Kiyo clenched her teeth tight to keep her jaw from dropping. _DID YOU ACTUALLY SAY "WINK WINK" JUST NOW?_

_Now, now, Yoko, don't get all angry, or you'll make Raito suspicious… and I say Raito since it's already too late for L…_

_ROKYA! _Mental telepathy or no mental telepathy, Kiyo would have punched the boy if he wasn't five feet away from her. _You-_

"Raito-kun was able to touch it?" L mused from his spot on the sand. "Interesting… so, Nikushmi-san, what will happen when they cut it or damage it in any way?"

Nikushimi tilted his head forward slightly. "If wounded, it won't heal automatically like Zarth and I do, however, it beaten to the critical point of damage, it will begin an emergency self-defense."

"…" Yomi scratched her head. "That… almost makes the body seem more like a machine…"

"If that bothers you, Yomi, then let's name it!" Rokya suggested cheerfully in the serious, grim atmosphere. "I advocate Yaoi!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…you want to name it… WHAT, Rokya-kun?"

"Y-"

"NEVER MIND!" Raito hastily turned back to Nikushimi. "If that's true, Nikushimi-san, then we have to get to the helicopter before that happens. As soon as the natives realize what's happening, they'll know that they were tricked."

"Which means we need to get to the helicopter as fast as possible." L continued. "Can Raito-kun and Mark-kun recall any guards or restraints on the helicopter?"

The brunette glanced at the detective. "...tied to the bottom of it are about nine or ten ropes. They're strong. I tested one out."

"I CAN JUST CUT THEM OFF WITH MY AWESOME SWORD!" Rokya volunteered, whipping his sword out again.

"GAH! CHARLIE!"

"THE FUCK, ROKYA?"

L did his best to speculate without a thumb in his mouth. "Hm… depending on their speed of the ceremony, it could take less than a minute for the natives to discover that the body Nikushimi-san has created is indeed not human. Therefore, before that minute starts, we must also get as close to the helicopter as possible."

…_It sounds like he's repeating himself…_ Yomi muttered to Kiyo, who was currently suppressing another groan of despair. _Less than one minute? For all of us to get into that helicopter and sever all of those ropes off? Oh great goodness… this is getting to be more and more unlikely to work out… Gah, we're doomed!_

_Y-you really think so, Kiyo?_

"During the exchange, then…" Near added quietly, "…we should all be preparing ourselves to run, while at the same time, not showing any emotion that would make the natives suspect treachery."

Mello actually nodded in agreement to this, much to everyone's slight surprise. "True… since we are playing dirty, here, we have to get out of there as soon as possible… but on the other hand, if the natives see us dashing to the helicopter as soon as we hand over the body, I think they'd be a little suspicious, no matter how stupid they are, and might demand that we wait until they finished butchering the body. " The blond paused, feeling everyone's stares on him. "…what? …wait, was that NEAR who just said that now? A-agh… shit… NO! I TAKE IT BACK! I TOTALLY TAKE IT BACK! I DISAGREE WITH NEAR TO THE ENDS OF HELL-"

"Glad to see they're finally working together…" L remarked appreciatively to no one in particular.

"…"

"Hang on," Kiyo spoke in hesitantly, "Just how many of these natives are there, again?"

Mark gulped. "A… a… a lot…"

"…in more specific terms?" Near offered dryly.

Raito put a hand to his chin. "I would say… around fifty or so. All heavily armed with barbaric appearances. There could be quite a bit more, though…"

_Oh, well, isn't that nice... _Kiyo grumbled.

"If the undesirable scenario happens," Raito continued, "that is, the natives not accepting our sacrifice, or the natives wanting us to stay until the sacrifice is over, then, if worst comes to worst, we'll have to run for it."

"Oh, I'm sure Raito-kun could come up with persuading words for the natives." L said innocently.

"…why thank you, Ryuuzaki. In either case, if they do end up accepting our sacrifice, then we have to try and get to the helicopter as soon as possible."

"We should walk calmly and without suspicion." L added. "…until we hear them shouting in rage, of course. That is the time to run. When that happens, we should have a signal. I suggest Kira."

Raito rolled his eyes. "Of course you would."

Kiyo's head soon filled with pictures of Indian darts or spears piercing their backs. "..." _…I… do not like this one bit._

_You were the one who said Zarth probably wanted us to take this chance, Yoko._

_Doesn't mean that I agree with Zarth, Rokya._

"And what about the ropes and stuff?" Mello huffed, still angry with himself for absentmindedly agreeing with Near. "Raito said those things would be thick…"

"Didn't I already say I would cut them down with my sword?" Rokya said in an indignant tone.

"I could cut them down for you." Nikushimi offered quietly.

"Thank you, Nikushimi-san." L murmured politely. "However, perhaps we should leave it to either Rokya-kun or Mello-kun, in the chance of the need of your help in a greater scenario.

"Understood."

"…"

Yomi raised an eyebrow. _Does L… not want Nikushimi-san to be doing such things?_

_What do you mean, Yomi?_

…_well, it sounds like he doesn't want Nikushimi-san to take care of the ropes… he doesn't think that Nikushimi-san's untrustworthy, does he?_

Kiyo made sure to project her thoughts to Yomi only. _You mean, like how we were with Rokya? …I don't know, Yomi. Maybe L's being cautious for a different reason. We have no idea of what might happen tonight. Perhaps L thinks that we need to save Nikushimi's strength. _

_You think we can trust Charlie to take care of all the ropes, then, Kiyo?_

_I know I can't. _Kiyo responded bluntly.

_Oh…_

"Aniki." The calm voice of Rokya caused both girls to whirl their heads around. "How are the ropes positioned around the helicopter?" Rokya seemed to be back in his serious mood. "If they're all in a circle, I can just cut around it…"

Seeming appreciative of his younger brother's concern, Raito knelt down and began drawing a picture of it in the sand, explaining to Rokya which ropes looked the thinnest, and which ropes didn't, and so on.

"The natives were also handling them with gloves, they didn't let it touch their bare skin, so I would be extremely careful in cutting them, Rokya-kun. Their appearance is also deceiving, it looks like they'd be easy to cut through, but, when I felt it, they are quite strong… and remember, this is only if we say "Kira", got it?"

_How can Raito know all of that without the natives getting suspicious of him?_

_It's just Raito for you, I guess… and Rokya's pretty observant, too, now. He really has gotten strong in this world…_

The girl's awe, however, was eventually erupted when Rokya poked curiously at the body Nikushimi was carrying. "Whoa, Nikushimi-san, you really outdid yourself! This is freakin' awesome! With those kind of powers, I bet you could even make Mello a new head of hair too!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, ROKYA?"

"Charlie! Don't talk to Nikushimi-san as if he's our slave!"

"SLAVE? WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? And… WHAT THE HELL, MELLO, THOSE ARE MY FUCKING PANTS! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE-"

Meanwhile, Matt's nose started to leak blood at the mention of "Nikushimi-san" and "slave" in the same sentence.

* * *

_Back to where we were…_

"How much farther, Raito-kun?"

"We still have a bit more to go. Please hang in there for a little longer."

"…"

"…" Kiyo couldn't stop herself from shivering a little, whether in logical horror or crazy anticipation, she wasn't able to tell.

"Kiyo-chan?" The tentative voice of Raito had the girl jerking her head up. "H-huh? Wh-what, Raito?"

"…" Raito stared at her for several seconds before reaching down squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

"Ah…" Kiyo felt her stomach do a flip. "Th-thanks, Raito-kun…" _OH GOD, WE'RE DEFINITELY DOOMED._

_Heh, funny how you say that when you're with Raito, Yoko…_

…_and what is that supposed to imply, Rokya?_

_Nothing, nothing…_

"…"

_Twenty minutes later…_

The sun had gone completely down by now, and Kiyo and Yomi were had gotten eaten alive with mosquitoes. Good thing this wasn't a malaria infested area… or was it? Kiyo scratched away at her bites worriedly.

"…everyone, be quiet." Raito suddenly spoke up, despite the fact that even Rokya had been silent for some time. "We're approaching their camp."

"…"

Both Kiyo and Yomi stiffened, along with the other nine.

Raito waved a buy away from his face before handing the flashlight to Kiyo and turning to Nikushimi. "Nikushimi-san, if I may please have the body?"

"Yes…"

_H-how can Raito be so sure that this is it? D-do you remember any of this stuff, Mark?_

_U-um…_

A few seconds of walking later, however, revealed the sounds of menacing drums and shouts. L drew Yomi closer to him.

Apparently, Mark had been scared witless when seeing the natives. And now, both Kiyo and Yomi could clearly understand why.

All the natives… wore shark heads.

* * *

Rokya: "And we interrupt this program to bring you a short question from Aiko Rose-san to Nikushimi-san! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" *brings out envelope* "To Nikushimi-san: 'So you require no food like shinigami? Do you like apples like Ryuk? Or chocolate like Sidoh? Is it irritating to be around humans and watch them eat and know you can never feel the emotions of a good meal and pleasant fullness or do you not care?"

Nikushimi: "… I do not care. Like I said before, I do not require food, therefore, I do not have a favorite food source. I do not envy humans for eating food since I do not know what there is to envy."

Zarth: *winks* "Oh, Niku, how cold! But we all know that I'M your favorite food source-GOOOF-" *gets punched in the stomach by Nikushimi*

Everyone: "…"

Rokya: "Okay… you fantasize on, then, Zarth. Either way, now that's that's done…" *pulls on random switch and confetti bursts out* "WE HAVE A BIRTHDAY VISIT FROM… a fangirl! Ooh, a fangirl! AWESOME!"

Kiyo: *pulls Rokya's ear* "Don't get ahead of yourself. She's not for you.

Filming crew: "Ahem, Blue Raye-san-"

Mello: "Wait, hang on, then who exactly is she for-" *explosion takes place* "WHAT THE-" *fangirl with electric blue hair suddenly appears* "WHOA!"

Blue Raye-san: "YAY~~~!" *runs up to the three Whammy boys and hugs them all tightly*

Matt: "Oof-" *gets squashed*

Near: "…"

Mello: "H-HUH?"

Blue Raye-san: "YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!"*lets go of them and runs over to Nikushimi*

Mello: *looks after her before suddenly suffers from a nosebleed* "GA-"

Kiyo and Yomi: "PERVERT!"

L: "…I feel slightly better, now-"

Matt: "Holy shit, you are actually straight-"

Rokya: "THE APOCAPLYSE IS UPON US!"

Blue Raye-san: "HI, NIKUSHIMI-SAN! YOU'RE AWESOME, TOO!" *hugs Nikushimi*

Nikushimi: *stares down at her questioningly before finally patting the top of her head hesitantly* "…たん生日 おめでとう..."(Means happy birthday)

Zarth: "OOOH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LET ME HAVE A HUG AS WELL-"

Nikushimi: *hastily slams Zarth away with a foot* "NO! YOU KEEP AWAY FROM INNOCENT GIRLS!"

Rokya: "WAIT! ME WANT HUG TOO-"

* * *

_Back to the story line..._

_Sh... sh... SHARK HEADS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US, MARK?_

_...g-gah... I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry... _

_Ah, look!_ Rokya cried happily. _Actually, don't, but listen! The helicopter isn't that far from us!_

Kiyo clenched her palms worriedly as she spotted the huge machine, looking very out of place on the island. _...we better hope this works..._

Carrying the "sacrifice", Raito approached the leader cautiously while the others looked on nervously from the distance. After seeming to have exchanged a few words, the two nodded and the shark headed leader took the body.

Kiyo and Yomi would have wondered why shark-headed people would worship the chicken god if they didn't have bigger worries on their minds.

After several tension-filled seconds, with shark people seeming to be staring at them everywhere, L turned slightly. "Raito-kun wishes us to walk to the helicopter now."

"R-really?"

"No Kira. Not yet. Act normal. Walk calmly." The detective whispered.

Very calmly, the nine started toward the helicopter, Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark all resisting the urge to simply scream and run. Yomi felt her hands tremble as she walked in controlled steps. Even Near hardly dared to breath as they finally neared the helicopter, just several feet away from it, the ropes still holding it in place.

For a second, Kiyo dared to hope that everything actually worked. She turned her head around to look back at Raito...

...and saw the eighteen year old mouthing one word. _Kira._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Her heart beating erratically, Kiyo caught the equally-panicked gaze of Yomi. Then, they both ran as fast as they possibly could, unimaginable fears exploding in their minds.

_SHIT!_

In a flash, Rokya was suddenly gone, and Kiyo swore that the ropes holding the helicopters fell down almost peacefully. Yells and shouts could be heard behind them as Matt hurriedly opened the door, shoving Near, Mark, and Mello inside as well. L nimbly jumped up, taking Yomi with him, who frantically clutched at Kiyo's arm.

Remembering Raito, Kiyo hastily turned back. "Wait!" The girl screamed as she tried to glimpse Raito from the incoming shark people.

"NO, KIYO!" Yomi started to shout back, but it was Nikushimi who put a hand on Kiyo's shoulder, calmed her with reassuring eyes, and sprinted back into the shark people. "Ni-Nikushimi-san!"

"Kiyo, just get the fuck in here you fucker!" Mello swore, grabbing Kiyo's arms and hoisting her up. L was already slipping into the driving seat and flipping switches.

"AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AAAGH!" Mark wailed. "CHARLIE, RAITO, AND NIKUSHIMI-SAN NEED TO HURRY! QUICK!"

To Kiyo's utmost relief, Raito, supported by Nikushimi, clambered into the helicopter, soon followed by Rokya. "All ready to go, Ryuuzaki!" The seventeen year old called with a salute.

Just as L was lifting the helicopter off the ground, Nikushimi, to everyone's alarm, suddenly coughed violently, spraying everyone with a burst of blood.

"NIKUSHIMI-SAN?"

Raito groaned weakly. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry..."

THEN, another cord whipped out and wrapped itself around the helicopter. "DAMN IT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"I better cut it-" Rokya started, but Nikushimi hastily put an arm out to stop him. "N-no... they'll be firing at you... I-I can cut it-"

"No way! Not in this state, Nikushimi-san!" _Damn you, Zarth..._

L suddenly swore out loud as well. "Damn them! That rope's too strong..."

"...they need a sacrifice..." Kiyo murmured grimly.

"..."

"...I'LL DO IT!" Mark practically screamed, trying to push his way to the door.

"WHAT?"

"MARK?"

"**NO**!" Rokya yelled, his voice angry and serious. "MARK, YOU ARE NOT GONNA BE THE FUCKING SACRIFICE! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT YOU GOT STUCK HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! ...which..." Rokya's bangs flew over his eyes. "... which is why..."

For a second, the world stopped for Kiyo.

"...MELLO'S GOING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF!" Rokya said happily, shoving the blond off the helicopter.

"EH?"

_THUMP!_

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Hey, the rope loosened!" Rokya point out, grinning cheerfully.

"..."

"..."

"...okay, fine, I better get Mello then! Bob! Carry Mello up here now!"

To everyone's utter amazement (or the majority, either way), the chicken actually came back into the helicopter, carrying Mello by the hair. "...gonna... kill you... Rokya..."

L was the first one to shake out of his shock, and hastily flew the helicopter away from the island, the wind beating everyone's hair and causing a racket.

"YAAAAAY! SEE, YOKO? IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING AFTER ALL! NOW, TO LOS ANGELES!"

"..."

"...gonna... kill you... Rokya..."

* * *

**Happy very belated birthday, Blue Raye-san! ^^ I apologize for the belatedness... and for Mello's rude nosebleed... XD **


	117. Pocky, Bullets, and Traitors!

**A/N: = _ 0" Augh... hello, everyone. = _ 0" ...this... is how my face literally looks right now. Wow. One eye to stay awake... gah... sorry about this chapter's delay! ^_^" Hope you enjoy it!**

**X-Ellen-X****: Ah, don't worry about it! ^^ Computers always make life so difficult at some point! = =" ...XD Haha, Sebastian... hm... that is true... even though, Nikushimi never smiles, while Sebastian is almost perpetually smiling... hmm... 0 . 0 **

**SwirlzSmile****: ...sorry... I... actually have no idea. ^^" **

**HybridRebellion****: Yes, yes, where would it be in any case? ;D Thank you so much!**

**shadow asssasin 101****: Aw, thank you!**

**Navi-at-Heart: ... 0 _ 0" lol...Sorry about that... but hey, at least Rokya didn't leave Mello to die out there! ^0^"**

**alyssakuga: Strange how sometimes, nosebleeds make guys more attractive, no? XD**

**blueRAYE13****: Oh, I'm so glad you liked it! ^0^ ...uh... 0 . =" ...er, thanks, but you don't have to, haha!**

**AikoRose****: Ehehehe, we shall see... Ah, and sorry, but is it all right if I add in the question about Bob next week? T T I'm really sorry, but I forgot, and it probably won't turn out good if I type it at this point... 0_=**

**...enjoy? :D**

**

* * *

**

"ALL RIGHT!" Rokya declared cheerfully, lifting a fist in the air. "WE'VE FINALLY ARRIVED! BACK INTO THE WORLD OF CIVILIZATION! WE'RE FINALLY…" The seventeen year old actually jumped. "BACK! WE'RE BACK! ISN'T THIS GREAT? HUH? HUH? HUH?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All other occupants of the room simply stared at him for a few seconds. "…"

Matt shrugged. "…when you say it like that, Rokya… I guess it should, but… for some reason, I'm feeling the same as on the island, so…" The redhead turned back to his PSP. "Of course, it's good that we all made it back alive… ESPECIALLY NIKUSHIMI-SAN…" He added with a rather creeping sounding giggle, glancing at the high god.

Nikushimi, who was currently sitting in a chair, simply blinked impassively, one of his hands resting on the two white towels folded in his lap.

L chomped down on another piece of pocky, his obsidian gaze unwavering from his computer. "The reason why Matt-kun senses no significant change is because his eyes are mostly focused on his video games." The detective reached for another stick of the snack. "However, I agree that it is indeed fortunate that Nikushimi-san is all right. His sudden lapse in the helicopter was extremely alarming… I suppose that proves Zarth-san can truly watch over the situation. The timing of it all was rather too perfect…" The pale hand made its way to the pocky box once more, only to be beaten by a tanner counterpart.

"Ryuuzaki, don't forget to leave some for us, too." Raito chided before taking a small bite of his pocky stick. "Honestly, you keep acting like a greedy child all of the time!"

L pouted, curling his left hand protectively around his pocky box. "Since when did Raito-kun develop a likeness of pocky? Besides, it is not right to help yourself to snacks that are not yours."

The brunette sputtered indignantly before snatching the box from the detective with surprising agility. "Wh-what do you mean, 'not yours'? It was me who bought this pocky in the first place, Ryuuzaki! …besides, after eating them on a deserted island…" Raito paused in his rant to bite off a sizable piece of pocky thoughtfully. "…I guess sweets aren't so bad after all…"

"Oh, really?" A rather unhappy L frowned grumpily. "I find that suspicious… Raito-kun loses three hundred and fifty one points."

"HUH?" Raito demanded incredulously, finishing off his pocky and reaching for another one.

"Because it has already been confirmed that Raito-kun is Kira, I have derived that there is no longer any point to raising his percentage." L grunted out, scooting away from the computer in an attempt to steal the pocky box back. "Therefore, I have decided to set up a system where as a lower score of points represent a hostile individual while a higher score of points represent a trustworthy individual. As of now, Raito-kun's score is negative four hundred and one points."

Raito dodged L's prying fingers, holding the pocky box high over his head to prevent the insomniac from getting to it. "While I'm glad that you have decided to finally stop that nonsense, Ryuuzaki, this new way of yours sounds just as annoying! Your judgments of 'hostile individuals' are that of an immature CHILD!"

"Oh?" L paused in the midst of stretching his left arm. "Raito-kun thinks of me as an immature child?"

"M-more like your behavior, sometimes, Ryuuzaki!" The eighteen year old stuttered, scrambling away from the detective. "A-anyway, I think you've had your fair share of pocky! If you want some more, then you should buy it yourself!"

The detective curled up his knees and lowered his head dejectedly while glaring at Raito. "Raito-kun is forcing an injured man to go out for himself?" Now, if this was an anime, here would be the part where there would be a second pause, in order for the viewer to reflect on what L meant by injured. Then, there would be a dramatic sound effect as the screen would zoom out to reveal L's right arm, which was hidden from the screen the entire time.

The detective's right arm was held in a clinical looking cast, the flawless white of the sling and bandages blending in with his shirt perfectly. "He loses thirty three more points." L continued, a small pout on his face.

"The rather large distance of points between that and the time where I denied you pocky simply proves my point of how shallow your so-called 'point awarding' is, Ryuuzaki!" Raito declared furiously, running around the room with the detective on his tail. "A-and stop acting like the injury is my fault!"

"I will have Raito-kun know that I am implying no such thing." L answered. "But it is his fault that I am not receiving any pocky at the moment while I am unable to purchase more."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryuuzaki! You're ambidextrous, aren't you? You shouldn't have a problem at all!"

"And so is Raito-kun."

"That's not the point!"

Behind them, Matt scratched his hair in awe, still playing his video games with one hand. "Wow… L is seriously going to stop doing that? Thought I'd never see the day… the Kira case really is over, then?"

Rokya put his hands up in the air, faking shock. "L HAS STOPPED WITH HIS PERCENTAGES! IT IS THE BEGINNING OF THE **APOCALYSPE**!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Rokya!" Mello grumbled irritably from his position on the couch.

The seventeen year old winced in fake hurt. "Aah, that's harsh, Mello! Are you still mad at me?"

"…" _SNAP. _He had clearly said the wrong thing.

Steaming, the blond stomped over to Rokya and yanked him by the collar of his shirt. "MAD? MAD? OH, LET ME ASSURE YOU, ROKYA, I'M NOT MAD. I JUST HAVE THIS CRAZY URGE TO STICK A POLE UP YOUR ASS, AND CUT YOUR MANHOOD OFF!"

Rokya laughed, not the least bit disturbed by this speech. "Ohohoho, is that supposed to imply some of your sexual desires, Mello?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Mello roared into his face. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU ACTUALLY LEFT ME TO GET DISMEMBERED BY ALL OF THOSE CREEPY SHARK WEIRDOS!"

Matt turned around to face them, his goggles obscuring the view of his eyes. "Mello, this is the thirteenth time you've yelled that out to Rokya, don't you think it's time to let it go? Because your stupid outburst in the helicopter, L's arm got broken!"

"N-not to mention that because Raito and Nikushimi-san were already injured, Ch-Charlie had to drive the h-helicopter instead…" Mark murmured, shuddering at the memory. "I-I was so sure we were all g-going to fall out!" The boy added frantically, closing his eyes in panic.

Rokya chuckled sheepishly. "Ehehehe…"

Mello grimaced, still holding Rokya up by his collar. "Th-that was Rokya's fault for trying to use L as a shield!"

Matt shook his head. "He wasn't using L as a shield, he just happened to be by L the moment you regained movement and decided to attack Rokya." The redhead corrected.

Meanwhile, L and Raito were still bickering, and then started a chasing game of cat and mouse.

Mark stuttered nervously at the sight of L running. "E-er… Ry-Ryuuzaki, you shouldn't run around like that! The last thing we need is you getting hurt again! Wh-what if you trip-"

"Mark, I think it's best that you just leave them." Matt advised with a wave of his hand. "They're bound to end up like that either way. Ah… speaking of which, does anyone know where Near went?"

"WHO THE HELL CARES?" Mello yelled back, turning his head away from Rokya. "Maybe the little shit went off and got kidnapped by a flying saucer!"

"OOH!" Rokya spoke up loudly. "I THINK THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"

"I find it surprising that Matt-kun would notice Near-kun's absence, given how preoccupied he seemed with his video games and Nikushimi-san…" L muttered as he continued to chase Raito around in circles. "And, also, Raito-kun… MY POCKY, NOW!"

"GAH!" Raito yelped, speeding around the room as fast as he could. "You're supposed to be injured, aren't you? You shouldn't be able to run so fast, Ryuuzaki! Plus, you ARE nine years older than me by now! Almost thirty, you old man!"

"While I would like to point out the fact that in some cases, age has nothing to do with speed and strength (such as Nikushimi-san, who is far older than any of us), Raito-kun…" L suddenly ninja dived at the poor boy, his eyes suddenly becoming flames. "I AM TWENTY SEVEN, _NOT_ THIRTY! GIVE ME MY POCKY, **NOW**!"

"AAAAAH!" Raito barely avoided him, ducking just in time to have the detective crashing into the wall.

**BANG!**

"WHOA!"Mark jumped up, horrified. "OH MY GOODNESS-"

"DAMN IT, RYUUZAKI!" The brunette yelled, shaking his fist that wasn't holding the pocky box. "WITH THAT STRENGTH, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GO DOWN TO THE STORE AND BUY POCKY WITOUT HAVING _ANY_ TROUBLE AT ALL! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Not appearing the least bit ruffled from his crash with the wall, L leaped back up again, a fake harmless look on his face as he rested his right arm in his vast. "…True, but I find this easier, Raito-kun."

"Wh-what part of this is EASIER?" Mark demanded, his head jerking back and forth frantically as the detective continued to pursue Raito. "H-hey, both of you, please stop it! As the oldest hu- I mean, peo-, I-I mean, smar-…" Mark trailed off, unsure of how to word his sentence without somehow offending Nikushimi. "…er…"

"…"

Unfortunately, Mark lost all chance of trying to find the right word as Mello and Rokya beside him disrupted his thoughts.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK TO WHAT YOU SAY, ROKYA!" Mello roared, _still_ holding Rokya up by his shirt collar. "YOU _STILL_ THREW ME OFF THE FUCKING HELICOPTER! YOU _SACRIFICED_ ME!"

"AAAGH!" Mark hastily hurried to the two. "S-STOP! Mello, you should be mad at me, too! I mean… I mean…" The boy gulped. "I-I was the one who gave you to Jenny! I-isn't that worst?"

Mello scowled reluctantly. "…as true as that is, Mark, I kind of did deserve it since I did make us go there in the first place… BUT BACK TO WHERE I WAS!" His head whipped back to Rokya. "I HAD ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH LANDING US IN THAT HELLHOLE!"

Rokya simply grinned into the blond's scowling face, making no move to break the grip of his collar, his own hands dangling nonchalantly at his sides. "Now, Mello, calm down, calm down. I was the one who threw you off, but I _did_ have you brought back up, didn't I?" The seventeen year old pointed out, still smiling harmlessly at the blond. "I can't believe you think that I intended to strand you there! You were only a distraction to help us get away…" Giving Mello another grin, Rokya brought his hands up in a shrug. "Kind of like a 'no hard feelings' thing, you know? After all, I did say I wouldn't kill anyone here, right?"

A five second silence took place between the five males (Mello, Rokya, Mark, Matt, and even Nikushimi, that is…) while Raito and L continued to run around the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fuck you." Mello muttered bad-temperedly before kicking Rokya in a very sensitive spot. …_CRACK!_

"A-AAAH?" Mark yelped in surprise.

"…" *Nikushimi, if you were wondering*

"Ooh… What a pity." Matt remarked, wincing. "And he was looking so cool until then…"

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-" His face frozen with anime tears streaming down his eys, Rokya slowly crumpled down to the ground. "O-o-o-oooh…. M-M-M-M-M-M-Mello, wh-wh-wh-what was t-t-t-t-t-that for?"

"The way you were talking just pissed me off." Mello muttered, stomping back to the couch.

"….a-aaaah…" Mark fiddled with his fingers nervously before Rokya's twitching body. "Ch-Charlie, a-are you okay?"

"…Bob… wh-where…. were you… when… I needed you?"

"…uh…"

Raito suddenly hurtled past them. "Wh-why make such a big deal out of this issue, Ryuuzaki?" The teenager roared as he ran as fast as he could.

"It would not be such a large issue if Raito-kun was not so stubborn!" L countered, before jumping after him. Using his left hand as leverage on the floor, the detective flipped his body over to land a kick on Raito, who jumped out of the way just in time. "AGH!"

_CRASH! _The floor actually splintered from the impact of the insomniac's leg, upsetting the entire room.

"H-holy shit, L!" Mello yelled, alarmed as Mark was reduced to a stammering, panicked mess.

Matt kept playing his video games. "Very bad ass. As expected of our superior, I suppose. See, Rokya? Imagine how it would feel if you got kicked with _that_ force…"

The teenager grimaced and sweat-dropped at the same time, still holding the… part where Mello had kicked him. "…well, imagine getting chased by Aniki, who's threatening to castrate you with gun in hand, eh? Besides, it seems that only girls can deliver the deadliest blows, like Mello and Yoko."

"Yeah, you bet that's right." Mello said gruffly. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE. ROKYA, YOU FUCKING DICK!"

**BOOOOOM!**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU WERE SO ASKING FOR THAT, ROKYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YES, I WAS, I WAS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rokya yelled happily, holding his hands together and pressing them to his cheek, looking ridiculous as he half skipped across the room, Mello firing bullets at him the whole time.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"DIE YOU FUCKIG BASTARD!"

"NEVER! I WILL STAY TO HAUNT YOU UNTIL THE END, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mark yelled, his hands to his head in despair. "MELLO, STOP SHOOTING YOUR GUN AT CHARLIE! SHOOTING IS BAD! RY-RYUUZAKI! TELL MELLO TO STOP-"

"RAITO-KUN MUST GIVE ME MY POCKY NOW." L stated in a dangerous tone as he finally had Raito trapped in a corner, raising his leg warningly. It was sort of sad that Raito got beaten by L, who had one of his arms in a sling, but then again, this is L that we are talking about here, so perhaps the fact alone justifies that?

The brown-haired man gritted his teeth in frustration. "I-I can't believe you're making such a big deal about POCKY! HONESTLY, OF ALL THINGS! POCKY! I would think you would make a bigger deal of cake instead, Ryuuzaki!"

L paused thoughtfully. "Hmm… Raito-kun does have a point… however, that pocky…" The detective made a dramatic motion of his hand. "… IS STRAWBERRY ICING DIPPED… THEREFORE… RAITO-KUN MUST SURRENDER, NOW!" L brought his left hand to deliver an-angry-don't-mess-with-a-sugar-deprived-L-chop to Raito's head, but, fortunately, Raito managed to weave his way out, and took off running, chopping on the pocky haphazardly as he went.

L's normally indifferent baggy eyes practically bugged out of his head as Raito began eating HIS pocky! "WHAT ON EARTH DOES RAITO-KUN THINK HE'S DOING?" He had never been once to scream, but, this, well… this was a different story!

"I'M EATING _MY_ POCKY BEFORE YOU CAN DO ANYMORE RIDICULOUS STUFF!" Raito barked before shoving more pocky in his mouth. "WITH THE POCKY GONE, _YOU_ WON'T HAVE A REASON TO CHASE ME ANYMORE!"

A thunderbolt cracked behind the horrified detective, his mouth wide open in shock. "R-RAITO-KUN WOULD DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING?" L took off at Raito once more. "IT'S SETTLED! RAITO-KUN NOW HAS A SCORE OF NEGAVITE ONE THOUSAND, FIVE HUNDRED AND FIFTY ONE POINTS!"

"WHAT THE HELL, RYUUZAKI? ALL I WANT TO DO IS ENJOY A BIT OF POCKY!" Raito yelled back defensively, consuming pocky at the rate of a shredding machine while running from L at the same time, a rather difficult task, if you think about it, and to be truthful, Raito was starting to feel a little sick from it. But his mixture of pride and stubbornness as well as his frustration at L getting whatever he wanted prevented the genius from giving in.

"You have to admire Raito's will power, all for the sake of pocky…" Matt commented in almost a respectful tone as Mark drooped his head in misery. "OOOOOOOOH… NOOOOOOOOO…"

As Raito and L zigzagged around the room, their path was momentarily crossed by Rokya, half hopping to dodge the bullets Mello was trying to fire into his head. "DAMN IT, ROKYA, WILL YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY?"

"WHAT, YOU JUST WANT TO SHOOT ME ONCE, MELLO? MY BALLS STILL HURT, YOU KNOW!"

"CHARLIE!" Mark cried scandalously.

"Oh come on, Mark, are you a man or what?"

"THAT… THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! BESIDES! WE'RE ALL TEENAGERS, EVEN YOU, CHARLIE!"

"NO, MARK, A MAN IS WHAT…" Rokya thumped his chest with one hand while avoiding another fray of Mello's bullets. "IS WHAT IS IN HERE!"

"…"

"…"

Matt gave a thumbs down. "Way too cliché, Rokya."

"YOU JUST DIE, ROKYA!" Mello snarled, raising his pistols once more. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST USE _YOURSELF_ AS A DISTRACTION? YOUR STUPID CHICKEN WOULD HAVE PULLED YOU UP!"

"AH, BUT IT'S JUST SO FUNNY TO TORTURE YOU, MELLO~!" Rokya replied, winking as he yelled to keep his voice above the noise. "BESIDES, YOKO WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MAD AT ME AGAIN! SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN I DO STUFF LIKE THAT… ACTUALLY, COME TO THINK OF IT-"

As he was sprinting from an angry detective, Raito blinked. "What about Kiyo-chan?"

"THEN WHAT ABOUT FUCKING **NEAR**?" Mello screamed as he unloaded his cartridges at Rokya. Numerous cracks and holes were soon adorning the entire building, along with all of the damage L had caused as well.

"AH, NEAR! WELL…" Rokya nimbly jumped up, his palm coming and smacking the ceiling before he jumped back down again, not a single bullet grazing him. "…IF I HAD SACRIFICE HIM, BOTH YOKO _AND_ YOMI WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MAD AT ME! AHAHAHA!"

"WHAT?" The blond yelled back, pulling out more pistols as he continued to fire at Rokya. Despite his rage, his aim was actually quite accurate, and he was firing the guns expertly rather than flinging them around wildly. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? KIYO AND YOMI CARE ABOUT ME TOO, DON'T THEY?"

"_**WHAT**_?" At this, both Raito and L froze in their places, their eyes latched on Mello dangerously.

"…"

"…"

"I-I mean…" Mello muttered hastily. "I-in a little sister way… o-or actually, a big sister way, since they're actually older than me…"

"…good…" Satisfied, Raito and L once more chased and ran from the other. "POCKY, RAITO-KUN!"

"NEVER, RYUUZAKI!"

Rokya put a finger to his head in thought. "Hmm… if you think about it, Near's kind of already beaten you on that, Mello… as well as me, too, ahaha!"

"…" Across him, Mark sweat-dropped. "W-wouldn't that make you their older brother, Charlie? Also, I think it's more like a friendship rather than family in Yomi's case…"

Matt raised an eyebrow at Rokya. "Are you sure that's what it is in _Kiyo's_ case, Rokya?"

The seventeen year old laughed. "Ahaha, of course, Matt-WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? WHAT? WHAT? MATT?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing at all…" The redhead replied, turning his goggled gaze back to his gameboy.

"N-NO, NOT NOTHING AT ALL- AAAGH! HOLY CRAP, MELLO, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING! A-ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING, MATT, WHAT- WHOA FUCKING SHIT MELLO, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, SHOOT ME?" Rokya yelled indignantly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh, wait, you are. My bad, I forgot… ahaha…"

"DIE, ROKYA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH OH SHIT! DAMN! MELLO, YOUR BULLETS ARE HARD TO DODGE! STOP HAVING SUCH GOOD AIM, OR YOU REALLY WILL SHOOT ME!"

"THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT, YOU ASS!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"STRAWBERRY POCKY!"

"GIVE UP ALREADY, L!"

"AHA! RAITO-KUN HAS REFERRED TO MYSELF AS L! HE LOSES SEVENTY POINTS!"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID POINT SYSTEM?" Raito chewed vigorously on the pocky sticks. "DAMN IT! HOW CAN THERE BE SO MANY POCKY IN THIS TINY BOX? …well, they do taste good, BUT STILL! AAAAAAGH!" The brunette continued to dash desperately across the room, several strawberry pocky sticks sticking out of his mouth.

"DANG IT!" Rokya yelled, now running at full speed. "HOW THE FUCK CAN MELLO HAVE SO MUCH BULLETS? …WELL, I DO DESERVE IT, BUT STILL! GAAAH!" The seventeen year old continued to dart around the room, the bottom of his shirt sticking out messily.

Matt and Mark stared at the two of them. "…who knows, maybe they really are brothers, in a way…"

"…"

Unfortunately for Raito, it didn't look like L could tolerate his sugar being stolen again, as he suddenly ninja jumped again onto the CEILING. "…MUST… HAVE… POCKY…"

"WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mark wailed, grabbing onto Matt in panic. "HE'S NOT HUMAN! HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

"No, Mark, you've got it all wrong. Only Nikushimi-san is not human, since he's a fucking sex god."

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?"

"AH, I SAY THAT'S BEING UNFAIR TO ANIKI AND L, MATT! THEY'RE PRETTY HOT, TOO!"

"WAAAAAAAAAT?"

"THE HELL, ROKYA?"

While all of this was going on, Nikushimi remained completely silent and unfazed, still holding the towels in his lap. Of course, that was soon about to change.

"YES, I, CHARLIE ROKYA, AM NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT SOME GUYS ARE HOT, EVEN THOUGH THAT DOES NOT NECESSARILY MEAN I AM ATTRACTED TO THEM!" Rokya declared dramatically, the collar of his shirt flapping as Mello's bullets whizzed past him. "BUT I MUST ADMIT, MATT, YOU ARE RIGHT! NIKUSHIMI-SAN IS THE MOST SEXIEST OF THEM ALL! WHICH IS WHY, NIKUSHIMI-SAN, BEFORE I GET PENETRATED BY MELLO'S BULLETS, LET ME HUG YOU!" The seventeen year old finished before launching himself at Nikushimi.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, ROKYA!" Matt yelled, outraged.

His face as stolid as ever, Nikushimi simply jumped up and grabbed Rokya with his right arm, the towels hanging off his left, and landed perfectly on his feet, just as the chair soon exploded from all the bullets Mello shot into it.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

"HURRAY!" Rokya chirped happily, clambering down from Nikushimi, "YOU SAVED ME, NIKUSHIMI-SAN! THANK YOU!"

The high god simply gave a short bow, the towels still hanging off of his arm. "It is my duty to do so, as your guardian." He replied blankly, pressing his sunglasses back to his face.

Mark blinked. _Whoa… is it just me, or does Nikushimi-san really sound like a butler when he does that? …He still seemed to be more concerned about the _

"ROKYA! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

"RAITO-KUN! MY POCKY!"

**BANG! WHACK! DONG! CRASH! SMASH! BOOM! DOGO! SMACK! BAM! PICHAK! **

The walls of the room actually shook from the power of the attacks.

"EEEEEK…." Mark clutched at Nikushimi shirt frantically. "NIKUSHIMI-SAN! DO SOMETHING!"

"…"

Nikushimi blinked at the boy before simply turning his head and staring at the bathroom door on the other side of the room.

"Ni-Nikushimi-san?"

"POCKY, RAITO-KUN, MY POCKY, NOW-"

"NO, DAMN YOU, RYUUZAKI, NO WAY IN HELL-"

"DIE, ROKYA, AT LEAST LET ME HIT YOU ONCE, WILL YA-"

"FUCK, MELLO, STOP TRYING TO HIT ME WITH THAT THING, SOMEONE COULD GET HURT-"

"POCKY! MY POCKY!"

"STOP IT, RYUUZAKI! AND ROKYA-KUN! YOU TOO! STOP HOPPING AROUND LIKE A JACK RABBIT, YOU'RE CAUSING DISORDER ALL OVER THE PLACE-"

"MWAH, ANIKI? WHAT ABOUT MELLO? HE'S THE ONE WITH THE DAMN GUN-"

"KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-"

The bathroom door flew open. _Creak._

"…" All movement/yelling/firing of guns ceased immediately.

"…"

"…"

"Whew…" A cloud of steam flew out, revealing Kiyo and Yomi as it dissipated. Both girls gave off a scent of soap and shampoo, their hair still wet as their skin continued to glow softly.

"aah…" Kiyo groaned, sighing in relief. "That felt so good… especially after getting dunked in the sea by Rokya…"

"Yeah…" Yomi agreed fervently, water dripping off her hair. "And… oh?" Both girls blinked as they spotted everyone sitting neatly in a row, their hands politely folded behind their pants. "Everyone's there… sorry, did we take long?"

"Not at all." All said in unison.

"Oh, that's good…" Kiyo muttered, embarrassed at having to have made them wait.

Raito blinked. "Hang on… Kiyo-chan, Yomi-san, those weren't the clothes you had on before…"

Yomi gave a sheepish laugh. "Oh, of course… well, Near was thoughtful enough to bring some of our clothes from our luggage for us, right, Near?" On cue, the albino appeared between the two girls.

"NEAR DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" L, Raito, Rokya, and Mello yelled, half incredulous, half enraged.

"H-hey, don't get any weird ideas!" Kiyo butted in hastily. "He just gave us our clothes, that's all! It's not as if he didn't see anything…" she added, giving Near's head a protective pat.

L shook his head, his eyes looking even baggier. "…and to think, that I expected him to succeed me…"

Rokya put a comforting arm on the detective's shoulder. "It… it was doomed to happen either way, L.. I… I was tricked, too…. Oh…" The seventeen year old put a hand on his face. "Just take comfort in the fact that at least the others here will not take any acts of betrayal against us-EH?" Rokya's jaw dropped. "NIKUSHIMI-SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Nikushimi continued his walk to Kiyo and Yomi before holding out his arms. "…here." The high god murmured quietly, offering the towels.

"Aaah, thank you, Nikushimi-san!" Both cried in gratitude, hastily wrapping the towels around their shoulders to avoid wetting the floor with their still dripping hair.

"Were you holding onto these towels the whole time?" Kiyo asked, wiping a strand of wet hair from her face as she smiled at the high god. "Ah, you really didn't need to, Nikushimi-san!"

"Yeah!" Yomi echoed, grinning with Kiyo. "That was really thoughtful of you! Thanks a bunch!"

"…" Nikushimi nodded his head, a small trace of embarrassment barely detectable in his features. "…it… is nothing…"

"…"

"…"

L, Raito, and Rokya promptly became three stick figures which sank to the ground. "Ni… Nikushimi-san… h-how… could you..."

"H-how…"

"NIKUSHIMI-SAN… YOU… YOU… YOU TRAITOR!"

Nikushimi turned to them, now obviously puzzled. "…what?"

Meanwhile, Matt had grabbed Kiyo and Yomi by the feet. "M-MATT?"

"T-touching something that was in Nikushimi-san's lap… Y-Yomi… K-Kiyo… you traitors… AGH…"

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

"WHA-WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU GUYS?" After a few bewildered seconds, Kiyo's jaw dropped as she took in the state of the room. "WAIT A MINUTE... HUH? WH-WHAT..."

"WH-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?" Yomi finished incredulously, eyeing the huge holes and cracks in the floor, walls, ceiling, and furniture. "DID SOMETHING EXPLODE OR WHAT?"

"...TRAITOR... TRAITOR, NIKUSHIMI-SAN..."

Nikushimi adjusted his sunglasses before gazing down at the three geniuses, who, by this time, were now desolate black and white figures.. "...sorry?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Aghs, sorry about the lack of fluff lately... life's just been a mess. ^^" Now, be an awesome person and review! XDDD Just kidding, just kidding...**

**PS: To those who were wondering where Bob was, he was in the shower, sleeping in a nest of towels because he was so tired from carrying heavy old Mello up to the helicopter. XD And no, he did not spot Kiyo or Yomi or even Near. He was that tired, not to mention he is a bird, and has little sexual interest in humans. X)**


	118. Shower!

**A/N: OH FUDGENUTTERS. HOW COULD I NEGLECT THIS STORY FOR SO LONG? PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T T **

**...blame it on addicting manga/anime... and homework... and a ***** fever/miserable cold. XD Enjoy this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Nikushimi took off the sunglasses over his eyes, blinking at the three furious stares drilling holes (not literally, of course, because, then, blood would be spurting everywhere) in him. "…"

"…"

"…Kiyoko…san…" At this, Nikushimi put a hand on Kiyo's shoulder. "…and, Kiyomi-san…" His other hand went on Yomi's shoulder. "…they both… are important to me…"

"Eh?" Both girls said at the same time, glancing upward at the high god.

"GO ON…" Rokya muttered dangerously, as L and Raito glowered their agreement.

"They're important to you as WHAT, Nikushimi-san?" The brunette asked frostily.

"…as…" The high god paused, making the atmosphere's tension seem to literally solidify for a moment. "…as… … as younger siblings."

…_DONK! _

"E-eh?" Rokya managed to say stupidly before blocks of iron fell on their heads, including Matt's.

"R-really, Nikushimi-san?"

"…Nikushimi-san… Nikushimi-san… really… is not lying, is he?"

"I am not lying."

Yomi scratched her head, clearly bewildered. "I… I don't have a clue to what's going on here, but…" She happily hooked her arm around Nikushimi's shoulder. "Thanks, Nikushimi-san! You're important to us too!"

Smiling as well, Kiyo did the same, having to stretch a little because of the height difference. "Yeah… I don't see why the others are making such a fuss about…" The girl gave an incredulous half glance at the four dumbstruck males. "Please don't tell me you guys are jealous of Nikushimi-san or something…"

"…" In the rather sheepish silence that followed, it was Rokya who recovered first, beaming before launching himself at Nikushimi. "Ahaha! That's great! Nikushimi-san IS part of the family after all, right?" Giving the high god a friendly pat on both shoulders, the seventeen year old twirled around cheerfully. "Hoohoohoo, and because I think of Yoko as my little sister too, Nikushimi-san and I are like BROTHRES!"

Raising her eyebrows, Kiyo lifted a hand to her temple, staring bemusedly at the sight in front of her. "…would I really be the younger sibling here?"

Mark withered behind her. "Wh-why do I feel so left out here?"

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew… Nikushimi-san doesn't have any of those kind of feelings for Kiyo and Yomi then…"

"Why would you be relieved Matt?" Near asked, still standing. "I thought you only liked him in a fanboy way…."

"True, but it gets too depressing when a hot guy dates someone. It's like their sexiness is ruined when they're no longer single…"

"…what?"

While this was going on, Mello sighed as he reloaded one of his guns. "But wouldn't that mean… Nikushimi-san would be _Raito's_ brother as well…"

"WHY YES!" Rokya yelled enthusiastically, raising his arms. "WE ARE ALL RELATED IN ONE BIG FAMILY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Near turned back to his robot. "Which also means that no one in that 'family' can date each other…"

Meanwhile, Rokya's expression had soured, as if remembering something unpleasant. "…ah… but Zarth isn't included in here. Are you all right with that, Nikushimi-san?"

"More than all right…" Nikushimi muttered, his eyes darkening at the mention of his twin.

L put a thumb to his mouth. "…so… 'untechnically' in this case, Nikushimi-san, Raito-kun, Rokya-kun, Kiyo-chan, and Yomi-chan are all related as siblings? What does that make me?"

Rokya shrugged. "It makes you… OUR BROTHER IN LAW!" He finished, with a dramatic point to the detective. Yomi's foot promptly connected with Rokya's face a few seconds later.

"OWWWWWWWWWW! What was that for, Yomi?"

"I hope by brother in law, you mean you'll be marrying Ryuuzaki's ghost sibling, Charlie!"

"…"

"…"

"My what-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Mello cut in angrily. "Where am I in all of this?"

"…" Rokya shrugged. "The rest of you… AREN'T A PART OF OUR FAMILY!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Mark scratched the back of his head nervously. "Th-that's harsh, Charlie-"

"Oh, Mark, of course!" Rokya cheerfully looped an arm around the nervous teen. "You're a part of the family too! Sorry, I forgot about you for a second…"

"F-forgot-"

"ANYWAY!" Rokya continued in a loud voice, ignoring the stutterings of poor Mark, "the three of you young ones (referring to Mello, Matt, and Near) can't be related to us unless you want to be L's three adopted nephews or little brothers, which I say that you can't be, because that makes me feel too old!"

"Well," Matt began, "if you think about it, Rokya, you are the fourth oldest person here-"

Mello cut him off hotly. "H-HEY, WHY CAN'T I BE L'S YOUNGER BROTHER? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?"

Rokya frowned. "Hmm… because that would make you my brother-in law too! …plus, you and L don't look anything alike… oh wait, then Near could be L's little brother, then-"

"STOP CALLING L YOUR BROTHER IN LAW, CHARLIE!" Yomi raged, giving the seventeen year old another harsh kick to the face.

"NEAR! I HATE YOU!" Mello screamed, pulling out his gun and whipping it against Near's head.

"MELLO!" Yomi and Kiyo yelled reprimanding while L put up a weak finger. "Mello-kun, this type of behavior must stop. I told you before, didn't I? You can shoot random people on the street. Not anyone here-" Immediately, the detective was attacked by Yomi and Raito.

"WHAT THE HELL, L? RANDOM PEOPLE ON THE STREET?"

"HOW CAN YOU CALL KIRA A MURDERER WHEN GIVING OUT ORDERS LIKE THAT, RYUUZAKI?"

"It is not an order, for Raito-kun's information, it is simply a rule-"

"OOH, OOH, L~~~!" Rokya called out, waving his arm eagerly like a little kid. "CAN I GO AND SHOOT RANDOM PEOPLE ON THE STREET, TOO?"

"…"

"…er… no, Rokya-kun."

"WHAAAT? NO FAIR…"

Kiyo rolled her eyes while putting a hand to her head in relief. _Thank god L has at least that much common sense… wait a minute… _She lowered her hand. …_why do I feel like I've forgotten about something important that was happening right now? _With a sense of dread, she turned around…

To see Mello pointing a gun at Near's head, ready to shoot. _…Oh. Yeah. That._ "Mello! Quit it with the damn gun already!" The girl ran over and seized the blond's arm in a vain attempt to stop him. Of course, Mello's grip was iron, and Kiyo herself sweat-dropped a little at the look in his eyes. _Wh-whoa… how does Rokya manage to piss this guy off so much and still be alive now?_

"L!" Kiyo yelled desperately, turning back to the injured detective, "can't you do something to ENFORCE your 'rule' right now?"

L taped his fingers on his cast thoughtfully. "I don't see why Kiyo-chan is alarmed in such a manner. Mello-kun has done such things quite often, and every time Near-kun has been fine-"

"You're forgetting that 'Mello-kun' has recently gone through a near 'Jenny' again!" Kiyo defended, now kicking Mello haphazardly in the shins. _…Gaah… L does kind of make sense in a way, and I do feel a little stupid for doing this, but… _

"Ryuuzaki," Raito cut in, putting a concerned hand on L's shoulder, "after he caused the incident in which you broke your arm, don't you think it would be wise to keep him away from Near-kun?"

Meanwhile, the said white-haired boy blinked without a trace of alarm, twirling a tuff of his hair.. "The fact that I did not a thing to provoke your violent behavior proves that you are unusually hot-tempered, Mello-"

"OH SHUT UP, NEAR! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO ANNOYING!" Mello muttered, expertly clicking the safety catch off of his gun. It was actually a surprise that he had it on at all.

"…ahem…" Kiyo coughed awkwardly in a last ditch attempt. "Um… aren't any of you guys going to take a shower?"

"…huh?" At once, there was a pause of quietness where all males recalled how dirty, itchy, dry, and dusty they were all feeling, not to mention the odor, either…

"…"

"…"

Understanding the intense atmosphere of the room, Yomi started to mutter under her breath. "Three… two… one…"

"…"

"…"

Kiyo stared at the still occupied room and let out an irritated sigh. "I think you'll have to start again, Yom-"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rokya yelled loudly, sprinting to the shower at a speed no one would have thought possible.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Mello screamed back, tackling him just before he was about to get to the bathroom.

Kiyo blinked at the blond, then at the empty space in her hands, and then back. "Wh… wha…"

Ignoring the two teenagers scuffling at the bathroom door, Raito practically teleported in front of them. "I don't care what's happening, I AM TAKING A DAMN SHOWER-"

"I believe Raito-kun is incorrect," L interrupted, elbowing the brunette out of the way with his good arm. "It is I who should take a shower at this moment-"

"You have to be joking!" Raito shouted back, pushing L back, "Out of all people! Since when have you cared about your lack of hygiene, Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun is saying that only because I do not pertain to his standards of "hygiene", which, I must say, are rather extreme for a human being-"

"It is NOT extreme for a human being wanting to simply take a shower after long hours on a deserted island, Ryuuzaki!"

"Exactly why I want to take a shower as well. So, if Raito-kun would be polite enough to be a gentlemen and stand aside-"

"No way! A-ahem, after all, Ryuuzaki… you really must be tired from all of that… exercise around the room just now, which is why you should rest-"

"I think _Raito-_kun should be the one to rest-"

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki, just move!" Raito growled impatiently, managing to put one hand on the side of the doorway.

"No, it is Raito-kun who should be the first one to move." L replied calmly, shoving his left hand on the other side of the doorway.

"YOU, Ryuuzaki!"

"No, Raito-kun…"

There was a brief silence as each genius tried to force himself through of the doorway first, the doorway itself looking like it was squeezing to fit both of them as they continued their struggle.

"…"

Matt turned his goggled head resignedly. "Well, there goes another part of the building here…"

Holding her towel closer to her neck (how it did not fall off in the events just now, no one had a clue), Kiyo bent down and stared at one of the many holes in the wall. "…you don't say…" The girl muttered in frustration, gingerly scooping up a handful of the crumbling rumble. "Jeez, the first building we get to stay in after a day on the horrible island, and those guys end up destroying it…"

Yomi scratched her head while sighing. "Gah, if you keep pushing yourself like this, L, you'll end up breaking ALL of the bones in your body-w-wait," the girl hastily stopped. "Agh, what am I saying, he can't even hear me, can he?"

"No, he can't." Near confirmed, sitting down and twirling the part of his hair that had been smashed by the gun. "By the way, if I may ask, what is the cause of all of this damage in the first place?"

Kiyo nodded her head in agreement. "I'd like to know that for myself…" _…it couldn't have been about the Kira case, could it? Or over something even more serious-_

"…"

"…"

"…pocky." Nikushimi finally answered.

"…say what?"

"…pocky." Nikushimi repeated.

"…pocky?" Kiyo echoed flatly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "They practically destroyed the room… all of pocky?"

Nikushimi nodded.

Kiyo face-palmed. _Wh-why didn't I totally see that coming?_

Behind her, Raito and L continued their epic struggle to both get in the shower.

"L-let me… th-through… Ryu… zaki… I'm… seri… ous…"

"R-Raito-kun… sh-should… give up… already…"

Rokya and Mello, who had already ended their fighting, looked on with equally bored expressions on their faces. "…why don't you guys try to take a shower together?" The former finally suggested, a hand under his chin. "After all, you guys were HANDCUFFED to each other at one point, weren't you-"

"THAT TIME HAS LONG PASSED." Both Raito and L said in loud, robotic voices.

"…"

"…"

Yomi and Kiyo glanced at each other before both shrugging nervously. "Ahaha… well, those handcuffs did cause a lot of bad things, didn't they?"

"Really, you guys…" Rokya shook his head. "It's only been like, what? A month since you gave up on those things-"

"Rokya-kun would be surprised of how quickly the human mind can become accustomed to the absence of certain things." L said with frightening speed, turning his head dangerously in the seventeen year old's direction.

"…"

Looking unfazed, Rokya stood up, scratching his back. "All right… if you want to play it that way… Mello!" The blond raised a lazy eyebrow in response.

"What?"

"How about we shove L and Aniki out of the way and take a shower together!"

"NO."

_STAB._ "GAH!" Rokya fell down to the ground dramatically. "Th-that was harsh…"

In the background, Mark groaned helplessly. "I-if only we were all toddlers… th-then, none of this would have mattered!"

"AHA!" Rokya cried triumphantly, grabbing poor Mark instead. "MARK, YOU TAKE A SHOWER WITH ME!"

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Mark wailed, wriggling desperately. "NOOOOOOOOO, CHARLIE!"

"HUH?" Rokya yelled in mock disbelief, still not loosening his grip on the back of Mark's shirt, "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER WITH ME? AM I THAT HIDEOUS?"

"YES." Kiyo said bluntly, causing an arrow coming out of nowhere to lodge itself in the boy's head. "You are."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOKOOOOOOOOO~!"

"That's it, this is ridiculous!" Raito fumed, still trying to get into the bathroom.

"AAH! DOES THAT MEAN ANIKI WILL BE TAKING A SHOWER WITH ME?"

"I'd rather DIE first." The eighteen year old spat out scornfully. "But since we all obviously want to take a shower right now, let's decide by-"

"Rock, paper, scissors." Nikushimi cut in quietly.

"…eh?"

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"…"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." L commented, catching Raito's attention.

Oh? The brunette raised an eyebrow challengingly. Was L provoking him? "Rather a childish game, don't you think, Ryuuzaki?"

"Is Raito-kun afraid he won't win?"

"…ahaha." Raito laughed, the dangerous look on his face clashing with the fact that he was trying to get into a bathroom. "Who knows? This usually is a game of chance, isn't it?"

"E-EH?" Yomi sputtered out nervously. "H-hang on, why is the atmosphere getting so intense over a deal of rock, paper, and scissors?"

Kiyo let out another sigh. "Well, Yomi, I guess that Raito-kun and L are making a big deal because they can somehow tell which one they will choose based on the look in their opponent's face, or some unreal thing like that…"

"Really? I guess I wouldn't put it past them…"

"Oi, I am in this game too, right?" Mello spoke up loudly.

"Sure, sure, whatever…" Kiyo breathed out tiredly, not exactly sure what else to do in this situation. "All of you guys can go and play rock, paper, scissors, and whoever loses can go and use the shower." She paused. _H-hang on… did I just say loses instead of wins? O-oh crap, I better-_

_N-no, Kiyo!_ Kiyo blinked when she heard Yomi's strong protest. _Don't! This will make it more interesting…_

…_good thing Charlie or Mark can't hear us…_

A tense silence took place as L, Raito, Rokya, Mello, Mark, and even Matt simultaneously swung back their fists. "Okay then! JANKEN-"

Immediately, there was a brief pause. "…"

"…"

"GO!"

_GONG!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

Yomi sighed. "How did I _know_ that it was going to come out like this?"

"Beats me. That was entirely unexpected in my opinion." Kiyo commented, shaking her head.

If you would believe it, everyone had all gone with scissors. Except for one person. Which was…

"NIKUSHIMI-SAN?"

Nikushimi drew his hand back guiltily. "…now… everyone can take a shower." He muttered, pointing to the occupied doorway.

"…"

"Oh. Yeah, ahaha!" Rokya laughed sheepishly. "Yoko, you sneaky little… you actually said 'loser' instead of 'winner', didn't you?"

Kiyo sweat-dropped in the background. "I-it wasn't on purpose, Rokya, actually-"

"ANYWAY!" The seventeen year old clapped his hands happily. "NOW EVERYONE GETS TO TAKE A SHOWER WITH ME!"

"…"

"…"

"Rokya-kun-"

"We'll decide that later." L answered rapidly. "First things first, however, Raito-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Please move."

"…you move." Raito muttered stubbornly, averting his gaze to the floor. "And hurry."

"Raito-kun forgets that he is dealing with an injured individual here-"

Near scrutinized the two geniuses closely. "Hm… If I didn't know better, I would have said that while both of them had been applying such extreme weight into coercing the other to yield, they had become unable to reposition themselves from such a manner…"

"…"

"…Say whata whata?" Yomi managed to force out while Kiyo face-palmed herself. "I-in other words, N-Near, you mean they're… stuck?"

"Nonsense!" Raito protested, trying to squirm his way out of the doorframe. "There's no way that we would be that big… right, Ryuuzaki?"

"…"

"…Ryuuzaki?"

"…well, Raito-kun should know that I can not move, or I would have done so sooner."

"…wait… you can't move… OUT of the bathroom doorway?"

"No. Has Raito-kun ever attempted that?"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, good luck with that, you guys." Kiyo finally said, getting up and quickly starting to exit the room. "In the mean time, I'm going to go to a room where everything is not crumbling to pieces!"

"Second that." Yomi said flatly, following her friend.

"Oh, you might want to try one of the higher rooms, then, Yoko!" Rokya suggested helpfully. "Then there's less chance of you guys getting crushed if this room does collapse!"

"…"

"…" Nikushimi started to walk after them. "O-OI, NIKUSHIMI-SAN, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"…there's another bathroom on the other end of the building." Nikushimi answered quietly. "Since everyone is going to use this one, I'll just…" He let his sentence trail off meaningfully.

In the damaged, crumbling room, Rokya, Mark, Mello, and Matt all exchanged glances, Matt's being the only slightly perverted/ecstatic one. "…"

"WAIT! NIKUSHIMI-SAN! LET US COME WITH YOU!"

"…okay?"

Kiyo and Yomi both groaned. "Listen, guys, I'm sure this room is going to hold up-"

Just then, a piece of the wall randomly fell to the ground.

_CRASH!_

"…"

"…"

"Okay, never mind. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Several seconds of pattering feet later, Raito and L were the only ones left in the room.

"…"

"…" L opened his mouth.

"Not a word, Ryuuzaki."

"…"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Rokya: "HELLO EVERYONE~~~! It's been such a long time! Unfortunately, the author got hit by a bad case of homework fiu, and was on hiatus for several weeks! We apologize for that!" *scratches head* "And now... for the first question! From AikoRose-san~!" *takes envelope* "'To Bob: Can I have your autograph? You're like a super chicken... are you really part dinosaur? Seeing as you're a chicken, couldn't you have just made the natives give them the chopper?' Bob? Your response?"

Bob: "Squawk, squawk... squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk."

Translator: "Although that flatters me, I was only able to act like that because of Nikushimi-san's powers, that is all. ...I will leave the second question to your imagination. But I would not have been able to make the natives give us the helicopter because, like I said before, I am no super chicken."

Kiyo: *raises eyebrow* "How can so much words come from those few squawks?"

Rokya: "Never question the chicken language, Yoko! Mello~ Your turn! ''Have you ever been rolling skating?' "

Mello: "Who cares about such stuff?"

Rokya: "Ahaha~! How harsh!" *whips next envelope out of his jeans pocket* "Next set of questions~! From Sakura Ichigo Morihiko-san!" *reads* "'Kiyoko: Seriously? You're that blind to him?'..."

Kiyo: *surprised* "H-huh? Blind to who? What is she talking about? Rokya?"

Rokya: "I have no IDEA! You know how weird some people are these days... ahem, anyway, next question. 'Kiyomi: So, how's the relationship with L?' Yes~~, Kiyomi-san! Tell us how close you are bonding with-"

Yomi: "IT'S COMPLETELY FINE, THANK YOU." *has flames rising out of her eyes*

Rokya: *0_0* "...um... okay then, ahaha... Oh, L, you're next! L: Don't you get tired of being a perv?' "

L: *shrugs* "When around attractive girls, being a pervert does not require any effort or guilt..."

Everyone: "..."

Everyone who is male (with the exception of Mark, Nikushimi, and Near): "WELL SAID!" *applauds with tears streaming down their face*

Everyone else: "...really now?"

Director: *smacks tearing filming crew member with a paper fan* "DAMN IT! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Rokya: *wipes face dramatically* "Such a simple but moving statement... anyway..." *reads* "Oh! Aniki, here's a question for you~! 'Raito: What's the pocky taste like? Inquiring minds want to know.' "

Raito: "The... the pocky, you mean? ...it tasted... good."

Rokya: "Hmmmm, we should play the pocky game then... ehehehehe... Anyway... I'm next! Hurray! 'Rokya: HOW in all of your BOXERS can you be so hyper all the time?' How can I remain hyper all the time? How, you ask?" *suddenly puts on creepy grin* "LISTEN TO LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER FOR FIVE HUNDRED TIMES IN A ROW WHILE RUNNING!"

Everyone: "..."

Filming crew: *holds up sign*

Sign: Look it up on Youtube if you're curious enough. Also, forget that the time frames don't really correspond with each other, either...*

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...oh, and eating sugar, chocolate, and having a good attitude only what it takes, haha!"

Kiyo: *rolls eyes* "You forgot the psychotic idiot part."

Rokya: "Why of course! How can I forget that? Anyway... Mello, you're up! 'Mello: So, how does it feel to have innumerable amounts of bullets, and how  
did you GET all those bullets?' "

Mello: *grits teeth* "It feels pretty damn annoying when you don't hit your target at all! ... and I have my ways..."

Rokya: "..er, all right then! Next is... Matt! 'Matt: are you gay? You sure? Positive?' Ooh, yes, pray tell, Matt."

Matt: "..." *thinking*

Mello: "YOU HAVE TO THINK?"

Matt: "Just thinking for a good response, that's all. Am I gay? I don't think so. Maybe... bi would be a better word? I don't really care about gender. Yes, I am sure and positive about that."

Everyone: "..."

Filming crew: "..."

Nikushimi: "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Rokya: "You are so lucky you're not harboring a one-sided love right now... A-ahem, anyway... next is for Mark! 'Mark: So, what's it like being the only other sane one?(other is Near)' What are you talking about? Mark is totally bananas~! Right, Mark?"

Mark: *fiddles with fingers nervously* "U-um... w-well, answering your question, it is a bit frightening at times..." *flinches* "...b-but, that's what makes everyone f-fun, right?"

Kiyo: "Wait, did she just call Yomi and me crazy as well?"

Yomi: "I think I'd have to be crazy to fall for this idiot." *glares at L*

L: *poking cake with finger and eager expression on face*

Rokya: "And... questions for Raikun-sama! 'First, where did Zarth go? How does Rokya have so my stuff in his boxers? Why is Near so sweet, I want him as my younger brother!' ...director?"

Director: "O-oh... erm... this is unexpected. Well, first, I did say at the end of chapter 114 that he wasn't going to appear for a while... for the second..." *sweat-drops* "just think of it as one of those things in life that you don't question... I honestly didn't know what possessed me that time... and third... I guess... you have to ask Ohba-san and Obata-san that... a-ah, and also, since Matt is Ohba-san and Obata-san's creation as well, please don't take that answer from before seriously..., ahaha... Oh, and Crispy? ...yes, I do ask."

Rokya: "...um, okay, good thing no one heard that, right? Anyway, next envelope... from Alyssa Kuga-san! For L! 'Where the hell do you get those ideas for Raito from? Do you use all your insomniac time thinking up new ways to torture him or does half belong to Raito and the other half to Yomi? YOU MUST ANSWER TRUTHFULLY ON PENALTY OF NO POCKY!' "

Yomi: "WHAT?"

L: "Hm, no pocky, then? I suppose I have no choice... actually..." *has a board pop out of nowhere* "...my thinking time is usually spent... like this."

Everyone: "Huh?"

Chart: Yomi: 20% Ways to torture Raito-kun: 19% Ways to stop Rokya-kun from blowing up the world: 11% Concerning the welfare of everyone: 30% Miscellaneous: 20%

Everyone: "...wow?"

Rokya: "...rather impressive... should I feel complimented or insulted? ...oh, so Zephyrbolt-san's up next! ' I have a question for Matt: Are you aware of what your name means in Greek?' "

Matt: "What?"

Rokya: *still reading* " 'Just in case you don't I'll tell you anyway. Matt means eternal sex god in Greek. Also, Happy Belated Birthday!' ..."

Everyone: "..."

Kiyo: "...say what?"

Yomi: "...eh?"

Mello: "You're not serious."

Matt: "...Cool? And thanks. ...Rokya, what are you doing?"

Rokya: *bows at Matt's feet* "BOWING TO THE ETERNAL SEX GOD~~~~~!"

Matt: "CUT THAT OUT! YOU KNOW THAT THE ULTIMATE SEX GOD IS NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

Nikushimi: ?

End of TTO2JAT Special


	119. Realization

**A/N: I know I keep neglecting this story, and it really is bad, but just hang in there, please? =) And this chapter is short, please forgive me for that. XD**

**

* * *

**

_Two days ago:_

Zarth laughed happily. "Ahaha! All of the things I expected, I certainly didn't expect this from you, Niku! And I bet you didn't expect it yourself, either!"

Hitokui looked across the room innocently, or as innocently as a being like him could. "Hmmm? What did Nikushimi-kun do now?"

"Heehee..." The blue eyes lit up wickedly. "He's become so devoted to all of the four that he obeyed Kiyoko-san's wish without hesitation! That was the only reason why Niku would save Raito~!"

Hitokui gave an knowing nod. "True, true... Due to his... fate, it wouldn't be surprising that Nikushimi-kun would be the first of you two to open himself up to humans. I can imagine how he's starved for this kind of companionship..."

"What do you mean, the first?" Zarth gave a devious chuckle. "I've always _loved_ humans..."

Hitokui smiled from the place where he kneeled, clutching the two dolls in his hands. "Yes, Zarth-kun, but you tend to enjoy seeing living things suffer, like me. Nikushimi-kun has always been different from us. You should know that more than anyone..."

Zarth's eyelids slid halfdown at Hitokui's comment. "...ehehe. Of course I do. After all, no one knows Nii-san better than me... I know you better than anyone~! ...how are you doing now? Niku..."

* * *

Nikushimi carefully stowed his sunglasses in his shirt pocket before turning to the four teenagers in front of him. "..."

_...this atmosphere... is rather awkward..._ Kiyo thought briefly to herself as she leaned against the railing on the rooftop. After everyone had had their "shower", the five had somehow managed to sneak away to discuss the current situation.

"..."

"...It's almost done." Nikushimi finally said, his gaze tilted to the sky.

"...eh?" Yomi asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"You will soon be able to go back. To the other world." Nikushimi continued.

"...oh... that..." Mark scratched his head uneasily. "It's... it's already this soon, huh?" He glanced at his companions awkwardly.

Kiyo held back a shudder, remembering her conversation with Rokya on the beach. _"...I think the real fight is going to start soon... L's about to be attacked again, And adding Hitokui to the mixture is just going to make things crazier than last time..." Is this really going to happen? _She tried looking at Yomi and Rokya, but both had their heads cast down.

"Either way..." Nikushimi murmured, "Zarth will not let you leave without a fight. He and Hitokui-san are most likely planning out a surprise attack right now."

Mark's eyes bulged in slight panic. "R-right now?"

"Yes..." The high god lowered his head back and released a sigh. "So, the best option for you all is to b-"

"Remain oblivious." Rokya interrupted from his seat on the railing, crossing his legs. "If we just act like we usually act, Zarth and Hitokui won't think that anything is up. That was what you were going to say, wasn't it, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi blinked his eyes once at the seventeen year old, his expression unreadable. "...on the lines of it, yes."

Kiyo bit her lip, clenching her legs together. "...when do you think they would try to do something, Nikushimi-san?"

"It is rather difficult to tell." Nikushimi answered. "It'll take another four days before I'll be able to take you back. Zarth and Hitokui-san could strike at any time, but the closer we get to the deadline, the more likely they are to attack. I am certain that I will be able to prevent Zarth from doing anything, but I am not sure about Hitokui-san. We may need some extra help."

Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Extra help?"

"It's just a precaution, Rokya-kun. There's no reason for complete alarm. As long as any of you don't wander _too_ far away from me, it should be fine. In summary, however, the next four days here will probably be the most longest of your lives."

Yomi and Kiyo exchanged looks. _...all of our time here... this... is it, isn't it?_

Rokya, however, remained sitting on the railing bar, a lazy smile on his face. "Four days, hmm? Just in time for my birthday, then! By the way, Nikushimi-san, just how much is 'too far away'?"

Nikushimi fingered the bandages on one hand. "...probably within this city. Why do you ask, Rokya-kun?"

The soon to be eighteen year old grinned. "Because..." With a nimble jump, he was suddenly off the rail and running down the stairs. "WE SHOULD GO OUT AGAIN! HAVE ANOTHER ADVENTURE!"

"HUH?"

"I'M OFF TO BUG L ABOUT IT NOW, SO, JA NE~!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo watched him disappear. ..._he still hasn't told me what happened to him on that day at the beach... just how much is he hiding from me? From us? _For now, however, she crossed her arms and sighed. "Really... why didn't I see that coming? Ah, well, at least this should be another opportunity for me to buy something for him..."

"I can't believe Charlie's birthday is almost the same day when we'll be going back..." Mark groaned beside her. "...w-wait, Kiyo, does that mean you really did find out what he wants for his birthday?"

Yomi nudged Kiyo playfully. "Oh? How did you do it, Kiyo? Weren't you too busy to notice a thing like that? Or do you really not know?" Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Gah... I should have never agreed to that bet in the first place."

_...yup, it means she doesn't know..._

"U-um!" Mark spoke up nervously, fiddling with his finger. "S-since Charlie's already went down, the others are waiting for us! Ni-Nikushimi-san, we should go!"

"Yes..." Nikushimi nodded, taking out his sunglasses and following Mark, leaving Yomi and Kiyo alone.

"..."

"..."

"...Yomi?" Kiyo finally asked, feeling her heart tighten in her chest. _I shouldn't ask, I really shouldn't ask..._

"Huh? What's up?" Yomi turned her head, grinning at Kiyo. "Kiyo?"

Kiyo sighed sadly, hating herself for bringing this up. But this issue had to be settled sometime or another, didn't it? "...are you going to be okay? ...leaving L, I mean? ...because... because I-"

Yomi's grin froze, then disappeared. "..." Her eyes downcast, Yomi slowly started to move her sneaker around in circles. "...It's... it's really silly of us, isn't it? To have actually fallen for _manga characters_..."

"...yeah..." Kiyo agreed, not knowing what else to say.

"..." A tiny, sad smile appeared on Yomi's face. "But you know, Kiyo... I still haven't forgotten what life back in the real world was like. My parents, your parents, friends, school... I haven't forgotten it, and I really miss it, so much that it hurts, and I feel like crying at night all the time. _WHEN_," Kiyo's eyes widened as Yomi put strong emphasis on that one word, "_WHEN _we get back, we have no idea what'll happen. Maybe we'll forget that it all happened. Or maybe we won't. Maybe we'll remember everything. I don't know how you feel about Raito, but every time I think about leaving L forever, I feel like there's going to be a huge hole inside of me. And as cliche and sappy as it sounds... it's probably going to take me a long time to get over it." Yomi closed her eyes, wetness threatening to spill out of them. "...But... but..." Her voice started to crack.

Kiyo put a hand on her back. "...Yomi... Return with me, no matter what happens, all right?"

"Y... yeah... I will... definitely, no matter what..."

Kiyo gave a weak smile, trying to cover up her own hollowness that was threatening to swallow her as well. "...as horrible as it sounds, maybe, eventually, in the next world, you'll find another one... as long as it takes... ...like... like... Titanic?" She offered pathetically.

"..." There was a short silence from Yomi, before a sound that sounded hilariously between a snort and a sniffle escaped her. "Pbrgh! T-Titanic, Kiyo? Really?"

"H-hey," Kiyo replied indignantly, though she was starting to laugh as well, "I-I'm just trying to find a good example here... ahahaha..."

Yomi hastily wiped her face, still smiling. "W-well, Kiyo... I don't know about me, but I'm sure I know who'll replace Raito... or, who might be able to."

Kiyo blinked, lowering her arms. "H-huh?"

"You like Charlie too, now, don't you?" Yomi asked, patting her shoulder and grinning. "I can just tell from the way you argue with each other!"

"...wh-what?" Kiyo squawked, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "...R-Rokya... n... no... It's not-"

"A-ah, sorry if that sounded rude." Yomi hastily backtracked, waving her hands for forgiveness. "It's just that... Kiyo, he likes you!"

A leaf went sailing pass Kiyo's head. "...haah?"

"He _likes_ you... more than just a friend, and not in a big brother way..." Yomi continued, wincing sheepishly. "...Uh... can't you notice that?"

"...uh... he what?" A thousand thoughts were flashing across poor Kiyo's head, but only one really stuck. "...oh god..." Her hand went to her mouth. "...oh god... oh god..." _I-if... if that really was true, then... then... then... then... OH SHIT... DAMN EVERYTHING TO HELL..._

"K-Kiyo?"

Blushing furiously, Kiyo banged her head with her other hand. _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE SAW ME IN MY **BRA**!_

_

* * *

_

_A few minutes later..._

Mello's jaw dropped. "...H-hang on... what... did you just say, Kiyo? You're actually giving up?"

Matt whistled. "That's rather brave of you, to just humble yourself like that. You really don't know?"

"...um... w-well..." Kiyo stabbed the center of her right palm with her left index finger repeatedly. "It's... it's kind of... kind of... impossible to figure it out, actually..."

"I thought Rokya-kun promised you it would not be something impossible to achieve or difficult to accomplish." Near remarked, causing Kiyo to flinch.

"Gah..." Kiyo rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "It's just... complicated... and... a little..." Her voice dropped to a murmur. "...embarrassing... a-and... uncomfortable..."

Matt adjusted his goggles with one hand. "What? Does he want something that has something to do with porn or underwear?"

"N-no, nothing like th-...WHAT DID YOU SAY, MATT?"

"You did say that it was something uncomfortable and embarrassing-"

"M-Matt, I-I'm sure it wasn't anything l-like th-that..." Matt assured frantically, blushing at the situation. "A-after all, Charlie promised-" Mello rudely cut in. "But Kiyo, doesn't this mean you're going to have to do something for him?"

Kiyo sighed. "At the least, it's probably going to be something annoying, but he did promise me I wouldn't be doing anything gross, humiliating, or difficult in my point of view."

During all of this, Nikushimi remained silent.

"Oh?" Matt and Mello raised eyebrows before suddenly turning to each other and whispering loudly. "Humiliating, huh? I guess that include anything kinky, too, huh?" "Yeah... it's really disappoint, when you think about it-"

"O-oi, quit it, you two-"

Yomi suddenly brandished a frying pan, a murderous look in her eyes. "So help him if he dares to try do such a thing to my poor Kiyo..."

"..."

"...poor Rokya."

"...So, K-Kiyo..." Mark began uneasily. "Wh-what are you going to give to Charlie, then?"

"Hm?" Kiyo raised her head from her palm. "Oh, I was thinking of buying him something today in the city... or tomorrow, if he can convince L to let us go out again..."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Yomi chirped in happily. "I'll help you, then!" The girls beamed at each other.

"...if Rokya ever comes back here..." Mello grumbled irritably. "What the hell is taking him so long, anyway?" He glared in the direction where Rokya had disappeared, as if expecting Rokya to burst unexpectedly into the room.

Surprisingly, he did. "EVERYONE~~~~~~!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL, ROKYA?"

Unfazed by this... really unwelcoming welcome, Rokya furrowed his brow and put scratched his head. "Hey, guys, I can't find L anywhere... wanna help me find his camera room so I can look for him there? It'd be easier that way..."

"I already checked the camera room." Near replied, still playing with his action figures. "He does not appear in any of the cameras."

"...he doesn't?"

"No. And there is no sign of Raito-kun as well."

"Oh, really?" Kiyo raised an eyebrow. _...why do I feel... like we're forgetting something?_

_...something... really, really, really important..._

_...yeah..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...OH CRAP. _"...uh... oh..."

"...oh dear."

* * *

"...this situation... is rather uncomfortable..."

"...you... you think, Ryuuzaki?"

"W-well, we would have been able to escape from this situation had not Raito-kun kept squirming, making escape nearly impossible."

"It is not my fault, Ryuuzaki!"

"It is."

"It is not!"

"It is."

"It is not!"

"It is. I blame Raito-kun for everything."

"WHAT?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**So, will Raito and L ever be able to escape? ...probably not. XP**


	120. Ice Cream Solves Everything

Yomi was the first to clear her throat awkwardly, her foot fidgeting in an agitated manner. "…a-ahem… we're… we're really sorry." Folding her hands, the girl forced herself into an awkward bow to the two silent geniuses. "…or, at least, I am. I'm really, really sorry, Raito-kun, Ryuuzaki, that we forgot about the two of you-"

"Not at all. It was pleasant to be informed that Yomi-chan and the others all recalled the fact of our existence the same day." Said L dryly, crunching on a sugar cube.

"A-ah…" Yomi flinched.

"…ouch?" Rokya offered, crossing his arms behind his head. "But on the other hand, yes, you have a point, L, thank Zarth we remembered where you and Aniki were-"

"Five hours later." Raito remarked emotionlessly.

"…"

Kiyo gave a tiny sigh of exasperation. _Geez, they're acting like jerks… at the same time, though, I'm not sure if they don't have the right to… we DID leave them stuck in between the doorframe back there-_

A barely invisible vein pulsed on Yomi's forehead. _Reasonable, but "at the same time", Kiyo, it was their whole fault that they got stuck there in the first place! And since that was "their" problem, I don't see how we should be held responsible!_

_Y-yeah, but we totally did forget about them… _Mark started nervously, rubbing the top of his hair. _…a-ah, and weren't you the one's who apologized first?_

_Fufufufu… _Soon, Rokya's voice joined the mental dialogue. _I don't understand how everyone is getting all worked up for…. No one got hurt… too much.._

_T-true, true… wait, did I just agree with you, Rokya?_

_Aaaah I believe you did. HURRAY~~~_

_WILL YOU STOP THAT?_

_Eheheheheahahahaha… ah…_

"…"

Before any more mental arguments could resume, Nikushimi stepped forward, giving a short bow as well to the two upset men in front of them. "…It appears… I am responsible for the present anger of the situation. I am deeply sorry for the-" His tentative apology was immediately killed by the following uproar.

"Nikushimi-san-"

"Wh-wha… h-hey, stop that-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt dived in front of Nikushimi, glaring at L and Raito with accusing eyes. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Both of you should drown in a gutter and die! How dare you cause Nikushimi-san to take the blame of this!"

"…" Mello coughed loudly. "Erm, Matt, I don't think that's the right thing to be saying now, but… okay, L, Raito, he has a point. We ALL are responsible for forgetting you guys in that… bathroom, and we're ALL sorry for it (Rokya, Matt, and Near, I don't really know, though) so will you quit being dicks and just forgive us?"

Raito and L simply lifted their heads, their stoic glances enough to unsettle anyone.

"…" _Ulp…_

"Raito-kun, Ryu-Ryuuzaki…" Kiyo spoke up hesitantly. "I'm sorry for leaving you two there and forgetting to get you out!"

"I-I'm sorry, too-"

"Yes, we're sorry. A little."

"Many apologies."

"WE BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS!"

"…Oh!" Raito suddenly gave an abrupt, obviously fake laugh. "Don't worry, Rokya-kun, of COURSE we've already forgiven you, whatever makes us think that we didn't?"

"…" A silence fell upon the room. _….oh dear… they're still mad at us…_

_You think, Rokya?_

_Why yes, Yoko, I do._

…_IDIOT!_

"…"

"…"

"…gah, that's it!" Yomi groaned, not being able to take the silence any longer. "THAT'S IT!" She stormed, pointing a finger at the two of them. "We all apologized to you! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? For us to grovel down on our knees?"

L put a thoughtful thumb to his mouth. "Hmm… on second thought, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, Yomi-chan-"

"…you are so unworthy of forgiveness."

"Well…" Kiyo gave a loud sigh. "I guess… we have to go shopping with Nikushimi-san, then!" She bounced across the room to the high god's side.

"Eh?"

"Yup!" Yomi joined in, both of the girls hooking an arm around Nikushimi. "Since you, Ryuuzaki, and you, Raito are being such a jerks, we've decided to abandon you until you've gotten over your stubborn selves! This is punishment!"

"..."

"That is ridiculous!" Raito finally sputtered, raising while pointing an indignant finger at the three of them. "Nikushimi-san, you promised that you wouldn't-"

Nikushimi looked down curiously at the two teenagers. "Does this mean… I have to be your bodyguard while you two are exploring?"

"…"

Raito's eyebrow twitched. "B-bodyguard…" L shrugged as the eighteen year old beside him sat down. "I have no problem with that. Besides, I believe it is good for al of you to evacuate this building less some part of it crumbles due to unknown circumstances."

"…"

"You're saying that while you'll be staying IN the building, Ryuuzaki?" Yomi said disbelievingly, shaking her head. "Meh. Fine, do what you want. While you enjoy getting buried under rubble, we'll be-"

"ALL OUT HAVING GEAT FUN~~!" Rokya cheered loudly behind them, stretching his arms out in enthusiasm.

"…"

"Y-yeah, sure, Rokya…" Mello yawned lazily. "Well, I better be going too, then. Being lumped in here with Raito and L will be so _boring_…"

"You mean to say, Mello, that you are frightened that the building will collapse on you as well."

"SHUT UP, NEAR! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! IF YOU THINK THAT THE WHOLE DAMN THING'S GOING TO COLLAPSE, THEN WHY DON'T YOU STAY HOME?"

"As tempting as that is, I have a strong feeling that leaving you to your own devices will only result in further chaos."

"CHAOS?"

Matt scratched his head. "Near, I don't see how that makes any sense, since if you come, Mello will probably bully you most of the time, and then your arguments would start the chaos-"

"Do not sweat the small details, Matt."

"…Huh?"

Both Kiyo and Yomi sweat-dropped. "…what is that supposed to mean, Near?"

"Isn't anyone going to ask why L isn't so stumped about not being able to go out with Yomi?" Rokya asked noisily, drawing all attention to himself.

"…"

Raito let out an irritable sigh. "Not really, Rokya-kun. Probably because you are the one who uses that excuse to cajole Ryuuzaki into allowing you to parade outside-"

"Rokya-kun should know that I am not concerned of anything of the sort." L cut in, a rare grin showing on top of his features. "After all, I know that Yomi-chan will not be able to resist talking to me…"

"WHAT?" Yomi demanded, raising a fist. "Ewwww, gross, L! No way am I going to be the first to ask for forgiveness!"

_Yo-Yomi, didn't you do that already?_

"Hm…" The detective grinned wider, his black eyes meeting Yomi's straight on. "Yomi-chan shall see about that. The chance of her breaking down for me is seventy five percent."

"Seventy five percent?"

"I thought you quit with the percentages already, L!"

"He did not! …which means, the world will not end after all. Thank goodness!"

"Maybe not now, but with you, Rokya-kun, it probably will end soon…"

"How mean, Aniki!"

"Cold feelings toward younger siblings. Minus twenty points, Raito-kun."

"WHAT, RYUUZAKI? That is ridiculous! Rokya-kun is not even my real sibling!"

"W-wait a minute…" Mark whispered frantically, trying to cut out the loud noise behind them, "there's too many things wrong here! What about Raito? Has he forgiven us or not?"

Matt shrugged in response. "I dunno, maybe, after all, Kiyo said she's going too, right?"

"I-I guess that's true… b-but where are we going anyway? ...a-and… and is this house really going to break down?" Mark shot a nervous look at the ceiling. "You wouldn't expect that the greatest detective in the world would rent a building that would just fall down any minute, would you-"

"Let me assure Mark-kun that I would never do such a thing if we had a choice." L responded, dodging Raito's attempt to subtly kick him. "Unfortunately, I highly doubt that the building's creators designed this structure to withstand gunshots and extreme humane strength."

"…true…"

Raito scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "Then what will you do now, Ryuuzaki, order another skyscraper to be built that would cost who knows how much money?"

"Raito-kun should know that money is not the solution to everything."

"No," Rokya butted in, crossing his arms behind his back, "Death is."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_What_?" The seventeen year old squawked innocently, raising his eyebrows. "Why is everyone looking at me like tha… oh." _Oh. Wait… fuck… this is Death Note…_

_How can YOU forget something like that, Charlie?_

"Damn it, Rokya…" Kiyo muttered under her breath, rubbing her arms. "You've got me all shivering."

"…that seemed to lay quite a damper on the room." L commented, sipping a teacup that appeared out of nowhere.

"Very true…"

"…should we get going then?" Nikushimi offered hesitantly, his height only making the words seem even more awkward.

"…er… yes, I think we should." Kiyo hastily agreed, starting to walk back. "Okay, Raito-kun, have a nice time in this building-"

"Y-yes…"

"I hope you die, L."

"I hope Yomi-chan will have a safe time as well."

"Wait, Aniki, L!" Rokya called, swinging his arms back. "Are you really going to stay?"

"Why… of course I'm going to stay, what else do you think I'm going to d-"

"I thought I had already made that point clear to Rokya-kun and the rest-"

"Gaaaagh!" Rokya put his hands to his face in mock horror. "Oh, but how could you, Aniki, L! What if something horrible happens and we need your help?"

"…I think everyone will be quite fine." L finally muttered, dipping a spoon into his tea. "After all, I trust that Nikushimi-san should be able to clear things up?" The insomniac added, glancing up at the high god as if to confirm his words.

Nikushimi started to nod his head.

"Whoa, wait, L, hang on?" Kiyo blurted out before she could stop herself. "After what happened to Nikushimi-san yesterday? You've gotta cut him some slack here… I mean, we can't keep expecting to depend on him, r-right?"

"Y-yeah…" Yomi added, nodding her head vigorously, "That's _your_ job, Ryuuzaki! Come with us! And Raito-kun should come as well!"

"…I should come? Why?"

"So I can molest you in order to make up for our carelessness."

"WHAT?"

"A-ahem!" Kiyo coughed loudly. "A-anyway, that settles it, then! L, you should come so _you_ can save us instead of Nikushimi-san! That way, we don't have to trouble Nikushimi-san… as much."

_As much… huh? _Yomi asked in defeat, an audible tone of dreariness heard in her voice.

L started to poke at the bottom of his cup with his spoon. "Everyone is surely not thinking I was jealous of Nikushimi-san, are they? …and besides, I didn't take a break from the Kira case whenever I got injured…"

"Oi, oi, aren't Nikushimi-san's injuries more serious than this?" Matt intervened.

"Ryuuzaki, will you quit that irritable clanging of your spoon?"

While the ruckus continued, Rokya glanced noticeably at Kiyo. _Ne, Yoko… I'm extremely curious to where this sudden defending of Nikushimi-san came from…_

_Oh, stop that, Rokya! It is true that he did get injured yesterday, and while I'm not saying that I'm scared he's getting weak, I do think it's better if we spare him the minor troubles while he's protecting us from Zarth!_

_Fine, fine, Yoko, no need to get all angry-_

_I wasn't getting angry, I just want to make it clear that I don't like him THAT way, probably only Matt does-_

_Oh, well of course not, I know you're only loyal to Mr. Perfect Yagami Raito, aren't you-_

_NOW who's the one sounding so angry? Great, we've started just snapping at each other… Anyone want to butt in and make us stop?_

_If you hadn't forgotten, Yoko, we're talking MENTALLY…. Hmmm? _

_Oh shut up, Rokya._

…_Stop. Arguing like this is bad for both of you…_

_NIKUSHIMI-SAN?_

…_Sorry._

_SORRY? FOR WHAT?_

_I interrupted. _

"Yomi-chan wants me to come simply for the fact I will take the blame for any mishap that happens to occur." L accused, suspicious clear in his baggy eyes.

"…why, yes, I do, L." Yomi growled back irritably, trying to sound unashamed. "If you ask me, I think that's what EVERYONE thinks too… …so… why don't you stop being such a sulking little baby and come with us as a way of accepting our apology?"

"…I knew Yomi-chan would be the first one to break down." The detective declared, a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Wh-what?" The girl stammered. "Wh-when, what, huh? No!"

"Yes. Yomi-chan pleaded me to come with her and the others in exchange for my forgiveness. I win this argument."

"…Jerk…" Yomi grumbled, rubbing her head. "Fine, think what you like… BUT I'M STAYING FAR AWAY FROM YOU, YOU HEAR? Don't you dare try and make me go-"

Near let out a quite sigh. "Why does this sort of arguing take place right before we even get into the car. This always allots at least twenty minutes of extra time-"

"Bah, who cares, it's always kinda amusing, you know?" Mello stuck a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Hey, so Aniki and L are coming after all?" Rokya asked, unexpectedly turning away from Kiyo.

"Eh? Of course they're coming now, aren't they?"

"Why would Rokya-kun ask?"

"Hmmm…" Out of nowhere, the teenager suddenly held up a very real-looking grenade, the pin removed. "Well, I was going to use this to threaten them into going, but I guess it's not neede-"

"GAAAAAAAAH! ROKYA! WHAT THE HELL?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU'LL BLOW US ALL UP, AND WE'LL ALL DIE, EXCEPT FOR NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"ROKYA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN-"

Before the panic could get out of hand, Nikushimi (a bit of his own alarm showing in his face) swiftly swept the grenade out of Rokya's hand and instinctively threw it out of the window.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Almost all winced at hearing the resulting crash.

"…"

"…"

"N-nice g-going there, Ni-Nikushimi-san…" Mark offered weakly, looking like his knees would give out at any moment.

"…damn it…" Mello swiveled his head around to glare at Rokya. "Too many things to scream 'WHY THE FUCK' about…"

Rokya winked. "And now is the time I slide my hands into my pockets and whistle, because I have NO idea in how in the world that next door building happened to blow up-"

"Actually, the building in question is, or to be more accurate, was a children's preschool." L answered while sipping his tea.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?" Kiyo and Yomi shrieked out in horror, Mark letting out an incomprehensible squeak of terror.

Matt shrugged. "Oops…"

"I didn't do it." Mello said loudly.

"Nikushimi-san only threw the grenade in an attempt to save our lives, so he is not the one fully responsible…" Near commented, shooting a meaningful glance at Rokya.

Raito groaned. "Of all the things, Ryuuzaki…"

Kiyo hastily tried to catch Rokya's expression. _Don't tell me he's just going to shrug and say "Oh well, it's not like they're real humans…" again…_

The seventeen year old laughed. "Ahahaha! Nice one, Ryuuzaki, but I actually _looked_ at the buildings that were next to us when we came here! I didn't see any preschool…"

_H-huh? _

"Ryuuzaki, are you serious?" Yomi yelled, shaking the detective hysterically. "I WAS TOTALLY READY TO CRY MY HEAR OUT FOR THOSE DEAD LITTLE KIDS-"

L did his best to give a nonchalant shrug. "I was not, since the said little kids do not exist in the first place."

"Agh, you are such a jerk!"

"Only for you, Yomi-chan."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yomi continued to grip L's white shirt as the black head of hair swung back and forth. "WHAT KIND OF FREAKIN' DECLARATION IS THAT, I ASK YOU?"

"Yo-Yomi, calm down now, R-Ryuuzaki is just-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later… and in the middle of the city_

"…"

"…"

L pouted as he took a bite of cake, glaring at nothing in particular. "…why?"

"…because you've been a jerk?" Mark offered weakly. "B-besides that, Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry that-"

"No need for Mark-kun to apologize. What I would like to know, however is… how on earth we were able to become 'ditched' in such a short time span?"

"…uh…" Poor Mark tried to look at Matt and Near for help, but both were either engrossed with a video game or a stick. "…Th…. They have their ways, I suppose?"

"Hmph!" With surprising speed, the detective gobbled up the rest of his cake. "Well, I will find Yomi-chan… I WILL FIND HER…"

"…oh dear."

* * *

"Ergh!" Kiyo winced as she accidentally jostled another passerby for the third time. "Gah… it's way too crowded…"

"Surely you expected this when you came to Tokyo?" Raito offered, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I-I had never been to Tokyo before that time, Raito-kun! I had no idea what to expect!"

The brunette let out a chuckle. "You mean, you decided to go to Tokyo without having the slightest idea of how it was like?"

"W-well… n-not really, but still!"

Behind the two of teenagers, Yomi rudely elbowed Rokya. "Oi."

"OW…" Rokya rubbed his arm, contorting his face into a dramatic expression of pain. "Yomi, what did I do to deserve that?"

"You threw a freakin' grenade." Yomi spat back, clearly annoyed. "But hey…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, glancing nervously ahead of them. "What were you doing?"

"Hm?" Rokya's voice became quieter as well. "What're you talking about?" The seventeen year old whispered back, tilting his head.

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Do you always feel like you have to be the noble, heart broken guy, Charlie?"

"…Haah?" Was all the confused Rokya was able to say.

"Will you quit being so clueless! Kiyo! Raito!" Yomi made a motion of waving her hands around awkwardly, looking hopefully at Rokya's face. "You know…"

"…no, Yomi, I'm pretty sure that they haven't been doing anything TOO graphic-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT, DAMN IT!" Yomi yelled, the little patience she had long exhausted by L. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHEN YOU HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO HAVE KIYO ALONE _WITHOUT_ MR. PRETTY YAGAMI GUY?"

Her shouts attracted the stares of a lot of people, Rokya noticed, so he swiveled his gaze in front of him, to see if Kiyo and Raito were also glancing their way.

…_Of course they weren't… _Rokya thought irritably as Raito, laughing, patted Kiyo's head, who looked like she wanted to smack the brunette. Rokya sure wouldn't have minded.

"Charlie? Hello? Are you really okay with her being with Raito? As long as she's happy, I don't care sort of crap?" Yomi demanded, flicking her finger against Rokya's head. "Listen, I may be an idiot, but not the idiot Kiyo is! And yes, I am not scared of calling her an idiot because I love her and we work that way. But why aren't you trying to take her away from Raito already?"

"Hah…" Rokya ran a hand through his messy hair. "For someone who's totally tsundere to a certain cough pervert cough detective, I don't think you should be talking, Yomi…"

"At least I didn't go with the killer!" Yomi growled softly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her torn jeans.

Rokya laughed. "I thought you approved of Raito?"

Yomi let out a deflated sigh. "I know this Raito isn't the one who killed all of those people, but just give him that Death Note, and who knows what would happen?"

"Yomi…" The seventeen year old took a deep breath. "That Death Note is _destroyed._ There's no way it can come back to us."

"And there's no way we could have entered the Death Note universe."

"…fine, I can't argue with that. But Yoko probably is aware of this, too. It's not like she's forgotten who she was."

"Very true, it looked like she was more worried about me." Yomi chuckled sheepishly. "Back to what we were talking about, though…"

Rokya stuck his chin out stubbornly, slouching at the same time. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. But-"

_You know this would have been a whole lot better if we were talking the whole time like THIS, Yomi…_

_True, but this makes it sound so… dramatic… movie like. I don't know… besides, look around! Is anyone paying any attention to us? The worst they'll think is that we're some weird otakus…_

_Kekekeke… Well, as for your question… no, I don't like Raito and Yoko being together, to be honest. I want Yoko for myself. I AM human, you know…_

_You make it hard to remember. So… what with all the pestering to get Raito to go, then? What are you planning?_

Rokya smiled. _I'm not planning anything. All I want right now is for Yoko to spend as much time as she can with Raito… for her to be happy now. And when we go back to the real world…_

_You'll try molesting her?_

_Yeah-WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, OH HELL NO! I-I'll just… _

_Pfffft… ahahaha, oh well, it's not like Kiyo- _Yomi's eyes went wide as she realized what she was about to say. _…oh dear…_

_Huh? _Rokya turned his head toward her sharply, his eyes suspicious. _Something wrong? Yomi? Finish your sentence-_

_N-no, it's nothing- _

_If it's nothing, it means it's SOMETHING! Yomi, what is it- aaaah! _In front of her, Rokya's mouth opened wide in horror, as if to emit the sound of the mental gasp he had made. _You didn't… oh Yomi, Yomi, Yomi, my dear sweet friend, please tell me, that you did NOT just tell Yoko that I-_

_CHARLIE, _Yomi started clearly, _L-listen to me! If I had told Kiyo anything, don't you think she would have started acting a little strange around you?_

The seventeen year old frowned. _True, true, but you still seem like you're hiding something…_

_It's nothing that would endanger our chance of coming home, let me assure you, Charlie. _Struck by a sudden idea, Yomi hastily pointed a wild finger behind Rokya. "CHARLIE! A DINOSAUR! BEHIND YOU!"

"WHAT?" The temporary distraction it gave was enough for Yomi to escape.

"Oooooh, I see an ice cream store! Gotta get some! Come with me, Nikushimi-san!"

"Eh?"

"YOMI YOU LITTLE… I WILL GET YOU!"

"AHA, SO LONG, KIYO, RAITO-KUN!" The girl yelled behind her shoulder as she ran off with Nikushimi, Rokya hot on her trail. "…Kiyoko-san, Raito-kun…"

"YOMI!"

"Oi, wait a minute, Rokya!" Kiyo called, grabbing onto the sleeve of Rokya's jacket. "What's gotten into you? Why are you chasing Yomi like that?"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her." Raito added in disbelief, scratching his neck. "Ryuuzaki would have your head, Rokya-kun-"

"G-gah, don't be stupid, Aniki, Yoko!" Rokya shouted quickly, tearing himself free. "While I will acknowledge Yomi is very good looking, my mind bleeds to imagine her as something more than a friend! Now, if you excuse me! She has some VERY important information about me that could possibly used as blackmail against me, as well as the sexy Nikushimi-san! Until we meet again, my dear comrades!"

Raito stared after him in a mixture of amusement and confusion. " 'My dear comrades'? …and… I fail to see anything about Rokya-kun that CAN'T be used as blackmail against him."

Kiyo laughed and hooked her arm around his. "Well, you can never tell with Rokya…"

"Quite so right…" Raito mumbled before sighing. "Though, I am really curious. Remind me to ask him about it later, Kiyo-chan."

"Pfft! Raito-kun, I don't think you'll need reminding at all! … and you'll probably have no trouble. I can't begin to imagine Rokya denying something from his precious 'Aniki' …"

"Haaaaah…" Just the mention of the word had a headache starting in Raito's head. "Kiyo-chan, when we have children, I am going to pray for a girl."

…_WE? _"A-a girl?"

"Yes…" Raito muttered determinedly, holding his forehead with his free hand. "Any boy I father might end up like Rokya-kun through some horrible curse."

"Whaaat?" Kiyo scratched her head. "Raito-kun… ahaha, how would that happen?"

"…I don't really know. It's just this feeling I have." The brunette gave a shiver as if to add to the effect.

"A feeling? Really?" Kiyo sweat-dropped. "I-I see…"

"Anyway, is there anywhere you want to go? Anywhere you want to buy?"

"A-aah…" Suddenly self-conscious, Kiyo lowered her head. "…a-actually, there is something…"

"Oh?"

* * *

"Do you really need a shopping basket?" Raito inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"…m-maybe…" Kiyo stammered, feeling embarrassed. _This is so weird… aah, I wish I wouldn't have to do this… but if I don't do it now, I probably won't get another chance to…_

"Okay, no problem then!" The genius was about to lift up the basket when his pocket suddenly emitted a tune. "Eh?"

"Who is it?" Kiyo asked, trying not to sound worried or nosy as she took the basket instead.

Raito simply gave a quick roll of his eyes. "Ryuuzaki. Demanded to know where we are."

"Just tell him that you're with me, not Yomi."

Raito chuckled. "I already did." With that, he reached for Kiyo's hand, and the two of them started down the isle.

…not isle as in wedding isle, but grocery isle. …Just to let everyone know…

"Pocky?" Raito inquired as Kiyo halted in front of the snack. "You wanted to buy pocky, Kiyo-chan?"

"I-I know, kind of weird, isn't it?" _Let's see… just how many should I take… I said a ton, but… four? Five? With Rokya's appetite, that sounds so measly… _Kiyo thought helplessly as her shoulders slumped.

"K-Kiyo-chan… I hate to sound so nosy, but what is all of this for?" Raito asked hesitantly, starting to help her place the pocky boxes in the basket.

"…um…" Kiyo mumbled, thinking it had been stupid not to simply have told him in the first place. "W-well, Rokya's birthday is soon, s-so I…"

"Oh!" A light of understanding flashed in Raito's eyes. "I see… w-wait, so pocky is what he really wanted?" The brunette questioned incredulously, question marks popping above his head.

Kiyo shook hers quickly. "Oh… no, not really. I just want to get him something… besides the bet, if you know what I mean…"

"Ah, yes…" Raito paused. "Ah, crap… I forgot all about it! I need to get Rokya-kun something, too!" He declared, starting to rise up, panic evident in his face.

"H-huh?" Kiyo squawked, startled. "Y-you actually want to? A-ah…" She blushed as she realized how that sounded. "No, that came out wrong… s-sorry-"

"Of course I want to." Raito answered cheerfully, smiling at Kiyo.

"…eh?"

"Well, in the beginning, I was quite suspicious of him, mostly for the fact that he had been the second Kira and also acted strangely because you, but…" Now looking up, Raito smiled again. "It seems that he is trustworthy, and has saved all of our butts more than once… which is why… I think we're friends… I hope…" The brunette gave another sigh and crossed his arm. "Thanks to Ryuuzaki's paranoia, I've already missed one friend's birthday, so I don't want to miss another!"

"…actually, Raito-kun, if you think about it, that was partly because of the circumstances…" Kiyo couldn't help but shiver when the thought of Jenny crossed her mind once more. "… but, Raito-kun, I'm so glad that you've decided to get him something! Rokya will be really happy!"

Part of the teen's smile faded slightly. "…I'm sure he'll be happier to get yours instead."

"…"

_M-mine?… _"…wh-what do you mean?" Kiyo asked too quickly, bending over the pocky-filled basket.

"I think you already know…" Raito answered vaguely, closing one eye. "Ne, Kiyo-chan…"

"Y-yes?" Her heart pounding furiously, Kiyo studied the back of the pocky cover with an intense that would put L to shame. _Don't ask, don't ask, don't say it, don't say it, please, please, PLEASE don't say it, let me disappear-_

"Just where did you come from?" The words fell from Raito's mouth to the floor like pieces of glass.

Kiyo got cut from one of the resulted shards. "…wh-what is that supposed to mean, Raito-kun?" She started shakily, clutching the basket handle tightly. "F-from my mother's stomach, l-like everyone does, right?"

"No, Kiyo-chan… that's not what I mean-" Raito began, but suddenly tripped on a stray pocky box. "OOF!"

"R-Raito-kun?"

"Gah!" The eighteen year old ended up colliding with the shelf, causing the whole structure to topple down.

_CRASH!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"A-are you okay?"

"F-fine..." Raito panted, standing up. "Come on, let's pay for this pocky and run away as quickly as we can! Let's go!"

In the exciting, adrenaline filled moments later, the past scene with Raito's question had been tucked away safely into a corner of Kiyo's mind.

* * *

"Zeh… zeh… zeh… haa…" Rokya crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Yomi. "Bleh! I hate you, Yomi! You really did tell Yoko, didn't you?"

"Does it look like I told her, Charlie?" Yomi asked wearily, leaning against the outside wall. "Listen, I'm sorry, but practically everyone else knows! What difference does it make?"

"E-everyone… n-not EVERYONE else knows! It can't be!"

"…ahem…" Nikushimi spoke up quietly. "I'm sorry for cutting in again, Rokya-kun, even Zarth is aware of your… your feelings toward Kiyoko-"

"BAH! FINE, FINE, I GET IT! I'M AN OPEN BOOK WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE, YOU HAPPY?"

"…I think we should be the ones saying that here, Charlie-"

"But Yomi, to hell with any humbug knowing, it makes all the difference because it is KIYO! YOMI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID A THING LIKE THIS! YOU BETRAYED ME…"

"W-will you quit being so dramatic, Charlie? I-it's not like a sworn secret or anything! You're making me feel bad!"

"Good! You should!" Rokya poked a dramatic finger at her shoulder. "Out of all the people who knew, I didn't suspect that you would be the one who would betray me! Oh my Zarth's panties, Yoko knows… Yoko knows… gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" The seventeen year old slumped down miserably.

"…"

"…"

Nikushimi extended a cautious hand. "Rokya-kun, are you-"

"Noooooooooooooo, I am not okay, and I never will be! I want to drown in the depths of deep despair and never come back again… This sadness is something that will never be able to disappear… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, perhaps I need to die now…" Out of nowhere, the teenager pulled out his sword and aimed it at his chest. "SEPPUKU-"

"CHARLIE!" Yomi screamed in exasperation as Nikushimi paused. "…"

"…no one's going to stop me?"

"Actually, Rokya-kun has the handle pointed toward his stomach, not the blade…"

"Oh. W-well, I knew that… I so knew that…"

"…"

"…sure you did…" Yomi sighed.

"…maybe Rokya-kun should eat ice cream?" Nikushimi suggested. "From what happened at the water park, I'm assuming he has a fond taste for it…"

"…I guess so..." Yomi turned around to look back at Rokya. "Charlie, do you want t-"

"NIKUSHIMI-SAN, YOMI, WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR?" Rokya called from the ice cream store. "LET'S EAT ALREADY!"

"GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FOREVER LASTING DEPRESSION?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**I am sooooooooo sorry that this is so late... but thank you all for your feedback and everything. ^.^"**


	121. Dumped?

**A/N: Sooooooooooo sorry for the late update... but here it is! Thank you for all of your reviews! ^ ^"**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: ahahahahaha, actually, most of Rokya's behavior is based off of my classmates'. XD ...0 . 0 well, it'd be hard for me to imagine that, too.**

**The New Vampire: Thank you! lololol, yes, he will not~~~ and so sorry, not an even number chapter, but... 0_0" I promise I'll write it by next week!**

**Aiko Rose: well... you'll just see... ^_0**

**AnimeCrazed121: True, that could work, but in my opinion, it still wouldn't explain how they were so knowledgable about L's true name or Kira's plot in the beginning.**

**Navi-at-Heart: ^ ^"**

**SwirlzSmile: Ahahahaha... all hail the pocky~~**

**alyssakuga: Ah, I apologize for that. ^^" But here you go...**

**GodKnowsILostMyMusic: Yeah, that was something I was trying to fix. 0_0' But don't worry, you'll get your suspense soon enough... maybe... sort of... ^_^"**

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Kiyo burst into laughter. "I can't believe you actually did that, Raito-kun!"

The two of them were currently walking down the streets, holding hands.

The brunette rubbed his back sheepishly. "Well, normally, I wouldn't do such a thing, but my past experiences with Ryuuzaki and Rokya-kun have me thinking otherwise."

"Really now?" The girl put her hand to her face in mock horror. "Don't tell me that Ryuuzaki and Rokya have rubbed on you after all?"

"May I _die_ before that happens." Raito swore fervently, shaking his head. "Anyway, after I get something for Rokya-kun, how about we try and find Yomi-san and the others?"

Kiyo nodded her head cheerfully, clutching his arm. "Sure!"

"…"

"…speaking of them, just where did they go, anyway?" Kiyo pondered, a note of worry in her voice. "I hope they didn't get in any trouble…"

"Rokya-kun's existence practically guarantees trouble." Raito answered bluntly. "But I can't imagine Ryuuzaki being happy with getting separated from Yom-" He suddenly froze in his steps.

Kiyo stopped as well, noticing that Raito was staring at a shop window. "…Raito-kun?"

"…Kiyo-chan… Rokya-kun… has a strong fear of dinosaurs, doesn't he?"

"…eh?"

* * *

"Come on, Nikushimi-san…. Hmmrgh…" Yomi gritted her teeth in effort as she tugged forcibly at the black sleeve. "You… can't… just…"

"Yo-Yomi's right… Ni… Nikushimi-san…" Rokya huffed, shoving his weight against Nikushimi;s back. "Y-you… need… HMMMPH! ...to come…"

"…I would spoil the mood." Nikushimi stated monotonously, his expression remaining blank as he resisted both forces pushing and pulling at him. "You two should go ahead in here and enjoy yourselves." The high god lifted his unoccupied arm to keep his sunglasses on his head.

"H-how are we su-supposed to enjoy ourselves when… haagh… we're leaving you alone?" Yomi demanded haggardly, grabbing his arm violently.

"Th-that's right! Ni-Nikushimi-san, come on now… how do you know... haaah... you hate ice cream when you haven't ever tried it?" Rokya begged, practically pounding the high god's back. "COME ON, NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"But I don't eat."

"…" The two teenagers looked around hastily at the quizzical passerby before whirling back to Nikushimi.

"Nikushimi-san, d-don't say such blunt things like that out loud. You're going to make everyone watching us think that you're some sort of strange anorexic. Oh, wait a minute! Did Zarth get you infected with diabetes or something? Did he? DID HE?"

"O-oi, Charlie, stop it! You sound like you're talking about an STD! But still, Nikushimi-san! Even if you're not going to eat, at least come in with us!"

"…but… that would… seem rude to the people working."

"…"

"Th-that's okay!" Rokya said hastily, reduced to head-butting Nikushimi in the back. "I'll eat a ton of ice cream there, so they won't mind! And it'll all be on Yomi's tab, so don't worry about the cost, either!"

"WHAT? MY TAB, CHARLIE? Why the heck do I have to pay for you?"

"Of course! You promised me that you would buy an ice cream to cure my forever lasting sorrow!"

"What promise and just WHAT sorrow? …ha-hang on, we're getting off subject here! Nikushimi-san! G-geez! Just get in here already!"

"…"

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh?" Hitokui blinked curiously. "Zarth-kun, what's wrong?"

"Bleeeeeeh blaaaaaaa aaaaaaaagh…" Looking like some kind of drunk, the high god swayed back and forth unsteadily, an unhappy look on his face. "Wh… wha-OW- i-is -OW- this pulling -OW- motion? …just… OW what are you doing… Niku?"

* * *

_In another part of the city..._

Shopkeepers closed their doors. The birds stopped their chirping and flew away. The cheerful chatter and bustling of people soon died down. A few clouds drifted over the sun, casting a wave of darkness on the entire city...

...strangely, the children were not affected by any of this and still ran about happily.

And the apparent cause of this -or, at least, the ominous parts- was a certain unhappy (unhappy being a kind understatement) black-haired, baggy-eyed detective, carrying a heavy aura of doom with him as he glared at anything that dared to cross his path.

"..." The four other boys that trailed behind the man looked around at their surroundings almost nervously, one of the shorter ones coughing nervously. "E-erm... d-don't you think we should... talk to him or something?"

Mello scoffed as he unwrapped a chocolate bar. "If you want your head to be torn off, then be my guest, Mark. He's not a baby (even though he usually acts like one) so he'll get over it, eventually. It's not like Yomi's disappeared forever."

"Hopefully that's not the case, but I'd think Yomi would want to if L ever catches here." Matt spoke up, his eyes glued to his video games. "She'll either be molested or raped on the spot."

"WH-WHA..." Mark choked in horror as he immediately attempted to protest. "M-Matt, don't be s-silly, Ryuuzaki would n-never-"

"And when it happens..." Out of nowhere, the redhead held a video camera in his hand and raised it, a grin underneath his goggled eyes. "...I'll be recording."

"...HAAAH?"

Near, who had said nothing in the previous conversation, finally spoke up. "You do realize, Matt, that, if you do just that and are discovered by Ryuuzaki (which will probably happen), he'll either kill you on the spot or die from a massive nosebleed."

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "There's a reason why he has more than one successor, right?" The boy offered, slipping the video camera back into his pocket.

"..."

Mello kicked a stone at a nearby pigeon. "This is too boooooringggggg... I kinda hope L finds Yomi soon, the clouds here make it seem like we're still in England..."

"S-speaking of which..." Mark once again glanced around him nervously. "D-don't you think it's really weird that the people and birds and even weather are all affected by Ryuuzaki's bad mood? I mean, if it was Zarth or Nikushimi-san, I would sort of understand, but... no matter how brilliant Ryuuzaki is, I can't see how-"

"Actually, Mello," Near interrupted to contradict Mello's remark, "if Ryuuzaki did indeed locate Yomi-san's location, I believe his anger would increase slightly, which would immediately result in a downpour or a full thunder storm."

"Well, Near, if you look at the sky- and L, too, of course, you can tell that he's getting more pissed as more time passes without him finding Yomi... so maybe the sooner, the better?"

"I dunno, Mello, you might want this... fragile peace to last as long as it can." Matt commented. "Who knows if L might go on a super long tantrum? Then we'll be stuck here, soaked to the bone, for several hours. My video games will die!"

"L-like I was saying before, guys, j-just how is L and the weather connected? G-guys? Hello?"

* * *

"MMMMMMMmmm NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM~~~~"

"Charlie, quit making such loud noises..." Yomi scolded irritably as Rokya dug into his ice cream. "And I can't believe you had to ask for a scoop of EVERY ice cream flavor in the whole shop!" The girl moaned, slamming her head against the table edge at the memory. "Gaaaaah... why didn't I just leave you with Kiyo and Raito instead? I have NO money left now..."

"..." On the other side of the table, Nikushimi sat dutifully in front of them, his hands at his sides.

Remembering the high god accompanying them, Yomi quickly elbowed Rokya. "H-hey, don't be such a pig, offer Nikushimi-san some, too!" "Wha're 'alking 'bout?" The seventeen year old responded through a mouthful of ice cream. "You 'av 'om oo!"

"...Yes, I do have some too..." The girl hissed, "But you have like, almost forty! So give him some!" _And if you can't talk properly with your mouth full, then talk like THIS! You have mind communication powers for a REASON, ya know?_

"Kay, kay..." Rokya gulped down his ice cream and then pointed his spoon at Nikushimi in a commanding manner. "Nikushimi-san! You have to eat at least... one third of the remaining ice cream I have here! No objections allowed!"

"Huh?" Nikushimi's dark blue eyes went wide.

"Ah, come on, I said _offer_ it to him, not ORDER him to eat it!"

Rokya laughed, enjoying the frozen feeling in his mouth. "Just kidding, Nikushimi-san! You don't have to eat all that ice cream if you want... but it would be really awesome for Yomi and me if you tried it! That way, you'll be lessening your resemblance to a Twilight Vampire!"

"...Twilight... Vampire..." Nikushimi repeated softly, glancing down at the ice cream. "..."

Yomi grinned and got up from their table. "Here, let me get you a spoon, Nikushimi-san..."

The high god was still in deep thought. "...if I eat this... then Rokya-kun and Yomi-san will be happy?"

"Uh-huh!" Rokya nodded enthusiastically, sticking his spoon into his mouth once more. "Here, let me choose a flavor for you... hmmmmm..." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Oooh! This one here!"

"...eh..." The high god studied the offered treat curiously. "This is..."

"That is... MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP~~!" Rokya declared brazenly after a quick look at all of the other cups.

Yomi soon returned, handing Nikushimi a plastic spoon. "Dig in, Nikushimi-san!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

After several lengthy seconds, Nikushimi finally raised the plastic spoon, scooped up a small piece of ice cream, and stared at it intensely.

"..."

"..."

_...Geez, I hope this doesn't kill him or anything..._

_..._

The high god stuck the spoon into his mouth. "Gamph."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE DID IT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD-_

Yomi coughed loudly, as if it would muffle the sound of Rokya's mental yell. "S-so... how does it taste, Nikushimi-san?"

"..." Without saying a word, the high god simply stuck his spoon in the ice cream again and lifted it to his mouth. He continued this at a rapid past, the ice cream vanishing swiftly.

_...eeeeeehhhhh aah, I think he likes it! Hurray!_

_...haaah... I suppose that's a relief... _

Nikushimi could hear this, but he still remained silent, not being able to really express what he wanted to, partly because of his pride and wariness, and partly because he did not know how. The offering of the ice cream was simple enough, and he discovered that some human food may not be that bad after all. But the fact that he was able to accomplish such a human like thing made him realize how much he did value the four teenagers in his soul, and strengthened his resolve to protect them from anything...

Yomi grinned at the high god before starting to eat her own ice cream. Rokya was about to do the same, when... "O-oi... Nikushimi-san... m-maybe you shouldn't eat that fast, if you do, you're going to get brain freeze-"

As if to confirm the teenager's words, Nikushimi suddenly stiffened, his eyes bulging like saucers. "Ggh-"

"AAAAAH! NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"Oh crap! Nikushimi-san! L-listen to me! Close your mouth, quick, and press your tongue against your teeth hard! Hard! Like, REALLY HARD!"

"CHARLIE!"

...apparently, being once of the supernatural still didn't make you immune to brain freeze.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Streams of curse words flew out of Zarth's mouth as he crouched down, clutching his head. "Wh-what is this horrible freezing pain? OWWWWWWW OH GOODNESS... NIKU... ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU..."

* * *

_Back in the city..._

"There..." Raito triumphantly tucked the stuffed dinosaur in his bag as Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "...Raito-kun, you do know that Rokya's mainly afraid of the _size_ of dinosaurs, right?

"Precisely. With this, Rokya-kun will realize that whenever he does happen to see a large dinosaur statue, it is simply something like this that is enlarged."

"...t-true, Raito-kun, but I think you're missing something there..."

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

Yomi was glaring at Rokya, who was slumping sullenly against his chair, while Nikushimi looked on guiltily.

"..."

"..."

"I can't believe you, Charlie..."

"EH? Why is this always my fault? YOU were the one who proposed we go and eat ice cream, so you should have been prepared to empty your wallet, Yomi!"

"ME? _YOU_ SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE PREPARED!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT NIKUSHIMI-SAN AND I HAD SUCH LARGE APPETITES FOR ICE CREAM?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT YOU YOURSELF WANTED TO EAT SO MUCH ICE CREAM, CHARLIE?"

"..." Nikushimi spoke up hesitantly. "It's... my fault..."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" Both of the two yelled. Yomi hastily dug into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. "Don't worry, I'll call Ryuuzaki, he can pay for all of this, like he always does."

"Oi, oi, oi..." Rokya started warily. "You sound like you're some money-hungry woman there..."

"Pffft! I'm not money-hungry, we're just in a desperate situation here!" The sixteen year old corrected, pressing several buttons on her phone. _...Brrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrr. _

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

"I'm telling ya, I'm not really into what L's gonna to to Yomi when he gets her back..." Mello protested as they strolled down the streets. "But what I'm really interested in is..." The blond paused meaningfully.

"Continue?" Matt offered.

"...well, what Rokya is going to do to Kiyo."

"H-huh?" Mark blinked. "For the bet, you mean?"

Mello absentmindedly tossed his chocolate wrapper. "Yeah. He said it wouldn't be humiliating, sick-minded, or gross in her point of view."

"...so... why would you want to see that at all, Mello?" Matt asked bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious?" The blond snapped. "Since it's Rokya we're talking about here, something's bond to be off! I bet he's lying!"

"..."

"...I see-"

_Brrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrr. _A sudden vibration cut off Matt's voice.

"Eh?" Four heads turned to see L holding a cellphone at the tips of his fingers, his dead, fishlike eyes slowly focusing on the caller ID. "..."

"...Don't... tell me... that's..."

"Ry-Ryuuzaki?"

Still hunched over, the detective nimbly flipped the device open and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, Ryuuzaki. It's me." At the sound of Yomi's voice, Mark, Mello, and Matt all flinched immediately and glanced up to the sky. "Sorry for leaving you like that, but we had to, er, get some ice cream for Nikushimi-san. Anyway~~ ...we're a little short on money, so would you mind being my-a-ahem, _o-our _hero and saving us?"

"..."

"..."

"...Ryuuzaki? Helloooooooooo?"

In a manner of seconds, the detective's blank face suddenly warped itself into an evil grin. "...Kishishishishishishi." _Click._

"..." Mello scratched his head with his gloved hand. "He... he is smiling... maybe that means it won't rain after all-"

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

The moment L closed the phone, the clouds seemed to have exploded, unloosing a fierce downpour.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mark tried to futilely cover his head as they were pelted by the raindrops. It was then when Matt suddenly opened an umbrella that appeared out of nowhere, shielding all four of them.

"..."

"...Matt, since when have you been taking a leaf out of Rokya's book? O-oi, L, you wanna come under here too? If we squeeze, I think we can fi-"

L, standing unaffected in the rain, still had the same evil grin on his face. "Ehehehehehehehehe..."

"...on second thought, never mind, you go and chase Yomi."

* * *

_While this was going on..._

"...eh?" Yomi lowered the phone from her ear, gazing at the device with a dumbstruck look on her face. "J-just what was that right now?"

Rokya licked his spoon lazily. "...I think it means you better start running, Yomi, that was a pretty demented laugh coming from your man. And not to mention that being L and all, he's bound to have some sort of tracking program that'll show him your location."

"...the weather is not on our side." Nikushimi observed. "It just started raining now."

"It has?" Yomi asked, surprised as she jerked her head to the windows. "That sure was fast."

"Actually, the sky has been overcast for a while."

"...Really? I didn't notice..." Yomi tossed her phone to Rokya. "Nikushimi, make sure he doesn't lose that or use it for any kind of unethical purposes."

"Kiyomi-san will run out in the rain? Will she be all right?"

"Meh, don't worry, I like getting wet!" The girl called as she ran out of the building.

"..." Nikushimi stared after her, an unreadable expression on his face.

His ice cream reduced to melted slush, Rokya tilted his cup, swallowing the creamy goo. "...aaaah, mmm, that's the stuff... Is Yomi going to be okay, Nikushimi-san?"

"...she should be fine. As long as she's within my reach." Nikushimi answered quietly.

"Oh... you're pretty impressive."

* * *

"To think it would suddenly rain..." Kiyo sighed. "I honestly didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I..." Raito agreed, sidestepping a puddle. "But we are under a roof at least, so it should be fine... ah!" His eyes blinked in recognition at the figures ahead of them. "Is that Rokya-kun and Nikushimi-san?"

"Huh?"

"ANIKI~~~~" Without warning, Rokya suddenly slammed into Raito. "HELLO~~~~~"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Nikushimi-san!" Kiyo exclaimed brightly. "Hi!"

"...Good afternoon, Kiyoko-san..."

"Ne, ne, Yoko, Aniki, guess what?" Rokya piped up excitedly, swinging his wet head from side to side. "We found out that Nikushimi-san actually likes mint chocolate chip ice cream!"

"Really?"

"Is that true, Nikushimi-san? Nikushimi-san?"

"..."

"...uh... huh..."

* * *

While Mark and the others had been hit by raindrops as hard as pellets, Yomi only felt gentle drops of water as she ran through the city streets. Panting in adrenaline, she sped past shops at a surprisingly fast pace.

However, as she turned a corner when strong arms grabbed her from behind, actually sweeping her feet off the ground. "Aaaah!" The girl only managed a startled cry before she felt a familiar chuckle by her ear. "Sorry it took so long to find Yomi-chan."

"E-eh?" Yomi turned her head upward to see the face of L, his eyes soft as he smiled at her, rain dripping down from his messy hair. "..." _Holy crap... he looks like kind of sexy like that..._

"A-aren't you pissed at me?" Yomi offered weakly, lifting her hand to touch the white sleeve holding her. "I mean, I did just run off and leave you..." _I'm glad he found me so fast... _

L buried his face in Yomi's hair, inhaling deeply. "...No. It does not matter now that Yomi-chan is here..." He muttered, pressing a kiss on her head.

"A-ah, okay then..." Yomi sighed, feeling her cheeks heat up despite the rain.

The detective gently turned her around by her shoulders. "Ne, Yomi-chan."

Her heart sped up. "H-huh-" _I-is he going to ki-_

_Flap! _Yomi felt something heavy land on top of her. "Wha-" Opening her eyes (_Crap, was I actually closing them?_), she realized L had thrown a jacket over her instead. "...Ryuuzaki..."

L scratched the back of his head, closing a baggy eye. "When it rained, I realized Yomi-chan would most likely run out regardless, therefore, I decided to buy this out on the way here."

"R-really..." Yomi clutched the jacket around her, smiling at the insomniac. "Ryuuzaki, thanks... even though, it's not like I'll catch a cold or anything..." She murmured shyly, slipping her arms into the sleeves.

"Well, the real reason is that Yomi-chan's bra was showing."

"..."

"..."

_BANG! _"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Yomi raged as L flew into the other side of the building from her kick. "PERVERT!"

"Oof..." L got up dazedly. "H-how was my behavior that of a pervert, Yomi-chan? I actually helped Yomi-chan cover-"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A BIT MORE SENSITIVE! GAAAAAH!" Unable to stop sputtering in indignation, Yomi jerked her flaming face away.

"Haaah..." Smiling sheepishly, L stepped toward Yomi again. "Then, please excuse my insensitiveness, Yomi-chan. But, I'm glad that we're alone." The detective added as he hugged Yomi's smaller frame gently.

"Eh?"

"Yomi-chan does know that I love her, right?" The sudden question threw her off guard. "Wh-what? What are you saying, Ryuuzaki?"

A smile curved the pale lips as L leaned his head against Yomi's shoulder. "She remember, doesn't she? That time when I said... that if I had any sort of self-control... I would distance myself from Yomi-chan... because I love her too much."

Yomi touched L's head, concerned. "...I remember that time. Why... are you recalling it all of a sudden?" L simply continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "...back then... I was really selfish. I still am now. Even as I realized the truth... of how much it was hurting Yomi-chan... I couldn't... no, I didn't want to let Yomi-chan go."

Yomi's thought process halted. "...L?"

"I still love Yomi-chan. In fact... I think I even love Yomi-chan more."

"L..." Feeling panicked, Yomi hastily embraced him hard. "L! I love you too! I really do! I really don't want to lose you either!"

"...I see... I'm glad Yomi-chan does, since I lover her so much. So much more that..." The detective slowly let her go and drew back. "I can overcome that selfishness."

"..." ..._what? _Yomi stared at L, trying to meet his eyes, but L simply brushed her bangs back. "Come on. Let's go back to the others before Rokya-kun causes another disaster." He started walking, but Yomi stood rooted to the spot, disbelief flooding every part of her.

_Did he... just break up with me?_

* * *

"Ooooooh..." Zarth leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms. "How disappointing. Too bad for you, L Lawliet, I'm not really into one of those love scenarios where 'It is too dangerous for me to love you' or 'I don't want to cause you pain'. I say selfish love is the best kind of love, isn't that right, Hitokui-san~?"

All Hitokui did was smile at this question.

Not seeming dissatisfied with the lack of a verbal response, Zarth smirked up to the ceiling. "And you too, Niku. I finally decided to try and spy on you guys again, only to find that all the pain you were experiencing was from playing around with humans... only you don't seem to only playing around... tsk, tsk, brother, you of all being should be aware that that is a no-no..."

"But Zarth-kun, you should have already been aware of that from last time, remember?"

"Yes, I was, but..." Zarth's handsome blue eyes slid back to the table. "...I never can stand Niku being happy. Ever."

Hitokui gave a small laugh, his child face grinning. "Well, you don't have to worry for long. Nikushimi's planning to move them back soooooon~~"

Zarth let out a cackle, suddenly leaping up nimbly from his chair. "Excellent." The supernatural being ran his tongue across his thumb. "Time for us to start to destroy this fragile peace."

* * *

**I kinda want to hit myself for making L act that way. T T" But oooooooooh... da-da-dun cliff hanger again~~~~~ XDDDDDD Sorry for everyone who was wanting the crazy parts...**


	122. L YOU IDIOT!

**A/N: YES. I UPDATED. HURRAY. :D**

**AnimeCrazed121: Nah... just that certain world Zarth created. XD**

**SwirlzSmile: :D awesome... *feels powerful* XD just kidding... yeah, me too, but it still sounds painful. ah, and I will reply... when I have time. ^^""**

**Fuumin: Yes, doesn't he? D:**

**Navi-at-Heart: Because... he went nuts, I think.**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: XDDDD thank you!**

**IAmLove : Omg HIGH FIVE THAT WAS AWESOME...**

**isuckatmakingupnames: ahaha, well, you'll see..**

**alyssakuga: XD don't you worry... actually, never mind. ^^" my bad...**

**GodKnowsILostMyMusic: Ahaha, yes, that's a correct way to say it... baka L would be correct too. XD**

* * *

_No one can blame L. As his position of being the greatest and famed detective of the world, it's only natural that he would want to distance himself from people in the first place. Especially you, Yomi. He must have really loved you, to put aside his own desires like that. He rejected you for your sake, because he could die at any time and cause you to be sad… _

A long silence followed Kiyo's words. Then…

_BULLSHIT! _The girl suddenly raged, the pillow she was holding threatening to burst under her grasp. _IF HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT, THEN HE SHOULD HAVE DISTANCED HIMSELF FROM YOU AT THE TIME WHEN HE STILL THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOY! THAT JERK! BASTARD! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! I'LL KILL HIM!_

_Hey, Yoko, calm down there a bit, you can't just go murdering L when we still need him to be alive… even though… _Rokya's eye gave a twitch. _You're completely right. THE HELL IS WITH RYUUZAKI? _

_I know Ryuuzaki means the best for us, but… _Mark gave a sigh. _Even I can see that that's wrong!_

_I'LL CASTRATE HIM! _Kiyo declared, her fingers ripping through the cushion.

_I-I'll help! _Mark offered.

_I'LL MOLEST HIM! _Rokya agreed.

"…"

"…"

_WHAT THE HELL, ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAA?_

…_Charlie… that really ruined the atmosphere there… _

_YOU THINK? ROKYA! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY? GET BACK HERE, YOU-_

_C-calm down, both of you, we can't have L intruding on us at a time like this-_

During all of this, Yomi remained silent, leaning against the arm of the chair she was lying in, her hands behind her head.

"…"

She let out a sigh. _Hey. You guys._

_EH? _At once, the other teenagers froze. _Y-Yomi?_

* * *

It had been several hours since they had gotten back from the city, the trip having been remarkably peaceful.

However, it had been impossible for the others not to notice something was very wrong with the way both Yomi and L were behaving.

L seemed his usual self, berating Raito and Kiyo for getting pocky without him and starting another argument with the former serial killer. On the other hand, Yomi had not been beating the detective up for causing a ruckus. Instead, she appeared unfocused and distant, looking up at the raining sky. L steered her under a roof, but he kept as little as contact with Yomi as possible, letting go of her as soon as she was underneath.

By the time they had gotten home, Kiyo was already spitting mad, and Rokya's jaw kept dropping as he fired incorrect conclusions at Yomi, everything from L being possessed by Zarth to him having a boner.

He got Kiyo's muddy shoe flung at his head for that one.

_Well… at least this is foreshadowing one thing. _The teenager had mused after he had finished wiping his face.

…_okay, good for you, Rokya._

_Oh come on, you guys! _Rokya yelled indignantly. _No one's going to ask what it is?_

_Ch-Charlie, I don't think anyone really cares… they just want to murder Ryuuzaki._

_W-well, I'll say it anyways, then, geez. Zarth's not going to be happy._

_Who the HELL cares about whether that asshole's happy or not?_

_Oh stop it, it's not like I suck up to him or anything, Yoko! And asshole sounds too harsh, say donkeyhole, it makes him sound more stupid._

_ROKYA!_

_Fine, fine, I get it, I get it… But I think we should keep an eye both of them... L and Yomi, that is. _Rokya added, willing his eyes not to slide to where Yomi was sitting. _With Zarth's attitude, he might do something…_

_Sh-shouldn't we be telling Nikushimi-san as well, Charlie? _Mark offered hesitantly. _I'm not saying that we should constantly depend on him, but I sincerely trust Nikushimi-san. Wouldn't it be a good idea to tell him so he'll be on his guard if Zarth does try to do anything?_

A long, rather uncomfortable silence followed Mark's suggestion.

_Ch-Charlie? Why aren't you answering me? I'm feeling nervous here!_

…_my bad, Mark. It's just… _The seventeen year old glanced absentmindedly outside of the window. _Yomi and I spent a lot of time with Nikushimi-san this afternoon, and… I'm beginning to suspect something. I mean, that isn't the only reason why, there has been other incidents, but despite he being a high god, with his monstrous strength and speed, his emotionless face, his animosity directed at his own twin brother, and the fact that his own name means deep hatred in Japanese…_

…_Nikushimi-san is like any other human who wants to have friends? _Kiyo finished, resting her head on her hand. _And because of that, you feel guilty to burden him. He seems like he had a lot of fun with you and Yomi, and you don't want to spoil it for him. Is that what you were going to say, Rokya?_

…_m-maybe… _Rokya answered sullenly, a little ticked at how accurately Kiyo had read him. _But at the same time, we can't just NOT tell him, since this is our lives on the line here, and we have to organize our priorities here, I know that-_

Kiyo interrupted him again. _You think Nikushimi-san has forgotten about Zarth? Rokya, I agree with your earlier conclusion, but I don't think we know anything Nikushimi-san doesn't. He knew Zarth from the moment they were born. To Nikushimi-san, I think… that this is all but a brief moment of peace. Or happiness. Whatever. He probably noticed the distance between L and Yomi before we did, and he's been stuck alone with Zarth while that jerk was watching us, he probably got a good earful of how much Zarth loved them as a couple. _

Mark gave a tiny sigh of relief. _Th-that's right! We need to believe in him._

Rokya tried hard not to roll his eyes. _This is just too cliché. But now that you mention it, Yoko, I wonder… _

_Hm?_

_Did Zarth… cause Nikushimi a lot of pain in the past? _

_Wh-what?_

_I'm just wondering… there must be some reason why Nikushimi seems to despise him so much, besides the fact that Zarth's a total donkeyhole… _

Kiyo blinked, the words Zarth had told her before coming back to her mind for the second time. _"So, you've finally started to crack, eh, Niku? Think about it, Kiyoko. There's a reason why Niku's full name means hate…"_

…_Yoko?_

_That's… none of our business, Rokya._

_Like I said, I'm just wondering. And you are curious about their story, too, admit it._

…

_M-maybe we'll ask him when we come back to the real world. …But, come to think about it, do you think we'll even remember Nikushimi-san and the rest of this when we do come back to the real world-_

_Mark, let's not bring this up while Yomi and Ryuuzaki probably are…_

_Oh. Yeah._

_Oh, and Rokya?_

_Yes? Hello._

_I take back what I said those months ago._

…_huh? What're you talking about?_

_You are definitely insane out of your mind, you are a nut, but you're not an asshole. At least, not as big of a one as Zarth is…_

…_thanks? I don't know whether to be happy about what you think now or insulted about what you thought before… but ah, I'm a forgiving soul, Yoko, I'll go with the now of the time, ahaha!_

Kiyo snorted._ Whatever. _

_But what was that, coming out all of a sudden?_

…_I just wanted you to know that. _Kiyo mumbled, remembering what Yomi had been telling her earlier. …_Rokya… C-could he really like me that way? I don't know why, but…_

…_the thought makes me feel funny._

* * *

_Back to where we were at the beginning of the chapter…_

_Hey. You guys._

_EH? _At once, the other teenagers froze. _Y-Yomi?_

The girl took a deep breath. _This may or may not be completely pointless, since you've all drawn the correct conclusion, but… I'll confirm it. _"L doesn't want to continue the relationship I have with him. Or at least, that's what he implied."

"…"

The room became deathly quiet at the end of this statement, all other three staring at Yomi in shock. Then…

"…THAT JERK!" Kiyo suddenly yelled, standing up. "HOW DARE HE LEAD YOU ON LIKE THAT!"

"HE'S BEEN SELFISH THIS WHOLE TIME!" Rokya added, raising his voice as he crossed his arms. "DOES HE REALLY THINK THAT NOT BEING SELFISH _NOW_ WILL MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE? PFFT! SOME GENUIS HE IS!"

"TH-THAT WAS WRONG OF L!" Mark managed to shout out.

"…"

Yomi gave them a long look before lowering her head, her eyes covered by her bangs. "I… I…"

"…" Kiyo felt an awkward lump rising in her throat. "Yomi…"

"…"

"I KNOW ALL OF THAT!" Yomi screamed, tearing herself up from the bed, her eyes fierce and lively. "I KNOW THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE! STUPID L! STUPID L! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM RIGHT **NOW**!" Without another word, she sped off into the hallways, releasing a cloud of dust as she did.

"WOOO!" Rokya called, cupping a hand around his mouth. "YOMI, YOU **GOOOOOOOO!**"

"YOMI, KICK HIM IN THE CROTCH AGAIN FOR ME~~~!" Kiyo added, pumping a fist into the air.

"YOMI! BRING RYUUZAKI BACK TO HIS SENSES!"

"GO!"

"…"

After the excitement of Yomi had worn off, the room became silent again, until…

"I wish her good luck. L may be something created by another human, but his feelings are quite fragile."

"E-EH?" Kiyo gave a jump at the unexpected remark. "Wh… Nikushimi-san!"

Standing inconspicuously by the door, the black-clothed man gave a nod of his head.

"Ahaha…" Giving a weary laugh, Rokya lay down on the bed, stretching his arms above him. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much. Knowing Yomi, she's probably going to be successful. You think that too, don't you, Yoko?" He glanced at Kiyo as he said his last sentence, grinning.

"…I… yeah…" Kiyo suddenly found herself backing away uncomfortably, her chest feeling tight.

It didn't go unnoticed by Rokya. "Hm? Something wrong?"

"A-ah, no!" Kiyo said hastily, waving her hands in denial. "It's… it's nothing! I… I just forgot something, that's all! I'll see you in a minute!" Before she knew what she was doing, she was already running out of the room like Yomi.

"…"

"…Yoko?" Rokya raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"…"

"U-um…" Mark coughed uncomfortably. "M-maybe… she bought something for your upcoming birthday, Charlie, and-and she forgot to bring it to her room, or wrap it or something! It would definitely explain why she didn't want to tell you…"

"…"

"…is that so?"

Nikushimi, however, who had remained silent throughout this whole exchange, got up unexpectedly and began to slowly walk in the direction Kiyo had gone.

"H-huh? Nikushimi-san, where are you going?"

"I am going to follow Kiyoko-san."

"…WHAT?" Rokya's jaw dropped open. "H-HEY, L-LET ME COME WITH Y-"

"Rokya-kun, please relax." When Nikushimi turned around, he had the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "I told you before, correct? Even if I was capable of having those sorts of feelings toward a person… I do not have any of that sort toward Kiyoko-san. I will not steal her from you." Having said what he was intending to, the high god continued to walk away, leaving behind a nervous Mark and a dumbstruck Rokya.

"…"

"…"

"…U-UM…" The seventeen year old began loudly, trying to cover up his sweat-dropping expression. "S-STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME… AHAHAHAHA, HE PROBABLY JUST MEANT THAT SINCE I THINK OF HER AS A LITTLE SISTER-"

"…Charlie…" Mark began quietly, placing a tentative hand on Rokya's shoulder, "…you don't need to pretend anymore. We all… or, actually, Yomi, Nikushimi-san, Mello, Matt, Near, Nikushimi-san, Zarth-san (probably) and I all knew… that you liked Kiyo more than a friend."

"…"

"…"

"E… even Nikushimi-san…"

"Yeah. It was kind of obvious, no offense to you and Kiyo."

"…SOMEONE… KILL ME NOW… Or at least bury me in a hole…"

"…"

* * *

Kiyo started to slow down as she finished running down the stairs, her heart racing heavily. "…" _Why… _

The girl slowly leaned against the wall, feeling her breath come out in short puffs. _Why… I… I love Light, so why… when I think about the possibility of Rokya liking me… why…_

She clenched her eyes shut. _Why do I feel so… hopeful? I… I haven't truly thought of him as anything but a friend until Yomi told me… so… why… _Kiyo hit the wall weakly. Suddenly, she struck it again, the force of it causing her hand to throb. Kiyo didn't care. Right now, she wanted it to ache. She wanted to feel bad._ GAH, I'm disgusting! How can I feel like this? What the hell is wrong with me? I thought my feelings for Raito are real… aren't they? But if they are, then why am I feeling this way with Rokya? This is wrong… this is so wrong… it's not right at all… I'm so horrible and disloyal… what is wrong with me?_

Kiyo hastily pulled her hand back to hit the wall again. _I-_

_SMACK!_

Instead of meeting the hard, unforgiving wall Kiyo was expecting, her hand met callused flesh. "E-eh?" Blinking and looking up, she realized a hand had reached out, preventing her fist from coming into contact with the wall.

"…I am sure… you would expect someone else to stop you from hurting yourself." Nikushimi began in almost an awkward tone, his eyes not meeting Kiyo's. "But I wasn't sure if letting Raito-kun or Rokya-kun stop you would be the right thing to do when your feelings are in turmoil. Kiyomi-san would be the best choice, but right now… she is chasing after Ryuuzaki."

"…Nikushimi-san…" Kiyo said slowly, not knowing what else to say.

The high god let go her hand gently. "…Kiyoko-san, please don't do this."

"I-I know… I-I get it… I can't selfishly hurt myself." The girl murmured quickly, rubbing her hand. "It's… it's stupid for me to be doing this when the situation here is more serious… b-besides, once we get out of here, I'll have all the time in the world to sort my complicated feelings. Besides, I…"

"Kiyoko-san…" Kiyo suddenly felt a hand on her head, rubbing her hair gently.

"Kiyoko-san…" Nikushimi repeated softly, closing his eyes. "I did not mean only that. Stop those feelings. Those feelings of hate and disgust toward yourself. I see all humans… all of their feelings like this. Don't hate yourself."

…_what… _To her horror and shock, Kiyo felt her eyes being to sting. _…this affectionate gesture… the way he's patting my head… how long has it been… since someone's done that to me? …I remember… _Kiyo's watering eyes grew large. _Dad… ever since I was small, Dad used to stroke my head all the time…_

Nikushimi continued quietly. "It is not because you are disgusting. It is because you are human. Sometimes, things change… and if both truly care for you, then they will not reproach you for whatever decision you make. Kiyoko-san, you are not selfish, or ignorant, or cruel. You are not wrong… so please, do not hate yourself. I do not want you to. Not you, or Kiyomi-san, or Rokya-kun, or Mark-kun. You are all precious to me… so do not feel that way. It is all right."

Kiyo tried to say something, but her voice was a croak from her trying to hold back her tears. _I…. I want to go back. Back home…_

"Okay then." Nikushimi nodded. "I'll take you all there, then."

LINEBREAK

Raito's steady steps hardly made any noise on the floor as he trudged across the hallway. The brunette's expression did not change as he opened the door to the roof of the building.

Rain still poured heavily from the skies, drumming against the metal with a dull sound. Raito's eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of a certain lone figure, slouched up, staring into the rain.

"…Ryuuzaki, what are you doing out here?" Raito said in a normal tone at first. It wasn't clear if he was speaking to L or himself.

However, the detective noticed Raito, and dutifully cupped a hand to his ear.

"RYUUZAKI!" Raito yelled, cupping his hands against his mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"

Having apparently not heard his cry, L blinked innocently before leaning in Raito's direction again, a rare grin on his face.

"…" Sighing, Raito walked out in the downpour, one of his arms held above him as if to shield himself from the water.

"…what are you doing out here?" The weary question hung in the silence for a moment, until L surprisingly answered him.

"I… thought I heard bells." L said in an almost listless tone, still staring up at the sky. "They're so loud today…"

"Ryuuzaki..." Raito's eyes softened for a minute.

"…I believe the correct question now, however, is what is Raito-kun doing out here? I must admit, it is difficult to imagine Raito-kun coming out here and getting his clothes soaked."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know the reason why I'm here. I know what you did today."

The rain continued relentlessly, puddles of water starting to build up on the roof's surface.

"I can't necessarily say that I know how you feel, Ryuuzaki… but I don't think that was the best choice."

L remained silent, his dripping, messy bangs plastered to his face.

"It seemed to have caused a lot more problems than the alternative would." Raito went on, repressing an urge to shiver in his cold clothes. "Or is it that you don't care anymore?"

"…what alternative?" L's voice seemed hoarse as he spoke. "What alternative is Raito-kun talking about? There are no alternatives in this world anymore… there never was. We were always planned to do a certain action, it was always planned and calculated beforehand. Raito-kun, what are we, you and I? Simple two-dimensional figures made up of lines and a voice."

Raito gave another sigh. "I don't think I'm even the right one you should be talking to, Ryuuzaki. My clothes are getting too heavy. It's time for me to go back inside." He started walking back, but paused halfway. "I would say that I hope Yomi-san won't throw you off the building, but with all that water weighing you down, I doubt she'll even be able to lift you. Either how…" The brunette soon disappeared, leaving L alone in the rain again.

"…"

It had not even been a few seconds before a huge, shuffling noise began. And then…

"RYUUZZAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIII!" A furious voice practically bellowed across the entire building, flattening the noise of the rain like a hammer on a nail.

"RYUUZAKI!" Yomi screamed again over the announcement system. Her voice was panting, as if she had been running a lot. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD? I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT! AT FIRST, I WAS ALL HYPED UP FROM THE OTHERS' ADVICE, SO I RAN AROUND LIKE CRAZY TRYING TO FIND YOU! BUT THEN, I COULDN'T FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE I LOOKED! IT WAS SO STUPID!"

"AND THEN, I ENDED UP IN THE CAMERA ROOM, COMPLETELY WINDED, AND WATARI-SAN SAW ME AND TOOK PITY AND LET ME YELL THROUGH THIS THING! SO, RYUUZAKI, GET YOUR ASS HERE OR AT LEAST SOMEWHERE WHERE I CAN SEE IT!"

"…W-WAIT, THAT SOUNDED TOO WRONG! NOO! I DIDN'T MEAN ONLY YOUR ASS, I MEANT, YOUR WHOLE BODY! EEEEKS! THAT SOUNDED EVEN MORE WRONG! SHIT! I MEAN… GO SOMEWHERE SO I CAN ACTUALLY _SEE_ YOU ON THE CAMERAS, SO MANY DAMN FREAKIN' CAMERAS…"

"...GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU IDIOT! DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD ACTUALLY **SOLVE** ANYTHING? LIKE IT'LL MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE TO WHAT'LL HAPPEN, WHETHER WE BREAK UP OR NOT- AGH! AHA! SO YOU CHOSE THE NEGATIVE WAY? IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE THE PAINLESS WAY? HOW THE HELL IS THAT THE PAINLESS WAY- OH GOD. WAIT A MINUTE. HUH? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YELLING THIS AT YOU IN PERSON, BUT INSTEAD, I'M YELLING IT ON A SYSTEM WHERE EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING CAN HEAR IT… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS? AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RYUUZAKI, WHEN I GET TO YOU, I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

_SLAM!_

"…"

"…"

Another few seconds later, the door burst open, and, quite unlike Raito's almost calm entrance, she came stomping through the rain, her fists clenched at her sides.

L didn't bother to turn around as he began to speak. "…if Yomi-chan declares she is going to castrate me… I'm afraid she is already too late. My vital regions have been abused by her so many times that I truly doubt it will make a difference by now."

"IDIOT!" Yomi hissed, her eyes narrowed in frustration. _This isn't how it was supposed to be in anime! I'm supposed to say something amazing to make him realize how wrong he was… _"…idiot…" She repeated, casting her gaze to the side. "I'm not even sure what to talk about first."

"Yomi-chan can take her time. I am not going anywhere."

"…" Yomi bit her lip. "You love me so much… that you can overcome that selfishness? The hell? Sorry to break this to you, Ryuuzaki, but that's kinda a little too fucking LATE! You fool around with me until the very end? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Her hand clenched around her arm. "Have you wanted to do it for a long time now? Oh, what am I saying, it doesn't matter! If you realized you were being selfish, why didn't you stop before I fell in love with you, L? L! It really hurts! And I haven't been through any traumatic experiences or anything, so I can't compare the pain to anything significant, but it hurts so fucking bad." Tears were starting to gather in Yomi's eyes, but she willed herself to keep staring at the detective in front of her. "Was it because of who I am? Because of what's going to happen? Did you want to do it before I would do it? Is that how it is? Were you scared of getting hurt? So you wanted me to get hurt instead?"

Yomi swallowed thickly and tried to compose her voice. "…I heard your conversation with Raito-kun. There was no alternative? What the hell is that supposed to mean? It won't make any difference, in this world, if we stay together or not-"

"YOU'RE REAL!" The sudden yell took Yomi completely off guard as the detective whirled around and stared at her, not in anger, but some kind of desperation that struck her heart. "Yomi! You are a human! You have a life! I'm a simple 2D character who doesn't truly exist-"

"You exist!" Yomi yelled back determinedly, recovered from her shock. "L… those feelings that you have for me… were real, weren't they? All those perverted things you did… were real, weren't they? All those things you do… they're not fake. Those are all things the L from Death Note would not do. And they all happened. Here. In this world. In my mind! You're real, L! I can touch you right now!" In a bold mood, Yomi reached over and snatched the pale fingers. "I don't feel paper or a screen or fucking pixels or whatever! Right now, I feel flesh!"

L's wide eyes stared at her, unchanging. Suddenly exhausted, as if she had already lost her energy, Yomi slumped, her head colliding gently with L's. "…L…" She murmured softly, "We don't have much time left. It won't matter if we stay together or not. So why not make the most out of the time we have and have our last memories of each other be good ones?"

In all of L Lawliet's life, no other words made more sense to him. "All right." He whispered softly against Yomi. And then he kissed her, both soaked to the bone in the rain.

It was none too comfortable, and L did not make Yomi feel warm, on the contrast, he made her feel even chillier, but at the same time, it felt good in a way that could not be described. So, they kissed each other again.

But by now, the rain had gotten extremely heavy, and the drops were starting to feel more like hail every second, and with an apologetic murmur, L separated his mouth from Yomi's. However, all he ended up doing was hugging her, so tightly that Yomi half thought she would burst as she embraced him back, squeezing harder.

"…I'm sorry."

"…it's… okay now."

The detective pulled away with a smile on his face, and, hand in hand, they started to walk back to the building.

Or they were going to.

A small hand was held the back of L's jeans back. Turning around, they saw the small hand belong to a small boy, appearing to be about six or seven years old, with a cute face, and a horrible smile.

* * *

Rokya: *shakes head* "Now that was the crappiest cliffhanger ever. I mean, come on... geez! And we haven't had this special in a long time now... what the heck is up with our director-" *dodges ruler* "AGH! OKAY, OKAY, FINE, I TAKE IT BACK, HAPPY? Anyway, our first letter is from... The New Vampire-san!" *reads* " 'Yomi-chan, I want you to stuff some vanilla pocky down L-san's throat while YOU eat some strawberry ones... ' OOOH! POCKY!"

Yomi: "..."

L: "Okay then." *takes out pocky* "Here, Yomi-chan, open wide-MMMMMRGGGGHHHHH-" *gets entire pocky box shoved in mouth*

Yomi: *satisfied look on face while eating strawberry pocky* "Mmm. And there you go."

Rokya: "Ahahahahaha, hope you can swallow that, Ryuuzaki, because I don't think anyone's willing to get that out of you... 'Rokya-kun, what would happen if I gave you a flame-thrower? ' ...A FLAME THROWER..." *gets dreamy look in eyes* "If you did... a few certain people cough Zarth and Raito cough would... no longer have hair... and anything wood would go bye bye. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE."

Raito: "..."

Zarth: "...ok, that settles it. Remind me never to let him get a flame thrower-"

Nikushimi: *appears out of nowhere with flamethrower* "Rokya-kun, here-"

Everyone, including Zarth: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

PLEASE STAND BY

Rokya: *coughs* "Ahem, next is for Mark. 'Mark-kun, have you read the Lord of the Rings series? ' Ah, and also... 'I'm a bookworm, too, and I suspect that I would act like you if I were put in the same situation, with a bit of Yomi-chan and Kiyo-chan thrown in the mix. Oh, and have a hug. You don't get enough attention. ' OOH, I WANNA GIVE THE HUG-"

Mark: "U-um, no thanks, Charlie. Oh, but yes, I have, as well as the Hobbit. Th-thanks for the hug, I guess?"

Rokya: "Bah, fine, be like that. Oh, L's next again- WHOA-" *gigantic red-velvet cake with extra frosting and a strawberry on top appears out of envelope*

L: "MINE!" *grabs cake*

Rokya: "...oh, and you have a dare, too! 'Now, you can't refuse this dare... have Yomi-chan share the strawberry with you! (and no breaking it into pieces with your hand. You both must use your mouth to seperate two halves of it!) ' ...OOOOOOOOOOH I AM SO SEEING THIS, GO L!"

L: "..." *blinks, then pops half of strawberry in mouth, bites off part of it, swallows, then hands the other piece to Yomi* "I would warn Yomi-chan that it would be an indirect kiss, but we have already gone further than that."

Yomi: "...WHY?"

Rokya: "Because it's so hilarious. 'As compensation, Yomi-chan, here's a new frying pan for you. Sorry about that, but I just had to see the color of L-kun's face... ' ...Frying pan?" *blinks* "What frying pa-HOLY SHIT!" *barely dodges frying pan that comes hurling out of the envelope*

Yomi: "OH MY GOSH, I LOVE THIS PERSON NOW..." *brandishes frying pan*

Rokya: *sweatdrops* "...everyone except Kiyo and Mark... we must run now... a-ahem, Nikushimi-san! You are next! 'Hi, Nikushimi-san! I have a annoying little sister, so I guess I could say that I'm able to sympathize with you...but you're awesome, so I guess I can't. ' "

Nikushimi: "...well, I appreciate the compliment. Thank you. I'm sure that your younger sibling is not as horrible as Zarth, but please do not put yourself down like that."

Rokya: "Ah, now nice of Nikushimi-san... oh, and there's something for m-AAAAAAAAH!" *reviewer jumps out of envelope and begins chasing Rokya around with frying pan* "FOR THE LOVE OF *&^*^*&^&, STOP BEING SO ANNOYING! "

Rokya: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NEVER!"

The New Vampire: "OK, I'm done. Sorry about that, I just needed to get that out of my system .And that's all I got! Thanks for letting me do that, and keep up the good work, Director!"

Director: "Ah, thanks you!"

The New Vampire: "PS, punch the stage boy for me...please!" *disappears*

Director: "..." *starts to grin*

Stage boy: "...time to run away now..."

* * *

**Yep... I'm horrible when it comes to cliffhangers... ^^"" **


	123. Straight Ahead

**A/N: BLEH. HOW COULD I HAVE FAILED TO PUT THIS UP LAST WEEK AGAIN? T T"" **

**On another note, THANK YOU SO MUCH~~ to all you people who reviewed! :D You give me the... the... the... the... -crickets and silence- ...erm... guilt to continue this story? XD Please enjoy, if you can.**

* * *

"Oww…" Kiyo winced, massaging her ears. "W-well, Yomi sure knows how to get her message over. Don't you agree, Nikushimi-san?"

"Yes…" Nikushimi agreed quietly.

"It looks like I left Ryuuzaki at the right time..."

"Huh?" Both heads turned to see Raito walking toward them, his hands in his pockets. "Raito-kun!" The brunette sighed, a resigned smile on his face. "Initially, I sought out Ryuuzaki to talk some sense to him, but it seems that there's no need anymore. I suppose all that's left here is to plan a party for Rokya-kun."

Kiyo blinked. "...A party... for Rokya... that actually sounds fun! ...it also sounds like it's going to end in disaster, but... that's really thoughtful of you, Raito-kun!"

"W-well, I'm always scolding him, so I thought that at least... well, if Ryuuzaki approves of it-"

"I GET TO SHOOT HIM NINETEEN TIMES!" Mello crowed triumphantly, appearing from nowhere.

"AAAAAGH? SINCE WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE? AND..." Kiyo paused, a little disheveled in her shock. "Nineteen times? What is up with that?"

"Since he's turning eighteen, duh! And one for good luck!"

"...shooting him an extra time counts as good luck?"

"...I don't think that would be the case here, Mello-kun."

"I don't see why you guys are getting all worried." Matt spoke up, also seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. "It's Rokya we're talking about here. He's bound to dodge all of Mello's shots and make Mello go crazy again."

"...good point, Matt-k-"

Mello simply stroked his gun, an evil look in his eyes. "Not if I tie him down... kukukukukuku-"

"Tie me down?" A mockingly aghast voice called down from the stairs. "My my, Mello... what would Roger-san think if he knew you had such... _kinky_ intentions? Is _that_ going to be my birthday gift? Oh my... what should I say?"

"CH-CHARLIE!" Mark hurried downstairs, sputtering indignantly. "STOP IT! YOU KNOW THAT'S PROBABLY NOT WHAT MELLO MEANT!" Snickering laughter followed the poor boy. "Oh? Not you too, Mark? And I thought you were the innocent one here..."

"WH-WHAT? JUST... JUST HOW IS THAT... WHAT, CHARLIE?"

Finally, Rokya appeared, cackling evilly. "Don't you know, my dear Mark? It takes a sick-minded mind to recognize sick-minded intentions, muahahahahahaha! And you also said _probably_..."

"I-i-i-i-if anything, th-that's your fault!" The flustered Mark yelled defensively. "A-and... what about probably?"

"SO! YOU ADMIT THAT THERE _IS_ A CHANCE THAT MELLO WOULD HAVE THOSE INTENTIONS- GAAAAAAH!" Rokya's roar of triumph was cut off by a yelp a bullet whizzed past the top of his head. "MELLO! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME! ...Or worst, messed up my hair!"

"..."

Raito sighed again. "And you say I care too much about my hair-" _WHIZ!_ "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ME-MELLO, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!"

"Ahahahahahahaha, you just proved my point, Aniki!"

"I-I was not! I was just startled! And in fear of my life!"

"Shouldn't it be in fear of your privates instead of your life?" Matt suggested. "I mean, that is where everyone seems to get hit..."

"..."

Raito and Rokya both cringed.

Kiyo blinked, her eyes widening. _Holy crap... he's kind of right... that happened with Rokya... and, a-ahem, Raito... and especially L... but... not with everyone!_ "Th-that's only three guys, though!"

Near spoke up. "That may seem true, Kiyo-san, but you are not fully aware of what occurs when Mello, Matt, and I are alone left to our own devices."

"..."

"..."

"...oh... okay?"

_Hmmm..._ Sweatdropping, Mark put a nervous hand to his chin. _I-I haven't been hit there... or Nikushimi either, so... I'm safe for now... right? RIGHT?_

Rokya doubled over in laughter. "Ahahahahha, what is that supposed to imply? Matt, what would Nikushimi-san think of you now?" Hooking an arm around the high god's neck, the soon to be eighteen year old continued to laugh. "Isn't that right, Nikushimi-san? But anyway, what's this about throwing a party for me, hm, Aniki?"

Raito coughed loudly. "A-ahem, don't get too hopeful, I think we'll need Ryuuzaki's permission first, as well as organizing everything too, and besides, it-it's not like I actually _want_ to throw it! You'll just end up whining like a toddler if we don't!"

"I love you too, Aniki! OOH! AND I WANT RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS AND DRAGONS AND PEDOBEARS! AND ICE CREAM WITH RAINBOW AND PINK SPRINKLES!"

"..."

"...your ideal eighteen year old party, no?"

"And besides," Rokya went on, "I don't see why we need Ryuuzaki's permission for every little thing! We mess with him enough already... Nikushimi-san can do it, right, Nikushimi-san?"

"ROKYA!" Kiyo yelled scandalously. "Don't be forcing Nikushimi-san to do anything!"

"Don't worry, I won't-"

_VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! _

Without warning, a terrible, high-pitched whistling noise ripped through the room, some of the glass windows cracking.

"GAAAAAAAAAH?"

"AAAAAAAH!"

"WH-WHAT THE-"

"OW!"

"No." The force which that one word was spoken with was enough to make everyone freeze.

"...h-huh?" All heads turned around to see Nikushimi, a rare expression of panic stricken horror on his face.

"Nikushimi-san?"

"Im... possible..." The high god said slowly, widening his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Kiyo stepped toward him, her heart filled with anxiety. "Ni-Nikushimi-san, what happened?"

His head snapped toward her. "Where are L and Kiyomi-san?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Nikushimi-san?"

Nikushimi repeated his question, with increased urgency. "Where are L and Kiyomi-san?"

"Wha..." Mello blinked. "Aren't they just making out on the roof-"

"_How_ do you know that?" Nikushimi said quietly, his frame beginning to tremble.

"What? W-well, they were there before-"

"That was then. How do you know they're there now?" With hard, brisk steps, Nikushimi started walking up the stairs. "How do you know that?"

Rokya and Kiyo turned to each other at the same time. Both stared at the other's look of horror. With a mutual, wordless understanding, the two took up after Nikushimi, Mark and the others following.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO..._ Kiyo's heart raced frantically as she raced up the stairs, her legs burning. _Not Yomi, please, NO! YOMI! YOMI! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? YOMI!_

_It's no use, Yoko! _Rokya's voice cut in, shaken but firm. _There's no way Zarth would allow the connection right now!_

_I... It can't! _Kiyo thought desperately. _Why now, all of a sudden? It wasn't supposed to be like this! We were supposed to expect him! OH FUCK..._

"Wait!" Raito called behind them. "Something did happen to them, then it would have shown on the cameras! I'll seek out Watari and Roger-san!"

"Fine, but don't go alone." Nikushimi cautioned, already racing up to the roof.

When they finally arrived at the rooftop, the high god practically torn down the door, Kiyo and Rokya almost falling on top of him. "AGH-" Kiyo started to scramble up but froze when she caught sight of the roof. "What..."

The stark, empty appearance of the roof greeted her, rain pouring over the gray metal.

"..." Kiyo stared before swallowing. "I-it couldn't have..."

A grim, disbelieving, rain-filled silence followed, finally broken by Nikushimi.

"If they had left, or even fallen off I would have sensed them." The high god murmured, pressing a hand to his head. "I can't find them anywhere."

"What... Then, WHERE did Zarth take them?" Kiyo demanded, her eyes starting to water in panic. "Wh-where could they have gone?"

Nikushimi shook his head slowly. "No... it wasn't Zarth. I would have felt it if he did it. It was Hitokui."

"Hitokui..." A shiver ripped through Kiyo's body at the name. "Th-then... where did _he_ take Yomi and L?"

"If I can't sense them, there's only one place he could have taken them." The high god answered. "To the nearest alteration point."

"Alteration point?"

"There are approximately seven and a half hundred them located around the world. The nearest one is a place twenty or so miles from here."

_Kiyo wanted to pummel something. Wh-why didn't he mention his before?_ _ Wait, wait, wait, this isn't Nikushimi-san's fault..._

"So you know where it is, Nikushimi-san?" Rokya suddenly spoke up, his eyes behind his hair. "Then..." He swept his bangs out of his eyes, a determined look on his face. "What are we waiting for? Let's go grab a car and speed there ASAP! Come on, guys!"

"We have to hurry!" Mark added, his face desperate. "Maybe, someway, we can do this without Raito or the others catching on-"

"Oh hell no."

Four heads swiveled around to see Mello, Matt, Raito, and Near all facing them, arms crossed.

"Don't make us say it again, we're going with you." Mello growled warningly.

"Give us a reason why and we'll consider it?" Rokya suggested.

"It's my responsibility."

"I like Yomi-san."

"It sounds fun."

"Because."

"..."

Rokya shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, sounds good! But I call dibs on driving! Let's get on a move on, people!" He paused. "Wait, where's Yoko?"

While the others had been talking, Kiyo had walked out into the rain. As she became drenched, out of pure luck, Kiyo spotted a scrap of waterlogged material. After a few desperate tries, she managed to pick it up. _This... can't be... Yomi's..._

"Kiyo-chan!" A hand landed on her shoulder. Raito, his eyes softened, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Kiyo-chan, please, don't worry. We'll get them back."

"..." Kiyo clenched her eyes shut and nodded.

"Okay!" Rokya cleared his throat, clapping his hands again. "We gotta hurry now- OI, WHY ARE YOU ALL LEAVING ME BEHIND? HEY, YOU _HAVE _TO WAIT FOR THE CHARACTER TO MAKE A MOVING SPEECH BEFORE WE GO-"

"Rokya-kun, please, SHUT UP!"

A rushed minute later, the eight of them were cramming themselves into a random limo.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SITTING, MATT! YOU ALMOST SAT ON ME!"

"Sorry, Mello, you're just hard not to miss."

"WHAT? WAS THAT AN INSULT RIGHT THERE? AND WHY ARE WE IN THE FUCKING BACK? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! AND NEAR? WHY ARE YOU AND MARK IN THE MIDDLE?"

"If there is an attack, it's more likely that it'll happen to the front or the back of the vehicle."

"_WHAT THE FUCK_?"

"HUH?"

"MARK, YOU SNEAKY TRAITOR!"

"N-NO! M-MELLO, I HONESTLY DIDN'T MEANT IT!"

"Hang on a minute, if that's the case, Near, then why are Nikushimi-san and Raito sitting in the middle? Does that mean that they're also traitors?"

"I REPEAT, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"..." Kiyo shook her head, feeling a headache pain adding to her stress. "...I think I'm getting in front."

"Excellent choice, Yoko!"

"Okay, everyone, remember to put on your seatbelts!"

"Who the hell cares about seatbelts at a time like this?"

Raito hissed irritably. "Just put on the fucking seatbelt! It doesn't take too much effort! And Rokya-kun, why are you the driver?"

"Because I'm awesome like that, Aniki! Now, Nikushimi-san, where to?"

Nikushimi leaned forward between the two front seats, his face once more emotionless. "...go straight."

"STRAIGHT IT IS! HANG ON, EVERYBODY!" _VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK! _With a ghastly screech, the car jerked to life, then zoomed forward, barely avoiding a collision with several trash cans.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The car then proceeded to go straight through a red light, this time almost smashing into several innocent cars and pedestrians who had the right of way.

"ROKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Whoops, ehehe."

"WHOOPS? WHOOPS DOESN'T CUT IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kiyo gritted her teeth, clenching the bottom of her seat as her face began to pale. "Ro-Rokya, as urgent as the situation is, you can't ke-keep driving like this, y-you're g- HOLY SHIT! NIKUSHIMI-SAN! TELL HIM HE'S GOING TO KILL US! NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

"...Rokya-kun, you are going to kill us."

"_DON'T_ OBEY EVERYTHING YOKO TELLS YOU TO DO, NIKUSHIMI-SAN! WH-WHOA, FUCK! WHY THE HELL IS IT SO CROWDED? IT'S A RAINY DAY HERE, PEOPLE! YOU'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE TUCKED UP IN YOUR HOMES WITH HOT CHOCOLATE?""

"CH-CHARLIE! YOU'RE GOING TO -OOF!- **KILL** THOSE POOR PEOPLE CROSSING THE STREE- AAH!- TS RIGHT NOW! CHARLIE! _CHARLIE!_"

"IT'S OKAY, MARK! IT'S THEIR FAULT FOR ACTUALLY COMING OUT ON SUCH A FUCKED-UP DAY LIKE THIS! WE ARE THE ONES WHO ARE RIGHT HERE!"

"EHHH?"

"With all due -bleh!- respect, Ro -shit!- kya, what if those -gah!- pedestrians have no choice but to -ow!- come out for -aah! like work, or something?"

"MATT, SOMETIMES SACRIFICE IS NECESSARY FOR A GREATER CAUSE!"

"THE FUCK, ROKYA? -OW!- AND HOW COME -OOF!- YOUR SENTENCES -GAH!- ARE ALL -FUCK!- OKAY?"

"BECAUSE I AM SUPERIOR TO ALL YOU INFERIOR BEINGS!"

"Shouldn't Niku- AAH! -shimi-san be the one sayin- GAH! that?"

"...Rokya-kun, you may not kill us, but you may cause us harm. Please be more cautious in your driving."

"NIKUSHIMI-SAN HAS SPOKEN! OBEY HIM, ROKYA! OBEY HIM~~~~~~~~~~~"

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Raito ground his teeth as he sat, squashed between Nikushimi and the window as the car took a sharp turn right. "GAH! ...Rokya-kun, I'd truly hate to see what would happen if a policeman decides to pull us over."

"We just won't pull over for them, Aniki! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU FUCKER! I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE NO FUCKING GRANDMA, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR GOING SO SLOW!"

"ROKYA!"

Mark buried his face in his hands. "We're doooooooooooomed! The police will definitely get us!"

"If any of those fuckers even try, I'll shoot them!" Mello declared haphazardly, drawing his gun as he bumped against the window.

"Tch, isn't that such a nice, _non-violent_ approach, Mello?"

"Like Rokya said, THIS IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD, MATT! WE CAN'T JUST ABANDON L AND YOMI LIKE THIS! IT ALL EVENS OUT IN THE END!"

"I doubt we can rescue Yomi and Ryuuzaki by acting like a group of wild, uncivilized maniacs who have an obvious lacking of common sense!"

"Shut up, Raito, this is how we roll!"

Meanwhile, Kiyo twitched as the car lurched for the thousandth time, holding her seat in a death grip.

"Ahaha..." Rokya laughed quietly as he avoided another collision quite gracelessly. "Things are great, aren't they, Yoko?"

"Shut... up..." _If you don't want me to puke on you, that is!_

Her former classmate just chuckled again. _...I am sorry, though._

_Sorry? What for?_

Rokya's mouth suddenly drew into a tight line as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. _I should have seen this coming. Since Zarth loves Yomi and L so much, I figured he would be the one who would go after them, but-_

_Why are you trying to take responsibilities for this? Rokya, even Nikushimi-san didn't see this coming. I can't see how anyone could have. _Kiyo sighed, her car sickness momentarily forgotten. _But now we have to watch out for Zarth._

_Zarth, huh? _

_Yeah. From what Nikushimi told us, maybe Yomi or, even if I don't want to think about it, L is that... erm... that person Hitokui loved so much? It seems too much like they're luring us out like this..._

_Sounds like i-_ "...AH."

"...Rokya?" Kiyo turned her head to actually face the soon-to-be-eighteen year old, her face filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"ROKYA! IF YOU TELL US THE DAMN CAR RAN OUT OF GAS, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Rokya's grin seemed far too forced as his fingers whitened around the steering wheel. "Ni... Nikushimi-san?"

"Yes?"

"When you said straight... just how long did you want me to travel straight for?"

"...keep going straight."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"...Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"...You serious?"

"Yes."

"...You really, really, really sure-"

"Rokya-kun, we must go straight." Nikushimi said calmly, his blue eyes half hidden by his hair.

"...WHY?"

"Rokya-kun," Raito interrupted, his face wary, "Please don't tell me that-"

"A damn fucking building is right in front of us." Kiyo said in disbelief, her eyes slowly beginning to widen in panic. "Nikushimi-san. You are not serious."

A few seconds passed as the other occupants of the vehicle realized that yes, indeed, they were heading at forty five miles per hour to a construction of solid brick and stone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Matt shrugged. "Well, Kiyo, Rokya, all I can say is that they invented air bags for a reason, right?"

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT , OH SHIT, OH FREAKING, FUCKING, POOPING HORSE SHIT-"

"WHAAAAAAAAT THE HELL?"

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN-"

"WHY? WHY?"

Near glanced around at the chaos surrounding him and sighed, twirling his hair. "...Yes, Yomi-san and L, you need not worry at all."

Kiyo stared at the building, it seeming to rush up in her vision. "..." _...It'll be just fine. It'll be just fine... Nikushimi-san will do something... This is like all moments in anime where you think you're about to hit something and die, but then something will happen, right? It'll be like we're going to die, but at the last second something will save us and we don't die! Right? RIGHT? COME ON, UNIVERSE, ZARTH, OR WHOEVER, I NEED TO RESCUE MY BEST FRIEND, I CAN'T DIE YET-_

"OH FUCK, ROKYA, YOU'RE ACTUALLY FUCKING GOING TO RAM INTO THAT SHIT?"

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yay. We're going to crash into a building!"

"**NOT** YAY, GODDAMN IT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS WHY I WANTED EVERYONE TO WEAR SEATBELTS!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK-"

"Yeah, YEAH, JUST KEEP CURSING LIKE THAT, ROKYA, MAYBE YOU'LL SOMEHOW CURSE US INTO SAFETY-"

"OH, QUIT YOUR MAN PERIOD RANTING, MELLO!"

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAT** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? O-O-O-O-OI, WAIT A MINUTE, JUST WHO SAID THAT? WHO SAID THAT?"

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! WE'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO CRASH! OH GOODNESS! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE! CHARLIE, DO SOMETHING!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, and by the way, Raito-san, seat belts do not necessarily guarantee our lives safe, but lessens the chances of us-"

"AAAAAAARGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Mello," Matt suddenly spoke up in a very calm voice, "I just realized I should tell you something if we're going to die."

"WAT?"

"Remember that time you found out your huge stash of chocolate (or actually, just a lot of it) was missing?"

"THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT UP NOW-" Mello paused. "OH NO. OH FUCK NO. MATT, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO SAY-"

"...yeah. That was my bad, dude. Sorry."

"SORRY ROKYA'S PANTIES! YOU! THAT'S IT! I'M UNBUCKLING YOUR SEAT BELT!"

"NOOOOO! NOT MY SEAT BELT!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK- I wear boxers, not panties, Mello- FUCK, FUCK, FUCK-"

"WHO THE HELL GIVES A DAMN? MATT! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mark managed another scream.

And, as the car was just but seconds from crashing into the first brick wall, the air clouded with frantic mayhem, Nikushimi simply lifted a finger. "Playmate." He muttered.

_PING!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK-" Rokya stopped, his eyes blinking, "hang on, why haven't we fucking collided with anything yet?"

"..."

"...because I don't think there's anything to fucking collide with, Rokya." Kiyo answered, trembling with shock as she observed the new scene around them. Instead of the rainy city streets, they now drove past dark, slimey alleys, large amounts of mist present in the air. _...This... is a little spooky. Scratch that, it's fucking creepy._

"...cliche, much?" Raito muttered, his eyes darting around warily. "Nikushimi-san, exactly where are we?"

"Yeah..." Rokya frowned uneasily, slowly easing his foot off the abused gas pedal. "Are we in another dimension again? Oh, by the way, do I keep going straight?"

Nikushimi nodded. "Yes. But not in just any dimension. Hitokui's own dimension. ...and yes, keep going straight."

"Hito... kui's own dimension?" Kiyo swallowed nervously. "That doesn't sound very... appealing to our situation."

_Except for the fact that you got to met hot anime guys, Yoko, I don't think anything was appealing to our situation in the first place._

Kiyo was about to retort a comeback when a look ahead of them caused her to freeze again in horror. "...oh no. No. No, no, no, no, no, noooo... You're kidding me."

Standing a hundred or so feet away from the car was a very familiar, very dreaded figure.

As everyone tensed, Rokya simply tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Nikushimi-san? Still straight ahead?"

Nikushimi's eyes narrowed. "...Yes, Rokya-kun. _Straight_ ahead."

* * *

"Agh..." With a groan, Yomi slowly opened her eyes, feeling the beginnings of a huge headache. However, another migraine appeared to be the last of her worries. Sensing a presence behind her, the girl shot up, immediately regretting the action.

"Hello~!" The child greeted in front of her, his strange black eyes glinting in a familiar, devious way. "I'm so glad you're awake! Now I can begin!"

"You..." Yomi gritted her teeth, tensing her body warily. "You're Hitokui. Wh-what do you want with us?"

Hitokui smiled, playing with a stray thread of the sleeve of his large sweater. "Mmmmm? Ah, I don't want anything much, really. I just want to find her again." The childish face suddenly split into an insane grin, the eyes large and dangerous. "If I find her, everything will be perfect..."

_Does... does he mean that... that person he was in love with? _Yomi tried her best to repress her shudder. "I... wait, wait, just who is 'her'?" She asked in what she thought was an assertive tone. "Why did you kidnap L and me?" Goosebumps rose on her arms as she recalled what Nikushimi had said. _Any one of us could have been that... that thing Hitokui's in love with... it couldn't mean-_

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Hitokui assured, waving his small hands. "The one I really, _really_ want isn't you! It's actually the other girl! The nice girl who talked to me in the zoo!"

_...wh... What? _Yomi stiffened in fear, her heart pounding. "K-Kiyo? You want Kiyo? But then why-"

"Well, even though Zarth-kun and I are working together now, we didn't get along before..." Hitokui turned his face to the side, his cheeks puffing. "So, we decided that _he_ should kidnap the ones _I_ want, and _I_ should kidnap the ones _he_ wants. It's a pretty good deal, I think. Besides, it also makes you bait, too~!"

A sickening feeling rose in Yomi's stomach. _Then, right now, Kiyo is... _"...hang on. What did you do with L?"

"Finally! She remembers~!" Hitokui giggled. "Lawliet-kun? He's having a lot of fun right now, so you shouldn't worry what'll happen to him." A long, slender, and sharp-looking knife materialized on the tip of his finger. "Instead, you should worry for yourself, I think. And maybe you friend, too, if you care by the time she comes."

* * *

**...-goes into dark corner- w...well, that was a fail. ^_=" **


	124. Countdown Starts

"STRAIGHT AHEAD?"

"WHAT?"

"HUH?"

"AWESOME!"

"NO!"

"YES! LET'S DO THIS, PEOPLE!" Rokya yelled determinedly, bashing the steering wheel as Zarth's figure zoomed closer and closer. "COME ON!"

"But…" Kiyo whipped her head around, alarmed. "Nikushimi-san will-"

"You're going to RUN OVER his body!" Raito finished, his eyes widened. "Will you really agree to that, Nikushimi-san?"

The high god's expression did not change. "It is fine. I have suffered from worst injuries many times."

"B-but… b-but…" Mark blubbered helplessly, stark panic showing in his face. "We... we can't just-"

Nikushimi interrupted him almost gently. "You'll have no choice. I appreciate the concern, but I would much rather you run over Zarth's body then simply wait for him to move."

"...wait, wait," Mello butted in, raising an eyebrow. "How do we know that Zarth isn't going to move?"

"We do not know if he will move."

"...dang, then what happens if he suddenly sidesteps us?"

Nikushimi's eye gave a barely noticeable twitch. "Then we do not run him over. I can keep track of his movements, I will be very sure to inform you if Zarth decides to attack us."

By now, the twin was only several yards away. It was impossible for Rokya to stop in time. As Kiyo watched Zarth, her body stiff in horror, she realized something. The high god was smirking.

_...That... can't be good._

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiyo couldn't help but let out a scream, clenching her eyes shut as she braced for the impact.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Freaking out, Rokya shut his eyes as well, only to be reprimanded by everyone.

"ROKYA-KUN!"

"ROKYA, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU'RE OUR DRIVER, YOU **NEED** TO FUCKING SEE, DAMN IT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...why haven't I heard any splattering sounds yet?" Matt asked bluntly as the silence dragged on.

"..."

"Eh?" Mark warily peeked an eye open.

"Oh fuck, not again..." Rokya swore slowly, his eyes bulged in disbelief as, like the incident with the brick wall, no crash came.

"Huh?"

"Damn, I wanted to see blood rain down..."

Mello hastily twisted around. "What the- he's STILL standing there!"

"SAY WHAT?"

Raito whipped his head back and forth. "But... impossible... Rokya-kun should have crashed into him at the speed he was going... could it have been an illusion?"

"An illusion? But Nikushimi-san was sure that that was him, wasn't he?"

"Then why is he just standing there like a sign post?"

Nikushimi tensed in alarm, his head turned toward the back of the car. "...that was Zarth, I have no doubt about it... even in Hitokui's dimensions, my senses can't be fooled. What he must have done was erase his presence in the nick of time and replaced it as soon as we were past it. It is doable for any high god."

"Soooooo..." Rokya started slowly, his eyes fixed on the road, "then... what was the purpose of doing that in the first place? To freak us out?"

"Probably to set us at unease." Nikushimi answered, his eyes still narrowed. "What we saw of Zarth just now suggests we will be seeing many _real_ illusions soon. We must be on our guard."

"Real illusions?" Kiyo sighed in frustration. "How confusing..."

"Hang on, Nikushimi-san..." Raito began, looking at the high god cooly. "What purpose would serve Zarth's 'fake illusion' just now if _you_ knew it was fake?"

Nikushimi looked the former killer in the eye fearlessly. "Contrary to what he thinks, Zarth is not aware of the full extent of our abilities. He does not know that I can sense him in this dimension, and he does not know even he can sense me in this dimension. He is too wrapped up in his own delusions and desires, and will believe what Hitokui-san tells him."

After a long pause, Raito finally spoke again. "...it's an unlikely story, Nikushimi-san. However, it seems as if you're telling the truth. I'll believe you for now."

_He... he doesn't think Nikushimi-san would lie to us, does he? _Kiyo thought worriedly, resisting the urge to glance back at the two of them.

_Don't worry too much, Yoko. What Raito's probably thinking is that Nikushimi-san could turn out to be wrong, that's all. _Rokya squinted, a small frown appearing on his face. _And damn this mist. I can barely see anything ahead of me-_

Slowly, the mist around them began to dissipate.

"..."

"..." _...it... it had to be coincidence, right?_

_...um..._

"That's strange... the mist is lifting..." Mark observed nervously, glancing out of the window.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Mello muttered sourly, crossing his arms. "Does this mean we'll start seeing mirages now?"

"Most likely. Prepare yourselves." Nikushimi cautioned. "No matter what happens, you should not leave the car."

Kiyo's stomach turned as she stared at the car windows, not really seeing muddied puddles and uneven concrete outside. _What if we suddenly see Yomi injured, or worst? ...N-no, I... I can't think that-_

Raito put a hand to his chin in contemplation. "You say that, but from what has just happened, their goals seems to be to confuse our judgement. What if we pass by the real Yomi-san or Ryuuzaki, thinking that they're just illusions?"

"It is a possibility." Nikushimi acknowledged, his navy eyes unreadable. "Here, I would not be able to differentiate from a fake human's presence and a real one. Zarth is the one exception, since he is my twin."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "It would be foolish to think the two of you do not have some sort of special connection. But either way, in this situation, we have no choice. If we do see Yomi or Ryuuzaki, we'll have to try and get them."

"..." An uneasy silence seeped the car.

"...okay..." Matt sighed. "Raito... does somewhat have a point, but... it's a little hard not to imagine that if we do get out and Yomi or L or whoever it is really is an illusion, we get our heads chopped off or something like that."

There was a strong, wordless agreement following that sentence.

"...I say we make Near try and get them." Mello suggested.

"...I would expect Mello to volunteer himself." Near responded.

"Actually, I really don't feel in the mood to get decapitated any time soon."

"And you assume I am, Mello?"

"No, but I'm just saying you should take one for the team. I took one for the team with the goddamned Jenny incident."

The albino twirled a piece of his hair. "That was your own fault for forcing us to go there in the first place."

"Look, Near, around ninety nine point nine nine nine percent of the time, rumors about supernatural stuff are completely bull. How was I supposed to know that Jenny was one of the point zero zero one percent?"

"We are getting off of the subject here, Mello. Ninety nine percent of the time, you attempt to put me in danger when we are in a troublesome situation." Near's eyes narrowed slightly. "You really are a coward most of the time."

The blond's eyes flashed dangerously as his hand leapt toward his gun. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You heard me."

"WHY YOU-"

"Mello-kun, now isn't the best time to-"

"Yeah, stop it, we have a god on board, if you haven't noticed-"

"I DON'T CARE! NO ONE CALLS ME A FUCKING COWARD!" Mello yelled in rage, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"I just did." Near replied, not moving an inch from his spot. "And you deserve the title."

"NEAR-"

"STOP FIGHTING, **GODDAMN IT**!" Kiyo shrieked hysterically, losing it as she ripped the seatbelt off and stood up to face them. "Iunderstand you guys don't get along, but for fuck's sake..." She trailed off, her voice about to crack.

"..." Frozen in their positions, Mello and even Near looked slightly guilty as Raito, Mark, Matt, and even Rokya gave them the YOU-MADE-A-GIRL-**CRY** glare.

The sheepish atmosphere was almost immediately interrupted, however.

Raito suddenly gasped. "ROKYA-KUN! STOP!"

"EH?" Caught off guard, Rokya slammed on the brakes. "WH-WHAT?"

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_BANG!_

"OOF!"

"Ow..."

"Argh..." Wincing, Kiyo lifted her now throbbing head from the dashboard. "...well, whatever that was, Raito-kun, I think we must have passed it by a mile already..."

"But that's bad, Yoko! What if that was the real Yomi or Ryuuzaki-"

"Actually..." Raito reached over from the front seat and tapped Rokya's shoulder lightly. "There is a spider on top of your head. Just thought you might want to know."

"..."

"..."

"...what? What? WHAT? _WHAT? **WHAT?**_"

"Er, don't worry, it's nothing to freak out on-"

"NOTHING? NOTHING? OF COURSE IT'S NOTHING-"

"**HANG ON**!" Mark screamed all of a sudden, his face turning pale in horror.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, what, is it a cockroach now-"

"NO! O-OUTSIDE!"

"...what?" Very cautiously, the seven glanced through the car windows. All eyes widened.

"...L?"

* * *

Panting, Yomi backed up against the wall of the room, not taking her eyes off of Hitokui. "...C...can I ask you a question?"

"You probably just want to delay the time when I finally get to have fun with you..." The child god mused, pouting. "But fine, go ahead. You can ask me anything~! Since, of course, it won't matter soon, anyway."

Her blood chilling at the last sentence, Yomi swallowed. "...Wh... what is Zarth's real name?"

A large smile appeared on Hitokui's face. "Oh? How interesting, the first question you ask is about Zarth-kun... I would think you would want to know more about either myself, or even Nikushimi-kun..."

Yomi scoffed, trying to cover up her uneasiness. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Well, I never said that I'd answer..." Hitokui broke into a fit of giggles.

"..." _...Okay... I officially hate this kid or god or whatever this guy is. _"And I never said that you didn't have to answer, it was impli- ...wait, that's not such a great comeback..." Yomi sighed wearily. _I have no idea how the anime people manage to do it... Kiyo... Charlie... hurry up and get me already._

"It's useless to say such things like that~!" Hitokui chided, sticking his tiny hands into his pockets. "After all, I need Kiyo-chan! And Rokya-kun... Zarth plans to play with him some more~! Just like he did with L!"

Yomi's eyes widened. _Wh-what? What is he saying?_

"They're going to get fooled right away, even Nikushimi-kun~! They're all heading towards a trap!"

"Why... you fucking bastard..." Yomi swore. "Don't you dare-"

"Too late~! For them and Lawliet-kun!"

_...what?_

* * *

"That's... there's no mistake..."

When Nikushimi had been talking about illusions... Kiyo had not been expecting this. It looked far too real. It seemed rather foolish, since of course, what else could she have expected? For it to be blurry around the edges? Illusions were made to seem real...

...And this was a pretty good illusion if it wasn't real. "Ni...Nikushimi-san! That's... that has to be Ryuuzaki!" There was no mistaking the black messy hair, the soggy white shirt, and the baggy jeans as the man lay facedown on side of the road.

"...Wrong choice of words." Rokya muttered warily. "Yoko, that just looks like Ryuuzaki. We have no idea if it really is him..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember what Nikushimi-san said..." Kiyo grumbled, feeling slightly irritated with herself. "But what do we do now? We can't just leave him if it is the real Ryuuzaki-"

"Maybe we can just throw a stick at him or something?" Mello suggested. "Then if it hits him, he's real. If it doesn't hit him, like, it gets chopped in half or bursts into flame, and we move on. How does that sound?"

"..."

"...it sounds too simple to be effective." Near commented.

"...yeah, Near is kind of right, no offense, Mello."

"But it doesn't hurt to try." Raito contradicted, taking a piece of paper from his pocket, wading it up, and rolling down the window.

Kiyo felt apprehension start to build in her chest. "R... Raito-kun, are you-"

Rokya groaned in disappointment. "Ah, Aniki, why not just let me try to run him over too?"

"Must I answer that question?" The genius scoffed before stretching his arm back to throw the paper ball as everyone held their breath.

With a soft whispering sound, the ball of paper landed on L's head and slowly rolled off onto the ground.

"..."

"..."

"...that touched him. I'm sure of it. Things can just roll off of illusions, can they?"

"Hmm, but that could still be a clone..." Rokya observed thoughtfully, a hand under his chin.

"...Rokya, shut up."

"That's it!" Raito stood up, only to bump his head hard on the car ceiling. "Ow! ...a-ahem, wh-what I meant to say, is, it seems like this is not an illusion. I'll go outside to check if it really is Ryuuzaki."

"Wh-what?" Kiyo exclaimed, the apprehension in her chest turning to sheer panic. "But, Raito-kun-"

"Okay then, bye, Aniki." Rokya said cheerfully, waving his hand.

"..."

Nikushimi lifted his head tentatively. "Perhaps I should go outside instead, Raito-kun. I have a less chance of getting seriously injured or put out of action-"

"No, Nikushimi-san." The brunette answered calmly. "We need you to detect Zarth's movements in case he will attempt to attack us. Besides..." A shadow came over his eyes. "...if I don't try my best to save him here, he's bound to accuse me of being Kira, isn't he?"

"...I think it's too past for accusing, Raito... more like he'll just rub it in your face-"

"Hey," Mello interrupted loudly, "is it just me, or is something coming from L's body?"

"WHAT?" Filled with alarm, Kiyo rolled her own window down and stuck her head outside, glancing over L's body frantically. To her horror, a thin stream of dark red was trickling down from L's body. _...No..._

Raito opened the car door and reached down with his hand, staining it with the liquid. He seemed to study it carefully before finally touching his tongue warily to the tip of his finger. "...this blood is real, Nikushimi-san." Without another word, the eighteen year old ran out of the car, Matt, Mello, and even Near following him. "RYUUZAKI!"

"A-ah!" Kiyo hastily moved to follow them, but Rokya suddenly grabbed her arm. "Rokya?"

"Yoko, stay inside..."

"Royka-kun is right." Nikushimi agreed quietly as Mark started to move timidly. "When I meant illusions, I did not simply mean the appearance or the tangible quality of the form. Hitokui is able to imitate texture, blood, appearance, and even slight reactions."

"..."

Rokya sighed. "Geez, that sucks. Is there anything you high gods can't do?"

"..."

"Wait a second!" Kiyo started, her heart almost bursting out of her chest in panic. "Nikushimi-san! They could be walking into a trap right now! Why aren't you stopping them? They could die!"

Nikushimi lowered his head. "...because... they're easier to save."

Mark widened his eyes disbelievingly. "But... that doesn't make it any better to sacrifice them-"

Without warning, Nikushimi jolted up, his eyes large with panic and even fear. "I... I do not want to sacrifice them!" The high god exclaimed, his body tense. "But... but if it is for your sake... for you to return back to your world... I will gladly create them again."

"..."

"...Nikushimi-san... this... has become more than just a responsibility for you, hasn't it?"

"..."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rokya scrambled from the front seat. "WE ALL LOVE YOU TOO, NIKUSHIMI-SAN-"

"...NO." In the next second, the teenager got kicked back into the front of the car.

"...N-no way... I... got... rejected..."

"Hey, hey, hang on!" Kiyo interrupted as she spotted Raito kneeling by L's side, feeling for a pulse. "If Hitokui can imitate everything, then how do we know that is not an impostor?"

"W-we don't?" Mark suggested miserably.

"..."

Rokya's eyes snapped open. "NO! We do!"

"H-huh?" Kiyo whipped her head to him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"My eyes, Yoko! The shinigami eyes! I haven't lost them!" Already getting excited, Rokya started to open the car door. "If I don't see L's lifespan or name, it can't be him!"

The delicate flare of hope that started within Kiyo suddenly withered. "A-ah... but Rokya, don't you need to see the person's eyes in order to see their lifespan? You'll have to go out there too if L's unconscious..."

"It'll be okay, Yoko, all I have to do is stare at his face!" Before Kiyo could protest, the seventeen year old was out of the car and dashing towards L's body.

"A-ah! Rokya! Wait!" For the second time, Kiyo got out of her seat, trying to stop him.

"...both of you..." Gritting his teeth in frustration, Nikushimi darted out after them. "Stop-"

"Hey! Guys!" Rokya yelled, finally reaching them. "Let me see hi..." Rokya's eyes went wide, his voice trailing away in shock. "...wha... what?"

* * *

"Haha, that's right." Hitokui smirked. "It is too late, especially for Ryuuzaki, since..."

* * *

"No... no way..." Rokya repeated in disbelief. _He... only has two hours?_

* * *

"Zarth-kun has possessed him."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Rokya: "And guess WHO'S BACK~~~! HEY EVERYONE~~!" *waves new energy-sucking hammer around*

Raito: *ducks* "GAH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WAVING THAT THING!"

Rokya: "Kukukuku would you prefer the rusty garden sheers, then? Anyway, the first question we have here is from alyssakuga-san! 'A question for Rokya, if you actually did wear panties, what colour would they be?' ...eh?" *thinks* "Hmmm..."

Everyone else: "..."

Rokya: "They would definitely be... PINK BECAUSE THAT'S SO MANLY!"

Kiyo: -facepalm- "Why didn't I see that coming?"

Rokya: "MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Next question is from Nancy, Ester, Moshi, and Zen-san! ...actually, it's only Zen-san's question, but that's okay. 'For Kiyo and Yomi, how can you stand the idiot geniuses because I can barely handle these two [Nancy and Moshi-san]' Why, they stand us because we are awesome of course!"

Kiyo: "...you have my sympathy, Zen-san. Well, for Yomi and I, our answer is simple. We _can't_." *pauses* "..or, in a more correct sense, we can't without taking some frustration out on them."

Yomi: *hefts one of new frying pans* "Exactly! I don't hit L around with a frying pan just because I feel like it!"

Rokya, L, and Raito: "..." *gulp*

L: "...violence is bad."

Rokya: "I... second that. Next question is for the director! 'For the author, is it possible that Rokya is related to Nancy, for the two act strangely alike except, that Nancy is less perverted, more insane, and very unpredictable.' "

Director: -shrugs- "Who knows. From what you see on the internet, there are many people like Rokya in this world or worst, ahaha."

Rokya: "How you flatter me." *reads* "Okay, next is from Moshi-san! 'For, L, do you like pie? 'Cuz pie ish good. Oooh! With whip cream and ice-cream and more pie and pie and pie and pie and pie and pie and-' ...ah-ahem, yes."

L: "...pie is acceptable."

Rokya: *raises eyebrow* "I see... oh, and another from Moshi-san! 'For Bob, do you know that you are Moshi's God now?' "

Bob: "...squawk?"

Translator: "...that comes as a surprise, but I suppose I am grateful for the support? ...or.. whatever it was..."

Rokya: "BOB! YOU HAVE A WORSHIPPER! THIS IS AWESOME!" *claps* "And now for Nancy-san's questions! 'For Mello, how is it that you could hide your gun? I mean every time I try someone- *glares at Zen and Ester* -always seem to find it. Present time! Here is some chocolate *whimpers at the lost*' ...Mello?"

Mello: "..." *sighs and rolls eyes* "Fine, you can keep your chocolate if it makes you sad. And... ...well, it's something I have been doing for a long time, it comes with experience! ...also, I don't think anyone really cares here, either."

Kiyo: "Uh, no, I actually care, it's just too troublesome to search you as it is Rokya."

Rokya: "Next question, Matt! 'For Matt, what color is your goggles? Mine are green with black tint.'" *games for gameboy pop out of envelope* "Wh-whoa! Guess these are for you, Matt!"

Matt: "...I think... they are red with yellow tint."

Mello: "You think? How can you NOT know?"

Matt: "I spend too much time looking at Nikushimi-san. Thank you for the games."

Rokya: "Near is up next! 'For Near, can me play with you and you toys some time, pwease?'" *legos and Transformers pop out*

Near: "...set Rokya's hair on fire and we have a deal."

Rokya: "EH? EH? NO, NOT ROKYA'S HAIR! I'M KEEPING THESE TOYS AWAY FROM YOU!" *coughs* "A-anyway, next question is for Ryuuzaki! 'For L, are you a pacoowl? A panda raccoon, owl mix?' " *pie pops out* "...isn't this Moshi-san's pie? But are you a paccowl, RYuuzaki? It would explain a lot!"

L: "No."

Yomi: "YES!"

Rokya: "...'For Raito, you're probably not gonna remember but, when you were Mr. Crazy-Kira-Face-Man, did you have Death Note-gasms?'" *pocky pops out*

Raito: "...eh?"

Rokya: "Um, next... 'For Kiyo, Yomi, and Mark, if Rokya and I ever meet, would you three be able to handle the two of us? Cuz what Esty said I'm like a second Rokya. Here is a box of things you would want... KUKUKU Muhahahahahahaahahahahahhahah!' " *box pops out of envelope* "Hmm... is there any porn magazines in here?" *has :D face* " 'Now for Rokya, do you want a side kick or and evil ally? 'Cuz I would gladly volunteer. Oh and would you take me as your student? I want to learn all from the great. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' ...hmm... sounds good if we can light NEAR'S hair on fire... huh, what's this?" *reads more* " 'Anyway to prove and show my loyalties here is a flamethrower, candy, a chainsaw, a pitch fork, a spoon, explosives, and a car I found outside.' ...wait... say what?"

Envelope: *begins to expand*

Everyone: "EHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

_PLEASE STAND BY_

* * *

Rokya: *coughs* "Anyway, thank you everyone for your gifts and supporting us!"

Zarth: "...ow... my cheeks still hurt..."

Director: "A-ahem, special thanks to New Vampire-san and Sakura Ichigo Morihiko-san for all the gifts!" *pauses* "A-ah, and, u-um, you can keep your class. ^ ^" please. oh, and to randomgirl17-san, I will get to doing that sometime after this month is over! ...ah, and same for savannahamminga-san!"


	125. Weakness

**A/N: Gaaaaaaaah I apologize for the late update again. ^^" Thank you for all the reviews, though! ;D**

* * *

"Wh… what the hell…" His eyes widening in shock, Rokya sank to the ground weakly. "What… what happened?"

"Rokya-kun?" Raito frowned. "What's wrong? Hurry up and help us carry him! Or..." The eighteen year old stiffened. "Could it be that this is not Ryuuzaki? Rokya-kun!"

Wordlessly, Rokya shook his head.

"No?"

"Eh... That means..." Mello whipped his head back to the body on the ground, a smile starting to grow on his face. "This is the real L!"

Leaning down, Raito felt for a pulse on L's neck, whispering to him urgently. "Ryuuzaki! Hey, Ryuuzaki! Wake up!"

For a few seconds, the detective lay silently. Then, a faint groan escaped his lips.

"Ah! He's alive! He's ALIVE!"

Near bent over, a small hint of concern on his features. "But exactly where is he wounded, how critically?"

"It's right here!" Matt whispered, lifting up a part of ripped white shirt to reveal a bloody slash on L's torso. "...it doesn't look that deep, though..."

"Then let's hurry up and bring him in the car!" Raito warned, glancing around them suspiciously. "There's no telling if a trap of Zarth-san's or Hitokui-san's might spring out while we're out here. Come on!"

"Yes!"

Mello paused. "Wait, hold on. You don't think we should look around the area more? If we found L, that means Yomi shouldn't be too far behind, right?"

"Yomi..." Matt blinked. "She might be close by?"

"Just get Ryuuzaki inside!" With Mello and Raito carrying L up, the boys hurried back to the car. Rokya slowly followed, unable to control the stunned look on his face.

Kiyo twisted around in her spot as they carefully lowered L's body onto the seats. _A-ah... He really doesn't look that good..._

"Are... are you sure it was a good idea to retreat like that?" Mark inquired hesitantly, scooting over. "Why not go out and search for Yomi, too?"

"That should be obvious, Mark." Near murmured as everyone shifted their seats to make room for the unconscious detective. "Don't you think we found L's body a little _too_ easily?"

"Too easily?"

Raito nodded as he suddenly started to rummage in an unnoticed bag on the car floor. "Near-kun is right. We located and retrieved Ryuuzaki with practically no trouble. His wound is not critical, either. With someone like Zarth and Hitokui-san, it seems all too suspicious to me. Everyone should prepare themselves. There's bound to be a hitch in here somewhere. And when we fail to recognize that hitch, it will lead to our doom."

"..." Mark blanched. _D-do they have to say "doom" in that kind of tone? It sounds like we're doomed already... Ah, wait a minute! Charlie, what did you see?_

While the others seemed too occupied with L to notice, Kiyo had also seen Rokya's stricken expression. "Rokya..." _What? What happened to L's lifespan?_

_Is it short again? H-How much time do we have? _Mark demanded silently, trying to hide his panic.

Closing the car door, Rokya lifted his gaze to Kiyo. _...Yoko... he's... been possessed._

_What... possessed- _A shiver went up Kiyo's spine as she remembered. "_If Zarth or another high god possesses you, the most you'll survive afterward is two hours. Your body will dissolve from the poisons a high god can transmit to your brain while they possess you." ...Rokya... Rokya, you're not saying... L's... L's not-_

_...Been possessed by Zarth. _Rokya's eyes reflected a subdued look of Kiyo's alarm and horror. _And that means..._

Nikushimi lowered his head. _As I feared. _

Mark's jaw dropped open. _Being possessed by Zarth means... Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god... oh my god... _

Clutching the folds of her jacket, Kiyo gritted her teeth harshly. _...how much time do we have? An hour? Less?_

_One and a half hours, counting. _Rokya closed his eyes, bending down to rest his head in his hands. _Yoko, are you listening to your boyfriend?_

Kiyo resisted the instinctive urge to glance at Raito, focusing her gaze solely on L's body. _Wh-what? About how so far, everything's going to easy on us?_

_Yes. Light is saying that there is bound to be a hitch somewhere. But... we already found it. Zarth sure didn't let L go unscathed. In the next two hours, L will be gone, and so will our chance of going back to our own world. _

_...Not to mention there's still no sign of Yomi... _Kiyo thought helplessly, gripping her chest.

A few moments of grim silence followed those words, invisible to the frantic actions of Raito and the others.

Soon, however, it was interrupted by a certain high god.

_...To assume that L's significantly decreased lifespan is the only hitch is a little... _Nikushimi paused. _...too naive, I suppose. Something else highly unfavorable will occur soon, mark my words. Rokya-kun, I would not give up hope just yet. For every side, there's another._

_...Th... there's still hope? _Mark asked tentatively.

Kiyo held back a sigh. _With all due respect, Nikushimi-san, are you telling us that just to raise us up or are you just saying what you really think?_

The black clothed man's eyes met Kiyo's, the timing of his reply neither too fast or too slow. _It is what I truly believe. If you want a more... crude answer, there is a possibility that I could be wrong, and we do seem to have a rather large disadvantage, but... it's what I think, yes._

Allowing herself to believe him, Kiyo risked glancing at Rokya beside her. _...even if we can't save L, I need to go on for Yomi. Rokya, what do you think? I won't hold it against you if you think we should stop. ...Rokya?_

Meanwhile, Raito finished disinfecting L's wound, Mello sighing in reluctant acknowledgment. "...Barely missed you throwing those in the car with us, Yagami. Not bad for a pretty face."

A small smile curled up on the ex-killer's face. "I just figured it would be handy to bring these along." In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, Raito turned in Rokya's direction. "Even though, Rokya-kun might have already had some medical supplies stored deep in his pants, no? ...eh..." Brown eyes widened a bit in concern. "Rokya-ku-"

"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT~!" The seventeen year old stood up unexpectedly, immediately banging the top of his head with the car roof. "YOU BETTER NOT EVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THESE PANTS AND THESE BOXERS! OH YEAH!" Apparently unaffected by the blow, Rokya continued to start jumping up and down in his seat, causing the vehicle to rock slightly.

"AAAAAAH!" Raito hastily grabbed onto the door handle as he lost his balance. "RO-ROKYA-KUN, STOP THAT AT ONCE! YOU'LL MAKE RYUUZAKI'S WOUND WORST!"

"It's all good, Aniki, it's all good!" Rokya assured as he casually jumped back down.

Kiyo groaned softly and pressed her hand against her temple. _...so annoying... well, at least he's somewhat back to normal... On the outside, that is..._

"But anyway..." Rokya craned his head over his seat to look at L's body, his face serious. "Just what gave L that wound? Even if it is shallow, it looks pretty long. That can't be a knife or a sword, can it?"

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Mm... looks more like some kind of scythe, maybe?"

"Like a reaper?" Mark questioned, his arms wrapped around his knees. "...Nikushimi-san, do you know if Zarth-san has ever used one?"

Nikushimi gave a slight shrug. "He has in the past, but I am not quite sure if that is the issue here. Zarth has no favorite weapon."

_Small wonder, with the power to create anything he can imagine... _Kiyo mused wearily. "...Nikushimi-san's right." She spoke up. "We've identified him as the real L, but we don't know if he... he... might be carrying something on him or not?"

Raito shook his head. "No, Kiyo-chan. I didn't feel or see anything suspicious on him. What about you, Nikushimi-san?"

"...none that I can detect." Nikushimi confessed. His eyes narrowed slightly. "...on the outside, that is."

"Outside?" Mello crossed his arms. "...okay, okay, I'm sorry, but there is no way we're going to cut L open and dissect him! ...is there?"

"N-no, we are certainly not going to do that, Mello!" Mark cried frantically. "R-right, everyone?"

Raito sighed. "Quit adding questions to the end of your sentences. There is no way that'll happen." He started to wrap bandages around L's wound. "Either way, what should we do next? Even though Ryuuzaki appears to have this small wound, he's not waking up. And his breathing is too fast."

Kiyo and Rokya exchanged worried glances. _...that... would be because of Zarth's poisons infiltrating his brain, right? _

_We don't have that much time. _ Rokya advised as they both looked up, staring blankly at Matt and Mello. _We have to think up of something, Yoko! And we need to find Yomi before she gets killed too!_

_I know..._ Kiyo tensed. _Yomi can't be dead yet! I won't believe that Zarth would do that! She has to be alive! _Kiyo bit her lip as she tried to focus on staring at Matt's goggles-

And that was when it happened.

A blink of an eye, and suddenly, Matt was older, in his twenties, his eyes cloud and unfocused behind his goggles as blood splattered across his clothes, a cigarette dangling from his lifeless lips-

Horrified, Kiyo shrank back. _Wh-what- _Her gaze fell upon Mello instead. Alarm shot through her as she saw the familiar scar on his face as well as the glassy eyes, his head hanging down limply.

"Aaaah!" Her hands flying to her mouth, Kiyo tried to close her eyes against the sight, but could not-

"Kiyo? You okay?"

"What?" In the next second, she found herself staring at the two very much alive-looking fifteen year olds, both glancing at her. "...a-ah.. sorry... I'm... I'm fine..." _Rokya... did you...?_

Rokya's shaken response confirmed her suspicions. _That... what the fuck WAS that just now?_

_Saw what? _Mark whipped his head back and forth. _I-I didn't see anything! What just happened?_

"Are you sure you're all right, Kiyo-chan?" Raito asked, his brow furrowing.

"Y-yes... I'm sorry..."

Nikushimi's eyes, which had been previously closed, shot open without warning.

Kiyo and Rokya both started at the same time. "Ni... Nikushimi-san?"

"Shit!" Before they knew what was happening, Kiyo, Rokya, and Mark were awkwardly enveloped by Nikushimi's arms, then a bright light flashed...

"WH-WHAAAT-"

"Ooff!"

Suddenly Kiyo felt the damp, squishy ground underneath her legs, realizing that the four of them, along with Raito, were standing and sitting in the middle of the swampy-like ground.

Mello, Matt, and Near were nowhere to be seen, along with the car and L's body.

"..."

"...Wh... what just..." Raito's incredulous sputtering was cut off by Nikushimi's venomous hiss. "Zarth!"

"What?" Mark yelped in disbelief. "Th-there's no way he could have taken all of that in just a few seconds-"

Nikushimi interrupted him. "There is, Mark-kun. What Zarth did just now was swallow them in a dimension of space. I was not expecting this..."

"I suppose you weren't. If you were, you would have saved all of us, wouldn't you, Nikushimi-san?" Raito inquired, brushing mud off of his sprawled figure.

Rokya coughed. "Um, not that I'm not happy you're here, Aniki, but how come you're here even though Nikushimi-san didn't manage to grab you?"

"...Apparently, Zarth didn't want him."

"..."

"Wait!" Mark cut in. "Are you saying everyone else just got EATEN?"

"No, in space! They got swallowed in SPACE! There is a difference, Mark!"

"But they got EATEN!"

"T-technically, space ate them, right?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!"

While this was going on, Kiyo observed her male companions in a mixture of hopelessness and frustration. "...and while the clock is ticking for both L and Yomi..." _Nikushimi-san... do you have any ideas on where Yomi might be?_

_I have few. She must be in a dwelling of some sort, though... Hitokui-san never leaves his victims outside..._

"Raito-kun!" Kiyo called, turning her head. "What do you think we should d-"

Her sentence was cut off in horror as she caught sight of Raito. The eighteen year old seemed frozen in horror, his mouth open in shock. In his hands lay a familiar, deadly, notebook.

"Wha-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A blood curdling scream ran throughout the air as Raito grasped the Death Note, curling up in pain.

"R-Raito!" Kiyo screamed, alarmed. "No-"

Disheveled and panting, Raito slowly raised himself up in a sitting position. He turned to Kiyo with eyes of red-

And immediately wrapped his hands around his own neck, attempting to throttle _himself_.

Rokya lurched back in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL-"

"RAITO!" In a flurry of panic, Kiyo rushed over and wrapped her hands over his, doing her best to pry the fingers away from his already bruised neck. "NO! STOP THAT!"

"YOKO!" Rokya hastily snatched the Death Note out of Raito's grasp, half-ripping it in the process. "Yoko, be careful! Don't get too close to him-"

"K... Kiyo-chan... Rokya-kun..." Both paused as Raito started to speak, tears spilling from his eyes. "...Hurry... and destroy me."

"H-huh?"

"Raito!"

"AGGH, what happening?"

"N-now Raito, calm down, dude, don't try go killing us or yourself, okay-"

"HURRY UP AND KILL ME!" Raito screamed, grabbing at their shoulders, his nails digging into their skin. "OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! PLEASE, HURRY!"

"A-aaaah!" Kiyo flinched, staring to his tortured eyes. "R-Raito... stop... you're... not going to kill anyone..." Seeming to ignore her words, Raito continued to try to choke himself. "R-Raito... stop it!"

_BAM!_

The chaotic situation was brought to an abrupt halt as Nikushimi hit Raito's head with the side of his palm, successfully knocking him unconscious.

"Nikushimi-san..."

The high god knelt down, peeling Raito's jacket off and revealing a familiar watch on his left wrist.

Kiyo gasped in shock. "That... can't be..."

"This explains most of Raito-kun's behavior." Nikushimi mused, draping the jacket around Raito's shoulders. "As soon as his memories from the Death Note came flooding back, he somehow managed to maintain his present state of mind, realizing that he would have probably tried to kill all of you again with the Death Note."

"Again?" Rokya groaned as he stripped the watch off of Raito's arm, expertly loosening the knob to reveal the scrap of Death Note hidden inside of it. "And I _destroyed_ that watch, I know I did. Man, Zarth sure kills the purpose of destroying things when he can just recreate them out of nowhere."

"...it certainly is getting out of hand." Nikushimi agreed as Rokya snapped the needle in two before shoving the pieces in his pocket. "And I am somewhat responsible for that."

"Don't be ridiculous... it's all Zarth-san's fault, right?" Mark murmured timidly, starting to tear up the Death Note.

"Give that thing to me, Mark!" Kiyo cried, snatching the notebook from the startled boy. "I-" _rip! _"-FUCKING-" _rip! _"-HATE-" _rip! _"-THIS-" _rip! _"-DAMN_-" rip! _"-NOTEBOOK!" Half of the pages fluttering away in shreds, she stomped on it. "DAMN IT, ZARTH! DOES THE WORD '_FAIR' _MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

"...of course I know what 'fair' means, silly! Doesn't mean I can't play by my own rules, though..."

Kiyo felt a shiver go up her spine in horror. _No way- _She whirled around, only to find herself staring at the ground, being hefted up as if a sack of potatoes.

"YOKO!" _...what? _Kiyo blinked haphazardly. _Wh-why are Rokya and Nikushimi and Mark getting so far away... WAIT A MINUTE! _Another look confirmed it. To her horror, Zarth had apparently kidnapped her and was running away at top speed, Nikushimi zipping after them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kiyo wailed in frustration. _WHY DID EVERYTHING GET SO INTENSE?_

"Oh, calm down, Kiyoko-chan... it's not like you've faced this before, have you?"

"YOU FUCKING..." Panic coursing through her, Kiyo kicked her legs and flailed her arms as best as she could. "LET GO YOU ASSHOLE! NIKUSHIMI-SAN! ROKYA! SAVE ME! SAVE ME NOW! I HATE THIS GUY _SO_ MUCH!"

"YOKO! HANG ON!" Rokya called desperately as Nikushimi carried him on his shoulders, the high god's expression of utter fury. "GRAB MY HAND-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T-" Zarth started, grabbing Kiyo's hand as she attempt to stretch it. Instinctively, Kiyo bit Zarth's arm as hard as she could. "GAH!"

"Rokya!" After a few panicked, slippery tries, their hands managed to reach each other, quickly locking fingers. "Yoko, Yoko, please hang on-"

As much as she hated to sound like a helpless weakling, Kiyo could not help it. "Don't let go, don't let go, Rokya, please, don't, if you do, I swear, I'll-"

"Fuck, don't _you_ let go, Yoko-"

Zarth's voice interrupted. "And _this_, Kiyoko-chan, is where you have to make a certain choice!"

"Huh?" To Kiyo's alarm, Zarth suddenly had a knife in his free hand as he continued to run. "Here are your two choices~! First, you can let me kidnap you, where I promise I'll take you to your precious friend, Kiyomi-chan! Or second! You can keep biting and fighting me..." The knife drifted to where his heart was. "And I can promise that I'll cause major pain and suffering for my brother and Rokya-kun! ...starting with Niku, first, however!" Without warning, the knife plunged through the black clothing, piercing Zarth's heart.

"AH-" Behind them, Nikushimi noticeably winced, his left eye closed in pain. "...d-damn you... Zarth... I'm not surprised... you'd do something as low as this..."

"NIKUSHIMI-SAN!" The older twin simply shook his head frantically, urging Kiyo with his eyes to keep holding onto Rokya.

"...but-"

A wicked smiled appeared on Zarth's face. Suddenly, a violent cough wracked Rokya's body, the surprised boy almost letting go as blood flew out of his mouth. "Wha-"

Nikushimi clenched his teeth in frustration and anguish. "Rokya-kun-"

"Yo... Yoko..." Rokya coughed, seeing the look in Kiyo's eyes. "Yoko, Yoko, don't-"

Biting her lip in determination, Kiyo swiftly let go of Rokya's hand, clenching her eyes shut. "Rokya, I'm sorry!"

"Good decision, human." Zarth cackled, carrying her out of sight.

* * *

As soon as Zarth and Kiyo disappeared, Nikushimi fell down, dropping Rokya and he clutched his bleeding chest. "Ha... Haa..." The god promptly bent his head down and threw up.

Rokya paid little attention as he pounded the ground in frustration. _Fuck... Yoko... Yoko... you stupid... why-_

_Rokya? _

Too caught up in his emotions, Rokya almost missed the disbelieving voice that he heard. His eyes snapped open. _Wait... YOKO? YOKO! YOU CAN HEAR ME?_

_I can hear you! _Kiyo thought back, excitement flaring in her chest. She turned suspiciously to Zarth, who was still running. _...But how can I still hear you and not Yomi?_

"Heh. If I don't give the losing side a _few _advantages, it would be too boring." Zarth explained.

_...I still strongly dislike Zarth. Anyway... Rokya, don't worry- wait, that sounds kind of stupid. But, anyway, if I find Yomi, then maybe somehow we can find a way to save L! If there's anyone that can save him, it has to be her, right?_

_...I guess, Yoko but do you realize what you've done? You've walked willingly into the jaws of the enemy! And by looking at the state Nikushimi-san's in, I doubt that we can help you fast enough! ...how was that possible, anyway? Shouldn't Zarth be pretty winded, too?_

"Zarth is probably borrowing energy from Hitokui-san in order to keep up like that... and... I ...it's more like a psychological weakness of mine, Rokya-kun..." Nikushimi murmured, bringing himself up to a standing position. "But I would not say we are without help..."

"Huh?" Rokya blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Zarth was foolish enough to involve two beings in his plan, Hitokui-sama being only one of them." A second voice cut in. "I was the second."

"WHOA!" The seventeen year old jumped in surprise, swiveling his head. "Who and where the hell are you? Are you Zarth's imaginary friend or what?"

Nikushimi brought his hand away from his chest, apparently healed. "Like I said before, I was not surprised when Zarth caused me this wound. I prepared a... reinforcement, if you would call it that."

Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And... wait a minute, hang on, why does this voice sound so familiar-" His mouth dropped open in shock. "**BEYOND BIRTHDAY**?"

A man promptly stepped out of the darkness, wearing a red robe and an indignant expression. "Ahem. It is _not_ Beyond Birthday, I was simply the being who possessed his corpse at that time-"

"Okiro." Nikushimi said quietly.

"Okay, okay, the pervert then." Rokya corrected himself nonchalantly. "So you know about Zarth's plan?"

"I am not a pervert-"

"Then what was with that huge nosebleed at that time-"

"THAT WAS NOT-"

Nikushimi's eye twitched. "...I believe the priority right now is to rescue Kiyoko-chan and Kiyomi-chan, correct?"

"And also to somehow save L in the process." Okiro added, crossing his arms and glaring at Rokya, who was too busy concentrating on talking to Kiyo. "Which I don't know how we can do, Nikushimi-san. You should know that it is impossible-"

"You should know that nothing is impossible." Nikushimi whispered in response, his hand coming up to touch his sunglasses. "I will see to it that these children will come home. No matter what the consequences on my behalf."

Okiro frowned again. "That's not becoming in a high god, with all due respect, Nikushimi-san."

Nikushimi gave a light scoff, scorn creeping into his voice. "Then what is a 'good' example of a high god? Zarth? I did not summon you here to start an argument with you, Okiro. I need you to help me."

"Understood."


	126. Choice

**A/N: Wah, sorry for this being so late. ^^" I just got back from a trip (and there was NO internet T T" ). I really appreciate the reviews, and I hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation! ^^**

* * *

"Okay, so first is first…" Rokya scratched his head. "Just how do we go after Yoko from here?"

Nikushimi's eyes shifted toward him. "…I believe the most urgent matter at hand right now is to stop her from reaching Hitokui-san, is that not right?"

Clutching his robe tighter around himself, Okito gave a reluctant nod. "That is correct. From what I know, Zarth-san has been influenced by Hitokui-sama for the longest time, but trust is something that tends to disappear in the affairs of the high gods. Zarth-san wanted Kiyomi and Lawliet-kun, and Hitokui-sama wanted Kiyoko. Therefore, both went for each other's targets in order to somewhat insure there would be no betrayal or mishap between them."

A dark look flitted across Nikushimi's face for an instant. "That explanation was not necessary."

"Perhaps, but…" Okito gave a small flick of his fingers.

In the next second, a large van appeared before them. "Not the nicest-looking of cars, but it's one of the few objects in the universe that Zarth can't meddle with. It would be wise to get in quickly if you want to save your friend. You might want to put that other human and Kira in as well."

Rokya promptly sweat-dropped. "Oh shit. I totally forgot about Mark… again…"

LINEBREAK

"Hey…" The word floated down from Kiyo's lips before she could stop it. "Zarth, would you mind telling me what _is_ going to happen to me?"

She wasn't expecting Zarth to answer her, but to her surprise, he responded. "Like what?"

"I-I heard Hitokui-san wants me." Kiyo explained, a little startled. "So what are you two going to do with Yomi and I?"

"And just who informed you about that?"

"…A little birdie."

"Was the little birdie a magpie?" Zarth snickered. "Now, I can't go giving you guys _too_ much of an advantage, can I?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "But since you're obviously going to win, it can't make much difference, can it?"

"Oh shut up." Zarth replied mildly, his tone quite mismatching for someone who was running at full speed with a teenage girl slung over his shoulder. "I may be a horrible villain, but I'm not that overconfident with myself. In fact, it would be even better if you all did survive!"

_What? _Kiyo studied her bobbing gaze of the ground. "…well, you sure aren't the typical villain, I'll give you that. Doesn't make you any less of an asshole, though."

"Haha, look who is talking. You're a very unique… _victim_ yourself. Usually, the damsel should be hissing at me with venom and telling me that I would never succeed, whoever is coming to rescue her will kill me, I'll spend the rest of my life in hell (as if I don't already), you know, the old stuff."

"How can I be with an atypical villain like you?" Kiyo shot back, wishing she could give Zarth a glare from her angle. _Damn it all, I HATE being carried like this! _She thought miserably to herself. _I'd take Rokya up on a piggyback ride any day… _

"True, but you should have your fair amount of curiosity, like any other human…" Zarth drawled lazily, his blue eyes flickering toward the girl. "Unless you already know the answer?"

Kiyo widened in her eyes in puzzlement. "…what do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you question to why I want you to survive, even though at the same time I'm trying right now to kill you?"

The sixteen year old frowned, feeling uneasiness settle in her stomach. "…I thought it was because you're bored. You seemed to have always succeeded in this game, but winning all the time has gotten too monotone for your tastes. Isn't that why you were so excited that first day you sent us here, to this world?"

Zarth pulled a mock thinking face, stroking his hand with his chin. "Hmmm… if you think about it, this dimension we're in right now is pretty much another world then the last, but getting back to the point… that answer IS correct, but it's only one of the reasons."

"One?"

To Kiyo's horror, Zarth's head, very much like an owl, suddenly did a three hundred sixty degree turn, so he was now staring right into her face. "Aaaah!"

Zarth smirked. "Your children. After I'm done with you, I can go after your children."

"My ch-" A shiver went down Kiyo's spine. "Why-"

"It's simple, really." Zarth's head swung back into its usual position. I've always been interested in… seeing inherited traits in a bloodline. What would they do the same, what would they do differently, how they would look-"

Kiyo clenched her jaw tightly before replying. "Hah. I guess there's another reason not to have kids, then."

Zarth laughed cruelly. "Even if you survive, how do you know if you'll remember me saying this?" How do you know if you'll remember anything that happens?"

"…I don't." Kiyo admitted, defeat swelling inside her chest like a swamp. "But… would you really do that?"

"Hm?"

"Would you really wipe our memories?" Kiyo questioned, her arms dangling in the air freely. "Wouldn't you want to leave your mark on us? To _know_ that you were there?"

To her surprise, Zarth remained quiet for a long time. Then, he once more turned to Kiyo, this time, only half way. "…who says I'll be the one to wipe your memories?" He asked in a blunt, almost sad tone. "If you haven't noticed, human, I'm not the only high god here."

…_what does he mean by that? _Kiyo thought, her mind whirling. _It's not up to him, then? Did he mean that Nikushimi-san could erase our memories instead? Or Hitokui-san could? Or maybe even someone we don't know about? Are our memories going to be erased on default, automatically? _Panic bubbled in her. _NO! I don't want that! I'm only sixteen, I don't plan to have children any time soon, or if I'm even going to have any, but, if I do… I don't want Zarth to so much as LOOK at them!_

"That reminds me," The said god spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask… you _are_ now aware of Rokya-kun's feelings, aren't you?"

Kiyo consciously became aware of the grip Zarth had on her waist. Her body tensed again. _Should… should I play dumb? After what he did with L and Yomi, could he do something to Rokya now? _"...Rokya is my friend. A very important friend."

"Not a friend with benefits, is he?" Zarth laughed again. "That was the phrase, was it not?"

Kiyo's eyes narrowed. "Rokya is not-"

"Raito? I think we all know that you're not going to end up with him, if you're planning to go home. Shouldn't you already be moving on to Rokya-kun by now?"

"Shut up!" _Rokya… Rokya is my friend… he's my friend, I never thought of him as-_

_Yoko! _

Kiyo almost screamed out loud. _FU- FUDGENUTTER, Rokya, you scared the shit of out me. _

_Sorry about that. Oh! But don't worry, we're all coming to rescue you! Remember BB?_

…_let me guess, the spirit that possessed him he's come back and now he's on our side? _Kiyo mused dryly.

_Amazing, how did you guess, haha… yeah. The perv is claiming that he knows exactly where Zarth's taking you, so I'm HOPING we'll be able to catch up to you soon. Zarth promised you that he would take you to see Yomi, right?_

…_He did, but I'm HOPING she'll be safe and I'll be able to hug her or-or something!_

_So do I. Nikushimi-san says it would be best if we could rescue you both at that same time. He thinks he can overpower Zarth and Okito can handle Hitokui-san._

_I… I see. Well, I'm still being carted off by Zarth… it would be quite nice if you could save me before Hitokui gets his hands on me._

_He's a little kid, he's not going to rape you, Yoko. Oh, and don't forget that we need to rescue L, too, on top of all of this… we now have only an hour and ten minutes._

_Don't need to remind me. _Kiyo sighed heavily. Meanwhile, Zarth was still chatting away, seeming oblivious.

"Small wonder you're not falling for me or Niku, despite our maddeningly good looks. It appears you already have enough men in your life, hm?"

"And what interest would a _beautiful_, amazing high god like you have in an ordinary girl's love life?" An irritated Kiyo accused in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

"Ahahahaha. Kiyoko-chan, do a favor and define ordinary for me."

LINEBREAK

"We're in luck!" Rokya breathed. "Zarth hasn't reached Hitokui-san yet."

"Good." Nikushimi closed his eyes. "…Okito?"

Okito nodded. "We should be able to reach them before _it_ happens."

"Now, Mark, will you forgive me?"

"NO." Mark answered stubbornly, doing his best not to sit on Raito's unconscious body. "You forgot me… for the THIRD TIME!"

"Oh come on, it was only three-"

"THREE!"

"It was an urgent matter, Nikushimi-san left you too!"

Mark shook his head and sighed. "Forget it, I'm too useless. Just ignore me right now, Charlie." With that, Mark suddenly dropped, unconscious as well.

"…"

"…sorry, dude." Rokya murmured, running a hand through his hair before sighing heavily. _Damn you, Yoko… if anything happens to you, I swear I'll skin you alive… and screw technicality. _The teenager added mentally. He glanced at Nikushimi. _…is there really a way to save L, anyhow? I know what Nikushimi told Yoko, but he did admit that he could be wrong… what makes him think that he isn't?_

"Okito?" Nikushimi said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Could you get out on the roof and scout for them again, please?"

The god's eyes narrowed. "Nikushimi-san, I can assure you that I was not lyi-"

"I am not accusing you of doing so. I simply want to confirm that Zarth will not change his point of destination. I will drive."

Okito frowned, but obediently slipped out of the car, Nikushimi sliding smoothly into the driving seat.

"…"

For a few seconds, there was simply silence. Then…

Nikushimi spoke up. "In the world of high gods, there is a certain rule."

"Eh?" Rokya blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Nikushimi continued as if he hadn't heard Rokya's question. "If there is something good, there is something bad. If there is something bad, there is something good. There is never one side to something. If there is Zarth, there is me." The high god started. "Ah, and I am not representing myself as something good, I simply mean that my brother and I are opposites."

"…Uh… are you saying that if L is dying- no, if there's a way to kill L by possessing him, then there's a way to save him?"

Nikushimi nodded, his eyes fixed on the path ahead of the car. "…that is how all works."

Rokya raised an eyebrow. "Oh… I see. Thanks… and… why didn't you want Okito-san to hear this?"

"Because he dislikes hearing such ideas. I do not wish to upset him more."

"Okay then." Feeling a little bit better, the almost-eighteen-year old slumped in his seat. "…but really, thanks for telling me this."

Rokya smiled sheepishly "I really do want to go back… back with Yoko and Yomi and everyone… I guess I was being too blinded with all that self-sacrifice thing in the beginning… bu-"

Suddenly, Rokya shot up. "Wait a minute, Nikushimi-san!"

"…yes?"

Rokya unbuckled his seat built and jumped into the front passenger seat, looking straight at Nikushimi. "Hang on, hang on, in your world, you said if there is Zarth, there has to be you, right?"

"I did." Nikushimi confirmed, not seeming startled at the teenager's sudden energy.

"…so… then why can you kill Zarth without killing yourself?" Rokya questioned. "Wouldn't that be making the law unbalanced? Or is that one of the few exceptions towards this rule thing?"

Nikushimi did not change his gaze. "…do you remember when you did ask me why I did not kill him?"

"You mean that time on the roof? Yeah, why?"

"There was more than one reason as to why I would not do it." The high god confessed with a sigh. "I could kill Zarth, but then the rule needs to be kept. I cannot remain alone. If I do kill him, I will inherit his feelings and his personality along with my own. Because of that, I am not sure if I would safely return you all to your own world."

Rokya rested his head on his hand. "Ah, I see… that sounds frightening…" the seventeen year old murmured. "I wouldn't ever want to be Zarth. I can't blame you for not wanting to."

A faint smile appeared on Nikushimi's face. "Thank you, Rokya-kun. But, I still feel, no, I was and still am a coward. I have made far too many mistakes. Had I intervened sooner, you and the girls would not have been swept up in this mess."

"…" Rokya simply shrugged. "You don't know that."

"Maybe." The twin shook his head sadly. "Maybe…"

"…"

"S-so…" Rokya started awkwardly. "Wh-what should we talk about now?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"A-ah, but you're driving, Nikushimi-san, you need to concentrate, yes? I'll stop talking now-"

"…You were saying that you did want to go back with Kiyoko-san and the others." Nikushimi muttered in a soft tone.

"…Oh. Oh, yeah."

Nikushimi turned his head toward Rokya curiously, his hands still on the wheel. "Whatever made you want to stay in the first place?"

The teenager sighed. "…nothing much. It was just… just a crappy time in my life when Zarth decided to snatch me. After I realized all that crazy batshit stuff was happening to me was real, and that Yoko and Yomi really were in danger… the decision just made itself on its own, you know?" He lowered his voice. "I really did care about Yoko, I-I mean, I still do, and I just wanted her and Yomi to… to be okay… and that was all that mattered…"

"…what made you realize you wanted to stay?"

Rokya blinked, startled that the usually stoic high god was still talking. "What made me realize I wanted to stay… …haha… I-I guess that's because… that's because of Yoko. When I was living with her and the others… it reminded me… of how happy I was with them… It's almost like they reminded me of who I was."

"Remind you of who you were…" Nikushimi repeated.

"Y-yeah…" Rokya shrugged sheepishly. "Sounds pretty embarrassing, doesn't it?"

Nikushimi shook his head slowly. "No, not all, Rokya-kun. I am just wondering… how I could have stopped Zarth from becoming what he is."

"Zarth-"

"Forget it…"

"E-eh? Um… okay…" Rokya said reluctantly, his curiosity having been aroused. "Ah, but anyway, Nikushimi-san, I've been wondering something for a long time…"

"Hm?"

"What is Zarth's real name?"

_BRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKK! _

The speed of the car unexpectedly increased, Nikushimi's foot slamming on the accelerator.

"WHOA! NI-NIKUSHIMI-SAN-"

"Koi." Nikushimi murmured through gritted teeth, his hands becoming white from clenching the steering wheel.

"…whadda whadda?"

"KOI."

"Koi as in… uh… koi fish?" Rokya suggested tentatively, raising his eyebrows as he swirled a finger in circles to demonstrate what he meant. "The pretty ones that swim around in a pond?"

Nikushimi scowled deeply. "Koi. As in… Love. Affection. Fondness."

"…Fish?"

"NO. Zarth's real name. You asked what it was. It is Koi."

Rokya simply stared at Nikushimi in shock. "…Zarth? His real name is… Koi?"

The car sped up. "YES."

Oblivious to Nikushimi's anger, Rokya continued to mutter in disbelief. "Z-Zarth… Zarth's real name is… K-"

"_DON'T_ SAY BOTH OF THEM IN THE **SAME** SENTENCE!" The car roughly bumped against a rock, tossing its occupants haphazardly.

"…Oh… oh. My bad, Nikushimi-san… but… but still… h-how did he get a name like Zarth in the first place?"

Nikushimi frowned. "I have no idea, but I have no qualms about calling him Zarth. Dung would suit him better than his real name."

"…I think what you really want to say, Nikushimi-san, is- SHIT!" Rokya yelped involuntarily as the car hit another rock. "Fuck, Nikushimi-san, slow down, slow down! Okay, so you're meat, and he's fish! It's cool! It's all cool! I love yakizakana-"

Unexpectedly, a huge bang sounded from outside, and Okito's windswept head stuck itself out of the window. "Nikushimi-san-"

"Ah, Okito." Nikushimi turned his head quite calmly, jerking the van to a messy halt. "Are we on the correct course?"

Okito nodded. "Yes, yes we are. And if you doubt me, then look carefully in front of you."

"Eh?" Both Nikushimi and Rokya swiveled their heads up. "Why, what is- OH MY SWEET CASANOVAS-"

LINEBREAK

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yomi screamed as the needles pierced and embedded themselves in her skin, thin drops of blood slowly dribbling down her palm.

At first, one's instinct would be to tear their hand away, but because of the tiny points spreading out from the needles, doing so would further rip and tear at her flesh. Of course, Yomi wasn't aware of that. All she knew was that if she did let go the spike, she would definitely lose her balance and land in a field of spears.

"Kiyomi-chan~!" To her horror, Hitokui appeared next to her again, grinning wildy with the appearance of a mischievous child. "You know, we can stop. You don't have to keep getting hurt."

Yomi could feel the sweat beading on her forehead and the back of her neck. Her hands instinctively twitched to wipe it away, but she held herself in check, biting her lip as hard as she could.

Not seeming discouraged by her response, Hitokui reached to her with a small hand. "Just tell me to stop, Kiyomi-chan. And then I'll stop."

Yomi simply kept breathing harshly.

"All you have to do…" The hand was almost at her forehead. "…is to just let go of Lawliet-kun and Kiyoko-chan-"

"GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME." The retort was fast, Yomi's panting doing nothing to quell the venom in her voice. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME."

"Oh?" The hand paused. "Is that so? Ne, ne, you really shouldn't talk like that, you know. You could easily hurt a little kid's feelings."

"Haaah…" Yomi lifted her head wearily, managing to keep a grim smile on her face. "Y-you… are an insult to all little kids in the universe! Why keep pretending to be one, anyway? So people would underestimate you?"

Hitokui chuckled slightly. "Of course not. This really isn't how old I am, but I can't age. I'm not pretending. If I had my way, I think I'd like to grow older and bigger! But…" He sighed. "I can't. No matter what I do I can't."

Yomi blinked in disbelief. "What? What do you mean? You're stuck in this form?"

"Just like Zarth-kun and Nikushimi-kun." Hitokui replied cheerfully. "I suppose it is because a child suits me best after all." In mid-air, he twirled around, clapping his hands.

_Wait… is he implying that… _"Hi-High gods… can't change their bodies?"

Hitokui giggled. "What else did you expect? Did you really think Nikushimi-kun would share the same face as Zarth if he could help it?"

Needing something to occupy her mind besides the pain, Yomi tried again. "So… what would you do, possess another person to become older?"

"Haha, I can't do that! Zarth-kun and Nikushimi-kun are among the few high gods that have that ability." The black-haired boy played with a stray thread of his jacket. "I make it up with other abilities, though."

Yomi winced as her hand slipped, cutting a diagonal incision along her palm. "Aghhhh… L-like with that person you created?"

Upon the words, the thread suddenly snapped. "…who told you about that?"

"Who _could_ have told me about that?" Yomi answered defiantly. "What does she have to do with Kiyo? Nothing! Leave her out of this!"

His eyes distant, Hitokui carelessly dropped the thread on the ground. "Oh, but she does. Kiyoko-chan definitely does have something to do with this. Something _very_ important…"

…_He… he doesn't think that Kiyo is…_

"…They had no right to take her away." Hitokui continued, suddenly ignoring Yomi. "She belonged to me. I had every right. And she _wanted_ to be with me. She _loved_ me too!"

"Y-you didn't create her! She is not a part of your world!"

The brown irises shrank slowly. "Don't make me angry. Or I might accidentally make a mistake and kill Lawliet-kun. We wouldn't want that to happen, do we? Not that it'll make a difference, anyway…"

LINEBREAK

Nikushimi bit the inside of his cheek as Rokya gaped. "Oi. That can't be-"

"L Lawliet-kun." Okito answered, resting his cheek on his hand. "I'm quite surprised Zarth-san would… _display_ him in such a manner… ahem, forgive me for my choice of words-"

"This is _not_ good…" Nikushimi hissed, gripping the steering wheel even tighter than before.

"You _think_, Nikushimi-san?"

Several hundred feet above them, hanging against a huge stretch of rock, was the greatest detective in the world, as limp as he had been before. The stone curled unnaturally around his arms, holding him fast against the cliff.

"Fuck." Rokya swore, banging his hand against his forehead. "How the hell are we supposed to get him down from there- URKKKKKKK!"

Without warning, the car lurched to life again and began traveling at an even faster speed.

"NI-NIKUSHIMI-SAN?"

"This is not good." Nikushimi repeated. "Zarth is too confident…"

"W-w-w-wait…" Rokya whipped his head back to where L was hanging. "A-are we just going to leave him-"

"Even if we could rescue him, Rokya-kun, we are not the ones who would be able to save him. Our priority right now is Kiyoko and Kiyomi. Do you not agree?"

"…" Rokya frowned, biting his lip. "…yeah…"

"Good. Now we must hurry."

_Shit, Yoko, WAIT for us…_

LINEBREAK

By now, Zarth had taken Kiyo far above the ground, the misty air lifting.

Kiyo tried not to gulp, her skin prickling in fear. _Rokya, Nikushimi-san… please, please hurry. I think he's starting to come to a stop._

_Don't panic, we're coming, we're almost here…_

"Heh, why so frightened? Soon, you'll be able to see your beloved friend Yomi again… and she'll even be in one piece!"

The girl shut her mouth stubbornly, refusing to reply.

Soon, Zarth was carrying her through a maze of stone walls, taking random, zigzag turns and paths. Kiyo's head swam in hopelessness. _There's no way I'll be able to memorize all of these turns-_

_Yoko, Yoko, don't worry. That maze probably won't be that large. We'll just explode our way through._

_What? How is THAT supposed to be comforting? What if Yomi and I are still in i- _"OOF!" Too wrapped up in her mental conversation with Rokya, Kiyo didn't notice Zarth dropping her until it was too late. She landed rather ungracefully on her butt, of course. "…gaaah…" Trying not to rub the wounded area, Kiyo quickly scrambled up to her feet, whipping her head around for Zarth.

"Nice to notice you're back to your surroundings." The said high god drawled lazily, lying on large rock in front of her.

Kiyo's eyes narrowed. "Nice that you sure know how to treat a girl. Where's Yomi?"

Wordlessly, Zarth pointed a finger to a body crumpled on the ground.

_YOMI! _Panicking, Kiyo hurried over, almost tripping on a stone in her path. "YOMI? YOMI!"

Finally reaching Yomi, Kiyo shook her friend gently, eyes wide. "Yomi!" She cried, wincing when she spotted bright red seeping from the hand beside hers.

"…ngh…" Slowly, Yomi pulled herself up, her weak eyes widening in recognition. "K-Kiyo? Kiyo?"

"You're hurt! Where?" Kiyo asked urgently, grabbing Yomi's shoulders and glancing over her clothes.

"I-it's nothing, just a little scratch on my hand, but- but what are you doing here?" The look in Yomi's eyes went from hopeful to horrified. "Y-you didn't come alone, did you? Zarth kidnapped you?"

Kiyo swallowed. "Don't worry, Nikushimi and the others aren't far behind-" Zarth suddenly grasped Yomi roughly. "All right, all right, that's enough of the emotional reunion."

"Y-you!" Yomi struggled against the pale hands. "Stop that-" With little trouble, Zarth dragged Yomi a few feet away from Kiyo. "ZARTH!"

"It really is you, Kiyo-chan!" A familiar voice whispered behind her.

"What?" Kiyo whirled around, sweat forming on the back of her palms.

Hitokui emerged, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Kiyoko-chan! Hahahaha! Don't you remember me?"

Nervously glancing at the estranged Yomi, Kiyo slowly nodded her head.

The little boy grinned happily. "Ahaha, good! Now, do you know what I want?"

"…" Kiyo hesitated. "I… I think I do, but not specifically."

"Well, that's good enough, I think." Hitokui murmured, walking to Yomi. "Nikushimi-kun probably told you enough for you to be able to get what I want, right?"

"…but… no!" Kiyo felt herself beginning to panic. "I… I don't know exactly what you want…"

"Oh, but you do, and you will get it for me." Hitokui replied in the sweetest tone imaginable.

Zarth crossed his arms. "Uh, pardon my ignorance, Hitokui-san, but even I don't know what you want, so what makes you think Kiyoko-chan will know?"

"Because… if you don't, then…" The boy smiled brightly, before a knife materialized in thin air. A sharp knife.

Hitokui continued to smile at Kiyo, dangling the knife carelessly over Yomi's eye. "To this girl, you have to say bye bye~!"

_To be continued…_

LINEBREAK

Rokya: "And now, everyone, welcome back to the TTO2JAT special! Our first questions are from Morihiko-san! 'Rokya-sama: Did you know that you have a fangirl that would LOOOOVE to know HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP ALL THAT STUFF IN YOUR BOXERS? And could the answer be put in L language?' L language huh…" *makes thoughtful face, then suddenly grabs charcoal and smears it under eyes and bites thumb* "No, I was not aware of that particular fact… Oh, but-" *wipes away charcoal and "L" expression* "Thanks a bunch of the flamethrower and the corpse and the car! I'd mention the other stuff, but I think everyone would get too freaked out-"

Everyone: "_WHAT_?"

Rokya: "Anyway, next-"

Matt: "Hold on a minute, Rokya, you didn't answer the question!"

Rokya: "Actually, I did, it was 'did you know that you have a fangirl that would love to know how the hell do you keep all that stuff in your boxers ' not 'how the hell do you keep the stuff in your boxers'-"

Kiyo: *rolls eyes* "You _know_ that's not what she meant, Rokya-"

Rokya: "Of course! But she said L language, and chances are that Ryuuzaki would have definitely answered like that. Plus…" *adopts scary expression* "Everyone needs to have a few secrets, ehehehe…"

Everyone: "…"

Rokya: *speaks loudly* "So, Yomi, you're next! 'Yomi: How did it feel to be dumped? Here's a new ultra frying pan for you, and to make up for the question, a list of ways to torture perverts-' OI, WAIT, SAY WHAT?" *list and frying pan pop out of envelope*

Yomi, Kiyo, Mello, and Director: "OH MY GAWD GIVE ME THAT LIST!"

L, Raito, and Zarth: "NO! ROKYA-KUN! BURN THAT THING-"

L: "…wait, does this mean Raito-kun has finally admitted to being a perver-" *gets hit by frying pan*

Yomi: *retrieves frying pan* "To answer the question, it felt like shit. Pardon my language, but that was how it was for me. No offense, but kinda obvious."

Rokya: "But that _was_ offensive, Yomi! Apologiz-"

Kiyo: *reaches over Rokya, grabs envelope and starts to read* 'Kiyo: Sooooooo… When is Rokya-sama's birthday? And for you, I have an unlimited gold card for you!' Oh, again? Sweet, at this rate, I won't even have to start a job, let alone retire." *pockets card* "Rokya's birthday is on the fifteenth, I think it's mentioned in chapter 79 or so…"

Raito: "…W-w-wait, Kiyo-chan, how are you able to recall his birthday so easily-"

Rokya: *mutters* "Because I'm way more awesome than you." *grabs back envelope* "Gimme, Yoko. Let's see, pocky for Aniki, pocky and cakes for Ryuuzaki," *randomly tosses gifts haphazardly from the envelope without looking* "a whole new toy store for Near, chocolate store for Mello-"

Filming crew: "WAIT! HOW THE HECK IS THIS POSSIBLE-" *gets hit by chocolate*

Rokya: *continuing in bored voice* "An Xbox360, a PS3, an DS3D, and a bunch of games for Matt- HOLD ON A SEC, I SO WANT THAT-"

Matt: "Oh hell no, this is MINE-"

Rokya: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mah Xbox-"

Matt: "Not fair, Rokya, you got all the shit from her already-"

Director: *checks watch* "Come on, people, I need to get this over with. I've got another Korean drama to watch, and I still need to read my shounen jump manga… Kiyo, steal the envelope please?"

Kiyo: *steals envelope again* "Okay… 'Mark: … How is it possible that you've kept your sanity this entire time? And as a reward, I gift you with a private villa off the coast of the Bahamas.' …"

Mark: "Ah…" *holds up finger and pauses* "Well, to be honest, I don't think it's possible. I probably lost my sanity a long time ago." *slumps* "Ah, I appreciate the villa, but that's okay, r-really…"

Kiyo: *continues* "Oh, you're next, Nikushimi-san. 'Nikushimi: Who is better, Hitokui (sorry, that is how it's spelled) or Zarth? And here's a bunch of chocolate chip mint ice cream for you!' Agh!" *ice creams jumps out*

Nikushimi: *catches* "…Thank you. …A very good question. If you mean better as in who has a better personality, those two are so twisted and deranged, it is difficult to determine who is worst. However, you meant which one I prefer… it would be Hitokui-san."

Kiyo: "…er… I see…" *looks at camera nervously* "Gah, I'm not good at this stuff… um… next question… 'Zarth: hehehe… You and Niku-kun are in for some brainfreeze… and you get nothing… Ok, then, this. *kisses Zarth's cheek* Happy?' …wait… hang on! Director! This isn't a question!"

Zarth: "Aw, that's so sweet, I just love little girl-" *gets hit by painful brain freeze* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Nikushimi: *gritting teeth in pain and shoving ice cream in mouth*

Kiyo, Yomi, Mark, and Matt: "NIKUSHIMI-SAN!"

Yomi: "Hey, s-stop that, Nikushimi-san, don't push yourself-"

Zarth: "Why is it that when we get hurt, everyone is ALWAYS like "Nikushimi-san! Are you all alright?' AND _NO ONE_ IS LIKE 'Zarth, are you okay?' "

Rokya: *pauses in tug-in-war with Matt* "Because you're an asshole!"

Kiyo: *squints* "…spelled Hitokui's name wrong, so technically you didn't really even recognize him…" *sighs in relief* "But thank god… who knows what would happen if he was here-"

(in the background) L: *grabs Yomi with grim expression* "Yomi-chan, help me please… I think I am suffering from cake freeze-"

Yomi: *stomps on L's face* "LIAR! THERE'S NO SUCH FREAKING THING!"

Kiyo: "She's become your servant, Bob… and… oh, for the director! 'Who's your favorite character in this entire story?' "

Director: "My favorite character? Hmm…"

Rokya: "Ah, of course it's me-"

Director: "Well, probably not Rokya-"

Rokya: "WHAAAAAAAT?"

Zarth: "Haha, that's because it's me-"

Director: "and definitely not Zarth-"

Zarth: "EHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Director: "Well, to be honest, it's probably Nikushimi-"

Nikushimi: "Haah?"

Rokya: *tackles Nikushimi-san, flames in eyes* "NIKUSHIMI-SAN! HOW COULD YOU? YOU TAKE EVERYTHING GOOD!"

Nikushimi: "…wh-what?"

Zarth: *pouts* "Of course the older twin gets everything…"

Kiyo: "…" *eyes widen* "…uh… now… Jenny?"

Everyone: "…say what?"

Kiyo: "…D-Director, you wouldn't-"

Director: *groans* "Fine… to that question, the answer is maybe. I'm sure Jenny-" *winces and shivers* "w-would appreciate the doll very much…" *mutters* "Can't guarantee the head will still be on it, though…"

Rokya: "Hahaha… anyway… let me continue my role as host…" *grabs envelope* "from N.E.M.Z-san tachi… 'For Near and Rokya: Instead of burning one of the other's hair, how about we come to a compromise and burn Mello's and Zen's hair?' " *grins* "Ah, really? I'M GAME! Near?"

Near: *holds up lighter* "When can we start?"

Mello: "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? NO! NOT HAPPENING! NOT IN HELL-"

Raito: "A-all right, calm down everyone. You can_not_ just burn down a guest's hair like this! …Mello-kun is a different story, though-"

Mello: "THE FUCK, RAITO? NOT FAIR-"

Director: *pounds gong* " **ENOUGH**! Everyone, listen to me and listen to me well! There will be NO burning or any sort of fire in this room! Not after the Death Note incident! DOES EVERYONE GET THAT?"

Rokya: "I guess… but…why a gong?"

Director: *shrugs* "It was the only think available. Now continue."

Rokya: "Um… okaaaaaaay… these questions are from Morihiko-san again… 'Rokya-sama: NOOOO! How does it feel to have the girl you love betray you?' Eh? Er… actually, Yoko did not betray me, she was just being an idiot." *puts hand to chin* "…I guess I want to feel pissed, but with what I've done, I guess I don't really have the right to do that-"

Kiyo: "…wait… a minute… why did she say the girl you _love_?"

Rokya: *freezes* "Uh… that's because… I love ALL of you, of course!"

Everyone: "…"

Rokya: "Oh, I see how it is. Hmph! Next question… Bob~! 'How does it feel to know that you are now my master, Master Bob?' …SAY WHAT?"

Bob: "… squawk, squawk, squawk."

Translator: "It feels like I'm some sort of perverted teenager instead of a chicken. This must be how master feels all the time."

Rokya: "U-uh…" *eye twitches while smiling* "N-now, don't be like that, Bob…" *reads* " 'Kiyoko: Dimwit. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ROKYA-SAMA?' "

Kiyo: "Er… well, I guess it was kind of scary, and a little idiotic, but I was just thinking of Yomi at the time… but…" *blinks* "Wh-whoa, wait, you're saying it like, like… we were going out or something and I left him-"

Rokya: *talking loudly* " 'Kiyomi: What's gonna happen next?' "

Yomi: *puts hands up in the air* "How do you expect me to know?"

Rokya: "No, not even the author knows… geez… 'L, Raito, Mello, Matt, and Near: Why is it that everything bad happens to one of you?' "

Everyone: "…"

L: "I believe the answer lies in the fault of the twins. Zarth-san appears to be quite partial to me when it comes to torturing or kidnapping, and Nikushimi-san appears to be partial towards Kiyo-chan, Yomi-chan, Mark-kun, and Rokya-kun when it comes to protecting."

Nikushimi: "… do you not want to protect them as well?"

L: "Of course not. I was merely stating my opinion. …well, except for Rokya-kun, that is."

Rokya: "EHHHHHHHH-"

Kiyo: "Next question, I think, Rokya-"

Rokya: "Hmph, fine, fine… 'Mark: How did you think that Matt, Mello, and Near were EATEN?' "

Mark: *sputters* "WHA… that was because of the way Charlie was explaining it!"

Rokya: "And next is Moonfrost-san! 'Mello: You are sooo hot and epic and WAY better than Near and a GUY! My question is why do you and Matt not spend more time together? I mean, he is your best friend or so I've heard…' "

Mello: "I love this person. Erm, anyway, I don't know, maybe because a certain AUTHOR is neglecting us in the story-"

Director: "Oh, hush. Ah, anyway, to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko-san, er, please calm down. O_O" I am sorry I was too busy to say anything the last chapter. In the special after chapter 124, I did my best to mention the gifts you gave them and thank you for them, I apologize that it was not enough. It is a little difficult to include all the gifts, since this is more like a questions thing. And as for chapter 125…" *shrugs* "W-well, there's no special in that chapter. S-so, please don't be too angry."

Rokya: -facepalms- "See you guys all next week."

* * *

**Kids, don't ever do what Hitokui does. ^^" Using knives to hurt people is not cool. Unless it is in self-defense. XD**


	127. Favor

**A/N: Wah, thank you so much for all the reviews! ^0^ I'm sorry I haven't enough time to reply to all them. ^^; Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

At that moment, Kiyo wanted to do many things.

She wanted to kick Zarth where it did not shine.

She wanted to strangle Hitokui and stab him with the knife instead.

She wanted to grab Yomi and pull her away from both of those cursed gods.

She wanted some miracle to happen, for Rokya and Nikushimi, perhaps, to burst into the scene and rescue them.

Of course, she did nothing. All she could say was: "Don't."

"Hmmm…" Behind her, Zarth put a hand to his mouth in mock thoughtfulness. "That could work. If Kiyo-chan gets desperate enough for Yomi-chan's sake, a thought might come to her and she might be able to do it. If not…" The high god sighed. "I can't play with her at all, that'll suck!"

Hitokui smiled, rubbing Yomi's neck with the knife. "Haha. Hundreds of thousands of humans die each day. It all depends on who that human was. Kiyomi-chan. You don't want to die, do you? I can see it in your eyes. Regardless of the situation, you want to live. I can tell~!"

"You can?" Zarth spoke up randomly from the back again.

"Kiyomi-chan, don't try to be honorable. Don't try to be kind. Don't try to be unselfish. For humans, it's too exhausting to be those things. Beg Kiyoko-chan for your life, Yomi. Why should you die because of her mistake?"

Yomi's bangs were covering her eyes. It was impossible to see what she was thinking.

Thoughts ran wildly through Kiyo's mind. _Please. Please, please don't! Why Yomi? Kill me instead! Threaten me instead! Please, kill me instead! I don't know how to do it, even if Yomi's life is in danger, I don't know how! How can I do it if you can't do it? You're a god! You should be able to do anything! If you have to play with us like this, then please, kill me instead. I should die because of my-_

"Inability?" Hitokui finished, chuckling at the shocked looks on Kiyo's face. "You wear your emotions to freely upon your face."

Kiyo felt her knees give out on here. As she fell to the ground, she quickly arranged her legs into a bowing poisition. "Hi-Hitokui-san! I'm… I'm begging you! I… know that you love someone, but I have no idea who she is, let alone where she is and how to f-find her! Hitokui-san! Kill me instead! Please, leave Yomi alone! Don't _hurt_ her anymore! I'm begging you. I'll do anything for you. I'll search everywhere for this person, please, let Yomi GO!"

"Ahaha. Kiyomi-chan, you could hear all of that, couldn't you? What a good friend you have. You'll agree to that, won't you, Yomi?" The knife started to slowly drift away from Yomi's skin. "You won't have a problem with that, right?"

"Oh, how interesting." Zarth commented. "Actually going to end Kiyoko-chan's anguish? I would have never expected that of you, Hitokui-san!"

Hitokui pointed the knife in Kiyo's direction. Kiyo swallowed. "Yomi-"

Yomi's bloody hand shot up, grabbing onto the blade. "…No." Gritting her teeth as tears of pain welled in her eyes, Yomi shook her head. "…I can't do that. Hitokui-san."

"YOMI!" Kiyo hurriedly crawled to her side, grabbing her other hand. "No, no, no… I've let you suffer enough. I-"

"Kiyo… it's okay already."

"It's not! Don't worry! I will die for you instead-"

"Kiyo… Hitokui… has been blocking your view of it for the whole time, hasn't he/"

The sixteen year old blinked. "What?"

Yomi sighed wearily. "Kiyo… look down. Look at my legs."

Feeling just the beginnings of dread grip her again, Kiyo glanced down.

"Wha-" Yomi's legs… were no longer there. Not as in sawed off by a chainsaw. Her legs were slowly disappearing, as if the stone ground was quicksand. "Yo-Yomi-"

"I… I can't move anymore." Yomi whispered, still looking down. "I… I think I'm going to die. Or just disappear. …Either way… I'm… going to stop living… soon…"

Kiyo could only shake her head frantically. "No, no, NO! There has to be another way! After seeing all of this crazy stuff, something equally crazy needs to fix this! Nikushimi-san could fix it! Zarth could fix it! Hitokui-san could fix it! …can't you?" She added, finally looking at Hitokui-san.

He nodded. "That's right, Kiyomi-chan. I can make this stop. You'll be okay. And you'll be able to see Lawliet-kun again. That's what you want, isn't it? Kiyoko-chan will be responsible for her own mistake. There's nothing wrong with that."

Yomi groaned. "Ah, that's right… L… Kiyo… if you find L… tell him… if he does anything stupid… because of me… my spirit will come back… and make things very… very difficult… for him…"

"_No_!"

"Don't… give me that 'no', you silly monkey shit. …If you can do it, I'll only live a little longer. If you can't, I'll just die a normal death. There is nothing wrong with that, right, Hitokui-san?"

The black-haired boy let out another laugh. "It's okay already, Kiyomi-chan. You don't have to pretend anymore. Before, I said it, didn't I? Stop trying to be the tragic hero. It's too much of a burden-"

"That's true…" The sound of Yomi's voice, thin and trembling, clenched at Kiyo's heart. "You and Zarth… must have been looking at humans… for a very long time… I think. What you say… makes sense. It… makes perfect sense. …But…"

Yomi started to pull the knife back to her. "For me… it's not a matter… of being unselfish… or selfish… or caring about Kiy-" The girl paused, her eyes widening. "… wait… shit… no… that… that thing does have a lot to do with it, but it's not the main-"

Zarth coughed awkwardly. "Kiyomi-chan, you can just carry on, we'll just pretend that didn't happen."

Kiyo would have laughed if her throat had not been choked with tears.

Yomi bit her lip before continuing. "Hitokui-san… you were… telling the truth… when you said… that I wanted to live. I… do want to live. I… really do. But…" Her bloodshot eyes finally rose to meet Kiyo's. "The question… that comes to my mind… right now… is… will I… be able to live… with this guilt? Knowing… that I let my best friend die… so I could live just a little longer? I… can't live… with that guilt, Hitokui-san."

Hitokui stayed unusually quiet, his expression fixed on Yomi.

"I… I know it sounds stupid. I know… I'm… an ordinary human. I… am far… from some tragic… beautiful hero… but when I think… of me accepting that… situation… you just proposed… right now… I feel sick… to my stomach… my chest… hurts even more than… my legs or… what's left of them… a-ah…" Yomi paused again to groan. "a-and believe me… that's saying something."

Tears started to flood down Kiyo's cheek. She kept her mouth clamped, keeping Yomi's gaze.

"Oh, but wait… does that mean… I'm… dumping this guilt… on Kiyo instead? Shit… I guess… I really… am selfish… after all… Sorry, Kiyo… s-so… sorry… but… it's okay. The demand… Hitokui-san is making… is quite un… reasonable. Th… that's why…" Yomi tried to give Kiyo a smile, but it was a pain-filled one. "…don't feel bad… at all… Look… I'm holding the knife… to my neck, aren't I?" She let out a strangled sound between a cry and a laugh. "At this rate… it'll be me who'll kill me. By my hand. So… don't feel bad. I'm telling you this now so it won't torture you later…

Kiyo couldn't hold it in anymore. She opened her mouth to let out a pitiful sob, but it was drowned out by the sound of Zarth's loud clapping. _Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap…_

"Not bad for a human. Especially such a young human, at that." Zarth murmured, not even trying to conceal his smile. "In the human world, that speech probably wouldn't get you any medals, but it did get you a lot of respect from me. Not all humans would be able to communicate their feelings without trying the least bit to make it sound beautiful. Congratulations."

Yomi spat weakly. "I don't give a shit about your respect. It can go die in frog crap- aaaa-aaah…"

Zarth continued as if he had not heard her. "I don't think your final words will be heard by Lawliet, though. It is only forty-five minutes until he completely disappears, unlike you, Kiyomi-chan, who will simply die. Either way, as you put it before, he will 'not be living'. I think I pretty much won our little game, ahahaha!" The god let out a long peal of laughter. "But still, you came so close! I really enjoyed this! Maybe I should target your family or your friends next!"

Still smiling his sadistic smile, Hitokui plucked the knife from Yomi's bloody hand. He held it once more against her neck. "Kiyoko-chan, I'll give you to ten, then! If you don't give me what you want, then I'll eventually break a crucial vein, soon~!" As he pressed the sharp knife into her skin, beads of blood popped out against the silver.

Holding Yomi's hand tight with her own, Kiyo bent her head down, silently praying as her eyes clouded with wetness. _ Someone. Rokya. Nikushimi-san. Help. Help me. Help me. Help me! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HEL-_

_Kiyoko-san? _Kiyo's teary eyes jerked open as she heard Nikushimi's voice. _Nikushimi-san. I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic. I can't do anything on my own. I just call for help. I don't know what to do. We lost. Yomi's dying, L's disappearing, and Zarth won't stop laughing!_

There was a long pause, so long, Kiyo thought fleetingly that Nikushimi was not able to speak again to her, when…. _If I were another human, I would tell you that you are only human, and it's okay to call for help. But I am a god. And, I can't do things most humans seem to be able to do. I… am on a lower level than you and your friends. Kiyoko-san, what is going on? What is happening to you?_

_Yomi's disappearing! I don't know if she's been possessed or not, Nikushimi-san, but she's disappearing! And if I don't somehow find the person Hitokui loves by the time he counts to ten, he'll kill her off even faster! What do I do, what I do?_

…_Calm down. Close your eyes and concentrate on what I am saying. Now think. Because of my brother, you have suffered many strange things. _

_Y-yes._

_During the time that you were there in that twisted world, did you help anyone?_

…_what?_

Nikushimi repeated himself patiently. _Kiyoko-san, did you help anyone?_

_I… I… _Kiyo swallowed again. _…I don't know! I don't know!_

_You cannot think of anyone?_

_All… all I can think of…. Of who I helped… is… is this little ghost girl named Jenny! We had to find her headless doll. She was so scary! But at the same time, she was so sad. _

She heard Nikushimi exhale. _…Call out to her. Tell her that you need her._

_But how would that work? She won't- _Kiyo stopped herself. _…I can't be saying that. I don't know anything. I… have to try…_

_That's right. Ghosts are special, Kiyoko. They are able to accomplish many things, but the main reason they linger in any living world is because they are sad. If you beg help from them, if you give them a chance to do good, a chance to receive gratitude, I think they would be very happy. Do not trust my words too much, though. I am only saying this from my point of view._

LINEBREAK

"Nikushimi-san! You're talking to Yoko, aren't you? You're talking to her! What is she saying? What the hell is going on?"

Nikushimi opened his eyes slowly, aware of Rokya hanging on to his arm. "Nikushimi-sa-"

The high god groaned softly. "…Lying to you would be ridiculous in this situation, Rokya-kun, so I shall say this bluntly. Everything is _not_ all right. But, it is not hopeless either."

Rokya swore. "Damn it. Are they still alive?"

"Yes, but unless fortune is in our favor, not for long." Nikushimi turned to the teenager. "Rokya-kun, I am afraid I must ask you to do something that may seem horrible."

"Huh?"

The vehicle speed increased. "…if I tell you to grab the girls and run, will you do that?"

A small frown appeared on Rokya's face. "Of course. Why would that be considered horrible?"

Okito spoke up. "Even if it meant leaving behind-"

"You?" Rokya interrupted boldly. "Or Nikushimi-san?"

"L. Even if it meant leaving behind L. Your only chance of returning to this world." Nikushimi said slowly. "…I was not hinting that you would have to leave one of us. Zarth did not take you, but by no means does that leave you safe. He knows how you feel about the girls. He knows you will come for them no matter what happens. And he will use that."

Rokya lowered his gaze. "I… I know that, already…"

Okito snorted. "I say this out of no disrespect, but when has Zarth-san _not_ used someone's feelings?"

Nikushimi gave both a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the front of the car, too preoccupied to notice the movement in the backseat.

Raito's thumb had twitched.

LINEBREAK

_Jenny? Jenny, it's me. It's me, Kiyo. You probably don't remember me… and if you do, you probably won't care. We met twice. Once on Halloween, where we all ran away from you like crazy, and then a few days later, in L's house, where we all searched for your doll like crazy. I made a pinky promise with you that I would find her, and by some miracle, we did manage to find her. _

_Jenny, I need you to help me. A boy… a boy… almost your age, in fact, is trying to kill Yomi. Can you stop him? I won't forget your help. I won't call you weird, or a psycho. You are a little scary, but that's okay. I'll give you my tea. I'll get you a lot of other dolls, too, so you and Darcy won't feel too lonely. I'll play with you every day. I promise. I won't go back on my word. Jenny, just please-_

"You… really do mean your promise, don't you?" The little girl voice asked.

Kiyo opened her eyes. In front of her was Jenny, sucking on a bloodied finger again. It didn't look like it was her blood. There was too much of it.

"…Jenny…"

The little girl frowned, fiddling with her headless doll. "You… will give me your tea?"

"I will."

"Then…"

In the next second, they were back on the stone ground, Hitokui's knife digging deeper into Yomi's skin.

Kiyo blinked frantically, seeing Jenny appear behind Hitokui. Her heart thudded delicately with hope.

Zarth also noticed the ghost. His eyebrows rose slightly.

Hitokui gave no sign that he had seen her.

"…" Jenny finally spoke. "Hey… don't do that."

The boy did not seem to be surprised by the sudden voice. "Why not? Is there a reason why I should stop?" He raised the knife again, and Kiyo was already drawing breath of her scream, when-

A burst of scarlet flew from Hitokui's hand, the flesh twisting horribly.

"A-ah!" Kiyo's scream turned into a horrified gasp, Yomi also widening her eyes. "J-"

"It's bad to hurt people. At least, that's what they always said." Jenny mused, starting to suck on her finger again. "But I think the real reason is that the girl there did nothing, so you shouldn't do that. She's nice, and so is her friend. So, don't make either of them cry."

Hitokui stared at his ruined hand blankly, neither horrified nor pained. "…wow. You're really something, aren't you? Not any ghost can do that. …what are you?" He asked, as he turned to Jenny, smiling.

Kiyo thought, for a split second, pain flashed in Jenny's blue eyes. "…I don't know. Things have been like that since the time I was born, since the time I was alive-" Her words were cut off as Hitokui suddenly embraced her.

The girls both blinked. "Haah?"

Zarth covered his mouth with one hand. It did not, however, stop him from speaking. "Oh. My. Go-"

Hitokui turned his head around to stick his tongue out at Kiyo. "Kiyoko-chan~! You liar! I told you that you could do it…"

"Wh… what?" Kiyo said breathlessly. "What are you talking out?"

"What are you doing?" Jenny said slowly. "Why are you doing this? I… don't know you."

Hitokui continued to hug her. "…I'm sorry. You… were different, right? People didn't like you because of it, did they? I'm sorry. You suffered because of me. That was my fault."

"…" Jenny shook her head. "I don't understand. " Slowly, her hands drifted to Hitokui's back. "But…" Her gaze drifted to Kiyo. Yomi's legs started to reappear. "…wha…"

Kiyo rose on shaky knees. "…I… Jenny…" She lifted her hand. _Tea._

Jenny stepped back from Hitokui. "…It's okay. It's okay now, Kiyo."

"N-no… it's not…" Kiyo whispered, trying to shake off the sick relief flooding her mind. "I did promise, I-"

"I know that you're different." Jenny interrupted, beaming at her. "You would give me your tea, wouldn't you? And you would do your best to play with me and Darcy to keep us from getting lonely. But I can tell that if that happens, I'll end up loving you a lot, Kiyo. It's not good for me to love. I know you would not want to be with me forever, and even if you wouldn't say that, I'd get too angry. And then I'd hurt you, or someone else you like, and you'll break." Hesitantly, she walked over to Hitokui again. "But… this person... I… don't really remember him. I don't know him. But… I have a feeling that he won't break, even if I do love him a lot. So…" Almost shyly, she looked up to Hitokui. "I'll go with you."

"J-Jenny…" Kiyo repeated slowly, still in shock.

"Oh, great, little children love?" Zarth muttered, crossing his arms sourly. "Ew, no want."

However, another voice soon followed his. "NO. WAY." Both Kiyo and Yomi slowly turned their heads to see Rokya, Nikushimi, Mark and Okito.

_H… He's the real person who was possessing BB?_

…_that guy… saw my bra?_

"Interesting." Nikushimi mused. "So, in the end, that person he loved was turned into a human and reborn in this far off dimension Zarth had created. Who would have ever-"

"Guessed?" Rokya finished incredulously. "OF COURSE! OF COURSE IT WAS LIKE THIS! NO WONDER HITOKUI SEEMED SO FAMILIAR TO YOKO FOR THE FIRST TIME! I-I mean-" he coughed quietly. _L-LOOK AT THEM! LOOK AT THEIR PERSONALITIES! THEY'RE __**PERFECT**__ FOR EACH OTHER-_

_Ch-Charlie, m-m-m-must y-y-y-you th-th-th-think s-s-s-s-so l-l-lou-_

"It's good that you'll come with me…" Hitokui murmured, stroking Jenny's hair. "I knew I'd manage to find you again." This time, the boy stepped back and glanced at all people present. "Well, since I found my special person again, my business in the world is finally done."

"In my world." Zarth corrected, slipping his hands into his black pants. "And since I've willingly kept her existing (no matter how annoying she was), Hitokui-san, you owe me."

Hitokui nodded. "Un-hn! Okay~! Just wait a second."

Yomi blinked. _Hang on, did that asshole Zarth know everything the whole time? He had Kiyo suffer for nothing?_

_No, wait a minute, wait a minute, Yomi, just what is Hitokui-san going to do to him?_

"Hitokui…" Jenny began, but the boy shook his head. "Don't worry. Even if I do this, they'll all still survive. Probably." Turning to Nikushimi, Hitokui raised his hand. "Nikushimi-kun. Sorry."

"What-"

In the next instant, both Hitokui and Jenny were gone. As soon as they disappeared, Nikushimi suddenly collapsed to his knees, shaking in pain. "Ah-"

"Nikushimi-san!"

His face suddenly feverish and pale, Nikushimi clutched at his chest, glaring at Zarth. "Once… again… I'm not too surprised…"

"NO! Nikushimi-san!" Both Rokya and Mark rushed to the high god's side, Kiyo helping Yomi up as well. _Wh-why is this happening again? Zarth didn't even stab himself!_

Okito's eyes widened. "Z-Zarth-san… isn't this… going a little too far-"

"Oh, there's no need to worry, Okito." Zarth said casually, bending over Nikushimi's writhing form. "Niku-nii will be fine. After all, it isn't like this is the first time something like this happened, is it?"

Nikushimi only groaned in response, closing one eye as he began to hack. "Ni-Nikushimi-san!" The four teenagers clustered closer around Nikushimi, Kiyo putting a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Wh-what did you to do him?" Mark demanded haphazardly to Zarth. "D-don't you dare come any closer…" Rokya growled uneasily, edging between the two twins.

Kiyo bit her lip. _Why can't there be ten minutes without someone important being in horrible pain here?_

"Ahahahahaha." Zarth smiled widely. "Really, I don't think you are in quite a position to order me around. Because if any of you do try anything…" A huge creaking noise echoed across the ground.

Then, slowly, a huge slab of rock started to rise in front of them. "W-what the hell?"

Rokya opened his mouth. "…th… that can't be…"

"L!" Yomi screamed in disbelief as the limp body came into view. "H-how did he get up there? NO! Let him go!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Mark freaked out. "S-Someone get him down!"

Zarth rolled his eyes, sighing irritably. "Ahem, I think you are all missing the point here. You do anything, L dies even sooner, ha, ha, ha, ha, insert evil laughter." He went ignored.

"Sh-shit…" Whispering, Rokya touched Kiyo's arm lightly. "Yoko, this is really bad, his lifespan's dwindled to twenty minutes-"

"T-twenty minutes?" Kiyo repeated, holding onto Nikushimi's shoulder. "W-we have to do something now!"

"But what?" Yomi cried despairingly. "There's no way to stop a human from dying once they've been possessed-"

"N-no…" Nikushimi spoke wearily. "…There… is… a way… Kiyomi… please listen closely… I've been thinking about it… for a long time… and I've… figured… something out…" Yomi knelt her head beside his and the high god whispered into her ear.

It did not go unnoticed by Zarth, who immediately narrowed his eyes. "Ne, Niku, come here."

Before anyone could react, Zarth swiftly grabbed Nikushimi by his collar and held him up, his long fingers inching towards Nikushimi's neck. "I have a feeling what you were saying just now wasn't some heartfelt goodbye, Niku."

"Bastard-" Rokya hissed, starting to stand up. "Put him down-GACK-" A spray of blood flew from the teenager's mouth, startling everyone. "Charlie!" "ROKYA?"

Yomi's eyes flew around so much she was starting to feel dizzy. First to Rokya, who kept coughing up blood, then to Nikushimi, who was slowly becoming strangled by Zarth, and then, finally, to L.

"…" …_wh… what do I do?_

"You know, I think someone even higher than us sensed my great boredom, Niku." Zarth hissed, grinning at his twin's face. "This game just kept getting more and more interesting~! On top of it all, I would have never expected for you to _personally_ care about these kids! It's perfect! It's PERFECT! Just when I was thinking that you already learned enough from _last_ time… "

Without warning, his fingers dangerously tightened around Nikushimi's throat. "Ack-" The high god gagged, his eyes widening as his airway was painfully constricted. "Ne, Niku, you remember what happens to the world we're in when I hurt you a lot, right?"

Kiyo tensed. _Th-the world? What is he talking about? …he can't mean…_

Suddenly, Nikushimi's leg kicked Zarth soundly in the stomach. _WACK! _"Sh-" Zarth's grip loosened. "Kiyomi!" Nikushimi gasped out, panting heavily, "You know what you need to do! Hurry and save L before he dies-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Zarth hit his face.

"Nikushimi-san-"

"Yomi, hurry the hell up!" Rokya groaned, curling up weakly as his coughing stopped. "You're the one who can do it!" Kiyo added desperately. "…probably."

"Probab-"

This time, it was Mark who cut her off. "Yomi, just GO!"

"AGGHHHHH!" Yomi scrambled to the large rock face in front of her. "O-okay, OKAY, OKAY, DAMN IT! I'm going!"

Kiyo watched hopelessly as Nikushimi struggled to break Zarth's hold on his neck. "...Yomi, please, please hurry. Before it's too late..."

* * *

***wipes head* whoa, that was one random chapter. 0_0" too many things happened...**


	128. This is it?

**A/N: ...O_O" oh my. I think it's finally finished. YES... YES! MUAHAHAHAHA- *coughs with dignified face* ahem, it's... er, not totally finished. Just... yeah. Almost. =) **

**ShareBearTheDeathBear: ...^^; I... tried my best? lol, and I guess not, Jenny seems scarier than Hitokui in my opinion. ^^"**

**Hazel2468: XD hahahaha, thank you, but don't worry. ^.^ I'm way too much of a wimp to do any of that. I couldn't even kill Kira. (permanently, at least) **

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: Ah, thanks. ...well... O_O" I only have the special on EVEN number chapters, so yes. Please try to understand. ^^**

**mild94: You did. :D THANK YOU~~~~~~**

**Deadlysweetness13: He is, isn't he? 0_0" oh, well. He doesn't exist. ...probably. **

* * *

"Yomi, hurry!" Kiyo yelled after her desperately. "We don't have that much time!"

"I KNOW!" With an equally desperate scream, the girl launched herself at the rock face, struggling to find a foothold to climb up.

This wasn't going to be easy. From her viewpoint, the rock seemed endless. Worst, her legs (which weren't even _existing_ a few minutes ago) were still weak and as shaky as jello. _I…I have to hurry, I have to hurry… argh, but L's so far away, goddammit-_

Her hand reached for a crack in the rockface to pull her up, but it was still too high. "GAH-"

"O-oi, Yomi!" Rokya called, worried, "if you're that short, then just find another way to climb up-"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT! AND SHOULDN'T YOU NOT BE TALKING RIGHT NOW?" Yomi screeched as she started to climb down, when-

**BOOM! **A huge boulder began to tumble down the cliff, heading straight for Yomi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mark groaned. "No! You have to be kidding me!"

"YOMI!"

The girl, too traumatized to move, was about to get crushed, when…

"Yomi-san, get OUT OF THE WAY!" A hand pulled her back roughly, causing the boulder to crash into the ground with a huge bang.

Her ears ringing, Yomi blinked in surprise. "You…"

"RAITO?" Mark repeated in disbelief. "But… but he was in the van, out cold!"

Rokya frowned. "Looks like he recovered- argh-" The teenager suddenly winced. Kiyo put her hand on his back, concerned. "Rokya, don't move so much. You're still injured."

"Raito-kun…" Yomi said slowly, as the brown-haired man glanced over her to see if there was any damage. "You're… helping me?"

Raito sighed tiredly. "I have no idea what is going on here, and I think I lost my marbles long ago, but what I do get is that you need to save Ryuuzaki, so yes, Yomi-san, I'm helping you. Get on my shoulders."

"HAH?"

"Just get on!" The man hissed impatiently. "That way, you'll be able to reach that crevice. It's probably easier to climb from there-" _RUMBLE!_

Yomi jumped. "CRAP! It's another boulder!" Trying her best to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, she quickly scrambled onto Raito's shoulders, Raito hoisting her up so she could reach the next handhold. "Raito, thank you!"

The brunette shook his head. "Just concentrate on saving Ryuuzaki, Yomi-san! All fate rests in your han-" **BOOOOOOOM!** Without warning, another boulder fell right on Raito. "AAAAAARGHHHHHHH!"

"…" Yomi shrugged, or as best as she could manage in her position. "Oh... kay…. I'll just be climbing, then."

Far behind her, Kiyo, Rokya, and Mark all gawked. "…"

"…anything to say, Yoko?"

"He… he'll be fine, right?"

"…most likely…"

Kiyo sighed before turning her head to Nikushimi and Zarth. Zarth once more had his hands wrapped around Nikushimi's throat, but the older twin was attempting to pry his hands off. Zarth's neck was also starting to bruise, signaling that he was suffering the same pain as well.

"…I… I have a feeling we shouldn't interfere with their fight, but I still feel really helpless right now. I did practically nothing to help Yomi even when I got here-"

"You summoned Jenny." Mark pointed out. "and that got rid of Hitokui-san."

"Yeah, after he did whatever he did to make Nikushimi-san suffer. And Jenny only came because I helped her find Darcy… but we only found that doll by pure luck…"

"Hmm… you mean when you were in that closet with Raito-"

"AND NEAR! A-anyway, w-we're getting off-topic!"

"…" Mark shrugged. "You were saying how we shouldn't interfere with the twins' fight… I don't think we would be of any help to Nikushimi-san anyway. Any injury we inflict on Zarth, he'll receive as well, so…"

Rokya nodded in agreement, flinching slightly at the movement. "Yeah… besides… I think this is a battle that's meant to be just between them. Like Nikushimi-san needs to solve it on his own-"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Nikushimi manage to rip one of Zarth's hands off of his throat, then hastily raising his hand toward the cliff. "Kiyomi-san!"

Yomi was getting more and more panicked. The rock holds seemed to be getting more slippery to her sweaty hands, and it was difficult to keep finding a crack or a jutting rock from the cliff face. More than once did one of her feet give out on her, and it was only by luck did she escape a fall. And she wasn't even a fourth of the way there. _Shit… I'm not going to make it… this is so pathetic-_

To her alarm, she felt another rumble. _NO! NOT ANOTHER BOULDER-_

Suddenly, the stone in front of her shifted and began to twist, causing her to let go and fall painfully, but on…

"Stairs?" Yomi stared in amazement as the rest of the steps fitted themselves into place. "…Hm. That… really does make it easier." She started running quickly. "Thanks, Nikushimi-san!"

The said god dropped his hand in relief, only to find himself being smashed into a wall by his twin. "Aaah-"

Zarth chuckled as a stream of blood trickled down both of their temples. "Oh, oh, Niku. You're so foolish. Didn't I teach you what happens when you get attached to humans?"

Nikushimi's eyes narrowed defiantly. "You're no longer Koi. You no longer love me. You no longer care for me. Why should it be any of your business of who I 'get attached to', Zarth?"

"Mmm, you do have a point there, dear older brother, but it's not like I feel nothing to you." A dangerous grin crept over Zarth's face. "It's just, I really, really, hate you now. So, it kind of pisses me to see you happy at any time, especially if it's with my toys that I intend to torture. So yes, it is my business!"

"Humans are not your toys, Zarth." Nikushimi spoke softly, quiet anger in his voice. "How many must you ruin and kill before you realize it? They are far stronger than both you and I."

"Stronger? _Them_?" Zarth repeated, a shred of hysterical disbelief in his laughter. "Niku, Niku, you cannot be serious. ahahahaaha! Those humans are FAR beneath us, what with their pettiness and greed and ignorance! We are gods! How, in any way, are they stronger than _us_? Their intelligence? Their technology? Their sense of righteousness?" He added mockingly, a Death Note appearing on the ground between them.

"The gods always triumph over the humans. Wasn't Yagami Raito, the proclaimed ruler of the world, killed by the very same god who _gave_ him that ultimate weapon? And he was a stupid human form the last, actually expecting that the god would solve everything for him!"

"…that's… not it…" Nikushimi whispered as Zarth's pale fingers closed around his neck once more.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh wait!" Zarth interrupted, his navy eyes gleaming with excitement. "_Love!_ That's why humans are stronger than us! Their love! Don't screw with me, Niku."

Despite his sudden drop of sarcasm, Zarth's tone remained the same, too happy. "I know the humans' love better than anyone. I've experience every kind of love there is in that sick world. And I'm not even bragging. Their love is pathetic! Don't you dare try to say that we didn't love, big brother, you know that I loved you and you me. You were my precious older brother, my twin, my mirror! I would do anything for you! I would even _hate_ you for your own sake!"

Throughout Zarth's whole rant, Nikushimi remained silent, ignoring the tightening fingers around his neck. "…so… you think you're better than them because you loved me enough to hate me?" The black clad man whispered. "Stop that, Zarth. Stop that. You never loved me, and I never loved you. Koi loved me. I loved Koi. Don't you dare say you ever loved me."

Zarth let out another laugh. "ahaha… love. Yagami's love for power led to the ends of countless lives, far too many innocent. Amane Misa's love for Yagami Raito led to even more deaths, including her own as well. And Ryuk's love for entertainment sparked all of this in the first place. Yes, a great thing love is. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it was their hate for boredom that started all of this. Funny, how similar hate and love can be."

Nikushimi simply gazed back in his twin's eyes. "…"

"What is it, Niku? Tired of contradicting me?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes." The elder twin confirmed without a hint of shame. "Yes, I am."

* * *

_Keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going- _The words repeated like a mantra in Yomi's head as she ran up the stairs, her legs and her chest burning like fire. _Nothing matters, nothing matters, except for L, except for L…_

Not daring to look anywhere except for her own feet, the seemingly endless rows of stairs flashing by, Yomi kept going and going. _I have to reach him, I have to reach him- _Her breath came out in ragged pants as she increased her pace, nearly tripping on a stair.

Far below, her three friends watched with worried eyes, torn between watching Yomi or the twins beside her.

"She's pretty far up…" Rokya muttered, raising an eyebrow. "I think she can probably make it. What about you, Yoko, Mark?"

The other boy shook his head determinedly. "I-I'm just waiting for the next moment a boulder comes down again!"

Kiyo said nothing, biting her lip as Yomi continued her ascent. _…Yomi… please make it…_

_I have to! I will! Kiyo, don't worry- _The rest of Yomi's assurance was cut off as the makeshift staircase gave a large creak, and, right above Yomi's feet, a huge crack formed. _RUMBLE…_

"YOMI!"

Caught off guard, the girl was tossed back down the stairs, a cry of pain escaping her.

"Wh-why did it break?" Mark demanded, his eyes wide. "Zarth didn't-"

"It was probably the staircase itself." Kiyo answered, clenching her fists. "Nikushimi-san created it in a middle of a battle, after all. It wasn't that stable to being with."

"Aah…" Slowly, Yomi started to get up. Her right arm stung from a scrape she received, and her right side (not to mention her left, too) ached badly. But she had to…

On trembling legs, the girl started to run for the gap.

Rokya choked in alarm. _Yomi, NO! the gap's too large, don't jump-_

She jumped, over the wide gap that stood between the two staircases.

By a miraculous stroke of luck, Yomi managed to make it to the other side, collapsing briefly in relief as adrenaline pumped through her.

Mark opened his mouth. "…I… don't believe it."

"Me neither…" Kiyo agreed, feeling weak with relief as well, "But thank god she didn't fall."

"Y-yeah, I guess so…"

As Yomi resumed running, her gaze fell on L, only several hundred feet away from her. "L!" _Kiyo! Kiyo, I think I can reach him in time!_

_Hurry, Yomi, we only have ten minutes!_

Yomi's feet practically flew over the stairs.

Above her was L, still in a deep sleep. Slowly, his legs began to disappear. _…Noise… Someone… is making so much noise. Who is that?_

Nikushimi's words from earlier echoed in Yomi's head as she continued her desperate run. _"Kiyomi, listen carefully. There may be one way to save L. When a god possesses someone, the reason why the victim fades away is not because of the poison the god leaves in the brain, but because of the trauma the god causes. Since their actions and thoughts are completely controlled by the god, once the god leaves, they forget whom they are. Only an empty shell is left behind. That is why, in order to stop L from disappearing, Kiyomi, you must-"_

Without warning, a stone stair abruptly broke under her foot, plunging her leg into the staircase. "AIEEEEE!" Yomi screamed as the sharp stones grazed the skin, drawing blood. Falling sideways, her leg still stuck, Yomi managed to catch her balance. She hastily grabbed her leg with both hands and drew her leg out, flinching at the new stinging cuts. "Aaah… aaaah…"

"Not again!" Mark yelled. "Just how unstable is that staircase?"

"That's it!" Kiyo cried determinedly, starting to stand up. "I should have done this from the start! Even if Yomi's the only one who can save L, I should at least try and help her-" A hand closed around her arm painfully. "Don't be an idiot, Yoko!"

The girl turned to see Rokya glaring at her. "Look out how crumbling the damn staircase is! You won't even get to five steps without completely falling through it!"

The reality of the situation hitting her, Kiyo fell to her knees.

"…"

"…"  
"…what the fuck was I thinking?"

"You were panicked, Yoko. It happens to all of us."

Above, Yomi starting running once more, her breathing labored, but her speed increasing, for L was so, so, so close… _"That is why, in order to stop L from disappearing, Kiyomi, you must remind him of who he is." …Could my voice reach him from here, I wonder… _Swallowing, Yomi began to speak again. _…His real name is L Lawliet. He was born on Halloween, 197…9, I think? I don't know how tall he is… maybe… 6 feet? Gah, damn my memory… He's the greatest detective in the world. Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, Hideki Ryuuga, and Ryuuzaki are probably just some of the aliases he uses. The BB Los Angeles case was one of the many cases he helped solve… er… what else? Dammit Yomi, think, think…_

L's knees had completely disappeared, the rest of his legs and torso were beginning to fade… _Stop. I don't know who you're talking about._

Yomi heard a kind, weak chuckle. _Not like that, Kiyomi. Not that kind of information…_

…_Th-then what kind? His mentor or handler or caretaker or whatever was Watari, also known as Quillish Wammy, who took him in when he was… erm… really young. He grew up at Wammy's House, an orphanage… er… He really likes sweets! Really… really… Especially strawberries and cake and all that stuff… He gulps them down like water, he eats them every day, he's really greedy, and it's so annoying! _

_Instead of sitting like a normal person, he just crouches, claiming that his reasoning ability will drop by forty percent or some kind of bullshit like that! _

_He has black hair that sticks all over the place, very messy, all spiky, with huge, bulging eyes and big black rings underneath them! The only thing he ever wears is a white, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and they're baggy and crumpled looking all the time! …shit, why didn't I start talking about his appearance first? Anyway, his skin is pale too… I guess he doesn't go out in the sun much, that's why…_

_Oh! But he's… he's a quarter Japanese, and a quarter English, and… Russian? Italian? Chinese? I can't remember, something I read on a random website… Ow… ow… ow… my leg hurts… He's… really kind, but makes it difficult for one to remember that… sometimes, he can be quite cold and stupid… he also… is a huge pervert in disguise! That's right! A BIG pervert! So perverted-_

Slowly, L's black eyes peeked open. _…pervert?_

_During the Kira case, he suspects a teenager called Yagami Raito… but then, another god messes things up, so his world of logic got further destroyed… though… He and Raito just might be friends… I think… maybe… he likes to annoy Raito a lot, though. Like stating the percentage of chance that he'll be Kira… He probably enjoys it. L, that is, not Raito…_

L's eyes opened further. _Yagami… Raito?_

_Eventually, he was forced to live with Raito, his three successors, and four teenagers, two girls and two boys. Their names were Nakagawa Kiyoko, Saikami, Kiyomi, Rokya Charlie, and Mark. He had a lot of fun… and maybe not so fun… experiences with those teenagers… Charlie was mostly at fault. Rokya-kun._

_Rokya… kun… _L's thumb twitched faintly.

_I think that he also loves- no… I know he has feelings for one of those girls. …even though, he thought she was a boy at first, a-and a GAY boy at that! That really hurt… and he found out the worst way ever… …he's almost ten years older than her… and in reality, they don't even belong in the same dimension, let alone the same world. …he really cares for her. He would break up with her to make her stay safe. He would sacrifice his life for her. He… would probably do a lot of things for her… ah… and they've had a lot of bad situations. Embarrassing situations, that is. Oh, and her name is Yomi. Kiyomi. Saikami Kiyomi. He used to call her Yomi-kun, but now calls her Yomi-chan all the time now._

…_Yomi… chan… _The ebony eyes widened.

Yomi increased her pace, a frustrating ten yards away from L. _The girl cares a lot about him too… Even though… she knows what he really is… and that in the end, she can never be together with him… she still will do anything to save him! She really doesn't want him to disappear! She wants him to stay! L- _

After what seemed like a century, Yomi finally reached him. She fumbled desperately with the chains binding his hands.

L watched her with wide eyes, as if he had never seen Yomi before. Then…

LINEBREAK

"GAAAH-" Blood spurted from Nikushimi's mouth as Zarth crashed him against the wall again, holding his throat tight.

"Hah, do you really think you won? That they'll be happy now, Niku? Either way, they face heartbreak. Either L dies or they'll be separated forever. And in their world, Yomi well forever be haunted by his memory."

"…"

"…are you even listening to me?" Zarth sneered, yanking Nikushimi's collar closer, bumping their bloody foreheads together. "Nikushi-" The rest of his words were choked as Nikushimi delivered an unexpected kick to his stomach. "Ah-"

Zarth fell backward in surprise, letting go of his twin's throat. Panting, Zarth looked up from the ground. Nikushimi did not move from his place in front of the wall, his leg still drawn out. "…were you listening to me, Zarth? I said from the start that humans are not your toys, Zarth. Especially these humans. You will not touch them anymore."

* * *

"L!" Yomi hugged him tightly, burying her face deeply into the familiar shirt. "You're okay…"

L tilted his head down to her, blinking his baggy eyes as he placed his pale hands on her back. "Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…" L cleared his throat softly. "…as much as I hate to break the mood right now, I'm afraid we now have to consider the current situation."

"E-eh?" Yomi tilted her head to stare curiously at L. "What d'ya mean?"

"…though it is fortunate that my body is once physically and mentally whole again and we are both safe… Yomi-chan…"

"Hm?"

"How are we going to get down?"

"…Oh." Yomi blinked. "…I… didn't really think of that…"

"Given the circumstances, one would not expect you to. However…" L eyed the intimidating drop below. "I possess an impending feeling that we will not be 'all right' if we jump from this height… and those stairs do not appear to be useable at the moment."

"…True… so…"

"…"

"…"

"Hm." L sat down, pulling Yomi into his lap as he did. "AGH- L?"

"Let's just wait to be rescued." The detective replied, leaning his face against the back of Yomi's hair.

"…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... I should have known this would have happened…"

* * *

"…I think they're fine." Kiyo muttered as she turned away hurriedly, embarrassed.

Mark nodded his head vigorously, gazing up to the sky. "…a-and Nikushimi-san will get them down there in no time.

"…uhhhhhhhhh… huh." Rokya agreed slowly, his eyes swelling in surprise. Hastily looking down, his eyes fell on his watch. "…Yoko?"

"What?"

"I-"

"OI! YOU GUYS!" The three teenagers all turned at the loud voice.

To their amazement, it was Mello, Matt, and Near, the former carrying Raito's unconscious body. "Hey! Just what the hell happened here? Is L still alive? And where's Zarth?"

"Eh?" All turned only to see Nikushimi standing alone, recognizable with his now cracked sunglasses. "…"

Rokya felt himself tense in alarm. _He… He didn't fuse with Zarth, did he-_

Nikushimi blinked, then pointed to the ground. "If you are wondering where my brother is, he's right there."

" 'Right there' as in meaning… oh. He's unconscious too. How lovely…"

Matt shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you guys are still alive… especially Nikushimi-san. And not especially you, Rokya."

"How cold of you as usual, Matt."

Near wordlessly walked forward and held onto Kiyo's jeans, hugging her leg. "…" Kiyo's face softened. "Thanks, Near."

"That little evil sheep…" Mello muttered irritably. "Well, if you care to know how we survived, it was all thanks to m-"

"Near." Matt whispered loudly.

"HEY!"

"Er, Nikushimi-san?" Kiyo called uncertainly. "…if you could do it, do you think you could... um… well, Yomi and Ryuuzaki-"

"ah." The god moved his gaze to the cliff. "…just a moment, please." _Kiyomi-san? Please brace yourself and L-kun. You'll be down soon._

With another loud rumble, the rock face began to slowly, until eventually, it became level with the ground.

"…Yomi!" Kiyo got up and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"…oh, L, you're alive." Rokya remarked in a weary tone. "Yay…"

"…"

"I can clearly hear the joy in Rokya-kun's tone…"

It was then when Nikushimi spoke up. "Less than one minute." In that same second, everyone froze except for the four certain teenagers.

"Huh? What is, Nikushimi-san?"

"What's going on?"

"…" Nikushimi's eyes were sad as he knelt beside Zarth's body. "…one minute until you return."

Eyes widened in realization, the joy slowly ebbed from their faces. "…"

"You mean..."

"To your own world. Your original world."

Feeling hopelessness build in her chest, Kiyo glanced at the frozen people. _…does it… really have to end this way? No goodbyes, no… nothing?_

Rokya gently put his hand on her shoulder. _You said it yourself, Yoko. The best way of saying goodbye is not saying it at all._

_Hah… I was such a child then... _Smiling sadly, Kiyo walked over to the still Raito. When she touched his skin, it was warm. Bending down, the girl kissed his cheek before slowly retreating.

"I'll see you guys." She whispered. Yomi joined her. "We'll see you guys." She glanced to L's face. "…especially you, Lawliet."

"Thirty seconds." Nikushimi said softly, reaching for Zarth's neckline and pulling out some sort of pendant.

Trying to control the hollow feeling inside her, Kiyo swallowed. "…what is that, Nikushimi-san?"

"…Tekubo. A device that allows Zarth to warp dimensions as he does." Nikushimi explained, his tone sounding too understanding. "…or, more correctly, just makes it easier for him." With one clench from his fist, the pendant shattered violently.

Mark flinched. "…Zarth used that to summon us in this world? …so, now that it's destroyed…"

Nikushimi nodded. "Your presence in this world is fading as we speak. Forty five seconds."

"Will we be able to remember anything?" The question ripped itself frantically from Yomi's mouth. She wasn't even sure what answer she wanted.

"…I don't know." Nikushimi said finally. "This is the first time I have ever interfered with Zarth's actions. The odds are fifty to fifty percent."

Yomi nodded shakily. Kiyo reached for her hand. Mark reached for her other. Rokya reached for Kiyo's.

In front of Nikushimi, the four stood like a line of kindergarteners, faces frightened and hopeful and saddened.

"…30 seconds…"

Rokya leaned his head towards Kiyo. "…Ne, Yoko, do you remember our bet?"

"…what?"

"I checked my watch. It's my birthday. And you still haven't figured out what I want most."

Kiyo stared at the ground. "…I didn't." she acknowledged.

"Will you do one thing for me?"

"Yes. …as long as it is not something perverted, humiliating, or gross."

"20 seconds."

Rokya laughed softly. "It probably won't be, in your opinion. Just stay still."

"That's all?"

"10 seconds."

Rokya rested his head against hers and kissed the top of it gently. "I love ya, Yoko. Not as a sister or a friend. There, I finally said it."

Kiyo felt her cheeks heat up. Yomi winked at her, having witnessed the whole spectacle. Kiyo "accidentally" stepped on Yomi's foot. Mark tried his best not to laugh at the whole thing.

"…1." As soon as the word left Nikushimi's lips, everything went white.

* * *

Rokya: *looks up* "...what a sucky ending. Either way... the first letter we have here is from N.E.M.Z-san tachi... First question goes to Mello... and it's from your fangirl, Nancy-san-"

Mello: "I TOLD YOU, NEAR!"

Rokya: *continuing* " 'Did you know that if you and Zenny got married and you took Zenny's last name your name will be Miheal Miheil?' ...eh?"

Mello: "...the fuck? O-Okay... I'm sure this 'Zenny' guy is pretty good and all, but I'm not FUCKING GAY. Not homophobic, just... not gay. No, I did not know that, how the hell am I supposed to know that?"

Rokya: "Now Mello, calm down, you must be gentle to girls. Near, you're up next! 'For Near, Can I be your fwrend? And can I give you a hug? You so cute I need to hug you.' "

Near: "...I don't think I even have a say in this."

Everyone: "..."

Rokya: "...er... next, from Ester-san for Mark! 'For Mark, do you know that I feel your pain? I have been left behind multiple times, it's not even funny...' " *eyes bugles* "He got eye-raped by British gay guys and then got his clothes torn off WHA-"

Kiyo: "THE HECK ARE YOU READING, ROKYA!"

Rokya: "M-Mark, just answer the question, will you?"

Mark: "...er... I did not know that, I am sorry about... that.. incident you suffered. I guess I should be grateful I was never in a situation like that..."

Rokya: "And lastly... from Nancy-san again... '' 'For Master Rokya, Can I give you a hug too? You'll hug a treeee -nickname for me- if you do.' hahahahaha, of course! I love hugging people!"

Filming crew: "OI! Don't tell me you're going to cheat on Kiyo!"

Rokya: "THE FUCK?"

Kiyo: *quickly grabs letters and reads* "...okay, Deadly-san would like Mello to know that she loves him."

Mello: "..."

Matt: *elbows Mello* "What, are you going to say you're not straight now!"

Mello: "YOU-"

Kiyo: *continuing* "And Morihiko-san would like to give... Zarth... a... hug..." *finished slowly*

Zarth: "..." *brightens with rape face*

Nikushimi: *hits Zarth dead* "Apologies, Morihiko-san, hug denied for your own safety."

* * *

**...ah. I think that went too fast. - -" a-anyway, I would like to mention something, where Zarth and Nikushimi are talking about loving each other, they mean platonic brotherly love, since high gods are not allowed any romantic love so... yeah. Just saying it. ^^" and I know all of that probably wasn't possible to occur in only 10 seconds, but, well, this is fiction. XD**

**Anyway, please feel free to tell me your thoughts and review. :D**


	129. Post Climax

**A/N: Second to last chapter, guys! :D Thank you for all of your reviews! ^_^ I really appreciate them.**

* * *

When Yomi woke, sunlight had sneaked into the room from the sides of the curtains. Groaning, the girl pushed herself up, her hair tousled. Opening her eyes, she caught a glance of her reflection in the rectangular mirror hanging on the side of the wall –

And then it hit her. "…Holy… shit…" Yomi whispered softly, touching her hair and her skin. "We're… actually back…" She hurriedly turned to the other side of the bed, where a lump signified Kiyo's presence.

"Kiyo, KIYO!" Yomi yelled, yanking the blanket violently off of her friend.

Kiyo lifted her head up irritably. "Wha–" Her jaw suddenly dropped in surprise.

"…"

"…"

Kiyo sighed. "Oh… okay. There are two, no, three possibilities here. First, I had a really fucked-up dream. Second, the whole thing is true and we really are back. Third, either I've been drugged or becoming schizophrenic and have been hallucinating the whole time." She tried to laugh, but ended up letting out a sob, tears forming in her eyes. "Yomi… tell me we're really back…"

"We're… we're really back…" Yomi repeated, squeezing her own eyes shut as she hugged Kiyo tightly. "…A… actually, this may be the part in the movie where we think everything is done but then the door opens and some horrible monster comes out-"

"Y-Yomi!"

"Just wait, Kiyo, the door will suddenly swing open and Zarth'll be there!"

The girls both broke out into nervous laughter, the reality of it all still too far for them to grasp it.

"No… seriously though…" Yomi said between giggles. "Did… that really all happen? Right now, it seems too surreal…"

Kiyo nodded her head in understanding. "I know what you mean… but… it HAD to have happened, right? I remember everything, do you?"

"I… I think so-"

Kiyo froze in horror. "Oh no… is this the part where we slowly start to forget everything until we've become completely oblivious, and it's like 'what were we just talking about just now'?"

"Hmmm… let's see, we got thrown into a 2-D world of Death Note, I disguised myself as a boy, was thought of as a gay boy, kicked L in the crotch and whacked him with a frying pan many times while you kicked Light in the crotch; we reunited with an old classmate as enemies; we almost fell off the largest Ferris wheel in the world; got haunted and later saved by a creepy little ghost girl; I almost got eaten by a crocodile; we made friends with a god who was the identical twin of the very same god who got us into this mess –" Yomi paused a bit for breath. "…yup, I think remember everything."

"…Oh crap, Rokya." Kiyo swore, putting a hand to her forehead.

Yomi grinned wickedly. "Oh yes, I remember that part t-"

"Be quiet or I will climb up to one of these skyscrapers and shout out your darkest secrets to all the people down below. In Japanese _and_ English."

"Pfffft! Whatever you say! …though, my monster prediction still could come true right now –"

"Oh Yomi, stop it!"

"I'm just saying it now so we won't possibly be disappointed later –"

"There is no way a monster or Zarth or Hitokui-kun or Jenny or whatever will walk through that door." Kiyo declared, shaking her head in frustration.

The other girl tilted her head curiously. "…do you think we'll still be able to communicate telepathically now?"

"…"

"…that was really off-topic, but I don't know, probably not…" Kiyo mused.

Yomi frowned and closed her eyes, as if thinking really hard.

"…"

Kiyo cleared her throat. "Yomi, I don't think it's working."

"…dang. That would have been so useful in this world!"

After several minutes, Kiyo lay back down. "Kiyo? What's wrong?"

"We can't talk about this at all, Yomi. Unless we're absolutely sure that we're alone- actually, no." The sixteen year old sighed. "Maybe it would be better not to mention this ever again."

Yomi's face grew serious. "…I… suppose th- WAIT! Never? Ki-Kiyo, we can't just keep it in ourselves for our whole lives, can we?"

"…fine, you're right. Only when we're absolutely sure we're alone then."

"…"

"…Yomi, do you feel happy or sad right now?"

"Eh?"

Kiyo looked up to the ceiling tiredly. "I'm happy that we do remember everything, that we know that it happened to us, but at the same time… we're going to have to carry this knowledge with us… all the time… every day…"

"…Kiyo…" Yomi murmured worriedly. "W… well, of course it's going to sound depressing if you put it that way! Kiyo, we're back! We're finally back to the real world! Our world! We won't have to suffer from Zarth anymore!"

Sitting up on the bed once more, Kiyo shifted slowly. "…I guess so." She smiled weakly. "But I feel so empty right now."

The covers rustled as Yomi clenched them closely, memories of L flooding her mind. "...Yeah... we'll probably feel like that for a while."

"..."

"...Kiyo?"

"What?"

"From now on, we need to stay AWAY from any Death Note stuff. Especially the L movies."

"... good thinking..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm still waiting for a monster to burst out of that door, though." Yomi said, glaring at the said piece of wood.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Come on, Yomi, cut that out. It's not like in the next second, there's going to be a foreboding knock at the door-"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

The two girls both stared at the door, then at each other, then at the door again. "..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"D-dammit!" Kiyo hissed, quickly ceasing her screaming as she ran to the door. Yomi grabbed at her ankles in vain. "Noooo, Kiyo, STOP-"

"Girls?" To their amazement, it was their teacher who looked at them curiously from the doorway, standing in the hall. "Were you just yelling now? What's going on?"

"SENSEI!" Kiyo almost hugged the woman in relief. "We're sorry!"

"We thought you were a monster!" Yomi added from the bed.

"A monst..." The teacher shook her head, trying her best not to smile. "You guys were staying up all night, weren't you?"

"N-no! We just had a nightmare! A horrible one!"

"I see... well, now that you've recovered, get dressed and meet us in the lobby." The teacher lifted her arm energetically. "We have a lot to do today!"

Kiyo nodded slowly. "Ah... yes..." This... was too weird for her. Not long ago, they were in another world, but now it... truly did seem like a dream.

Unlike her real dreams, however, the memory of it all weighed in her chest like a rock.

* * *

"Ne, Kiyo, Yomi, are you guys okay?"

"Huh?" Kiyo glanced up to the classmate in front of her.

"It's just, you guys seem really out of it this morning... did you stay up all night?"

Yomi shook her head. "Nah... we went to bed pretty early... that must be the reason... more you sleep, the more tired you get..."

"So contradicting." Kiyo tsked, rubbing at her eyes. "Well, actually, Yomi was the one who slept a lot, but apparently, she had a 'horrible nightmare' and kept waking me up!"

Her friend simply stuck her tongue out at Kiyo in retaliation.

"Hahahaha, that sucks, Kiyo..."

"Oh, it does."

* * *

Kiyo knew she had said that she was going to call her parents. But at that time, there was another person she needed to talk to. With Yomi keeping watch for her, the girl hastily dialed the phone, her fingers shaking in fear.

_Vrrrrrb. Vrrrrb. Vrrrrb._ With each ring, Kiyo's heart beat faster.

_Vrrrrb- _"Yeah?" The voice was tired and lazy-sounding. And Kiyo couldn't have been happier to hear it. "Rokya."

"..." There was a moment of silence. Then, Kiyo heard a lot of shuffling sounds, as if he was sitting up in bed. "Shit. Yoko, is that you?"

"Yes." Kiyo bit her lip. "...Do you remember?" It was something she had been wondering about, since, after all, Rokya had been transported to that world after them... and if he didn't, how was she supposed to explain-

"I do. ...Damn it, I also just remembered, I'm still seventeen right now, aren't I?" He laughed shakily. "I was looking forward to being an adult!"

"Haha..."

"Hey... it really is over, isn't it? Zarth won't bother us anymore." The sixteen year old paused at the last sentence. _"After I'm done with you, I can go after your children"_ ... "...It... appears so."

"What's with that tone?" Rokya groaned on the other end. "You think he's gonna go after our kids? Like the next generation kind of thing?"

"I-I don't know. Probably not." Kiyo said hastily. "We have Nikushimi-san to watch over us, after all. Ah, I better go. Can only talk on an international phone line for so long. See you when I get back."

"Oh yeah- WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, YOKO!"

The girl froze, startled. "Wh-what?"

"U-um... fuck, I know you have to go right now, but I want you to know that... er, even though in this world, that time doesn't exist, and we're back the way we were before, m-my... I... like you... in the way, you know! My feelings haven't changed!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rokya."

"Hm?"

Kiyo smiled. "I'll call you when I get back."

* * *

"Kiyo, Yomi?" The two girls looked up. "Hm?"

"I got a call saying that you guys have a visitor waiting in the next room for you."

Yomi blinked. "A visitor..." She glanced at Kiyo. _It couldn't be..._

"He says that you'll know who he is by his sunglasses." The teacher continued on in a dubious tone. "...do you know him?"

_Sunglasses... _"A-ah, yes!" Yomi cried quickly, trying to think of a lie that wouldn't come to stab them in the back later. "...um... he's one of my distant relatives. Part of my cousin-in law's family... Haha... he likes to fool around with us a lot..."

A few minutes later, they both rushed down the stairs, their hearts pounding in anticipation. "Y... you don't think it would have... been better to catch the elevator?" Yomi gasped jokingly between pants. Kiyo simply kept running, doing her best not to trip. "We should still be careful. It could be a trap, if you know what I mean. His evil twin."

"...yeah..."

Fortunately, when they finally reached the room, the person waiting there was...

"NIKUSHIMI-SAN!" Kiyo yelled joyfully as they both hugged the high god tightly. Nikushimi smiled faintly and patted both of their backs, actions that would have been unachievable for his brother.

Letting go of him, Yomi gave a sigh of relief. "Phew! I'm so glad we got to see you again!"

"Yes... I am glad too." Nikushimi confessed, taking off his sunglasses. "I was afraid that you two would no longer recognize me."

"Will you stay with us?" Kiyo asked eagerly. "You'll keep seeing us even though this is over, won't you?"

"Someone must guard you from Zarth." The black-clothed man replied, shrugging in what seemed like a nonchalant manner. His face became somber again. "...are you all right?"

"Y... yeah... I... think so..."

Nikushimi nodded seriously. "...well, I wanted you two to come with me for a few moments."

Yomi blinked curiously. "Why?"

"There is something I need to show you." The man answered mysteriously, starting to walk.

"Well, what is it, then?" Kiyo persisted, both girls running up to him and flanking his sides.

Nikushimi smiled again. "...I would like you to meet few people."

"...say what?"

Looking around her, Kiyo realized that they were headed out of the hotel. "Really, Nikushimi-san, where are we going?"

"Not far."

Soon, they were walking outside of the building, the girls' curiosity growing with each step they took.

Nikushimi finally halted in what seemed to be a garden. Patting Kiyo and Yomi's heads, he motioned with his hand politely to a two men on a bench.

At first, Kiyo and Yomi stared at the men tentatively, not knowing who they were. Both looked young, perhaps in their twenties or even late teens, and one had light brown hair.

It was only when the brown-haired man stood up and walked to them, holding his hand out of them respectively. "Hello." He said in english. "I believe we have met before."

"..."

"..."

_OH MY GOD-_

Kiyo's jaw dropped open as she stood there, at a loss for words. Yomi, on the other hand, wasted no time shrieking in disbelief. "YOU! YOU LOOK SO FREAKIN' _WEIRD_ WITH BROWN HAIR!"

* * *

**I mean no offense to any people who like L having brown hair (yes, that is him), it was just Yomi's opinion that was heavily influenced by her shock. ^^" **

**I'll explain what Nikushimi did to get them in this world in the last chapter... though, it is pretty simple, now that I think about it. T_T"**

**Ah, and on a last note, if you guys want to know _ANYTHING _or have other things explained, let me know, and it'll be in the final chapter. ^ ^ **


	130. Epilogue

**A/N: ...o-okay. ^ ^" This is it! Finally! The last chapter! ^0^ I can't believe this is happening! XD**

* * *

After Yomi's exclamation, the first few minutes were just a jumbled mess. There was a lot of running and hugging L and Light, no, now Koutei Yukoshi and Hijima Ryousuke; Yomi practically sobbing in relief while Kiyo's voice cracked, and then both girls embracing Nikushimi. Kiyo swore his cheeks were a little pink as he smiled at them with a mixture of surprise and gentleness.

Then came the stuttering of what the hell were they doing there, how the heck did Nikushimi-san get them into this world, and why the hell L had brown hair. At this, Yukoshi let go of Yomi's hand, remarking "I'd like to know that myself."

And so, according to Nikushimi, it was like creating a false identity. Usually, people create a different identity for themselves in order to disappear. In this case, it was for those two to reappear.

For Yomi and Kiyo, it was the same, yet different. They looked alike and they looked unlike. Their habits remained and their habits changed. It was just too difficult to explain.

But L and Light were still themselves in the long run, and they were there to still stand beside them, and that was all that mattered.

Not everything worked out, however. L and Light were the only beings Nikushimi could bring back to the human world. Anymore would have disrupted the balance. Or so Nikushimi said.

It was when Ryousuke smiled widely at Kiyo did it hit her.

_Wait... Light- n-no, **Ryousuke**, likes me. Rokya likes me. And I... I might like both of them... _Kiyo's mouth fell open. _AGGGGHHH DAMMIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

_..._

_..._

_Meh. I'll worry about it later._

* * *

_Meanwhile, on a different continent..._

_Vrrrrb. Vrrrrb-_

"Charlie? Is that you? Agh, you wouldn't believe what happened, I had the weirdest, most horrible dream ever-"

Rokya groaned. He should have known that this wasn't going to be easy. "Mark-"

"-Oh my god, it was so messed up! And what's worst is that it went on and on, like it really _was _real and everything, but of course it wasn't, and we had to do all of this stuff and go to all of these places and I kept getting left behind-"

"Mark, listen-"

"-It was so annoying! And there was so much scary stuff, a ghost that looked like a little girl, a god that looked like a little boy, and a huge snake-"

"A-actually-"

"-but since it was just a dream, none of that really happened, and I'm so glad right now!" Mark finished, practically panting for breath. "...Sorry, was I freaking you out?

"..."

"...Mark." Rokya finally said for lack of a better word, bringing his hand to his face in frustration.

"I did freak you out? Sorr-"

"It was real."

"..."

"..."

"...hah?"

"All of that stuff you 'dreamed' about. It was real. It happened."

"..."

"...Y-you're playing a prank on me, aren't you, Charlie? I KNEW IT! I'M GOING CRAZY-"

"My dear friend, let me assure you, you're _not_ going crazy. ...oh, and when Yomi and Yoko get back from their trip in Japan, Nikushimi-san will be there with them, so we should all get together at my house. See ya."

_Beep._

"..."

"..."

"...Ni... Nikushimi-san..." Mark dropped the phone shakily. "S... so it was real... but... but... WAIT! Wh-why does it feel like I'm the last one to know about this?

* * *

_Several days later, in a random public place..._

Rokya's jaw dropped in astonishment. Mark simply raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"..."

"...nice to see you too, Rokya..." Kiyo murmured, quickly coming forward to pat him on the back in a one-armed hug.

"THE HELL?" The said teenager fumed, wrapping an arm around her while using the other to point accusingly at the two men behind. "THE HELL, YOKO?"

Yomi sighed wearily. "Charlie Meet Koutei Yukoshi-san and Hijima Ryousuke-kun. Yukoshi's got the brown hair, and Ryousuke's hair is black."

"THE HELL?" Rokya repeated, seeming only capable of yelling those two words.

"How did you manage to do it, Nikushimi-san?" Mark asked admirably as the high god nodded his head towards them in greeting.

"...it is a long story." Nikushimi mumbled briefly, glancing around them warily. "Perhaps it would be better if we were to move to a place less crowded."

As they hurried away from the piercing looks of some suspicious passerby, Rokya shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it! You guys basically switched hair color and changed your names. The heck? People are bound to recognize you two! I'm surprised that no fangirls came screaming up to us!"

"Ah, I wouldn't necessarily put it that way, Rokya-kun." Yukoshi piped up, his hand coming up to scratch at his ear. "If one observes closely, my current hair color is lighter than what Ryousuke-kun's once was. My skin is also a shade darker than my previous tone-"

"Meaning you look like a _normal_ person instead of an anemic recluse..." Yomi grumbled. "Don't scratch your ear in public, you look like a monkey!"

Yukoshi continued as if he had not heard her, though his mouth twitched slightly. "The age gap between Yomi-chan and myself has considerably lessened, much to my relief, I am now only two decades of age in this world. I feel younger already. Although, Rokya-kun is not completely mistaken, I believe I shall continue my habits of insomnia while Ryousuke-kun's looks _have_ enchanted quite a few women, not to mention girls, and we both have our same nationaliti-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, RYUUZAKI!" Rokya interrupted loudly, flailing his arms wildly. "Or should I say, Koutei-san! Hah, Koutei... sounds like I'm addressing you as the emperor, should I say your majesty instead?* Nikushimi-san, if you gotta come up with a name, can't you come up with something a little more, I dunno, normal sounding? What kanji do you even use to spell your name with?"

"..."

It was evident that L's intelligence had not shrunk a bit as Yukoshi's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "...I understand Rokya-kun's irritation, but it would be better if he would complain directly to the source, instead of taking his frustration out on the innocent one."

Obviously ruffled, Rokya huffed defensively. "Wh-who said anything about being irritated? I-I mean, of course I'm pissed! After all, I went through all the angst of not being able to see you guys again, and then-"

"Yeah, you seem VERY happy to see me, Rokya-kun." Ryousuke muttered sarcastically, running a hand through his black hair. "I missed you too."

"O-of course I missed Aniki!" Rokya fumed. "And.." His eyes widened. "Wh-why are you standing so close to Yoko? Get away from her!" Rokya hastily ran between them.

Kiyo flinched, feeling the beginnings of what promised to be a very _sore_ headache. "O-oh, about that, Ryousuke, Roky-"

The taller teenager smirked at Rokya, crossing his arms. "Hmph! You were so jealous of me, younger brother, why didn't you tell me from the start? Or was it because you knew it was hopeless for you?"

"YOU BASTARD-" Kiyo wouldn't be surprised if puffs of steam came out of Rokya's head. "A-ALL RIGHT THEN! Fine, from now on, I declare war on you! You won't ever win Yoko!"

The said girl coughed uncomfortably. "U-um..."

"I already have won her." Ryousuke informed Rokya cooly, regarding him in a strange mixture of fond amusement and barely contained annoyance. "Don't think I'll just hand her over to you easily. Someone who kept declaring that she was just a friend or a sister stands no chance against me."

"Hahahahaha, ooooh you think so, huh? You're not even Yoko's type!"

"Uh, you guys-"

"For the second time then, you're on!" Rokya yelled, putting his hand on Yoko's shoulder. "Oh, wait, Yoko, sorry, were you going to say something?"

"..."

Kiyo sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "What I mean to say is... erm..." _Great... of course when I have their attention, I have no idea what to say..._

"Ah." Rokya's face grew serious. "I-I mean, in all reality, it's up to you. We shouldn't be making you uncomfortable with this-"

"A-actually..." Kiyo felt her cheeks heat up. "R-Rokya... maybe I'm not totally opposed to thinking of you... in... that way..."

Ryousuke raised an eyebrow. "B-but it's not like I don't like Ryousuke-kun anymore! It's just... er..."

"..."

"..."

Kiyo gave up and groaned. "Just... don't kill each other. Unlike most girls, the thought of you two fighting over me is really unappealing."

"But the thought of you being with one of us isn't unappealing?" Ryousuke persisted.

"N-no, but-"

"It's settled then!" Rokya grinned at her cheerfully. "Relax, Yoko, we won't make life too difficult for you."

"I agree." Ryousuke added smoothly. "After all, it's clear who will triumph in this."

"That's right Aniki, it's me!"

"You can only believe in that deluded fantasy for so long, Rokya-kun..."

"YEAH RIGHT! I won't lose to a cartoon character!"

"Ah, ah, but I am no longer a simple animated figure, I am Hijima Ryousuke-"

_They... totally aren't listening to me, are they? _Making no attempts to hide her twitching eyebrow, Kiyo quickly ducked underneath of Rokya's arm. "Okay, I'ma getting out here before this turns into a war zone."

"Ditto!" Yomi muttered in agreement, moving to follow her out. A jacket-clad arm intercepted her. "Y-Yukoshi-san?"

"I need to talk to you." Yukoshi stated bluntly, gently guiding her away from the group.

"Bu-but... wait-"

Meanwhile, Mark and Nikushimi were also backing away warily from Rokya and Ryousuke. "W-well, Kiyo, it can't be too bad, can it?" Mark suggested timidly, trying to cheer his friend up. "After all, Charlie did say that they weren't going to make it difficult for you-"

"Not difficult?" Kiyo snorted, looking miserable. "What'll probably happen is that they'll end up fighting forever while I die an old maid!"

Unfortunately, Nikushimi took the last sentence seriously. "...I am sorry. I should have known not to transport Light as well-"

Kiyo interrupted him hastily. "Oh don't, Nikushimi-san, none of this is your fault! It's just their own stupid competitiveness! By the way..." She frowned, looking at him carefully. "...are you ever going to tell us what Zarth's real name is?"

"..." The high god was quiet for a long time. "...Koi. His real name is Koi." Kiyo noticed how tightly his fists were clenched as he spoke. His knuckles were turning white.

"S-sorry, it's not really our business, I didn't mean t-"

"No, you deserve to know." Nikushimi said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "You all deserve to know." He let out a long sigh. "Afterwards, I will need to talk to all of you. To explain everything. Everything that happened between Zarth and I, and how we became what we were today."

"...o... okay..." Kiyo whispered uneasily, Mark gulping as well. She longed to ask more questions, but didn't dare.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't answer here, though." Nikushimi added. "Go ahead, ask me. If it's you, Kiyoko-san, I do not mind."

"...a-all right then." The girl agreed guiltily. "...so, Z- y-your brother's name meant love, right? And your name means hate..." Something that Zarth had said so long ago was eating at her. "...Nikushimi-san, why DOES your name mean hate?"

Nikushimi did something unexpected then. He smiled. "Surely, Kiyoko-san already knows that."

* * *

"O-oi, where are you taking me?" Yomi demanded as Yukoshi continued to lead her away from the building, until they reached an abandoned parking lot. "Yukoshi-"

Yukoshi turned around abruptly. "...I apologize. I just... need to know."

"Need to know?" Yomi tilted her head curiously. "What?"

He could have face-palmed at her nonchalance. "...I need to know if anything's changed between us." He whispered softly. "...I... am different man. I may contain the memories, and maybe even somewhat be the person Yomi-chan has known, but I have changed. Does Yomi-chan still-" His question was cut off swiftly as the said girl kicked his shin. "Ooof-"

A man gave the two a strange look as Yukoshi tried and failed not to hop around in pain. "Wh-what did Yomi-chan do th-that for-"

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Be grateful it wasn't in your 'weak' spot. I bet half my manga that _that_ particular fact hasn't changed about you. And that was for asking such a stupid question." She smiled at Yukoshi. "Of course I'll still love you, baaakaaaaaaa."

Her lover gawked at her before forgetting his shin and quickly hugging Yomi. "A-AAH! WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I'm... really glad..."

"L-let go of me! People are staring!"

* * *

"So..." Yomi stuck her hands in her pockets. "What's the deal with Ryousuke and Charlie now?"

Kiyo simply groaned in despair. "Don't even ask." The two girls were now alone, and walking home together. "But, now that we can't talk with our minds anymore, I need to tell you something..."

Yomi raised her eyebrows as Kiyo told her what Nikushimi said. "...He's gonna talk about his past with Zarth? Or, as his real name is, Koi?"

"Yeah..." Kiyo rubbed her neck, uncomfortable. "I told him that he shouldn't do it if it would dredge up any painful memories, but he insisted letting it all out would be a lot better. In all honesty, I'm not really looking forward to it..."

"Me neither. I doubt that they had a happy childhood, if you can call that period of time a childhood..." Yomi commented darkly.

"Mm..."

"..."

After a short period of silence, Yomi spoke up again. "But... why are they called 'love' and 'hate', seriously? Is it just for the sake of naming them opposites or what?"

Kiyo smiled sadly in the darkness. "Actually, no."

"...then what is it?"

"Nikushimi-san is called Nikushimi because he feels all the hatred of the humans. Zarth is called Koi because he feels all of their love. That's actually the reason why they were created."

Yomi stopped in surprise. "...say WHAT? Then why is Zarth the crazy one and Nikushimi the nice one? That doesn't make sense!"

Kiyo shrugged. "All depends on the way you look at it, I guess."

"Well... I guess there's no use sweating over it." Yomi muttered reluctantly. "After all, it's all good now, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Kiyo..."

"Yes?"

"If we do have children, then they should be close. Really close... like siblings."

"Haha, it would be cool if we would have two children around the same age, wouldn't it?"

"Definitely! ...b-but, just don't try to think too hard about how we should do that, ehehe."

"YOMI!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

With that, the two friends hurried across the cold street.

* * *

*** If I'm not mistaken, Koutei means emperor in Japanese, hence Rokya's comment. ^_^"**

**And we finally reach the end! First of all, I sincerely thank you, the readers, for taking the time to read this long, rambling story started by a teenager that had way too much time on her hands.**

**Then, I'd really like to thank all the reviewers of this story, including Neon-Nancy The Green, Moshi, Zen, And Ester of N.E.M.Z-World (lololol), mild94, Frogata, TamiLawliet, SwilzSmile, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko,York2189, lsdghjlnf, Deadlysweetness13, kit kat, 13,**** HybridRebellion, The New Vampire, Tailsdoll123, Keitorin Chiisai, alyssakuga, AnimeCrazed121, xXChillyNightXx, Navi-at-heart, and last but certainly not least, Hazel Murosoichi! ^_^ you all have my eternal appreciation and gratefulness! (terribly sorry if you reviewed I didn't mention you. O_O" but I _think_ I didn't miss anyone, did I?**

**...so... yup, that's it, folks! ^0^" **


End file.
